Cafuné
by ishpeekable
Summary: Wabi-Sabi is a Japanese word that means to love someone for who there are. It is the acceptance of a person's transience and imperfections. Can a proud, intelligent, and successful man such as Kyoya Ootori find himself humbled by something like this or will he deny its existence?
1. Chapter 1

There are a few people who have the opportunity of being privileged. These are persons who are born with a special right, advantage, or immunity granted or available only to a particular group of people. Most individuals regard this as a rare opportunity and have the most pleasurable lives imaginable. Two people who fully understand the burdens of this privilege were meeting this morning. Two men, accomplished in their own right, were discussing certain matters that were not problems for most people. This made sense because they were not like most individuals. They were not a typical family even in the "privileged sector". This family was one of the most accomplished in the country.

Kyoya Ootori looked at his reflection on the elevator door. It's been ten years since his days at the Host Club. Now, everyone was participating or doing their own business just like him. He made his way to his father's office. He looked at his watch to make sure he was there as scheduled. It was always stressed that an Ootori should be punctual. Not too early or too late for any meeting set. It has been ages since he went here to his father's office. It's been quite some time since he distanced himself from his family. However, certain meetings cannot be avoided. Yoshio Ootori wanted to speak with him regarding a certain matter. He did not disclose to Kyoya what it was he wanted to talk about. It must be something very important considering the urgency his father placed.

He got off the elevator and was greeted by a middle aged woman. He was more than familiar with this person. His father's secretary has been working for the Ootori Group since he was a child.

"Good morning, Ootori-sama. The chairman is expecting you in five minutes. Please, have a seat first. Would you like anything to drink?" the woman said with a formal tone. Obviously unaccustomed to the formalities with the man she used to watch over as a little boy.

Kyoya bowed slightly to show his respect. "No thank you, Rin-san. I don't think I'll stay for too long."

The woman smiled before typing a few things on the computer. He had to hand it to this woman. Working for his father was no easy feat. She's been in service for the longest time. He sat down on the couch outside his father's office. He might as well do something useful while waiting. He looked at his phone to check a few emails sent by his subordinates. He was expecting everyone to hand in their reports today. Time was a precious element he did not have much of. Busy men like him used every single opportunity to make the day as productive as possible.

"The chairman will see you now, Ootori-sama." she said as she stopped whatever it was she was doing to usher him in.

The secretary opened the door. Kyoya noticed that nothing has changed ever since. His father was not exactly a spontaneous man. The famous painting bought by his grandfather was still up on the walls, the aquarium with tropical fish on the right, the matching mahogany office table and coffee table for the guests, and lastly a family portrait on his father's desk. Nothing at all has changed. Kyoya saw his father seated comfortably on the leather couch. The man in his mid-60s was wearing a dark blue suit with a cigar in hand seated on a black leather couch. He drank his tea and looked at the young man who just entered the room. Kyoya bowed deeply upon seeing his father. Despite their disagreements, it was customary to show respect not matter how insincere.

Yoshio did not have much time for small talk, he had plenty of things to do as well. He motioned for Kyoya to sit on the chair across him while speaking to someone on the phone.

"Good morning, Otousama." Kyoya said the moment his father placed the phone down.

"Good morning, Kyoya. I would like to stay and chat, but I'll skip the usual pleasantries and go straight to the point."

Kyoya nodded and was feeling his curiosity and dread grow by the second. Talking to his father only meant three things: he needed to do something for him, he would be praised for something, or scolded for doing something wrong.

"I understand that you have made great use of your skills over the years, but you are not getting any younger, Kyoya." Yoshio pointed out. He took another sip of his tea and looked at Kyoya sternly. "Several families approached me asking if you were interested in marrying their daughters. The Houshakuji and Tonnerre families are the ones that would bring the most merit to the Ootori family." He leaned back on his chair and crossed his legs. He gave his son some silence and time to process his 'request'.

However, Yoshio did not even stop to look at his son straight in the eye, but instead went straight to his bait. He knew that Kyoya would not agree to this arrangement so easily. "I'm sure you understand that married men look more stable and are more likely to get support for endeavors like this. Considering the project you are planning, stability is crucial. It is daring and risky to venture into a new market." He said.

"Of course, Otousama." Kyoya replied.

The younger man seated across him just stared. He clenched his fists tightly. He knew that he made a mistake. A simple miscalculation on his part gave his father the upper hand once more. Kyoya knew and understood his father very well. Kyoya Ootori knew his father's intentions behind this meeting. It was his way of regaining control behind Kyoya's actions. For years, Kyoya became an autonomous member of the Ootori Group. The companies he managed had very little similarities with their main business which was hospital management.

He looked at his father's eyes directly and saw how life treated him. Yoshio Ootori was considered as one of the most successful men in the healthcare business. At the cost of their family's relationship, the Ootori Group has prospered under his leadership. Although his father was healthy, you can see the dark circles under his eyes. The wrinkles in between his eyebrows were prominent and his hairline was getting higher. Kyoya knew better than to go against his father. For now, at least. He needed to plan out his next move. It would be more beneficial to appear as the obedient son he once made himself appear as.

"Would you at least grace these families with your presence?"

"Yes, otousama." He replied with false politeness.

Kyoya understood that his father's concern was for the family more than for him, really. After all, getting a wife of excellent stature was the in thing lately. Marriage was used as a tool to expand empires and power. What he did not understand was the urgency behind his father's actions. Regardless of his father's reasons, he had to comply if he wanted to achieve his main goal. Kyoya's drive for attaining and conquering empires he wanted for himself was unmatched. Nothing was more important than his current goals. No matter the cost, he will see to it that he will become something even greater than the Ootori Group.

That sentiment reflected the irony of privilege. The irony that most people do not see. Being born into a lifestyle so grand has its payoffs. Every little thing an individual says and does is brought under scrutiny. The inability to act like everyone else results in social disgrace. Not fulfilling the expectations others also results in. In a world that Kyoya lived in, there were very few allies and plenty of enemies. He had to choose his battles wisely.

"If you want me to support your company, you need to find someone in a year and a half. If you do not find anyone within that time frame, I will choose the woman you shall marry. Do you understand, Kyoya?" Yoshio said with a fairly threatening tone.

Without showing his frustrations or anger towards his father, Kyoya gave a pleasant smile, the one he has perfected over years. "I understand your concern, otousama. I will find a wife with the time you have given me."

"Then this discussion is over. You know that my support comes with a price, Kyoya. I will send a contract with my terms by the end of the day. Once you agree to those terms, I will transfer the funds and give my share by tomorrow. It should reflect in the accounts shortly after that."

"Thank you, otousama." Kyoya replied.

He gave a short bow to his father and left the room. He was irritated with how the meeting turned out. Lately, his father was never the fondest person to meet. The intentions his father had were still not clear. He knew that regardless of who he married, all the benefits go to him directly and not him. His father's sudden concern with his marital status puzzled him as well. Ever since he brought shame to the Ootori name, his father treated him with little concern. Practically ignored him half the time. There was nothing good about being associated with a person who was considered a failure.

These events stemmed from a single cause. When he graduated from Ouran, he realized that he did not want to enter medical school like his brothers. He wanted to do something greater than what was laid out for him. It was because of this ambition that he distanced himself from his family. They held on to him the same way people walked their dogs. He was told where to go, how to go there, and when to go. He was constrained by the decisions made by his family.

This pushed Kyoya to see beyond the frame he placed himself in. After realizing what he truly wanted in life, Kyoya started to distance himself from his father's company. It was him, Kyoya Ootori, the youngest man in all of Japan to successfully create a new source of renewable energy that will be commercially available to everyone. The same man who was able to monopolize certain trades of medicines and equipment. Due to his skillful manipulation of stocks in the market, he was able to claim part ownership for several companies, including the one his family owned.

In the last two years, he bought several companies that were considered dying and now they were all competitive players in the market. He did the thing he knew he was the best at. He grew businesses, looked for opportunities for growth and innovation, and made sure that these were all sustainable. In his quest for proving his entire family that he could become someone more than Yoshio Ootori's third son, he became one of the most eligible bachelor of his time and despite all his achievements, his father found a new way to control him.

After all these years of creating a new image for himself, he is still tied to the burden of the Ootori name. He was still Yoshio's third son. His current frustrations had deep set roots. He has done so much and has numerous accomplishments to compensate for a past he cannot erase. Even if he is able to do great things in the future, it cannot and will not change what happened.

* * *

When Kyoya's days in the host club ended, he followed his father's orders much to his displeasure. Kyoya thought that pleasing his father would bring him the success and recognition he has yearned for. He put his plans aside and followed what his father told him. He went to the top medical school like his brothers. He was always at the top of his class. Being an excellent student, he was granted advancement classes that provided more exposure to patients. Kyoya was sucked into a world where sleep was not possible. Patient reports had to be written, case studies had to be submitted, reviewing and reading ahead for classes was a must. He barely saw his family and his friends. Social events were not even possible to go to anymore. He spent holidays either in the hospital or locked in his room writing down more reports.

In order to stay efficient with the emotional toll that comes with being a healthcare professional, he kept a healthy emotional distance with his patients. He became almost apathetic to those around him. He knew it was unhealthy, but he did what he could to survive. Each day he spent doing what was expected of him and as his father was further pleased with him, the more he lost the passion he once had. With the increasing demands of medical school, he grew distant with his friends. The Kyoya Ootori everyone knew was replaced by someone who looks exactly the same, still acts based on how much merit it gave, he was still cunning, charming, but the trait that shows the real him was gone. The passion that made Kyoya himself was gone.

This changed when towards the end of his internship, he was assigned to the pediatric ward of the hospital. He had a little girl as a patient. She was no more than ten years old. It was easy to remember this specific patient because she was the only half Japanese patient there. She had the largest hazel eyes and rosiest cheeks imaginable despite her pale skin. Besides, she was probably the only natural blonde in the hospital. Except when Tamaki gets into some stupid incident like running to the emergency room due to a splinter or breaking his ankle by tripping over his own feet.

The little girl had grown very attached to Kyoya. She would beg all the nurses to call him when he was not there. She would not drink her medicine when he was not the doctor on duty. Due to her attachment, Kyoya grew fond of her as well. Every week she would beg him to take her to the gardens of the hospital for fresh air. They would talk about anything. There was an occasion when she told him about her family. She talked about how her parents died when she was little and how her sister was working real hard that's why she could not visit. These short moments they spent outside the hospital room would always end when the guardian of the little girl came and brought her inside.

Kyoya did not understand why after so many years of perfecting his ability to keep his emotional distance, this little girl just went in and broke a few barriers so easily. Was it because he knew the truth to the story of her life? After all, he was briefed by the head of the pediatric ward that she came from a broken home and her mother had full custody of Lilian and her older sister. Three years ago, her mother died in a car crash and the father shot himself two years after her mother died. According to police reports, it was the older sister of Lilian that found their father dead in his apartment in Roppongi. Shortly after the wake, she disappeared leaving Lilian with their father's family. He knew that the little girl had quite a tragic life, but he has seen worse. Kyoya thought that maybe it was the disease she had. It was a rare disease that requires a heart transplant. Regardless of why he was attached to this specific patient, he continued his duties as a doctor.

"Kyoya-niisan, did you know that my sister is coming to visit soon? I'm so excited" said the little girl. She showed him her family portrait. Well, it was more like a drawing rather than a portrait. The crayons she used barely depicted anyone recognizable at a first glance. She held it as high as she could and looked at it with a bright smile and hopeful eyes.

"I can't wait to get better so I can see my sister soon. Aunty said that if I behave and I get out of the hospital, she'll let me see her again." Lilian hugged the drawing she had and smiled at Kyoya.

Kyoya had to hold back small smile. "I'm sure you will be better in no time. You have to drink this medicine though. You wouldn't see your sister if you don't drink this"

"Is that the special test medicine that will help me get better?" Lilian asked. She was a very curious child who always asked what medicine she was taking and how it works. Kyoya knew that and he would always explain all the medicines she had to take.

"This is the special medicine that helps your heart beat properly. It does this by making some parts of your heart beat a little slower so that blood flow is well regulated. It's very special and you are one of the first people to try it. Now, drink it." Kyoya said.

Lilian opened her mouth and her face scrunched up upon tasting the bitter liquid. He placed the medicine bottle on the bedside table and updated the patient chart. While Kyoya was checking for Lilian's vitals, the nurses outside the room were running around and doctors were also running left and right.

One of the nurses peeked inside the room and said "Ootori- sensei, there's a code red right now in the emergency room and surgery ward. One of the buildings being built down the street collapsed so there's a sudden influx of patients. Some doctors from the other wards are being called to help. They might call you as we- "

"Kyoya Ootori-sensei, paging Kyoya Ootori-sensei. Please head to the surgery ward immediately. Again, paging Kyoya Ootori-sensei please go to the surgery ward immediately".

"Thank you Issei-san. You just gave me the news on the nick of time." He turned to the pouting little girl on the bed. He knew she didn't want him to leave yet. "Sorry Lilian, but I have to go."

With that announcement Kyoya ran to the other side of the hospital. Both of the healthcare professionals left in a hurry. More than fifty people were injured in the accident. All the hospital staff were working double time to meet the demands. With all the chaos in the hospital, there very few nurses going around the rooms since a lot of them had to help in the other wards.

When no one was around, Lilian saw the medicine bottle on the table. Being a child who was not aware of how dosage requirements worked, she decided to drink the entire bottle of medicine so she would get better soon. After a few minutes, she felt very dizzy and sleepy after drinking all the contents of the bottle so she got comfortable and slept until her heart slowly stopped beating. The nurse was scheduled to check Lilian's vitals at 8:00 pm, 1 hour and 30 minutes after Lilian drank the entire bottle of medicine, by 8:05 pm, doctors and nurses ran to her room to resuscitate the little girl and by 8:20pm she was declared dead due to overdose.

Kyoya found out what happened to Lilian by 9:00pm right after he went out the operating room. The nurse told Kyoya that Lilian has died and Kyoya just ran as fast as he could. He ran with all his might, but when he got to the room all he saw was a small body under a white piece of cloth that was ready to be brought to the morgue.

He also saw the empty medicine bottle on the bedside. He knew his mistake and he could not forgive his carelessness. A small error of not returning the medicine to the nurse station or at least just putting it in his pocket. Because of his inattentiveness and negligence, a patient that was dear to him, died. He felt so much guilt that he quit the internship and medical school altogether. The thought of taking care of patients frightened him.

Kyoya felt so much anger towards himself. He stayed locked in his room for days. He would not eat or go out. He refused to see anyone from the hospital or his family. Even his friends were not able to get through. Kyoya's father did not really help with the situation. Every time he saw his son he would remind him how much of a failure he was and that he was lucky that the Ootori family had a lot of 'friends' and connections in the press so news would not spread.

* * *

For weeks, Kyoya was practically a zombie. He would spend hours staring at the ceiling. He did not know what to do anymore. He was so lost that dying even became an option already. It was better than being a humanized form of failure. His sole purpose for living seemed like it was futile to do anything. The guilt he felt was gnawing his conscience. It was a simple mistake. He could have prevented it easily. He would replay the situation in his head over and over again.

Upon hearing the news, Tamaki tried his best to visit Kyoya even if he was refused every single day. Everyone's tried their luck, but were all refused gently. They've all tried to reach out, but Kyoya refused to depend on anyone. It was something he would do, but Tamaki knew that something inside his friend snapped. It was just like Kyoya to be this hard on himself, but this was too much. Tamaki feared that Kyoya would do something terrible if he did not try to reach out. If he was not there in the Ootori mansion physically, he would call every 10 minutes to make sure that Kyoya has not done anything rash, but it has been more than three months and no one has heard anything from Kyoya.

Until one day, even after the servants of the Ootori mansion told Tamaki that Kyoya would still not see anyone. He brought it upon himself to get Kyoya out of the downward spiral he was going through. He knew he had to do something. Enough was enough. He ran up to his best friend's room with a vague plan.

"Kyoya, get dressed. We're leaving." Tamaki said albeit out of breath. He ran from the entrance of the mansion up to Kyoya's room. Adrenaline was his greatest ally now.

Kyoya was seated on the couch watching some television. Upon hearing Tamaki's orders, he raised a brow and lit another cigarette. Practically ignoring the unwanted company.

Tamaki's eyes started to water, but he had to keep himself in check. Kyoya needed him now more than ever. But we was not ready for the Kyoya he saw right now. He saw that Kyoya lost a bit of weight and sleep did not come easily to him. The man's hair was disheveled and he reeked of nicotine and alcohol. He took a deep breath and all his courage. He was going to do the unthinkable. "We're going to the Rio Grand Hotel." Tamaki said as he took the cigarette from Kyoya and dragged him out of the room.

This proposition was met indifferently and Kyoya glared at his best friend. It was a good thing that Tamaki was a very stubborn person so he dragged Kyoya to one of their best hotels. He knew that he had to get Kyoya out of his room.

The car ride was silent the entire time. No matter what Tamaki said, Kyoya remained indifferent. He knew that Kyoya blamed himself slightly more than what he deserved. The entire Host Club only wished for Kyoya to look beyond his past. He was like an empty shell waiting for time to pass.

Tamaki observed his friend. By just simply glancing at the black haired man, he can see how much the incident has left him broken. The weight of guilt was too heavy of a burden, even for him. Kyoya did not look like he has shaved or even taken a bath in a while. With Kyoya's current lack of strength and willpower to argue, it was easy for Tamaki to drag Kyoya around physically. Though, he had to use all his self-control for not shrinking underneath the dark glare of the shadow king.

Finally, they got to the hotel and Tamaki brought Kyoya to one of the suites. He was hoping the most lavish and grand room would create a difference in the mood. He was hoping the change of venue would lift the spirits of the Shadow King. He stared at his friend. He knew Kyoya at his best and seeing him at his worst was heartbreaking. The self-assured and confident Kyoya he knew was gone. That person went through more adversities and fought battles that have left him scarred and broken.

Tamaki was fidgeting under Kyoya's glare but he was able to muster the courage to say "Kyoya, you need to eat something. Please, your sister is worried sick. Everyone is."

Tamaki really hoped that his concern was heard but Kyoya did not even look at him. He just sat there and was silent the entire time. Tamaki decided to text his fiance, Haruhi, for advice. He was scared that Kyoya would kill him or feed him to the sharks after what he just did. No one pulls Kyoya around and lives to tell the tale.

The silence was broken when Tamaki heard a soft voice saying "I killed a little girl, Tamaki."

Tamaki looked up from his phone and saw his friend with his head bent down with his hands on his head. The walls have crumbled and exposed the vulnerability he tried to hard to hide. "I don't think I could ever forgive myself for killing her."

Tamaki heard Kyoya's voice break and for the first time, he saw Kyoya cry. Tamaki saw his friend in a different light. This was the first time he saw Kyoya in such a vulnerable state. Kyoya's walls were all gone. The Ootori finesse and pride was not there. The person in front of him was just Kyoya. This was Kyoya in his rawest state. Even he found it difficult to imagine that his friend had a side that could breakdown like this. Most people see Kyoya Ootori as a well-composed, polite, intelligent, cunning, and handsome young man, but the person he saw today was a side even Kyoya refused to acknowledge. This was just like him though. He had high standards for plenty of things, but the standards he set for himself were even higher. He never took failure lightly.

Tamaki had an idea of what to say, he just hoped that it would get through. Tamaki took a deep breath and handed his friend a drink. "You know what Kyoya, we've all been through trials and we all make mistakes. You always said I was too optimistic for my own good, but I really don't think I am. I think I am very realistic."

Kyoya stared and raised one eyebrow at Tamaki "Who are you shitting?"

"No! No! Listen to me" Tamaki took a deep breath and to calm himself "I know how difficult it is to lose important people."

"Your stupid bear does not count, idiot" Kyoya replied sharply.

"Kuma-chan is very important, but that is not the point here! What I'm trying to say is…Kyoya, please forgive yourself. Do not be too hard on past mistakes. Sulking around…it wouldn't and it cannot bring them back. The best way to keep people alive is by remembering them." He said sincerely.

"Future actions won't atone for the past either."

"But it does not mean you should let yourself degrade into such a state. I know you are capable of standing up again. Everyone will be right beside you to pick up all the pieces." Tamaki said. He wanted to assure Kyoya that he need not fight all his battles alone.

Tamaki looked at his friend who sat across him. Kyoya sighed and replied "So assuming I forgive myself, what do I do now? I already quit medical school. I do not want to be responsible for the lives of others anymore. My father thinks that I am a disgrace to the family. My brothers look at me with disdain. I gave up my dreams to make room for their plans. I'm a useless piece of shit. Everyone thinks- "

"Kyoya, you are anything but useless." Tamaki said as cut off whatever his friend had to say. Right now, he needed Kyoya to believe in himself again.

He placed his hand on Kyoya's shoulder. "Please, come back to us."

Kyoya looked at Tamaki. His composure was compromised at the moment. Keeping a calm expression took more effort than usual. He still had nothing to say to Tamaki.

Upon sensing the change in mood, Tamaki decided to take a different approach. "Do something you're good where no one can beat you at your own game. Do the things that you have always wanted to do. I know it may seem like a reckless choice, but ignore your family just this once and build something of your own."

"I doubt. I am in no position to do that."

"No one cares where and how you will start again. Besides, I am sure that little girl would have wanted to do something so spectacular instead of being a social recluse. Give yourself time to heal, then stand up. If your family will not be there for you, you have got another one to count on. Everyone from the host club is worried and we'll always support you no matter what." Tamaki said with a smile.

Kyoya never wanted to admit that Tamaki's little pep talk snapped him out of his misery. He had too much pride to admit that it was his best friend who saved him. An idiot like Tamaki getting him back on his feet was something that looked funny. At this point, Kyoya hated how much he lost himself in his pursuit of being the perfect son. He was obviously not perfect, so he would not even try to please his father anymore. From that day on, Kyoya did as he pleased and he wanted to show his father and brothers that he was far from done with this world.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own ouran or anything in it.

Now, I know there is not much dialogue, but yeah. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A short warning though, this story is not very big on fluff. The plot is somewhat darker than it seems and I am sure that by reading just this chapter, you cannot predict what will happen. It is not the regular find some oc girl and make a contract with her kind of fanfic. I assure you.

Thank you for your time. I hope you'll continue to read up until the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, this was Kyoya Ootori eight years after he left medical school. Upon hearing his father's ultimatum, he knew compliance was the only option. The boy people once knew was a far cry from the man he was today. He's changed a lot over the years. Polite, cool, perfect, and handsome were words that almost described him. Now, he had a few more tricks up his sleeve. Business was not the only thing he excelled in as he aged. People's opinion of him has certainly evolved. Had his father given this command years ago, he would have agreed to it without question. Though, the times are different now. He was no longer the same high school boy who did everything to please those around.

Regardless of his sentiments, this sudden change in plans still took a toll on him. He walked out of the Ootori group building in deep thought. With the right set of cards, things might just go according to his plan or maybe he can entertain himself by 'falling' into his father's trap. After all, he was a 28 year old bachelor who could use a little bit of a breather. Marriage was an easy game he could play.

He looked at his watch and was slightly relieved. He should still make it on time for his lunch meeting. He took out his cellphone and called his most trusted employee. "Tachibana, bring the car to the main entrance."

"Yes, Kyoya-sama."

He placed the phone down and looked at his surroundings. Smiling briefly at familiar faces who were entering the Ootori Group building. Briefly greeting important men and women who most likely had business with his father and brothers. The Kyoya Ootori people saw now was far from what they expected. The things he's been doing was not exactly something expected of a third son. He's gone a long way from that. Supporting his brothers was the safer option, but he knew he would not be satisfied with being just that. He had his ambitions set on a higher goal and he was achieving these one by one. His endeavors have brought him nothing but success. Though his attempt on making a microfinancing company reached a road block when his father decided to lay his terms of Kyoya getting married. Yoshio Ootori was part owner of several companies that Kyoya worked with. Kyoya speculated that he used his influence and power to make sure that they had this discussion.

After all, Kyoya did everything his father did not expect as well as other 'affairs' that his father was displeased with. Kyoya decided to outshine the success of his brothers and at the same time date certain women just to spite his father. Kyoya was very good at playing games. He enjoyed it so much until now. With the new company Kyoya is trying to set up, he is now faced with a challenge of finding a wife in such a short amount of time or else he would be forced to marry an insufferable woman of his father's choice. Sure, Renge Houshakuji and Éclair Tonnerre were beautiful women, but he did not have the patience to deal with those kind of women for various reasons.

While waiting in the lobby, he received a message from Tamaki. He read the message and it said 'I hope you didn't forget! The birthday of the twins is tomorrow. I cannot sleep a wink last night.'

Kyoya placed his phone back in his pocket only to ring again a few seconds later. He looked at the screen and saw that Tamaki was still not done rambling on. He opened the message half thinking about how Tamaki had too much free time in his hands. Tamaki's barrage of messages just flew in one after the other. His phone was vibrating and ringing the entire time he feared it would explode.

'I am so excited. Haruhi just keeps staring at me like I'm annoying her. Waaaaaaah! What cake should I get?'

'Would they like chocolate or vanilla more? Ah! Chocolate with sea salt! Oh no, what if they do not want dark chocolate.'

'I do not know what to do!'

Kyoya laughed to himself and decided not to reply to the messages. 'Leave problems like cake flavors to Tamaki' he thought. Replying would open up a box with even bigger and more mundane problems. He saw his car enter the driveway. It did not take long for his bodyguard, Tachibana, to open the door to the car and greet him.

Hotta, his other bodyguard and driver was already anticipating their next destination. "Where to next, Kyoya-sama?"

"To the restaurant right beside office of Mr. Watanabe in Shiodome." he replied as he just blankly stared at his phone ringing from Tamaki's emotional breakdown.

"Understood, sir."

It was amusing enough for Tamaki to still send him photos and updates almost daily. It might confuse the twins in the long run though. He would have to remind Tamaki to refrain from calling him okaasan in front of the two. Though he was sure he would never forget the birthday of the twins, he felt like something was missing. He was overlooking something for sure. Something he should have done last weekend, but due to the demands at work he was unable to do this errand. He looked outside the window as the car passed through the intersection. Then he realized the thing he forgot. At least he still had some time to remedy the situation.

"Ajima and Tachibana"

"Yes, Kyoya-sama?"

"You need to get the gift for the twins. Tamaki just messaged me that the birthday party of his children is tomorrow."

"Yes, Kyoya-sama."

"Hotta, drop them off at the nearest department store."

The man nodded and altered their route. The nearest department store was just a block away from where they were. Tachibana and Ajima were at a loss. They found it odd to go shopping for baby toys. They were already wondering what to get the Suoh twins.

As if reading their minds Kyoya bluntly said "Just go get something 'commoner like'. It would keep Haruhi sane and Tamaki entertained. Whatever toys you get, just make sure you always have three of the same. One for each child and another for Tamaki."

"Yes, Kyoya-sama."

The car slowly stopped at one of the largest department stores in downtown Tokyo. Kyoya handed them a small sum of 30,000 yen. Surely, that should be more than enough to cover whatever commoner toy his two bodyguards found. Tachibana and Ajima looked at the amount that was given to them. They silently wished that Kyoya did not think they were planning on buying the entire toy store. They watched their young master leave the premises as they got ready for the daunting task ahead of them.

"I wonder how many toys he wanted us to buy." Tachibana said as he watched the car leave the driveway.

* * *

After dropping off Ajima and Tachibana, the day flew by so fast. Kyoya's lunch meeting went much better than expected. He will be closing the deal in a few days. His lawyer just has to check the contracts and it was all done. Also, his routine visit to his factories showed that everything was running smoothly. All machines that needed replacing have been changed and he looked at the performance reports as well and everything was going. He was looking over the reports his employees gave this morning. There were some project proposals that needed some minor changes, but all was well. We sipped his coffee and closed his eyes briefly, but his attempt on getting some sleep was cut short when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kyoya! I hope you did not forget about our dinner date tonight."

"Yes, Fuyumi-neesan. I didn't forget." He said. He spun his chair around and faced the window. It was getting late already. The street lights were opening one by one as the sun set. "I was just going to have a few documents sent over to the office before dinner."

He could hear her chuckle lightly on the phone. "Don't work too hard, Kyoya. Take a break once in a while."

"Yes, Fuyumi-neesan. I know." he replied. He almost rolled his eyes. She was almost like their mother.

Kyoya placed the documents he read in its respective areas. He valued organized and simple processes that increased efficiency. He placed some of the project proposals in the 'approved' bin and the others were sorted out in the other areas. He made a mental note to have his secretary contact the project leads. They needed to increase the sales by 20% before the end of the year. He looked at his laptop and check out the stocks of the companies he managed. Everything was looking good, but there was still room for improvement. He massaged his left shoulder a bit. Even if he was ahead of most people, it did not lessen the stress and tension he felt. But this was the very pressure he loved. He continued reading and replying to the emails sent by business partners and employees. It was not long until his secretary had to snap him out of work mode.

"Sir, Shido-sama called. She wanted me to remind you about your dinner." the man said.

Kyoya nodded. Fuyumi really can be too pushy at times. "Thank you. Please tell her I'll be leaving the office in 20 minutes."

He continued work and finalize his emails. He was a man who kept his promise as well. He started packing his bag 15 minutes after his secretary's reminder. The car was already waiting outside when he got there. On the way to his dinner with Fuyumi, he checked the stock market again and it was all going well. He noticed that Fuyumi already sent the location to Hotta. The man was already en route to their destination.

Kyoya observed the surrounding changing slowly. From being in the center of Tokyo, they moved to a quieter neighborhood. The man drove to the innards of the city until they got to a middle class district. The small apartment complexes and stores were starting to look very familiar. It did not take him long to realize that this was close to the area where Haruhi and Ranka used to live. The car stopped near a small business complex that housed only three to four shops. All were restaurants filled with students and office workers. In front of it was a small creek. He ignored the scent of stagnant water. He cannot imagine how these people can have so much appetite considering their eating beside some weird foul smelling body of water.

When he arrived at the area, he saw it had the typical neighborhood ramen shop. The sign, smell of broth, the white tiles, wooden tables and chairs. It did not seem so different from all the commoner ramen shops Fuyumi has taken him to. Somehow, every single neighborhood had their own version of the same shop. He saw that Fuyumi was already there standing by the entrance. Her bodyguards kept a short distance so she could look 'normal'. Despite all these years, Fuyumi, looks like she has not aged a bit. She still had her long dark hair and soft features. She would exercise regularly to stay fit. She was also very lucky to have a loving husband and a beautiful daughter. Every two weeks, she demanded that she had a right to dinner with her favorite brother. She is the only one in their family that he regularly talks to anyways. She always chose the restaurant and much to Kyoya's displeasure, Tamaki gave Fuyumi a list of commoner restaurants to eat in. They were both very amazed with the ways of the common folk. This was a habit he would never fully understand.

"Oh Kyoya, you look well. You have always looked very handsome and classy even under so much stress." said Fuyumi as she hugged her younger brother.

"You look well too, Fuyumi-neesan. Shall we go inside?" he said as he offered his arm.

Fuyumi smiled warmly at Kyoya. "Yes, I'm starving."

The two went inside and were greeted by a middle aged man. They sat at the corner table where they could have some privacy considering how small the place way. Kyoya ignored the strong scent. He silently hoped the smell of gyoza wouldn't stick to his clothes, but he knew it was a futile attempt. They were bound to smell like their dinner soon enough.

"How have you been?" Fuyumi asked.

"I'm doing well. Business is good." Kyoya replied.

"It will always do well under your leadership. I don't need to know how you are at work, but really how are you personally?" Fuyumi said with a tender smile. She always did look out for him too much. "Have you been eating well? Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Yes, Fuyumi-neesan. Nanami-san makes sure I eat all my meals." he replied. She was not letting him off the hook this time.

"It's so nice of her to do that even when you're already a grown man." she said. "Does she still prepare your midnight snack?"

Kyoya bit his lip. Nanami-san has been looking after him since he was a child. It was embarrassing for him to admit to others that his nanny still looked after him after all this time. Though, the woman was not his nanny anymore, but the head of the household. She made sure that the mansion was clean. All the maids were properly oriented.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." the woman said. She was just relieved that her brother was well-taken care of. He's been living on his own for the longest time, she feared he was living off delivery and instant noodles.

"Enough about me, Fuyumi-neesan. How are you and Kyoko-chan?" Kyoya asked as he looked at the menu. He found it quite entertaining that his own sister gave her daughter a similar name to his. It was an odd promise she kept when they were much younger.

"You know were doing well, Kyoya." she replied.

Fuyumi leaned forward she started the usual doting sessions and stories about his niece, Kyoko, and how she was going to start her third grade at Ouran. She took out pictures of Kyoyko and gave it to Kyoya. He had to admire her enthusiasm. Fuyumi was always there for her daughter for every occasion. She kept going on and on and Kyoya was only half-listening. He was quite hungry already. It was a good thing Fuyumi knows how to read Kyoya quite well so she called the waiter and placed their order.

"What are you having tonight, Kyoya?"

"I'll be having the chashu ramen."

"Make that two orders of chashu ramen then" Fuyumi said to the waiter.

When the man left, Fuyumi asked the question she's been dying to know the answer to. "So I heard you had a meeting with otousama today. How did it go?"

Kyoya took a deep breath. He had a feeling she knew about it. Fuyumi's resource for information was even more vast than his. She knew enough gossip about everyone in their circle. He wonders how she keeps track of everything. "It's the usual speech of me being lucky and how he wanted me to settle down."

Fuyumi bit her lip, a bad habit she was never able to get rid of, and sighed. "Although it does not look like it, I'm sure that otousama is just really well…worried for you." She started fiddling with the wooden chopsticks on the table. "We both know how hard he can get, but I partly agree with him. It would be nice for you to settle down and have a family of your own."

Kyoya sighed. He did not have the patience to talk about this morning. "He wants me to find a wife in a year and a half or else he'll pick some wench for me. God knows who he'll pick." He said as he took his chopsticks.

Fuyumi was surprised with the time limit. It was like as if their father did not want Kyoya to find anyone. "I'm pretty sure he must have given you an idea who his top choices are."

"Yes, Renge Houshakuji and Eclair Tonnerre." He said with a hint of annoyance.

Fuyumi was taken aback "Well, Houshakuji-san is quite eccentric, but she seems very…sincere and passionate with what she does. She seems very active in anime industry. Éclair Tonnerre, is well…"

"A scheming woman who would kill me in my sleep. If I am married to her, she would try to take over all my companies and then file a divorce. I will never sleep with both eyes closed if she'll become my wife." Kyoya said cooly. His icy voice was sharp enough to prove his point.

Fuyumi was taken aback with the harshness and truth to Kyoya's words. She needed to remedy the situation. "That is quite true. So why not find someone who is not like that? You are a very eligible bachelor. You are a very good looking man so getting a wife should be easy."

"With all the number of gold diggers around, I would not want them to have any part of my companies. Plus, Tamaki's children are smarter than half of the women who fling themselves at men right now. I could not imagine myself with an airhead even for just a few years."

Fuyumi smiled. She enjoys it when her younger brother becomes passionate with life. When her younger brother entered medical school, she saw how it took out the life in her brother. Ever since the unfortunate incident years ago, Kyoya was able to mold himself to be someone much better than he was. Seeing Kyoya as animated as he is now, is refreshing. It was an odd way of showing his energy but she knew how much he liked a challenge. He was already more accomplished than both of their brothers combined.

"Well, then look for a woman who is not like that then. Try to find your ideal type in places where you think they would have hobbies or just enjoy going to. Go to the public library, I'm pretty sure no airhead would enter that realm" she said. "You were a host before so winning the heart of a maiden would be very easy."

Kyoya sighed in defeat. There was no point in arguing with his sister. He was sure that maybe she had some potential brides in her mind as well. He decided it was better not to ask any further so he continued to eat his ramen just to let the conversation about marriage die down.

It was not long until they ended their usual dinner dates and went their separate ways.

"Say 'hi' to Kyoko-chan for me." he said.

"Oh, she looks forward to your visits. Please do try to drop by a bit more frequently."

"I'll try."

Fuyumi placed her hand on Kyoya's cheek. It felt like it was only yesterday when her youngest brother was a child and now he was a grown man. She kept forgetting that Kyoya was already fine with living by himself.

"I'll see you soon, okay? Please, take care of your health. Don't forget to eat. Stop smoking so much."

"Yes, Fuyumi-neesan."

"And think about what otousan said. Okay?"

"Yes, yes. I will."

The two said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Fuyumi went to pick up her husband from work and Kyoya went to his home so he could continue working and sending out documents without any distractions. He waited for Fuyumi's car to leave safely before he went inside his car. His thoughts were jumping from work, his father's proposal, Tamaki's mundane problems, and that he had to trim his pet cat's nails.

He was so deeply engrossed in his thoughts he did not notice the ride home. The car stopped at the basement parking of his mansion. He saw the security making their rounds in the garden and a few maids clocking out for the day.

"Good evening, Kyoya-sama." said one of the servants.

"Good evening."

One of the maids followed him to the stairs that lead to the back entrance of the mansion. She opened the door for him and waited for him to enter. He was greeted by the head of his household, Nanami. She was a middle aged woman who used to work at the main Ootori Mansion. When Kyoya decided to have a place of his own, she and a few members of the household followed.

"Good evening, Kyoya-sama."

"Good evening, Nanami-san."

"Is there anything the young master needs?"

"No, I'm fine Nanami-san."

"Very well. I'll just have your usual snacks prepared." the woman said.

Nanami found it difficult to stop calling Kyoya 'young master'. She was one of the few that took care of him as he grew up. Along with Tachibana, Ajima, and Hotta, they were loyal to Kyoya and they only wish the best for him. They knew that Kyoya bought his own mansion the moment he could afford to buy one with his own money. When Kyoya was making plans of moving out, Fuyumi approached them and they knew what she wanted to ask even when no words were said. Nobody even had to ask because they were going to follow Kyoya wherever he went. They know how much he enjoys the space and solitude it provided. He liked how he had the freedom to do things as he pleased.

Nanami took Kyoya's coat and gave him a cup of hot tea like she always did. She knew how much of a workaholic her master is and she did her best to make sure that he would not miss any meals or remind him to get some sleep when need.

She knew that the young master would go to his office to work until dawn. She could see though that something was bothering Kyoya, but she knew better than to ask for his personal affairs at this time of the day. She will just ask Tachibana while they have their midnight snack.

Kyoya drank the green tea that Nanami made. It was always the tea she made ever since. Green tea with roasted rice and matcha. He inhaled the earthy scent and drank it to the last drop. He handed back the empty cup to her when he was done and walked towards his office. He was very distracted at the moment. There must be a way to go around the terms his father gave. A loophole to the proposition. He saw that the terms his father has laid out was delivered and Nanami already placed it on his desk. He looked over the contract and read it once. He read the contract over and over. He looked at every single fine print. He read the first page down to the last. For a good two hours, he was reading the same contract and he knew his father cornered him. He made a contract so thorough with no loop holes that Kyoya reached a dead end.

Suddenly, he heard a meow come in from his office door. He watched the feline make its way to his desk. The cat walked tentatively to its master. Noel's light footing and agile body jumped onto the table.

"Hello, Noel." Kyoya said as he pet the cat's head.

The cat meowed some more and jumped on to Kyoya's lap. Who knew animals liked him? Ever since Hotta found this stray cat and brought it home, it was inseparable from Kyoya. As Kyoya pet Noel, it purred and positioned itself to sleep on his master's lap. Content with its position, the feline stretched and dug its paws in his pants.

"Hikaru and Kaoru will not appreciate you ruining their creations." he said.

Noel stared back. As if saying 'I don't care. They can't do anything to me anyways'. He got into a more comfortable position and dozed off.

Kyoya let the cat sleep on his lap as he opened his laptop. He loosened his tie and undid a few buttons of his polo. He could almost laugh by himself at this point. His father beat him at his own game or at least that was what he thought until an idea hit him. This plan he was thinking of was risky, but nothing he cannot do damage control on if it goes bad. With the terms his father gave, he has no choice but to comply. After all, it would be beneficial for everyone in the family if he does. He would go through the marriage with his own terms as well.

He smirked to himself and thought 'It's a good thing that this plan would merit me the most'.

Noel, as if sensing the plan his master had created, gave a small meow and looked at Kyoya. The cat went on the table and sat beside the laptop. Looking at Kyoya earnestly.

"Do not worry, Noel. I'll make sure that the young lady I will pick will like cats." He said with a smile.

After finding the weakness in his father's proposition, Kyoya looked at the time and saw that it was almost 3:00 am. He would have to sleep soon because he knew that tomorrow's events would be filled with surprises. Plenty of energy is required for escapades that involved the host club.

* * *

Thank you again for reading! I really appreciate reviews and comments. Hihihi


	3. Chapter 3

Every morning as Tachibana did his morning inspections, just as he did when his master was as a student. His day began early. At 7:00 am, he would do a safety inspection on Master Kyoya's car. Afterwards, he would check the general surroundings of the mansion, especially in areas close to the living quarters of Master Kyoya, for any irregularities or suspicious activities and individuals. Then he would go inside the mansion to go to Master Kyoya's bedroom.

Tachibana has always found it an honor that he is the only one who can enter the master's bedroom. He quietly moved around the room since Kyoya was still asleep. He walked towards the bookshelf where the calendar was. Every single year, Master Tamaki gave his young master a calendar. Each year, the calendar had a more outrageous design. Last year it was on a small clay stand with pink bunnies and bears, this year it was a Halloween themed one. He brought it upon himself to change the date knowing that Master Kyoya would pay no mind to Master Tamaki's gifts or the fact that he changes the date every single day.

Tachibana never did these little things for the not so young master for praise or commendation, he placed a lot of importance on calendars because these keeps the daily lives of individuals in order. He has done this for more than ten years and he will continue to do so as long as Master Tamaki continues his yearly tradition of giving very ornate and childish looking calendars to Master Kyoya.

Once he finished changing the dates, Tachibana stood by the doorway. He looked at his watch and as if right on cue, the first alarm clock would ring right. In a few minutes, the second alarm clock with a louder alarm would ring. After few moments after the second alarm, the third alarm clock with the loudest and most violent sound would make itself heard.

This was followed by a brief silence and the sound of Kyoya getting up from bed. If his foul mood could color his entire room, it would be black. Pitch black. Darker than a black hole kind of black. Kyoya never had the best moods in the morning. He was always sullen and surly when he woke up.

Tachibana greeted Kyoya with a deep bow "Good morning Kyoya-sama"

"Unn…morning." Kyoya scratched his head and yawned. His eyes and face were still puffy from his sleep.

'Only 26 minutes after the first alarm. Kyoya-sama is early today' Tachibana thought.

Kyoya walked towards the shelf where the calendar Tamaki gave him was placed. "Heh…every single year that idiot gives me some stupid calendar. Thanks for changing the date every day, Tachibana."

In that moment, Tachibana could feel his heart swell with happiness, but he needed to keep his composure. 'Kyoya-sama noticed. He really noticed'.

"If I didn't keep this for at least half a year that bird brain would make a big fuss about it. Now I can finally throw it away" Kyoya said as he threw it to the side.

Tachibana was shocked, but he picked up the calendar and it was going to be added to his collection of odd souvenirs. Most of the gifts came from Master Tamaki. After being of service for Master Kyoya for more than ten years, his assortment of odd gifts grew.

"Kyoya-sama, the gifts for Tamaki-sama and his children are on your table. Please check if it is already an acceptable gift. If not, Ajima and I will go back to the store to get something better."

Kyoya looked at the gifts on the table "Those should be fine. Please ask Nanami-san to wrap the gifts before I leave."

Tachibana took a short bow before leaving the room so that Kyoya could prepare himself for the day. Kyoya sat down on the couch opened his laptop to see if there was any sudden news or tasks he had to do before the party. So far there were only a few emails that arrived as he expected. Some proposals and weekly performance reports were there. He read through these and sent his approval or list of suggestions to those concerned. He also made some calls to his managers and project development team heads. These were the point persons in his companies so he always had to make sure they were doing everything as planned. What he did not expect was a message from Fuyumi sending him details on him a charity art exhibit.

She attached a photo of the promotional materials of the exhibit and she wrote at the end 'maybe you'll find some prospects here?'

'Just like her.' Kyoya thought fondly. Then he replied 'I'll think about it.'

With that, he looked at the time and decided to get ready for the birthday of the twins. He was sure that everyone from the host club would be there. Honey-senpai and his wife, Reiko-san would be there. It's a given that Mori-senpai would attend. The twins with their younger sister Ageha. Just thinking about the guest list made Kyoya aware that a lot of unexpected things can happen today. He stood up and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

His senses were still dulled as he made his way inside the bathroom. He took his clothes off and entered the shower. He let the cold water wake him up. It was the most effective method throughout the years. He could hear his phone continuously ring as he got himself clean. By the time he got out of the shower, he saw that his phone was buzzing so much it was almost out of battery. It was almost unbelievable. In the fifteen minutes he left his phone, Tamaki was able to leave more than thirty messages. Kyoya continued to ignore his phone as he changed then suddenly Tamaki came bursting into his room panicking. The blonde and supposedly grown man was running around in circles showing Kyoya photos of cakes, decorations, and commoner magazines filled with party game ideas.

Tamaki was hysterical. "Okaa-saaaaan! I do not know what to do."

Kyoya stared wordlessly at Tamaki's emotional breakdown. The man was pacing around his room making too much noise so early in the morning.

"What if it's too much that I had elephants shipped from Africa just to bring the children around?" Tamaki asked. He flapped his arms around and fidgeted the entire time.

His hands were in his hair and he was almost in tears. He walked around frantically like a madman. "What if they do not like it? What if it rains? What if they do not want the purple china with roses as tableware for the guests? I asked someone to make an ice sculpture of an ootoro so that Haruhi would also enjoy the decorations. But what if she does not feel like seeing an ootoro ice sculpture? So I have another ice sculpture of a bear that was placed at in the freezer of the kitchen just in case the twins or Haruhi did not like the ootoro one-"

Kyoya could feel his annoyance grow by the minute. It was still too early for him to face this. Tamaki was talking too fast he could barely understand a word he was saying. Besides, the 'problems' this blonde man had been unbelievable. How could this man be the head of one of the largest companies in the country?

"It does not matter if the children will like it. They will not remember their first birthday party" Kyoya said sharply. He placed his glasses on and sighed albeit longer than he intended. Hoping that would calm him down.

Tamaki Suoh stared at his friend. All the color on his face drained slowly and it felt like mushrooms started growing beside him. "Oh no! They will not remember anything. I-I need to document everything for them. They would be depressed not knowing how beautiful their first party was."

Tamaki threw himself on the bed and took Kyoya's pillow. He hugged it as if it would bring him comfort and solve his 'problems'. "Waaaaah! Everyone's faces and expressions of their love for my children during the party has to be recorded. Quick, Kyoya! Call the best reality tv show crew you know! With their skills it will be easy for them to get every single detail down!' Tamaki's mood suddenly switched as was suddenly standing on the table.

The dark haired man looked at his friend and was shook his head. Kyoya pinched his nose bridge as he stood up and left his friend. He didn't mind his friend soiling his sheets or standing on his mahogany table, but this was too much. He knew this day was going to be full of surprises, but it came too early. He was not yet mentally ready for this.

"Tachibana, have the car ready at once. I'm leaving to go to the party of this idiot." He said with a hint of annoyance.

"B-but Kyoya! Don't leave me!" his friend pleaded as he held on to the ankles of his friend as he was walking out the mansion.

Nanami saw the peculiar sight as her master was taking his leave. It was not every day you saw a grown man being dragged by another like a child throwing tantrums. She often wondered how those two became friends. They were as different as day and night, but they worked perfectly like red beans and mochi put together. She took a deep breath when she saw the trail of tears left by Master Tamaki, she instructed one of the maids to clear it up since someone might slip. She watched them enter the car and from inside the mansion, she could still hear Master Tamaki losing his nerves as they drove away.

* * *

When Kyoya and Tamaki arrived at the Suoh mansion, they saw a few guests have started to arrive. Most of the preparations were almost done. The staff and all those who fixed the decorations were packing up and taking their leave. The car dropped Tamaki and Kyoya to the main entrance of the Suoh Main Mansion. It's large wooden doors were wide open as all the guests made their way in. A familiar pair of twins stood by the entrance. They were greeting the guests who made their way inside. Hikaru and Kaoru have been waiting for Tamaki and Kyoya's arrival. Though before the two could even speak to say their usual greetings, they burst into laughter. Unable to hold anything back anymore. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were rolling on the floor laughing and slapping each other.

Besides Hikaru changing his hair color and Kaoru growing his hair a little bit, nothing much has changed. They were still the scheming twins back in high school. They still found the idiocy of their lord to be the most entertaining thing. No one can blame them for that. Even after all these years, Suoh Tamaki was still one of the largest idiots in the world. Kyoya watched the two hoping that Tamaki did not do anything too stupid this time. Eliciting that kind of laughter from Hikaru and Kaoru only meant something horrendously degrading was done by the Host King.

"T-t-tono! Ahahahaha! O-otoro." Hikaru said as best as he could. He was barely able to catch his breath. His stomach was already in pain from laughter.

Kaoru was laughing so hard he could not breathe. His entire face was read and his cheeks were stained with tears. He struggled so much to say "Ha-ha-haruhi. Otoro. I-ce sc-scuplture!"

Both of them were so red from laughing. Tamaki looked like he was going to faint. It was time to end this mystery so Kyoya went inside and saw the source of ridicule. He was at a complete a loss for words when he saw the ootoro sculpture. He looked at his friend, at looked back at the ice sculpture then back to his friend. This was an entirely new level of idiocy.

"You are the biggest idiot. You have a twenty-foot ice sculpture as your center piece." Kyoya said with disbelief. The longer he stared at it the more he wondered how Tamaki managed to bring that to the hallway. The chunk of ice was probably ten feet wide.

It was not long until Mori and Honey arrived. They also saw the twins laughing and an empty shell named Tamaki. When Mori entered the main hallway and saw the ice sculpture even he did not know how to react to it. He looked at Tamaki first then at Kyoya hoping to find answers, but saw nothing. It was so huge the temperature in the hall dropped a few degrees.

"Wah! Look Reiko and Takashi! That ice sculpture is so cute! How did you get a chunk of ice this big, Tama-chan?" Honey asked. He had to commend the man for finding ice this large. It was like he went all the way to the north pole to get one of the icebergs there.

Reiko Haninozuka, wife to Mitsukini Haninozuka or 'Honey' for short, went to Tamaki and gave him a Beelzenef doll and whispered "I had curses that will counter any bad luck that could happen today placed here. It should serve you well today."

Honey took Reiko's hand as they were ushered to the grand ballroom by Shima, the chief of staff of the Suoh mansion. Looking at Honey and Reiko. They were a very odd pairing. They both had their eccentricities. Reiko was a member of the Black Magic Club back in Ouran and people were afraid of her because she spoke through curses and dark magic spells. Honey had a love for all things cute and sweet. People loved him because of his loli shota personality. Takashi followed his cousin as he walked towards the grand ballroom. He picked up Hikaru and Kaoru since they were unable to stand up and were still paralyzed from laughter. Kyoya followed shortly after them.

The members of the Host Club went to grand ballroom of the Suoh Mansion where all the guests were being held inside. It was a grand and ironically an intimate event. Tamaki and Haruhi's guest list was short since only close friends and family members were invited. There were no more than 80 people in the renaissance styled ballroom. Inside the room, there was also a certain warmth of familiarity. Everyone knew each other and you could hear polite conversations between wives, talks about business with the men, and the children played with each other. Most of the guests were talking about the well-known grand ballroom of the Suoh Main Mansion.

The high ceiling room was filled with paintings of clouds, small angels, and castles. It also contained original pieces from famous artists like Bellini, Botticelli, Giotto, and Raffaello. No area was left undecorated and it would strain anyone's neck to observe all the paintings on the walls and the ceiling. The colors on all the paintings were vibrant. Even the frames of each painting were a work of art by itself. The place can almost be compared to the mansions in Florence, Italy. It almost rivaled these in terms of beauty and exquisiteness. But those historical mansions lacked a certain centerpiece. What made the Suoh Main Mansion a spectacular sight was the chandelier. Ir was the grandest anyone could have ever seen. Hundreds of Swarovski crystals were hanging on it. If it was possible to take the beauty of the entire room in, you would notice that each crystal had a different shape. Its intricacy gave it such an exquisite glow that would put royal palaces to shame. No matter how many times guests have seen this room, it would always awe anyone who enters.

Yuzuru Suoh, the patriarch of the Suoh Family, called every person's attention. He cleared his throat briefly before speaking. "Good afternoon everyone. Thank you for coming and joining my family to celebrate the first birthday of my grandchildren."

The man paused for a few moments. "Each of you here means so much to our family. You have all been supportive of our endeavors and we thank you for that. I would like to continue more of my speech, but it is more important for us to settle in the main area for our celebration today. Please follow our servants, they will help you find your seats shortly."

When his speech ended, the curtains unveiled the doors that lead to the garden was removed. Everyone could see the grand setup of purple tables and chairs. It was an exquisite event. All the guests went to the garden to their seats. The refreshing breeze and all the flowers in bloom was quite a sight. Various species of roses, sunflowers, and azaleas were in bloom. The grass was so well manicured it looks and feels like a rug.

The Host Club had its own table in the central part of the garden right beside the control booth, the members suspected that in the event something goes wrong, it would be easy for Kyoya to approach the booth from that seat. The table of the Suoh's were right in front. To its right was the Hitachiin and Ootori table. The Morinozuka and Haninozuka tables were also placed alongside each other.

Yuzuru Suoh and Yoshio Ootori were speaking with other prominent businessmen. Kyoya saw his nieces and nephews. Yuuichi, his eldest brother, and Fuyumi already had children of their own. Akito was married but he and his wife did not have children yet. Familiar faces from Ouran like Nekozawa and his sister were there too. Members of the Kasonada clan were also there. Ranka was seated with Haruhi's close friends from middle school. All the people that have become good friends with Tamaki and Haruhi were all present.

Hikaru looked around to see who else was invited to the party. He got Kaoru's attention "Hey, look Hikaru. Aren't those the members from Zuka Club?"

Kaoru stared at the girls on the other side of the garden "Yeah, you're right Hikaru. I guess Tono really became good friends with those crossdressers."

"Well, he ended up getting married to one." Hikaru replied.

As everyone in the host club was catching up, they realized that Tamaki, Haruhi, and their children were nowhere to be seen. Hikaru and Kaoru were talking about their new clothing line and they were begging members of the Host Club to be part of a photo shoot for the formal wear. Honey and Mori talked about their toy shop and cake business. Reiko shared her new book on curses and how to cope with the sounds of the undead. Kyoya briefly mentioned how he was planning on expanding his business to the micro-financing sector.

After a few moments, the loli-shota still noticed that the birthday celebrants and their parents were not there yet. The guests were getting restless. He looked at Yuzuru and Sophie, but the pair looked like nothing was wrong.

"Kyo-chan, would you know where Haruhi and Tamaki are? We haven't seen him since we laughed at the ootoro sculpture." Asked Honey as he looked around the area. He could tell something was up, but he just wasn't sure what surprise Tamaki had for them.

"No idea." Kyoya replied. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to observe his surroundings.

From their seats, they started to look around to see if Tamaki and Haruhi were mingling with the other guests. However, they were nowhere to be seen. All the guests became quiet when they heard someone from the front sing with a very powerful and soulful voice.

"Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba!"

Everyone's heads turned towards the stage where a singer dressed in ethnic African clothes was singing or it felt like she was doing a call. It took a few moments for the host club to realize who the singer was. Beneath all the vibrant colored face paint, it was definitely Benio Amakusa, who was more popularly known as Benibara, the ex-president of the Zuka Club.

A few seconds later, singers from different parts of the garden answered with the same commanding voice.

"Sithi uhm ingonyama"

Kaoru felt goosebumps. He rubbed his arms and looked at his brother. "Ne, Hikaru. Isn't this the opening song to-"

"Lion King the Musical?" Hikaru answered. He was doing the same motion.

The two looked at each other. Their telepathic conversation started. They knew this was going to be an interesting party.

Benibara gave another loud call as she went to the center of the stage. She exaggerated her head movements as she looked around. Making sure her voice was properly modulated.

"Nants ingonyama bagithi baba"

Suddenly, more singers answered back. Out of nowhere actors who were dressed in African inspired costumes appeared. Each garment was unique piece. The fabrics were so vibrant. There was so much color going around. It was like as if everyone was transported to the savannah. Actors were dressed as antelopes, while some looked like different kinds of birds. There were singers, all clothed in ethnic costumes, coming from different directions. Some came from the sides while most came from the back. All the singers repeated the chants until more singers in highly intricate costumes came out. The sudden influx of performers, colors, and sounds was almost overwhelming for the audience. There were no words to describe how well-executed the whole play was.

From the seats of the former hosts, they could see the puppet master of the show standing in the control booth. Like the actors, she also wore a costume. It was an amazing and truly mesmerizing performance. How she was able to put all the voices and instruments into a spectacular show was unimaginable . As the song was reaching its climax, everyone saw Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins on an elephant. Tamaki was also wearing a lion costume that was styled in a similar fashion to all the actors. Their children also wore lion cub costumes while Haruhi wore regular clothes and her expression was unreadable as she held her children.

The elephant made its way to the stage. It stopped at the platform for them to disembark safely. The song ended the moment they were off the elephant. The guests gave a standing ovation. It was evident that most, if not all, the guests had goosebumps the entire number. The couple went along the different tables making sure all their guests were comfortable. When the food was about to be served, Tamaki and Haruhi placed their children in the stroller to rest for a few minutes before going towards the table of the former hosts.

"That was quite an entrance, milord." Hikaru said as clapped his hands slowly. "To think you were able to pull that off even if you didn't get any help from Kyoya."

"Yeah, how did you get Haruhi to agree with an entrance this grand?" asked Kaoru. He was really curious how milord got the ever so simple Haruhi to agree to such a grand entrance.

Haruhi looked like she rode a rollercoaster for three hours straight. She looked ready to pass out anytime soon. She took a seat and took a sip of water. "I didn't agree. He never told me this part of the plan."

"Haruhi! You told me that any plan for you would be okay!" Tamaki exclaimed. He held his wife's arm and pouted until he realized he was being ignored. He looked at Kyoya and started crying. "Okaa-san. Our daughter is being mean again."

Kyoya stared at his friend in disbelief. "So that was what you meant by your incoherent mumbling about African elephants this morning. Besides, you're already married and I'm still the mother in this situation?"

Hikaru looked at Tamaki with wide eyes. "Disgusting"

Kaoru hugged his brother "Tono…is a-"

"Pervert!" they said in unison.

"How horrible. How could a father marry his own daughter, right Kaoru?" he said with disgust.

"Only someone with a really sick and twisted mind would do such a thing, Hikaru."

They both looked at Tamaki with judging eyes. Their hands covered their mouths and they were jokingly moving away from him.

"I-I am not a sick pervert!" Tamaki said with conviction.

Haruhi stared at her husband and said with a flat tone that was meant to tease her husband. "Really now, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Noooo! Haruhiiii!"

Mori and Honey looked at the them and found it entertaining that it was like as if nothing has changed. They were still the same members from the Host Club ten years ago. Everyone in the table started laughing. Some things really do not change. Haruhi and Tamaki took the twins around as they went to the different tables to talk to the guests.

Lunch was served shortly after and there were party games for the children, magic shows, and a puppet musical number. This was probably the grandest first birthday party in Japan. It was not a usual occurrence to have an actual Broadway cast sing to introduce the celebrants. Even the food was exquisite. They hired the best chefs to make a ten course meal. The most expensive wines were served from the beginning up until the end of the party. Time flew by so fast that the guests have started to leave. Tamaki stayed near the main entrance of the mansion to bid the guests goodbye. Haruhi went up to give the twins a bath and get them ready to sleep.

Tamaki invited the host club to stay for dinner so they could talk about today's events in more detail. They knew that Tamaki had a lot of emotions to express. It was going to be a long night for everyone. While waiting for all the guests to clear, they sat in the saloon closest to where Tamaki was. They drank tea and had biscuits while they were there.

The Zuka Club was the last to leave since they had to gather all their costumes and some of their equipment. The actors also had to wash up and change into their regular clothes. They all left the place with all their gear and costumes in hand. They all greeted and thanked Tamaki for the opportunity for such a performance. Once Tamaki spotted his target, he ran towards Benibara. She was a rival who became a friend when they ended up going to the same university.

Since he was Tamaki, he had to be his usual dramatic self. He closed his eyes before speaking in such an animated manner "Oh Benibara-san. The performance you were able to do today was beyond my imagination. It was so spectacular. To think that you were able to do this at such a short notice. I am truly grateful."

Benibara placed her hands on Tamaki's shoulders and they looked towards the sky. "The performance we just did went beyond everyone's expectations. The music was alive. We were alive. It was like as if the universe wanted to see the beauty of our maidens. I accept all your gratitude, but you should not be thanking me Tamaki-san. The true genius of this play was Julia. You only gave the poor maiden three days to create such a performance."

A woman with long light brown hair gave a small laugh. "Oh Benibara-sama, such a feat is nothing for our dear Julia. You had similar grand ideas that were executed in the same time frame. Haruhi was right when she said that you were not very different from Tamaki-san. Even during my term as vice-president, making all your grandiose plays were not easy. Julia however…oh she makes it looks so easy. Unfortunately, she had to leave shortly after the performance. She had to attend to other matters. She apologizes for her inability to give her thanks personally." Said Maihara Chizuru.

"Oh my, is there any way for me to meet her soon? I would really like to extend my heartfelt gratitude. I only gave her only three days. Haruhi wanted to give a small token of appreciation. It is the least we can do for all her troubles." Tamaki replied.

Benibara looked at her cellphone "I will be checking her schedule in the coming days and I will inform you as soon as possible when you can meet her."

"Thank you Benibara-san."

The Host Club overheard the conversation and they thought that Tamaki was able to pull off such a grand event by himself. They all assumed that maybe he has learned a lot from Kyoya during their days at the Host Club, but as it turns out, he only found someone else to bother since Okaa-san was not willing to help him. Tamaki walked towards his friends and they continued the festivities. Tamaki brought out more wine, scotch, and whiskey for his friends to drink. Haruhi joined them shortly. They spent the rest of the day reminiscing their days as hosts.

* * *

The next day, Kyoya woke up with a slight hangover. He has not consumed that much alcohol in ages. It all started with the stupid drinking game Hikaru had in his cellphone. A few rounds, everyone was drunk. Even Mori passed out due to intoxication. Luckily, today was a Sunday and Kyoya always liked Sundays. It was the only day that his alarms clocks would not ring. Tachibana was not there waiting for orders and the schedule for the day. He looked at his watch and realized that it was already 1:00pm.

He was contemplating whether or not he should go to the event Fuyumi told him about. The charity art exhibit was in the Hyokeikan exhibition building of the Tokyo National Museum. It wasn't too far from his house, but he didn't really feel like going. He was thinking about working but considering how he has finished everything he needed for work and how he had nothing better to do, he decided to get ready to go to the charity art exhibit. Besides, Fuyumi would make such a big deal about it.

Luckily, the car ride to the Tokyo National Museum was short and uneventful. The car stopped near the entrance of the building. It was a grand building with a large dome at the center. The garden in front of it was beautifully maintained. Inside, there were large windows to let the natural light in. Kyoya saw the charity exhibit in the main hall. All the paintings were on display. He approached the front desk to inquire about their collection and he was told that they will be auctioning all of it today. It was already the last day of the exhibit. The lady in front gave in a brochure to guide him as he looked around while waiting for Fuyumi to show up.

As he was making his way in through the traditional Japanese works by various artists, he saw an old woman wearing a very a grey kimono with flowers embroidered intricately into the fabric. Only a few women wore kimonos and with the family crest on her obi-dome, it was none other than Shizue Suoh, the matriarch of the Suoh family. He approached the old woman and gave his respects.

"It is nice to see you here, Suoh-sama." Kyoya said as he bowed.

"Ah, Hello there Kyoya-san. You know I never got to thank you for keeping my grandson…intact for lack of better word." She said as they looked at the painting by Kano Sanraku.

"Keeping Tamaki in place is no easy task, but it is something I have gotten used to all these years." Kyoya said.

The two were looking at a painting that had a dark brown and dark green colored trees set against a gold background. The roots had very strong and well defined strokes and the branches extended to the top of the canvas.

"If you look at the details of this painting, Kyoya-san, you can see how Sanraku was able to bring out the colors of his work." Said the older woman.

"I agree. What I find amazing is how he is able to use a golden background to complement the colors of the main subject of the painting."

The Suoh matriarch looked at the boy beside her. "I'm surprised. I never took you as someone who appreciated the arts. Your father was not a man who appreciated the arts."

"Well, otousama is aware of the great artists and paintings, but he has to interest for these. It was my mother who enjoyed bringing me to exhibitions and museums." Kyoya replied.

"Ah, paintings and works of art must be quite a negative stimulus for him them. I wonder how your parents never got a divorce. I mean no offense but they could not stand each other. It was like as if they would die if confined in the same room." Shizue replied.

"No offense is taken, Suoh-sama. I am aware of their relationship with each other. Everyone back home knows better than to talk about the other parent in the presence of other. However, I believe that their ability to loathe each other and bring four children into this world is something to take note of." Kyoya said.

The Suoh matriarch gave a small laugh "Ha! I now understand why your father hates your guts. Only you had the nerves to defy him. For that you have earned my respect. By the way, Tamaki and Haruhi are here. Did they invite you as well?"

"No, Suoh-sama. I was supposed to go here with my sister, she's on her way but I decided to start looking around already."

Shizue nodded. "Give my regards to your sister then. Well, if you want see Tamaki and Haruhi they are at the western art section. Tamaki is determined to teach Haruhi more about the age of enlightenment."

Kyoya gave a short bow again "I guess I will be taking my leave now, Suoh-sama."

The older woman waved and continued to look at the other paintings in the area as Kyoya made his way to Tamaki and Haruhi.

As Kyoya walked towards the western art section, finding Tamaki and Haruhi was an easy task. With one glance he saw his two friends. Up to this day, Tamaki never fails to surprise him. It's not every day he sees someone walking around an art gallery with a cart filled with plants. Haruhi was obviously embarrassed with her husband. He had a cart filled with different kinds of plants and succulents. It had rare bonsai trees and medicinal herbs.

"Uhhh, Tamaki…don't you think giving her thirty pots of plants is too much?" said Haruhi. Tamaki was blabbering on how thirty plants was not even enough to express their gratitude. Haruhi sighed and followed her husband shortly until she noticed Kyoya immediately as they were walking towards the organizers room.

"Ah! Tamaki. Look it's Kyoya-senpai." She said as she tugged the sleeves of her husband. Tamaki was just too distracted with giving the gift and explaining everything in it so she gave up and she waved at Kyoya and called him "Senpai!"

Kyoya walked towards Haruhi and his eyebrows were raised as he asked "What is Tamaki doing with all those plants?"

"Ah, Kyoya-senpai Tamaki is going to give those the one that conducted the performance yesterday." Haruhi sighed.

"I never thought he was serious about the whole thing. I was wrong when I assumed that the grand entrance was a joke." She said with a slightly defeated expression.

"That is Tamaki we're talking about. He is still a pain in the ass after all these years." Kyoya said coldly.

"Hahaha! Oh he would definitely cry if he heard you say that, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said as she laughed.

"I must admit I am curious to see this person. Only a few people could put Tamaki's visions into a reality." He commented.

"I met her the day before the party. She is a very level-headed girl. I guess it takes nerves of steel to run the Zuka Club performances." Haruhi said.

The both of them saw Tamaki approach a thin girl. She was much taller than Haruhi, but even with heels she was a couple of inches shorter than Tamaki. Kyoya felt slightly embarrassed for his friend when he gave his token of appreciation. He watched the woman smile and stare at the amount of plants she just received. The recipient of Tamaki's gift had long deep copper colored hair and very fair complexion. She did not look Japanese. Though Her body and bone structure though gave away how she was still partly of Asian descent. Women from the west were not as petite.

Haruhi leaned to whisper to her senior "Ne, Kyoya-senpai. I feel bad for the girl. She looks really surprised with all the plants she just received."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up "I guess you should show your gratitude by saving her from your husband's antics."

The both of them started to walk towards Tamaki and he had such an excited look when he saw his friend was in the exhibit as well.

"Ah! Mon ami! Kyoya! I must be in luck to see the shadow king today." He said as he was getting in position to hug his friend.

Kyoya stopped Tamaki by extending his arm and preventing Tamaki to come any closer.

Haruhi gave a small bow to Julia "Thank you so much for being patient with my husband. I apologize that you had to babysit him for a few days."

The woman gave a short laugh and smiled "Oh it is nothing Haruhi-san. I have dealt with worse. Benibara-sama has ideas that are even more over the top and also those that succeeded her had unimaginable ideas as well."

She gave a short bow to Tamaki "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to put a show together again. You really have quite an imagination, Tamaki-san so it was easy to put everything together. I truly enjoy doing things like this. The token you gave me is more than what my services were, really."

Upon hearing the compliment, the inner host of Tamaki was activated "Oh my but princess, you have been nothing but a good…No! You were the best person to go to! My beautiful mind was placed in physical form due to your talents." He said as he took her hand and gave it a small kiss.

Kyoya and Haruhi looked at the scene in front of them. How Tamaki was able to get a spotlight and have rose petals falling out from nowhere really amazed them.

"Ah, I'm really hurt. You finally found someone better." Kyoya said sarcastically.

The two women started laughing when the color on Tamaki's face drained and in less than two seconds he was apologizing to Kyoya like a child.

"Haruhi-san, your husband is a handful. I wish the both of you good luck. You two seem to balance each other out." Julia said with a laugh.

Haruhi was still laughing as she replied "Yeah, he's the biggest idiot in the world. I would not trade him for another."

A few seconds after desperately trying to apologizing to Kyoya, Tamaki realized that he has not seen the new paintings at the other side of the building. He suddenly ran and Haruhi tried to follow her husband. Kyoya was left alone in the western art exhibit.

He noticed the girl who received Tamaki's token of appreciation stared at the cart and with all her strength she tried to push it. He wondered how Tamaki pushed the entire cart effortlessly since it did not seem humanly possible to do so. He was about to take his leave, but it would be unbecoming of a gentleman to leave a woman alone. Since he had nothing better to do and Fuyumi was not answering any of his calls, he decided to help the struggling woman.

He asked her "Do you need any help, miss?"

Julia turned around and bowed. "Oh, I do not wish to bother any of our guests. Please look around the gallery. I can handle this." She said politely.

Kyoya gave his winning host club smile and said "I cannot let the woman who was burdened by my friend to carry all these tokens by herself now."

Julia looked at him with a smile and said "If you insist then Sir…"

Kyoya gave a small bow and said "Ah, I'm afraid I have not introduced myself. My name is Kyoya Ootori."

"Please call me 'Julia'" replied the woman as she gave a short bow. "Thank you then Ootori-san and I'm really sorry if this will cause you any trouble."

They walked towards the organizers room which was not far from where they were. When they placed all the plants inside the room, Kyoya sat down and saw that his sister left him a message.

He looked at the text message. 'I'm on my way! Kyoko just had a bit of a problem with her hair. She accidentally got it tangled with the roller brush right before we left.'

After Julia finished arranging the plants, she offered Kyoya a drink and said "Please let me show you around. It's the least I can do for your help."

They went around the complex. Julia showed the best paintings in each area. The exchanged opinions and preferences with who their favorite artists were and what style and era they liked. They had a lot in common with their taste for art. They both adored the impressionist style. The two of them had a highly intellectual conversation as they made their way through the sculptures, glass art, and modern art.

"My, I did not think you were into the classics and renaissance art, Ootori-san. You look more like someone who is into modern or abstract art." Julia said with a surprised tone.

"Well, I'm surprised that you are very well versed with Indian art. There are not a lot of people who appreciate temples and religious art." Kyoya replied.

Julia hugged the clipboard she was holding and her eyes shone with excitement. "I took a trip to Cambodia once. I practically lost it. After seeing all the stone carvings and how they placed nature and architecture together was sublime. To think that it was hidden for such a long time. I really cannot fathom how a civilization such as that ended." She exclaimed.

They were almost at the entrance. Kyoya mentioned how he was going to meet his sister so she ushered him close the door so that he could meet Fuyumi. They were still having their conversation on different mediums of art and from a distance, Kyoya saw that his sister has arrived.

"I see my sister now. Thank you for accompanying me today, Julia-san." He said.

Julia smiled and bowed slightly "Oh no, Ootori-san. Thank you for going here. I hope that you and your sister will enjoy the rest of the exhibit together. I'm sorry that I cannot join the both of you. I have to prepare for the auction this afternoon."

As Fuyumi got close to the entrance, Julia said her goodbyes to Kyoya and took her leave. That moment did not escape Fuyumi's attention though. She hugged her younger brother and the first thing she asked was "Soooo…who was that?" she said with a playful smile.

"She was the one who orchestrated Tamaki's entrance at the party yesterday." He said nonchalantly.

Fuyumi decided not to pry. "Oh, alright then. Well, I have some friends that I will be introducing to you. They're in the modern art section. I hope that you might fancy one of them." She said as she took her brother's arm.

She asked her younger brother younger brother to lead the way. He was introduced to very beautiful women. He spent the rest of his afternoon talking to daughters from prominent families. Somehow, word got out that he was interested in looking for a wife so there were a lot of ladies who spoke with him that afternoon, hoping that they had a chance to be his bride.

The daughter of a man who had a chain of department stores was there. There was a famous actress and model who has been Fuyumi's friend for some time. The heiress to one of the leading pharmaceutical companies, which was a business rival of the Ootori family, was also present. Somehow, word got out that he was interested in looking for a wife so there were a lot of ladies who spoke with him that afternoon, hoping that they had a chance to be his bride. He used the opportunity to his advantage for his business. He started setting up meetings with some women who were engaged in similar trades. It was quite a productive and entertaining afternoon for Kyoya Ootori.

* * *

Hi! How was this chapter? Please tell me your comments. I'd love to hear from you.


	4. Chapter 4

Five weeks have passed since the charity art exhibit. The auction was a success as well; every single painting was bought at a very good price. Even Kyoya bought an impressionist painting and Fuyumi was able to procure an antique Han Dynasty vase. He was on the way to Kyoto for a business trip. He had a lunch meeting today with Takeshi Niinami, a prominent businessman in the microfinancing industry. He will be meeting Hiroshi Mikitani, the man was responsible for the advancement of renewable energy in Japan, for dinner. Earlier that day, he received an unusual message. Kazuyoshi Miyura asked if Kyoya could visit their summer home the day after that so that he could introduce his daughter to him. It would also be in his best interest to accept the invitation. The Miyura family had plenty of assets and had deep relations with much more powerful families.

He decided to give Kazuyoshi Miyura a short call. It was impolite to not respond to the man's invitation. "Good Morning Miyura-san"

"Good morning, Kyoya-san." the man greeted energetically.

"I just saw your invitation." he said. "I would like to thank you for personally inviting me."

"It's nothing! My wife was thrilled when she found out that you have officially started looking for a wife." the man said. "Who wouldn't want to invite a young man over?"

"Please, Miyura-san. You think too highly of me." Kyoya said. Modesty was key after all with winning the hearts of parents.

"Non-sense! I'm looking forward to our lunch already." he said. "Your mother was quite surprised when she found out the news that you finally wanted to settle down. Hahaha!"

The man reminded Kyoya of Santa Claus for some odd reason. It was the same large voice and cheerful laughter. Though, Kyoya underestimated how talkative he was. Kazuyoshi Miyura kept on rambling about his daughter, work, and asking the usual questions about his father and sibling. Nothing more than the usual, but his mouth would not just stop talking. It did not take long until the man had to put down the phone. It relieved Kyoya since it was impolite to end conversations prematurely.

"Thank you for inviting me to your home again, Miyura-san. It is my pleasure to spend some time with your family. I look forward to seeing all of you."

"Your mother will be joining us too. She was very excited when you accepted my invitation. I have to go now, Ootori-san. Business never stops. Hahaha!'

Kyoya ended the call. He looked at his surroundings and tourist areas as they went past it. He has been to plenty of cities around the world, but Kyoto was a personal favorite. He liked how it was able to sustain its growth and keep traditional Japan alive. He was on his way to the Ritz Carlton. It was the best hotel in the city and it was close to the business district, where Kyoya would be spending most of his time. He also liked this hotel since they valued the privacy of their guests and kept most unwanted elements out.

He entered the building and the manager met him by the door. The bellboy took his coat and he was lead to his room so he could settle in. He was brought to the presidential suite and his bags were placed on the luggage racks and the maids hung his coat in the closet. He decided to lounge around before checking his emails again.

He switched on the television to see if there was anything interesting. He then decided to unpack some of this clothes. As he took out his clothes, he felt his cellphone vibrating.

The caller id read 'Kaoru Hitachiin'.

'I wonder what he needs.' Kyoya thought.

"Oiiii! Kyoya-senpai. Are you home today?"

"No, I'm in Kyoto right now. I'm staying at the Ritz."

"Alright. Hikaru and I just finished the latest designs for our formal wear collection this fall." Kaoru said. Kyoya could faintly hear Kaoru chewing some chips and the sound of sewing machines in the background. "I'll have it dropped by your place this afternoon."

"I'll inform Nanami-san."

"How long are you staying in Kyoto anyways, senpai?"

"Just three days here then I'm going back. Why?"

"Well, nothing really." Kaoru said with a slight pause."Just so Hikaru knows when to pass by your place just in case adjustments are needed."

Kyoya could hear Hikaru through the phone. "Kyoya-senpai is in Kyoyo?! Can he get us Kyo-wagashi from Nishiko-kyu? Senpaiiii! Please get us the sweetest Kyo-wagashi please! Thank you!"

"Alright, I'll get the both of you those sweets. I have to go now." Kyoya said.

"Ah! By the way senpai…play safe. Hehehe." Hikaru and Kaoru said mischievously before they placed the phone down. Their laughter was still looming around as he placed the phone down.

Kyoya stared at the screen of his phone. A small smile formed when he recalled the events that happened three years ago. After all, it was a troublesome and entertaining event. He was in Kyoto doing business. It was the usual trip with factory visits. Nothing out of the ordinary except when he slept with one of the daughters of Akio Ibuka. Sachiko-san was very beautiful and quite an exhibitionist in bed. The morning after, when Sachiko and Kyoya were still in bed, Tamaki was with the twins and they decided to call the Shadow King. Still groggy from last night, Kyoya accidentally answered video call. In effect, the trio on the other side of the line saw the family jewels of Akio Sachiko. It was a good thing she was too exhausted from last night's events to notice what happened.

What he found difficult to understand was just because he was not married did not mean he had to be celibate. Tamaki gave him quite a lecture since that his best friend was sleeping around. The lectures got even worse when he found out that Akio Sachiko was not the first woman Kyoya slept with. Kyoya admits that he is not saint or princely character like Tamaki. He would have urges that needed quenching from time to time. Kyoya just made sure that the woman was to his liking every time he felt like releasing some tension.

Heck, even his two brothers brought women home from time to time. He was sure that Akito started bringing home girls when he was in high school and Yuuichi also slept around even when he was already engaged. It became a silent pact between the three of them to make sure that their parents and Fuyumi do not find out their escapades. That was the closest thing they every had to brotherly bonding. He snapped out of his thoughts when the hotel phone rang. Kyoya answered the phone and the staff from the lobby said that the driver of Takeshi Niinami was there to pick him up.

"Please tell him I will be down there shortly." He said.

Kyoya made sure his briefcase that contained his laptop and all the necessary documents he would need for today. He freshened up a bit so he would be presentable and he made his way out the room. As he walked out his room, he noticed that Soichuru Fujiwasa. He was another prominent businessman just slightly younger father. The man's presence can be felt wherever he went. He was a loud and brash businessman. He was a difficult man to miss.

"Ah! It's Yoshio's boy." He said.

"Good day, Fujiwasa-san" Kyoya said respectfully.

"So are you here for fun or business?" said the elder man as he laughed. Soichiru Fujiwasa has always been a boisterous person. He was known for having several affairs with women while his wife was dying in the hospital.

"I'm afraid I'm only here for work, Soichiru-san."

Soichiru Fujiwasa slapped Kyoya's back and said "Alright then, boy. Don't put all your good looks to waste. If you want to have some fun, just go to the door on your left. I'm bringing in some women who could use exercise for the next few days. I've been looking for a real tight one lately. Real difficult to find nowadays." He said with a wink.

Kyoya gave a polite smile and replied "Thank you for the offer, Soichiru-san. Sadly, I must decline. I have more than enough work on my plate."

Of course he was not telling the truth. In fact, he did have time to spare for those kinds of activities, but the man in front of him has always been a sketchy one. Kyoya was not sure if the rumors were true, but according to his sources, Soichiru would put sedatives in the drinks of women so he could have his way with them. Whether or not those rumors were true, Kyoya did not want to associate himself with such men.

Kyoya made his way to the elevator and when he saw Takeshi-san's driver standing outside, he rode the car that brought him to one of the most expensive restaurants in the city.

* * *

His first day continued on just as he expected. It was a successful trip so far since he will be having collaborations with the two businessmen he met. He had projects with Takeshi-san that were scheduled for planning in a few months and next year, they will be executing these. Hiroshi-san has already decided to partner with him on bringing more sources of renewable energy. They were looking into turning biodegradable waste into electricity. He also mentioned how they wanted to see if it was possible to look for alternatives for recycling plastics. Hiroshi-san enjoyed Kyoya's company so much that he even brought Kyoya to the hotel himself.

When they arrived at the Ritz, Hiroshi bowed. "Here's your stop now, Ootori-san. I hope that we will have more projects together."

"As do I, Hiroshi-san. Thank you for taking the time to bring me to my hotel." He replied.

"By the way, my younger sister is interested in meeting you. Would you want to meet her as well?"

"Of course. I'm sure your sister is just as clever as you are. We can schedule it soon." Said Kyoya.

"I'll inform you when she's on break then. She is on her last year of college. She'll be coming from Barcelona. I'll be sure to give you a call then."

The driver opened the door of the Mercedes and Kyoya made his way to the hotel lobby. Before going up to his room, Kyoya decided to get a drink from the club lounge. He liked rewarding himself with a nice glass of scotch or whisky when he ends the day well. Kyoya sat at the corner of the room so he could admire the skyline of the city. He saw some familiar faces from Ouran and they all had short conversations with each other. He was not entirely in a sociable mood, but he could not reject the opportunity of conversing with his peers. They were all possible colleagues and partners.

"Ootori-senpai!" shouted a man wearing glasses.

Kyoya looked behind him and saw that it was Kazukiyo Sogo, a former classmate of the twins and Haruhi. President of class A. Also, a known to be terrified of plenty of things. Not that this kind of information mattered to him as of the moment.

"Good evening Soga-san. How have you been?" Kyoya asked out of politeness. Frankly he was not really interested with Soga's life, but with his family's business.

"It's been well. I've been working alongside my father."

"As expected with someone of your skill." Kyoya said.

The man blushed he was not used to being complimented by a senior. Especially by someone as accomplished as Kyoya Ootori. "I-it's nothing really. I just do what needs to be done." he said as he scratched the back of his head.

Kyoya knew the man. Kazukiyo Sogo was hardworking, intelligent, good pedigree, and dependable. He was known for being honest with good integrity in his business relations. "Surely someone with a bright future like you has already found a good prospect for marriage." Kyoya said. "I heard plenty of people from your class are already getting married soon."

The man's cheeks turned into a darker shade of red. "Well, I'm engaged to Momoka Kurakano." He replied.

"Ah, Kurakano-san?" Kyoya said. "Wasn't she from your class as well?" Kyoya asked. He knew very well that Momoka Kurakano was from the same class. She was a regular customer of the Host Club. She always chose Haruhi to be her host. He also knew the two were engaged thanks to Hikaru and Kaoru. He just asked the boy just so they would have something to start the conversation with.

"Yes, she was senpai. How about you?"

"I'm afraid I not as fortunate to find love as easy as you, Soga-san." Kyoya said politely.

"Forgive me, Ootori-senpai."

Kyoya waved his hand. "It's nothing. I just haven't found the right person yet."

The man smiled back at him. "So what brings you to Kyoto, senpai?" Sogo asked.

"Just the usual business. Nothing much." he said as he finished the remains of his whiskey. "I have to apologize in advance since I'll have to cut this conversation short, Soga-san. I'm quite tired from today's activities." Kyoya said as he was getting ready to take his leave.

Soga replied "No problem, Ootori-senpai. I hope you have a good stay here."

"You too, Soga-san." Kyoya said as he stood up.

As Kyoya was leaving the bar, he saw Soichuru with a few women beside him. He hoped to go unnoticed. The last thing he wanted was to be invited by the man and not have the choice but to stay for a few moments. Luckily, Soichuru did not seem to want the attention towards him divided. They both nodded at each other and Kyoya went up to his room so he could start reviewing the proposals his staff passed to him a few days ago.

He let his eyes adjust from the dim lighting of the bar as he slowly made his way to the private elevator. He ignored the redundant music that played as he went up. He was in too good of a mood to be bothered by anything. Things were going according to his plan. When he went out of the elevator, he overheard the guards of Soichiru standing in the hallway. He walked to his room pretending not to hear their conversation.

The bald man with a scar on his cheek brought out a small plastic from his jacket "This is for the girl coming tomorrow night."

The other guard was a large man with tattoos on his arms. He laughed "Ah, boss has wanted to bed her for a very long time. Especially when he found out she was a virgin. Practically bought every-"

The two guards stopped talking when they realized that Kyoya Ootori was in the hallway. The two guards gave a small bow to him and he nodded back. He entered his room right away to avoid any trouble. He found it repulsive that the rumors on Soichuru were true. He knew had no right to judge seeing that he has not been very honorable in all his relations, but still the thought of rape was detestable. However, Kyoya knew better. Meddling with that man's business was not his priority. It would cause more harm than good to be overly self-righteous now. Soichuru Fujiwasa was an important business partner of his father after all.

When Kyoya went inside the room, he placed his bag on the table and hung his coat. He was feeling sticky from his own sweat so he went into the shower before working. It was easier for him to focus when he was physically clean. He took of all his clothes and placed it in the laundry basket. He turned the shower knob and let the hot water relax his tense muscles. He started washing his hair then soaping his body. As he was cleaning himself, he got lost in his thoughts that he did not realize the restroom looked like a steam room already.

'How long did I space out?' he thought as he went out the shower.

Kyoya took the towel and wrapped it around his waist. He went to closet where all his clothes were and he took his favorite pair of pajamas. It was made with the based kind of silk, it was a really soft material and it did not make his skin itch. It annoyed Kyoya that certain fabrics did not go well with his skin. It was very bothersome to always have a specific type of fabric just for sleepwear.

He set up his laptop and documents on the table and continued to work for the rest of the night. He reviewed and commented on the documents his staff gave him. He emailed them back the moment he was done so they could finish their work according to schedule. Kyoya noticed that Tamaki sent him a photo through email. He decided to open it and he saw a photo of twins wearing matching pajamas with their father. Kyoya could see Tamaki holding up the gifts Tachibana and Ajima got. He felt slightly envious that Tamaki was accomplished in more ways than one. He had a good wife and very adorable children. Kyoya knew that Tamaki would be a good father to the twins.

He recollected his memories of the day Haruhi gave birth to the twins. She was two weeks earlier than scheduled. Tamaki was still in Hong Kong that day. It was just a coincidence that Kyoya, Mori, and Honey decided to pass by the Suoh Mansion to give Haruhi some food, ootoro and unagi to be precise. When they went up to the living room in the second floor, Haruhi was already there with Hikaru and Kaoru. The twins gave more clothes for the babies to wear. The moment Haruhi decided to stand and greet the three of them, her water suddenly broke. They brought her immediately to the hospital and called Tamaki. It was unbelievable how Tamaki did not put the phone down for five hours. Everyone, except Kyoya, was seated outside the room Haruhi was in. He had no choice but to hold the phone that had Tamaki on video call near Haruhi's face. Ranka-san would have held the phone, but he already passed out due to anxiety.

The doctors were waiting for Haruhi's labor contractions to have shorter intervals before they would bring her to the delivery room. Haruhi had to assure Tamaki that she was fine every minute. Unfortunately for Haruhi, it took 23 hours before she went into labor. This gave her husband ample time to watch her suffer and hear the curses Haruhi screamed. Tamaki has never been that scared his entire life. When everyone saw the twins, they were like carbon copies of their parents. The boy resembled Haruhi, but he got his father's eyes. The girl looked exactly like Tamaki. Kyoya looked at the new family in front of him and he was slightly jealous. He knew that Tamaki was lucky enough to marry someone he was in love with.

Kyoya knew that he did not have that luxury. He always had a feeling that he would marry because of merit or business. Love was not really an option for him. All he needed were healthy heirs who were capable of running the business, nothing more and nothing less. His largest fear was becoming like his father when he would have children of his own. Although his father was able to raise highly exceptional children, their relationship as a family was not ideal in any way.

As he was looking through the last proposal, he got a text message from his mother.

'Don't stay up too late. You do not want to look like a tired old man tomorrow.' he almost laughed at the messaged. This was his mother's attempt with acting younger. She used too many emojis in this message. She also had this tendency to send him videos of her with a dog's face or some kind of flower crown. It was almost laughable to see a woman her age trying to connect with 'the youth'.

Although he barely saw his mother, he liked her more than his father. Noriko Ootori was a very graceful and poised woman. Compared to Yoshio Ootori, Noriko was a free spirit. If she were the head of the family, she would let her children pursue the paths they wanted, but that was where she did not see eye to eye with her husband. Unfortunately, she was not the head and she spend much of her time elsewhere. Due to her rocky relationship with her husband, she was only home during special holidays. She made it a point to host parties in the event her husband was home. This gave both of them an excuse to not talk with each other.

Kyoya replied to the text 'Yes, mother. One last proposal then I'll go to bed.'

He was about to put his phone down but his mother replied quickly.

'Promise?'

Kyoya had a small smile and replied 'Yes, I promise.'

* * *

Kyoya woke up early so he could have breakfast with his mother. It was a rare occurrence for them to be in the same city so he took this chance. He made reservations at a well-known French restaurant downtown. He was there by 8:00 am sharp. He entered the establishment and saw that his mother was already seated by the window. Noriko Ootori looked very similar to her daughter. She was an older version of Fuyumi. She had dark brown eyes and a very soft smile. Although she looks like a gullible woman, her looks were deceiving. She was one of the cleverest and highly competitive business women in Asia. Her job required her to be overseas most of the time. Still, she has been aging gracefully. One would not think that she was older than fifty years old.

When Noriko saw Kyoya, she stood up and gave her youngest child the tightest hug she could give. She smiled at him and said "Oh, you are so lucky to look more like me. At least you got your father's eyes considering that's the only good looking part of his face. Oh dear, you really are so charming, Kyo-kyo. Ah, I mean Kyoya."

"It's alright for you to call me that, mother. You are the only person in the world who will not die when you say that name." Kyoya said fondly.

"I already ordered a cinnamon French toast for you. I know how much you love those." She said.

"Thank you, okaasama."

They looked at the menu and continued choosing more food to eat. Kyoya did not only inherit most of his mother's looks but her appetite as well. He tries very hard to be discrete about his appetite during formal events. Though when he would have meals with his mother, Kyoya does not make any effort of hiding how much his stomach actually needed.

The waiter approached their table and asked if they were ready to order.

Kyoya looked at his mom and asked "Are you ready to order, okaasama?"

"You go on ahead. I'm still choosing." She said while looking at the menu.

Kyoya nodded and turned his attention to the waiter "I'll be having an apple brioche with scrambled eggs on the side, an almond croissant, fresh fruits, and a crepe with butter and sugar."

The waiter took note of this and asked "Are you ready to order, madam?"

Noriko smiled at him and said "Yes, I'll be having eggs benedict, a bowl of fresh fruits, chocolate and strawberry crepe, and a vegetable omelet."

"What kind of beverage would sir and madam like for today?"

As the two were looking at their emails they answered "Just coffee. No sugar or milk."

They both looked up and started laughing. They did not expect to do a choral recitation during breakfast.

The waiter gave a short bow and left them.

"I guess the whole marriage thing was an order from your father" Noriko she said snidely.

She looked around to make sure no one would hear her and without even giving Kyoya time to answer she said "Ah! Let me guess, he must have compromised one of your business plans. Knowing Yoshio, he would probably use his influence just so you can be under his control again. To whom did he want you married to?"

Kyoya thought that his mother was amazing. She knew her husband so well. He rolled his eyes and said "Houshakuji or Tonnerre."

"Ahhh, to which Tonnerre girl did he want you married to? The first or the second one."

"The first one."

Noriko had a look of disgust on her face "Oh goodness no. That woman is evil incarnate. You could definitely play her game and most likely win it, but god. To be married to her is such a hassle."

Kyoya could not help but agree. He placed the napkin on his lap as their food started to arrive and they began to eat.

"What about the Houshakuji girl? How is she like?" his mother inquired.

As if the gods heard Noriko ask, loud music came from a truck with a widescreen playing a video of Renge cosplaying and inviting all cosplayers in the world to go to the major convention that will be held this and Noriko stared at the truck as it passed by.

There were a few seconds of silence then Noriko started to eat her crepe and said "Forget I even asked. I have nothing against her interests, but I understand your dilemma now."

Kyoya chuckled a bit and he continued to eat as well. As they ate, they talked about different things. They did not talk about business. Noriko did not enjoy talking business with her children. She shared stories about her travels. Kyoya mentioned how he accidentally got a pet cat. It was a funny story that she had to know. His mother liked knowing this mundane details of his life. They talked about certain art pieces. From there, Kyoya's mother made sudden plans of going to one of the museums in the area before they went to the summer mansion of Kazuyoshi Miyura. It was a rare mother and son bonding moment for them. They made what little time they had with each other as meaningful as it can be.

* * *

As Kyoya and his mother exited the National Museum of Modern Art, Kyoto or as it was commonly called by English speaking tourists 'MoMaK', they saw the car Kazuyoshi Miyura had sent for them. Kyoya took his mother's hand as they walked towards the Rolls-Royce Phantom that was parked nearby. The chauffeur bowed and greeted them before opening the door. The two continued to talk about the works of that were on display by Marc Chagall, Barbara Hepworth, and Ayako Tsuru. Noriko got so carried away with the conversation that she did not notice they were already at their destination.

They looked outside the window and saw a grand house. It had a traditional style but you can see that whoever designed the house considered how the four seasons affected the hues and tints of the house. The sun cast a shadow on it and they could see how the colors of the areas exposed to the sun glimmered while those in the shadows had a sudden cool feeling to it.

"I would love to see this house during the winter and spring season" Noriko exclaimed.

The car stopped by the driveway and the driver opened the door for them. Noriko and Kyoya went up the stairs that lead to the main entrance of the house. When they were at the door, Kazuyoshi Miyura was already there.

"Ah! Noriko! My good friend. How have you been?" he asked warmly.

"I'm feeling wonderful. My son and I spent the entire morning at the Museum of Modern Art." She replied.

The man looked at Kyoya and exclaimed "No wonder the news of you looking for a wife was spreading. You look like a fine young man, Kyoya-san."

Kyoya smiled at their host and said "Please Miyura-san. It is my mother you should thank. That is where I got most of my good looks from."

"And he's charming too! Goodness boy. I am amazed how women haven't tried to sell their souls to your father just to get married to you." Miyura said with a laugh.

Noriko slapped the arm of her best friend and said "Please Kazuyoshi-kun. Yoshio is probably waiting for the best deal in the market. You know how opportunistic he can get."

"I still cannot believe you actually liked him for a while." He replied.

"I was a stupid girl back then and he was a charming boy with an agenda. Too bad he could not fathom how I would not let him turn me into one of his pawns. But please, let us change the subject. I do not like speaking about bad names right before lunch." Noriko joked.

Kyoya would be lying if he were to say that he did not find the bashers of his father hilarious. Those two should start a talk show. The sarcastic humor of his mother and the horribly blunt comments of Miura-san made them a good tandem.

Miyura brought them to the living room and since lunch will be served in twenty more minutes. Miura's first born daughter went inside. She was an exquisite site. Her hair was golden brown and she had large chestnut brown eyes. Her lips were plump and she had rosy cheeks as well. She wore a white dress that clung to her body. You can see her figure and how she had more than acceptable proportions.

"Good afternoon, Ootori-sama." She said as she bowed to Noriko.

Miura then took his daughter's hand and introduced her to Kyoya "Now, Kyoya-san, this is my daughter Megumi."

She gave a short bow and smiled to Kyoya "It is an honor to meet you, Ootori-san."

Kyoya bowed and smiled back politely "No, I believe the honor is mine Miyura-san."

One of the servants knocked and announced that it was time for lunch. Miyura had the best local delicacies prepared for Noriko and Kyoya. The topics of their conversation shifted quickly. They talked about new families that were become very prominent. They talked about current events, plans the government had and how this would affect their businesses, pets, and technology. The four of them finished their lunch and Kazuyoshi asked his daughter to show Kyoya around the gardens.

When the two left the room, Kazuyoshi asked "So, do you think there would be any development with their relationship?"

Noriko walked towards the terrace so she could look at the two as they walked around "I cannot say, my friend. However, the only thing I can assure you is that if Kyoya likes your daughter, he will do everything in his power to get what he wants. It is a trait he shares with his father."

She sighed and looked at Kyoya and Megumi "They make quite a cute couple though."

Kazuyoshi looked down the terrace "I agree, Noriko-san."

* * *

Kyoya and Megumi were walking around the gardens. She showed him the koi ponds and fire trees. The gardens were exquisite, but if he had to stroll through another garden with some girl he was scared he would have to hang himself. As much as he liked keeping up these polite appearances, it can get boring. Besides, all gardens start to look the same at one point.

Kyoya smiled and said mimicked how tour guides spoke. "If you look behind us, you would see our parents are watching."

Megumi took Kyoya's arm and smiled. "Let them watch then. Your tour is not over yet." She said playfully.

After fifteen minutes, the two came back and they saw their parents having tea, biscuits, and cake at the balcony. Megumi lead the way back. When they arrived Noriko said "So how was your tour, kyoya?"

"It was spectacular. Miyura-san was an amazing tour guide." He replied.

"Oh really now. Well, come on. Have some cakes with us. Life will not get any sweeter if the both of you just stand there." She said.

Kyoya and Megumi walked towards the table and he helped her get on her seat. They continued their conversations. They were jumping from one topic to another again. She was a good conversationalist and she was...very easy on the eyes. Her family linage was more than acceptable. This made her a good candidate.

However, he could not help but compare his was very different from the lunch meetings his father would have. His mother was a much lighter person to be with. He decided to continue on with the conversation. Kyoya and Megumi talked about their common friends and how they were doing now. She also said that if he was in Kyoto again, he should contact her so she could show him more sights that the locals went to. Kyoya also offered to tour her around Tokyo if she was in the area. Their extended lunch was reaching its end. It was almost 4:00pm when they realized how long they were conversing.

Miyura said "Time does fly when you're having fun."

"Oh yes it does." Noriko replied. "I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave though. I have an early flight tomorrow and I would need my rest."

Kyoya stood up and said "I would love to stay , but I need to make sure my mother gets to her hotel safely. I hope you understand, Miyura-san"

Megumi smiled at Kyoya "Please, accompany your mother. Do not let me take too much of your time."

They all said their goodbyes and Kazuyoshi Miura called his driver to bring his guests home. The ride back to the hotel was silent. Noriko was exhausted she fell asleep on the way back. When they got to her hotel, Kyoya woke her up and brought her to her room.

"I'll be seeing you next month, Kyo-kyo. I'll stay at your place this time. Don't forget to message me, okay?" she said as she hugged her son.

"You're always welcome to stay at my home, mother. I will send you emails as often as I can." He said as he hugged her back.

"Goodnight, kyo-kyo" she said before closing the door.

"Goodnight, mother."

* * *

Kyoya went straight to his hotel after dropping off his mother. He did not feel like going out anymore. He walked to the elevator and when he was at the top floor, he saw Soichuru again. He could feel that there was something off with the man. Like he intruded some important conversation just with his presence.

"Oi! Ootori-san. How have you been?" Soichiru said

Kyoya smiled politely and answered "I'm doing fine. The business trip was fruitful. How about you Fujiwasa-san?"

The old man smiled back and said "It has been fruitful for me as well."

Kyoya laughed and let the conversation die a natural death. He said his usual goodbyes and went inside his room. He did not feel like socializing with that animal. He loosened his tie and took off his coat. He just realized how tired he was. He unbuttoned his shirt as he called room service and ordered his dinner. When he put the phone down, he could faintly hear the conversation between Soichiru and his bodyguard. He went closer to his door so he could hear what they were talking about.

"Honda, have you placed the added flavors in the wine?"

"I already did, boss. It should take no more than an hour for the effects to start."

"Good, let's go. She would not be able to stand or open the door shortly after she drinks the wine. We need to go to Toyoda to claim some money he owes us. Tell Hiroshi to guard the elevator at the lobby. We do not want her to leave this hotel anytime soon"

Kyoya stepped away from the door. He could not bring himself to continue listening to the conversation. He opened his laptop again to check on updates on his company. He continued to read until he heard someone knock at his door. When he opened it, the chef and waiter prepared his food on the table. The placed the wine in a bucket filled with ice and they left their guest to eat. Kyoya decided to pour himself a glass of wine and he went to the balcony of his room so he could look at the view and have some fresh air.

Suddenly, he heard a sound of coming from the other room. He saw a woman who struggled to close the sliding door. She used objects from her surroundings as support and when she saw Kyoya she all she said was "h-help me, p-please."

Kyoya looked at her. The woman looked very familiar. After a few seconds, he recognized that it Julia. The woman from the art exhibit. He looked at the room she came from and then he already understood what was happening. Luckily the space between each balcony was not so great. Kyoya got a chair from his room so he could step on it as he tried to reach for Julia. She could barely hold her own weight. She pulled herself on the ledge and looked at Kyoya.

"Please try to reach my hand, Julia-san." He said.

Julia did her best, but she was not able to reach as far as Kyoya was hoping. Kyoya was holding both her hands as she fell down between the spaces. With all the adrenaline rush, Kyoya used all his strength to pull her back to safety.

She clutched onto Kyoya's polo and he had to take her in his arms. She could not stand anymore. The drug started to take effect. He took her inside and carried her to his bed. He went back to the balcony and made sure he locked all the doors. He knew that interfering and prying with another man's 'business' was no good, but he cannot simply ignore something like this. It would go against his conscience. He stared at the girl on his bed. He could not tell what drug it was they used. As Kyoya checked her pulse just to make sure that the drug it did not affect her cardiovascular functioning, she suddenly moaned and it was like as if she was having an orgasm.

Kyoya was trying to figure out what drug she was given. He tried recalled the classes he had in medical school. He thought it was a possibility that Julia was drugged with the substance called 'love bug'. He recalled that his professor mentioned that those who were drugged with this has sweet smelling breath. It was not a difficult drug to remember when he was studying it. It worked very well on individuals with high levels of estrogen, making women very susceptible to its effects. It also makes the drug user orgasm multiple times with or without any stimulation. They would also be unable to move their body, making victims highly susceptible to rape. Its effects would last for 4-5 hours and the only downfall to this drug is that it does not make people lose their consciousness. Those using this are aware of their surroundings, but they are unable to move their bodies. Kyoya bent down to check if Julia's breath smelled like how it was described in class. As he suspected, love bug was the used on her.

Kyoya said to Julia "You'll be safe here. I promise not to do anything to you."

He tucked her in bed and Julia could barely bring herself to reply without climaxing and she used all her energy just to whisper "thank you".

When Julia was asleep, Kyoya could hear the outrage coming from the other room. He smirked at as he continued to eat his meal.

'That bastard deserves it.' he though.

"What do you mean you did not see her? How could you lose a drugged woman? Fuck. I was supposed to have my way with her tonight. You idiot! I was gone for an hour and a half and you lost her. I should have just fucked her multiple times before leaving! Damn it. Shit. Fuck this!"

Kyoya called the front desk to inform them that someone on their floor was being very loud. He told them he found it very difficult to rest with all the noise. In delicate situations like this, it is always better to let those in charge handle the problem. He let the hotel management deal with Soichiru's fury. He knew he was not in the right place to go against the man personally. Kyoto was this man's territory.

He walked to his bed and checked on Julia again to see if the orgasmic effects were done. When he placed he back of his hand on her forehead, and she bit her lip. Obviously its effects were still there. He could not bring himself to fall asleep until hotel management has found a way to subdue the furious man. It took more than two hours for him to be kicked out of the Ritz Carlton. When he was sure that Soichiru was nowhere near the vicinity, he started to get ready for bed. He took two pillows from the bed and got as comfortable as he could on the couch.

* * *

So what do you think? Comments? Suggestions? Just leave me a message. Thank you for reading this far!

Btw the drug I mentioned was fictional. There are drugs out there that work similarly, but it has a different mode of action and everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again!

I hope you are enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Julia felt terrible the next day. She felt disoriented. Her muscles were aching and she was so tired. It was like as if she joined a triathlon. Her mind was still fuzzy, but she knew very well what happened to her the night before. She felt so much shame. She was in a situation that was so unbecoming for any woman or person for that matter.

'How could anyone in the right mind drug women and who's hotel room is this?' she thought.

She tried to get a hold of her surroundings and knew she was still in the same hotel. Whatever it was Soichuru placed in her drink, it made her vision very blurry shortly after drinking it. Even if Benibara and Chizuru were to stand in front of her, she would not be able to recognize them. She sat up the bed and attempted to remember the events that just transpired. She looked at the room she was in. There was no sign of its owner. She walked as quietly as she could. Carefully keeping her balance.

"Where are my things?" she asked herself.

There was still no sign of any other living being. That short walk around the room had her head pounding profusely. She sat down and tried to recall the events that happened. Thinking about where she miscalculated. How did she get herself in this situation? The last thing she wanted was the press swarming over her. She had too much work to do to handle even more of them. She massaged her temples and took deep breaths. She had to retrace her steps. The need to sort everything was crucial. So the reason she was in Kyoto was because Soichuru called her a week before so she could deliver some of the art pieces he bought from the auction.

Julia was on her way out when the man called last week. That morning, she was going to Lobelia to help some members of the Zuka Club practice their singing technique. She was running back to the office for an emergency meeting. There was a scandal that happened with one of their clients and they needed some crowd control.

"Julia-san, when will I get the other paintings? My grandchildren are already excited to see them on the walls of our home." Soichuru said.

"I'm so sorry for the delay, Soichuru-san. The premium couriers have been very busy. I would not want it to go through the regular route since the remaining paintings are really of value." She replied as she made her way through the busy streets of Tokyo.

"I need someone trustworthy to bring some of the things I purchased. Please bring it here yourself, Julia-san. I will purchase your train tickets and provide your hotel." He said over the phone.

Of course, Julia could not refuse. Soichuru-san also made it sound like she cannot deny his offer as well. In addition, she needed to get the money that would provide food several orphanages for more than 5 years. She could not forgive herself for letting those children live a malnourished lifestyle.

"As you wish, Soichuru-san. When would you like me to go there?" she asked. Regretting her decision already. She had so much to do and having a day trip was not in her schedule. She found the man to be a bit odd already. She avoided staying with him for prolonged period of time.

"Next week! I will be staying at the Ritz Carlton."

This was why Julia went to Kyoyo all of a sudden. She took the train and arrived early morning there. She looked at her watch and was proud of her punctuality. 'Okay, right on schedule. I told Soichuru-san I would be here by 5:45 am.'

At the entrance of the train station, she saw the two bodyguards of Soichuru. Two large men walked towards her and greeted her. One guard took all of the paintings and placed it in a white van while the other took her suitcase and lead her to a sleek black Audi. It was an A6 model. Top of the line for sedans. He leads Julia to the car on a few feet away from them. The man has not said anything else as he opened the door for her to go inside the vehicle.

When the man placed her bag in the trunk, he rode the car and a bald man seated in front told her "Soichuru-sama apologizes that will not be able to join you right now. He asked us to bring you to Momijiya Bekkan Kawa no Iori for all your trouble."

Julia gave a short bow, well it looked more like a nod, but it was still a bow considering how she was seated in the car. She would be lying to herself if the two men in front of her did not look like questionable characters. Nevertheless, she knew better than to judge. How a person looks does not fully show their inner character. It was one of the things she learned as a member of the White Lily League.

However, she did not expect to go to such an exclusive place today. 'Wow, one of the best Ryokan in the country. Soichuru-san must have really wanted those paintings.' She thought.

She looked at her surroundings as they brought her to Momijiya Bekkan Kawa no Iori. Kyoto was a really beautiful city. She has seen quite a lot of cities and has had her fair share of travels. Julia loved backpacking with some of her daring friends from Lobelia. Though, out of all the places she has been to, Kyoto was still one of her favorites.

Julia looked at the tree lined avenues as they passed. She looked at the school children running to school since they were already late. This reminded her of her days in Lobelia. The memory of her running late to practice made her smiled for a while. She rested her head against the window and sleep came in fast.

Unaware that she fell asleep for quite some time, she was surprised to see them almost at their destination. The car gradually stopped and she looked at the well-known ryokan. It was an inn that stood along a river. You could only make it here by crossing an exclusive suspension bridge. The entire structure is of an old style with a steep thatched roof. It is very atmospheric with its surrounding natural environment in the bosom of a mountain.

Julia went inside the ryokan. She saw an old lady wearing a white kimono seated behind the front desk. She was doing some paperwork and looked up to see if a guest has entered the room.

She smiled and spoke to Julia in English with a very formal tone "Do you have a reservation, madam?"

Julia replied "Soichuru-san invited me here."

"Ah, yes. He made a reservation for Julia Shu..shuwenu" the woman said while struggling with the foreign surname she had to read.

Julia looked at the lady and smiled. "Swenhaugen but please, just call me Julia. I know my last name is very difficult to pronounce for most people in Japan." she said in Japanese.

"I apologize greatly, Julia-san." The woman bowed deeply.

"Please, there is no need to bow or apologize." Julia said sincerely as she motioned for the woman to stand.

"I will ask someone to lead you to your room. Please have a seat first." The old lady said and rang a small bell that was found on the desk. Although the woman at the desk spoke fluent English, her Japanese accent was very prominent. Knowing the language was a much for a place like this. Plenty of affluent tourists must frequent the place.

'I guess most of the employees here are required to understand basic English.' Julia mused as she sat down at the chairs that had a good view of the garden.

Suddenly, a younger woman wearing a simpler kimono bowed in front of her. She took Julia's bag and they went towards the garden and the woman open one of the doors on the right side of the hall. She bowed once more and gestured for Julia to go inside the room. As Julia was taking off her shoes, the young woman brought out the towels and the robe from the cabinet in one side of the room and placed it on the table.

When she entered the room, the woman took a deep breath. She looked like she was trying to compose her thoughts. Julia assumed it was because the woman assumed she could not speak Japanese.

Upon sensing the woman's uneasiness, Julia told her "I can understand Japanese perfectly. I was born and raised here in Japan. You can speak to me in English if you want some practice. I would enjoy helping you as well."

The woman looked very relieved that there was no language barrier between them. She bowed multiple times and said "Soichuru-sama told me that you are to use our premium onsen. The you are only allowed to request for the best bath salts. In the afternoon, a driver will pick you up again to go to Soichuru-sama's hotel."

Julia smiled at the woman. She had a feeling Soichuru was compensating for the hassle of her personally bringing the paintings, but this was too much. Honestly, she was thinking of taking the first train in and the last train out. She was not very comfortable with being treated as such over a small thing.

As the lady took her leave, Julia placed her coat on the table in the middle of the room and started to prepare herself for the relaxing afternoon.

'Might as well take advantage of this sudden day off' she thought fondly as she took the robe that was prepared for her.

She was surprised to see an onsen have robes with premium fabrics such as this one. Things like these got her a bit excited. She thought it was odd to be get this elated over fabric, but she was a woman who liked very soft and smooth things.

When Julia had her robe on, she had such a contented look on her face. She could not get over the softness of the fabric. Knowing that she should not waste her 'day off', she went outside her room and looked a guide that listed of all the services available. Upon reading it, she decided to go to the onsen first. Julia followed the markers leading to the onsen. This made her pass through a path that went through a part of the forest. There were chimes hanging on some branches of the tree. Elegant paper lanterns in various colors and patterns were also around the walkway. With the sound of the bamboo rustling against the wind and the scent of the trees, she felt like she was in a classic Japanese fairy tale.

The path made a fork and there was a small sign on a wooden stand that said 'premium onsen'. This first-class onsen had a separate area for men and women. A Sign that was pointing to the female onsen was on the left so she took the path that was decorated with very dainty Sakura flowers and entered a small old-styled Japanese house. There was another young woman was stationed inside. This girl was a traditional Japanese beauty. She resembled Pumpkin from Memoirs of a Geisha. Julia thought that this girl looked very put together even if she was fixing the shoes of the guests. She suddenly stood up and bowed when she noticed Julia was in the room.

"Good day, madam. What kind of tea would you want today?" she asked in English with a very heavy Japanese accent.

"Green tea would be nice." Julia replied fluently in Japanese.

The young girl was shocked. She smiled and took a short bow then started to prepare the tea. Experiences like this were very common for Julia. She was very much used to being treated like a foreigner in her own country.

She knew that at a glance, she did not look like she was born and raised in Japan. The Scandinavian blood that ran through her veins was very strong. Her hair was naturally deep copper in color and was slightly wavy. She had full pink lips that had a certain pout to it. This trademark, members of the Zuka Club called it, always left her mouth always slightly open. Julia would always have to consciously purse her lips together to close this gap. Her eyes were grey and it gradually turns into a dark shade of blue as it gets closer to the pupil. Her small nose, soft jawline, generally petite body structure, and flawless skin was very typical of Japanese women.

While waiting for her tea, her mind started to drift. She thought about her work, groceries, dinner dates with her friends, and the series she was catching up on. Julia snapped out of her thoughts when the lady came back, an intricate tea set was placed on a tray, water with ice and lemon, and a cold towel.

"So you could drink your tea inside, madam." The young girl said with a smile.

Julia was astonished. They used the most beautiful tea set she has ever seen. It was an Imari-yaki tea set. The colors used reminded her of the sea. How she has always wanted to have one of these limited edition tea sets for herself. She thanked the girl and began to undress. The young girl offered to bring the tea set for her as she went in. When Julia found her spot, the young lady placed the tray on the water and pushed it towards Julia.

Julia appreciated the layout of the onsen. It had a certain curve to it and it was like as if it was shaped like the letter 'L'. Somehow its layout gave its users a sense of privacy. She felt like she was transported to the olden times of Japan. The temperature of the water was amazing.

'I could stay here all day.' Julia thought.

There were two women on the other end of the onsen. Julia could not see them because of how the whole place was configured and there was also a lot of steam in the area. She was not the type to eavesdrop on the conversations of other people, but the voices of the two women were rather loud, it was impossible not to hear it.

"So he's going to your place for lunch?" the other girl asked.

"Yes. I'm excited already. His mother is going with him too. I wonder if the rumors about him are true though?"

The other girl asked with a questioning voice "What rumors?"

The girl laughed and said "They say that he's quite the gentleman when he takes you out, but inside the bedroom…. he can make you feel sensations that you have never felt before."

"Oh! I heard they are true. I have a cousin and she said that and her friend's friend was able to spend the night with him" she exclaimed.

"Really? How was it?"

"They say he has so much stamina. He's practically carnal once you're in the sheets."

One of them gasped and said "I guess you could say, a gentle man in the street and an animal in the sheets."

The both of them laughed. Julia found it awkward that she could hear their conversation. She was sure they could use their time for something more worthwhile or productive. Sleeping with different men was not a fruitful hobby. Well, whoever that man was she now knows how good he is in bed.

"Well, I just need to put a good show. I have to make him fall in love with me. Once I have his last name, my life is all set. I will always be on top of the food chain." Said one of the women confidently.

The other one agreed with her. "Having a husband that provides for all our 'needs' is a must."

The two women continued to gossip about different people or talk about clothes and shoes. Julia closed her eyes and sighed as she drank her tea. She had nothing against the preferred lifestyle of those two women, but she believed that achieving things because of your own merit was the most fulfilling feeling. She could never imagine herself getting married because of money or business. Due to these principles, a lot of people described her as a woman who was so carried away with her career. Some of her friends joked that she spent so much time working, falling in in love will not happen.

Julia spent each day honing her skills and abilities. She enjoyed writing and directing plays. The most pleasant feeling for her was putting ideas and words into a visual setting. Training new talents was also part of her job. Several agencies in Japan hired her to train future Japanese idols and theater performers. She had a knack with identifying the 'sellable' characteristics of people and capitalized on building their career on that x-factor. Although most of her time is spent backstage or behind the scenes, Julia was a performer herself. She was one of the best dancers in the Zuka Club and as a teenager, she was already part of certain Broadway productions. On certain days, she would organize events for the White Lily League and during her spare time, she would write some songs for fun.

Most of her energy was directed to activities related to her work. It dawned upon her that she was turning 26 this year. She was a few years away from 30 and she has never had a boyfriend or any relationship close to that. Not like these little things bothered her. She could lie to herself and say that she was miserable for being alone, but she just enjoyed her job so much she does not mind doing it every single day for the rest of her life.

'At least I can never grow old alone. I can adopt as many animals as I could when I'm older. We are going to live in a beautiful house with a view of the city. I will have all my plants to tend to and life will be great.' Julia thought contentedly.

After half an hour, she looked at her fingers and saw them all pruned up. This was definitely a sign that it was time to get a body scrub and massage. She took her tray and went back to the locker room.

As Julia was changing into her robes, one of the two women gossiping in the onsen bumped into her.

"Watch it." Said the brown haired woman spitefully.

The other woman placed her hand on the brown haired girl's shoulder and said while looking at Julia from head to toe "Women like her are not worth our time. Foreigners can be dense at times"

As if nothing happened, Julia just stared at the two women like they were aliens and she shrugged her shoulders and continued to change. She could hear the outrage of one of the girls since she practically ignored them. She has more important things and people to direct her energy than those two.

Julia went outside the locker room and walked towards the private massage area. It was a very scenic route for a very short walk. She appreciated the aesthetics of the place. The rustling of the leaves and the sounds of birds chirping made this place feel so serene. When she got inside the massage area, she was brought to a private massage room. Once the massage started, she was asleep in less than ten minutes. The only time Julia woke up was when the masseuse woke her up for her to ask for her preferred type of body salt scrub.

After that relaxing afternoon, Julia made her way back to her room. She got ready for her meeting with Soichuru. She wore a simple grey A-line dress that went an inch or two above her knee. She had matching nude heels and a white coat. She walked towards the lobby since the car will be arriving anytime soon. The same men that brought Julia to the ryokan picked her up. She sat inside the car and it was a very quiet commute. Fortunately, there was no traffic so the car ride to the Ritz-Carlton was quick. They arrived half past five.

One of Soichuru's bodyguards lead her out of the car and they went inside the hotel. The lobby was designed in the traditional Machi-ya style, with wooden lattice screens creating an interplay of light and shade. The centerpiece of the room were several types of bonsai and very intricate flower arrangements. Julia took a closer look and she took out her phone to take a photo of the miniature trees. She could not believe that she would see the works of Kunio Kobayashi inside this hotel. One of the bonsais was an 800-year old tree, it was one of the most expensive one in the country. It had a smooth light brown bark and its leaves looked like luscious green clouds. This was bonsai unique because its trunk and branches curved upwards. It gave an illusion that the tree was dancing or moving on its own.

Julia got all giddy upon noticing the striking style of the flower arrangements right beside the 800-year old tree.

'This is definitely a work of Kazuha Hitachiin.' She thought.

She has always loved the works of Kazuha Hitachiin. She looked like an excited school girl taking all those pictures of plants.

Her excitement was cut short when a man went beside her and said "Julia-san! I never thought you enjoyed potted plants this much."

She recognized the voice immediately and bowed "Good afternoon Soichuru-san."

"I hope you enjoyed your stay at the Momijiya Bekkan Kawa no Iori" he said with a grin.

"Yes, I did. Thank you so much. You did not have to go through all that trouble though, Soichuru-san. All I did was deliver your paintings."

"Non-sense! I heard from Yamada-san that you moved a lot of your engagements just to accommodate my request. Ah! Which reminds me, the balcony of my room has one of the oldest works of Kunio Kobayashi. If you enjoyed seeing this one, then this one should amaze you even more."

"Which work of Kobayashi is this, Soichuru-san?" she asked curiously. She needed to stay in a more public area. She did not feel comfortable staying in a room alone with a man like him.

Soichuru leaned towards Julia and whispered as if he was telling her a secret "The one that got awarded at the international convention last year."

"Now let's go. I am also not very comfortable of people seeing me hand a large sum of money to a young lady like you. Who knows what people might do if you were to walk alone? I could not forgive myself if anything unpleasant were to happen to you."

Julia smiled at the man in front of her. He was a very pushy person and based on her experience, no one could refuse his offers. Soichuru and Julia walked to a private elevator which only accessed the best rooms of the hotel. They were followed by the two bodyguards of Soichuru. Once they reached the top floor, Julia noticed that there were no more than ten rooms on this floor.

'Each room here must be larger than my apartment back home.' She thought.

Soichuru lead Julia to a room at the end of the hallway. He told her that she was free to look at the garden on the balcony while he was calling room service.

"What do you feel like eating, Julia-san?" he asked as he was waiting for someone to answer.

"Anything would do, Soichuru-san." She said as she walked towards the sliding door.

Julia forgot the unease she felt. Her senses were overwhelmed because she had no words to describe the beauty of the small garden. She stepped outside and looked at how the sun washed the garden with a golden glow. On the right side of the balcony was the bonsai Soichuru was talking about. It was a maple tree and some of its leaves were starting to turn auburn. It was signaling the change of seasons that was coming. She was awed by the exquisiteness of this tree. She overheard Soichuru ordering for some wine and wagyu-beef.

Soichuru accompanied her at the balcony as they appreciated the bonsai. Midway through their conversation, a waiter and the head chef went inside the room to prepare their table for the food and drinks.

When the both of them sat down, the waiter poured wine into their glasses and the two employees bowed and left the room.

"I hope you will enjoy this feast, Julia-san. Let us make a toast for our all the beneficiaries your charity event." Soichuru said.

Julia raised her glass and drank some of the wine. Suddenly, Soichuru received a call and asked if he could leave for a short while. There was an emergency at one of his warehouses in the area. He apologized to Julia and asked her to eat ahead of him.

"Please, eat the food before it gets cold. I will be back in less than an hour." He said as he took his leave.

Julia slouched the moment Soichuru left the room. She was glad she did not have to act so prim and proper as she ate. She could make out the voice Soichuru talking to his bodyguards and another man, but the walls were too thick to actually hear the conversation. Suddenly, there was silence in the hallway and Julia assumed that they have gone inside the elevator. She drank another glass of wine and messaged Benibara, Chizuru, and Hinako.

'I'm just having dinner at the Ritz-Carlton in Kyoto today. Hopefully I will be back by tomorrow morning.'

She placed her phone inside her bag and suddenly it felt like the room was getting very warm. She took off her coat and looked at the thermostat on the wall.

'15 ºC. That is not hot at all.'

Thinking that she must have had too much wine, she drank a glass of water and sat down again. Julia heard her phone ring and when she looked at the screen, she could not read the characters. She tried blinking a few times and she tried to read the messages her friends sent.

'What's happening?'

Julia was starting to get worried. She attempted to stand but somehow her legs suddenly gave way. She used the shelves and chairs around her to support her weight. She grabbed her bag and decided to walk towards the door. She could not even unlock the door. It looked like it was locked from the outside. She felt sick to her stomach. Her gut feeling was telling her to find a way out of this room. She crawled to the balcony as fast as she could, but everything around her was spinning. Her throat was so dry it felt like it was on fire. Her vision was cloudy so she hit a few things as she made her way outside. Using all the strength she could summon, she was able to open the door. She leaned on the ledge and saw a silhouette of a man on the other balcony. She was so disoriented that she did the only thing she could do at this point.

"h-help me, p-please." Julia said. It was so painful to speak. She wanted to drink some water.

She just saw the man go inside his room and he carried something that resembled a chair.

Julia was shocked when she heard him say "Please try to reach my hand, Julia-san." She stood on shaky legs and managed to reach the man, but halfway through she felt like she just lost all strength from her limbs. She could feel that she was hanging in between the two balconies. She was so frightened it took every inch of her being to stop herself from crying.

'I'm not ready to die yet!' she thought.

The unknown man was able to pull her to safety and he held her close. Julia held onto his shirt as she attempted to stand on her own, but she could not even feel her legs move. She tried her best to look at the person that saved her life. All she could tell was he had dark hair and light skin.

The dark haired man carried her to a bed and she felt him checking her pulse. That sensation brought chills to her spine. Julia bit her lip as she tried her best not to moan, but it was all in vain. She was confused why suddenly she felt like she was being made love to. She was sure that the man only checked her pulse and temperature. He did no more than that.

With all the stimulation she was feeling, she was having mixed emotions of pure bliss, pleasure, and humiliation.

"You'll be safe here. I promise not to do anything to you."

The tucked her in bed and Julia could barely bring herself to reply without climaxing and she used all her energy just to whisper "thank you". She was so grateful for this person. Whoever he was, she owed him her life. She was so exhausted from what just happened she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

A long sigh escaped from her lips. That was how Julia woke up on a warm and sunny day on a bed that was not hers in a hotel room of a complete stranger. She looked out the window and saw that this room had an even better garden in its balcony. Julia scanned the room to see if she could find the person who helped her last night. The man couldn't have just disappeared into thin air.

Julia wanted to take a shower so bad. Her underwear felt damp from last night and her skin felt sticky. Somehow, her handbag was placed neatly on the bedside table and so she took out her phone and saw there were several messages from her friends and co-workers. She knew she was out of her senses. How could she have missed her bag that was obviously placed here?

It was a good thing that Julia had a naturally resilient personality. Bad experiences like these do not and will break her, but make her stronger. She has had more than her fair share of setbacks. Most people would have some kind of trauma after an incident like this. Julia was a lot of things but she was not like most people.

As she stood up from bed, she clenched her fists. 'I'll kill Soichuru. I swear to all the gods people worship in this world.' Julia thought.

"Ah, you're finally awake."

The poor woman was so startled she dropped her phone on the floor and looked at the man who saved her. She recognized the man instantly.

"O-ootori-san!" Julia said with her eyes wide open. Suddenly her cheeks went from light pink, to rose, then scarlet.

Kyoya sat on the edge of the bed and asked "How are you feeling?"

Julia could see he found her panicked state somewhat amusing. She did not even know how to reply to his question anymore. She was glad that someone saved her, but with the embarrassment she was feeling at the moment, falling off the balcony seemed like an easier option.

"Better than last night. I suppose. I guess I feel like I have a major hangover."

She wanted to die at that very moment. The first time she met the man, she wanted to slap herself for not recognizing his name. The name of the most accomplished man who was below forty years old. All the other members of the organizing team looked at her as if she was an idiot for not realizing who he was after she toured him around. Despite of her feelings right now, this man was the reason why she was alive and untouched by Soichuru. She calmed herself down and walked towards Kyoya. She gave the deepest bow she has ever done her entire life.

"Thank you. I have no words that can properly express my gratitude. Thank you so much, Ootori-san."

To add to her ever growing shame, she tripped when she tried to bring herself to an upright position. On top of that, she hit her head on the corner of the bedside table.

Kyoya kneeled beside Julia and helped her stand up. He held her arms as he brought her to the couch.

"I strongly advise against quick and jerky movements for someone suffering from hangover like symptoms" he said in clearly and matter-of-factly fashion.

He handed Julia a glass of water and aspirin. "By the way, I took the liberty of answering one of Amakusa-san's calls last night."

Julia felt like there was a dark presence forming in the area. She looked at Kyoya and gulped. "It was the only way for me to get a few hours of sleep. The passcode made it impossible for me to switch off the phone or put it on silent mode." Kyoya said with a smile.

He sat down on the chair across her and said as he passed her a bowl with fruits "You might be hungry. Have something to eat."

"Thank you Ootori-san. Your hospitality is much appreciated." She said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm very sorry for Benibara-sama's calls last night. That usually happens if I do not answer her messages." She said with a defeated sigh as she ate the fruits Kyoya gave her.

"It's nothing." Kyoya replied flatly as if he did not feel like continuing the conversation.

Even if he was annoyed that he woke up several times to the ringtone of her phone, he knew that it was not her fault that she had an annoying friend that would call at odd times of the day. He understood her dilemma perfectly. Kyoya looked at Julia while she ate. At face value, he could see why Soichuru would lust for a woman like her. Her hair, which was brown or almost red in color, flowed past her shoulders. She had a dainty nose and glossy skin. Her plump lips looked very soft. Her blueish-grey eyes had a certain mystery to it. It was like she knew something that others did not. She reminded him of a movie star. Something Tamaki's children watched several times. She looked like the actress that played Sleeping Beauty.

Julia ate some fruits hoping that something more substantial would come her way. She never understood how some girls could go on perpetual diets. She made a mental note to get more food on the way home. She felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She looked up slowly and realized that Kyoya was staring at her, Julia thought he wanted some of the fruit she was eating. She offered him some fruits and Kyoya politely rejected.

'I wonder if she is hiding something.' Kyoya thought.

Julia looked at him with a quizzical look on her face and said "If you think I'm hiding something from you, I'm really not."

Kyoya stared at her wide-eyed. "Interesting. It's like as if you know what I'm thinking." he said with a thin smile.

"Oh I would not say that. Your eyes gave you away, really. Has anyone ever told you how expressive your eyes are?" Julia replied.

"I'm afraid no one has, Julia-san." He said as he stared back into her eyes intensely.

Without any warning, someone was banging at the door of Kyoya's room. Both Kyoya and Julia were caught off guard. However, the two were able to mask their mini-heart attack so well. If there was another person in the room, he or she would think that Kyoya and Julia expected someone.

"My princess Julia, Lady of the Bellflowers, please answer me! We have come to rescue you from the clutches of evil." Benio Amakusa said with a penetrating voice.

Kyoya looked at Julia as she stood up. Her expression was unreadable. As Julia opened the door, she took her senior by the ear as she lead her into the room. Her headache was too much as it is. Having Benibara make a mess would call for a disaster she wasn't ready for.

With a broad smile and pleasant tone of voice she said "Ahhh, good morning to you too, Benibara-sama. You know better than to cause such a ruckus at this time of the day."

The only man in the room looked at Benibara. Her eyes showed fear and regret. She looked back at Kyoya as if she was asking for help.

"Good morning, Amakusa-san." Kyoya said with a pleasant tone.

"Julia-chan, you're alright. We were all so worried." Said a girl with short brown hair and large grey eyes.

Kyoya recognized the woman. She was Hinako Tsuwabuki. He found it very ironic that when Tamaki went to the university, he became very close friends with members of the Zuka Club. Amakusa-san and Tamaki were still competing for Haruhi's heart at that time.

Hinako walked towards Kyoya and said "Thank you for saving our Bellflower, Ootori-san."

A girl with long light brown hair walked in last. Chizuru Maihara gently closed the door and said "Benibara-sama. Did you expect the Shadow King of the Host Club to save you from the Zuka Club's Iron Lady?"

Chizuru sat beside Kyoya and took both of his hands "Ootori-san. We are greatly in debt to your kindness. Because of you, our sweet Bellflower is safe. I hope this has not caused you any inconvenience."

"I only did what most would in that situation, Maihara-san." Kyoya replied.

After Benibara was able to free herself from Julia's grip she said "I really am eternally grateful. Finally, Soichuru's schemes were exposed to the public. I'm also sure his sudden disappearance from the market would benefit your family."

Kyoya flashed a smile and said "I find it detestable that man was planning to do unthinkable things to Julia-san. I would rather have her in a non-compromising situation."

As if Julia knew what Kyoya was thinking at that moment, she stated "However, I do not think it is wise to let an opportunity like this go to waste. I'm sure that my unpleasant situation last night should work to your favor."

"Then I will not let an opportunity like this pass, Julia-san. Also, please feel free to use the restroom. I'm sure you would want to freshen up after last night's events." He replied.

"Ah that reminds me, we did some shopping for you. I'm sure you would want to wash away the grime of all that perverted Soichuru stink off you." Hinako gave Julia a paper bag and a shoe box.

As Julia took the paper bag, Hinako forcefully accompanied her to the rest room. Her seniors were worried she might trip or faint while taking a bath. The two younger women left Chizuru and Benibara with Kyoya in the living room.

"I hope that man's actions will be punished accordingly." Benibara said.

Kyoya nodded in agreement. "After the incident got out last night, different women have sent their testimony against the man."

"Did you have anything to do with the news suddenly getting out, Ootori-san?" Chizuru asked.

Kyoya just took a piece of fruit from the bowl Julia offered earlier and smiled at back. His silence answered their question already.

Benio looked at the him and said "I would never dare go against someone as clever as you, Kyoya Ootori. You do live up to the Shadow King reputation Tamaki keeps talking about."

"I will check with the concierge if we could get the belongings Julia left in Soichuru's room." said Chizuru as she was getting ready to stand up.

"Maihara-san, there is no need. Julia-san's bag is already in the closet." Said Kyoya.

"Oh my, you really do work a few steps ahead of everyone. Well, I will go to the lobby to get the driver now, Benibara-sama. I shall see you soon, Ootori-san." Chizuru Maihara said as she waved goodbye.

Benibara knocked at the bathroom door to check if Julia was done. Hinako went out and said that Julia was just changing. She will be done soon.

"Let's just go down to the lobby to check the general surroundings then Hinako. You know how much Julia does not like the press. She is in no condition to deal with any of them."

Benio Amakusa looked at Kyoya. "Is it alright if we leave her in your care once again, Ootori-san? We just need to make sure that we will be able to get her home without anyone following us."

"It's no problem at all, Amakusa-san."

The two ladies left Kyoya with Julia. He opened his phone and made a few calls. Without Soichuru in the industry, it will be slightly easier for him to enter the microfinancing business. He also saw a message from Megumi Miyura.

'I hope you are fine, Ootori-san. I heard from your mother that you were staying in the same hotel as Soichuru-san.'

Kyoya typed 'Thank you for the concern, Miyura-san. I am perfectly fine.'

"Ootori-san, where did Hinako and the rest go?"

"They went to the lobby to check if there were any press in the area."

He looked up his phone and said "You look very lovely, Julia-san."

She was wearing loose dark blue knitted cardigan, a fitted cream colored high waist skirt that had a matching blouse, and navy blue ballet flats. She was already holding her luggage and was ready to leave.

"Thank you for everything, Ootori-san." She walked towards him and extended her hand for a handshake. "I will have to treat you to a meal soon, if that's alright. That's the least I can do for all your troubles."

Kyoya returned the handshake and replied "I'll be looking forward to our next meeting then."

Julia took her leave and went down ahead of him. Kyoya followed shortly after and saw the three women leaving the building going through the exit at the back of the hotel. He called his driver to bring him to Nishiko-kyu. He promised Hikaru and Kaoru he would get them the sweetest Kyo-wagashi he could find.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter took long. There were just too many ideas flowing through my head. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for the delay. I've been distracted.

Again I own nothing.

* * *

It has been a little over a week since the incident in Kyoto. Everything seemed to return to normal. Kyoya was having his usual morning breakfast of steamed rice, natto, egg rolls, lightly salted grilled fish, miso soup, mandarin oranges and some green tea. He would always have his meal between 7:00 to 7:30 before he goes to work. Even as a busy man, Kyoya valued breakfast. He could never think about starting the day right without it.

Lately, his servants noticed that their master has been in quite a good mood. Business has been good for both the Suohs and Ootoris. One of their competitors were officially out of the market. Nanami, Tachibana, Hotta, and Ajima knew his pleasant demeanor related to work. The four of them have silently hoped to see their master in a good mood because of love or anything not related to work.

The morning news on the television broadcasted the incident in Kyoto last week. The crimes of Soichuru were brought to court and he will be going to jail soon. This created a ripple effect in their family. It was found that his son also engaged in similar activities and would be spending a lot of time in jail. The two of them were found guilty due to distribution of illegal substances, plunder, and rape.

Everyone would talk about it after every single meeting. All the dinner parties Kyoya attended asked if what happened in the hotel were true. He would retell the story, but he left out some details. Upon seeing how the members of the Zuka Club wanted their privacy, he respected and understood their decision. It would not bring him any benefit to disclose all the details of event anyways.

Kyoya's activities for today were almost a routine. All except for Megumi Miyura meeting him. She begged him to have dinner with her tonight at the Suoh Grand Hotel. She went to Tokyo so she could go to a business meeting with her father. He did promise to bring her around if she was in the area. A part of him wished that he was more careful with his words and empty promises. He never expected her to take his offer seriously. Honestly, he would much rather work than entertain guests.

"Nanami-san, I will not be having dinner at home today." Kyoya said as he ate the grilled fish.

"Yes, Master Kyoya. Is there anything you would like for your snack tonight?" Nanami asked.

"Just the usual." He replied as he watched the news.

Nanami left the dining room and walked to the servant's quarters. Ajima just finished preparing the car. Tachibana and Hotta did their usual routine inspections entered through the back door. There were also a few other people who worked in this household, but their not so young master was not very trusting of others. She, along with Hotta, Ajima, and Tachibana, were the people Kyoya relied on the most.

"Tachibana, what exactly happened last week?" Nanami asked in a low voice. "Master Kyoya is acting quite strange."

The man took off his sunglasses and wiped them clean. "From the information I have gathered from the staff working there, he saved a girl from Soichuru."

"Oh! The one in the news right now?"

Tachibana nodded his head. "Madam Noriko was also in Kyoto. I spoke to my sister about it. According to him, Master Kyoya and the daughter of Kazuyoshi Miyura met."

Ajima and Hotta were right beside Nanami now. They were both just as interested as she is in the life of their master. Hotta took out the chips from the pantry and he and Ajima were snacking like they were watching a movie.

"Your sister is really Madam Noriko's favorite bodyguard." Hotta interrupted.

Ajima and Nanami looked sharply at Hotta. They waited for Tachibana to continue his story.

Tachibana cleared his throat. "It seems that she and Master Kyoya got along very well. She gave him a tour of their gardens and according to her the two of them looked like they were getting pretty close with each other."

"How I wish we were there to see it." Ajima sighed.

"Master Kyoya ordered us to go sightseeing before he and his mother went to Miyura-san's home" Tachibana said.

"So none of you saw it yourselves?" Nanami asked.

"Unfortunately, no. We could not confirm if Master Kyoya really likes the daughter of Kazuyoshi Miyura." Hotta replied.

"He has always been very good at hiding his real emotions, very much like Master Yoshio. I remember how long it took me to truly understand Master Kyoya." Tachibana said.

Ajima decided to lighten the mood by saying "I wonder how long until he brings her here? Master Kyoya was always very fast in charming women."

Nanami almost spat out the tea she was drinking. She was caught off guard with the question. "Do not say such disgraceful things, Ajima."

"Mistress Miyura will be here only for this week." Tachibana said.

The three bodyguards started placing their bets. Ajima; two days, Hotta; four days, and Tachibana; on the last night.

"Such disgraceful bets." Nanami quickly stood up. "I'm putting my bet for tonight." She placed some money on the table and went to check on Master Kyoya.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were planning on visiting the hosts one by one to deliver their new collection of suits or for Haruhi's case, gown. They were on the way to the Suoh Main Mansion. Haruhi was reading and reviewing cases when they got there. The twins ran up to the library knowing that Haruhi was spent most of her time working there.

"Ha-ru-hi!" They both said in unison. It has always been the same tone ever since she came to know the twins.

"Shhhh!" she said. "The twins are sleeping." She whispered.

The attempt to keep her children sleeping failed. The damage has been done. Ryuunosuke Suoh woke up. Only fifteen minutes have passed since he fell asleep. He stood up from his crib and asked his mother to carry him.

"Hello, Uno." Said his mother as she carried him. He babbled and moved his hands around signifying his reply to Haruhi.

Ryuunosuke or Uno for short got his name from his great grandmother. She said that not only was 'Uno', the Spanish word for 'one' which signified him being the first born, it was also cleverly derived from his name. Although Uno resembled Haruhi more, he got his father's temperament. Barely over a year old, he was already a noisy child. He never stopped walking, talking, dancing, and making himself look like the cutest child in the planet.

In Uno's efforts to ask his mother to put him down on the floor, his younger sister, Chiyo, woke up. She sat up showing everyone her sleepy face. She yawned and smiled at Hikaru and Kaoru. The first time the twins meet their twin uncles, Tamaki was very discouraged to see his daughter very attached to the twins.

Chikayoshi, which meant thousand fold congratulations and beauty, was more docile compared to her brother. It was like as if she was a female Tamaki with Haruhi's personality. Initally, everyone called her Chika. Mori and Honey started calling her Chiyo since every time they had family gatherings and Honey's younger brother, Chika, would mistakenly think he was being called. Somehow, Chiyo just stuck with everyone.

"Chiiiyo-chan!" The two of them greeted.

She started laughing and clapping. As Hikaru and Kaoru were playing with Chiyo, Haruhi asked "What brings you here?"

"We dropped by to give you and my lord formalwear from our latest collection." Hikaru said as if stating the obvious.

"Uno and Chiyo have matching outfits too!" Kaoru added.

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled out a rack filled with clothes. It had gowns of with different colors. Each one was unique. She saw the matching clothes her friends prepared for her children. They were the prettiest things she has ever seen. Haruhi went to take a closer look at the dresses. Some of them were very daring with a high slit while others had too much skin showing. The suits Tamaki had made were very eye-catching and sophisticated.

"I hope you get to wear this soon, Haruhi!" Hikaru said as Kaoru pulled a modest dress for her. It was probably the most "Haruhi wearable gown" the twins made. It was rose-gold in color with a very complicated flower embroidery and beadwork. It also had a simple sweetheart cut. The look Haruhi had on her face made the hearts of the twins swell.

"Hikaru…Kaoru…I.."

The twins were anticipating her reaction. So far, it has only been good news. Seeing her speechless and stunned made them want to know what she thought. Have they finally created the gown Haruhi would forever cherish? The two brothers held each other lovingly anticipating Haruhi's response.

"-have nowhere to wear this to. You already gave me a few gowns last month. I've only worn those twice." She said with her practicality ruling over everything else.

The twins wanted to slap Haruhi Suoh for thinking she could wear a formal gown or any dress more than two times. They wanted to laugh so much because even with all the glamour and publicity that came towards their 'toy', Haruhi was still Haruhi. Then there was a look of poor horror when they processed she wore their gowns more than once.

Hikaru tried his hardest to speak. He could not bear the thought of it. "Haruhi, y-you…you wore.."

"Our c-creations…" Kaoru said wide-eyed with a hushed voice as if he was saying something blasphemous.

"M-more than o-once." There. They finally said it. The twins hugged each other. They felt like a dark omen was spreading in the room.

Haruhi looked at the twins like they were insane, as usual. She looked up and tried to recall the events she wore their clothes to. "Yes. I wore the yellow summer dress you made with Mei-chan to the garden party of Kyoya-senpai's older sister, dinner with my dad, and a meeting I had with a client. The light blue gown…I think I used it for another formal dinner…and-"

Hikaru and Kaoru were on the ground trying to support each other.

"Enough…Haruhi." Kaoru said weakly.

Hikaru clutched his chest and was muttering inaudible words.

She just wished the twins would go bother someone else now. She appreciates their effort of making all these dresses, but she needed to resolve the case she was working on already. It was a delicate case about a young girl being poisoned many years ago. Haruhi took this case because she knew that several lawyers were scared of taking this. Whoever did not want this surfaced in the public had power. She recalled insisting that they give the case to her. She said that she had more than enough protection to pull this one off.

Haruhi sighed and thought of telling the twins that Tamaki would be more than glad to model the all the clothes they just made.

"But it's all the saaaaame with milord." Kaoru complained.

"He is still the same princely idiot." They chorused. The bored look on their face was apparent.

Haruhi said while shaking her head "Well, he's at the Suoh Grand Hotel now." Then suddenly she remembered why Tamaki was so excited to go to work today.

"Ah! There's a group of people shooting a movie or something." She said "You might find different models there too."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. They were not convinced or sold on the idea. They could just get any model. Everyone wanted to wear their creations. They needed someone new. The Hitachiin twins were complaining about how uninteresting she was, how they wished she would let them dress her in more daring clothes, and how they needed a new muse for next season because Haruhi is not interested in the very least.

Haruhi bit her lip. She was trying to remember the specific words her husband said before he left.

"He said something about new talents and really well-known ones. I'm not really sure." She said with some uncertainty in her voice.

If people were to see the image in her head, it showed an overly-excited Tamaki. He was lively and animated all the time, but that morning he it felt like he broke the barriers of being a person to being a ball of energy. He was showing her magazines, posters, standees, and mentioning names she did not even know. Then he just vanished and went to work with the entire household confused at his antics.

Upon hearing that new talents would be there, the twins smiled at each other. Somehow they felt this could be an interesting event to go to. Maybe they could find some raw talent or new face they could use as an inspiration.

* * *

At the exact moment the Hitachiin twins were making their way to the Suoh Grand Hotel, Kyoya finished work earlier than schedule and decided to go visit Megumi Miyura. As these individuals were going through their commute, Tamaki was solid as a rock in the Patio area of the Epicure, the French restaurant located on the club floor of their hotel. He has never felt so star struck his entire life.

"Look at all the beautiful people, Chizuru!" Tamaki said with his eyes sparkling and his mouth agape.

The former vice-president of the Zuka Club smiled at her friend. They were inside a tent with multiple screens setup that showed reviews of the footage that was just taken.

"Tamaki-san, please sit down." She said calmly. The state her friend currently had was amusing.

He did sit down, but he kept on fidgeting. One of the actors present played a samurai in one of his previous movies. This movie was Tamaki's favorite. That specific actor was his favorite. He had too much emotions he could not contain. Chizuru wished that she could take the extra energy from Tamaki and pass it on to all the staff. They have been working non-stop for five days. She has not slept properly since. Her daze was cut short when she heard Tamaki speaking to security asking the Hitachiins to pass through.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are going here?"

"Yes! The devil twins are passing by." He said with excitedly followed by some nervous laughter.

"I'll ask someone to prepare more chair and tables for us. Is it alright if we all stay here?" Tamaki asked.

Chizuru smiled and nodded. With everyone stressed and exhausted, any kind of distraction was welcome. Although she was not attracted to men, the women and other men from their staff would find the hosts a sight for sore eyes.

* * *

Kyoya was quite surprised when he got to the hotel. There was much more security than usual. Outside were some teenagers screaming. He did not bother to check prior to going whether there was an event happening that night. He was sure there were no business conferences at that moment. He would have been invited if there was one.

'There must be some movie star coming today.' He thought flatly. It is not like he did not enjoy movies. In fact, it has been a private hobby of his to watch foreign or independent films when his schedule allows it.

He looked at his watch and saw he was thirty-five minutes earlier than expected. Most of the employees knew him so he was able to enter with ease. He only went through some security checkpoints.

When he got inside, he could feel his phone buzzing in the pocket of his coat. He looked at who it was before answering.

"Hello, Miyura-san." He said coolly.

"Ootori-san, I have to apologize. I will be a few minutes late. No more than half an hour. Father needed me to see some important documents and check some things for him." She said sounding worried and apologetic.

"Please Miyura-san. I understand. Take your time. I will just be here." He replied. You could feel the patience in Kyoya's voice. "Now, start working, Miyura-san. I can't wait to see you again."

He placed his back in his pocket and turned around. "How long are you going to listen to my conversation?" he said flatly.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood still. They did not realize that Kyoya noticed they were listening. The Shadow King sees and hears everything.

"Ah, hello Kyoya! We were just checking if you were speaking to milord." Kaoru said while laughing nervously.

"Yeah, he's in the French restaurant right now. He's watching all the actors as they film." Hikaru said while patting his brother's back.

The twins were doing everything in their power to act like they were not scared of the Shadow King. Kyoya's straight face showed that he saw through their lies. It would benefit him if the twins knew he had a prospect for a wife. That way it would be easier for him to charm her by showering her with gifts. The twins were capable of creating luxurious gowns that would blow any woman away.

"If you're wondering who that was, her name is Megumi Miyura." He said as he walked towards Tamaki. He was just stepped out of the elevator looking like a dazed teenager.

The twins found it very suspicious that Kyoya told them who he was talking to.

"This obviously isn't some fling. Probably some important business?" Hikaru whispered. Kyoya never names the girls he has slept with

"Well, find out who she is soon." Kaoru replied with the same hushed tone.

They both followed Tamaki and went inside the elevator. As the door was about to close, a dark-blonde haired lady stopped it from closing. "Excuse me. I'm so sorry."

Tamaki knew instantly who the girl was. "Renge-chan?"

There was a small reunion in the elevator. She has not changed. Not one bit. The same loud and outspoken otaku in high school. Renge still had quite the crush on their dark haired friend.

"Hello, Kyoya-sama and everyone else." She said bubbly.

Kyoya smiled back and greeted her back. Then Hikaru asked "What brings you here, Renge-chan?"

She put her hands together and looked up. "I came to see the legendary bellflower."

Before everyone in the elevator could ask why Renge wanted to look at flowers she said "By the way Kyoya-sama, my father mentioned to me that your father thought of me as a prospect to be your wife." She said dreamily.

"Of course, I would not mind being married to a perfect man. Kyaaa! To think you were actually looking for a wife."

Tamaki's energy filled the elevator. "How could you not tell me this, Okaa-san?!"

He did not stop asking Kyoya about what kind of girl he wanted, how his ideal type would look like, if this girl wanted a family or not and all these other questions. With one swift glare, he was able to silence Tamaki as they made their way to the restaurant.

Kyoya smiled at Renge. "Ah, you heard it right, Renge-chan. I am looking for a wife but I'm afraid I found a nice prospect though. However, I am still testing the waters. We have yet to get to know each other more."

'Bingo.' They thought in unison.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and smirked. They knew exactly who this woman was.

* * *

Julia stared at the screens with disbelief. They have been filming, editing, post processing, and re-shooting for the past few days. There were some errors mistakes in certain scenes and they were nearing the deadline. She has not slept at all. Her eye bags probably went all the way down her cheeks now.

As if there were not enough problems, one of the new actors, was just not able to convey the emotion properly. Naoki was a young and good-looking dark haired boy but she could not fathom how some people did not understand the fact that not all good looking people can act. The president of the talent company asked her to personally train her nephew.

"You're the best there is. All the people that go through your training become instant idols." She recalled the president saying.

She knew her capabilities and her limitations as a professional. She was nearing her limit. Her usual calm and poised composure was giving way.

"It's a simple romantic scene. How could he not get this right?" Julia said desperately trying to hide the irritation she felt. This was the 15th time they were trying to film the same scene. Everyone knew how annoyed she was. There were more than ten crushed water bottles right beside her. She took a deep breath and smiled at Chizuru while she crushed another one bottle with her left hand since Naoki got the scene wrong again.

"Doesn't he know how to look at a woman lovingly? My succulents have more emotion than him. Must I spoon-feed how this scene is supposed to go? Surely he should have had a girlfriend by now." she continued.

Chizuru placed her hand on Julia's shoulders. "Calm down, Ju-chan. Let's just be patient. If he gets the scene wrong once more, then you go do your magic. I do not agree with imposing acting styles on actors, but we have no choice now. Our reservation for the venue is almost over."

As expected, Naoki got the scene wrong. Julia stood up and walked towards the Naoki. From a distance you could see her teaching him and showing him exactly what to do.

When Tamaki, the twins, Kyoya, and Renge were walking towards the tent, they had a glimpse of how hectic showbiz was. They were observing the production team running around and actors practicing their lines and blocking. Kyoya was not expecting to see a familiar face in the crowd.

"Chizuru-san!" called Tamaki.

Upon hearing her name, Chizuru turned around and waved at the guests who just arrived. She saw Tamaki weaving past security with Renge, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya. Somehow, the moment Tamaki called Chizuru, Julia looked back to see who called her friend. At the same time, Kyoya saw Julia. For a brief moment, their eyes met. Kyoya instantly saw a person that was different from the one he helped. Julia smiled and waved at Kyoya. He smiled back and gave a small wave as well.

"You know that girl, Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. Why else would I greet her?" he replied flatly.

Kaoru dismissed his curiosity. He has always been the more observant twin. Kaoru could feel if something was bothering a person even without them saying a word. He even notices brief encounters just like the one that happened. They all went inside the tent to see what the movie was all about.

"Did I miss anything?" Tamaki asked Chizuru.

"Not really. Poor Naoki is still stuck with the same scene. Not to worry though, the Legendary Iron Lady has taken matters into her own hands." She replied with a sense of relief. Things were finally starting to look better.

"Oiiii! Guys! What are you doing here?" a loud female with tan skin and blonde hair screamed as she was running towards the people in front of the screens. It was Mei Yasumura, Haruhi's good friend and Kasanoda's girlfriend.

"We came to watch you guys film." Said Hikaru.

"What are you doing here, Mei-chan?" Kaoru asked

"Work. I'm their stylist." She replied.

Chizuru looked at her watched then smiled at Mei "How are things going on back there?"

"At first, not good. Naoki could not understand how to act this scene out. Now, the legend will demonstrate so all he has to do is copy everything she does." She said with her usual loud voice.

"Kyaaaa! I'm so excited. I came here hoping that she would perform, Chizu-chan." Renge squealed in delight as she sat right in front of the screens.

Renge closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Julia-san, Lady of the Bellflowers, a name befitting her personality."

She paused for a dramatic effect and looked towards the sky. "It symbolizes unchanging love, honesty, and obedience. It symbolizes her unwavering love for the arts. There is a belief that this flower has the power to return friends together."

Mei had a deadpan look on her face. "Ju-chan is obedient? More like she makes people obedient. Haha!"

"She is also known for her commendable work ethic. Her ability to transform and turn herself into any character is almost unparalleled." Renge said dreamily.

Mei found a seat right beside Tamaki and Kyoya. "Seriously Renge-san. You make her sound like a saint."

Renge still had her head in the clouds and ignored what Mei just said. Mei shook her head and sighed.

Mei leaned towards the hosts and said "Seriously though. That girl is a slave driver. Work never stops until it is perfect. If she could profit from selling your sweat, she would sell it by the bottle!"

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru looked at her like she was joking. This girl looked like a doll. Mei's description did not add up since Julia was helping some of the staff pick up props that just fell.

"That's got to be an exaggeration." Tamaki said. "She was very pleasant when I worked with her for the party of Uno and Chiyo."

"Yeah, she can't be that bad." Hikaru said as they looked at as she was teaching Naoki the lines.

"She looks very nice to me." Kaoru added.

"Mei-chan, you know Julia only gets that bad when she's hungry." Chizuru said fondly.

Chizuru tapped Renge's shoulder to snap her out of her thoughts.

"It's almost time. You'll like this part, Renge-chan. It's a romantic scene." She said to Renge with a wink.

They could hear a distant voice saying "Look at my eyes. Pay attention to how I will look at Kana-chan. You need to position yourself exactly like how I am going to do it, okay?"

The crew asked for everyone in the area to remain quite. Kana, a famous Japanese Idol, was already standing by the ledge. The director made the signal for the music to play as the scene began. Everyone in the tent focused their attention to the screens in front of them.

Kana looked at the skyline with a faraway look on her eyes. Someone hugged her from behind. The camera focused on her face and it was Julia. Her hands enveloped the other woman and she slowly laced her fingers around hers. The actress turned around and Julia looked at her intensely as if you could feel the passion burning in her eyes.

Everyone saw the anger, desire, and innocence that Julia was trying to portray. Julia cupped the face of Kana and recited the lines as she caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the other girl as she gave a small boyish smile. Julia nestled her face on Kana's neck as she held her hand.

Renge was biting her lip forcing herself not to make a sound. Hikaru and Kaoru were speechless. This was not like the Zuka Club plays they saw before. It was intense. They could feel the passion and forbidden love. Tamaki disintegrated due to the intensity of emotion. Kyoya did not expect to see that kind of energy from the woman he rescued.

Once the scene was done, Julia looked at her 'student' and left the poor actress weak in her knees. The aura she gave out suddenly changed. It was not intense like the one she just did.

"That is how you do the scene. Do you understand, now?" she said to Naoki with a smile.

Naoki, who was meant to do the scene, stared at his mentor with determination and enthusiasm. He stood up and did as instructed. Julia watched him perform the entire seen before walking towards the small crowd that formed right beside Chizuru.

Mei was the first one to speak. "You really are full of surprises! It was like as if you were a man!"

Julia smiled back at Mei and laughed. "Having a man's role for plays actually pays off."

"You were amazing, Ju-chan!" Renge hugged Julia as she exclaimed. "How did you get your eyes to look so intense? Did you think of her as your lover? Did you imagine your boyfriend? Kyaaaa!"

Julia gave a short laugh as she sat down. "I have never been in love with anyone, but I did think of Kana-san as something else so I could show the right energy."

Renge moved closer to Julia waiting for her to disclose her secret. Everyone was interested how she acted like that.

"I thought of her as the last piece of steak in a buffet." Julia said. Her face was void of any humor or indications that could mean she was joking.

Chizuru gave a small amused smile while she was watching reviewing the footage of Naoki performing the part exactly as Julia did.

Julia noticed Renge's disappointed reaction and laughed. "I really would have thought of Kana-san as my boyfriend if I had one, Renge-chan. I'm just too busy working to have a boyfriend."

Renge was wiping her tears away. "But your good looks would be put to waste."

"That is where you are wrong, Renge-chan. I just use my looks differently. It is crucial that the future actors and singers I'm training see that I am presentable. It also makes my method of training seem 'less-threatening'." Julia said with a pleasant smile honeyed tone.

Chizuru smiled. That is Julia after all. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru felt a familiar chill in the air. The three of them started to huddle. Julia reminded them of someone so familiar. The three of them looked at Kyoya who had a relatively passive expression as he looked at his friends.

Kyoya looked back at his friends and gave the same pleasant smile and polite tone of voice. "Were the three of you looking at me?" he asked.

"Ootori-san. What a pleasant surprise to see you here." Julia said as her face lit up.

"Hello, Julia-san. That was quite an impressive performance. Where did you learn to act as such?" he asked.

"The Zuka Club really polished my acting skills, Ootori-san."

"Julia was heaven-sent, actually. She was already talented prior to joining. Because of her skills, she handled training new members, finances of the club, budgeting, songwriting, and even choreography." Chizuru recalled.

"We even joked that she found our club so she could compete with the Host Club. She was such a passionate maiden back then. When Tamaki-san and Ootori-san were in their last year as hosts, Julia was just starting the initiation process for the Zuka Club." She added.

Renge continued Chizuru's story. "The moment the Julia was inaugurated as an official member, getting the name Lady of the Bellflowers. Her goal was to out rank the Host Club. She changed the image and diversified the Zuka Club. They have never gotten such a large fan base. Even some frequent customers of the Host Club were converted."

"Ah yes. I remember some of the Host Club records being broken. Only a person so brave with an insatiable drive would will for such a dream! I never thought that there was a princess who had the brains, beauty, and heart to wanted to go beyond Kyoya's achievements." Tamaki said dramatically.

"You're telling the story as if I did a miracle! I just had to fix all the log books, accounting matters, budgeting, and looked for other ways for the club to get revenue. Though I did feel disappointed that the person I wanted to compete with just graduated." Julia said with a cheerful expression.

"Although I was saddened by the news, I took it as a challenge. I brought it upon myself to train the incoming hosts! Kyoya was already heavily burdened by the expectations of his father and the academic load of medical school. So Kaoru took over Kyoya's responsibilities as vice-president. There was enough stress for him already. He did a fine job, but it was undeniable. The Zuka Club did outrank the Host Club, but we have touched others in more ways than one! Knowing that our maidens felt our pure love was more important than the numbers." Tamaki said with much decadence and emotion.

"She wanted to compete the Shadow King?" Kaoru asked.

"She must be a Shadow Queen. It takes a lot of guts to do that." Hikaru said.

"I was swarmed with all the finances of the club. I did not even notice. I never knew that Kyoya-senpai did that much work." Kaoru said with a faint laugh.

"Yeah, you got so busy I had to help you just to ease the load." Hikaru said as he lovingly hugged his brother.

The two of them smiled at Julia. Not a lot of people can think of competing with Kyoya. She beamed radiantly back at them and said "Ah! You must be the twins Tamaki talks about all the time. I'm Julia."

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." The older twin said while pointing to his chest.

"and I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." He said with a playful smile.

Julia stared at the both of them as if memorizing their features. Although Hikaru and Kaoru had different hair colors, their resemblance was uncanny. Then Tamaki suddenly pulled the twins and Renge. He saw one of the greatest samurai movie stars walk towards the set. The four of them were unable to contain their excitement. They had the largest grin on their faces as they requested for photos and autographs.

"I hope you don't think I'm a female version of you, Ootori-san." Julia said as walked closer to Kyoya "I'm sure you are a unique individual. The shadows would not suit me I'm not as cool or mysterious, but I was called the Iron Lady of the Zuka Club during my time."

"I hope there's nothing wrong with being a female version of me." Kyoya said jokingly. The reminder that all the records he set were broken slightly annoyed him. Although this happened in the past, he still hated losing.

"I'm sure there isn't any. How can I find fault in the person that saved me?" She replied sincerely.

Kyoya stopped himself from glaring at Julia. He could not tell if she was telling the truth or if she was challenging him. Kyoya Ootori does not back down from challenges.

'Two can play that game.' He thought.

"I'm just glad you're fine after the incident last week. I could not imagine what would have happened had I not been there." Kyoya said with a fake smile.

She looked back at him with an innocent look. Somehow, Kyoya could feel that she was gauging his personality. After the brief staring contest, the both of them smiled at each other. The two of them knew they found an equal. It takes one to know one.

Julia had a smile on her face. "Thank you for being there to save me. I'm sure things would have ended differently, if you were not there." She paused for a while and snickered. "I really think we would get along just fine, Ootori-san. You seem like an interesting person."

"Yes, I'm sure there are plenty of things we have in common. I think you still owe me a meal though." He said with an amused tone.

"And I'm looking forward to it, Ootori-san. Just call me so we can schedule it." She said.

Julia took a business card out of her bag and gave it to Kyoya. He took out his own and gave her a copy as well.

From a far, Tamaki and the twins could see the two exchanging pleasantries. They were thinking that maybe her being a female Kyoya was an exaggeration. Although she had some 'Kyoya-like qualities' she seemed very nice and amiable. She was not as dark or evil as their Shadow King.

When the three of them were walking back to the tent, an innocent soul was running towards the same direction. Naoki was very eager to see his mentor. He thought that his performance today was perfect after Julia's intervention.

"Juuuuliaaaa-neesama!" Naoki shouted as he ran towards her.

From nowhere, a small bamboo whipping stick appeared and tripped the young boy. Julia still had the same pleasant expression on her face, but the dark energy emanating from her was certain. Naoki thought he performed well. His knees were shaking and his throat went dry.

"Your performance was acceptable out of 100 points, I would give you an 87. You still lack proper angling of your features. I told you that it was 57° to the left with your chin down. Although your eyes were almost correct, you need more practice. After dinner tonight, you will be doing some exercises then we will continue building your acting skills. 87 is still not a perfect score. I do not make room for mistakes." She said sternly.

Julia started to gather all her belongings and she told Naoki to do the same. Work never stops. There was always room for improvement.

"I will have to leave you, Chizuru. I'll see you later?" she said as she hugged her friend.

"Don't be too strict on poor Naoki." She commented.

There was a glint in Julia's eye as she replied "I won't."

She bowed to Tamaki and the twins. "Thank you for letting us use your hotel, Tamaki-san. It was also nice to meet you Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san."

The three of them waved back as they saw Julia dragging the poor boy. Naoki was mortified. No one knew if he would live to see the light of day. The three of them took back their initial opinion.

"She was not like this the first time I met her." Tamaki said quietly.

"Not a lot of people see the other aspect of her personality." Chizuru said as she was fixing some of the equipment.

"She is an interesting person though." Hikaru said.

"Yes, I could not help but think that the powder blue gown we just made would suit her perfectly." Said Kaoru.

Chizuru gasped. "She is in love with your gowns. Making her wear one would be very easy." Hikaru and Kaoru were eager to hear that. The two of them grinned at Chizuru. They were excited to meet Julia again.

Kyoya did not give their meeting much thought. Pondering about Julia's personality had no benefit to him. He could hear his phone receiving a few messages. He was sure that one of those would be Megumi Miyura. She should have arrived by now.

"I have to go now." Kyoya said as he waved goodbye and made his way inside the hotel.

When Kaoru saw that Kyoya was far enough not to hear him, he asked "Do you think Kyoya likes the girl he's meeting for dinner?"

"Who knows?" Hikaru replied.

Tamaki walked back inside with Renge, the twins and Chizuru. It was an eventful day for everyone.

* * *

Kyoya was going to meet Megumi Miyura at the lobby of the hotel. Based on his research, she would prefer to eat at Epicure, the five-star French restaurant located at the hotel. Though he decided it was better to pretend he did not know what kind of woman she was.

When Megumi spotted Kyoya, she walked quickly towards him. Kyoya could see the number of heads she turned. Megumi Miyura was a stunning sight indeed. She wore an off shoulder dress that showed her figure off nicely. It had the same color as red wine. Her hair bounced as she made her way towards him. Her slightly flushed cheeks and light brown eyes sparkled. Kyoya tried his best to not look at her bosom as it moved along with the rest of her body.

"I've been looking forward to seeing you, Miyura-san." Kyoya said.

He smiled at her. "You look very lovely."

She blushed and looked away "Ootori-san, I'm sure you're just saying that to flatter me." Megumi looked at the man in front of her and she had a coy smile on her face. "You look very dashing as well."

Kyoya offered his arm to Megumi and asked "There are two premium restaurants here at the Suoh Grand Hotel. One is French and the other, Greek. Where would you want us to have dinner?"

"You seem to know your way around here, Ootori-san. What would you recommend?"

"I think the French restaurant would suit your tastes more, Miyura-san. For me, their Moules Marinières and Baked Camembert are incredible. They also serve Cabernet Sauvignon. However, you look someone who would enjoy white wine more."

"How did you know that?!" Megumi asked. She was really surprised that Kyoya knew her favorite cheese and wine.

Kyoya smiled playfully "I'm a good guesser."

"My, my, Ootori-san. You could really sweep a girl off her feet." Megumi said.

"Shall we make our way there, Miyura-san?"

As they went to the restaurant, both of them asked about each other. They talked about work and their families.

"Ootori-sama, how may I be of service for you today?" asked the manager with a strong French accent.

"Table for two please in the private room, Hugo-san." Kyoya replied.

Kyoya also went closer to the manager and whispered a request. "Of course, Ootori-sama. You will be seated shortly." He replied.

Megumi looked at Kyoya suspiciously. "What was that about?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"It's a surprise, Miyura-san."

The manager was back in a few minutes. They went inside the restaurant and he ushered them to one of the rooms best rooms available. They were lead to a private room that had a breathtaking view of the Tokyo Skyline. The lights were dimmed and there was a table for two in the middle of the room. Small candles were placed on the center of the table along with a vase of red roses. If there was one thing he learned from the Host Club, it was how to create a certain mood for any occasion. Everything went according to plan.

"What would you like to eat, Miyura-san?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh, I'm so overwhelmed right now. Everything is so beautiful Ootori-san. I don't even think I can order food." Megumi said as she looked at the room and the man seated across her.

Kyoya ordered all the best dishes the restaurant had to offer.

"Would you like to try our new collection of wine today, Ootori-sama?" asked the waiter

"What's available?"

"We have a 2007 Trebbiano d'Abruzzo, Valenini and Marco Bianco 'Cane', Moscato d'Asti"

"Bring a bottle of each, please." Kyoya said as he looked at Megumi

"Oh my, two bottles of wine, Ootori-san?" she commented.

"I'm sure we can handle it." He replied as the corners of his mouth turned up.

While waiting for their food, he asked about her. He feigned interest in her life and hobbies as they are. He knew all of that already. He knows everything there is to know about Megumi Miyura. She went to an equally prestigious private school in Kyoto. Kyoya knew her grades, past relationships, police records, and much more. She was the perfect wife. Beautiful and bright enough with a good lineage, but easy to control and manipulate.

"Is it true that Tamaki Suoh is a good friend of yours?" she asked.

"Tamaki has been a friend of mine since middle school." Kyoya replied.

"Then you being a part of a host club is also true?" Megumi questioned.

Kyoya stared intensely at her eyes. "Yes, I was the vice-president of the Ouran High School Host Club. Tamaki and I were the founders."

She stared at him wide-eyed. "That's why you're so charming. It makes so much sense now."

As they ate, she asked him about his days as a host. Megumi wanted to know what he did as vice-president. Kyoya never gave too much information about their activities, but there was enough for Megumi to have an idea. There were no merits in telling her everything about him. She was just his pawn.

"So you're trying to tell me that the Morinozuka, Haninozuka, and Hitachiin families were part of it as well?" she gasped. "Aren't all of you the cream of the crop?"

"We wanted to maintain a certain quality for the hosts. Each host catered to a certain type of man a woman wanted." Kyoya explained.

Megumi leaned closer. "So what type of host were you, Ootori-san?"

"I was the Cool type, Miyura-san."

"Please just call me Megumi." Kyoya could feel Megumi's leg brushing against his.

"Do you think you would designate me as a host if we met back then, Megumi-san?" Kyoya asked.

"I think I would, but I would be too possessive." She said. She took a bite of the dessert and ate it suggestively. Her leg still against his.

"It's a good thing I'm not a host anymore." Kyoya said with a husky voice.

Megumi looked at her phone. "It's 10:45pm already? I wish it would slow down a bit. I don't want our dinner to end yet."

Kyoya smiled at her. "The wine is all gone, Megumi-san. I think it would be wise for you to rest. Your father might be bothered that I kept you up too late."

The sound of thunder and lightning startled Megumi. They looked outside the window. The winds were strong and the rain hit the windows of the building with a bit of force. "The weather looks pretty bad, Kyoya-san. Are you sure you can get home safely?"

"I'll be fine, Megumi-san." He replied.

Kyoya paid for the bill and they went out of the restaurant. The waiters and managers bowed at them as they left. Most of the people having dinner were gone already. What was left were businessmen drinking by the bar with their wives or mistresses and a few couples. There were a few jetlagged foreigners ordering breakfast.

While walking towards the elevator, Megumi took Kyoya's hand and asked "Kyoya-san, is it alright if you bring me to my room?"

"Of course, Megumi-san."

They went to the private elevators that went directly to the top floor. As the entered, Megumi swiftly pulled Kyoya towards her. Kyoya pushed her against the wall and leaned in to kissed her passionately. He could hear her moan as he kissed her. Megumi wrapped her arms around Kyoya. She wanting their bodies to be closer.

* * *

Julia was just glad that work was over. By 9:30 pm, she was getting texts from the staff that the celebration for finishing the film was at the party suite in the same hotel. It was a good thing Naoki's intensive training finished earlier than expected. On her way back to the Suoh Grand Hotel, she was able to buy some bottles of vodka, tequila, and gin.

'It's a good thing I already have the keys to the room' she thought.

She walked as fast as she could to inside the lobby. The rain was quite strong. It was a good thing her coat had a hood and was water-resistant.

'I really need to commend those twins. They placed style and function together.' Julia thought.

She took the elevator that went to the club floor. The only elevator that went all the way party suite and other luxury rooms was located there. She tried to ignore the stares she got because of all the alcoholic beverages she was carrying.

'I must look like a freakin' alcoholic.' She thought.

"Good evening, Julia-sama. It looks like the entire cast and crew are celebrating tonight." a man.

"Hugo-san! I'm really grateful for everything you and your staff have done for us." Julia said.

Julia turned around and saw that the elevator door was closing. She ran as fast as she could. Hugo waved as she left and he went back inside the restaurant. She thought she was a lucky person because she was able to stop the doors from closing right before it left her.

When she went inside, she was not sure if she was such a lucky person. There was a man and a woman already having quite a heated session right before she went in. The instant they heard her enter the elevator, they stopped whatever it was they were doing. Obviously, Julia interrupted their time alone. She wanted to hit her head on the wall of the elevator. She has been through many awkward situations in her life, but this has been one of the worst.

To calm her nerves, she started writing the kanji of 'beauty' on her palm. That trick has always helped her. She looked down at her feet so she could not see the them. She was just glad that this elevator was fast. She could feel the man glaring at her already. All she wanted was the awkward feeling to end already.

* * *

The moment Kyoya heard someone stop the elevator door, he immediately straightened himself up. A mortifying incident like this did not sit well with him. He was sure that the person who just entered saw what he and Megumi were doing. He looked at Megumi. She was trying to catch her breath and fix her dress.

He distanced himself slightly from her and looked at the reflection on the doors of the Elevator. He glared at the woman who interrupted him. Kyoya could see her hesitation to look towards him, but he knew who that person was.

"Julia-san?"

Julia laughed nervously. Her face was as red as a tomato. "Ah, hello Ootori-san. What brings you here?"

"Wait. That was a stupid question." Julia said as she slapped herself. "I think I know why you're here. But you know…yeah."

As if things could not get worse, the elevator suddenly stopped. Someone on the intercom said that it was a safety feature when the winds got too strong. Julia wanted to kill herself. If she could bury herself, she would have by now.

"Is she a friend, Kyoya?" Megumi asked. She looked at Julia with a sharp gaze.

"No, I'm just Ootori-san's acquaintance. You have nothing to worry about." Julia replied. She used all her courage to turn around and face the woman.

"Ah…Ootori-san has good taste in women." Julia said as she took a good look at Megumi. "I really am so sorry."

Julia thought that the woman looked very familiar. She could not remember exactly where she saw the girl Kyoya was with, but she was sure that it was not the first time they saw each other.

On the other hand, Megumi instantly recognized Julia. 'She's the foreigner from the onesen.'

She hoped that this woman would not remember that incident. It would ruin her chances with Kyoya. She was getting closer to her goal of becoming an Ootori. All of Kyoya's brothers were already married. She had no other chances except this one.

"By the way, Julia-san this is Megumi-san." Kyoya said in an effort to introduce the two women.

"Are you sure she's an acquaintance, Kyoya? You call her by her first name so you seem pretty close." Megumi replied trying to hide the jealousy she felt.

Julia started laughing. "Please do not worry, Megumi-san. My full name is Julia Swenhaugen. Everyone calls me by my given name. My last name is difficult for most people to pronounce. Plus, Ootori-san is all yours. He's not exactly my type."

Megumi found this funny. Did this girl not know who Kyoya Ootori was? Is she a fool? She just outwardly said that she did not find Kyoya attractive.

"Who is your type then, Julia-san?" Kyoya asked. His face had an annoyed expression to it.

"That's a good question, really. I'm not sure." Julia replied. She looked like she was thinking really hard about who her 'type' was.

"You have an amusing acquaintance then, Kyoya." Megumi said. She was glad this girl had no interest on him.

"Just to clear things up, I would not tell anyone what I saw. I will forget it along with plenty of other secrets." Julia said as she opened a bottle of vodka and half of its contents.

Kyoya and Megumi looked at Julia. "Are you sure you wanna drink that much vodka?" Kyoya asked.

The elevator started to move up again. There was a sense of relief for all of them. Julia gave them a thumbs up and said "I'm sure."

They reached the floor of the penthouses and party suite. Julia walked to the other side of the hall while Kyoya and Megumi went to the opposite side. As Kyoya was walking Megumi back to her room, they could see that weather conditions have not changed.

When they were by the hotel door, Megumi opened the door and pulled him inside. Megumi was predictable person. Kyoya knew what she wanted. He did not mind giving her what she wanted. It has been a while since he let off some steam.

She kissed Kyoya as she took off his coat and undid his tie. He carried her to the bed and started to kiss her more intensely than in the elevator. Kyoya could feel that Megumi wanted more.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" he asked. The woman underneath him nodded. With that simple acknowledgment, he started to take off her dress and everything else. He made sure that Megumi would want more of him. He wanted her to be under his spell. He made sure he heard her scream his name several times that night.

* * *

Wow...that was a long meaty chapter. Any thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update. Summer's about to end and I'm just getting depressed.

Disclaimer: I don't own ouran.

* * *

The moment Julia stepped out of the elevator, she walked towards the sound of party music, karaoke, and people celebrating. Relief came the moment she was not confined in the same space as Kyoya and Megumi. The two of them had quite a strong energy building up it would burn anyone who came too close.

Julia thought she was not quite herself lately. She is usually more composed with situations like that. She even forgot the keys to her apartment in the office yesterday, spilled some juice on the script she was drafting the day before that, and missed out an entry on the accounting books for today's shoot. She speculated that it could be the trips to the hospital. The authorities wanted to keep track of her health so multiple blood tests have been done in the past few days.

Mei Yasamura was already waiting for her by the door. She had an impatient look on her face. Julia thought that Mei had quite a strong personality. She was loud and crude, but also very dedicated and passionate in what she does. That was why they became very good friends.

Julia met Mei while inquiring about the application process for various universities. Due to her scholarship in Lobelia, she had the opportunity to enter the world of theater. The school recognized her skill and talent for acting so when she passed the auditions for an upcoming broadway musical, they let her take her last year of schooling overseas.

At that time, Julia was not sure what specific career she wanted to pursue. All she knew was she wanted to get into the performing arts. That was a broad spectrum in itself. She loved theater, but she also enjoyed film. Just like her mother, Julia was also a very good singer and dancer. So she could pursue a career in acting, but she was a very private person so there was conflict there. However, directing and creating songs, stories, and developing the talent of others was also in her interests.

It was during this time her confusion was at its peak. There was just so much she wanted to do, she felt lost. She realized that she did not know what she specifically wanted. After gathering several application forms, she was walking towards the Bunka Fashion College in Shinjuku. That was her second to the last stop for the day. She was going to the freshmen application area and she heard someone 'talking' on the phone. A girl dressed in ganguro style was talking to her friend about some boy problems and feelings.

"Fuck that blond idiot. He will never stop bugging you. Haruhi, you stupid piece of shit. I know you get all flustered. But what?! Damn it. Use your charm! DO. NOT. BACK. DOWN." she said with conviction.

She and Julia were the only individuals in the area. She noticed a middle-aged woman from the admissions office looked like was about to ask Mei to leave, but Julia called Mei's attention first. She gestured to Mei that someone was on her way. Luckily Mei understood what Julia meant instantly. When she was about to leave the building, Mei ran towards her.

"Thanks for that, miss. I owe you one." Mei said.

"No problem. Glad I could help. That woman looked like the grumpy type anyways." Julia replied.

The both of them bowed and ended their conversation. They were ready to part ways until they headed towards the same direction.

"Ah, you're headed towards the trains station?" Mei asked loudly.

"Yes, I'm going to Ouran University next to get an application." Julia replied.

Mei looked at her with a surprised expression "What a coincidence! I'm going there right now too!" she said with excitement. Her voice was so loud it earned a few stares from people in the area.

"By the way, I'm Mei Yasamura." She said with confidence.

"I'm Julia."

They took a train from Shinjuku station and that was where their friendship began. It was an odd thing for them to instantly warmup to other people. It cannot be avoided though. They both saw eye to eye with their hobbies, interests, and favorite jpop bands. Although they have barely known each other for half a day, it felt like they were good friends already.

"So Ju-chan. Oh wait, is it okay for me to call you Ju-chan?" Mei asked.

"Hmmm…as long as I get to call you Mei-chan too." She said sincerely.

Mei smiled at her new friend. "So Ju-chan, what high school do you go to?" Mei asked as they were walking to Ouran University.

"Lobelia Girl's Academy." She replied.

"WHAT?! WOW! I never expected a rich girl to know how to commute. Don't you usually have drivers and shit?" Mei asked.

"I'm a scholar so I'm not exactly a rich girl. My parents are able to provide for my sister and I, but we're pretty normal. The least I can do was try to get a scholarship so it could lighten the financial load." Julia replied.

She took Mei's arm as they walked. "Mei-chan, what school do you go to?"

"Umeshiba Girls' High School." She answered.

"This is really funny. Both of us come from an all girls' school." Julia said.

"I hope we enter the same university next year, Ju-chan." Mei said. "We'd be best friends. We'll have sleepovers-"

"Ah, I won't be going to the university yet. I'm just a second year student." Julia said.

Mei looked confused. "Then why the hell are you getting application forms from the university?!" she asked.

Julia got surprised by the loudness of her voice. "Let's get our forms first, Mei-chan. If you're not doing anything let's eat together and I'll tell you all about it." She said with a nervous laugh.

After getting their application forms, they went to a café nearby. The more time they spent together, the more they realized how much they enjoyed each other's company. Even the food they ordered was in-sync. So Julia explained her situation and how she was leaving in at the end of the school year so she could perform. She had no choice but to let the universities know she wanted to apply a year earlier since she will not be able to do it next year.

"So next year you'll be traveling all over the world, Ju-chan?" Mei asked as she was sipping her milkshake.

Julia nodded as she ate some omurice. "That's why I'll be having online courses. I also had to explain to each school the status of my application."

"Ahhh, so you're fixing all the application forms now so all that's left would be the transcript of your grades?" Mei confirmed.

"Exactly."

Mei looked slightly depressed. "Shit. I know this sounds weird, but you're leaving so soon. I thought I finally found my soulmate."

"You did, Mei-chan. Let's meet as much as we can before I leave, okay? I really like spending time with you." Julia said as she held Mei's hands.

"What program are you planning on taking anyways, Ju-chan? I'm hoping to get into the fashion program." Mei said with determination.

"I'm not sure yet. There's so much I want to do, but I'm not sure what program would prepare me for what I want. I want to be in theater, but I want to make movies as well. I love acting, but I'm not very keen for the limelight that comes with it. I enjoy writing songs and plays, but…I'm so lost." Julia said.

"Why not have a job that does all of that? Like a talent coach?"

"A what?" Julia titled her head in confusion.

"Talent coach. You know, the person that trains actors, dancers, and shit. It also gives you a chance to work in theater and movies. Then write or direct songs and plays when you aren't coaching anyone. You also get to keep your privacy since you aren't the one who's famous. There are plenty of talent agencies for you to work too. I'm sure you can handle the pressure."

Somehow at that moment, Mei helped put direction to Julia's life. She was and will forever be grateful for her friend. Julia will never forget the day she found a friend and career she wanted.

Even if at face value they looked like complete opposites, they understood each other well. Julia was a hafu with a very classic feminine style and Mei was a loud ganguro with a resonating voice and brash personality. The peculiarity of their newfound friendship was bound to take them places. It was a bond that was going to last a lifetime.

The two of them met at least once a week until Julia had to leave. They proved that sometimes time was not the best factor for determining the strength of a bond. Even when Julia was overseas, they chatted over the phone almost every other day.

Both of them accepted each other as is. Mei was one of the few people that Julia trusts. Besides her friends from Lobelia, Mei knew Julia's true personality and it worked the other way as well.

* * *

"What took you so long?!" Mei asked loudly.

She has been waiting for this woman for ages. Seriously, her friend only had two modes: a workaholic and an alcoholic. She was late for the alcoholic mode. Mei has been ready to have fun and let loose.

"The elevator stopped due to the winds." Julia replied. She laughed a bit and added "Taking safety precautions is very beneficial."

Mei raised her eyebrow and had a suspicious look as she saw a half empty vodka bottle in Julia's hand. "The fuck? So you drank half a bottle of vodka in the elevator for safety precaution?"

Julia drank whatever vodka was left in the bottle. "Yup. The elevator stopping was a safety precaution against the wind. The vodka was for another safety measure."

Mei raised her hands "What kind of shitty safety measure would require you to drink a bottle of vodka. I am not going to take care of you the moment the alcohol kicks in, idiot!"

Julia looked around and whispered "I'll tell you about it later but you cannot tell anyone. Worst. Experience. Ever."

Julia held out her pinky. This was definitely a serious matter. Mei knew the expression Julia had. It was the 'please kill me now' face.

"Alright you bitch. You better spill the beans soon." She replied sharply as they did a pinky swear.

They went inside the room and partied like there was no tomorrow. The moment all the vodka kicked in Julia's system, she went wild. Mei had to make sure that she would not fall or break anything in the room. Chizuru was already kissing other girls who were just as drunk as she was. In the split second that Mei decided to get some fresh air, Chizuru and Julia were already making out when she got back. Mei and a few others of had no choice but to take care of all the drunk people.

'Now I know how Julia feels most of the time when she's taking care everyone. She and Chizuru will never drink that much again.' Mei thought with a disgruntled expression.

Everything was a blur for most of the cast and crew that night. All they had were bits and pieces of information from last night, drunk texts and calls, and a terrible hangover.

* * *

At exactly 2:20 am, Kyoya Ootori called the driver to pick him up at the Suoh Grand Hotel. Megumi Miyura was fast asleep. Clearly she was exhausted from a few rounds of physical activity. Megumi was not like most of the girls he has slept with. He wrote a short letter of apology that he could not stay the night and he still had work to do. Kyoya started to get dressed and left a small note at the bedside table.

Kyoya left the room as quietly as possible. As he was nearing the elevator, he could see a spillover of the party. Although he was still in a slight daze, he recognized a few men from the shooting earlier trying to make their way to back to the room or completely passed out.

'Ah, that's why Julia-san was on her way here with a substantial amount of drinks.' He confirmed.

He made his way to the side entrance of the hotel. Leaving through the front door would raise too much attention. Tachibana and Hotta were already at the lobby waiting for him. The three men walked towards were already at the entrance, but the car parked right in front there was not theirs.

"Where is Ajima?" Kyoya asked. He was tired and annoyed that he had to wait for his car to show up.

Tachibana went outside to check where the car was. Barely a few steps out, he saw that their car was right behind the car parked in front. Hinako Tsuwabuki and Mei Yasumura came from the employee entrance. They were bringing home a very drunk person. Chizuru Maihara was laughing and could barely stand up. A somewhat drunk Julia followed them closely as she was hugging a bottle of rum.

"Thank you for picking us up, Hinakooooo. AH! Hellooo Kyoyaaaa Ootooriii" Chizuru said in a manner that was unlike her usual lady-like self.

"Chizu-chan must be hallucinating" Mei said commented.

"I don't care if Chizu-chan is imagining things, but she's dead weight." Hinako said as she struggled to carry her friend. She and Mei were so focused on carrying Chizuru they did not notice anyone else.

"Master Kyoya-sama, those women are the friends of Tamaki-sama and Haruhi-sama. Shall we assist them?" Tachibana asked.

Kyoya nodded in agreement as he walked out. Tachibana and Hotta followed him, but they were not able to offer any help since it was not needed.

"Hold my rum." Julia told Mei.

She had a blank expression as she carried Chizuru bridal style with ease.

"Waaah…even when you've drank so much you're still strong Ju-chaaaan. This is so romantic." Chizuru said.

The two women who were struggling to carry Chizuru stared at Julia who did it without any difficulty.

"Damnit. You could have carried her from the start already!" Mei exclaimed.

"Ju-chan, you must have been making fun of the two of us from the very beginning. I was not sure if you could have with the amount of alcohol you drank." Hinako said.

"Julia-san, please let my bodyguards carry Maihara-san. It's not safe to carry a woman down the stairs in your intoxicated state." Kyoya interrupted as he walked closer to them.

"It's alright, Ootori-san. I can manage." She replied with a drunk smile on her face.

"Please, I insist." Kyoya said with a gentle smile.

Julia shrugged her shoulders and gave Chizuru to Hotta. He was surprised by the weight of Chizuru. Kyoya and Tachibana saw the subtle signs of struggle. They were wondering how Julia was able to lift that much.

"Ahhh… so why are you leaving so early? Your girlfriend might get upset." Julia said as she drank rum straight from the bottle she had Mei hold earlier.

Kyoya ignored her question. Mei wondered how Julia was able to get the bottle without her noticing. They were already down the stairs and Julia and Kyoya have not made their way down yet.

"Ju-chan…you're still drunk. Stop drinking more rum!" Hinako scolded. She and Mei were busy trying to help Chizuru get settled in the car so they could not take the bottle away from her.

Kyoya tried to support Julia as they went down the stairs, but she was exclaiming how she could go down on her own. Kyoya decided walked a few steps ahead. Arguing with drunk people was a losing battle. Instead, he made sure that if she was going to fall down the stairs he would be able to catch her. Julia started to laugh and tapped Kyoya's shoulder. The stairs compensated for their height difference. The two of them were able to look at each other directly.

They had another staring contest. Julia drank more rum as they stared at each other. "For someone so accomplished you look pretty dissatisfied. Will using Megumi-san really help you reach your goal?" she said in her intoxicated state as she was giving the bottle of rum to Kyoya.

He had an unreadable expression. "Lighten up and have a drink, Ootori-san. But you see…" Julia said as she leaned in really close to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders for support. "…when I drink, I know things. It might help you know as well." She whispered before she passed out.

Kyoya's reflexes were fast enough to catch Julia before she fell. He carried her to the car. Mei and Hinako looked defeated as they saw Julia passed out. As if taking care of a drunk Chizuru was not enough.

"It was a good thing I was there to catch her." He said with a polite tone.

"Thank you so much for all your help, Kyoya-san." Hinako said. "It is okay for me to call you that, right? We are kind of like friends anyways." She added instantly.

Kyoya nodded. "It's an honor to be considered a friend by a former competitor, Hinako-san."

"Thanks, Kyoya-san. By the way, Tamaki mentioned about going to a trip in Okinawa this weekend, are you going?" Mei asked out of the blue.

Out of all the hosts, Kyoya was the most mysterious one. She has known all of them for quite some time, but this man kept a lot of his affairs to himself. Asking such a thing was normal for most friends, but asking Kyoya was a different thing all together.

"Most likely. He was begging to use our family's rest house." He replied.

Mei and Hinako waved goodbye as their car left. Kyoya waved back despite feeling tired from everything. It has been a long day for him. When he was inside the car, sleep did not come easy. He could not fathom how a drunk woman he barely knew saw through him. It made him feel susceptible. He was so confident in seeing through others without them seeing through him. He was not comfortable with how easy Julia read him. She was unpredictable. Kyoya did not like people he could not predict.

"You look troubled, Kyoya-sama. Is there anything we can do for you?" Tachibana asked.

"No. I'm just tired." He replied.

He was home faster than usual since there was no traffic at that time of the day. They were home a few minutes past 3:00 am. Kyoya walked to his room immediately. He did not have the energy to change out of his clothes anymore and just fell asleep on his bed. He only had a few hours left before he had to go to work.

* * *

While having breakfast, Tachibana, Hotta, and Ajima regretfully paid Nanami for winning the bet.

"How was the woman Kyoya-sama was with last night?" Nanami asked.

"She was very beautiful." Tachibana said.

"Yeah, if her hair was not dyed with that shade of brown, she had a very classic kind of beauty." Hotta added.

"Wait, which one are we talking about?"

Nanami's eyes widened. 'Would the young master engage in such an activity?! Bringing home different women is one thing, but a threesome?! If Yoshio-sama knew this-'

"Calm down, Nanami-san. It's not what you're thinking. Hotta and I were talking about the two women we saw Master Kyoya with." Tachibana said.

"Ah, Megumi-sama looks exactly like Kyoya-sama's type." Hotta Stated.

His pattern of having relations with women started during his first year in the university. As expected, Kyoya brought home stunning women. It did not take long his three bodyguards to realize that their master's preference. He was a person of habit after all.

The average range for height was 5'1-5'4 ft. or 156-164cm. With a petite built, but not stick thin. They noticed that girls who got a second date had a very nice bottom. The woman may have light brown to dark brown hair. Somehow their Master was averse to dating blondes. They always had at least shoulder length hair. Almost all of the women also had plump lips and fair skin.

"She seemed very pleasant and well-mannered too. As expected of someone of her status" Tachibana added.

Ajima was always a man of few words so every time he speaks, he is able to get everyone's attention. "I think the friend of Mei-sama and Hinako-sama would be good for Kyoya-sama."

Hotta had a sharp intake of breath. "I saw it too. I pretended not to notice how Master Kyoya looked at her. I could not explain it fully, but there was something different."

He continued to recall the events last night. He told her how Julia was able to carry such a heavy woman. How they tried to take a peek at their master's dinner. He even told him how romantic Kyoya was with Megumi. Nanami continued to listen to Hotta's story. She was pleased that their master found more friends.

Tachibana took a sip of his tea and looked at the clock. "It's almost time for Kyoya-sama to get up." He left his companions and walked towards Kyoya's bedroom.

* * *

Julia was in the Suoh Grand Hotel again. She was running late for a meeting with her next clients for the television drama she was writing. The producer asked her to buy coffee and breakfast before going there. A person could only move so fast if they were carrying food and drinks for ten people. She walked carefully inside the elevator and the doors were about to close until someone stopped it.

She looked up to see who it was. Much to her surprise, Kyoya Ootori was in an elevator with her again. He looked so out of breath like he sprinted just to get here. He moved close to her and smiled.

"The last time we were in an elevator I was busy with someone else." He said menacingly.

"Yes, I noticed that-" Before she could complete her sentence, she almost fell when the elevator stopped abruptly.

'Not this again. Once was already enough.' She thought.

Julia tried to balance everything she was carrying, but there was someone holding her.

"Let me help you with some of those things you're carrying." Kyoya said.

Somehow, Julia froze when Kyoya pulled her close. Her cheeks were red and she looked at Kyoya. She looked away instantly and tried to move.

"Aren't you curious to find out how it felt to be in Megumi's shoes?" he whispered.

She was stunned. Just because this man came from a prominent family does not mean he could do what he wanted with women. She was going to tell him how she respected him, but his behavior towards women was unacceptable. Women are not toys or games. They are equals of men. Women are not something men can do just to pass time. Julia furious. She was about to speak her mind, but time stopped when Kyoya placed his lips on hers.

Here was a man stealing her real first kiss. Julia has kissed plenty of girls for plays or because she was drunk. She did not really count those since she was not keen on dating women, but for a man to kiss her without her consent. Sure, he was good looking, but there were more guys who had more appeal. So why does it feel so pleasurable?

She was sure that she did not think of Kyoya in a romantic way. Though she could not help but return the kiss. Kyoya already had her pinned against the wall and his hands were roaming in areas where they should not be. Kyoya carried Julia and she wrapped her legs around him. He started kissing her neck until and unbuttoning her blouse.

As Kyoya's hands were cupping her breasts, the entire elevator shook that Kyoya just disappeared.

"Julia-chan. It's time."

'Why did I just hear Benibara-sama?'

The shaking was getting more and more violent. She could not stand because the ground was unstable. It felt like the elevator was falling. She felt her body freely fall and screamed at the top of her lungs.

'Is there an earthquake?!' she thought.

"My lovely maiden, please wake up. It's time to have breakfast!" Benibara said cheerfully.

Julia woke up startled. She stared at Hinako and Benibara who were seated on the bed. She recognized the place. She was sure they were in Benibara-sama's mansion.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost 9:00 am. You looked like you were having a nightmare." Hinako said.

"Yes, it was a horrible dream." She replied.

Benibara caressed Julia's cheek. "Fear not for I will always protect you, my maiden."

Julia glared at her senior. "It's still too early to see you, Benibara-sama."

The poor woman froze and felt a wave of anguish. "You are like my child! My protégé! H-how c-could you?!"

Hinako was laughing at the scene. She noticed Chizuru just woke up and supported her older sister. The four of them have been through so much, but sometimes she still saw the same high school girls from Lobelia.

"Benibara-sama, stop holding my ankle and please let me have breakfast now." Julia said.

The two girls noticed that Chizuru was awake. She and Hinako stood up.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry for kissing you again Ju-chan." Chizuru said apologetically.

"CHIZURU DID WHAT AGAIN?!" Benibara was shocked. Color drained from her face and she passed out.

Julia rolled her eyes and said "Benibara-sama is the most honorable woman. It would mean so much to me if I, her protégé, can have breakfast with her."

Benibara's recovery was so fast she pulled the three girls to the dining area. Hinako filled Chizuru and Julia with what happened last night. Benibara also said she already had a full day planned for all of them. They were going to Lobelia to watch the rehearsals of the Romeo and Juliet play. Then they were going to have nabe for lunch because food with soup was good for people who just went drinking. Drop by the Hitachiin store to check the gowns the twins made for them. Afterwards, they will have a hot stone massage and hair treatments.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'll try to follow. I just have to do something quick today." Julia said as she finished her meal.

"Please do try, Julia." Chizuru said.

Benibara was sad that the four of them will not be complete, but she said that she will hold onto the thought of Julia joining them later.

"Ah! The three of us will accompany you home. No excuses, Julia-chan!" she exclaimed.

There is no point in debating with Benibara at times. They left and asked the chauffer to bring them to Julia's apartment in Kichijoji.

"Even after you've lived in Kichijoji for ages, visiting you is still fun." Hinako said as she closed her eyes.

"Everyone in the neighborhood is so laid back and everyone is very polite." Chizuru said.

Benibara cleared her throat "The relaxed life of a commoner is something I long to see. Mothers holding their children without any maids, students walking to school, and the elderly spending their mornings at the park."

Julia has gotten used to the commoner treatment. There were not a lot of scholars in Lobelia. At first she was treated like a lab specimen by most of her classmates. She learned not to take offense at their statements and found their lack of commonsense entertaining.

When Julia got home, the first thing she did was take a shower. She had the rest of the week off and the weekend to relax. Technically, she had nothing to do, but she wanted some alone time for a while. She was definitely going to use this time to pursue her other interests. Several people she knew left her demos of songs without any lyrics. They were hoping she could put something together.

So for the next three days, she would just binge watch movies and series, write songs in between, eat takeout, and continue writing the script with Hinako. They were going to pitch the concept of their television drama soon to the board.

While she was changing, she remembered Kyoya for some odd reason. She felt embarrassed for what happened last night.

'Stupid. Julia. You are stupid.' She thought as she slapped herself.

She was contemplating if she should send a text or call Kyoya today. To apologize for everything and to thank him for everything he has done. He barely knew her but he has already helped her several times. She took out his calling card from her bag and decided to call him.

The phone rang for a few seconds. Julia assumed he was busy. Kyoya Ootori was all various industries lately. He really brought the Ootori name places. She imagined how proud his family must feel. Having a son or brother that accomplished should make you so happy.

"Hello?"

Julia could hear him typing and moving his chair. He heard the impact of his feet on the floor so he must have stood up.

"Ah, good morning Ootori-san. This is Julia."

There was a slight pause. "Ah, yes. How can I help you Julia-san?"

Julia looked at the painting she was able to save for herself from the charity auction. 'No more regrets. He deserves it.' She thought.

"Will you be home later? I want to give you something." She said.

"I'll be home by 6:00 pm." He replied.

"Great, what's your address?"

Julia took out the notepad and a pen. She wrote Kyoya's address down. It did not surprise her that he lived in the most upscale residential areas of Tokyo.

"Thank you, Ootori-san." She said.

"It's no problem at all." He replied. Julia could imagine his polite expression as he said it.

"By the way, Ootori-san. Are you free for dinner this week? I believe I still haven't treated you out yet." She asked.

Julia was not able to see Kyoya's surprised expression. He did not think that she would ask him out that soon. He thought that it could be an interesting night. Julia was different from most of the girls he has met. She even said in a straightforward manner that he was not her type. Kyoya knew that his initial opinion of her could be wrong.

"I have no plans this coming Friday, Julia-san. Are you free on that day as well?"

"Friday's good for me too."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Julia dropped the call and smiled. 'That was easy enough. Now for the more daunting task. Where to bring Ootori-san?' she thought.

She wanted to make this dinner enjoyable for him. Kyoya Ootori did not seem like Tamaki-san and Benibara-sama when it comes to 'commoner food'. Julia never does things halfheartedly so she decided to know more about the man she was taking out to dinner. She opened her laptop and did some research.

After an hour and a half of reading of reading articles related to Kyoya Ootori, Julia knew he was the type that did not really engage in mindless fun. She knew that their family was leaning towards the healthcare business. He was the one brave enough to branch out from what their expertise. She noticed all his businesses were related to the basic needs of people. He partnered one of the energy providers in the country and he turned trash into something profitable. She also saw how he bought medium sized businesses and integrated them into their family business. Some of his ventures were also related to medical equipment.

There were a few editorials that spoke of him as a true businessman. Most people commented how he was not picking a specific field to specialize in. There were some articles that talked about why he decided to pave his own way and why he left the Ootori Group.

Looking at his assets, it really seemed difficult to know what industry he'll enter next. But it was easy enough for Julia to spot what Kyoya was good at. He had an eye for anything that could make money. Kyoya was more than proficient in identifying the needs of a certain market, even before they needed it. He knew how to package and sell the products to the target market. Kyoya Ootori knew how to make small to medium sized businesses big.

'Wow, this person is quite the visionary. Ootori-san must be very good with handling people. He will not able to make so many companies grow if he did not work well with others.' Julia thought.

Julia felt like something was out of place though. Looking at Kyoya, he has done so much. Anyone could only dream of what he has done. He has a façade that obviously shows how calculating and ambitious he is. But when Julia looked at the companies he grew, he was actually helping farmers and smalltime business owners.

There were questions running through her head, but she decided to buy some lunch from the café near her house to get her strategy straight. Julia already knew what kind of dinner Kyoya Ootori would enjoy. It would be the perfect balance of business and mindless fun.

* * *

Time passed by fast for Kyoya. He did not notice that it was already 5:20 pm. He looked out his office window and synthesized everything he did that day. After meeting the officers of the different companies he's handling, he was pleased that they were ahead of schedule. Everyone was performing as expected.

He found it odd that some of his employees asked him to take a vacation or spend some time with friends. They all said that he has been working too hard that it might get him sick already. He felt like he has been slacking off. This would be the second day he will not work after office. Then for the weekend, he would go to Okinawa with the Host Club.

On his way to the lobby, Kyoya's thoughts drifted to his brief conversation with Julia. It would bring him no merit to meet her again. In fact, it was risky to see her. He did not accept that someone saw through him and he feels that he has barely scratched the surface. Julia was not an average woman. Exposure to her was a hazard. Oddly enough, risky and bizarre people and ideas were what molded him. So Kyoya decided it would be thought-provoking to see what kind of person this woman was.

'Another interesting game to play. I wonder how you'll do Julia Swenhaugen.' He thought.

Kyoya was outside the office building looking for his car. To his surprise he saw his father's car was parked. One of his father's bodyguards asked him to enter the vehicle.

"Yoshio-sama would want a word with you, Kyoya-sama." He said.

Kyoya nodded and sent a message to Tachibana to follow his father's car. The chauffer opened the door and his father gestured for him to come inside.

Yoshio told the chauffer to drop his son off first. He looked at Kyoya with the same stern expression he always had.

"It's nice of you to join me, Kyoya." Yoshio greeted with his usual cool demeanor.

"Good afternoon, otou-sama." He replied with a smile.

"I understand that you were with your mother in Kyoto last week. I also heard from others that you seem to fancy Megumi Miyura. Is she a prospect or just one of your playthings?" he said.

'Both actually.' Kyoya thought.

"Yes, I was with mother last week." Kyoya said with a subtle emphasis on the word mother. He knew how much his father hated his own wife. "I'm also checking if Megumi-san would be a good prospect. She is from a good family and is the heir to all the businesses of her father."

"The both of you seem close. Referring to each other on a first name basis." Yoshio said.

He cleared his throat and looked at his son. "I have nothing against the girl or her family. Though she has yet to prove her worth. Remember how time is running out. Almost two months have passed, Kyoya. You know my terms."

Kyoya nodded in agreement. "Please do not worry about me otou-sama. I'm confident I can find a wife within the time you gave me."

"Yes, try to use the hosting skills Tamaki Suoh instilled in you. The time you spent in that club would not be as wasted if you put it to use now." Yoshio replied.

Every time his father brings up his friends, Kyoya gets angrier than usual. Kyoya hated how his father looked down on his past mistakes, but to judge his friends was another. He found himself acting too much like his father and he hated himself for it. But that was who he was. He knew that even if he completely broke away from his family, it would not change the fact that he was Yoshio Ootori's son. He is the son that never be good enough for his father.

* * *

Julia stood in front of Kyoya's house. Assuming you could call it that. From her view, all she could see was a driveway lined with maple trees, cherry blossoms, and ginko trees. The autumn colors were vibrant and various shades of red and orange were overwhelming to the senses. Kyoya did not have any fountains or sculptures. The entire place was just littered with different species of large trees. Its simplicity and harmony had its own appeal.

A man in a suit let her in and asked if he could have one of the female guards do a general security inspection before she could enter the mansion. When she was cleared, she just could not stop gawking at the place. The garden was quite the spectacle and she has not seen his house yet.

At the end of the driveway was a mansion with huge windows that let all the sunlight in. Mahogany panels were used as accents on some of the walls outside. It was a very modern home that was not overly grand and opulent, but more of clean and sharp much like the one who owns it. All the colors of the house were very neutral. Various shades of grey, brown, and white were used. It was a contrast to the colors that the garden had.

A woman in her early 50s wearing a silk kimono was standing by the front door. She has been expecting Julia's arrival as advised by her employer.

She gave a short bow and introduced herself. "Good evening, Julia-sama. My name is Nanami."

"Good evening, Nanami-san." She replied with a respectful tone.

Julia noticed how formal everyone was here. She tried to avoid the bodyguards in suits roaming and guard dogs near the garage. One of the servants took her coat and she was asked to sit in the living area. It was a simple white couch with a grey coffee table in front of it.

"Kyoya-sama will be arriving shortly. Would you like some tea while you wait?" Nanami asked.

"Yes, please."

'Wow. I thought the outside was already a wonderful sight, but this place is just…wow.' Julia thought.

The floors were made of white marble and there were a few paintings on the walls. All the furniture in the house had the same modern design. From the living room, there were large windows where she could see a patio with a kotatsu. She found it odd to see furniture for the winter out so early. She stood by the large sliding glass door and saw another garden.

Unlike the trees that were found in front of the house, there was only a single tree here. A lone Kobushi magnolia tree was in the center of the garden. Its trunk was wide and the branches grew in all directions. For some odd reason it was in full bloom despite the season, it's white flowers falling as the wind blew. Everything felt so surreal when as the white curtains danced along while leaves rustled.

Kyoya entered his home and saw Julia standing by the door that lead to the backyard. The white curtains seemed like they were flowing with the sudden gust of wind. Kyoya noticed how Julia's dress moved the same way as the curtains as she looked towards his direction. The wind made her copper colored hair cover a part of her face. Though he could still clearly see her eyes were still wide with awe from the architecture and interiors. She gave a soft smile and waved at him.

Time seemed to resume its regular pace when the servants closed all the windows to stop the wind from entering.

"Good evening, Ootori-san. I hope you had a productive day today." Julia said

"Hello Julia-san. Work was good today. How was your day?"

"Pleasant and relaxing. I have the rest of the week off. I need to use my time wisely."

Julia went over and took a rectangular object and handed it to him. Kyoya suspected it was a painting based on how it was wrapped.

"This is my thank you gift for helping me when I was drunk and drugged and an apology for interrupting you." Julia said with humor in her voice.

Kyoya smiled back at her. "You did not have to give me a gift. I only did what anyone would do in those kinds situations. As for the compromising situation, it would be best if we put that aside."

She opened the painting that was carefully wrapped. It was a painting of a purple roses. It looked like the roses were going out of the canvas. Kyoya looked at it closely and saw that it was a three-dimensional painting. The petals were also intricately done it looks like a real flower. What made the painting shocking was the rainbow colored rose that extended beyond the canvas.

"It's made by this man called Itsuo Yamamoto. In the 1970's he was one of the few artists that decided to use a different medium of art. He wanted to put sculptures and paintings together."

Julia paused and looked at Kyoya with a curious expression. "Actually he reminds me of someone I know. He was the youngest son of Taichi Yamamoto. One of the older families involved in the fishing industry. Somehow, he did not find passion in what his family did and left. When he became an artist, he changed his name to Taichi Iwate. His more famous paintings were under this name. It's only now that people are discovering his work where he signed his real name. Almost 20 years after his death." She explained.

Kyoya was speechless. He was an avid collector of paintings, but this was a hidden gem. He has heard of a few paintings made by Taichi Yamamoto before he changed his name. Finding these were so difficult because there were so many bogus or fake paintings that claimed to be him. This was definitely an original painting. It had the characteristic way of how the artist brings out a brilliant blue and lets it fade gradually to the sides.

"How did you find this?" Kyoya asked.

"It was not easy. I pulled a few strings just to get it. Let's just say he's a distant friend." Julia smiled.

Kyoya raised a brow and said "Are you sure you'll be fine with me owning this?"

Julia surveyed the room before speaking. "Yes, it suits you more and you'd have a better place to hang it."

"Thank you, Julia-san. This is a wonderful gift." Kyoya said sincerely.

Julia laughed. "Wow, considering we've seen each other in the most dehumanizing situations I find it funny that we're speaking with such formality. I felt like I lost my dignity in front of you several times already."

"Manners matter, Julia-san. It would be wise not to forget that." Kyoya replied.

"Yes it does. But does it really benefit you to be polite to me? It takes a lot of effort to keep up an act." She said as she waited for his reaction.

Kyoya knew he found this woman interesting. She defied most of the expectations he had for women. She even challenged his abilities indirectly the last time. Julia was not someone he can control. The more he saw different sides to the same person, the more curious he was. He felt that Julia understood a certain part of him, but he was sure she was different from him. She felt strangely familiar, but was obviously something new.

In fact, at this very moment it felt like she was reading his thoughts, but he was sure those were her own. It was odd to hear someone voice out feelings he kept to himself. He gave a small smile. He felt something change between the two of them. Something has shifted with how everything was placed. Both of them thought it was unsettling to let people see through them. The two of them studied each other for the last time. Kyoya looked at her eyes to see if he could see through the mask she had. Julia had the same look. He knew they were both curious to see the real personality behind the walls they put up. In that period of uncertainty, the masks fell and they saw through each other. They found a valuable ally and rival in each other.

"I guess you're right. There's no point in me acting civil with you." He said in an uninterested fashion.

"I think we share the same sentiments, Ootori-san." She said.

"So I'd like to ask why you spent so much energy keeping up an act as well, Julia-san."

"Simple. Because it benefits me to act this way in front of others." Julia said with an innocent smile. "Now, I understand now why I was constantly compared to you. At first I did not see the resemblance since you looked like a stiff guy so it baffled me at times. I was worried I had the same vibe." She continued.

"I would take that as a compliment. Being compared to me is quite an achievement." Kyoya said flatly.

"For purposes of educating you, Kyoya-bocchama, being called a stiff is not a compliment." She teased.

"I know that much, Julia-san. I'm just glad we work in different industries. All hell would break lose if we were competitors." Kyoya he smiled darkly.

"I agree. I would have probably seen my tomb stone by now if we were rivals." She replied mockingly.

It was only the two of them in the room. Tachibana decided to stay in the next room for his own safety. Nanami, Hotta, and Ajima took a short peek in the living room. There was a different kind of tension in the air. Kyoya and Julia looked like there were having a regular conversation, but their survival instincts are telling them not to go near the two.

Nanami composed herself. "Hotta, bring the tea in there."

The large man gulped. "Why me? I don't want to go in there."

The two of them looked at Tachibana with pleading eyes. "I do not have a death wish. Make one of the maids do it."

Nanami mustered all the courage she had to bring the tea herself. It was going to get cold if she had one of the maids bring it. She laid the tea on the table and walked towards Kyoya.

"Kyoya-sama, there are some tea and biscuits on the table. Would you like anything else?" she said.

"That should be fine." He replied.

The two of them sat down as they had some tea. They were both glaring at each other until Kyoya started the conversation.

"Took some time for you to show your true colors. It's fascinating how we only met each other recently considering our friends spend a lot of time with each other." He said.

"I know. I'm usually working so I don't always go with their escapades. I usually end up babysitting them."

"It's the same for me. Ever since I left the Ootori Group, I had no choice but to work even harder." Kyoya said. A part of him was surprised that he said such a thing to an acquaintance.

He drank some of his tea and raised a brow. "Except for the incident last night. It looks like it was your turn to be taken care of." He said snidely

"Ah, you are funny Ootori-san. I guess you take care of your friends as well? I've always wondered why Tamaki-san calls you okaa-san. Do you have a hidden mothering nature as well? There's no need to be ashamed of it." She said humorously.

"Tamaki had this notion that the host club was a family. He thought of himself as the father since he was president. Naturally the next in line was a mother." He explained.

A sound of a phone ringing broke up their conversation. Julia and Kyoya looked at their phones and the two of them saw the biggest idiots calling them. They had the exact same exasperated look on their face. The both of them were trying to hide the growing annoyance inside them.

"If Benibara-sama is going to ask me more about commoner products I swear I have no idea what I'll do." Julia commented as she looked at her phone.

"Tamaki would have some stupid problem as well. I don't feel like wasting my energy yet. If it's important, he'll call again."

They ignored the calls of their friends and then two of them laughed genuinely. It felt different to meet someone who was in the same circumstance. Somehow the tension between them completely disappeared. There was a mutual understanding that most of their friends were idiots in a special way.

"Ootori-san, what is by far the stupidest problem you've faced with Tamaki-san?" she asked while catching her breath.

"I thought we were dropping the formalities, Julia-san?"

"Let me rephrase my sentence then." She cleared her throat and said "Kyoya-san, what is by far the stupidest problem you've faced with Tamaki-san?"

Kyoya was faced with a daunting task of picking the most idiotic problem Tamaki had. "There was this instance where he called me thirty times to ask what he could wear to a date."

Julia pursed her lips. "That does not sound too bad."

He told her the story of how Tamaki decided to go on a date with Haruhi. He got thirty missed calls and he told him off. After getting a few more hours of sleep, the twins called him and asked if he could go with them to the amusement park to watch Haruhi and Tamaki's date.

Kyoya had such an uninhibited laugh. As if Tamaki was such an idiot, recalling the events was just too much for him to handle. "We were standing behind one of the bushes and heard Tamaki calling Haruhi. That idiot was the idiot of all idiots."

Julia was at the edge of her seat. She really wanted to hear this. The fact that it took some time for Kyoya to compose himself means that it must be very funny. "What did he do?!" she asked.

"He was wearing a Hakama with the Suoh family crest."

"OH NO! I thought he was a bit of an idiot when I first met him, but this is too much." Julia's eyes had tears from laughing. The thought of wearing such a formal attire to the amusement park for a first date was unbearable.

"I had a feeling that he was worried about his clothes for that day so I brought an extra set." Kyoya recalled.

Julia could not breathe anymore. "That really is a lot to take in, Kyoya-san."

"To make things worse, he and Haruhi passed through the special entrance. Somehow the entire staff of the amusement park was there congratulating them for their first date. It had all the flowers petals and confetti imaginable. He was even planning on having grains of rice thrown, but he knew how Haruhi would find that wasteful so he had a sack of rice for her to bring home." Kyoya said fondly.

He was already able to maintain his composure as he continued the story. He told her how they followed them into an aquarium and Tamaki did a few magic tricks for a child that fell down. and Julia was still giggling from Kyoya's story. She took a deep breath several times to calm herself down.

"Wait a second. Was this the same date that Benibara, Chizuru, and Hinako tried to ruin?" Julia asked.

"Yes, if I recall correctly. I'm sure they were there. Amakusa-san was chasing them at some point and then the rest of the host club was chasing them as well until Tamaki had a diversion using doves."

"Wow. Those three are really troublesome. Then I'm sure we were in the same park. I was seated in the coffee shop in front of the fountain. I thought the birds flying around was a park gimmick. I heard them fussing over an idiot holding the hand of a beautiful maiden. I did not really bother to check what it was all about. The coffee and ice cream was too good to leave alone." Julia said.

"Did you know that after the short chase you had, Benibara actually scraped her knee. She tripped when she saw all the birds flying around." She added.

"I was not aware of that. Now it's your turn to share an entertaining experience. I want to see how the Zuka Club fairs with Tamaki's antics." Kyoya replied.

"Benibara wanted to go up the mountains one day. She begged the three of us to go hiking with her. She believed that being one with nature would refresh our souls. I never had plans of joining them. Those three girls did not know a thing about hiking or camping."

Julia looked at Kyoya and was surprised to see him paying close attention to her story. "The first thing she did was cosplay Indiana Jones to get in the zone of things. When we were starting the hike, I realized it was not an easy one."

She told him how they were walking on boulders and steep inclines. She had to carry Hinako on her back as we went up. How she had to support the three girls as the climbed up.

"When we got to the campsite, they looked at me and asked if I knew how to setup a tent." She said with disbelief.

"They wanted to go camping without knowing how to setup a tent. They could have at least brought someone who did." Kyoya commented.

"They expected that I would know how. So I spent an hour fixing the tent. Before I started, I asked Hinako and Chizuru to start preparing dinner. Benibara-sama volunteered to gather firewood so I told her she was in charge of starting the fire. I gave her a box of matches and said that if there's any problem, just call me. So after setting up the tent, I asked why the fire hasn't started yet. Apparently Benibara-sama wanted to make sure we had good matches by lighting each one."

Kyoya almost spat out the tea he was drinking. "That is stupid."

"To make things worse, it started to rain and that was only the beginning. We were in the mountains for two days."

Julia continued her story of Chizuru finding the cutest plants that caused skin rashes. Benibara got stuck in a tree while trying to 'save' Hinako. Their conversation was cut short they heard a voice of a woman inside the house.

"Kyo-kyo! I'm here!" said Noriko cheerfully.

Kyoya was startled. He did not expect his mother to be here.

Julia raised a brow at Kyoya and snickered "Kyo-kyo?"

Noriko realized that her was not alone in the room. "Oh my goodness. I apologize for that Kyoya. I did not know you had a guest over."

He stood up and greeted his mother. "It's nice to see you Okaa-sama. You just missed otou-sama. He brought me home today."

"Please spare me the trouble, Kyoya. I do not want to get more wrinkles from thinking about problematic people. Let's go talk about more pressing matters like who this beautiful young lady is." She said as she took her son's arm.

Julia stood up and bowed at Noriko. "Good evening Ootori-sama."

"Okaa-sama this is Julia-san. She is a friend I met from the charity art auction I went to a few months ago. She's the same girl I helped in Kyoto."

"Oh my, that Soichuru was really something else. I could not understand why he was a valuable partner to your father." She said haughtily.

Kyoya knew how much his mother hated his father. She shifted the topics instantly. Not wanting so spend another thought on her husband.

"So is she your girlfriend already? No need to be shy, Kyoya. I would approve of any partner you bring home even if it was Tamaki." Noriko joked.

"Ah, Ootori-sama, we're just friends. I think Kyoya has someone else he fancies." Julia said

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Julia-san?" Kyoya asked in a polite manner again.

The two of them were back to the usual façade they kept. Julia sent a message to her friends this afternoon saying that she will join them for dinner.

"Thank you for the invitation, Kyoya-san. I would have to refuse though. My friends and I already made plans." Julia replied.

"Oh what a shame. I was hoping on getting to know more of Kyoya's friends." Noriko said.

Julia took her leave so she could leave the mother and son to bond with each other. As she walked out, another woman that looked similar to Kyoya's mother went down the car. Julia smiled at her as she left the mansion. From a distance Julia could hear Kyoya's voice explaining to his sister who that girl was and why she was here.

Julia smiled to herself as she left the mansion. She hailed a cab so she could have dinner with her friends.

* * *

The entire Host Club and the three members of the Zuka Club reserved the traditional nabe place in Asakasa. They were waiting for Julia to arrive so they could start eating. It was a rare event for them to all be free.

"Too bad Kyo-chan can't be here." Honey said.

Tamaki said with tears in his eyes "Kyoya was not answering his phone. What if he's hurt? Maybe he fell down and Tachibana was on a day off so no one would hear okaa-san scream in pain."

"He probably thought you had some stupid problem again, Tono." Hikaru said.

"That is not very far off." Kaoru mused.

"By the way, is Julia-san still coming?" Hikaru asked Hinako.

"Yes, she messaged me that she was almost here. There was just a bit of traffic on the way." Hinako said.

"I'm excited to see her. I hope she agrees to go to the shop later." Kaoru said.

"Julia should arrive any minute now." Benibara said.

"Sorry about being late!" Julia said as she entered the private room. She paused for a few second. She was surprised to see a much larger group than the usual. Her timing was always impeccable. Everyone's face lit up. Finally, they could all eat.

"Hello my maiden! I forgot to tell you we invited the host club for dinner as well." Benibara said.

"Oh my, what a waste. We're almost complete but Okaa-san is busy. I wanted to eat as a family." Tamaki said depressed.

Julia smiled at him "Kyoya-san is having dinner with his mother and sister. They did a surprise visit to his mansion."

"Oh! I see! I see! That's nice. He's spending time with his family. Such a lovely bond I rarely see. The love of Fuyumi-nee-san for her brother is so beautiful." Tamaki said with a quick recovery.

Haruhi looked at Julia with a questionable look. "How did you know that Kyoya-senpai has his mother and sister over?"

"Besides…how did you know who okaa-san was?" Hikaru said with a coy expression.

"Not a lot of people know we refer to him as mother" Kaoru stated with a mischievous look.

Everyone in the room realized that Julia was aware of Kyoya's whereabouts. They were curious as to why she knew that okaa-san meant Kyoya.

"I dropped off a painting at his house and I saw his mother and sister arrive. He told me a few stories about the host club too." Julia replied cheerfully.

Her reason was valid enough but not too interesting not to warrant anymore questions. Hikaru and Kaoru kept their hidden agenda. They were curious why Kyoya and Julia were seemingly close for two people who just met. They will do some more research tonight.

Julia found herself seated beside a very young man with a bunny pin on his suit. He was eating cake before dinner. Julia wished she could ask him not to spoil his dinner, but his guardian looked he was fine with it.

"Ah! Hi Julia-chan! I'm Honey. This is Takashi." He said in a lively manner.

Julia blushed slightly. This was the cutest boy she has ever seen. She always had a soft spot for children. His cute voice and large eyes just made her want to squeeze him.

"Ohhh, so Julia-san is into loli-shota boys?" Hikaru whispered.

"Honey-senpai seemed to have stopped aging too. He still looks like a student." Kaoru replied.

"Can I hug you Honey-chan?" Julia asked.

"Sure!"

Julia was hugging Honey and thought he was just the cutest thing. She was thinking that this child was probably just about to enter his last year of middle school at the most. "How old are you, Honey-chan?"

"I'm 29 years old." Said the boy.

She had a puzzled look on her face. She was not sure if she heard it right, but he said he was 29 years old. That makes him older than her by three years. She studied his features more. Julia could not even stop herself from pinching his cheeks.

'How could this boy be 29 years old?' she thought.

"You're kidding, right?" she said with a straight-face.

Tamaki gave a small laugh. "That is where you are wrong, Julia-san. He wast not lying to you. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are a year ahead of Kyoya and I. Even up to know, Honey's loli-shota persona is still in full bloom. He uses his appeal to attract women who cannot help but nurture children. His personality is offset by Mori's wild type persona. Together they created the indestructible pairing!" he said dramatically.

The Host King was able to show a video presentation of Honey and Takashi. He even had a spotlight for that extra effect. Julia bit her lip and stared back and forth at Tamaki and Benibara. 'Those two are really the same species.'

"Ah, Julia-san. Is it alright if we ask for a favor?" Hikaru asked.

"We want someone different to model our clothes." Kaoru continued.

"All the models now are starting to look the same. It's too boring.'' They chorused.

"I know plenty of exotic looking models. What kind of look are you after?" Julia said as she started to look at her phone for someone who would look good with their brand.

The twins walked to her side of the room and sandwiched her in between them. Hikaru placed his arm over Julia's shoulders while Kaoru held her hands.

"We don't want you to look for models. We want you to be our model." The two said with a smile.

"Julia will do it!" Benibara answered with passion.

"Please do not make decisions for me Benibara-sama." Julia said.

"Oh I cannot wait to see Ju-chan in such beautiful clothes! Will she model swimwear too?" Chizuru asked.

The twins had a mischievous look on their face. "It's too cold for those outfits, but it can be done."

"I really want to see you with clothes that show more of your chest, Ju-chan! You are lucky to have very nice proportions." Hinako said.

"Then it's settled." Hikaru said with a gleam in his eyes.

"We'll pass by the shop after dinner." Kaoru said.

"Yes! Haruhi can now have girl time with someone sane! They can wear cute outfits together especially this weekend!" Tamaki said jubilantly.

"How did you fall in love with this guy again?" Julia asked.

Haruhi felt a slight shiver. The tone and expression was exactly like Kyoya's, but she was definitely not Kyoya. Julia was lucky to have such a friendly looking face so it must be her imagination.

"He has his charm." Haruhi replied nervously.

"Wait. What's happening this weekend?"

Haruhi was surprised. "Oh, didn't Benibara tell you? We're going to Okinawa."

Haruhi noticed the defeated expression on Julia's face. She had the very familiar expression of 'I just wanted to clean my house and do some errands.'

Julia could not believe what was happening. Why would the Hitachiin twins want her to model their clothes? She loved their clothing line, but never thought of modeling anything. It would be futile to tell them no at this point. Then suddenly she's going to Okinawa.

They continued their meal. Julia finally got to know the hosts her friends have been talking about. She observed their every move and joined in the conversation once in a while. She would tell Kyoya that he really does have fascinating friends. A part of her regrets working too much that she passed on meeting this group earlier on.

The twins were teasing Tamaki. Haruhi was explaining to Julia how she joined the club. Honey was eating another slice of cake. Mori and Hinako were talking about a future project together. Something related to Honey's cake business. Most likely for advertisement. Chizuru and Benibara were being sweet with each other as usual. Julia often found herself wondering when those two would get married.

* * *

There! Wow. Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is a long one agian. I hope you'll enjoy this as well!

disclaimer: I do not own ouran.

* * *

While having dinner, Haruhi decided to get some fresh air outside. She excused herself and went to the small courtyard in front of the restaurant. It has been awhile since she has gone out like this with everyone. Her thoughts were still with the case she was reading about. She sat down on the bench and let the sound of the chimes and cool breeze relax her thoughts.

'I do not understand why my client chooses to stay anonymous. The events happened a little bit over a decade ago. A youngest child was poisoned, the eldest is missing which could mean that he or she could have died as well, the mother died in an accident, and the father committed suicide.' She thought hard.

"Why the harsh line between your brows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you were here too. It's just the case I was given." She replied. There was some silence before she continued "There are not enough details, but all the clues left felt too superficial. Like they wanted people to think that was what really happened, but in reality it is too perfect for such crimes."

Kaoru was confused with what Haruhi was talking about. "I don't follow…"

"I wish I could tell you more about the case, Kaoru. But it's highly confidential. It's related to the murder of the Mizushima Family. Do you remember that?"

"Yes. But the family was such a private one no one really knows what happened." Kaoru answered. "I do remember going to a small gathering before with the old matriarch. My grandmother was delivering the kimonos personally to them. They were really a traditional family."

Kaoru looked around before whispering to Haruhi "They're connected to the yakuza business, but from what I know they're really engaged in the dirty stuff. We try to stay civil with them, but avoid any unnecessary contact."

Haruhi buried her face in her hands. "Waaaahh. This is really bothersome."

This was really a difficult case for any lawyer. The only witness to one of the crimes disappeared. Like the person never existed. It was bound to be dismissed in court, but Haruhi knew that there was something more to what she was seeing. She wanted to bring justice to the family. They did not deserve that kind of death. Haruhi prays every night that their souls find peace despite their demise.

Kaoru offered his hand to the troubled lawyer. "Let's go inside, Haruhi. I'm sure we're going for dessert after this."

From where they were, they could hear Tamaki celebrating inside the private room. "Okaa-san is coming for coffee and dessert! He said he's bringing a friend. Ah, Mon Diue! I hope he has finally found the woman of his dreams."

The two were laughing at Tamaki's booming voice. Now everyone knows that 'okaa-san' has a friend he plans on introducing.

"That must be the one then." Haruhi said with a sense of relief.

"Yeah, Kyoya-senpai has never introduced any of the girls he goes out with." Kaoru said.

Right after dinner, they went to one of the famous coffee shops near the area. It was a fifteen-minute walk from where they ate. Coffee Kawaii was famous for their usage of locally grown and roasted coffee beans. Their desserts featured fruits in season or it was a fusion of Japanese and western dessert. Since it was a Thursday, not a lot of people were there. On Fridays and weekends, the place was so full people had to line up for an hour just to dine in.

Honey was excited to go because he supplied some of the best-selling cakes they sold in the café. It was one of the few shops that carried Usa-chan's Cakes and Desserts. The White Chocolate Strawberry Shortcake for those who loved sweets and the Dark Chocolate Cherry cake with Sea Salt were the cakes he supplied.

"You know what, I'm excited to have more cake again." Honey said while rubbing his stomach.

"I'm sure you are, Honey-chan." Julia said as she pinched his cheeks.

Haruhi and Julia walked together. All their friends were looking at them. The two commoners looked so refreshing. They imagined Haruhi and Julia baking together with matching aprons. How they would plant flowers and harvest fruits with the cutest smiles on their faces. They were thinking how cute Julia would look if she held a one of Tamaki's kids.

"S-so cuuuuuute." They all said giddily.

Little did they know the two 'commoners' were ridiculing their friends by the minute. It was rare to meet a co-scholar from a prominent school.

"So they sold your mechanical pencil for 30,000 yen?" Julia said. She was shocked that someone would auction a freebie for that much.

"Yeah, they even had me demonstrate how to make instant coffee." Haruhi said.

Julia started to laugh "They made me do the same thing! The funniest moment was when they begged me to tour them using the train system. They were like tourists during rush hour."

Haruhi felt a part of her soul died. "That's humiliating." She pat Julia's back as an attempt to console her.

"That's alright. I got-"

Everyone heard some kind of collision. Apparently, Julia hit the post while talking. "Ahhhh…that hurt." She said while rubbing her forehead.

The Host Club members ran to her. The moment they saw what happened. She could have hurt herself really bad.

"Are you okay, Julia-san?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm fine. This usually happens when I'm talking to someone while walking. I don't pay attention to where I walk." She said with a short laugh.

Chizuru hugged Julia. "When will you ever learn? You've been like this ever since."

"I was hoping you learned from the time you fell down the roof, my maiden." Benibara said. "I was so worried. I could not think about losing you." She said as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

Julia could only laugh. Those who did not know that incident just looked at her with shock. They could not fathom how someone fell from a roof or why she was on the roof in the first place. That was a story they were going to ask about later.

When they saw the multicolored lanterns lining the street, they knew they were already in the right place. Coffee Kawaii was known for its very shabby chic interiors. The couches and shelves had the worn out vintage feel. The walls were lined with a dainty flower printed wallpaper. The pillows and rugs used seemingly mismatched floral patterns, but it created a certain effect of looking lively. Vintage board games were available to be used by the guests and there was a jukebox that played old fashioned music.

Each part of the store had a different kind of color scheme. One side was lavender colored, the other mint green, and the alfresco dining had baby blue colored furniture. This was the kind of establishment that looked great in photos. It was where young women and teenagers met so seeing a group of men was not typical.

Tamaki wondered where Kyoya was. He received a message saying he was already there, but when they went inside the store, there was no one to be found.

"I thought Kyoya-senpai was here already." Hikaru said.

"Maybe he played us." Kaoru said bitterly.

"Maybe he's in the secret room." Hinako said.

The four girls went to this place frequently to have coffee and sweets. Hinako pulled one of the books from the shelf and another room was revealed. It was a baby pink colored room with lots of books on the wall. There was a small piano at the side of the room. It had an old chandelier with glass unicorns on it. A round table occupied the center of the room and there was a love seat on one side. The rug had lots of pillows so customers could sit on the floor.

"Waaah! Takashi. I did not know they had this." Honey said with delight.

Kyoya was already seated with Megumi beside him. They took the love seat and were already having some coffee.

"You found us quick. I was hoping that it would take you more time to figure out where we were." Kyoya said.

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai! Oh, Hi. We're the Hitachiin brothers. Nice to meet you." Hikaru and Kaoru greeted in unison as they entered.

"This is Megumi-san." Kyoya said casually.

The twins waved at her as they took one of the poker sets on the shelf so they could have some fun. They called the rest inside so everyone can get settled down. Tamaki walked inside and his eyes were filled with passion.

"My princess. My name is Tamaki Suoh. I'm honored to meet the woman that Kyoya has been seeing for some time." Tamaki said as he kissed her hand. "I have always hoped that someone would find a way to put some light into the shadow king's heart."

"Oh Suoh-san, Kyoya has been nothing but kind to me." Megumi replied as she held Kyoya's hand.

"Kyo-chan! Who's that girl with you?" Honey asked with a cute grin. He sat down on the floor with Mori. They already ordered cake and pastries for everyone.

Before Kyoya could introduce Megumi, she already smiled at Honey. "You're so cute! I'm Megumi."

Kyoya whispered to Megumi that Honey was his upperclassman. She could not believe it. Her eyes clearly expressed her shock.

"The owner of Usa-Chan's Cakes and Desserts?" She confirmed with Kyoya. This was all shocking news to her.

Mori walked over and extended his hand for a shake. "This is Mori. Honey's cousin. He manages the business as well." Kyoya

"It's very nice to meet you, Mori-san." Megumi said.

Haruhi sat on the chair closest to the sofa and introduced herself to Megumi. "It's nice to meet you, Megumi-san. I'm Haruhi Suoh."

Tamaki hugged her and said "Haruhi! You're so cute when you act all natural like thaaaat!"

Megumi giggled and told Kyoya how fun his friends looked. It was quite the powerhouse. All of these people were from prominent families. It would be good for her to be associated with them. She knew that Kyoya would have friends of the same standing, but this roster was really surreal. These were men from the most powerful families. If things did not work out with Kyoya, she was hoping that one of them would still be single.

Benibara, Chizuru, and Hinako waved at Kyoya as they entered the room. "Sorry, we saw some friends and schoolmates outside. Did you guys order already?" Hinako asked.

"By the way Megumi, these are my friends from Lobelia." Kyoya said. He introduced them in the order they entered the room.

"Where's Julia-chan?" Hikaru asked.

The three girls sighed. "She's talking to clients, possible clients, and other people." Hinako said.

"If a man could make her heart swell the same way the 'krrrrr' sound an atm makes when it dispenses money, she would be married by now." Benibara said.

Julia entered the room with a huge smile on her face. That was the look of 'I just spoke with a client and we're working together soon' which is also the same as 'I have more money coming now' expression she always wore when things went as planned.

"Sorry, I saw some clients and now I have another project to plan in two weeks." She said with the largest smile on her face. Julia was too ecstatic to notice that Kyoya and Megumi were in the room. She sat beside Haruhi and looked at the menu.

"By the way, this is Megumi-san. Kyoya's friend." Tamaki said.

Megumi smiled weakly at Julia "Ah, yes. We've met already."

There was dead air in the room. Julia and Kyoya briefly stared at each other. How she and Megumi met was not a story they wanted to talk about.

"Yeah, we did. The night we finished filming. I saw them on the way to the party." Julia said as if it was the least awkward situation. She was sure Kyoya did not want anyone else to know that moment.

Haruhi noticed the change of mood the moment Julia went in. She looked at Megumi as she intentionally sat closer to Kyoya and held his hand. She looked at Julia who seemed like she did not really care what Megumi did with Kyoya. She also felt that the twins perceived the change as well. They were unusually quiet.

It was a good thing the cakes and more coffee arrived before it became too awkward in the room. This gave everyone a chance to restart the conversation.

"Let's play poker!" Hikaru said enthusiastically.

"The winner can pick where we eat out next." Kaoru said.

"I'm out. I don't know how to play poker." Haruhi said.

"Takashi wants to join! He'll play for the both of us." Honey said before having another bite of cake.

"Kyoya, could you play for the both of us? I'm not very good with card games, but I want to join." Megumi said.

"Of course." He replied with a smile.

"The four of us will join!" said Benibara.

Julia flat out said "I will not save the three of you from losing. I'll eat my cake in peace."

Tamaki and Benibara sat beside each other in their corner of depression. They both have team members who do not want to cooperate.

"You're not scared of losing are you, Julia-san?" Kyoya said with a slightly mocking tone.

"On second thought, I think it's better if you tell me more about the penalty. Count me in, Hikaru." Julia replied.

Kaoru was the dealer for this round. It was a tough game. The expression on everyone's face was unreadable. The Haruhi could feel the tension growing between Julia and Kyoya. It was a subtle challenge, but they both seemed really competitive. Like winning was the only option they had.

Mori was the first to put down the card. He placed a pair down. Hikaru raised the bet and placed a pair of 7. Chizuru increased the bet and placed a pair of kings. Everyone passed and this gave her the control over the field. She got rid of her lowest card. Kyoya decided to bring down a King, but suddenly Julia placed an ace on the table.

Julia's face was void of any expression as she set her remaining cards and said "I have a straight."

Everyone was passing or folding until Kyoya broke the trend and said "four of a kind."

Hikaru whistled. That was a close game. Kyoya smiled at Julia and said "Winning does not feel any different right. I only get bragging rights and the choice of where we have our next dinner."

"I suppose you're right, Kyoya-san." Julia said. She had no choice but to accept defeat gracefully.

After a few more rounds of poker, everyone decided it was time to go home. It was a nice bonding time for them. Honey and Mori left earlier because Honey was already past his bed time. Tamaki and Haruhi said their goodbyes. They wanted to be home for the kids. They were the type of parents who always looked forward to getting home.

That left Kyoya, Megumi, Julia, the twins, Chizuru, Benibara, and Hinako in front of the shop. It was 10:00 pm already. Most office workers have gone home or were drinking in the bars nearby. A few high school students from cram school were on their way home as well.

"We'll be taking our leave now." Kyoya said. "I still have to bring Megumi-san to her hotel. She has a flight to London tomorrow morning."

"It was very nice meeting all of you. I hope we get to see each other more. Please call me when you're in Kyoto." Megumi said.

The two left and then the twins dragged Julia to one of their nearest stores. The three Lobelia girls went with them as well. They were on the way to Roponggi Hills. Tokyo traffic has subsided by that time so the commute was faster than expected.

"So Benibara-sama, what kind of clothes would you want to see Julia-san in?" the twins asked.

"I think she would look amazing in a dress that shows off her curves!"

Everyone in the car was already talking about her outfit for the weekend. Julia knew she dressed well, but just avoided clothes that are too revealing or extreme. She was just too stunned to react to anything. She felt bad because she lost to Kyoya. She was not usually a sore loser, but she wanted to punch his face so bad. Her weekend was officially ruined. Her plans of staying at home and doing nothing have been changed with a trip to Okinawa. She had no choice but to see that guy's smug face tomorrow dinner and the rest of the weekend.

'I'll get him tomorrow for sure.' She thought.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She noticed that Kyoya sent her a message.

'Will I pick you up tomorrow or just meet somewhere else?' She smiled to herself. It would be weird if he asked about their dinner plans in front of Megumi. She was definitely the jealous type.

'I'll meet you at your place.' She replied back and placed her phone in her bag.

Chizuru spotted Julia smiling to herself when she used her phone. She and Kaoru were the only ones who noticed. She took a quick look when Julia was replying. It intrigued her to see Julia looking like a high school girl who got a message from her crush.

'She and Kyoya Ootori are messaging each other? This is an interesting turn of events.' she thought to herself. She made a mental note to call Kaoru tomorrow morning.

They have arrived at their destination and Julia braced herself for the sudden energy her companions have. She will never understand why Benibara and Chizuru enjoy playing dress up with her. It was almost 11:00 pm and she has been changing in and out of clothes, swimwear, and gowns.

"I don't understand why I'm trying on swimwear even when it's fall." Julia said with a confused expression.

"Kyoya-senpai's family has a heated indoor pool in their place." Hikaru said with a smile.

Kaoru laughed "I can't wait for everyone to see your clothes."

"Julia-san is so cute to dress up!" they said as they hugged each other.

'Why would anyone want to swim when it's cold? It wastes a lot of energy to have a heated indoor pool. How impractical. It's not even practical to have a heated pool. People should swim when it's hot. Not heat water to swim in during colder seasons.' Julia thought.

Honestly speaking, she was enjoying wearing all these clothes, but it was just too cold to swim. Julia never did well with cold weather. Though she was glad that sometimes her presence was able to make people feel better. Seeing Hikaru, Kaoru, Benibara-sama, Chizuru, and Hinako happy because of her cooperation makes her really happy though she does not want them to know it. They might do this too often if they know she's secretly fine with it.

"Ju-chan! I want you to try this on." Hinako said.

She winked at her and continued "But you have to close your eyes, okay?"

"Hurry up, I want to go home already." She replied.

Julia could feel such a that this piece of clothing was much heavier and longer than the ones she previously tried on.

"I don't get why I have to close my eyes though." Julia blurted out.

"It's a surprise, Julia-san!" Kaoru said.

There was silence all of a sudden. Julia was sure she was wearing a gown. She could feel the tulle and lace on her skin. The weight of the fabric was there. She did not understand why they were so silent. It was making her curious. What was she wearing?

"You look amazing." Chizuru said.

Julia opened her eyes and looked at the mirror. She was shocked with what she saw. An embellished floral tulle gown. It was cornflower blue with pearls embroidered on it. They used pearls and fabric to make it look like flowers were blooming from the dress. The details were so intricate that it could have only been sewn by hand. The twins used a sheath of organza that was able to wrap her body well and the skirt had so much volume. It also had short sleeves that were also lined with the same floral pattern used in the dress. It was crisp and sophisticated, but at the same time it had a very soft feel to it. Even Julia was speechless. She felt like she was a nymph in this dress.

She was not sure how her friends pulled this off, but like a different version of their jokes on dream wedding gowns. Back in high school, a lot of them talked about being married off to a man they barely knew. Some were resentful, but there were those who said that playing one's role in society was bravery in itself. From that heavy topic of marriage, they switched to something happier. They talked about their dream wedding gowns.

She was fixing the finances at that time. Hinako was asking what wedding gown she wanted. She told everyone that she doubts she was going to get married. Falling in love competed with her time to earn money, but still they begged her for her dream gown. She decided to take a break from fixing the finances of the club and told them about it.

"How did you guys remember?"

"It was not easy. All we had were vague details. You were not really specific in your definition. Light blue with flowers and sleeves was not the best wedding dress description." Chizuru said.

"Hikaru and Kaoru did most of the work." Benibara added.

Hinako held her hand "We all had our dream gowns made. There'll be an occasion for us to wear a gown soon according to those two" she said as she pointed to Hikaru and Kaoru.

Hikaru grinned and said "Let's just say…"

"You should bring it this weekend." Kaoru smiled.

Their friends left the shop and Hikaru and Kaoru were fixing a few things before leaving. From the window, they saw Julia head to the train station while the rest went to their respective cars. Hikaru was still fixings some of their online shops while his brother was sketching a few more designs.

"Neh, Kaoru. Did you notice something weird with Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru asked.

"I thought I was the only one who noticed." He replied.

"He was unusually competitive today. Just like that time with milord during the sports festival." Hikaru mused.

"It was unlike him to get so worked out over a simple game." Kaoru mentioned.

"Maybe he wanted to impress Megumi-san?" Hikaru said as he looked at the new designs his brother just drew. "It would have hurt his pride so much if he did."

"Who knows? Kyoya-senpai has always kept things to himself. Even when that accident with his patient. If he would not let us help carry the burden…I hope he finds someone he's willing to share it with." Kaoru said with a pained expression.

"At that moment, I never thought I could hate anyone more than Kyoya-senpai's dad." Hikaru said.

Up to this day, the twins could not bring himself to forgive or even tolerate Yoshio Ootori's words towards his youngest child. They saw the anguish in Kyoya's eyes and how his father berated him. Rubbing it in his face that he was stupid and how he will never be worthy of leading the Ootori Group.

Hikaru could not forget seeing Kyoya's expression that time. He looked so defeated. Kyoya had his eyes on the summit, but the very thing he worked hard for his entire life was gone. He was not the shadow king they feared and loved. For weeks, they all tried to reach out. Everyone from the Host Club knows that after the incident, somehow even when things were normal again, something about their friend was not. To the untrained eye, he has fully recovered. But they know that there was something missing.

"Do you think he forgave himself for that?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"Knowing Kyoya-senpai, most likely no. He's too hard on himself." Kaoru said with a sad smile.

Deciding to change the subject to something more recent, Hikaru commented about Kyoya's friend. "Megumi-san seems like the perfect Ootori wife standard."

"Really? I just noticed how possessive she looked the entire night. Like someone was going to steal Kyoya-senpai from her any minute." Kaoru replied.

"Kyoya-senpai would probably marry her though. I'm just not sure if I can pretend to like her." Hikaru said with a sour look.

Kaoru nodded "She seems like a really nice person, but there's something off about her in general."

They let their conversation die down as they worked. The cool autumn breeze was there. The two brothers worked for another hour before they actually left the shop. The peace that the night had made them work more efficiently. Both of them were thinking about how the weekend was going to be even more interesting now that their circle of friends has grown. The last time they went to Okinawa was when they were in high school.

* * *

Megumi's lips were swollen from all the kissing and other 'things' they did. She was still breathing heavily from the three rounds they just finished. She could see that Kyoya's mind was elsewhere the entire time they were making love. She wanted to know what he was thinking, but she knew that Ootori's in general kept to themselves. In fact, it even impressed her that he could make her climax in his distracted state.

"Please stay the night, Kyoya." Megumi asked as she kissed Kyoya.

"I still have work tomorrow, Megumi." He replied as he went on top of her. "Besides, if I stay, we will not have any decent sleep."

"You seem troubled. What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Work." He answered quickly.

She needed to complete her connection with Kyoya. She cannot be discarded like an old toy. "Can you tell me more about your family?" she said as she ran her fingers through his soft hair.

Kyoya looked at her. He knew she was going to ask more questions but not right after they've had sex. "What do you want to know about? I'm sure you've heard stories from my mother or your father. Their latest achievements are published as well."

"I want to know more about your parents and siblings. How are they like when you all lived together? How are they right now? The usual questions."

It took Kyoya a moment to think about how he could describe his family without considering their achievements. They were a dull bunch the moment work was taken out of the picture. His entire life he was trained to be someone who's worth was measured through merits and achievements. If someone was not performing or he brought same to the family, that person was considered a burden.

Family only came first if it meant that it would do better for the business. Marriage was a tool for expansion. School was a training ground for practicing strategies for manipulation. Friends were chosen because of their business and pedigree. It was more important to think about the image of the Ootori Family than their individual wants and needs.

As a child, Kyoya spent most of his days alone except when Fuyumi was there to play with him. He used to pay with Akito, but when his brother entered middle school he became distant. Yuuichi was very civil with him. At times he brought Kyoya a new book to read or some candy though they never said much to each other. Excluding his relationship with Fuyumi, he was civil with his brothers but they were not warm with each other.

His parents on the other hand had a very complicated relationship. The merits of being married outweighed their loathing for one another. His father had the highest expectations for all of his children. He did not accept anything less than perfect. His mother just wanted them to pursue what they wanted. It would have been a different picture if his father was the one usually out of the house while his mother was based in the country. Maybe the four of them would have grown up differently.

Prior to meeting Tamaki, he was the perfect son his father wanted. The Host Club changed a part of him. His friends shifted his perspective. He will forever be grateful to them. Still, there were some aspects of his personality that could not be changed anymore. Kyoya was merely a product of his upbringing. That was the reality that the values his fathers placed in his system will never be gone.

After some time of thinking and searching for the right words to Megumi's question, Kyoya said "My brothers are hardworking people. They are able to accomplish anything my father asks of them. Fuyumi is the most loving wife and mother in the world. My niece, Kyoko, is the sweetest girl."

There was silence between the two of them. It was a pretty generic answer. Megumi looked slightly dissatisfied with the answer. He knew she wanted to know more, but there was not much he wanted to tell. He was about to stand up but Megumi pulled him closer.

"I want another round before you go." Megumi said seductively.

With that simple request, Kyoya kissed her passionately. He wanted to end this session quickly so he could go home and rest.

* * *

Tamaki was putting the twins back to sleep. There was a thunderstorm all of a sudden. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost 2:00 am. He was glad that Haruhi was having a deep sleep. He was not sure how he'd manage to take care of three people with this storm. He was holding both children. One in each arm.

"Uno-chan, it's okay. Otou-chan is here." He said.

"Oh noooo, Chiyo-chan. Don't cry. I'm here too."

He was starting to get all flustered. It was a good thing his son was not scared of thunder and lightning like his mother and sister. Uno was able to fall asleep easily. Chiyo was not doing so well. She got startled easily with the sound of thunder. Tamaki sang a bit just to calm her down.

The thunder storm subsided by 3:00 am but the rain was still strong. Tamaki walked back to his bed. Haruhi woke up from the movement she felt.

Haruhi groggily asked "You still awake, Tamaki?"

He hugged and kissed Haruhi "Yes, the twins got startled with the thunderstorm."

He felt like the luckiest man on earth. His family was complete and they were all happy. The lullaby of the raindrops put everyone to a deep sleep.

They woke up to the sound of their children laughing. Although Tamaki was not able to get much sleep, he felt well-rested. Haruhi started to get the children ready for the day as well. Haruhi had a hearing at court this morning then will meet some clients after lunch. Tamaki has several meetings to go to.

"Good morning Haruhi, Tamaki, Chiyo, and Uno!" Ranka greeted as he peeked from the door.

The okama was still very active in the business but he would wake up early just to greet his daughter, son-in-law, and grandchildren. He enjoyed his job and would not trade it for any other. Seeing how far Haruhi has gone, Kotoko would be proud of her daughter. Especially with her grandchildren. They are the most adorable babies in the planet.

Yuzuru and Sophie were on their way down to have breakfast. Shizue, Tamaki's grandmother, woke up slightly earlier than everyone and was already having some toast.

Ranka took the twins with him as he walked to the dining room. It was actually Shizue's idea to have Haruhi's father live in the mansion with them. It would be lonely for him to live by himself in the apartment. They had more than enough room for the entire family. Ranka sat beside her daughter as he held Uno. The young boy was making bubbles with his saliva.

Yuzuru took Chiyo from Ranka and placed her on his lap and tried to feed her some bread. Sophie wiped the saliva off Uno's face. Since Tamaki and Haruhi had children, the Suoh Mansion was filled with light. Shizue enjoyed spending her afternoons with her great-grandchildren. She made them listen to traditional Japanese music while they attempted to draw and paint. She and Sophie read them stories as well.

"The two of you should have a date night later." Yuzuru said.

"Of course Haruhi and Tamaki, the two of you should relax. Leave the twins to us." Ranka said with his usual jolly voice.

"You would need to rest before your trip. We'll handle Uno and Chiyo." Yuzuru added.

Sophie and Shizue knew that the two grandfathers just enjoyed doting on the twins. The thought of them going away for the weekend was depressing. They must want to spend special grandparents' night before they left. Haruhi and Tamaki understood the intention of their parents. They have not had dinner alone in ages as well.

* * *

Honey and Mori started their day early. At 5:00 am, Honey would already be at the bake shop. It was time to bake cakes that will be delivered by 8:00 am. The bread dough that was made the night before were being baked so those going to work and school could have their breakfast. Mori would start work a little later since he does more of the operations and finances.

"Good morning Takashi!" Honey said cheerfully every single day without fail. He found his passion and Mori enjoyed seeing people enjoy the food that came from their store.

Mori smiled at his cousin as he went to the office to make a few calls. The cakes will be delivered in half an hour. Honey was doing some "quality control" before the batch was going to be packed and ready for delivery. While doing some paperwork, Honey entered the room with an unusually happier mood.

"Takashi, I'm glad you found someone special and Kyo-chan found a good friend. I'm sure you noticed it last night too, right?"

"Yeah, it's been some time since I saw that side of Kyoya." Mori replied.

The two of them smiled at each other. Seeing their friends find their path in life was a nice feeling. Tamaki and Haruhi having children was a great event. Now that Kyoya was opening up to a new person made them feel more at peace. Even Hikaru and Kaoru have gone a long way compared to before.

"Kyo-chan has been through the most difficult challenges. His feelings for Haru-chan were overshadowed by the bond he had with everyone. He valued his friendship with Tama-chan and Haru-chan." Honey said as he sat down on the edge of the table.

"I hope Megumi-san cares for Kyoya. He needs someone to support him."

"I wonder if Kyo-chan would realize that he's more like himself when he's talking to Ju-chan rather than Megumi-chan."

Mori closed his eyes and sighed "I just hope he does not get confused with his feelings."

Honey smiled at Mori "I'm hope he won't. By the way, Reiko-chan and I will be trying to have a child soon. When are you going to tell Hinako-chan your feelings?"

Mori froze in his seat. That was a lot of news to take in. Mitsukini was planning on having children soon. His feelings for Hinako were noticed. He thought about his actions. Were his feelings that obvious? He has always been a man of few words while Hinako's mouth never stopped moving. He has been struggling to try to ask her out for a date.

"Don't worry. Your feelings are not that obvious. I think you should ask her out soon. She's really cute and nice." Honey said as he hugged Mori.

Mori ruffled Honey's hair. He has always been perceptive of everyone's feelings. His Loli-shota character contrasted the wisdom his cousin had. Back in high school, Mori knew than Honey felt Yasuchika wanted to lead the Haninozuka Family more. It was one of the factors why they joined the Host Club. It was to create an opening for his younger brother. It was not a totally selfless act. It also worked for Honey since he liked cute and sweet things more than upholding tradition. What matters was his cousin was happy and they were doing the things they loved to do. Life was too short to be doing something miserable.

* * *

Julia was a morning person. She already did her morning jog and started with the script she was working on with Hinako. Being productive and doing a lot of things before lunchtime always made the day feel perfect. She never understood how anyone could sleep until 1:00 pm and waste the day. It wasted time for working and doing more productive activities.

The clock rang while she placed the gown in her close. She looked at the time and it was already 8:00 am. She was watching the morning news and occasionally changed the channel to cartoons if it got boring. She was eating some rice with dried fish. She took a bite before changing the channel. She got a text this morning from Mei. She was going to visit anytime soon.

She expects that Mei will give a full report on what happened with her date yesterday. Mei spent the entire day with her boyfriend yesterday. Mei Yasamura and Ritsu Kasonada were such a cute pair. When Mei first introduced Kasonada to her, she was slightly nervous because she could see several yakuza members right behind them. A part of her was thinking that they guy owed them a large sum of money and he was going to sell Mei for parts. Then she looked at the possibility of the both of them being sold for organs. All her suspicions melted when the grown men started to sob when Mei introduced Kasonada as her boyfriend.

"JUUUUU-CHAAAN!" Mei screamed excitedly as she knocked on the door.

The sound startled Julia that she dropped her phone and fell off the chair in the process. Her clumsy behavior has always been the most difficult trait to hide. She even dropped her some of the fish on the floor. She picked it up instantly before it got too dirty to eat.

"Coming!" Julia replied back as she ran to the door.

She opened it to see a cheerful Mei. Cheerful was an understatement though. Mei went inside and was jumping up and down. She placed her bag down and started dancing in the living room. Julia just stared at her friend.

'What the hell happened?' Julia thought. She looked at Mei's hands to see if there was any ring that could indicate Kasonada asked for her friend's hand in marriage. There was none.

"Ju-chan, it was wonderful. Ritsu was so romantic."

Mei sat down beside Julia. She was blushing as she stared into space. She continued to stare at her friend as she ate.

"So what happened?" Julia asked cautiously. It was unlike Mei to get this excited over something that was not related to clothes. Mei has not said a single curse word. Things were not normal.

Mei started giggling to herself. Julia stared at her like she was someone else. Who was this woman and what did she do with Mei Yasamura? Julia poked her friend then slapped her arm. This was still not enough to warrant any attention. Mei was still sighing and smiling to herself.

"We had dinner at his place." Mei said shyly. "He used the vegetables he was growing in his garden. Afterwards, he took me to this park where it was dark so we saw a lot of stars. He's so shy so the fact that he was holding my hand the entire time meant a lot."

Mei gushed even more and jumped up and down. "Oh Ju-chan! I can't wait to tell Haru-chan about this. Ritsu kissed me that night. Then we went back to his place and watched some movies."

Julia was skeptical "Can you tell me about the movies you guys watched?"

"I-I don't remember most of it." Mei said quietly.

"YOU GUYS WERE MAKING OUT THE ENTIRE TIME?" Julia said excitedly. This was funny. Kasonada was such an awkward guy so finally he made his move.

Mei was twirling her hair with her finger. Well, we didn't just make out...we also you know…"

Julia could not control her excitement. "Really. Kasonada?! Who initiated? This was supposed to happen when you guys were in college!"

"Says a girl who's never had a fucking boyfriend!" Mei replied.

"I thought he was the type that waited for marriage." Julia said.

"He was but he could not control himself." Mei replied with a wink.

The two of them laughed and hugged each other. They were celebrating Ritsu Kasonada's ability to make the first move after three years of dating.

Julia pulled away from the hug. "Wait. did you shower already? I don't want to touch you like that if you're not clean yet." she said.

"Bitch. I went home and took a bath first before going here." She replied as she stuck out her tongue.

Julia finished her breakfast and started washing the dishes. Mei decided to help her clean the apartment. She had nothing better to do and there was not much to clean. Julia was such a neat freak. Everything was labeled. Her plastic containers were color coordinated. Books were arranged by topic and then by height. Even her remote was covered in plastic.

Mei noticed that Julia had a set of clothes on her bed. It did not look like a date. Her outfit was very casual. The makeup box Julia was also ready.

"Are you going somewhere later?" she asked while Julia was doing the laundry.

"Yeah. I'm having dinner with a friend." Julia said.

Mei went inside the laundry room "Like a "friend" or just really a friend like just a friend friend?"

"Just a friend, Mei-chan." She replied.

It did not look like an interesting thing for Mei anymore. She used to stalk Julia when she said she's going out with a friend. She and Ritsu felt bad for all the guys she went out with. Poor guys get shot down indirectly before they could ask for a second date. Julia was dense when it came to people who liked her in a romantic way. That girl was so focused with working that her life was her work.

Several people have approached Julia. Models, a few businessmen, lawyers, and even doctors asked her out a few times. Halfway through the date, they'd realize that she was just not interested at all with love. Mei often wondered how Julia could read people so well, but she was lost with her own feelings. Julia was the type that gives too much effort and spend so much energy on other people and activities, there was not much left for herself.

Mei left shortly before lunch. This gave Julia ample time to go to the grocery and mall to buy a few things for this weekend before she got ready for dinner. She will make sure that Kyoya Ootori will experience eating out in a completely different light.

She got changed so she could start with her errands. She wanted to have her food and supplies ready for next week. She was also going to pay for her bills a week earlier so it was already out of the way. The coming was going to be a busy one. Sleep was going to be a luxury again.

* * *

A part of Kyoya was looking forward to dinner. With his past meetings with Julia, he realized that she has defied all his expectations for her. It was odd because she asked to go to his place before going out. It boggled his mind to think what she had planned. He could not figure out all of her intentions. She had to be observed multiple times to be completely understood. He wanted to be able to figure out Julia. It was a challenge he enjoyed.

That morning, he was interviewed by some students from Ouran for a project. Somehow, his act of expanding the Ootori Group really caught much attention even these students. They asked about his life as a student. How he managed his studies and whatnot. What his values were and what motivated him as a professional. He answered their questions with rehearsed answers. Of course he did not answer some of the questions honestly.

It would not sit well with them if he just said that he wanted to prove his father wrong. He wanted to show his family that they have underestimated his capabilities. He wanted them to know that they needed him more than he needed them. He wanted to atone for past mistakes. If he answered them truthfully the entire time, they might be wary of his presence the next time.

Ever since he expressed his interest with Megumi Miyura, business has boomed even more. The stocks of the Ootori Group with their non-medical field related industries were increasing in value. He was going to have a lunch meeting with other businessmen. The Suohs and Kazuyoshi Miyura will be there and both of his parents as well. This was the perfect plan to show his father that he did not need his contacts to get what he wanted. He was going to expand his businesses beyond his father's reach.

Lunch was at Kozue. The restaurant on perched the 40th floor of the Park Hyatt. The entire place was closed for this exclusive lunch meeting. Only the largest and most successful and well-known families were included in the guest list. The place had a contemporary look to match their unrivaled haute cuisine. It had a spectacular view of the city and if the weather would permit, Mt. Fuji's silhouette.

His father advised everyone to enter at the same time. It was to show their unity as the Ootori Family. It was rare for all of them to be complete in a single meeting. Everyone understood that his father wanted to make a statement. Kyoya saw that Fuyumi and her husband were about to enter the room. She called the attention of her husband the moment she saw her younger brother

"Fuyumi-neesan, how are you?" Kyoya said as he smiled at his sister.

"I've been great. It was nice to have dinner with you and okaa-sama once in a while." She replied.

The man beside Fuyumi was her husband, Kenji Shido. This marriage was the best decision Yoshio Ootori has made. He was glad that Fuyumi found love in such a situation. He was a kind man from a prestigious family like theirs. Kenji Shido bowed at his brother-in-law.

"Hello, Kyoya-san. I see business is doing very well for you." He said.

"It has, but so is yours Kenji-san." Kyoya replied.

"The family is as well. We're expecting another child." Fuyumi replied as she held her stomach.

This was big news for Kyoya. "How come you did not tell us last night?" he asked.

The Shido couple looked at each other lovingly. "I wanted to be the one to tell announce it to everyone else. Fuyumi could not keep her mouth shut any longer so she begged me to let her tell you in advance." Kenji said.

These were the rare occasions that Kyoya hugged anyone in public. He offered his congratulations to his sister and brother-in-law. "I hope that your pregnancy will be just as smooth as the last one." He said.

They entered the room and sat down with the rest of the Shido family. Kyoya waited for his parents and brothers outside while talking to a few businessmen. He saw Tamaki, his father, and grandmother from the end of the hallway.

"Kyoooya!" his friend called.

Kyoya gave the usual smile he had on during these types of conferences. Tamaki knew that it was the fake smile, but it was only tolerated when events like these happen. They both knew how a person's image mattered at gatherings like this.

"How are the twins?" he asked.

"They're good. Chiyo is starting to speak in longer now. Uno has taken a liking to flowers and kimonos. How was your dinner last night? I was not able to ask since you were preoccupied." He replied.

"The usual. Fuyumi and my mother never stop talking. It was a miracle that I was able to join you guys for coffee." Kyoya stated.

"Megumi-san is really pretty. Is she really the one, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked with concern. He only wanted his best friend to marry for love. Though deep in his heart, he knew that Kyoya would choose a girl based on her merits. This feeling never stopped him from wishing that his friend would find true happiness.

"I think so." He said with no hint of emotion in his voice.

"Ah, your family is here. I'll just greet them and go inside." Tamaki said with a smile.

Tamaki greeted his father and brothers formally as always. His mother has picked up the habit of greeting Tamaki the same way French and Italians do. They hugged each other and 'cheek-kissed' on both sides. His friend left them right after greeting Noriko.

Kyoya was surprised that his mother was fond of his friends. She would even send them a post card from time to time. It was odd, but at the same time comforting. His mother was the only person who scolded her husband and lived. She told him off for slapping Kyoya in public because he managed a host club. This was almost the opposite reaction his father and Akito had for his friends. Yuuichi did not really mind the host club or Kyoya in general.

He bowed at his father and brothers. The men all had the usual formal attitude towards each other. His mother hugged him tightly and held his hand.

"Are you sure you should be holding Kyoya's hand, okaa-sama?" Akito said.

"Now, don't be a jealous man Akito." She joked as she held Akito's hand as well.

They walked in as a family. It was their intended effect. The Ootori Family is seen as a single unit composed of talented individuals. They were seated with the same table as the Suoh's and Kazuyoshi Miyura. Right beside the table where the Shido Family was.

The three brothers sat by age and let their parents sit beside each other. None of them wanted to be seated between the two. The tension was nauseating. The false display of affection his parents had was sickening too.

"Yuuichi-niisama, how are you children?" Kyoya asked as an attempt to change the mood.

His brother caught on fast. They avoided discussions such as these in public events, but there was a need to shift the attention to other 'matters'.

"They're good. Satoshi is growing up to be a fine man. He's in his first year of middle school already. Performing as expected." He replied with false warmness.

"I heard you've been seeing Miyura-san's daughter, Kyoya." Akito said. "She's a fine woman."

"Yes, she is." Kyoya said as he forced a smile. "How is Nanako-san?"

"Nanako is doing well. She had to stay home so she could rest. We're expecting for her to give birth early December or late November." He replied.

The marriage of Akito Ootori and Nanako Shouji was initially planned, but no one expected it to materialize. She was the only daughter of the owner of Shouji General, one of Japan's leading oil companies. She was a free spirit and had a clever sense of humor. She was known for running from arranged marriages. Her personality was very different from Akito's serious nature.

Kyoya met her in Barcelona a few years ago. His father asked him to escort her the entire weekend. The Host Club was with him entire time. She and the twins got along easily. At first they hated each other's guts, but they learned to like each as time passed. She even made him a sculpture of the famous Sagrada Familia which was displayed in his home.

Akito and Nanako unexpectedly fell in love six years ago. She 'accidentally' spilled a drink on him during a business meeting and the rest was history. Unlike Yuuichi and Fuyumi who had an arranged marriage, Akito was lucky enough to marry a woman he loved and a woman who his father approved of. The alliances their family has made through marriage and business made the Ootori Family even more notorious. Having the Miyura family on their side would practically make them royalty.

Once they felt that the mood has changed, they started moving the topics to a more business related one. Kyoya moved to different tables so he could mingle with other people he worked with on various projects. While his brothers followed the more traditional route of continuity, his mind was set on expansion.

Kyoya played the game of business. In fact, he was excellent with the games businessmen and women played with each other. It was an indirect battle of wits and power. Everyone in this room had their eyes at a certain goal, but only a selected few would be able to reach it. Unlike some players of this game, Kyoya made sure he was not going against the law. This trait of his reflected Yoshio's influence on him. His mother flat out refused to have these kinds of relations. It was during these rare moments that Yoshio and Kyoya saw eye to eye.

Even if the third son has left the nest, he was still tied to the Ootori Group. He could never escape the burden of his family. He never could leave his responsibilities as an Ootori behind. It was a frustration that Kyoya had for some time. Even if he has broken away from his father's company, he will forever be seen as someone part of the Ootori Group. He could never escape that fate. His weakness became his armor. So he uses the family he was born into to his advantage. He will only be satisfied the moment he has surpassed the accomplishments of his parents.

Lunch continued on with the same formalities. He pretended to be interested in meeting everyone's daughter. It would not hurt to see if there was someone with more merit than Megumi Miyura. As long as they were not an official couple, he was still single. He and Tamaki went around the other tables together. Somehow, an Ootori and Suoh partnership was an offer most people wanted.

Kyoya and Tamaki also did their best to ignore subtle remarks about Haruhi. A lot of people found it wasteful that the Suoh heir married a commoner. To their surprise, Yoshio Ootori defended the woman from time to time. Saying she was a woman with her own strengths. Even mentioned to a few people that if Tamaki did not marry Haruhi, he would have asked Kyoya to make his move.

"I don't know what the intentions of my father are, but at least he's helping keep Haruhi's image clean." Kyoya whispered to Tamaki.

"I agree. I have to thank him for standing up for her regardless of his intentions." Tamaki replied sincerely.

Noriko was mingling with other prominent businesswomen. Their conversations shifted from business, bags, travels, and gossip. Yoshio was outside with the other businessmen who had a bad habit of smoking. Yuuichi and Akito just ended their conversation with the medical equipment company Kyoya was working with. The three brothers had the table to themselves and Fuyumi sat with them while her husband was talking to other CEOs.

"Kyoya, what are you planning?" Yuuichi asked. "I know otou-sama has you tied up, but you do not seem worried. It's unlike you."

"I'm just being a good son by following him with his agreements. There's nothing for me or anyone to be worried about." He replied with a smile.

Akito looked at his younger brother. "I do not know what you have up your sleeve, but be careful. He might just disown you if you do anything disgraceful."

"Akito! Don't say those things. I'm sure Kyoya is just being patient with our parents." Fuyumi said.

Yuuichi smiled at his sister "We all know how sly and cunning our youngest brother is. There's no use for us to pretend he's a saint. You are probably the only kind person in our family."

Kyoya still had the same pleasant expression on his face. "Believe it or not, I'm just following orders this time. He told me to find a wife in a year and half. Well, technically I only have a year and three months left."

For the first time in history, Kyoya saw Yuuichi and Akito with a concerned look. It was true that he did not want any harm to come to his brothers, but they just really do not bother each other. It was and has always been every man for himself.

"Just be careful. I've heard stories with that woman you're seeing." Akito said with a smile. This was to conceal the nature of their conversation. People would think that the four of them were just catching up.

It was rare for Fuyumi to join their charade, but it was necessary. "I'm more worried about her mother, really." she said with a pleasant tone. "She did not leave such a good impression when I met her."

Akito made sure there was no one close enough to hear what he had to say next. "There's a scandal being surfaced, but the Miyura matriarch has been doing everything in her power to keep it hidden from the public. No one knows what it was, but it can only be bad news. We cannot have you tainting the Ootori name again, Kyoya."

"Be careful with your actions. We will not convince otou-sama to help you if you make a mistake again." Yuuichi added.

Kyoya smiled at his siblings and thanked them for their concern. Fuyumi held Kyoya's hand underneath the table. She could feel his fists clenched tightly. She knew how much Kyoya hated being underestimated. She was aware that the intentions of their brothers were not pure as well.

Everyone always had a hidden agenda in their family. If Kyoya married Megumi Miyura, it would cause tilt in the system. Their youngest brother would be a force to recon with. Even without the Ootori Family to back him up. She knew that their mother introduced Megumi to Kyoya. She must have something to gain from their union. She'll do some research tonight. She was more worried for her brothers. They always got the shorter end of the stick when their parents were planning something.

When dessert was about to be served, most people went back to their seats. They ended their conversation by then. Yoshio had a look of approval on his face. That meant things were happening as planned for the Ootori family. Noriko had the same expression too. It was ironic how their enemies were also their greatest allies.

* * *

Julia was on her way to Kyoya's place. Her plans for dinner were risky, but she would find a way for him to cooperate. She thinks that the bizarreness of her idea would be enough to convince him that this was a good idea. After the routine inspection, the security let the cab inside the grounds.

Kyoya just arrived from work. He was just about to enter the mansion until he saw Julia. He waited for her like a true gentleman. He was taken aback when he saw she brought a metal suitcase.

He skipped all the usual greetings and formalities and asked "Where exactly are we going?"

"We're going somewhere interesting, but I need to get you ready first." Julia replied with a smile.

The two of them went inside and still Kyoya was bothered with the number of things Julia had with her. He was definitely curious, but the metal bag looked familiar. Like the one's Hikaru and Kaoru would bring to the Host Club every time their cosplay required a little bit more work than usual.

"Are you going straight to Okinawa right after dinner?" he asked as he raised a brow.

"Nope. I suggest you take a quick shower and call me when you're done." Julia said not wanting to waste any time.

Kyoya just stared at Julia as she sat down on the couch and played games on her phone. Julia stared back when she realized Kyoya was not moving. "What are you waiting for? The shower is not going to walk to where you are, Kyoya-san." She said jokingly.

He was just too tired to argue with her. The lunch drained all his energy for the day. Now this woman has something up her sleeve. She better make sure it's worth his time. It would be a shame if he overestimated Julia's capabilities. He just wanted to feed his curiosity which was why he allowed this dinner to happen.

While taking a shower, he was rationalizing why he was doing this and reasoning with himself that it was nothing more than a simple gesture from Julia. He would not deny that she was an eye catching woman. If beauty had the highest merit for being his wife, he would have even considered having a contract with Julia. The same woman who bluntly expressed her lack of attraction for him.

Maybe it was because a part of him felt bad for her or admired her. He read Julia's profile a few days ago. A music scholar of Lobelia Girls' Academy. Graduated 10th in their class and was part of the Zuka Club. Both of her parents died in some kind of accident. It mentioned that her father was involved with drugs and the yakuza. She had a sister who died due to a birth defect. Most of the specifics on their death were not specified. It states that records on her family were lost in a large fire that happened in Shinagawa-ku, a suburban city just outside of Tokyo.

It was one of the worst fires seen in the last 30 years. The entire neighborhood where Julia grew up was engulfed in flames. There were a lot of survivors, but it stated that the street where Julia lived in had none. Bodies were unidentifiable. None of their belongings or homes could be salvaged.

Kyoya also noticed that Julia inherited stocks and insurance from her parents. He would commend her parents for their ability to choose wise investments. That was what supported Julia until she could provide for herself considering her entire family died while she was in high school. The profile also included her achievements and it just showed that her resiliency was unimaginable.

Julia took a special program that allowed her to be part of the musical Les Misérables while taking her last year of high school abroad. She played the part of Eponine. It was also stated that she had a major role for Think Pink, a local musical production. Although Kyoya has never seen this, he heard that it was one of the best Japanese musicals for a more mature audience. All her aliases in the music industry were also listed, but what surprised him the most was her salary. He never thought that it was possible to earn such a figure from teaching people how to sing, dance, and act.

Regardless of how he felt towards Julia, she was just another acquaintance. He was about to get some clothes from his closet until he heard Julia talking from outside his room.

"You're not wearing rich boy clothes, Kyoya-sama. I'm choosing your outfit for tonight." She said.

Kyoya was getting slightly pissed. He was about to voice his opinion but before he could say anything Julia threw a bunch of clothes at him. He was not even sure why she was in his room and who gave her permission to go to his room.

"Wear that before you go out. No one wants to see you half-naked." She said with look of disgust.

While he was changing, he could hear Julia talking to Noel, his pet cat. He was still annoyed at the woman for throwing clothes at his face, but hearing her talk to his cat was amusing. Noel did not do well with strangers. Noel scratched Tamaki several times. He would hiss at Hikaru and Kaoru. He practically ignores Honey. Only Mori and the rest of the household was on good terms with him.

Kyoya went out of his bathroom fully change. Julia was included in the list of people his cat approves of. She sat on the edge of his bed. Noel was already on her lap purring and ready to sleep.

"You did strike me as the lady who would have more than ten cats instead of a husband." Kyoya said.

She ignored his comment. "Finally you're done changing. You take the same amount of time as a girl." She said with a grin.

Kyoya glared at the woman seated on his bed. "What are you going to do now?" he asked. His pessimism was evident with how he spoke.

Julia asked Kyoya to take a seat in front of the mirror. She placed Noel on his lap before she started.

"Are you going to put makeup on my face?" he asked. He did not fancy these kinds of things. Kyoya Ootori does not put expensive face paint on.

"Relax. I'm not going to put any makeup on your face. This is just a wig and some brow powder."

Julia made Kyoya wear a dark brown wig with bangs. It was slightly tousled. He recognized this kind of hairstyle. It was common for celebrities to have hair slightly longer hair. It was similar to hairstyle that famous actor Fuyumi had a crush on. She also made him wear a pair of glasses with thicker frames.

"I'm impressed." He said as he looked at the mirror. He never thought that changing his hair color and glasses would have such a large effect.

"We don't want to completely change your look. This is just enough for you to blend in the crowd." Julia said as she wiped off some excess brow powder off his face.

"Where did you get these clothes? I'm not very familiar with this brand." Kyoya said.

"You are currently wearing massed produced clothing from the department store." Julia said as she handed him a plain black coat.

Kyoya was obviously not used to what he was wearing. He looked at himself in the mirror. It was something he would have worn a few years ago, but it felt odd to dress this casual. Julia made him wear black jeans, plain white sneakers, a white shirt, and a black coat with a hood.

She looked at him with a sense of pride. "Perfect. You're still Kyoya with that look, but definitely not an Ootori."

Julia took another wig with long black hair and full bangs. She placed some makeup on and wore brown contact lenses. Kyoya noticed that Julia looked like a typical Japanese woman with her costume.

She extended her arm like a man would and offered it to Kyoya. "Now, are you ready milady?"

They walked out of his room and everyone was surprised to see their master looking like a university student. A very handsome university student. Nanami had a shocked expression when she saw Kyoya.

"Kyoya-sama, you look very handsome. I do not mean to offend you, but I would not even think it was you at the first glance." She said.

"That means Julia-san did her job properly." He replied dryly.

Tachibana was waiting for them by the door. Ajima and Hotta were already inside the car. Julia already gave them instructions before she went to Kyoya's room. He did not understand why he let Julia do all of that work, but the disguise he had on excited him. It was a similar feeling he had back at the Host Club. It evoked pleasant memories except for the time he had to dress up as a woman. He will skin Tamaki first before doing such an act again.

The car dropped them off a few streets away from their intended destination. They could see the lights and festivities. The music was loud and there were families and groups of students walking towards the same direction. Kyoya had a terrible feeling they were going to a commoner event that Tamaki would fancy.

"I'm not a big fan of commoner excursions, Julia-san." Kyoya said with a bored expression.

"Don't worry Kyoya-san. This dinner was not meant to be just dinner. You see, I did some research about you and what you do. Every industry you ventured into, I saw that your target market was not the upper class, but the lower and middle classes.

"I'm sick and tired of doing commoner activities because of Tamaki." Kyoya said unimpressed. It looks like he overestimated Julia.

She could feel Kyoya's disappointment, but she took this as a challenge. "Kyoya-san, do you know how the best actors prepare for their roles?" she asked.

He stared back at her and shook his head. He had an uninterested look on his face. So much for getting excited over dinner. He saw the sea of commoners and noticed that this was a large event.

Julia took his arm and said "Well, most of them would immerse themselves in the environment their characters moved around in. They would spend days studying how their character would react, walk, talk, and eat. So this is useful to you because this dinner doubles as a market study."

Now that caught his attention. They were walking through very narrow alleys with plenty of vendors and office workers having dinner. He continued to listen to Julia as she guided him through a part of Tokyo he has never seen before.

"I'm sure that you've gone through a similar experience, but the people around you did not see you as regular people. I've been through the same thing with Benibara and my other Lobelia friends. People still treated us differently. They moved away and did not touch us. Vendors were more accommodating."

Julia bough some fried chicken and two cans of beer from a sidewalk vendor. "Now you'll know how it feels to be one with the people that makes your business profitable. I know you have an excellent team of market researchers, but I'm sure you know that information gathered firsthand is much more meaningful. This will also validate if they've been giving you the right information"

That idea sold him. This dinner did have its merits. Julia showed him the practical application of what market researchers told him in the office. She showed him common places where people looked at for advertisements. They sat on a bench as they had some chicken skin and beer.

"This is the most sinful pairing I've ever seen." He commented as he drank some beer and ate chicken. He will never admit to anyone that he liked the combination.

While they were eating, it felt different to not have a lot of people staring as they passed by. Only then did Kyoya understand what Julia meant. He thought that his trips with the host club would already suffice, but this was different. With their disguise, no one would easily recognize them. Tonight he could just be Kyoya. He could forget his responsibilities as an Ootori and every little thing that came with it.

Kyoya sat closer to Julia and snatched a chicken from her plate. He smirked the moment he saw Julia's face. She did not appreciate people stealing her food. The two of them started getting each other's food like children.

Both of their masks slipped. There were no walls between the two of them. They had nothing to hide from the world. When they finished their food, Julia held his arm as they made their way through the international street food convention.

They were laughing at their childishness. Suddenly, Julia's eyes lit up like she had an amazing idea.

"I think the two of us should eat whatever the both of us buy. Regardless of our personal taste."

Kyoya thought about it for some time. It worked for and against the both of them. He had nothing to lose or gain from this experience. He looked at her with a dark expression and said "I think that's a great idea."

While buying food more food, Julia pointed out the basic power sources people had during these events. Kyoya made mental notes with all the things he was observing. He saw that the generators used to power the event were not as environmental friendly and had a higher wastage. Although the more expensive generators were more energy efficient, the prices were not as affordable to most people.

They rode a public bus around the block just so Kyoya could experience public transportation. They went down the stop that had another row of food stalls. They ate dried squid with chili sauce, chicken satay, and fried chicken skin.

Both of them walked deeper within the rows of food stalls, there were so much people pushing Kyoya and stepping on his feet. This is what it meant to be a regular person from the middle class sector.

Kyoya and Julia saw Tamaki and Haruhi wandering as well. The both of them slightly panicked. He took Julia's hand and they went through another alley. The air suddenly smelled sweet. He wrinkled his nose and looked at Julia staring at all the chocolate coated fruits.

She bought the chocolate coated banana and offered some to him. He was not a big fan of sweet, but he had no choice. He was a man who kept his word. The sweetness brought chills to his spine.

They walked further down the alley. The two of them noticed a crowd forming in one of the stores. It was a Cambodian stall that sold fried spiders. Kyoya could feel his toes curl. It looked disgusting. A lot of people were buying a few pieces and there were several groups of students daring each other to eat it.

At that moment, he decided to completely let go of his Ootori mindset and bought the smallest pack. Julia's face paled. This experience will not have any merit for the both of them.

"Are you scared of spiders?" he asked smugly. He could feel Julia's grip tighten as she looked at the small bag filled with the deep fried insects.

Kyoya held one out and placed it near Julia's face. She lost all her composure and told Kyoya she was not having any of that.

"It was your idea to go here in the first place." He said indifferently.

"Yeah, but no one asked you to buy a bag of spiders." She replied sharply.

"You made the deal of eating the same things. I already ate a banana coated with chocolate and I'm not a big fan of sweets. Besides, I'm just honoring your request earlier." He stated.

"But that was not a spider!" Julia exclaimed. The look on of horror on her face was so strong that it was enough to make Kyoya laugh for days.

Julia looked at Kyoya with disdain as she took a spider from the bag and placed it near his face. Now he was having some feelings of regret, but they took a deep breath and placed the spider in each other's mouth. The two of them threw the rest of the bag in the trash. That was an experience they were never going to repeat.

They went to the nearest shop just so they could get rid of the after taste in of cobwebs off their mouth. It was a simple curry rice shop. They both ordered the spiciest item on the menu and had more beer to go with the meal.

In less than a five minutes, he was almost finished eating. Kyoya noticed Julia staring at him as he ate the curry.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm surprised to see you eating regular food like… a regular person. I was thinking you'd have some kind of poise as you ate even with a disguise." Julia said.

"Street food was meant to be eaten quickly. That's its selling point. I'm just eating it the way it's supposed to be consumed." Kyoya stated. "Besides, this disguise ensures that no one is watching me. I have no need to keep up any image. Also, there's not merit for me to eat in a classy manner or act polite in front of you."

Julia laughed boisterously. "I suppose that is true. But that does not mean you should act like a slob." She said as she wiped off some curry sauce on his cheek.

When they finished their meal, they walked around some more. The chilly autumn air was making itself know that night. There were plenty of lanterns everywhere. This was enough to illuminate the path they were walking on. They have been walking for some time until they realized the stalls were all game booths. It felt like a new year festival. They could hear the distant pop music playing. Children ran back and forth and there were plenty of couples roaming the area. The two of them noticed Tamaki at the other end trying to win Haruhi a prize. They avoided the general area of the couple.

One of the stall owners shouted at Kyoya "You there! Wouldn't you want to try to win a present for your girlfriend?"

Julia and Kyoya looked at him with a puzzled expression. They did not understand why he assumed they were a couple until they realized Kyoya has been holding Julia's wrist the entire time they were walking. They immediately moved away from each other.

The stall owner pointed at Kyoya. "Yeah you! If you can shoot the target in less than three tries, you win a prize."

Kyoya was about to ignore the man but Julia walked towards the booth and took the toy shotgun. She had a firm stance and was able to shoot the target in a single attempt.

"This little lady is amazing! What price do you want?" the man said cheerfully.

Kyoya saw Julia point at the bunny stuffed toy in a blue dress. It had a large head and tiny body. The doll had two large front teeth. It had two large pink circles on its cheeks. It looked like it came from a cartoon.

"Here's your prize, Kyoya-san." Julia said with a mocking smile as she gave the stuffed toy to Kyoya.

This simple act hurt his pride. It was slightly embarrassing to compete with Julia. He knew that he will not be able to shoot the target with only one shot. Surely there was a game here he was good at. The two of them walked a bit. He did not enjoy the air of victory Julia had. He wanted to wipe that smug look off her face.

They walked down the booth right beside the entrance. Kyoya saw his window of opportunity. It was a crossword booth. This stall had similar prizes with the others.

"How do I win a prize?" Kyoya asked the old man.

"You need to beat the best time for the crossword puzzle." The man replied. He pointed to the board and added "The time to beat is ten minutes."

He handed Kyoya the crossword puzzle and a pencil. In seven minutes he finished it. The man changed time on the board and asked him to pick a prize.

Kyoya asked for the stuffed animal that looked like a penguin wearing a suit and a pair of glasses. He gave it to Julia and faked a pleasant smile. "Here's your prize, Julia-san."

"Thank you Kyoya-san." She said.

They were walking back out of the international street food event. They did not say anything to each other. The silence between them was comfortable. Both of them were lost in their thoughts. Kyoya noticed it was still early so a part of him wished their dinner was not over yet. It was nice to be invisible from time to time.

Julia broke the silence and asked "So when you were a host, what was your selling point?"

"I was the cool type." He answered directly.

She looked at him and started to laugh. "Pffft! Really? Don't joke with me. What kind of cool type wins a girl a prize through a crossword?"

Kyoya looked at her with a blank expression. He did not understand what was so entertaining with him being the cool type.

"You should have been the geeky type then!" she said as tears were flowing out of her eyes. Her laughter filled the air.

He looked at her with wide eyes and the corners of his mouth went up. "That's an interesting perspective, but I'm not sure if it would sell."

They were at the bus stop as Julia tried to catch her breath. "Okay, we're going to our final stop for the day. It's my favorite place in the city."

The two of them sat down while waiting for the bus to arrive.

"Where are we going after this?"

"Weren't you listening to me? I said we're going to my favorite place in the city." She replied.

* * *

Wow. That was a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the slow update!

Please stay with me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chizuru and Kaoru were meeting each other that night. They were planning to go to a coffee shop in Bunkyo, Tokyo. This area was where most of the top schools were located. That included Tokyo University, Ouran, and Lobelia. Its central location made it perfect for students from all walks of life. It was near the business districts, government offices, shopping areas, the restaurant row, and several tourist spots.

The populated portion of Bunkyo was where the larger universities were located. The more exclusive schools like Ouran and Lobelia had large open spaces and forests that surrounded the school grounds. High stone gates and lush forests surrounded both schools. Some people joked that these luxurious school were fictional. Their buildings were not visible to the naked eye.

Chizuru and Kaoru decided to meet in one of the smaller coffee shops near Lobelia. On a Friday night, this part of Bunkyo was a ghost town. All the students were out having fun. There was no reason for them to stay near the school grounds.

Kaoru walked in the Maiden's Café. It was a typical neighborhood coffee shop that served the best flat white coffee in the area. It had a very warm and private atmosphere. The scent of coffee and roasted beans filled the air. There were no other customers that night expect for the two of them. He smiled at Chizuru first and signaled he was going to get a drink before sitting down.

"Good evening sir, what would you like to drink?" the cashier asked enthusiastically.

"I'll have the espresso roast." He replied.

"Great, do you have a table already?"

"I'm seated with the lady over there." Kaoru said as he pointed to Chizuru.

He walked over to the corner where she was seated. His order arrived quickly. Chizuru was sipping some of her coffee and took a deep breath.

"I'm sure you noticed it last night." She said. Chizuru has always had a solemn expression on her face. Kaoru could see that something was troubling her.

"Is this about Julia-san?" Kaoru asked.

"It's partly about Julia and but most of it is related to Hinako." She replied.

Kaoru gave a faint smile "Does she like Kyoya-senpai?"

"I'm honestly not sure. Maybe not. I really don't know. What I can tell is they hate each other's guts."

Kaoru looked outside and saw two people getting off the bus. "Look at that cute couple. I wish Kyoya-senpai would find someone that could make him smile like that."

Chizuru looked at the couple as well. She wished that Julia would find someone special too. Someone she could talk to about her past, fears, and dreams. She appreciates that Julia tells her a lot of personal things. But there were times when her friend would have a far off look. Like she was going through something she, Hinako, and Benibara would never know or understand.

"Those two were definitely university students. Not from the upper class based on what they were wearing." Kaoru commented.

The girl looked very plain with her long brown straight hair, but there was something familiar with the way she moved. The boy was wearing the usual clothes boys had. Black pants, dark colored coat, and white sneakers. The thick framed glasses and long messy jpop like hairstyle shows that they were the epitome of the typical university student couple.

"I envy them. They must be having such an intimate conversation." Chizuru said as they continued to observe the two students.

They decided that the commoners outside were not worth their attention. They could spend the entire night observing the two, but it will not get anything done. All they would have are feelings of hope that their friends would find happiness. They needed to be more action oriented. There was no hope in ruminating. There were more pressing issues to talk about like Hinako and Mori, and Julia, Kyoya, and Megumi.

Kaoru looked at his friend. He knew she was troubled underneath that exterior she kept. She would sublimate and project her feelings to other people and activities when she had her own problems. Chizuru was not the type who confronted her issues head on. He learned this over time. The two became close friends shortly after Tamaki and Haruhi's date at the amusement park back in high school.

"Kaoru-san. Last night, I saw Julia smiling to herself. I did not mean to look over her shoulder, but that smile was usually related to profits and money." Chizuru said calmly but her eyes expressed worry.

Kaoru titled his head to the side. "I don't fully understand your dilemma. What's so bad with Julia-san smiling like that?" Kaoru asked.

"The message she received was not a bank notice, Kaoru-san. It was a message from Kyoya-san." She said sternly.

Awe transformed Kaoru's face. "Maybe they're working on a project?" he said trying to rationalize the information he just heard.

"I doubt. Their work and industry have almost no inch of similarity. Unless Julia's planning on shifting to the corporate world or Kyoya-san has finally decided to throw away his business and is signing up for some singing and acting lessons." Chizuru commented.

Kaoru scrunched up his face. The thought of Kyoya singing, acting, and dancing like a popstar was terrifying. Julia in the corporate world just did not click at all. She was too animated and lively for the industry. The thought of them working on the same thing was removed from the list of possibilities.

"Though Julia did take up finance and management for her bachelor's degree. She even took a minor in psychology. I just don't see her shifting careers anytime soon." Chizuru added.

This piece of information shocked the man. "Why would she take a course that's different from her work?" Kaoru asked.

"Julia had to explain it to me as well. We all expected her to continue her career as an actress singing for various musicals. That was the more common path a number of members from the Zuka Club took." Chizuru paused.

She had to recall things from the not so distant past. "After two years of performing on stage. Julia came back to Japan. She told me she wanted to manage her own talent agency and she needs to learn the basics of business. Finance and management will help her learn the what to manager. Psychology will teach her the how to deal with people."

"But she's not working on making her own company yet." Kaoru commented.

"I asked her the same question. I'm quoting her exact words on this..." Chizuru cleared her throat and said "I do not come from a prominent family. I need to make an image for myself. Once I've established that, I'll start phase two of my dream. Right now I need to diversify my image. I cannot afford to be type casted to anything."

"Julia-san and Kyoya-senpai are hauntingly alike and at the same time they're so dissimilar from each other" Kaoru said reflectively.

"They're like the same person on opposite sides of the spectrum." Chizuru said as she played with the coffee stirrer.

There was silence between the two. They looked outside again and saw the commoner couple waiting for another bus. It looked very cold outside considering how close the two sat beside each other.

Kaoru sipped from his drink before speaking. "They're like the same piece of fabric morphed into two completely different styles of clothing. One became a cute dress while the other was turned into a sophisticated suit. It's basically the same thing, but different."

"You're metaphors are on point, Kaoru-san." Chizuru complimented.

The boy had a proud look on his face. Chizuru was not the type that gave such comments just because.

"I think we should just leave Julia-san and Kyoya-senpai alone. Those two have their own plans. If she really is a lot like Kyoya-senpai, she would not appreciate it if we meddled into their affairs. Those two people are too stubborn for their own good." Kaoru said.

"I guess you're right, Kaoru-san." she replied with a resigned look on her face.

They both knew that Kyoya was also interested with Megumi. Based on their meeting yesterday, the two looked like a perfect couple. Megumi was a classy woman from a powerful family. Chizuru was familiar with the girl even before last night.

Megumi attended a premier all girl's school in Kyoto. She was the perfect girl everyone wanted to be. She was bright, popular, beautiful, feminine, and sociable. A perfect wife for someone like Kyoya. Their marriage who would bring substantial benefits to Ootori and Miyura family. Kaoru knew that his friend would choose a woman in that way. They were talking about Kyoya Ootori after all.

'Kyoya-senpai just deserves a marriage that would not end up like his parents.' Kaoru thought.

Now that their conversation on Kyoya and Julia was closed. There was a sudden change in their expression. They two of them had a dark scheming look.

"This brings us to our next topic. This weekend will be used to bring the mood for Hinako-chan and Mori-senpai." Kaoru said with a maliciously playful expression.

There was a dark aura forming in their table. The two of them had an evil look on their face. It was time to finalize their itinerary for the weekend. How will they get the Mori to confess his feelings to Hinako? Honey gave them clues this morning that Mori did have feelings. Everyone knew that Hinako liked Mori back. Chizuru, Hikaru, and Kaoru will be orchestrating the "Plan Hinori".

"What time will your brother get here?" Chizuru asked. There was a certain to gleam her eyes as she spoke.

"In a few. That's what he gets for slacking off during the day. Ah, speaking of the devil. He just sent a message." Kaoru said as he looked at his phone.

He read the message and finished his coffee. "Hikaru wants to have dinner. Are you hungry? There's an international street food event not far from here. Tamaki called Hikaru to ask if we wanted to go."

"It's a little too late for dinner, but street food seems appetizing. Commoner events are so lively!" Chizuru replied.

The two of them left and proceeded to go to Kaoru's car. They were talking about Plan Hinori until Kaoru heard a familiar voice. He suddenly stopped walking so Chizuru thought something was wrong. He looked around to see where the source came from. He could not find the person he was looking for.

"I must be imagining things." He said out loud.

"What's the matter?" Chizuru asked.

She noticed that Kaoru was looking around the area.

"I swear I heard Kyoya-senpai's voice." He said with a hint of terror.

"What did you hear?" Chizuru asked again. Kaoru looked like he saw a ghost.

"I swear I heard him say our usual welcome greeting in the Host Club." Kaoru paled. He must be tired from all the work he's been doing. He was hallucinating already. Even when Kyoya was not there, he found ways to haunt everyone.

There was something suspicious in the air that night. He dismissed the sound he thought he heard. They went to the parking lot not far from the coffee shop. Maybe he was just hungry or he needed some sugar. They rode the car and asked the chauffeur to bring them to the street food event.

* * *

Kyoya and Julia rode the bus to Bunkyo. It was practically an empty bus. No one wanted to go to the university area on a Friday night. They

were headed to the less crowded part of the ward. Lobelia and Ouran had a very exclusive area. Most people who went here did not even ride buses.

There were only seven passengers in total. A middle aged professor with lots of test papers on his lap sat behind the driver. He looked haggard and exhausted from work. A male office worker seated near Kyoya and Julia kept looking at his phone. He was obviously restless.

An elderly woman sat closest the exit. She held her bag of fruits close to her chest as she looked at the young high school couple seated across her with disdain. They've been flirting with each other the entire time. Kyoya tapped Julia's arm lightly. They looked at the scene unfolding in front of them. The generational gap was evident. Nowadays, younger couples were a lot more public with how they displayed their affection.

"I would offer them the back seat so they can do their thing, but I don't want to sit across the old lady." Julia whispered as she glanced at the two high school students.

Kyoya had a halfhearted smile on his face with Julia's comment. He looked out the window and realized that the roads were starting to feel like home. "Why are we going towards Ouran?" he asked.

"We're just changing buses. There's a bus stop close to Lobelia that would take us to our destination." She replied softly. Kyoya did not understand why she was speaking in hushed tones.

They went down the stop right beside the coffee shop. The cold air hit their faces. The temperature suddenly dropped. He rubbed his hands together and pitied those who could not afford a better coat. This commoner jacket was not as effective as his other coats.

Although he grew up studying in central Tokyo, Kyoya realized that he has not been around this area as much. He had no reason to go around Lobelia. It's not like he had a girlfriend to meet frequently when he was in high school or college. He looked at the coffee shop right beside the bus stop while Julia was checking the bus schedules.

"Really? Maiden's Café." He stated. It had a cliché naming sense to it. He was surprised that he accidentally said that comment out loud.

"Yeah, the owner was an alumna of Lobelia and a former member of the Zuka Club." Julia replied.

Kyoya did not say anything after that. There was nothing to more to say. His mind was full of ideas. He has been taking mental notes all evening. The information he got from this exposure was bountiful.

Julia sat beside him and sighed. "The next bus in arriving in 20 minutes."

He decided to use this time to write down all his observations before he forgets a few details. He took out a small notebook and a pen. He recalled all the important points Julia showed him. Julia had an interesting perspective. This evening was a nice way to end the day considering the tension he experienced during lunch.

He noted that fliers were to be completely removed from their advertisement plans. It was an ineffective method. He would ask his marketing team to strategize and draft another plan. He saw how having endorsements for certain products greatly increased the number of customers. The stalls that had standees of good looking men had more female students and housewives as customers.

If he applied this to the grocery chain he bought, sales would increase roughly by 15-20%. He would have to ask Julia's opinion on the most popular celebrity amongst women aged 30-50 years old. The increase in sales would cause a ripple effect down to the farming industry. This increases everyone's income. This would affect the smaller family businesses he worked with. With the right packaging, the farmers that produced organic vegetables would also have more profit.

The noise pollution and fumes the generator produced in the event also bothered him. He saw the need on looking for a generator that relied on a more environmental friendly source. Although it would be profitable for their hospital if people to get sick due to the fumes. But it would be better to prevent people from getting sick. He should ask one of his researchers to visit Germany soon. That place was the center of novel technology. There could be something they could adapt.

Another issue he saw was the elderly man who wanted to go around the area. He wanted to roam around the food stalls, but it would be too difficult for him to maneuver around the place. His wheelchair was not made to go through such terrain. A part of him wanted to help the man earlier, but even if he got him around the area there was another person with the same problem. It would be more productive to look at the problem on a larger scale.

Since Akito was the head of the medical equipment importation of the Ootori Group, having more diversified and affordable wheelchairs should be made available to the middle class would be easy to handle. If talking to his brother meant more people with disabilities would be less hindered by their physical limitations, then so be it. It would also be beneficial for people to think that their family valued these little things.

Kyoya was glad to have this dinner out. It proved to be a good way to learn about the needs of the market. He officially had the authentic commoner experience. The disguise he had helped him see the world from a different perspective. It also avoided unnecessary conversations with other people. He saw some of his employees walking around the event and some people from Ouran as well.

Julia could really see that Kyoya had the makings of a head of a business conglomerate. Slowly, he's turning the Ootori Group, which specialized in hospital management and medical services and equipment, into corporation that acquires a substantial number of seemingly unrelated businesses to form a highly diversified corporation. She noticed how hard Kyoya was thinking. He was taking down notes while holding the stuffed toy she gave him. He was so focused on writing all of his thoughts down. He did not even notice his companion making funny faces just to catch his attention.

When he was done writing all his thoughts down, he smiled at Julia. It was the most genuine smile she has seen from him. Kyoya could already feel the profits increasing soon. His heart was fluttering with excitement.

"I give you my thanks. I was able to gather valuable information. You have helped the me and the Ootori Group to continue providing services that provide happiness to the people." He said with a radiant expression. If Kyoya's pleasant aura could show currency symbols and projected earnings, the atmosphere would have been filled with it.

"That sounds preposterously suspicious, but I'm glad you enjoyed." Julia replied in a straightforward manner.

There was silence between the two of them again. Kyoya was lost in his thoughts once more. The longer they waited, the lower the temperature got. Without them noticing, they sat very close to each other. He looked at Julia. She obviously was thinking of something, but he decided not to ask. It did seem like it was worth his energy.

"Kyoya-san…is it alright if I ask you something personal?" Julia said inquisitively.

He looked back at the woman. "What is it?"

"Well, I noticed that the Ootori Group was engaged in different industries already. There were companies established by your father. From what I know, your brothers are managing some of those companies already…" Julia said.

Kyoya stared at her like an idiot. "I'm aware of that fact. What did you want to know?"

"Hey, don't go staring at me like I'm stating the obvious. I was not done stating my question." She replied.

He had a small smile on his face as he waited for her to continue. He would not be surprised if she why he just decided not to manage a company his father originally owned. That was always the question people asked him. Another would be why he did not follow the footsteps of his brothers. Though, based on everything he's seen tonight. Julia was different. Maybe she would have a more substantial question for him.

"From my understanding, you never left the Ootori Group. In fact, the companies you're buying and partly managing are technically under the Ootori Group. These are just not directly under your father's control, name, or ownership. What made you want to just distance yourself from the Ootori Group? I don't doubt your ambition, drive or capabilities. I mean, if you really wanted to make a name for yourself, why not completely leave them? What would you gain from being associated with the Ootori Group?" Julia asked.

This puzzled her a lot. It did not make sense to her that Kyoya was still with the Ootori Group, but was not working with his father and brothers. If he wanted to, he could have started a new business conglomerate under his name. There was nothing to gain by being tied to a family business that limited his actions.

Kyoya's gut feeling told him that letting Julia know his actual thoughts could help him. He did not always have an opportunity to converse with someone who saw the world in a similar fashion. Julia felt Kyoya slightly tense. He was composing his answer carefully. The pensive expression on his face was evident.

He pushed his glasses up his nose before speaking. "Your knowledge on the Ootori Group is true. In fact, you are right. I'm expanding it more than what my father has done. Unlike most people, I am tied to certain responsibilities just because I'm an Ootori. I have accepted that I can never escape that. I have my duties to fulfill as the third son. Originally, my dream was to become my father's successor." He said.

There was a pause before he continued speaking again. Julia thought that he was probably recalling certain incidents in the past. She could not tell if it was a good or bad experience, but it felt like it was one of the most important turning points of his life.

"Unfortunately, with a certain turn of events I saw that being made successor of the Ootori Group was not what I really wanted. I saw how my father treated everyone like pawns. He discarded people who were not useful to him. At some point, I was part of that discarded pile. It took some time for me to reevaluate my goals. I knew I did not want to be my father's successor."

The expression of Kyoya's eyes was a sight in itself. Julia could see the anger, disappointment, frustration, and lust for power. The more Kyoya spoke of his true feelings, the more Julia respected him.

"So I wanted to beat him at his own game. I wanted to prove to my father that even as the third son, I could overshadow all of their achievements. So I'm merely associated to the Ootori Group by name and blood." He said with a dark expression.

The next thing Kyoya was going to say was risky. These were feelings that he tried to hide from people. Julia could feel his resentment towards his father even without him saying anything.

"Nothing more would hurt his pride as the head of the Ootori group than to know people thought of me when the Ootori Group was mentioned. That when the words excellence and Ootori Group were in a single sentence, my name would follow shortly. Not theirs. From there, I would be able to control the company not because he gave it to me, but because I earned it myself." Kyoya said with condescending expression.

"I thought there were no more walls between us? I think you try to make yourself look like an egoist. You act like an emotionally detached and somewhat ruthless individual. You treat people like pawns, but you don't see people as disposable materials. I think you're actually a nice person underneath all that." She curtly as she used multiple hand gestures to emphasize her point.

"Would it hurt for you to say that you just wanted to change the way things were managed in the Ootori Group? You obviously value people and their welfare more than some people in your family." She said as looked at him with an amused expression.

Before he could react, she stood up and started to pat Kyoya's head. "I have to commend you. It takes guts to do that. Using all of your talents and resources to achieve your goal. I hope that when you reach the summit, you'll still feel that all your sacrifices and efforts were worth it."

The two of them looked at each other with newfound trust. Julia never expected Kyoya to divulge that much personal information. Kyoya will never admit how good it felt to have someone acknowledge his true feelings without him saying it directly.

"How about you? How did you get to where you are now?" he asked.

Kyoya never thought that his question would evoke such a sad smile from Julia. It was a brief look of dissatisfaction. If he was not paying close attention, he would not even notice the subtle change. Whatever he was going to hear, it must be very personal.

"My life is not as grand and my goals are not as grand as yours. My life feels like a movie, actually. There are too many unanswered questions about my family, I lost count already. I'm afraid I'll live my life never knowing the answers to most of it." Julia said with a sad smile.

She quickly snapped herself out of that mood and continued. "I'm sure you're aware that I grew up with the usual middle class family or as you guys call us, "commoners". But there was this gnawing drive in me saying that I did not want to live a life of mediocrity. So I applied for a scholarship at Lobelia. At a young age, I was sure I wanted nothing more than a career in performing arts." She said as she looked at the sky.

"I wanted my family to see the things I could achieve. I wanted them to give them a better life. So I drowned myself in my passion and work. I stayed at the dorm and rarely went home. I spent all of my time working and improving my skills, until I lost my family little by little." She said sardonically.

Kyoya could feel Julia's emotions. Her composure was gone. He could see the regret in her eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulder and made her sit down again. It takes energy to open up and it would be bothersome for him to carry her if she fainted.

Julia took a deep breath and said "The people I wanted to help were gone, and the feelings of grief grew. The more anguish I felt, the more I worked. It was and still is an endless cycle. I did not want to be seen as the poor and weak commoner girl with a tragic life story. I do not like being pitied. I decided to never look at the past and just kept moving forward. Until I became the person my parents wanted me to be."

"But that was not enough. I knew that my achievements in the past were notable, but that was too miniscule. I felt like I traded the lives of my family for a chance to pursue this career. I have nothing to lose any more so I always give my 100% for work. That's how I became a prominent talent trainer and during my spare time I write songs and scripts. I direct plays and I choreograph dances. I will continue to do this until I become the gold standard in the industry. I want everyone to know that my name was synonymous with perfection and superior talent." Julia said with a fixed expression.

"I hope to see you on the summit then. I'll be sure to greet you from my side. It would be nice to have a friend who's also up there." He replied honestly.

Kyoya has met thousands of individuals with different stories and backgrounds. This was the kind of information profiles never provided. Julia's story is one he'll never forget. Out of all the people he knew, she was probably the strongest. Her conviction and drive was probably even greater than his own. He felt that his hardships paled in comparison to hers. He will forever admire her ability to stand after such a fall.

Sharing intimate information between friends was a common thing. For most people, this kind of conversation happens quite often. Plenty of individuals talked about their plans, hopes and dreams regularly. But it was not the same with Julia and Kyoya. They had a façade and an image they kept. They kept their real thoughts and feelings to themselves. Letting their guard down this low was against their nature. It defied the very essence of their personality.

Nature likes to play tricks on people. The chilly night had an ironic way of making them warm up to each other. Two people born into different circumstances. Both of them faced different sets of challenges. They had their own setbacks, talents, and goals. The two of them wanted nothing more than to be recognized for their own worth. It was peculiar to see two people who walked a different path the same way. They saw a part of themselves in each other. It was both frightening and reassuring to know that for the first time, they met someone who understood and accepted their transience and imperfections.

After that deep revelation they had, they started to talk about more mundane topics. The air was too heavy for the both of them. The two of them shifted the topic instantly. Julia was curious to see how the "cool type" made girls swoon. There was a change in Kyoya's attitude the moment she "designated" him to be her host for that night.

* * *

Hikaru was waiting for Kaoru and Chizuru by the main entrance of the International Street Food Convention. The smell of grilled food, fried shrimp, sweets, and smoked fish filled the air. Hikaru could feel his mouth water already. His stomach has been telling him to eat since lunch time. Seeing all the satisfied looks people had when they went out made him want to buy something before the two got there.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted as he ran towards his brother. The music from the live bands were so loud, shouting was the main form of conversation.

Chizuru waved at the other Hitachiin twin. They went inside the venue and walked towards the Indonesian cuisine. Tamaki told them they would be there since Haruhi wanted to try a certain dish called Martabak Manis. It was a sinful Indonesian delicacy, but was worth every single calorie. This dish was a folded pancake that was stuffed with butter, chocolate, and crushed peanuts. The husband and wife were seated at the benches in the garden. Tamaki was waving his arms in the most exaggerated manner so the three of them could see him. He accidentally hit some teenage boy on the face while doing so.

From a distance, they could see a flustered Tamaki apologizing. The trio started laughing at Tamaki. At a glance, no one would think he's running Suoh Enterprises, one of the largest companies in Japan. The man was still apologizing when the three arrived at the table. Hikaru way mesmerized by all the food they bought. If there was one thing Haruhi learned as she became integrated into the upper class, it was picking good food. She was so well-versed with food in general.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Chizuru-san! Let's eat. I got enough food for everyone." Haruhi said with a blissful look. She has always looked radiant right before eating a good meal. Her happiness would ooze out of her skin right before she ate.

Chizuru sat on the empty seat beside Haruhi. "Haruhi, how have you been?" she asked as she looked at her friend.

"I've been good. Work was the usual amount of stress." She said while eating some chicken satay and rice.

Hikaru was still refueling. He was devouring a bowl of bibimbap, a Korean dish with rice, meat, vegetables, and red chili paste, and some deep fried mozzarella and camembert sticks. He drank a yogurt shake as well.

"Hikaru, you might get sick if you that fast." Kaoru said with a worried look. "You cannot get sick this weekend. It's too crucial."

The starved man was snapped out of his frenzy. He has to stay healthy for the plan ahead. He must keep his eyes on the prize. He placed down the shake and started eating slowly. Tamaki was already done with his apologies.

"Chizuru-san! What occasion is it today? What made you decide that you should grace me with your presence?" he said as he held her hand.

The woman laughed at Tamaki. "Oh Tamaki-san. You never change."

Haruhi took a bit of the stuffed pancake. She felt like she bit a piece of heaven. The look she had was just utter bliss. Time stopped for her and all her worries faded away. All her companions saw the expression she had. Their eyes glistened with delight and a blush formed on their cheeks.

"Haruhi so cuuuuuuuuuute." They all said as they hugged the woman.

The lawyer could barely breathe from the tight hug she was getting. They were fussing over how cute she looked as she ate. It was horrible. She just wanted to eat in peace. She started to squirm so she could escape from the grip of her friends and husband.

"P-please l-let me go." She said with a struggle.

Hikaru was the first one to realize that Haruhi could not breathe so he let go of the poor girl already. He started to laugh at the situation.

"Sorry Haruhi." He said while wiping a few tears off.

"We can't help it." Kaoru said

"My daughter is just so cute!" Tamaki said as he turned so red.

Chizuru was giggling. "The both of you are such an adorable couple."

She felt a pang of jealousy for a moment. It was true that she and Benibara were being somewhat sweet with each other, but she knew that Benio Amakusa was just being her charming self. Chizuru wished that Benibara would look at her the same way Tamaki looks at Haruhi. Unrequited love was so overly romanticized and it was painful to have one-sided feelings. Chizuru loved Benio with all her heart she could not just erase her feelings. Hinako and Julia would even joke about the two of them getting married, but it will not happen. No matter how long Chizuru waited, Benio loves another and it was not her. It was tough to love a woman who loved another.

Kaoru looked at Chizuru. He felt that she was going through something. Lately, the woman spent a lot of time sighing and spacing out. He wanted to comfort Chizuru, but he knew she was not the type that wanted others to know she was troubled. He felt like an idiot at times. This instance was one of those times. Hikaru told him he might just get hurt, but what can Kaoru do? He had feelings for a woman who cannot like him back. Chizuru did not fancy men to begin with. He elbowed Hikaru to start talking about their plan for the weekend.

Upon feeling the 'gentle' nudge, Hikaru stopped feasting on whatever food was left and explained their agenda for the next two days. He brought out a piece of paper where everything was written. The Master Plan of Hinori. The twins and Chizuru were explaining the plan to Tamaki and Haruhi. Tamaki was so engrossed with the plan. It was wonderful. All the flowers and roses were in place. The Host Club Ball this weekend will surely be there to ignite a few more sparks.

"Don't you think we need Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked. This group was not the best in planning. She had her doubts with the Phantom of the Opera type styled kidnapping for Hinako. She had a bad feeling that this plan will not go so well.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Haruhi. The twins shrugged their shoulders and said "Demon King was not interested in Plan Hinori, but he made the arrangements for the ball."

"I don't understand how the ball would happen though. I thought we were the only ones going to Okinawa this weekend?" Haruhi said.

"We are." The answered in unison.

"Think of it as a highly exclusive Host Club gathering." Hikaru answered.

"There will be a few guests for the ball, but these long time guests have an idea with the plan." Kaoru said.

"So how did you get Mori to participate in the Host Club ball if he's the host?" Haruhi asked skeptically.

The twins had an evil look on their face. There was an evil laugh before they answered. Chizuru's expression was unreadable, but she obviously knew what was happening.

"We told him he ball was for Kyoya-senpai and Julia to realize their feelings for each other. Before it was too late for Kyoya to turn back. He has to help."

"I told Hinako the same thing. She swore not to tell anyone of the plan. Mori had the same reaction. While Julia and Kyoya are both aware of the original Plan Hinori." Chizuru said.

Haruhi bit his lip "That's...a risky bet. Kyoya-senpai and Julia are aware of Plan Hinori, right?"

The trio nodded. They even gave a thumbs up. Tamaki was already suggesting the other details that they could do. All Hikaru, Kaoru, and Chizuru presented were the big things. He wanted to make sure that all the details for the plan were set.

"But have you selected the flowers to be used? Scented candles? The food? There are so plenty of details that have been looked over in your plan." Tamaki asked dramatically.

Before they could answer him, Tamaki said "Do not fret. I shall bring it upon myself out of the goodness of my heart. I shall help you create the perfect mood to start a romance. The mission of the Ouran Host Club is to bring happiness to women."

Suddenly, the four of them were planning and calling people to deliver various kinds flowers, color of the tableware, and seating arrangement. Reiko's presence will for Mori to divert his attention. They called her and asked the woman to bring in a few love potions they could use. They were going full force on this one. Plan Hinori was a go. Nothing can stop their scheme in the name of love. Haruhi was looking at the sudden burst of energy from the four. They were really putting a lot of effort to this. She had a bad feeling in her gut. There was something wrong with their plans. Like there was a missing piece to the puzzle.

"Does Kyoya-senpai know that he's your scapegoat? Does Julia-san even know this plan?" Haruhi asked the four of them.

Chizuru and the twins had a nervous laugh. Haruhi could see the sweat beads forming on their foreheads. Tamaki looked at the trio with a certain gloom. At that point, Haruhi knew the answer to her question already.

"I'm not joining any of your plans." Haruhi stated flatly. Based on her experience, Kyoya and Julia were not people to toy around with.

Tamaki's enthusiasm deflated. He looked at the twins with an uneasy look. "You…how did not tell this to Kyoya? If he finds out, we're doomed. He'll have us hanged."

"He'll kill us even if we told him." Hikaru commented in a straightforward manner.

"It does not matter what we do. We'll die anyway." Kaoru said with a laugh.

Haruhi let out a sigh. "No wonder I felt like I was being haunted by Kyoya-senpai a while ago."

Kaoru froze on his seat. He did not think that Haruhi would feel the same energy. "I felt the same thing earlier. What did you see?"

"While at the gaming area of the bazaar, I swear I could feel his aura. It was digging under my skin." Haruhi recalled.

"I-I felt the same thing earlier. I decided not to say anything about it." Tamaki replied. He hugged himself and looked like he was recalling a traumatic experience. "I looked around to find the source such a deathly aura. It was similar to the aura when Kuze-senpai mocked Kyoya during the Ouran Sports Festival."

Tamaki could still recall that experience vividly. All Tamaki wanted was Kyoya to fight for himself which was why the Sports Festival was organized. He proposed the event for entire high school There were two teams, red and white. Everyone was sorted randomly. Hikaru, Haruhi, Mori, and Tamaki belonged to the read team while Kyoya, Kaoru, and Honey were the white team. Most of the academically adept students were part of the white team while the red team had a livelier and more laid back group.

Somehow Takeshi Kuze, the captain of the American Football team of Ouran a few years back, held a lifelong grudge against Kyoya. He was also a member of the red team and a childhood rival of Kyoya. He pushed the wrong buttons and told Kyoya that he was just Tamaki's purse and how he cannot beat Tamaki because he had to fight with restraint just to make the Ootori family look good. He even told Kyoya that he was just licking the crumbs off Tamaki's shoes because that was the closest he could get to being the heir to the Ootori Famiy.

The look of loathing and fury was evident in Kyoya's expression after Kuze told him that. Kuze saw how death looked like. The poor man was hiding under the sheets of his bed for days and was unable to show up to practices until the day of the Sports Festival. That act pushed Kyoya to play the game. He had so much anger in his system he had no choice but to sublimate it and transfer the energy he felt into something more productive. He used every single tactic and technique available. With the help of Kaoru, they used the strengths of their team members to win the sports fest. At some point, Kyoya used psychological techniques against the red team just so they could secure victory. He fought with every single fiber of his being. It was not a place for him to get merits, but it was a fight for pride.

Hikaru paled. "That time during the sports festival when Kyoya-senpai was overwhelmed with hatred? Like…he was challenged and insulted?" he asked with a shaky voice.

Haruhi calmed herself down before speaking "But there was something different in the air. I felt two dark auras lurking. When I turned around, I just saw two university students on a date. Obviously a couple would not have that aura. Besides, Kyoya-senpai does not fancy these kinds of events so it would be doubtful for him to be here without being forced."

Kaoru held Haruhi's shoulders "On the way here, I heard his voice. It was like he was entertaining a customer in the Host Club."

The twins hugged each other in fear. They realized the gravity of the situation now. "The shadow king sees everything. He could have implanted microchips on our clothes!" They said all scared and flustered.

Chizuru looked worried. Kyoya was someone she never wanted to cross. Though they have worked too hard to quit now. She closed her eyes to think of an alternative solution. Her face brightened when she realized something. "Julia might comply though. Sometimes she enjoys these things when she has nothing better to do. If she knew Hinako is being setup, I have a strong feeling she would agree and she could convince Kyoya-san."

Tamaki had a thoughtful look on his face. "She might be able to convince him."

The twins gave each other a high five "Let's tell Julia the plan right away then!"

"No. We need to finalize the plan. Julia will scrutinize every single bit of it and weigh her options before participating. If we're in luck, she would revise some parts of it, but it needs to have more substantial information before we call her." Chizuru replied sternly.

"Let's go to our place then! We'll finish planning there." The twins said. There was a ray of hope. The fear dissipated and was replaced with their mischief.

Tamaki felt like there was a new energy burning inside him. "Let's call Kyoya and Julia-san once we make our initial plan. Long live the Shadow King and Iron Lady!"

They all walked out of the populated commoner event. They made their way through the stalls and hordes of people. It was important for them to finish the plan tonight because the trip was tomorrow. There was a lot of work to be done. Haruhi just wanted to sleep. She felt that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kyoya's look of indifference transformed into a warm but seemingly cool expression. It was the kind of face mysterious men had.

"Welcome my princess, please let me take your hand as we enter the bus." Kyoya said with charming smile.

He held Julia's hand as they went inside the bus. "I hope you're enjoying this evening Julia-hime."

Kyoya's "cool type" character was the epitome of the perfect gentleman. A type man who takes no off days from excellence. Considerate to others. His personality had just the right amount of warmth. He was not too cold or stoic, but not smothering or overly doting. His politeness and grace in speaking could be likened to royalty. He was able to channel a feeling that he expressed genuine interest in your thoughts and opinions. His eyes had this shuttered look as he spoke.

"I hope you take no offense on my bold comment, Julia-hime. But similar to the changing scenery we've had today, your beauty is such an ephemeral concept.

Kyoya closed his eyes and looked at Julia with a kind smile and said "It will always look different at each time we meet. I only wish to spend more time taking everything in."

"Wow, your character changes fast. But I'll play along then." Julia commented fondly. It was a far leap from the Kyoya she knew.

"Oh, Kyoya-sama. You might accidentally stop my heart from beating if you look at me like that." She said.

"I am sure a gaze cannot cause cardiac arrest, my princess. In the event that my gaze brings you to such a state, my family runs several hospitals that can provides the best medical attention you can receive. Rest assured, you are in good hands." Kyoya replied.

"Kyoya-sama, I think you are an interesting person. My heart tells me you have up your sleeve though."

"My princess, the mind plays tricks on us and at times our hearts lie, but the eyes always see the truth. I'm sure you've seen nothing but my genuine interest."

"Love is sweet but it cannot change a man's true nature, Kyoya-sama. Do you think I shall discard my doubts and reservations like a piece of garment I decided not to use today?" Julia said with lidded eyes.

"I never thought you were a fan of Battle of the Tempests, Julia-sama." He said.

"Says the man who quoted a few lines from the show. No one would think that the great Kyoya Ootori spent his Sunday evenings watching such a television program. Here I thought you spent every single bit of your time working." Julia replied.

"It is a fascinating show. It is odd for such a woman to be into historical shows that is mainly about claiming power. With graphic scenes such as killing, rape, sex, and other controversial issues. I also had the impression you spent majority of your life working."

The Host and customer role play ended the moment they a better topic to talk about. Battle of the Tempests was a western series so not a lot of people knew about it. It was about keeping one's power as king. Kyoya had quite a lot of thoughts from the latest episode. Julia's feelings poured out. Both of them spent the rest of the bus ride talking about what happened, what their theories were, who would possibly claim the throne, and of course the character they identified with the most.

"I think you would be the youngest child of Balto of House Thorn." Julia said

"So you think I'm an ambitious penny pincher who's witty and cunning with an addiction to sex and women?" Kyoya said as he raised a brow.

"Yes. Aren't you?"

"I would think I have the other qualities of his, but I'm not addicted to sex or women."

"Says the man who was making out with someone inside an elevator." Julia quipped.

"Well, I think your Queen Erise. A strong woman who drinks wine the entire series. Someone of very controlling nature and kills without hesitation. However, she masks that with an innocent exterior so only a few know the evils she has done. Someone who uses fear and love to effectively rule a kingdom." Kyoya bantered.

"I will not deny certain aspects of her personality, but really Kyoya-san. I know I may seem like an evil person but I do not step on others for my own success. Besides I'm not that much of a drunkard." Julia replied.

"Says the woman I had to carry at such an ungodly hour." He replied with a playful smile.

"Touché."

The two laughed at the conversation that just transpired. It was a genuine laugh from the both of them. It felt like too much of a coincidence that they even watched the same shows. They realized that they both pretended to work on certain weekends or Friday evenings just to binge watch on series or read books. It was the only way for the two of them not to be bothered by their friends. They also read similar books at started recommending different books to each other. She found out that Kyoya was into independent music. He discovered that some of the songs of his favorite artist were co-written by the girl seated beside him. They talked more about their hobbies in the most 'un-Kyoya' and 'un-Julia' like way. One of the passengers even shushed them when their voices got too loud.

Kyoya looked outside. He could not figure out where Julia was bringing him. He was sure that this part was going closer to the bay, but it was passing through a nature reserve that some families, which included Suohs and Ootoris, sponsored. There were few street lights and cars seldom passed this way. This area was a pocket of nature near the city center. They were going up the hill that would lead them to the area near the bay. Julia called Kyoya's attention when it was their stop. They went down the bus and continued their conversation on the last book they read.

The night was freezing and being slightly closer to the sea did not help. They walked side by side still carrying the stuffed toys they gave each other earlier. Julia walked faster than usual. Kyoya noticed that his companion was about to turn into a popsicle. He took off his scarf and gave it to her.

"I'll be fine. I just get cold easily, but my body will adjust." Julia said as she refused his offer.

Kyoya walked right in front of her. "Stop being so stubborn. It would not hurt for you to accept a kind gesture." He said as he wrapped the scarf around her neck. "Don't worry. This specific intention has no price. It would take too much effort to bring a frozen woman back home."

"Thank you." Julia replied with a shy smile. She was not used to being treated as such. Strong and highly independent woman did not rely on other people to pamper them.

They walked to this small driveway that went further up the hill. There were a few cars parked outside the convenience store. All the customers were travelers or truck drivers. Kyoya decided to hold his tongue. He did not think Julia would bring him to an even more 'commoner' destination. She tugged the sleeve of his coat signaling that they should go inside. They entered the store and its bright white fluorescent lights blinded him for a moment.

The place smelled like instant coffee and cheap sushi. Kyoya followed Julia the entire time. She was grabbing chips, bread with curry filling, beer, water, and sake. A sleepy looking man was manning the cash register. He barely paid any attention to the customers and was using his phone. Even with the plain disguise, Julia's looks were still exceptional. Kyoya felt some kind of negative emotion when he saw other men staring at her. It was unlike him to feel like this. He stood right beside Julia to prevent the them from staring more.

Kyoya took the basket from Julia's arms as they went to the cashier. "I can pay for this." He said.

"I told you that it's my treat tonight." She replied stubbornly.

From the corner of his eye, Kyoya could see the man looking at Julia's chest while she was paying. Kyoya understood the beauty of a woman's body, but it was against his principles to openly disrespect women in such a manner.

He held Julia's waist and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Let's go home soon, dear?"

At first, Julia did not understand what was happening. Before reacting, she noticed Kyoya's subtle glare at the man behind the counter. She pretended to act like she was confused. "I'm going to show you my favorite spot first, then we can go home, Kyo-kun." She said with a sweet tone.

When she got her change she smiled at the cashier and said "I'm sorry. My boyfriend does not like it when people stare at my chest. He's quite possessive."

The glare Kyoya had was on point. The man was frozen and bowed low. He did not think that they would notice. Julia held Kyoya's hand and went towards the smaller glass door at the side of the shop. There were a few plastic chairs and tables outside. The place was partly lit by the street light nearby, the bright lights from inside the store, and the store sign. It had a good view of central Tokyo. They were far enough to have a bit more greenery and fresh air, but still close since they could hear the distant sounds of cars, music, and trains that came from the city.

Julia sat down on the table closest to the ledge. Before Julia could put the things down, Kyoya brought out some rubbing alcohol and tissue from his pocket. He did not like eating on such filthy surfaces. He ignored the amused smile Julia had. She must have some smart comment ready the moment he finishes cleaning.

"You really do look like a neat freak though." She remarked.

"There's nothing wrong in keeping things clean." Kyoya replied protectively.

The girl laughed at him and said "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. You just really look like an organized person."

They sat opposite each other and Julia brought out their food and drinks.

She pointed to the left and said "There's Ouran. I always thought it looked beautiful at night."

Kyoya looked at the view. This was even better than what other luxurious hotels would offer. He took one of the beers from the paper bag and took in everything he saw.

"It is a beautiful campus. The buildings are reminiscent of mid-nineteenth century Paris. There are several gardens with different themes each having its own full bloom at different times of the year. The Cherry Blossom Garden is a favorite of most students during spring." Kyoya described.

"You take a lot of time with educating yourself, don't you? That's amazing really." Julia said.

"You must spend a lot of time going around places. I cannot imagine how you found this convenience store." Kyoya replied.

Julia finished her first can of beer and opened a bag of chips. "If you have friends like Benibara-sama, you need some time off for yourself."

Kyoya stared at the bag of chips. "Julia-san, do people from the middle class enjoy eating synthetically flavored food?"

The man took a piece of potato chip and ate it. "It says here that it's pizza flavored. Why not just purchase pizza instead? It does not even remotely taste like pizza." Kyoya commented.

Julia almost spat out her beer. She was coughing because it got stuck in her throat the wrong way. "You are still the same species as them."

Kyoya did not understand that comment. "By 'them' you mean Benibara and Tamaki?" he asked.

Julia nodded and ate some more chips and beer. Nothing was more fulfilling than looking at a great view with comfort food. It was the first time she brought anyone here. It has always been her secret place.

"Don't put me in the same category as those idiots." He said jokingly.

"I don't think I ever will." She replied.

Kyoya was not comfortable with the fact that Julia paid for almost everything that night. There was never an instance where he was not expected to pay for the meal. It was a completely new experience to go out with a young lady who preferred to pay. He decided to go back inside and bought the strongest bottle of alcohol he saw. It was a regular grade of Russian vodka. He paid for two bottles quickly and went outside. It would be rude to keep Julia waiting.

"Are you trying to get drunk, Kyoya-san?" Julia said.

"We'll be fine. I sent a message to my driver with our location. We should get home in one piece."

They started drinking vodka and using the sake as the chaser and sake's chaser was the beer. Kyoya noted how red Julia got as she drank more alcohol. He also took a photo of the honey mustard flavored chips Julia got. He will ask Nanami to buy a few of these when she restocks the pantry.

"So why is it I've never seen you before when I was in the university? I saw the members of the Zuka Club frequently, but it's odd how we only met now. Even Yasamura-san and Kasonada-san would join us sometimes." Kyoya asked. It was unsettling for him to have the same circle of friends as Julia but it took how many years before they met.

"I did not go to Ouran University like my friends. I had a scholarship at Tokyo University. At night, I would work so I would have something to eat. On Fridays I would be performing on stage. So I rarely had time to go out with friends. I was invited several times to meet you guys, but I had to work three different part-time jobs. I would be too tired to go anywhere so I slept during my free time." Julia said.

"You must be very bright then. Tokyo University is one of the best in the country, especially their business courses."

"I would say that I spent a lot of time studying and working. I'm no genius, but I guess my good memory did help a lot."

Somehow there was a silent competition between the two. They piled up the cans of beer and bottles of sake on one side. They both looked at each other's pile of empty cans and bottles. They talked more about work and the industry they worked in. Trading notes and secrets with how they did things. In an hour, the bottles of vodka they had were gone. Kyoya walked inside and bought the last bottle of vodka in the store. He drank straight from it and passed it to Julia. Most women would be shy to have an indirect kiss, but obviously those things did not matter to her. She drank roughly the same amount as Kyoya.

"Must we compete with everything we do?" Julia asked with an entertained tone.

The entire night they have been going through a silent competition. "Well, my girlfriend thinks that a bit of healthy competition is fine." Kyoya said as he placed the bunny on the table.

Julia placed the penguin on her lap and pretended to listen to it. "You think he's a sore loser? Yeah, me too." She whispered loud enough to make sure Kyoya could hear it.

"Is that thing really your boyfriend? I think it's rude that you haven't introduced me to your companion. I wouldn't have defended you earlier in the store if he made his presence more known."

She placed the penguin on the table and manipulated its arms in such a way that it was shaking hands with Kyoya "His name is Kyo-kyo and he's pleased to meet you."

Kyoya placed his bunny closer to Julia's penguin. "My girlfriend says that you're a troublesome woman."

"My, my, my, Kyoya-san. What about Megumi-san? Will that bunny have more merit than her? Who is she anyway?"

"She's Kikyo-san. She's cleverer than Megumi so we hide our illicit relationship with each other."

"Wow, her name is bellflower in English, right? How beautiful. You must be so lucky to have such a talented girlfriend Kyoya-san."

The alcohol was starting to kick in their system. Both of them were not backing down from the silent drinking challenge. They spoke freely with each other. The topics jumped from one thing to another. Kyoya had the oddest questions about commoner culture and Julia did not mind answering it. They would never admit that they felt light headed from all the drinks they've had.

"You know Julia-san. Kikyo told me that I make the best jokes." Kyoya said with a straight face.

"Really now? Let's hear the best one you've got." She said with a mocking look.

"Before I quit medical school, I was still doing my rounds at the hospital. My brother was doing a few rounds in the emergency room. So we were both having our rotation in the same department."

Kyoya paused for a while. Julia could see he was holding back his laughter. She was hoping that this experience of his was good.

"My sister ate shrimp for lunch with my eldest brother. When she eats shrimp, she gets really bad rashes and it gets difficult to breathe at a certain point. My eldest brother brought her personally to the hospital. Akito got flustered because my sister was itching all over and was about to start gasping for air" Kyoya continued.

"So I told him to think things through and not make any rash decisions." He said as he laughed so hard.

The alcohol definitely had its effect on the two of them. They were already crying because of the joke. Julia did not think the joke was that funny, but Kyoya laughing at his own joke was hilarious. At that point, she was sure they were both drunk.

"You shouldn't laugh so often, Kyoya-san. Your laughter is contagious. But I have a joke too." Julia remarked.

"I was on the way to work for a shooting at Akihabara. An American tourist walked towards me and asked if I was Portuguese. I told him I was a Portogoose since there's only one of me." Julia said as she burst into tears.

The joke was so bad; they were laughing for a solid ten minutes. Tachibana, Ajima, and Hotta have been watching the pair from the distance. They silently judged the two for bringing such jokes to life.

Kyoya looked at his watch. "Oh, it's getting late. We need to get home." He said as he tried to stand up.

Julia was unable to stand on her own as well. They shared half the bottle of vodka left and supported each other as they walked. It was amusing how the two most guarded individuals had the worst jokes in their most vulnerable state.

Kyoya waved at his three bodyguards with a huge grin on his face. That was the most obvious indicator that their master was drunk. He demanded that they passed by the fast food restaurant Hikaru and Kaoru always went to. He and Julia wanted some burger and fries.

The car ride was chaotic for Tachibana, Ajima, and Hotta. The last time their master got drunk was a party at the Hitachiin Mansion. It was the moment Hikaru and Kaoru were legally allowed to drink. That was an event they hoped never to happen again. No one could fully remember the state of their master. It was both entertaining and terrifying to see Kyoya in that state.

"Kyoya-sama, shall we drop off Julia-sama at her home?"

"No. We'll eat burger and fries as we watch another episode of Battle of the Tempests."

Julia cheered and yelled "Slumber party!"

Ajima drove as fast as legally allowed. Kyoya's drunken state was about to get to its peak. They knew that the moment he craved for fast food, it was about to get worse. Their master only craves for this a few minutes before he starts acting like his sister. When they arrived at the mansion, the first thing Kyoya did was stumble to the kitchen to get another bottle of vodka. He did not even bother to get glasses and he and Julia drunkenly skipped together to watch television.

The two did not notice their phones ringing. Kaoru and Chizuru have been calling them for the past hour. Julia took off her wig and placed it in her bag while Kyoya changed into more comfortable clothes. She was cheering like a school girl for no apparent reason as she did some squats.

"You should change your clothes if you want to sit on my bed." Kyoya said.

"I don't have extra clothes." She said as she sat down on his bed. Completely disobeying his orders.

Kyoya looked for something that could fit the petite woman in his room. He pulled out his blue pajama set and gave it to Julia. She went inside the bathroom to change. Even if they were drunk, they were relatively well coordinated. Tachibana was amazed how Julia was able to remove her contact lenses. Her eyes had its natural color back. He was just there in the room watching over the two of them making sure they would not get injured. He had a first aid kit in his hand that was ready for anything.

Kyoya took the paper bag that contained the fast food they bought. He drank some more vodka and lied down on his bed. Julia ran out of the bathroom shortly after and lied down to his left. They were watching the latest episode again as they passed the bottle of vodka to each other. The both of them made comments on all the scenes and characters as they ate their food. Tachibana noticed that they were calming down already. He left the room and asked Ajima to stand outside their master's door just in case someone gets into an accident.

"Wow! It's just 2:00 am?" Julia said as she looked at the clock that was on Kyoya's right.

This placed her at a very awkward position. She was technically on top of Kyoya as she checked the time. The two of them started laughing again for no reason. Their phones stopped ringing an hour ago.

"Julia-san, I think Kikyo is jealous of you." Kyoya said.

"Why is that?" She asked as she hugged her penguin stuffed toy.

"Because I think you're pretty." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Well, I think you're handsome but you're still not my type though." Julia joked as she poked his cheek.

Kyoya suddenly kissed her passionately. He made sure that it was the most sensual kiss he's ever done. He could feel Julia respond to the kiss. He ended it shortly and had a smirk on his face.

"Still think I'm not your type?" he asked.

Julia was flustered by the kiss but she said "Be careful with your games Kyoya-san. You might just fall in love with me."

"I think you'll fall for me first." Kyoya said before he passed out.

Sleep came fast for Julia as well. She had a sugar crash already and hugged Kyo-kyo the stuffed animal.

* * *

Fuyumi Ootori-Shido spent her Friday night researching on the Miyura Family. Her husband had another meeting and will not be home until late that night. Even if she wanted to go to the International Street Food Convention, her younger brother's future was more important. The news Akito said during the lunch did not sit well with her. It made her wonder what they were hiding. She did not want her little brother to get married to the wrong family. She will do everything in her power to stop any marriage that would harm Kyoya.

She looked through the files she gathered on Megumi and her family. Kazuyoshi Miyura's profile did not disclose any new information about him. It was common knowledge that he was the son of the second wife of Hiroshi Miyura. It was a controversial marriage because it happened less than two years after his first wife died. However, there was nothing troubling about that. Kazuyoshi Miyura was the most pleasant businessman in the industry. He was even able to inherit his mother's business. That made Kazuyoshi Miyura the successor to both the Miyura family and Mizushima Family businesses.

Fuyumi heard her phone ring and saw it was her most trusted bodyguard. She asked her to do some undercover work on her behalf.

"Fuyumi-sama, I have the information you need. I will send it to your email immediately." She said.

"Thank you Keiko-san. I appreciate your help. Let's have some tea when you get back. I'll wait for your return."

Her laptop notified her than Keiko's email has arrived. Keiko used to be a spy for the government before working for the Ootori Family. Yoshio only wanted the best form of protection daughter. Fuyumi understood her father's intentions. He was never good at expressing any of his emotions much like her brothers, but she knew that he usually meant well even if some of his decisions were not agreeable at first.

Fuyumi read all the details Koharu Miyura has been hiding. She was the wife of Kazuyoshi Miyura and mother of Megumi Miyura. Fuyumi never liked the woman. She thought that she was too much of an artificial person for her taste. When she opened the file, all it contained was the history of the Mizushima Family. It stated that the head of Mizushima Family had two children, the eldest child, Haruka Mizushima, was later married to Hiroshi Miyura, the father of Kazuyoshi Miyura. The second child was Ryusei Mizushima. He was born from a geisha the Mizushima patriarch had a longtime affair with. Ryusei was made heir to the business just because he was a man.

There were reports of tension in the family since Haruka wanted to have the chance to run the company. Ryusei agreed with his sister and defended her cause, but their father refused. The age gap between the Mizushima siblings made Yuuichi's and Kyoya's age difference small. Currently, Haruka Mizushima-Miyura was eighty-five years old. If Ryusei Mizushima were alive, he would be in his mid-50s. Fuyumi read the life of Ryusei Mizushima. He went to the best schools in the country and was given an education that was fit for an heir. He even studied overseas for college.

After that, the report ended abruptly. It only mentioned that Ryusei Mizushima committed suicide almost ten years ago in his apartment and his daughter Lilian Mizushima died of drug overdose in the hospital eight years ago. His wife, Lisbeth Mizushima died in a car crash eleven years ago. There was nothing more about his life after he left for the university. No medical records could even be found anymore.

She did not understand why the mother of Megumi Miyura would hide this information from the public. She was not remotely related to the Mizushima family except through her mother-in-law. This was information about a dead man whose entire family died. Koharu Miyura did not have anything easily identifiable to gain by hiding this from the public. There were no more files about the three of them except this.

Fuyumi felt like crying. She knew the little girl's name. She knew it very well. It was Kyoya's patient when he was taking his internship. Fuyumi recalled her father instructing Kyoya to handle that patient personally. She was an important patient with highly confidential records. Even Kyoya did not know her entire identity and only certain parts of it, but he knew enough to interact effectively with her. This could partially explain why the files were difficult to find since her own father was hiding portions of it. She closed her laptop and hid any traces of evidence that she was looking for answers. It was time to play the part her father wished for her to have. The perfect wife to a good husband.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

WOW! This was the longest chapter ever.

To the person who messaged me about her friend, I hope she feels better by now! I wrote this story with my heart for the both of you.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

* * *

The Hitachiin Mansion was filled the sound of opera music when the twins, Tamaki, Haruhi, and Chizuru got there. From the gates, they could see the lights illuminating the driveway and all the windows of the drawing room were open. That room was used for entertaining and receiving guests.

"Okaa-san and Obaa-san must be home." Hikaru said.

The twins still lived with their parents even when they could afford their own place by now. They wanted to be there as their younger sister, Ageha, grew up. The limo stopped in front of the main entrance. They saw their grandmother drinking wine with their parents as they went inside the house.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Where have you been?" Yuzuha Hitachiin asked.

"We had dinner out." They replied in unison.

Yuzuha Hitachiin was the CEO and Chief Designer of Hitachiin Fashions. The mother of the twins has barely aged. It was like as if time stopped for her. She still had the same bright eyes, short hair, and strong personality. The twins resembled their mother's personality and countenance more than their father's. She in the renaissance styled drawing room. The room had marble and wood accents that created a unique ambiance. The sofa at the center of the room was as soft and smooth as it appeared to the eyes. There were arched French doors that lead to the patio.

Ageha was drawing some pictures on the antique Persian rug their grandmother bought. She looked at her two brothers and waved at them uncaringly. The little girl was nine years old and went to Ouran like her brothers. She resembled their personalities as children. She was frank, opinionated, bright, and mischievous. She was in the same class as Kyoko Shido, Fuyumi's daughter and Kyoya's niece. The only time she made an effort to stand up was when she saw Tamaki.

"Milord!" she said excitedly as she hugged him.

This act brought the twins to tears and anger. Their sister was fond of Tamaki's stupidity. It pained them to see how much she preferred the Host King's company over theirs. How could their own flesh and blood betray them?

"Hello a-ge-ha-chan!" Tamaki said as he picked her up. "You're getting real big now."

"That's because I'm 9 you idiot." She replied.

Tamaki turned into stone that moment. She was slowly turning into the unscrupulous person her brothers were. When she saw Chizuru, she tore herself from Tamaki's arms and hugged her 'big sister'. It was odd that they had this solid relationship for two people who were not related. Chizuru was one of the few people Ageha looked up to and respected.

"Hi Ageha-chan." Chizuru said as she kissed her cheek.

The little girl hugged the woman for a very long time. "Please visit me more. You're not idiotic like my brothers." She said.

"Oh darling, not all men are lower forms of creatures. Your brothers are pretty decent already." Chizuru replied. She saw the makings of a potential member of the White Lily League in her. She will try to groom this young maiden into a fine one.

"Hi Study Freak." Ageha said to Haruhi.

Haruhi ruffled her hair and greeted her back. She was exactly like Hikaru and Kaoru. Ageha was already bored with the presence and left them. The twins lead their guests to the other receiving area. The took out a few white boards and started drafting their plan. It took two hours of collaboration and brainstorming. The twins had some Brazilian medium roast coffee made to keep their minds sharp.

Tamaki started adding the details they needed and made a list for things they had to buy the moment they got to Okinawa. They started listing everything they needed. Chizuru was fixing arrangements for the venue and switching some clothes in Hinako's suitcase with something a bit flirtatious.

Benibara arrived in the middle of their planning session. It was important for her to be there. They were setting up Plan Hinori. She will make sure that she is there.

"I'm here my friends." She said as she opened the door dramatically. "Chizuru messaged me the plan basics earlier this evening. How can I help blossom the romance for Plan Hinori?"

Hikaru waved at the woman and said "Hey, Benibara-sama!"

Right after writing a few details on the board, Kaoru said "You're just in time. We've just finished the materials planning stage. Now, we're moving on to the romantic stage."

She sat beside Chizuru and took in all the information written. "It looks like a good plan! The thought of using Julia and Kyoya-san together is perfect. It's like another version of Romeo and Juliet." She said with a resonating voice.

"Using them as a means for getting Hinako and Mori-san together is amazing. It's like reenacting Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Kyoya-san would definitely be Mr. Darcy while Julia plays Elizabeth Bennet. Hinako and Mori would be Jane Bennet and Mr. Bingley. Oh, a love story between a rich man and a poor woman torn by the social stratifications set by society. Set in an era where marrying a rich man was the most a woman could hope for." Benibara said as she stood up slowly.

Tamaki saw the idea the woman was driving at. "Elizabeth, as portrayed by Julia, was a woman who was ahead of her time. She is a lively, witty, bright, and clever. Kyoya or Mr. Darcy, is a privileged man who was her male counterpart. Their relationship starts on shaky ground, but Mr. Darcy finds himself increasingly attracted to Elizabeth's charm and intelligence."

Benibara and Tamaki held each other as the spoke "They defy all the standards set by society, Mr. Darcy cancels the arranged marriage set long ago, and they live happily ever after."

The twins stared at the two. "That's a very nice story, but we're doing Plan Hinori."

The two dramatic individuals were stuck inside their imagination. The story unfolded in their minds and they had a look of delight on their faces. The thought of this story coming to life was amazing. They ran out of the room and started writing the script for Kyoya and Julia to perform during the entire weekend.

Haruhi felt disappointed in those two. "Sometimes I wonder why I still expect anything the moment they start working together. I'm sure they'll come in here in a few minutes to realize that their main actors would murder them before they could speak."

Hikaru started laughing "That's Milord and Benibara-sama working together. Nothing good ever happens when they plan."

"Their plans may be outrageous, but they are entertaining." Kaoru observed.

This gave the twins and Chizuru more time to make slightly more feasible plans. They spent a lot of time revising it and creating a plan b, c, d, and e.

"Has anyone called Kyoya-senpai and Julia-san?" Haruhi asked.

Kaoru shook his head. "I've been trying to contact Kyoya-senpai, but he was not answering his phone. Hikaru also tried calling a few times too."

Tamaki and Benibara ran back inside the room and had a dejected expression. After pouring out their ideas and fantasies they realized that Kyoya and Julia would find their script too bothersome. There was no way they would agree to do this. The two started eating instant noodles to calm their nerves and soothe their aching souls. Their tears were pouring as they ate the spicy commoner delicacy.

"It took the both of you some time to realize the flaw in your plan." Chizuru said mildly.

Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing at the situation that just unfolded. Chizuru was trying to contact Julia, but she was not answering as well. It was not normal for Julia to leave her phone unattended. She always answered Chizuru's calls, but would ignore Benibara's occasionally. She decided not to overthink Julia's reasons for not answering her calls. They had enough time to talk about it on the way to Okinawa. It was important for all of them to rest. It was almost 1:00am. Their flight was at 8:00 am the next day.

"Julia is not picking up as well. She might be asleep already. We'll just inform them before the flight." Chizuru said as she yawned

The twins were starting to feel tired as well. "We'll just go to Kyoya-senpai's place before going to the airport. He should be awake slightly earlier than usual." They said.

"Ah, I have to inform Mei and Boss nova-kun about Plan Hinori. I'll call them after I clean up." Hikaru said.

They were glad that the two of them would be able to join. It would be easier to orchestrate the plan. Mei was very enthusiastic about the whole thing the moment Hikaru texted her the plan that weekend. It has been a long day and Haruhi fell asleep on the couch already. Tamaki smiled at his wife and woke her up gently. Their meeting was officially adjourned. Benibara was going to run back to the office. She realized she forgot to get a few things she needed for the weekend.

"Chizuru-san, do you need someone to bring you home?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't want to bother you, Kaoru-san. You might have to clean up a few things and tt's late and we both need to rest. I'll be fine." Chizuru said.

Hikaru smiled at her and said "Don't worry. I'll clean up the mess. Kaoru will bring you home."

When Chizuru was not looking, Hikaru gave a thumbs up to his brother. He was hoping that Kaoru and Chizuru would find happiness in each other. When the twins were second year in high school, they made a deliberate effort to not be very dependent on each other. Even if their paths would never be separated, they wanted each other to have a unique identity and skills. Kaoru was the more mature and calm twin while Hikaru was more hot headed and brash. As they went to the university, they developed different tastes and even had their own circle of friends. But they still spent a lot of their time together. It was the unique experience they shared as twins. They were two pieces of the same whole. Each part was exceptional and beautiful on its own, but together they created a beautiful and harmonious image. Now that they are older, they have accepted that their world was larger. They were no longer confined to the small world they trapped themselves in for the longest time.

Kaoru took one of the luxury cars and they drove off the moment Tamaki and Haruhi's car arrived at the Hitachiin Mansion. It was an opportunity for Kaoru to spend more time with Chizuru. As both cars exited the main gate, Haruhi had a deep look in her eyes again. Tamaki recognized this expression. His wife had this on when she was thinking hard about something.

"What's bothering you?" he asked as he tucked Haruhi's hair behind her ear.

"I don't understand the relationship Chizuru and Benibara have. It's obvious that Chizuru has feelings for her. Even when we were still students, she was already there for Benibara. But now it looks like Kaoru is falling for her. Then there's Kyoya-senpai and his relationship with Megumi. I'm not sure if he even has feelings for her, but being married to her would bring him all the merit he could wish for."

Tamaki kissed his wife's forehead. "Our friends are fools in love. I hope they're able to sort it out."

"Do you think Kyoya-senpai will fall in love with Megumi-san?" Haruhi asked. She just wanted her friends to be happy. As they got older, it seemed like Kyoya became lonelier. He was slightly more distant. Prior to the birth of Chiyo and Uno, Kyoya was practically invisible or distant.

Haruhi looked at her husband. "Some people think they don't deserve love…They look at their past and hoping they could close all the gaps and fix all their mistakes and imperfections. I think Kyoya is distancing himself from these kinds of emotions so he will not get hurt. He would cast his true feelings aside so he could look at the world objectively. Reason and facts are his best allies. I just want him to find someone worth more than all the merit in the world." Tamaki said with a sad look.

This wishful thinking Tamaki had was bound not to happen. Kyoya was Kyoya after all. He was never the type who would just put his emotions first. His best friend has always been concerned with his image, business, and achievements. He would pick a woman based on the benefits of their union and not love. But this did not stop Tamaki from hoping that one day there would be a person who would love Kyoya as is. A woman who could look past the fame, money, and family Kyoya had. Someone who would love Kyoya as is and not Kyoya Ootori.

* * *

Not everything in life was predictable. People are faced with different kinds of surprises, unforeseen events, disasters, and emergencies. Even the circumstances how people meet are subjected to chance. In each plan, there are plenty of extraneous variables that can change the strategy and results. Nothing was constant.

At this point, the twins realized that people were still full of surprises. They left an hour and a half earlier than planned so they pass by Kyoya's house and as for his cooperation. They spent the entire car ride trying to make it look like a plan with a lot of advantages. They had their powerpoint presentation setup and everything, but it looks like they might be able to pull off a more familiar route of getting things done. But they were treading on thin ice, they have never thought or dared of using blackmail or threats against Kyoya Ootori. No one ever has thought about it. Though given the current circumstances, blackmail would be a viable option for the twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru were immobile. It was like as if they saw medusa in the flesh and were turned into stone. Their jaws were on the floor. Without speaking, they knew the options they had that time. The first one was to pretend nothing happened, second would be to use it to their advantage. The two of them could feel their heart racing and there was a certain adrenaline rush. They looked at each other and walked quietly out of Kyoya's room to regroup. It was still early and the two people in bed did not look like they were waking up anytime soon.

They were standing just outside the bedroom door. The twins never expected to see Kyoya spooning Julia the moment they got there. When they opened the door to Kyoya's room, they were expecting to wake him up and they were ready to face the Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord, not Kyoya the gigolo or something along those lines.

"Kyoya-senpai never actually sleeps with girls he had sex with, right?" Hikaru asked cautiously. Kyoya did not make too much of an effort to hide all of his escapades from the twins. He knew they knew better than to tell Tamaki. He made sure they got the idea the moment they saw his promiscuous tendencies.

"I think we understand now why. Hikaru… Remember the time Milord slept over Kyoya-senpai's place to do a project?" Kaoru asked anxiously.

"Yeah." He replied

The twins imagined that incident that happened ten years ago. Tamaki and Kyoya were working on a physics paper together. They have been working on it for the entire week after school. Since Tamaki's short attention span was not helping, Kyoya had no choice but to do most of it. The blonde begged to sleepover so he could contribute more. He felt bad for not being able to help half the time. He was so distracted with the commoner sitcom that was airing an hour ago.

Kyoya knew that it would be a losing battle to ask Tamaki to go home and he also needed the help. Now that his friend was at a more focused state, he was about to ask the maids to prepare one of the guest rooms. Tamaki hugged Kyoya's leg and said that slumber parties were meant to be shared in a single room. He begged Kyoya to just have a bet setup right beside his. Kyoya made a deal that he will only sleep in the room if he completed his part of the project.

Tamaki was watching television as he did his work. A horror movie was playing. It was a movie about a girl who died in a car crash. She haunted the people who received her organs until they killed themselves. The film depicted how everytime they slept, they heard screams and felt like they were suffocating. Just as Tamaki promised Kyoya, he finished his work despite the terror he felt. When it was time for the both of them to sleep, Tamaki was too scared to sleep on the bed alone. He pleaded, cried, whined, and gave his best puppy dog eyes until Kyoya let the two of them sleep on the same bed.

In the middle of the night, Tamaki woke up and realized that Kyoya was hugging him and mumbling words. He did not know what to do since if he woke Kyoya up he would kill him, but this position was just as scary. Tamaki understood why Kyoya never shared a bed with anyone everytime a class outing or sleepover with the Host Club happened. He was lucky enough to have Fuyumi visit the next morning. She told him that Kyoya always slept like that. She took a pillow to replace Tamaki's body so he could be free from the clutches of the Demon King. Tamaki never told Kyoya about the incident, he told all his feelings to his friends. It was a horror story scarier than the movie that was showing the night before. Everyone in the Host Club vowed never to tell Kyoya they knew how he slept at night.

After recalling the incident, the twins looked inside again to analyze the scene of the crime with a calmer and clearer mind. The comforter the two had was already on the floor. Julia was wearing only wearing one of Kyoya's dress shirts and some of the buttons were undone Based their positions, Kyoya must have felt hot so he got rid of the comforter unconsciously. That usually happens when he drinks. Julia looked like she felt cold so she gravitated towards the warmth. Upon feeling that there was something to hug, Kyoya lached on to Julia. Their legs were tangled together. Kyoya's face was nuzzled against Julia's neck. Julia was practically creating a puddle as she slept with her mouth open. Julia was most likely fine with the warmth she received from Kyoya and too tired or wasted to realize he was hugging her the entire time.

"So Kyoya-senpai never stays the night because he cuddles with anything unconsciously as he sleeps." Hikaru said with a blank expression.

"I guess Kyoya-senpai is not comfortable with spooning different women." Kaoru said resignedly

"But he does not mind going inside them?" Hikaru said with a judgemental tone. He was sure that cuddling was easier to do than more physical things.

"Kyoya-senpai is weird." They both said.

They huddled together to formulate a new plan. They knew that Kyoya had no firepower against this one. They knew that the two would rather cooperate than have Benibara and Tamaki bickering at them. The twins have decided to sit quietly on the edge of the bed until one of them woke up. After thirty minutes of being seated there, Kyoya's phone rang. It played the ringtone of Tamaki. This sound was enough to wake him up, but he was in such a daze he did not realize that he was cuddling Julia as he answered the call.

Tamaki's screaming voice made it known that he has lost all his sanity. "Kyoya! Dispatch the private police! Julia has been kidnapped. Benibara and Hinako went to her apartment and she was not there. All her things were packed, but she was nowehere to be found. They even asked the landlady if she went home that night, but she said that Julia did not make it home based on the security cameras. What if she-"

Kyoya put the phone down and decided to sleep again, he knew that Julia was right here beside him. He was still half asleep that he did not notice one of his arms were wrapped around Julia's waist. He did not see the twins seated on the edge of the bed.

Hikaru musted all the courage he had and said "You know Kyoya-senpai…"

"…We can just tell Milord that Julia was here the entire night." Kaoru finished.

The voice of the twins brought Kyoya to his senses instantly. He saw the situation he was in. They saw him cuddling Julia. He knew that he had the shorter end of the stick. The sound of talking woke Julia up.

"Hey, Kyoya-san what's all the noise about?" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

She opened it to see the twins smiling at the two of them. She looked at Kyoya and she knew that they were at a dead end.

"I'll call Benibara-sama to tell her you were here the entire night." Hikaru said.

Kaoru took his phone "I'll tell Milord as well."

Julia pounced at Hikaru and tried to take the phone from him. "Don't. Ever. Tell. Anyone. Especially Benibara."

"I think it's best if we keep this to ourselves. Besides, who gave you permission to enter my room?" Kyoya asked. His exterior was very calm, but deep inside he knew the consequences of telling Tamaki and Benibara. He did not want to be bothered by such a thing. He needed to calculate his next step.

"Well, we did not tell the two of you to sleep together. We only came here to tell you about the Plan Hinori." The twins said.

Kaoru spoke first "We need the two of you to pretend to be the center of love scheme. The both of you would pretend to be the ones we're trying to set up."

"While we're doing that, we make Hinako-san and Mori-senpai work together to make the two of you confess your feelings to each other." Hikaru said.

Julia's kind face transformed. Suddenly, she still had the innocent look but the was seemingly dark and menacing. "So you need our cooperation?"

Kyoya understood the game Julia was playing. Intimidation was key. If they succed in scaring the twins, he would not have to participate "What if I decide not to cooperate? It's too bothersome to participate in that."

"Well, I hope you'll enjoy spending the weekend with Milord and Benibara-sama preaching about love and clean sexual relations." They said with a playful smile.

"I'm sure we did not even have sex. We can always tell that to them." Kyoya replied.

Hikaru showed a photo of the two of them spooning. With how the photo was angled, it looked like they did make love to each other. The way Kyoya hugged the woman was too intimate. Julia knew when to back down from a losing cause. This was one of it.

"It seems like an interesting plan. I don't see why not. But you will only have my support if you promise to forget everything you just saw." Julia replied with a smile. She was genuinely interested in joining, but it was just unfortunate for the twins to see her at such a state.

Kyoya knew that he lost this game, but he will get back to the twins. "I agree with Julia-san. You have my cooperation as long as there is not a single word. No suggestive glances, private jokes, or innuendos that comes out of your mouth."

"You have our word. We'll tell them that the two of you agreed to join then." The twins said.

"Also mention to them that Julia spent the night at the guest room. Tell them we felt you were planning something so we made our own plans ahead of time. Julia was unable to go home because she was sound asleep." Kyoya said.

The twins were smiling. It looks like their plan worked. Kyoya walked towards the two of them and hit their heads together.

"Now that we have come to an agreement, you know better than coming inside my room without having first arranging any meeting. The both of you are troublesome." Kyoya said as he grabbed both their heads and rubbed his knuckles hard against their skulls.

Julia found the three of them amusing. The twins nodded and rubbed their heads as they ran out of the room. They called Nanami to ask if there was breakfast. Julia straighted Kyoya's dress shirt as she stood up. "That is a good way of hiding our drunken escapades. Make it look like we're on their side." She said.

"Happiness would overwhelm the two. They would not suspect anything." Kyoya said.

Julia smiled at him. "Do you remember anything from last night?" she asked.

Kyoya shook his head. "I think I forgot certain parts. I don't remember buying burgers or eating it. You?"

"I still remember most of it. You looked so happy as you ate. But just so you know, even if you're a good kisser, you're still not my type. I still think I can kiss women better than you." Julia said.

"Ah, you remember that. I see we're still competing with each other. What kind of friends would we be if we compete at every little thing?" He replied humorously.

"Good friends. I know how silently competitive you are and I enjoy fighting with an equal." Julia said as she placed her hair in a bun.

"I'm glad we enjoy the same things then." Kyoya said as he got ready for their flight later.

Kyoya thought of personally thanking Nanami before leaving. It looks like she took all the commoner clothes he and Julia were wearing before the twins got inside his room. He did like how much foresight that woman had. She kept everything in this mansion in order. He and Julia had a short discussion with how they were going to approach the plan later before going to Hikaru and Kaoru. Julia faced the wall of the bathroom while Kyoya was taking a shower. They had no choice but to multitask as they made the plan they supposedly formulated the night before. They also made a backup plan and the two had a few tricks up their sleeves to make the weekend more interesting. It was bound to throw off the original makers of Plan Hinori. Kyoya and Julia just wanted the twins to remember that they were not people to mess with. Julia saw Benibara's latest message on her phone informing her that she was bringing her clothes to Kyoya's place. When the two of them finalized their plan, Julia went to the dining area. The twins filled her in on Plan Hinori. They also mentioned that Tamaki and Haruhi had to go to the airport ahead to avoid suspicion.

Kyoya and the twins took their separate cars while Benibara and Julia went together they drove to the exclusive wing of Narita airport reserved for VIPs. It was heavily guarded and passengers who use this wing bypass the common security checks of airports. They have their own entrance and security checks. The twins offered their family to get to their intended destination. Since their grandmother enjoyed traveling so much, she bought a Learjet for their private use of the Hitachiin family. It was much faster than the regular commercial plane so instead of the usual 2 hours and 35 minutes, it will only take an hour and 35 minutes to get to Okinawa.

Chizuru was already waiting at the private gate. She was seated with Honey and his wife, Reiko. Mori was reading some brochures and travels guides on Okinawa. Tamaki and Haruhi were carrying one child each. They put the twins down and they started walking around the waiting area. Mori kept a close eye on the twins from his seat. Hinako arrived the same time as Kyoya so they entered the room together as planned.

So far, all the events were going smoothly, Hinako was telling Kyoya stories about her and Julia when they were in high school. Mei and Kasonada followed shortly after them. They greeted everyone there and sat beside Haruhi. Out of the blue, Tamaki held his wife's hand tightly all of a sudden.

"Haruhi. L-look. It's Hirohito Abe." Tamaki was frozen in his seat.

"Hirohito Abe? The actor?"

"Shit." Mei said with wide eyes.

A good looking 33-year-old man entered the private waiting area. Mei looked at Chizuru and Hinako. They all had an anxious expression. Kyoya noticed the sudden change in their body language. He looked at the actor and recognized he was one of the leading actors of a movie being released that month. The media have been promoting it for some time. He recalled his mother and sister wanting to see the movie as well.

Kyoya looked at the man. Hirohito Abe was a handsome man indeed. His looks could compete with Tamaki. At certain times, he was even much better looking than members of the Host Club. His handsome face, with a strong and sharp features. He had a muscular built and slightly tanned skin. His eyes would make a woman melt and his dark hair made him look very masculine. After all, it was important for Hirohito Abe to look his best. That was how he earned his money.

The Hitachiin twins ran inside the room excited. They skipped towards the younger twins. They carried Uno and Chiyo and asked Hirohito Abe for a photo. He was a frequent customer of theirs so it was easy to socialize. Mori took Honey and Reiko's photo. The Haninozuka couple were a huge fan of his movies. After the photo session, Reiko took out one of her dark magic books and started doing some spells. She was praying for good weather and a safe flight.

"I'm sure he would be fine if you asked for a photo." Haruhi told Tamaki. She smiled at the two sets of twins taking photos with the actors as her husband was solid as a rock. He robotically walked towards Kyoya and asked him to join the photo.

"Kyoya let's go. Please."

"…."

"Okaa-san, are you even listening to me?" Tamaki said with pleading eyes.

"Well, I can hear you talking." Kyoya replied. He was reading a book on business management. He did not even look at Tamaki as he spoke.

Tamaki tugged his harm and Kyoya glared at him. "Just go ask to take a photo if you really want. I'm not interested."

Haruhi laughed at the two best friends. She felt tension growing between Chizuru, Hinako, and Mei. "You're a fan of him as well?" she asked.

Mei was about to say something to her, but Julia and Benibara entered the room. At that moment, Hirohito Abe kissed the Julia's hand and started flirting with her. Hirohito Abe was the extraneous variable they did not plan for that day. Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly felt the stiffness in the air.

"He's had a crush on Julia for the longest time." Mei whispered to Haruhi.

Haruhi suddenly felt nervous. She was not sure how things would turn out. Plan Hinako might fail too early. The actor caressed Julia's cheek and she smiled at him politely and subtly refusing any of his advances. Kyoya would spare a few glances at the two. He did not know why he felt bothered with the events unfolding. It must be because it was too bothersome to revise all the plans they just finished.

"Julia, please. I have never met a woman who has occupied my thoughts more than you." He said as he pulled her close to him.

The poor girl turned scarlet. She bowed low and politely said "I'm so sorry Abe-san. I'm sure you will find a woman who will think of you the same way."

Kyoya looked at Julia reject the actor. Most women would die to go out with that man, but she was really something else. Kyoya was never comfortable with people he cannot understand. He thought Julia was a novel puzzle and riddle for him to solve. He never thought he could find a woman who could go toe-toe with him and his scheming nature. He tried his best to learn more about Julia with the several times they have seen each other. He knew they both recognized the fascination they had for each other's complexities. This was how they took a risk to tear all the walls down. This unleashed their competitive nature and odd friendship.

He saw how Julia's cleverness, wit, and determination closely rivaled her attractiveness. She was fortunate to have those assets in profuse amounts. Kyoya respected how Julia used her disadvantages and weaknesses to her gain. Her features made her look like she was naïve and innocent to the evils of the world. It hid her ability to see through others, strength, independence, ambitious personality, and scheming nature outstandingly. She used this in conjunction with her well-mannered and warm behavior to manipulate people and use them to her advantage. People did not think she was a threat and that was how she rose through the ranks quickly.

Even Kyoya acknowledges that her technique was similar to how he used his charming personality, finesse, chivalry, looks and family to wrap people around his finger. Though despite the facade she kept, she was a kind, honest, and loyal friend. She loved her friends to a fault. She would even hide her fondness for them at times with her deliberate display of annoyance, indifference, threatening behavior, and teasing. Besides their rigorous work ethic, cleverness, need for constant improvement, love for profit, determination, craving for success, and ambition, hiding their fondness for others was one of the many traits they had in common.

Tamaki has been tapping Kyoya's shoulder for the past few minutes. He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he did not even hear his friend talking to him.

"Kyoooooyaaaaaa." Tamaki said as poked Kyoya's cheek to snap him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"We're boarding already."

Mei and Julia were helping Haruhi carry Uno and Chiyo while Haruhi double checked their baby bags. It was time for him to follow Plan Hinori. Kyoya walked over to Julia and Mei and offered to carry one of the twins or bag for them. Ritsu Kasonada ran towards Mei blushing.

"Hey, I'll carry your bag." He said with a gruff voice. The poor man was blushing the entire time.

"Bossa Nova-kun!" Hikaru and Kaoru said playfully.

"Doesn't Mei-chan look cute?" Hikaru said mockingly.

"It makes you want to have children of your own, right?" Kaoru said with a laugh.

"N-not r-r-really. She just needs help." The yakuza heir replied.

Mei was already blushing. Her boyfriend was being bullied directly and she was being teased indirectly. Julia swiftly took her bag to ease her load and skipped to the plane. It all happened so fast, Mei, Kasonada, Hikaru, and Kaoru had no time to react. The woman cannot hide the excitement she felt.

"That woman is no damsel in distress." Hikaru said with a defeated expression.

His companions nodded in agreement. Now it was time for Kyoya to see their hidden plan unfold. He and Julia wanted to make things more interesting. He saw a swift movement as Hinako was climbing up the stairs going inside the plane. Julia found a way to trip her while carrying two bags and a child.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Hinako fell back and Mori was right in front of her. The moment he heard distress, he took the woman and held her before she could fall. Julia was stealthily able to walk past through them and walked towards Tamaki. Uno wanted to go to his father already.

"Kyoya-senpai, what just happened? That was not in the plan." Kaoru said with a suspicious tone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. It was an accident."

"The fall was supposed to happen when we get there." Hikaru said.

"Are you implying that Julia and I planned to make Hinako fall as she held two bags and a child? I hope you realized that Uno was about to cry that's why Julia moved with haste" Kyoya replied. "It is unfortunate for any accidents to happen. No one would wish for such a thing to transpire. It would be a shame to see your plans compromised."

The twins looked at Kyoya suspiciously. He looked like he was enjoying things too much. He walked inside the plane. It was a 15 seater plane. Tamaki and Haruhi sat with each other. Chizuru and Benibara were right behind them. Honey and Reiko sat across. Julia went towards Honey and introduced herself to Reiko. They were having some small talk, but it ended abruptly since she had to find her seat.

"Hina-chan, Let's sit right behind Bossa Nova and Mei-chan." She said. Making gestures that she had gossip.

"Sorry Ju-chan. I know we sit each other all the time, but Mori and I have to talk about work." Hinako said apologetically.

"Oh, that's great! Don't mind me then. Comfortable sitting alone too." Julia replied.

"No! We cannot have that." She said. Hinako looked around and Kyoya entered the room with the exact timing based on Plan Hinori. "Kyoya-san! Can you be kind enough to accompany Julia during the flight? I have to discuss work with Mori-san." She asked.

"Of course, Hinako-san." Kyoya replied with his usual charming smile.

Kyoya looked at Julia and asked "Excuse me, Julia-san. May I sit beside you?"

"Yes, you may."

The woman winked at Hikaru and Kaoru as Kyoya sat beside Julia. Mori and Hinako sat across their seat. Things unfolded according to plan. The plane took off and Kyoya continued to read his book while Julia looked out the window. She was jotting down a few things as she nodded her head and tapped her feed with a certain rhythm. He looked at what she was writing. It appeared to be song lyrics. Julia felt Kyoya looking at her notes.

"They're for one of my clients. They sent me an instrumental demo without any lyrics. So now I'm writing down the lyrics for them."

Hinako was smiling at Mori. To the both of them, their plan looks like it was going perfectly. Little did they know, everything that was happening went according to plan. They had to talk a bit more about work. Kyoya had to pretend he was interested in Julia, but not overly smothering her with attention. Mori would notice the act instantly.

"It is my knowledge that Tamaki asked you to direct the play during the birthday party of Chiyo and Uno, right? However, the next time I saw you, you were at a museum event, then at a movie managing talents. Now you're writing song lyrics. You seem like a very well-rounded person."

"I did not think you were so observant, Kyoya-san." Julia said as she leaned slightly closer to him.

Her eyes told him that Hinako was losing her mind. She was blushing and Mori had a faint smile on his face as he looked at Hinako. Now that everything was going according to the twin's plan, it was time for another exciting event.

"What exactly is your job title, Julia-san?"

"I'm a Talent Manager and Producer. However, those two jobs are involved pretty much the entire project. I spend a lot of times for promotions, sales, and unlike most producers, I am able to engage in the more creative side of the work. I'm rarely both for the same projects though."

"That's very interesting. I have this project for one of the companies of the Ootori Group. I think you're the most suitable person to handle it."

They continued to talk about work. Pretending they did not know about it. They created a non-romantic vibe. Tamaki and Haruhi looked at Hikaru and Kaoru. They were passing notes at the back of the plane. They wrote how things were not going to plan, but at the same time it was only natural for two workaholics to talk about work. They let this slide since they knew that Kyoya and Julia were more well-versed with the art of scheming.

Julia stood to go to the restroom, until there was sudden turbulence. She fell onto Kyoya's lap. They decided to use nature's unplanned movements to their advantage. It was time for Kyoya to see how well she acts like a shy and demure woman.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Kyoya-san." Julia said as her face turned a deep shade of red. Her flustered behavior was obvious.

Kyoya held her delicately. "Please be more careful, Julia-san." He replied with a soft smile.

It was amazing how the pros did their job. Hikaru and Kaoru were celebrating. It was right to get the two on their side. They always delivered and doing a half-assed job was against the very fiber of their being. Tamaki and Haruhi smiled at each other. They all looked at Mori and Hinako getting closer to each other as they saw the "fruits of their labor".

The rest of the flight went by smoothly. The fall did its job so well. The adrenaline rush has already ended and Hinako fell asleep against Mori's shoulder. Besides the occasional crying from Uno, everyone was doing their own thing. Hikaru and Kaoru were listening to music. Benibara was telling Chizuru more of her outrageous conspiracy theories. Julia continued to work. Honey and Reiko were playing board games. Mei was asking about the vegetable garden Kasonada was tending to. It was almost time for the plane to land.

The pilot made his announcement that they have arrived and it was time for them to disembark. As everyone stood up to get their carry-on bags, there was a sudden realization that Kyoya was still asleep. He was still tired from the drinking session last night. The visit from Hikaru and Kaoru kicked off all the hangover feelings off Julia and Kyoya. She was not aware of the inner low blood pressure demon lord side of Kyoya.

Everyone went closer to the exit of the plan and ducked for cover. Even Chiyo and Uno felt the dark aura emanating from Kyoya as Julia woke him up. Even if this was all an act, they were hoping that there would be the person to melt Kyoya's heat. Maybe Kyoya would find someone he would wake up too without a foul mood.

"H-how can we leave? Kyoya is still asleep." Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki said while biting their nails. They were all paralyzed with fear.

Julia walked back to him and shook him gently. "The plane has landed, Kyoya-san." She said pleasantly.

Kyoya glared at Julia. She smiled back at him. His glare had daggers and Julia still had the same agreeable expression. The next move that happened felt like hell on earth for everyone.

"Are you a some kind of child? Stand up. We have to go." Julia told him with an angelic smile. She took him by the collar of his shirt and carried his bag as she dragged the Shadow King out of the plane.

It felt like a volcano exploded and caused an earthquake larger than the great Kanto Earthquake. The depths of hell opened up and unleashed its fury. Meteors fell from the sky and fires spread through the cities and forests killing anything alive. Zombies and the undead were revived and started eating the surviving population. Everyone saw how Julia effectively brought Kyoya outside the plane. He did not even have time to complain or murder her.

"J-ju-j-julia is scary." The twins and Tamaki said as they all watched the two from a distance.

They did not want to go near them. No one could hear their conversation. Julia was telling Kyoya she did not think he was a grumpy riser and he told her he did not think she had the guts to stand up to him. Their expressions were unreadable from a far. Little did they know, the two let their masks down again and were throwing insults left and right. The dark aura was growing by the minute. There was a dark hearted showdown occurring. They found it tiring to pretend to be sweet with each other. They glanced back quickly at the dumbfounded crowd. They needed a diversion strong enough so they can discuss their next plan of action. They were rejoicing how their plan to throw everyone off with the waking up scene worked so well.

"Would a romance be able to blossom between those two?" Benibara said.

Hinako looked disappointed. "We have the weekend to try harder."

Mei and Kasonada were still recovering from shock. Kaoru and Chizuru knew at that point, Kyoya and Julia will be nothing more than rivals after Plan Hinori. There was no way those two would fall in love. Honey noticed something different from the Kyoya and Julia. He glanced at Mori and the both of them understood.

* * *

Although it was fall, the weather that day was very warm. The heat and humidity was felt as they walked towards the parked cars that brought them to the Ootori summer villa. There was still an effort to maintain safe distance between them and the two dark auras ahead. Kyoya and Julia have barely started playing their part of the games and everyone else was already getting rattled. The feeling of control brought a sense of satisfaction to the both of them. Once again, they had the upper hand.

The sudden change in scenery and landscape was refreshing to the eyes. Okinawa was known for its beaches and coral reefs. Its emerald green and azure waters looked tempting to tourists of all nationalities. On certain areas of the island, it was mostly flat expanse with excellent beaches and there were a few mountains and lush forests to explore as well. The seaside road going to the Ootori summer villa gave the view of smaller and more distant islands that could be traveled by ferry. The rock formations gave the place a sense of seclusion and privacy.

After a few moments of getting out of the city center, the cars turned to a very small private road that lead to the private beach. An inconspicuous and heavily guarded gate check the cars and passengers as they entered. This property of the Ootori Family had a tropical greenhouse, villa, and private beach. The greenhouse and certain areas of the beach were open to the public. There was another gate that separated the private areas from the ones that were open to the public.

When they passed through the final security check point, a luxurious 8-bedroom villa stood. It had two living rooms, a ballroom, indoor swimming pool, reading room, and an elegant dining area that had a view of the sea. Its European inspired design and marble floors made the place look regal. Each room was spacious and had elegant interiors. This summer home was featured in several magazines due to its ability to integrate different elements of nature into the interiors. All the bedrooms had large windows that gave a view of the gardens or the sea.

The staff of the Ootori summer villa were all lined up at the door. They greeted the guests with utmost respect. Before they were about to settle in, the twins stood in front of everyone.

"Let's fix the room assignments!" Hikaru said eagerly.

"Yeah! Obviously, couples that are married or are just about to get there, are considered as a single unit so only one person has to get a number." Kaoru mentioned.

The twins had a menacing look as they took out popsicle sticks with numbers. They explained that each room corresponds to a number and those who pick the same number were roommates. Obviously, certain sticks were rigged and it was predetermined that Mori and Hinako were to stay in a single room. The twins decided it was best to leave everyone else to fate.

"For suspense purposes, we shall all look at our popsicle sticks the same time." Hikaru added.

"By the way, some rooms have two single beds or only one queen sized bed."

"Let the roommate games begin!" they said.

Haruhi and Tamaki were granted immunity. They were able to choose their room without going through the process due to Uno and Chiyo's presence. They were given one of the largest rooms with a single queen sized bed. All the rest were subject to fate.

Hikaru and Kaoru were shaking the popsicle sticks in the bag The twins already had the room with queen sized bed ready for Mori and Hinako. While shuffling the sticks, Tamaki accidentally elbowed Hikaru while playing with Chiyo. Suddenly the rigged popsicle stick was unidentifiable from the rest of the set. Kaoru realized what just happened. They hid their panic and just hoped for the best. Tamaki was going to get an earful the moment they had some time alone. First one to take a popsicle stick was Honey, Chizuru, Mei, Mori, Kyoya, Benibara, Hinako, then Julia.

"Everyone look at your popsicle sticks. Remember number 3 and 7 have double beds while all the rest had two single beds." The twins said with a playfully as they took the last two popsicle sticks from the bag.

Hikaru and Kaoru hoped that Mori and Hinako still got the same number. It did not matter if it was room number 3 or 7 as long as they were in the same room. All of them looked at their popsicle sticks and looked for their respective partners. Luck was on the side of the twins when both Mori and Hinako had the same room, but it was the two single bed room. Mei and Kasonada had the same kind of room as Mori and Hinako. This left the remaining people anxious with their room assignments. The two pairs that had the room with a shared bed was Benibara and Hikaru and Kaoru and Chizuru. The results ensured that Tamaki was going to get a beating from the twins. Things were not going as planned.

Julia helped Haruhi and Tamaki settle in by taking Chiyo and Uno with her. She had a way with the twins and they were drawn to her. As Tamaki and Haruhi got the cribs, baby bottles, and other implements ready, Julia carried the two to her room since it was just two rooms away from theirs. She placed the twins on one of the beds and sat down beside them. Kyoya noticed how Julia suddenly had an evil look on her face. She took out a chocolate bar and fed the two.

"You do know that's going to kill Tamaki and Haruhi." Kyoya said.

"I know."

Kyoya looked at Julia play with the twins. The sugar has not yet been properly absorbed in their system. Chiyo was playing with Julia's hair while Uno was trying to climb her shoulders. For a brief moment, Kyoya wondered if he would be as fortunate as Tamaki to have such adorable children. He dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. He took his and Julia's bag to the small table on the side. His phone rang and Kaoru sent him a message stating some changes in the original Plan Hinori.

"Julia-san, there have been some changes with the plan."

"What do they want to do this time?"

While Julia held the twins, Kyoya read the message aloud. They were going to the beach after everyone has settled in, have lunch, then go to town for a fair. The next day, they were going to wake up early to walk in one of the famous parks in the area and then prepare for the Host Ball. They will leave Okinawa early Monday morning.

There was a knock at the door and Kyoya opened it to see who it was.

"Thank you so much for watching over the twins, Julia-san." Haruhi said. "It's time for the two of them to get their swimsuits on. By the way, Kyoya-senpai. Do you have sun screen? It looks like Tamaki left ours back home."

"I brought an extra bottle. I had a feeling he would forget since his mind is focused elsewhere." Kyoya said.

Haruhi walked inside and thanked Kyoya as she took the bottle from him. She went towards the bed and looked at the twins play with Julia. "How have you guys been? I hope you were good to Julia-san." She said.

The two babies babbled and moved around the bed. Julia looked at the two with a soft expression and said "They're angels, Haruhi-san."

"Wait until you see them bored." Haruhi said with a smile as she took her children. "But I think you'll make a great mother, Julia-san.

Julia smiled back at her and replied "If I'm fortunate enough to have such an opportunity, I hope I will be." She accompanied them to the hallway and waved goodbye to the twins before closing the door.

She sighed and dropped herself on the bed. Kyoya was getting his clothes for the beach ready. He took a white short sleeved polo shirt made from very light material and board shorts with blue and grey stripes.

"Are you swimming, Kyoya-san?" Julia asked as she looked at his clothes.

He shook his head and said "No, I'd rather read a book under the shade."

The two of them were too tired to continue the conversation. Julia fell asleep for a few minutes until Kyoya woke her.

"Aren't you going to change?" he asked.

Julia stood up and dragged herself to her bag. She opened it and froze. Chizuru and Benibara changed some of its contents. She knew she packed her ever reliable purple rash guard and black shorts, but all she saw was a bikini.

"I'll kill them." She said to herself.

The violent statement caught Kyoya off guard. "What?" he asked.

He was not sure if he heard the first statement correctly. He watched Julia stare at her clothes. "They repacked your clothes, didn't they?"

Her silence was enough to answer his question. Kyoya saw the woman put the swimwear back in the bag and took a pair of denim shorts and a shirt before going to the bathroom to change. Kyoya went outside to wait for everyone at the living room. This gave Julia enough privacy to move freely around the room. Plus, he also wanted to eat something before walking to the beach.

When he stepped out of the room, Hikaru and Kaoru were playing some childish commoner game with Kasonada, Honey, and Mori. He went straight to the kitchen to eat something while waiting. It took Kyoya exactly fifteen minutes to finish eating the cold noodles the chef prepared. Everyone was almost ready except for Hinako and Mei. Chizuru was talking to Kaoru about the plan since Mori was still playing outside with Kasonada, the twins, and Honey. Julia looked like she was talking to some clients on the phone.

When Mei and Hinako were done preparing, they all started to walk to the beach. There was a narrow pathway at the garden that went directly to the beach. Hikaru and Kaoru ran towards the water. They wanted to swim already. Haruhi had a small inflatable pool for their children beside one of the chairs. Tamaki was not comfortable with them swimming in the sea since the current might be too strong for them. Julia was still on the phone with some clients and she slipped while talking. Everyone saw her fall and as Honey and Hikaru ran towards her, but it was like as if nothing happened to her. As she fell, she was still talking about the budget and locations for the shoot. The Mei and remaining Zuka Club members assured them that Julia was prone to slipping, tripping, falling, and hitting things.

"The only time she's not clumsy is when she's dancing." Hinako said

"I don't understand the logic behind that though." Mei said as she looked at Julia.

"My fair maiden, please forget your work and enjoy this relaxing vacation." Benibara said as she kneeled in front of her. Her intentions were brutally ignored.

Hinako and Chizuru supported Benibara's weight as she dropped to the ground. They were fanning her face and made her sit down on one of the chairs. Hinako got her a mango, pineapple, and banana tropical slushie.

"You cannot take away Ju-chan from her first love." Chizuru said amused.

"I guess you are right. Julia is in love with the thought of profit more than anything." Benibara said right before taking a sip from the drink.

Once Julia placed the phone down, Mei snatched it from her and hid it. An ominous smile came from her and Hinako. They held her arms and Benibara held her feet. They carried her to a room and Chizuru started to remove the denim shorts and oversized gym shirt. They started to put on the original beachwear they wanted her to wear. The whole thing happened so fast Julia was not given the chance to protest. Mei was able to do a loose French braid and placed a cute beach hat and sunglasses. They threw her out and she was wearing a white lace up corset bikini top with a halter neck and a black high waisted bikini bottom.

Honey was the first person to see Julia in her swimwear. "Julia! Your swimsuit is so cute." he said as he pulled her to the main area.

Hikaru and Kaoru were dancing with joy. "I knew it would fit her." They sang over and over again.

Kyoya stared as discreetly as humanly possible. He had to pretend to look like he was struggling to stop himself from staring. It was all based on their plan. Mori was seated beside him drinking a coconut shake and said stiffly "She looks beautiful. Doesn't she, Kyoya?"

Kyoya was crying and rolling on the floor laughing without breath. Julia did look aesthetically pleasing. Any person would agree to that. She had a lean and well-toned body. She was not stick thin, so her proportions filled in clothes very well. However, the script they prepared for Mori was the worst. He looked at Mori with the same calm expression he always has on and replied "I guess so."

The clouds in the sky saved them from the burning rays of the sun, but the temperature was perfect. There was a beach volleyball game happening as of the moment. It was Mei and Hinako vs Hikaru and Kaoru. Kyoya's job was to keep track of the scores. Haruhi, Julia, and Benibara were swimming a little further out while Tamaki was watching the kids. Reiko was reading some dark magic book under the shade and Honey was eating some cake. Everyone was having fun in their own way. When Julia was done swimming, she took a towel and sat beside Hinako. They were whispering things to each other and Hinako turned red and slapped Julia's arm.

"What? It's true." Julia replied to the gesture.

She laughed at Hinako as she started to feel more conscious. Julia sat beside Kyoya under the shade.

"You're welcome." She said.

"I try my best to hide my fondness at watching the world burn, Julia-san." Kyoya replied.

"You have to admit it looks funny. How's Plan Hinori?" she asked.

"It's going smoothly. I will not be surprised if they confess to each other soon." Kyoya answered.

"Who do you think is going to say it first?" Julia asked.

"Based on the current situation, I think it's quite easy once you think about it. Although Mori-senpai is a man of few words, he always gets his point across. Hinako-san is able to voice most of her emotions, but gets nervous the moment anyone points out her liking for Mori-senpai."

"So basically you're saying Mori-senpai will confess first?" Julia asked as she cocked her head.

"We'll see. I'm sure the two of us have a way to make this game more interesting." Kyoya said with a smirk.

The two of them spent the rest of their time observing their friends making some kind of eye contact from time to time. At this phase of Plan Hinori, Kyoya and Julia had to look very interested in each other and this would bring Hinako and Mori the opportunity to talk about the two of them. Afterwards, Mei will tell Hinako to go with Mori to take the snorkeling gear since apparently Kyoya "secretly liked looking at fishes." Tamaki will pretend to ask Julia to go with Kyoya for a few minutes.

"You placed some kind of trap on their way to the rooms, didn't you?" Julia said.

"I would not call it a trap. More like a malfunctioning lock that would take some time to open even for Mori-senpai." Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I have to admit that is a brilliant and ingenious move Kyoya-san." Julia said.

The original schemers of Plan Hinako were looking at their watches. Hikaru and Kaoru were pacing. It was taking the couple some time to get back. Julia was taking a nap and Kyoya took this chance to read his book. The little trap he arranged was enough to give them enough time to relax fully. It also brought Hinako and Mori to a private room where feelings could be potentially realized. More importantly, it got Hikaru and Kaoru worked up. This was Kyoya's preemptive strike.

Based on Kyoya's calculations, it would take him 30 minutes to finish reading the book he brought. This was the exact same time for Mori to find a way to open the door. He did not take in the possibility of falling asleep while reading. The two were sleeping peacefully. Kyoya's predictions were correct. Mori and Hinako did arrive in exactly 30 minutes. There was a better sense of closeness between the two of them. They were about to go to Kyoya to follow the plan, but when they saw that Kyoya and Julia were asleep, they let them be.

One of the servants went to the beach area and called their attention. She said it was lunch time. Julia heard the announcement and woke up to the smell of food. She noticed that Kyoya fell asleep as well and just tapped his shoulder.

"Lunch time." She said.

The man was still in a bad mood when he woke up. He had the usual glare in place. His irritable mood did not faze Julia.

"You guys go ahead. I'll wait for Kyoya-san to turn into a functioning human." Julia said with a smile.

They walked as fast as they could back to the villa. This was Julia's side of the clever plan she formulated with Kyoya. The sleepy man was staring into space. No one took note of how long the two of them were there.

The silence was broken by a sound of a stomach growling. "Sorry. That was mine." Julia said as she scratched her head.

Kyoya looked at Julia with amusement. He stood up and said "Let's eat. I'm hungry as well."

* * *

By the time Kyoya and Julia got to the villa, everyone else was done eating. They just had a quick meal and got ready for the fair they were going to. Not everyone knew what to expect. It was a local celebration. There was a fair and a small circus. It featured acrobats, plays, arcades, funhouses, and a few rides. The sounds of children laughing and screaming, music, and the general buzzing sound of conversations were there.

The Hitachiin twins were pushing the Suoh twins' stroller. It was the most unusual and adorable thing people saw that day. When they got there, the fair had areas with different themes. They decided for group split into several smaller clusters. Honey and Julia found themselves unable to resist the shaved ice with cotton candy toppings. They were at the children's area with Tamaki and Haruhi. Hikaru, Kaoru, Mei, Kasonada, Mori, and Hinako went to the rides. That left Kyoya and Reiko together. Benibara and Chizuru decided to follow them. The four barely spoke a word to each other. It was evident that Kyoya and Reiko would rather be somewhere else. They saw a library that sold some coffee and decided to take refuge in there.

Inside, there was warm lighting and plenty of couches and books available for the usage. Kyoya inhaled the scent of books and coffee beans. These were his two most favorite scents. It calmed his mind. It had always helped him concentrate more. They went to the counter and each of them ordered a drink and sat down on the couches. All of them minded their own business and relished the peace. It was rare, especially for Benibara, to be this quiet. The energy they spent executing Plan Hinori and making sure it stayed within the plan was exhausting. When their orders arrived, the two girls from Lobelia noticed how Kyoya took his coffee. He ordered a cortado. It was an espresso based beverage mixed with a small amount of warm milk to reduce the acidity

"Julia orders the exact same thing, you know." Chizuru said.

Benibara had a solemn smile on her face. "I haven't thanked you enough Kyoya-san."

"Thank me for what, Amakusa-san?"

"I feel like you saved Julia in more ways than one. We haven't seen her this happy in a long time. You brought back a piece of Julia that we knew was there when we were much younger. She always was able to hide her true feelings behind a mask so well. People can rarely tell." Benibara replied.

"Yes. Even if Julia socializes with others, acts like nothing is wrong, and she even jokes around with people. She made herself look more extroverted than when she's upset. And no matter how nice or outgoing people thought Julia was, we knew that she kept a healthy emotional distance from everyone." Chizuru said as she looked down at her cup of coffee.

"I need to thank you for being able to make us see that she can show her actual feelings from time to time. It's just…I have never seen such genuine emotion from her in a long time." She continued.

"I'm glad I was able to help." Kyoya replied.

Reiko observed the three people converse from a dark corner that contained rare collections of dark magic books. She could feel something light in Kyoya's aura. It was obvious he was starting to have feelings of content, but there was a much darker shadow lurking that prevented the light from making itself known. She would have to visit Nekozawa soon. There is a need for her to continue her training in black magic.

* * *

The children's zone was adorable. It was filled with candies, chocolates, and all the sweets in the world. Honey and Julia were having a feast. Tamaki and Haruhi were cringing at the sight of it. At first, the initial ice cream, milkshakes, and sugar coated fruits were acceptable, but they have shifted to the local cakes and delicacies. Although Julia did not eat as much sweets as Honey, she was not exactly that far off from him as well.

"Haruhi, how can Julia become this cute lolita type and in a split second stand up to Kyoya?" Tamaki asked cautiously.

"I guess she has a good balance of cute, nice, and evil in her." Haruhi said.

The twins were playing in the sandbox right in front of their picnic table. Tamaki looked at his children "I'm just glad Kyoya's spirits seemed to have lighten up."

"Yeah, I'm glad too. Tama-chan, remember when Kyo-chan decided to stay at Boston for another year?" Honey asked right before drinking from his s'mores milkshake.

"Yes, Honey-senpai. I remember that part clearly."

Haruhi looked back at her high school life. It was not typical in any way. She recalled the events happened after the Host Club disclosed Haruhi's gender in her 2nd year. Ouran provided her a scholarship that would let her study abroad. She was given a chance to study at Boston for 8 months. Since this happened, she asked the Host Club to let her reveal her gender to everyone. She did not want to leave all her friends, classmates, and loyal customers with any lies. Initially, she thought she was leaving everyone from the Host Club behind. She got herself ready for a different environment to face all on her own. Little did she know that Tamaki planned to go with her.

When the two left for Boston, somehow the rest of the members of the Host Club followed shortly after. They became a real family in their own way. Their bonds were stronger and more solid compared to most. They all stayed in the same dorm building. They had their own adventures together. This experience abroad taught everyone how to fend for themselves. Haruhi taught them how to cook, clean, and do chores. They were not the host club overseas, just really good friends.

In the 8 months of living in the same dorm area, they were able to see everyone's quirks and eccentricities. Tamaki and Haruhi spent a lot of time watching movies and always ended up sleeping on the couch before it finished. Tamaki was also a terrible cook. Haruhi had no choice but to salvage the wasted food and turn it into something more edible. Hikaru and Mori developed this habit of leaving in the middle of the night and buying take out when Honey was already asleep. The two of them had a telepathic sense with their cravings. Without speaking, they both craved for the same types of food at the same time. Honey also spent some time learning more about black magic. He would always call Reiko every night and he learned a few incantations and curses.

Kaoru developed a liking for watching horse racing events and car racing events. He and Kyoya made a few friends at the race track. They knew Kyoya hid it from his family that he spent a lot of time at the race track. He and Kaoru were silent car geeks and fanatics. They were also the first ones who took the challenge of learning how to drive and were incredibly good at it. Kaoru was a much safer driver than Kyoya. Both of them drove faster than usual but describing Kyoya's driving simply as fast was an understatement. The members of the Host Club needed some emotional preparation when Kyoya would drive them somewhere. He developed this competition with the GPS. He tried his best to prove the GPS wrong most of the time. If the GPS says they'll be there in 20 minutes, Kyoya will do it in 15. His average speed on the freeway was between 70 to 90 miles per hour. That's around 120-140 km/hr.

"Remember when someone challenged Kyoya to a race?" Tamaki said.

Haruhi started laughing "I sure do. I did not think it was possible to go from the speed allowable by law to 220 km/hr."

"I still remember Tachibana's face. He looked like he thought he was going to die and was so scared for his life. I still remember how we were at a turn and someone made fun of Kyoya for being an Asian driver."

With all the time, the spent learning more about each other, the 8 months was over. Kyoya decided to stay for another year at Boston. He applied for the international curriculum Ouran had and took his first year of the university there. He was content with his life there and enjoyed the freedom he had despite all the academic pressures present. During long holidays, he would go back to Japan and visit his friends. But the distance made Kyoya slightly more distant.

In Kyoya's second year in the university, his father commanded him to go back to Japan. Even if they were all in the same country, it felt like Kyoya was in a different dimension. Yoshio made sure that Kyoya's academic load and internships were much more impressive than his brothers. It ate up his humanity and the Kyoya they knew was gone. There were rare occasions where he would have time to go out with his friends and their newfound Zuka Club friends. He was drowned in his studies and intership until one of his patients died of overdose. At that point in Kyoya's life, he was not allowed to see anyone until the scandal was cleared. The Ootori family did everything in their power to erase Kyoya's name from the incident. They hid it from the press and made sure that no more harm would come to the Ootori Family name.

Hikaru and Kaoru stormed to the Ootori Mansion to help Kyoya only to see him being scolded and insulted multiple times by his brothers and father. It went to a point that they talked back to Kyoya's father. Haruhi knew how much Kyoya liked curry and how his appetite had no end so every three days, she would cook him some food. Honey and Mori did their best in reaching out as well, but there was no use. It took almost half a year before Tamaki was able to bring out the real Kyoya.

He did come back, but there was something vindictive about his actions. Kyoya was almost his old self, but experience has hardened him. Since he was creating his own path, he decided to go against a few rules as well. That was how Kyoya developed his bad habit of drinking and sleeping with different women. The twins knew that was the only way Kyoya got rid of the tension and stress he refused to share to anyone. It was a dangerous coping mechanism.

He took business at Ouran University and was able to finish the course a year after Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi graduated. He was able to take an honors business and economics program that minored in management and accounting in three years instead of four. Tamaki was worried that Kyoya would work himself to death, but he explained that he had to make up for lost time. Kyoya told him that he wasted two years in medical school so he had to learn something he enjoyed at a faster rate.

Kyoya also started establishing himself in the industry while in school. He already started buying companies and managing it while writing his thesis. Kyoya's talent for business was flourishing at exponential rates. By the time he graduated, he already gathered more work experience than someone who's been working for two years. He even caught up with Tamaki. Kyoya's life became a cycle of work, "play", and sleep. He became detached to the rest of the host club as he worked towards his goal. He was always there for big events like birthdays and baby showers, but he was either on the phone or typing something in his laptop. His mind was elsewhere.

It was only during the day when Haruhi gave birth that Kyoya started to return to them. That was the first time he visited Haruhi in four months. The moment Tamaki asked Okaa-san to hold Uno and Chiyo, Haruhi noticed something different in his eyes. At that point she knew Kyoya was lonely. He was fond of their children, spoiled them rotten. He could never say no to them. It's been a little over a year since that incident and it felt like parts of the real Kyoya was back. Tamaki and Haruhi noticed the change a few weeks after Kyoya met Julia.

Now, Kyoya was here with them at a trip to Okinawa. Four years ago, they would never think that he would join these kinds of things again. Chiyo, Uno, and Julia started to bring him back to their world again. Everyone felt a sense of relief already.

"Julia-san?"

"Yes, Tamaki-san?"

"I just want to thank you for bringing Kyoya back." Tamaki said with a content smile.

"I'm not sure what you exactly mean by that, but I'm glad I was able to help. I guess it's because Kyoya-san and I see each other eye-to-eye. I'm glad I found a new friend who understands and follows relatively the same principles." Julia said as she looked at Honey buy more sweets to consume.

"We'll have to get ready for the next phase of Plan Hinori soon. The twins should be on their way to the Ferris wheel by now." Haruhi said as she looked at her watch.

* * *

Plan Hinori was still going through its expected route. Now they were going through the Ferris wheel. It gave a breathtaking view of the entire fair. As expected, everyone rode the cart in pairs. The romantic atmosphere was something Mori and Hinako needed. Hikaru and Kaoru were observing Mori and Hinako. Most of the talking was being done by Hinako and Mori would just smile and nod at her or say a few words. The view from the top showed the sea and lights from the city. The sky had an orange tint and dark blue shadows. The clouds were purple or pink in color. The sunset was a burst of all kinds of colors. As the night was slowly welcomed, the secret area of the fair will be unveiled the moment the sun disappears.

Slowly, the area was illuminated. People in costumes went outside the stall. It was the special Halloween Town for people of all ages. There were pumpkins carved in different shapes and sizes. Several people were even cosplaying there. Plenty of arcade games and booths were there. All the same spooky theme. There were a few more rides for children and couples. The main attraction of the site was the horror town maze at the end.

Hinako went close to Mori to take a closer look at the new attraction that was unveiled. She was excited since she loved thrills like this. Halloween was one of her favorite events in the year. She had an interest for horror and suspense movies. It exhilarated her.

"Look Mori-san! Let's go there next!" she said.

Upon seeing her excitement, Mori found it impossible to say no. He looked at the other passenger cars. It looked like Hikaru and Kaoru were pointing to the same general area. Mei and Kasonada also looked curious to see what was there. The two of them did not notice the lack of distance between them.

Reiko stood up from her seat. The new wing was revealed. A slight blush went to her cheeks. It was finally something she enjoyed doing. From the coffee shop, Benibara and Chizuru could see Julia and Honey skipping towards the Halloween candy section. They were buying fruits dipped in different kinds of chocolate and ate churros that were shaped like bats.

The twins, Mori, Hinako, Kasonada, and Mei also stood just outside the coffee shop. They noticed four of their companions were seated comfily. After buying some food, Honey saw his wife inside the shop. He skipped happily towards the woman and hugged her.

"Finally we can do something you like, Reiko-chan." Honey said.

Reiko blushed and held Honey's hand. It was time for her to give her contribution to Plan Hinori. The twins consulted her for this.

"It's time for the climax of this phase to occur. Are you ready Kyoya-san?" Benibara asked.

"Yes, I believe I am." He said as he went out.

It was time to make everyone believe that he liked Julia. He stood up and walked towards the girl buying some oranges coated with dark chocolate. He noted how close Mori and Hinako were standing side by side. Their hands were barely touching each other, but just a slight push would bring them to hold hands already.

Everyone walked towards the grand entrance of the Halloween town. It was very cute. A girl wearing a bunny suit was giving candy to children, a man wrapped in clothe was dancing, and all the vendors were wearing some kind of costume.

It was time for Kyoya and Julia to perform as they pretended to fall for some of the tricks and pranks Hinako set up. It was all too obvious. Mori and Hinako were working double time to get the both of them into some kind of romantic situation. The Host Club watched Mori and Hinako do their thing from a distance as Kyoya and Julia cooperated with them.

There was a string meant for Julia to fall, so she tripped and Kyoya made sure to catch her. The bought dinner and fed each other. Mori and Hinako were cheering with the rest of them. At some point Hinako even hugged Mori because Julia and Kyoya "accidentally" held each other's hands. As the night progressed, Hikaru and Kaoru started to use their tricks on Mori and Hinako. Bringing the two of them closer each time. Hinako was so excited, she held Mori's hand as they chased Kyoya and Julia to the game booths.

"It seems like a nice night for some competition." Julia said with a very feminine smile.

Kyoya looked backed at her and made sure that everyone else saw the soft expression he had on his face "I think it's time we settle a few scores with each other."

"I hope you don't beat me at crossword puzzles. It's such an intense game." Julia mocked.

In a split second, the lovey-dovey attitude was replaced with a competitive one. The two started playing all the games present and they both kept score. So far, it was a tie. Julia had better aim than Kyoya, but for booths that required strength and height, he had an advantage.

"What happened between them?" Kasonada asked. "That's not affectionate at all. They're glaring at each other, but at the same time they look very polite."

Kyoya was laughing hard at Julia for not being able to get any goldfish. He was already able to get two and she still had none. She pouted and glared at the man.

"Your threatening face can never be scary, Julia-san. You look too kind for your own good." He said.

Haruhi and Mei stood beside each other. They knew those two were having fun. Kyoya and Julia forgot about Plan Hinori as they were too focused with winning. Without them noticing, their masks fell. It was like it was just the two of them in the world. The atmosphere was the same as their dinner date, but they were slightly more guarded since they did not have a disguise.

Julia pointed out a few commoner facts for Kyoya and he took note of those as well. Kyoya also explained the process of drying and mass producing fish crackers to Julia as they ate a pack of it together. He briefly explained the history of Noh while looking at famous masks worn by local Noh theater actors. He explained how the more quality masks had a smoother and more solid quality of craftsmanship. There was a costume shop for children and there were plenty of masks set out for display. These masks Julia bought a bunny and penguin plastic mask. She placed the penguin mask on Kyoya's face and she wore the bunny mask.

They started taking pictures of them eating food while going around. Occasionally Kyoya looked back to see how Plan Hinori was doing.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves as well." He whispered to Julia.

"That's great. At least our efforts are not wasted. I'm missing an episode of My Fair Yakuza because of this." She said as she ate some yakisoba.

Kyoya was eating some Takoyaki this time. The two of them were drinking beer and vowed not to compete as they drank. Realistically speaking, they were still competing, but the amounts were controlled. They set a limit of two beers each.

From a distance, they saw how Julia stole a piece of Takoyaki from Kyoya's plate and how Kyoya was trying to get it back for her. Mori and Hinako stopped following them and went towards the rest of the Host Club. They saw something. Everyone saw it. The chemistry between the two were undeniable.

"Hikaru…I think the moment Plan Hinako is over we need to make a new one." Kaoru whispered.

"What do we call this plan? Jukyo? Kyoju? Yolia?"

"I don't know what to call it yet, but I know this one will be a lot more challenging."

"Reiko-chan, I think Kyo-chan likes Ju-chan. Takashi should find courage to tell Hinako-chan his feelings soon." He said to his wife. The two them were also observing everyone.

Reiko took out a special Beelzenef doll and took some dark salt and said a few incoherent incantations. "The spirits think so too. Hinako should be bothered by her feelings tonight. Something tells me we will not need to push through the plan tomorrow. However, Julia and Kyoya will not realize their feelings for each other."

"Things might become very exciting then." Honey said as he held her hand.

Hinako, Chizuru, and Benibara looked at Julia smile at Kyoya. The pair were already walking towards drawing and painting booth. Julia was struggling with painting. She liked visual art, but was hopeless at drawing. Kyoya, on the other hand, was very talented with his hands. Julia sat really close to him as he drew and painted a flower garden. On the next page, there was doodle of the two of them stealing food from each other. The look of awe was present in Julia's eyes as she observed Kyoya.

"She's so cute." They all said in unison as they watched from a far.

Hikaru and Kaoru ran towards Kyoya and Julia. Everyone was going to the Horror Town. Reiko was able to get everyone a special pass since the designer was also a member of the Black Magic Club from Ouran. Tamaki and Haruhi decided to pass for this event. The twins were already sleeping. They were also not comfortable with those kinds of things. Tamaki was not good with ghosts and black magic. Anything that had to do with the occult was something that frightened him.

"Alright, once we complete the maze, we'll head back." Hikaru said.

Haruhi and Tamaki waved goodbye as they sat at the gardens. Reiko lead them to a passage at the side. Everyone was required to pair up. The pass they had made sure they were the only ones inside the location. The first ones to enter were the twins, followed by Mori and Hinako. After five minutes, Mei and Kasonada entered the venue. Benibara and Chizuru came in next.

"Let's just get this done and over with." Kyoya said with a bored expression. These kinds of things never scared him. He found it pointless to engage in such things.

"Wait."

"You're scared, aren't you?" Kyoya said with a satirical tone.

"No! I'm not. I was just fixing my bag." Julia defended.

She walked inside the gate and Kyoya followed shortly after her.

There were instructions written on the wall. Their job was to solve the mystery of the sea side village. The two of them were guests to this small village. A video played showing what happened thirty years ago. A mysterious force killed everyone in the village. No one could explain the mystery behind it. Everyone died in their sleep and there were rumors that the undead woke up at night. Anyone who enters cannot leave. There were several dead bodies on the floor that signified the tourists that made the same wrong turn as them. They must solve the mystery of the sea side village, before they could leave.

When they went out of the room, they found themselves inside of a dilapidated traditional house. There was a piece of paper that asked them to collect a prized possession. A famous family heirloom that was lost in the garden at the back. Kyoya calmly walked around the area and Julia followed closely.

As they went inside the room, there was a crib and a sound of a baby crying. Julia paled and stood beside Kyoya.

"You're scared, aren't you?" he asked again.

"No, it's just much easier to solve the mystery if we did not stay far away from each other."

Suddenly, the door behind them slammed and this was enough for Julia to clutch onto Kyoya for her life.

"You're scared. Stop pretending you aren't" He said with an amused smile.

On the walls, there were writings written in blood stating that the heirloom was something small but precious. Kyoya took Julia's hand as they went to the garden. There was a dummy that fell from the roof right before they stepped out of the garden.

Julia shrieked and hugged Kyoya. He found this very entertaining. Julia was worse than Tamaki.

"Next time, you should forget about your pride and just admit to yourself that you're scared of these things. It's bothersome to walk around with you holding onto me like that."

Kyoya looked around the garden and saw a small ring on a bench. He walked towards it and a woman dressed in white appeared from nowhere and chased the two of them out of the garden. Julia pulled Kyoya as she ran as fast as she could. They ended up in a narrow alley that had a small broken porcelain doll. Julia took it and saw that there was a clue written on it.

"My mother thought I wanted that stupid ring. All I wanted was to be free. I've been stuck in this place for the longest time. I want to leave. To whoever finds this doll, please go to the hospital. The answers you seek are there." Julia read.

Kyoya held Julia the entire time. She was shaking and her hands were cold. They got to a small two floor hospital at the end of the street. Mei and Kasonada were there too. The poor man was too scared to go inside the building. Mei was already cursing at those stationed to scare them. No one went close to the furious female. It was for the best.

"Ootori-senpai!" Kasonada greeted.

"Kasonada-kun, I see you're doing fine." He said.

"We found the riddle that asks us to go inside the hospital, but we're not sure which room to get into." Mei said.

You shall find what you seek in the room when life and death possibly meet. In this room, one enters and two leave. However, in some unfortunate cases no one comes back at all.

"It's referring to the maternity ward." Kyoya said.

"Kyoya-san is so cool." Mei said. She looked at the woman who held Kyoya's hand too tight. "Hey, Julia…you look like you're having a blast." She said mockingly.

"Shut up."

"I know how much you hate these things. Why did you go?" Mei asked.

Julia looked at her feet. It was the only thing that did not look petrifying at the moment. "I didn't want to ruin the fun for everyone. Hinako and Chizuru love these kinds of things. Hikaru and Kaoru were also looking forward to it. For the first time today, I saw Reiko enjoying her time with Honey."

"You're a hopeless piece of shit for your friends sometimes, you know that?" Mei said.

"I think it would be best for the four of us to go together." Kyoya suggested. "Both of our companions are not comfortable with such situations. It would be easier for the two of us to get more clues faster."

"I guess you're right, Kyoya-san." Mei replied.

They went inside the hospital building and there was no one inside. Honey, Reiko, Mori, Hinako, Benibara, and Chizuru must be far ahead already. Kyoya walked towards the hospital map and looked for the location of the maternity ward.

"Julia-san, if you hold my hand that tight, I might have to get a new one." Kyoya said.

"Sorry." She said softly. She let go of Kyoya's hand and stood beside the map. She leaned against the wall and there was a trap that made her fall into a different room.

Kyoya tried his best to prevent this from happening, but it was too late. Julia fell inside this room with fake cadavers. The scent of blood was so realistic. There were innards on the tables and blood was splattered all over the walls. Julia was so scared she could not move or scream.

"Julia! Are you alright?!" Kyoya said as he looked down.

He saw her seated against a wall. The room below them was too dark, he cannot see where she was.

When Julia felt something alive her foot, she cried at the top of her lungs. Kyoya jumped in and hoped that she was fine. There were real rats in this room. Kyoya saw Julia was crying out of fear. He held her close and looked for the exit.

"I'm sorry." Julia said as she wiped her nose. "I don't do well with things like these."

Kyoya found an exit and it looked like this room was a shortcut to the clue of the maternity ward. They saw another piece of paper that mentioned they had to go to the school. They had to see the memories of some child. Julia sat down on the floor. Kyoya never thought that the woman he competed with would be this scared.

"I didn't think you were afraid of blood or hospitals." He said as he wiped away her tears.

"I'm not scared of those. I don't think anyone would be comfortable to be in a room filled with dead people and blood. Plus, I hate rats and I'm terrified of needles." Julia said.

There was another backdoor that had another alley that lead to the school. It would be too difficult to get Mei and Kasonada to join them. There heard the man scream as Mei was trying to get to the maternity ward. Kyoya placed his arm around Julia's shoulders. He felt bad for the girl already. He also felt guilty because he teased her right before going inside the horror village. The look of fear in Julia's eyes were different. It's like she had some previous experience that caused her to avoid these kinds of situations.

"I think you're a brave person, Julia-san." Kyoya said.

"Stop trying to make me feel better and just get us out of here."

"How rude. I'm serious. You knew how much your friends were going to enjoy this and you put them above your own needs."

Kyoya glared at all the people stationed at the school. Before they could scare them, his glare did the talking. This ensured that they were able to go around without much difficulty. They walked inside a small classroom with lots of empty bags and chairs scattered all over. and Julia tripped on air. Kyoya held her close and made sure she would not get injured in the process. The both of them ended up falling and this placed the two of them at a very awkward situation. Kyoya was under Julia and his hands were on her waist and neck. While she was clutching onto his shirt.

Benibara and Chizuru went towards the sound of people falling. They covered their mouths when they saw Julia and Kyoya on the floor.

"I think we were interrupting something, Benibara." Chizuru said.

"We should leave the two of you."

Julia's composure was rattled. She could not get it back on anytime soon. "S-s-orry about that Kyoya-san." She said as she stood up.

"It's nothing." Kyoya said. "Just be more careful. You were about to hit the platform with your head."

The two of them followed Benibara and Chizuru. They continued to solve the mysteries until they caught up with Hinako and Mori. They were all at the haunted park by then. The maze was set up in such a way that you cannot go through other areas without passing it in order. The entire night, Kyoya kept an arm around Julia as they solved mysteries. They ended up getting split up with the two other pairs when a group of zombies chased them. Kyoya was able to find the exit to the village and he solved the mystery. They went outside the haunted sea side village and he bought Julia some chocolates.

They went back to Tamaki and Haruhi only to see that they were the first ones to finish the maze.

"How long were we in there?" Julia asked cheerfully. Her composure was almost back in place.

"Half an hour? Something like that." Haruhi said.

The rest of them waited for the remaining couples to exit. Hikaru and Kaoru were the next ones to arrive. They retold the story of the entire maze to Tamaki. The man looked scared at the description of everything. Especially the shortcut room with dead people and rats. Kasonada and Mei were the next ones to finish. They looked tired from all the running they did. Each couple apparently had a different experience. There were several ways of solving the mystery. Kyoya was just lucky to find the shortest way.

"How did the two of you finish so fast?" Kaoru asked.

Julia answered "There were math problems and a haiku that gave clues to where the exit was. Kyoya was computing. Then I deciphered the Haiku which described door to open. When Kyoya was done with his computations, it brought us to a bank and the haiku described the vault."

The relief in her voice was evident, but Kyoya could still see that she was still shaken from the incident. Hikaru and Kaoru explained that they had to go climb a couple of stairs to a graveyard. That was where they found the exit. Kasonada explained that their exit was at the nursery of the hospital.

Reiko and Honey came followed shortly by Benibara and Chizuru. They both found the exit at the dressing room of the theater. Mori and Hinako were the last ones to finish. Reiko set up a few things that made sure they went through most of the challenges. They were able to find the exit at the back of the police station. Hinako told everyone the story of how she and Mori found the police station at the farthest end. She wondered how they finished last. They did not see anyone while solving the riddles so they thought they were the first ones to finish.

* * *

Everyone was exhausted by the time they go back to the villa. There was no more energy left for conversation or further planning. They all went to their respective rooms and got ready for bed. Even if it was just 11:00 pm, the activities they had for the day were draining. Julia noticed that Mori and Hinako were aware of their feelings for each other. She was going to tell Kyoya that there might not be a need for them to continue their plans for tomorrow.

She went inside their room and was surprised that her roommate was not yet there. She was too scared to go to the bathroom by herself. She sat on her bed and patiently waited for Kyoya to arrive.

When Kyoya went inside the room, he was surprised to see Julia waiting for him. "I went up late so you can take a bath first." He said.

"Is it okay if you stay in the room while I shower with the door open?" Julia asked.

Kyoya did a double take. He was not sure if it was his sleepiness, but he swore he heard things. "Can you repeat your request, Julia-san?"

"Can you stay in the room as I shower with the door open?" she asked slowly making sure he heard her loud and clear.

"I'm still scared to close the door. Someone might appear from behind me or something like that." Julia said shyly. She hated showing her weakness to people. Especially to individuals like Kyoya who might use it to their advantage.

"Go ahead." Kyoya replied as he opened his laptop and started to check his emails for a brief moment.

Julia took a quick shower. Kyoya took off his glasses and was still reading some emails when she went to her bed. Kyoya went in the bathroom and took his pajamas. He did not fully close the door so Julia felt somewhat safer. He did not understand why that would comfort her, but he obliged anyway. It's been a long day for the two of them. The next events were just odd the moment he went out of the shower. He and Julia had the exact same set of dark blue silk pajamas.

"Did Tamaki-san or the twins change your packed clothes?" she asked as she stared at Kyoya.

"No, did anyone change your originally packed pajamas?" he asked back.

"No."

The two of them smiled at each other. Now that was weird for them to have the exact same thing. Kyoya noticed how Julia pushed her bed closer to his. He helped her put her bed right next to his. When Julia was tucked in, Kyoya stood up and switched off the lights. Their backs were facing each other as they got ready to sleep.

"Kyoya-san?"

"What?"

"Thanks for tonight."

Kyoya had a smile on his face. "No problem. Goodnight, Julia-san."

"Goodnight, Kyoya-san."

* * *

How was it? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it.


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ ME BEFORE STARTING THE CHAPTER!**

Hi guys! I did my best to write another chapter asap. I poured my heart and soul into this. My updates after this will be slightly slower since I'm not a bum anymore. I'll be a little bit busy or a lot. lol. school and everything yeah. I also ask that you try to listen to the songs I mentioned so you can fully feel the mood.

Thank you fro those who still read and review up until here. I'm glad you're enjoying the ride.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

* * *

Mori and Hinako entered their room that night. There was something uncomfortable with the silence between them. However, a sense of awareness also present. They both knew how each other felt or assumed their feelings were at least returned. The moon was their only source of light in the room. Hinako went to the bathroom first to shower and change. Mori was seated on his bed. His thoughts and feelings were all piling up. He discovered that silence was something that could be heard that night.

Hinako went outside the bathroom and said "Mori-san. You can use it now." She said as she avoided any kind of eye contact.

Now that there was no activity for them to work together, the air was stiff. Hinako could feel her heart beating loudly. Her cheeks turned pink. She sat on her bed and pretended to look at some things in her phone. She took a quick glance at Mori to check if he went inside the bathroom already. She has to call the rest of the girls. Her dilemma was growing by the minute. She sent multiple messages to Chizuru, Mei, Benibara, and Julia. Mei replied that she was busy. Chizuru and Julia were already asleep. Benibara was the only one who would hear her story. She also mentioned that Hikaru was curious with what happens.

Mori was taking slightly longer than usual. He wanted to tell Hinako his feelings, but he did not know where to start. He could here Hinako moving around the room. Most likely she was getting her things ready for the hike tomorrow morning. He changed into his sleepwear and went outside. He saw that Hinako left the room. Mori took this moment to organize his thoughts and feelings. If he told her his true feelings, there was no turning back anymore. He was the one-woman type of man. The moment he wants to get into a relationship, it means it is for good. He took a deep breath and thought about Hinako Tsuwabuki well.

He thought about the years they have known each other. He never thought that he would have any romantic feelings for Hinako the first time they met. She was a very strong woman, a common characteristic of those from Lobelia. At first, she would appear as someone too strong, but as he got to know her, he saw she craved for equality in society. She firmly believed in their ideals that women need to be seen as equals. That want to be recognized as an equal pushed her to look like a woman who disliked men.

Hinako was also intelligent. She proved it several times and she was at the top of her class. She was also a sociable person. Making conversation for her was effortless. She was transparent with her feelings. She brought light wherever she went. People were drawn to enjoy her presence. She was a great conversationalist. There was rarely a dull moment with her.

Mori enjoyed listening to her speak. Hinako's voice was like a melody that he could hear over and over again without getting tired of it. Even her movements were light and nimble. Mori fell in love with her the first time he saw her perform on stage. Hinako's ability to grab attention was what amazed him the most. Such a small person had a large presence on stage. He liked it how Hinako always puffed her cheeks when she was upset. Her bright smile and mischievous grin were two different expressions he adored. The way her hair looks when the wind messes it all up. Her light and bubbly personality made the world seem like a less dark place. He finds it amusing how her mouth is slightly open as she sleeps like a child. Her almost unrealistic sense of optimism and how she looks far away when she's day dreaming were Mori's most favorite characteristics.

He does not know how to put all of these into words. This frustrated Mori the most. There was so much that he wanted to say, but the moment he would see Hinako his mind goes blank. How would he say that he would never want to see the world with anyone, but her? That he wished nothing more but to fight the problems live throws at them together. That he wanted to protect her and stand by her side at all times.

Mori looked outside the window only to see Hinako seated on a bench at the garden. This was his only opportunity. Once this passes, no one would know how long it would take for him to have another chance.

Julia heard her phone ringing. She had a feeling it was going to be a message from Hinako. She looked at Kyoya sleeping soundly beside her. She learned from experience that he cuddles people in his sleep so she placed a few pillows between the two of them. She stood up and moved around the room quietly so as not to wake up her roommate. She cautiously looked out the window and saw Hinako seated beside the flower beds as if she was waiting for the flowers to bloom. The horror house experience still had its effect on her.

"Mind over matter. Mind over matter. Mind over matter. I can do this. I can do this. There is no such thing as ghosts." She chanted as she stepped out of the room.

She saw Mori walking down the stairs. She followed Mori down saw that Hikaru and Benibara left their room. It seems like they were going to Hinako. Julia ran towards them like her life depended on it and held them back.

Hikaru was confused. "I thought she wanted to talk to us?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure if this is something we can help her with. Besides, it would take away Mori's chance to talk to her privately." Julia said.

"So what do we do?" Hikaru asked back.

"Well…" Julia paused and all the words that followed were said with much thought "I have no right to say they're good for each other, but if they do clear their feelings for each other up, we should support the two of them regardless of the outcome." Julia replied with a gentle tone.

"Julia, you have really observed the two, haven't you?" Benibara said.

"Hinako and I have been roommates since middle school. I know her well."

The three of them went to one of the living rooms and watched the two talk it out. They sat down at the couches as Benibara got some hot chocolate from the kitchen. Sweet and warm drinks were made to keep restless minds at peace as Benibara said.

"I never thought you were the type that enjoyed these things, Julia-san." Hikaru said.

"It's a guilty pleasure of mine. I was a bit of a troublemaker and mischievous student." Julia said.

"But you're so cool like Kyoya-senpai? I cannot imagine." Hikaru said as he leaned on the arm rest.

"You should know that not all cool people are perfect, Kaoru-san." Julia said as she looked at the boy.

"What are you talking about? I'm Hikaru. I changed my hair color so people could distinguish us easily." He replied.

"I'll bet all my food for next week. I'm sure you're Kaoru-san."

"How did you figure it out then?" Kaoru asked. This came as a shock to him.

"I'm an observant person, Kaoru-san. I may not know how I was able to distinguish you if I have to lay it all down, but I have an amazing gut feel." Julia replied with an unwavering look of determination.

Kaoru looked at the woman beside him. She looked like she understood people's emotions well. She must have a good sense of self too. "I guess that's why you and Kyoya-senpai should become partners." Kaoru said. He hoped that this would give him answers regarding Julia's feelings.

Julia blushed slightly. "I think we are something like that already." She said as she looked at Mori and Hinako.

Kaoru did not believe what he just heard. He did not think that Kyoya would find someone he loved so fast. He and Julia were good for each other. He could feel his heart beating faster for the both of them. Finally, Kyoya was about to find happiness.

"I'm surprised too." Julia said with a shy smile. "I didn't think he would ask me to produce several commercials for Ootori Group so soon. It's got me all excited, really. I have an idea in mind already. I'm going to have to create the perfect team and cast as well as the budgeting and location shoots. But I promised Benibara that I will try my best to avoid talking about work. So I will have to stop here." She said hastily. Julia's eagerness was unparalleled.

"Oh god…" Kaoru paled as he looked at Julia with a sense of disbelief. Julia was an idiot too. Here he thought someone had a mature mind to see things through.

Benibara entered the room with three mugs of hot chocolate. They watched Mori and Hinako wordlessly. Julia's fears melted away as she focused her attention to Mori and Hinako and the impending growth of profit.

* * *

Hinako was waiting for Hikaru and Benibara. She did not know how to tell Mori her feelings. For the first time in her life, she did not know what to say and how to say it. This was a weird sensation for Hinako. She chewed on her lip as she waited for them to get to the garden. It was ironic how she was always vocal with her thoughts, but Mori takes away her ability to speak effortlessly.

She never thought she would fall in love from a member of the Host Club. A part of it went against her principles, but Mori was different from the rest of them. He treated every single person with a certain sense of dignity. She knew his family was deeply rooted in Japanese tradition and martial arts. Hinako's admiration for Mori grew when she saw him treat men and women equally as he taught Kendo. He did not bother much with gender, but what mattered more was what the individual brought to the table.

She also thought that Mori's strength was not overbearing, but it was present in everything he did. She saw how he nurtured things as well. When Hinako found a wounded bird on campus, Mori was the first one to help them. He did not say a word, but his actions did the talking. His personality was contrary to his built and look. Hinako was hesitant to approach him at first, but in time she realized that Mori was a gentle soul. She was attracted to his strong sense of loyalty to family and friends. His protective nature was also something Hinako found intriguing. She always saw that men who were unusually protective of women saw them as lower life forms, but Mori did not. He protected people without thinking any less of them. He did these things because he values them.

Hinako knew she had feelings towards Mori when she saw him smile. It was a smile meant just for her. It also did not help that he maintained a good relationship with those around him. He was respectable and honest. He never said anything that was not needed. Every time Mori spoke, a wise and honest thought always surface. She still recalls the day he graduated from the university, he told her that she helped him get through the struggles he faced by being an enjoyable person to be with.

When she heard the doors open, she was ready to talk to Benibara and Hikaru about her feelings. But she was surprised to see it was Mori who went closer. Her heart started beating fast. She did not know what to do. Julia was not answering her calls. No one was. The both of them tried their best to act naturally. Mori did not say a word and Hinako spoke to no end about random things that came to mind. He listened to her until there was silence again.

The both of them spoke "I-"

Hinako's flushed face became more prominent "You go ahead, Mori-san."

"Hinako-san, I have something to tell you…" Mori said. He was trying to calm himself down. If only the woman seated beside him could see and feel all his thoughts and emotions.

"…I hope you're not uncomfortable with a man sleeping in the same room." He murmured.

This statement took Hinako by surprise. "I'm fine with it. I don't really mind these kinds of things."

Mori looked at Hinako. He offered his arm for her to take. In the end, he still was not able to confess his true feelings. It did not feel like a loss to him. Somehow, he felt that his feelings were returned. He wanted a better way to say it. This would give him enough time to compose his thoughts and feelings. They walked back inside side by side. The three people were silently watching the two of them enter the house. The Mori and Hinako stared at the three of them and started smiling.

"What are you guys doing up so late?" Hinako asked.

"We're having hot chocolate. It's rare for us to enjoy the silence and the view." Julia said as she held up her cup.

Kaoru and Benibara gave her a thumbs up and mouthed 'Nice save!'

"Well, don't let me interrupt the three of you. I'm pretty tired from today so I'll go ahead." Hinako said.

Mori followed the small girl and they went back to their room. They had a feeling there was no confession between the two, but something told them that the feelings were already realized. The chemistry of Hinako and Mori changed drastically.

"Thank you guys." Kaoru said.

"It was a splendid performance with fruitful results. Our efforts paid off." Benibara said as she shed a tear.

"Finally Plan Hinori is practically over. I can stop acting like I'm actually attracted to Shadow King." Julia said with a sense of relief.

Benibara and Kaoru did not think they were acting the entire time. At some point, they thought they were sure that Julia and Kyoya had feelings for each other. They looked at her with shock. "You're trying to tell me that you guys set this all up?"

"I am merely a victim of your schemes. You thought I fell in love with Kyoya in the process? I thought the plan was for the both of us to have such a convincing act. We've done are part well." Julia said. "Now, I can finally sleep in peace. Don't be too loud now with your extra scheming. You might wake up the entire house."

Kaoru and Benibara laughed nervously. Julia was just glad she got her composure again.

"Of course, it was all part of the plan. The both of you were just so into the part." Benibara said nervously.

"I agree with her. You and Kyoya-senpai did a really good job. That helped Hinako and Mori realize their feelings for each other." Kaoru said.

Julia had a sense of fulfillment took a quick exit and ran back to her room. She felt like she did a good deed today. Going through that horror town was worth it. Hinako was a good friend of hers.

"I thought we were going to make those two fall in love?" Kaoru exclaimed. "I thought our counter plan was working."

Benibara and Kaoru stood side by side "The next phase is for them now. Hinako and Mori have already gotten there. Kyoya and Julia will prove to be long and difficult journey, but those two will have feelings for each other."

"Kaoru and I will make plans tonight." Kaoru said since he was pretending to be Hikaru.

"Count me in." Benibara said.

Kaoru knew that no one in the room knew that they switched places. "Yeah, we'll make sure it's a good one."

Benibara looked slightly depressed that her friend was not able to find happiness yet. She was ecstatic for Hinako and Mori, but everyone wished for Julia to find the springtime of her life. Kaoru placed his hand on her shoulder and said "Those two will realize their feelings. We just have to try harder."

They ended the night on a good note. It was time for them to get ready for the eventful day ahead. Everyone will be focusing their attention to a different couple now.

* * *

Kyoya woke up to the sound of the door opening. He looked at the hazy figure that walked towards the bed. He cannot identify accurately who that was since he was not wearing his glasses. When the person came closer, he knew it was Julia. The shade of blue her pajamas had was very familiar.

"You're still awake, Kyoya-san?"

"I was asleep until you went in." he replied sharply.

Julia ignored his foul mood and snuggled close to the pillows. She pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and fell asleep instantly.

Kyoya moved some of the pillows she placed and stared at her. A part of her sleeping face looked familiar. Like he's seen her asleep this close before. Even how she positioned herself to sleep was something he felt like he knew. Kyoya could not pinpoint why Julia felt like someone he met long ago. His eyelids felt heavier and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Julia woke up to see she was walking in a familiar town. She was sure that she was asleep just a few moments ago. She doubts that Okinawa would get this could during the fall. She walked through different streets. Somehow muscle memory was bringing her to a certain location. The narrow streets, houses, and stalls felt familiar. It was a place she has not been to in a long time. She passed by a book store and saw her reflection. She was wearing her middle school uniform.

A man in his mid-40s was wearing a white shirt and loose pants. He held an apron in his hand and said "Hey! Ju-chan! It's nice of you to visit us again."

"Hello, Yoshikawa-san!" she replied.

Julia wanted to slap herself. How could she forget the people from the neighborhood she grew up in? Yoshikawa-san was the owner of the bread shop near the school. She worked there during the summer.

"How's your mother and sister?"

"They're good. I'm staying for the weekend so we have more time to catch up."

"You should. Your sister has been excited for the past few days. It is her birthday tomorrow." Replied the man cheerfully. He handed her a few pieces of pork buns and said "Something to much on the way home. We all know how hard you've been working for your scholarship."

"Thank you so much."

"Invite us to your plays or movies…whatever it is you get into when you're older, okay?"

"Of course! Mikoto-chan enjoys those things."

She waved goodbye and took the longer route home. The old men who spent their time reading magazines and talking about neighborhood gossip were at the coffee shop as usual. She turned right at the corner after that so she could see her old school and the park where Lilian first learned how to walk.

Julia walked towards the park and saw her homeroom teacher watching over a few kids.

"Tanaka-sensei!" Julia said as she ran towards the young woman.

"Ju-chan, how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been good. I hope my sister has not been causing any trouble."

"Lili-chan is angel. She was well-behaved and you on the other hand were a terrible student. Always talking and being too sociable for your own good." She said with a laugh.

Julia smiled at her music teacher. "By the way, Lili-chan invited me and a few classmates over tomorrow. I hope you'll be there."

"Of course. I promised okaa-san I'll help her prepare the food."

An old feeling of content was felt. It was an emotion Julia has long forgotten. She felt like a ghost haunting and reliving memories. She looked around and saw her neighbors. Greeting them one by one as she made her way home.

The house they lived in was simple and big enough for a family of three. It had two bedrooms, a living room that opened directly to the garden, and a simple kitchen. Their father and mother divorced a long time ago, but they remained civil with each other. Julia found it odd that the divorced shortly after Lilian was born considering he visited them very often. It was like as if they just ended their marriage on paper, but in reality his father still cared for their family. Her parents never answer any of her questions about her grandparents or their marriage. In time, she learned not to ask them about these things.

"Julia-neesan!"

"Lilian!" Julia said as she hugged her sister.

Moments like these kept her going. She went to the kitchen and saw her mother cooking.

"Julia, can you please slice the potatoes?" she asked in English.

She knew how much her mother valued learning English. It was a skill that was needed the moment she started working. "Yes, mom. How many do you need?"

"Just three pieces."

"Really?"

"Okay, make it four." Her mother said with a warm smile.

Julia felt like crying. She has not seen this in a long time. Lilian was attempting to take some cookies from the table until her mother said that it was almost time for dinner. They'll have cookies and ice cream for dessert.

After slicing the potatoes, she went outside to the garden. When she stepped out, the house was covered in flames, people were screaming and crying in fear and pain. Julia tried to run back inside, but her mother and sister were not there. She ran outside to see all the houses covered in flames. She ran as fast as she could to the park. While going down the steep concrete stairs, she fell down.

Somehow her she was just continuously falling until someone held her arm. She looked down and noticed that she was not home. She recognized the place as Kyoto. The structures below, looked like the hotel Kyoya and Soichuru stayed in. She looked up to see who helped her and she saw it was Kyoya.

As he held her, he had a dark look on his face. He asked menacingly "Why did you leave her? I'm sure Lilian did not deserve everything that happened the moment you left Japan."

"I didn't know! I thought that would save her." Julia said. Her tears were falling continuously.

"You killed her. It's all your fault." He said as he looked down. "Why should I save someone like you? You abandoned your own flesh and blood. Your mother told you right before dying to protect Lilian with all your life."

"I'm sorry. It was because of me. She died because of me." Julia said.

Kyoya pulled her back in and he peeled his face off. Suddenly it was Julia's father staring at her.

"She drank too much medicine thinking it would bring you back faster." He said with a disappointed tone.

"Both of you are ignorant. Stupid. You deserve to be alone."

Julia kneeled down. She lost all her strength. "I know it was my fault. If I was there for her. If I visited her earlier, she wouldn't have died. It's my fault."

* * *

Kyoya woke up to the Julia twisting and turning. The sun hitting was also hitting his face. He was holding Julia close again. He nudged her gently.

"Julia-san…wake up."

He started to shake her and tapped her shoulder. "Julia-san…"

Julia woke up startled. She looked at Kyoya and said "Sorry. Bad dream. The horror village really got to me."

She sat up and looked at her phone. "It's already 6:30 am? I must have been tired." She said.

Kyoya looked at her like she was an alien. "It's just 6:30 am. Go back to bed." He said as he fell asleep.

Julia left the dazed man in room and went down to have breakfast. She pushed the dream aside and told herself it was too late to dwell on something she cannot change. The smell of dried fish and rice filled the room. Tamaki and Haruhi were already feeding the twins. Ritsu Kasanoda showed Julia the pancakes he made. She was a frequent visitor at their place. Ritsu and Tetsuya's cooking brought her there all the time. They were amazing cooks. They taught her plenty of things about cooking.

"Bossa Nova-kun, what will you make for today?" Julia asked as she sat down.

"Mori-senpai and I caught some fish this morning. We'll be having grilled fish for lunch. Breakfast has some toast, pancakes, local jams, dried fish, miso soup, pickled vegetables, sushi, and some pork." He replied with his usual gruff voice.

"That's a lot of food." She replied. "I thought we were going hiking or something like that today?"

"Change of plans." Tamaki said. "Everyone was too tired to wake up early. Originally we were supposed to be up by 5:00 am."

Honey walked in still rubbing his eyes. Reiko was holding his hand as they sat down.

"Good morning Honey-senpai." Tamaki said. "You still look sleepy today."

"I'm still kinda tired from last night. Reiko-chan and I were trying to make a baby. Reiko-chan also used some curses so we can have one soon. It took a lot of time to do." He said sleepily.

Reiko just nodded in agreement as she and Honey ate. All the people in the room were shocked to hear such direct news from Honey. They stared at each other with a solid expression until Honey broke the silence.

"Is there any cake?" he asked.

Kasanoda got out of his shocked state and replied "Yes, senpai! There's a strawberry cheese cake, mango pie, and chocolate cake."

"Wah! Let's eat everything Reiko-chan." Honey said.

Julia smiled as she ate her food. "Looks like you got Mei-chan all tired, Bossa Nova-kun." She said slyly.

The man turned red. "W-w-we didn't do anything. Mei usually wakes up a little later."

She bit the toast and replied "Ah, so she has really been staying over at your place more."

Haruhi and Mori smiled to themselves. Finally, Julia decided to show a bit more of her true colors. It took some time, but it looks like they are seeing how she really is with her friends. They felt like she trusts them more now.

"I did not think that you were a comedian like the twins." Tamaki said as he fed Chiyo some rice.

"We'll we're still the best pranksters in the Host Club." Hikaru said as he and his brother entered the room.

"It would take a real funny guy to beat us." Kaoru added.

Haruhi looked at the twins. "The both of you went with your original hair color."

"Yeah, tonight will be a Host Ball. We need to be prepared." They answered. "We're going to play the guess which one is Hikaru game!"

Seeing the twins in their old hairstyles brought back memories to everyone. Julia noticed the reminiscent smiles on everyone's faces. They are more like a family than a group of friends. She continued to eat silently and let everyone recall pleasant memories from the past.

"Hey, why is everyone so quiet?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, it's too early to not have enough energy." Kaoru said.

They sat down beside Julia. The two of them moved in perfectly synchronized movement. They looked at Julia as they ate breakfast.

Hikaru whispered "I heard you could tell us apart." He said.

"Yes, I think I can Hikaru-san."

Haruhi was amazed "Wow. You can tell them apart too? You probably got it the fastest. I had to stay with the two of them for a two weeks until I was sure which one was which."

"I don't think I figured out which one was which in the exact same fashion. I work with developing characters, Haruhi-san. I've been trained to spot impersonations, slight changes in tones of voice, body language, and a lot more. I think my work experience helped." Julia replied.

"Then how can you tell us apart?" Kaoru asked.

"Gut feel. I just know it. I can't explain how I do it actually. I met you not as twins, but as separate individuals who were easy to distinguish. Keeping in mind those characteristics, it's easier to tell the two of you apart."

The twins stared at Julia as she ate continuously. They looked at her with a tight lipped expression. The woman did not look like she ate a lot, but looks were one of the most deceiving things in the world.

"Are all commoners gluttons?" they asked

Mei entered the room "Only Haruhi and Julia are shi-…shining commoner gluttons. Those two have endless appetites." She said. There was a hesitation to curse due to the presence of children.

"Good morning Mei-chan." Julia said as she winked at her.

Mei looked back at her friend and was mouthing "I will fucking kill you if you don't fucking stop you piece of shit."

Hikaru and Kaoru understood what Mei was trying to say. They started to laugh. It was rare to see Mei acting all shy.

"We're all adults here." Hikaru said.

"It's normal to have those kinds of urges." Kaoru said as he ate a banana slowly.

Julia took a peach and sliced it in half slowly. "I think it's natural to have those kinds of needs."

Hikaru took some cream and placed it on the center of the peach. "Do you want some, Bossa Nova-cchi?" he offered.

Everyone started to snicker in the room. Chizuru and Benibara entered the room. They took a very sleepy Hinako with them. She was always quiet an hour or two after waking up. They did not understand why everyone was laughing. For some unknown reason, teasing Ritsu and Mei was normal, but the thought of Honey and Reiko doing the deed was disturbing. Julia whispered to the newcomers what happened. She was sure a speech about love was in store for them. It was bound to brighten up their day.

"A union of love between two people is the best thing imaginable. Be it both women, men, or heterosexual relations. This unity creates endless possibilities and avenues for pleasure and excitement. It is also an avenue for creation and-" Benibara said.

Kyoya entered the dining area. He did not understand why Benibara stopped from speaking. Everyone was still wearing their pajamas so that should not be an issue.

"Is there a problem?" Kyoya asked.

It took him a few moments to realize why they were all staring. He and Julia had the exact blue silk pajamas. It was the both of them wearing the exact same thing was what caused the sudden period of silence. The next concern of the everyone was how did Kyoya wake up before 9:00 am.

"You're up early, Kyoya." Tamaki said. He hasn't noticed how the outfits yet.

Hikaru looked at Kyoya "Just so you know…"

"…that's not our doing." Kaoru finished. They wanted to make it clear that they did not do anything.

"Julia and I have the exact same set. It took us both by surprise last night." Kyoya said before he drank some tea.

"Besides, it should not be a problem to wear comfortable sleepwear." The both of them said in unison.

Haruhi found this morning to be strange already. They haven't even finished breakfast and it was already turning out like this. It started with Honey's blunt confession, Bossa Nova-kun's shy confession, Julia and the twins teasing Bossa Nova, a speech on love by Benibara, and now this. The events that just happened brought everyone into a laughing spree. Mori was smiling and Kyoya found himself smiling too even if he did not understand the reason behind their laughter.

Julia and Chizuru got a call from work shortly after breakfast. They had nothing planned that day except for the Host ball. The Zuka Club members, Mei, Reiko, along with Haruhi and her children were asked to leave the premises. Everyone will spend the day preparing for the event. Tamaki instructed the driver to bring them anywhere they please. This was impeccable timing since Julia and Hinako had a few clients that needed their help in the area.

Haruhi sighed "I just wanted to stay at home."

"Think of this as a girl's day out. We can do things like shopping and looking at tourist spots." Benibara said as she looked at the two children strapped to their car seats.

"Well, Julia and I have to just work for a bit. It sounded chaotic over the phone." Julia said.

"Who's the client?" Mei asked

"Renge-chan." She replied.

"Ahhh, Renge is into the entertainment industry also? That girl is everywhere." Haruhi asked.

Hinako crossed her legs and looked out the window. "What kind of work does Renge-san need?"

Julia sighed "Renge-chan needs Jun-kun."

"I remember when I met you the first time, Ju-chan. I never thought you could look this feminine." Mei said.

Haruhi looked at Julia "Did you look different in high school?" she asked.

"Very different." Benibara said with a playful smile.

Julia smiled at Haruhi "I'll let you see it for yourself."

The car took them to a large studio. Haruhi saw multiple sets being carried around. Trucks with props and various equipment were being brought to different wings. There were actors, models, dancers, and staff moving left and right. Julia showed an ID that let them in the more exclusive area. The car stopped in front of a small door. Mei and Hinako helped Haruhi setup the stroller and Benibara brought the baby bags. They went down and someone from the crew brought them inside the studio. Haruhi was surprised to see how large these warehouses were. She did not think that the entertainment industry was so complicated.

There was a plain white background with three cameras setup at different angles. Renge waved at them and asked them to stay there for a while. Julia was already talking to Renge and the director. Chizuru was also part of the conversation. Hinako and Benibara looked relieved that they did not have to work today.

They brought her towards the dressing room and Renge ran towards Haruhi, Hinako, and Benibara.

"Haruhi! Your children look adorable." Renge said as she looked at the twins.

Chiyo and Uno looked at Renge with some caution. Their senses told them she was a dangerous woman. Renge asked one of the staff to fix a good spot for Haruhi and everyone else.

"Thanks Renge." Haruhi with a smile.

Benibara looked at the set. "What are you filming today, Renge?"

"It's a commercial for one of the largest anime and manga conventions. I got the best actors and actresses, cosplayers, and manga artists to join. Everyone there loves anime and manga as much as I do. It's going to be a week-long event so promotions are a must." Renge replied.

"Don't you think this is a little over the top for a commercial, Renge?" Haruhi asked.

"Non-sense! There is no such thing as over performing. I'll have to get my cosplay ready as well. I'll talk to you guys later."

Benibara looked at the performers. She found this realm to be very different from what she was used to. Julia and Chizuru went to a different form of entertainment. Most of her jobs required live singing and dancing. She was a stage performer like Hinako. They did work with television a few times, but it felt odd for the both of them to perform without an audience.

Different people showed up on the set. There were plenty of people in different costumes. Haruhi saw Chizuru wearing a famous Zuka Club outfit but she couldn't see Julia anywhere. They were all rehearsing their dance and lines before the actual filming started. After a few tries of them getting the scene done correctly, Chizuru and a teenage boy were talking to the producers and director. Renge was also with them. From a distance, they could see that Renge and the young boy were really close.

The director called everyone's attention. "Alright people! Let's get the camera rolling in 5 minutes! Places everyone!"

"Mei-chan, where's Julia-san?" Haruhi asked.

"You see the woman wearing the big space outfit with wings?" Mei moved closer to Haruhi and pointed out the girl she was describing.

"Yeah."

"You see the guy wearing a red cape with yellow spandex?"

"Yeah"

"The guy wearing the suit between them is Julia."

Haruhi stared at Mei with wide eyes. There was no way that person was Julia. She looked very feminine with her large eyes, mixed Asian and Western features, and lean body. Naturally, her hair was long and reddish brown with a slight curl to it. The dainty and striking features Julia had was an antithesis to the person she saw. The boy on set had a playful look, short black hair, and was too attractive for his own good.

"That's why you constantly compared her to Kyoya-senpai!" she said to Hinako and Benibara. It made sense now why the two were being constantly associated with each other.

"Well, they do look similar because of the hair. They both have the short, black hair with bangs look but if you look at Julia she still looks very different. Her face is more mischievous than cool. The reason she can pull off such a look is because she's a hafu." Hinako said.

"Yes, I have to agree. Julia's slightly sharper than average features make it easy for her to look like a man. It's her nose and cheekbones that do the trick. Her aesthetic versatility enables her to become a completely different character each time. Even I am envious with how her face transforms just by putting a wig on. They just make her eyebrows thicker and do a bit of contouring and she's done!" Benibara said.

"I tried it myself. Julia's face is like a blank canvas. The moment you change her eye color, hair color, and style a new person could show up. Not a lot of people are lucky enough to have such features. Some people even doubt that Julia is still the one performing." Mei added.

One of the staff members approached them "Good morning. Renge-sama asked me to bring you some tea and biscuits. However, we hope all of you would enter the room right behind us. I hope this does not offend you. This is just a precaution just in case any of your children decide to make some noise during filming." She said politely.

They went inside the room that separated them from the set. The glass wall let them see the entire performance without causing any trouble. They were also able to speak freely while Julia and Chizuru were dancing and acting.

"Julia-san is so cool." Reiko said with astonishment. It was the first time she saw her perform as Jun-kun. The thought of those two individuals being the same person was intriguing in itself. She did not know that it was possible to be that appealing as a woman.

While watching them perform, Tamaki called Haruhi to check on the twins. He asked where they were and what they were doing. Haruhi told her husband that Renge asked for Chizuru and Julia's help for filming a commercial. She also asked how preparations were going at their end. Tamaki said that Kyoya had everything under control.

"So what are you doing if Kyoya-senpai did everything?"

"I'm watching a movie with Hikaru and Kaoru."

This annoyed Haruhi. "If Kyoya-senpai was handling the entire thing, why did you make us leave?"

Benibara and Hinako started laughing at their conversation. They could hear Tamaki apologizing on the phone.

"Haruhi, it's okay. We'll have all the fun girls have and they'll never know about it." Hinako said loud enough for Tamaki to hear.

They could hear Tamaki frantically saying that he wants to know everything that they were doing. He was desperate to know how girl time works. The twins took the phone from Tamaki and they said that they could go back in two hours.

After an hour of filming, Renge, Julia and Chizuru went to the room their friends were staying at. They haven't changed out of their costumes yet. It was taking some getting used to seeing Julia in such an outfit. She was wearing something similar to their outfits in the Host Club. It was a black suit with a navy blue vest, grey tie, and black slacks with a skinny cut. She thought she would be used to this, but Julia was the real deal. No wonder Renge begged her to join the commercial.

Haruhi and Reiko could not stop themselves from staring. Julia was still in character as she interacted with them. She enjoyed seeing the two of them in such a state. Jun-kun's character was cool but at the same time warm and a bit playful. He was the type of boy that got women wondering what he was thinking of. He was the type of guy that brought you chocolates, movies, and chips on the first day of your period. His sultry and intense gaze would be paired with a boyish half smile that was proven to make most women melt. He looked like the type that gave light and playful kisses under the rain.

"Julia-san, are you going to wear that back home?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't see why not. When do they need us back?" Julia said as she fixed her things.

"They said we can go back in an hour."

Renge held Julia's hand "Will you be Jun-kun tonight or Julia?" she asked.

Julia caressed Renge's cheek. "It does not matter who I am as long as I see you, okay?" she said with a half-smile as she wrinkled her nose.

"I've missed seeing Jun-kun in action. But I cannot wait to see you tonight." Renge said as she hugged Julia.

Mei slapped Julia's arm playfully "Man, you still look like a cute boy the moment you put on your Jun-kun outfit and personality."

Benibara was in tears. It has been years since she saw Jun-kun. It was an emotional moment for the girl. Jun-kun was the character all the customers of the Host Club fell in love with. She was their savior when they had nowhere else to go. Even if they got updates regularly from the Hosts in Boston, being beside them was another thing.

Julia was the closest or an even better alternative to them. She understood their emotions and she always knew what to say. She could be a mysterious man and a loving high school boy at the same time. Off stage, she was a charming woman. During her first few months as an active member of the Zuka Club, she wore a black wig each day since fans and admirers from different schools came to visit. Due to her hectic schedule, Julia had no choice but to cut her hair and dye it black during her entire life as a high school student. Changing her look was also part of her initiation into the Zuka Club.

Chizuru looked at the clock. "We're just in time then. We'll just fix our belongings then we'll leave." she said.

The ride home had a different feel compared to earlier. Julia or Jun-kun has been smiling at Haruhi and Reiko. The two girls who were rarely paid any attention these things were greatly affected. Haruhi understood why Renge was practically worshiping Julia. A small part of Haruhi felt a burning sensation to hug Julia. She did not understand where these feelings of passion came from, but it must be rooted from the thing they called 'moe'. Reiko felt the same way too. They never thought it was possible even at this age to have such emotions. It was the same feeling the customers of the Host Club had. Now, Reiko and Haruhi understood why those women kept going back to the third music room.

"It looks like we have two new converts, Jun-kun." Benibara said.

"Haruhi-san, I heard from Tamaki that your mother was also a fan of the Zuka Club. Is it true?" Julia asked as she leaned slightly towards her.

"Yeah, she had a collection of photos of them performing." Haruhi replied.

"Reiko-san, have you had any experience with these kinds of things?"

The girl shook her head and blushed as Julia spoke to her.

Benibara took out a polaroid "You'll have your first photo with one of our highly esteemed members then."

Julia posed with Haruhi Reiko. The three of them were smiling at the camera. Mei, Chizuru, and Hinako were wondering how the hosts would react with Julia's Zuka Club identity. Now they could have a glimpse of Jun-kun's character. The twins were asleep the entire time. Haruhi was glad they were docile today. The nap will keep them energetic for tonight. They finally arrived at the mansion and saw that the ballrooms and garden were almost done with the setup.

The twins ran outside to greet the ladies "Welcome home! We have all your gowns ready. We'll start getting everyone ready in two hours…"

They lost their trail of thought the moment they saw a teenage boy get off the car with them. Honey initially paid no mind to the boy and ran towards Reiko and hugged her.

"I missed you, Reiko-chan." He said. Honey also noticed the boy they were with "Julia-chan! You're so good looking. This is so cool."

Hikaru and Kaoru froze. There was no way that person was Julia. The dark haired boy with the intense gaze and playful smile could not be the same person with the most innocent features. He helped Haruhi carry one of the twins. With that look, it was easy to pass as a host. Hikaru and Kaoru went closer and stared at Julia's face

"The two of you look like you saw a ghost." Julia said with her normal voice she stood in front of them.

"Julia…That's really you?" Kaoru asked.

The boy nodded. "Well, my stage name in this outfit is Jun-kun. But yeah, I'm Julia." She replied in character.

Kaoru held her face as Hikaru examined the makeup style. They started taking notes and said that they'll play with her face before she'll get ready for the ball. They paused for a moment. They've met Julia before. Those features, eyes, manner of walking, and talking. It took some time to sink in, but that was the Lobelia Member everyone was crazy about.

"Wait…" Kaoru paused. "I think I remember this face. You're that member that stole the hearts of girls. Even our customers were not immune to your charm."

Hikaru looked at Julia slowly "You were the one that converted Renge into a female loving female! I remember her explaining the dynamics of the Zuka Club, but she always said it did not fully appeal to her."

"The lack of real men disinterested her…until you came along! I remember it clearly now. You're the one she described as the perfect man. At first we thought she was having withdrawal symptoms from not seeing Kyoya-senpai that much but…" Kaoru said.

"…but?" Jun-kun asked with his soft voice. He raised a brow and smiled at them.

At that moment Hikaru and Kaoru realized why Renge and a lot of women fell for this character. It was a dark mysterious character turned warm and cool at the same time. Julia was only able to pull this off because of her feminine background. She was basically a male version of herself, but cooler.

"we thought she was exaggerating." They said.

"That does sound like Renge." She said as she went inside.

Benibara was still crying at the scene of Julia being Jun-kun. She helped develop Jun-kun's voice. It was like seeing an old friend come to life.

"Now, now, Benibara. Flies would go inside your mouth if you stare like that." Chizuru said.

Mori was standing by the door. Hinako walked towards him and he ruffled her hair.

"Hi Mori-san." She said.

He smiled at her. "Hinako-san." He replied.

The woman blushed upon hearing her name. Everyone decided to leave the two with their intimate moment. They walked in a little later than the rest.

Julia walked towards the living room. That was where Tamaki and Kyoya were staying. She had to give Uno back to her father. Haruhi went in ahead and was surprised to see her father and his friend there. Ranka-san and Misuzu-san. Misuzu took some time off from watching the pension at Karuizawa so he could see his god children and daughter, Mei. Running a refreshing and countryside pension did have its stresses.

"Haruhi-chan, you think I would want to miss a ball? Misuzu and I have been looking forward to it all week. When Kyoya-san called us, Misuzu-san and I cleared our schedules." Ranka said.

"You said you were busy this weekend." Haruhi replied flatly.

"Can't a father see his daughter whenever he wants?" Ranka replied with teary eyes. "My daughter's annoyed face is so cute. I could never get mad at you!"

Haruhi gave Chiyo to her grandfather. Misuzu and Ranka were already doting on the girl. The visit was dual purpose. Ranka knew he did not want to miss such a ball. This would be his first event seeing Haruhi as a host. Plus, he could watch over his grandchildren while Haruhi spoke to the guests. Mei thought she heard a familiar voice. She had a feeling Kasanoda was hiding something from her the moment she got here.

"Oi, old man. What are you doing here?" Mei asked Misuzu.

"I just wanted to visit my cute daughter and her cute boyfriend." Misuzu replied.

"You could have at least called me." She said.

Upon seeing how cute Ranka's grandchildren were. Misuzu could not help himself anymore. "Mei-chan! I want grandchildren too. Ritsu-kun, please get her pregnant soon, okay?"

Kasanoda did not know how to react. "Ahhh…" was the only thing he could say.

"Hey! Old man. Don't go telling me when to have children. We'll get them when we want it. Kasanoda and I are still young." Mei said loudly.

She covered her mouth the moment she realized the words she just uttered. Her boyfriend's face was redder than his hair already. Haruhi started laughing at her friend. Julia was holding back hers. She was trying her best to put Uno right beside Tamaki silently.

"Papa!" Uno said.

This was an important memory for Tamaki. His first born son. Julia was trying to stealthily enter the room so she would not interrupt the family reunion, but the little boy was excited to see his father. The proud father ran towards his son and carried him.

"What did you say Uno? Did you say 'papa'?" He said.

"Papa!" he replied while clapping his tiny hands.

"Okaa-san! Did you see that?" he said referring to Kyoya.

"Yes, Otou-san." He replied. Kyoya was lucky enough to get the moment caught on video. Now, Chiyo was the only one left to start talking.

"Mama!" she said excitedly.

"Haruhi! She called you 'mama'." Tamaki said as tears rolled down his face.

"My son and daughter are so cute!" he said as he turned red and burst with happiness.

Ranka took his grandchildren and was dancing with joy. "You got everything on camera, Kyoya-san?"

"Of course, Ranka-san." He replied.

"I knew this day would come but never like this. My happiness is limitless right now. Haruhi, how come you never told me you were friends with Jun-kun?" Ranka-san said.

Kyoya looked at Jun-kun. There was something familiar about the boy. He observed the two okamas fangirl.

"Jun-kun was very famous. She broke the wall of the Zuka Club's traditional live performances into music videos and movies." Ranka said.

Misuzu was already playing videos of an old boyband. Their catchy and upbeat music echoed in the entire room. Mei and Kasanoda were just staring at the three. She did not think that these people could be so dense.

"J-jun-kun?!" Tamaki asked as he looked at the person they were talking about.

"I've been a fan for so long! When I first heard the song of your group I felt like crying." Tamaki said. He brought out a box filled with boy band like paraphernalia.

"I can't believe he brought that with him." Kyoya commented. "Haruhi, would you…"

Kyoya decided it was best for him to not complete his sentence. It looks like Haruhi fell into the same spell.

"Jun-kun, do you have a girlfriend already? How has your life been? Why is it you haven't aged a bit?" Tamaki asked. He bombarded her with so many questions.

The "boy" looked at Tamaki and replied "I don't have a girlfriend. You know part of my life already. Why are you asking me that question, Tamaki-san?" he answered.

"He knows my name!" Tamaki said as he danced with joy. "Okaa-san, Jun-kun knows my name."

Tamaki's inner mind theater was working again. He imagined himself performing alongside Jun-kun. Haruhi and his children were watching him perform live at Tokyo Dome. The screams of the fans, the flowers being thrown, the heat from the stage lights, and the smell of fame filled his imagination. Flames of passion were swelling in his heart. He knew he could be a great musician or talent. There was no doubt that if he and Jun-kun worked together, they would take the entertainment industry by storm.

Kyoya stared at Tamaki. Jun-kun looked at Tamaki with a confused smile. Kyoya thought that expression was very familiar and the posture as well. "Pardon my intrusion to your dramatic feelings of admiration, but it is only natural that Julia-san would know your name." he said.

"Kyoya, are you some kind of idiot? That's Jun-kun." Tamaki said.

"No, Tamaki-san. Kyoya-san is right. Julia and I are one." Jun-kun replied.

"Is that why Julia-san is not interested in Kyoya?! Because she already found someone better? I have to apologize to her. I never thought you…and her. But I was wrong! To think Julia would get herself such a perfect man."

His face changed. He never knew that Julia would already be affiliated with such a talented man. Together those two would create a new realm of entertainment. Julia and Kyoya stared at each other. Tamaki defied their expectations of idiocy.

"He's a bigger idiot than I thought…" Julia said. Her mask slipped again. Kyoya looked at her and they both had some kind of telepathic conversation that Tamaki was stupid, but she had to clear this up before things got out of hand.

She cleared her throat and spoke with her normal voice. Julia took off her wig and said with a pleasant tone "What I meant was, Jun-kun and Julia are the same person."

Something inside Tamaki snapped. All this time, Julia was Jun-kun. He froze there as he held his children. The two of them were laughing and saying mama and papa over and over again as their father froze.

"So Julia was a member of the Zuka Club, but was also Jun-kun? She was a man and I admired a woman who was a man? But Jun-kun and Julia are married in one being?" he was in a state of shock.

"Wait. How did you become Jun-kun if you were a member of the Zuka Club?" Haruhi asked.

Julia went towards the television and played one of the music videos Misuzu had. She paused it the moment the title, album, and other information showed.

"It says here: sub-group of the Zuka Club." She said as she pointed the label at the end of the album title. "You became a convert without realizing it. Now you and Haruhi have something more in common." Julia said to Tamaki with a smile.

"Haruhi…likes girls?" Tamaki asked as color drained from his face.

"Not in particular. It's just that Jun-kun seems like a very interesting character." Haruhi defended herself. It would be too difficult to stop Tamaki from overthinking if she did not remedy this soon.

"You are Kotoko's daughter." Ranka said. He and Misuzu took Julia and placed her on the couch as they started their conversation.

The pros were talking about how they did their work. They asked Julia how she managed her time as a man and a woman.

"You see. We pros really have it hard." Ranka said as he referred to the three of them.

"I'm flattered, Ranka-san. But Jun-kun was only a hobby of mine." Julia replied.

"Don't sell yourself short. No one would ever think you're the same person. You were such a charming girl when we met you during the preparations for the twins' birthday." Ranka said.

"Where are the other members of the group, Julia-san?" Misuzu asked.

"Sei-kun is actually Mika Sato. The famous model. Ryo-kun went to the states. She is continuing her career in classical music as Sawako Ryoshi. Kana Fuji or Fuji-kun is currently an actress. I'm sure you're aware of the drama 'Only Once'. Then Taka-kun or Anzu Takako is running the art school of her father."

"Is it true that Sei-kun and Taka-kun are a couple?" Misuzu asked.

"Yes. Actually I'm the only one that's straight in the group. Everyone else has a girlfriend." Julia replied.

"Imagine the shock when we noticed I was the most popular member amongst women." She said bashfully. No one thought Jun-kun would sell that much.

Tamaki held Julia's hands "Can I ask for a favor, Julia-san?"

"Uhh, sure?"

"Please teach us the dance to your song Faithful."

Everyone went to the garden as Julia started teaching the dance. Haruhi, Reiko, and Kyoya were watching them while having some iced tea and sandwiches. They looked at Kasanoda struggle with some of the movements that required better coordination.

"We haven't been like this in a very long time, right Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi said.

Kyoya looked at his friends trying to learn the dance. "Yes, it's been a while."

Reiko could feel a change in Kyoya's aura. It's not just his Julia's aura has also been transforming this weekend. She cannot identify what caused the change or what the change was. Somehow he felt lighter. She hugged her book of curses and watched her husband dance to the beat. Tonight, she would have to time speak to Honey more about it.

* * *

Kyoya finished preparations completely by the time everyone was done dancing. It was a good distraction since he was able to get things done faster without Tamaki suddenly getting different kinds of ideas at the last minute. The ball tonight was by far the grandest events the Host Club has done. A guest list was expanded at the last minute to accommodate the large demand.

Originally, the plan was to have an intimate gathering with their guests, but Tamaki was a man who changed his mind frequently. Tamaki told Kyoya to make a Great Gatsby styled ball, but he wanted something more. Tamaki wanted the lavish and stately feel of this era, but at the same time he wanted to incorporate the hearts of their youths. It was going to be a Fairy Tale styled ball setup during the roaring 20s. It was stated in their invitations that they were asked to wear their most elaborate ball gowns where they had to dress formally as any fairy tale character. Luckily, the twins were in charge of their clothes for tonight and flower arrangements on the tables. Honey and Mori volunteered to fix the dessert tables. Everything else, was his job. They wanted this to be an event that would remind everyone of their carefree days in school. It was only fitting to have an equally majestic theme that captured the essence of the Host Club and its sense of luxury, magic, mystery, grand celebrations, childhood fantasies, romance, and festive nature.

Before they all went their separate ways from the dancing session, Kyoya politely asked the ladies to avoid entering certain areas of the mansion. They were all placed in one room so it was easier for Hikaru and Kaoru to get them styled and ready for tonight. It also made it less bothersome to keep track of their location. Tamaki wished to have a party that would put Queen Marie Antoinette to shame and make Jay Gatsby run for his money. At the same time, Kyoya wanted to prove to Tamaki that he was still the best in putting his visions into reality. Julia's Lion King Stunt at the twins' birthday would be nothing compared to this.

He was logging in the expenses on his laptop. The main players for tonight will have a brief meeting in his room before getting ready for the ball. Julia, Tamaki, the twins, Mei, and Chizuru were to be there in a few minutes. The rest would have to wait for further instructions from these people since it would be too obvious to have everyone in Kyoya and Julia's room. The women entered wearing bathrobes over their clothes. Mei had curlers in her hair and a green facial mask. Kyoya hid his discomfort upon seeing such a sight.

"Is everyone here?" Tamaki asked.

They all nodded at him. He sat down on the chair as he recapped everything they had to do. The twins had to put Mori and Hinako in the mood. Mei would tell stories about confessions. Chizuru makes sure that the both of them will go to the terrace at the right time. Tamaki ended his plan and said "Tonight will be the make or break it moment for Plan Hinori. Julia-san and Kyoya, the both of you understand how important your parts will be?"

The two of them nodded. "We'll convince them to confess." Julia said.

"Also, don't be afraid to indulge at the food tables. We have plenty of everything." Tamaki said.

"Would there be wagyu beef?" Julia and Mei asked.

No one considered that as a luxury anymore. Wagyu beef was something they had often. The twins looked at the two women. They were stunned. Kyoya had to stop writing when he heard the request. Mei and Julia looked slightly pissed as they were being held by the twins.

Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Kyoya."

The man took out his phone and asked the caterer to add wagyu beef to the menu. The twins were hugging Julia and Mei the entire time. As if consoling them of their commoner like behavior. When the order was confirmed and there were no more questions from the group. Tamaki stood up.

"It looks like this meeting is over. Everyone back to their places." Kyoya said.

When everyone left the room, Kyoya took the outfit the twins prepared for him and placed it on the bed. It was one of their latest creations. This was the tuxedo they made him fit right before his trip to Kyoto. It was a charcoal grey tuxedo long coat and an indigo vest that was paired with a white dress shirt. He wore slacks of the same dark color and fabric and a tie with a unique shade of purple which he recognized as Byzantium. He took a bath and got himself dressed for the event. Tamaki was knocking at his door 45 minutes after the meeting. Kyoya was properly tucking in his dress shirt when Tamaki entered the room.

"Okaa-san, I can't get my cufflinks on right." Tamaki said.

"You are a troublesome person." Kyoya said as he buttoned his dress shirt.

"I hope love will blossom tonight."

"Julia-san told me that Mori and Hinako have realized they returned each other's feelings. Tonight is more of a formality of expressing their emotions for each other." He said as he fixed Tamaki's cufflinks.

"I'm sure about Mori-senpai and Hinako-chan. I was talking about you and Julia."

"Ah, I had a feeling you might ask this. Julia-san is a good friend. She's intellectually engaging to speak to and we have plenty of things in common. I'll admit I find her to be an interesting person, but she will bring no merit to me or the Ootori family. It is for that very reason that I will not have any feelings for her. Besides, she already told me quite frankly that I was not her type. There is no use for me to pursue a woman who does not find me attractive." Kyoya said flatly.

There was a pause as he straightened Tamaki's tie and said "I have also made up my mind about Megumi-san. I've thought about it well. She is the woman who would bring the most benefits to the family." Kyoya said. Even if Tamaki was an idiot, he saw through him easily.

"Will you truly be happy with that, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes."

Tamaki smiled at his friend. He knew that once Kyoya put his mind to something, there was no stopping him once he made up his mind. All Tamaki could hope for was the best. Tamaki looked at himself in the mirror before leaving. His pristine white tuxedo, lavender vest, powder pink dress shirt, and lilac tie contrasted with Kyoya's neutral colors. It was a perfect description of the two of them. Two talented good-looking men had a contrasting way of bringing out their best features. Both suits were truly fitting for gentlemen. Tonight will be filled with surprises for all the guests. He left his best friend to continue getting ready. He walked towards the room where Haruhi and the rest were changing. She was the first one to finish because she wore a wig with short and looked like her Host Club self again.

"Tamaki, are you ready?" Haruhi asked. Ranka and Misuzu-san took the twins from her already. They both commanded her to enjoy the party.

The woman was wearing a tuxedo that had a slight gradient to it. At the top, it was artic blue and it gradually turns to sky blue. By the time it went lower, it became cerulean and finally sapphire blue. Her aquamarine tie completed the look. Even as a host, Haruhi's natural beauty shone. Tamaki was all red and squirming in place. He was lucky to be married to this woman. He is reminded of that every day of his life.

"Of course Haruhi! I am a true host. I will always be ready to bring happiness to women." He exclaimed.

"You wanna go in? They're just doing some final touches with their makeup."

Tamaki went inside and saw all the women looking so beautiful. Suddenly he wished his wife to wear something more feminine. "Haruhi, why aren't you wearing a cute dress like them?" he said pitifully.

"Because I'm a host." She replied.

Hikaru and Kaoru were wearing almost identical suits. Hikaru's coat and pants were Persian orange in color while Kaoru's was tangerine. Both had an azure bowtie and a champagne colored dress shirt. It had a wing tip collar and pleated front.

"Milord, can you please ask everyone else not to enter this room and leave this room while you're at it. We want the faces of our guest to be a surprise. Did you forget that it had to be a surprise, Haruhi?"

"Ah, sorry. I forgot." She said.

Tamaki was booted out of the room and told the message to everyone else. Tamaki walked to the living room only to find everyone there. They were just waiting for the twins to finish preparations and they were all set.

Honey was wearing a powder pink tuxedo with a carnation pink bow tie, and bunny cufflinks. He had a black top hat with small stuffed toys on it. It looked like bunnies, chicks, racoons, and candies were going to jump on other people anytime. Mori wore the classic black tuxedo. It was sharp, well fitted, and the very definition a gentleman. Kasanoda was not a fan of wearing flashy suits and similar to Mori he used a more classic style. He had a simple midnight blue suit with a black bowtie and white dress shirt.

"All right! Everyone's looking very sharp today. I hope you're all ready to meet our guests." Tamaki said.

Hikaru and Kaoru entered the living room. They sat down on the chairs and were fanning themselves. It took quite a lot of effort to get that much girls ready in a short span of time, but it was worth every single bit of energy. The two were excited to see the look on everyone's faces.

"Milord, preparations are officially complete." They said.

Haruhi entered the room first. "I got them to pass through the side entrance. That way they will be welcomed as guests."

Tamaki sparkled with beauty. "Now, the Host Club Reunion Ball is officially open. Let us prepare the show and be on our best behavior."

* * *

Kasanoda stood in the middle of the reception area with the rest of the guests. It was set at the garden right in front of the mansion. An imposing white tent was set up behind the mansion. Everyone was looking out the window wondering what was inside. There were plenty of familiar faces. He greeted his schoolmates one by one. He thought he was the only man amongst the sea of women. His heart stopped the moment he saw Mei. She was wearing a red silk gown that showed her figure off too well. She wore it with a wine red velvet cloak and hood. He could feel his hands and knees start to shake as she came closer.

"Ritsu, you look like a handsome piece of shit." She said.

He smiled at Mei. "You look good. I'm guessing you're Little Red Riding Hood?" He replied.

"You guessed that right."

He was just waiting for the signal for him to open the doors. All Tamaki said was he was going to hear it loud and clear. He asked Mei where the rest of the girls were. Mei told him that they were instructed by Haruhi to enter one at a time. Reiko was mingling with some old friends who also visited the Host Club frequently. Nekozawa and a few members of the Black Magic Club were there. Reiko was wearing a Lolita styled gown with blue accents. She had a white apron to go with her outfit.

"Look at you Reiko-san…You must be a gothic version of Alice." Nekozawa said.

Kirimi was talking to some of her friends who were also invited to the ball. She was dressed as the White Queen from the same movie. She asked her brother to take a photo of her and Reiko together.

Hinako, Julia, Benibara, and Chizuru sat at the side of the garden. There was a small unoccupied gazebo. They decided to stay there first. The sun was starting to set and the guests were getting more and more excited by the minute.

"I wonder what they're doing back there?" Hinako asked as she looked at the tent.

"Who knows?" Julia replied with a bored expression. She just wanted to eat something.

"Well, if this was Kyoya's doing do you think he would have outdone your previous performances?" Chizuru teased.

"I don't mind a challenge. I like working towards improvement, Chizuru-san." She smiled to herself. That man was filled with surprises.

Julia sighed and looked at Benibara with disbelief. The woman was a complete airhead at times. She was balancing herself on the ledge of the gazebo. Posing like a Greek god. "I understand your green glittery suit makes you Peter Pan, but you cannot in any way fly. Please save us all the trouble of getting you cleaned up."

Chizuru and Hinako started laughing. "Let's just enjoy the night, okay?" Chizuru said as she fixed her dress.

She was wearing a light yellow off shoulder gown. Its skirt was filled with layers and layers of fabric. The size of the skirt made Chizuru's slim waist look even smaller. Every time Chizuru moved, she looked like a watercolor painting. The fabric of the gown flowed with every step she took. The soft and various tones of shimmering and sheer yellow fabric that the twins used made her dress look magical. The top later was made of silk crepeline and the layers underneath used an incredibly light material that floats when thrown into air.

Hinako held Chizuru's hands. "You're definitely Belle from Beauty and the Beast. It suits your personality so much. I think it was a smart move on Kaoru's part. He told me that was one of the most complex gowns he's made due to the amount of fabric he had to put together."

"Well, Mori-san will not be able to resist you Hinako." Benibara said as she cupped her friend's face. "You are the most adorable Anastasia there ever is. I recognize this dress look from the play. The twins even found you a crown and necklace similar to what the Romanovs used."

Hinako twirled in her sheer indigo dress. It had a sweetheart cut and a long train with small crystals attached to it. It looked like she was plucked from the sky. She had a silver shawl and white satin gloves that went to her elbows to complete the look.

"Yes, Mori-san will be your Dimitiri for tonight. I wonder where the two of you will run away?" Julia teased.

Hinako blushed at the thought of it. She let out a quick breath and said "I thought he was going to confess last night."

"What did he ask you?" Julia said as she sat closer to Hinako.

"He asked me if I was okay to sleep in the same room with him." She said.

All the women started laughing. "Well, that does seem like Mori-san." Chizuru said.

Benibara was looking at Julia's slouched position. Her feet were placed on top of the ledge. The twins were able to find her a shoe that looked like it was made of glass. "I find it adorable that you're Cinderella." She said to Julia.

She wore an embellished floral tulle gown with pearls embroidered on it. The twins cleverly used the pearls and fabric to make it appear like flowers were blooming. They used a sheath of organza that was able to wrap her body well. It also had short sleeves that were also lined with the same floral pattern used in the dress. It was sophisticated and at the same time it had a very soft feel to it. Its see-through fabric slightly revealed almost half of her back. It was a perfect balance of innocence and seduction as Kaoru described it previously. The skirt was large and used a similar material as Chizuru's gown. It was a new technique that the twins were experimenting on. They wanted to created dresses that flowed with their movement.

"It is a very beautiful work of art. But honestly, I'm not used to wearing such gowns. Usually I'm wearing a tuxedo during these events." She replied.

The signal they were all waiting for has arrived. The lights dimmed and the orchestra played a very familiar song.

"Isn't this Dawn by Jean-Yves Thiabaudet?" Julia asked.

They stood up and walked towards the main door. Kasanoda opened the door to reveal the marvels the Host Club hid. All the guests walked in slowly into the mansion. They were lead into very dimly lit ballroom with a very high ceiling. As they made their way inside the room, people were asked to gather at the center. People where whispering as the lights were brought to a slight dim. The Host Club was still nowhere to be seen.

A piano version of Once Upon a December by Emile Pandolfi was playing as the lights danced around the room. Suddenly, there was a strong scent of roses that filled the room. When the song ended, the orchestra played Forces of Attraction by Johann Johannsson, the lights were dimmed slowly and the wall was projected with different colors. The entire spectrum was being flashed slowly. There were hundreds of lights hanging from the ceiling and each one alternately dimmed and shone brightly as the song played. A dark blue light was projected onto the walls and made the lights shining alternately appear like stars. As the song climaxed, a gentle pink started to engulf the blue color slowly transforming into multiple shades of purple and blue.

Everyone was mesmerized by the light show. The chandeliers lit slowly one by one and illuminated the entire hall as petals and confetti colored silver and gold fell. The large doors that lead to the tent were opened. The orchestra started to play La Valse De L'Amour from Cinderella. The direction of the lights brought everyone's attention to the grand staircase. Slowly the Hosts appeared and descended slowly. They all bowed at the guests once the light show and orchestra was finished.

"To all the little lambs that have gathered here tonight for the Ouran Host Club Reunion…Welcome." Tamaki said with a bow.

Everyone clapped their hands. All the guests were thrilled to see such a sight. The orchestra played a more upbeat song. It was Another Dance by Jean-Yves Thiabaudet.

Julia whispered to Benibara "Obviously, the person in charge of the music was a big fan of Pride and Prejudice."

The two women laughed because it was true. The music was sublime. It really created the atmosphere the Host Club was aiming for. It was a grand, whimsical, luxurious, mysterious, but playful event that was done to reminisce not too distant memories of the carefree days of their youth.

Kyoya spoke next and said "We wish all of you to enjoy this dance with all the members of the Host Club. Also, there will be a voting station for the most striking woman and the winner shall receive a kiss on the cheek from the Host King."

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and there was another light show. This one was softer, daintier, and sweeter compared to the last ones. It felt like they were in a kaleidoscope and the colors moved and transformed the walls. I Giorni by Ludovico Einaudi really sets the mood for any ball. When the lights were back, they saw that the Hosts were not on the staircase, but at the entrance of the tent. They all motioned for the guests to follow them in. Servants opened the door and the guests walked on a red carpet as they entered the area.

The orchestra played The Sleeping Beauty's Pas diction: Introduction (Andante) as the room was unveiled. The tent was massive with a very high ceiling. They made it an extension of the ballroom. It took the guests a few moments to realize that the tent had different themes to it. From the entrance, the guests could see the entire place. It felt like each part was connected. The varying color schemes of each section blended as a whole. Each host was stationed in a certain area. Honey's side of the room was themed as Alice and Wonderland. It was filled with different colors that opposed each other. It had a very luxurious feel to it, but at the same time it was very psychedelic. There were even cotton candy pink clouds in this area. It was difficult to think how colors that clashed were able put together harmoniously.

It was right beside Haruhi's Neverland theme. The colorful theme Honey had gradually looked like a child's paradise. The pink clouds slowly became white and there was a rainbow that connected Honey's Wonderland to Haruhi's Neverland. Ranka and Misuzu were already there dressed as pirates while Uno was a lost boy and Chiyo was Tinkerbell. It showed the different parts of Neverland, the forests, treehouses, and a pirate ship was placed there. It ended with the mermaid lagoon which continued on to the section of the twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru had an Under the Sea theme. Their outfits stood out like corals in the background. Each table in their area had a unique ikebana, or flower arrangement, that represented different species of fish. The tropical feel of the lush coral reefs was also conveyed excellently. Aquamarine lights made guests feel like they were in the middle of the ocean. Ornaments like forks, spoons, candleholders, plates, and other everyday objects hung from the ceiling and spiraled up. Anyone who entered that section would feel like Ariel from the Little Mermaid.

Right beside their section was Kyoya's winter ball. A theme that fit his cool nature. Compared to the previous sections, this was more minimalist. It only had a few colors to it, but its splendor was not compromised. All the tables, chairs, and decorations started as aquamarine until it became white towards the other end. What it lacked in color was made up by the decorations that hung from the ceiling. There was a lone chandelier that worked like a prism. It broke down the light into its basic elements as it shone. Reflecting on the plain white or blue green tables the colors of the rainbow. There were medium sized glass figurines that spiraled outwards from the chandelier. It came in various colors shaped into ballerinas, flowers, glass shoes, people dancing, unicorns, and a lot more. Each table had an elaborate ice sculpture as its centerpiece. In the middle of this section, there was a table with an ice sculpture of a glass slipper on a cushion.

The white colors slowly became warm. It was Tamaki's grand roaring 20's themed ball. Gold and silver décor dominated this section. Almost every little thing glittered there. The magical glass figurines transformed into plain white orbs that were the main source of light. Strings of pears, crystals, and golden ribbons hung from the ceiling. Each table had large white feathers that were bunched up together and placed on tall golden vases. Each chair was embellished with pears and feathers. It had an art deco feel to it. Thousands of flowers were placed around the area to the point that its scent reached the ballroom. At the center, there was a tall pyramid of glasses where champagne flowed. There was even a brilliant yellow top down vintage car parked in the area. It was a 1929 Duesenberg Model J. This completed the 1920s feel of Tamaki's ambition to defy Jay Gatsby's parties and Kyoya was able to deliver it perfectly.

Suddenly the area transformed into a classical Russian Place Ballroom. It mimicked the summer palace of the Tsars of Russia. This represented Russia's luxurious monarchy. The decors became more and more exquisite. The floor looked like it was marble and each table had a unique silk pattern. It followed a similar color scheme of the third music room to make the guests recall their days at Ouran. The same pink and maroon colors were used in conjunction with the neo-classical décor. The orchestra was stationed here as well.

Guests flocked into the tent. They listened to the music and looked at the entire place Everyone walked in slowly as they took photos and videos of the entire thing. It was overwhelming and impossible to take in for a few seconds. There was no one who did not pause to 'oohhh' and 'aahhh'. From the entrance, the guests could see everything. The interiors did not feel like they were outdoors, in fact this area looked like where the guests could mingle with each other and eat. The buffet table was situated at the center of the tent. It used the circular layout of the tent to its advantage. Longtime customers went towards the hosts they frequently designated. Other guests socialized with each other. The lavish decorations were the hot topic that night.

Most of the guests have gone inside the tent, but the Zuka Club still remained at the ballroom. They saw that servants were adding various pieces of furniture. They used the special unveiling moment to setup the ballroom's decoration. The suddenly book shelves were being brought in. The ceiling had a projected image of clouds and angels. In one of the corners, there was a small marble table that had a single rose inside a glass case with a silver mirror right beside it. A small clock, golden candelabra, and tea set were placed on a table at the side of the dance floor. They saw how the ballroom transformed into a completely different place in less than 20 minutes.

Hinako clasped her hands together. "Beauty and the Beast!" she said with excitement.

The four women still did not enter the tent. From where they were standing, the tent decorations were a mystery. They could not wait to enter upon hearing the reactions of the guests. Haruhi instructed the members of the Zuka Club once they heard their song. The twins were able to get the playlist ahead of time and she said they wanted to see their creations to be brought to life. Haruhi assured them that no special attention would be placed on them unless they asked. It was more for the twins than for the guests.

Of course, Benibara wanted to indulge the twins with their hearts wishes. She wanted a grand entrance for herself playing the character she dressed up as. Peter Pan was a youthful soul and a youthful soul she will most certainly be. Her assigned song was Flying by James Newton Howard. It was a soundtrack from Peter Pan the movie. She went in and made her entrance. There were several fans of the woman and people could hear them scream as they cheered. They all went towards Haruhi's side of the room. Benibara thought it would be best for her to have photos taken with her friends and fans. The three girls laughed at Benibara. They were not as keen with making an overly grand entrance at a non-Zuka Club event. They felt it was not their place to shine too brightly. This ball was for the guests of the Host Club and if there were a few fans of theirs, they would humor them for a while. Frederic Chopin's Ballade No.4 in F minor was playing and that was Chizuru's signal to enter the room.

A few familiar faces from Hikaru and Kaoru's class entered the room. Hikaru elbowed his brother the moment Chizuru stepped in. Her dress flowed like water. Its golden color flowed like the warm light from the sun. Her dress looked like it was taken from a painting. Kaoru thought she was definitely the most beautiful woman in the room. Kaoru felt his mouth dry. His heart started to beat faster. He could feel his palms sweating. He knew he helped all the ladies get ready for tonight, but seeing Chizuru walk inside was a completely different feeling. She waved at him the moment she spotted him in the crowd. A few fans went towards her before she could make her way to the twins. She smiled and hugged each one of them.

"Stop drooling, Kaoru." Hikaru joked.

Kaoru actually wiped the sides of his mouth just to make sure there was nothing there. "H-hey. Don't do that."

The nervousness he felt was not like him at all. He watched Chizuru make her way towards them. The closer she got the faster and stronger his heart beat.

"Hikaru-san! Kaoru-san! The both of you look amazing. I never thought your entire outfits would look like that." She said.

"I'll entertain a few guests. You stay here first." Hikaru said. He wanted his brother to have the chance to spend more times like this with the woman.

The two of them talked naturally. They stood side by side as they looked at the entire room.

"Kyoya-senpai really did it this time." Kaoru said. "I made sure the suggestions for the glass figurines were taken into consideration."

"Kyoya-san really outdid himself. But the dress you made for me really is…it's amazing. I understood why you kept its design as a surprise. Thank you Kaoru-san." Chizuru said.

"I'm glad you like it." He replied.

"You're wrong there. I love it."

That comment made Kaoru's night. His happiness was unmeasurable. He wanted to tell Chizuru his feelings, but he was afraid it might ruin what they have. Their current relationship with each other was something he cherished.

Hinako walked into the room and skipped towards her friends from Ouran. L'autre valse d'Amelie- Quatuor a cordes et piano played as she waltzed into the room. The upbeat song was reflective of her bubbly personality. Her voice filled the air. The hosts could see Mori look at the woman as she socialized from one group of people to another. The girl was practically a social butterfly. She knew a lot of people in the room already. Mori's gaze followed the woman as he sat beside Honey and Reiko. Her laughter filled the air as she made jokes with Mei and Kasanoda.

"Hinako-chan looks so pretty, right Takashi?" Honey said with excitement.

"Ah." Mori said with a smile.

"You should tell her your feelings already. It's obvious she returns it. She's been glancing at you ever since she went in." Honey said as he sat on the cotton candy couch.

All the hosts wanted to see the gowns Hikaru and Kaoru made. They always had a way with bringing out the natural beauty of women with their clothes. Tamaki waved at the cousins from the other side of the room. He made the hand signal that meant it was time for Julia's entrance. He had hoped she would have agreed to a more attention getting entrance like Benibara, but according to Haruhi the woman flat out refused. She said that she did not like too much eyes on her when she was not performing. It made her feel somewhat uncomfortable.

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Tamaki were talking to the guests as they got some food from the buffet table. Kaoru was speaking to another group of customers. Benibara was helping the host by acting like one. She had her own set of 'customers' as well. Hinako and Chizuru were walking around the venue as they admired the entire thing. Everyone was having a good time. The night was still young. Kyoya was entertaining a few guests that were at his area. Hinako and Chizuru walked towards him. They could hear him explaining how they were able to hang the various objects from the ceiling. His charming and cool host personality was at its peak. He was explaining the concept to the guests and the story behind the marvel.

"Good evening Chizuru-san, Hinako-san." He greeted formally.

"I have to say Kyoya-san…you really did it. This is by far the best party decorations I have ever seen." Hinako said.

"I agree. How did you pull this off at such a short notice?" Chizuru asked as she looked at the glass figurines above them. Hinako and Chizuru's plan of telling Kaoru how much glass and prisms interested Julia worked. She was bound to go here first.

"Thank you for your kind words. Doing these things on a short notice was something Tamaki trained me to do." He replied.

"Have you ever thought about working for production design? You would eat other people alive." Hinako said light heartedly.

"I'm afraid that has not crossed my mind. I just make sure that I always deliver things perfectly."

Kyoya looked at his watch. "I'm afraid I'll have to leave the two of you alone. I need to take care of a few things."

"Go ahead Kyoya-san. Don't let us stop you from achieving perfection." Chizuru said.

"Excuse me." He said as he bowed.

Chizuru and Hinako walked towards Honey and Mori. Tamaki knew that was the signal for Julia's song to start playing. He walked towards the orchestra and whispered to the conductor his request. This song was not part of the original list.

Kyoya walked towards the staff. They were all standing slightly further away from the guests. He took out his clipboard as he spoke to one of the set designers. The man said that the ballroom was ready to be used. They finished right on schedule. He spoke to the head chef, waiters, and security. The enjoyment and safety of the guests was the main priority that night. After a short discussion, he gave them their final instructions for the night. He wrote down some of the finances of the club and the contingency plans that the crew were to look at if anything went wrong. Kyoya had to ask other people to handle the job since he had to host as well. He was almost ready to go around and speak to more guests.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood beside each other. "It's almost time for Ju-chan to show up." Hikaru said. "Milord already gave the signal."

Kaoru nodded and they waited for her to appear. She was probably the last one to enter the room. Most, if not all, of the guests were already settled in. Tamaki selected the song for Julia's entrance. He wanted it to catch Kyoya's attention.

It was a simple piece and not as grand as the once that were played previously. Only a single piano was needed for this. The Portrait by James Horner played. The delicate sound of the piano created an air of mystery all of a sudden. It tugged emotions of love, happiness, and sadness. This song was used for two lovers who were separated due to societal norms. Tamaki knew that this was the perfect song for Julia's entrance. It was a tune that was familiar to everyone. It was from a soundtrack from the famous movie Titanic.

Julia went inside the tent. She took a deep breath as she saw the entire place. She could barely breath. The whole place was beautiful. She could not even hide her real emotions at that moment. At that point, awe filled her eyes as she tried to take everything in. She was glad that the twins honored her request for an inconspicuous entrance.

In a few minutes, Kyoya would announce that the ballroom was already open. He just had to write the last few instructions he had to give to the waiters. He stopped writing when he realized he heard a song that he was sure was not part of the list. The moment he looked up from his clipboard, somehow time slowed down.

Julia went inside the room. Kyoya felt his breathing stop as he looked at the woman that just entered. From a distance, he could see her skirt flowing as she made her way inside. Her cornflower blue gown had delicate pearls on it. It looked like there were flowers blooming from the gown. During that instance, Kyoya's full attention was at Julia. Everyone in the room disappeared and it felt like they were the only two people in the room. Nothing occupied his thoughts as she walked down. She had a childlike expression of amazement and awe as she looked at everything. A small smile made its way to her face as she looked towards his general direction. He realized she was looking at the chandelier above him. Time slowly started to go back to its regular pace. He smiled to himself when he saw that Julia did not notice all the eyes that were on her. She was too busy admiring the scenery to pay any attention to other people.

The rest of the members of the Host Club looked at Kyoya as he looked at Julia enter. He placed his clipboard on the table as he watched her. His mouth was slightly agape the entire time. They saw how he stopped breathing for a few seconds as he gazed at the woman. It was clear as day to them that he fell in love with Julia's charm, but he was dense as a rock. Rather, his inability to perceive his own emotions and pride hindered him from admitting how he truly felt.

Hikaru laughed slightly as he looked back and forth at the two. "Kyoya-senpai got hit really bad."

Kaoru smiled at the comment. "He really did, didn't he?"

Tamaki was beside him. "Julia on the other hand has her attention elsewhere. She could not even see Kyoya gawking at her."

Chizuru smiled. Julia was truly a beautiful person. She was a woman who did not understand how her natural attractiveness worked. They could all see Kyoya's expression and how he looked like he was at a loss for words. Julia was so perceptive when it came to others, but did not understand her own feelings. Mei was right that at this instance it was obvious she did not yet return Kyoya's feelings or realized she had feelings for the man in the first place.

Kyoya regained his composure and walked towards the mic. He announced that the ballroom was open. Some of the guests walked back to the ballroom. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Benibara walked with their guests. From a distance, Kyoya saw Kaoru ask Chizuru for a dance. The two of them followed the other guests and the other hosts. He walked back to his station and saw Julia looking up at the chandelier and glass figures.

"I dare you to beat this." He said.

"Ah, my nemesis finally decides to make his appearance. Don't worry though. I will have the last laugh." She replied jokingly. "It make take a bit of time, but I'm sure I can do something better than this."

Julia stood in front of Kyoya and took a good look at him from top to bottom. "Wow, you clean up very well. Who are you? Prince Charming?"

"Obviously. I thought it was easy enough to identify considering we're right beside an ice sculpture of a glass slipper." He replied. "Who are you supposed to be anyways?"

Julia lifted her skirt and extended one of her feet. "Obviously I'm Cinderella. I thought it was easy enough to identify considering I'm wearing a glass slipper."

Half of the guests flocked to the ballroom and started to dance. Haruhi, Honey, Mei, Kasanoda, and Mori stayed in the tent. They were enjoying the food too much. Julia was still staring at the whole place like her life depended on it.

Kyoya bowed in front of her and asked "Shall my nemesis honor me with her first dance for the night?"

Julia curtseyed "Of course Kyoya-san."

He offered his arm and they followed the rest of the guests to the ballroom. She asked how the whole place was setup and he explained the entire process to her. Kyoya greeted a few guests and introduced Julia as a friend of the Host Club while they walked. Die hard Jun-kun fans would recognize their idol any day. She greeted them as well and did a bit of small talk.

By the time they got to the ballroom, everyone was already dancing. Kyoya held Julia's hand as they made their way to the center of the dancefloor. From there the signal the twins prepared for them would be easily visible. The two of them conversed the entire time while dancing the walz.

Kyoya twirled Julia around and he was surprised to see the skirt float around. "The twins made sure your gown would attract quite a lot of attention." He said.

"I can see that." She replied. All the guests stared at Julia's dress as she and Kyoya danced.

Chizuru and Kaoru also gave off the same effect. The two pairs were the only ones on the dancefloor since everyone was so mesmerized with the gowns. All the guests in the room decided to stand and watch. Chizuru could see Hikaru explaining to a few guests how the gowns functioned and how intricate the design was. It was marvel for the world of fashion. They could see him taking a few orders already.

"Now this is good marketing." Julia said.

"I agree." Kyoya said as he twirled Julia around once more.

Tamaki tapped Kyoya's shoulder and said "Is it alright for me to dance with your beautiful partner?"

"Of course Tamaki."

Kyoya handed Julia to his friend and he knew it was almost time to start Plan Hinori. He walked towards the guests and asked one of his regular customers for a dance. Kaoru and Chizuru saw the first signal from Kyoya and they went off the dancefloor and let the rest of the guests continue their dance. The moment Kyoya asked someone to dance was the sign that Julia would do her magic. "Tamaki-san, do you want to make this dance more exciting?" Julia asked.

"Of course! What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Do you know how to salsa?"

Tamaki looked at Julia with wide eyes. "It has been a dream of mine to salsa dance. Haruhi though never agreed to dance with me and Kyoya would not even look at me the moment I asked if he was willing to practice with me."

The two of them walked back to the sides and asked the conductor to play some salsa music after two songs. That would give Chizuru enough time to get Hinako to the ballroom. Mori, Honey, and Reiko would also hear the salsa music and Honey would ask Honey to go with him to the ballroom. After the second song, Tamaki made an announcement.

"To all of those at the ballroom, I hope you are ready for some salsa! Tonight we have guests from the famous Zuka Club to dance with us tonight." Tamaki said.

Kyoya apologized to his dance partner saying he was not adept at these kinds of dances. He asked if they could just watch from the sides or he could get another host of her liking to dance with her. The Latin music played loud enough for everyone to hear. Tamaki strutted flamboyantly and Julia followed him to the dancefloor. Kyoya and the twins looked at Tamaki and Julia dance.

"I didn't think Milord could roll his hips like that." Kaoru said snickering the entire time.

"Haruhi would never dance like that in her life." Hikaru said while laughing.

Kyoya looked at the two with an entertained expression. Tamaki and Julia were both skilled dancers. Slowly different couples started to go on the dancefloor again. They saw Benibara ask her girlfriend, Tsubaki Kamigamo, a former classmate of Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru, to dance with her. She frequently designated for Tamaki and at some point the Host King had a young apprentice who said she looked like a carp. She and Benibara fell in love during their years in the university and their relationship was only made official a few days ago.

Chizuru knew that this was the signal to get Hinako. She walked quickly towards the exit. Kaoru knew she saw Benibara with her girlfriend so he ran after Chizuru. He could only imagine the pain she felt at that moment. Kaoru held her hand and smiled at her as they walked back to the tent. No words had to be said between the both of them.

Kaoru hugged her and said "It's okay to cry. Everything on your face is waterproof so don't worry about it."

"Thank you Kaoru-san." She said as she had a pained look on her face.

She knew about Tsubaki Kamigamo. Benibara introduced the two of them a few years back. It was just too painful to see her happy with someone else. Kaoru held her hand the entire time. A lone tear fell down her face and he took out a handkerchief and carefully wiped it off her face.

"I can go to Hinako-san instead." He offered.

Chizuru shook her head. "It's alright. We can talk about it tonight." She replied.

"I'll make you some hot coffee later then?" he asked.

"Yes, please. I would appreciate that."

This was the least Kaoru can do for Chizuru. He cared for her deeply. Right now was not the time for him to tell her his feelings. She is in a vulnerable state and all he wants is for her to feel better. It took the woman only a few seconds to get her composure back. The two of them walked towards Hinako and brought her to the ballroom. The smile Chizuru had on her face hid the feelings of sadness she felt that night. Just because she was not happy did not mean that Hinako did not deserve it tonight. Chizuru only wants the best for her friends.

By the time they got to the tent, Mori was already walking towards the ballroom with Honey and Reiko. Honey and his wife had an excited expression. They both wanted to see the people salsa dance. It also got Mori interested go there since Reiko said that Nekozawa was a talented salsa dancer. That was how he bonded with his sister. When they got to the ballroom, the did see the man in his cloak dancing with Kirimi. Julia and Tamaki were still dancing as well. Hikaru and Kyoya were looking at the president of the Black Magic Club dancing. It was an odd sight. They both did not know how to feel about it.

The first salsa song ended and another one played right after it. There were plenty of people who were still dancing, but Julia and Tamaki saw Mori enter the ballroom with Honey and Reiko. They knew it was time for them to go to their positions. Plan Hinori was reaching its climax. Julia walked towards Kyoya and the both of them knew they had to look convincing enough for Mori to go with Kyoya later.

Once they have spoken for exactly 10 minutes, Kyoya and Julia would suddenly have looked uncomfortable with each other and go their separate ways. From there Julia would ran to Hinako. Based on the plan, she would have to tell Hinako that she thinks she has feelings for Kyoya. They went to the side of the room and went towards the exit. They walked to the veranda on the second floor.

They left everyone else while Julia and Hinako were looking at the sea. Julia had to be careful or else Hinako would see through her acting. It was difficult to lie to someone who slept in the same dorm room for the entire duration of middle school and high school. They knew almost everything about each other. Hinako had an idea about Julia's situation, but she never pried. It was a touchy topic for Julia. She knew only the things that her friend told her and nothing more than that.

Julia hugged Hinako and took a deep breath. "Hinako…how did you know you were in love with Mori-san?"

"I can't explain it really. I just knew I did."

"That really doesn't help you know."

Hinako closed her eyes and thought about it well. "I knew I fell in love with Mori the moment I felt his happiness was mine as well…somehow I only wanted him to do the things he loves. Be it taking care of his pet chick and racoon or observing everyone from a distance."

Julia let the woman continue "I thought I would live my life thinking that men were inferior to women. But that changed when I got to know Mori better. She showed me that it was possible for men to be strong, but caring. That it was possible to have a relationship with equal footing…"

"…I wanted nothing more but to get to know him. He was so mysterious. At first I thought he was the type that beat people up. He looked very sexist the first time I saw him wearing an armor with the rest of his friends. But he proved me wrong. He was gentle and protective of others." She said with a smile.

While Hinako was explaining to Julia her emotions, Kyoya asked the exact same question as they were walking towards the veranda. Mori stiffened at the question his friend asked. He thought about it deeply.

"Are my feelings that transparent?" he asked Kyoya.

"Not exactly, but I'm an observant person."

The man nodded and said "I knew I had feelings for Hinako when I wanted nothing more than to help her achieve her goals. She wanted nothing more than equality in society. I want to show her that there are men who treat women as equals. I want to be right beside her the entire time and I will not leave her side."

Little did Mori and Hinako know that they were separated only by a door. Kyoya made sure he opened it silently to make sure that they would not disturb the two women. They saw Julia look at Kyoya with a startled bashful look.

"H-hi-hinako. I have to go. I realized I forgot to get my purse." Julia said as she ran out the room and avoided eye contact with Kyoya.

"Run after her." Mori said.

"Only if you tell Hinako-san your true feelings." He said loud enough for Hinako hear as he ran after Julia.

"Wait! Julia, where are you going?" she said as she looked towards the door.

She was surprised to see Mori standing there.

"Oh, hi Mori-san." She said nervously. Hinako started playing with her shawl as she tried to go towards the door.

"Hinako wait-" Mori said as he stopped her from leaving.

He held her hand and used all the courage he had. "I love you, Hinako-san."

The small girl looked at Mori with wide eyes. Her face turned red. "Mori-san…I…."

"It's fine if you don't feel the same way."

"No, Mori-san. I love you too." She said as she looked up.

His hand held hers tightly as he kissed the top of her head.

They walked back inside holding each other's hand. The Julia was silently dancing for joy in the hallway. She and Kyoya were too busy eavesdropping on their conversation. The new couple stared at Julia and started laughing.

Hinako looked at the two of them. "Ju-chan, did you tell Kyoya-san about-"

"Finally! Plan Hinori is over. I can stop pretending I fancy shadow king." Julia said with relief.

"How rude. But at least it is done. It was taking too much effort to act sweet towards a shrew." Kyoya replied.

"Well, we did a pretty good job. We convinced them that we were in love." Julia said as she laughed so hard. "Let's eat some steak to celebrate our efforts, Kyoya-san?"

"Yes, our part is done. The rest of them can handle everything else." He said as they took an alternate entrance back to the tent.

The two of them started to talk about work as they made their way down the hall. There were insulting each other left and right. They were also ready to compete with who could eat more steak. Julia and Kyoya left Mori and Hinako stunned. The new couple looked at the two people mocking each other.

Hinako smiled at Mori and said "I wonder when those two would realize it?"

"Who knows?" Mori said.

They went back to the ballroom to show everyone that their plan worked. The entire night had a festive feel to it. It ended on a good note. Honey congratulated the two of them the moment they were at the ballroom. Chizuru and Benibara hugged their friend and wished the two good luck. Haruhi was patting Tamaki's back as he cried for the two of them. Hikaru and Kaoru threw some confetti at them.

Time passed by fast and some guests could not wait for the grand finale. The kiss from the host king was going to happen soon. The moment the clock made a sound signifying it was midnight. They stood on the grand staircase again and waited for all the guests to settle down. The twins took the microphone. It was time to announce who was voted as the most striking lady that night.

"The most striking woman was defined as someone who embodied natural beauty and grace." Kaoru said.

"She was someone who carried herself with confidence and pride." Hikaru said.

The two of them held an envelope and showed it to the crowd. "And this woman will be lucky enough to receive and kiss on the cheek from a very handsome man." They said together.

Hikaru and Kaoru opened the envelope. "The most striking woman for the night is Lady Julia Swenhaugen!" They said excitedly.

Honey pulled Julia to the center of the ballroom. Since Plan Hinori was done they could focus all their attention to the Shadow King of the Host Club and the Iron Lady of the Zuka Club.

The twins smirked as they said their next statement "However, since our Host King Tamaki Suoh is already married, the Host Club vice-president Kyoya Ootori will do the honors instead."

Kyoya looked at them with a pleasant smile that said he was going to have them hanged and skinned alive. He walked down the steps and carefully avoided the banana peels that were suddenly present.

He looked at the rest of the members of the host club with the beaming smile. He made sure that was bound to haunt them for all eternity. Julia was already standing there and smiled at Kyoya. He walked towards her with his best foot forward. The cheers of the crowd were so loud. He leaned close to Julia and was aiming for her cheek. Kyoya was not aware that the twins placed another banana peel close to Julia's dress. Both of them were unaware of the planned accident that was going to happen. As the two of them stepped closer to each other, Kyoya almost slipped but he was able to maintain his footing at the expense of giving Julia a peck on the lips. Everyone saw what happened and the ladies cried and cheered. Kyoya and Julia looked down and saw the hidden banana peel and gave a threatening smile to their friends.

* * *

WOOOOOW! That was quite the chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Tell me more about your thoughts. I'd love to hear it.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys! I'm back. School has not been kind to me. Hopefully I can update again next week. I just had to write the chapter or else I could not bring myself to concentrate on my studies.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

* * *

Tokyo's autumn showers were something Julia enjoyed despite the slightly lower temperatures. Raindrops have a certain rhythm and sound as they hit various structures. The sound of people hurrying through the streets, teenagers complaining about the rain, and the splashes of puddles on the pavements had a certain appeal to her senses. She came from the eastern part of Tokyo and was taking the train back to Shibuya. The rain was getting stronger the closer she got to her intended destination. Work has piled up since the start of the week. The only distraction she got that day was when the twins sent photos of the ball last weekend. Although it was a forced vacation, the short trip to Okinawa was a good break for everyone. They left the island paradise early Monday morning so they could be in Tokyo by 8:00 am. Most of them went straight to work while others who had more time on their hands slept. From the airport, they all went their separate ways. The fun filled weekend was a contrast to the work some of them had to do that week.

It has been two weeks after the ball. There were no dinners or messages between them except for Julia and Chizuru. They worked on plenty of projects together so meeting each other was somewhat inevitable. The two women were tasked to create a short television drama that incorporated traditional Japanese art, but was not a period drama. It was to promote the culture of the country overseas. The board was being quite difficult since they wanted a concept that was completely different from everything that has been done. This drama was a new concept the board wanted to explore. Hinako was helping Julia write the script that afternoon. She was well versed with these things due to the hobbies and interests of her family. The Tsuwabuki's had one of the most diverse collections of Japanese Art. Due to Hinako's expertise, they were able to finish their parts of the script earlier that week and the rest of the work was being done by other members of the team.

The intercom played its usual tune before any announcement. "Now arriving at Shinjuku Terminal Station."

Julia looked at the surroundings outside. She was only a few stations away from where she had to get down. It was time for her last blood extraction. The medical professionals that were assigned to her by the authorities asked her to be at the hospital for that day. Somehow the drug that was administered to Julia was found to be a stronger variant than what was being studied in the universities. The thought of needles poking through her skin gave her goosebumps already. She had to face her fear of needles for the betterment of society and for scientific progress. She hoped and prayed that Kyoya's tip of coughing while the needle was going through her skin would help. He claims it works like a charm.

The train went underground and that was one of the landmarks that meant she was closer to her stop. The intercom music played again before a female voice said "Now arriving at Shibuya Station."

She took out her umbrella before getting off the train so it would be faster to move out of the station. The faster she got there, the faster she would never have to see needles again. The grey skies were still looked unforgiving as she got out of the station. It did not look like the rain was stopping anytime soon. She took the fastest and least crowded route to the hospital. There were always plenty of tourists in this part of town and they walked too slow for the likings of locals. The inner streets of Shibuya were confusing and uncharted territories for those who did not frequent the place. There was a narrow alley parallel to the main road that would bring her there 10 minutes faster. Those who knew the area well used the same street as well. There were several officer workers who were walking in the same direction as her. She turned right at another alley to get to the hospital sooner.

Motohashi Hospital was one of the private hospitals in Tokyo that catered to plenty foreigners and expatriates due to its strategic location. Originally it was owned by Dr. Yuuta Motohasi, he was a well-known surgeon and medical practitioner long ago. He was able to build a hospital due to his flourishing practice but now it's being managed by the Ootori Group. That fact did not surprise Julia. The Ootori Family was notorious for buying small to medium sized hospitals and their signature management style and healthcare system was used.

Julia went through the large revolving doors of the hospital. The scent of disinfectant went through her nostrils. Her airways felt cleaner the moment she took in her first breath inside. The lobby was spacious and its white marble floors and white walls made it look pristine. There were plenty of nurses and patient passing through. Doctor and medical interns were walking briskly left and right. At the center of the room was the receptionist. She walked towards the sleepy eyed woman with the neat bun.

"Excuse me, where can I find Dr. Mikoto Yamamoto?" Julia asked as she leaned on the counter. She stood with a slight tiptoe so she could see the receptionist almost eye to eye.

"May I ask for your purpose, ma'am?" she said as she looked at the computer screen.

"I'm here for a special physical exam. He asked me to go here first."

"Ah, yes. Ms. Julia Shuwenuhaugen." The woman replied with much effort to say Julia's surname properly. She typed a few things before calling one of the ushers nearby.

"Please escort ma'am to the private physical exam area."

"Please follow me, ma'am." The woman told Julia.

The usher was a large lady with a very soft spoken voice. It must have amazed most people to think that such a tiny voice could come from a woman of her height. She opened one of the doors and they went through another series of hallways. The large woman came to a halt and bowed when a man passed by. He did not look like a doctor, but his presence was commanding. The man barely nodded at her as he passed by. He was busy speaking to a few doctors. Julia speculated that he was probably around his 60s. Based on the way the doctors were speaking to him, he must have been related with the management of the hospital. Once he was a few feet away from Julia and the usher, she gave a small bow at Julia as if apologizing for her attempt to show respect to someone of higher position. They went through another corridor before finding the room of Dr. Mikoto Yamamoto.

Dr. Yamamoto was also working for the Health Ministry of Japan. She specializes in the effects of dangerous drugs on the body. The doctor greeted her and asked her to sit on the examination table.

"How have you been Julia-san?" the woman asked.

"I've been good." Julia answered generically.

"That's wonderful. Is it alright if I ask you to unbutton your blouse? I want to check for the sound of your heart and lungs."

Julia did as she was told. The doctor listened to the sounds her body made and wrote down some notes. She took her blood pressure and wrote down a few more notes. She asked Julia to button her blouse on properly again.

"Now, I'll be giving you a container for your urine test. You may use the restroom down the hall the moment you feel like urinating. There is also a water dispenser outside. Please feel free to drink some water if you need to." She said with a smile as she handed a small plastic container to Julia.

Julia went outside the room and saw a water dispenser right beside a few chairs. She took a plastic cup and filled it to the brim. She sat down on the chair slightly restless. There was a lot of work that had to be done after this visit. While waiting for the need to urinate, a woman with dark hair went outside one of the doors. Her cheerfulness was apparent. It spread and made anyone that saw her smile.

"I would like to congratulate you again Shido-sama." Said the doctor.

"I'm just glad that the baby seems healthy." She replied.

"Please, watch your diet. Too much salt is bad for the baby."

"I will do my best. I'm sure my younger brother would scold me if I didn't follow the doctor's orders." She said with a melodious laugh.

"Yes, Ootori-san has always been like that even when he was my student. A well-disciplined man he really is. I'm just glad he found out his calling before he went through more rounds and went in deeper to the medical field." The doctor replied. "How has he been lately? He rarely drops by the hospitals anymore."

"Kyoya is doing an amazing job expanding the Ootori Group. He's healthy and in good shape. He's not engaged in any vices I know of except working. We just had dinner last night and he told the waiter to remove half the salt and sugar content of my food. It was horribly bland, but it's fine. Kyoya has always had an odd way of showing his affection to others." The woman said.

The two said their goodbyes and Julia decided to take a quick glance at this woman. The moment she decided to look, Fuyumi was already ahead of her.

"I remember you! You're the friend that visited Kyoya the other day. I'm Fuyumi Ootori-Shido. His older sister." she said as she sat down beside Julia.

Julia smiled back at the woman. There was no way those two were related. Kyoya was not in any way like his sister. Fuyumi looked like a bundle of joy wherever she went.

"Good afternoon, Shido-san. I'm Julia." She said with a short bow.

"No need for such formalities! If you're Kyoya's friend you can call me Fuyumi-neesan by all means. Please." She said as she looked at Julia directly.

Julia could feel her nervousness disappear slightly. Fuyumi was a very pleasing person to be around with.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Julia-san. But what are you doing in the hospital? I hope you're feeling well." Fuyumi said with concern.

"I'm getting a checkup." Julia replied. She was not lying, but she did not feel like explaining why she was there.

Fuyumi covered her mouth the moment she saw the plastic bottle. "Oh my. Are you…you know?" she spoked in a hushed tone.

Julia could not understand why Fuyumi was acting as such. She looked around to see if there was anything that prompted such a reaction. When she looked behind her there was sign and saw that said they were in the private maternity area. Her cheeks turned scarlet and she knew she had to clear up Fuyumi's assumptions. It was easier to tell the truth in this case. It seems like Kyoya kept his word with not telling a single soul that she was part of the scandal.

"I'm actually here for multiple drug tests. I was the woman involved with the scandal in Kyoto." Julia whispered. It was not something she wanted the world to know.

"I'm so sorry for assuming that you and Kyoya were…But you poor thing. I'm just glad that man is behind bars. That experience must have been terrible. Thank goodness Kyoya was there the time it happened." Fuyumi said.

"I'm just glad nothing bad happened." Julia replied.

Fuyumi spent the next fifteen minutes or so talking about her feelings and frustration towards the recent events that happened in Kyoto. She expressed her concern for Julia. She even mentioned how she was glad that nothing terrible happened, but the thought of drugging anyone in such a manner was disgraceful and inhumane. She felt ashamed to know that her family worked with him, however she also expressed some good feelings when her younger brother and his friends stepped in the picture and started purchasing the man's company left and right. No one in the right mind wanted to be associated with Soichuru himself, but his assets were notable.

"It was just like Kyoya to take advantage of the whole situation." Fuyumi recalled. "I worry for him, you know? I know he wants to surpass his brothers, but at what cost?" she continued with concern.

Fuyumi realized she spoke a very intimate thought. "I'm so sorry. I did not mean to bring up such information." She said.

"It's no problem, Fuyumi-neesan. I may have not known Kyoya-san for long, but I think you should just trust him more." Julia said as she was ignoring the intense need to urinate. She was crossing her legs and switching from one leg to another as she spoke. "I think Kyoya-san is the type that will stop at nothing to get what he wants. It will make no difference if we were to worry about him. The best thing to do is support him."

The response took Fuyumi by surprise. She got this feeling that Julia and Kyoya have known each other for so long. The woman in front of her spoke with a certain sense of familiarity with her brother like they have known each other for years It felt like she understood Kyoya well. This gut feeling was enough to fuel Fuyumi's curiosity. She wanted to know more about Julia and how she and Kyoya met. She had this sudden longing to know more about their relationship with each other.

"When did you meet my brother, Julia-san?" Fuyumi asked.

"About a month or two ago? I met him at an art auction." She replied.

"Were you the girl that gave him a tour of the place?!" the woman asked excitedly.

Julia nodded but before Fuyumi could ask more questions, her husband arrived at the hallway to pick her up much to her displeasure. The husband and wife were ecstatic to have another addition to the family. The two spent a good ten minutes talking about their first child and their experience with the entire pregnancy. They left Julia in the hallway and disappeared through the maze of doors and hallways when they realized they had to fetch their daughter from school. Julia ran to the restroom shortly after that so she could finish her general checkup. She walked inside the restroom and filled the plastic bottle to the brim. She made her way back to the examination room and gave the urine sample to the doctor.

After a few minutes, she took out a needle started making preparations. She asked Julia to relax herself. It was time for the procedure she dreaded the most. She could feel her moth drying and her pulse getting stronger. The frightened woman was looking out the small window in the room. It looks like the sky was crying for her already. She heard her phone ring and there was a short message from Kyoya. She wondered how this man had perfect timing for catching her at the worst of times.

'Have fun with the blood extraction. I asked the doctor to use the largest needle possible.'

This short messaged annoyed Julia. She let out a sharp breath and replied 'Asshole.'

* * *

Rains from the afternoon have not stopped. Raindrops relentlessly hit the glass of buildings ever since. Most of the employees have gone home considering it was almost 11:20 pm. However, Kyoya Ootori was still in the office. There was more than plenty of work that had to be done. He just finished a meeting with all the chief operating officers and chief executive officers of the new sub-companies of the Ootori Group. These men and women who managed the companies he purchased were handpicked by himself or were already the ones in charge prior to the ownership of the Ootori Group. He had these meetings once every two weeks to make sure that each unit has been operating as expected. Kyoya had to review the various business processes, sales and quotas, and operational strategies and policies were of good standard.

In addition, managed his own company under the Ootori Group as well. It has focused most of its efforts on the healthcare industry. Yuuichi and Akito made little effort to expand the Ootori Group, and focused on its strong points. Kyoya felt that they have dominated that market already so there was no point in him staying in calm waters so he decided to veer towards a new direction. He wanted to explore uncharted waters. He was the CEO of the Ootori Group's pioneer company in the banking and financial sector. It proved to be a much more challenging and exciting game that going head on head with his brothers. Slowly, the Ootori Group was expanding one company at a time and now they have entered the agricultural, retail, energy, and banking and finance industry courtesy of Kyoya. He has rivaled the purchasing power of the Tonnerre Family. In effect, this earned him the reputation of being a young business magnate. He was an entrepreneur of great influence, importance, and standing in business management.

Kyoya was aware how this affected his father and brothers. Slowly as the Ootori Group was brought to new heights, so was Kyoya's power and influence. His father and brothers have been watching each and every single step he was taking. At this point, he cannot afford any mistakes. Never again. Knowing that the Ootori Group depended mostly on his success, businesses, and achievements was enough satisfaction for him. He wanted his family to beg for his power. He wanted them to have a taste of what he can do and once they have gotten used to it, he will take it away from them. Reminding them that this was all his own and not theirs. He wanted to earn his father's position because of his merits, skills, and abilities.

This essentially made it logical to marry Megumi Miyura who was the heiress of the Miyura and Mizushima Family. Although most of the prestige and power that the Miyura family uses comes from the mother of Kazuyoshi Miyura's mother. She was head of the Mizushima Family. It was a name that brought chills to most businesses. They were a ruthless and cutthroat zaibatsu. Kyoya knew that at some point that power would be Megumi's. An alliance between the Mizushima and Ootori family would tilt the player control in the economy. Kyoya understood the sacrifices and stakes he would have to take, but it will all be worth it in the end.

Kyoya continued to review more proposals, performance gaps, and the like. Leaving comments here and there and expecting revisions by the end of next week. Before he could start on another document, there was a soft knock on his door.

"Yes?"

"Kyoya-sama, it's almost 1:30 am." Tachibana said with a hint of worry in his voice as he bowed.

He knew that his young master has grown up to be a fine man of good caliber. But he also knew when his young master regressed to his bad habits of working endlessly until he could stand no longer.

"We'll leave in thirty minutes." Kyoya replied without removing his focus on the documents on his table. He drummed his pen on the desk as he read through another proposal.

Tachibana left and sat on the couch right outside Kyoya's office. He knew that no one dared to touch any member of the Ootori Family. He felt that he was guarding Kyoya from his own demons rather than other people. The man sighed as his two companions entered the room.

"He's not yet done?" Hotta asked.

Tachibana shook his head and massaged his temples. He and a few others from the Ootori household saw Kyoya's transformation. When he was newly hired, he was already assigned to protect the young master when he was merely six years old. Kyoya as a child resembled his mother's enthusiasm, charm, and curiosity. Tachibana personally witnessed how Kyoya's childlike innocence shifted to cynicism to moment his mother and father fought the moment they saw each other. He was aware that Yoshio resented Kyoya's true colors because it reminded him of his wife. Before Kyoya turned 10, his training to be part of the Ootori Group began. His father demanded a different kind of personality. Someone strong, ruthless, and precise. These were qualities Kyoya naturally possessed, but why did a child need to become so merciless at a young age?

So Yoshio Ootori dangled in front of all his sons the possibility of becoming his heir regardless of birth order. Exposing a young boy to a competition much larger than what he could comprehend. He was place in a harsh environment that pushed his abilities and wits to the limits. Most children played hide and seek or video games while Kyoya played a different game altogether. It was either he adapted to his environment or was eaten by his opponents. This new game did not bury Kyoya's true personality, but instead transformed it into something else. He felt pride in his young master's ability reinvent himself. He saw Kyoya exhibiting the best and worst qualities of his parents. Slowly, a boy who was forced to grow up and act beyond his years emerged.

This experience highlighted Kyoya's other characteristics. He was decisive yet imaginative, ambitious yet private, and curious. His stoic and calculating nature was offset by the charming front he kept. Tachibana thought that Kyoya was a living contradiction of himself. He was cynical and idealistic at the same time. His master believes that with enough effort, intelligence, and skills it is possible to achieve results. Kyoya has always had a certain drive to turn concepts, ideas, and thoughts into concrete plans. He loathes anything that he cannot understand, comprehend, and decipher as much as he hates inefficiency and ineffectiveness. Even as a child, Kyoya has always spent much of his time and energy into consolidating things into more structure patterns. He was a natural strategist who was always scanning anything and everything around him and weighing all the possibilities against each other. Kyoya has always focused on observing his surrounding and generating ideas and possibilities from it. His mind constantly gathers information and associates the things he learns. Understanding concepts rapidly and turning it into something more useful.

Tachibana knew that at a young age, Kyoya wanted to be more than the third son of Yoshio Ootori. He felt the conflict the Kyoya had as a child. He was expected to exert control over everything he does, but as the third son he cannot have too much power compared to his brothers. He must perform excellently by not overstep anyone. Tachibana could feel that there was a sense of dissatisfaction with his young master's state, but at the same time Kyoya did nothing about it. He was resigned to think that he was to live in a box that confined his abilities to be the perfect third son. It locked up the person who Kyoya truly was. His true ambitions and dreams were swept away. He kept plenty of walls and never opened it to anyone, including family. This caused him to be emotionally distant and cold towards most people. Not showing any weaknesses and chips behind his armor.

It took years for Tachibana, Ajima, and Hotta to understand Kyoya. It took them ages to take a peek through the walls he built. Besides them, Tamaki Suoh was first person to step inside the walls. He saw through the mask that his master kept. Tachibana was personally glad that Kyoya found the Host Club. It brought out bits and pieces of the younger Kyoya Ootori he watched over. It was a sanctuary Kyoya had to let certain parts of himself free. He came to believe that it was Kyoya who cherished the Host Club the most. He thought that after Tamaki, no one would be able to read through Kyoya, but Julia appeared. Tachibana never thought that a woman could get through their master's masks so easily. She saw through everything. Only a few people saw beyond the ruthless, cold, and self-serving personality Kyoya put upfront. Knowing there was someone who understood Kyoya for who he was became a comforting feeling.

Now that his young master was not young anymore, these thoughts filled his head quite frequently. "Team Kyoya" was not getting any younger. Soon the three of them would have to retire and they wanted to make sure that their young master was in good hands.

"Tachibana, Ajima, Hotta. If the three of you will be mulling over some useless thoughts, it's best we call it a day." Kyoya said.

Tachibana and Hotta were startled at his sudden exit. He was ten minutes earlier than his usual schedule. They contacted Ajima to start the car and get it on the driveway. Finally, the rain decided to rest. They took this opportunity to get into the car without the hassle of rain. The trip home would be much easier without it. Their drive home has always been a silent one. The three of them ignored the small smile that crept on their master's face as he looked at his phone. Hotta, Ajima, and Tachibana could see a faint reflection on his glasses. Kyoya was browsing photos in his phone of the weekend trip to Okinawa. It was fortunate for Kyoya to have something pleasant to look back to. The three of them knew that Kyoya had to get up early tomorrow. Work was not being a merciful being to their master.

* * *

Julia missed the last train going back to her place. She has no choice but to work during the wee hours of the morning so experiences like these were not uncommon. Location shootings were not always ideal with its hours. Cast and crew needed a time where there would be as few distractions as possible. Right after her hospital trip, she went to the business district for the filming of one of the talents she has been training. At first she was hesitant to take the boy under her wing. His name reminded her of a past she wanted to forget.

Ryusei-kun was a talented man. Despite bearing the same name as her father, the two were practically opposites. This one was much lighter company. He did not have any burdens or fears. Just raw talent waiting to be polished. Naturally with Julia's help, the young man was performing as expected. Since he did his part well, Julia was able to leave the set slightly earlier. Her client already left the set and she was walked towards the train station.

Tokyo's empty streets and neon lights were the only company she had that night. There were a few drunk office workers who dragged one of their co-workers who passed out. Besides that, she was alone. The sounds of various advertisements were what she heard that night. She saw Kyoya's 24-hour grocery and pharmacy advertisements and she smiled to herself. Its blue and yellow neon lights and octopus mascot caught her attention. She decided to contribute to that man's endless wealth by buying a few things inside the store. Julia needed milk, noodles, and a few food items anyways.

Hama-Mart was originally owned by the Hamazaki family, but due to mismanagement by the eldest son its shares and market value dwindled until the Ootori Group bought the company through Kyoya's efforts. This was the first company Kyoya purchased the moment he graduated from the university. He transferred management rights to the daughter who was more qualified to run the business. After this, it grew and multiplied. Currently, Hama-Mart was seen in several highly populated areas in different areas of Japan. It prided itself of having fresh produce straight from the farms. It even had an organic section for the more health conscious individuals.

Julia walked through the automatic doors and the smell of produce, raw meat, and vegetables were present. The bright white LED lights illuminated each corner of the grocery. Cold air brought sudden chills and she pulled her jacket closer to her body. She walked through the aisles and got milk and noodles. She made her way to the vegetable section and bought some lettuce for her lunch tomorrow. The fruits section boasted a rich collection of strawberries. Julia bought some since it was a personal favorite. She could never resist strawberries no matter the cost. The sweet scent of Aiberries filled her with delight. Its rich red color and sweet scent made her mouth water already. It melted away all the fatigue she felt. This specific variant of strawberry cost 500 yen a piece. It originated from Aichi prefecture and was much larger and sweeter compared to regular strawberries. It made her giddy like a school girl so she bought 10 pieces to reward herself for a job well done. She walked towards the other aisle to get some vegetables and meat. There was a timed discount for sukiyaki beef so she was in luck.

After grabbing a few more essentials, Julia saw that the first train should be ready in fifteen minutes. It was exactly 2:05 am on her watch already. She took the grocery bag and walked towards the pedestrian crossing. She was about to cross the road to get to the entrance of the train station until a sleek black car with a heavy tint stopped in front of her. The windows rolled down to reveal the passenger.

"Thank you for your patronage, Julia-san." Said a very familiar voice.

"What luck do I have to be graced with Ootori-sama's presence?" Julia said with a curtsey as she held her bag in one hand and a grocery bag in the other.

"I'll drop you off." Kyoya offered out of habit instead of concern. He was taught that an Ootori can never let a woman walk alone at night or so he was taught.

"No, my place is going the opposite direction from yours. Besides, you look tired already." Julia replied. She knew she was not the one to talk but it was too bothersome for Kyoya to go out of his way just to bring her home.

"Are you aware that after a blood test, it is highly suggested that you rest first?" Kyoya answered back as he glared at the stubborn woman on the sidewalk.

"Which is why I'm going home already."

Kyoya never understood why he did not ask Ajima to just drive away. Instead he went down the car, took Julia's things and pulled her inside seconds before the rain started to pour again.

"I really have to commend your impeccable timing, Kyoya-san." Julia said with a tired look. She barely missed the strong rain that poured. She looked slightly pale and sallow compared to her usual complexion.

"It is my responsibility to make sure that this fair maiden is well taken care of." Kyoya replied with a sweet tone to cover his mocking message. He even gave a short bow to make his point of sarcasm.

Julia scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. The two of them sat inside the car as there was comfortable silence between them. She looked at Kyoya as he stared out the window. The man beside her was an interesting fellow. Each layer she unveiled was a thrill. Kyoya was a riddle she wanted to decipher and comprehend. She stared at his face and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Despite looking worn-out, Kyoya still managed to look aristocratic. Black hair and grey eyes were a usual combination people found attractive. She had to admit she understood why women swooned over his good looks. He was always impeccably well-groomed and properly dressed. He had very smooth features and unnaturally clear and smooth skin. His most striking feature were his eyes though. His eyes were uncommon. That was by far the only feature Julia found remotely sellable and unique. His entire face had a naturally stoic and seemingly concentrated, but bordering uninterested expression. It was contradicted by the expressiveness of his eyes. His eyes are intense but mysterious. It was expressive to those who pay attention, but his eyes gave a certain look of boredom. It also had a certain gleam of mischief, but it lightens up differently once he's curious. Julia enjoyed looking at his eyes it always told a different story each time. Kyoya felt someone was staring at him and he looked at his companion.

He looked back at Julia and asked "What have you been looking at?". He raised a brow and gave her a derisive smile.

"You."

The response caught Kyoya off-guard. He did not think that Julia would answer his question so directly. It took him a few seconds to come up with a good comeback for the woman.

"I thought I wasn't your type?" he said as he leaned closer to Julia.

"Don't use your moves on me you gigolo." Julia said smiling as she waved her hand back and forth.

Tachibana, Hotta, and Ajima summoned all their strength not to laugh at the conversation of the two. That reply was golden. How the three of them wished that they had an audio recording of it.

"Ah, you got me impertinent woman. I have to admit defeat on that." Kyoya replied slyly.

"Oh my! The great Kyoya Ootori admits defeat to a mere peasant?" Julia said with an exaggerated gasp.

"Of course milady. Even I know when to back down from a fight. However, it does not change the fact that you fancy me. Your stare gave you away." He replied conceitedly

"I fancy you? Really? You give yourself too much credit. I think it's the other way around." Julia replied with skepticism.

He knew Julia's weakness was to be seen as someone who cannot bring anything to the table and he decided to exploit it. Kyoya pushed his glasses up before speaking "I think you give your looks and abilities too much credit. I cannot find a woman who cannot bring any kind of merit to my family remotely attractive."

It took her a few seconds to come up with anything better than that. She was at a dead end. "Oh dear. That hurt my feelings. What an elitist thing to say."

"What a peasant-like sentiment." He replied sharply.

"What a rude gentleman."

"What a shrew."

Insults were just being passed on left and right. It surprised the three other men in the car that those two have not killed each other yet. The two of them were glaring at each other. The words may have stopped but the fight was far from over. Julia decided to call truce and genuinely smiled at Kyoya.

"How was work?" she asked. It was odd to ask such a mundane question after that exchange. But it was good practice to have a battle of wits with an equal.

"Work was interesting. One of the heads of the retail business was fired due to his inability to properly cover his financial trail. His inadequacy to cover up his expenditures for his mistresses under the company name was enough reason for me to get rid of him." Kyoya replied coldly.

"Why is that?" Julia asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"If he cannot cover up such a thing, I cannot trust him to do more difficult work." Kyoya replied harshly. The thought of incompetence irritated him slightly.

"So you have no problem with the mistresses but his ability to cover it up?" she confirmed.

"To a certain extent, yes. I have no control over his life after work, but the moment he's treading on company rules, policies, and standards then he is under my power." He said.

"You really do use fear and intimidation a lot, don't you?" Julia replied as she slouched and stretched. She really needed to sleep soon.

"Those are two friends I use hand in hand. I'm sure you're aware how the process works." Kyoya said as he tried to mask a yawn.

Julia had a soft smile on her face to confirm that she has tried and tested the same technique. "I use it differently compared to you. Fear and intimidation never happen at first, but it does show up time to time. I prefer to use positive social ties before resorting to the fear and intimidation route."

"How was your work? I do not understand why you would be walking alone downtown at a time like this." Kyoya asked back. Julia's industry was one he was not familiar with.

"We had a location shooting again. It's only during these hours of the day that we are able to do such shots without much distractions and security. I'm just glad my trainee was performing well. I trained him well and he did each scene with utmost perfection."

"You're not the producer this time?"

"Not for this project. I have several talents and groups that I trained. I oversee their performance and activities. I go to their events, shoots, concerts, and whatnot when needed. It's to make sure that they stay sellable. Then whatever their earnings are, I get a solid 40%. The remaining balance is divided amongst the company and their salary."

This surprised Kyoya. He did know about Julia's job, but if she gets 40% of the earning of her clients then she must have quite a lot of money to spare. Through his research he found out she trained a teenage boy band that has been taking Japan by storm, a girl group that was going to start their debut in a few weeks, and an actor considered as rising stars in the industry. Julia's success rate and track record of training artists was clean. She knew and understood what people wanted, how they wanted and when they wanted something or someone.

The two knew that they were nearing Julia's neighborhood. She knew that there was a possibility Kyoya researched the general area where she lived, but to actually know which building she was in was surprising and unsettling.

"I'm not sure though how to go about the other parts of the script. There's no way I can train him to act physically intimate with another person. I lack experience in that field." Julia admitted to herself.

Kyoya did not understand the entire context of Julia's words but he understood the general gist of it. "So what's the farthest you've gone?" Kyoya inquired. This was news for him. It was something high school students asked each other so it felt out of place to regress to such a state.

"The most I've done was making out and it was usually with women when I drink too much. You were actually the first guy I kissed both intoxicated and not." Julia replied softly barely saying the last part loud enough for Kyoya to hear. It was too painful to admit that Kyoya Ootori took her first real kiss from the other sex.

"At least your standards have been set high." He teased.

"Kyoya-san. I know this is going to sound bad no matter how I ask it but can I make a request? It's for my current project." Julia said as she sat closer to him.

"Depends. What do you need?" he asked.

"Please tell me more about your sexual encounters and describe it to me in detail." Julia said with expectant eyes. The same kind of pleading eyes a child had to get dessert after dinner.

If Kyoya had a drink, he would have spat it out by now. He was never asked this question by anyone. He looked at her with a judging expression as if he has fully determined the worth of her being with that statement. For a few seconds he was waiting for her to say something else, he wanted her to say anything that could salvage whatever respect and dignity he had left for her. The woman was still looking at him with the same enthusiastic expression.

"Go watch some porn. That should suffice. Or read those erotic books." he said dismissing her initial request.

"I tried that already but something does not feel right! Porn was somehow too exhibitionist. I don't think normal people do it that way and erotic books were usually written by horny men and women who haven't had sex in years." She said.

"None of them described it enough for me to visualize except for porn, but I need something more natural and with substance. I cannot let an actor use a pulumber and horny housewife technique." Julia continued. There was a hint of disgust in her voice. The fact that she watched such videos for educating herself for work was horrid.

"It's just repulsive. I don't even like this. I've never done any of those things. Of all the things they asked me to do, it was just this one." She said as her arms moved animatedly around the place. Her outrage was more than evident.

Work was not being a kind friend to them. Even she had her own fair share of problems. Work was being a challenge. Luckily the both of them enjoy such trials Improvement and an insatiable drive for getting things done. They both of them would do anything and everything just to get the job done. Although the request was an odd one, Kyoya decided to help out a comrade fighting on the same battlefield. It was their travel to the summit together. Having an ally would be beneficial. Besides, it would help that the person handling the Ootori Group's commercials to have a clean track record. She did offer a good price for their deal. It was a plan that benefitted both parties equally.

Kyoya hesitated before speaking. "I'll tell you some part only on one condition…"

Julia's face lit up the moment Kyoya agreed. "What's the deal?"

"Not a single soul will know about it." Kyoya said. He cannot believe he agreed to this.

"You have my word." She replied as she extended her pinky and position her hand in front of Kyoya.

The two swore in the most immature way possible. They both were aware that the moment they were together it felt like they were much younger again. Each other's presence brought out the person behind the walls that was hidden inside the tower they built. It was their attempt at protecting themselves. Somehow, there was a mutual feeling that those walls would be futile between them.

"I never thought you were the same species as them." Kyoya said scornfully quoting a previous statement of Julia's.

She recognized those words instantly. It amazed her how well Kyoya's memory was. "I will not deny the similarities, but I'm sure I do not belong to the exact same bracket as Tamaki-san and Benibara." She replied with an amused smile as she played with the keychain charms Benibara bought each time she went to a new city. She hated to admit how fond she was with her friends' idiosyncrasies. Their insanity kept her sane. Without them she would be nothing more than a working robot that eats and breathes.

"Kyoya-sama, we have arrived." Tachibana said. He took an umbrella which was black as well.

The man opened the door and before he could usher Julia to her apartment which was still not a far walk from the street, Kyoya took the umbrella from Tachibana's hand and asked him to stay in the car instead. Like a true gentleman, he took Julia's groceries and offered his arm. The right one specifically with the elbow bent. Julia placed her hand delicately under his arm and curled her hand back over it as they walked in a stately fashion at an empty street under the strong rains at 2:35 am in the morning.

Julia's apartment was not readily accessible to cars of guests. Only tenants could bring in their vehicles and stay in the small garage and parking spaces right beside the park closer to the apartment complex. It had a short set of stairs with orange patterned tiles and a small tree and shrubs on the side. Due to the wet flooring, Julia would have slipped if Kyoya did not initially offer his arm to her. Julia's ability to remain composed despite her clumsiness was an art. She has mastered the skill of discretely hitting her toes, hips, elbows, and other body parts on various types of furniture. Not flinching once she felt like she lost her balance or a sharp pang of pain. Had Kyoya been less observant, he would barely notice the natural clumsiness the woman possessed.

She opened the main door to the apartment with her tap on key. It was a recent upgrade the landlady did to ensure the security of the tenants. This lead to a small area where the elevators were. They went inside the elevator and went to the fourth floor. Julia's room was number 410. The last room at the end of the hallway. Kyoya noted the very minimalist setup of the building. Based on its architecture and design, it was built 10-15 years ago. Though it was very well maintained. Julia took her keys from her bag and unlocked the cedar wood door.

Kyoya was surprised to see a short hallway with the bathroom and laundry room facing each other. The smell of floral fabric conditioner and soft cotton sheets where the first thing that greeted him. There was also a small shoe rack for Julia's commonly used shoes and guests. He noted there were four different colored bedroom slippers with names on it. Benibara, Chizuru, Hinako, and Mei had their own slippers with their names embroidered on it.

"Please take off your shoes, Kyoya-san. You can use Benibara's slippers if you wish. She's probably the one closest to your size." Julia said as she pointed to the bright orange furry bedroom slippers with white polka dots.

"Ojamashimasu" said as he Kyoya took the horrendously colored slippers and took off his shoes. He did take Julia to be some kind of neat freak. He went further down the hallway and saw it was a regular sized two-bedroom apartment for middle class families. It had a living room, laundry room, a single bathroom, and kitchen. Kyoya noticed that one of the bedrooms was converted into a large closet and storage room. The space was just right for a family of three, and small for a family of four. But since Julia was living alone, this was more than enough room for her.

It only made sense that the apartment smelled exactly like Julia. She always had a distinctly soft, creamy, warm, milky precious-woody scent and that was somewhat citrusy. Kyoya saw sandalwood essential oils and scented candles on the tables right beside her landline phone. Her living room had a moss green couch and table were right beside the window. The entire place was painted white and had synthetic wooden panels for the floors. He brought the groceries to the kitchen which had a small counter, a silver two-door refrigerator, oven, and pantry area. He looked at the shelves to see multiple colored kitchenware. Pink spatulas, green pots and pans, rainbow colored measuring cups, and even bunny shaped ice trays.

"Do you cook well?" he asked. It only made sense that she cooked frequently considering the kitchenware she owned.

"I'm not sure if I cook well, but my cooking skills are enough to keep anyone alive. I need to survive in the harsh adult world. Takeout could not be a staple anymore." She said as she took the grocery bag from Kyoya and placed it on table made of North American white oak wood. All the wooden furniture she had was made of the same material. Julia found a sense of peace in uniformity.

He noticed Tamaki's gift of potted plants placed strategically in different areas of the house. The succulents were used as decorative pieces on the tables, book shelves, and were lined up on the window sills. She even repotted a few succulents and placed it in a fishbowl with different kinds of pebbles. There was a small terrace that had a vertical garden that was installed purposefully on the walls. Its position gave it enough sunlight, but it avoided the harsh afternoon sun. It had different kinds of herbs, teas, and small vegetables. He noticed how organized the book shelves were. They were arranged by topic, then by color, then size. This woman was definitely something.

"Would you like some tea, Kyoya-san?" Julia asked.

"I think it's best for me to leave." He replied.

However, the grumble from his stomach betrayed his words. He realized he has not eaten a midnight snack. Julia snickered at the sound of Kyoya's hunger and went towards the refrigerator.

"Come here Kyoya-san. Pick something to eat and I'll heat it up for you." She said.

Kyoya bent over to look at the contents of Julia's refrigerator. He noticed how all the plastic containers were color coordinated. Greens were related food like salads and vegetables, red for meats, blue for fish, yellow for chicken, plain white if it was a combination of different kinds of meat, pink for sweets, purple for things that looked like pasta noodles. He skipped the other colors, but he realized that it completed the entire spectrum of the rainbow. What caught Kyoya's attention as the milk and yogurt pudding containers at the side of the fridge.

Somehow, he has taken a liking to this specific commoner food. He discovered it from Tamaki back in high school during one of their commoner adventures. This was one of the few things he enjoyed to eat. It has been ages since he has one. Julia thought that Kyoya's face looked absolutely unlike his usual expression. From cold and stoic, it became warm and fuzzy. The moment he saw the pudding, his eyes softened and had a childlike gaze. His mouth was slightly agape and there was a look of sheer happiness.

Out of nowhere, Julia suddenly hugged him like a child. "I never thought you could make such a cute face like that!" she said as she gave him multiple packs of milk and yogurt pudding. "Here, have some more." She said cheerfully as she placed a stack of pudding on his hands.

It dawned to Kyoya what kind of person Julia's type was. Julia was unusually fond of Uno and Honey-senpai. She had a liking for cute things based on certain things she owned. Her kitchenware was the cute and feminine kind. Her clients and talents were usually teenage boys with cute smiles. The amount of strawberries she just bought from the grocery. It made sense. He looked at her with a derogatory expression. "You're a cradle snatcher."

Julia still had a nurturing look on her face "I'm a what Kyo-chan?" she asked as if she did not understand the term Kyoya just said.

"Cradle. Snatcher." He said each word and syllable clearly with emphasis. "You're into loli-shota types." He stated it like a fact.

"N-n-no. I think it's just a coincidence." Julia defended. She knew she liked cute things but never considered herself to like the whole loli shota thing.

She heated the spiciest dish she had for Kyoya to eat. It was a good form of distraction. It was spicy tuna pasta with chili in olive oil. The scent was enough to entice Kyoya to stay a bit longer. He was starving. It was almost 3:00 am. In less than 10 minutes, food was ready. He helped Julia set the table and noticed that even her tableware was "cute colored". It just confirmed Julia's loli-shota tendencies.

The spicy tuna pasta was simple. It had sautéed spicy tuna flakes, dried tomatoes, chili, garlic, and onion. He had to admit that if Julia cooked this, she was not half bad. She could probably go head on head with Haruhi's cooking for certain types of dishes. As the both of them ate, he decided to tease her by showing photos of Honey during his days at the Host Club. Took his phone and stared at Honey.

"S-s-so cute." She whispered before eating some pasta.

Kyoya was almost done with his food. It was pretty good. "You really do have a thing for younger looking boys." He teased.

"No. I really think it's just all by chance." Julia replied nervously.

Kyoya leaned on the table and took his phone. He did a quick search and said "Okay, so let's do a rundown. Currently, there are 5 different boybands on the top music charts. It has also come to my understanding that each boyband usually has a member that's seen as the cute one. This role is typically assigned to the most baby faced or youngest member of the group."

Julia was nodding at Kyoya's analysis of the music industry. So far he was correct. He looked at her as if he was waiting for her acknowledgement of the facts just stated.

"I'll point which member is your favorite one."

Without fail, Kyoya got everything right as he pointed the face. Julia was into baby faced boys. That explains why how good looking a man could be, she just did not fancy them. Julia like the baby faced and innocent look. She liked the youngest boys in their respective groups. This realization made Julia realize that she was into the whole loli-shota thing. She did not like mysterious, romantic, wild, or naughty men. She liked cute little boys. To hide her embarrassment, she took the dishes and decided to start cleaning. She boiled some water for Kyoya's tea.

Kyoya had a smirk of victory. He sat on the couch and let Julia sulk in defeat. Before the water boiled, the tired man fell asleep on the couch. Julia was too busy to notice that her guest was already fast asleep. She only noticed that Kyoya was sleeping when she finished washing the dishes.

Before she could wake Kyoya up, there was a soft knock on her door. She had a feeling that could be one of Kyoya's bodyguards. When she opened the door, it confirmed her suspicions. Tachibana was standing there and he asked about his employer.

"Good evening Julia-sama, is Kyoya-sama still inside?"

"Yes. He fell asleep shortly after eating."

The man looked at his watch. He knew that Kyoya needed at least an hour and fifteen minutes of sleep the moment he dozed off like this. He had to complete a sleep cycle before they could wake him up. Kyoya will kill anyone that breaks his first hour of sleep.

"Tachibana-san, it's alright. Kyoya-san can stay here. I think he would be in a foul mood if we woke him up already. I'll tell him I asked you guys to go home."

Tachibana bowed at Julia. "Thank you Julia-sama. I'm afraid this was the first time Kyoya-sama slept in two days. I'll be here by 6:30 am to wake him up. Goodnight, Julia-sama."

"Goodnight, Tachibana-san." She said with a short bow right before closing the door.

Julia looked at the sleeping man on her couch. He still held the stack of pudding in his hands. For a man of such power, intensity, and controlling nature, he looked absolutely adorable as he slept. She took a pillow from her room and placed on the sofa arm. She also took out the smaller pillows on the couch so Kyoya could position himself better. She maneuvered Kyoya gently so as not to wake him and placed his head on the pillow. Julia tried to take the pudding from him, but he clutched the pile tighter the moment she tried to take it. Julia shook her head in disbelief as she walked to her closet and storage room. That was where she placed her sheets. Julia took the softest blanket she had and placed it over Kyoya. The man got comfortable as he continued to sleep deeply. Julia switched off the lights in the living room and got ready to go to bed as well.

* * *

Dreams are avenues of expression and communication of the subconscious. Everything people experience daily, past events, and memories are stored subconsciously. This shapes the types of dreams people had. Dreams work in symbols which is why it usually appears nonsensical and abstract. Kyoya was sure that at this moment, he was dreaming. He was back in his apartment at Boston beside some girl he slept with. He decided to take a different program that allowed him to continue his studies overseas. It helped him keep a healthy distance from his family which was slowly become a sore sight for him. He put on some pants and went to the backyard of the house he was renting. He found a typical American styled home that was close to the university. The nostalgic air of being in an environment of possibilities and freedom was exhilarating.

Finally, a familiar feeling of freedom set. His memories of his second year at Boston flooded as he lit his cigarette. Occasional smoking became a vice. The moment he became too tense with the things happening around him he would just light one stick and let his nerves calm down. There has been chaos in Japan and he was more than glad not to be home as all the events happened.

The Mizushima Family, a strong ally of the Ootori Family, was falling apart. There was a feud between the two children of the head of the Mizushima Family. The entire business sector was split into half. No one knew which family member to side one. The son of a mistress who was named heir or the daughter of the legal wife of the patriarch. It was a battle of blood and title. Even his parents had opposing views. Yoshio's sentiments were towards the son while Noriko sided with the daughter.

Most people did not know the specific details behind the feud of the family. There were plenty of speculations, theories, and rumors behind it. Kyoya was sure his father knew more than most people. He was a close friend of Sadanobu Mizushima, the patriarch of the Mizushima Family. All Kyoya knew was Sadanobu Mizushima had two children, Haruka Mizushima-Miyura and Ryusei Mizushima. The daughter was born from his legal wife while the son was from a mistress. No one knew much about Ryusei Mizushima. He kept most of his affairs private and hidden from the public. He only shows his presence when needed. It was rumored that he had a few mistresses, but these were all just claims. There was no proof behind the gossip. Haruka was the mother of Kazuyoshi Miyura and Megumi's grandmother. The Miyura's were close friends with the Saito Family which was the family of Kyoya's mother, Noriko Saito-Ootori.

The Ootori Family became well connected with the Mizushima Family during World War II. Sadanobu Mizushima was responsible for saving certain members of the Ootori Family which originally lived in the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Unlike the Ootori Family, it was not a prosperous family of noble descent. The Ootori Family dominated the regions of Hiroshima and Nagasaki for almost a hundred years while the Mizushima Family was a relatively new clan. It was only at its third generation of succession while the Ootori Family has had more than ten generations of feudal lords and warlords. Naturally, these two families were rivals even in the businesses they entered.

Kyoya's great-great-grandfather decided to break the monotony since he was the first one to venture into the medical field. He trained his sons and daughters in the art of apothecary, kampo medicine. In turn, his children trained their own children in the same trade as well as western medicine. During the war, the entire family was helping soldiers and civilians through their services. Sickness and malnutrition abounded during this time. Wounded soldiers from the colonies were placed under their care. They were one of the best doctors and medical practioners during that time. All ten children of Kyoya's great-grandfather were in Nagasaki when Sadanobu Mizushima called a truce between the Ootori Family and Mizushima Family. It was time to find power in solidarity during the trying times of Japan. Kyoya's great-grandmother, grandfather and grandmother represented the Ootori Clan for the traditional ceremony of ending the feud between the two families. They went to Kyoto while the rest of the family stayed in Nagasaki. There were plenty of people that needed help.

The representatives of the Ootori Family left the city to travel on August 5, 1945. They traveled to Kyoto which took a 10-hour train ride with all the stops. They arrived in Kyoto by August 6. It was the same day that the City of Hiroshima was bombed. Some members of the Ootori Family wished to go to Hiroshima and only one was allowed to go. The youngest daughter left Nagasaki to help the wounded in Hiroshima. On August 9, 1945, the day when the atomic bomb was dropped in Nagasaki, there were only four members of the Ootori Clan that were alive.

Had the Mizushima Family not called the truce, the Ootori name would have died completely. It was due to this geture that Kyoya's grandfather owed his life to Sadanobu Mizushima. The Ootori Family rebuilt itself and became a force to recon with in the healthcare business. The current matriarch of the Ootori Family could not bring herself to go back to Nagasaki. It was too painful to dwell on the past. Her remaining children decided to rebuild their family in Tokyo. All their children were left in Nagasaki and none survived. It still retained the same aristocracy it had. Kyoya's grandfather brought the Ootori family out of the ashes. Their youngest son was Yoshio who was born six years after the bombing. Yoshio was the youngest child who did not have the chance to know any of his siblings. He was the sole heir to the Ootori fortune.

Kyoya lit another stick of cigarette the moment he finished recalling the stories his grandmother told him. It felt like he was watching the scene unfold. This dream was unlike most of the dreams he had. Its emotions were much more realistic. Kyoya went inside his house in Boston and gave a short laugh at a distant memory. As a child, he found it depressing to know that all the siblings of his father died. He even recalled asking himself how he would feel if Yuuichi, Fuyumi, and Akito suddenly died. He closed his eyes and was shock to see his 5-year old self in front of him. He remembers this instance quite clearly. Kyoya saw his younger self sitting in front of the main door. The moment his siblings got home from school that day, a 5-year old Kyoya hugged each one of them saying that he did not want any of them to die. Yuuchi ruffled his hair and Akito pinched his cheeks that day.

"We're not going to die anytime soon, Kyoya." Yuuichi said reassuringly.

Akito stuck his tongue out and said jokingly "Don't worry. If we did die, I'll make sure to haunt you in your dreams."

The two boys left crying brother in the hallway for Fuyumi to console. They still had exams to study for. Their father had high expectations for the both of them. Fuymi made sure Kyoya was all calm and decided to carry him to her room. She wiped his tears and runny nose. She knew that Kyoya would beg to stay beside her as she studied. So she got a few coloring books and pieces of paper ready for him to entertain himself until he fell asleep.

Kyoya followed his younger self and Fuyumi. He felt like a ghost smiling at the two of them. He decided to go back to his room, but when he turned around he saw he was back in his apartment in Boston. He saw his 19-year-old self talking to Tamaki on the phone while smoking another pack of cigarettes.

"Just when I thought I was out, they pull me back in. Tamaki, I do not understand their intentions. Father ordered me to continue my studies in Tokyo. He directed me to enter medical school like my brothers." Kyoya said frustrated. He opened a beer and did not care if he was under the legal age of drinking.

"Yes, I'm drinking another beer and I've smoked two packs of cigarettes today. Ignore my vices just for today." Kyoya said as he drank half a can of beer.

Kyoya looked at his younger self. Up until now he did not fully understand his father's intentions of bringing him back to Japan. No one did. He remembered this day well. That was when Kyoya decided to smoke weed for the first time. One of his classmates went inside his house and brought a stash with him. The two boys indulged in getting high and forgetting whatever class they had to attend. Smoke filled the room and when it cleared, he saw he was standing on the roof of one of their hospitals in Tokyo. There was no younger self to look back to. He never recalled going to the roof deck except to ride a helicopter to get an emergency VIP patient who slipped while hiking Mt. Fuji. No one was there except him.

Suddenly he heard a very familiar tone. It was his father scolding him. He looked back and saw his entire family looking at him with disdain. Kyoya looked at his hands and realized he was wearing the same scrub suit the day his patient died. Both his brothers, mother, and sister were telling him how he was not worth anything. Kyoya felt his guilt grow. There was a nauseating feeling of dread inside him. He realized he was on the roof deck of the hospital and his family was cornering him. Kyoya took a step back each time they stepped closer to him. He apologized multiple times even if he knew it would not change anything. Until suddenly he was at the ledge and he decided to take a step back. As he fell, he was engulfed by a bright light. He felt nothing. He heard nothing. He saw nothing. He was just falling endlessly.

* * *

Sunlight hit Kyoya's eyes and he turned the other way. The cushion he was on did not feel like his bed. He opened his eyes and saw he was not in his room but an apartment. The scent of pancakes and strawberries woke him up. He looked at his surroundings and saw his glasses and coat were placed neatly on the coffee table.

"You're finally awake." Julia said as she was holding a mixing bowl in her hand. "I'm making Swedish pancakes. It's basically like eating crepes."

The television was on and he could see her watching the morning news. He got his bearings and saw Tachibana, Ajima, and Hotta were seated on the dining table with tea and biscuits. The three men stood up and bowed at Kyoya when they realized he was awake.

"Good morning Kyoya-sama." They all said with much respect.

"Morning. What time is it?" Kyoya asked. He was still disoriented and in a complete daze.

Hotta looked at the time flashed on the morning news and said "It's 7:30 am, Kyoya-sama."

Since Julia's home was much closer to Kyoya's first meeting for the day, the extra 30 minutes of sleep was fine. When he sat up, Tachibana walked over to him and held out a bag with his clothes and toiletries. "Kyoya-sama, if you do not feel like traveling back to the mansion, Julia-sama offered the usage of her bathroom."

Julia was still mixing the batter while Ajima preheated the electric skillet. Tachibana and Hotta looked at the two prepare breakfast while Kyoya made his way to the bathroom. He took a quick warm shower and he could overhear Hotta and Julia conversing.

"Pardon me Julia-sama, I've noticed that you do not seem to be full Japanese." Hotta stated.

"Yes, I am also of Scandinavian descent."

As Kyoya shampooed his hair, he heard Tachibana ask "Which region are we speaking of Julia-sama? From my knowledge Scandinavia is another name for Northern Europe."

"My mother was Swedish." Julia replied. "The breakfast I'm cooking was actually her recipe. I hope you'll enjoy it."

Kyoya ignored the rest of the conversation the four were having as he prepared for the day. He dried himself and made sure he looked well-dressed for today. Looks were sometimes just as important as skills and abilities. That was the sad truth people faced. He stepped outside the bathroom and saw Julia conversing happily with his bodyguards.

"You're finally here Kyoya-san. I have jams here that are not sweet so it should be to your liking." Julia said. She was awfully cheerful at this time of the day.

Kyoya found her energy in the morning to be repulsive. Morning people irritated him for some reason. It reminded him of Tamaki and his stupid escapades. She looked at him fondly as he ate some fruit and pancakes. He noticed he had his own pile of pancakes while the rest of them had their own.

"I noticed you ate a lot so I made you own pile." Julia said. She found it entertaining to see Kyoya with such stupor.

"Thanks." He muttered. It always took some time for him to get into his senses. These were the downfall of being anemic and having low blood pressure.

Tachibana and Hotta offered to clean the dishes so Julia could finish preparing for the day. Ajima was fixing the area Kyoya slept on. He folded the sheets and placed the pillows back neatly. It took her exactly 20 minutes to get her hair and make-up fixed. Kyoya sat on the chair as he watched everyone get ready. He was reading through a few emails on his phone. Julia went outside her walk-in closet and started preparing five different lunch boxes. The four men looked at her and they were wondering why she ate so much. They only realized they were for different people when she started packing it individually and writing their names on top.

Kyoya saw his bodyguards with a giddy smile. It was amazing how this woman got through seasoned men who worked in the police force or army prior to being Kyoya's bodyguard. They were trained to shoot, disarm bombs, and perform different kinds of martial arts. Tachibana used to be a spy of the government, Hotta worked for the police, and Ajima was recruited from the special forces of the Japanese army. All it took to get through them was Julia's home cooked meals. They left the apartment at the same time and they dropped Julia at the train station. She told them not to bother bringing her to work. She said her goodbyes and got off the car. When she was gone, Kyoya looked at the lunch box on his lap. His lips curved slightly upward as he secured it on his lap.

He found it convenient to be at his destination in less than 20 minutes. The head office Musashino Energy was not far from Kichijoji. It would have taken him an hour to an hour to get there from his home. This meeting would only take at most two hours before he met with another business partner in Shinjuku.

* * *

Mori and Hinako saw each other almost every single day. They tried to have one meal together each day. It was safe to assume that they were already an official couple. The two held hands as they walked down the streets. Somehow Honey told Mori to take a day off today. Honey found out it was Hinako's day off as well so he wanted the two to spend more time with each other. They wanted to visit the bay area before winter came. It started with a museum until Hinako suggested they take the full on tourist mode.

It started with taking photos in Ariake then taking photos in Toyomi Park. Tourists flooded the streets and the both of them could hear different languages and dialects being spoken. People of all shapes, colors, classes, and sizes were in the area. American tourists with their sandals, floral shirts, and sun glasses would stop frequently to take photos. Tour buses filled with people from South East Asia were parked nearby. Everyone was taking in the lively scenery of the place.

Hinako noticed a dance off forming amongst teenagers. It was like they were watching an impromptu dance off between different nationalities. Mori watched Hinako as she stared at the dancers with delight. He enjoyed seeing Hinako's face with a wide smile. She always drew happiness towards her. It was like every time she smiles, people felt the need to join her. After a few rounds, the couple moved to a street food vendor and bought some dried squid.

Mori and Hinako were very comfortable around each other. There was a mutual understanding between the two. Sometimes no words had to be said. They both walked towards the samurai exhibit. It was probably the most touristy activity they did for the day. Mori looked at all the different displays of the traditional samurai outfits and swords. Hinako pointed at one of the samurai who had the same name as him.

"Takashi! Look. This guy has the same name as you." She said.

The sound of his name coming from Hinako still made his heart leap. Blood rushed to his cheeks and Hinako pulled him closer to the display. This flirtatious move was enough to get Takashi Morinozuka out of his composure. He smiled tenderly at the woman and kissed her forehead. Japanese culture was not very approving of public displays of affection, but at this point he did not care. The place was filled tourists anyway. They could care less about what the two of them were doing.

Hinako's face turned red. That was such a bold act Mori just did. She smiled at her boyfriend as they continued to view the different types of samurai and at the same time review their Japanese history. Both of them found richness in their traditional culture. The Morinozuka and Tsuwabuki family were leaning towards the promotion and preservation of Japanese culture. It was what made them unique as a race.

Mori bought Hinako to Minato Nature Reserve. It was a public park with plenty of small animals. The couple has taken a liking to taking care of pets. Even Mori's pet racoon and chicken expressed their liking to Hinako.

"Hinako, my parents want to meet you soon." Mori said as they walked to the Minato Nature Reserve.

"I would love to meet them too, Takashi." She said with lidded eyes as she held both of his hands. Saying his name and hearing her name from his mouth was a feeling she will forever cherish.

The leaves rustled and fell down as the wind got stronger. Orange, brown, and yellow leaves descended slowly. The air smelled like the sea and autumn. It was a unique combination of scents. Hinako laughed and played with the cats as Mori watched her. He was content with seeing her this happy. Knowing she was his gave him a certain sense of being content with life. Tamaki and Mitsukini were right. A man would know the moment he has found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It was more of feeling rather than knowing. There were no documented criteria for finding that woman. The two men explained it as a sense of the world not moving and forgetting all your troubles. Then once time went to its natural pace, you want nothing more than to face trials together. He knew he wanted nothing more than to live his life with Hinako. Marriage was too early of a proposal, but he knew that in due time he would ask Hinako for her hand in marriage.

Mori did not notice the birds that perched on his head and shoulders and the cat that slept on his lap. Hinako took several photos of the scene. She stated that he was a gentle giant. After two hours of feeding birds, racoons, cats, and squirrels the two of them felt like having some tea.

"Do you want to go to the teahouse in Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden?" Hinako asked as she looked at Mori straight in the eye.

It was rare for the two of them to look face to face on the same level. Mori had to sit down on a chair or bench so he and Hinako could converse as such.

"Yeah." He replied as he held her hand.

They took the car to Shinjuku. It was an hour past noon already. There should not be a lot of people having some snacks in the tea house.

* * *

Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden was very close to one of the main city centers of Tokyo. Shinjuku station, the busiest station in the world. One would think that it was impossible to find peace and quiet in the middle of this bustling city, but that was what Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden was for. It was an oasis in the middle of the city. The belt of trees surrounding the park blocks a lot of noise that comes from the city. The contrast of towering buildings and trees could be seen from all sides of the park. Its peaceful atmosphere was a good escape for individuals who sought for more quiet areas to hear their thoughts or to just simply admire the beauty of nature. At the center of the park was an old-styled tea house on a tidal pond with a 300-year-old pine, peony fields, and rows upon rows of plum trees.

Originally, this park was the residence of the Naito Family, feudal lord of the Takato domain in Shinshu. It was renamed to Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden after World War II. It was a large garden that spans up to 58.3 hectares with a western and eastern styled gardens. The French garden was always well manicured and it was beautifully symmetrical. The Japanese garden featured paths around a pond with different flowers that bloomed at their own season all year long.

It was almost mid-November and the Chrysanthemums were in full bloom at this time of the year. It was a species of flower that came in numerous colors and variations. Warm colors filled the garden. The ground was more orange and yellow than green due to the amount of leaves that have fallen.

Each step Kyoya, created a crispy and crunching sound that brought a sense of satisfaction. The moment he stepped on a soggy leaf that looked like it would create the sound he was looking for; he would compensate by stepping on two to three more leaves to fight his displeasure. It was definitely autumn. Rust and golden leaves fell slowly as the wind blew. During this time of the year, Kyoya would see small animals that were residents of the park collecting food for the winter. Birds started their migration to warmer climates.

The warm yellow tones, bright orange hues, and brilliant red leaves harmoniously blended to create a perfect scenery of contradiction. Kyoya was always fond of these things. Nature's puzzle for humans to observe. The warmth autumn colors had betrayed the sensation the eyes felt since the winds were getting colder each night. Kyoya walked straight to the Japanese Traditional Garden. There was a small discrete gazebo that only frequent goers knew about. It had a perfect view of the pond and bridge.

Kyoya crossed the bridge and took the path that had a steady upward slope. Then he would turn left once he saw the Cyprus tree then another left when the purple and pinks colors of the chrysanthemums broke the warm colored monotony. A small path on the right would lead to a hidden gazebo. This place was where he went to think. Most of his best projects and successful business propositions were formulated here. Now, he went here again to rethink his strategy against his father. Honestly speaking, Kyoya did not see himself married in the next 3-5 years. Obviously a marriage of utmost merit and benefits was in store for him, not love. He felt like he did not deserve such a thing. Coldhearted and ruthless men who have done their fair share of horrors are usually not blessed for such a privilege.

The distance between him and Megumi was taking its toll. He knew that she was seeing a few other men besides him. The moment she was in front of him, she was under his spell, but it did not have any lasting effect on her. She was the type of woman men wanted to have and she knew how much men wanted her. He got word from his mother that Megumi will be moving to Tokyo by mid to late spring next year. That gives him almost six months to make sure that no one snatches Megumi Miyura from him.

He only had 35 minutes before his next meeting. He placed the lunch set on the small stone table and started to unpack lunch box Julia made for him. Maybe food would help him come to a better conclusion. When he took off the lid, he scoffed at the design of the thing. She made sure it was bright and annoyingly filled with hearts. She even made an effort to color the rice pink and shape it into a large heart. There were even octopus sausages and sliced strawberries on the side. Egg rolls, pasta, and the pancakes they had this morning was also included. There were plenty of steamed vegetables and of course she added milk and yogurt pudding which had two cups each. She fully understood his boundless appetite. The bento box would pass for a lunch a girl made for her special other if Julia did not use tiny thin strips of seaweed to write 'shit head' at the center.

Kyoya had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing too hard. He took out his phone to document the lovely lunch he had. He started eating it slowly. Julia was a good cook. He would have to force her to make more of the spicy pink rice balls. Its sweet aesthetics betrayed the burning salmon flakes inside. He looked at heart shaped rice ball and thought that if Julia was turned into food she would definitely be this one. Her passionate personality was a contrast to her cool blue-grey or livid colored eyes. Kyoya's thoughts drifted to his current situation with Megumi Miyura. Suddenly it hit him. It was a gamble and a huge risk. He knew exactly what to do and how to do it. It was a must that Megumi was wrapped around his finger regardless of distance and he knew who could teach him how to win her favor and loyalty.

* * *

Hinako was skipping through Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden. She was excited to have some tea with Mori. They walked through the sloping paths of the traditional garden. Mori held her hand the entire time as Hinako pranced her way through the garden. He looked at her with a concerned look the moment the woman stopped moving and looked at her surroundings. Mori did not sense any danger, but he became more vigilant.

"Can you smell that?" Hinako asked as she took a deep breath.

Mori sniffed the air and said "Egg rolls and pancakes."

"I know that smell." Hinako said with conviction.

The couple followed the scent trail and they were on top of a short hill that gave them a good vantage point of the gardens. They looked down and on their right they saw a figure eating a large meal all by himself. Mori did not understand why Hinako took a few coins from her bag to operate the public binoculars.

"I knew it! Julia's lunch set. Benibara and I bought her that cute purple lunch set with matching cloth bag. But who's eating it?" Hinako said.

Mori bent over and looked through the Binoculars. It was pitch black. He had to put another coin to get a view of the person who was supposedly eating

"Kyoya."

Hinako looked at Mori with wide eyes. "No. She only cooks for people who visit her during breakfast. It's tradition!" Hinako said with conviction.

She looked through the binoculars again and it was indeed Kyoya Ootori. She took out her digital camera to take a photo of the scene unfolding. Instances like this need to be documented. She was sure that lunch set was Julia's and the smell of spicy food was strong.

"Why would Julia cook a meal for Kyoya?" she said.

The woman was pacing rapidly and Mori was looking at her move like a tennis ball during an intense rally.

"Tradition." He replied.

Hinako gasped. "Takashi! You're right. But that means that Kyoya should have been there this morning. What business would he have to do there? What did they do? Did he spend the night there? Maybe he and Julia are secretly seeing each other?" Hinako said.

There was always a light at the end of the tunnel. A romance can still blossom between the two. Tamaki and the twins tried their best to get Kyoya and Julia together a few days after Okinawa, but the two could care less about each other. They stated that there were much better things to do and work was pilling up. This discouraged everyone to think that nothing can happen between Kyoya and Julia. Benibara and Chizuru did all the scheming possible to make Julia and Kyoya accidentally meet each other, but their efforts did not turn out right. However, knowing that the two saw each other recently provided Hinako with a sense of hope. She had a good feeling about the next few days. A secret emergency meeting will be scheduled soon. She blasted her message to the group and waited for their reply.

* * *

Yoshio Ootori was considered a man of success. His business, family, and other affairs were looked up on. He only did what was expected of an Ootori in modern society. He needed to uphold the honor and responsibility that his father passed on to him. Despite the relatively clean record of his family, it was not free from criticism. Sometimes, he would hear some jealous men and women gossiping about their family. There were comments about him being too lenient with his wife. There were rumors that Yoshio had children outside marriage. Even if he was not in good terms with his wife, it would be a social disgrace to not be loyal. Noriko was his biggest foe and ally. Occasionally, he would hear individuals attributing the success of Yoshio and his children to their family name. There are times when he wished he could remind them that a generation ago, the Ootori Family was practically nothing.

People often ask how he was able to raise such formidable children. Somehow, training children to become responsible individuals was a dying art. He knew his children were not perfect, but they were much better compared to the heathens his business partners brought into this world. All of his children were well accomplished in their own right. Most of them were married to equally prestigious families such as theirs. Yuuichi married the second daughter from the Naito family, Akito married the sole heiress of the Shouji family, and Fuyumi was wed to the Shido family.

His grandchildren were also continuing the Ootori legacy. Yuuichi had a son who was performing at the top of his class. Fuyumi's daughter was the same. Akito's first born was expected to arrive before the end of the year. All their children will have to face the same responsibilities they had as children. On certain days, his grandchildren would visit him at home. He hated to admit how fond he was of them. He was never good with expressing his emotions. Yoshio was lucky that Kyoko, Fuyumi's daughter, was perceptive enough to understand his true intentions. He hoped she remained that way until she got older.

Fuyumi was Yoshio's favorite child. He did not want his children to know that he had such favoritisms, but a father and daughter relationship was always different. The reason he did not give Fuyumi any responsibilities was so she could live life as she pleased without being tied to the same burden as her brothers. He knew that it wasted Fuyumi's talent, but it was worth it. He hoped that his daughter understood his intentions which was often misunderstood. Yoshio was raised to be a competitive, cutthroat, and not showing any weakness or fear. He was born during trying times a few years after the war. People had nothing to eat, the economy was down, his family and their history burned with the flames of the past.

Yoshio's father had no choice but to act as an anchor for his sister, mother, and wife. It was difficult enough to lose his father and other siblings, but to never see his children again was painful. His aunt was a barren woman. Her exposure to the radiation in Hiroshima had adverse effects on her reproductive health. She had no choice but to live a life without children to call her own. Six years after the bombing, Yoshio was born. His birth became a sign of hope for the Ootori Family.

He was raised to be the perfect heir. His education never stopped. He was sent to different countries to study their technology and culture. His life was very similar to how he raised his children. Not being able to meet the standards was unacceptable. Failure was never an option for an Ootori. When his father was rebuilding hospitals, he was often sent to the Mizushima household. Sadanobu Mizushima was like a mentor and brother to him despite their age difference. He did not treat Yoshio like a child, but instead he treated him like an equally mature adult.

The man taught him much of his current knowledge today. Sadanobu Mizushima was a man ahead of his time. He looked forward to the promise of a greater future and believed that a person's best legacy was his children. Yoshio was only ten years of age when Sadanobu Mizushima had a son.

He recalled the whispers and murmurs from the side. People looked at the Mizushima family with contempt. Plenty of people knew that the man felt nothing for his wife, but to have a son born from a geisha was intriguing. Yoshio experienced the harsh reality of life firsthand. Ryusei Mizushima entered the household at the age of seven. Sadanobu's daughter, Haruka, was much older than Ryusei. She was practically 20 years older than Yoshio and he in turn was 10 years older than the boy. He witnessed her mistreat Ryusei several times and considered him a threat. Even Yoshio was considered an enemy.

The young boy never disrespected his older sister, but he did not fear her as well. He had all the traits the next leader of the family should have. Sadanobu did not appreciate the attitude his daughter had and as punishment, he named Ryusei the rightful heir of the Mizushima Family. Much like Sadanobu and his father, Yoshio was terrible in explaining his emotions. The three men were stern and strict in their words and actions. Even when they meant well, the message never came across the same way. They were raised to be leaders, not poets or charity workers. Having misplaced compassion and unnecessary emotion would only result in failure. This action brought tension between Haruka and his father.

There was that one day when Ryusei just finished his private lessons and he ran towards Yoshio who was reading a book in the garden. The young boy saw Yoshio as an older brother. The moment he found out he was to become the heir of the Mizushima Family; his first concern was his sister. He did not want her to be left out. He knew that Haruka-neesama had a right to ownership, but he knew his father believed otherwise. Yoshio looked at the boy and saw his kind heart. He had wisdom and intuition beyond his years. Ryusei saw through everyone.

The boy was like a sponge absorbing and applying everything he knew. He had sharp blueish-grey eyes like his father. It was a trademark of the Mizushima Family. All the heirs had the same piercing blueish-grey eyes. People joked to them that they had too much water in their system. Their eyes were a sign that water was flowing strong in their family. Water was a strong and graceful element that could break stone walls through time. It was adaptable and able to take in any form and shape. It also nurtured and healed. It protected and soothed people, but its softness was not to be mistaken for weakness. Once water engulfs an individual, death was almost inevitable.

Yoshio thought it was best for the boy to learn about the game of politics and manipulation. He took the boy under his wing. He trained him the same way he was taught by his father. It was the only way he knew how to impart knowledge. Strict work schedules were set. Demands were high. Results had to be shown. Sadanobu Mizushima noticed how Yoshio Ootori trained his son like his own brother. Each day Ryusei and Yoshio learned from each other. They became better individuals who became stronger and more skilled as the years passed.

When Ryusei was sixteen, he asked his father to let him study overseas. Yoshio remembered that day clearly. Ryusei slipped upon making his grand entrance into the Ootori household. Noriko laughed so hard at the boy her water broke. All Ryusei wanted to tell Yoshio was he wanted to explore the world and learn as much as he could before he became the head of the family. The boy never told anyone of his specific plans. He learned how to be cunning like an Ootori, but he maintained a certain sense of charm and sincerity. It was a trait Yoshio envied. He could never be as fluid as the boy. A few days after Ryusei turned 18, he left the country and Yoshio did not hear from him again until after a few years.

Ryusei came back as a changed man. His charm was still there, but the years have not been kind to him. His cheerfulness was replaced with something else. Yoshio never asked the man for answers. He knew that Ryusei would confide in him when he needed it. As Yoshio looks back today, he had regrets of unsaid words towards his father, his mentor, and his brother. These three men shaped who he was. The two men of the Mizushima family were not fortunate to die a peaceful death. Sadanobu Mizushima made him swear to protect the true heir of the Mizushima Family while on his death bed. His mentor did not give him any details as to who this heir was. All he said was the heir had too much water as well.

* * *

Hi guys! How was the chapter. Sorry it was slightly shorter than the previous two, but I think I got the message across. Now I can finally study in peace. I'll try my best to update weekly even with my horrendous workload and schedule.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys! Thank you for all the reviews. I hope this chapter answers some of your questions.

I'm sorry if it's shorter than the previous ones, but I assure you it does not lack in content.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

Ouranos was a greek word that meant "sky" or "heaven". It was a good foreshadowing of Ouran Academy. It was a haven for the rich. A prestigious private school with its campus situated in the heart of Tokyo. Most, if not all, of the students were born into prominent families, business magnates, politicians, celebrities, and the like. These were the children of the rich and famous. Those who were born with a silver spoon in their mouths. Ouran Academy was an institution that replicated the luxury these students were born into. This permeates Ouran with students who first have stellar backgrounds, lineage, and family history. Wealth is a close second to their requirements for admission. However, students of the school are trained to become proficient and well-rounded leaders who are well-educated in the arts, sciences, and business. It was an academic powerhouse that has produced plenty of leaders not just in Japan, but internationally as well.

Fuyumi and her husband, Kenji, were walking through the familiar courtyards filled with the memories from the past. The rain weakened by the time they got to Ouran. From a distance, they could still see that skies were still dark at Shibuya area. They were walking towards the elementary division of the school. Kyoko Shido was seated on one of the benches underneath the Sakura tree. Their daughter spent a lot of time with Ageha Hitachiin. Satoshi Ootori, Yuuichi's firstborn son, was also with them. He was a few years older than the two girls. They saw Tamaki and Superintendent Yuzuru speaking with the three children. Yuzuru was starting to take a few steps back from the Suoh business and spent most of his time in school. He was becoming more hands-on with its operations.

"Fuyumi-neesan! Kenji-san!" Tamaki waved and greeted.

Yuzuru greeted Fuyumi and Kenji before heading back to the office. He gave a short apology that he could not stay any longer to chat. He wanted to be present at the faculty meeting which was staring in 5 minutes.

Kyoko hugged her parents. It was rare for the both of them to fetch her from school. Satoshi bowed respectfully at his aunt and uncle. He was being bred to become the next generation of Ootori leaders after all.

"There's no need to be so formal with us, Satoshi. I won't tell Yuuichi-niisama." Fuyumi said as she ruffled his hair slightly.

As if Fuyumi and Kenji was not enough, the Hitachiin brothers decided to fetch Ageha from school today as well. There was a mini-reunion of sorts as the two older brothers skipped merrily towards their sister.

"Why did you idiots decide to fetch me? I see you enough at home." she asked them with an uninterested face.

"Ageha-chan! Your brothers are being thoughtful and cool. Be nicer to them." Kyoko scolded.

"Tch. I'll only let them get me if they promise we go to the ice cream shop."

Hikaru and Kaoru hugged their sister. "Of course A-ge-ha-chan!"

The twins invited Tamaki, Satoshi, and the Shido family as well. Fuyumi called her brother and said that she was taking him and Kyoko out for some dessert. Yuuichi and Satoshi had no choice in the matter. Basically, Fuyumi was informing the both of them that she will take Satoshi to the ice cream parlor. There was no arguing with Fuyumi at times. She was the common soft spot the three brothers had. If anyone hurts, Fuyumi they will answer to them.

Japanese Ice Ouca was known for its cute presentation of ice cream. Its retro 80's ice cream parlor decorations and pink interiors attracted plenty of customers. Hikaru and Kaoru went here often with Ageha. No matter what family a child comes from, ice cream and sweets always had the same effect. The three kids and Tamaki ran up to the counter and stared at the vast collection of flavors being sold.

Kenji looked at one of the leaders of the Suoh family. He found it difficult to believe that it was possible to act in such a way.

"I wonder how he and Kyoya-san got along so well." He said as he stared at Tamaki with shock.

Fuyumi smiled at the four people bouncing in front of the counter. She had a distant gaze and smile. "It's a mystery we all do not understand. They did say that opposites attract. Sometimes Kyoya and Tamaki look like an old married couple more than Tamaki and Haruhi. Even she said so herself."

Her husband did not know how to react to that statement. Tamaki Suoh was considered a philanthropist and a patron of the arts. He was one of the most generous and kind hearted businessmen. He was a person who seeks to promote the welfare of others, especially by the generous donation of money to good causes. His skills as a businessman were notable and excellent. It was paradoxical to Kyoya's style. Out of all Yoshio's children, Kyoya was the most notorious. He was a callous and brutal conqueror of the modern age. Yuuichi and Akito focused their efforts on different activities. They were not as avaricious as their youngest brother. Kyoya's entry to completely different industries took the financial world by storm. Kenji considered himself and his company lucky since they were related through marriage. Others did not share the same fortune.

Kenji received a call from his father stating that there was an emergency meeting in the office. He had to leave his wife and daughter. With a sigh filled with regret, he told Fuyumi the dilemma and said goodbye to Kyoko.

When he left, the twins surrounded Fuyumi. They took one of the chairs facing the indoor playground where the three children were playing. Tamaki bought the largest bowl of Kuma-chan ice cream. It was basically ice cream of various flavors with red bean filling that was shaped like a bear.

Fuyumi clasped her hands together and told the twins and Tamaki good news. "I met Kyoya's new friend today at the hospital. I only saw her briefly a week ago when she dropped off a painting at Kyoya's house. Kyoya rarely invites people except you guys over so it took me by surprise."

"Which friend?" the twins asked. They never knew all the activities Kyoya engaged in. He did not openly share his activities to them, unless needed.

"Julia-san. Kyoya met her at a charity art auction. She's got wavy brownish red hair, amazing complexion…" Fuyumi was going to describe the woman in detail but the twins and Tamaki knew who she was talking about.

The twins looked at Fuyumi with much interest. "Yes, we know her. She was with us at the Okinawa trip." They said.

"How come you did not attend, Fuyumi-neesan?" Tamaki asked with glassy eyes. He knew that Fuyumi would have loved to see the ball. It was exquisite. He even saved plenty of pictures in his phone to remember the night clearly.

The Host Club has grown accustomed to Fuyumi's presence during their get-togethers and events. When Kyoya had took sabbatical leave from them and worked himself to death, Fuyumi sometimes went in his place. She was very fond of her brother's friends. They were interesting personalities. Kyoko and Ageha usually played together during these events so the two girls looked forward to it as well.

"Kenji did not want me to travel so much." She said with a soft smile. She placed her hand on her stomach and said "I'm expecting again."

The jaws of her companions reached the floor. "Congratulations Fuyumi-neesan!" they said. They started eating the ice cream before it melted. It was a dual celebration. They spoke about how it would be nice for Ryu and Chiyo to have more playmates their age. Hikaru and Kaoru were already asking for a preferred color palate for baby clothes.

Fuyumi was about to continue talking about Kyoko's excitement to have a sibling then she realized that Hikaru and Kaoru said that Julia was in Okinawa with them. First the art auction, second was Kyoto, third was Kyoya's home, and then they went on a trip together already.

"Wait, Julia-san was in Okinawa?" Fuyumi confirmed again. She wanted to make sure she heard her facts correctly.

"Yes. She and Kyoya pretended to be some kind of couple so Mori-senpai could confess to Hinako-san." Tamaki said dramatically as he placed his hands on top of his heart and closed his eyes.

"Pretended?" Fuyumi asked. She paused for a few seconds to digest the information the twins just disseminated. She blinked for a few times and asked "Did they practice for the role for a few weeks?"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other with straight faces as they shrugged "No, we only told them the day before."

Now, this was news to Fuyumi. It cleared up a few things, but somehow this added more questions than answers. She felt like a boat in the middle of the sea where the fog was thick and a faint pulsating flow from a distant lighthouse was her only guide to shore. She and her mother have introduced plenty of girls to Kyoya for years even before her father gave his proposition. Though none of them had the same feeling of familiarity. She knew Kyoya fancied a few of those girls, but he never made so much of an effort to get too close to them. Kyoya does not put much effort with meeting women, except when there is a hidden benefit or agenda related to work. Besides, it is usually the other way around. Kyoya did not chase women, they chased him. Even during his days in Ouran, he got his fair share of confessions. But being the person he is, he used these opportunities to get potential customers for the Host Club. He never lets them see through him. Not an ounce of weakness was shown to anyone for the matter. What Julia said did not bother Fuyumi, but it was the sense of understanding that she possessed. Kyoya let her in his world. She was sure of that. How deep she was within Kyoya's walls was a mystery.

"Is Julia-san a daughter from a prominent family?" she asked. There was a possibility that Kyoya gained work benefits. Maybe she was from a powerful family that Kyoya planned on working with.

"No she is not. Julia is a commoner." Kaoru said.

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't think anyone rich would need a scholarship just to study."

A lone tear rolled down Tamaki's cheek "A woman who had to face the perils of the world through her own wit and resources. Julia-san exhibits strength that is admirable for anyone regardless of class. Manager of the Zuka Club and a scholar at the same time. Her skills and abilities for creating beauty and developing talent have been unmatched in the industry."

The twins blew their noses. "What a touching story." They said.

Fuyumi smiled. It was evident that this new friend of Kyoya's got through these boys. Hikaru and Kaoru were never the type to maintain false pleasantries. She wanted to know more about Julia's friendship with Kyoya. It was not like she had anything against Kyoya's plans for marrying a woman of good fortune and social stature, but there was more to the world than that. She wanted Kyoya to experience such a feat. Fuyumi knew about her younger brother's plans of marrying Megumi Miyura. She has nothing against the woman, but will such an act be worth everything he thinks he will gain? Would trading love for the promise of merit and power be worth it? She knew she was lucky enough to have both and she only wanted what was best for her brother. It is normal to only want the people you care about in good hands.

Her concern later turned into more confusion when the twins and Tamaki started looking blue. Like bringing up Julia brought back memories of sadness and failure. Tamaki are a spoonful of ice cream in frustration while Hikaru and Kaoru were consoling each other. Tamaki started tearing up pieces of tissue as he ate.

"Milord, what are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"Making a hamster house." He replied dejectedly.

The twins looked miserable and started to help Tamaki make a hamster house.

"What's wrong?" she asked the three boys. It felt like a storm cloud could form above their heads in any minute.

"We failed to make the two fall in love." Hikaru said.

"Are we that worthless, Fuyumi-neesan?" Kaoru said pitifully.

She reached over to the two boys and said "No, you both are not worthless. Do not think like that."

"We did everything we could to set Kyoya-senpai and Julia-san up." The two said as they hugged each other.

"Those two are impossible" Kaoru said.

"They're beyond impossible." Hikaru said.

Tamaki was sulking in his own corner. The plan was perfect. It was supposed to culminated differently. They cannot identify their miscalculation. They thought that after the party, love would strike between the two, but they went back to their normal selves and started to work. He showed a photo album that featured different angles of Kyoya staring at Julia as she went inside the room to Fuyumi.

"We've tried everything Fuyumi-neesan. Coffee shop meetings, opportunities to talk to each other, dates, and even using Uno and Chiyo."

The twins somehow were able to convince the entire Suoh Household to help participate in their charade. Haruhi "had stomach flu" and Tamaki was "having loose bowel movement". The two young children were supposedly "looking forward" to a day at the theme park. It was the Sunday morning last week when they dropped off the twins at Kyoya's home. Hikaru and Kaoru even hinted that Julia was good with children so maybe she could help. So instead of bothering Julia, Kyoya and his guards took the twins to Tokyo Disneyland.

Everything was according to plan since Julia was going to be there as well. However, there was a slight miscalculation on their part. The woman was working on a special project. They were filming commercials and promotional videos all day long. The different actors and singers Julia handled were all there. Her hands were so full that she barely left the shooting area. It was the first time she had to be a talent manager and producer at the same time.

Kyoya spent the entire day riding whatever the two children pointed at as long as they made it through the height requirement. The man rode colorful spinning teacups, the carousel, and It's a Small World more than ten times each. They could see Kyoya stiffen the moment the twins said the word 'again'. But the man could not bear to say no to them. Haruhi begged Kyoya not to spoil the two, but sometimes her words were completely ignored. As Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Hinako, Honey, Reiko, Chizuru, and Benibara watched Kyoya and Julia cross each other's paths without noticing. Their frustration was reaching its limits. Kyoya had his hands full as Uno and Chiyo wanted to be carried most of the time and Julia was looking at the accounting books and her talents. They ended the day with defeat. It was clear as day that nothing romantic will blossom between them. The signs from the ball were all false alarms.

After the twins told Fuyumi of their efforts, she covered her mouth and gasped. "There must still be hope. Count me in on the next plan."

Fuyumi's cooperation fueled their energy once more. They had hope that Fuyumi would be able to help them bring out the spark between the two. She looked at the three men with a newfound sense of determination. "We will start our planning the day after tomorrow. We need to analyze things properly. There are no other chances for miscalculation, do you understand?" she said in a very Ootori like fashion.

The three gave a salute and said "Yes ma'am!"

They started to discuss how they were going to perform and strategize for their next plan. Fuyumi proved to be an asset. She knew Kyoya well and could predict some of his actions. The rest of the afternoon was spent there. They wanted Julia and Kyoya to meet with each other soon. They decided to call it a day an hour before dinner. The children look like they have had their fair share of fun and enjoyment. They all parted ways and continued on with their own responsibilities. Unaware that the moment they were all resting and sleeping comfortably in their beds, Kyoya and Julia saw each other. No one expected an emergency meeting from Hinako the next day.

* * *

The Japanese were always known for their work ethic. Long hours on the job was required. There were very little opportunities for breaks and holidays. Though, there were a few western companies that started changing their policies. They wanted people to realize the importance of quality of living. So some workers have ended their jobs two hours ago, but still 8:00 pm was early for Japanese standards. Most of them worked until 10:00 pm. Luckily, the talent industry had a different kind of lifestyle. They followed a more lenient schedule, but it was timing consuming. They would work for days without end, then suddenly they are graced with a short break. This was designed by the current management to keep their workers inspired. Tired and burnout people cannot churn out quality.

Julia was on her way home from work. She was sure that her hand was accidentally touching another person's buttocks, but no one cares. Office workers were too tired to care about the number of passengers on the train. There was not a day when foreigners would take photos of the employees in train stations who were tasked to push people inside trains. She cannot blame them for their fascination. Those men and women were able to cram in a substantial number of people. Julia held onto one of the bars and a woman's bag was already between her legs. Such a position was anything but comfortable. Though this did not bother her considering that falling out of balance was impossible. She was tightly secured between three female office workers and a high school student.

From her limited field of vision, she could see a small elementary student holding the hand of a high school student. Even a blind person could see that those two were brothers. The young boy had an endless curiosity and his patient brother was answering every single question. She took a deep breath and recalled how she and her sister used to do the same thing when visiting their father's apartment downtown. Although, the treatment they received was slightly different. Not all the Japanese were fond of hafus. Some people looked at them with awe, wishing they had the same high nose bridge and white teeth, while others called them impure versions of the race. They were a lesser kind. An unwanted hybrid.

Years ago, there was a specific an instance when a middle aged Japanese woman spoke to her companions saying that they deserved to sit down more than the stupid looking blonde child. Julia usually ignores these kinds of comments. Lilian held her sister's hand tightly. She knew how much Julia hated this kind of treatment. There was a reason why she dyed her naturally copper colored hair jet black. She knew that Julia sometimes wore brown colored contact lenses to blend in. Lilian accepted that she will never be accepted fully as a Japanese citizen by some people. She got this kind of treatment more often than Julia considering she had hazel brown eyes and very light blonde hair.

Lilian looked at her sister sternly and said in English "Try your best to ignore them. They must be tired. I can stand instead."

Julia shook her head and replied to the woman's comment in straight Japanese. "Standing helps you lose some pounds. I suggest walking home instead of taking the train. Maybe your husband would feel less regret considering he married a fat old maid." She said in a mocking tone.

The woman looked at Julia with wide eyes and fury. "I hope your mother was not such a slut to bring such a disrespectful man to this world."

"I'd like to think my mother was an Asian slut like you, but my father is the one who's of the same nationality. I'm glad he chose an outsider because a woman like you should not be allowed to breed like bitches on the street."

Lilian was not used to hearing her sister speak in such a manner. Julia-neesan was usually well-mannered. Her emotions were always in check, but to see her sister furious was something she was not accustomed to. The woman was about to slap Julia for such a comment until one of her companions stopped her. The stares they were receiving were enough negative stimuli for them to keep quiet. Not a lot of people shared the same sentiment as them. They spoke in low tones saying how closed minded she was and that those two children did not deserve that kind of treatment. Julia knew she was going to win this round, but decided to keep her mouth shut until the train came to a stop.

Julia and Lilian went down the next train station and waited for a different train. They thought it was best to leave. Lilian knew that her sister will not stop insulting the woman. Julia still held her sister's hand tightly.

"Julia-neesan. It's okay. I know you hate it when that happens, but I'm fine." Lilian said reassuringly.

"I just don't like it when people look down on us since we're not the same as them. You deserve better treatment than that. You're such a sweet girl. Besides, I always considered our mixed heritage to be an asset." Julia replied.

Lilian hugged her sister. It was uncommon in Japan to be very public with these kinds of displays. She smiled at Julia and hoped that it would make her feel better.

"I know neesan, but I have an important question to ask you."

Lilian started playing and fidgeting with her fingers. She did not understand why Julia would do such a thing. It has kept her on her toes for weeks. This issue was more important than the train incident. She held Julia's hand before speaking.

"Neesan…why did you cut your hair like a boy?" she asked with pleading eyes. "you had such beautiful hair."

Julia ruffled her sister's hair "It's for a play."

"You're not being bullied, right? Please go home and go back to the regular school if they are being mean to you. I miss you every day." Lilian said.

"I'm sure I'm not being bullied. I have very nice friends. My roommate, Hinako-chan, is asking me to join her club. The auditions were somewhat challenging, but it was worth it. I have to play a boy for the next play which is why I look like this." Julia replied with a grin.

"Neesan really gets carried away with her hobbies." Lilian commented. She always admired her sister for having such a drive.

"I hope I could introduce my friends to you soon. You'll like them. I'm sure of it." Julia said with a cheerful smile.

The little girl smiled at her sister and nodded. She wanted to meet the people her sister talked so much about. The next train arrived and they went inside. It was not as crowded as the previous three. It offered the two sisters a bit more space and peace.

Julia smiled her eyes at the short memory she had with her sister. It was one of their last days living peacefully before everything started to go wrong. She went down Kichijoji station and started to walk back home. There was never an instance when she did not see Lilian standing at the platform with a black haired "boy". It was one of the reasons why Julia does not mind taking a bit of a commute going back to her place. Every night and morning, she is reminded of a not so distant past of her younger days. It kept a different image of Lilian alive. It kept a different aspect of Julia alive as well.

It was November 18 that day. Before leaving the station, she stood at the spot where she and her sister were years ago.

"Happy birthday, Lilian." She whispered to herself.

Julia stood there for a few more minutes before walking back to her apartment. She had a melancholic smile as she went past the local ramen shop. The men were gossiping how last night there were plenty of security walking around. No one knew the reason why there was a sudden influx. Old women were asking if there was a VIP in the area, but no one really knew the answer to that. Julia just smiled to herself again. She had a hunch behind the sudden increase of security yesterday. Kyoya was still an Ootori even if he likes commoner pudding.

Fate had a way of reminding people of certain things. the grocery shop was having a last hour of the day sale. It was a regular promo where they sell one to two different items for a steal. If Julia is home before 10:00pm, she tries her best to pass by. Today's promo was a buy 4 take 4 puddings. Julia saw the advertisement and decided to buy Kyoya some pudding. She did not understand why at certain times of the day she ended up thinking about Kyoya. His personality must have something to do with it. She was fascinated by the guy. She sometimes thought she was too fond of him. She reasoned to herself and thought that this gesture was simply an experiment to see how Kyoya would react to that much pudding. Nothing more than that. Julia knew she had no other feelings, but curiosity.

Julia went inside to procure the product she wished to purchase. The automated voice greeted her as she took one of the shopping baskets. She walked straight to the chillers stood in front of the pudding section. There were vast selections of pudding. There were more than twenty flavors of pudding available. Each flavor had a different quality and price tag. She was in a state of confusion. The Tyranny of Choice was a perfect description of her current mental status. It was a term coined by professionals that suggests that having options allows people to select precisely what makes them happiest, but too many choices makes up for misery.

'This three pack yogurt pudding is only 180 yen. That makes it 60 yen per piece. However, this one with the added coffee jelly is 80 yen a piece.' She thought

She picked up the three pack pudding. 'Quantity is better than quality for certain things. Besides, if I buy four of the three pack puddings, that gives me an additional four packs. So for a measly cost of 720 yen, I am able to get twenty-four pieces of yogurt pudding. That makes it 30 yen per piece now…That's practically giving it away.'

A decision has almost been made until she saw the bottom of the pack that revealed the amount of pudding in grams. The three pack pudding had 70 grams each. Julia decided to look at the competitor pudding. The yogurt pudding with coffee jelly bits was 120 grams of pudding and 20 grams of coffee jelly bits for 80 yen That's a total of 140gram for 80 yen. It's much more expensive than the three pack though its quality looked much better. Julia came to decision. She took the yogurt and milk pudding with coffee jelly bits. There was a sense of satisfaction that she made such a crucial decision in 17 minutes and 37.5 seconds. Right before leaving the pudding section, she saw the premium strawberry and cream pudding for 2,799 yen.

'Who in the world would spend for such a thing? Strawberries and cream pudding for that price is ridiculous.' she thought to herself.

When she left the store, she had 20 pieces each of the yogurt and milk pudding as well as a single serving of premium pudding.

She felt ashamed with herself. 'I'm the type of person who would spent for such kinds of pudding.'

The walk home was pleasant. The grocery was not far from her place. It was only a 10-minute walk. She will reward her productivity today with one episode of Lovely Heart, a romantic comedy series about two university students, as she savored her premium pudding.

* * *

At exactly 22:00 hours, the Suoh Mansion was filled with familiar guests. They were all seated at the dining area. Dinner was served as Hinako retold the story. She showed them photos to prove that what she saw was true. It caught everyone off guard to know that there was a possibility Kyoya spent the night at Julia's apartment. Everyone was speechless. Hinako's report was thorough and well-researched. Tamaki and Benibara used a few of their sources to confirm whether the Ootori stayed the night.

Tension and silence was in the air that night. They were looking at two mobile phones at the center of the table. Eagerly waiting for a reply regarding Kyoya's schedule that night. Tamaki's phone rang first. Nanami-san, who was in charge of all the domestic affairs in Kyoya's home, confirmed that Kyoya was not home the entire evening yesterday. He was working until the wee hours of the morning. She was not aware where he slept, but all she could confirm was he did not spend the night at home. Benibara's phone rang shortly after Tamaki read his message. It was from the landlady of Julia's apartment. The woman said that based on the security camera's, Julia did go home with a man and he did not leave until the morning.

This stunned everyone in the room. They all looked at each other. There was a sense of shock at that time. The silence got some of the servants peeking through the door. It was not natural for a noisy and boisterous group to be this silent. The twins were the only individuals brave enough to break the silence.

"Sooo…what do we do now?" the twins asked.

Everyone looked at Tamaki. He was usually the mastermind of these kinds of plans. At this moment, the Host King was speechless.

The only words he was able to utter at that moments were "I think Benibara would know what to do."

The woman looked at him with the shock. "Me? Know what to do?" she said stunned. The purity of her younger sister's lips was taken. She knew of Kyoya's tendencies, but to act so early on into the relationship gave her a short circuit. It took her a few moments to process her thoughts. The idea of that man stealing Julia's real first kiss was repulsive. She stared off into space and became unresponsive to those around her.

"Oh dear, Benibara?" Hinako said as she waved her hand in front of the woman's face.

Chizuru found the whole thing entertaining. Sometimes she and Hinako wonder how that woman survives in the real world. "My, my, my, Benibara. I hope you knew the moment you paired them together that sexual intercourse could have been a possibility. We are talking about Kyoya-san" She said bluntly.

"Yeah, Kyoya-senpai moves in for the kill real fast." Hikaru added.

"Julia will be what number then?" Haruhi asked.

Kaoru tapped his nose with a pencil "I think Kyoya-senpai has slept with 15-18 different girls since college. Well, these were the girls he slept with more than once. I'm honestly not sure if he still did one night stands."

Benibara's mouth was wide open and she froze. "INTERCOURSE?! Julia's purity is at stake!" she exclaimed. "I cannot allow someone like him to steal it from Julia like plenty of other countless maidens."

"Kyoya-senpai is going to kill you, you know Kaoru? Milord was not supposed to know the exact number." Hikaru said.

"Which is exactly why I'm playing it down. Now that I think about it, Megumi-san would be the 18th girl. Out of the 18 I'm certain that at least 7 of them were virgins." Kaoru said.

Tamaki's hands were shaking. He thought that Kyoya has ended his ways. His lecture on love and making love. It was just not a Okaa-san promised him that he will not sleep around anymore. He looked at the twins and said "I thought he said he did not sleep around anymore?"

"Yeah, he did promise to be more selective." Hikaru said as he looked at his brother.

"Kyoya-senpai did increase his already high standards for women even more." Kaoru added.

"Besides, compared to most men, he's very tame with his ways or he just really hides it very well." They said in unison.

"K-k-kyoya…is he really?" Fuyumi looked at the twins with a heavy heart. She expected Kyoya to probably indulge in such an act outside of marriage maybe once but not like this.

"Kyoya-senpai never told you?" Hikaru asked.

"We assumed you knew. Kyoya-senpai has been doing this for some time." Kaoru said.

At that moment, the twins knew that their death was imminent. They forgot the extra person they had in the room. They did not think that Kyoya would hide his activities so well from his family. Suddenly, the members of the Host Club felt a certain sense of doom. Fuyumi was probably the last person Kyoya wanted to reveal such news. Now that she found out, he was going to kill them. Probably skin them alive.

"Name a few girls you know." She said sternly. Her fists were clenched.

Kaoru looked up to recall the ones he found out by accident. "Sachiko Akio…Mika Tsukiyama…uhhh…"

"Megumi Miyura is the latest one. But then the one before her was the Nobuhara girl. The one with the really nice legs." Hikaru added.

"Ah! Yes, I remember that one." Kaoru said nervously. They had to remedy the situation quickly.

Fuyumi covered her mouth. She knew those girls. Somehow a few days or weeks after meeting Kyoya, they looked weak in the knees every time they saw him. It all made sense to her now. The girls she and her mother introduced to Kyoya did blush furiously after asking if they have been in touch. Somehow most girls became flustered and excited at the mention of her brother's name. The thought of Kyoya sleeping with these women just for sport broke her heart. She always introduced them with hopes that he would find love not lust. She had to sit down on the couch and she felt like she was going to faint. Honey started to prepare some tea to calm their nerves. Chamomile tea was known to lower down stress levels and anxiety. Mori carried Tamaki and Benibara to the same chair. They placed the three stunned individuals on one seat.

Shima could hear the outrage breaking out from the dining room. She took a deep breath in. The presentation Hinako-sama showed was truly entertaining. Seeing Kyoya-sama love-struck was something she did not expect to see in her lifetime. Though the beautiful woman photographed had the most natural beauty she has ever seen. It amazes her that these adults spent their time scheming even at this age. Shima told herself that she was going to retire soon, but the thought of missing out on the childhood of the new children in the Suoh Family was unbearable. Haruhi-sama needed help with taking care of three children. She knew that Tamaki-sama was a handful by himself so adding twins to that was quite burdensome. The old woman was still very strong for her age so helping Haruhi-sama was nothing. She was just as old as Shizue Suoh. The two were childhood friends. Her family has served this one for ages. Shims walked towards the phone in the far corner of the house. She wanted to make sure that no one can hear her conversation. It was time she made a call to an old friend.

There were a few rings before anyone answered. "Good evening, Mizushima Residence."

"Good evening, Matsuriki-san." Shima said.

"Ah, Shima-san. Good evening. How have you been?"

"I've been well. And you?"

"I'm fine. Though Haruka-sama has been silent lately. Ever since…you know…she has kept to herself." The woman replied with concern.

"You have served the Mizushima Family for ages. I understand your concern but I bring you good news." Shima said.

"The new season of Lovely Heart is coming out soon?" the voice asked expectantly

"No. I bring you better news." She paused slightly. "It's almost time." She said to the person on the line.

There was silence for a few seconds. "You're certain that following them will help us find Ryusei-sama's child?" replied the woman.

"I've served the Suoh Family for generations, my friend. I have learned their ways just as you did. I know when the timing is right. I saw the person they speak of a few times. I decided to observe her before calling you. She was as how you described her. You cannot miss a group of boisterous men. They will lead you to her." Shima said

"Oh, my. We have a young mistress…This clears up so much details. How wonderful…Thank you, Shima-san. Ryusei-sama was vague with his description of his children. He never even told us if his eldest was a man or a woman. We were only able to find the youngest, but she was lost. This is one…are you really sure about her?"

Shima could hear the tears and sobs of Matsuriki. She has served the Mazushima Family for almost as long as Shima's service to the Suoh Family. The woman did not know much about the Mizushima feud, but they have been looking for this child for years. Only a few chosen members of the Mizushima household and security knew about Ryusei-sama's request to look for his children and keep them safe. They needed this person to keep the Mizushima Family intact. If not, the deaths of Ryusei and Sadanobu were in vain.

"I am certain. I looked at the photo of Ryusei-sama. It was the one you sent me before his wedding. I had to look at it today to confirm my suspicions. There were certain facial features and personality were the ultimate giveaway if Ryusei-sama and his child share the same kind of persona. If by any chance I am wrong, I will retire and bring you DVD copies of Lovely Heart and eat edamame as we binge watch." Shima said.

* * *

Kyoya was on his way home from work. Ajima took a different route home to avoid the rush hour traffic congestion near the city center. They passed through the side roads of the residential area. It was less congested and it would help him get home faster. He decided to work at home for the rest of the night. The number of middle class students going home from cram school and wives running home to prepare dinner outnumbered the number of cats he saw in the alley. That said a lot considering this part of the neighborhood had plenty of roaming cats.

People often wondered why he had a mansion built slightly farther from the city center. It was more convenient for a man like him to live in a penthouse at the heart of Tokyo during his time as a bachelor. The distance from the city center gave him a sense of retreat. Kyoya valued the silence and peace it gave him. It gave him a place to think and breathe. Had he lived right in the center of Tokyo, it would be impossible to hear his own thoughts amongst the noise of the city. Besides, Kyoya enjoyed the car rides. He had the opportunity to observe his surroundings and competitors in action. The experiences and stories people told by how they walked, the bags they used, the cleanliness of their coat told a different story each time. Only those observant enough have the opportunity to look at these things.

Before the car went to one of the final turns before getting to the more exclusive living areas in Tokyo, there was an advertisement that caught Kyoya's eye. Kiri-Mart, one of their main competitors, organized a timed sale an hour before closing. This was to encourage people to buy some kind of item on their way home. A promo girl was handing out fliers to people, Kyoya smirked at their pathetic attempt to advertise themselves. It was the most ineffective advertisement. He studied what he could from the car until something caught his eye.

"Ajima, stop the car."

The man did as he was told. The three bodyguards were confused by sudden request. Kyoya went down and walked inside Kiri-Mart. The sale today was a buy 4 take 4 promo on pudding. He walked straight to the chiller area. Products like pudding required a certain temperature to maintain its freshness and taste. If placed elsewhere, Kyoya can assume that his competitor is an ignorant fool.

There were a number of people buying some essentials. Middle class folk do not have much time on their hands. Kyoya often wondered about the families of his guards. He asked about Tachibana's children a few years back. The one was following the same path as their father while his youngest wanted to become a nurse. When Kyoya found out the news, he made sure that Tachibana's daughter was to receive the best kind of exposure during her rounds and rotations. He even pulled a few strings to ensure that she is regularly selected for internships. It was the least he can do for the man. Tachibana has been his guardian for as long as he could remember. He regularly sent a card, coupons, gift certificates, and onsen treatments to Hotta's wife. When he was in Boston, the man was reassigned to a different department of the Ootori Group since his wife was expecting. Kyoya made sure he was able to return to Japan when Hotta became a father. He finds it difficult to believe that Hotta took down several murderers and drug lords. The man was too noisy and talkative for his own good. Kyoya gave Ajima regular concert tickets to watch musicals, orchestras, Noh plays, and opera. He noticed a few of their hobbies and he knew their families, but not how they lived their lives. They spent most of their time following him so this gave them little time to do menial things like grocery shopping.

Kyoya finally found the specific chiller area he was looking for. Usually, he was able to make decisions quickly and efficiently but this proved to be a challenge. The vast collection of pudding was overwhelming. He took the three pack yogurt pudding and saw it was 180 yen per pack.

'This prices each piece of pudding at exactly 60 yen. Though this other pudding has coffee jelly bits and is still at an affordable cost of 80 yen per piece.' He thought.

'Quantity is prioritized over quality with such a sale, if I buy 4 of the three pack puddings, the returns are much greater compared to the pudding with coffee jelly bits. Though the weight of each pudding is only 70 grams while the 80-yen pudding has 120 grams of pudding and 20 grams of coffee jelly bits. This puts it at 140 grams for 80 yen. Which is still significantly less than the three pack pudding, but should I put more weight of quality instead?'

Kyoya looked at all the pudding being sold. He did not notice the stares he was receiving. Tachibana, Ajima, and Hotta stood slightly far from the man. They did not want to add more attention to the scene. Kyoya's expression showed his deep concentration.

'For less than a thousand yen, I can purchase more than twenty-four pieces of pudding. Though for its price, it's practically free. This may imply low quality materials and ingredients. The one with coffee jelly bits looked like it was of better quality. Even the consistency and bounce of the pudding is different.' He thought as he observed the yogurt pudding with coffee jelly bits.

He came to a decision and decided to buy 20 pieces of milk pudding with coffee jelly and another 20 of the yogurt pudding with coffee jelly bits. He was about to go to the counter until he saw the premium strawberries and cream pudding for 2,799 yen. It was still relatively affordable for his standards, but for most people this was costly just for a pack of pudding.

'Julia would surely like that, but with that price I'm not so sure if a penny pincher like her would buy it.' Kyoya thought fondly.

He looked at it closely and confirmed his suspicions. This pudding had premium ingredients all throughout. Its strawberries were from Hokkaido with a quality level of A+. Its milk was almond based and even the sugar was different. He took eight packs. He knew Julia would probably drool for these kinds of things.

Hotta whispered to Tachibana when Kyoya was at a safe distance "Why is he getting so much pudding?"

"Hotta, do you have a problem with my purchase?" Kyoya asked coolly as he paid for all the pudding he just bought.

"N-n-n-no Kyoya-sama." He replied nervously.

"Good."

When they got home, the look on Nanami's face was priceless. She was not able to hide her surprise when she saw the amount of pudding Kyoya bought. She knew better than to ask questions and just stored it in the chiller they had in the pantry. Ajima carried most of the pudding to the pantry to help the woman put everything in order.

"Ajima-san, go home already. I can handle this much." Nanami said.

The man bowed before leaving. He still had time to watch Lovely Heart if he left now.

This Ootori household became like a second family to most of them. They all agreed that Kyoya was a very competent employer. His intentions are difficult to understand at times, but they knew that he meant well. Everyone learned to understand Kyoya's personality over the years. They knew that underneath the mask he kept, he was a very warm person. They pretended not to notice some of his efforts. They knew it would make him uncomfortable if they slathered him with their gratitude and affection.

The woman smiled at the thought of the young boy she watched over years ago. Kyoya has grown up to be a fine man. It has been ages since she saw the young master act like his child self. He made sure he buried all his weaknesses, but now something brought out the more authentic feelings and curiosities he has always possessed. Nanami thought of the possibility that maybe Kyoya-sama was in love. It was a farfetched speculation, but it was not impossible.

'This must be a gift to someone.' Nanami thought as she started to store the premium strawberries and cream pudding. Kyoya was not fond of sweets so this was definitely not his. She thought about the individuals he would most likely give this to. Fuyumi-sama was one, Kyoko-sama, Satoshi-sama, Honey-sama, Haruhi-sama, Tamaki-sama...the list went on.

It was only proper that Kyoya maintained a certain distance from everyone. Nanami feared that her master would spoil anyone rotten. He had that tendency to never say 'no' to those he cares about unless there is good reason behind it. Fuyumi-sama would practice whatever household technique she learned and Kyoya did not have the heart to tell his sister that he was busy. Even if Fuyumi cooked something that barely looked edible, Kyoya ate it and just took medications after. Tamaki's odd requests and whims were too numerous to enumerate at this point. Hikaru and Kaoru begged for all kinds of souvenirs. Honey was the only reason why Kyoya bought sweets and Mori got several books each year. These subtle acts of kindness never disappeared from his system. Nanami knew that Kyoya had a certain image to maintain so she understood the reasons behind his actions. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone at the door.

"Nanami-san."

She stood up instantly and bowed. "Kyoya-sama, is there anything you need?"

"Please pack the strawberry puddings in the most feminine way possible." Kyoya replied.

"I'll do my best, Kyoya-sama."

This confirmed Nanami's initial suspicions. She was sure that Kyoya was in love. Her three spies should tell her more news tomorrow morning. This kind of intrigue got the entire household on their toes.

Kyoya decided to sleep early that night. He felt unusually drained and his eyelids felt heavy. Forcing himself to work would not lead to any kind of acceptable results. He went inside his room and saw two stuffed animals on his bed. He took a photo and sent it to Julia.

'We've been played.' He said.

He felt his heart skip a beat when his phone rang instantly.

'That slut girlfriend of yours is all over my two-timing boyfriend. Kyo-kyo, how could you betray me? I thought you loved me?' Julia replied.

'Obviously Kyo-kyo wanted to play around.' Kyoya typed as he went inside the restroom.

'You're being a bad influence.'

'I did not tell him to sleep with my girlfriend. I do not like sharing so I'll return your boyfriend soon. I hope tomorrow morning would be a good time?'

Kyoya undressed and went inside the shower. Tamaki instructed Kyoya to use this shampoo and conditioner from France. He even gave him a few bottles. Tamaki swore that it makes hair softer and fuller. It would only be natural to run your fingers through it. He heard his phone ring while he was waiting for two minutes to end. The instructions clearly stated that he was only to rinse the conditioner after two minutes with warm water. It felt like the longest two minutes. Kyoya wanted to know Julia's reply. He felt a certain sense of excitement and then suddenly he felt nervous. He did not understand why he felt butterflies in his stomach. He rinsed his hair and the rest of his body as quickly as he could. He wrapped himself with a towel and looked at his phone as he brushed his teeth.

'Tomorrow morning would be perfect. Since I'm mad at Kyo-kyo, I'll ask you instead. What do you want to eat?'

Kyoya found himself smiling to Julia's message. 'the same rice balls you made this morning.'

'Got it, Kyoya-bocchama.'

He did not want the conversation to end just yet. Kyoya did not understand why he wanted to keep conversing. They were not talking about anything in particular. It was nothing important. It did not generate any revenue or profit. Has Julia been the only person he enjoyed talking to? Speaking with her as always been intellectually engaging. Kyoya found himself craving for such moments more often.

Kyoya sent one last message to Julia for the night. He would have to save the rest of it for tomorrow. His message had a picture attached and he said that he was ready for a threesome.

'I did not know you like that sort of thing. Hope you have fun then. I'll see you tomorrow. I expect to know every single detail on your threesome, okay?'

'I won't leave anything out then.'

In a few minutes, Kyoya felt all the fatigue set in. He remembered a promise he made long ago and he did not have any plans to go against tradition. Lilian asked Kyoya to always sleep as early as he could on her birthday. It was the only birthday gift she wanted from him because according to her he looked tired. He smiled at the distant memory of a young girl telling him to rest. She has always been very mature for her age. He admired Lilian's sense of understanding and acceptance. Her cheerfulness never faltered during her entire stay at the hospital. His thoughts drifted away and he went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kaoru insisted on bringing Chizuru home again that night. He drove her home like the last time. Like Fuyumi, Chizuru had to leave earlier than the rest. Benibara offered to bring her home, but Chizuru claimed that she had to leave. She had to go to a shoot earlier than expected. Julia asked if she could be a little late. She said that she had to fix a few things before going to work. She'll arrive at the Hitachiin Mansion tomorrow a little before lunch.

"You know we have spare guest rooms so you can just go straight to our place." Kaoru offered.

"I do not want to impose, Kaoru-san."

"What did Julia-san have to do tomorrow morning?" he asked as he looked at Chizuru.

"She did not say. I hope it's nothing serious." Chizuru said as she smiled at Kaoru.

"It's okay to feel sad, you know?" Kaoru said.

He hugged Chizuru quickly before the light turned green. He gave her hand a squeeze and said "I won't tell anyone you cried. I promise."

Chizuru did not let go of his hand as the tears fell down. She was sobbing uncontrollably. She hated it when she cried. Her eyes and cheeks turn red and it puffs up. She gets terrible colds the next day and she just looks so awful. She wished she was like other girls who still looked so graceful even in their sorrow. Chizuru looked like a pitiful child who just scrapped her knee.

She noticed that Kaoru was taking a different route. "Where are we going?" she asked as she wiped her nose.

"To a place that always cheers me up." Kaoru replied.

They passed through a drive through that sold fried food in all its glory. The smell of lard filled the air as Kaoru rolled down the windows.

"I'll have to Set B deluxe meals. Make everything a large. Oh, and please add a sundae to both orders." He said to the man taking orders.

Kaoru drove to the next window to pay and claim his order. He parked the car at the back and gave one of the paper bags to Chizuru.

"Hikaru and I always go here when we're upset. When we were younger, we always went together…as we got older we sometimes went here on our own, but usually we still go here together when we want to backstab or rant about some co-worker or business partner." He said as he ate the deep fried fish fingers.

"Thank you Kaoru…" Chizuru said with a sad smile. She ate the chicken fingers and mozzarella sticks as she cried some more.

Kaoru would have been glad for the sudden manner Chizuru addressed him. She dropped the suffix for the first time. Though, all he wanted was to see her smiling again. He would be there for her the entire time. Chizuru hugged him the entire time as she ranted about Benibara. All her emotions came loose. She just wanted to vent out her frustrations and feelings so she can finally move on.

"Chizuru…"

"Yes?"

"You look still cute when you cry. I hope that does not offend you."

The woman blushed uncontrollably at the bold comment. "I'm glad you think that way, Kaoru. You're one of the closest friends I have right now. I cannot bother Hinako's happiness with my sadness. It's too burdensome. Ju-chan would be useless with these things."

"Julia-san would be useless?" Kaoru asked.

"She would instruct me to shout 'piss off fucker' as loud as I can. Then work and eat pudding. Her methods for coping are quite questionable, but it does not hamper her productivity as a person." Chizuru said.

"Now, I advise you to cry everything out and just tell all your feelings to the world. Closure would come soon. It's Benibara's loss. She did not notice the girl waiting beside her the entire time." Kaoru said as he wiped her tears.

"Thank you for everything." She said.

* * *

Julia was dancing in her room the entire time. She did not understand why she felt so excited about tomorrow. Was it the fact that Hikaru and Kaoru let them use their home to shoot a music video for free or something else? Maybe the episode of Lovely Heart was getting to her.

"Hey, Lilian…I wonder why I'm so happy." Julia said as she hugged the pillow on the couch.

She was watching another episode of Tales of the Past. It was a documentary about doctors who looked at biopsies or tumor removals to study its chemical composition. They wanted to uncover the pathophysiology, molecular, and biochemical basis for disease by studying these tissue samples. One of the doctors was so handsome. She thought that maybe she had a huge crush on him already. The white coat always made people look more attractive than usual. She clutched the pillow tightly. The leading man was gorgeous. He was not loli-shota at all. He had fair skin, a devilish smile, black hair, and dark brown eyes. Based on her research, he was half-Brazilian and half-Japanese.

"I want to meet him." She said as she hugged the pillow tightly.

She could still smell Kyoya from it. She was too lazy to stand up and get a new pillow case. Besides, he did not smell bad. She did not notice the blush that formed as she hugged the pillow tightly. All she noticed was Kyoya smelled very clean and not at all musky or overly manly. It had a citrusy and geranium like scent to it. It was not the first time she smelled Kyoya. She was glad that he never noticed how she smelled his hair as he slept beside her in Okinawa. She woke up early that day and she thought she smelled the sheets. She moved her nose around and realized the smell came from Kyoya's hair. She removed herself from his arms and walked to the restroom.

She needed to know the product he used. Apparently, Kyoya had a thing for French products. He had an entire set of the L'occitane Verbena collection. A person's choice of bath products reflected a lot on their personality. It was like how Mori smelled like pine and trees, which meant he spent a lot of times outdoors. Honey smelled like vanilla. She did not have the chance to properly smell the rest of the Host Club yet, but it did reflect their personalities. Overly macho men that approach her smelled like musk in its purest form. She found herself hating the scent because of its usual users. She just hated it. Especially in the train when these men obviously did not shower and they just poured some perfume on themselves.

"That's why his hair is so soft. I could not stop myself from touching it. It's like it was only natural that someone ran their fingers through it at any time of the day." Julia said to herself.

She took a photo of the shampoo and conditioner before putting it back in its place. She was going to buy a few bottles of those for herself.

Julia did not understand why she was so excited to see Kyoya. It was fun teasing him, but she teased plenty of people. Though Kyoya was her favorite person to mock. He always had something intelligent to say. He was brought up to be a good conversationalist. It did not make sense why she was nervously excited for breakfast. She smiled at nothing and sighed.

"I think I'm going crazy already, Lilian." She said with hopes that she could get some kind of reply from her sister.

She missed her family so much sometimes, but she thought that everything in this world happens for a reason. Her mother and Lilian shared the same calm nature that she tries to emulate to most people. While she and her father were the same. Her mother often told her not to get too carried away with extracurricular activities. She missed the warm and soft voice of her mother. She missed her father's jokes and clumsy behavior. She missed Lilian's kindness and patience. Julia did everything she could to reflect the best qualities of her parents and sister. It was one way of keeping them alive. She was their only legacy left. She was the only one in the world that remembered they existed.

Julia smiled at the photo Kyoya sent her. He was in the middle of the two stuffed toys they got when they had dinner together. Kyoya looked like he just got out of the shower since his hair was still wet. He barely made any effort to dry it. She thought that maybe he smelled just like the pillow she was hugging. She felt like she was out of her element lately. Something was different now, but she cannot figure it out. There was something inside her that changed. She just decided to ignore the unfamiliar feelings she felt that night. It was time to sleep. She had to prepare a lot for breakfast tomorrow.

* * *

Fuyumi went home earlier than the rest. The plans were almost finished so she could already take her leave. She swore an oath to everyone that she is not going to comment, hint, or give any implication that she knew of Kyoya's promiscuity. This little scheme of Kyoya's friends helped serve as a distraction for Fuyumi's worry regarding the Miyura family. Something did not feel right. She was sure they were hiding something. She was sure they were related to the deaths of the Mizushima Family. She knew she was missing certain pieces of the puzzle. There was nothing important with the records Koharu Miyura was hiding. That woman was the matriarch of the Miyura Family. Fuyumi had an inkling to assume she wished to be the matriarch of the Mizushima Family as well.

Though it never did make enough sense. Why hide this kind of information? There was no point in putting so much effort to hide these kinds of documents considering the cause of death. None of them were murdered based on these records. It did not contain much to begin with. Both parents had no photos. Only Lilian Mizushima had a photograph which was how Fuyumi knew she was Kyoya's patient long ago.

Keiko, Fuyumi's personal bodyguard, looked at her with much concern. She knew that the information she found lead to more questions than answers. The drive home was too silent and this was enough proof that Fuyumi was still bothered by the information she uncovered.

"Fuyumi-sama, I'm not sure if the next thing I found would be of use, but it might give you some clarity."

Fuyumi looked up and smiled at Keiko. "What did you find out this time, Keiko-san?"

"Haruhi-sama is handling the case right now. I did not get much details since the one who gave the case to her was anonymous. The case itself is so sensitive that no one except her knows what's written in it. It was even classified information that Haruhi Suoh was the lawyer for the diseased." She reported.

"Haruhi…I'm not sure it would be wise of me to ask her about it." Fuyumi said. She had a bad feeling that something was going to blow up soon.

"There are also rumors that Yoshio-sama is related to this case."

"Now, even otou-sama is related? Funny how this all started with a regular background check, right Keiko?"

The woman nodded. "There are a few inconsistencies with the Miyura Family profiles. It would be hazardous for the Ootori Family to be involved in such a grey area."

"If I may speak out of turn Fuyumi-sama, but something tells me Koharu Miyura is hiding more than what we can see. Usually cases like these hide crimes darker than what most people can handle. I am willing to help you and Kyoya-sama, but I cannot promise that all information I will find will be pleasing."

Fuyumi smiled at Keiko. "Someone has to fight for Kyoya. He's been fighting his battles on his own for too long."

"I understand Fuyumi-sama, but I fear that the problems we may uncover could be a larger fight that what we expect."

"I know. Especially that there's a chance otou-sama is also related makes it even more dangerous. It makes me wonder why he has not opposed Kyoya's intentions to marry Megumi Miyura."

"The Ootori Private Police will surely be hiding information as well. Yoshio-sama has added more security members to watch over the entire family earlier this year." Keiko said.

"Then it seems like a war is going to start soon. Let's continue to find the enemy we're fighting so we can look for their weaknesses. I have a feeling Haruhi holds the key to the right information. I would not be surprised if otou-sama gave the case to Haruhi. Please continue uncovering what you can. Please stay safe. I still prioritize your safety over information, okay? If in any way you are in danger, abort the mission and go back." Fuyumi said with concern.

"Of course, Fuyumi-sama."

Keiko hoped that this search would lead them to a dead end soon. That the information they saw was nothing more than a simple typographical error of some kind, but it was not. She will have to confirm her other suspicions first before reporting things to Fuyumi-sama. Koharu Miyura was seen several times visiting Soichiru Fujiwasa. The same man that was responsible for multiple cases of rape. The same man Kyoya-sama was with in Kyoto. Kyoya-sama was responsible for preventing the last rape case the man was planning. This put tension between the Fujiwasa and Ootori family, but the Fujiwasa family has been out casted from the upper class, but it did not mean that the power underground was gone. Keiko feared that this case might only bring danger to her mistress. She must be more careful with how she gathers information now. She cannot let Fuyumi-sama's honor be tainted.

* * *

Wow, I'm glad there are people who enjoy my story. Please review and tell me more about your thoughts. You have no idea how much those mean to me. I thought that people decided not to read this because it was getting too dragging, but there are a few who enjoy it. Because of that I will do everything in my power to update as much as I can. I cannot promise frequent updates anymore though. School has been getting real stressful so yeah.

If you have any questions or comments regarding the story, leave a review or message me. I'll try my best to answer it. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hello guys! Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC.

* * *

It was springtime of the year 1968. It has been a little over eight years of economic prosperity. It was the country's record period of economic growth. Japan was considered to be the second largest economy after the United States. The Cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Yoshio Ootori was about to enter his second year in high school. He went to a newly established school for the privileged. Ouran just opened in the year 1960 at the start of the Japanese economic miracle. As the chauffer brought him to school, Koi no Kisetsu or 'Season of Love' by Pinky and Killers was playing on the radio.

Yoshio was glad that they wore uniforms almost every day. He cannot imagine thinking about what to wear every single day like the Americans he watches on television. It was too bothersome to come up with a descent ensemble each day. He had little patience for such things and he would much rather sleep. He was considered a horribly grumpy riser. The only thing good that morning was the radio playing Hey Jude by the Beatles. His driver drove slightly slower. He knew that Yoshio liked the band immensely. Yoshio tapped his fingers on his leather school bag according to the beat. The car stopped at the entrance of the high school foyer where Yoshio sighed at the sight of all his classmates. Women wore the most colorful scarves on their heads with their full bangs. It was the only thing they could accessorize with. He took a deep breath and went straight inside the hall.

Ouran was definitely a playground of the rich. A few classmates from the previous year congratulated him for being at the top of the class again. They even commented that he was bound to become class representative for the nth time.

"It's nothing. I enjoy helping out everybody." He said with a pleasant smile. He did not mind the extra responsibilities that came with being the class representative, but it gave him the chance to go over everyone's contact details and use the connections he makes with other classes to his advantage.

A boy ran towards Yoshio before he went inside his classroom. "Ootori-kun! How was your vacation?"

"It was pleasant, but I'm sure it did not compare to your trip to Europe. I heard from my father that you went to the alps then the French Riviera, Minamoto-kun." He said politely.

The boy slapped Yoshio's arm. "Lighten up this year, okay? No one can beat your grades already. How about joining us for lunch? We're eating with a few others. Akira-chan is going to be there."

"I'd be honored to accept your invitation then." Yoshio replied. He would not miss the chance to befriend these people. Their families were even more prominent than the Ootori family. It would not hurt to associate himself.

The classes went by slowly. It was the usual introductions and opening remarks. Yoshio was bored beyond his wits. Lunch time was next so he looked forward to conversing with his other classmates then. As he was buying his food, he could hear gossip from the girls.

"Did you see the chairman's son?" giggled a classmate of Yoshio

"Oh yes. He's in his fifth year of elementary, but he sure was able to charm women of our age. Imagine that. Not even in middle school and he has softened the hearts of ladies."

"I heard he was quite a sweet talker."

"A sweet talker he is indeed, but he has this glow to him. Like flowers bloom when he passes by. He treats all women like princesses."

"I would love to meet that boy."

Yoshio rolled his eyes. He knew the child they spoke of. Yuzuru Suoh was a fine looking young man, but his charm annoyed Yoshio. He spoke like a feudal lord and had the oddest whims in the world. His father asked him to accompany the child during the break. The thought of the break boiled his blood. Yuzuru could not differentiate Namahage from Shisa. When they went to Kyoto even if it was spring, he wanted to see the Daimonji Fire Event. When they were eating Okinawan Soba, he wanted to compare it with Shinsu Soba. He wanted to see Shisa and Namahage fighting on the same stage. It was clear as day that this child would be an idiot. He would be the largest idiot of all time.

The memory burned clearly in his mind. Yuzuru Suoh was seated on the ground as he hugged his knees. He looked at the distance and said "Sorry for asking all these selfish requests…You're right. It's no use asking you, Ootori-kun. Sorry…I overestimated your abilities."

He accidentally broke his chopsticks as he recalled the incident. He was so overwhelmed with rage. That child said that he overestimated his abilities. All he wanted to do the entire vacation was sleep, read, and eat. He never felt like punching or strangling anyone that much. He regained his composure at the thought of his father. He knew that he had expectations to fulfill. Emotions were a hindrance to this.

When the first day of school ended, his father picked him up personally. When they got home, Sadanobu Mizushima had a request for him. Yoshio would accept anything his mentor asked of him. He became another father figure Yoshio looked up to. The two men sat down and drank some tea in the drawing room. Sadanobu asked Yoshio to befriend his son, Ryusei.

"I do not mean to speak out of turn Sadanobu-ojisama, but I was not aware you had a son." Yoshio said.

"Not a lot know of Ryusei, but now he will be officially part of the Mizushima family."

Sadanobu told the servants to bring him his son. Yoshio was expecting an ill-mannered sweaty child to enter, but to his surprise a young boy gracefully walked into the room and bowed to everyone to show his respect. He was wearing the usual clothes privileged children wore: well-polished black leather shoes, knee socks, with matching shorts and blazer. No one would not think he was born from a compromising circumstance.

"Yoshio, this is Ryusei. I leave him in your hands." Sadanobu said.

Yoshio observed the boy. He had black hair and fair skin. The typical good looking Japanese boy. He slightly resembled his father. He had the same general face shape but the most prominent proof of their relationship was the eyes. All the rest were traits that most likely came from his mother. Ryusei had blueish-grey eyes which were uncommon in Japan. It was a common color for westerners, but it was odd to have Full-Japanese with such traits. Yoshio thought that Sadanobu got these by chance, since his daughter, Haruka, did not have the same kind of eyes. But seeing the child in front of him proved that it was some kind of genetic trait. He often wondered how this became a trait for some members of the Mizushima Family.

"Good afternoon, Ryusei-kun." Yoshio said to the boy.

He bowed again at Yoshio. "Good afternoon, Yoshio-niisama."

"I'll leave him in your hands first, Masayoshi-san." Said Sadanobu.

Yoshio's father waved his hands. "Take your time to make preparations. The boy is safe here. We'll take good care of him."

Sadanobu left the Ootori household. It did not take a genius to know that Ryusei was born from a mistress. He thought that Haruka-san might feel threatened with the succession plans now. She was the sole heiress but now she had a younger brother who carries the name of the family. He decided not to pay too much thought to their family affairs. Gossip was a hobby of old women, not well-educated men.

"Ryusei-kun, would you like to have some snacks?" Yoshio asked pleasantly.

The boy nodded and they asked the servants to bring in some rice cakes, tea, and cakes. It was important for Ryusei to feel comfortable in this household. Yoshio bowed to his father before he left the house. He knew that there probably another meeting he had to attend to. Masayoshi Ootori was a very busy man. He was rarely home and when he was home, he was usually working. His mother smiled at his father before he left.

"Stay safe, dear." She said as she walked him to the main door.

Yoshio's mother has always been very kind. Every day she told him how much of a blessing he was to the family. He was born when his mother was already 44 years old. No one expected the Ootori Family to live on a few years after the war. The chances of her conceiving at that age were slim. She told him stories of his brothers and sisters he will never know. Yoshio knew that he looked exactly like his eldest brother, Yusuke, and was just as smart as his sister, Fumiko. His mother claims that he has the exact same demeanor as his brother, Akio, but the temper of his sister, Kyou, who was the youngest. If they were alive today, they would be much older than he was. They would be married by now and starting their own families.

His mother, Chiyumi, walked towards the two boys eating snacks. She smiled at Yoshio and Ryusei. "I hope you'll feel right at home, Ryusei. Don't hesitate to ask me or Yoshio for anything, okay? You're family. Think of Yoshio as your brother. I'm sure he'd like that, right Yoshio?"

"Of course. I don't mind being your brother, Ryusei-kun." He added.

"Thank you so much Chiyumi-Obasama." He said as he looked at her sincerely.

"You are such a good looking boy, Ryusei. I'm sure girls would be chasing you around in a few years." She said jokingly to lighten his mood. The boy was going through a lot. There were issues far greater than what he could comprehend.

"I'm sure Yoshio-niisama gets a lot of girls." He said.

Ryusei was very charming for his age. He seemed to know how to converse very well with women. His mother and all the servants fell for his charm easily.

"Aren't you absolutely delightful?" Chiyumi said fondly.

"I grew up in Gion, Kyoto surrounded by the most amiable and delightful women, I'm glad I learned a few things from them." He said with a boyish grin.

"My goodness! You are absolutely adorable." Yoshio's mother exclaimed.

The women of the household found the boy to be sublime company. He felt more comfortable with conversing with women more than men. Ryusei did grow up surrounded by Geishas, Maikos, and Okaasans. There were not a lot of father figures to look at. Yoshio saw how easy it was for the boy to converse with those around him. He thought he would be the same as the annoying Suoh child, but Ryusei was not a flirt. Ryusei was a kind and cheerful person. He was more of clever and charming than sweet and princely. It was difficult not to enjoy his company.

Months passed and Sadanobu Mizushima visited the Ootori residence in Tokyo frequently to check on his son. He was glad to see Ryusei warming up to the entire household. According to his private tutors, he was bright and he learned very fast. He was the perfect gentleman if people overlooked his clumsiness. Yoshio saw how the boy tripped on air, slipped on the most solid ground, and dropped things frequently. The two of them grew very close to each other.

Seasons changed and it was almost fall. Yoshio learned how to better converse with women through the child's advice. He was skeptical at first to try it, Ryusei knew his trade. That summer break he got his first kiss with the help of Ryusei's lessons. There was one day he went with the chauffer to fetch Yoshio from Ouran and in less than an hour he already charmed the girls.

"You want to get some ice cream before going home?" Yoshio asked.

"Yoshio-niisama, for such a cool person you enjoy sweets too much. It ruins the cool guy image." Ryusei said bluntly.

"What?" he asked. He wanted to confirm that a mere 7-year-old was talking about social image and how his sweet tooth ruined the cool guy image.

"You heard me. But I think that makes it easier for girls to like you. If you were too perfect they would be intimidated." He said.

"I don't understand."

"You're too stiff! Your good looks are being wasted because you keep on looking at books. When you're working you won't be talking to books but people." The child lectured.

Yoshio found it difficult to take him seriously. Ryusei lost one of his two front teeth a few days ago because he slammed his face into a glass door. The other tooth just fell off naturally yesterday. The boy was rambling about him not doing anything else but studying. He said that he should go out more and have fun not sleep the entire day. Ryusei was the only living being that pulled Yoshio out of bed on weekends. He begged the teenager to bring him around Tokyo so they could visit the different temples and malls. The child had an insatiable drive to go around and learn things around him. Yoshio saw how Ryusei looked at the world with a different perspective. He understood if Haruka felt threatened by the child. He was brilliant and talented.

Ryusei Mizushima moved to Kyoto after a year and a half of staying with the Ootori Family. He made Yoshio promise to visit him at least once a month. The two grew to like each other even if they were complete opposites. They were proof that some things were thicker and more meaningful than blood ties. The two were brothers and partners in crime.

* * *

Julia woke up slightly earlier than usual that day. It was just 5:45 am, but the sun was beginning to rise. She hummed songs as she cooked and cleaned. She had a certain skip and bounce to her walk. Julia did not understand why she was so excited. There was an unusual glow with the woman today. She was more vibrant than normal. She could be likened to a flower blossoming. Julia was like the Chrysanthemums blooming that season. She could not pinpoint the reason behind her behavior. Her phone alarm went off and it notified Julia saying that it was payday. When she saw the reminder on her calendar it was clear.

"Of course. How could I forget it was payday today?" she said cheerfully. It made perfect sense. There was no explanation more logical than that.

She switched on the television to watch the morning news. It featured one of the Ootori Group resorts. The newscaster was showing the various facilities they had to offer. It was one of the largest indoor pool with a highly realistic tropical theme. A man named Yuuichi Ootori was being interviewed. Julia assumed that was Kyoya's brother. The two resembled each other slightly. They had the same formal disposition. She noted a few mannerisms the two shared. They had a certain way of speaking. It was very regal and calm. At the same time, he looked detached and absolutely dull.

"He must be the life of the party." Julia commented sarcastically as she watched him explain the various services they offered. Yuuichi made Kyoya look like the most spontaneous man in the world. This was a horrible thing to think of since Kyoya was anything but spontaneous.

"The Ootori Group aims to bring happiness to people from all walks of life." Said the man formally.

The interviewer was obviously awed by the aura and poise the man exuded. Yuuichi Ootori looked like the perfect son. She understood why Kyoya was viewed as the black sheep of the family. Julia assumed that the next man interviewed was also Kyoya's brother. Akito Ootori was definitely much more good looking than the previous man. He and Kyoya have more similar features, but the build of his body was notable. He must have engaged in a few sports or physical activity to get a lean, but well-built muscle mass. She also noticed that Akito had the same hair color as their mother. He was different from Yuuichi and Kyoya. This one was slightly more expressive with his emotions. She thought of the three brothers to be interesting. They were all similar at a glance, but if keenly observed, they were quite different from each other.

She was expecting Kyoya or Fuyumi to show up in the interview next, but instead their father, Yoshio Ootori was there. The man looked very stern. He would not be the type that would appreciate his children managing Host Clubs or showing any kind of defiance. He looked like a man who exerted control over everything. Julia realized that he was the man that she crossed paths with at the hospital.

"No wonder even the doctors and hospital administrators looked like they were chasing a god." She said. Their encounter was so brief; she would have not recognized the man if it were not for the commanding presence he had the entire time.

"So that's where Kyoya-san got it." She said. It was the first time she saw the Ootori Family on television. Their family did not engage in such public or interactive stunts.

The man on television was explaining the purpose of the company and all their projects in depth. Julia was listening to Kyoya's father and brothers advertise the Ootori Group. She sipped some tea as the host went around the different entertainment centers the Ootori Group owned. A gentle knock was heard at the door. Julia smiled to herself and hoped it was the person she was expecting to come. She walked towards the door and fixed her skirt before opening it. Julia took a deep breath in as she opened the door.

"Good morning Kyoya-san." Julia greeted merrily.

Mornings were never great for Kyoya. He felt especially lightheaded today. His anemia was working its wonders. His mood was offset by Julia's energy. He was not sure if his lack of energy made Julia look more energetic or if he was just feeling sleepier than usual.

The groggy man replied "Good morning."

Kyoya stood there with a blank expression. He was wearing light brown vintage chino pants with a tapered cut and clean cuffs. He wore an oxford blue sweater made of extra fine merino wool over his finely pressed white long sleeved polo. His black-grey khaki double-breasted was coat had a very classic touch to it. He was the perfect example of a man who used neutral colors to his advantage. Julia had to commend Kyoya's ability to dress himself a little bit too well.

"It looks very chilly outside. I think you should go inside already." Julia said as she rubbed her hands together. Winter was just around the corner.

"You really aren't a morning person, are you?" Julia asked rhetorically. The man in front of her looked like he was ready to fall asleep again.

Kyoya still stared blankly at her and just shook his head. He gave her a pink paper bag with frills, glitters, and ribbons. He went inside Julia's apartment to escape the cold air outside. Tokyo was colder that day. The biting winds did not make the weather more merciful. He took a good look at Julia as she inspected the package he handed her. She had a wine red high waisted skirt, navy blue long sleeved blouse with a white collar, and sheer black stockings.

"What's in this?" Julia asked. She was curious what Kyoya got.

"Just open it." Kyoya answered as he took off his shoes.

"I have a gift for you too." She said.

Kyoya looked at with a bemused face. "Really?"

"Yeah. Let's open it together?" Julia said.

He nodded and they went towards the dining area. He was starving already. It felt like saving grace and the loot of a thousand worlds when Julia brought out the food. He placed Kyokyo-san, the penguin, on the other chair and Kikyo-san, the bunny, right beside him. Julia set a plate for all 'four' of them. Kyoya watched the morning news as Julia placed the food on the table. The interview of his father and brothers was almost done.

"What's your family like, Kyoya-san?"

Kyoya looked at Julia with a straight face. "Why the question? I think you just saw them on television. That should suffice already."

"Well, I'm guessing your eldest brother was the one with the glasses." Julia said as she had some natto.

"Yes, Yuuichi-niisama is talented. He has already established his claim on the healthcare management aspect of the Ootori Group." Kyoya said after he sipped his tea.

"How much older is he?" Julia asked as she leaned forward. It was intriguing to see the Ootori family on television so she was curious.

"He's 11 years older than me. He's 39 years old already." Kyoya said unremarkably. "His grip on the other companies of my father made me realize that going toe to toe on him directly would not be beneficial. He had the advantage of time. That was a luxury I never had."

"He looks like a boring person." Julia said. Her lack of interest on Yuuichi was evident.

Kyoya had an amused expression on his face. "He's not that boring. Yuuichi-niisama is just the most reserved one out of the three of us."

"Then who's the noisiest? Don't include Fuyumi-san in the picture." Julia exclaimed.

"You've met Fuyumi-neesan?" Kyoya asked. He was surprised at how his sister got around sometimes. If anyone kept tabs on what Fuyumi did during her spare time, there would just be too many things to note.

"Yeah. When I had my blood test, she was there as well."

Kyoya had the spicy onigiri already. "Fuyumi-neesan did have an appointment with her obstetrician. She's expecting another child."

"Wow! How nice. She has a very nice body for someone who has a child. I would think she's much closer to our age. Is she younger than your other brother?"

"Fuyumi-neesan is the second born. She's four years older than Akito-niisama."

"What? I thought she was closer to our age." Julia exclaimed. "She looks so young!"

"Fuyumi-neesan already has a nine-year-old daughter. She is already thirty-seven." Kyoya said. He found Julia's awed expression entertaining. Most people did think that Fuyumi was much younger than her actual age. She was like their mother in that sense.

"So that makes your brother thirty-three years old. Does he have children as well?" Julia asked.

"Akito-niisama is expecting his firstborn to arrive soon. His wife is due to give birth anytime this month or next month. He spent too much time studying so he's quite the late bloomer." He said.

"Why is that?" Julia probed. Akito seemed relatively young.

"Out of all of us, he is the most accomplished one academically. Akito-niisama has an MBA and a medical degree. He even specializes in Orthopedic Surgery. So he spends most of his time in the hospital seeing patients or helping Yuuichi-niisama with administrative work." Kyoya remarked.

Kyoya answered all of Julia's questions patiently. He did not clearly understand her interest in his family, it must be because of the stark contrast to her situation. When he read her profile a few weeks ago, it stated that her entire family died almost a decade ago. It did not have much information, but it did not seem overly relevant that it was missing. Plenty of people lost their records in a large fire that happened in the suburbs years ago. Julia's family did live there so it was only expected that even the backup data was lost. He wanted asked more about her family, but it should have been a traumatic experience so he decided it was best not to ask. Julia would tell him when she wanted to.

"Then Fuyumi-san? What does she do?" Julia asked.

"Most people think she's a housewife, but Fuyumi-neesan is actually a medical practitioner as well. She's a pediatrician, but her practice is well controlled by our father since there was an incident when a man tried to kidnap her from the hospital. Only a few people could go to her for checkups. Fuyumi asks for patients that are financially unable to pay for anything." Kyoya said.

"She seems like an amazing person." Julia said.

"Yes, I think she is. She went through medical school like a breeze. I'm sure my brothers wondered how she got through it effortlessly." Kyoya commented. He did wonder how Fuyumi did it. They were all subjected to the same pressure and it was not easy.

Kyoya never answered Julia's question. She thought she'll never know who was the most talkative Ootori after Fuyumi, but maybe Kyoya redirected the conversation for a reason. She felt that she was talking to the answer to her question already. They ate the rest of the meal almost in complete silence. The both of them felt excited when they saw that the morning news featured a common band the two enjoyed. Sakanaction was something the two had in common. Julia was humming the song and Kyoya tapped to the beat lightly with his fingers.

"You like them too?" Julia asked.

The boy nodded as he had his fourth onigiri. He told himself that he will ask for the recipe so Nanami-san can replicate the same thing at home.

"What's your favorite song?"

"Me ga Aku Aiiro."

"Ah! I like that too. It comes close to my favorite Native Dancer." Julia said with eagerness.

"They are having a concert at one of the stadiums we own. Would you be interested in a few passes?" Kyoya said.

"The concert that's only going to play their top songs since the formation of the band?" Julia asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I believe that's the one."

"Had anyone called you a god before, Kyoya-san?" Julia said.

"Tamaki does from time to time." He replied.

"Add me to that list then."

"Duly Noted."

"Are any of the members of the Host Club going?" she asked. She was not sure what their taste in music was, but it would be nice to have more people going.

"No. Tamaki and Honey-senpai are avid followers of jpop boybands and girl groups. The very ones you publicize to the masses. Mori-senpai listens to more traditional music. Hikaru and Kaoru were supposed to watch as well, but they said that it conflicted with their fashion show. Haruhi does not bother much with music. I think her life outside work and family revolves solely around food." Kyoya remarked.

They ate the rest of the asking about the music they liked. Julia looked ecstatic. None of her friends enjoyed the same bands as she did, except Kyoya. They both enjoyed listening to Noanowa, Passepied, Lite, Gesu no Kiwami Otome, and Kana-Boon. Naming the songs they both enjoyed would take plenty of time so they shared their playlists with each other. Even if they had their similarities, Kyoya's taste in music leaned more towards the indie and rock while Julia went towards to the mainstream pop and classical music. Though her taste in music was so varied, she cannot by placed in a single category. Kyoya saw her passion for music since she did not discriminate any kind of genre.

"I think you should open the gift already." Kyoya said. He wanted to see Julia's reaction. His curiosity was reaching its peak.

"Yes. I will, but I'll get my gift for you as well." She said.

She went to the kitchen and brought out a large box and handed it to Kyoya. They could both sense the anticipation they had. Kyoya examined the box Julia gave him. He shook it a bit before opening it. It sounded like there were plenty of things inside. The two of them started opening the gifts they got for each other. Both had an anticipating look on their faces. They were sure that the other would enjoy the gift they gave. So when the both of them opened the boxes, they stared at each other with disbelief. Such an event was unexpected. The two of them started laughing. What were the odds that the both of them thought of purchasing similar products?

Julia took out one pack of strawberries and cream pudding. "Wow, this is really expensive and you bought quite a lot. You didn't have to get me this." She said. Her happiness was oozing out.

"It's nothing. It was also on sale so it was cheap." Kyoya replied. "At least I have enough pudding to last me the month."

His eyes were wide open. This was a lot of pudding. Out of all the gifts he has received from different women, this was by far the best one. Kyoya knew that Julia saw through parts of him with ease. It was the same for him as well. Julia opened up like a blooming rose. He knew how her eyes were not an accurate gauge of her true feelings. It was ironic because her eyes had the color of a clear stream. One would think that she was as transparent as water, but the true emotions were hidden. Kyoya saw how her eyes could transform in a split second. He saw Julia put up and take down barriers with at a single glance. He thought it was impossible for water to burn, but Julia's eyes would be burning with passion when she is faced with a challenging experience.

Though, as he noticed now, simply using Julia's eyes as the basis would not bring justice to the rest of her expressions. Her voice, tone, and posture said as much. He saw how Julia could say something, but the rest of her body told a different story. When he first met her at the art auction, he thought he saw through her completely. It was through successive exposure that Kyoya unveiled the complexity that Julia hid. She makes her personality seem easy to understand when in fact, it was filled with layers and layers of walls. She was like a Noh actor.

Noh was often based on traditional literature. It integrated masks, costumes, and various props in a dance-based performance. Highly technical and well-trained actors and musicians were the only ones employed in this branch of performing arts. They conveyed their emotions through their stylized, conventional gestures, and iconic masks. Even their masks had a story to it. It would take a master artisan to carefully craft these. It typically took months to make a single mask. Much like Noh actors, Julia utilized different kinds of masks. Each mask was carved skillfully from cypress painted with only the most vibrant colors and hues. These masks are made by highly skilled artisans make sure that each mask has a neutral expression. Julia carved herself different kinds of masks that could instill a variety of emotions. The real Julia hid behind a perfect meshwork that Kyoya was untangling little by little. He was taking off one mask at a time to reveal the actress behind it.

"Thank you for bringing my boyfriend back, by the way. I'll make sure to scold him for being an ass." Julia said as she placed the penguin stuffed animal on the couch.

Kyoya started to eat some pudding Julia gave and said "It's nothing. Just tell him to keep his hands to himself."

"So…Did you have any other reasons to go here besides eating and giving back my boyfriend?" Julia asked frankly. She felt that something was bothering Kyoya. Her senses told her that this was more than just a regular friendly visit.

"Julia-san is really perceptive. I thought I concealed it well." Kyoya said.

"You might as well get to the point, Kyoya-san."

"I won't beat around the bush then." He said.

Julia looked at the man drinking tea. His expression was unreadable. His eyes showed determination, but somehow there was some kind of hesitation. It looked like Kyoya was composing the thought he had into a more coherent sentence.

"I need you to help me make a certain woman fall in love with me." Kyoya said.

"I thought you were a host? I think you should have mastered that by now."

"There are a few differences with being a host and a man who looks sincere and loyal. I have learned how to charm women, but I'm unfortunately not well-versed with how to make them loyal to me. I did have my steady number of designations, but it was different altogether." Kyoya explained.

"So you think I can help make a woman fall madly in love with you?" Julia asked.

"Not just madly in love. I want to portray a person that she would find impossible to forget. I need this woman to see me as the only person that can give her the thing she is looking for." Kyoya continued.

"Ah, you want a really good and strong fan base. People who would worship the ground you walk on and follow you without question? Though you do not want a large number of fans. Just a specific one, right?" Julia confirmed.

"Yes, I am in need of your expertise. You have mastered the art of packaging people in a manner that the public would want to see. I need you to do the same thing on a much smaller scale."

"Who's the girl?"

"Do you remember Megumi-san?"

"The girl from the elevator? She seems smitten with you already. Why do you need my help?"

"Megumi seems to be infatuated with me, but I want to gain her unwavering loyalty. I'm sure I can do it by myself, but it will take time. I feel that my skills alone would be enough with the limited time I have which is why I'm asking you. I saw how you were able to create a lasting relationship with the fans of the Zuka Club. That was something I was not able to do as much. Our loyal customers are not as numerous or as dedicated as the followers of the Zuka Club." Kyoya stated.

"So…basically…you want me to turn your character into something that Megumi-san cannot refuse or deny. You want her to become a pawn to your game? That is quite cruel even for you Kyoya-san…I wonder what part I play then." Julia said.

"If I had to rank it by functionality, then you'd be my queen in this game."

Julia could not deny her interest with the matter. She knew what to do and how to do it, but it was risky. She toyed with people's emotions frequently, but never did it this deep. There were consequences for such actions. "Is Megumi-san really going to get you to the summit?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive that there is no other way for you to achieve your goal?"

"Yes."

"I can help Megumi-san completely fall in love with you, but after that it's all up to you. I have very little control with how you'll keep her. Keeping fans and lovers are two contrary things. Also, you should be prepared with the responsibility that comes with manipulating her in such a manner. I can make her fall deeply in love with you, so expect that she will want more commitment." Julia explained.

"I need to marry her by the before the end of next year. That gives me a year and a two months left to make sure that she is mine. I am not interested in marriage, but it is the only way to get to where I want to go. I was corned by my own father. Not realizing his actions from the very beginning was completely my error and I am facing the penalties of my ignorance." Kyoya said.

"My, my Kyoya-san. You fell right into your father's trap. I can get you out, but what do I get in return? I'm not some kind of cupid, you know? I will not do this for free." Julia asked.

"I'll give you the opportunity to shoot in any Ootori Group establishment for a free. Also, whatever commercials we'll have I'll see to it that we only use your clients and crew." Kyoya said with a smile. He knew it was a tempting offer. Julia took out a piece of paper and started computing potential savings while Kyoya saw the potential growth he would get with her help.

Julia looked at her computations with awe. "Wow…We have a deal then. But let me warn you, I expect full cooperation from you." She said with a menacing smile.

"I'm sure I can manage. Please use whatever method of instruction you are most comfortable with." Kyoya said as he smiled back.

"Always remember that it was you who asked for lessons, I never offered to teach you at any point, okay?" Julia said pleasantly.

"I've had my fair share of difficult instructors. I'm sure I can manage." He replied.

"Do you have your calendar in your phone?" Julia asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Sync it with mine. We'll need to get you ready as soon as possible. You do not have the luxury of time, right? The faster we move the more time we have to build the relationship."

Kyoya too out his phone and emailed his calendar to Julia. She did the same thing as well. Dates with minimal activities were already reserved for lessons.

"Every session we have, I need you to remember the reason why you wanted her to fall in love with you. That will be your only motivation as we progress." Julia said.

"Of course. I will keep that in mind."

* * *

There were rumors surrounding the son Sadanobu had. It was the talk of the decade. No one from the public has seen the boy, but they knew the man was breeding the next heir of the Mizushima Family. At a young age, the boy has showed his father nothing but fruitful results. He had the right aptitude and talent worthy of being the next in line. Sadanobu did not care much about blood at this point. He knew that Ryusei would bring the family to greater heights.

His daughter, Haruka, protested with making him the heir. Her son, Kazuyoshi, was much more worthy heir than the son of a tramp. Sadanobu understood his daughter's concern, but even if his grandson was talented, he paled in comparison to Ryusei. The geisha he fell in love with was clever, sharp, witty, and adaptable. The woman was one of the most beautiful geisha in Gion. Ryusei took a few traits from his mother. His disposition was much like hers. Sadanobu is reminded of the only woman he fell in love.

Even if he fell in love with another woman, he thought of his late wife from time to time. He respected her, but it was an arranged marriage for the both of them. They were both young when they were told to be wed to each other when they were only 18 years old. There was no love between the two, but they were civil towards each other. His wife gave birth to their daughter, Haruka, a year after they were married. During the war, she begged Sadanobu to let her travel to Tokyo. She feared her mother was suffering from depression since her brother was killed in the Philippines. Only a lifeless body of a young man went back to Tokyo a few weeks ago. Sadanobu let her go so she could visit her mother. He hoped to see her back on time for Haruka's birthday only to receive a body in a casket two weeks later. The bombs the Americans dropped spread fire throughout the residential area. No one from their family survived the fire. Haruka was only eleven years old when she lost her mother. She left Sadanobu to care for their child alone and he has not even reached the age of thirty.

The man became a solitary one for years. He became detached with most people. He did not express emotions even towards his own daughter. Haruka grew up to look more like her mother each day. Sadanobu could not bear to look at her. She was an exact replica of her mother. He felt responsible for allowing his wife to leave their daughter too soon. It took years before he fell in love again. The geisha he fell in love with was different from most women. Sadanobu had an intimidating scar on his face due to an accident. It cut through his left cheek up to his lip. It kept most women away from him. He looked like he was a suspicious character.

Only geishas remained civil with him because he paid for their services. Sadanobu always introduced himself as Sadanobu Nitta, a simple man that was involved with producing traditional Japanese tea sets. One day, he met a beautiful geisha and the two fell in love with each other. One event lead to another and for a year, the geisha disappeared and he did not know where to find her. Little did he know that she hid his son in her hometown. She only told Sadanobu she gave him a son three years before her death. It was because she had no choice but to bring their son, Ryusei, back to Kyoto since her parents have died. No one would take care of Ryusei in the countryside. When Sadanobu Mizushima knew of this, he told the geisha his true identity and intentions. He was already planning on becoming her patron to support her and his son. He said that he will adopt Ryusei to become his son and heir to the Mizushima family.

Sadanobu hid Ryusei from the world. Only the servants of the main house and the Ootori family knew who the boy actually is. Ryusei was the only reminder he had of the woman he loved dearly. He kept him hidden from society. The boy was not allowed to leave the mansion unsupervised. As much as he wanted to give his son a life fitting for his position, prematurely exposing his son's identity would only bring in more harm than good. There were plenty of jealous men and women who wanted their company. He even suspected his own son-in-law to have his own intentions. He had a feeling the man only married Haruka so he would be the one to inherit the Mizushima business. At that time, women were not given the chance to manage businesses as large as the Mizushima so ownership would instantly go to the husband. He felt responsible with Haruka's situation since failed to see the snake when he started to charm her when she was 20 years old. The moment his wife died, he married Haruka instantly.

He could not bring himself to deny Haruka his blessing. The man has given him no choice. Haruka's honor has been tainted since she was already with child prior to marriage. If he did not allow Haruka to be wed, she would be considered a social disgrace and she would be out casted from society. This was why the moment he brought in Ryusei into his care, there was tension between him and Haruka's husband. Sadanobu knew that the Miyura family had their intentions, but now it was all ruined. All their efforts were for nothing. This was why Sadanobu hid Ryusei so no one could strike preemptively. The world was not any less cruel to children. Only a few people he trusted were allowed to see Ryusei. He only hoped that he could tell Haruka of his suspicions, but they have not been in good terms for some time. It was only made worse when he named Ryusei heir to the Mizushima family.

It has been four years since Ryusei became officially adopted by Sadanobu Mizushima. His father had the boy homeschooled. Not everyone was allowed to see him. Yoshio last saw the boy a few months ago. Now, it was summer break again so a change of scenery was nice. Medical school was not a relaxing environment. Ryusei called him a few weeks ago begging for a visit. He was bored out of his wits. Yoshio had a hunch that this was related to the tension between Haruka and Sadanobu. It must have felt odd for her to have a brother who was younger than her own son. Suddenly, her rights as the sole heir changed overnight. He could only imagine what Haruka felt. It was like as if she was robbed of everything she thought was hers. After all, she was almost 40 years old and her father unexpectedly named someone else heir.

Yoshio sighed at the predicament that unfolded. He knew he was in no place to feel affected, but he cannot help it. Ryusei will be exposed to a world much crueler than he knows. Sadanobu Mizushima had his own reasons for keeping the boy hidden, but there was no way a mere 11-year-old could comprehend the situation he was in.

He went towards the gardens where Ryusei spent much of his time reading. Yoshio knew the boy wanted nothing more than to go outside. The young boy climbed trees higher than houses just to get a glimpse of a world he wished to see.

"Ryusei!" Yoshio called.

Branches above his head moved and he just took a few steps to the side. The boy was about to make his entrance in a few seconds. Yoshio correctly predicted Ryusei's entrance. He fell down the branch after five seconds.

"Yoshio-niisama!" the boy said excitedly. His hair was disheveled, his hands, and feet were dirty.

"You look liked you slept on the ground." Yoshio said.

"Correction: I fell asleep on the branch." Ryusei replied as he removed some leaves from his hair.

"Shall we go inside?" he asked the boy.

"Ah, I'm guessing you want tea and sweets again. I asked one of the servants to buy the famous rice cake sold downtown." Ryusei teased.

"What are we waiting for then?" Yoshio asked.

They were the majority owners of the train systems being built around the country. Even if the Mizushima Family has upgraded the train system that went through the different cities of Japan, it was still physically draining to sit in one position for hours. Yoshio just wanted to have a decent meal since the journey to Kyoto was exhausting. They wanted to create the fastest train in the world. Even without lifting a finger, Sadanobu Mizushima, earned a lot due to the sheer number of people that used the train system.

As they had some tea and snack, Yoshio handed a small bottle to Ryusei. He knew that Sadanobu restricted the boy from leaving the house since he was most likely to be identified as a Mizushima due to his eyes, but thanks to medical research things could change for him already.

Ryusei looked at two thin circular objects floating in a liquid suspension. "What in the world is this, Yoshio-niisama?"

"Colored contact lenses. It is being developed by the Ciba Vision Company. My father was able to get a few shares so we will be the first ones to distribute it in Japan."

"Wow…this is amazing. How does it work?" the child asked.

Yoshio explained how contact lenses worked and how they corrected vision. These colored ones have not been released in the market yet. They were still being tested by other individuals, but it was at its final stages already.

"I asked your father for permission. He said that as long as you wore those the entire time we're out, we can go around the city." Yoshio said. It took him a few days to convince Sadanobu to allow Ryusei to go with him, but he was glad he earned the man's trust.

"So if I wear these my eyes will change color?" Ryusei asked. He was still examining the thing closely.

"Only temporarily. The moment you remove the contact lenses, your eyes go back to its regular shade." Yoshio explained.

"What are we waiting for then?! Let's go! Please put these things on my eyes already, Yoshio-niisama!" Ryusei begged. Finally, he was allowed to leave the premises. There was a way for him to be free

There was a struggle for Ryusei to put on the contact lenses, but he was determined to leave the house that day. It was still early and there was so much to do. When he was able to put on the contact lenses properly, he noticed how different he looked. Dark brown eyes made him look like the children playing outside. The same ones he watched every afternoon. Yoshio's gift opened a new world to Ryusei.

Later that evening when Sadanobu arrived at his home, Yoshio was reading a few books for school. Ryusei was already asleep. He spent so much of his energy that afternoon so he was drained by 9:00 pm. Yoshio spent the day babysitting an overly excited child that was kept from the world for the longest time. He drank some tea to keep him up that night. He wanted to lighten up his reading load so he could have more time to sleep when break was over.

"Yoshio, how have you been?"

Yoshio bowed deeply. "Good evening Sadanobu-ojisama. I have been well."

"How did Ryusei enjoy downtown?" the man asked as he lit a cigarette. He offered one to Yoshio and he had one as well. It was a habit he picked up from his peers in medical school.

"He was energetic. I will not be surprised if he begs me to go with him again tomorrow." Yoshio said.

"That boy is growing up to be a fine man. Ever since Haruka found out about Ryusei, she has never visited me since, but she would have to meet her brother soon. He will be the one to take care of her and her family once I am gone." Sadanobu said.

The man asked for two bottles of sake and some food. "I hope I am not disturbing your studies, Yoshio. It has been quite some time since I have had good company."

"It is a privilege to converse with someone like you, Sadanobu-ojisama." Yoshio replied.

"I see Ryusei has inflicted you with some of his charm as well." The man commented.

There was a question that was bothering Yoshio for the quite some time. He did not know if it was appropriate to ask something like it, but it a part of him wanted answers. He cared deeply for Ryusei and only wished he could be fully accepted as a Mizushima by the rest of the world.

"Is there something on your mind, Yoshio?" Sadanobu asked as he took a sip of sake.

The question startled him a bit. "I do not mean to be rude, Sadanobu-ojisama, but is Ryusei aware of his position as heir?" he asked hesitantly.

"As of now, he is not. I plan to tell him when he is ready. I want him to spend his time being a child first. He was gone through a difficult childhood. I do not want to rob him of that experience. He is a talented boy who will bring this family much honor." The man replied.

"Then why keep him hidden from everyone?" Yoshio suddenly asked. He cursed himself for asking such a question directly. It could have offended his mentor. It was improper to ask such things.

The man smiled at him and said "Yoshio, a father will do everything in his power to keep his children safe even if it means being resented by them. Right now, I do not expect you to understand, but when you have children of your own I am sure you will."

Yoshio nodded at the man to express his false understanding. At present he cannot see why parents would do such a thing. It was true that sometimes he felt that his father controlled most of his activities, but he was not sure if his parents would go to such extreme measures just like Sadanobu.

Shortly after this conversation, Sadanobu left Yoshio to study in peace. He said that he still had much to do tomorrow morning. He gave Yoshio the authority and responsibility of bringing Ryusei around town. When the boy woke up, he woke up Yoshio and begged to have breakfast down the street. He has always wanted to eat the curry the servants bought from the store itself. Yoshio felt some regret when he gave the child contact lenses. He wore it at every opportunity he could. Sadanobu noticed that Ryusei's potential grew even more the moment he started leaving the house often. It hid his identity as a Mizushima and it allowed the boy to explore the world freely without any worries. Sadanobu knew that the most people were looking for a greyish-blue eyed child so Ryusei was safe from their prying eyes.

The boy met his sister that summer as well. Yoshio did not know why Ryusei chose to wear the colored contact lenses on that specific day. He sat beside the boy as Haruka berated and insulted the child. She questioned his legitimacy and insulted him to the very last fiber of his being. He bore almost no resemblance to his father the moment he placed his contact lenses on. She made it clear that his mother was not more than a mistress and a glorified whore. Haruka called her father a fool and made it clear that she did not want to have anything to do with the stray he took in.

It was then and there that Sadanobu told Ryusei that he was to be heir to the Mizushima family and that he will be taking care of Haruka the moment he is of age. The boy protested saying that his sister deserves a part of the company even more than he did. Sadanobu dismissed his son's opinion saying that he was in no position to give Haruka any power. She walked out of the discussion shortly after hearing that statement. Ryusei went after his sister. He wanted to make amends for something he did not do. The woman threatened to kill him if he went too close to her. At that point, Ryusei knew that his only sibling loathed him. He wanted to compromise and find a peaceful solution for their family.

Shortly after that encounter, Ryusei went to a point where he wore the contact lenses every day. People sometimes forgot the true color of his eyes. When he was 13, he asked his father to enroll him in a public school like most people his age. During Ryusei's middle school years, Yoshio became a permanent visitor since his father instructed him to oversee the management of their hospitals in Kyoto. He was taking his internship at one of the hospitals there. Sadanobu appreciated the added company they had at their home.

After class, Yoshio would take a short break before heading to his round in the hospital so he and Ryusei could have some shaved ice by the park near the Minami Ward Office. He did not understand why Ryusei was very specific with the park they spent their afternoons. Yoshio always assumed that it was because it was close to the hospital where he did his rounds until he realized that it was near an exclusive and private all girls' school. It was where prominent families from Kyoto sent their children.

Yoshio was silently reading a book under the sakura tree. Flowers fell down slowly as the wind blew. Springtime in Kyoto almost felt enchanted. From the corner of his eye, Yoshio could see that Ryusei was flirting with a few women much older than he was. Yoshio knew that it was nothing to be alarmed with. Ryusei was still a child so Yoshio knew that those high school girls will not do anything with him.

Shortly after the girls left him, Ryusei walked back to Yoshio and said "You know you'll never find a wife by sitting under a tree."

"Who says I'm looking for a wife?" Yoshio asked without even lifting his gaze off the book.

"You're almost 23 years old and you have never found anyone to date. Your father might be worried that the Ootori name will end with you." Ryusei joked.

"Think what you want. I'm too busy to involve myself with pointless activities. I'll just wait for some girl my father will tell me to marry. Why look if he'll find someone for me?" Yoshio stated.

"You haven't noticed all the stares and glances the girls have been giving you?" Ryusei asked with incredulity. "We've been going here for weeks! The white coat and stethoscope around your neck is enough to make women drool over ugly men, but since you're not bad looking it makes it even better!" Ryusei exclaimed comically.

Yoshio rolled his eyes and put down his book. He pushed his glasses up to say something clever, but before he could open his mouth, a high school girl with long brown hair ran past him and Ryusei.

"Wait for me, Kana-chan!" the girl said.

"Noriko-chan! Hurry up!" screamed the girl who was buying some shaved ice.

The girl barely glanced their way as she ran towards her friends. Ryusei looked at Yoshio as he stared at the woman that passed by them. It looked like his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. It was the first time Ryusei saw his niisama with such an expression. He had a feeling they were going to this park more frequently.

* * *

Kyoya did not understand why he was doing this. He was already questioning his judgement with each step he took. He could feel his heart beat faster and his mouth was already dry. He felt like he was reaching his limit. Feelings of regret just poured in the longer he was here. His muscles were already aching from strain.

"KYOYA! Put some muscle to it. You'll never reach the top if you don't move your ass." Julia yelled sternly.

It was Sunday and he could be sleeping the entire day. He could be working on new projects or meeting with potential partners instead he was taking the Hanareyama hiking course at Karuizawa at an ungodly hour of 7:00 am. It was a "simple" 6.3-kilometer hike that took a total of 2 hours and 15 minutes according to the guide books. It would have been a simple hike if Julia was not seated comfortable on his shoulders the same way Honey does with Mori.

"How is this related to the training?" he asked. Kyoya was falling apart inside. He felt like he was being killed slowly.

"You dare question the methods of the master? You told me to use whatever method I'm comfortable with and I gave you what you asked for. If this little hike is going to scare you, then you're just a regular piece of shit that's just richer than the rest in the dump." she said haughtily.

As they climbed the mountain, he was thinking of more than a hundred ways to kill Julia by the end of it. Karuizawa was a resort town in the mountains near Nagano. Its mild summers are pleasant and conducive for outdoor recreational activities. The lush forests, host springs, and other lakes and falls were a must see in the area. Karuizawa was a refreshing place to be in, but now it meant nothing more than an area of pure torture for Kyoya. It was anything but refreshing. His memories of this place will forever be tainted. He miscalculated the fact that Julia became a different person the moment she starts working. There was a reason why the people she trains to become famous popstars shiver at the sight of her. Julia will do everything in her power to break a person then reconstruct them from ashes.

"Why are you slowing down? I don't recall saying you can go on a break. Faster!" she demanded.

Tachibana, Ajima, and Hotta were shaking out of fear. Their mouths were already dry and they could see the strain on their master already. He was not used to doing a lot of outdoor activities with someone seated on his shoulders. How can such a woman be so ferocious and ruthless? The woman dragged Kyoya out of bed by 4:00 am in the morning and pushed him to the restroom. She woke up the man completely by giving him one of the coldest showers. Afterwards, she instructed him to change into any sports attire he had. Not once did she flinch at the death glares of Kyoya. There was no hint of weakness or fear the entire morning. That was what scared them the most. She even had the bravery to insult him the entire time they were climbing the mountain. They could see that Kyoya was almost at his limit, but Julia did not care.

The beautiful scenery the trail offered was overpowered by the two people in front of them. Even the animals hid and cowered in fear. Kyoya was getting more than annoyed. He was furious. He was frustrated. He was hungry. He looked at the signs and it said that they were not even halfway through the trail.

"I'm starting to feel bad for you a bit." Julia said mockingly. "I'll play some music to lighten up the mood."

She had small portable Bluetooth speakers that blasted PONPONPON by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu on repeat as they went up a "gentle" incline.

"I hope the upbeat tune will help make the climb easier." Julia said cheerfully.

When Kyoya thought that it the hike could not get any harder, Julia proved him wrong. The stupid song has been playing on repeat and she made him sing parts of the song. If he did not cooperate, they moved back a few steps. She made him learn the entire song while hiking. The song has played more than twenty times and they were more than halfway.

"Recite the chorus!" she demanded.

Kyoya took a deep breath and said bitterly "Clap your hands! Let it out, if you did so it would be good. If you didn't do so at all, it would seem so dull. Put on your headphones, and ride on the rhythms. I'll open up was on my path."

"Why did you stop? Did I say stop reciting the chorus? Continue!"

Kyoya clenched his fists. He was overwhelmed with hatred at the moment. "Clap your hands! So many different things are going forward. "Badum,badum"-I can hear your feelings beat steadily! Throw things away left and right-who's a bild child then? Yes, yes, you're a good child-aah, you make me happy."

"Now lunge the rest of the trail. You're almost at the top. The faster you move, the faster you can rest." Julia said.

Kyoya was not speaking anymore. At first he was complaining until Julia smacked his face with a hardbound book. He did not know where the book came from, but it was there. He briefly looked at the book she was reading. She was reading Taming of the Shrew by William Shakespeare. Kyoya did not know if Julia meant to read that book as they climbed or rather as he carried her up the mountain. It felt like it was some kind of sarcastic joke that he would have appreciated had the circumstances been slightly different. He was just glad that she did not demand him to recite the chorus of the bloody song anymore. He might murder anyone that plays the song again.

"Okay, we're here." She said as she patted his head. "Put me down, Kyoya-bocchama."

Kyoya bent down so Julia could get off his shoulders. Despite his current state, it was undeniable that Hanareyama had a beautiful view of Karuizawa. It had a central location and it gave a panoramic view of the forest and town. Kyoya was too tired to even stand. He was seated on the ground and breathing heavily. The cool breeze cooled him down slightly. It was difficult to appreciate the scenery with all the strain he felt. Karuizawa was definitely a refreshing place and it lived up to its reputation. The rustling of the winds started to calm all the negative emotions he felt at the moment. He needed to sublimate the loathing he felt at the moment. Julia was walking on thin ice. He knew that if she pushed his buttons just a little more, he might not be able to stop.

Julia sat beside him and looked at his view of the forest. She looked at Kyoya and asked "What did you learn just now?"

"I learned how to restrain myself from killing you." He replied.

"I'm glad you learned how to do that. What else did you learn?" she asked as she smacked him again with a book.

"How to hike without eating breakfast." He replied snidely.

"Really? I'm sure you learned something better than that." Julia said as she raised a brow.

Kyoya glared at her and said "Probably it was how to not toss someone seated on your shoulders."

Julia rolled her eyes and smiled at him. She mimicked the tone old wise men used in movies. It was the slow and deep voice they usually used when they were about to say something wise. "Ah, you're really stupid. I'll just tell you the answer." She said as she pat Kyoya's back.

The three bodyguards were awed by Julia's bravery. This was one of the worst glares they have seen in a long time. Kyoya's glare was unwavering. The whole idea of him being up that early on a Sunday was infuriating. He was not amused by Julia's antics at the moment. He was not amused by anything at the moment. Yet, this did not bother Julia. In fact, she knew she was successful with the first session. Kyoya's emotional state was according to plan.

"Though I did not expect for you to break so easily. I expected more from someone like you, but I guess even you could prove me wrong." She said.

Kyoya's glare was so intense it could have solidified the air they were breathing. "Excuse me?" he replied with a pleasant smile and tone to hide his irritation.

"I did not think you would turn this way so fast. You were not the fastest one to break, but you were probably much easier compared to the others." She said with a sigh. This was a bluff on her part. Kyoya did well on the first test. Most of the people she trained either gave way a little after halfway. Only a few were able to complete it. She wanted to push Kyoya's limit. The only way for him to convince Megumi that he is truly, madly, sincerely, and wholeheartedly in love with her is if he moves to the next level.

The man beside her had a strained smile on his face. His knuckles were white as his fists were clenched tightly. He was using whatever strength he had left to control his composure. The thought that his performance was thought of as mediocre hurt his pride. It was unacceptable to be seen as such. Kyoya spoke his next words carefully in such a way that Julia felt every single bit of anger in his system.

"Was I supposed to learn something meaningful from _that_?"

"I'm not going to spoon feed the information, Kyoya-bocchama. Think about everything that happened so far and describe it."

"It was shit." He said darkly.

"Go on…"

Kyoya smiled at Julia and took a deep breath. A part of him snapped. "It was the most infuriating and troublesome experience. This made Tamaki's commoner outings look like it was actually something I should look forward to. It made me think that I would rather be stuck in a small room with both my parents in it as they fought each other to the death. I do not think that this hike was worth the effort and I did not understand why you had to play that damn song. I swear that if I hear that one more I might just kill someone. Then the moment you sit on my shoulders again, I will strangle you out of spite."

His tone was anything but pleasant. Kyoya was immensely irritated. He spent the next few minutes voicing out his thoughts and pulling back his composure together. Julia knew she got through the core of it. It was the perfect formula for most people. Hunger, fatigue, and irritation brought out the inner demons most people hide. The smile Kyoya had on his face betrayed the very emotion he was conveying. It was the perfect example of ambivalence. It was a contradiction of two things. It was Kyoya being himself.

Julia smiled at the man and said "And that is how you'll feel about Megumi-san at her worst. And trust me, that trail pales in comparison to other women. With the plans you have, you'll have no choice but to expose your worst at some point."

When Julia finally gave away the objective of the hike, Kyoya understood her intentions, but was just too exhausted to reply. He wanted to mentally punch himself for not seeing it earlier. Experiential learning was the most effective manner of instruction, but it was not the easiest to implement and it was definitely one of the hardest ones to learn from. She took him out at his most vulnerable state and exposed him to something he was not used to doing. It made sense that she would have started with such an exercise. It was like a baptism of fire. Julia was a risky person. She would have been a very good businesswoman with her ability to elicit weakness.

The woman saw realization hit her pupil. "Took you some time to understand though, but I was expecting that." She said. "I think we should use the rest of the day to take a break. I hope you understand that I don't want half-baked or half-assed performance. I will not let your incompetence tarnish my clean record."

Kyoya smiled at her and said "Don't worry. I won't."

The hairs on Julia's arms raised. Although she understood Kyoya, it did not make certain aspects of his personality any less intimidating. "Has anyone told you that your scheming and evil ways are so potent it's actually refreshing?"

"Perhaps someone could have told me that." Kyoya replied with an amiable smile. It betrayed the glint his eyes had which only showed that he was up to no good.

"You look terrible." Julia said with disgust. "Half the women would not recognize you at the state you're in. There's a temple at the other side of the mountain. I heard the view there is much better. We'll continue the remaining part of today's lesson there."

Kyoya was about to get ready for Julia to climb on his shoulders, but she made fun of him and said "I do not have the patience anymore for us to move so slowly. I'll let you off the hook this time."

The stairs that lead to the temple had exactly 500 steps. It looked like a daunting task for anyone. Kyoya could already feel his legs shaking, but his pride did not allow him to falter. Julia effortlessly climbed the steps. He knew that her job required more physical strength, but he did not think that she was very fit.

"Are you part horse or something?" he asked. It annoyed him that it looked like he was the only one finding the path difficult.

"I've always wanted to get to this temple. I knew I would not be able to climb all the steps if I walked the trail with you which was why I asked you to carry me." Julia said with a cheeky smile.

Kyoya could barely feel his feet and legs. He was cursing mentally since it was the only thing he could do besides climb the stairs. "Is it possible to roll down the mountain on our way down?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure it is. I'm just not sure how disfigured you will be after." Julia replied.

When they got to the end of the steps, there was no one there. It looks like the temple had been abandoned long ago, but it did have a fantastic view. Suddenly, Hotta handed him his camera. It was a Canon EOS 5D Mark III with a 24-70mm f/2.8 II lens. He was lucky that Nanami insisted the three guards to carry his camera up the mountain. Its weight was considerable especially for long hiking trips like these. So Kyoya took this opportunity to take a few photos. Photography became a hobby of his when he started managing the Host Club. He was not good at first, but it was a skill he developed over time.

"I did not think you were into photography, Kyoya-san." Julia remarked.

She walked closely to examine the camera Kyoya was using. "Wow, that's quite the setup you have there. Full-frame camera and one of the best portrait lenses in the world."

"You seem to know a lot about these." Kyoya said.

"I'm not that much into photography, but it's part of the budget expenses so I had to familiarize myself with the equipment people used to make sure they were not cheating me." Julia replied.

"You're always concerned with budgeting things." Kyoya said.

"And you are not the one to talk." Julia replied.

The both of them looked at the view then decided to go around the temple. Julia thought that maybe there was something behind or at the sides, but there was no one there except an old man. He had a large bowl filled with different colors of string.

Julia walked towards the man and asked "Ojisan, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"I offer good luck to visitors and I show them their destiny." He replied slowly.

There was a sense of peace with him. Julia sat beside him and asked "So what do you do with the bowl of string?" she looked at the bowl that had string tangled inside it. It was impossible to see where both ends were at a glance.

The man smiled and said "Most people go here later in the morning or during the afternoon. I'm here to show them their destiny."

Kyoya observed Julia from a far as she asked the old man more questions. They were there much earlier than most tourists. No one wanted to wake up early to climb such a mountain.

"Kyoya-san!" Julia called.

He looked at the woman and wondered why she was calling him. He walked towards her and the old man.

"He says he can show us our destiny." Julia said.

"That's amusing, but I think I can figure that out myself." Kyoya replied.

"Come on. Let's try it out. There's no harm in finding out a probable future." Julia said.

Kyoya closed his eyes and sighed. "What do we have to do Ojisan?"

The old man stood up and placed the large clay bowl on the ground. He asked Julia and Kyoya to stand opposite each other. He instructed them to pick three colors and then just get whatever end they see. Kyoya and Julia held onto three different colors of string.

"What do we do next?" Julia asked.

"Hold all the ends and pull it as hard as you can." He said.

Julia and Kyoya felt like something was tugging one of their strings.

"I'm not sure how this works. I can feel one of the strings being pulled so I cannot get it." Julia said.

"Same here." Kyoya said.

The old man had an all knowing smile. "Pull the colors one at a time. If you do not feel a tug, put it back in the bowl then try to untangle the string that pulls back."

Julia let go of the green and white string she had on her hand while Kyoya let go of the purple and black string. The both of them did a final pull and realized that they were holding the opposite ends of the same red string.

"Ah, we held on to the same red one." Julia said.

"I can see that." Kyoya replied.

"Hey! Don't pull too hard. It might get tangled with the rest of the pile." Julia said.

"Why are we even doing this?" Kyoya asked irritably. He just wanted to go home and sleep.

Despite their arguing, the two were able to untangle the red string from the pile and they asked the old man what came next.

He only closed his eyes and smiled at them. "I hope you can clearly see your destiny from this day on. There must be a reason why the both of you have crossed paths."

Kyoya and Julia had a puzzled expression on their face as they walked away. The old man ignored the comments the man made stating that he was most probably senile. He said that he was already hungry so it would be best for them to go back to town. The lady threw him a banana and said to make do for now. The old man smiled at the two. Their impatience made them miss the story he was about to share.

He was about to tell them the tale of the Red String of Fate. It was about a young boy who was walking home one night. He saw an old man standing beneath the light of the stars and moon. This old man told the young boy that his destined wife was attached to him by a red thread. He said that the young girl playing nearby was to be his wife. Since the boy was young and had no interest in marriage or having a wife, he threw the rock at the girl and ran away. Years later, he grew up to be a young man who was arranged to be married to a woman he has never met. On the night of his wedding, his wife waited for him in their bedroom with a traditional veil covering her face. When the man raised the veil, he was delighted to see one of the most beautiful women from their village. However, she wore an adornment on her eyebrow. She said that when she was a young girl, a boy threw the rock at her and it left a scar on her eyebrow. She covers it with the adornment because she felt very self-conscious with the scar she had. The young man remembered the old man from his childhood saying that he was connected with his future wife by an invisible red string. He did not believe the tale to be true up until now.

* * *

Hello guys! Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate your thoughts. Now I'm curious, what is your most favorite chapter? What do you like best/worst about the whole story in general. Please tell me more. It helps me know how to phrase and write the story in a way that it would be intriguing for you guys. How are the characterizations of both the main characters and OCs? I fear that I may have gotten some of them way out of character already. By the way, most of the places, bands, restaurants and parks are real. I take time to do some research. I love Japanese culture so much.

I cannot lie to myself and say that your reviews did push me to add more twists than I originally planned. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I will have to apologize soon though. I am sure that I will not be able to update next week. I have exams already. I need to study so I hope this chapter will suffice for now.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello guys!

Enjoy. Thank you for all your reviews and thoughts. I'm glad you all feel that way. So this was enough motivation for me to create a new chapter in exactly 8 hours. This chapter focuses more on past events.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

The Mizushima Family were all buried in the Kurodani Temple in Kyoto. It found at the very edge of the cemetery. This area was where most of the older families in Kyoto were put to rest. The entire cemetery ran up the side of the hill and it overlooked the temple grounds. At the end of an intricate maze, there is a small pagoda with the Mizushima Family Crest embossed on the pillars. Their family crest featured a carving of waves crashing onto solid rocks. Underneath was a short quotation that said 'A simple stream can break through rocks not because of strength, but persistence.' Haruhi decided to document the burial area of the family. She felt that it was important to document anything that was related to the Mizushima family at this point.

Haruhi was stood in front of Ryusei Mizushima's grave. Its black marble shone underneath the light that slowly crept into the room. The distant sound of monks chanting was the only thing Haruhi heard. To the right of his grave was Lilian Mizushima. Haruhi said a short prayer before dusting their graves. No one has visited this place in years. The events ten years ago was a tragic loss for their family. Members of their clan died on after the other and the only known Mizushima alive was Haruka Mizushima-Miyura. Despite all the adversities, their family kept its power in the field of business. Even if Haruka Mizushima-Miyura has not been active with handling the business her father and half-brother left. Though the two deceased men were able to plant the standing of their family firmly. The hold of their family in the industry did not falter.

Based on the stories Haruhi heard, Haruka stopped going out to the public shortly after the death of her niece, Lilian. No one knew why the lady chose to live a life of seclusion. She rarely went to public functions, meetings, and even parties. The representative of the Mizushima Family was usually her son and granddaughter. People could only speculate her reasons behind it. Haruhi placed some offerings in front of their graves. She cannot deny the sadness she felt for the fate of Lilian Mizushima. The girl barely had enough time to see the world for herself. Ryusei on the other hand, committed suicide or at least that was what the records told her. Haruhi was certain that the man was murdered, but there was no solid proof that he was killed by another entity. Even Sadanobu Mizushima's death was seemingly out of place and mysterious. Haruhi felt she was reaching a dead end with this murder case. Each document she found was filled with opposing information. When she thought she found answers to her questions, it brought her round and round in circles. She used all the sources and data available to her and it was filled with nothing but inconsistencies. One clue lead to another then suddenly there was a dead end.

Ever since she was involved in his high risk case, Tamaki pleaded for her to have a few bodyguards around. There were five body guards around the pagoda and two female companions with Haruhi inside the room.

"Haruhi-sama, the caretaker of the cemetery has arrived." Said one of the guards.

"Thank you, Minamoto-san. Where is this person?"

"Near the temples, Haruhi-sama."

"Let us go then."

Haruhi was about to pay her final respects until a black cat suddenly ran inside the room chasing a mouse. Haruhi was not a superstitious woman and she did not believe in bad luck. However, this cat did make quite a mess so she started to believe that the world was going against her. The sudden rampage broke one of the vases surrounded with cobwebs that was on Ryusei's grave.

"Great. Stupid cat." Haruhi said.

The antique emerald green vase was shattered into several pieces. Haruhi started picking it up and placed the pieces on her handkerchief. As she was taking the broken pieces of the ground, she realized that the inside of the vase felt different. One part was filled with perforations that were lined up. She could feel raised dots on its surface. It did not feel like a manufacturing error, but the dots were lined up intentionally. Haruhi took in a sharp intake of air. She examined the slight elevations that were placed inside the vase. It felt like it was a hidden message of some kind.

"This could be braille." She said to herself.

Haruhi looked at the other vases and objects in the burial area and felt for the inside to see if it had the same impressions on it. Only two other objects had the same deliberate marks. The chipped tea cup at the fat corner of the room and the small unassuming clay pot that was placed near Sadanobu Mizushima's grave. She handed the two objects to her bodyguards for safe keeping.

"Please bring this to the car. Make sure that no one sees it." Haruhi whispered.

"Yes, Haruhi-sama."

Haruhi wiped her hands and looked around for any suspicious activity. There was nothing but the sound of monks chanting and ringing the temple bell. She finally paid her last respects to the family before she left them.

"I hope this will lead me to more answers, Mizushima-san." She said to Ryusei's grave.

Haruhi felt that the case was not reaching a dead end. There was a newfound motivation to get answers instantly. She went outside the pagoda and walked down the narrow path where one of her guards were.

"Minamoto-san, can we go to where the caretaker is now?" she asked.

"Of course, Haruhi-sama."

While she was walking towards the temple, Haruhi knew that those vases were deliberately placed there. Those impressions were a message she had to decipher. She went to this area to apologize for not being able to reach a conclusion, but the deceased have a way of speaking to the living. Haruhi was still hopeful that she could bring justice to the family. Uncovering the mysteries behind their death was still possible. Ryusei Mizushima was leaving clues she needed to find and she was determined to solve this case. She had a feeling that whatever message was written inside those vases would uncover and reveal a few truths and at the same time bring in more questions.

Her mind was filled with so many queries. Haruhi never thought that such clues would be left in places like this. Of all the places, why would there be something like this? A coded message in a burial site that has not been visited. If this was something from Ryusei or Sadanobu Mizushima, what did they have to hide to go through such great lengths of secrecy? Who is the true enemy of the Mizushima Family? Where is the true heir? Is this person even alive? Why hasn't this individual made an appearance? The puzzle pieces Haruhi had were starting to create a faint image. In time, it would be clear and it would be possible to recount the entire story from there. The fight was far from over.

* * *

In a place where happiness and beauty abounded, darkness also came in from time to time. The Host Club had a few experiences that were unpleasant to look back to. For a period of time, during Tamaki's final year of high school, he was forbidden to engage in the activities of the Host Club and it was about to be dissolved. In exchange for his intentions to become the next head of the Suoh Family, Shizue Suoh made sure that Tamaki's schedule was filled so he had no time to talk to his friends. She saw to it that the moment classes were over, the chauffer will be waiting outside her grandson's classroom to take him to the office. She made sure that the rest of the members of the Host Club had little chance to communicate with Tamaki. It troubled everyone to know that their second family was ending soon. No one in the Host Club wanted it to end so soon. This drove them to find out the plans Yuzuru Suoh was hiding. This lead to a series of events and Kyoya realized that his father was also involved with bringing Tamaki's mother to Japan. When Kyoya found out that Tamaki's mother was going to be in the country for a few days, he gathered the resources he could get to make sure that Tamaki could see his mother.

Everyone wanted to help him. Each person had a role to play. It was only through the help of Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, customers of the Host Club, and the servants of the Suoh Second Mansion that Tamaki saw his mother that year. Haruhi, Honey, Mori, and the twins broke in the Suoh Main Mansion just to get Tamaki to the airport. Even Nekozawa and Reiko did their part in stalling Tamaki's mother in the airport. They said that it was bad luck to leave too soon. Even Yuzuru noticed the ploy the two were playing so he pretended to have a stomach ache that was strong enough to keep him paralyzed in pain for only a few minutes, but not enough to go to the hospital. Through all these contributions made by the lives the Host Club touched, Tamaki was able to fulfill a desire his heart had for years. It was the first time in three years that he saw his mother. Shortly after that encounter, things went back to normal. The Suoh Family finally made peace with each other.

The Host Club reopened its doors to the public. Although sales went back to normal, their inactivity had its costs. Kyoya noticed how the Zuka Club was gaining popularity amongst the ladies in Ouran since their short hiatus. It has barely been a month so he paid no mind to the competition as of the moment. It was better to fix his own problems than to compare their success with rivals. As usual, he was the last one in the third music room. He was typing financial reports and budget plans for the next month when Haruhi went inside. She had a confused look on her face. Kyoya could only speculate the reason behind it. He observed her for a few minutes and noted that she was sighing 30% more than usual.

"Haruhi, is there something bothering you?" he asked. It was unlike her to spend so much time pacing around the room while sighing, chewing her lip, and staring out the window.

Kyoya's voice startled her. She was not aware that there were other people inside the clubroom that time. She thought that most of them went home. "It's nothing senpai."

Kyoya looked at her for a few seconds before going back to work. "I'm sure Tamaki would understand if you accepted the scholarship to Boston." He stated.

The sudden stiffening of the woman gave away her thoughts. Kyoya did have the uncanny ability of seeing through other people.

"It's just like Kyoya-senpai to know everything, right?" Haruhi said as she scratched the back of her head. It did not surprise her that Kyoya knew about the offer, but his ability to gain all sorts of information amazed her as much as it scared her.

"Knowing about the activities of the members is part of my job description." Kyoya stated as he continued to type.

Haruhi sighed once more. Ever since she confessed her feelings to Tamaki, things felt different around the club. She thought that reopening the club would put them back to their normal states, though there was something off. Haruhi could not pinpoint the source of the anomaly. She could not explain what changed in the Host Club, but the decision regarding the scholarship even added to the list of things she was thinking about. Plus, she and Tamaki were planning on going on a date this weekend. It was no use mulling over past events and an uncertain future. She had to cook dinner before her father got home.

"Kyoya-senpai, I'll go ahead." Haruhi said as she took her bag.

The Shadow King was still typing away. "Go ahead." He said without looking at her.

"Thank you for your hard work today, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi replied.

When Haruhi closed the doors, Kyoya stopped typing. A few days ago, Honey-senpai asked him if he was fine. Of course he was fine, the Host Club was back in business and ready to earn more profits. The points system he developed was working nicely, but the sudden stagnation was taking its toll on the security blankets Kyoya placed to keep the club afloat. He only had enough funds for a few events. Tamaki was happily living his life with his mother coming to live in Japan soon. He also was able to properly confess his feelings to Haruhi after all this time. Why would Kyoya not be fine with that?

He pinched his nose bridge and felt tired from doing all the paperwork Tamaki was supposed to do. He had nothing to gain with feelings of jealousy and envy. It was better for him to keep his emotions to himself. It would not give him anything to gain at that point. Haruhi and Tamaki were happy and that was what mattered. Sometimes he wondered how he was able to have feelings for her. He cannot tell if it was the sheer length of exposure or her uniqueness as a person, but whatever it was he knew that their relationship was more precious than his selfish desires. Both of the people he cherished found happiness, and that was worth supporting them no matter how difficult or painful it felt. He knew that fully acknowledging his feelings had little benefit so there was no need for him to express what he truly felt.

Kyoya was just glad the day was over. It was almost 7:00 pm and it was about time for him to finish whatever paperwork and homework he had to do. The stress and fatigue from schoolwork, club activities, and business sessions with his father and brothers was starting to get to him. Tomorrow was Saturday which meant he could sleep in. Though he was sure that by the time he got home, the entire Host Club with the exception of Haruhi, would be there in his room planning for the date. Their presence made concentration impossible. Kyoya had to take a few all-nighters since Tamaki refused to leave his house until 12:00 am. For the past few days, Tamaki has been barging in his room asking him what he could do for the date with Haruhi. How could a simple date be so difficult to plan? How would he know what to plan? He has never had any relationship. He was too busy to engage in such activities.

When Kyoya was finished doing the final proposal of activities they had this year, he decided to only fill up two months' worth of events. He wished that time would stop and they could all spend their days like this for a bit longer, but wishful thinking had little benefits. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai already graduated, so it was his and Tamaki's turn now. Before he left the third music room, he stared at the place for a few minutes just to take everything in. Something told him that the Host Club was ending soon. If he was not mistaken, there was a feeling that told him that Haruhi will tell Tamaki her intentions to study abroad tomorrow. Kyoya was sure that whatever happens tomorrow, the end was nearing. It was finally time for them to move on. He had to let go of the thing he treasured the most. Ending the activities of the Host Club would bring everyone to a new chapter and he knew that it was about time to close this book.

Tamaki's personal ringtone started playing while Kyoya was packing his things. He took a deep breath before answering. It took a lot of strength and patience to converse with Tamaki at times.

"Okaaaaaa-saaaaaan! Where are you? Are you hurt? Were you kidnapped? How much do they want? I will go to the bank and give them whatever they ask for! Did you fall on your way down the grand staircase which was why they were able to get you? Your leg might be broken! Kyoya, tell me you see and I will retrieve you."

Kyoya had to remove his ear from the receiver as Tamaki screamed onto the phone. He took his remaining belongings and replied "As usual your delusions get the best of you. I'm still in school. I was just about to leave."

"Eh? What are you doing there so late?"

"I'm doing your job, dumbass."

"Okaasan is so mean. Please come home soon. I've been waiting here since club activities ended. I'm so lonely already. Besides, I do not know what to do tomorrow!" the boy pleaded.

"Yes, I am on my way home." Kyoya replied. He could hear Tamaki playing with office chair in his room.

"Kyoya, why don't you have any toys in your room?" Tamaki asked out of the blue.

"Because I am not a child like you, _otousan_."

As Kyoya went down to the stairs, he could hear Tamaki rummaging through his things. "Tamaki, I would appreciate if you did not make a mess of my room."

"But I'm so bored!" Tamaki cried.

"Then go to someone else's house and mess their things instead."

"B-b-but okaasan…we are having a crisis!" he said.

Kyoya could hear Hikaru and Kaoru jumping on his could feel a vein pop, but Kyoya kept his calm exterior and replied "Then I suggest you three watch a movie instead like well-behaved adults. Do not make a larger mess until I get there."

He did not give a chance for Tamaki to reply and dropped the call. On second thought, it was about time the Host Club ended. Kyoya decided to take the longer path that passed through the gardens of the school. From the corner of his eye, he could see the maze where they all played kick the can together. It looked like it was illuminated. He decided to take a closer look and he peaked at the start of the labyrinth.

"These are fireflies." He said to himself.

There were hundreds if not thousands of them that illuminated the place. Kyoya did not realize that he walked deeper into the maze. At the center of the entire thing was a fountain. Only a few people knew of this since no one wanted to go too deep into the maze out of fear. Kyoya knew the place like the back of his hand since he has been going here alone since he was a child. Puzzles have always been intriguing especially large ones like this. When he got to the fountain, all the fireflies danced around the fountain. Each one was making its own intricate pattern of lights. He did not think it was possible to have these much fireflies in the middle of the city. No words could describe the awe he felt. The gentle light of the moon and the numerous tiny specks of light that surrounded him was entrancing. Kyoya gently shook his head. It felt like this place was already saying its goodbye to him and they were wishing him good luck on his next chapter. He went through the rest of the maze since it would bring him to close to where his car was waiting.

* * *

Julia has been stuck in the clubroom for the past two hours. Benibara failed to do her fair share of work again. The girl lost count and when her senior did show up, there was no guarantee than she would do her job properly. She brushed her hair off her face. She had no time to complain. It was a new beginning for her. Her journey as a high school student just begun. She felt disappointed with the lack of fight the Host Club gave. Ever since she entered high school, they were only active for a month and a few weeks until it just suddenly stopped its activities. She checked their website and saw that they were back in business.

"Finally, those people have decided to come out and play." Julia said.

She was getting bored since there was nothing to do but break previous records. She was curious meet them. Benibara, Chizuru, and Hinako even said that they had a female member that cross-dressed. Her unjustly treatment in the Host Club was one of the reasons why the Zuka Club was founded. It was to bring women out of the hardships and oppression men instilled into their lives. The want to save the young maiden for destitution. Julia has heard so much about that notorious club, she wanted nothing more than to meet fair competition. She wanted to find an avenue where she could hold nothing back.

Julia was about to fix the rest of the documents in the room. The first step in beating competition was showing no weakness and that started with clean records. Her father told her how important it was to document everything. It was of utmost importance to phrase documents in such a way that only those who were meant to read it could understand. Each file must be meticulously organized so there will be no loop holes for opponents to use. So it annoyed her that the horribly unorganized documents she needed were placed at the top part of the shelf. She pulled a chair to stand on so she can reach the box. She tiptoed slightly and started pull the box slowly since it weighed a considerable amount.

"Financial reports should be more easily accessible." She muttered to herself.

Before she took the entire box off the shelf, she pushed her glasses and blinked a few times. Chizuru requested for her not to wear her colored contact lenses with glasses that day. She said that there was no glasses character that came from the Zuka Club and she was right. Julia's transformation started turning the heads of women. It started with simple grey colored contact lenses. Then she decided to cut her hair short and colored it black. Now, it felt peculiar and somewhat unsetting for her since she wore he full framed glasses and colored contact lenses on regular days. Her character became someone women looked forward to. Their fan base even extended to Ouran Academy. She did not understand why her looks appealed to women. She thought she looked like a boring person.

She was thankful that her father has been nothing but supportive with the transformation. Her mother did not feel the same way the first time Julia joined the Zuka Club. She has been part of the middle school division and now the high school division gave her more opportunities for growth. She had to become more serious with how she portrayed her characters. Her father even said that he wanted to see her in costume every single time they see each other. Julia thought that this was probably his father's way of thinking he had a son. When her mother died in the car crash last year, she was expecting a child. Her mother died instantly and the doctors tried to save her brother, but he was still born as well. The thought still weighed heavily in her heart. Her mother and brother died just a year ago. She could feel her eyes water, but she had to stay strong.

Hinako suddenly barged in the room. "JUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAN!"

The sudden greeting startled Julia and she practically fell off the chair she was standing on. It was a good thing that she has not taken the box filled with the financial reports or else it would have caused a larger mess. Hinako did open the door wide and said her name with a well-modulated voice.

Hinako went inside the room and she could not find her friend. "Ju-chan? Where are you?" she asked as she looked around.

Julia was underneath the chair that just toppled over. "I'm here." She replied.

"What are you doing down there?" Hinako asked. She was clueless with the series of events her sudden entrance just caused.

"Oh you know, admiring the Persian rugs Benibara-sama had placed during the summer." Julia replied in a sarcastically pleasant manner.

"You can appreciate it better in the morning, Ju-chan. We have pressing issues to discuss." Hinako said as she pulled Julia out of her enclave. She knew there was no stopping the girl the moment she started working on those documents.

Julia was being dragged down the hallway to the dormitories. She waved at a few fans that saw them and wished them a pleasant evening. She could hear whispers and squeals of delight from their fan club. Somehow Julia being dragged around was getting everyone on their toes. This was why she decided to let Hinako slog her to whatever destination they needed to be in at the moment. It could have a positive effect on their upcoming sales for the next week.

Hinako opened the door to Chizuru's dorm room. Benibara was seated on the couch and Chizuru was brushing her hair by the parlor.

"My fair lady, did we disturb you?" Benibara asked.

Julia had to blink a few times before answering the question. "No. I was just doing the work that was supposedly your job, but other than that I think I was not busy."

"Perfect! You see, something has been bothering me the entire week. I feel like I haven't been inspired." Benibara said.

Benibara opened a video presentation of marine animals, couples, food, music, and rides. She was explaining how she wanted to see joy in different forms. The thought of being enveloped in a cheerful environment was bound to get her inspiration and flow working again.

"Why an amusement park?" Julia asked.

"Like I said, I want to be able to see happiness in its purest state." Benibara said with high hopes. The glimmer in her eyes showed that she wanted to go there as soon as possible.

"Then go. Why do you need me to go with you?" Julia replied coldly.

The sudden treatment froze Benibara Julia's glare was about to intensify. The moment she starts speaking in an unusually sweet tone with the loveliest smile meant that things were about to get worse.

"I want us to go as sisters. We have not had the time to spend doing something different in a long time. Chizuru and I are graduating this year so we only want to spend as much time as we could with you and Hinako." Benibara replied with teary eyes.

"Please, give her a chance this time." Chizuru asked in a gentle tone.

"Only if she'll finish all her paperwork tonight." Julia replied curtly.

"It's an agreement then!" Benibara replied triumphantly.

Her celebration was cut short when Julia stood up to drag the woman by the collar of her uniform. "Then it's settled. You will work until the wee hours of the morning and only when each report has been signed and reviewed thoroughly will we leave." Julia said cheerfully.

Benibara realized the grave situation she was in. Panic set in quickly. Her hand and feet felt cold and beads of sweat started to form on her forehead. "Chizuru! Hinako! Please help me!"

Chizuru and Hinako followed the two back to the office. They were having an enjoyable conversation as they watched Julia drag Benibara. They noticed how the popularity of their club was steadily increasing since the start of the year. Julia was doing a good job at rebranding the Zuka Club. They could feel the benefits of giving her full reign on the finances and publicity matters of the club. The rest of the night was spent with Benibara reading reports as Julia, Hinako, and Chizuru watched movies in the office. They had to keep a close eye on her to make sure that she did not get distracted midway. Simultaneously, Julia enjoyed the struggle and suffering Benibara felt. It gave a strange feeling of satisfaction to see that woman work as she ate some popcorn while watching their favorite primetime television drama.

* * *

That Saturday morning was the day Tamaki has been looking forward to all week. It was just 7:00 am and he was up and about. The anticipation and nervousness was already filling up his entire being. Tamaki looked seriously at his dog.

"Today is my first date with Haruhi, do you understand? This is our first important step. In other words, a precious ceremony like this only happens once in a lifetime." Tamaki said.

He took a deep breath and continued to speak. "The plan is perfect! I organized it so well that Haruhi will not get bored. The weather forecast today is nice. There are no signs of thunder or rain. In other words, it's the perfect day for a date…"

"…and yet…and yet what should I do Antoinette?!" Tamaki asked his dog with a troubled expression.

Today was Tamaki's first date with Haruhi. His closet was rampaged and all his clothes were scattered in his room. He paced around the room in only his underwear sine he was unable to decide the most crucial thing for the day which was his outfit for his first date. Antoinette was barking as a form of encouragement for Tamaki. She took random clothing items and brought it to her master hoping that she could fetch the right thing for him. Tamaki sat on his bed thinking about the perfect outfit. When nothing would come to mind, he decided to confined in the person he trusts the most. He took his cellphone and dialed Kyoya's number.

After a few seconds, Kyoya picked up the phone and Tamaki went straight ahead to explain his dilemma. He knew that Kyoya wanted things straight to the point so there was no point in dillydallying.

"Kyoya! We are in a state of national emergency! I still haven't decided what to wear for my first date and I'm leaving in two hours! Do you think Haruhi would like the price outfit? Or maybe the hard rock outfit is better?"

Antoinette was barking at her master. Tamaki interpreted it as her way of saying that she will support him in his endeavors to search for the perfect outfit today.

"Kyoya! What do you think? What kind of clothes does Haruhi prefer?" Tamaki asked.

There was silence between the two men for a few seconds.

"…Clothes…for the date?" the dazed man asked in an irritated voice.

"Yes! Kyoya!" Tamaki confirmed.

Antoinette's barking ceased. Her animal instincts told her that something bad was going to unfold. She hid behind the mound of clothes in the middle of the room and whimpered in fear. Tamaki felt like a dark aura was strangling him by the neck.

"As if I know. Go naked and get dumped on the spot!" Kyoya replied with venom seeping through each word. He put the phone down and left Tamaki to fend for himself.

Tamaki froze for a period of time. The fear was overwhelming. He was not sure how long he sat as stiff as a statue. When blood started to flow through his veins again, Tamaki realized that he still had nothing to wear.

"What a cruel thing to say!" Tamaki wailed.

He bent down and looked at Antoinette. The tears and panic set in. "Can he not sense the distress of his best friend?"

One of the maids knocked at the door. "Tamaki-sama, the driver is almost ready."

Tamaki looked at the clock. "I was frozen for that long!" he said. "Oh no! What will I do?"

Upon hearing his distress, the maids peeked inside and offered to help their young master.

"Everyone! It's an emergency!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"What's the matter, Tamaki-sama?" they asked with concern.

"Today is my first date with Haruhi."

"Oh my! This is an important ceremony indeed!"

"Leave it to us, Tamaki-sama!"

The maids started choosing outfits left and right. Even Shima went inside the room to see what all the ruckus was about. It was too early in the morning for such noise.

Shizue Suoh could hear the commotion from the dining area so she walked towards the room of her grandson. Ever since they made amends, the atmosphere in the mansion has been very different. She took a deep breath and took the last sip of her tea before going up. She walked up gracefully and in carefully measured steps until she saw the chaos ensuing in Tamaki's room. All the maids were brining and pairing in different kinds of outfits. Antoinette was barking around excitedly as more servants ran in and out of the room. All of them were to engrossed with the problem at hand, they did not even notice her presence yet.

"Tamaki-sama would look better in casual clothes!"

"No. I think the prince type outfit brings out his best features!"

"How about this laid back preppy outfit?"

The maids were debating with what outfit suited their young master best. Shima bowed at Shizue Suoh.

"Good morning, my lady." She said.

"Good morning, Shima-san." The woman replied.

The two stared at the events unfolding. They still did not notice the presence of the two women. Shizue decided to intervene. It looked like things were not going anywhere.

"You're being awfully noisy early in the morning. What is this all about?" she asked them.

"Obaasama!" Tamaki said.

Everyone paused with whatever it was they were doing and bowed. One of the maids walked towards her and whispered the problem at hand.

"An important ceremony? With Fujioka-san?" she said.

Tamaki felt his heart beat faster. He feared that his grandmother did not approve of Haruhi. "O-obaasama, you see…Fujioka-san and I-"

"The men of the Suoh family won't be forgiven if they appear in inappropriate clothing when escorting a lady." She said with a soft smile.

"O-obaasama…" Tamaki said.

"Shima-san, please bring my husband's suitcase." She said seriously. They did not have much time. It was important to get Tamaki wearing an appropriate attire in less than twenty minutes.

"Yes, my lady."

"Everybody, help out. We must dress the next head of the family in the most formal fashion." She commanded.

Tamaki stood there as his grandmother and all the rest of the servants took clothes from his grandfather's suitcase.

Yuzuru heard the noise coming from Tamaki's room and wanted to see what it was all about as well. A maid filled him in the moment he stepped inside.

"Tamaki? On a date?" he said.

He looked at his son. "You should have asked for my help sooner. I would love to help you get ready too." He replied excitedly. The thought of his son going on a date was a joyous occasion.

"Silence Yuzuru! It's not your moment. Hurry up and go to the office." Shizue said to her son sharply.

The grown man faced the wall and assumed a fetal position. "I knew it…" he said sadly. He sniffed at the thought that his son was growing faster each day.

"O-otousan…hang in there." Tamaki encouraged.

His ensemble was almost done anyways. He was glad that everyone helped him for this occasion. Tamaki bowed and thanked everyone for their efforts. He went down to go meet Haruhi and the amusement park.

Shortly after his departure, Shima went beside Shizue and said "My lady, the ceremony Tamaki-sama spoke of was a date at the amusement park with Fujioka-san."

Shizue Suoh stiffened. "I thought it was a ceremony?"

"I thought so too, my lady. I'm afraid the young master worded the events for today differently so there was a misunderstanding on our part."

"Shima, why didn't you tell me sooner?! I hope he finds something else to change in. A hakama with the family crest is simply not appropriate for a date at the amusement park." Shizue said.

* * *

Haruhi stood in front of the entrance. She was fidgeting the entire time. Wearing something like this made her feel uncomfortable, but Mei assured her that this was the kind of thing Tamaki enjoyed seeing her wear. Haruhi was not the type of person that wore these things unless forced. The frills and accessories on her body felt foreign. Even her face felt slightly heavier due to the makeup. She even wondered why Mei placed makeup on her face when their goal was for her to look like she had no makeup on.

She looked at her watch again and leaned against the post. She thought that maybe she went to the amusement park too early. Tamaki was a little bit late.

From afar, the rest of the members of the host club observed Haruhi. Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru were wearing the uniforms of the staff of the amusement park while Honey wore a clown suit. They had a magician's outfit ready for Kyoya, but he flat-out refused to wear the tuxedo and cape with a top hat. Hikaru and Kaoru were sweeping the floors just to blend in. Mori was handing balloons to children. Kyoya watched them from a distance. He was reading a newspaper as he sat on one of the park benches.

"H-haruhi looks so cute." Hikaru whispered. "I know our plan was just to watch them be embarrassed on their first date."

Honey pouted said "You know, I wish I could date a cute looking Haru-chan too."

"Mitsukuni, your voice is too loud." Mori said.

Kaoru had an annoyed look. "More than being jealous, I'm annoyed. Why is milord making Haruhi wait? He should have arrived first even if it meant not sleeping at all."

"I'm sure he's making a big deal about what to wear." Kyoya replied before turning to the next page of his newspaper. Somehow he felt certain that Tamaki was having outfit problems. He dreamt about yelling at Tamaki so his subconscious must have been speaking to him.

"Tsk. No one cares about his clothes." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, it would be better for him to come in some weird outfit and get dumped on the spot."

"Neh, I don't think Tama-chan is that stupid now." Honey replied.

The sound of Tamaki's voice ended their throwing of insults. They saw him running towards Haruhi wearing a Hakama with the family crest. It was the most formal attire only worn during special occasions. The rest of the Host Club froze. Apparently, Tamaki was that stupid.

When Haruhi saw Tamaki wearing the outfit, it took her a few seconds before she could process what was happening. Though before everything could sink in, a few strangers carried Tamaki and he disappeared for a few seconds. She swore she saw him in an outfit that made her want to dump Tamaki on the spot. Luckily, Kyoya felt that something like this could occur so he brought some of his clothes. They were able to get Tamaki out of the ceremonial outfit and he had more casual looking clothes.

"Kyoya-senpai…I can't believe you were right about something like this happening." Hikaru said.

"…Milord really is that stupid." Kaoru added.

"Where are they going?" Honey asked. "The entrance is this way."

Kyoya took a closer look at the path Tamaki and Haruhi went on. "Most likely they will go through the special gate."

The trailed the couple as they went through the special gate. "I hope we've seen the worst for today. Nothing could beat the Hakama stunt." Kaoru said.

Before Hikaru could reply, the staff lined up and the flower petals being thrown at the couple made them realize that the Hakama outfit was only the tip of the iceberg. Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori ran around and took all the staff out of Haruhi's sight before anything bad happened. The look of dread was apparent in Haruhi's face. She never fancied this much attention. Kyoya watched all of his friends as he waited for Hotta to buy him some takoyaki. There were somethings in life that were better enjoyed with the presence of food. After running around and removing the carriage Tamaki ordered, the four hosts sat down on the floor and were drained.

"Like I said, what are you trying to do?" Kyoya asked as he looked down. He did not understand why the four of them went through such great lengths to save the date of Haruhi and Tamaki. Considering they were just lambasting him a few moments ago.

Hikaru and Kaoru were still trying to catch their breath. Honey's cheeks were beginning to flush due to the heat. Mori was actually sweating which meant he had to exert a lot of effort.

"It's unbelievable." Kaoru said.

"I knew that in a corner of our hearts we wanted them to break up…but yeah." Hikaru said.

"If we leave that idiot alone with Haruhi he would really get dumped in a day." Kaoru said.

Hikaru wiped his forehead. "I'm torn between wanting the date to succed and seing milord acting stupid. This feeling is weighing down my heart."

Honey looked at Hikaru with newfound respect. "Could this be love?"

Mori placed his hand on Honey's shoulder and said "No Mitsukuni. This is the feeling of a parent who wants to look at his child the first time he leaves the nest."

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses. "You guys…If your brain has nothing better to do but think about these things, maybe you should reflect upon other problems…"

Before Kyoya could finish his sentence, he saw a group of familiar girls walking through the special entrance. He turned his back quickly hoping that he will not be recognized. It was too troublesome to deal with them at this point. Besides, accidents tend to add some excitement.

Honey looked at Kyoya and asked "Kyo-chan, is there anything wrong?"

"Oh no, Nothing, I just thought my eyes were deceiving me for a moment."

Kyoya was sure that he saw members of the Zuka Club but he was not sure if he was imagining things. To think that the three girls found a boy they fancied. Whoever that guy was, he was obviously forced to go with them as well. In a split second that they took their eyes off the couple, they realized that their date was going well. Haruhi and Tamaki rode the various rollercoasters, took photos, and they even held hands the entire time. Honey and Mori had a content smile on their face while Hikaru and Kaoru ate commoner instant noodles with regret.

"If the date goes too smoothly…" Hikaru said.

"It becomes boring." Kaoru completed.

Honey smiled at the two as he bought some candied apples. "Maybe we worried needlessly. I think it's time for us to go home. What do you think Kyo-chan?"

"I think this Takoyaki can use some more wasabi." He replied intentionally. Kyoya wanted to stay, but he could not possibly let anyone know what he saw.

Ajima was already holding a container filled with the sauce his master requested. He knew that keeping such things near him would come in handy one day.

"Thank you, Ajima."

Honey looked at Kyoya with a defeated look. He had a hunch that Kyoya had feelings for Haruhi for quite some time. It was difficult for him to confirm such things until he realized that Kyoya found a way to keep the bar Ranka-san afloat with customers. Without the knowledge of other people, Kyoya made sure that Haruhi's family was doing fine. Honey knew that Kyoya cared deeply for them, but he was not very outward with expressing his emotions. Kyoya has always hid his kindness in the guise of self-interest. Kyoya was also the one who suspected the instances when Haruhi was bullied. He was also the first one to act on it. Honey did not understand at first the true reason why Kyoya did not act on his feelings. He assumed that it was because Haruhi will not bring any merit to the Ootori family, but it was more than that.

Honey has known Kyoya since they were children. He knew that Kyoya was the type of person that never did anything without reason. All his actions were properly calculated. Even some "mistakes" were part of the plan. But since Tamaki formed the Host Club, Honey saw the transformation Kyoya went through. From a complete egoist, he became a rational person. It was like the Host Club brought out the person Kyoya naturally was.

Mori had a solemn look on his face as well. He knew just as much as his cousin how much everyone has changed since the club was formed. They both sat down and observed Kyoya and the twins this time. An unexpected turn of events brought them where they are today. They have all gone a long way. The Host Club was a family and at the same time it became an avenue for each of them to know themselves and build stronger friendships even more.

They could all hear Haruhi talking about the two different flavors of takoyaki she just bought. Hikaru and Kaoru glared at Tamaki the moment they realized he was asking Haruhi to feed him. The girl was refusing to at first, but she was about to succumb to Tamaki's wishes.

"Haru-chan was really cute before, but now it's like as if she really became a girl." Honey said.

That statement caught Kyoya's attention. It was also bothering him the entire time. "Actually, Honey-senpai, this is what-"

Kyoya ended his sentence midway when Hikaru threw a slipper to Tamaki's face before Haruhi could feed him some takoyaki. An evil aura came from the twins as they looked at the couple darkly.

"Tamaki-senpai! Are you alright?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Tamaki said as he rubbed the part of his head where the slipper made contact with.

Honey scolded the twins and said "Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Don't do that!"

"We couldn't help it. Haruhi looked like she wanted to go home. We just made sure we did not ruin their date." They replied with fake concern and innocence.

"You two are obviously selfish." Kyoya commented.

They looked at the couple again. Now, they were looking at the map of the theme park. Haruhi and Tamaki were contemplating where to go next.

"So where do you want to go now, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"The nearest attraction here is a haunted house."

"Please! Anything but there!" Tamaki replied with fear.

"Tamaki-senpai, are you scared?" Haruhi asked.

"No. No, it's not like that. It's just that I've already experienced something far worse than a haunted house this morning. It was like talking to the devil incarnate himself. Ahhh…even remembering makes me shudder." Tamaki said as chills went up his spine.

"Kyoya is absolutely frightening when he wakes up." Tamaki said.

With one look at his bodyguards, Kyoya knew they understood the next set of instructions already. Tachibana, Ajima, and Hotta pushed Tamaki on the ground and ran over him. Their pig mascot disguise was congruent with the theme of the amusement park so they knew that their identities were safe. They reported back to Kyoya the moment the job was finished.

"Good job." Kyoya said as he looked at Tamaki lying on the ground.

"Thank you, Kyoya-sama." They replied.

Honey could not believe what just happened. He felt like he and Takashi were the only ones who wholeheartedly supported the relationship of Tamaki and Haruhi. After ten minutes, Tamaki woke up and Haruhi suggested that they visited the aquarium. They continued to follow the couple and observed the two converse and smile at each other. It looked like their mission was complete.

"Young maiden?"

The familiar voice was enough for Haruhi to turn around and look at who called her attention. Kyoya had a small smile on his face.

"So I was not wrong after all. I thought I was just imagining things." He said.

"Kyo-chaaaan." Honey replied. "You could have at least told us sooner."

"I forgot."

The three members of the Zuka Club smothered Haruhi with unwanted attention.

"It is you my fair maiden!" Benibara said.

"You look absolutely wonderful." Chizuru said.

"I think destiny wanted the four of us to meet again." Benibara said.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" Hinako asked.

"She's on a date with me!" Tamaki said.

Benibara glared at Tamaki. "A date?" The thought of such a wonderful woman going on a date with this man was unheard of. She will not let it happen. Not on her watch. A young maiden like Haruhi Fujioka deserved better. "You're kidding, right? No one in the right mind would date a vulgar person like you!"

Kyoya knew it was time for them to step up. He walked towards them and said with a pleasant smile "Those who stand on love's path will be kicked by horses. If it's alright with you, we would like to be your opponents."

Benibara looked around. Now would be the perfect time for Julia to unleash her inner strength. Her rival was there asking for a challenge. She was about to ask Julia to go against the Ootori until she realized that the person she was looking for was nowhere to be found.

"Y-y-you guys! Since when have you been here?" Tamaki asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him and replied "Who do you think changed your clothes? Besides, don't you recognize the outfit you're wearing? It all belongs to Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya focused his attention on the problem at hand, he glared at Benibara and pushed Tamaki towards Haruhi. "Go and leave the rest to us."

Tamaki looked at Kyoya with wide eyes. "Kyoya…everyone…thank you!"

Benibara was about to chase the couple until Hikaru and Kaoru blocked her path. "We're your opponents for now."

"Ah, I see now. Since when did those two develop such a relationship? I guess now our young maiden has ended her activities in that vile club of yours."

HIkaru and Kaoru looked at each other. "What are you talking about? Why would Haruhi be stupid do such a thing?"

"We just reopened the club just a few days ago." Honey added.

"Who is the stupid one here? How long do you plan on keeping her gender a secret? It is only a matter of time until everyone knew. You've been near her all this time, yet you failed to notice." Benibara lectured. "She totally and utterly looks like a girl!"

Chizuru and Hinako nodded in agreement.

"Love does change a girl's disposition." Hinako said.

"Yes, there will be plenty of changes now that your dynamics as a club are different." Chizuru said.

"Shut up! It's none of your business!" Hikaru and Kaoru said. They were ready to charge at Benibara until Kyoya held them back.

"No, they're right. Not only because of Tamaki's feelings, but because Haruhi cannot keep her gender hidden forever. There's something I've noticed for quite some time too." Kyoya said.

"Kyo-chan…" Honey said with concern. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going. It was a sacrifice Kyoya was willing to take. He let Tamaki and Haruhi fall in love and now he was giving up the next thing he cherished the most. The Host Club was coming to an end. Honey looked at Kyoya and was proud. Out of all of them, he has grown the most.

While the Host Club was reaching an intimate discussion Chizuru and Hinako pulled Benibara stealthily. They needed to find Julia. They ran towards the fountain. Chizuru had a feeling Julia decided to stay to eat the famous sweets the park was known for. It was the only thing that caught her attention from the special tour they received.

"Chizuru! Hinako! Get Julia and make sure she blocks their path!" Benibara said.

Before they could go their separate ways, the Host Club started running after them. It became a wild goosechase as they tried to keep the women away from Tamaki and Haruhi. From a distance, Julia ate her cake and milkshake in peace.

"It's good to have days off like this." She said to herself.

The woman was unaware of the situation that was happening behind her. The food demanded her undivided attention and she made sure it got no less than that. The events that day ended with doves flying everywhere and Benibara scraping her knees. Doves came in from all directions, Hinako felt overwhelmed with the sheer number of birds flying close to her. A faint whistle was heard and suddenly all the birds went to Mori.

"Is he a dove tamer?!" Benibara asked.

Hinako looked at how Mori called the animals with an awestricken look. It was amazing how he did it so effortlessly. She did not think it was possible for someone from the Host Club to be so gentle and good with animals. When everything was clear, the rest of the Host Club disappeared so the three women started their search for Julia. They were surprised to see her so close to them. When Chizuru mentioned that Julia's rival from the Host Club was there earlier, the girl looked shocked. She wanted to start the competition already. It was almost time to size up the person she had to go against.

"For the first time I feel like I regret not joining the three of you embarrass yourselves." Julia commented when they were on their way home.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Lady Bellflower, but I feel I must ask this question." Benibara said.

"What is it?"

"What are you going to do with all the stuffed toys you won?" Benibara said.

Julia was able to win so much they did not have any space to move in the car. They did not think it was possible for anyone to pull something like this off, but now they knew better than to underestimate Julia.

* * *

It has been two and a half weeks since Tamaki and Haruhi left Japan. Initially, Tamaki's presence surprised the woman. She did not think that he would follow her all this way. But she was glad she had some company. Being in a foreign place with no one to talk to brought her some anxiety however, Tamaki lessened. Haruhi was teaching Tamaki how to do basic household chores. That man was impossible.

"Haruhi! I want to learn this chicken wings recipe." Tamaki said from the kitchen.

"I'll help you later, senpai. Let me just finish fixing this." Haruhi replied. She had to organize the papers they needed to present to the school. They entered at an odd time so they had a month to adjust and after that a few months of summer classes before the school year officially opened.

There was a knock at the door. "Good afternoon, is there anyone here? We're new neighbors." Said a voice in English.

Haruhi did not think that anyone would move in the dorms at this time of the year, but it would be a good opportunity for her to practice her conversational skills. "Alright, I'll be there in just a minute."

Tamaki clapped and cheered once he heard Haruhi speak. "Very good! I give you a 10/10."

"Senpai, please clean up the mess before I open the door. We'll be having guests." Haruhi replied.

When she opened the door, her first reaction was to stare.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

"Hello Haruhi!" Hikaru said.

"How have you been?" Kaoru asked.

Everyone from the Host Club was here. They knew that Haruhi wanted to learn as much English so they spoke to her using the said language.

"What are you doing here?!" Haruhi asked in Japanese. She cannot believe that everyone was here. Sooner or later her father might even show up at this rate now. All Haruhi wanted was a peaceful place to study, but even halfway across the world her friends reminded her that wish was a not going to happen.

"Please practice your English conversational skills, Haruhi." Kyoya said as he entered the room.

"Yes, Haruhi-chan. I agree with Kyo-chan." Honey said.

"I thought you and Mori-senpai were in the university?!"

Haruhi could barely comprehend what was happening. They organized a farewell ball for her before she left. She already prepared herself for the possibility of feeling lonely. She would even cry at night alone knowing that she would miss everyone. They could have just told her they planned to visit so soon.

"The school year has only begun. What are you guys doing here?" Tamaki asked.

"Like we said, we're your new neighbors." The twins replied. "You guys cannot be the only ones studying overseas. We'd do it at some point in our lives, so might as well start now."

The woman looked at all of her friends. She cannot believe that they could just decide that easily to study abroad. It took her months to decide and these people just pulled off one of her largest life decisions on a whim.

"Damn rich people." She muttered to herself. Everyone started speaking back in their mother tongue. It was much easier for them to express their thoughts in emotions. There were plenty of words the English language did not have for certain Japanese expressions and emotions.

"It was not easy making such last minute arrangements, but I'm glad the school was able to accommodate us." Kyoya replied.

"Yeah Kyoya-senpai. We thought you had no plans of going at all. How about your application to medical school?" Hikaru asked.

"The atmosphere back home was too stuffy and not conducive for learning. I saw this as an opportunity to broaden my horizons. Besides, who said I was going to medical school?" He replied.

"We always assumed you'd be a doctor like your brothers." The twins replied as they took a bag of chips from the groceries of Haruhi and Tamaki.

"It was a decision I had to make on my own. I knew that my father may not fully approve of this, but it is not beneficial for me to enter the medical field. It is time for the Ootori Group to look beyond the healthcare business and start expanding." Kyoya replied.

"Kyo-chan really dreams big, neh?" Honey said.

Kyoya had a smirk on his face. He wanted to take business classes and allied health sciences classes. It was unnecessary effort for him to go through several years of medical school if he was not going to see patients like Yuuichi. Only Akito actually practiced being a doctor. He was taking his residency and was already looking into taking a subspecialty and an MBA. The fight for the successor of the Ootori Family was far from over. Kyoya was not giving up anytime soon. He already planned his next moves for the few years and he knew that he will catch up to their level soon.

"So where's Tachibana, Ajima, and Hotta? I hope Hotta's here so we could taste the amazing steak he makes." Kaoru said.

It was amazing how the three men that followed Kyoya around got close to his friends as well. The three were pivotal in keeping the Host Club intact. They helped Kyoya with small things like deliveries and shipments. Hotta was even the one that suggested to him that a Bali theme would be nice.

"Unfortunately, Hotta had to stay in Japan. His wife is currently expecting a child so I did not want him to miss such a moment. Tachibana and Ajima are the only ones staying with us." Kyoya said.

"Where are they now, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Buying groceries and things we will need in the apartment."

"Seriously senpai. You should learn how to do those on your own." Haruhi commented mindlessly. She felt that Kyoya was probably the one who would most likely never learn how to do chores.

"I don't see the need, but I will take your point into consideration."

The transfer of the entire Host Club was a pivotal move. Kyoya knew that all of them leaving meant ending the activities of their club. He knew that they would not regret this decision. Even if it was Kyoya who ran the club and made sure everything was in order, Tamaki was the heart. He knew that without Tamaki there, they would not be as effective. There was no reason for them to continue something that was bound to fail. That night, Haruhi cooked dinner and invited everyone over. This one month rest period was a good break for everyone. After having some spicy chicken wings and fries, they all went back to their respective rooms to fix their belongings and rest. Tamaki decided that they should visit New York City tomorrow before their summer classes started.

Kyoya could barely sleep since it was only 9:24 pm in Boston. This meant that it was 10:24 am in Japan. The 13-hour time difference would take some adjustment. He walked to the park and saw a few people from the dorms as well. They were seated by the benches and watching some people play soccer in the fields nearby. Kyoya was about to move to a different location until the group noticed him.

"You must be one of the new foreign exchange students." One of them greeted.

Kyoya smiled back. American's were always unusually friendly and talkative to strangers. He prepared himself for a barrage of questions about Japan the moment they found out he was Japanese.

"Yes, my name is Kyoya Ootori. It's nice to meet you." Kyoya replied.

"Chad Dawson. These are my friends Dan, Brad, and Henry." Said the man.

"You wanna hang around with us? We can show you around the campus and stuff. We do not get a lot of exchange students in the high school department so everyone was curious." Replied one of the men.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Man, you seem like a really formal guy. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Tokyo, Japan."

This suddenly paved the way for tourist like inquiries. Kyoya braced himself to answer the most mundane questions. Westerners did have this fascination for Japan in general. He knew that these encounters were not going to be few. As he was explaining more about Japanese culture, Kaoru was walking around the park as well. Kyoya called him and introduced him to their new schoolmates. Kyoya and Kaoru spoke with their new schoolmates. They found out that they were also from one of the more prominent families in the country.

One of the boys took out a few cigarettes and started to smoke. "You guys don't mind, right?" he asked Kyoya and Kaoru.

The two said that they were fine. They did not mind him smoking there.

"You want some?" he offered to Kyoya and Kaoru.

Kaoru refused but Kyoya's curiosity grew. Now that he was not in Japan, he did not have much of a reputation to keep. No one was watching him here. This will probably be the only time he can experience certain things he has always wanted to try.

"I've never smoked but I'm willing to try." Kyoya replied.

The man smiled at Kyoya and gave him a cigarette. Kyoya examined the stick before lighting it. He could smell the bitter tobacco. He placed it between his lips and took the lighter. He inhaled and the smoke that went down his throat brought him to cough a few times. He almost dropped the cigarette since he felt like he was being suffocated.

Dan was the one that offered Kyoya the cigarette. He laughed and said "The first time is really bad, but it gets better. Just learn how to inhale and exhale with it properly and it will just get there."

Kyoya took his advice and tried to breathe regularly. He got the flow that Dan was pertaining to. He felt slightly dizzy and lightheaded, but it did relax him for a few moments. He never understood why men craved for these things. Kyoya assumed that his father just had some kind of oral fixation which was why he smoked cigars, but now he knew why.

Shortly after smoking his first cigarette, a few girls walked towards Chad and his friends and invited them to a party tomorrow night. Even Kyoya and Kaoru were invited to go. The two said that they were not of legal age to drink in America, but everyone assured them that it was fine.

"Invite your other friends as well." The girl said to Kyoya. "But I hope you'll be there tomorrow."

It was different seeing girls being so openly flirtatious. Kyoya cannot deny that he was not interested in the woman, but he knew that it would not be wise to be too reckless.

"Of course. I'll try to drop by."

When the girls left, Chad and his friends told Kyoya that Bianca was obviously interested in him. That woman was the daughter of one of the most well-known and sought after divorce lawyers in the country. Kaoru and Kyoya walked back to their dorms.

"So will we go tomorrow?" Kaoru asked.

"I do not see why not. It seems like parties are a common social gathering here. It would be best for us to adjust to their culture. But I think it would be best if you only told Hikaru about this." Kyoya replied.

"Yeah, you're right. If this is like any of the parties I see in movies, Tamaki should not be there." Kaoru replied.

Kyoya nodded in agreement. Tamaki was bound to find men and women sucking each other's faces in public to be scandalous.

"I guess you should savor ever bit of freedom you have now Kyoya-senpai." Kaoru joked.

"That is my plan. I feel that experience would be a great teacher. Opportunities like this rarely happen back home." Kyoya replied.

That night Kyoya asked a favor from his bodyguards. He asked if they could turn a blind eye at some of his activities while they were overseas. He explained that this was most amount of freedom he has had since he was a child. Kyoya wanted to experience a world different from his. If Tamaki's simple Host Club idea opened his perspective, what more would an entire different country offer him? The possibilities were endless for Kyoya. He felt like a burden was taken off his chest. He did not have to think about the Ootori Group the entire time he was here. Tachibana and Ajima agreed to address him by his first name and in a more casual manner when they were in front of locals. They also would let him do some of the chores so he could slowly learn how to fend for himself.

Ajima knew that his master needed this experience, he bowed low and said "Kyoya-sama, I will fulfill your wishes and let you do things you want. However, the moment I sense any danger or risks, I will continue my duty as your bodyguard."

"Of course. Thank you Ajima." Kyoya said.

It was rare for the man to speak his mind so freely. Kyoya thanked them for their understanding and support. The next day, only Tamaki and Haruhi were the only ones who went to New York City. Everyone else was heavily jetlagged and slept until the afternoon. When Kyoya woke up, it was almost time for the party Chad was saying. Kaoru and Hikaru were already outside the dorm waiting for him.

"What took you so long, Kyoya-senpai?"

"I did not want to wake Tachibana and Ajima up."

"Ahhh, so you're sneaking out." Kaoru said.

"How rebellious of you, Kyoya-senpai. I did not think you would do such a thing." Hikaru said.

When they got to the party, there was alcohol drinks flowing everywhere. The girl that Kyoya met last night was glad he went to the party. She offered him a drink and took him away from Hikaru and Kaoru. Chad and his friends started a drinking game and it tested Hikaru and Kaoru's limits. They were not used to drinking this much. After a few drinks, they were already tipsy and laughing without reason. They could see Kyoya flushed as well.

"That girl obviously wants to take Kyoya-senpai's pants off." Hikaru whispered in Japanese.

"Should we go to him? He looks tipsy already." Kaoru said.

Before they could make their way to Kyoya, one of the guys pulled the shadow king and made him drink an entire row of vodka shots. The twins knew that Kyoya was not much of a drinker so he was bound to get drunk after that. In a few minutes, they saw a different side of Kyoya. Suddenly he was so loose. He was talking freely with people much like his sister. It scared them to see Kyoya so sociable and somewhat flirtatious. Suddenly, Hikaru and Kaoru were pulled from their seats and were given the same row of vodka shots. Some parts of the night were a complete blur, but Hikaru distinctly remembers seeing Kyoya making out with the girl that has been with him the entire night. After hours and hours of drinking, Hikaru and Kaoru could barely stand. They walked towards the back of the house and saw Kyoya.

"Let's go Kaoru. I don't think I can stand if they give me another beer." Hikaru said.

The both of them could barely walk in a straight path. "Kyoya-senpai is there by the shed. I think we should get him as well." The twins were taken out of their drunken state the moment they realized there was a girl kneeling in front of him. They instantly noticed how her hands and mouth were in places that caused extreme stimulation.

They froze and walked towards the opposite direction quickly. "I think we should wait for Kyoya-senpai to finish." Hikaru said.

After a few minutes, Kyoya walked out of the shadows with a seemingly satisfied look. He tried his best to walk in a straight line when he saw Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I think we should go." He said with a boyish laugh.

Kyoya could barely stand so the twins had to support him as they walked back to the dorms. The entire time Kyoya was telling them how he loved them because they brought in a lot of profits for the host club. Their scheming ways became a source of revenue at times. He also said that it was the first time he kissed a girl and he was glad he went to America. Most other things he said that night were incoherent. When they got home Tachibana and Ajima were waiting for the young master to arrive. They were like two worried parents waiting for their child to come home. When they saw the state Kyoya was in, they knew that he was bound to have the worst hangover in his life. The next time Kyoya was going to a party, they would follow him. Somehow their master had lost all his sense of inhibition. He had a feeling that Kyoya would indulge in these activities more often.

* * *

Ryusei was in the head office of the Mizushima Corporation. Ever since his wife died, he has secluded himself in his work. Nothing could appease the depression he felt. Looking at his daughter, Lilian, was too painful for him at the moment. He should have seen this coming. All the signs that pointed to his wife's death was there. How could he have been so ignorant? He knew that it was an insider job. Someone was sabotaging the family from within and he had a feeling he knew who was behind this. Having a male heir under his name would put them at risk. He needs to do everything he can to protect his father, Julia, and Lilian. He cannot make the same mistake twice. He lost his wife and a son he will never know.

The previous year, Lisbeth Sakamoto, died in a car accident. His wife was the only passenger that died in the bus. It was like the car that hit them knew she was seated there and the driver deliberately rammed his car where the pregnant women and elderly sat. He massaged his temples as he recalled the events. His wife was on her way to the doctor. Lilian stayed in the daycare center of the school and Julia was still in school. He should have forced Lisbeth to take the driver and car, but she said that it was already too risky. Keeping the identities of their children hidden from the public was no easy task.

It started with Ryusei using a different name for his documents. He hid his Mizushima identity from the papers of his wife and children. He used a different last name for them so they will not be easily identified with the family. His father understood why he did these kinds of precautions. He looked back on the day Julia was born. It was one of the happiest days of his life.

Julia was born on a cold December night. There was a very strong snowstorm that evening as well. It was during the wee hours of the morning when Lisbeth Sakamoto went into labor. Their first child was born at exactly 2:15 am. The only person who knew that Ryusei was expecting a child was his father. Sadanobu made arrangements at a small hospital in the outskirts of the city. They wished they could make a grander celebration for his grandchild. A year ago, his great-granddaughter, Megumi was born and festivities were held for several days. This one will not be as fortunate to live a grand life. Ryusei wanted his family to live a normal life before getting the Mizushima name. He and his father were looking at Julia in the nursery. She was a beautiful child.

"Ryusei, did you tell anybody else?"

"No, not even Yoshio-niisama knows that I have a child."

"Has he met Lisbeth?"

"No. It's too dangerous now, Otousama. I cannot let their lives be put into danger." Ryusei said.

"Soichiru Fujiwasa has been threatening us indirectly. He wants to gain the businesses we have so far. Don't you think it would be safer for Julia to be brought up as a Mizushima? That way we can have guards and all the protection for her and Lisbeth." Sadanobu said.

"I understand your sentiments Otousama, but I want my child to experience the world and make her own decisions." Ryusei replied.

"If she has our eyes. I will not be surprised if she takes on the role she was born into." Sadanobu replied.

"What makes you say that otousama?" Ryusei asked. His father was not the superstitious or destiny believing type of person. So assuming his daughter had the same greyish-blue eyes was related to her life decisions sounded absurd.

"Ryusei, did you know that our eyes have always been a recessive trait in the family?"

"Yes, genetically speaking blue eyes have always been recessive."

"Somehow, the great leaders that came from our family, regardless of birth order had the same eyes. Though, I'm sure Julia will be taking this world by storm." Sadanobu said as he watched his granddaughter sleep.

"How is Haruka-neesama?" Ryusei asked.

"She's doting on her grandchild. Megumi took on her mother's looks so she should grow up to be a beautiful woman." Sadanobu said.

There was brief silence between them as they watched Julia sleep peacefully.

"I'll go back to the room. Lisbeth could have woken up by now." Ryusei said.

"I'll be going then. Your wife is aware of your position, right? Remember when the time comes, your wife and children will be bearing the name of the family as well."

"Yes, otousama. She is aware of our situation. You should at least go with me to check if she is fine."

"Well then, if you insist. I do not want to disturb her. Labor is a very draining process. Honestly, I am amazed with how women are able to tolerate such pain." Sadanobu said.

When they got back to the room, they saw Lisbeth was awake but she looked very tired.

"Good morning, Otousama." She said.

"Please conserve your energy now. I will have Matsuriki-san bring some fruits for lunch. Your health and the baby is our priority." Sadanobu replied before he left.

A small smile went on Ryusei's face as he recalled these past events. His father has already aged throughout the years. It pained him to know that he cannot bury his own wife under his real name. He had no choice but to tell Julia and Lilian the truth soon. With the current situation they had, Haruka-neesama was right. It was safer for them to be under the Mizushima name. Now that Their relationship as brother and sister greatly improved throughout the years. They needed to join forces to fight those with malicious intent towards their family.

He tried to call Julia's dorm that morning and heard that she was in the theme park with her friends. He left a message and asked for her to visit him this week. It was almost time for her to know her identity as the next head of the Mizushima Family. She has proved her worth and skills at a young age. Even Sadanobu looked forward to seeing his grandchildren more frequently. He said that it was the only thing he could look forward to during these dark times.

* * *

Haruhi was in the Nekozawa Mansion. It has been a few days since she went to visit the Mizushima Family grave. Kirimi was adept in reading braille according to the twins. They were in Kirimi's room as she decoded the message. She had to be careful with who read the message so she needed people she could trust. The teenager understood the sensitivity of the case Haruhi was handling. After assembling all the pieces on the table, Kirimi ran her fingers through the various impressions.

"Haruhi-neesan, the message inside the broken vase says 'Beauty can be found in plenty of places. But the beauty I seek could is in a bed of flowers. In a sea of lilies and roses, a lone bellflower stands.'"

"Okay…How about the next one?" Haruhi did not understand this quotation.

Kirimi ran her fingers through the clay bowl. ""I don't know when we'll see each other again or what the world will be like when we do. We may both have seen many horrible things. But I will think of you every time I need to be reminded that there is beauty and goodness in the world. – Arthur Golden."

Haruhi took a deep breath. "Whoever left these messages liked reading books. Please help me with the last one, Kirimi-chan."

"Of course, Haruhi-neesan. 'My dwelling is but a rustic cottage, but still I should like you to see, at least, the pretty mountain streamlet which waters my garden.'" Kirimi said. "Wow, this was from the Tale of Genji. We just read this book in class earlier this week."

Haruhi shook her head. These clues did not make sense to her. It complicated the image even more. Why was Ryusei Mizushima bringing her on a treasure hunt. She needed to solve the case soon. Her client gave her a deadline. She had only a year and a few months to resolve the case and identify the heir to the Mizushima family.

* * *

Helloooooo

how was that? please continue telling me your thoughts and feelings. Thank you for those who have followed my story up to now. Midterms have been horrible so there. I needed an avenue to express my emotions. I'm sorry if I did not put any Kyoya and Julia moments for you guys, but don't worry. I will redeem myself by making the next chapter extra special. I apologize since I think my next update will be 2 weeks from now.

But for this chapter, I thought it was important to clear a few questions (and possible add more) before developing Julia and Kyoya's relationship more. That way it would be easier to understand their actions and what brought them to their current place in society. I'd like to know as usual what you guys think. What are your predictions for the next chapters? :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! Sorry for the delay. I would like to thank all those who reviewed. Trust me I did not forget about any of you. Thank you for your patience again.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

"So what do you do to start a conversation?"

"Make some slightly geeky joke, act seemingly startled, then regain my composure immediately."

"Why do you need to do this?"

"It's to make her feel I'm letting my guard down."

"Very good."

"Never forget the power of a few planned flaws. It will make you more memorable. Notice how the most loved artists and movie stars are those who seemingly make people feel like they're one and the same. The perfect ones get good fan base, but the love for the one with relatable flaws are on a different plane."

Julia and Kyoya were walking down the streets of Asakusa. Their introductory session in Karuizawa was a success. From there they were able to have smaller sessions to continuously improve Kyoya's character. Their plan to win Megumi's heart was already in action. The deconstruction of Kyoya Ootori was progressing well. They were walking through the crowded streets of Nakamise, the famous shopping street that was filled with a variety of traditional and local snacks. It was a street that was over 200 meters and has always been a shopping area for several centuries. Various yukata's, colorful folding fans, and snacks were available. They just came from Asakusa Shrine to offer a prayer for good luck.

To celebrate their day off, Kyoya and Julia bought some kibidango or skewered rice flower dumpling that was covered in soybean powder, and agemanju which was a deep fried soft cake filled with red bean paste. They enjoyed eating such delicacies. Nothing tasted better than newly backed agemanju. While they were walking, Julia and Kyoya could hear a group of tourists calling someone. They were ignoring the calls from them until a tall woman with a large built tapped Julia's shoulder.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Do you know where I can find the main building of the Asakusa Shrine?" asked one of the tourists.

Julia realized they were talking to her. She thought that they were conversing with someone else. She could hear the group of women whispering with each other saying that "The woman's boyfriend is a local here. He should know the way around."

"Oh, the temple is just down this street. Keep on going straight and then you'll see it on your left." Julia replied in English.

"Thank you so much, dear. We've only arrived two days ago and the language barrier is terrible. So we're still lost. It's nice to find a tourist here as well. How in the world did you manage the whole Nihongo language barrier? You must be very fluent."

"I am half-Japanese so I grew up here." Julia replied warmly.

"Really?! Your English accent is amazing. I would have thought you grew up in California." The woman replied. "I could have sworn you were a tourist. I am so sorry."

"Oh no, it's okay. Most people think that my girlfriend is a foreigner. It's quite entertaining." Kyoya said.

"My goodness. You speak English too. Finally, I don't find it difficult to communicate. You two are an absolutely lovely couple. Don't tell me you're not a local either. I would feel so bad for assuming you were." The woman replied.

Kyoya smiled back at her. "Please, it's no problem. If you want, we can escort you and your companions to the shrine."

"No. We do not want to impose. We might be interrupting your date. The directions you gave were more than enough." The woman replied.

Julia and Kyoya smiled at the group of women and made sure that they understood the directions they gave. They exchanged business cards before leaving. The two were too polite to correct the woman for assuming they were a couple. Both of them thought it was better that way. Kyoya recognized of the women present and knew she was the chief operating officer of a pharmaceutical company and Julia knew the other was a famous magazine editor.

"Why didn't you correct them?" Julia asked. She was not aware of Kyoya's intentions that time. She did not look at the cards right away. She was too star struck to see the editor of Elle Magazine.

"Didn't you recognize the other woman was the chief operating officer of Pfizer?" Kyoya stated. He looked at Julia and asked "Why didn't you correct them?"

"You don't know the girl wearing the rose quartz colored scarf?! That was the Roberta "Robbie" Myers. She's just the editor-in-chief of Elle Magazine." Julia replied.

The "couple" were on their way to Sumida park. From there, they could ride the water bus to get to Hama Rikyu Park. They were going to have a picnic. Julia said it was important that they spent the day outdoors. Today was going to be a simulation for Kyoya's meeting with Megumi. He was going to Kyoto for a business conference in a few days. The entire Ootori Family was invited to go. They do not have that much time to prepare for the next encounter. According to Julia, this meeting was crucial for establishing the relationship. This meeting could either make or break his chances with Megumi Miyura.

"How long have they been following us?" Julia asked.

Kyoya smiled back at her and replied "I've noticed them for the past thirty minutes."

The two were ignoring the horrendous disguises their friends had behind them. In their attempt to blend in as tourists, they ended up bringing more attention to themselves.

"I told you we should have worn disguises." Julia said in a dangerously low voice.

"I will admit the slight miscalculation on my part. I did not think that they would persevere for this long." Kyoya replied.

He was feeling irritated for some odd reason. This was not the first time his friends trailed him on his dates, but it was the first time he felt genuinely annoyed. Like they were interrupting something private. Kyoya felt like they stole something from him just by being there. It was not like him to feel this way. He brushed off whatever feelings he had at that moment. He needed to focus on more important things like learning how to act vulnerable in front of a woman. The man was hiding his frustration. What Julia was asking of him was difficult to do. He has been bred to hide weaknesses and now she was instructing him to show that he had a few cracks on his armor. It was going against his nature.

"Is there any other way for me to go through this without showing weakness?" Kyoya asked bitterly. It bothered him immensely that he had to look weak. Him? An Ootori? It was unacceptable.

"Do you want to get whatever inheritance the girl has or not?" Julia asked.

Kyoya was taken aback. He did not recall mentioning this fact to Julia.

"Don't worry. No one told me anything. I just assumed that was it. I thought about it while we were going up the mountain actually. Why would you enslave yourself to get her? What did she have that most girls did not? So after much thinking, I knew it was not because of looks. She is undeniably striking, but then there are plenty of beautiful girls out there too. I did some research to know her better and I saw that she was actually really good in school. Even if she is bright, I don't think you wanted brains that much considering how there are still a lot more people who outrank her in intelligence." Julia said.

She stood in front of Kyoya and gave one of the cutest grins she could ever beam. "So that left me with whatever it was her family owned. She seems to be the heir to her father's businesses. Knowing the very nature of your plans, it made perfect sense. You wanted a smart and beautiful wife that you could easily manipulate for your own benefit."

"Julia-san is very perceptive. Maybe if you were some kind of heir I would have placed you on the waiting list of potential wives." Kyoya said mockingly. His tone and message were contrary to his actions. He tucked a few strands of Julia's hair behind her ears. From the corner of his eye, he could see their friends losing their control.

"If I were as privileged as you, I would have eaten you alive. I'm sure you'd need me more than I need you." Julia said as she held Kyoya's arm.

The atmosphere they gave off opposed their words.

"You think too highly of yourself." Kyoya replied as he pulled her closer towards him.

"No, _Kyoya_. I think it's the other way around." Julia said with a playful smile on her face.

"We're dropping honorifics now? I was not aware you wanted to be so intimate _Julia_." Kyoya replied.

He did not know how Julia acted so well. If he did not hear or know what they were talking about, he would think that this woman was definitely his girlfriend. He did not think it was possible to blush on queue. Little did she know that he meant what he said. Julia was definitely someone he would not mind being stuck on an island with. Most girls for him were either annoying, barely tolerable, tolerable, or seemingly tolerable. If they were not like that then they were either despicable or unbelievably dull and uninteresting. Julia was the second woman to catch his attention. He enjoyed her company a little bit too much than he initially planned.

"Spare me the trouble. I'm sure Megumi would want to become disgustingly close to you more than I ever will." Julia replied snappily.

Kyoya did this smile that was like his signature look at the Host Club. It was a tender half-smile where the left side of his lips went up and showed a bit off his white teeth. His prominent cheekbones coupled with his cool eyes and smile always worked. He looked at Julia deeply and seeing her slightly flustered reaction was enough for him to know that he was going to win this round. It was almost time for the student to surpass the teacher.

"Did you know that blushing is actually a form of active hyperemia?" Kyoya said in such a learned and well-educated tone as he placed the back of his hand on Julia's cheek and caressed it lightly. He could feel the warmth radiating from her cheeks. Its deep color did not betray the warmth it possessed. "It's a reaction of the body where there is an increase flow of blood within the blood vessels." He added.

Julia looked at him and he could see the effort she was putting. She looked desperate to say anything that could throw him off or just take the upper hand in the situation. She was trying her best to say anything clever that could turn the tables, but her face just turned into an even deeper shade of red. At this stage, Kyoya knew it was time to seal the deal. He moved in slightly closer his brows were knitted together. "It's stimulated by vasoactive substances and the sympathetic nervous system too. This is function of the nervous system is a reaction to emergency and stressful situations."

Kyoya's smile turned into a smirk as his teacher was still at a loss for words. "I hope that your heart is still beating within a safe range. I'm not sure if I will be able to perform any emergency procedures for cardiac arrest."

"Alright, I get it. You've improved a lot. I'm sure that move can help counter the low birthrates our country is experiencing." Julia replied as she tried to regain her composure instantly. She bowed deeply and said "Thank you for your future contribution to the population of our country. The children of tomorrow will be our future."

She knew that Kyoya learns very fast. He was like a sponge that absorbed information in vast amounts and he knew when to apply it. She walked as fast as she could to the water taxi. She needed the cold breeze to counter the heat that was pulsating on her face. Kyoya trailed a few steps behind her. A satisfied look was on his face. For days he was berated, insulted, mocked, pushed to his limits, and underestimated. Seeing the cause of his suffering in such a state filled him with a certain sense of content. He cannot let his guard down now. Julia could be planning her next move already. He will not let himself be flustered in the same manner.

It entertained him even more to see their friends at an even worse state than Julia. He took a quick glance just to have a better look at their expressions. Everyone looked like they were frozen in time. Their faces were in a state of shock. It was unlike him to be that upfront and public with women. He preferred his relationships to be more private so this was new for everyone including him. Kyoya was proud of himself at that moment. It was the same nostalgic feeling he had as a child when the teacher would give him a gold star for performing well.

He saw that Julia already bought two tickets for the water taxi. He walked towards her and said "You should have called me. I could have paid for the tickets."

It felt unsettling for him not to be paying. Julia was the first person to pay for things like these. Other women always had the assumption that he was going to fund the entire thing and he grew used to it already.

"Why? Are we on a date? Besides, you're paying me back." Julia replied.

"You're infuriated with me, aren't you?" Kyoya asked.

"What makes you think that?" Julia replied sharply. She did not like how quick Kyoya learned. He was too fast of a learner. She does not have time to strategize an alternative approach.

"So you are infuriated with me. Well, I'm not sure if this will appease your misery, but did you see the new statues by the park? They're a lovely set." Kyoya replied as his gaze moved towards their friends who were still frozen. Time has not yet returned in that specific area.

"You got everyone good, didn't you?" Julia replied as she looked back. Her melodious laugh filled the air. She bit her lip slightly and looked down on for a few seconds. "Be sure to have continuous improvement. Though, your performance was more than satisfactory. I'm convinced that a lot of girls would have fallen for that move." Julia said with an all-knowing smile.

Kyoya was not sure if she meant for her actions to have such an effect, but how could a smile make his knees feel weaker than usual. He placed so much effort to get Julia flustered and yet she does the same thing to him in a more natural and less intentional way. In the end, he still had much to learn from her. He did not understand why he felt like this. No word in his vocabulary could express the discomfort and bliss he felt at that moment. Julia walked further down the docks and she leaned on the railings to see how far the next boat was.

He took out his phone and took a picture of the woman leaning over the barrier with her expectant looking eyes and slightly agape mouth. It has been awhile since he took a photo of anyone. Kyoya rarely or practically never took photos of women he dated. They were better off undocumented, but Julia's candidness asked to be recorded. He looked at the photo he took and saw how the wind played with her hair and how her eyes and the water seemed to have the same shade that was a perfect mixture of blue and grey. Her brown hair and pink cheeks brought warmth to the photo. She did not even notice him immortalizing the moment.

"Kyoya! What are you looking at?! The boat is here already. We need to find good seats." Julia said.

"Yes, _darling_. I'm coming." Kyoya replied flatly.

He was just glad that Julia understood his sarcastic, dark, and seemingly morbid sense humor. He accidentally showed her a video of people popping out large pimples and sebaceous cysts while they were eating breakfast at Julia's apartment earlier that day. It did not help that they were having scrambled eggs with cheese. However, she did not mind seeing all the puss and exudate go out of the human body. She clenched her fists tightly and watched the entire video until the contents have all been drained. There was a look of satisfaction on their faces the moment the procedure showed that the sebaceous cyst has been completely removed.

The brief thought of the morning kept Kyoya still for a few seconds as Julia went down to the lower deck and found a secluded pair of seats towards the back of the boat. He followed her shortly after snapping out of his thoughts. He walked towards the outdoor seating portion of the boat. It was an odd seat since most tourists wanted to take the second floor seats and locals who rode would much rather stay inside the lower deck where it was warm.

"Wouldn't it be cold here?" he asked.

"It will be, but it's less stuffy out here. I think I can manage the cold." Julia replied as she sat down.

Kyoya he gave out a short sigh because he had a strange feeling that it will be too cold for the woman. He took out a cigarette from his pocket and placed it between his lips. Even if he found time for these lessons, work was still not easy. Shipments were being delayed due to the certain delays with the other parties and some competitors were moving up a few levels. One problem just caused another and he needed to find the root cause asap. There was plenty of tension despite the momentary distraction Julia provided. When he lit his cigarette and inhaled slowly. He felt the warm smoke enter his airways and he exhaled slowly. Work has been too stressful that he needed to smoke a few cigarettes just to clear his mind. Halfway through one stick, he saw Julia looking at him like he committed a crime.

"Ah, sorry. I'll step further away." Kyoya said as he went closer to the railings of the boat. He forgot that maybe she could have some allergic reaction to smoke.

She looked at him with a certain pout. "You shouldn't smoke. I don't have to say how bad it is for your health. I'm sure you know that already."

"One stick won't kill me. I'm just an occasional smoker." Kyoya said as he looked at the docks. He could hear the captain announce that they were disembarking in 5 minutes.

"Kyoya…"

"What?" he asked in a slightly irritated voice.

Julia did not say anything after that. She just played with her hair as she looked the other direction. Kyoya could not believe what was happening. He wanted to smack himself because his vices do not concern her. Julia was nothing more than a friend. With that in mind, he put out his cigarette and threw it in the trash before sitting beside her. It was the first time he saw such an expression on her face. It was a cross between disappointment and concern.

"Did that please you?" he asked.

"No because I know you'll do it again. You should take care of yourself more…You know all these medical terms and concepts, but that doesn't stop you…Besides, how on earth did you learn all of those? I know the Ootori Group's primary business is healthcare, but did you really have to study all that during your free time? You're not part of the hospital management to begin with." Julia asked.

"You really are a very inquisitive person." Kyoya said as he sat back down. He looked back at a time he has tried keep in the past. "I was a medical student for a time. If you must know."

"Really?! You must have looked so cool with the scrubs and white gown." Julia said. "The whole doctor look really suits your image" she added.

There were a few moments of silence between them. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened? Why quit? I think you would have been a great doctor." Julia asked.

Kyoya looked at his hands. He has learned how to put certain facts behind him, but that did not lessen the guilt he felt. Memories of what happened then were still uncomfortable to think about. There were days when sleep did not come as easy when he would remember how the events unfolded. Those years were the worst period of his life. Though it earned the approval he has yearned for so long. His family did not see him as the youngest child, but as an equal. He was engulfed by something he could barely fight against and it constrained him. It brought out the best and worst in him. The pressure he had back then consumed him and ruined him, but it brought him to where he is now.

Without looking at Julia, he vaguely replied "It was not for me."

The strong breeze and the taste of salt from the air were on their lips. The only sound that kept silence from dominating their conversation was the hum of the engine and the faint sound of the tour guide explaining the history of Japan and how this area was an important route for traders.

"For what it's worth, I think you'd do well whatever career path you take. It's just a question of whether you're enjoying it or not." Julia replied. She sensed the tension Kyoya felt regarding the topic. She wanted to hug and comfort him, but her curiosity was also begging to know more. Her better judgment told her not to ask. Kyoya would tell her if he wanted to and when he wanted to.

"How about you? Why did you leave the stage so early?" Kyoya asked. "You were considered a rising star, but you placed yourself backstage instead."

"I had a feeling you would ask that." Julia said.

"Well? What's your story?"

"I thought I would love performing as a career…At some point, it was the only thing I wanted to do then certain circumstances happened and I had to stop singing and acting. I stopped not because there was no opportunity, but my situation back then required that I had to avoid the stage altogether. It was depressing at first, but I found the job I love."

There was a slight pause before Julia continued. "You know how the right thing finds you at the oddest place and time just happens? Well, something like that happened to me. I wouldn't trade my work now for anything else." Julia replied.

She had a melancholic smile on her face as she looked at Kyoya "If things turned out differently, would you still be on this path?" she asked.

"I'd like to think that I would still have relatively the same path." Kyoya replied as he looked at the last set of passengers entering the boat. The hum of the engine, gentle sway of the boat, and the wind was like a lullaby that slowly put him to sleep. The fatigue set in and he slowly leaned against the post beside their chair.

Julia looked at the grown man fall asleep. She heard from Tachibana that the previous week was terrible for Kyoya. Earlier that week, he was just in the office and he only went home to shower and change clothes before leaving for a routine inspection for their companies in Hokkaido. Afterwards, he had to do a few proposals with prospective partners from Singapore. As if that was not enough, he still needed to solve some systemic problems due to some shipment delays with their partners.

She smiled to herself when she saw Kyoya get into a much more comfortable position. For someone as notorious as him, he looked like an innocent child while sleeping. The expression he has while waking up is a different story all together. She took her phone to steal a shot of one of the most sought after bachelors in Japan. The dark circles under his eyes were quite prominent and there was a slight crease in between his eyebrows. She was able to look at him closer from this angle. Kyoya had certain features women would die for. She saw how unusually thick and long his lashes were. Even his eyebrows were naturally well shaped.

It was best for her not to wake him up at that point. He needed the sleep badly. At the end of the day Kyoya was still human even if his credentials made him look like a technologically advanced robot.

* * *

The instructor was pacing around the room filled with nervous students. It was their monthly oral examinations. This was part of the training of the health sciences division of Ouran Academy. The entire class felt agitated with the today's turn of events since this was equivalent to 10% of their entire grade for the semester. No one was exempt from the feeling of doom. The one who was just called previously failed epically. The more people are called, the harder the questions become. Even Kyoya could feel his stomach churn as the professor shook his tiny bag filled with popsicle sticks. Each student has their name written on it and whoever he picks will have to answer whatever question is asked.

Everyone was silent as the professor shook the bag. It was the only sound in the room, but for those perceptive enough, the internal screams of the students were louder than screams at a rock concert. The professor walked to towards the central aisle and went up the auditorium steps. Kyoya just wished that their professor could just get any name so that they can get this day done and over with. He was seated at the central part of the auditorium and the sound of small popsicle sticks were reverberating in the air. It echoed to all sides of the room. Suddenly, the sound stopped and the professor walked down back to his table.

"Ootori-san, please stand up."

Kyoya took a deep breath to calm himself. It was crucial for him to perform well. All he could hope for was getting a slightly easier question which required explaining or enumerating information. The worst case scenario would be answering a case.

"Ootori-san, suppose you have a 68-year-old female patient who complained of pain and swelling on the left lower leg for 5 days, what can you assume about the patient's condition?"

"The patient could be suffering from an inflammatory, metabolic, or infectious problem."

"Correct. What do you need to further clarify the problem of the patient?"

"I will have to conduct a patient history and interview, physical exam, and review of systems."

"Very good. However, based on your current information, where can the pain be coming from? What anatomic structures are involved?" the professor asked.

"The pain is from the left lower limb of the patient so it could come from her muscles, bones, or it can be related to her joints. Given the patient's age she could be susceptible to diseases like rheumatoid arthritis." Kyoya replied. He could feel that the professor was far from done with him.

The doctor walked towards the laptop and flashed a prescription for the class to see. "Here is a sample prescription for our patient. It states that she was given mefenamic acid tablets 500 mg to be taken as needed with meals. What can you assume now?"

Kyoya read the prescription flashed on screen. He left do detail out to ensure that he will answer the question correctly. "The patient is suffering from an inflammatory problem."

"Is this chronic or acute inflammation?"

"Chronic."

"Why is that?"

"The date on the prescription was a year ago. So I assumed that she has been following the same instructions since then."

"You were the first student to realize that trick. Congratulations. Because of that, you will also be the first one to see the next set of questions for this case." The professor replied.

"Now, I will flash the results of her past medical history and physical exam. I want you to enumerate all the pertinent data."

After a few minutes of reading all the information, Kyoya had a hunch as to where the case was headed. "The pertinent data from the patient are as follows: she has had diabetes mellitus for the past 20 years, is hypertensive, and suffers from ischemic heart disease. This is supported by the results of her physical exam which shows that she has a blood pressure of 160/100. Her body temperature is also elevated which implies that she is suffering from an infection."

"What else can you see?"

"Her hemoglobin and hematocrit are also higher than the normal. It's also important to note that her lymphocyte count is lower than the average and that she has an elevated fasting blood sugar. The chest x-ray also shows cardiac shadows enlarged with left ventricular prominence. All the other results are unremarkable."

"Do you think our patient is suffering from edema?"

"Yes, it is possible. She is suffering from diabetes mellitus which predisposed her to circulatory problems-"

"Before you tell me more about the symptoms, explain how diabetes can cause edema?" the professor asked.

"Edema is fluid buildup outside the vessels. This is due to the inability of the pumps in the vessels to maintain fluid homeostasis. Diabetes contributes to this because there is an imbalance in the sugar that travels through the bloodstream, thus affecting the circulation. In addition, blood flow in the lower limbs is also slower so it tends to pool in the area."

"Excellent. Now, I will show the final test results and I need you to give me the diagnosis and treatment."

Upon reading the final lab results, Kyoya had to narrow down all the possible diseases he had in mind. He was eliminating symptoms and looking back at the results given.

"The patient tested positive for bacteria in her blood culture. Since she also has reddish skin and persistent high grade fever, I am assuming that she has a bacterial infection." Kyoya replied. He was partly bluffing already at this point. What the professor was asking them to do was too advanced for first year medical students. They were only supposed to discuss the basics of anatomy, but somehow he was being forced to answer topics for second or third year students.

"Be specific."

"Streptococcus cellulits."

"What do you treat this with?"

"Administration of IV Penicillin G 12M units/day, anti-inflammatory and anticoagulants."

The professor asked Kyoya to sit down. "Performing even better than your siblings, I see. I asked all three of them the same question, but only you were able to answer. Did they give you a heads up?"

"No, sensei."

"Then congratulations Ootori-san. You have earned the full 10% for your entire grade. Class is dismissed. Prepare for a quiz on our next meeting."

Kyoya's classmates were congratulating him for a job well done. His seatmates even said that it was just like him to be able to answer all those questions. Some of them did not even understand what was going on anymore.

Before Kyoya could leave the room, his professor called him and said "There's an opening for the summer internship. If you are interested, this would be a good learning experience for you."

"Thank you, sensei." Kyoya replied as he took the application form. This was only given to a select number of students. It was rare for first year medical students to already be offered internships this early on.

"Think about it carefully. This will consume your summer breaks, winter break, and most of your weekends. However, it will give you an edge for early exposure."

"Of course sensei. Thank you again. I will think about it tonight." Kyoya replied respectfully.

"Kyoya-kun?"

"Ah, Sakura-senpai. How have you been?"

"Good. I can see that Miyami-sensei offered you the internship program." She said.

"Yes, I'm still thinking if I should take it. It is too advanced for my level after all."

"Oh, nonsense Kyoya-kun. I'm sure you can handle it." The woman replied.

"It's easy for you to say that since you're already a third year student, Sakura-senpai." Kyoya said charmingly.

"How about this? Maybe I can help you get a crash course. I'd love to see you around the wards as well."

"I would appreciate that Sakura-senpai. My classes are done for the day so I'm about to leave soon." Kyoya replied. He was purposely ignoring the proximity the woman kept.

"What a coincidence. Our lab class was cancelled too. I guess I get to teach you after all." She said.

"Would you like to study at the library or a café nearby" Kyoya asked. He had a feeling he knew where his upperclassman was going and it was not related to academics.

"My apartment is just near the school. I have more than enough food and coffee for the both of us."

"I don't think it's proper for me to visit your home. I do not wish to intrude."

"Must I spell everything out, Kyoya-kun?" Sakura said as she leaned in closer.

"I'm afraid not. I understand your intentions perfectly." Kyoya replied.

The both of them walked out of the school and towards Sakura's apartment. Intially, Kyoya was hesitant, but he needed to do something different to clear his mind. This seemed like a perfect opportunity to let loose. She was practically throwing herself at him. When they were inside her apartment, Sakura held his hand and pushed him against the wall. Kyoya closed his eyes and let his hands roam around her body as he felt the curves underneath her clothing. He pulled her towards the couch as he started to unbutton her blouse and he started to kiss her neck and proceeded to take off whatever article of clothing she had left.

"K-k-yoya…" she moaned.

He unzipped his pants and he could feel the woman take off his underwear. He took off his shirt and proceeded to kiss her hungrily.

"Put it in already."

"You want to do it that fast?"

"Just put it in. I want you inside me now."

Upon feeling her need, Kyoya obliged and felt the warmth only a woman could give him. It was a sensation that he cannot put into a coherent statement. The stimulation he felt with each movement was unnerving.

"More, please."

Kyoya opened his eyes to see a different woman moan in pleasure underneath him. He knew he went to Sakura-senpai's apartment, but somehow the woman he was making love to was not the same. Julia bit her lip in the most seductive way. Her voice was one of the most pleasurable things he has heard. Hearing her asking for more. Hearing her beg for him. Hearing her say that she wanted him right now was the greatest aphrodisiac in the world.

"Kyoya…" she said as she ran her hand through his hair. "Please, wake up."

He could not understand what was happening. "Faster Kyoya. Please."

Kyoya could feel the blood rush through as he released. When he opened his eyes, he was transported back to the boat.

"Wake up already." Julia whispered. "It's almost time for us to go."

The man had to get his bearing back. The dream he had was an odd one. He usually dreamt about past events, but it was usually just a replay of what happened before. It was rare for details like that to change. Supposedly, he should have slept with Sakura-senpai for a few weeks before they grew tired of each other. The encounter after his oral exam was the first time they started their affair. It was purely a no emotions and all benefits kind of relationship.

"You looked like you were having such a vivid dream." Julia said. "What was it about?"

"Nothing." Kyoya replied.

"That did not look like nothing." Julia replied skeptically.

"It would be best for you to not know." Kyoya said.

The thought of him having an erotic dream was proof that he has been stressed. But of all the people, why Julia? It annoyed him to think that his subconscious would have such needs. He respected her compared to other people so it bothered him to think of her in such a lustful way. He tried to push back the mental image he had even if the nape of her neck was something he wanted to feel for himself or how he wanted to feel the curve of her hips. The thought of her on his lap was already occupying his thoughts. He took a few deep breaths to clear his mind. It was obvious that Julia was not interested in him in that way. She was helping him get together with another woman. Besides, she was already a friend of his. He did not want to jeopardize whatever relationship they had with each other.

"Is work really that bad?" Julia asked.

Kyoya was relieved that he was able to conceal the true nature of his thoughts. He had to put his guard up more for Julia. It would not be such a pleasant situation of she knew what he was truly thinking.

"Yes, it has been difficult, but nothing I cannot manage." Kyoya replied.

"That's good." Julia said as she stood up to go to the restroom.

However, due to the damp surface of the floor the friction between the soles of her shoe and the ground was lessened. The rocking motion of the boat further aggravated the situation. Luckily, Kyoya's reflexes were fast enough. He stood up quickly to catch Julia before she fell on her back and potentially hitting her head on the floor. He was able to pull her to safety a few milliseconds just before the inertia of the fall could set in. It all happened so fast she did not even have time to scream or react. All she knew was she was within a dangerously close proximity with Kyoya.

"You should learn to watch your step. That fall could have resulted in quite an injury." He said.

Julia straightened herself quickly. "The ground was just damp that's why I slipped. Don't worry." She said as she walked briskly to the nearest restroom.

She walked to the side of the boat and tried to calm herself. If Kyoya saw her expression right now, it would give so much away. She did not understand why she has been feeling like this lately. She went inside the restroom and washed her face. She could feel her cheeks grow warmer by the second. Her heart was beating faster than its usual pace. There was a sense of confusion in her mind. All Kyoya did was prevent her from falling. Nothing more and nothing less.

"What's wrong with me?" Julia asked herself.

A few minutes have passed and Julia was able to control the blush on her face. Her heart went back to a slower pace. It was not like her to get this rattled. She felt the boat dock and she knew it was time to go to their next stop. She took one final deep breath before leaving the rest room.

* * *

Kyoya and Tamaki were walking down the halls of Ouran. Tamaki was babbling on and on about things Kyoya was half listening to. Some conversations with Tamaki did not require much attention. They were walking to their botany class. The gardens and greenhouses were on the other side of the school. Every second year student at the start of the year was asked to plant a flower or shrub and they had to take care of it until the end of the year. Every day, they would go to the greenhouses and check up on their plants. Those who were able to grow it well get an extra grade by the end of the school year.

"You know Kyoya, I believe that one day every single person will meet someone and for some unknown reason, they'll feel…more connected to this stranger." Tamaki said with conviction.

He looked at Kyoya and his friend looked back at him with an exasperated expression. Tamaki did not notice the boredom on Kyoya's face and kept on rambling on.

"Like this person is closer than even family. Maybe they we're sent for a certain purpose. Someone like a guardian angel!"

"What in the world did you eat and where are you getting these ideas from?" Kyoya asked.

"My amazing mind has a way of crafting thoughts, Kyoya. This was my realization this morning. Like what if there are people out there who were meant to be our guardian angels?"

Kyoya shook his head. "I should warn you that angels aren't ours to keep. Once they have fulfilled their purpose, they should leave our lives to become a stranger once again."

"WAH! Kyoya! How could you say that?!" Tamaki said as he held Kyoya's shoulders. "The thought of my own daughter being my guardian angel is now horrible."

"I'm just being realistic. That's how angels work, right? I do not believe in such things." Kyoya replied.

"Of course. You have always trusted facts and rationality more than anything. Everything for you must be based on evidence." Tamaki said with a pout.

"I think that's the best way to handle things. I do not believe in unknown forces controlling my destiny."

"Wouldn't it be nice thought to think that there is something bigger than us out there?" Tamaki said with a hopeful look.

"No." Kyoya replied. He shot his friend down instantly.

He opened the door to the greenhouse and the girls swarmed towards him.

"Kyoya-san! You are amazing. Your flowers are growing wonderfully." said one of their classmates who was also a regular customer.

It was time for him to put up a show again. "Thank you, princess. Though I'm sure these flowers are nothing compared to your presence at the Host Club."

"Oh Kyoya-san, you really did not have to say that."

"I wanted to tell you that, my lady. Maybe you would want to schedule a session with us this afternoon? We will be doing some flower press today as requested by some of the other customers." Kyoya said as he took out his clipboard.

A few minutes later, several women approached him asking for a slot in their flower press and card making session. Business never rests. There were opportunities for revenue everywhere as long as you took the chance.

He walked towards the section that was assigned to him. He took off his blazer and rolled his sleeves. It would be bothersome if these got soiled. He would have to ask Tachibana to bring a new set if something bad happened. While Kyoya was adding some fertilizer to his plants, he saw a few members of the gardening club enter as well.

"Kyoya-senpai! Good morning!" Kasanoda greeted with his usual gruff yakuza like speech.

"Good morning, Kasanoda-kun. What brings you here?"

"Tamaki-senpai needed help with his vegetable garden. It takes a lot of time and effort to tend to such plants." Kasanoda replied.

"Ah, yes. He wanted to give whatever it was he could harvest to Haruhi." Kyoya commented.

"Your plants are looking wonderful, senpai. It was a smart choice. That's a very cold hardy plant that can grow within any pH range. It can even take highly acidic soil. It's very low maintenance and can also tolerate extreme weather conditions." Kasanoda said.

"Bellflowers are easy to care for and its flowers are very beautiful. I would not want to have to care for something that needed so much tending to." Kyoya replied.

The two men looked at Tamaki as he placed too much fertilizer on the tomatoes. Kasanoda ran as swiftly as he could before the man would kill the vegetables he was barely able to resurrect from the dead. Shortly after that, Tamaki walked towards Kyoya with a defeated expression.

"I told you to pick something easy like a cactus." Kyoya said.

"But Haruhi would not want a cactus." Tamaki sobbed.

Kyoya sighed. "She wouldn't want dead plants either."

"Kyoya! You are horrible. Just because yours are growing perfectly does not mean I cannot let my vegetable garden feed hundreds! I know that it will become something amazing. We can have a salad party at the end of the year!" Tamaki said.

His recovery from failure was quick. Now he wanted Kyoya to have a salad party for the Host Club. According to him, it would be very romantic to have food grown by the blood, sweat, and tears of the Host King. Haruhi will do the cooking and everything will be perfect. Kyoya shook his head. Sometimes Tamaki's lack of common sense was astounding.

* * *

It was one rare weekend when Ryusei was free to go visit his children. His work for the Mizushima Corporation has forced him to travel back and forth to Tokyo and Kyoto more frequently than he wished. He called his wife frequently. The distance was taking its toll on him. He missed his family greatly. There were some days when he wished he could just tell his children the truth, but Lisbeth said that it was for the best. If Julia and Lilian grew in a privileged life, they may not be able to carry on the values Ryusei and his father wanted to instill in them. Knowing that one had limitless opportunities and power at a young age was not a good for a person's growth.

At first, Ryusei did not understand why Yoshio was so strict with his children. But now that he has been buying several companies from families that were once prominent and powerful, he knew why. Statistics have shown than an empire can rise and fall within three generations. Only a handful of companies are able to keep managing rights inside the family. Most families that have multiple businesses that are still successful have already hired specialists and other business leaders to run their empires while the children languished in luxury.

Yoshio made his children fight for their right in the family. His children were the third generation of Ootoris. They were the crucial part of the equation. Their success or lack of it could make the Ootori Family rise further up or they could bring it down. Up to this day, Ryusei has not told Yoshio of his wife and children. He wanted to introduce the them. He wanted to bring his family into a life they should have, but something told him that it was still too early to bring his children in. He felt that bringing his wife and children into the Mizushima Family would only bring more danger. He had a conversation with his father, Sadanobu, and bothered him for a few days.

He recalled their private lunch at their home in Kyoto. His father was already looking at the next generation of leaders for the Mizushima Family.

"Your daughters are growing to become very promising with bringing our family more success." Sadanobu said as he drank his tea.

"I am growing old, Ryusei. I want to live in the same house as my grandchildren. Megumi will be handling the Miyura Family Businesses so it would be best if she knew Julia and Lilian. They will be the ones that would work together to keep our legacy intact."

"Yes, otou-sama."

"Have you thought about looking for a suitable partner for Julia in the future?" he asked.

"That's the problem, otou-sama. She is stronger and braver compared to most men. If she knew she was going to be married to some decorated peacock, she would kill herself. She is too head strong and independent for her own good. Her sharp tongue would scare off boys in seconds." Ryusei said with a sense of defeat.

The old man smiled. "One day, she'll meet someone who'll catch her eye and she'll learn how to hold her tongue. I can see that Lisbeth is doing a good job with raising Julia then. I saw the videos she sent me. Her talent for the performing arts is amazing. I would have wanted to see it with my own eyes."

"She's too good with raising Julia. She applied for a scholarship at St. Lobelia without anyone's knowledge."

"How in the world did she do that?"

"She took the train herself and applied."

Sadanobu looked at his son with a slightly worried look. "My, she is quite head strong. She's not even in middle school and she already knows what she wants. I now understand your dilemma. But we need to strengthen our alliances. I can also sense that Yoshio is also being threatened by Soichuru Fujiwasa."

"But I thought they're partners?" Ryusei asked. He was confused with the turn of events.

"You know how Yoshio works. He will keep his enemies very close so he can watch each move they make." Sadanobu said.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Yoshio has his children and you have yours."

Ryusei did not feel comfortable with this proposition. "I believe that his sons are much older than Julia. I do not want her to marry someone she does not know. She might eat his children alive."

"Ah, his youngest son looks promising. Kyoya-san is not much older than she is. I believe it is a 2-year age gap." Sadanobu said.

"Otou-sama, with all due respect, but I'm not sure if Yoshio's son can take Julia's unusual masculinity."

"I've met the boy. He and Julia have the same drive. He looked like he was going to die of boredom while talking to frivolous young women his age." Sadanobu said.

"Please do not get any ideas, Otou-sama. Maybe Yoshio's youngest son just is not interested in women yet." Ryusei replied.

"Of course. But I think it's almost time for the Mizushima Family and Ootori Family to be united formally. It would be quite an alliance." The man replied.

"It would be a threatening alliance."

"There is a need to protect our own now. We need to work with Yoshio soon. Bring Julia when she is ready. We need to act fast before Soichuru Fujiwasa makes his move. He has been trying to get too close to Koharu."

"Koharu? Why would he want to get close to Haruka-neesama's daughter-in-law? Ryusei asked.

"I fear that our enemy has gotten closer than we wished. Your sister has not realized that Fujiwasa-san is using Koharu for something. Protect Julia and Lilian at all costs." Sadanobu said.

"I understand." Ryusei replied. "We need to help Haruka-neesama. She might be in danger as well."

"I hope you can make her see the truth, Ryusei. Our family is the most important thing. Do everything in your power to protect everyone. The greed of the Fujiwasa clan can be smelled from a distance. I fear that it has clouded their better judgement already." Sadanobu said.

Ryusei left for Tokyo shortly after meeting his father. He felt a piece of paper in his pocket and saw that it was a message from his father. He must have slipped the note before he left. He read through it once. His eyes were wide with fear. He did not think that the Fujiwasa clan was responsible for the murder of another family in Kyoto. Their methods have gone out of hand. He took out a lighter and burned the sheet. Tonight, he will be fixing the profiles of Lisbeth, Julia, and Lilian. He needed more precautions to keep them safe.

* * *

Julia and Kyoya were walking through the park. She was teaching him how to waltz. He performed the steps with perfect precision. He knew the dance perfectly and had the moves memorized. This was something we was very familiar with.

"I already know how to waltz. Why are you teaching me something I know?" Kyoya asked as he twirled Julia around.

"I know that you know each move, but dancing is more than just knowing how to do it…It's not memorization. You need to feel each step. I saw how you danced during the Host Club Reunion Ball. You perfected each step and performed it without any mistakes, but there was no feeling to your movement." Julia said.

"Dancing is about feeling the movement. It's with the subtle pauses, movement of hands, and facial expressions that adds emotion." Julia added.

"I'm not going to do some Don Juan moves or anything like that."

"You won't. That's a horrible mental image, Kyoya. No one wants to see that. What I'm saying is we're adjusting the moves to suit the personality you want to show. Megumi-san needs to feel that she is the only girl in the room that has your attention. You need to enchant her with everything you've got.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. He still did not see why they were practicing ballroom dancing with senior citizens. It was like a get together for senior citizens. There were old couples dancing and having fun. He felt a tinge of jealousy to see these people satisfied with the lives they have lived. The opportunity to spend the rest of your life with someone you love was something Kyoya felt like he did not deserve.

"Lighten up, Kyoya." Julia said with a radiant smile. "You need to go back to the basics first before we go to the more complicated moves. I'm teaching you how to do a Viennese Waltz after this. I think Megumi would know how the dance goes so you can use this when the opportunity comes."

He looked at Julia as he lead the dance. She was giving him pointers and tips for dancing the waltz. For some odd reason he was too distracted to fully listen to her. He would just nod when it felt right. Somehow, as Julia was teaching him how to put Megumi under some kind of spell, he was being enchanted even more by her charm. He looked at her movement and her expression the entire time then suddenly she just stopped dancing and went towards the bench.

"Why did you stop?" Kyoya asked. He did not understand why she abruptly stopped dancing.

"The music was over…and besides aren't you hungry yet?" Julia said.

Kyoya sat beside her and took some of the food they bought from the market. They ate in silence leaving each other to their own thoughts.

"They're still following us." Julia said.

"I know." Kyoya said.

"Maybe you should tell them the truth that I'm giving you lessons in exchange for projects." Julia said with a short laugh.

"It will clear the air, but…"

"It's going to get boring?"

Kyoya smirked. "Exactly."

"I understand your sentiments completely." Julia said with a small smile.

From where everyone else was seated, they could see the chemistry between Kyoya and Julia. They just wanted the two to kiss each other and confess their true feelings so that they could go on with their lives. The suspense the two had was unnerving. Tamaki was starting to bite his nails. Benibara wanted to slap herself several times already.

"How could they not see it?!" Hinako exclaimed. "They look so good together!"

Hikaru was holding several stress balls to let go of some energy. "They're oblivious."

Honey looked at the scene unfolding in front of them. "I think Kyo-chan is starting to realize his feelings, but Ju-chan has not noticed anything."

Kaoru wanted to punch something. "How come Kyoya-senpai hasn't done anything? He could sleep with a woman so fast, but with Julia he's so slow."

Chizuru was holding Tamaki back from running towards Kyoya and Julia. He wanted to tell them to confess to each other already. He cannot help himself any longer. How could they not see their feelings for one another? It was as clear as day.

"Haruhi suddenly left for work, right?" Hinako asked Kaoru.

"Yes, but she did not say where she was going or what she was going to do." Kaoru replied.

"It must be an important case then. I hope she is able to resolve it soon so we can fully exert our effort for the most oblivious couple in the world." Hinako said.

Mori looked at Kyoya and he had a feeling he understood why the man was not doing anything. He felt that Kyoya did not want to ruin whatever relationship he had with Julia. He and Honey have noticed the two go out several times. They would even wear disguises. The two cousins pretended not to notice them. They did not say anything to the rest of their friends since it would ruin the privacy the two kept. There was something special between the two. It was not just possible feelings of love, but friendship as well.

Honey sat beside Mori and whispered "Kyo-chan really likes her, doesn't he?"

Mori nodded. It was clear as day that Kyoya valued Julia differently. What was not clear were the reasons that stopped Kyoya. Looking back, Mori knew that Kyoya came from a different perspective and take on relationships. He and Honey knew that Kyoya had a tendency to not let people get too close to him. His walls have always been intact. He used sex as a coping mechanism and it has never involved much emotion on his part. Kyoya did not have a good model for relationships since the marriage of his parents were not exactly well. His siblings married someone they were told to marry at some point in their lives. Honey and Mori were aware of this fact so seeing someone that Kyoya had feelings for was different.

"I think he's afraid." Mori said.

"I think so too, Takashi. This would be a first for Kyoya. I hope he finds the courage to tell Julia his feelings. He deserves some happiness too." Honey said.

"Julia-san doesn't notice anything though." Mori commented.

Honey smiled "Ju-chan seems to be a person with good intuition. She might realize it soon."

Mori and Honey looked at the two conversing from a distance. It has been a long time since they saw Kyoya enjoy himself. Somehow, Julia's presence puts him at ease. He was more relaxed when he was with her. Like she took a burden off his chest. Chizuru walked towards the two cousins.

"Can you see it too?" she said.

"Yeah, Chizu-chan." Honey replied.

"I haven't seen Julia smile like that in a long time not since her sister and parents died." Chizuru said sadly.

"What happened to Ju-chan?" Honey asked.

Chizuru sat down and looked at Kyoya and Julia fighting over the last piece of dried spicy squid. "No one knows the entire story. Julia has always kept these things to herself. Hinako only realized that Julia's mother died when at night after practice, she would cry every single night. It was by accident. We did not mean to find out what happened. Hinako just needed to get something and without knocking, she went inside Julia's room to see her sobbing as she was studying. Honestly speaking, we did not even know her mother died." Chizuru said.

"We felt horrible for not noticing. After a year, she started to recover. But then something happened with her father and she just disappeared and left for her scholarship abroad." Chizuru hugged herself as she recalled the previous events.

"Then for days we did not hear from Julia. We just found out from our teachers that she already left the country for the scholarship and that her father died a few days ago. We did not hear from her until after two years. She was a working student and scholar at the university. Even when she was here, she was too busy working and studying to go out with us." Chizuru continued.

"So that's why we never met Ju-chan when we were all in the University." Honey said.

"Yes, she was working two different jobs and she even had an internship with the company we're working for right now. She distracted herself with so much work. At that time, I noticed that something was different with her. I'm not even sure how I should share this but it has been bothering me for the longest time." Chizuru said.

Mori and Honey continued to listen to Chizuru's story. They did not think that Julia has been through so much. They garnered a better understanding of Julia's personality. She was a lot more complicated that what she showed.

"Ever since her sister died, something changed. Julia has always been relatively on her guard, but after that her walls grew higher even with us. She kept certain things to herself. Before she would share us her thoughts and emotions, but now she always filtered her thoughts and words."

Honey wanted to cry. He wanted to give Julia a big hug. He cannot imagine how she had to go through those trials alone. "Ju-chan's sister must be very smart and pretty too." He said with a sob.

Chizuru smiled. "I think she is. I never met her sister and I heard stories about her. According to Julia, her sister was a gentle soul. It was impossible not to like her."

Their conversation stopped when Kyoya suddenly stood up and ran to take the next boat. Tamaki and the twins were looking at each other. Everyone did not know what happened. Just a few seconds ago, love was blossoming between the two and Kyoya suddenly left the woman.

"Kyoya is going to get a lesson! No one leaves a lady in such a state!" Tamaki said.

Benibara looked at Kyoya as he ran towards the water taxi station. "Whatever the reason is, it better be urgent enough for him to leave a maiden hanging." She said darkly.

Julia took her bag and walked towards them. Everyone froze in their places thinking that they did not notice their presence the entire time.

"Kyoya had an emergency." She said calmly.

"You know we were here the entire time?" Hikaru asked.

"You think Kyoya and I wouldn't notice?" Julia said as she fixed her coat.

Kaoru stood beside Julia and asked "What happened?"

"Kyoya's going to Kyoto. There's an emergency." Julia replied.

"What happened?!" the twins asked. "Why does he need to go to Kyoto all of a sudden?"

"Something bad happened to Megumi-san's father. Kyoya could not understand what Megumi-san was saying over the phone, but she was crying." Julia replied sadly. Her sadness was not because Kyoya left, but she had an idea how difficult whatever it was Megumi was going through. After all, she was the one who told Kyoya to run to Megumi. She needs him now and if he was serious with marrying the woman, he had to be there for her.

* * *

Haruhi was able to get her hands on a master list of all the people that died on the same day as Ryusei Mizushima. Something told her that she had to look at a larger picture. There was a nagging feeling that Ryusei Mizushima was hiding information for a reason. She was even able to get a photo of the man. It was very difficult to find photos of some members of the Mizushima Family. Haruhi thought that Ryusei Mizushima was very good looking. His dark hair and brown eyes was very appealing. She laid down all the consistent information she had on Ryusei Mizushima. According to the records, he committed suicide due to depression two years after his wife's death. It stated that he had two children.

However, one report was different. It stated that Ryusei's wife was expecting a child when she died. Medical reports state that they tried to deliver the baby when Lisbeth Mizushima was reaching an unstable condition. Doctors stated that it was only possible to save one of them. Unfortunately, Lisbeth died too early on during the procedure. The trauma of the car accident was too much stress for the fetus and it was still born.

Haruhi felt her stomach sink. Was it possible that the heir she was looking for died long ago? Was Lilian Mizushima the person they were looking for? After all, the child Ryusei Mizushima was expecting and his daughter were the only ones there. Was Lilian Mizushima the one that witnessed the death of her own father? Were they too late with this case? Was their main suspect already dead?

Something did not feel right with the reports, but Haruhi did not doubt its credibility. It cleared a few facts out. She looked at all the people that died on the same day as Ryusei Mizushima. The long and tedious list was starting to wear her out. She was starting to feel that the clues left did not have much meaning to them. She flicked through the pages and saw that there were two other people named Ryusei that died on the same day. Haruhi decided to look at these two names and checked their cause of death. It was such a coincidence to have three people named Ryusei to die on the same day. Ryusei Nitta committed suicide while Ryusei Sakamoto was murdered in his apartment.

Upon stumbling on this piece of information, Haruhi felt that this was too much of a coincidence. People with the same name, died on the same day, and with a similar cause of death was not a normal occurrence. Ryusei Nitta was a businessman who was roughly the same age as Ryusei Mizushima. He also had two children. There was not much information on his wife, but it stated that his wife was a foreigner as well.

"This is not normal." Haruhi said to herself. The similarities between the two profiles made her think that these reports were talking about the same person.

She looked at the third Ryusei that died on that day. Ryusei Sakamoto was also roughly around the same age as the previous two. He was a financial manager working in Tokyo. There was a medical record attached to this profile. It gave Ryusei Sakamoto's height, weight, and general features. It puzzled Haruhi to see that the report stated he was Japanese, but he had blue eyes. It stated that he died due to a multiple gunshot wounds. He had two on his chest and one on his head. There was nothing said about Ryusei Sakamoto's family. Haruhi searched the records for anyone married to this man. She wanted to see if this was possibly related to Ryusei Mizushima's case.

The only thing she found was a police report. It stated that Ryusei Sakamoto was found by a high school student. It stated that the person was a teenage boy with short dark hair and grey eyes. Shortly after the police report, they boy was nowhere to be found. He did not complete his statement to the authorities and left.

Something told Haruhi that these three people were related. Ryusei Mizushima was hiding the truth somewhere. Her intuition told her to type Lisbeth Sakamoto. There was not a single piece of information on this woman. It was like as if she did not exisist. So Haruhi tried her luck once more and looked for Lisbeth Nitta.

"Ryusei Mizushima…just what are you hiding?" Haruhi said to herself.

Suddenly, another similar piece of information showed up. Lisbeth Nitta died of a car accident. Her son was still born. She had two daughters whose names were hidden. It only stated the ages of the two girls. The first born daughter was 15 years old and the second born was 7 years old. Haruhi did some computations to confirm her suspicions. The age of the younger daughter coincided with the age of Lilian Mizushima.

At that point, Haruhi was sure that the heir she was looking for was still alive. The heir she was looking for should be roughly around 25-26 years old. It was time for her to make a short call to her client. Whoever this person was, he or she sent a secretary to give a special phone number. Haruhi was instructed to call this number in the event that she learned something about the main witness for Ryusei Mizushima's death.

After a few rings, Haruhi was surprised to hear a very familiar voice on the other line.

"Kyoya-senpai's father?" she said out loud without thinking.

"Yes, Fujioka…ah, I mean Suoh-san." Replied the man. "Did you find any leads regarding the case?"

Haruhi cannot believe this. "I have a lead, but I need your help Ootori-san."

"What do you need?" the man asked.

"I need medical records and death certificates." She said.

There was a slight pause before the man replied. "Very well. I will give you a password and username so you can enter the data base of both private and public hospitals."

"Was Ryusei Mizushima a close friend of yours?" Haruhi asked.

She could sense the hesitation in Yoshio Ooori's voice. "He was like a brother of mine."

"I see. The heir you're looking for is alive. She should be roughly around 25-26 years old. I do not have much details, but can you describe Ryusei Mizushima to me? I was able to find a photograph of him, but I want to confirm that I am looking at the same person." Haruhi said.

"I suggest you visit me at my home, Suoh-san. I can give you more information about Ryusei from there." The man replied.

"Will you be free tomorrow morning?" Haruhi asked.

"I will clear my schedule for it." Yoshio replied.

Haruhi was surprised with the urgency the man had. "I feel that Mizushima-san has been giving us information slowly. I also found some clues from the Mizushima burial area. I do not understand it, but it may have some meaning to you." Haruhi said.

"Thank you, Suoh-san." Replied the man.

The sentiment caught Haruhi off guard. Based on her interaction with Yoshio Ootori, she could sense that he was tasked with looking for the heir. What she did not understand was if Ryusei and Yoshio seemed very close, why did he not know where this heir was? Who was hiding this girl? Where is she now? Several questions ran through her mind as she started to clear up the documents. She placed it in one of the most secure safes in the Suoh Mansion. She felt that she was going to uncover a dark secret that Ryusei and Sadanobu Mizushima tried their best to hide. She was sure that there was a reason behind the secrecy of Ryusei. She had a feeling that he was protecting his daughter with all his might.

She wrote down the quotes on a piece of paper. It was possible that maybe she could figure out what these meant later on. When she went outside the office, she was surprised to see everyone having biscuits and tea.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Kyoya-senpai had an emergency." Hikaru and Kaoru replied while they were preparing some African tea their father bought from one of his trips.

"Ju-chan and Kyoya knew we were following them the entire time too." Hinako said. They were all fooled since Julia explained how they started to put on a show just so all of them could get thrown off. Hinako retold the entire story from Julia's perspective. Julia also revealed the reason as to why she and Kyoya met that morning. When they found out it was to win Megumi Miyura's heart, it hurt them even more. They placed their hopes on a sinking ship.

Julia was eating cake with Honey. They were watching Uno and Chiyo play with Tamaki. Julia broke the silence and said "Well, it was fun while it lasted. Kyoya and I enjoyed seeing everyone get excited over nothing."

Her laugh filled the room. Haruhi noticed the smile on Honey's face. She realized that her senior may have noticed it too. Julia has dropped honorifics when talking about Kyoya. Mori had the same look as well. The three of them knew that there was something growing between Julia and Kyoya. The three glanced at each other and they came to this mutual understanding of leaving Julia and Kyoya alone. Their relationship will find its course one way or another.

Benibara decided to open the television to see what was on the news. Suddenly, it made sense as to why Megumi called Kyoya. Somehow, someone attempted to murder Kazuyoshi Miyura and he is now in a critical condition. Haruka Mizushima was also in the news. Her guards were blocking the press and journalists. The men were stating that Haruka Mizushima will not be giving any official statements regarding the attack on their family. Megumi Miyura and her mother, Koharu Miyura, were also seen in the news.

There have been several statements saying that no one from the Miyura Family will be accepting any interviews from the press. Haruhi looked at the news with shock. Somehow it looked like history was going to repeat itself. Someone was targeting the Mizushima and Miyura Family. Suddenly, it became clear that Ryusei Mizushima was indeed murdered. The off-site news reporter stated that Kazuyoshi Miyura was shot twice in the chest and that the man barely missed the bullet that was headed towards his head.

Julia's fork dropped the moment she saw the news report. She covered her mouth. "Poor Megumi-san." She said softly.

She tried her best to hide her emotions that moment. She recognized the old woman in the television. The woman they called Haruka Mizushima was the one that saved her when her father was murdered. Memories of a past she has tried to forget suddenly flooded back.

* * *

Julia was on her way to her father's apartment downtown. Just as she promised, she wore one of her male costumes. She never understood why her father liked seeing her in male clothing. He would dote on her saying that maybe she was supposed to be a boy originally. Her father would joke that her mother always wanted a daughter. Maybe that was the reason why she became a woman in the first place.

She was going to show her father the acceptance letter she got for the grant she received. This would let her travel to different countries and she was excited. She felt bad for leaving her sister behind during a such a difficult time, but she did not want her growth to stagnate. She had to make a few sacrifices so the next time she would travel, she'd bring Lilian as well. She wanted to start working as soon as she can so Lilian can go see the world with her. They have always dreamt of visiting different countries together.

Julia decided to take the stairs to the 8th floor. She needed as much exercise since the training for the next few years will be rigorous. She wanted to prepare her body and mind for it. When she got to her father's apartment, she did their special knock. The same code they have always had ever since she was a kid. Ryusei opened the door and hugged his daughter.

"How have you been?" he asked with much concern.

"I've been okay." She replied cheerfully. She needed to be strong for her father. Her mother's death affected him the most.

"Julia…there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'll just finish making some dinner then we can talk about it. We have a guest coming over. I want you to meet my sister." Ryusei said.

"You have a sister?" Julia replied. "How come you never told us about her? I'd love to get to know her more."

Ryusei was chopping some vegetables while Julia helped prepare the rice. "Your grandfather is coming over as well."

Julia suddenly stopped moving. "How come we never met them before, otou-san?" she asked. Why was her father just introducing his family now? She assumed they died long ago or that they had a terrible relationship with each other.

Ryusei looked at Julia seriously and asked her to sit down. He sat beside her and said "Julia…I have kept many secrets from you, but it was all for your protection. I needed to keep you and Lilian safe."

Julia looked at her father suspiciously. "Otou-san, please answer me honestly."

"What is it?"

"Are you working for the yakuza? Am I some kind of ojou?!" Julia asked.

Ryusei looked at his daughter with a puzzled expression. "No, no, no. Julia. I do not work for the yakuza. You are not someone who's next in line for some gangster group." He said.

"Please, otou-san. Tell me already. I want to know why Lilian and I have been kept in the dark for so long." Julia said.

Ryusei took a deep breath. "Everything I am going to tell you will sound like a joke at first, but I speak of nothing but the truth. Julia…you have more responsibility than you know. Your mother and I decided to keep my true identity as a secret for your protection. For Lilian's protection. Everything we have done, it was all for you and your sister. Please, remember that always." Ryusei said sternly.

Julia nodded. She waited for her father to compose his thoughts. Whatever it was he had to say, she was sure that it was a long story. But she will keep an open mind to it.

"Julia…I am not who you think I am. My name is not Ryusei Sakamoto. Your true identity is not Julia Sakamoto." Ryusei said.

"Then who am I?" she asked.

Before her father could answer, they heard a gunshot. Ryusei moved fast. He took Julia's shoes and all her belongings. He shoved her inside the closet in his room.

"There's a small door on your left. Do not leave any of your things out here and crawl inside that door. Do you understand? No matter what you hear, do not leave that room until my sister gets you, okay? Do not make a sound. Promise me Julia." he whispered with urgency.

Julia was too stunned to understand everything that was happening. She just nodded as her father closed the door of the closet and did as she was instructed.

"I love you and your sister very much. Never forget that." He said as he moved away from the closet.

Julia heard a few gun shots and then she heard someone fall. She tried her best to calm herself. She had to stay quiet. It was too dangerous for her to make a sound, but she needed to see her father. She crawled out of the small room and back to the closet. She saw her father on the ground.

"You'll never find them." Ryusei replied weakly.

The man with a gun looked at him and smiled. "We don't have to. They'll show themselves in time."

He placed the gun on Ryusei's head and shot him. Julia bit her lip as hard as she could until it bled. Her tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her father was murdered. She peaked through the small gap. She needed to look at the man that killed her father. She needed to see him with her own eyes. She had to memorize all the features he had. His voice and whatever information she could gather.

The man took out his cellphone and made a call. "Boss, the target is officially dead."

There was a slight pause before he answered. He looked around the entire apartment. Julia crawled back to the small door inside the closet. She closed it just a few seconds before the man opened the doors.

"No, there's no one else here." The man said.

After a few minutes, Julia had an idea that he had to leave the room instantly. The man who murdered Ryusei Sakamoto left. When Julia felt it was safe, she went outside and hugged her father. She wanted to check if there was any chance for him to live, but it was impossible. Both of her parents were dead now. She ran as fast as she could to the police station and reported that she witnessed a murder. She gave her father's address.

Julia felt so confused at that time. She never knew what it was her father was hiding. She was scared that she will never find out what her father wanted to tell her. She ran back as to her father's apartment. She saw a woman and an old man kneeling beside her father.

Julia had an idea who those two were even without the introductions. They must be her aunt and grandfather.

"Otou-sama, she's here." Said the woman.

"Take her away from here. Protect her at all costs." The man replied.

The woman took Julia in her arms and hugged her. "We will explain everything soon. However, please just follow our instructions for now."

"But what about my sister?! Lilian might be in danger as well." Julia said.

"We'll take care of her." The man said. "This is for your own safety."

Julia took a good look at the man. She had the same eyes as her father. Haruka hugged Julia and said "We will explain everything soon." She said as she took Julia out of the apartment.

They ran down the fire exit and all Julia hear was "Bring her to the airport and make sure no one sees her."

Julia excused herself from the short get together they had. She said that she suddenly remembered that she had to do something back home. Questions she has long forgotten resurfaced. She felt nervous that her father was hiding something larger than she can imagine. Before she could leave the Suoh Mansion, she saw Haruhi staring blankly into space.

"Haruhi-san, what's wrong?" she asked. Julia needed any kind of distraction.

The lawyer was startled by Julia's voice. "Ah, nothing really. Just trying to figure out the meaning of a few passages." She replied.

"Maybe I can help you?" Julia offered. "I am quite adept with literature."

Haruhi gave the notebook to Julia. After a few minutes, she said "The quotation from the tale of Genji is confusing, but if I use it in conjunction with the one about flowers, you can see a common character. Notice how they used the kanji for flower several times? Even mountain was repeated as well. I think the puzzle you have is talking about a place in the mountains. Most likely near a stream with plenty of flowers." Julia said with a sad smile.

"Julia-san, what's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing. It just reminded me of the place where I grew up. I used to live outside the city. Shinagawa-ku was a heavily populated suburban area that was known for its flower and butterfly gardens. There's even a river and it cuts through the residential area. You can also visit the mountains from there." Julia replied.

Haruhi looked at Julia and said "Thank you so much, Julia-san. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's nothing. I enjoy reading books and classics. Whoever gave you those passages must have enjoyed classical literature." Julia smiled back as she took her coat.

"Where are you going Julia-san?" Haruhi asked.

"I just remembered that I needed to fix something back home. I do not have an army of servants to keep my household functioning." Julia replied jokingly.

Haruhi laughed. "I understand. Thank you again, Julia-san. Do you want the driver to bring you back home?"

"There's no need. I do not want to bother anyone." She replied. "Besides, I enjoy the commute going home especially when it isn't rush hour."

"Of course Julia-san. I'll see you soon then. We're having dinner again this week. Will you still join us?"

"I'll be there. I heard it was Spanish cuisine so I would not miss it." Julia replied cheerfully as she went outside the mansion.

Haruhi ran back to the office to check if Shinagawa-ku was related to any of the profiles she found. The moment she saw that Ryusei Nitta's wife was buried near the area, she knew that it was something she had to see for herself. She had to remember to treat Julia out for lunch soon. Her analysis of the passages helped her solve the case of Ryusei Mizushima. She called the driver and asked to be brought to the area. The more she could report to Yoshio Ootori, the better.

* * *

WOW. Sorry for the delay. School's been horrible. Plus, I took this internship and it really is eating up a lot of my time, but I asked for this so _. I'd like to thank my cousin for being such a nice medical student. Thank you for taking the time to help me write the medical case. Thank you for the readers who pushed me to update soon. (You know who you are).

So once again, I'd like to know your thoughts regarding the chapter. I think I cleared up a lot for everyone. What do you think happened now? I want to know where you think the story will go. Also, just for your information, I'm still holding back a few facts. I am not sure when to give it out, but it will tie the entire story together. Everything will make sense.

Again, thank you! I placed as much Julia and Kyoya time that the plot allowed, but I felt that there was a need to uncover more mysteries so there.

My updating schedule has been ruined and I am not sure when I can start with the next chapter, but know that I will never abandon you guys. My heart has been broken by unfinished fanfics too many times to do the same thing. Btw, I got so excited to post so I was not able to do a thorough grammar check so I apologize. I can finally sleep in peace.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! I am back from the dead. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

* * *

Kyoya came to a terrible realization that loneliness is still a possibility despite the fact that someone fills the other side of his bed. He looked at the ceiling and was unable to sleep that night. Thoughts about his sudden change of career path filled his mind. He was not sure whether he did the right thing or not. However, he was sure that it was impossible for him to continue his medical studies. A week after Tamaki brought him back to his senses, he rented a small apartment near Ouran University where he could continue his studies in commerce and business.

He thought was lucky enough to have failed so horribly that his father made sure that no evidence of his failure was found. At his current state, most of the members of his family think that he does not exist. The price he paid for the independence he had right now was a steep one. His father was very close to disowning him, but through the intervention of his mother and Fuyumi, he was 'luckily' not financially severed. Honestly speaking, Kyoya was not sure if he was lucky enough, but he did not touch a single cent with the allowance he was given.

Years ago, Kyoya was able to use some of his savings to buy a few stocks in the market. His pride refused to accept any financial support from his family so periodically he would have to make a few gambles in the public market to earn his rent and allowance for food for the next month. He refused to tell Tamaki or any of his friends his current situation. He knew that they would worry unnecessarily and he would never hear the end of it. Instead he just said that it was too bothersome to lose so much time to the daily commute and always made excuses about having to study. He was not lying about the studying part though. He took almost double the regular load so he could graduate as fast as he could.

As Sakura-san slept peacefully, his mind raced from one topic to another. He found it difficult to sleep when he was with other women. He refused to be in such a vulnerable state beside them. She told him a few hours ago that she was already engaged to another man her parents chose for her. He did not mind that she was going to be unavailable permanently for their 'sessions', but what bothered him more was the fact that he did not have an ounce of feeling for her. He felt like he was starting to get tired of her as well. Knowing that he did not have any attachment at all disturbed him.

"Kyoya?"

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the voice of the woman beside him. "Yes, Sakura-san?"

"You should sleep." She said in an exhausted voice. The both of them did not hold any of their urges back that night. It was going to be one of their final meetings.

"I will soon." Kyoya replied flatly.

"Will you miss me?" she asked suddenly.

The question did not catch him off-guard. In fact, he was just waiting for her to ask him that. Kyoya was tempted to tell her the truth. He could go past a day without thinking about her, but he wanted to feel human again so he lied. It was one of the many lies he told.

"Maybe I will."

"I think you're lying." She said as she turned around to face Kyoya. "I think you would not even miss me one bit."

Kyoya took a deep breath and let his silence answer for him. He looked at her and how she had a seemingly sad smile on her face. She reached out and caressed Kyoya's face and said "But it's okay. I knew you did not want a relationship, just some fling to pass the time. I just hope that one day, you'll find the right person for you."

"I do not think that I will have the time to find this person you speak of." Kyoya replied as he took his glasses from the bedside table.

"You deserve someone better, Kyoya. For someone as accomplished as yourself, you seem to loathe your existence. We've known each other for a long time. You were my underclassman even during our childhood years. I think you can find someone if you were willing to look." She said.

"I prefer to keep my distance." Kyoya replied without even looking at her.

"I know you say that…but you look lonely." Sakura said. "Please, do not get me wrong. I'm saying this out of concern as a friend, acquaintance, or as someone who understands your situation."

Kyoya looked at her and smirked. "Then why are you with me now and not your fiancée?"

"Because we lie to ourselves all the time, Kyoya. It's only through physical closeness like this can we temporarily fill certain gaps in our lives. It's the only way for us to feel something." Sakura replied as she sat up.

"Have you heard of the term 'wabi-sabi'?" she asked.

"Of course. It means to love someone for who there are." Kyoya replied.

"Yes, it is the acceptance of a person's transience and imperfections." Sakura said.

There was silence between the both of them until Sakura spoke. "I'm going to take the risk of opening up to this man, Kyoya. I hope that you'll find the courage to do the same too." She said as she picked up her clothes off the floor. "This will be the last time I'll meet with you like this."

"I understand, Sakura-san." Kyoya replied.

While she was getting dressed, Kyoya was checking out his stocks in the public market. He was making a killing at that time. He was buying a stocks from a grocery chain. It was horribly mismanaged and was close to dying. This was a risk he was willing to take. If Kyoya was able to make this work, he knew that shortly after graduation, he would have a substantial career to work with already.

Sakura sat beside Kyoya and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Kyoya. I hope to see you around." She said with a soft smile before leaving Kyoya's apartment.

Shortly after finalizing his business transactions, Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. It has been a long time since he and Sakura slept with each other. After the incident in the hospital, he told himself that he should avoid such relations with women. He recalled a conversation he had with Tamaki last week. He knew that it was possible that conversation triggered his sudden need for physical intimacy. He hated to admit that Sakura was right about certain things that night, but what could Kyoya do? The last thing he wanted to do was ruin Tamaki and Haruhi's happiness. He did what any friend would do which was help his best friend plan his marriage proposal to his girlfriend.

Staying in touch was much more difficult than he anticipated. Kyoya knew that those two were going to stick with each other for the rest of their lives halfway through their days spent in Boston. It was not like him to wish misfortune on others, but he always thought that there was a possibility for him to catch Haruhi the moment she got out of Tamaki's spell. There was always a small part of him that wished such a thing. It was a conflicting emotion since he wanted the two to be happy, but at the same time he wanted to pursue Haruhi. He knew he could do that, but it meant ruining his friendship with Tamaki and possibly everyone else. This was not something he wanted. If he was willing to do such a thing, then he was sure that he did not deserve to have someone like Haruhi by his side.

The conversation he had with Mori-senpai a few days ago still bothered him as well. It was a straight to the point question. After all, all he asked was "Will you be okay?". To those around them, it was a simple one, but they knew it meant much more than that. Kyoya did not think his feelings for Haruhi were visible enough for his upperclassmen to sense, but they have always been very perceptive.

As thoughts of the past and emotions filled Kyoya's mind, he decided to get a pack of cigarettes from the vending machine nearby. If half of his classmates in high school saw him now, it was difficult to think that he would hit such a low in his life. His experiences have molded him in the sharpest and most painful manner. Life was not a merciful mentor, but Kyoya knew he had to keep moving forward. There was no other thing for him to do but that. He got dressed and put on his coat. He did not even bother to fix himself up since no one was awake at 3:00 am. At least, no one that mattered was awake at that time.

He took the stairs and let the cold air bite his skin. He shoved his hands in his pockets. The nights were getting colder each day. Kyoya has lost track of the days and weeks since he was so busy with school. He did not even notice that it was his birthday a few days ago. Not until Tamaki visited him with a pot of extra spicy curry on the same night. He looked at his phone to look at the date and was surprised to see it was already December 1st. It's been a year and a half since the incident with his patient. It has been a little over a year since he picked himself up from almost nothing. He did not think it was possible to bounce back that fast from such an incident, but it cost him a lot. He had to let go of certain ideals and somewhere along the process, he lost parts of himself.

The Kyoya Ootori back in the Host Club was not the same with the Kyoya Ootori people saw today. This Kyoya was colder, more brutal, more cutthroat, and ruthless. People were stepping stones and tools for him to use. This Kyoya was properly hidden beneath a perfect façade that fooled people. It was masked behind a perfectly practiced charming smile and polite demeanor. The Kyoya that the Host Club was able to bring out was suddenly shut down and replaced with a more impenetrable version. He knew that the person he was now has caused him to drift apart from his friends, but he did not feel anything. It did not bother him that he rarely joined their activities and lunches. He did not mind keeping his distance. This was what scared him the most. He has managed to lock up his emotions so well that he knew he had to feel something, but he did not.

Kyoya smiled and said softly to himself "You are right. I sleep around since it's the only way for me to feel anything."

He took some loose change from his pocket and bought a pack of cigarettes. He was about to go to the nearest convenience store to buy a bottle of beer or two, but he accidentally bumped into someone while crossing the street.

The woman dropped a book and ran as fast as she could to the bus stop. Kyoya noticed the book on the pavement and ran after her, but it was too late. Before he could even go a few feet close to the bus stop, it already left with the woman. Kyoya sighed and decided to open the book to see if there are any contact details for him to use. Upon inspection, he noted that there was not a single name on the worn out book. He looked at the title and pitied for the woman who dropped it. It was one of his favorite books as well. Kafka on the Shore by Murukami was a work of art. Kyoya could easily identify with the main character, but unlike the main character the last thing he wanted to do was sleep with his sister. The thought brought chills to his spine.

Based on the state of this copy, he assumed that the woman must have read this book more than 10 times already. He noticed that several pages had its edge folded like as if the owner wanted to remember those certain parts. Before opening the book, he lit his cigarette and turned to one of the 'bookmarked' pages. Kyoya read the very familiar quote. The girl who owned this book even made the effort of highlighting and marking the paragraphs.

The passage was _"Sometimes fate is like a small sandstorm that keeps changing directions. You change direction but the sandstorm chases you. You turn again, but the storm adjusts. Over and over you play this out, like some ominous dance with death just before dawn. Why? Because this storm isn't something that blew in from far away, something that has nothing to do with you. This storm is you. Something inside of you. So all you can do is give in to it, step right inside the storm, closing your eyes and plugging up your ears so the sand doesn't get in, and walk through it, step by step. There's no sun there, no moon, no direction, no sense of time. Just fine white sand swirling up into the sky like pulverized bones. That's the kind of sandstorm you need to imagine._

 _An you really will have to make it through that violent, metaphysical, symbolic storm. No matter how metaphysical or symbolic it might be, make no mistake about it: it will cut through flesh like a thousand razor blades. People will bleed there, and you will bleed too. Hot, red blood. You'll catch that blood in your hands, your own blood and the blood of others._

 _And once the storm is over you won't remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive. You won't even be sure, in fact, whether the storm is really over. But one thing is certain. When you come out of the storm you won't be the same person who walked in. That's what this storm's all about."_

Kyoya smiled to himself. Whoever that girl was, she was going through something just like him. He understood her predicament. Kyoya knew he went through his own storm and he sure as hell did not know how he got through it, but all he knew was he was not the same person that walked into the storm.

The next highlighted passage was "Every one of us is losing something precious to us. Lost opportunities, lost possibilities, feelings we can never get back again. That's part of what it means to be alive."

There was another part that was marked. _"The strength I'm looking for isn't the type where you win or lose. I'm not after a wall that'll repel power coming from outside. What I want us the kind of strength to be able to absorb that kind of power, to stand up to it. The strength to quietly endure things - unfairness, misfortunes, sadness, mistakes, misunderstandings."_

Kyoya knew that the books a person read said a lot about their personality. The parts of the book people read over and over again reveal relevant aspects that some are unable to voice out. These passages spoke to the reader differently. He went past a few pages and checked if the owner of the book sympathized with him on another aspect. He saw one of the quotes that defined his life. It was unmarked.

"You must be a lucky person then." He said his thoughts out loud as he read silently. _"Adults constantly raise the bar on smart children, precisely because they're able to handle it. The children get overwhelmed by the tasks in front of them and gradually lose the sort of openness and sense of accomplishment they innately have. When they're treated like that, children start to crawl inside a shell and keep everything inside. It takes a lot of time and effort to get them to open up again. Kids' hearts are malleable, but once they gel it's hard to get them back the way they were."_

Kyoya took out a pen and marked the passage. He went through a few more pages and chapters and underlined two of his favorite passages. He left the book on the bench near the bus stop and walked back to his apartment. He would have to meet everyone in the Host Club after months of not seeing or speaking to any of them. He needed to sleep and mentally prepare himself for the impending chaos ahead.

* * *

Julia's graveyard shift at the convenience store just ended. It was always a slow shift and horribly difficult, but it pays well. Its location was also safe since it was just right behind the bus stop that could bring her directly to the train station. She used this time to study for her classes anyways. There were barely any customers at this time of the day. She had to make ends meet. Ever since she got back from her exchange student program, she had no choice but to support herself. There was no one left to help her. She wiped the tears that accidentally escaped from her eyes.

There were times when she would forget certain things in the past. There were even moments that she could not remember as clearly anymore. This scared her so much since all she had were memories of her family and somehow her mind was purposely forgetting certain aspects. She would spend an hour or two each day writing about her parents and sister. It was the only way for her to make sure that she does not completely forget about them. She wrote down whatever it was she remembered no matter how insignificant it seemed.

She got back from Japan half a year ago and the first news she received was the death of her sister. Somehow the pain due to loss has numbed her already. Julia felt like she has lost so much. At first she felt anger and resentment when her mother and a brother she will never know was taken from her. Anguish flooded her heart when her father died, and now even Lilian was taken from her. Julia wanted to scream, cry, and breakdown, but what good would it do? It cannot bring back the dead. Crying will not bring her father and mother back to life. Becoming an emotional wreck cannot undo what happened to her sister. Now that she had no one else but herself, the days just passed through.

The first few days she got here, her father's sister was the one who picked her up from the airport. They ate at a very exclusive and private restaurant that only accepted a few guests per day. It was there she told the truth about what happened to Lilian. Julia still recalled the encounter perfectly. She looked at her father's sister. They barely resembled each other, but they both had a few similar mannerisms. She also noticed that she looked much older than her father. Julia wanted to ask more questions at that time, but decided to save it for later.

Haruka poured some tea for Julia and said "Please, have some tea Julia-san."

"Thank you Obasama." Julia replied with a short bow.

"Julia-san, there is something you must know." Haruka said.

"What is it, Obasama?" she asked.

Julia felt nervous with the hesitation her aunt had. She did not know who this person was and what she did. She did not know anything about the woman. Not even her name. But she knew her father well enough to remember the same look of regret that was mirrored on her aunt's face. She knew it only meant bad news. Julia could feel butterflies in her stomach as she waited for the answer.

"It's about Lilian."

Julia thought that maybe her sister was injured or got sick while she was gone. The last time she heard from her was when she left for Japan. "What happened to Lili-chan? Is she hurt?" Julia asked.

"Lilian...she…has gone to see your parents." Haruka said with regret. She wiped her tears because she failed to protect her niece.

Haruka closed her eyes and took out letters that Lilian wrote every day. It was a thick pile. Almost two years' worth of stories, thoughts, memories, and emotions. This was all that remained of Lilian. She gave the neatly stacked pile of letters to Julia.

"I let her write those letters every day, but for you and Lilian's safety we had to delay the delivery of these letters." Haruka said with sorrow.

Julia looked at her with wide eyes as she took the stack of letters. Somehow, everything just went blank. She could not hear anything else but the ringing in her ears. She could feel her breathing hasten, but she closed her eyes and centered herself again. It felt like hours before she could absorb the news that was just dropped on her.

"Y-you're j-joking, r-right? Th-this is just some prank Lili's playing, right?" she asked with a strained smile. Julia looked at the woman and waited for any proof or sign that this was a joke. A horrible joke. She was waiting for Lilian to just jump out of nowhere and hug her and say "Belated April fool's day!"

When Haruka softly shook her head and held Julia's hand, the answer was clear.

"How did she die? How did my sister die? What did she do to deserve that kind of treatment?" Julia asked.

Haruka sat beside Julia. She rubbed her niece's back as she cried silently. "Her death was painless, but she was murdered. It is not safe for you as well, Julia."

"Why? Why would they kill a young girl? Whatever it was our father was hiding, I'm sure she knew nothing." Julia said as she sobbed. She wiped her tears repeatedly. Her efforts to maintain her composure was futile.

"Julia-san, there's something else I need to tell you."

The young woman bit her lip as her vision was clouded with tears. The woman in front of her looked like hazy blots of colors. The entire room was blurry as her tears continuously fell. What more did her aunt want to tell her? What bad news did she want to say?

"Do you want to protect your father's legacy?" Haruka asked.

Julia's tears did not stop falling. She was confused as to what this legacy was. Was her father's work so important that she needed to continue this? There were hundreds of questions in her mind. She could not come up with a single feasible conclusion. What role did her father want her to play? Feelings of grief, anger, confusion, and hesitation overwhelmed her entire being.

"Is this 'legacy' the reason why my father and sister was murdered?" Julia asked.

The moment Haruka looked down, Julia knew the answer. It did not matter what words her aunt uttered. Her actions spoke the truth.

"Not entirely, but it is partly true." Haruka replied. She knew she cannot hide the truth from Julia. She deserved to know everything, but she will reveal things slowly.

Haruka recalled her conversation with Ryusei a few days before he was murdered. She said and practically insisted just to drop the title of heir to Julia, but her brother was so insistent on getting his daughter's approval. If Julia or Lilian did not want it, then so be it. Though at this point, only Julia could continue the work of her father. Haruka prayed that she would accept, but if she refused she was ready to protect Julia's identity. Ryusei was very explicit in stating that if something happened to him and Julia refused to follow his footsteps, a large percentage of the company would still be hers, but managing rights would go to the nearest heir. He also said to use whatever resource they could to protect Julia's identity and keep her hidden from everyone.

Haruka looked at Ryusei that time with a puzzled look "Even Yoshio?"

"Yes, even him."

As Haruka looked at the girl in front of her, all she could see was her brother. Their eyes were exactly the same. If Ryusei married a Japanese woman, she was sure that Julia's identity as a member of the Mizushima Clan would have been exposed, but her foreign features protected her. It kept questions away. She looked at Julia as she sobbed. She felt terrible for putting her in such a situation, but it cannot be avoided. The silence between them was deafening. Haruka looked at her niece and recalled all the stories Lilian told. From this short exposure, she could see that Lilian was not exaggerating about her sister's willpower and strength. Other people would have not been able to stay this docile and calm. They would be running in hysterics, screaming, and crying loudly. But Julia was different. She understood why her father and brother saw potential in this young girl.

"I don't want it." Julia said softly.

Haruka could see the young woman use all of her energy to stop her voice from breaking. Julia stood up, bowed, then left the room. Haruka closed her eyes and called Ryusei's most trusted employee and bodyguards to the room.

"She refused. You know what to do. Not all of the members of the household may know about her existence." Haruka said to the men in the room. "Do what you must to hide her identity from public records."

Three men nodded and bowed. However, one remained in the room and stood in front of Haruka.

"What is it, Sonada-san?"

The okama smiled and said "Ah, Haruka-sama, you know they call me Misuzucchi-san now ever since I retired and started running the cutest pension in Karuizawa!"

Haruka smiled at the man and said "Please, watch over her."

"Of course, Haruka-sama. No one planned this experience, but Ju-chan is a close friend of my daughter. I will make sure she eats well. I will not be surprised if she meets up with Mei soon." Misuzu replied.

The woman drank some more tea and had some pastries. She needed to stay in the establishment longer so no one would link Julia to her.

"Haruka-sama, I do not mean to pry, but would hiding the young mistress even from Ootori-sama be wise? Don't you think that having her protected by two families would be better instead?" Misuzu asked.

"If Yoshio knew about them, she would be instantly wed to his youngest son. The boy has suffered enough as well. He blames himself for a crime he did not commit. How can I make him marry the sister of a person he thinks he killed? Also, I do not want Julia to be tied to the past…if you saw her the moment her father died and just a few moments ago…the last thing you want is to remind her of everything she's lost. I do not want to tie her to anything unwillingly, Sonada-san." Haruka replied.

The Okama felt worried with the turn of events, but he understood Haruka's rationale. They cannot clip a bird's wings and ask it to fly. Julia cannot be told to bring the Mizushima Family to places if she was bound to a past that was too difficult to look back to.

"How much does Ootori-sama know about Ryusei-sama's family?" the Okama asked.

"Prior to meeting Lilian, he knew nothing except the fact that Ryusei had a family of his own. The little girl warms up easily to most people. I'm sure she would have said a thing or two about her sister, but I instructed Lilian not to mention any details about Julia. I told her to keep her guard up." Haruka said.

"Is this because Ootori-sama is working with the Fujiwasa Family?" Misuzu asked.

"Yes. There is no proof yet, but I am sure that man was responsible for my brother's death as well as his wife and daughter."

"Haruka-sama, I'm sure that Lilian-sama was safest under their care, but _they_ have outsmarted us again." Misuzu said.

"I know. This is why we need to protect Julia no matter what the cost. I will bear the responsibility of my brother's death as well as his wife and daughter. I will do everything to protect the only person that remembers them." Haruka said.

If Julia stayed in the restaurant just a few minutes longer, she would have heard the news and information her aunt had. It would have revealed her father's identity and the responsibility she had. If she stayed a few moments longer, she would have seen the Ootori Family entering the same establishment. Her life could have been different if she did not run, but Haruka respected Julia's decision. Haruka stood and left the room shortly after the Ootori Family was settled in their reserved area. It was unfair for Julia to be placed at a path that forked to two completely opposite directions.

* * *

Julia smiled sadly to herself as she recalled the brief encounter with her aunt. She took her bag and coat from the locker room and waved goodbye to the employee taking the next shift. She walked towards the bus stop and sat on the bench. She looked at her phone to look at the time.

"Happy birthday to me." She said to herself as she leaned back on the post.

Today was the first time she was celebrating her birthday alone. She slowly started to accept that it will be like this until her last birthday. Accepting the facts did not ease the pain and remorse she felt. If she could take back all her previous birthday wishes, all she would ask was the opportunity to see her family again even just for a short while. Julia snapped herself out of her thoughts. Now was not the time and place for such emotions and sentiments. She tried to distract herself by looking at her surroundings. She was tempted to call or visit the address her aunt left for her, but it meant facing a truth and reality that could be too much for her to handle. She has not said a word to her aunt since then and she doubts any visits in the future.

She felt horrible for distancing herself from her friends, but they found out the story a few weeks after she got back. After all, she could not lie to the school administration as to why she could not get any of her documents signed by her parents or guardians. She just plainly that her father committed suicide and her mother died in a car accident. That was the information Julia was given. Her aunt sent her a folder with the "documents" of her parents, but she knew that half of the information there was not true. She was even required to visit the school psychologist for a few sessions before all her documents were processed. She could remember her friends commending her strength and ability to stay positive, but Julia knew it was all just a front. They did not see the weight and burden that clutched her from behind. She hid it all too well. She just trusted the process. She let life bring her to wherever she needed to be. She had nothing to lose now and nothing could be worse than this. She took a deep breath and stretched. Today was a long day and she was getting some well-deserved rest.

At the corner of her eye, she saw a book that was left on the bench. She read the title and saw that it was a book by Murukami. The thing looked very worn out so she assumed that it must be a good title. For someone to read the same book over and over again meant something.

"Kafka on the Shore?" she said whispered to herself.

Julia looked around to see if the owner was nearby. However, there was no else there but her. She let out a sigh and examined the book. She noticed that certain pages were bookmarked or folded. She flipped through the pages and read the highlighted passages and felt like as if someone left the book for her to pick up. She scanned a few other pages and saw that there were two quotations that felt like it was left by a different person. The pen and pressure of the handwriting was different.

It encircled a passage that read _"We're so caught up in our everyday lives that events of the past, like ancient stars that have burned out, are no longer in orbit around our minds. There are just too many things we have to think about every day, too many new things we have to learn. New styles, new information, new technology, new terminology … But still, no matter how much time passes, no matter what takes place in the interim, there are some things we can never assign to oblivion, memories we can never rub away. They remain with us forever, like a touchstone."_

The next passage was _"_ _In traveling, a companion, in life, compassion,'" she repeats, making sure of it. If she had paper and pencil, it wouldn't surprise me if she wrote it down. "So what does that really mean? In simple terms. "I think it over. It takes me a while to gather my thoughts, but she waits patiently. "I think it means," I say, "that chance encounters are what keep us going. In simple terms."_

Rain started to pour down and Julia clutched the book for safe keeping. The bus she was taking should be arriving in a few minutes. She waited patiently underneath the shed. She ignored the cold air and rain. It was odd enough for rain to pour down during winter season, but what was more peculiar was the warmth the book provided. The highlighted and encircled passages spoke to her differently. Like there was someone who was able to articulate her thoughts and feelings and someone out there felt the same way as she did. She started to read the first page and she let the words engulf her. The book felt like someone purposely left it there for her to pick up. For that brief moment, she forgot about her anxiety, responsibilities and other things she worried about. It has been a very long time since Julia's mind was able to calm itself down.

* * *

Kyoya was making a few calls and fixing last minute preparations since Tamaki was completely paralyzed for the past few days. It was funny how Kyoya woke up early to get Tamaki out of bed. With the help of the twins, they pushed him into the bathtub and got him ready for today's main event.

"I guess we're all being taken one by one." Hikaru said jokingly as he shampooed Tamaki's hair.

"Yeah, first Honey-senpai and now milord." Kaoru replied as he scrubbed Tamaki's arms.

Kyoya went inside the bathroom to check on the progress of Tamaki's preparation. "How's everything going here?"

Hikaru and Kaoru replied "Paralyzed and unable to speak. He's been an empty shell since yesterday."

Kyoya rolled his eyes and said "And I thought you were looking forward to this day. You've fantasized about it for so long." '

Suddenly, there was silence in the room. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Their carefree high school days seemed like it happened in such a distant past. It was one of the best days of their lives. While everyone was being nostalgic, Kaoru started laughing to himself all of a sudden.

"What are you laughing about?" Hikaru asked.

"Remember the time when Haruhi chose the theme for the Host Club?" Kaoru said while laughing.

Kyoya laughed to himself. It was personally one of his favorite themes. It was fun seeing Tamaki dressed up as a turtle and it was also the cheapest theme as well.

"Don't start laughing now Kyoya-senpai. Just because Haruhi did not put you in some animal costume means you have the right to laugh." Hikaru said. He did not appreciate that Haruhi made him wear a monkey costume.

"Sorry, but seeing Honey-senpai with a beard has always amused me." Kyoya replied.

"Was that why you let Haruhi handle the preparations?" Kaoru asked.

"Everyone wanted her to be more involved with the Host Club activities so I just did what you said." Kyoya replied. "It also saved us a lot of money to have those costumes. I should have let Haruhi do some more planning."

Hikaru looked at Kyoya with disbelief. "Really…there's nothing dreamy about you Kyoya-senpai."

"I agree. This guy is the worst." Kaoru added.

"Now, now, children. We need to have more appreciation towards Japanese Folk Tales." Kyoya replied.

Tamaki snapped out of his current state and said "Those were fun times…"

"Remember when there was suddenly a hot spring in the middle of the school?" Hikaru said.

Kaoru smiled and said "Yeah, who wouldn't remember that? It started with a treasure hunt accident then suddenly a hot spring flowed out of the ground."

Kyoya decided to withhold the information he had, but the 'hot spring' accident was caused by hitting one of the pipes that brought hot water to one of the restrooms in the eastern wing of the school. It was better to leave some memories untouched with the truth.

"I'll check on Honey-senpai in the kitchen. Someone has to make sure that he does not eat the wedding cake out of impulse." Kyoya said.

Before going to the kitchen, Kyoya decided to pass by the bride's room. He had to make sure that everyone was still on time for all the activities Tamaki planned for the day. It was a difficult schedule to keep up with, but it was nothing he cannot manage. Kyoya knocked on the door and asked "How is everyone back there?"

Hinako opened the door and replied "Oh! Since you're not the groom, you can look at our bride. We want a second opinion."

Kyoya nodded and walked into the room. He saw Mei fixing Haruhi's hair and make-up. Chizuru and Mei were trying to convince Haruhi that loose curls fitted her more for today. Benibara and Hinako said that an intricate up-do would have more edge. Haruhi was in the middle of their argument. Her passive look and sigh spoke loud enough for Kyoya to understand the situation.

"How long have they been arguing?" Kyoya asked.

"About half an hour already. I'm fine with anything really." Haruhi replied.

"Ootori-san"

"Yes, Tsuwabuki-san?"

"We need you to become our tie-breaker. What would fit Haruhi more? An edgy up-do or loose curls?" Hinako said as they demonstrated the hairstyle on Haruhi.

Kyoya looked at the make shift up-do and loose curls on opposite sides of Haruhi's head. Both styles were visually appealing, but it was not Haruhi.

"Neither."

Mei looked at him with an annoyed look. His opinion was not helping. "Well, what would you suggest then?"

"I think a simple bun would do for Haruhi. It represents her personality more. If I were the groom, I would rather see the woman I would spend the rest of my life where she looks like herself. Not too overly made up to the point I would not recognize my own bride." Kyoya replied.

The four girls were in complete silence with his sentiment. Benibara looked at the hairstylist and said "You heard him. A simple bun will do for our blushing bride."

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said.

"My rescue efforts have a price, Haruhi." He replied jokingly before leaving the room.

Haruhi laughed nervously because she did not know whether to take him seriously or not. She was pulled into a whirlwind of stylists that were instructed to make Haruhi looked as natural as possible. Like as if she was not wearing any make-up.

Kyoya could hear the commotion from outside. He did not lie about anything he just said. Haruhi looked the most beautiful when she was least made up. When her face was caked with layers and layers of cosmetics she was not Haruhi, but some other girl.

When he got to the kitchen, he was lucky enough to see Honey eating a different piece of cake.

"Kyo-chan! The cake is ready. We wanted you guys to see it before we packed it." Honey said.

Kyoya looked at the large towering white cake. It was a perfect decision to let Honey-senpai handle all the dessert related jobs.

"Waaah, I wonder who would get married next?" Honey said.

"If Mori-senpai told his feelings to Tsuwabuki-san, I'm sure he would be next." Kyoya teased lightly.

"You're right Kyo-chan!" Honey said with a laugh.

Mori was standing as still as a rock while his two companions were making fun of him. He tripped on his own two feet as he left the room. This made the two men laugh even more.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Kyo-chan." Honey said.

"Of course, it's a special day today." He replied.

"It's nice to see everyone today. We rarely see you anymore so it's really great to see everyone happy."

"Yes, Honey-senpai. I apologize for being unable to attend the weekly gatherings. I've had a lot on my plate lately." Kyoya said.

"You know, Kyo-chan. You're probably the one doing the best out of all of us. Is it really true that your parents did not contribute anything as you started?"

"Yes."

"You're the most accomplished out of all of us, Kyo-chan. Your success is your own and not anyone else's." Honey commended. He felt proud seeing his underclassman shine unbelievably bright.

"It is much more difficult that I imagined, but I've always enjoyed a challenge." Kyoya said.

Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly materialized in the kitchen and gawked at the cake. "Honey-senpai…your self-control is amazing. Where did you find the strength not to eat the cake?"

"Chika-chan and Satoshi-chan has been watching me the entire time. He's been getting real strong so I asked him, Mori and Satoshi to battle with me the moment I lose my control." Honey said. "But I can't wait to taste this cake…it's the best one I've done so far." He said as he looked at the towering white cake.

The twins saw the younger brothers of Mori and Honey in the corner. They were looking at Honey with utmost concentration.

"It's time for us to get ready." Kaoru said.

"We'll visit milord in his room once we're all done changing." Hikaru mentioned.

They all went to their respective rooms and got ready for today's festivities. Tamaki and Haruhi's marriage was an event everyone was looking forward to. It was like a fairy tale plot. A rich man falls in love with a commoner. It was something that was always portrayed in television series, but this love story had unusual beginnings. The rest of the preparations that day went by fast.

Everyone went to Tamaki's room as soon as they finished preparing themselves. Tamaki looked at the mirror and took a deep breath. Everyone was beside him. All the hosts, except Haruhi, were smiling at him.

Honey hugged him and said "Today's the big day, Tama-chan! I know you can do it."

Hikaru and Kaoru stood beside him and said "Yeah, milord. Don't get cold feet now. You've dreamt about this day for so long."

Tamaki was so nervous he could not even put on his bowtie properly. His hands were shaking and his knees were growing weaker by the second. Kyoya walked towards his friend and started straightening out his bowtie.

"I'm certain that your grandmother requires Suoh men to be properly dressed at all times. Especially on their wedding day." Kyoya said.

Tamaki looked at Kyoya with teary eyes "Okaa-san…"

"Why are you crying? Haruhi hasn't stood you up yet." Kyoya replied as he straightened out Tamaki's tuxedo.

"Okaa-san is horrible! I thought you were my best man?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"There's a reason why all the preparations have not fallen apart yet, Otou-san. The best man is doing his job very well." Kyoya replied.

"Kyoya…thank you for everything." Tamaki said. He looked at all his friends in the room. "Everyone, thank you for supporting me and Haruhi."

"It's almost time to go." Kaoru said.

They all went down and went to the church where they will be waiting for Haruhi. When everyone was settled in, the entourage marched in one by one. Everyone looked cheerful in the room. It was a union that they all looked forward to. The moment Haruhi went inside with her father, Tamaki cannot hold back his tears. Finally, it was happening. He was going to be wed to the woman of his dreams. He was going to spend the rest of his life with somebody he loves. Kyoya discreetly handed him a handkerchief.

"You look like a child who spilled his milk." He whispered.

Tamaki's tears of joy overflowed the entire ceremony. It was opposite Haruhi's calm and pleasant mood. It was all smiles that day. The energy of the newlywed couple infected everyone. No one was spared from the light and joyous emotions. The entire wedding reception was wonderful. Photos and videos from a not so distant past were played. Hikaru and Kaoru even opened a small time capsule from their first year of high school. Everyone there had to write anything they wanted and it was going to be opened the day the Haruhi got married. It was initially Tamaki's idea since he wanted _his_ _daughter_ to remember her carefree days as a student.

All the Hosts read their messages to their only female member one by one. Their innocent and youth-filled sentiments actually brought tears to her eyes. Honey said that he wished that she enjoyed her life being single and that whoever she was getting married to was very lucky. Mori said that marriage needed strong foundations of unconditional love, trust, and acceptance. Kyoya just wrote down the number to their private police and said that he hopes she would never have to use this number. Kaoru had a drawing of Haruhi in a gown which was very similar to what she was wearing now. Hikaru said that she'll always be their natural host no matter what. Tamaki said that whoever this man is, he has to pass _daddy's_ standards.

Although today's events were amazing, Haruhi felt like she was forgetting something important today. She could not wrap her mind around it. It was bothering her since this morning. When the guests started to leave, she had more time to think clearly to herself.

One of the waiters was cleaning up the table beside her and she asked "Excuse me sir, what's the date today?"

"It's November 23, Suoh-sama." He replied.

Haruhi was sure what it was she forgot. She looked at the time and saw it was 11:50pm. She still had some time left. She ran to the driveway where she saw Kyoya. He was about to leave.

"Kyoya-senpai!" Haruhi said. She needed to catch his attention.

"Yes, _Souh-san?"_ Kyoya replied in acknowledgement. He purposely called Haruhi her new last name.

The woman replied "That's going to take some getting used to."

"What do you need? Did Tamaki fall or something?"

"It's a special day for you as well, Kyoya-senpai."

"Yes, it is. It is not every day my friends get married."

"Happy birthday, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said.

Kyoya smiled at her. "Thank you, Haruhi. You were the only one that did not forget. As expected of someone with good memory."

"I'm sorry I almost forgot, Kyoya-senpai." She said apologetically. Even though Kyoya has distanced himself from the Host Club, it did not mean that they did not value him any less.

"It's nothing. Today was your special day and it was more important that we focused on that." Kyoya replied.

"Kyoya-senpai-"

"I have not been your senpai for a very long time, Haruhi." Kyoya said.

"Sorry, it's just out of habit."

"Good night Haruhi. Congratulations again. Don't let your husband wait for you, now. I'm sure his pheromones have been looking forward to this day." Kyoya joked.

Haruhi looked at him with a blank expression. "Good night, Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya smiled before getting inside his car. He decided to drive himself that day. His bodyguards needed a well-deserved vacation after their initiative on taking some of the planning matters to their own hands. It was through Ajima's intervention that the color scheme of the entire venue was in perfect harmony. Haruhi and Tamaki were picking conflicting colors left and right, but Ajima suggested a few colors that the couple took into consideration.

It really did not bother him that his birthday was one the same day as his best friend's wedding. He corrected himself mentally. This was the best birthday celebration he has ever had. Some people could have taken this to heart, but Kyoya would not have it any other way. It was the perfect gift actually. He saw everyone happy today. Even his family, which was not usually a pleasant sight, could not escape the joy of the celebration. It was the first time he saw his parents dance together since he was a child. Even Yuuichi and his wife were reminded of their vows that day. Akito and his fiancée, Nanako Shouji, were unusually close the entire night.

This was the main reason why he did not pursue Haruhi. Tamaki and Haruhi brought the best out of each other. Their relationship was a synergistic one. They made each other better. They were a perfect balance. They had this uncanny ability to make people happy with them. He envied that talent of Tamaki. No matter how much he tried, he did not have that innate ability to make those around him smile. This was why the Host Club would die without Tamaki. He kept all of them together. He was the heart while Kyoya was the brain. A body without a well-functioning brain could live, but would die instantly without a heart. It was rare for him to be content with what he had, so this meant something. It was a bittersweet occasion since he officially had no chance to be with Haruhi, but feelings of happiness outweighed everything else that day.

When Haruhi saw Kyoya's car leave the gates, she walked back inside the venue and saw Fuyumi and Tamaki crying their eyes out.

"What kind of sister am I, Haruhi?" Fuyumi said as tears fell down.

Tamaki sobbed "I am a horrible friend. Kyoya planned the entire day and yet we forgot the other special occasion."

Even Hikaru and Kaoru looked horribly guilty. "How could we forget the Shadow King's birthday?" they said.

"Waaah! Why didn't Kyo-chan say anything? I would have given him extra cake. I would have baked him his own cake." Honey said.

Haruhi looked at Mori hoping he would have some sense, but even the man looked troubled for forgetting.

Tamaki stood on the table and said "We need a surprise birthday party for the Demon King!"

"Yes! I agree. We'll surprise him tomorrow lunchtime!" Fuyumi said.

When Kyoya got to his apartment, he looked at the concept design of the house he wanted. He could finally afford to get a much more spacious living area. He did not like living in such a crammed apartment. It was a mile away from the box he lived in during his college years, but he wanted more peace and quiet. Living this close to the city center was suffocating him. This mansion was his birthday gift for himself. He bought the property where he wanted his house to be built and one of the best team of architects and designers were already working on his mansion.

His pet cat, Noel, was already curled up on his bed. When it saw Kyoya, it stretched and walked towards his master. He went around Kyoya's legs and demanded to be pet. Kyoya carried Noel and placed him on his lap. He never imagined himself owning a pet cat, but he grew attached to the feline. When one of the girls he brought home stated that she hated cats, he asked her to leave politely. Kyoya still had his priorities straight and no woman was better than his cat.

Noel was being unusually affectionate that night. He was even licking Kyoya's fingers. He jumped onto Kyoya's shoulders and started licking his face.

"Is this your way of telling me 'happy birthday'?" Kyoya asked.

The cat meowed and purred in reply and he 'groomed' his master.

* * *

"Where are you right now?" Julia asked.

"I'm still at the office." Kyoya replied.

"What? You haven't left yet?"

"It's just 12 am. I usually go home at 1." Kyoya said.

"Seriously, you'll work yourself to death." Julia said.

"Not your problem. Where are you anyways?"

"Still here at the studio." Julia replied.

"What? You haven't left yet?" Kyoya said as he copied Julia's manner of speaking.

The two started to laugh at their conversation.

"Why did you call me exactly?"

"You don't even know why I called you?"

"Ah, yes. You want an update from the Kyoto trip."

"No."

Kyoya stopped typing and leaned on his chair. "No? Then what it is?"

"Guess." Julia said as she smiled to herself. She was twirling her hair around her finger the entire time.

"If you needed something, you would have gone straight to the point. But since you're not being direct right now, I'm out of ideas. I hope the commercials for the Ootori Group are going well though."

"Don't worry. People will forever remember your businesses. I'll make sure of that, but that's not why I called."

"Just tell me, Julia."

"Happy birthday, Kyoya."

Kyoya looked at the time and date on his laptop. "Ah, yes. Thank you, Julia."

"You should open the door to your office." Julia said.

"Why is that?"

"Because the dark hallway looks creepy and I'm getting goosebumps."

Kyoya stood up from his chair. "You should get scared. Someone died there a few years ago before I bought this office space. This prime space cheap for a reason, but it was worth every yen."

"KYOYAAAAA!" she screamed

He smiled to himself as walked towards the main doors of his office. He opened the door to see Julia pale as the fictional ghost he just mentioned. "Don't worry. No one actually died here."

"Sometimes I really loathe your existence." Julia said.

"Sorry, I was just teasing you." Kyoya replied. "If you peed on yourself, I have some extra clothes you could borrow."

"Be thankful it's your birthday, Kyo-kyo." Julia said as she walked in.

She brought Kyoya some pudding, beer, chicken, and rice. "You should take a break. You look horrible. Like some kind of office zombie."

"Alright, let's eat some food then go out for dessert? There's this bakery I've always wanted to show you. It was where Tamaki and I used to go when he could not sleep."

"Okay." Julia said as she sat on Kyoya's chair.

"Wow, so this is where the great Kyoya Ootori puts his ass on for more than 10 hours a day. Women would envy this chair." Julia teased.

Kyoya sat on the edge of his table as he ate some fried chicken with rice. Nothing made him happier than fried chicken, rice, and beer. It was like his purpose in life was fulfilled the moment he bit into the crispy and juicy chicken skin. Anyone who takes his chicken skin will surely die a painful death.

"Yes, nothing touches my ass more than that chair."

"I wonder how many people would apply if I posted a job advertisement saying 'looking for the perfect employee to hold my ass at least 10 hours per day.'" Julia said.

"Requirements: Tall, warm, soft, and pleasing to be with." Kyoya added.

"Then a sumo wrestler applies for the job."

"I'd definitely hire the man, but I would need a larger office."

The two started laughing. Nothing good happens at this time of the day. Kyoya switched off his laptop and called Tachibana. He asked them to bring his other car to the office.

"You drive?" Julia asked.

"Yes, why would I not know how to drive a car?"

"Nothing. You most likely had a chauffeur your entire life so I did not think learning how to drive was a necessity." Julia said as she spun around using the office chair.

"I wanted to be prepared for doing things on my own. I did not like the idea of being constrained with the lack of a driver." Kyoya replied.

"I completely understand your dilemma. How horrible it is to not know which car to take with my dress." Julia said as she mocked how some of the upper class talked.

Kyoya smiled at Julia's impersonation. "I actually met someone and witness her have that problem."

"You rich people live in a completely different world. Sometimes I wonder how you guys cope with it." Julia said.

"Reality is subjective in that sense. I was born in an environment where it was normal to have several maids and butlers. Where my servants had servants of their own as well. I grew up learning how to tell grade a cheese from grade b quality. Probably for the first 12 years of my life, my hands have not touched any kind of tableware, but silver or bamboo chopsticks." Kyoya said.

"Seeing those plastic utensils must have been a horrible experience." Julia said with concern.

"What would your life be like if you were born into a rich family?" Kyoya asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Julia said. "I guess I would be very different, but I can still be the same. I really do not know. But I'd probably have my own talent company since my parents would have the money to finance my passions or I would be stuck with running their company."

"The latter sounds more probable if you're the eldest child."

"Great. I guess I would really have no choice but to run their company." Julia said.

"You'd also be married off to some guy your parents chose for you." Kyoya added.

"Imagine that. What a horrible experience. If I were to wake up one day and my parents ordered me to marry someone I barely knew. You know what would make things worse?" Julia said with a gasp.

"What?"

"If that guy were you, I would probably say I'm a lesbian right then and there."

Kyoya laughed. "I'm open to a lot of things. I don't mind you bringing girls home. Especially if they're beautiful."

"Kyoya! You are disgusting." Julia said with wide eyes.

"I didn't say anything." Kyoya replied while laughing. "What in the world are you thinking?"

"That's just horrible. What a nasty thought. You're revolting."

"I wouldn't ask you and your girlfriends for a threesome, but if you need my assistance then I would be more than willing to help." Kyoya said.

Julia's mouth was wide open. "What a pervert. Seriously."

"It would be a frightening union though. We might end up owning the entire country." Kyoya said.

"Ah yes, the delusions of grandeur have set in. Even the prime minister would name his children after us just to gain out favor."

The both of them paused for a moment. They looked at each other and started laughing. Their fictional scenarios were entertaining. Their laughter ended shortly after hearing Tachibana knock on the door.

"Kyoya-sama, the car is ready."

"Thank you Tachibana."

The three of them took the elevator and went outside. There were two cars parked outside. One was Kyoya's everyday car where Hotta was and the other car was driven by Ajima. Julia was surprised to see an unassuming black car. It did not look like something Kyoya owned.

"Is that really yours?" she asked.

"Yes, it's a Subaru WRX STI."

"A what?"

"Just to simplify things, it's a really fast car." Kyoya said.

Julia walked towards the passenger seat. It looked like those race cars she saw in movies like Fast and the Furious. Kyoya's profile screamed luxury cars so this came to her as a surprise.

"You like cars?"

"Yes."

"You drive fast?"

"No, not really. I could just afford fast cars like this." Kyoya said casually.

Kyoya went inside the car and looked at Julia. "Are you getting in or what?" he asked.

"Alright. I'm going in." Julia said. She put on her seatbelt. She looked at the interiors of the car. It looked like any other car. Something told her that there was something more about this car than she could see. She looked at the console and noticed that it was not an automatic transmission car.

"You could drive a stick shift? WOW. That was something I did not expect at all." Julia said.

Kyoya started to drive. "I told you I do not like being immobilized. That includes being prepared for different types of transmission and lack of drivers."

They were in the middle of Tokyo at 1 in the morning. There were no other cars there besides them. Kyoya stopped the moment the light turned red. The entrance to the highway was just a few streets away.

"So why get a fast car when you don't drive fast?" Julia asked.

Kyoya smiled. "I liked to compensate for my slow driving."

Julia nodded. "Ohhh, I see. I guess that makes sense."

The moment the light turned green, Kyoya smirked. Having first time passengers were one of his favorite instances. This car was known for its acceleration. It could go from 0-100km/hr in 5.4 seconds. Shortly after the light turned green, Julia realized that Kyoya was not a slow driver. She found out that if there was anything faster than Kyoya getting a girl to his bed, it was his driving.

* * *

Yoshio waited for Haruhi's arrival. He received her call the night before and he wanted answers. He begged Haruka to give him more information about Ryusei's eldest child. The woman was also clear in her instructions. Yoshio wondered what Haruka told Lilian. She never said anything about her sibling. He knew that Haruka was hesitant to put Lilian under his care, but his mentor made it clear that the young girl needed medical attention. Her health was suddenly failing. She got sick very easily and was very weak.

At first, he attributed this to by psychosomatic in nature. Lilian's health records were all mostly normal and unremarkable. Her heart just started beating irregularly. Somehow, the emotional stress triggered a recessive heart disease. It was understandable. The child was just told that her only sibling had to leave the country without any warning. She found out the truth about her family and her father's identity. It was a lot to take in for someone her age.

At least seeing one of Ryusei's daughter gave him enough clues. He was looking for someone who was half-Japanese. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. There were plenty of half-Japanese teenagers out there. Haruka was withholding so much information from him. He did not even know the name or nationality of Ryusei's wife.

He did not want to bother his mentor since he has also been sick. The old man could barely stand anymore. However, a few days after Lilian's death, he became desperate. He went to Sadanobu for answers Haruka would not give, but the man was only able to give him one clue. He was looking for the trademark feature of the Mizushima Family. He found out from the stories of the nurses that they would hear Lilian talk to Kyoya about her sister briefly so it gave him another clue. He was looking for a half-Japanese girl with blue eyes. He thought that it should not be so hard, but it proved to be a wild goose chase that has lasted for several years.

He promised Sadanobu that he will protect his grandchildren. Yoshio thought that he failed to protect Ryusei's daughter when a few years ago, there was a news report on a half-Japanese girl who was raped and murdered. Her body was placed in a plastic bag and thrown to a river. The serial killer targeted women with blue eyes, regardless of nationality. When he checked the DNA samples from the corpse, it showed that this woman was not Ryusei's child. He realized that there could be a possibility that maybe the girl he was looking for did not have any features that were native to the Japanese. She could look more like Lilian.

As his search continued, Yoshio realized how common Ryusei's eyes were for westerners. It's shade of blue was not unique or striking in those countries. He was not even sure if Ryusei's daughter had the exact same eye color or the same shade. When he reached a dead end, he decided to slowly surface the murder case of the Mizushima Family. He made sure it got into the right hands. One of the best lawyers in Japan dropped the case a few weeks after he accepted it. It became a hot topic amongst lawyers. This case was dangerous. It would cost their lives and their family's as well.

Only Haruhi Suoh was brave enough to accept the case. Yoshio was hesitant at first, but he knew that the Suoh Family was more than capable of protecting their own. They could bite back worse than the Ootori Family if they wanted to. Luckily, they were good natured people who did not use fear as a means of negotiation, but that did not mean people treated them lightly.

He was having breakfast by himself. The Ootori Mansion has been very quiet since most of his children have left the nest. Only Akito lived here with his wife and he knew it was just to keep him company.

One of the servants went to the dining room and said "Ootori-sama, Haruhi Suoh-sama has arrived."

"Good, please escort her to my office." Yoshio replied.

When Haruhi arrived at the Ootori Mansion, it felt emptier than before. Out of all of the Hosts, she thought that Kyoya had the most difficult situation. The servants lead her to one of the rooms which she assumed to be an office. She saw Yoshio seated with his legs crossed and he was already having some tea. Kyoya was a splitting image of his father in that sense. She felt like she was talking to a much older version of Kyoya.

"Good morning, Suoh-san." Yoshio greeted.

"Good morning, Ootori-san." Haruhi replied.

"Please sit down. Would you like some tea?" he asked out in a well-rehearsed manner.

"Yes, I would appreciate that. Thank you." She said as she sat down on the couch directly in front of Yoshio.

"What did you want to know about Ryusei?" Yoshio asked.

Haruhi took out a folder from her bag and showed a photo she found. "Is this the man you call Ryusei?"

Yoshio took out his reading glasses and said "Yes, that is the same man."

"Please tell me everything you know about Ryusei Mizushima." Haruhi asked.

Yoshio started with how he met Ryusei and how he became the heir of the Mizushima Family. He told Haruhi about how Ryusei liked reading books and exploring the world. He retold moments where his 'younger brother' would set him up for dates. He told Haruhi how sociable and charming Ryusei was. He told her of Ryusei's hobbies, likes, dislikes, and favorite food. He also told her how he distanced himself from the world. He told her about Ryusei's tendency to keep things to himself. He mentioned anything and everything he knew about the man.

"What about his family?" Haruhi asked.

"That was something even he kept from me."

"Did you meet his wife and children?"

"I never met his wife and eldest child. I do not even know their names. The only one I met was Lilian since I was the one who assigned her to Kyoya." Yoshio said.

Haruhi could see a look of regret. Not because of Kyoya's failure, but because he put his son through a terrible experience. "Suoh-san, I'm sure you understand now why we did not make the issue public."

Haruhi nodded. "Even if exposing Lilian's identity to the media would bring out the Mizushima Heir and expose the killer, Kyoya-senpai would have to suffer."

"Yes, my own son was framed for committing murder. To an untrained or regularly skilled doctor, Lilian looked like she died due to drug overdose, but if one looks at the medical records closely they would see that she was poisoned."

"And that would mean jeopardizing Kyoya-senpai's future."

"We looked at all the drugs Lilian received and realized that the drug Kyoya administered was laced with a simple ingredient. We examined its chemical properties and saw that certain amounts of non-toxic ingredients were altered. The combination of those made the medicine toxic. So regardless of the amount administered, it would have killed her."

"Ootori-san, something has bothered me regarding Lilian's case. Poisoning takes some time, but it looked like the effects surfaced very fast." Haruhi said.

Yoshio walked towards his desk and he took out a small box. He entered a pin and took one of the documents there. "This is Lilian Mizushima's real medical records. You received a similar copy, but some details were omitted for safety purposes."

Haruhi looked over the documents. She read through the medical reports. Some were even written by Kyoya himself.

"The day Lilian died, Kyoya administered two drugs before he left her room. An IV infusion of dextrose and the trial medications for her heart." Yoshio said.

"Those two medications should not have any contraindications with each other, but somehow someone was able to get two slightly altered versions of these drugs into our facility. I asked some of our resident chemists to take a sample of all the dextrose in the hospital and they all had the same slightly altered formula. It is not toxic to most people, even the most critical patients would have no reaction to this."

"But the combination of Lilian's oral medication and IV infusion was enough to kill."

"And both were administered by Kyoya on the same day." Yoshio said.

"The enemy we're fighting must be very dangerous." Haruhi said.

Before Yoshio could speak, Fuyumi went inside the room. "Why did you not tell us this, Otousama?"

Yoshio looked at his daughter sharply. "You are not supposed to be in this room, Fuyumi. Leave now and I will forget that you were even here in the first place."

"I'm not going anywhere Otousama." She replied. "Let me help you, please. I do not want you or Kyoya to fight your battles alone anymore."

"Fuyumi, being involved with things like this is too dangerous." Yoshio replied. "I will not allow you to be part of this."

"It's too late Otousama. You cannot stop me."

He looked at his daughter sharply. "Do not make me repeat myself, Fuyumi."

"If you die because of this, no one else can continue to find the person you're looking for. They'll never suspect me. I'm just a simpleminded housewife." Fuyumi said.

She walked closer to her father. "Please, otousama. Let me carry the burden with you. I know you are scared, but I have plenty of protection."

Haruhi looked at the scene that unfolded in front of her. When Yoshio asked Fuyumi to sit down, she knew that the woman was part of their search team now.

Fuyumi said everything she uncovered about the Miyura Family. She mentioned how she was just doing a regular background check on Megumi, but when she saw a few discrepancies with Koharu Miyura she felt that something was wrong.

"We'll keep a close watch on her then." Yoshio said. "Suoh-san, I will be sending some documents related to the Miyura Family please look through those."

"Yes, I'll check if they're related to the murder of the Mizushima Family."

"Did you hear the news about the head of the Miyura Family?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yes, Kazuyoshi Miyura was involved in an accident. He sustained seemingly life threatening, but his condition is already stable." Yoshio replied.

"They caught the gunman already. He is currently being questioned by the police." Fuyumi said.

Haruhi looked at Fuyumi. "How did you find out this information, Fuyumi-neesan?"

"Kyoya told me. He's there with Megumi-san right now."

Yoshio smiled. "If there is an enemy more dangerous than the one we're facing; it would be Kyoya. I will not be surprised if he is aware of our meeting by now."

"I do not think that Kyoya would know that much." Fuyumi said.

"You underestimate your younger brother, Fuyumi. Out of all of your brothers, he is the one who is willing to do whatever it takes to get what he wants when he wants it. Kyoya can purposely act ignorant to deceive those around him then he would strike at the weakest point of his prey." Yoshio said.

Fuyumi bit her lip. "Otousama, why did you suddenly want Kyoya to marry someone?"

Yoshio looked at his daughter from the corner of his eye. "My intentions were to give Kyoya what he wanted the most and to fulfill the wishes of Sadanobu Mizushima. I had an inkling that Ryusei's daughter should not be very far from Kyoya's age. At most she would be 5 years younger than him. When Suoh-san called me last night, it confirmed my suspicions."

"How old is this woman?" Fuyumi asked.

"She should be around 25-26 years old." Haruhi replied.

Fuyumi thought about everything that was presented to her. "But what if Kyoya marries Megumi-san? What would you do Otousama?"

"I would respect Kyoya's decision. He married the wrong woman so he would need another way to get the power he wants." Yoshio said. "Let us end our conversation end here and call it a day. We'll schedule our next meeting soon."

Haruhi and Fuyumi nodded. They needed more information before they could move onto the next step.

Before Haruhi could leave the room, Yoshio looked at the image closely and said "But his eyes there are not its true color. He has plenty of water in him."

Haruhi understood Yoshio's message. Ryusei Mizushima had blue eyes. She knew instantly which profile to look at. She had another profile of a man named Ryusei who was said to have blue eyes. This could be the piece of the puzzle she was looking for. She was unable to go to the grave of Ryusei Nitta's wife yesterday since Tamaki begged her not to leave yet. He wanted to make a few more preparations before she left. Her husband called a few people and asked them to survey the area first before his wife went there to investigate. Tamaki did not know much about Haruhi's case, but he knew the danger that came with the name Mizushima.

* * *

Julia went down the car and was glad to feel solid ground. The trip regularly takes an hour and a half, but Kyoya managed to get to the destination in exactly 38 minutes. She felt like she was in a car chase the entire time. They went up the mountain at an average speed of 85 km/hr. That was not normal or safe. During those moments, she hated to admit it to herself, but Kyoya was dripping with coolness. She mentally cursed herself for wanting to stare at Kyoya concentrate as he drove. She wanted to punch herself for staring at him time to time as he drove.

"Why do you look so traumatized? You didn't die, right?" Kyoya said.

"I might as well have. I feel like I left my soul and stomach in front of your office." Julia replied.

Kyoya smirked. "Good. I hope I'll be able to drive even faster that your soul travels to a different country."

"So what exactly is this place?" Julia asked.

"It's a bakery that's owned by a Frenchman." Kyoya replied. "Tamaki wanted authentic pastries at an ungodly hour and this was the only bakery that had what he was looking for."

"Which is?"

"Tarte Tatin. It's a tart where the fruits are caramelized in butter and sugar."

"That sound heavenly." Julia said.

"He also claimed that the madeleines and eclairs tasted exactly like home."

The two of them went inside the quaint shop. Julia sat on the couch that was near the fireplace while Kyoya walked towards the counter. He ordered two cups of coffee, Terte Tatin, two eclairs, three madeleines, and a box of French macaroons.

He walked back carrying all the food and saw Julia curled up like a child reading a book. He recognized the title.

"Kafka on the shore?" he said.

"You know this book?" Julia asked. "I've read this several times."

Kyoya sat down beside her and handed her her cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Julia said.

"I enjoyed reading that book as well." Kyoya said. "There was an instance where I saw this woman drop the same book on the ground, but she disappeared before I could return it to her. I opened it to see it filled with highlights. So like any decent person, I placed some markings and left it on a bench."

Julia looked at Kyoya with surprise. "No way?"

"Do I look like I'm lying?"

She handed Kyoya the book she had. "I found this on a bench near the bus stop. It was filled with markings as well."

Kyoya took the book from her hand. The chances they were talking about the exact same copy were slim. The moment he saw the first highlighted passage, he was awestruck. The odds of this happening were close to zero.

"You know I encircled some of these passages." Kyoya said.

Julia recited three passages. Two were the real thing and the other one was a bluff. She needed to be sure that Kyoya was not messing with her.

"I'm pretty sure I did not encircle the second passage you mentioned." Kyoya said.

"Funny how you accidentally found a way in my life without actually being part of it yet." Julia said.

Kyoya quoted the book perfectly when he said "Chance encounters are what keep us going."

He wanted to tell Julia how much that book meant to him. He had his own copy that he has also read several times. He wanted to tell her how he related so well with the protagonist. There was just so much he wanted to say, but nothing came out of his mouth.

Julia, on the other hand, wanted to tell Kyoya how this book saved her. It gave her a different perspective on life. If Kyoya did not leave it on the bench, maybe her life would have been different.

There was silence between the both of them. It was the loudest silence they heard. It spoke about everything they wanted to say to each other. No words had to be said between them.

"Do you want to watch the sunrise?" Julia asked.

"Where would we watch it?"

"I think there's a beach not so far from here. Considering how fast you drive, driving to Okinawa before sunrise would not even be a problem." Julia said.

When Tamaki said that women looked five times more beautiful under the soft glow of a candle or fireplace, Kyoya thought he was lying. He stopped himself from moving too close to Julia. She looked even more beautiful than usual. It was not just five times more, but probably tenfold or more. He lost count.

At that moment, he realized his predicament. He was in love with Julia. He was in love with a woman who was helping him woo another woman. He was in love with a commoner. He was in love with a woman who used to be a very handsome cross-dresser. The world came crashing down at his feet. He understood everything Tamaki, Honey, and Mori said about love now. He looked back at all his previous encounters with Julia. He thought he was idiotic for not realizing it soon enough. His heart was beating so fast at that moment Julia smiled at him.

"Is sitting by the fireplace too warm for you?" Julia asked as she placed the back of her hand on his cheek. "We can move to a different spot if you wish. You're flushing from the heat already."

Kyoya regained his composure instantly. "It's nothing. The coffee is just warm."

When Julia placed her head on his shoulder, his heart skipped another beat. He realized that she was not doing anything different from before. It was not the first time they sat beside each other like this. She became dead weight slowly. Kyoya realized that Julia was already asleep. He placed her head on his lap. He brushed a few strands of hair off her face. He took out his phone and added this photo of her sleeping. He wanted to remember this moment. He wanted to savor Julia's presence in his life until she left.

Photos of her would be the only things he could keep. He loved Julia so much he did not want her to be involved with him. Kyoya knew his nature. At some point, he would hurt her. If he married her, he feared that his marriage would be similar to what his parents have. Julia did not deserve that. After everything she has been through, she should have someone that was there to protect and support her. She deserves someone better. She did not deserve to be stuck with a man as vile as he was. He wanted her to find a man that did not sleep around or was not ruthless. He wanted Julia to find a person that would not hurt her. He loved her so much that he wanted her to find a man better than he was even if it meant living a life of regret on his part.

So he had to make do with what he had. This was the most memorable birthday gift life has given him. He felt like he did not deserve such happiness, but it was happening. This was a moment only the two of them shared. No one else could ruin this. Not even him. He closed his eyes shortly. He wanted to commit everything to memory. At least, even just to himself, he could say that at this moment Julia was his and his alone. For once in his life, he had someone he loved close to him that night.

* * *

Alright. How was that?

Thank you for my regular reviewers. Umbreongirl, SarahELupin, PrincessProfiler, and Lillyannp. Thank you also for those who read but don't review. I appreciate your views just as much. As usual, please tell me your thoughts. I love hearing from you guys. I apologize for any grammatical errors that I have looked over. Sometimes I'm not able to check as well as I'd like.

Btw, I was inspired by gone girl for this chapter. I read this article where it showed how the movie progressed by looking at two similar/exactly the same scenes at the start and end. So for those who noticed that I did this, good job. You deserve a cookie.

Also, READ KAFKA ON THE SHORE. God. That book is life. It is amazing.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

* * *

"Okaasama, tell story please?" the little girl asked her mother.

The woman smiled at her daughter. "Did you know that otousan was a prince, Fuyumi?" she whispered like she was telling one of the greatest secrets in the world.

A very young Fuyumi gasped. "Really?! that why otousama call me _hime_?"

Noriko placed her daughter on her lap. "Mhmm. You see, I met your father when I was in high school."

"And then?"

"He was like a prince who saved everyone."

Noriko recalled the encounter perfectly. The weather was perfect the day she met her husband. The smell of the crisp spring was still clear in her mind. It was her last year in high school when she met Yoshio. Back then, he was resident doctor who worked at the hospital nearby. For weeks, girls called him the good looking doctor who ate shaved ice every day in the park while reading. Yoshio usually went there with a younger companion. At that time, Noriko did not think that Yoshio was the only heir of the Ootori family and that the young boy was a member of the Mizushima Family, but she assumed that Ryusei was 'The good looking doctor's cousin or younger brother'.

Yoshio started going to the park near the school a few weeks before classes started. On her first day of classes, plenty of girls were already swooning over the doctor in the park. Kana, her best friend, was part of that group.

"Did you see him again yesterday?"

"Yes, I did!"

"He looks so mature!"

Another girl squealed in delight. "I asked my parents if I could have a checkup in the hospital near here since there was a chance he worked there."

"Aaaaaand?!"

Before Noriko's classmates could continue her statement, she turned red as a cherry. "He was in the emergency room taking care of patients. He looked so professional."

"Oh my! He works there?! The new hospital?!"

"Yes! I was not able to get his name though."

"I should trip on my way home. He might save me."

Noriko walked towards her classmates. "What's the news all about?" she asked.

Kana pulled Noriko into the circle. "You see Noriko-chan…there's this absolutely handsome guy we've all been stalking."

"What's his name?" Noriko asked as she tied her long wavy brown hair.

"I don't know." Kana replied nervously.

"You're doing a horrible job, Kana-chan. You don't even have his name." Noriko joked.

Everybody laughed at her joke. Their class president, Mako, sighed. "He looks so put together. I was helping the teachers fix a few things in the classroom during the summer and I saw him reading a textbook. He looked absolutely dreamy."

All the girls looked at a distance and sighed. "Dr. Dreamy."

Noriko could not fathom their infatuation. "He must really be something since all of you are so attracted to him."

Mako looked at Noriko and said "He's the type of guy you can introduce to your parents and then they'd ask if you could get married tomorrow."

All the girls sighed again. Noriko sighed with them, but for a different reason. The man her parents were planning on getting her married to was a complete idiot. He was too loud and overly masculine. He had an attention span of a child and would always get into fist fights. She wanted a way out, but it was an inevitable union. She was sure that shortly after getting a degree, she would be married to that slob. It was her duty as a member of the Saito Family.

Kana noticed Noriko's sudden change of mood. "What's wrong?"

"Hideki Yamamoto." Noriko said with disgust.

Kana cringed at the name. "Your parents are really not going to change their minds? He's so…brash. He's not even that smart. Besides, he's almost 5 years older than us! He smells bad sometimes too."

"Weird. I'm pretty sure the doctor you like must be around the same age range." She replied skeptically.

"Well, he's not Hideki Yamamoto and he's Dr. Dreamy." Kana reasoned. She twirled her dark hair around her fingers. Her brown eyes sparkled with delight as she recalled the mysterious doctor.

"I'm afraid that is true, but he comes from a good family and my father wants to formalize a union with them." Noriko said as she slouched on her chair.

In almost any all girls' school, the hallways were always noisy. It was filled with a constant hum of chatter and occasional screaming and boisterous laughter. Young ladies that spent the entire day together, ate together, study together, and do practically almost everything together, never ever run out of things to talk about.

The tune that plays before an announcement was heard. The noise died down slightly. Their principal made an announcement "Good morning, ladies. Please assemble at the main hall for the morning exercises."

Everyone knew the drill. They lined up in the hallway and went to the said location in an orderly fashion. It was the usual morning announcements from the principal. It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down once they entered the main hall, but it was unusually quiet that day. Everyone was wondering what the commotion was. Somehow, the moment people entered the room they were unable to say a word. The third year students enter the room last and they saw how their underclassmen suddenly stiffened.

Kana leaned closer to Noriko and asked "I wonder what the commotion is all about?"

"Who knows? Maybe the principal wore a bikini." Noriko replied sarcastically.

As they entered the room, they understood why everyone was quiet. All the girls were busy gawking at the people who sat in front with the teachers. Noriko looked at Kana. Her friend's mouth was wide open as she stared at the people. Noriko decided to see for herself what the big deal was about. She saw that there was a doctor amongst them. She looked at the man people have been swooning over.

"That's it?"

Kana looked at her with a confused expression. "What?"

"The good looking doctor you guys are talking about. Is that him? I thought he must have looked like a movie star."

"No. Gosh, Noriko-chan. I have taste. That's not him. But look at the Akira-sensei's hair." Kana replied.

Noriko suddenly understood why everyone was quiet. It was a horrible cut with the most vulgar color. It was absolutely clownish and repulsive.

"She must have had an argument with the hairdresser." Noriko commented.

They started snickering. A few taps on the mic and everyone was silent. The principal went with her usual announcements. It was just the usual announcements until she said "By the way ladies. We have guests today. For the entire week, doctors from Minami Hospital will be administering vaccines in line with the new health requirements of the government. They will also have a team of residents who will be our new school doctors"

The principal asked the doctors to make themselves known. Everyone suddenly stopped breathing for a few seconds. The group of doctors went to the podium and they were introduced one by one. Noriko looked at Kana's expression. When she saw her friend and the rest of the population in the school stare at the doctor wearing glasses, she had a feeling that he was the one. She observed the man as he stood up. He looked like he has not slept or seen the light of day in years, but his presence was commanding even without him trying. When the principal started announcing the names of the interns, everyone was silent. The good looking doctor everyone was talking about had a name now. Yoshio Ootori bowed with the rest of the medical team and they disappeared shortly after the opening exercises.

* * *

It's been a month since Yoshio started his rounds in the high school near the hospital. It was an offer he cannot refuse. He heard from his upperclassmen that rounds in the schools were the easiest. They barely did anything and if there was something to do, it only took a few minutes. The resident that managed the time table of the interns offered the position for double the hours because no one wanted it. Yoshio fought for the position with all his might in a drinking game with his fellow interns. If he took this position, he would have the entire Sunday to sleep.

Somehow, he felt like they were lying about the load being light. He took the Friday shift and if his co-interns could not make it, Thursday. He noted that his rounds were anything but dull. The moment he entered the school clinic, at least five girls would already be lined up with various complaints. It ranged from headache, stomach pain, fainting spells, sprains, and a lot more. It was a lot more difficult than being in the hospital since it was difficult to diagnose a disease to those who are not sick. He thought he could use these shifts to study, but he was wrong.

"Why do all these girls miraculously get sick on Fridays? If they hated going to school so much that they pretend to be sick, they should just stay at home." he muttered to himself.

The moment he heard the 'crying' outside the door, he instantly knew the patient already. It was Kana Fujiwasa. There was never a Friday where she was not ill.

"Good morning, Fujiwasa-san. What seems to be the problem today?" Yoshio asked politely.

He took her from her friends and helped her to the examination table. "Ootori-sensei, I cut my leg."

Yoshio listened to her complaint. She slipped while going up the stairs and somehow was able to get a cut on her thigh. "Is it alright if you show me the wound or would you like me to call for a female doctor from the hospital?" he asked.

"Please just look at it now, Ootori-sensei. It stings." The girl replied. She started to wipe the tears in her eyes.

He helped the girl position herself. "Where is the wound here, Fujiwasa-san?"

The girl raised her skirt slightly and revealed a small laceration on her upper thigh.

"Is it alright if I examine it closely?"

"She'd like that very much." Answered a girl from behind.

"Noriko-chan! You're so mean. It really hurts." Kana said as she tried to stop herself from crying.

Kana Fujiwasa's companion walked towards the examination table. "I just came here to give your wallet. You dropped it along with your dignity." Noriko replied sharply.

Yoshio could not help but snicker at the girl's comment. He hoped that none of them caught his laughter as he examined the wound that was unusually close to the black lace underwear his patient was wearing.

"It's a small wound, but it is quite deep. I'll have to disinfect it and do a few stitches. Afterwards prescribe you antibiotics." Yoshio said.

Kana asked Noriko to stay with her the entire time. It was a simple procedure that took less than fifteen minutes. He asked Noriko to make sure that Kana would not make any sudden movements. When the two girls left the clinic, another regular was lined up with her usual complaints of migraine.

While walking down the hallway, Noriko looked at her friend and said "Nice underwear. Did you want Ootori-sensei to take that off? Maybe you should have placed the wound there already."

Kana looked at her friend with a death glare. "Noriko-chan…"

"I'm not judging. He's good looking so I understand you at some point, but don't you find him absolutely boring?" Noriko said.

"What do you mean?"

"Dr. Dreamy seems like a boring person. Dull. No personality. Not funny. He looks like he would rather sleep and study books." Noriko enumerated.

Kana gasped. It was like Noriko just said something blasphemous. "He's polite and charming!"

Noriko smiled at her friend. "If you say so then…but I have a tip for you. The other day I saw him eating cake and ice cream. It seems like Ootori-sensei is a little bit too fond of sweets. By the way, how's your brother? I heard he got into trouble again."

"Soichuru is not my brother. I swear there's something wrong with him. I don't know why my mother married his father in the first place." Kana said.

"What did he do this time?"

"He beat one of his classmates up again. The guy is in the hospital again."

Noriko stopped walking. "Why in the world would he do that?"

Kana rolled her eyes. "Only the gods know what caused it this time. He has horrible temper problems."

There was a sudden change in atmosphere. Kana looked around before speaking. She limped towards the hallway that went to the more secluded area of the school.

"I have to tell you something." Kana said with a sense of urgency.

She and Noriko walked towards the unused classrooms. When they knew they were away from prying ears, Kana said "I saw him last night. Soichuru…he…he forced one of the maids to have sex with him."

Noriko could not believe what she was hearing. "He what?"

"I saw it happen. I was on my way to the kitchen and I saw our maid naked on the table crying as Soichuru forced himself in her."

"That's absolutely disgusting." Noriko said with a gasp. "You should tell your parents, Kana-chan. It's not safe for you to be around him."

"They'll never believe me. They think he's an angel."

"With that aggressive tract record?"

"They're in a serious state of denial. Really."

"Do you want to sleepover at my place tonight?" Noriko asked. "I don't want you to be around him. He might do something bad to you as well."

"Thanks, Noriko-chan." Kana said as she hugged her friend. "I don't know what I'll do without you. Maybe we can bake a cake for Dr. Dreamy this weekend."

"Count me out, Kana-chan." Noriko replied. "I'd rather eat sweets, not make it."

* * *

A month after the incident at the clinic, Kana stopped going to school for almost two weeks. This got Noriko worried. No matter how many times she called Kana's house she did not answer her calls. She even visited her friend after school just to give her a copy of the lecture notes, but Kana did not even leave her room.

When Kana did start going back to class, something was different. Noriko knew she was hiding something. The moment their break started, she dragged Kana to their usual spot.

"What happened?"

Kana did not answer. She looked away and said nothing.

"Kana-chan, please. Tell me what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

Kana bit her lip and started to cry. "He raped me…I begged him to stop, but he didn't care."

"That's it! I'm not going to let this happen to you again."

Before Noriko could leave the room, Kana gripped her hand tightly. "Don't say a word. Please. I've tried telling my mother and when he found out, he made sure he did it roughly the next night."

"Then stay at our place. I'm sure my parents would not mind."

"Please Noriko. He might target you too. He told me that if I told anyone he'll make sure that you're next." Kana said as she sobbed uncontrollably. "It hurts so much. I'm so scared."

Noriko hugged her friend. "What hurts?" she asked. She was worried about her friend's health.

"You know…down there…He's been doing it every night. I'm so scared, Noriko." Kana said.

"Let's take you to the doctor." Noriko replied.

"No! If he finds out…he might-"

"I don't think Ootori-sensei would say a word." Noriko assured.

The two girls went back to the clinic. Yoshio was reading a book when the two girls came in.

"Good afternoon, Fujiwasa-san and Saito-san. How can I help you today?" Yoshio asked.

When he saw that the two girls, he had a feeling that he was facing his first real case in two weeks. Their eyes said that whatever the problem was, it was big. Yoshio had a feeling that this required a more private consultation.

"Would you be more comfortable with telling your problem in the next room?" he asked.

Kana nodded in reply. He brought them to a much more private part of the clinic and asked "What do you need today, Fujiwasa-san?"

"I need painkillers."

Yoshio nodded. "What for? What kind of pain are you feeling? Is it a sharp or dull pain?"

"Sharp."

"May I ask where the pain is coming from?"

Kana looked at Noriko first before replying. "It's…something that a female doctor has to check."

Yoshio nodded. "I'll bring you to the hospital. Saito-san, is it alright if you accompany us as well?"

"Yes." Noriko replied.

The three of them walked to the hospital and Yoshio brought them to the obstetrics department. He walked towards the desk and whispered to one of the nurses. He accompanied them to one of the clinics and asked the doctor to examine Kana.

Noriko and Yoshio were waiting outside the clinic. They were the only people in that part of the hospital. This was where most of the critical patients were brought. He had a bad feeling about this case. The list of possible diagnosis ran through his mind.

"Was she forced?"

Noriko looked at him hesitantly. "Forced to do what?"

"To engage in sexual acts."

Noriko's silence was the only answer he needed at that moment. "How many times has this happened?"

She looked at Yoshio directly. "I don't know, but I know it's happened more than once."

"Do you know who's doing this to her?" Yoshio asked.

"Her step-brother."

Yoshio stiffened at her answer. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes."

The ob-gyn performed several tests and it was found that Kana had several lacerations in her vagina and anal area. As of the moment, Yoshio was their guardian and the doctor asked if he and Noriko could enter the room. They saw Kana crying and sobbing.

"Is there any way for you to stay somewhere else first?" the doctor asked. "I understand your predicament, but for your health and safety is it possible for you to stay somewhere else?" the doctor asked.

Kana shook her head. "No."

Noriko could see Yoshio clutch his fists. She could see the frustration and anger he had at that moment. "Is there anyone else you can approach regarding this matter?" he asked. "No matter how much we treat your wounds, we need to fix the root cause. It's more important that you're in a safe environment."

The girl shook her head. "Sensei…am I pregnant? He hasn't been using any protection."

The doctor hesitated for a few seconds, but it was part of their oath to disclose information that patients ask for. "Yes, Fujiwasa-san."

The poor girl sobbed. Noriko sat beside her friend the entire time. She did not know how to console her friend anymore. She started crying as well. It was difficult to stay strong. The doctor asked her and Yoshio to leave the room again. She guessed that they had to talk about whether she wanted to keep the baby or not.

She tried to stop herself from crying, but the tears continuously fell. Yoshio handed her his handkerchief and said "Don't worry. It's unused."

"How do you doctors handle these things?" Noriko asked.

Yoshio looked at her. "It's a case to case thing, but this is the inevitable part of the job that I hate."

"Crying girls?"

"Kana-san's case is not a unique one. It's one of the many cases we get here. The cause is obvious, but as doctors we can only do so much. If we could tie the patient to the beds here, we would have already, but we cannot." He said with regret.

Noriko feared that she would have to beat up Soichuru herself. "I swear I'll find a way to get even."

"You should stay clear of him as well. What he can do to his siblings, he can do to others as well. This is for your own good. Kana-san will not be able to forgive herself if anything bad happens to you." Yoshio said.

That day, Noriko begged for a sleepover at her house. She asked Kana to stay the entire weekend. It was the last one they spent together as best friends. The next few months, Kana's attendance dwindled in number slowly until she did not go to school anymore. Then one day, she committed suicide. When news spread, Noriko spent the entire week crying at the doctor's office. Yoshio took more shifts ever since the death of Kana Fujiwasa. He let Noriko cry in his office for hours until she felt better.

Noriko was sobbing. She has been using the clinic as her refuge. "You know she had a huge crush on you." She said.

"Kana-san?"

Noriko nodded. Her eyes were swollen from crying. She wiped her tears and her nose was already runny. Yoshio saw the state she was in and got an ice pack and a box of tissues.

"Stay strong for her." He said as he wiped her tears and placed the ice pack on her face. "It's to lessen the swelling." He explained.

Noriko laughed at his attempt to be comforting. "We were planning on going to the same college and taking the same course together. Now I don't know what to do anymore. Results came out and I wanted to see both our names on the list, but we both know that's impossible."

Yoshio sat down beside Noriko and said "You know, I've seen plenty of people lose sight of their plans because of loss. But there was only one instance where we had a case of a man who was involved in a car crash. The moment he got into the ER, we all knew it was a lost cause, but we still had to try. He was practically dead, but for some odd reason he was able to live after a few minutes. It was not his time yet."

"I don't get the point of your story."

"Well, the same man told me as I was getting his vitals that when he died all he saw was a white light. It was not painful. In fact, he felt light. The only thing that worried him was his wife. He did not want her to feel grief so he fought with all his might to go back here. So Kana-san should be in the same place as he was. She's not hurting anymore, but I'm sure she's worried sick over you. Don't give her any reason to feel sad, okay?"

Noriko cried even more. She hugged Yoshio tightly and cried with all her might. She let herself feel all the grief, because she needed to make sure that Kana would have a reason to smile if she was checking up on her from up there. She felt Yoshio return the gesture. They stayed in that position for almost an hour. He let her soak his coat with her tears. When a doctor cannot heal physical wounds, the best they can do it become a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

Yoshio bought a bouquet of roses. Every year, he bought the exact same kind. It was the death anniversary of Kana Fujiwasa last week. It's been three years since the incident. He and Noriko were able to stay in touch even after her graduation. She went to one of the universities in Kyoto and he moved from one hospital to another, but not as a doctor. He was slowly being incorporated into the management section. His father was getting older each day and was not as strong as he was. Every time he was in Kyoto, they would make it a point to have at least a meal together.

"You should tell her already." Ryusei said.

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Noriko-san that you like her."

"She's engaged. Yamamoto-san proposed to her last month, remember?"

"So? You're fine with their engagement?"

"Yes, to a certain extent."

"That means no. So do you like her?"

Yoshio ignored the heat radiating from his face. It was a terrible situation. His father introduced him to several women. Each one had a business that was vital to the progress of their family. Noriko was engaged to a man she absolutely despised.

Ryusei stretched and cracked his neck and knuckles. "Niisan, you've kept your feelings to yourself for the past what? 4 years? I'm pretty sure she's the reason why you wanted to get the internship at the school so bad. When you saw her on their first day of school, I never thought I'd see you stare at a person who did not have any injuries of some kind."

Yoshio ignored Ryusei. He clenched his fists and took deep breaths. There he saw the man that could still walk as if he has not done anything wrong. He wanted to punch the guy so bad. Soichuru Fujiwasa was a monster just like his father. He heard his father talking to Ryusei's father the other night. The Fujiwasa family was a vile one to the point that his father started organizing a private police force. He wanted to avenge Kana's death. He wanted to fight for Noriko, but as of now Soichuru was someone he cannot go against.

Ryusei noticed the sudden change of mood. He felt the same way towards Soichuru Fujiwasa. He was the type of person that had no sense of control or morals. He knew about the numerous cases of rape that the man has committed, but what disgusted him was raping his own sister even if they were not related by blood. He has heard plenty of stories and he avoided contact with the man at all costs. The only reason why he was still walking in one piece was because he came from a powerful family. The both of them walked towards the opposite direction as fast as they could. They did not want their day to be ruined. It would ruin the beautiful news of snow that day.

"Ah, niisama I won't accompany the both of you and neesan. I have to fix a few things in school." Ryusei said.

"Isn't school closed already?"

"I managed to convince otousama to let me study abroad for college." Ryusei said with a triumphant smile.

Yoshio raised his brow. "Really now? So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? You won't have dinner at home?"

"I'm going back to stay apartment tonight just in case they need me at the hospital." Yoshio replied.

"Oh perfect. Please don't forget to get me solution for my contact lenses! I want to try color grey next time and we can really become brothers." Ryusei said.

"Got it."

Ryusei walked the opposite direction and said "But I'll still be more good looking than you! And Don't be such a conservative guy and make your move already!"

Yoshio rolled his eyes at the comment. He walked towards the meeting place where he always waited for Noriko. He apologized for not making it on time this year. His schedule has not been very forgiving, but she understood why he could not go. He adjusted his scarf again while waiting. He liked winter, but it was just too cold for anyone to be outside.

"Yoshio!"

He turned his head towards the direction where the sound came from. He saw Noriko running towards him. Somehow, she got even more beautiful each passing year. Her large almond shaped eyes, thick long brown hair, flawless skin, and rosy cheeks were one of her most striking features. At first he felt horrible for having a crush on a high school student, but now he would have to be blind not to find her attractive. She has grown to be a very elegant looking woman. Her fiancé was a lucky man.

"Sorry, I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" Noriko said as she tried to catch her breath.

"No, I just got here. Do you want to eat first or do we go to Kana-chan already?"

"Kana-chan first then we eat." Noriko said.

The both of them walked towards the cemetery. Yoshio held Noriko's arm the entire time. The ground was slippery due to the snow.

"It's so weird for it to snow this much." Noriko said. "I did not dress warm enough."

Yoshio took off his scarf and handed it to her. "Here."

"No, I'm fine. You need it too."

"Stop being stubborn. I'll be fine." Yoshio said as he ignored the cold air. He wrapped the scarf around her neck. "Your cheeks are getting red. You might be getting frostbite already." He said as he took out a small tube of moisturizer.

Noriko looked at Yoshio with a blank expression. "Really. You have that in your pocket? Why are you always prepared for everything?"

Yoshio shrugged his shoulders as they walked through the cemetery. The walk to Kana's grave was silent. When they got there, Yoshio placed the bouquet of roses on her grave.

"You know she would have freaked out if you gave that to her years ago?" Noriko said.

"Why? Does she like roses that much?"

"You're really clueless, aren't you?" Noriko said. "She had a huge crush on you back then. Almost the entire school had a crush on you." Noriko added.

Yoshio blinked for a few seconds. He was very perceptive with school, business tactics, and working with patients, but anything romantic related was his weakness. He never notices romantic advances until Ryusei points it out to him. He assumes that most women he meets are really sick until his initial diagnosis proves otherwise.

"Really? I did not notice." He said.

"Even the 'wound' on her thigh was fake."

Yoshio looked at Noriko. "I don't think a wound that needed suturing was fake, but she could have done it on purpose."

"And she did. We were in the restroom. She had a lace underwear in her bag and a blade. She told me she wanted to get your relationship to the next level, but you were so dense." Noriko said.

He smiled at the thought. "It did look too perfect for a trip while going up the stairs. Then again, I've had cases where they complained of ankle pain, but wanted me to check their breathing. Some of your classmates already unbutton their blouses a bit without me asking."

"Really, I don't see why they have to do that. They think you're so cool when in fact you're such a nerd. You only like doing three things: eating, studying, and sleeping." Noriko said. "You see, Kana-chan. I told you he was a boring person."

"I may be boring, but I still got the attention of half the girls in your school." Yoshio retaliated.

"He's also still single. His father is getting worried. Ryusei was right. The Ootori Family will end with this guy." Noriko told Kana.

He rolled his eyes at her comment. They stood there in silence for the next few minutes until it was almost dark. They walked back talking about what they've been doing lately. Yoshio listened to Noriko's rants about her fiancée and how she knew he's unable to keep an intelligent conversation. He ranted about the girls his father introduced. There was nothing wrong with them, but he just was not interested.

"Let's have some ramen near the hospital?" Noriko said.

"Sure. Just don't scare the people there. Remember the last time we ate out? You had six bowls by yourself." Yoshio said.

"I'm always hungry. I can't help it. You're the only one I can eat with like this." Noriko said with a pout.

"Maybe you should eat with Yamamoto-san. He'll realize that his livestock business might fail considering you'll eat anything in sight." Yoshio said.

"Take that back. I don't eat that much."

"Remember when we had burgers back in California?"

"Yeah, I only had two."

"Two meals that was meant to be shared by three people each. Then remember when you puked because you had too much raw fish? There's also the steak incident. I could enumerate several more, but these are the most interesting ones."

Noriko punched Yoshio's arm. "I got it. I got it. I eat like a man. You happy now?"

"No, I'm not. You eat like a beast." He joked. "Don't worry. I think it's fine that you eat that much."

"How sweet of you." Noriko replied sarcastically.

"Dinner's on me."

"NOW WE'RE TALKING." Noriko said.

The both of them caught up with each other's lives as they ate. Noriko broke her record with the amount of ramen she ate. Yoshio did not know where she stored all the food she ate. She was not a fat person at all. They lost track of time and the ramen shop was about to close. The news also said that there was going to be a sudden increase in snowfall that night.

"How am I going home now?" Noriko said. "It would be impossible for me to wait for the driver in this weather."

"You can wait at my apartment first. You can call your parents from there."

"Good idea."

The both of them left the ramen shop and Yoshio had to support Noriko the entire time.

"You walk like a pregnant woman." He commented.

"I think I ate too much." Noriko said. Climbing thee stairs was a lot more difficult that she anticipated.

"It's mostly soup so once you urinate, you might want to eat again." Yoshio said.

They got to Yoshio's apartment, but while climbing the stairs Noriko slipped. Luckily, Yoshio was able to hold onto her before she fell.

"I don't get why you're staying here. There are plenty of better apartments in other parts of town." She complained.

"It's near the hospital. If there's an emergency, it would be easy for me to go there." He replied as he took out his keys.

Noriko ran inside and took off her shoes and coat. She needed the warmth the heater provided. She liked staying at Yoshio's apartment. He was very clean for a guy. She purposely removed her shoes in an unorganized fashion just to see him align it properly. She looked at him fold her coat and placed it on the table. Last week, she told Kana that Yoshio was the most clueless person in the world. She's had a crush on him ever since high school. She was just better at hiding her emotions. It hurt her pride since she thought that he liked her like a younger sister. She's given him plenty of opportunities to make a move. They traveled a few countries together, they regularly went out, she even slept in his apartment a few times already, and she got herself drunk with him. But Yoshio was Yoshio. Yoshio's sense of right and wrong, rules, orderliness, made him who he was. That and he was an absolute prude. He gets very shy with topics like kissing, sex, and relationships. He was absolutely clueless about the opposite sex. But she made Kana a promise. She'll tell Yoshio her true feelings tonight.

He prepared tea for the both of them like he always does. He placed Noriko's green mug with matching coaster on the table.

"You might want to call your parents already." He reminded.

Noriko sighed. Maybe tonight was not the best time after all. She walked towards the phone only to find out it was not working. "Eh? The line's cut?"

Yoshio checked the phone himself. He opened the television and saw that there was no signal as well. Suddenly, the power went out. The warmth of the heater was gone.

"Wait here. I have a few candles." Yoshio said.

Noriko sat down on the couch and hugged herself. It was getting cold fast. Yoshio came back with candles and blankets. "I guess you're sleeping over now." He said as he handed her one of his thickest blankets. "You can take the bed if you want. I'll just get the portable heater I bought last year."

"Portable heater?"

"I saw it on television. It runs on gas so I thought that I needed one just in case something like this happens." Yoshio said.

"This guy…really."

She could see Yoshio trying to get a small box from the storage room. "Let me help you." Noriko said as she held Yoshio's arm.

He looked at her and smiled. "It's okay. Just stay there. I'll handle everything."

Before he could take find the box, Noriko used up all her courage and said "Yoshio, I like you."

He stiffened at her words. He was not sure if he heard her right. I like you _?_ Was that even possible? He thought he was dreaming or maybe his fatigue was making him hear things. He turned around to look at Noriko just to confirm his hallucinations.

"I know you think of me as a little sister but I like you." Noriko said. She was glad that the room was still slightly dark so Yoshio could not see her face. She took whatever courage and dignity she had left and kissed him on the lips.

Yoshio was stunned with everything that was happening. He went through everything in a systematic manner so this was new for him. He did not know what to do next. His head told him to stop, but the rest of him wanted to do otherwise. The moment he felt Noriko's lips on his, his mind has completely lost the battle. His hands brought Noriko closer to him and he deepened the kiss. He was not sure how long they were kissing, but he needed to stop. His brain regained control once more.

"I'm sorry." He replied. "I can't. You're engaged as well. Please, do not get me wrong. I enjoyed your company, but I won't be able to stop myself if we continued."

"I don't want you to stop." Noriko said as she pulled him closer.

Yoshio's brain heard the signal that shut off whatever consequences he was thinking. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He said right before he kissed her. His sense of inhibition was gone. That night, they forgot about the heater. They did not have the need for it anymore. The next day, he was not sure if what happened was real or if it was just a dream, but the moment he saw Noriko sleeping beside him, he knew it really did happen.

Their impulsivity and lack of foresight had its consequences. He never planned on sleeping with Noriko so he was unable to use any form of contraceptives. Noriko called Yoshio a month and a half later saying that she was pregnant. It caused Noriko her engagement. He got a scolding of a lifetime from his father. Noriko's fiancé and his friends gave him a beating which lead to a few broken ribs and a scar on his back, but it was worth it. This was the only irrational decision he did not regret.

After the story with how she fell in love with Yoshio, Fuyumi and Yuuchi were fast asleep. Yuuichi was in the room the entire time she was telling the story. Her son was almost an exact replica of Yoshio. She could never forget the day she first held Yuuichi in her arms. She thought she brought a clone of Yoshio into the world. Her two children were the light of her life.

The moment she heard the main door close, she knew Yoshio was home. She was lucky to have such a hardworking husband. He was not very good with his words, but his actions spoke for him. He worked himself to his limits because he wanted his children to have a good future.

"You're finally home." She said as she hugged her husband.

He kissed her forehead lightly. "Yes, I'm home. I'm sorry it's late. You should sleep ahead of me. You have work too."

"It's fine. Yuuichi and Fuyumi wanted a bed time story too." She said. "How was work?"

"It was productive. We're expanding the hospitals even more. I might have to go to Hokkaido soon. We're thinking of buying one of the hospitals there as well." He said. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I went back to the doctor to get my stomach flu checked."

"What did they say? Did they prescribe you any medicine?" he asked.

"They told me I'll only get better after nine months."

"Nine months? What kind of stomach…" Yoshio stopped talking. He stood there in silence until he fully understood what his wife said.

He had a large smile on his face. He kissed his wife. "You're giving me another child?"

Noriko nodded. Her husband looked like he was the happiest man on earth. "I told you the Ootori line would not end with me." He said cheerfully.

* * *

Julia woke up to feel her head on something warm and soft. It was the best nap she had the entire week. She curled herself into a ball and got into a more comfortable position.

"Your coffee will get cold if you'll sleep again." Kyoya said. He was reading Julia's copy of Kafka on the Shore.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. Julia's entire cheek was red and a part of her forehead was red. She also had puffy eyes in the morning. She could barely even open them.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "How long was I asleep?"

"Almost 45 minutes."

"Really? That long."

Julia did another stretch and leaned against Kyoya's shoulder. She took the warm cup of coffee and took a sip. She took some of the madeleines Kyoya bought and they ate in silence. Moments like this felt comforting to Julia. It was rare for her to have company this quiet.

"Are we still watching the sunrise?" she asked.

"We can if you still want." He replied as he turned to the pages of the book he was reading.

"Do you want to watch the sunrise?" she asked. "I don't want to force you to drive and stuff."

"I'm fine. It should be an interesting experience. I've never had the chance to do this."

"You've never seen a sunrise on the beach?" Julia said.

"Of course I have. But I've never done it with anyone else but the Host Club. It will be different since you're a lot more docile compared to them." Kyoya said.

"Most people are docile compared to all of them put together." Julia replied fondly. "They mean well all the time though. You're lucky to have such good friends."

Kyoya smiled at Julia's sentiment. They were very much true. His friends stood by him through thick and thin. Regardless of what he was going through, they were there the entire time just waiting for him to reach out. The invites to their weekly get-togethers never stopped even if he has not attended for years. Even when the only form of communication they had were Christmas cards, nothing has changed.

"You have a good set of friends too." He said. Benibara, Chizuru, Hinako, and Mei were a new addition to the usual Host Club crowd. The four ladies were very sincere and honest.

"I'm really lucky, aren't I?" Julia said with a smile. "They became the closest thing I had to a family. But I was a horrible friend for suddenly disappearing on them without an explanation."

Kyoya stopped reading and placed his full attention on what Julia was saying. She hugged her knees and continued to lean against him. He can feel that whatever thoughts and feelings Julia said now was something other people have not heard.

"How do I explain to them something I don't fully understand myself?" she said. "Imagine one day, you were scheduled to have dinner with your father. You go to his place then everything was normal until he shoves you into a closet and tell you that he loves you no matter what."

Julia paused. Memories that she has suppressed came flowing back, but unlike before it did not hurt her anymore. She has accepted the things that have happened. "Then you see him dead on the floor and then I find myself sent to another country by a person I barely know."

When Kyoya heard the short excerpt, he could only imagine the events that happened in Julia's life. It was not something people could easily share. It made sense why she did not talk about her family so freely. She must have lost each member in a traumatic way. He did the only thing he could do. He had no words to console her. No words of encouragement to offer. She has gone a long way from the storm she came from.

He placed his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer. "I don't fully understand your situation and what you have been through, but I'm sure of one thing…"

"What's that?"

"If people ask if there's anyone I look up to for strength, I'm going to say your name."

Julia smiled at Kyoya's compliment. The man was not generous with these kinds of statements so it warmed her heart. She saw him as an equal so it meant a lot for her to hear this.

"How about we pass by the fish market before going to the beach? We can get breakfast there and then eat while the sun's rising." Kyoya said.

"If you were dating me, I would have found the entire thing absolutely romantic. I'd buy a premium slab of tuna and salmon." Julia replied.

Kyoya flicked Julia's forehead. "It's practice for when Megumi-san arrives. I need to have a more realistic playing field."

Julia rubbed her forehead. "Ah, I shall play the role of Kyoya's love interest perfectly then. What kind of girl do you need me to be? Shall I act like Megumi-san so you get real practice, but…I wouldn't do everything she does, okay? Just to make things clear."

"Do everything she does?" Kyoya asked. It took a few seconds, but when Julia's reasoning dawned upon him it made perfect sense. "I'm not going to sleep with you. Don't get too ahead of yourself."

Julia looked at him with wide eyes. "What I meant was throw myself at you, but yes that is also part."

"You're a prude aren't you?" Kyoya said.

"No, I'm not." Julia replied defensively.

"That explains why you're still a virgin."

"Is it bad for me to wish that I'm saving myself for my future husband. Assuming I find someone I fancy who likes me back." Julia replied. Her pride was officially hurt.

"Who would have thought that you were so conservative in that sense? I didn't think you were the type when you got drunk." He teased.

Julia started to laugh. "Oh yes. When we kissed each other because we were so drunk. That's the only time I end up kissing other people, but you were the first guy I kissed. Congratulations."

"I am honored." Kyoya replied.

"How many girls have you slept with?" Julia asked. "I'm just curious. Really."

Kyoya was surprised with the question, but answered Julia directly. "I lost count. But I do remember the number of girls I slept with more than six times."

"Really…Are you sure you don't have any STD's? If you are infected I would very much like to know since I kissed you already." Julia asked.

"Yes, I'm sure I do not have any. I use protection." He replied.

"That would make sense. If you didn't then you would definitely be a father by now. Japan would not have any population problems, but there would be a fight against who will become your successor." Julia rationalized.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Are you almost done eating? Where is the beach you want to go to?"

"Inamuragasaki Beach."

"That's not too far from here." Kyoya said as he inputted the location to the GPS of his phone.

"But if we're passing by the market we should go now." Kyoya added as he looked at his watch. It was almost 3:00 am.

Julia chugged the remains of her coffee and took the remaining pastries. She and Kyoya left the shop shortly after their meal. They were to engrossed with each other's presence that they did not notice the two women who were seated on the opposite side of the room.

"Is that her, Shima-san?"

"Yes, that's her, Matsuriki-san."

The woman who has served the Mizushima Household for so long felt relieved. "She's so beautiful…I do not know why Haruka-sama would hide her from us."

"We can only speculate. Even the Suoh Family has certain issues they keep to themselves." Shima said as she drank her tea.

"Who is that man? They appear to be lovers." Matsuriki said. "They look good together."

"The man is Kyoya Ootori. He is a good friend of Tamaki-sama."

"Ootori? Is he the son of Yoshio Ootori?"

"Yes."

The woman smiled. "I'm glad we decided to stop by here, Shima-san. Who would have known I would be able to see the young mistress with my own eyes?"

"Yes, our midnight whims brought us here. But what are you going to do now? Will you expose her identity? Will you tell her who she really is?" Shima asked.

"I do not know the extent of her knowledge regarding the family, but I can keep a closer eye on her. I am in grateful for Ryusei-sama and Yoshio-sama. They helped me when no one else did." Matsuriki said as she recalled the ordeal.

Shima placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "No one deserves to be treated as such. What that man did to you was horrible."

"I was just a new employee at the Fujiwasa household that time. The contract kept me with them for a minimum of 8 months. After I was thrown out, Ryusei-sama and Yoshio-sama found me and placed me under their care."

"They must have been very kind people." Shima said.

"They are…But I'm worried for Yoshio-sama's marriage. I heard that it has not been going so well."

Shima leaned closer to Matsuriki and said "They say it was another woman. No one knows why they would not divorce when their marriage is already in shambles."

Matsuriki gasped. "It would be anything, but another woman. Yoshio-sama loves his wife dearly. If you saw him during his younger years, you would understand. I'm sure there's another explanation. How did you get this information?"

"I am updated with the latest gossip, Matsuriki-san." Shima replied.

"Oh dear. The walls of the mansions speak things that the outside world never knows."

"That is true. But now you know who the young mistress is, what will you do?"

"I'll watch over her with my own eyes now. If anyone tries to hurt her, I know I can do something."

* * *

Fuyumi was getting ready for Kyoya's yearly "surprise party". It became a thing that started a few years ago and they were hoping to keep it a tradition. Hikaru and Kaoru were fixing the decorations. Haruhi was helping Uno and Chiyo draw a card for their 'uncle'. Ageha and Kyoko were helping cut out the decorations as well.

"Okaasan, does Kyoya-ojisan have a girlfriend?" Kyoko asked her mother.

"No, why is that?" Fuyumi replied. She did not know why her daughter had a sudden interest in her brother's love life.

"Nothing really. Shouldn't he be married by now?"

"Your uncle is just turning 28. He's still young. Akito only got married a few years ago, remember?" Fuyumi said. "Why are you asking this?"

"Because he told me that the only time he'll bring me to London is when he has a girlfriend of his own. The band I really like is having a concert there so I was hoping he'd bring me."

Fuyumi shook her head. "I had a feeling it was related to that. Your father already said no. You have school. Studies first then everything else, okay?"

Ageha waited until Fuyumi left the room. "We can take my family's Cessna. She'll never notice."

Hikaru and Kaoru crept slowly behind their sister "You have class too, Ageha-chan." They said menacingly

"So? The both of you don't have the right to talk. You went to a concert using the Cessna already."

Their sister hit the jackpot. They had no way to prove their innocence to Ageha. They were just as guilty as she was.

"Didn't you promise to bring me to places I wanted to go?" Ageha said with tears in her eyes.

Hikaru and Kaoru froze. Their technique. They knew it and it was being used against them. It was effectively employed against them. Luckily, Chizuru was there and knocked some sense back into the two young girls.

"We can't go to the concert. We have a party to get ready for, remember?" she said.

"But we're so bored. We wanna go out." Ageha complained.

Chizuru thought deeply for a few minutes. "How about we have some dessert outside after we finish making the decorations? We can watch a movie too if you wish."

The two girls looked at Chizuru and weighed their options. They started cutting paper as fast as they could. It seemed like a good deal to them.

When all the decorations were done, Hikaru, Kaoru, Chizuru, Ageha, and Kyoko went to the newest mall in Roponggi Hills. It was a high end mall that catered to the needs of the rich. Only designer items and luxury goods were sold here. Ageha and Kyoko walked hand in hand as they roamed around with their guardians. Fuyumi decided to stay at Kyoya's place since Mori and Hinako will be arriving soon with the food for the next day.

Chizuru offered to buy the movie tickets and she asked everyone else to wait for her on the same floor. While waiting for her to come back, Hikaru and Kaoru saw a familiar face. There was a was walking around with several shopping bags in her hands.

"Isn't that Megumi-san?" Hikaru asked.

"She's doing some serious retail therapy." Kaoru mentioned.

At first, the amount she bought was within their normal range, but when her companions were carrying a mound of shopping bags behind her, it was even too much for their standards.

Kyoko noticed them looking at the woman. She stood behind the rail where they were watching Megumi.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"That's Megumi Miyura." Kaoru answered.

"She wants to be your uncle's girlfriend." Hikaru added.

Kyoko observed the woman more. "She's very pretty. I think Kyoya-ojisan would like her."

Ageha followed her brothers and looked at the woman they were spying on. "Kyoko-chan, does Demon King like big breasts?"

Hikaru and Kaoru froze at their younger sister's comment. They were not sure if they trained her well or she was just gifted with a horribly sharp tongue.

Kyoko looked at her friend with disgust. "AGEHA-CHAN! YOU ARE DISGUSTING!"

Before Hikaru and Kaoru could start laughing, they noticed that Megumi was with Kyoya's mother. Kyoko recognized her grandmother instantly.

"Obaasama!" she said as she ran towards Noriko.

Noriko was not expecting to see her granddaughter here. "Kyoko! What are you doing here so late?"

"I'm watching a movie with Ageha-chan, Chizuru-neesan, Hikaru-niisan, and Kaoru-niisan." She said.

"Where's Fuyumi?"

"She's fixing some things for the party."

When Hikaru and Kaoru noticed that Noriko was there, they skipped towards the woman and hugged her. "Okaa-chaaan!"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Why are you taking my granddaughter out so late?"

Hikaru and Kaoru were very much fond of Noriko. They never expected Kyoya to have such a free spirited mother. She was like an older version of Fuyumi but with brown hair and hazel eyes. Even their personalities were somewhat similar. Noriko had a problem with doing things impulsively at times. She was an outlier in the Ootori Family.

"Oh by the way, I went on ahead and invited Megumi." Noriko said.

The twins hid their disgust and disappointment. If Megumi goes tomorrow, their plans for Kyoya's surprise party would be ruined. They wanted to rekindle the flames of love between Kyoya and Julia. They were fighting for that couple.

"Of course, we'd love to have her over." Kaoru said. "It would be nice to have more people for Kyoya-senpai's birthday party."

Hikaru had a strained smile on his face. "Yes! The more the merrier!"

"Obaasama, what did you buy?" Kyoko asked as she looked at the paper bag her grandmother was holding.

"Oh, this? This is an old painting. Did you know that Kyoya was very good with painting and drawing?" Noriko whispered.

Kyoko shook her head. This came to her as a surprise. Her uncle was not very expressive like his friends. She knew a lot about her uncle's friends, but not much about him.

Noriko took out a medium sized framed watercolor painting of a garden. "He made this painting for me when he was around your age."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the watercolor painting. They have known Kyoya for a very long time, but they never knew that he was this good with painting. He had real talent. The twins took a closer look at the design. If they were to assume the age of the person who made it, they would have said he was already in high school by the time he made this painting.

Noriko smiled at their reactions. "He never really tells anyone about his hobbies. I was so glad when he joined the Host Club because it broke the monotony of his study schedule. He also got into photography shortly after that."

She took out a few photos from her organizer. "He took these when you all went on a trip to Barcelona."

Hikaru and Kaoru held photos of them. They saw Kyoya taking photos, but they assumed that it could have been related to the Host Club website or he wanted to remember something that looked profitable, but they did not expect him to take it this well.

"Wow…" Hikaru said as he scanned through the photos.

"Who knew Kyoya-senpai could take photos for magazines?" Kaoru said.

They skimmed through all the photos one by one. They saw their own faces years ago. Time was frozen in these photos. They went through the entire pile and noticed that there was not a single photo of Kyoya, but at the end of the pile was a horrible group selfie attempt by Tamaki. They could see that everyone was genuinely happy during that time. Even the wacky expression on Mori's face was captured. Noriko smiled at the two boys who looked like they were reminiscing at fond memories. Moments like those are what make life enjoyable. It gave them something good to look back to.

* * *

While Kyoya was driving, Julia was going through the things in his car. She thought that it was amazing for him to be ready for an apocalypse. He had first aid kits, emergency medications, food, and water.

"You aren't planning on driving to the middle of nowhere right?" she asked.

"No."

"Why do you have all these things?"

"For emergencies. You can never be too sure."

His reasoning made sense, but it just really showed that Kyoya was such a planner. He wanted to have a certain degree of control in whatever situation he was in. There was one object that did not seem to be for survival purposes though.

"Eh? A Film camera?"

"So that's where I placed it. I've been looking for it for the past few weeks. I thought I left it in the other car." Kyoya said.

"Lucky you. We're going to the beach so you can take some good photos." Julia said as she inspected the camera. It was a 35mm Leica Film Camera. "You really know your photography stuff."

Kyoya was turning towards the main street that would bring them to the fish market. "Photography is a hobby of mine."

They could hear the voices of men haggling prices left and right. Kyoya has never been to a fish market. This felt like the perfect opportunity to get Julia to show him how these things worked. He only knew how to purchase things like these through phone calls and it gets delivered to his house the next day, but to visit the actual market was getting him excited.

"Is this your first time?"

Kyoya nodded.

"Take in all the air you can now. You wouldn't like it the moment we go inside. "If you have a face mask, I suggest you use it now."

Kyoya took out one of the surgical masks from his emergency kit. When he was ready, he and Julia went out the car. Julia could see how his face changed expression. She started giggling to herself.

"I'll get the fish as fast as I could."

Kyoya's face had the most entertaining expression the entire time. Julia wanted to laugh so hard at him. It looked like he wanted to get a few more surgical masks just to block the smell. Judging his expression, it looks like this will be the first and last time he'll visit the fish market. Luckily, she was able to find the fish they wanted and for a good price. Now, all they had to do was pass by the convenience store to buy rice balls and a few other food items to complete their meal.

Tachibana, Ajima, and Hotta decided to follow them. All of Kyoya's cars had a GPS that gave them the exact location as to where their master was. They spent the past few hours debating whether they should follow them or leave them by themselves. The three men felt like parents watching their son go on a date for the first time. The GPS was going towards the seaside area. It looks like the two were going to the beach.

Hotta could not stop himself. "So are the two on an official date?"

"I do not think so. Kyoya-sama is not leaning towards that direction, but the way he treats Julia-san is different." Tachibana said.

Ajima nodded in agreement.

"That would mean he's seeing two women right now. Megumi-sama and Julia-san." Hotta said.

Tachibana sighed. "I'm afraid so. But this might be part of his training for Megumi-sama."

Hotta raised a brow. "I don't think so. Lately they've just been going out."

"And Kyoya-sama has been in a good mood lately." Ajima added.

"Julia-san brings out a different side of him." Hotta said sentimentally.

It took them awhile to catch up with their master. He was a very fast driver. Not even Ajima could compete with him. They saw his car parked near a public beach. From a distance they could see two figures seated on the sand eating to their heart's content. They were on their toes when they saw Julia feeding Kyoya sushi. Based on the body language of Kyoya, they could see how he was letting his guard down. Their initial suspicions were fully validated. Nanami was already awake waiting for updates regarding Kyoya's charades.

The sun was beginning to rise already. Julia took off shoes and let her feet feel the sand. Kyoya did the same as well. He was still wearing his suit from yesterday. He took off his tie and coat. It was nice to relax like this from time to time.

"How old are you already?"

"I'm 28 years old."

"Wow…barely even 30 and look where you are." Julia said.

Kyoya cleared his throat "I would like to thank everyone in my life for becoming my support. Without you, this would not be possible."

"And the Ms. Universe award goes to Kyoya Ootori!" Julia replied.

The both of them started laughing. They really had the same sense of humor. Julia started updating Kyoya regarding the projects for the Ootori Group. Some were already in the filming stage while the others still had a few preparations that needed to be done before they could start shooting. While Julia was giving him a summary of the report, he looked at how passionate her eyes got the moment she talked about her job. Work brings so much color to Julia's life. It's no wonder she's good at her job. She enjoys it. The things she was saying was not registering in his mind, but he looked at the curve on her mouth. The small dimple of the left side of her face that shows up every time she smiles. The bags under her eyes and her rosy cheeks.

Kyoya looked at the sun rise and Julia took off her coat and straightened her skirt. She walked towards the water. Kyoya took out his camera and took a few photos of Julia. When she realized that Kyoya was taking her pictures, her poses became even more animated than usual. Kyoya smiled at her candidness, but he knew that he was able to get a very nice photo. He placed the camera on his shoes and he took off his coat. He walked towards Julia who was standing close to the sea.

"The water's so cold." She said as she touched the edge of the water with her toes.

Kyoya crouched and splashed some water on Julia.

"KYOYA! That's cold." Julia said.

She ran after him with thoughts of revenge. No one throws water at her and gets away with it that easily. Kyoya started running away from Julia. Suddenly the both of them ended up running after each other. He would throw some water back at her and she would do the same. Kyoya needed to get even badly because Julia practically drenched his pants. He ran after her with all his might. When his arms were around her waist, he used his weight to pin her to the ground.

Julia's entire back was wet. Kyoya used his weight to keep her there. The both of them were laughing at themselves for acting like children.

"I win." Kyoya said triumphantly.

"I wasn't aware that this was a competition." Julia said defensively. She hated losing.

The cold water was biting her skin, but she did not care. It was the first time she saw Kyoya with a radiant smile. It was unlike him to smile so freely that the smile actually reached his eyes. She was glad that he was enjoying himself even on her expense. Unfortunately, Kyoya celebrated his victory too early. Before they could stand up, a large wave engulfed the both of them. The two of them were completely soaked.

They stared at each other. They were surprised with how the events suddenly turned out. They ended up laughing even more. Their momentary childishness was entertaining, but it might get the both of them sick.

Kyoya could feel his heart beat faster by the second. Julia's laughter was like a beautiful melody he wanted to hear for the rest of his life. He wanted to feel her lips on his, but he need to control himself. The both of them stared at each other for a few seconds.

"You have a small freckle near your eye." Julia said as she pointed it out with her finger. She traced the dark circles under his eyes with her fingers. "And you should sleep when you get home. You'll look too old for your own good."

His heart was pounding so hard. It took an intense effort for him not to kiss the woman under him. He did not notice how dangerously close they were getting. He was too mesmerized by Julia's eyes.

From a distance the three bodyguards were staring at the events happening. They cannot believe their eyes. It was all surprising to them. First, Kyoya splashed some water at his companion like a child. Two, he ran after her like teenagers in movies. Three, he was soaked like a child.

"Are they going to kiss now?" Hotta said as he looked at the two laying on the sand. A part of him wanted Kyoya and Julia to date. His hands were gripping the edge of the railing. The suspense was killing him.

Ajima was anxiously fidgeting as he watched the two. "Is Kyoya-sama aware of his feelings?"

When the three men, watched Julia suddenly flick Kyoya's forehead they knew the romantic moment was gone. They could hear her say it was pay back for the first time.

"Let's leave before they notice us." Tachibana said.

"Kyoya-sama might need towels." Hotta said. "I packed one just in case."

"Leave them be. Let's not ruin the moment."

Ajima nodded. It was best that they leave unnoticed. They have never seen Kyoya smile like that. Not recently at least. As they walked back to their car, they could hear the two laughing. It was only a matter of time until everything went into place.

"Will he break off his plans with Megumi-sama?" Hotta asked.

Tachibana sighed. "We cannot say."

Ajima started the car. "Kyoya-sama would have to choose between what his heart wants and what his head wants."

His two other companions nodded. Their master was in a predicament only he could solve. If he pursues Julia, there would be pros and cons. Having Megumi as his wife would also have a different set of benefits and disadvantages.

"Nanami-san would need to sit down for the news today." Tachibana said.

"I'll make her tea before you guys start talking." Hotta added.

They drove away from the beach and went back home. They had to prepare for the yearly surprise party. As they were approaching the highway, Hotta realized something.

"Wait, what will we say if Kyoya-sama is not yet home when they get there?" Hotta asked.

"Should we go back?" Ajima offered.

Tachibana had to think fast. "No. Kyoya-sama's happiness is our priority now. We will stall things for him. I will call Nanami-san to help."

* * *

Julia could not understand why Kyoya was handing her his coat as they were walking back to the car.

"Do I look that repulsive when I'm drenched with salt water you just want to hide me?" she asked.

"No, but I can see that it's dark blue."

"Dark blue? What in the world is dark blue? I'm wearing a white…Oh my goodness." Julia covered her chest. "How long has it been like this?!" her face turned into a deep shade of red. She took Kyoya's coat and placed it over her.

It was time for them to go back. Kyoya received a call from Fuyumi a few moments ago. She greeted him happy birthday. That was the signal that his yearly surprise part was about to begin. Julia also got a call from work. It seems like there is an emergency and she had to replace one of the trainers for that day. They walked back to the car and let themselves "air dry" before getting in. It was time for the two of them to return to reality.

"I had fun today." Julia said as she was fanning clothes.

"Me too. Thank you Julia." Kyoya said as he leaned against his car.

He was about to take a cigarette from his pocket, but when he remembered Julia's protests on smoking, he decided it was best to postpone his nicotine cravings until later. Julia stood beside him and they both watched the waves hit the rocks on the beach.

Kyoya looked at the distance and he noticed how the beach had a view of Mt. Fuji. He took out his film camera and took a photo of the scenery. He looked at the number of shots left and it said he only had one left. Julia was looking over his shoulder the entire time.

"Let's take a picture!" she said. "It would be boring if you don't have any photos."

"I think that would be difficult to do with a film camera." Kyoya said.

"Non-sense. We'll play it safe. Just extend you hand and take the shot." Julia said.

Before Kyoya could get himself into position, Julia playfully pinched his cheeks and said "and don't forget to smile like you mean it."

He rolled his eyes again. He stretched his arm and felt Julia hug him. He was unable to control the blush on his cheeks at that moment and all he was able to muster was a small confused smile as opposed to Julia's beaming one. He hopes that the photo would turn out well.

"Please print me a copy, okay?" Julia asked politely.

"And if I don't want to?"

"I'll tell Megumi-san about your horrible plan." Julia threatened jokingly.

"Ah, yes. My evil plan of world domination. What will I do the moment she find out? My plans shall forever be ruined." Kyoya replied flatly.

"But on a more serious note, I think there's something you should know." Julia said.

"What is it?"

"Remember that incident in Kyoto?"

"How could I forget that? You were in such a terrible state."

"Yes, I know. My drugged state is something that is beyond the point, but I saw her with a friend at an onsen before going to the hotel."

Kyoya looked at Julia and gestured for her to continue her story. "It's not that I'm bad mouthing her, but I'm pretty sure she's up to the same thing. I remember hearing her say that she just needed to put on a good show. She just wants to be married into the Ootori family and not because she likes you or anything."

Kyoya smirked. "I am completely aware of that. I pretend not to notice just so she would not think I'm two steps ahead of her. I don't love her as well and I'm doing the same thing. It would benefit us both."

"Can you really have a marriage that's just all monetary benefits?" Julia asked.

"I am in no position to marry just for love. People born into a world like mine do not have that privilege. Trust me when I say that I wish I could marry someone I love, but I need to face reality." Kyoya replied.

"Have you ever been in love, Kyoya?"

He smiled at her directness. "Yes."

Julia looked surprised. "What is it like?! I've never experienced it."

He thought deeply about his answer. How does he tell the person he loves about love without her knowing that he's in love with her? It took a few seconds to formulate and organize his thoughts, but he knew exactly what to say.

"It's wanting to be beside them all day. You'd rationalize with yourself that you need to see this person. You want to keep them safe. It's putting their needs above yours. At times, I would just remember her smile and laugh at random times of the day."

"Then why aren't you with her?" Julia asked with concern. "You seem to like her a lot."

"It's because she deserves someone better than me."

"You're not that bad, Kyoya. Stop putting yourself down. You've made mistakes in the past, but that does not define your entire being." Julia replied.

"Who is this girl anyways? It must take someone special to get your knees all weak."

"You." Kyoya said with a straight face. "Just kidding. As if."

Julia looked at him first. She started laughing again. "That's a good joke idiot. I almost fell for your entire in love thing."

Kyoya laughed along with her. At this point, he was sure that his feelings were mostly one sided, but that is fine with him. It's easier for him to move on with his life if he knew that Julia did not have any feelings for him. He would not be able to forgive himself if she returned his feelings.

"Let's go now. I still have to drop you home." He said.

"Alright, I'm sorry I can't be there later." Julia replied apologetically. She felt bad for missing his birthday party.

"It's fine. We already had our secret celebration."

"Yeah, everyone would get jealous if they found out we went out of town."

"Tamaki might end up crying too."

"You know, the both of you guys are amazing. You're like such different people. I swear, if Tamaki were a girl, I would love the both of you to be a couple. The both of you are like some kind of married couple." Julia said.

Kyoya looked at Julia with disgust. "Please avoid that topic. Even my mother told me that already. She was very direct that she would not even mind having a son-in-law."

Julia could not believe what she just heard. "Are you trying to tell me that if you and Tamaki were homosexuals, your mother would be totally okay with it? She would even want you and Tamaki to be married?"

"That is the case."

Julia could not stop herself from crying out. Her stomach was already painful. She was laughing too much already she feared that she would have too much gas in her body and accidentally fart. Kyoya ignored her the entire car ride. He drove even faster just so he could get Julia home. He could not stand another joke about him and Tamaki raising children together.

* * *

Kyoya was home before 7:00 am. He decided to develop the photos he took earlier. He greeted everyone as he entered the house and took Noel and carried him around like a rag doll He did not notice the stares he received as he walked around with a certain bounce.

He went straight to the basement. It was where he had the dark room built. He was curious with how the photos turned out. He was mixing the chemicals and fixing all the solutions he will be using. He placed his camera on the table behind him as he was getting all the material he needed.

While he was loading the film in the tank, he heard a knock on the door.

"Kyoya-sama?"

"Yes, Nanami-san?"

"Would you like to have some breakfast?"

"No thank you. I am fine."

Nanami could hear him humming from the inside of the room. She blinked a few times and listened to the sound she was hearing. It was definitely her master that was making the sound. She walked quietly and briskly to the servant's rest area. Her three spies had some explaining to do. When she got to the room, she noticed how the three were trying their best to act like nothing was wrong. Everyone could see the positive energy radiating from Kyoya, it was almost scary to see him that cheerful. Some of the servants decided to look at the news just in case the stocks of the Ootori Group increased drastically in value. This was the most probable cause of their employer being this cheerful.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Tachibana took a sip from his tea. "What do you mean, Nanami-san?"

"You know very well what it is I meant."

Ajima froze. He looked at Hotta and stared at him intensely. His eyes said 'I thought you already told Nanami-san everything.'

Hotta stared back. 'Tachibana said he was going to do it.'

Nanami could sense the two communication wordlessly. "Spit it out. I want to know everything. What in the world happened to Kyoya-sama?"

The three men looked at each other. Hotta and Ajima pushed Tachibana forward and volunteered him to speak on their behalf.

The man took off his sunglasses and wiped his face. "You, see Kyoya-sama…he's…well…he's in love."

Nanami could hear angels singing with the news. "WHO IS THE GIRL?!" Hotta and Ajima held her down and covered her mouth before she could say anything.

"Shhhh! You must not tell anyone." Hotta whispered. "We are in a delicate situation."

Hotta looked around for any suspicious figures before speaking. "We're not sure if Kyoya-sama is aware of his feelings."

Ajima took out his phone and showed a photo of a woman and a man running after each other. Nanami looked at the two people in the photo. The first thing she noticed was how well dressed the girl was. She did not appreciate women who showed too much skin. She wore a simple white long sleeved blouse and a black and white high waisted plaid skirt with black tights. She zoomed in the photo and was surprised.

"Julia-san?!"

Tachibana, Ajima, and Hotta huddled close to Nanami and nodded.

"I thought the two were in a horribly competitive relationship?"

"They are."

"But they've been doing these sessions for Megumi-sama?"

"Yes."

"And Kyoya-sama might be in love with the woman teaching him how to lure this woman?"

"Yes."

"Oh dear, that is complicated. It's like the sitcom I'm watching right now. Lovely Heart has a plot just like this."

Ajima nodded enthusiastically. He completely agreed with Nanami's description of Kyoya and Julia's relationship.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

Tachibana sighed. "We cannot do anything. It's up to Kyoya-sama to make his choice."

"But if he loves this girl, he cannot simply just let her slip through his fingers."

"Yes, but we must respect whatever direction he chooses." Tachibana said.

Nanami understood Tachibana's sentiment. Their master was more than capable of making his own decisions.

"What if he just needs a little push?" she asked.

"We will not do anything, Nanami-san. Kyoya-sama is mature enough to choose what matters more to him." Tachibana answered. "Even if what he chooses is contrary to what we want for him, we must be there to support him regardless."

The four people in the room sighed. The intercom was ringing. Nanami stood up to answer the phone.

"Yes?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you." Nanami turned around and faced the guards. "Noriko-sama is here."

They all stood up and got ready. The four of them were wondering if Kyoya noticed the decorations set up all around the house. He did not seem to notice anything the moment he got home. He was to engrossed with his thoughts to notice the huge "Happy birthday" sign and the balloons that were placed in the garden.

Nanami went to the main entrance of the mansion. "Good morning, Noriko-sama." She said.

"Good morning, Nanami. Would Kyoya have some tea around here?"

"Yes, Noriko-sama. What kind of tea would you wish to have?"

Noriko looked at the woman behind her. "Megumi, is there any kind of tea you would prefer?"

"Lady grey would be nice, Ootori-san."

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that? I heard from people around that you and my son were pretty sweet last week. You might as well call me okaasan." Noriko said as she sat down the couch.

She heard from her friends and business partners that Megumi and Kyoya were very close the last time he visited Kyoto. He was with her the entire time at the hospital. She asked photos for proof and she could not believe her own eyes. She has never seen her son smile at any woman like that.

"Megumi-san?"

"Yes, Ooto…ah, okaasama?"

"I hope you're planning on having children soon. I want more grandchildren running to me when I get home." Noriko said.

Megumi blushed. When she met with Kyoya during the day of the accident, something was different about him. She saw a different side of him when they were together at the hospital. She was worried sick for her father. She loved him dearly. She was scared that she would have to step up too soon and take over the business. She was not yet ready, but Kyoya made it known to her that he will be there to support her.

"Okaasama, I…Kyoya and I haven't even talked about anything like that." Megumi said as she blushed.

"Nanami, where in the world is my son? Is he still asleep?"

"No, Noriko-sama. He has been awake since an hour ago."

Noriko paused. "He was already awake an hour ago? That's new. Well, please call him. I want to have some breakfast with him. He has the most entertaining stories out of all of my children. I love hearing his sarcastic remarks. He got it from me, unfortunately. This is why his father cannot tolerate some of his remarks."

"Of course, Noriko-sama." Nanami said as she bowed before leaving the room. She smiled at Noriko's comment. That sentiment was very true. To most people, they would think that Kyoya was a replica of his father. But the more he opened up to others, the more his sarcastic and clever remarks came out.

She went down the basement and saw Kyoya fast asleep while waiting for the photos to dry. There were days when she would see the child she used to watch over when she was a new employee at the Ootori Household. Kyoya ended up falling asleep in the library almost every night. He wanted to learn and ingest knowledge as fast as he could so he could catch up with his brothers. There are times when that child in him would find its way in the present day. Before she woke him up, she cleared away the equipment Kyoya used to develop photos.

Nanami took a deep breath before waking up the young master. When he was a child, the grumpy moods were quite adorable, but as he got older it just got more frightening.

"Kyoya-sama…" Nanami said as she gently shook him. "Your mother and Megumi-sama are waiting in the living area."

Kyoya opened his eyes. "Ngh…I'll be right there. I'll just take a bath first." He replied groggily.

He stood up and walked up the stairs. Only his mother could get him out of bed quickly. Nanami sighed out of relief. That turned out better than she expected. She was thinking that she would have gotten a glare of some kind, but she did not. She decided to look at the photos that were being dried. When she saw the photo of Kyoya and Julia together, she knew instantly who occupied Kyoya's thoughts. She hoped that love would prevail this time around.

"It's been awhile since his smile reached his eyes." she said softly to herself.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were completely broken hearted the moment they got to Kyoya's home. They could hear Megumi calling Noriko 'okaasama' already. She obviously approved of their relationship. What made things worse was finding out that Julia had to work all of a sudden. It was a good thing that Haruhi was there keeping them strong.

The poor lawyer was carrying two children on her arms and the two grownups were leaning against her. By the time they got to the house, they saw Kyoya having tea with Megumi and his mother. She noticed that he was in an unusually jolly mood. She took into consideration the slight possibility that maybe Kyoya did like Megumi. He was never the type that openly expressed his emotions so there was a slight chance that this was true. That would prove that he and Julia really just saw each other as friends just like they said.

"Okaasan!" Tamaki said as he came running to Kyoya. "Happy birthday!"

Kyoya looked at Tamaki and instead of his usual cold greeting he replied "Thank you, Otousan."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. Tamaki was more than glad to see his efforts being returned after all these years, but the other three members of the Host Club felt chills run up their spine.

"It must be a front." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"That makes sense. Megumi-san is here." Kaoru replied.

"He must see her the same way as customers of the Host Club." Hikaru added. "That would be the only logical explanation."

Kaoru nodded. "He cannot possibly be in love with her."

The guests of the party started to arrive one by one. Kyoya's friends and family were all there. It was a rare occasion for the Ootori Family to be complete for a meal. Everyone was being civil with each other that day. Even Noriko and Yoshio were tolerating each other's presence that day. The two occupied the kotatsu on the patio and watched their grandchildren playing by the garden. They sat beside each other as they looked at their grandchildren, Satoshi and Kyoko, playing with the youngest daughter of the Hitachiin Family. They were the ones out of place in this gathering. It was filled with young people.

Out of nowhere, Kyoko went towards her grandparents. Her mother told her that the story of how her grandparents met was amazing. She begged her mother to tell her the story, but Fuyumu said it would be best if she asked them herself.

Kyoko sat beside Yoshio and asked "Ojiisama, how did you meet obaasama?"

Noriko smiled at the question. Yoshio looked at his granddaughter. He was not sure how he would answer a question that referred to the distant past.

"Go on, Yoshio. Tell her." Noriko said.

The man sighed. Even after all these years, Noriko was his weakness, strength, enemy, and ally. He yearned to tell her his reasoning for everything, but all their arguments and misunderstandings has taken its toll on their marriage. Though it did not change anything in the past. Noriko was still the only impulsive and not well thought off decision that he did not regret.

"You see Kyoko, it started when I was studying by the park back when I was a resident." He said.

The tale unfolded slowly and Kyoko listened to her grandparent's story the same way her mother did. Fuyumi watched her daughter listen to her parent's story.

Kyoya stood beside her and asked "You manipulated Kyoko to get our parents in one room without killing each other?"

"I would not say I manipulated her, but she did ask me a few days ago how otousama and okaasama met." Fuyumi said with a smile.

Akito and Yuuichi walked towards their brother and sister and looked at the rare sight of their parents telling a story. Even if it was temporary, the peace between them was comforting. It reminded them that there was still no better ally than family. When Fuyumi left to get something from the kitchen, the three brothers stood beside each other.

Yuuichi was direct with his questioning. He did not want to waste any time. "Kyoya, what are you planning?"

Kyoya smirked at his brother's concern. "It's a surprise."

"Be careful with the enemy you're planning to fight. The Fujiwasa Clan is in shambles because of what you exposed in Kyoto." Akito said.

"I did not do anything. Those women came forward by themselves. They asked that justice be served." Kyoya replied. "Shall we move to a much lighter topic then? When is Nanako-san due, Akito-niisan?"

"Anytime now. There's a reason why she's just seated there on the couch. The doctors said she should give birth anytime next week." He replied.

Akito had a soft smile on his face. "I'll be honest with the both of you, but I am frightened."

"It will get easier. Holding your child for the first time will change you. I never understood what otousama meant when he said that a father will do anything to protect his children, but when I held Satoshi for the first time, I understood instantly." Yuuichi said.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "The both of you are getting old." He joked. "The next conversation I'll hear from the both of you might be related to arthritis and retirement."

"You look like you're going to settle down soon, Kyoya. Megumi-san appears to be a good choice, but I have my reservations." Yuuichi said.

"Yes, her mother is an odd character so I am keeping a close eye on her." Kyoya replied.

"So you knew all along?" Akito asked.

"Of course."

"You think you can win the game by getting a hold of the Mizushima Family business my marrying her?" Akito asked.

"Megumi's grandmother has not yet named an heir, but I am taking my chances. After her father, she is the next one in line. Even if the matriarch does not name an heir, it should instantly go to her." Kyoya said.

"Let's set aside the competition today and have some wine." Yuuichi said.

His younger brothers took the offer. The last time the three of them drank together was when they snuck out from school or work, went to Munich for Oktoberfest. They spent three full days drinking to their hearts content and returned with barely any memories or recollections of their escapades.

* * *

The moment Julia got off Kyoya's car, she walked as calmly as she could to the entrance of her apartment building. She bluffed with the extra work she needed to do that day. Her heart was pounding the entire time on the way home. Something was different today, but she could not pinpoint what the problem was. She felt butterflies in her stomach the entire time she was in the car. She looked at Kyoya several times today for no apparent reason. She also wondered why she always thought about what he was doing at the moment.

In order to calm herself, she walked towards her storage and decided it was time. She felt like she has moved on from everything that has transpired in the past. She took out an old box where she placed all of Lilian's letters.

"I can finally read it now with no regrets, Lilian." She said.

She counted the letters Lilian wrote. All 378 letters were unopened. Somehow she felt that whatever it is she read from these letters, she could finally accept it and move on fully. She opened the first letter and felt a few tears escape as she read her sisters words.

 _Julia-neesan,_

 _Today, I found out otousan died. They say he committed suicide, but I don't believe that. They also told me that you went abroad to study. How come you never told me? I thought you wouldn't keep any secrets. I feel sad that I'm all alone, but otousan's oneesan picked me up today. She told me she's bringing me to Kyoto. Please write back soon. I miss you already._

 _Love,_

 _Lilian._

Julia opened the next few letters. A few more tears rolled down her cheeks. She was able to go through several letters. She found out that her father's sister, according to Lilian, was an unusually rich woman. That their father grew up in Kyoto. She found out that her grandfather enjoyed eating the same kind of food as she did. She was able to go through almost half the pile and she noticed that Lilian's stories were getting darker as she opened one letter after the other.

 _Julia-neesan,_

 _I'm really scared. Today they sent me back to a hospital in Tokyo. They told me not to say anything about me. I'm not even allowed to write my real last name even in these letters. I don't understand what's happening. But I promised obasan that I will not tell anyone my real name. I also met otousan's friend today. He told me that I will be safe here in the hospital. Don't worry about me. I hope you're safe._

 _P.S. Please reply to my letters. I want to know what you've been doing already. I'm so bored here._

 _Love,_

 _Lilian._

 _Dear neesan,_

 _I thought I saw you today at the hospital, but I realized it was a real boy. Your boy costume looks a lot like him so I feel like you're here with me too. He's not as funny though. No one can replace my neesan. He also taught me how to draw a rose. I added it on the next page. I hope you can see the drawing._

 _Love,_

 _Lilian._

Julia smiled to herself. She looked at the page behind the letter. It felt nice to have parts of Lilian coming to life. She looked at the rose drawing. It was very beautiful. She looked for an extra picture frame she had and placed the drawing there. She placed the frame on her bedside table and hugged the penguin stuffed toy Kyoya gave her. She lied down on the bed and assumed a fetal position.

"What's wrong with me today?" she said to herself right before she fell asleep.

* * *

Hello! I hope this chapter was much lighter compared to the previous one. I really felt that I dropped quite a lot of information last time so I wanted to make something slightly happier. Finally, you guys are getting more action. Who knew this enemy came from the past? Also, how was the flashback for Yoshio and Noriko? I found it difficult to create an entire story that would uncover the villain and develop their relationship further.

But anyways, what are your thoughts? What was your favorite part of the chapter? Please tell me anything. I really enjoy reading all your reviews.

Thank you also for those who took the time to review for the last chapter. My heart was overflowing with joy. Yes, the ship is about to sail some more so be ready. :)


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the slight delay! I hope this chapter is enough for you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC.

* * *

Julia went down the car and went inside Kyoya's house. She did not know what she was doing here, but she just walked towards the door of the mansion. She was surprised to see Nanami-san already waiting for her.

"Good afternoon, Julia-sama."

"Nanami-san, please you do not have to call me that." Julia replied. She was not used to these formalities. She was just a regular guest. Not exactly anyone special.

"I understand, Julia-san." The woman said as she bowed.

She stood still for a few moments trying to recall why she had to visit Kyoya. She enumerated several possibilities. Having such a lapse in her memory was something she was not used to. She walked towards Kyoya's room to check if he was there. Surely, he would tell her why he asked her to be there in the first place. Though when she opened the door, she was surprised to see an empty room with no one in it.

"Nanami-san, where's Kyoya?"

"He left for a business meeting yesterday, Julia-sama…ah Julia-san. He will be back tonight." Nanami said with a slightly confused tone. She found it odd that Julia did not remember how Kyoya left the other day.

Julia went inside Kyoya's room and sat on the side of his bed. Something was wrong with her today. She had no recollection with why she even had to go to Kyoya's place. She also did not understand why Nanami-san was treating her so formally. She sat down on the couch in Kyoya's room so she could get her bearing. She stared at the walls for a good 10 minutes. She had no idea what she was doing there. While waiting, Julia could hear a young child speaking in the hallway. She assumed it was Kyoya's niece or nephew.

"Is okaasan home?" said the young voice.

"Yes, she is in her room."

A young boy that looked exactly like Kyoya entered the room. Julia stared at the adorable looking boy wearing an Ouran Elementary School uniform. Julia froze. Now Kyoya had some explaining to do. She never knew the man had a son to begin with already. Why is he trying to get Megumi when he already has a child? Who in the world was his mother and why hasn't Kyoya mentioned anything about this kid? The boy peered in the room smiled and ran towards her.

"Okaasan! You're home." He said as he hugged her waist tightly.

Now, Julia was confused. She does not even remember marrying anyone especially Kyoya. As far as she was concerned, she was single. She was sure she never gave birth or had any sexual relations to begin with. Who in the world was this child and why was he calling her his mother?

The young boy never left her side. "I missed you. How was your trip to Hokkaido?"

"It was pleasant." Julia replied on a whim. She had no idea that she came from somewhere to begin with. Did she have some kind of memory loss or amnesia? She looked at her surroundings to see if there could be anything that could provide answers. She walked towards the shelf and saw several photos of her and Kyoya lined up. One photo was Kyoya smiling at what looked like ultrasound photos. The next photo was Kyoya holding a baby, which she assumed was this little boy. The photo at the back was her wearing a wedding dress smiling beside Kyoya.

Julia looked at her hand and she saw a wedding ring on it.

"Okaasan, are you okay?" asked the little boy.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy." Julia said.

The young boy looked at her with a worried expression. He ran outside the room and was searching for help. Julia found it odd not to know the name of her own "son". The young boy looked like a sweet child, but she had no recollection of him whatsoever.

"Hotta-san! Are you here?" called the child.

"Yes, Shoichi-bocchama?" Hotta replied.

"Okaasan is not feeling well." The young boy said as he pointed at Julia.

Julia looked at an older version of Hotta enter the room. She was certain that was the right person, and she was not supposed to be here. She was beginning to feel lightheaded already. What in the world was going on?

Hotta walked towards Julia and said "Julia-sama, please stay right there and rest. We will have a doctor sent over immediately."

She tried to steady her breathing. Now she felt nauseated. What a horrible feeling. The little boy named Shoichi sat beside her the entire time asking if she was well every few minutes. Julia would assure him that she was fine, but she was stopping herself from vomiting. A few moments later, she heard Kyoya's voice coming from the hallway. There was a sense of relief on her part. She could hear that he was talking to someone on the phone. She heard Hotta speak to him in a low voice and Kyoya walked in the room.

"What's wrong dear?" he asked with concern.

Julia wanted to slap herself then slap him. Why was he being unusually affectionate? The Kyoya she knew was not like this. What happened to the sarcastic language they spoke? She felt like she was abducted by aliens and they were probably experimenting on her right now.

He placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "You might be feeling awful since you've been getting morning sickness lately."

Julia looked confused. "Morning sickness?"

"Yes, you're pregnant. Remember? We went to the doctor last week only to find out you were seven weeks pregnant." Kyoya replied. He looked at her like as if she was supposed to know this information already.

Kyoya took the boy and placed him on his lap. "Shoichi, what would you do if you got a little brother or sister?"

"I'll play with them! We can eat takoyaki together." the boy replied cheerfully.

Julia could feel tears forming in her eyes. She did not understand what was happening, but she was overwhelmed with happiness. Like there was a void in her that was being filled slowly. Something she has longed for was finally hers. She could not stop the tears from falling. Her son noticed she was crying.

"Okaasan, are you okay? Are you sad?" the little boy asked.

Julia shook her head. "No, I'm very happy."

A part of her felt like she wanted this to become a reality for her in the future, but as of now none of this could be real. There was this tiny inkling where she wanted to start a family of her own, but this was too much. The fear of loss set in again. The happiness she felt was consumed with an impending feeling that they were going to be taken away from her as well. She tightly shut her eyes as she felt the world spinning suddenly. She could hear Kyoya's voice and the little boy as well calling her. But when she opened her eyes again, she was hugging her penguin stuffed toy. She was back in her apartment. Julia looked at her hands, stomach, calendar, time, and date.

"That was such a vivid dream." She said to herself. "And of all people why Kyoya?!" she said in an exasperated tone.

She stood up and looked at the time. Julia decided it was time to do some extra work for real. She got dressed and went to the studio. Surely, there should be some paperwork she could do. There could be any kind of work for her to do. Anything that could distract her from her thoughts. The recent dream she had was pushed at the back of her mind. She cannot afford odd thoughts like these. Not when the idol group she was handling was having their debut this week.

* * *

Kyoya left work early so he and Megumi could spend the afternoon together. Noriko suggested that the both of them go out for the afternoon. The stress Megumi had for the previous days was starting to take a toll. Having a short distraction would ease her mood a bit. Kyoya invited her to around Shinjuku. It felt like a safe choice for their first official date. He toured her around like a true gentleman. They went inside every shop that caught her attention.

"Would you like to have some dinner, Megumi?" Kyoya asked.

Megumi smiled at him. "Yes, I would like that."

"Is there anything you want to eat in particular right now?"

The woman bit her bottom lip as she thought about her answer. "Pancakes sound nice right now."

"There's a popular near here. Moena serves large pancakes with lot of filling. Does that sound appetizing to you?" Kyoya asked with a soft smile just as practiced.

He could see the difference with Megumi's approach. His sudden change of strategy must have confused her. Based on what he was seeing, he knew he was on the right track. He was going towards the direction he was aiming for. He could see a slight blush forming on Megumi's cheeks. This was his signal to make another move.

He leaned closer towards her and asked "Are you cold?"

Megumi looked startled "N-not exactly."

Kyoya rubbed his hands together and placed it on Megumi's cheeks. According to Julia, this would warm her heart more than anything. He hid his smirk underneath the small smile on his face. He will remind himself to buy Julia more pudding. Her strategies have been nothing but flawless.

"Shall we go?" he asked. He took out his phone and called Tachibana to bring the car over to their location.

He can see through Megumi's motives. She was no opponent of his, but a useful ally. He observed and studied Megumi for the past few days they were together. He needed to get a better and more in depth understand of her. He realized that her want to be incorporated into the Ootori family was no more than a selfish act. There was nothing more to it than that. There was no hidden agenda behind her actions. He could see that Megumi thinks she's a clever person, but he would beg to differ. She is not as clever as she thinks she is.

Getting a better leverage of owing majority shares of the Mizushima Corporation should be easier now. He already had a few under his name and the Ootori Group has its shares as well. He did not understand the floating shares of the corporation. He obtained a list of people who had shares in the company. He decided to buy off shares of the smaller players one by one. A few nights ago, he was able to claim part ownership of a medium sized bank which had a substantial amount of shares in the Mizushima Corporation. He also looked at the list of people who had the most public shares and he was surprised to see a very familiar name. He did not think that Julia was knowledgeable with the stock market business.

His false relationship with Megumi was taking its toll on his schedule. There were no meetings scheduled today, but it would have been an opportune time for him to find more information regarding the floating accounts under the Mizushima Corporation. It seems like it only belongs to a single person. Who was this group that held a large fraction of the shares? It was difficult for him to find the people that owned it. But what he could not understand was why do they all have false names? Each account was hidden under different names with falsified identities. He suspected that only one person owned all those accounts. He needed to know who that person was so he can move forward. If he is able to obtain at least half the shares of this mystery person, marrying Megumi would not even be a necessity. However, being associated through marriage would solidify his hold on the Mizushima Corporation.

There was also an impending issue with Megumi's mother. Koharu Miyura was a suspicious character. There were several reports that she has been visiting Soichuru Fujiwasa. The man was able to ask for house arrest after a few weeks in jail. He had a feeling it was with the aid of his own father. They became close business partners years ago so it would only make sense that his father would help the man out of formality. Though considering how Kyoya bought most of the shares, technically some of the businesses of the Fujiwasa Family was now under the Ootori Group.

"Kyoya?"

He blinked for a few seconds. "Yes, Megumi?"

"The car is here. You looked like you were thinking about something really pressing." She said.

He needed to recover his guard. Using Megumi was a risk and an advantage. He would be able to see through his competitors, but they had a way to see through him as well. He gave a smile that was unlike him. He needed to emulate the concern Tamaki shows to their guest back then.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about a plan B in the even that you did not like the food there." He replied in a cool manner but with just the right amount of subtle warmth just as he practiced.

Megumi looked shocked. "Is that so? I'm sorry. I don't mean to bother you."

He could see that she was suspecting him of something, but it would be easy enough for him to manipulate her at this point. Megumi's thoughts would not go so deeply to think about what he was truly after. Most likely she would think about his intentions towards her or if he was thinking about other women.

"Don't worry. I'm not seeing anyone else now." He said reassuringly. "I think it's time that I followed my father's advice and settle down soon."

Megumi looked at Kyoya with a curious expression. "Really now? This is very different from the Kyoya I've met previously and the one I've heard about."

It was too late to turn back now. Kyoya knew he had to make a much more convincing move. He held Megumi's hand as they walked towards the car and whispered briefly. "I believe that a single person can cause even a person like me to change for the better."

The blush and soft smile of Megumi's face was enough of an answer to him. Now, he knew he has broken through the hard shell she keeps up. Everything now should be relatively calm and under his control. All the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place. He reminded himself to get Julia not just pudding but more food. He helped Megumi enter the car and they made their way to the said restaurant. His true intentions were hidden perfectly under his false affections. Now, he can see that things were starting to look clear and it was all working towards his advantage.

Besides, he was not completely lying with what he just said to Megumi. It was true that he believed in the effect of a single person. It was true that he needed this person in his life. This person became his strength and weakness. He needed to do everything in his power to make sure that no one finds his weakness. He meant every single word he just uttered, but what he left out in his statement was the fact that person was not Megumi, but someone else.

* * *

Tamaki decided to go with Haruhi on her investigation. He did not know much about the specifics on the case Haruhi was handling, but he knew the general gist. Some information was highly classified even he was not allowed to peak no matter how much he begged Haruhi. They were on their way to Shinagawa-Ku. It was where the wife of a 'Ryusei Nitta' was buried. They could the scenery changing. This place was already in the suburban area of Japan.

"This place is beautiful." Haruhi said as she looked out the window.

The area was picture perfect. Everything blended with their surroundings. The snow in this area was much already thicker compared to Tokyo. It looked like a very small town so Haruhi had a feeling that it should be easy to find people who would know Ryusei Nitta and his family. As they went through the streets, the more the passages made sense. All the passages were pertaining to this place. Something was hidden here and Haruhi knew that she was close to finding her answers.

"I wonder why Julia couldn't make it to Kyoya's party." Tamaki said as he sulked. He was glad that Kyoya's real family was complete, but the new addition to their Host Club family was unable to go.

"She had work, remember?"

"Yeah, but…It would have been nice to have a complete family photo with everyone."

"Kyoya-senpai looked happy the entire time though." Haruhi said.

"But that's because his businesses are doing well. Much better than before. Even Komatsuzawa-senpai wants to feature Kyoya in one of their magazines next month." Tamaki said.

"Komatsuzawa-senpai? The president of the newspaper club in Ouran?"

"Yes!" Tamaki said enthusiastically. "Through the efforts of the Host Club to save their small club, we were able to transform three mediocre men into prominent people in the media. Without our kindness, they might have gone down a horrible path, but now they are successful in their respective field."

Haruhi sighed. She remembered the incident like as if it was yesterday. They started playing commoner games while the newspaper club observed their club activities. It was a laughable experience.

"That explains why there's nothing horrible about you guys." She said. She suddenly realized that several of their classmates or schoolmates have been involved in certain activities that were exposed by the media, but no one in the Host Club was ever touched by such news.

Tamaki blinked several times. "I don't understand."

"It must be Kyoya-senpai's doing." She said to herself.

Haruhi looked outside the window as the car passed the main avenue of the town. The snow was gently falling from the sky and it was covering everything that their eyes could see. The roofs of the buildings were starting to turn powder white. She could see a few people walking as fast as they could so they could get to their intended destination.

Time was passing by quickly. Seasons were changing faster and faster. Just a few days ago, the cool autumn was what they saw and now it was already winter in certain parts of Japan. It felt like it was just yesterday when her children could barely walk and talk. The car turned to a small obscure street. Based on the directions they received, the cemetery should be around here.

"This place must be beautiful during the spring." Tamaki said.

A small stream that came down from the mountain could be heard. Various species of trees lined the road. It was breathtaking. The snow was perched on the branches of the trees. There were even small icicles forming already.

"So Julia grew up here? This place looks so serene." Tamaki commented once more. He was getting excited already he could barely contain himself.

"Yes, but she told me she used to live much closer to the other side of the town." Haruhi said.

"I find it hard to believe that such a place exists not too far from Tokyo."

"I agree. It used to be more populated than this, but remember the fire a few years ago?" Haruhi said.

Tamaki paused. "Was this the one that was caused by the nuclear plant?"

"Yes, the one that the press hid. They reported that it was just a regular short circuit with one of the houses and the fire just spread." Haruhi said.

She only knew about the truth to the incident recently. That fire took quite a lot of lives and destroyed a lot of homes and businesses in the area. The couple were silent for a few moments. It was a devastating event that caused even more stricter implementation for fire safety for schools, homes, and offices.

"How could I forget? It was tragic." Tamaki said. "To think that if the fire department was not able to get there sooner, it would have wiped out this entire place. What was tragic was the school nearby and how some children were trapped in their classrooms. It was a good thing Kyoya's brother was did not arrive at the hospital yet. Had he gotten there on time, he could have been affected as well."

"Akito-san?" Haruhi asked. She never heard this story from anyone.

"No, Yuuichi-san." Tamaki said. "I'll never forget the day Kyoya called his own brother to ask if he was alright. He rarely spoke to them as such."

Haruhi bit her lip. Could this be related to Yoshio Ootori's case or was it pure coincidence that his eldest son was asked to go to the hospital in this area? She decided to ask her husband a few more questions. It did not hurt to ask.

"What was he going to do at a place like this?" she asked.

Tamaki blinked for a few seconds and shrugged his shoulders. "Kyoya just told me his father instructed Yuuichi-san to get the hospital records backed up. Something about them needing centralize the information from the new hospitals and health centers they bought from the suburban areas. However, his brother had an emergency patient so he left later than expected."

This gave Haruhi more clues. It confirmed her suspicions that the person she was looking for was indeed here. Though was bothered her was how some records of people in this area were lost. It was not like the government to have no other copies of basic records. She needed to investigate this further. It felt like the fire was something planned and everything else was collateral damage.

"I'll never forget Kyoya's concerned voice…Honestly, I never expected him to be that worried about his brothers." Tamaki said.

"Tamaki-sama, Haruhi-sama. We have arrived." Said the chauffer.

"Are you ready?" Tamaki asked his wife with the warm smile he always saved just for her. "This may give you the answers you seek or it may not."

Haruhi took a deep breath. "I know."

"What if the answer you saw was something you did not expect?"

"The truth is the only thing that matters now." Haruhi replied.

The guards surveyed the area first. When Tamaki saw the signal that the area was safe, he took his wife's hand as they went down the car. The stone steps were quite slippery due as they went up. From the entrance, place looked nothing more than an old family burial spot. Nothing too grand, but the steps lead them down closer to the river. They could still hear the rustling of the tree and the scent of pine.

"My, this place looks wonderful." Tamaki said as he looked around. "It's a hidden gem."

Haruhi could not help but agree. The burial area was not grand, but it was more like a neighborhood cemetery that has been there for ages. They went down to see a very peaceful and serene garden.

"This place must be amazing during spring." Tamaki commented once more.

"Let's look for the grave site of Lisbeth Nitta?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki nodded. They cleared each stone one by one to decipher the name. They started with the graves on the northern side of the garden and made their way down from there. After an hour of clearing the snow off graves, they did not find any Lisbeth Nitta written anywhere.

"Is there an attendant in the area?" Haruhi asked of the guards.

"We will check, Haruhi-sama."

Tamaki could see how this case was taking its toll on Haruhi. He could only imagine how unjust their deaths were, but he felt proud with his wife's achievements. She was fighting with everything she had in her. They sat on the bench facing the river and waited for the attendant to arrive.

"What's that, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he pointed to the other side of the river.

Haruhi leaned forward to get a clearer view of the object Tamaki was pointing at. "It looks like a small pavilion. Why would they have that here?"

There was a small bridge that lead to the other side, but the trail looked difficult to traverse with the snow. Before Tamaki could let his curiosity get the best of him, the attendant arrived.

He bowed deeply in front of the couple and asked "How may I help you?"

"We're looking for a certain name here, madam. Lisbeth Nitta."

The old woman closed her eyes as she tried to remember the name. "Lisbeth Nitta. That is very familiar. Very familiar indeed. Shall we go to the registry to double check the location? It would take too much time for you to look at each grave one by one."

Haruhi and Tamaki smiled at the woman. They followed her as she went inside a small house. She asked them to follow her inside. When they entered, the smell of old paper and ink filled the room.

"I am familiar with the name. We do not have a lot of foreigners buried in the area. Is she a relative of your husband?" The old woman asked.

"No, but she was the wife of someone we knew." Haruhi said.

The old woman was opening different books and boxes. "My memory has started to fail me which is why I write everything down now."

Tamaki looked at the old woman and smiled. "I'm sure your heart is just as young as it was."

"My, my. Quite a charmer you are. No wonder you have such a beautiful wife." She replied softly. "What was the name again of the woman you are looking for?"

"Lisbeth Nitta." Haruhi answered.

A few more boxes and record books were opened. They watched the caretaker of the cemetery look through each record. "Ah! Here. Lisbeth Nitta. The woman who died 40 years ago. Her grave is across the bridge."

"Her husband was Ryusei Nitta, am I correct? Based on the records he died 34 years ago." The woman read.

Haruhi paused. "Are you sure, obaasan? Ryusei Nitta and Lisbeth Nitta died that long ago?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, it says so here." She said as she gave the records to Haruhi. "I remember now why her name was so memorable. They were one of the first people I had to record when the job was passed on to me."

Haruhi and Tamaki looked over the document. There was no way it could have been falsified by anyone. It did not seem like she was lying about the location as well.

"Will you lead us to her grave, Obaasan?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course."

The old lady lead them to another path that would go to the bridge. She was explaining the history of the place and how her family was tasked to guard this burial area. Stories about what happened after the war and who were buried there were mentioned. The reason why her family has been guarding the place was because it was connected to one of the Shinto shrines in the middle. The woman stopped walking when they were about to cross the bridge.

"I hope you find what you are looking for on the other side. My old knees are not as strong so I shall leave the two of you here." She paused for a moment and said "Remember…Those who have passed have a way of speaking to us. Listen and look at your surroundings so you may find what it is you truly seek."

"Thank you obaasan." Haruhi replied with a bow.

"Yes, thank you for helping us." Tamaki said.

The woman left them and went back to her home. Tamaki extended his arm and smiled at Haruhi.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, no matter who it is I find, I know I am ready." Haruhi replied.

Tamaki could feel her dedication and conviction. Which was why he was getting even more curious regarding the case.

"Haruhi, why is this case so important?" Tamaki asked like a curious child.

"It's related to a powerful family." Haruhi replied as they were crossing the bridge.

"I know. You've handled plenty of cases, but this one is getting so much attention."

"Tamaki, what would you do if our entire family was murdered and there is only one member remaining?"

Tamaki paused for a moment. "Like, what if that happened to us? Like only Uno or Chiyo would be alive?"

"Yes, hypothetically speaking only one of our children would be alive and they are living in hiding."

Tamaki could feel his eyes starting to water. "I would try to prevent it before it could happen. I do not want any of my children to face the world alone."

"Let's say, despite all your efforts only one of our children made it. What would you want to happen?"

"I want someone to protect our child." Tamaki replied as tears were rolling down his cheeks. The awful thought of Chiyo or Uno being alone in this world scared him. Knowing they had no one else to turn to. No family or friends that could help them.

"That is why I am fighting. This person whoever she is…she needs my help."

Tamaki took out his handkerchief. The tears would not stop. "How horrible. Is this why you are in a hurry? It makes sense now. If the Mizushima Family wants to keep their claim, they need to name an heir soon. Is that why we're looking for this person?"

Haruhi was surprised. "How did you know that?"

"I am still the Chief Executive Officer of Suoh Enterprises. I know things from the business world even if I am not as aggressive." Tamaki replied. "Is this related to the Fujiwasa Family by any chance?"

Sometimes, still Tamaki finds ways to surprise her. His ability to feel through important information is unparalleled. Even though her husband acts like a child most of the time, he is still skilled in his own right.

"Yes, as well as Kyoya-senpai and his family." Haruhi said.

"Kyoya? How is this related to him?" Tamaki asked.

"The little girl he was taking care of…she was one of the children of Ryusei Mizushima." Haruhi said.

Tamaki took a sharp intake of air. "Oh no…does Kyoya know all of this?" Tamaki laughed to himself. "Ah, what kind of question is that? I am sure he knows."

They were looking through the graves on the island. Tamaki and Haruhi paid their respects multiple times as they looked through each one on the island. Somehow, the grave they were looking for was not in the main area so they went through one of the narrower paths that lead to an open garden. The moment Haruhi saw it, she knew she was in the right place. It was exactly how she imagined it to be based on the passages Ryusei Mizushima left. On the far right, she saw two graves. There was a man and woman named Ryusei and Lisbeth Nitta and it was as the care taker said. They died long ago just as the records said. Even the condition of their graves showed wear and tear.

Haruhi was now confused. Her records did not coincide with what she was seeing. What was the missing piece of the puzzle? Why would Ryusei Mizushima bring her to this place. She looked closely on the grave and noticed there was a small inscription at the side of Lisbeth Nitta's grave. Tamaki saw it as well and started removing the snow that was on it. He was surprised to see a quotation written in French.

" _C'est cela l'amour, tout donner, tout sacrifier sans espoir de retour_." Tamaki read with a smile. It warmed his heart to read things written in his mother tongue.

"What does that mean?" Haruhi asked.

"It means that is love, to give away everything, to sacrifice everything, without the slightest desire to get anything in return." Tamaki said. "It was what Kyoya said at his speech during our wedding, remember?"

"How could I have forgotten that?" Haruhi said. "He should apply it to himself though. I found it ironic for him to talk to you about love."

"I hope that he finds love though Haruhi. He deserves it more than anyone in this world. I know that he will be one of the most loving and selfless person. You've seen how he works." Tamaki said.

"It took a lot of time for me to observe Kyoya-senpai, but I slowly understood his actions along the way." Haruhi said.

"I had a feeling he was infatuated with you as well." Tamaki replied "But, he put my selfish whims ahead of his again. He puts other people ahead of him."

Haruhi smiled. If there was one person in the world that understood all of Kyoya's actions, it was Tamaki. Kyoya was never the type to broadcast his thoughts and emotions to the world. He would joke about keeping tabs on favors, when in fact they knew that Kyoya never counted the number of time he helped his friends.

"So I'm at a dead end again." Haruhi said. This was draining her completely.

"I believe there's light at the end of the tunnel." Tamaki replied. He was still hopeful that they would find what they were looking for.

They were about to leave the place when they could hear a voice. Tamaki and Haruhi looked at each other.

"I don't remember anyone going here with us." Haruhi said.

Tamaki shrugged. He and Haruhi stayed silent as they listened to the person speaking. It sounded like a woman sobbing. They followed the voice and they saw that from the main garden, there was a small cobblestone steps that went down to a much smaller area. They walked silently and cautiously towards the voice and as they got closer they could hear the woman speak.

"Okaa-chan, what's wrong with me? Every time I see him my heart flutters. It's like the first time I went on stage to perform as a fairy. A few days ago, we went to the beach and when I asked if he has ever been in love he said it was me then replied that he was joking. I did not believe him at first. No one would have. It really seemed like a joke especially since it came from him, but why did I feel my heart…like it stopped beating." The voice said.

Tamaki and Haruhi smiled at each other and walked the other way. It was just someone talking their mother. They needed to leave her in peace. As they walked back up, they could still hear the woman talking.

"He's not a horrible person, but he's greedy, horribly ambitious, cunning, and calculating. He's willing to do anything he wants. His temper in the morning is horrible and he eats more than I do! His smile though…the real one okaa-chan, it's unlike anything I've ever seen before. Once you break through his walls. I swear…I'll kill him if he ruins my work productivity for another day. I don't understand why I feel this way? It's horrible."

Tamaki and Haruhi smiled again to each other. Obviously, the woman was in love. They walked back through the path they came from and went back to the car. It has been a long day for them. They will continue their search on another day. At least Haruhi knows that whatever is written on Ryusei Nitta's profile will be scrapped.

"Do you want to eat something first before we go back?" Tamaki asked. "We're almost at the highway and we won't find anything decent to eat if we leave the town now."

"No, I want to go back so we can spend more time with the kids." Haruhi said.

Tamaki smiled. "Of course…but Haruhi…maybe the information you have on this Ryusei Nitta is false? Most of the records did burn down during the fire. One of the government buildings that kept these things was affected since it used to be here." Tamaki said cheerfully.

Then it hit Haruhi. How could she have overlooked this? Of course, Ryusei Mizushima will not put all the information she needed in one profile. He would put bits of pieces of the truth in several spots. All she had to do was find it. She had Ryusei Mizushima, Ryusei Nitta, and Ryusei Sakamoto.

"It makes sense now." Haruhi said. She needed to know anything and everything about Ryusei Sakamoto. The grave she was looking for was not Ryusei Nitta or Lisbeth Nitta, but Sakamoto.

"We have to go back." Haruhi said.

"What?"

"We need to go back. We were looking for the wrong person Tamaki. I know who to look for now." Haruhi replied.

The driver turned the car around as soon as he could. When Haruhi and Tamaki got to the house of the caretaker, they asked if Ryusei Sakamoto was buried there as well. She checked her records once more and said that it was on the other side. Roughly around the same area where Ryusei Nitta and his wife was buried. Tamaki and Haruhi ran back to the place and they noticed that the grave they were looking for was not in the main area again, so they went down the path where they heard the woman's voice.

Haruhi was right. Ryusei Sakamoto was buried here. Underneath the Magnolia tree. She examined his grave and saw nothing. There were no inscriptions or hidden messages. Haruhi looked around and saw that on the other side of the area were two other graves.

"Lilian Sakamoto and Lisbeth Sakamoto." Haruhi read. This was the person she was looking for. It connected all the pieces of the puzzle. "So the voice we heard earlier…could that be his only daughter?" she said.

Haruhi ran as fast as she could back to the entrance. The heir of the Mizushima Family was right there. She cannot lose this person now. She was so close to finding the girl that their family has hidden for so long. However, it was too late when she got back. The girl she was looking for was gone.

* * *

Chizuru and everyone at the office felt tense. No one could sit down properly or even breath properly. They saw Julia skipping through financial records and correcting things.

"Yesterday, she alphabetized the entire records section last weekend." One of the staff said.

Chizuru was listening to them gossip. She peered through the office door and walked towards the staff.

"The other day she cleaned and fixed the costume and makeup room. Everything was arranged in size then color." Another person said.

They bent slightly to look through at the training area of the new talents. One was dancing horribly off key, but Julia corrected the young girl with a smile and words of encouragement.

"Chizuru-san, what happened to Julia-san over the weekend?" asked one of the makeup artists.

"Nothing that I know of."

One of the interns looked at Julia as well. "Maybe she's in love?"

Everyone in the office heard her question. There were a few moments of silence that was followed by intense laughter.

"J-j-julia-san?"

"In love?!"

One of the staff could not control her laughter. "When she goes out of that room she'll be humming and walks with a skip in her step."

Even Chizuru found the entire thought entertaining, but it would be nice for Julia to find someone.

The moment they hear the music stop everyone discretely watch Julia leave the room. The entire place was silent. Well, it was almost silent. She walked towards the kitchen humming with a certain skip in her step. Everyone had eyes much wider than plates. Their eyes were more like Ferris wheels now. Plates were not even enough to quantify things now. They all looked at Julia slowly and cautiously.

"What's the date today?" Chizuru asked.

"27th."

"It's not payday." Chizuru said.

"Maybe it's because she was nominated for a promotion?" the intern added.

Everyone could already hear Mei Yasamura from the hallway. That woman was always too loud for her own good. Now everyone in the office knows that she has a date with her yakuza boyfriend. Usually, talent agencies and any job related to the creatives did not have a silent office. It was filled with laughter and things to keep these people and their creative juices flowing. So it was odd for Mei to enter a room that was dead quiet.

"Why is everyone so-"

"SHHHHHH!"

She was taken aback with everyone's response. She stood beside Chizuru and asked as softly as her loud voice permitted to. "What's happening?"

"Look at Julia." Chizuru said.

"What?"

"Just look at her."

Mei observed her friend skipping and humming from the hallway. She was looking at her phone and smiling. Now, this was getting everyone troubled. A few moments later, a delivery man with flowers entered the room and was asking for "Julia Swenhaugen."

The man who delivered flowers from the nearby shop already practiced saying Julia's name. He has had several deliveries for her over the years.

"Ah! Abe-san. Who is it from this time?" Julia asked as she walked towards the receiving area.

"You have two deliveries today, Julia-san." The man replied.

"Ah…really?"

"Both are from a man named Komatsuzawa." The man said as he gave a large bouquet of flowers and another large box of chocolates.

"I hope you did not have a hard time bringing this large thing around."

"It's no big deal." Julia replied as she was about to go back to her office.

"Ah, Julia-san. That's just the first one. This second one was from the manager. She told me that someone asked to give this to you."

Julia blinked a few times and took the small envelope. She looked at it closely. "There's no address." She said.

"I only deliver things. I tried asking the manager a few moments ago, but she told me it was classified information."

Everyone looked at Julia bring her usual chocolates and flowers back to the room.

"How many for this month?" Chizuru asked

"We got mostly flowers this month, but most of the chocolates were labeled as office property by Julia." Mei replied.

Nothing was out of the ordinary except the letter. Chizuru and Mei peaked from the other side of the office to see the letter. They could see Julia examining the envelope and they even saw her smell it. They could not believe what they saw next. Julia had a small smile on her face right after smelling it. She opened the envelope and they saw several pages or several different parts, but they could not see what it was. All they knew was Julia took one of the pages and placed it in her bag and the rest went to the drawer under her desk. They saw Julia packing her things. Chizuru and Mei cannot stop their curiosity anymore.

"Where are you going Ju-chan?" Mei asked.

"Dinner. I'm bringing the boys over tomorrow for the Ootori Group commercial." she replied.

"Ah, Demon Lord owes you a lot. I heard sales went up." Mei said.

"Yes, that's why I have dinner." Julia replied flatly.

"The two of you have a date?" Chizuru asked.

Julia looked at her friend. "Really? Kyoya? There are plenty of fish in the sea. I'm pretty sure he's taken already."

"It's not official." Mei said playfully.

"No thanks."

"So where are you meeting him?" Chizuru asked.

"He's picking me up." Julia replied. "Ah, I have to go. He's at the entrance already."

Julia left her two friends in the office. Mei and Chizuru looked at each other.

"He's picking her up?" Mei said.

"It's definitely a date." Chizuru said.

"Wanna check the drawer?"

The two women went towards Julia's desk. They looked at the envelope and smelled it.

"It smells like a bit fruity…no more like citrus… like lemon but more grassy, like citronella." Mei said.

Chizuru smelled the envelope as well. "You're right."

They opened the envelope and saw small watercolor paintings of various things and places. They looked at the signature.

"I'm not familiar with this artist." Chizuru said.

Mei looked closer. "All I can see here is a 'K'."

"Do you think it came from Kyoya?" Chizuru asked.

"He would have given it to her during their 'meeting'." Mei replied with a sense of suspicion.

"That's true. So, who could it be from?"

"We'll have to spy on Julia more to find out."

Julia was trying her best to keep herself calm and collected. She was finding it difficult to keep her composure lately. She took the elevator and when she was the only one there, she took out the photo in her bag. Her stomach was twisting and tumbling all at the same time as her heart started to beat even faster. It was their picture at the beach. Kyoya looked happy. The smile on their faces were genuine. It was the smile they hid from the rest of the world, but somehow it easily breaks through their walls the moment it is just the two of them.

She slowly traced Kyoya's smile. It was different. It was like as if he was a different person in that photo. When they were at the beach, he was not Kyoya Ootori but just Kyoya. She was not Julia Swenhaugen or Julia Sakamoto but just Julia.

She got off the elevator and saw Kyoya standing in the lobby.

"You didn't have to get off the car, you know." Julia said.

"Hello to you too, Julia." Kyoya replied. "Let's go?"

"Yeah, so where are we eating this time?"

"Ishikawa."

"Ishikawa? The one in Shinjuku?"

"Yes."

"No…you aren't serious." Julia said. Her heart fluttered even more than it was already.

"I'm serious."

"How did you get a reservation?"

Kyoya smiled at the woman beside him. "Sometimes, I feel you underestimate my connections."

"No, but wow…seriously. How in the world?"

"To say things bluntly, I was able to get extra priority just because I'm Kyoya Ootori." He replied in a very cool manner.

Julia started to laugh. "Ah, I feel like I'm making a huge mistake with not trying to win your heart. Imagine all the restaurants I can go to whenever I want just by using your name."

Kyoya rolled his eyes at Julia's comment. "Yes, you are making a huge mistake. Every woman in this world wants to be married to someone like me so they can eat anywhere and all you want is time to watch television series every week. I feel like your priorities are horribly skewed."

The two of them went in the car and talked about work. Each had a valuable opinion or method that could be shared. Their conversations rarely had an actual end to it. They just flowed from one topic to another. Tachibana could see the difference with how Kyoya treats Julia and Megumi. The other day, the two had lunch as well, but it was not like this. It was true that Kyoya would hold Megumi's hand or brush off a few strands of hair off her face, but he could not have a conversation like this with her. Julia on the other hand was someone he never touched or held in public, but if you listen you can see where his interests were.

When they got to the restaurant, the manager was already there waiting for them by the entrance. A man wearing a formal kimono bowed in front of them. It looked exclusive and fully booked that everyone who entered had a reservation that was made at least a month ago.

"Good evening Ootori-sama."

"Good evening."

"We have prepared your table in the private room near the garden just as you requested.

"Thank you for accommodating us on such a short notice."

"It is nothing, Ootori-sama. It is an honor to have you here."

Julia the dimly lit interiors gave everything an intimate feel. She could barely see the faces of the guests as her eyes were adjusting.

"Kyoya, what a surprise to see you here."

"Ah, Suoh-san. Good evening."

"There's no need to be so formal, Kyoya. You are like a son to me as well. And my you look like you have lovely company tonight as well." Yuzuru replied.

"It's just me, Suoh-san." Julia replied.

"Ah, the lights are so dim I could barely see your face Julia-san." He replied. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing very well." Julia replied warmly.

"You know…if anything goes wrong or you need help you can just call 'o-ji-san'." Yuzuru replied.

"I'll make sure to get in touch Suoh-san."

"Suoh-san? I told you already to call me Yuzuru-ojisan. Did we not plan the grand entrance of Uno and Chiyo for their first birthday party together?"

"Of course, Yuzuru-ojisan." Julia replied with a reserved laugh.

"Well, I won't keep you from Kyoya now." Yuzuru said. He walked closer towards Kyoya and pat his back. "You have good taste in women."

"Ah, I do not mean to create a misunderstanding. We're working on a project together." Kyoya replied.

Yuzuru smiled playfully at him. "That's where it starts." He leaned closer to Kyoya "If you want to get her to start talking, give her the nicely aged sake. Her mouth will never stop."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Kyoya replied.

Before they were could enter their room, another familiar face showed up. A man with thick framed glasses walked towards Julia.

"I hope you received the flowers and chocolates I sent."

Julia turned around and smiled politely. "Ah, yes I did Komatsuzawa-san."

"Did you like it?" the man asked.

"Of course, the roses were lovely."

Kyoya felt a pang of jealousy at that moment. He knew that she was not his, but still it did not help that a familiar face was out to get her. He clenched his fists slightly and had a tight smile on his face.

"Ah, Komatsuzawa-san. I did not notice you were here." Kyoya said.

"The both of you know each other?" Julia asked.

"Yes, he was the president of the newspaper club in Ouran."

Akira Komatsuzawa bowed. "Yes, Ootori-san was the vice-president of the Host Club. He let us interview them once."

Julia's smile grew. The two men felt their knees go weak. Kyoya now understood fully why she received plenty of suitors from the upper class even if she was not from a prominent family. It was her personality. Well, the personality she had for show. Kyoya knew that deep down Julia would rather stay at home and eat while watching a movie or two. Though it did not help that she seemed to be more beautiful today. She was a radiant looking woman, but today it doubled or tripled in number.

"How is it? Was Kyoya-san entertaining to talk to?"

"Of course. The members of the Host Club are talented people." He replied.

"I am honored that you think that way, Komatsuzawa-san." Kyoya said.

"Are you on your way home, Julia-san? I can bring you home." The man offered.

"Thank you for the offer, Komatsuzawa-san but-"

"We're just about to have dinner." Kyoya said to finish Julia's sentence.

Akira Komatsuzawa blinked a few times. "Ah, of course. Please do not let me interrupt the both of you any further."

Kyoya smiled politely at the man. "Good night, Komatsuzawa-san. It was nice seeing you around."

"Good night, Ootori-san."

Two men walked slowly towards Akira Komatsuzawa. "Boss, was that Kyoya Ootori?" Ukyo Chikage, another former member of the newspaper club, asked.

"Yes."

"Was that Julia-san?" Sakyo Tomochika, another former member asked.

"Yes."

"No offense boss, but that's tough competition." Ukyo said.

"Kyoya Ootori lately has quite a reputation with women, but Julia was known for being the most immune to the charms of men." Sakyo added. "She never said yes to any of your dates, right?"

Akira Komatsuzawa looked at his friends. "The both of you should stop right there. I do not know how to compete with this."

"Compete with what?" a woman asked.

"Ah, Misako-san. It's just a former schoolmate of ours. We saw Kyoya Ootori having dinner with a girl Akira sent flowers to this morning."

The woman tilted her head to the side. "Kyoya Ootori is having dinner with another woman?"

"What do you mean another woman?"

"I thought he was serious with my friend already. You guys know Megumi Miyura, right?"

The three men wanted to approach Kyoya and ask how in the world he got those women around him. Megumi Miyura was known for being very picky with her men. She would only date the most successful and good looking ones. Julia Swenhaugen did not date anyone at all. She was married to her work as most men in the industry would joke. They were both equally beautiful in their own way. Megumi's features and general aura said sultry, mysterious, and sensual. Julia was more of an innocent, clever, and sweet.

"How does Ootori-san do that?" Sakyo asked.

"It must be his Host Club training." Komatsuzawa replied.

The three men walked towards the entrance. However, Misako decided it was best to call her friend. After all, Kyoya was the only Ootori single unless one of his brothers would divorce their wives.

"Megumi?"

"Yes, Misako?"

"I have news for you."

"Really? Is it interesting?"

"Yes, I'm here now at Ishikawa."

"The restaurant everyone is raving about? Okay. I don't understand how that's news for me, but good job. How's the food?"

"It's lovely, but the company of Kyoya Ootori seemed lovelier."

"Company?"

"A woman. I believe her name is Julia. I never got her last name though."

"Is it just the two of them?"

"I'm not sure, but it did not look like they had any company."

"I see. Thank you for this, Misako. Shall we have some tea together when you get back to Kyoto?"

"I would love that Megumi."

The woman left the restaurant with her companions and asked one of the waiters to keep a close eye on Kyoya Ootori's room. She was a frequent customer and she gave this man a large tip so she was expecting results.

* * *

Megumi was on her way to her father's room. She handled a few business-related matters for him in Tokyo. Until he gets better, she volunteered to go to Tokyo on his behalf. It would be good for her to be exposed to the company as well.

"Is Otousama still awake?" she asked one of the servants.

"Yes, Megumi-sama. He just had dinner."

She opened the door slowly. Careful not to wake her father.

"Ah, Megumi. How was Tokyo?"

Megumi smiled at her father. "It was wonderful. I got the plans just as you asked. The shipments will all be done on schedule." She said as she sat on the edge of his bed. "I miss you otousama."

"I missed you too." He said as he hugged his daughter.

The two of them have a very special relationship. Kazuyoshi Miyura loved his daughter very much. She was the apple of his eye. Megumi was very sweet to those who got to know her very well. He never thought that he would have a daughter as caring as she was.

"At the end of the day, you still ease my worries just by smiling." He said.

"How are you otousan?" Megumi asked with concern.

She would do anything for her father. She loved him so much. This was why she was letting herself marry Kyoya. If she had it her way, she would not be getting married yet. She wanted to see the world first, but her mother was insistent. Kyoya Ootori and the Ootori Group were buying companies left and right. It was only a matter of time until he would claim some of the companies of the Miyura Family. She needed to act quick before he could do anything. She needs to protect her father's legacy at all costs.

"I won't keep you up too late, otousan. Do you want to eat breakfast together instead?"

Kazuyoshi smiled at his daughter. "I will look forward to it."

Megumi left the room slowly. Misako called her earlier saying that Kyoya was with another woman by the name of Julia. It was only natural that she knew who Julia was. How could she forget the foreigner that saw her making out in the elevator? Before she could enter her room, one of the servants bowed in front of her. She knew that there were no feelings between them, but she felt a bit jealous. She thought she could get through the entire marriage without falling for Kyoya, but he was proving on making it difficult for her to keep her guard up.

"Megumi-sama, your mother wants to see you."

"What does she want this time?"

"I'm not sure, Megumi-sama, but she said it was urgent."

Megumi closed her eyes and followed the woman to the study. Her mother was a demanding person. She did not have the energy to deal with her mother now, but she had no choice.

"Good evening, Megumi." The woman said coldly. She was seated on the couch drinking some red wine and hors d'oeuvres.

"Good evening, okaasama." Megumi replied.

"I hope your trip to Tokyo was fruitful. I hope you slept around with the right man this time." Koharu Miyura said.

"Kyoya and I did not sleep together, but we spent an afternoon together." Megumi said.

"So how is the progress? Do you think he will propose to you soon?"

"I'm not sure. Kyoya…it's like he became a different person lately." Megumi said softly.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for him. Megumi, do not let him manipulate you." Koharu replied.

"He is not. He seemed genuine with everything he just said." Megumi replied. "You have not even spent a lot of time with him, okaasama. I suggest you withhold your judgement. Besides, Noriko-san seems to be close friends with otousan. Why do we need marriage?"

Koharu leaned forward and held her daughter's face. "Because friendship can only do so much. You saw what the Ootori did with the Moriwasa Family?"

"Yes, but-"

"The Arakida Family? How about the Hoshino Family? They even started with the Fujiwasa Family as well." Koharu replied. "The only family the Ootoris stay clear of is the Mizushima Family. You grandmother has not named an heir yet. If you want to protect everything your father is working for. If you want to be on top of everyone, you need to marry Kyoya Ootori."

Megumi bit her lip. She told herself several times and has been trying to convince herself that Kyoya was someone she wanted. She did everything her mother told her. She wanted to get married, but on her own terms. She did not want to become a pawn that her mother could use.

"You know what happens when you do not follow my instructions. Now, answer me honestly…How is the progress with Kyoya Ootori?"

"It's going well."

"Is he seeing other people?"

Megumi hesitated. She did not know what to answer. Technically, Kyoya did meet with Julia, but the woman expressed her blatant lack of attraction to Kyoya. It felt like the non-romantic feelings between them were mutual as well.

"Your lack of an answer tells me he is. You are not doing good enough. You must be showing your weak points." Koharu said.

"I am not, okaasama. I am doing everything just as you said." Megumi replied. Her frustration with her mother was growing by the second.

"Who is the girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who is the girl Kyoya Ootori is meeting with? I only need a name so we can keep a close eye on her."

"Julia."

"Julia what? There are thousands of Julia's in this world, Megumi. I'm sure you can do better than that."

"Julia Swenhaugen." Megumi said regretfully.

"Well, if you want to save whatever is left of your father's company, I suggest you move faster or we will all be in the streets."

Megumi bowed and left the room as quickly as she could. She hated her mother, but she hated herself more for becoming more and more like Koharu Miyura. Her mother's influence was strong. At times Megumi wanted to slap herself for acting like the person she hated the most.

When Megumi left the room, Koharu Miyura decided to look at the profile of Julia Swenhaugen. Who was this woman and why did she have the nerve to go near her daughter's future husband? After searching for hours, Koharu Miyura only found basic information about Julia Swenhaugen. Just a name and a face was available online as well as some of her achievements as a student and in the industry. Nothing about her family. She looked at the company Julia was working at and she knew she had some leverage now. No commoner will hinder her plans. She will not allow it.

She took her cellphone and made a call. Desperate times call for desperate measures. "Soichuru-san? It's me."

"Koharu, it's been awhile. What can I do for you?"

"I need someone to take care of my mother-in-law. She's been rather quiet lately."

"Still has not named an heir yet?"

"Yes, considering we got rid of all the heirs already I do not understand why she won't give the position."

"Patience, Koharu. We will have our time."

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were having their nightly movie binges at the home. Work was already finished and their mother was there as well.

"I brought some snacks. Your father and Ageha should be arriving soon. We're lucky that Kyoya was able to call one of the doctors in their hospital to prioritize Ageha." Yuzuha Hitachiin said to her sons.

"Yeah, Hikaru was panicking like crazy the moment Ageha started hyperventilating." Kaoru replied.

"Hey! Watch it. I was only concerned for her."

"Really? I heard you call Kyoya-senpai saying 'AGEHA-CHAN IS DYING KYOYA-SENPAI DISPATCH THE HEALTH FORCE!'" Kaoru teased.

"You weren't there to begin with." Hikaru defended.

Yuzuha looked at her sons. "Really, the both of you should stop. Ageha must have looked so irritated to see the both of you so flustered."

"How was your trip to Kyoto? I heard obaasan was there too." Hikaru asked. He wanted to change the subject

"It was fine. The collection was well received. Even the ballgowns the both of you made were making a killing. I want your friends to wear something similar again. Most of the guests were having fun until Koharu Miyura showed up at the event."

"Koharu Miyura? Who's that?" Hikaru asked.

"The Miyura Family is famous in Kyoto. They do not have as much businesses here in Tokyo, but I heard they're expanding."

"Miyura? Does this woman have a daughter?"

"Ah, you've met her daughter Megumi? She seems lovely compared to her mother." Yuzuha commented. "It's no wonder she told me that she has met the both of you. I did not think that she was in a relationship with Kyoya though especially with the photos you showed me."

Hikaru and Kaoru felt like the angels were singing. Even their mother saw the chemistry between the two. "Isn't it obvious?!"

"He looks smitten with her." Yuzuha said. "He would be an idiot…more like Tamaki if he did not notice."

Kaoru sighed. "Well, they must have something in common."

"Oh dear. Of all the traits they could share why that?"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, remind me to pick a non-Miyura venue next time so I do not have to invite Koharu Miyura. I have never seen anyone bring as much negative vibes as her." Kazuha said.

"Was she that horrible?"

"Please, do not let me elaborate

The twins looked at their mother. She was not always bothered by the guests at her shows so this meant that Koharu Miyura was not someone they would like to be with. Hikaru started setting up the movie and Kaoru was helping his mother prepare the snacks. Their father and Ageha should be arriving anytime now. It was nice for them to have nights like these together occasionally.

* * *

Kyoya and Julia continued their tradition of having tea and snacks before he left her apartment. He could never tell her how much he cherished these moments. He enjoyed observing Julia as she would boil water and prepare crackers and cheese. How she would cook or heat up anything that was available in her refrigerator. He looked at the curve of neck, the small scar on her finger, and how her mouth never closed.

Memories of his short conversation with Soichuru Fujiwasa still bother him. When he visited Kyoto, Megumi brought him to a small gathering of businessmen and was surprised to see the man still walking in broad daylight.

"Ah, if it isn't Yoshio's boy. Kyoya-kun, what brings you here to Kyoto?" he asked.

"Just Business, Soichuru-san."

"Just business? The last time you stole something precious for me. Was that part of your business plan as well?" the man threatened.

"It was. I felt my productivity the next day would be affected if I knew a woman was being raped in the next room." Kyoya replied in a well-mannered tone.

"You think I would let a child like you tell me off? You don't dare question my honor, boy."

"Forgive me, Soichuru -san. I believe you have misunderstood my intentions. I am not enquiring about your honor. I am merely denying its existence." Kyoya replied with a smile.

Soichuru Fujiwasa looked at Megumi Miyura briefly before speaking again to Kyoya. "I hope that one day, you will find someone you hold onto dearly and you will think about nothing else, but her. When that day comes, I'll make sure you'll see me take her away from you."

"Please, Soichuru-san. Violence is not an option. We must not start a fight over such petty things." Kyoya replied.

"It's because of you. You took half of my businesses. Yoshio is a close business partner. I hope you remember that." The man threatened.

"How fortunate. I am his son. How nice of us to have someone in common in our social circles. I apologize, but considering how the media tainted your reputation, I thought of saving you the trouble of closing it down. It would be a shame to the economy if all those people lost their jobs." Kyoya replied.

Soichuru smiled at Kyoya. "Ah, I see now why Yoshio let you free from his grasp. Do not get me wrong. I will strike no matter who that person is. I do not care who you are, but if you stand in my way, you will see the consequences."

"I do not like fighting over women, Soichuru-san. I would like to pass with this imaginary feud you have conjured." Kyoya replied.

Kyoya could feel his anger growing and gnawing under his skin. Telling him to end Soichuru Fujiwasa's legacy right then and there, but it was not yet time. The pieces of the puzzle were not yet complete. He still needed to build his fortress. He needed to protect Julia. He was lucky to have fooled Soichuru into thinking that Megumi was his weakness. He did not think that his plan would work, but it did.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"You spaced out again. Something's bothering you." Julia said.

"It's nothing."

"Ah yes. The famous 'it's nothing' but it is definitely something."

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "I'll be leaving soon. I have a meeting tomorrow morning. Fuyumi-neesan volunteered to help you at the facilities for the commercials. She was quite insistent with meeting the personalities you're bringing."

Julia smiled. "Of course. Kyoya Ootori shall have nothing less than the best talents. Why would I send anyone lesser than that?"

"Yes, I require perfection in everything that I do. Nothing less can satisfy my standards." Kyoya replied sarcastically.

Julia took out a few dishes from the pantry and started packing it. "I'm packing you a few things I made yesterday. I made too much again. Just put it in your refrigerator in the office or something. That way you don't have to ask anyone to buy your food during the middle of the night."

"I am lucky to have you packing food for me. I shall never starve." Kyoya said.

"Long live the economy! May my efforts be of good use for the financial business." Julia teased.

"Do you think I am a king of some kind?" Kyoya asked with an amused expression.

"I never imagined you as a king. I know it's basically the same thing, but Emperor Kyoya suits you more than King Kyoya. The redundancy with the first letters makes it unappealing, really."

Kyoya had a small smile on his face. Julia never fails to amuse him with her wit. It was a trait of hers only a few people saw. She was usually very polite and sweet to strangers, but like a rose she would prick every now and then for those who held on closely.

"If I were an emperor, what would you be?"

"Probably your royal adviser. Being empress is out of the question for obvious reasons."

"Why is that?"

"Because I would have to marry you!"

"I am hurt. Am I that repulsive that the sheer thought of marrying me disgusts you?"

"Not entirely. If I had access to all the food in the world, I might consider."

Kyoya shook his head in disbelief. "Most women come near me for money, fame, and status. And you're looking for a man who can get you reservations anywhere?"

"I do not need something I can provide to myself in the future. Do not underestimate the power of food, Kyoya."

"I am not. I look forward to eating your day-old meals because it is still much better than some restaurants nearby."

"I am glad you feel that way." Julia said.

When she finished packing Kyoya's food, she said goodnight to him just as she always did. But tonight, something was different. She leaned against her front door and sat down on the floor. Just a few days ago, she visited her mother's grave asking for advice because the sheer thought of Kyoya got her thoughts all jumbled up. It had her heart beat faster she felt like she had more than 10 cups of coffee.

Little did Julia know that Kyoya stood on the other side of the door trying to gain his composure as well. He walked slowly towards the elevator hoping he would hear her open the door. There were times when he would ask himself if he was doing the right thing. What if Fuyumi was right? What if gaining power was not everything? What if he stopped whatever it was he was planning and pursued Julia? All these scenarios filled his head. There was a struggle between the two things he wanted the most and he knew he cannot have both. Kyoya knew his pride prevented him from throwing everything away. He went inside the elevator knowing that Julia will not call for him. He had to make sure that he wins this fight so Julia could have an opportunity to rise as well. That was the least he can do for her.

* * *

That weekend, Julia met with Hinako, Chizuru, and Benibara. Her thoughts would not stop. Kyoya did not change anything with his actions, but somehow her heart fluttered every time he sent a photo of his cat or whatever it was he was eating. When he called asking about the Ootori Group commercials, her heart was pounding the entire time she thought she would hyperventilate. She needed advice from someone with more experience. Julia was knowledgeable about work, but there were certain aspects where she lacked. She them to have a sleepover like they always did as teenagers.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hinako asked as she sat beside Julia.

"What did you feel like when you were falling in love with Mori-san?" Julia asked hesitantly.

"Why the sudden interest? You need help writing a script?" Benibara asked.

"Yeah, I need a much more detailed description." Julia replied.

"I guess, my heart would beat fast and my stomach would do a few twists and turns. Ah! I was unusually forgetful too." Hinako replied fondly.

"What triggers it?"

Mei looked at Julia suspiciously. "Anything, really. His name, his face, or just thinking about him. Anything that was related to him or reminded me of him."

"It was not a sickening kind of emotion? Don't people usually feel horrible if their heart and stomach isn't cooperating with them?"

"I wouldn't say that. But a short message from Takeshi would keep me happy for days. I would look at his messages over and over again." Hinako said nostalgically.

Chizuru looked at Julia "Are you in love?"

"N-no. Of course not. I-I'm not into those kinds of things." Julia replied nervously. "I don't find myself reading Kyoya's messages over and over again like Hinako said."

Benibara, Chizuru, and Hinako looked at Julia. She realized her error the moment she uttered his name by accident.

"You…you're in love." Chizuru said. "That's why you've been humming to yourself for the past few days!"

"I'm not. I might just have a crush on Kyoya since I've been spending a lot of time with him." Julia defended.

The three women looked at their friend. It was odd seeing her in such a state. She was all over the place. Her composure and thoughts were scattered.

"Milady, it is fine to feel these things." Benibara said.

"Yes, the both of you dropped the honorifics already." Hinako added.

"We're on a strictly competitive and synergistic relationship." Julia defended. "I cannot have feelings for my comrade."

There were a few moments of silence until Julia hugged herself. They have not seen this side of Julia in very long time. The last time Hinako saw Julia in such a state was right before auditions for the White Lily Society.

"I'm a stupid girl, aren't I?" Julia said to herself. The truth hit her harder than she expected. "How can I fall in love with someone I'm helping win another girl's heart?"

"When did this start?" Benibara asked.

"Kyoya and I went to the beach during his birthday. It did not start there, but the feelings became stronger."

"Wait? You and Kyoya went to the beach together?" Hinako asked.

"Yes" Julia replied as she hid herself underneath the thick comforters. Her face was turning into a deep shade of crimson. She hated herself for being in such a vulnerable state.

"What happened at the beach?" Benibara asked.

"We had breakfast…"

"And?"

"And…we played tag for a few moments before leaving."

"What else happened?"

"Before that we were at a French bakery during the wee hours of the morning." Julia said. "I'm scared that I might actually have feelings for him. No, I'm worried because I have feelings for him."

"What if he returns your feelings?" Benibara asked.

"I cannot accept it. His goals are much greater than me. He will not get what he wants if he chooses me." Julia replied. "I'm not an heiress. I was not born into a rich and prominent family. I know that I will never meet the criteria he seeks."

They could hear her sob. When Julia realized her feelings, she knew everything else that followed. Hinako placed her hand over her mouth. She cannot believe it. Chizuru rubbed back Julia's back. Benibara stared into space. Their friend was hopelessly in love with Kyoya Ootori.

"What are you going to do now, Ju-chan?" Chizuru asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you still want to see him?" Hinako asked.

"I look forward to meeting him all the time." Julia replied softly.

"Do you love him?" Chizuru asked.

"Yes, I think I do."

* * *

Wow, a lot happened during this chapter. As usual, what are your thoughts? I apologize if this is much shorter compared to the others though. I did not want to elaborate too much since I'm saving that for the next chapters.

Thank you also for those who reviewed, followed, and liked the story. I'm glad plenty of people enjoy my writing.

What was your favorite part by the way? Also, is there anything I can improve on? I want to make my writing skills much better.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello! I'm back from the dead. I hope you enjoy this chapter again.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC.

* * *

Kyoya has never felt this nervous his entire life. It was a foreign feeling to him. He has done this plenty of times so he cannot understand the reason why he was so edgy. Honestly speaking, he cannot say if what he felt were feelings of guilt or nervousness. He looked at his watch as he went down the car that brought them to Fifth Avenue. He and Tamaki were staying at the Carlyl Hotel. They had to attend a conference in New York. There was a need to look for more possible investors who were willing to venture into new markets. They were looking for opportunities as well for expansion.

"Kyoya! Look at this. Do you think Haruhi would like this?" Tamaki said as he looked at the glass display of jewelry. He looked at the various diamonds with awe.

Kyoya sighed. Tamaki has known Haruhi for some time and the answer was obvious. "If it is edible, then I'm sure she would appreciate it."

"Okaasan, I'm talking about this necklace. Let's go inside! You might find something for Fuyumi or your mother as well." Tamaki said as he grabbed Kyoya by the arm and dragged him inside.

Tamaki was moving from one aisle or display to another while showing various items to Kyoya. He could see Tamaki's exuberant gestures and enthusiasm as he went around. Kyoya crossed his arms just sat on one of the chairs as he waited for his companion to come to a decision. There was absolutely nothing interested Kyoya more than jewelry shopping. He was glad that Yuuichi enjoyed accompanying his mother and sister to these kinds of things. He and Akito had no patience for these kinds of things. Based on what Kyoya saw, it did not look like Tamaki was going to finish anytime soon, so he decided to make his time slightly more productive. Maybe he could find something for his mother, sister, and niece. He went through one display rack after another, but nothing caught his eye.

"Are you looking for anything for your significant other, sir?" the manager asked.

"No, I'm not looking for anything in particular. Just browsing."

Kyoya looked at some of the displays close to his seat. Tamaki was about to ask for a second opinion, but he was more surprised to see Kyoya looking at some of the collections displayed.

"Who is that for?" Tamaki asked as he looked over Kyoya's shoulder.

"No one. I was just looking at it."

"Ah, I see. Did you get the message from the twins?" Tamaki asked.

"What message?"

"Photos of their dinner."

"What's the occasion?"

"Kyoya, it was Julia-san's birthday yesterday." Tamaki said. He looked like he was expecting his friend to remember the occasion.

Kyoya's stomach sank. He wanted to punch himself several times. Afterwards, he would throw himself into a fiery pit. This was the reason why he felt like he was forgetting something. How could he forget?

"You didn't forget, right?" Tamaki asked cautiously. He knew how much Kyoya hated making mistakes so he was careful with his words.

Kyoya did not answer Tamaki and went to around the store. He needed to find the perfect gift for Julia. Tamaki saw Kyoya move from one display after another. Tamaki could see that Kyoya completely forgot about Julia's birthday. He could also see that his friend was frantically searching for the perfect gift. He decided to help Kyoya chose a gift.

"How about this one, Kyoya?" Tamaki pointed. "The diamonds look exquisite."

"She wouldn't wear that. It's too loud for her liking. I am also not comfortable with giving her a ring. She might get the wrong idea." Kyoya replied.

"Why don't you give her something like this?" Tamaki suggested. He held up a white gold necklace with diamonds.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki. "No, I'm afraid that will not suit her tastes."

He looked at one display after another, but could not find what he was looking for. Julia was very simple. She did not wear horribly attention seeking pieces of jewelry. He needed something more toned down. Tamaki called the manager of the store and asked him to assist Kyoya.

"Good evening sir, do you need some help looking for a gift?"

"Yes."

"May I ask what the occasion is?"

"It's a birthday present."

"Is it for your mother, sister, or significant other?"

Tamaki bit his lip. He was curious with Kyoya's answer. What exactly was Julia to him? Kyoya rarely fussed about gifts so he was curious. Horribly curious that he stood very close just to hear his answer. Kyoya was the type that knew exactly what to give people so seeing him struggle was something Tamaki was not used to.

"She's a good friend."

"If I may ask sir, what kind of style does this friend of yours have? Is she very extravagant? Does she prefer more classic pieces or trendy ones?"

"She prefers simpler things."

"Ah, I understand. If I may suggest sir, this collection is perfect." the manager said as he lead Kyoya to another display

When Kyoya saw the collection, he thought that it would suit Julia perfectly. It was simple, elegant, and very unassuming and modest.

"Excuse me, sir. May I look at this bracelet?" Kyoya asked. He was pointing at an 18k rose gold bracelet.

"An excellent choice, sir. It is one of our newest items in the shop."

Tamaki peeked like a child to see his friend's choice. "Don't you think that's a little bit too simple, Kyoya? It looks bare." he commented.

Kyoya looked at his friend. "I'm not yet done."

After choosing the bracelet, he asked for all the available charms they had in the shop. Kyoya chose several different charms that will be added to the bracelet. The entire bracelet looked wonderful, but Tamaki was confused with the theme or its lack of theme.

"Kyoya…it's a book, penguin, rabbit, crown, cupcake, pillow, and flower. I do not understand."

"You're not supposed to." He stated. It was only something the two of them understood. That was what made this gift special.

When he was done choosing, they paid for the things they chose and left the store. Tamaki found it odd that Kyoya did not even flinch at the price of the bracelet. It was true that both of them did not mind the cost for gifts, but Kyoya never spent for these things unnecessarily.

"I've never seen you buy jewelry for any other girl except your mother, Fuyumi-neesan, and Kyoko-chan." Tamaki commented.

"I was not able to greet Julia. I needed to get her something nice." Kyoya replied.

Tamaki looked at his friends with expectant eyes. His gut feeling was telling him something, but was it possible? Has Kyoya's sheer interest and curiosity transformed into something else? Kyoya's expression and actions clashed. It did not add up that Julia was _just_ a good friend. He had a feeling that there was a development of some kind.

"You like her don't you, Kyoya?" Tamaki inquired vigilantly. He felt like a hunter attacking a rabid predator. His attention was completely focused on his friend. Tamaki was ready to run if things went awful on his part.

"What makes you say that?"

"You don't smother people with gifts unless you're fond of them." Tamaki said. "Otousama told me you had dinner with Julia last week."

"It was for work." Kyoya answered back quickly. He needed to get Tamaki's suspicions out of the way. The man could be too perceptive at times. He knew that his friend would never stop the moment he found out about his feelings for Julia.

"You had a dinner meeting at one of the best restaurants in the city." Tamaki said like he stated one of the most well-know and obvious facts in the world. Business partners and close associates would have dinner in that restaurant. Close friends, couples, and family would have dinner in that place. To merely state that it was just a _simple business meeting_ , considering Kyoya must have pulled a few strings to get a reservation in such a short notice created some suspicion for Tamaki.

"It was to thank her for her efforts. The returns were much better than we expected." Kyoya replied.

"Julia-san trained one of the most famous boybands and girl groups in the industry. It would only make sense that would happen." Tamaki said. He needed to prove his point. "How much was the increase?"

"It spiked up to 28% increase on the first few days of the launch. Then by now it's at 35%" Kyoya replied.

Tamaki froze and said "A-a-amazing. No wonder you took her out to dinner." It made sense now that Kyoya would treat Julia, but still his gut feel told him otherwise.

"It was something that benefits the both of us. Everything was all on short notice, but it was doable. The returns were worth every yen spent." Kyoya replied.

Tamaki smiled brightly at his friend. "I'm sure things would have been different if Julia-san came from a well-known family. I might be making a run for my company as well."

"Julia is not the type that takes things from others. She grows and nurtures what she has and turns it into something else." Kyoya defended. She was not like him in that aspect and he wanted to make it clear.

The feeling of unveiling and fully understanding something that was meant to be concealed had a certain sense of achievement. Like how explorers before would find treasures in the most obscure places, Tamaki found something special. However, the treasure he found was no gold or silver. There were no diamonds. Nothing. Just emotion. It was an emotion so pure that Tamaki did not know what to do with it. He saw the entire picture clearly now. He saw Kyoya's feelings and the struggle that came along with it.

"Do you really want more monetary benefits, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. His concern was evident. Like a brother asking his sibling if he was fine at the end of the day. "No one is telling you to marry just for merits, Kyoya…You can still stop whatever it is your planning and think about what you really want."

Kyoya looked at him with an unreadable expression at first. When he saw the concern in Tamaki's eyes, he knew exactly what his friend meant. Kyoya looked at the box he was holding. He knew that Tamaki was talking about his feelings. He knew that Tamaki saw through him. It hurt his pride to know that his idiotic best friend saw through him again. It hurt his pride to see and experience and experience for himself everything Tamaki said about love.

He felt it in his entire being. He knew that love had the power to consume and break him. He hated how it left him vulnerable. He hated how Julia's smile could turn him into an incoherent mush. He hated how her laugh was the most beautiful thing he has heard. He hated how her eyes looked every time she saw something that interested her. He hated how he knew that Julia could be used against him and he would have no choice but to succumb to his weakness. He felt like someone could exploit this crack in his armor anytime. The thought of having a weakness that was visible alarmed him.

"I do not deserve her." He said passively as he hid the regret he felt.

"We do not deserve half the people that enter our lives, Kyoya."

"I will only hurt her in the end."

"Love and pain sometimes go hand in hand. That's what makes us grow as people. Let go of your fears and pride, Kyoya. You may find yourself regretting this decision in the future." Tamaki looked at Kyoya's eyes and for the first time he saw fear. Tamaki knew that Kyoya was well-aware with what he has done and what he was capable of doing.

"Do you think she can overlook everything I've done? I know the things I did to get where I am now. Do you think someone like Julia can accept that? Do you think she can love a ruthless, arrogant, calculating, and manipulative person like me?" Kyoya said with a smile filled with skepticism.

He looked at Kyoya's painful self-realization. "You are not as bad as you think you are, Kyoya." Tamaki replied reassuringly. Everything Kyoya said about himself was true to a certain extent, but Kyoya was not selfish. He did certain things that would compromise his values not for self-satisfaction, but it was for a larger cause.

"And I am not as kind as you think."

"Kyoya…I do not know what Julia's feelings are, but will you do anything to hurt her? Intentionally, I mean. Will you intentionally hurt her?" Tamaki asked.

His friend never answered the question and walked back to their hotel. Tamaki decided it was better not to ask for now. Kyoya needed to sort through his feelings. He needed to get his thoughts out of the picture and look at his emotions. Both walked back to the hotel in silence. Though at this point, Tamaki was certain of one thing: Kyoya Ootori was hopelessly, ardently, and irrevocably in love with Julia Swenhaugen. They continued their short walk back to their hotel and Kyoya suddenly stopped walking and clenched the box in his hand tightly.

He looked at Tamaki with a serious expression and said "Tamaki, please promise me you will tell no one about my feelings. Not even Haruhi."

"B-b-but Haruhi is my wife." Tamaki whimpered. "I cannot keep secrets from her."

"Promise me, Tamaki." Kyoya said as he extended his pinky. He knew Tamaki would never back down from an offer like this. He thought that this ritual was practically sacred between close friends. He had no choice but to use this to his advantage.

"K-kyoya…" Tamaki was shocked. His friend has finally acknowledged the tradition that best friends do. "I will keep it to myself until the day I day." He said as they swore to the god's of pinky swearing.

* * *

Love has the ability to transform a woman into a different person. Unknowingly, they become radiant as the emotion from within finds a way to manifest itself. However, it is a double-edged sword. It can also turn a woman into an intricate mess of emotions. Tears meant both happiness and sadness at the same time. It was also the best distraction in the universe. The heart leads the mind into an endless stream of thoughts, fantasies, and wishes.

"Julia."

Suddenly hearing her name brought her back to reality. "Yes, Chizu-chan?"

"You were spacing out again."

"Sorry, what did we need to do again?"

"The release of the album is in two days. We'll be getting all the demographics and information in a week or so and from there we can start planning for the next album."

"Ah, yes. Their previous chart performances were good. They stayed within the top 10 for almost 3 months." Julia said. "I already have a copy of the previous projections. I'll see what we can do from there. There was a trend in the market already."

That was the perfect save. Julia needed to control herself. She needed to get her emotions in check. They were become rampant and destructive. Yesterday, she only completed a little over than half of the things she had to do. The day before that, she needed to clean the house just so she could focus on preparing for the next set of talents they will be looking for. The menial tasks she had to do to clear her mind were taking up too much time for the things that mattered. Thoughts of Kyoya's witty remarks, smirk, gaze, and even his smell filled Julia's mind.

A mental image of his smile and enigmatic gaze clouded her vision. Kyoya's company was so enjoyable she would not mind counting the stars and sand with him. He was clever, witty, and intelligent. He had a way of doing things and turning his vision into a reality. She found it amazing that Kyoya had a way of manipulating those around him and he made them think that it was for their own good and benefit. The contrast of his dominance when awake and innocence when asleep made her heart beat even faster.

Without Julia even noticing, their meeting was already over. During the planning stage, work was much lighter. The sudden downpour should happen in a few days' time. She started packing her belongings in the office. Everyone started leaving an hour ago and only those who were involved in the meeting had to stay. Though they all left the office as fast as they could. Most people had dates, gatherings with friends, or family on a Friday night. Well, everyone had their own plans. Julia had no plans except some grocery shopping and sleep. Her Friday's were usually spent with Kyoya. That was when they had their training sessions. Since he was still out of the country, she was relatively free for the night unless there was some kind of work emergency that had to be done.

"Goodbye Julia-san!"

"Goodnight, Inoue-san."

Chizuru was fixing herself up before leaving the office. Julia looked at her friend re-apply her makeup, fix her hair, and straighten her dress.

"Are you going on a date?" Julia asked with a small suspicious smile on her face.

"No, Kaoru-san and I will go to Akihabara to buy something for Hikaru." Chizuru replied as she reapplied her mascara.

"So it's a date?"

"No, it is not."

"Everyone has a date tonight, Chizuru. Benibara, Hinako, and Mei are all out with their significant others. You are going on a date with Kaoru-san." Julia enumerated. "And I have a date with my series. I am so left behind already."

"Like I said earlier, it is not a date. We're just going out as friends." Chizuru stated sternly.

"You're fooling yourself. I think Kaoru-san like you." Julia said.

"Please, do not jump into conclusions." Chizuru defended. He cannot possibly be interested in her.

"I'm pretty accurate with these things." Julia said with a sense of pride. "I have a feeling he likes you. Besides, it's a refreshing change of scenery. You and Kaoru-san make a cute couple. The height difference is not really that bothersome, but it adds to the cute factor. How many inches shorter is Kaoru-san?"

"Around 2 or 2 and a half inches." Chizuru said softly.

"It's not that bad…"

"Julia. Kaoru-san and I are just friends. I would worry about your own love life more than mine." Chizuru replied.

"Ah, there's nothing to worry about one sided love, Chizuru. I'll get over it sooner or later." She replied lightheartedly. The truth stung, but she had to make do with what she had. Kyoya was not hers to keep from the very beginning.

"When is he and Tamaki-san coming back anyway?" Chizuru asked as she packed her things. Kaoru should arrive anytime soon so she had to leave the office.

"I don't know." Julia replied.

"Liar. I know you have an idea."

Julia sighed and slouched on the chair facing Chizuru's desk. "Supposedly tonight, but there's a snow storm so they couldn't leave New York."

"That's a shame. He was not able to go to your birthday celebration as well." Chizuru said.

"Work goes ahead of plenty of things. It would be impractical of me to think that I would be placed ahead of it." Julia said. She hid her disappointment that night. She wished that Kyoya would be there or he would call or send a message, but he was a busy man. It was too much of her to demand such things. She was not special to Kyoya in any way so she had no right to ask too much of his time.

Chizuru looked at her phone. "Ah, Kaoru-san is here. I'll go ahead. See you on Monday, Julia. You'll be fine closing down the room?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"I'll switch off the lights here at the main area then." Chizuru offered.

Julia waved goodbye to Chizuru and when her friend was at the elevator, Julia ran to the window in her office. It had a good view of the street below them so she could spy on the two for a moment. When Kaoru's car left the driveway, Julia went back to her desk and started fixing her things. After fixing the contents of her bag, she went through the contents of the drawers and started arranging everything again. While lining up her post-its, her phone started ringing. Julia was hoping it was not some work emergency with the location shoots. When she looked at the screen, her heart practically burst into a thousand pieces.

Kyoya was calling her. Julia wanted to dance for joy, but she needed to remain calm. She could not sound overly excited. She did not want to answer it instantly since she might come off as someone too eager. She answered the phone after four rings with a calm and 'busy' or 'I was doing something, but I heard my phone ring so I decided to answer it. Like I was not looking forward your call the entire day' kind of tone.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Julia."

Hearing Kyoya say her name was unique. He said her name with such finesse. It just rolled off his tongue perfectly. There was no awkward accent to it like most people had. His smooth voice was something she looked forward to listening to. His voice reminded her of a small stream in the middle of the forest or the peaceful hum the rain makes.

"Oh…good morning, Kyoya. You're up early." She said. Julia could not contain her smile. She must look absolutely idiotic.

"There's plenty of work that needs to be done. The snow storm is not helping." He replied.

"I saw it in the news. It really does look quite strong."

"Yes, Tamaki had this insane idea of walking to central park earlier." Kyoya said. Julia could feel his mild annoyance even through the phone.

"You sound tired." Julia said.

"Trust me, work was not draining. I have not traveled a long time with Tamaki alone. I am not as used to it anymore." Kyoya replied.

Julia could imagine him massaging his temples as he said this. She could only envision what kind of whimsical activities Tamaki had in store for them. She walked towards her window and leaned against the clear glass as she watched the people below making their way home.

"He has the oddest and most bizarre whims. I have to commend your energy."

She heard Kyoya chuckle slightly. "What have you been doing?"

"The usual. Work here, project there, meeting here, shooting there. By the way, I hope you received the reports I sent." Julia said as she twirled strand of hair between her fingers.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for your hard work."

Kyoya thought that Julia's work was flawless. Even his father and brothers had nothing to comment regarding the report. Usually, he would have some form of criticism saying that it was not done properly or there may be a better method and what not. Julia's ability to properly brand and sell the various products of the Ootori Group was notable. It would be difficult to get such a good response from advertisements, but he was glad he took the gamble.

"When are you going back?" Julia asked passively. She did not want him to feel that she was eager for his return.

"In two to three days' time." Kyoya replied. "Though, you might slip since you are awkwardly using the window as a support."

"What? Were you talking to Tamaki just now?" she asked confused with what Kyoya just said.

"No. I'm talking to you." Kyoya replied.

"Then how do you know I was leaning against the glass window?" Julia asked skeptically. How did he know she was leaning against the window? He does not have telepathic powers or other skills that allowed him to know her position while he was halfway across the world.

"I'm a good guesser. It's the same way how I can guess your notepads are arranged by color on the left side of your desk."

Julia froze. It cannot be. Was it possible? These kinds of things only happen in movies, but she gave herself that tiny glimmer of hope that Kyoya was actually there and he did not have access to the security cameras of their building. She took a deep breath just to regain her composure. She took another to calm herself down. She took one final breath that got her ready for whatever was coming her way. She turned around slowly to see the person she has been yearning to see leaning against one of the desks on the other side of the room.

For the first time, she looked at Kyoya in a different light. Now, she saw his charm in all its glory. Even in the dark, Kyoya had a way of looking regal wherever he was. You would think he was of noble descent. His dark grey eyes were like smoldering with intense emotion that only he knew about. For some unknown reason, even his flaws contributed to perfection. His sallow and pale skin was a stark contrast to his dark hair and eyes. Julia liked how everything about the man was neutral colored. His clothes, hair, skin, eyes, even his house, and cat do not have a strong splash of color. It reflected his calm demeanor which cleverly hid the true person inside.

Kyoya's eyes had a certain glint to it. It said 'I'm sure you were not expecting this.' His smile was challenging, competitive, and somewhat playful. But at the same time calm and soothing. It was a perfect contradiction. It was an expression only he could do. Julia was unable to hide her excitement. Her face light up. How dare he kid around with her like that. She walked out of her office and walked towards him.

"Kyoya! You're horrible. I almost thought you hacked into the security system." She said jokingly. "I was already wondering why you would have the ability to use security cameras to your advantage it made me question why you knew how it was done."

Kyoya raised his brow. "Really? Was hacking a security system more plausible than me doing a surprise visit?"

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" Julia replied humorously. Her curiosity begged her to ask his reason for visiting. She stood in front of Kyoya and lost the battle between the things she should and should not asked. It was rare for her to give into her impulses. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing much." Kyoya said as he looked distantly. "Everyone's out tonight so I figured I would visit you first."

"Ah, what if I had a date tonight? You'll never know." She joked.

"Do you want me to give an honest opinion right now or shall I withhold judgement?" Kyoya rebutted.

"Alright, alright. I get it. That's never going to happen." Julia said as she waved her arms as if surrendering defeat. "Do you want to get something to eat?" she asked to abruptly change the subject.

"That sounds like a plan."

"What would you like to eat?"

"You" Kyoya replied absentmindedly. "I mean, your cooking." He added instantly. He cursed himself for saying that out loud. Damn these slips of the tongue. He made a mental note to offer something to the gods since Julia did not hear him.

"Hmm…I made some Korean food the other day. Does that sound alright?" Julia said as she packed her things.

"Yes." Kyoya replied. His heart was beating faster as time passed. The box in his pocket kept him on edge. He had to give it to her. It was now or never. He took a deep breath and centered himself. He calmed all his emotions and feelings before walking towards Julia.

"By the way, belated happy birthday." He said flatly as he gave Julia a cake box.

Julia looked at the box and inspected each corner. Kyoya studied her expression when she took out the gift wrapper that concealed the present. He studied the woman's concentrated expression as she opened it slowly with intense concentration. He thought it is astonishing how she can conceal her true thoughts and emotions so perfectly well. If there was someone who had a much better mask than him, it was Julia. She made you believe that there was no mask to begin with. That everything seen on the surface was the entire package. He has seen her with a few of her colleagues lately and Julia was absolute perfection. She had this uncanny ability to influence others with the positive energy she kept. Everything about her was pleasant. Her true colors revealed an intelligent visionary who was competitive, stingy, and gluttonous. She was unbelievably loyal to her friends. She had a snarky and clever sense of humor which was shown only to the chosen few.

"You didn't have to get my anything, you know." She said as she unwrapped the packaging.

"They say it's one of the best desserts there. I knew you spent some time in New York so I decided to bring some for you." He explained rationally.

"Crack pie from Christina Tosi's Milk Bar?" Julia said with a large grin.

Before she could comment any further, he took another box and paper bag he was hiding behind his desk and handed it to her. Julia took the box slowly and opened it carefully.

"Steve's Authentic Key Lime Pies?! Chocolate chip cookies from Levain?! Dark chocolate mousse from Francois Payard Patisserie?!" Julia exclaimed as she looked at the contents one by one.

Kyoya had a fond expression on his face as he watched her open one box after the other. She was so overwhelmed with joy. Julia looked like a child opening gifts on Christmas day.

"How did you figure this out?"

"Through time and experience." Kyoya replied. Right after buying Julia the bracelet, he realized that as much as it suited her, he needed to do something others have not done. The probability of her receiving jewelry alone was high. The only way he could outshine competition was to make his gift memorable. An Ootori never does a mediocre job.

Julia's smile could barely contain her excitement. "Ah, Kyoya Ootori you really are something. How did you know it was perfect to match comfort food dessert with high end dessert? Then breaking it with the sour Key Lime pies and having another sweet dish to finish?"

He did not think that food would hit the target with precision and accuracy. He felt a sense of pride in his achievement. He did not expect it to be so well received. "We usually eat when we go out so I noticed some of your mannerisms and such."

"Kyoya…really. You didn't have to get me this, but thank you." Julia said as she looked at him with a soft smile. "This getting all this food must be really expensive plus packing and bringing it along with you must have been a bother."

"It's nothing. But I would like to thank you in advance for being a potential client." He replied.

"What? I don't get you."

"Our hospitals are well-known for their diabetes centers. I'm just ensuring that we have clients in the future. Thank you for your patronage, Julia." He said with a mocking expression.

"I will not become diabetic."

"At the rate you're going, I highly doubt that. At least I did not suggest our wellness centers."

"I'll kill you for that. I am not gaining weight. You're walking on thin ice _Kyo-kyo_."

He smirked at Julia's weak spot. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'd still have plenty of suitors even if you gained another 5 kilograms."

"Shut up. I feel horrible now. I am not that much of a glutton."

"Yes, and I am a completely honest man."

Julia started laughing again. "Don't sell yourself short. You tell the truth discretely."

"Don't have too much faith in your metabolism. It might let you down after a few years."

Kyoya placed his right hand inside his pocket and fiddled with small mint green box in his pocket. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me just get my coat and bag. It's a good thing I made everything extra spicy."

"I will never understand how some people hate spicy food. It keeps the flavor alive."

"Kyoya, you are just horribly fond of spicy food that you might as well eat the pepper whole and infuse wasabi in your water."

"The spice hides the poison well."

"How did you see through me? I have failed with my poison mixing skills. Here I thought the spicy flavors concealed my resentment fully."

"I would suggest a more savory approach. You might need to distract my pallet from the spice." He nonchalantly recommended.

Julia took her bag in one hand and carried the rest using the other. "Noted, Ootori-sama."

Kyoya offered to help Julia carry her things like a gentleman would, but being the true independent woman bred by Lobelia, she refused.

"I'll be fine, Kyoya. This is nothing."

"Are you sure? I would much rather help you carry something."

"No one's watching. You don't have to pretend to want to carry something."

He saw that it was a losing battle with Julia. Her stubbornness was something he cannot contend with now. He stood closer just in case she would have a glamourous fall. Considering her clumsiness, it was not far off. Though she did have her graceful moments. He was glad that even if the floors and streets were slippery her ability to maintain her balance was impeccable. When his bodyguards saw Julia juggling all those things in her hands they offered to help, but were all shot down just as their employer was. The four men looked at Julia open the door and place everything in order by herself.

"Are you sure you aren't half octopus?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm quite certain that I'm not." Julia said as she pretended to look at her arms and legs for any extra tentacles. "Are we going yet or are you going to keep on wondering how I could carry all those things?"

Kyoya let out a short snort. Her humor never failed to entertain him. "Of course, Julia-sama. Come on Tachibana. We cannot let her wait any further."

"You're a fast learner."

"It is an honor to receive a compliment from you, Julia-sama." Kyoya replied charmingly. "If I may ask, how was your day?"

Julia crossed her legs and mimicked how some women from high society sat. She captured the character perfectly. Her arm was extended in a princess like fashion. She had her chin up and back straight. She looked at him with a haughty expression and said "It was wonderful. I had to convince one of the friends of my boss that her daughter should find another career path. Preferably something without dancing and singing."

"Why is that?"

"Have you ever heard two cats courting each other in the middle of the night?"

Kyoya bit his lip. He could imagine Julia hiding her displeasure with someone's delusion of talent. "I can only imagine how difficult it must have been for you."

"It was true that their daughter was beautiful, but there were a few problems. First, she did not have any skills for the performing arts. Second, her personality was blandly annoying. A typical spoiled woman. Third, she's our age. Forth, nothing about her is profitable. That just wouldn't work. People sometimes think I'm a miracle worker." Julia said tautly.

He was not the type to gossip, but who was this woman? Her situation was entertaining as it was pitiful and pathetic. He mulled over his curiosity and principles. Lucky for him, Julia noticed that he was dying to know.

"I would not be surprised if you know her. I looked at her profile and saw she was from Ouran." Julia said.

"What a surprise. Most of our graduates should at least have a menial job at their parent's company unless they are that incompetent to begin with." He replied. He listed a few plausible names that could be the mysterious misfit.

"Her name is Seika Ayanokoji."

Kyoya almost choked on his own saliva. Now, this was interesting news. Seika Ayanokoji was the woman Tamaki banned from entering the Host Club. Her actions for bullying Haruhi were not well received by the Host King.

"I thought she was supposed to run the business with her brothers." He stated questioningly. He was glad that she never approached him as much to begin with. He had little patience for people like that.

"Maybe they needed a way out for her? I don't know. I'm just 100% sure she will not work well with the media." Julia said with a cringe. Memories of the event haunted her.

Kyoya found her expression to be the most amusing thing in the word right now. Julia's distaste for the woman's 'talent' was evident. It's like as if she entered a room that had the most potent aroma of skunk urine while drinking vinegar mixed with sake.

"How about I lighten up your day by sharing all the idiotic things Tamaki did in New York?" Kyoya offered sarcastically.

Julia started giggling. "Now, this sounds interesting. What happened to the both of you this time?"

"Only the unimaginable."

* * *

"So can you tell me again why you're here again, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked as she closed the door to the room of the twins. It took an hour to put them to sleep since Tamaki fed them some chocolate that he brought home from his trip to New York.

"Kaoru is on a date with Chizuru and I promised not to spy on them." Hikaru replied with a horribly bored expression.

"Why not do something else?" Haruhi absentmindedly suggested.

"Because Kaoru is on a date with Chizuru! How can I concentrate knowing he's on a date?!" Hikaru replied loudly.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down or you'll wake them up." Haruhi whispered.

"Sorry."

Haruhi sighed. In more ways than one, her friends were still like their old immature selves. Every single one of them.

"Don't tell me you're worried that you'll be all alone." Haruhi said comfortingly as she sat beside Hikaru.

"I'm not scared that I'll be alone. I'm over that phase. I'm just scared he'll get hurt." Hikaru mumbled. He was hugging his knees and was acting like a whiny older brother. "He made me swear not to follow them so I think he's going to tell her his feelings." He said in a muffled voice.

Haruhi sighed and leaned against the couch. "So what's the problem?"

Hikaru looked away. "What if he gets hurt?"

Anyone could see that Hikaru's concern for Kaoru was a perfect picture of the brotherly relationship they had. Haruhi was wrong with her initial belief that Hikaru was worried about being alone. He has definitely matured into someone much better and stronger than before. Tamaki was right about letting the two grow towards their own direction. She started patting his back softly.

"He'll be fine no matter what happens. Kaoru is a strong person." She replied reassuringly.

There was sudden silence between the two of them. "Do you want to go out for pizza?" Hikaru asked. "Like old times?"

Haruhi smiled. "Sure, let's go just like old times."

"How about milord?" Hikaru asked. "Isn't he coming?"

"We can go check on him, but he was dead tired when he got back." Haruhi said as they were walking towards their bedroom.

"Why is that? Doesn't he usually just sleep in the plane?" Hikaru asked. It was confusing to be so tired from traveling since having a private plane allowed them to rest adequately while in the air.

"Well, I heard Kyoya was insistent on getting home today. If they waited for the storm, they had no choice but to leave three days from now if they were to take the regular route."

"So what happened?"

"They went towards the other direction. They took a flight to Canada that was not cancelled and from there they took another plane going to London."

"From London they went to Norway, but there were no direct flights to Tokyo so they took the plane that went to Osaka then from there they took the bullet train."

"W-wait." Hikaru said. He felt like something was not right. "They used the commercial planes?"

"Yes, and since the seats were full they had no choice but to have economy seats for one of the flights or was that two...I don't completely remember which one, but if they didn't take that route they would get to Japan 3 days from now." Haruhi said.

Hikaru could not believe what he was hearing so he even cleaned his ears with his fingers just to make sure he was not imagining things. "Wait. It was Kyoya-senpai who insisted they take such an inconvenient route?"

"Yes."

"Why did he need to get back so urgently?" Hikaru asked. He was shocked with how Tamaki and Kyoya got home. Especially since they even took an economy flight. They must have felt like suffocating. He calculated their entire travel time in his head. Assuming their waiting time for each connecting flight was less than an hour that would be roughly around 26 hours of traveling.

"Tamaki never elaborated why, but he just said Kyoya had something important to do." Haruhi said. "I guess he had some important meeting he couldn't reschedule."

"That's odd even for Kyoya-senpai. It must have been a critical business meeting of some kind." He said with a disturbed voice.

Hikaru looked absolutely petrified. The thought of being beside Kyoya and Tamaki during an economy flight must have been such a sight. He feared for the safety of the other passengers in the plane. He only took an economy flight once in his life and it was because he and Kaoru had to get home at once. It was not every day their mother gave birth. The feelings of claustrophobia and horrible food came back and he hugged himself. Such thoughts must not be resurfaced ever.

Haruhi opened the door to the bedroom and saw Tamaki sleeping deeply. All the sheets were tangled up and some pillows were on the floor. His mouth was even open and his exhaustion was evident. Haruhi has never seen Tamaki so tired.

"Wow, milord looks terrible." Hikaru commented.

"Let's just go for pizza. I don't want to wake him." Haruhi said as she closed the door gently.

"Yeah."

"Where do you want to go for pizza?"

Hikaru placed his hand under his chin as he thought. "The one near Ouran University."

"Ah, brick oven?"

"Yes! The Italian Pizza shop."

There was that warm feeling of sentimentality when they recalled that pizza shop. A lot has happened during their days as university students and even after. They could all recall their days cramming papers together in that place. The sweet sense of panic of studying for a major exam in a few hours. It was their place of comfort. That was where their friendship with the Zuka Club girls started. There was only one long table enough to accommodate them and from there everything just flowed.

Haruhi smiled at the memory. "Yes, let's go."

They took Hikaru's car and drove back to another place they called home.

* * *

As Julia and Kyoya were going to her place, they noticed that the streets were dark and all the lamp posts were not working.

"I'll call my landlady." Julia said. She wanted to check on the old woman and she needed to know how long the power has been out.

There was a sense of relief when the woman answered her call. She explained that two of the main electrical lines fell and it was part of the main grid so the power will only go back tomorrow morning.

"Do you still want to go to my place? I doubt the heater would also work so I think it's not such a good idea. You can just drop me off so you can rest." Julia said. She wanted to spend some time with Kyoya, but it seems like it will be cut short. She can't have him stay at her place without power and heating.

"You think I'm going to let you sleep without a heater during winter?" Kyoya said. "Get some clothes. I have plenty spare rooms in my place. You might freeze to death and I will be held responsible for turning you into an icicle." He knew better than to let Julia's stubbornness win now. It was not proper for him to invite her to his place, but it was a much better option than letting her sleep in such conditions.

Julia had to think fast. Her heart was beating so fast with Kyoya's bold suggestion, but it was not like before. First, she was not drunk. Second, she had feelings for him.

"Ah, I'll ask my friends if I can stay at their place." She replied with a nervous laugh.

She sent several texts to Chizuru, Hinako, Benibara, and Mei hoping one of them would reply soon. Luckily, Hinako replied to her message quickly. She could finally breathe again. She did not know what she was going to do if she had to stay the night in Kyoya's house.

"Hinako said I can stay over." Julia said. "I'm sorry I couldn't cook with the electricity out."

"It's fine." Kyoya said. He was disappointed that he would not be able to eat, but it was more important that Julia had a place to stay.

"How about we eat somewhere else?" Julia offered. "What do you feel like having?" she asked in a warmly.

For a few seconds, Kyoya felt like he was talking to his mother or Fuyumi. He thought about it for a moment. What could possibly be better than Julia's home-cooked food? Rather, what was the next best thing after her cooking? He did not want to go to some fancy restaurant where she would meet a few people. The last time they had dinner, she spoke to several people and each one obviously had their own agenda with trying to win her heart. Kyoya hated lying to himself but there was no point in denying that he was jealous. He was like a kid with a new toy but he had no choice but to let the other kids play with it as he watched. It was a horrible and immature feeling. He did not like that he had to share Julia with other people. He would have to remind himself several times on a daily basis that she was not his to keep.

"There's this Italian restaurant close to Ouran." He said. "I'm sure you've tried it."

"Ah, you mean Brick Oven? Of course, I've been there." Julia said. "That sounds like a plan. I think I want their truffle pizza."

"Sriracha wings." Kyoya said.

"I remember eating so much in one sitting." Julia said. "Probably had 28 pieces all to myself. I doubt anyone can top that."

"I had 35." Kyoya replied. He won again. Everything was always a competition between them. He knew she was gauging how much he ate even without her saying it out loud.

"So how did a cool guy with a reputation to keep eat 35 wings in one sitting?" Julia asked.

"I had it preordered takeout for a 'party'." Kyoya said.

Julia can see the look of regret on his face. It had the 'what in the world was I thinking?' or 'what am I going to do with my life' kind of feeling. She asked herself the same question after eating that much wings by herself. She found it amusing that his pride hindered his stomach from fully exposing its true monstrosity to the real world.

"I wouldn't eat that much though in one sitting anymore." Julia said. "I learned my lesson the hard way."

Kyoya understood instantly what she was talking about. The wings were good, but the after effects were horrible. He could never admit to anyone his lapse in thinking when he bought that much wings. He cannot bring himself to tell a single soul the pain of shitting for almost a week. It felt like it was burning down there every time he had to defecate.

When they got to Julia's apartment, everything was pitch black. He went inside and helped her pack some of her things. He used the light from his phone to navigate around her closet. She was passing him a lot of clothes. When they got to the part with the underwear he just held the bag open for Julia. He was lucky that she could not see how red his face was. It was difficult for him not to think about those activities with Julia at times. He can only imagine how soft to touch the rest of her skin was. So, to distract himself from such thoughts while Julia was fixing her things, he started enumerating numbers from the stock market this morning. Which stocks increased or decreased and by how much was the change in value. After that, he listed the sales percentages in his head until Julia was done packing.

* * *

Haruhi and Hikaru asked for a corner table so they could look at the Christmas lights in Ouran. The shop had a good view of the gardens on the second floor. Ever since Tamaki's father spent more time around the school, everything was just much more festive than usual.

"Do you remember the sports festival when milord placed ootoro in the bread puffs?" Hikaru said laughing. He was gasping for air already.

"Don't remind me." Haruhi said.

Tamaki assumed Haruhi would join the bread eating contest so he snuck in a few pieces of ootoro inside the bread. Little did he know that Haruhi was part of a different activity so most of the girls on their team that ate the ootoro filled bread were in for the surprise of their life.

"or when Kyoya-senpai used the gym lights to make Nekozawa-senpai run backwards." Hikaru said. The tears were continuously flowing. "I never thought he would do such a thing to our team just so they could win."

"That kind of psychological tactic is a characteristic of Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said.

It was a comical sight. It was not all the time someone ran backwards. Especially Nekozawa-senpai.

"I still don't know how he was able to keep his cape on even with running like that." Haruhi said.

"He must have been scarred for life. That's enough light to last him an entire lifetime." Hikaru replied.

"I'll never forget how all of you crossed dressed hoping I would not go to Lobelia." Haruhi said. She bit her lip initially to stop herself from laughing too hard, but her efforts were futile. The mental image of seeing everyone in Victorian Era dresses was too much.

"How did you manage to look like you have breasts?" she said.

Hikaru ignored her laughter. It was fun while it lasted. Though it was horribly embarrassing for him to be seen wearing such clothing, but it made Haruhi laugh so hard.

"It's called silicone pads. You might want to use it." Hikaru replied. His lips were pressed together forming a straight line. Initially, Haruhi's reaction was cute, but it's been years and she was still not over it.

Hikaru could hear two people going up to the second floor of the restaurant. They sounded oddly familiar. He gestured to Haruhi to calm herself down and listen. It was a good thing their corner seat allowed their identities to remain hidden, unless they made too much of a scene. Hikaru looked at who the two other customers were on a Friday night.

"It's Kyoya-senpai and Julia-san." He whispered to Haruhi.

"Are you sure?"

The other two were seated on the other corner tablet that showed the Christmas decorations of Ouran. Haruhi and Hikaru looked at each other nervously and peaked at the small gap between the chair to confirm if what they were seeing was true. It was without a doubt Kyoya and Julia having dinner together.

"Seriously, when will those two admit it?" Hikaru said. "It pisses me off because it's so obvious. They're the only ones denying it."

Haruhi nodded. "I don't understand it either. They say they're just friends or they're working together, but even I can see their chemistry."

Hikaru cannot help himself and he called Kaoru. He informed his brother of the situation. There was always light at the end of the tunnel. He was just about to finish his date with Chizuru and when she found out Julia was with Kyoya, she was just as surprised. Kaoru said they were going to find a way to spy on them once they paid their bill.

"Everyone thought they were arriving a few days from now." Hikaru whispered to Haruhi.

"Yes, I was surprised too when I saw Tamaki home today." Haruhi replied in a hushed tone.

"Do you think Kyoya-senpai would go through all that effort just for a dinner date?"

They looked at each other and their faces stated the obvious. Kyoya Ootori would not go through all that trouble just for a date. It would defy all the laws of physics if he were to do such a feat.

"Maybe they just bumped into each other." Haruhi reasoned. There must be a more logical explanation behind Kyoya's actions.

Haruhi gestured to Hikaru to stay silent. She wanted to hear whatever it was they were talking about. She knew Tamaki would want to know what it was and if she did not at least listen to a few things, Tamaki would not stop asking her why she did not listen. She apologized mentally to Kyoya and Julia for eavesdropping, but she needed to survive in this world as well.

"So when was the first time you went here?" Julia asked.

"It was the first legitimate fight of Tamaki and Haruhi."

"Eh? Haruhi gets angry?" Julia said. Her voice sounded like she was eating pizza while talking.

"She can get quite frightening when she's angry." Kyoya replied flatly.

Hikaru giggled at Kyoya's bold comment. If only he knew they were listening to their conversation. Haruhi kicked his shin to make him stop.

"So what happened?"

"The usual. Tamaki said some things to her, but he meant well. Plenty of people questioned his choices, especially since some saw Haruhi as someone of 'lesser' value because of her up brining."

"Ouch. Well, it is true. People from your side of the world tend to have that attitude. I got it a few times as well. But what exactly did Tamaki say?"

"He said that he was having problems that did not concern her. It was none of her business so he had no reason to tell her." Kyoya said. "When Haruhi walked out, I saw Tamaki lying down on the floor with a puddle of tears by his side. I remember kicking him a few times while saying 'it would have been better for him not to say anything if he could not bear with what he said'…Moreover I told him why he would say such things when Haruhi was obviously the root cause of all of it."

"Kyoya, that's too cruel."

"That idiot needs cruelty at times to learn a lesson. I fail to comprehend why he always choses the hard way of learning things." Kyoya replied spitefully.

"You really are a curious person. I'm pretty sure you were dying to know who pushed him to say such things." Julia teased lightly.

"He even said that he wanted to tell me everything, but there was a melon wanting to coming out of his nose…"

Julia replied with a confused voice "I'm pretty sure he meant 'A hand from my throat'."

"Exactly. That idiot doesn't even know when to use idioms properly."

"So what happened in the end? How did they reconcile?"

"Tamaki apologized to Haruhi and explained everything."

"Ah, that's good. They seem to be doing fine with the twins as well so there's nothing to worry about."

"Probably Haruhi's sanity. She found herself three children to take care of." Kyoya remarked.

"You really have more sass in your pinky finger compared to most people, you know that?"

"Yes."

"And you're not even ashamed?"

"No. Besides, you're not the one to talk. Don't pretend that you don't have your judging glances towards other people. I know how much you probably criticize other people in your head."

"I-I was only thinking it in my head. You say it out loud!" Julia defended. "I need that skill for my job, unfortunately. It's becoming ingrained in my system."

"So who's worse? The one who honestly insults or hides behind sheep's clothing?" Kyoya said.

"Neither. Both are equally horrid."

Old the sound of chewing and eating was heard until they broke into a spell of laughter. Hikaru and Haruhi felt like it was the end of the world. To hear Kyoya and Julia laugh like that meant the world was probably ending. It was not like the two well-controlled individuals to let loose like that.

"How many have you had?" Julia asked.

"There's no use competing with me." Kyoya said. "Just give it up."

"No. Way."

"I already offered the easy way out, but if you insist then I'm on my 28th chicken wing." Kyoya replied. Hikaru and Haruhi could imagine the evil look of satisfaction and triumph on the Shadow King's face.

"What a shame. I'm on only my 30th. You still have time to catch up." Julia gloated.

Hikaru and Haruhi only assumed they were competing again with who ate the most chicken wings. There were several dinners and lunches where they saw the silent war between those two. It was an unsaid competition.

"Is Hinako-san on her way home already?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, she said that the kabuki play just finished."

"We should go then." Kyoya said.

"It's still too early. They just left."

"Don't you want to look at the Christmas decorations up close?" Kyoya asked.

An odd chill went up Hikaru and Haruhi's spine. They never heard Kyoya's voice sound so warm before. Like he just wanted Julia to see the gardens up close. Nothing more than that. No strings attached.

"Yes, I would like that."

When they heard the two leave the place, Hikaru walked slowly towards their table and saw the mound of chicken bones piled up and empty pizza pans. It looked like a war of some kind just happened here. They must have eaten so much chickens he actually felt like becoming a vegetarian for a few moments.

Haruhi looked at the couple cross the street and enter the school grounds. Most people were not allowed to enter without a school ID, but Kyoya had his way around. They saw him bring Julia in through the eastern entrance.

"They're going through the maze?" Hikaru asked.

That entrance was the one least used by students because if they make one wrong turn, they would find themselves in the labyrinth instead of the main entrance. Then from there, they cannot do anything else but go through the maze.

Hikaru called Kaoru to inform them with the turn of events. They were not as confident with navigating through the maze, but their curiosity to find out what happens next stronger and it was pushing them to spy on the two.

* * *

There was nothing but the faint glow of the stars and moon shining above, but Kyoya felt like he was looking directly at the sun. He tried his best not to look at it directly, yet that was all he saw. Julia walked through the maze with a certain look of awe and wonder. Not a lot of students from Ouran knew the gardens had the capability to exude this kind of beauty so outsiders would be even more surprised.

Prior to meeting Julia, Kyoya thought he would not find anything more pleasing to the eyes than the eastern gardens. The last time he was here was before he left for Boston. He was glad to see that nothing has changed. The place has still preserved its beauty.

When they got to the center of the maze, they saw a small, yet well-lit Christmas tree. The entire central garden within the maze was heavily decorated. It was like finding hidden treasure out of nowhere for those who saw this place for the first time. Kyoya often found himself walking through these gardens when he was still a student. He did not think that the chairman would leave no space undecorated. He placed his hands in his pockets and when he felt the box he meant to give to Julia his heart started pounding.

It was now or never. Kyoya knew that this was his only chance. He looked at Julia as she held the Christmas balls and candy canes in her hands.

"I'm amazed these aren't getting any ants." She commented.

"It's winter. They would be hiding inside anthills." Kyoya replied.

"You really know everything, don't you?" she said with a soft expression.

Julia stiffened when she realized what she just said. "It's amazing really to know these things." She added nervously.

"I still have one more present for you." Kyoya said. He was using all his energy to stop his hands from shaking as he took the small box from his pocket. He gave the box to Julia. The deed was done. There was no turning back now.

Julia took the small package from his hands and she instantly recognized the trademark design of the box. Everyone knew that was the Tiffany & Co signature look. Julia bit her lip as she opened the box. She was surprised to see a bracelet with a lovely rose gold chain and brilliant rounded diamonds. She looked at the charms one by one and saw that it was either made with silver or gold. Each charm had a few diamonds in it as well.

"Kyoya…it's wow…it's beautiful." Julia said as she looked at it in awe. "The penguin is a nice touch."

"Do you like it?" He asked. His heart was pounding at an alarming rate he feared that he would collapse anytime soon.

Julia looked up and with her radiant smile she said "I love it. Thank you so much."

She punched Kyoya's arm playfully. "Wow, this thing is probably enough to cover my rent for a year or two…maybe even more. How much is this exactly?"

"There are some things you're better off not knowing." Kyoya said.

"Thank you again…for everything. I really enjoy spending time with you." Julia said sincerely as she held his wrist.

Kyoya could not help but smile back at Julia. "You're welcome."

Little did they know that neither of them wanted that moment to end. They were in their own private world that was far away from prying eyes. It was far from the expectation of the world. It was away from their duties and responsibilities. They did not know how fast the heart of the person in front them was beating. How much courage it took for them to open up to others as such. They both knew there was a different kind of understanding between them. It was a special kind of mental connection that they only saw in each other. Though in a few seconds, they would have to get out of their private world and face reality again.

* * *

Kyoya was invited to the annual Christmas ball of the Miyura Family. Usually, it was his father, mother and eldest brother went to these things, but for some reason the entire Ootori Family was invited. Megumi's mother made an effort to invite him herself so he cannot miss this event. He looked at his watch before entering the ballroom. Megumi said she will be at the venue by 8:15 pm which was in exactly 20 minutes.

"Oh my, a Jaeger-Lecoutler. The Master Grande Ultra model in stainless steel. An Ermenegildo Zegna Bespoke suit. Giorgio Armani leather shoes. Then your necktie is from the latest Hitachiin collection." Said a familiar voice.

Kyoya looked at the woman who spoke just now. It was no other than the infamous Koharu Miyura. She was just as beautiful as her daughter. He can only imagine the lengths Megumi's father took just to ask for this woman's hand in marriage.

"Good evening, Miyura-sama." He greeted politely.

"What your wearing is enough to feed thousands" the woman joked. "Though I have heard stories about the charities funded your family. A lot of money must be going around your family to can give so much and have even more to keep."

Kyoya bowed slightly. "Please, Miyura-sama. I only dressed appropriately for the event. Your parties deserve nothing less than this." He knew that he cannot deny the cost of everything that was on his body. Modesty was not always his strongest point. After all, his watch alone cost a little below 3,200,000 yen which was approximately 31,000 USD. Some people can only imagine the money that he circulates in the economy.

The woman raised a brow and smiled at him. "I can see now why my daughter is so fond of you. You are very charming… Even much better than my husband and he was known to be a smooth talker. Your mother's clever tongue was not passed on to you." She replied.

He hid his displeasure with conversing with such a person. He did not appreciate people speaking very lowly of his family. Such comments were only fine between those with the same credentials, but to hear it from someone has not achieved even a drop of what they have done did not settle very well with him. Little did she know that out of all the children of his parent's he was the only one to inherit his mother's 'clever' way of speaking. Fortunately, he knew there was always a time and place for intimidation, but now was not with his moment. The best way to get rid of such company was through distraction.

"Shall we go inside, Miyura-sama? It is far too cold to stay out here." Kyoya said as extended his arm like a true gentleman he was raised to be.

Koharu Miyura linked her arm in his and he brought her to the most talkative businessmen where she had no choice but to half-heartedly indulge herself in unwanted conversation. Kyoya spotted the perfect group of old businessmen and a few politicians who all had inflated egos. He spoke with Megumi's mother the entire time so she would not realize the trap that was set for her. When Kyoya saw his window of opportunity, he left Koharu Miyura to fend for herself as he excused himself to look for Megumi.

Before walking back to the entrance, another familiar person pulled him into a crowd he knew quite well. Much like her children, Yuzuha Hitachiin always wanted to get what she wants.

"Kyoya-kun!"

"Yuzuha-san, good evening." Kyoya replied formally.

"Kyoya-kun, there's no need to be so formal with me. It's like as if you guys aren't part of the family yet."

"I'm flattered Yuzuha-san."

"Perfect. Now that I have gotten your favor, I need to ask you something." Yuzuha said urgently. "I need you to convince your girlfriend to accept my photoshoot request."

"Of course, I'm sure Megumi would accept the offer." Kyoya replied.

Yuzuha looked confused. "Wait, her name is Megumi?"

"Nice side profile? Wavy macadamia colored hair? Chambray colored eyes? Lovely complexion?"

"Ah, Julia-san. She's a good friend of mine." Kyoya replied. He wanted to thank the woman for coming up with the best description for Julia's eyes. He could not think of the perfect shade that matched her eyes. Then again, such accuracy for color was expected from a fashion designer with her reputation.

Yuzuha blinked slowly and took some time to process the information she just received. "Hikaru and Kaoru must have misinformed me then…or are you being a sly two-timer." Yuzuha teased lightly. "I did not think you were the type Kyoya-kun."

Kyoya saw the twins grinning and waving at the side like two innocent sheep and he was slowly turning into a wolf. He did not like the false expression of innocence the two usually had when they were scheming. They will get their fair share of payback soon.

"I believe there is a misunderstanding. I'm only seeing one woman now." He said politely.

"I guess there is. Nonetheless, dating her or not publicly or secretly, I was told you can convince Julia to say yes to my offer." Yuzuha said.

Kyoya flashed his usual charming smile. "I will try my best, Yuzuha-san. But I cannot promise that she will say yes. I am not entirely sure how to convince her to agree to your offer." He replied.

"Oh, I'm sure you can do it. If she asks for the reason, tell her it's because I saw her photos during that trip to Okinawa." Yuzuha said cheerfully. "Besides, I know you'll be able to deliver. Someone like you always comes back with results. I'm counting on you, Kyoya-kun."

When Yuzuha Hitachiin abruptly left him, he decided it was best to go out for some fresh air and probably a few cigarette sticks. The party was far from over and he already felt like leaving. He went to a less crowded area near the gardens. No one wanted to stay out for too long. Not with this weather. It was far too cold to stay outside for long periods of time, but for now Kyoya needs some space before heading back inside.

"Is it true that they found her?" said a hushed voice.

"Matsuriki-san saw the young mistress with her own eyes." replied another one with the same hushed tones.

"They told Haruka-sama that they found her."

"What did she say?"

"I heard from one of the maids in the main mansion that Haruka-sama was planning on naming her the heir soon."

"But there seems to be one problem."

"What is that?"

"I'm afraid the young mistress has no idea who she truly is."

"What do you mean?"

"Matsuriki-san followed her around for a few days and said that the young mistress was a completely normal person."

Kyoya stiffened with what he just heard. He did not know if he was hallucinating or not. If they were speaking of the Haruka he was thinking about, then that would be no other than Haruka Mizushima-Miyura. The heir of the Mizushima Family was alive? All the reports say that she died along with the rest of her family. They were killed by no other than Soichuru Fujiwasa. He knew that much. All their deaths had the characteristic touch of the man. It was brutally covered in an accident. He went back to the main hall and he had to meet Megumi soon. Alas, things were getting interesting. He needed to confirm that the information he received was correct.

When the two women speaking in the gardens saw that the man listening to them left, they walked back to the servant's entrance. They needed to be as discrete as possible. No one else can know that the tables were finally turning. It was time for the Mizushima family to fight back for everything they have lose.

There was an old lady seated on the bench close to one of the oldest tea shops in the area. She sat there drinking a nice warm cup of jasmine tea.

"We have delivered your message."

"Are you sure you delivered it to the right person?"

"Yes, Kyoya Ootori was our target, right?"

"Thank you. The both of you have served our family well."

The woman smiled at the two servants of the main mansion. She will have to break her promise to Ryusei. She cannot just stand by and watch people take away everything the Mizushima Family has worked so hard for. She will do everything in her power to make sure that they will not get anything from the Mizushima family no matter what the cost.

* * *

Thank you for all the new favorites, follows, and reviews!

 **RTTree-** I'm glad I make your day just by writing these stories.

 **Justaboredreader** \- Thank you also for enjoying my story. I really am glad you guys took the time to review.

 **PrincessProfiler-** A story with some suspense is nice, isn't it. I'm sure this chapter would give you a similar feeling as well.

 **SarahELupin** \- Thank you for saying that my story is so well written. It's really encouraging to see people who like reading this fanfic. really.

 **lillyannp** \- I cannot reveal everything in a single chapter, but trust me. Things are about to get there. Patience.

To all those who didn't review but shared the same sentiments, thank you as well. I would like to hear from all of you. I use the reviews as a means to gauge how well I wrote a chapter or if there are any errors that I need to fix or something I need to work on. If you have any opinions or thoughts you want to share, please by all means review and I will try my best to respond.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry guys! It took so long to write this. I was so busy with thesis and everything I just did not have the time to put everything to words. Anyway I won't delay you guys much further. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

* * *

Peaceful Friday nights were rare for a busy people like Kyoya Ootori. Although the academic load of western curriculum was considerably lighter than what he experienced in Japan, it did not mean that he spent all his time having mindless fun and slacking off. The United States of America was known as the land of endless opportunities and possibilities and he made sure he made more than his fair share of investments. Though, this Friday night was special to him. His bodyguards had the day off and he had the entire place to himself.

Finally, a time where he can relax and finish the Renoir jigsaw puzzle Fuyumi bought on her trip to France. He opened a bottle of wine and had a content look on his face. Chardonnay, cheese, and dark chocolate was just the perfect combination to celebrate some of his gains in the stock market. He sat on the couch and started sorting the jigsaw puzzle pieces by color. It was a calming and repetitive action that kept his mind busy yet tranquil.

Everything was just absolute perfection until Tamaki slammed the doors open with a sense of unexplained panic.

"Kyoya! I need your help." Tamaki said urgently. He moved close to his friend and did not notice the small pile of jigsaw puzzles he was putting in a complete state of disarray.

"I'm not sure if I should change my outfit." Tamaki said. "You see, I'm not sure if my outfit goes well with the book I'm holding. I need to look learned…Intellectual! Like a man during the age of enlightenment!"

The man walked over in front of Kyoya and started to walk and show all possible angles of his outfit. Kyoya stared at the unwanted guest with contempt. He started taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He wanted to pray to the gods for the well-being of his friend, but he did not believe in such beings.

"So Kyoya, should I carry this book or the other book? What if I use my grey cardigan instead of the white one?"

"You look perfect. Absolutely intelligent you would get a Nobel Prize the moment you leave the room." Kyoya replied half-heartedly as he started to fix the puzzle pieces Tamaki ruined.

"You're not taking me seriously, Kyoya. This is a national emergency! Ranka-san is coming over and-"

"I'll tell him you slept with Haruhi. Took the innocence of his only daughter if you do not stop talking." Kyoya replied in a dangerously low voice.

"W-we both know t-that never happened."

"But I'm sure you want it to."

"O-of course. It is only natural for a man to want to express his love fully when the time is right. The innocence of my daughter must be protected at all costs until she is married!"

"Ranka-san thinks you're a pervert and I am the responsible friend watching over his daughter." Kyoya said in an amused tone. "I wonder who he'll believe in? You…or me?"

Tamaki started shaking, but he needed to stand his ground. He cannot lose to the shadow king. "You would never do that." He said with the best of his ability. The strength of his voice betrayed the shaking his knees felt.

"Get out now and I won't. Stay and I most definitely will."

Tamaki was paralyzed with fear. He thought that he's seen the worst expression on Kyoya's face, but he has unleashed something far worse than the depths of hell. He wanted to leave, but his legs would not move. His mouth dry and his heart was reaching a dangerously quick pace it was just about to fail.

"Tamaki-senpai! What are you doing bothering Kyoya-senpai?"

"Ha-haruhi! Save me!" Tamaki pleaded.

The girl looked at her hopeless boyfriend and ignored the dark aura coming from Kyoya.

"Sorry Kyoya-senpai. I'll make sure he does not go in here uninvited." Haruhi said with a bow.

The young woman took Tamaki by the ear and pulled him out of the room. Kyoya could hear her scolding Tamaki asking he why he just barged into his room just like that asking useless questions.

"But Kyoya always looks smart so I wanted to ask him." Tamaki said pleadingly.

"Kyoya-senpai can wear a caterpillar costume and still look smart. Senpai, you know better than to disturb him on a Friday night."

"By the way, is it true that Misuzucchi-san is coming along?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, otousan said something about Misuzu-san visiting a friend in New York."

Kyoya sighed deeply when he heard Haruhi's words. He knew about Ranka-san and Misuzucchi-san visiting which was why he gave himself this break. It was obvious that he would be fixing everything and handling everything for their accommodation because Tamaki cannot be trusted with such things. After all, his friend volunteered to stay in his apartment so that Ranka-san and Misuzucchi-san have a place to stay. Kyoya closed his eyes and pinched his nose bridge.

"Next week is going to be a long week." Kaoru said.

"What do you need?"

"The door was open and I knew you didn't have any company. Besides, you mean…Thank god you have something I need." Kaoru replied as he placed the cans of beer and a Johnny Walker Blue Label on the table.

"Hikaru is on a date again?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah. He's trying out new things. He's dating the Chinese girl in our class. They won't be back until Sunday morning."

Kyoya took some shot glasses and another wine glass for his friend. Unlike most guests, he and Kaoru saw eye to eye with a lot of their hobbies. It surprised them both that they enjoyed the same things. Plus, they never pried unnecessarily with each other's affairs.

"Where did they go this time?"

"Monaco." Kaoru answered as he started helping Kyoya sort the puzzle pieces.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"And be a third wheel? No thanks."

There was a brief silence between the two. Kyoya knew that Kaoru went on a date with some male model last week. He knew that Kaoru saw him leaving the apartment of the daughter of one of their business partners. It did not help that she was already in college and Kyoya was still in high school, but they were both trying different things and the experience gained was important.

"How did it your escorting orders go? It must have been weird for you because Maria-san was a lesbian."

"She's bisexual." Kyoya said with a smirk on his face. It told Kaoru everything he needed to know that Maria was most likely not the only woman present while they were engaging in their shenanigans.

"How was your _date_ last weekend?" Kyoya asked Kaoru.

Kaoru looked at Kyoya suspiciously. "I was just with a friend. He's a nice guy so I'm not entirely sure with what you're trying to say."

"I'm entirely sure that you're entirely sure with what I'm implying." Kyoya replied. He looked at Kaoru with a curious expression.

"Ah, what can I expect from Kyoya-senpai. I was hoping you wouldn't notice. Well, I realized that boys are not my thing." Kaoru replied. His eyes never leaving the puzzle pieces laid out on the table.

"So, you're straight again?"

"I guess you can say that? There weren't plenty of girls catching my attention so I thought maybe I wasn't into girls. It only took two dates for me to figure out what I wanted." Kaoru said.

Again. Silence. Only the sound of puzzle pieces and shot glasses hitting the mahogany table were heard. By this time, they were already lining up the edges of the puzzle. They started with the outer pieces and once that was done, they worked their way in.

"What happened between you and Carmen when we saw her in Brazil last month?"

"Nothing. I stopped Nanako-san from making out with other men including myself. She called me Akito and started asking if I could kiss her. She even asked me if I did not mind dating younger girls."

Kaoru stared at Kyoya for any hints of sarcasm, but when there was none he burst into laughter. "Oh man! This is one for the books. She must have gotten so drunk."

"I'm not sure if it was a good thing that she and Akito-niisama saw each other again before he left for Barcelona. I think she genuinely likes him."

"Man…Akito-san is lucky then. His supposedly fiancé is quite a character." Kaoru replied.

"I won't be surprised if they end up getting engaged." Kyoya mused. "That would make family dinners more interesting though."

"That's true." Kaoru replied lightheartedly.

Comfortable silence filled the room again. After Tamaki, Kaoru was probably Kyoya's closest friend. The two had a mutual understanding with plenty of things. Kaoru was also the more rational half which made him tolerable for Kyoya. Kaoru also claimed that they were on the same boat since they were the younger brothers in the family. The two of them also observant individuals. They noticed things that did not usually catch other people's attention. Little details or subtle changes do not usually go unnoticed with them.

"Kyoya-senpai, when were you able to tell Hikaru and I apart?"

Kyoya was surprised by the question. Ever since Hikaru colored his hair a few shades darker, the twins have learned to accept their own paths and interests. Telling them apart has not been a problem for anyone.

"A little over 4 months after the Host Club first opened."

"Really? That long?" Kaoru said.

"I did not know more than what the records told me and it took the two of you a month to warm up to everyone which was why it took so long. I just knew the two of you were scheming, but the extent was not clear. There was no way of quantifying it."

"Let me guess, you had a hunch by then which one was which but by the fourth month you were absolutely certain."

"Yes."

"But sometimes we would switch on purpose and no one would notice."

"I know. If the both of you found out I could tell you apart, it would not make things more beneficial for me."

"So how exactly did you differentiate Hikaru and I?" Kaoru asked. He wanted to know how Kyoya did it since no one has done it so well before.

"I studied your records and observed for quite some time. I quantified your actions, summarized the data in my head, and made a conclusion."

"So, you quantified something like our evil-ness?" Kaoru asked confused.

"Yes. You are 10% less evil than Hikaru. For every 10 'evil' or 'mischievous' actions, you would say no once or talk him out of it." Kyoya replied while finishing one section of the jigsaw puzzle.

"I don't know if I should be scared or amazed." Kaoru commented. "By the way, what was milord panicking about before I got in?"

"You're asking a lot of questions." Kyoya replied flatly. He sighed before speaking once more. "I would suggest that you brace yourself. Ranka-san and Misuzucchi are visiting next week."

"That's why we're having a drink now instead of going out." Kaoru replied.

* * *

Isao "Misuzu" Sonada was putting some final touches. Everything had to be perfect and absolutely cute. There can be no exceptions to the rule. No area shall be undecorated with a burst of frills and cuteness. The drapes had a lovely pink Lolita shade and lace trimmings. All the beddings and matching pillow cases were pastel colors with chic patterns. The study area, lamps, kitchen, and everything in the room was a burst of color. It was like Harajuku turned into an apartment. Right now, he was just fixing the last few items needed.

"Is everything ready?" Ryusei asked as he entered the apartment. The colors shocked him. He did not think it was possible to get a room this decorated.

"Yes! Absolutely perfect." Misuzu said as he admired his work. He had a sense of pride with his decorating skills.

"Good. Thank you, Sonada-san...ah, Misuzu-san. I'm sorry I keep forgetting your genji name." Ryusei said.

Misuzu decided to prepare some tea for his employer and main investor. Without the help of his friend, his dream would have never materialized. It would have been just a dream.

"It's fine, Ryusei-sama. But if I may ask out of turn, why are we preparing living quarters for your children?" he asked.

"In the event that something bad happens to me before they find out anything they'll be safer here." Ryusei answered as he looked at his hands. He wished that there was never a purpose for this room. He wished that he could just take Julia and Lilian into the Mizushima family at once, but it would be too much for them. They just lot their mother and a brother they will never know. Throwing them into a life much different from their own would not help them.

"I'm not sure if it was by chance, but I recognized your daughter from photos of my own daughter, Mei-chan. It seems the two found each other."

Ryusei smiled at the thought. "Have I been a horrible father, Misuzu-san? Financially, I can provide anything for my children, but ever since…Lisbeth passed away…I feel like I have not been there for them. It's dangerous if I meet them. There are plenty of spies following me around, but if I do not see them for myself, it's like as if I'm neglecting them."

Misuzu can only imagine the conflict Ryusei was facing. He was suddenly widowed. It was obvious that Lisbeth's death was framed. Koharu Miyura seems heavily involved with killing his wife. He was also still hiding his identity as a member of the family, and there were some people suspecting that he was Sadanobu Mizushima's one and only heir. He was left alone to juggle a company, his safety, the safety and welfare of his children, while living a life with dual identities.

"You're doing everything you can, Ryusei-sama." He said in an attempt to comfort his friend. "But if I may ask, what exactly is going to happen once your daughters are officially part of the family?" he continued.

"Once my eldest has been incorporated to the Mizushima Family, we'll engage her to Yoshio Ootori's youngest child."

"Is this boy by any chance, Kyoya Ootori?"

"Yes, that's him. My father was right all along. I know that Julia may not agree to this at first, but she would understand. It would be safer to join alliances now and marriage is the only way to keep out families safe. Yoshio-niisan is working hard to defend his family and I believe it's costing him his marriage." Ryusei said.

"You have nothing to worry about. I have met Kyoya-san. He was a guest at my pension last summer."

"Really now? Why would he stay in a hotel in Karuizawa when his family has a summer mansion there?"

Misuzu smiled at the memory. The Ouran boys were a peculiar group but they left a good impression. "He stayed for tea as he watched his friends compete for a room in my pension."

Ryusei cocked an eyebrow. "I feel that this story requires another meeting. Though that boy never fails to surprise me. I've met him before at a party. Yoshio was formally introducing his three sons to various families. It also impressed me that he was able to keep his father's company away from the Tonnerre group. It takes more than just raw talent to pull of the stunt he did in the stock market."

"How exactly did he do it?"

"He just had a larger bid than me. I was buying shares that time making sure the Ootori Group hospitals were not under their family, they could at least be under the Mizushima Corporation. That was Yoshio would not lose his father's work." Ryusei recalled. "I had nothing to worry about though. His son was brave enough to fight for his family."

"Is that why you thought of engaging Julia to him?"

"That is partly the reason. There were several other men. Direct heirs or the eldest in their families that would be a much more logical choice for someone like Julia, but none of them have the thing I'm looking for." Ryusei said. "He left a striking impression as well, when I told Lisbeth that he was part of a Host Club, she told me that Julia might just eat him alive. But something tells me that Yoshio's youngest does not need to be an heir to anything to achieve greatness…that in itself is a greater asset that some boy inheriting an empire. I need someone who can build it with my daughter."

"When do you plan on telling Yoshio Ootori your plan?"

"I have to inform Julia first. Tell her everything from the very beginning. Once that's out of the way, I will tell Yoshio and his son my proposition." Ryusei said before sipping the tea his friend served. "If something goes wrong with the original plan, you know what happens next. My daughters go straight to this apartment and will hide until things die down."

"Then I escort them to Haruka-sama?"

"Yes, and whatever plan my father and I have for Julia and Lilian continues."

Misuzu nodded in understanding with what Ryusei has planned. This apartment in the heart of New York City is well guarded and is in one of the buildings owned by the Mizushima family. It will keep the two girls safe. Several members of the security team have been dispatched here and are already living in the same general area. Their job is to make sure that no one touches Julia or Lilian during their stay here. They will stay undercover to ensure that the two girls can still live their lives normally. Though, it would be difficult if the girls were to live in this apartment. It only means one thing if they were sent to New York. He hoped that the two girls would never have to see his masterpiece. It was the only time he wished that no one would see his hard work because it meant that they have lost their father if they did.

* * *

Kyoya found himself staring at the ceiling once more. December was the busiest time of the year. Besides the regular holiday rush, he was five days away from the yearly evaluation of the Ootori Group board members and from there his plans for the next year will be determined. It's juggling the current and future problems that makes this season challenging. He enjoys these kinds of events because it pushes his abilities to the limit. Each year, he makes it a point to outdo anything he's done in the past. What he finds difficult and practically unbearable to fix are more personal in nature. Work was work, but it's been a week since he heard the conversation at the party of Megumi's mother. There was so much going on in his mind he had no idea where to start and when to stop thinking. His thoughts were all jumbled up and getting mixed together. He found himself jumping from one thought to another instantly. Usually, he was able to compartmentalize these thoughts, but something has been bothering him.

Like somehow his intuition told him the answers he was looking for was right under his nose. Sure, he knew about his father's and Haruhi's investigation. Knowing when they met and where Haruhi went was not a challenge. It was getting information on what she found out was difficult, but all he knew is there was progress. For now, Haruhi's progress was what mattered. She found pieces of the puzzle he had no access to. He tried his luck with looking for the mysterious heir with all the available documents he could find. If they followed that tract laid out from all the available documents, there they would find the crime scene where his eldest child was killed and brutally murdered. It was a dead end. He was sure of that. If the heir of the Mizushima Family were alive, he would have found that person by now with that information. Though with the information he just received, it seems like all the documents were for show. It was deliberately placed there to fool people that the heir was killed and murdered. He was sure of this because he looked at the police reports himself.

The young lady did bare some resemblance to some members of the Mizushima Family, but it was too easy to find the body. It was too linear and perfect which only proved that they were still hiding something. Based on the relationship of Haruka Mizushima with her daughter-in-law, Koharu Miyura, there was a chance that she would not pass on the rights to her own son and granddaughter. Besides, that woman was planning something. He had a feeling that she forced Megumi to come to him. Megumi was no obstacle or foe, but her mother was someone to be wary of. Even if he was much closer to the Miyura Family now, he did not find anything remarkable that would lead him to the Mizushima heir. It only meant there was a chance Koharu was still looking for this person.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. These sleepless nights would warrant him a migraine soon. If this was something the Mizushima Family did, why would they go through such lengths to fool others that Ryusei Mizushima's daughter was dead…unless…Why kill the one who was next in line? Or why keep them away from the seat of power? He took a deep breath and sat up from his bed. There was no use in trying to sleep tonight so he took his coat and box of cigarettes. His vice of smoking when things got too overwhelming for him was something he should stop, but his sanity will not allow him. It was quite amazing that this tiny rolled stick of dried tobacco had the ability to calm the turmoil inside. He was not sure what was real and what was not at this point. The lines between friends and foes were unclear at this point, but he needed to use everyone at hand regardless of which side they stood on.

Kyoya made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of scotch before going out to the balcony. Sometimes, he found it ironic that people thought of him as cool and stoic. It was true on the outside. He was just good with keeping his inner demons in check. Right now, his _friends_ Lucky Strike and Jack Daniel's kept him company. He looked at the cloudy night sky that hid the stars and moon before lighting another cigarette.

A few minutes later, Noel decided to join him as well. The feline made his presence known by rubbing himself against his master's ankles.

"Hello, Noel." Kyoya said. He placed his glass of scotch on the table before picking up his cat.

"Sorry I haven't been home often. I'm sure Nanami-san's keeping you company." He said.

Noel looked back at him as if he understood what Kyoya said and meowed back.

"I saw the mess you made in my room." Kyoya said as he looked directly at his cat.

The poor feline looked guilty as a corrupt government official who was caught embezzling funds from a project, but he knew his master's weakness. He just brushed himself again and again against his master's lap. What evil could anyone do to a cat like that?

Kyoya knew that his cat won this round. "Alright. Alright. But the next time you mess up my papers I'll make sure you won't get anything else but tasteless cat food."

Noel purred with content before curling into a ball on his master's lap. Kyoya spent the next ten minutes pacing his thoughts at a slower rate. He considered every detail and all the information he had. He needed to play his cards right. Sometimes these late-night thoughts and ideas had the most weight so he cannot just cast them aside. Better fix them now than let it hamper his productivity later.

He lit his second cigarette and placed it in between his lips. He took in a deep breath let the nicotine calm down the things he cannot do on his own. He could hear Julia's nagging voice saying this was a habit he had to stop. But what could he do? This was the only thing that cleared his mind and placed his thoughts in order when everything was in disarray. Just like what was happening to him now.

Kyoya enumerated all the facts he had. Missing heir who was supposedly dead, Mizushima Family murder, no living witnesses, Koharu Miyura, Soichuru Fujiwasa, Kazuyoshi Miyura, and Haruka Mizushima. He thought about each one of them carefully and meticulously. What were these pieces of the puzzle? How are they related? What was the root cause? What was the extraneous variable? What are their intentions? There were plenty of speculations and plausible answers to his questions.

Then suddenly it just hit him. He saw a clearer image. Of course! Why didn't he think of this sooner? He sat up quickly and forgot the small animal sleeping on his lap. It all made perfect sense. His thoughts were racing faster than ever. Everything was falling into place. He poured himself another glass of scotch to celebrate. The game is just about to get interesting as long as he plays all his cards correctly. He was sure of one thing now: the heir is alive. The best way to protect the heir was to make everyone else believe that they would find no one. That this person was dead. No one could kill a person twice.

* * *

On the other side of the city, someone was also staring at the same pitch-black sky. Troubled with a different set of thoughts. Julia sighed for the nth time that night. She was absolutely certain that she does not want to fall in love ever again. It was not just bothersome…it was consuming everything she had. Her eyes were already swollen from crying. She never expected it to hurt that much.

A few days ago, Kyoya and Megumi started going out quite publicly. Statements such as people seeing them hold hands or going out for lunch in public places were in a few tabloids. People called them the perfect couple or the power couple of the century. It even made it to the tabloids that they were seen very close to each other during one of them charity ball functions. She heard people at work thinking how the two were made for each other. Both were from well-distinguished families. They had a certain air of finesse. Megumi Miyura was an elegant woman who had her entire life laid out for her. She was definitely a good match for Kyoya. It was not even far off that the two of them would come to have feelings for each other in the end. Julia knew she had no chance with Kyoya. She knew he felt nothing like that towards her. She was aware of her one sided unrequited love, but no one told her that sometimes knowing and feeling were two completely separate things. Her rationality told her that of course she should have expected something like that, but it did not make it any less painful. She knew Kyoya felt nothing for Megumi, but in the end, she was his first choice. Regardless of emotions, it was Megumi who would bring Kyoya to where he wanted to go.

"You're a stupid girl…stupid stupid stupid girl with stupid dreams who never learns." She said to herself with frustration. She buried her head between her knees and bit her lips. She bit her lips as she felt tears beginning to form.

It was hopeless. She was stuck in a cycle of hating herself for falling in love with Kyoya then she'll just remember him and his smile. His sarcastic sense of humor and witty comments. The competitive glint in his eye or how warm his laugh could get once he felt completely at ease then she would find herself falling even more. Then she would hate herself again and it just goes around and around.

"Whoever romanticizes unrequited love is an idiot. It's not admirable…it's pathetic." She said crying again.

Julia recalled her sudden sleepover at Hinako's place. It was that night that made her realize that she did not just have some simple crush on Kyoya. What she felt was something more than that. She could not believe how she failed to realize things sooner. It all stemmed from her curiosity and look at where it got her. Curiosity kills the cat and she was no different from a flattened cat who was run over by a truck on a highway.

Right after Kyoya dropped her off at Hinako's home, she ran instantly to her friend's guest room and wrapped herself underneath all the comforters. She felt that if she did not leave him, her heart would burst and she would most likely faint. Everything she saw in Kyoya during the short time they have been friends was raw energy. It was pure ambition. How could he hide his smoldering passion inside the cool exterior? That kept her on her toes all the time.

He was nothing like the other people she has met. His masks were perfect. Nothing was uncalculated and uncalled for. Everything he did was concerned with his plans and the future. Rarely did it involve his feelings. He was a man who lived to transcend the expectations of others. His passion for improvement was something she admired. She only heard stories and brief accounts about his experiences and never the full story, but to stand up after being slapped in the face and to prove everyone else wrong. She admired that. Kyoya Ootori was not a quitter. He did not run from his problems. He did not evade the issues of the past. He used everything to his advantage.

He wielded his weakness like an armor so no one could use it against him. She could only imagine how difficult his life was. Kyoya Ootori, the _third son_ of Yoshio Ootori. That was basically a statement saying he had no choice but to have his wings clipped. To live underneath a shadow casted over him when he could shine even brighter. Julia knew that power resides where people believed it resides. It was a simple trick like a shadow on the wall and the brightest lights could cast the largest of shadows.

She never told him how much she could see, but Julia liked to think she understood him more than the others. She knew that underneath the cool, calculating, and distant exterior was a man filled with endless dreams and passions. She knew that Kyoya was a ruthless man. It was in his nature. Sometimes severity is the price paid for greatness. His determination and ambition was a double-edged sword. The only difference with her from most of the people that walked around Kyoya was she was not afraid. A lot were intimidated by him and she cannot blame them.

Who would not be intimidated and impressed with what he has done? When others saw a conqueror, she saw a visionary and a planner. She had this longing to understand those around her. She wanted to understand why he was like that? What was his drive? What kind of mindset did this person have? She looked beyond where her eyes could see and there she saw who Kyoya truly was. It was not a beautiful nor was it a perfect picture. His persona betrayed some of the core traits he had. He was able to mask it underneath to avoid scrutiny.

With everything she saw, she can only imagine the pressures he had to face as a child. To have a childhood where he was not a child, but a young man who had to fulfill expectations. He never had the opportunity to be carefree. His upbringing deprived him of that. It must have been a terrible feeling to live in a frame where he had no choice but to paint a beautiful picture, but was limited to that small canvas.

On rare occasions, she would see bits of the child Kyoya tried his best to bury. Yes, he was stoic, calm, and level headed. But he was possessive, horribly competitive, jealous, and terrible with expressing what he truly felt. It flattered her to know that she was one of the few people he let through, but it did have its consequences. He was like a sun and she was getting too close. If she came too close to the flame, she would get burned.

For years, she observed people and since can tell so much about them not with what they say, but with what they do. Her father taught her that skill. It was what kept her alive all this time. It was something she took with her everywhere. She must be like the water.

* * *

Julia moved away a few branches and followed the sound of the water. She and her father decided to hike around the mountains close to their small town. Nakanatsu lake was only an hour an away based on the guide book. The father and daughter have been hiking for almost two hours and they were barely halfway. Despite Shinagawa-ku being such a small town, the moment they were in nature's hands it reminded them how large the place really was.

"The best way to survive was to become agile and nimble to your surroundings." Ryusei said to a much younger Julia.

He held out his hand to help his daughter go down the stony path. When he saw Julia's tired and moping face, he smiled and looked at his surroundings. The air in the mountainside was much cleaner. They were walking by the stream which would hopefully lead them to the lake which was on the other side of the mountain. Before crossing the small stream, he saw a rock and decided it was time for Julia to learn a few things.

"You see this rock?" he asked as he held it up with his two hands. It was a large rock that was heavy enough for her father to carry it with much effort.

Julia, who was barely ten at that time, nodded. "Yes."

"What do you think is stronger? This rock or this tiny stream?"

"The rock would stop the flow of the water. So obviously, the rock wins this round." She replied with a straight face.

Ryusei dropped the rock on the ground and the water stopped flowing. He smiled at Julia and said "Yes, I agree the rock is strong, but do not underestimate the power of the water. Will you promise me we'll go here again in a few days?"

"Why would we do that?" Julia asked with a bored expression. "We haven't even found the lake yet, otousan. Is going back here for some rock such a good idea?"

"I want you to tell me where the rock is when we go back." He said with a goofy smile most fathers had.

At that time, the young Julia found the entire idea amusing. She thought that her father was peculiar. She loved her father very much, but sometimes he confused her with the oddest things. He was fond of literature and he would quote classics frequently. At times her father would teach her the oddest things about business and handling money. He taught her about the importance of weighing resources and looking at the odds. He was the reason why she learned how to do a calculated gamble. He taught her that the journey was just as important as the destination. In the end, they never made it to the lake because the hike was too long and the weather did not look like it would permit them to cross the mountain.

So, when her father came back to town a few days later, they took the same trail again, but this time they were determined to reach the lake. The results she saw they came back later surprised her even more. The rock was already swept away to the side. Her father was right. Water was stronger. When her father saw how much the rock has moved, he was like a child who won a bet.

"Always remember to be like water, okay Ju-chan?" he said.

She would never forget the lake in the middle of the mountain. It was said that this place used to be an active volcano, but after its eruption during the edo period, it became dormant and the middle of the volcano became a small lake. They visited a small shrine on the top of the mountain before heading down to the lake. It was said that all the visitors who paid their respects were given good luck by the gods.

Julia could still imagine her father's dark hair and blue eyes. He smiled at her and pat her head then gave her a big hug. It was unusual for Japanese fathers to be affectionate with their children. It was not an affectionate culture to begin with. But Ryusei Sakamoto was the most unorthodox man she knew at that time. He married a foreigner who was a few years older than he was. He married at a much younger age. Also, there was just something about her father that just never wanted to follow the regular rules. She even heard from his mother that he was helping a co-worker establish a business or pension in one of those famous tourist towns. She did not understand why that was so bad and how come people looked down on his actions. Her mother said it was because the person he was helping was an otokonoko.

"Your father is helping a friend." Lisbeth explained while chopping some vegetables for dinner.

"Then how come I heard a few people calling him bad names?"

"Because his friend is an otokonoko." Lisbeth replied calmly.

" _Otokonoko?_ A Male-daughter? I don't understand, okaasan." Julia said to her mother.

"Your father's friend is a dad as well. He has a daughter around the same age as you." Lisbeth said with a smile.

"So why call him male-daughter?"

"Because he wears women's clothes and likes boys now." Lisbeth replied bluntly.

She looked at her daughter digest the information. As a mother, she knew it was important to keep her daughter innocent from certain things in the world, but Julia was horribly curious. Much like her father. Julia would not stop asking if she did not give into her daughter's inquisitiveness.

"I don't see the problem there. So what if he wants to wear girl clothes? It doesn't make him less of a dad." Julia answered. She was obviously unsatisfied with the whole thing. She did not see what the huge fuss was all about.

Lisbeth smiled to herself. She knew she raised her daughter well. Julia had the same aptitude and curiosity as her father, but she was glad that Julia had more structure in her life. At least certain parts of her were inherited by her daughter. The love for music and performing arts was one, but Ryusei loved it as much as she did. That was how they fell in love with each other. How did a university student melt her heart during her days as a performer was beyond her? Ryusei was horribly charming and she just fell instantly. He was clever, witty, and well-rounded. She has seen plenty of Asian men, but none of them were ever bold enough to ask her out. She had this impression that Japanese men were very reserved, conservative, and serious. Ryusei was not like that. He was bold and brave. He always stood his ground regardless of where other people stood. He did not care about what they thought.

She looked at her daughter and saw the same traits. How she wished she could tell Julia everything, but she was not ready yet. She and her husband came to the conclusion that it was better for their children to live normally first before being exposed to their reality. Lilian was barely two years old and Julia just turned ten. Being faced with the burden of being the heiresses to the Mizushima Family would deprive them of so much. Lisbeth knew everything about Ryusei from the beginning. He never kept anything from her. Even their 'divorce' was to keep them safe. There were people who wanted Ryusei's position and they were willing to go through certain lengths just to get it. A few sacrifices had to be made for the safety of their children.

* * *

Chiyumi Ootori was a woman who aged gracefully and has grown wise over the years. This woman was known for being Masayoshi Ootori's source of support during the hardest of times. She was his greatest and most trusted advisor and confidant. She raised all of their children to become strong leaders. Their youngest and only surviving child, Yoshio, was a testament with how well she brought up her children. Her son was bringing everything her husband achieved to greater heights. He had four wonderful children. Life has blessed her with plenty of ups and downs. She has lost so much, but has gained more than what she could have asked for. It was the birthday of her youngest grandchild. She never thought that she and her husband would live this long to see their grandchildren considering they had Yoshio at a much older age.

"Obaasama, are we going to the park?"

"Yes, Kyoya."

"Can I really play there?"

"Of course, my dear."

A 6-year-old Kyoya ran towards the sandbox where he could play like most children his age. It was amazing how perceptive he was as a child. Chiyumi knew that Kyoya had some kind of understanding with what his grandfather and father expected of him. He learned by watching them and his brothers. He knew that he was not like other children who could laze around and play all day. He made great use of his time. Playing and learning were not separate events for him.

She smiled at the sight of her grandson acting his age. She brought it upon herself to make sure that Kyoya gets as much experiences as a child. Times where he can play and be himself. She believed that children learn best through this method and not lectures. They were built to explore and interact with those around them. She wanted him to have good memories to look back at when he grows up. She walked slowly to the small café in front of the park where she could have some tea as she watched her grandson play.

"What a surprise to see you here, Sadanobu-san." She said as she recognized a very familiar face seated on the chairs facing the playground.

"Good afternoon, Chiyumi-san. It is a pleasure to see you as always." He greeted.

"What brings you to this small neighborhood café?" she asked.

Sadanobu had a small smile on his face. "I am most likely doing the same thing as you."

"Watching over a grandchild while having a nice cup of tea?" she asked in an amused tone. The only grandchild of Sadanobu already had children on his own. "I think Kazuyoshi is too old to be playing in areas like this unless his child is playing there as well."

The man smiled at Chiyumi's comment. She was not wrong. Legally, Kazuyoshi Miyura was his only grandchild. "No, my grandchild is there."

Chiyumi froze and understood instantly what he meant. "How long do you plan on hiding the child? Ryusei cannot keep them hidden forever."

"He knows that, but that did not stop him from wanting his child to have a normal life." Sadanobu said.

"Does Masayoshi know about this? How about Yoshio?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"No one knows. I suggest you act like we decided to have tea together and reminisce about the past."

She looked over to Kyoya and saw him running towards her. He had a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong now Kyo-kyo?"

"Obaasama, the little girl is climbing too high. She wouldn't listen to me when I said she might fall." He said bitterly.

The woman smiled at her grandson. He was always protective of other people. The moment he saw something risky, he would ask for help so the problem could be solved.

"Leave her be. If she wants to climb the monkey bars, let her do so." Chiyumi replied. "If she falls, you'll be there to help her up, right?"

Kyoya had a pout on his face. "Why would she have to fall? It's simpler to prevent bad things from happening."

Sadanobu chuckled at the sight of the young boy. "He has Noriko's spirit and Yoshio's mind. That makes quite a combination."

"Go ahead Kyoya, introduce yourself." Chiyumi said.

The young boy looked at the old man his grandmother was with. He looked at him from head to toe before speaking. He bowed low and said "Good afternoon, my name is Kyoya Ootori. It is a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"There's no need to be so formal with me, Kyoya-san. I am a good friend of your grandfather and grandmother. You can call me ojisan." Sadanobu said warmly. Over the years, he realized that he had a soft spot for children.

Kyoya looked up and blinked a few times. "Ojisan, do you wear contact lenses? Why are your eyes blue?"

Chiyumi was shocked at the frankness of her grandson. "Kyoya, you must not ask such questions informally to your elders."

Upon realizing his mistake, Kyoya apologized and ran back to the playground. He did not always have an opportunity to play and get dirty so he was making the most out of his afternoon.

"You need not be so strict with him. He will grow up to be a fine man." Sadanobu said. "I would watch over him though."

"Why is that?" Chiyumi asked.

"Everyone in my family is trained to spot talent. I know potential when I see it." He said reassuringly.

"I always felt that Kyoya was different from his siblings even at this age. He looks at things differently. It is not entirely strange, but his behavior is not typical." Chiyumi said. "Oh there he goes again."

"Why?"

The woman pointed at her grandson holding the little girl's hand as she was walking on top of the monkey bars. He was most likely telling her that it was too dangerous to walk there or something along those lines.

She sighed and was glad she raised the young boy to become a gentleman. "Kyoya is scared of heights, but look at him."

Sadanobu was surprised at the scene unfolding in front of him. "Why on earth would he do that if he's scared of heights?"

"It's because he hates seeing people fall more than his fear of heights." She replied with a sense of pride swelling inside her. Kyoya was basically a pure child and she hoped that he would stay like that forever.

"That is very noble of him. I have to commend Yoshio and Noriko for raising such fine children. Even if I am not able to see them as much as I would hope, I hear stories about his sons and daughter. It is good that they live up to the tale."

The two looked at Kyoya put his jacket on the ground so that the little girl would walk on dry and clean ground. They ended up laughing lightly with how everything was happening.

"Your grandson is quite the charmer." Sadanobu said. "It is a good thing my grandchild is immune to such charms."

Chiyumi was confused with what Sadanobu meant. Sometimes the man spoke in riddles and sentences that can only be understood with a certain context. She stared at the child Kyoya was with. She looked like a foreigner or a child of an expatriate. When they started playing at the sandboxes where Kyoya felt safer, she saw the large blue eyes the little girl had. Sadanobu's grandchild was visibly few years younger than her own. At most she would be four years old.

"No wonder Kyoya was so worried. The little girl is much younger than he is so she could have fallen." Chiyumi said.

"That little girl has more spunk than most adults. The last time I watched her play, she fell from a very high place and in less than a minute she picked herself up and started playing like nothing happened. I wish she feared heights so she would avoid climbing such things, but experience will be her teacher." Sadanobu said with a slightly frustrated tone. He wanted to be there to catch his granddaughter, but he did not have the luxury of making himself known to her just yet. He had to be content with watching her from a distance.

"I feel it would take a lot of experience for her to be more careful."

"That girl is too brave for her own good." He said in an exasperated tone. "She might be just what we would need in the future."

"True bravery is hard to find these days. Most people are reckless, not brave. There is a fine line between the two and plenty of people confuse one for the other."

"I agree."

The two continued on with their tea and Sadanobu saw his daughter-in-law take Julia home with her. He longed to have his entire he family under one roof. He wanted to smother love and attention to Ryuse's children just as much as he expresses it for Kazuyoshi and his daughter, Megumi.

"Well, I must get going Chiyumi-san. It was nice seeing you around." Sadanobu said. "I hope that our families would be united with this generation."

"You do know their generation is not too fond of arranged marriages. Kyoya and your granddaughter are just far too young for such things." Chiyumi said. "But it would be nice though. How exciting of a story it would be if they met years from now and they fell in love not knowing they met here years ago as children." She said dreamily.

"You watch too many sitcoms. Such things do not unfold the same way in real life." Sadanobu said.

"An old woman can dream." She replied jokingly.

Sadanobu found the entire premise entertaining. He waved goodbye at his friend and put on his coat and hat. He walked away opposite the direction where his grandchild went. It was only there Chiyumi realized how fortunate she was to spend time with her grandchildren. Her friend only had the luxury of distant observation and no interaction. With the businesses their family was entering, she cannot blame Ryusei for keeping his family hidden. There are plenty of jealous men and women eyeing the power of the Mizushima family. There have been rumors that they have their hands on a company that can revolutionize the medical field or there is a possibility that they can entire biowarfare. The wealth the family has amassed is so great that they must live highly private lives. Meeting anyone anywhere can be hazardous for them. The Ootori family was not far off from the precautions the Mizushima family was taking. A private police force was formed by Masayoshi, Yoshio, and Sadanobu. She knew that her grandchildren will never live normal lives just because they bear the name Ootori. People fail to see that wealth is both a gift and a curse. It is a burden this family will be tied with for generations to come.

* * *

Kyoya Ootori hated having weaknesses. He hated how there were times when he simply had no choice but to comply. Sometimes, his mother and sister were just too much. He and his brothers were seated on the couch as they watched their mother, Fuyumi, and their wives move from one aisle to another. The three men all tried their best to be productive and tried to conceal the look of regret on their faces. Akito's wife, Nanako, just gave birth a few weeks ago and they were all shopping for toys, clothes, and basically anything that had the word maternity to it.

"My ass is getting numb already and they've been through that aisle thrice." Akito said.

Yuuhichi sighed. "But they look like they're having a good time. That should be enough."

"I don't even know how I got dragged into this." Kyoya muttered.

Yuuichi pat his youngest brother's back in an attempt to comfort him. "Think of it as preparation for the future. I heard that Megumi-san has the same shopping stamina as okaasama. You have the shorter end of the stick here, Kyoya."

Kyoya ignored his brother's gesture and looked at Akito. Yuuichi also noticed that their brother was already asleep.

"He must have been up the entire night taking care of his son." Yuuichi said.

"Akito-niisan could have just asked someone else to take care of his child." Kyoya stated. He thought that it was an absolute hassle to do things when someone who was trained and more competent to handle children was already hired.

"I think it's nice that Akito is being very hands-on. Nanako-san barely gave the child to the governess. They're making an effort of raising the child by themselves." Yuuichi said approvingly.

He was proud of his brother's actions. At the same time, he thought that Kyoya's sentiments were amusing. He thought that the moment his wife gave birth, he would throw his son to the servants and let them handle the dirty work, but it was different. The moment he held his son, it was only there he understood what their father meant. Akito is currently experiencing the same thing. Kyoya should follow shortly after. He has always caught up very fast with the both of them. But as for now, his younger brother should enjoy his life. Even if Kyoya was a quick learner, Yuuichi knew that his brother still had much he needed to see for himself.

"Finally, they have decided to leave this place." Kyoya said the moment he saw his mother, sister, and sister-in-laws walk towards the counter to have everything they bought packed. Kyoya and Yuuichi gently nudged Akito.

"Wake up, Akito." Yuuichi said.

"They're finally done, Yuuichi-niisan?" he asked groggily.

"Yes, but it you can continue your nap in the next store."

Kyoya internally groaned. He could be sleeping comfortably in his bed by now. Fuyumi walked towards the three of them. She was just bursting with energy.

"How are the three of you? Yuuichi-niisan and Akito, I hope the both of you get your wives something nice this year." She said.

"Yes, I already got Tsukiko something nice." Yuuichi said.

"How about you Akito?"

"I found something she would like."

The three siblings looked at Kyoya. They looked at him expectantly. Like he was supposed to say something important.

"What?"

"What are you going to get Megumi-san?" Yuuichi asked. "You might want to get her something unique if you want to leave a good impression."

Kyoya smiled politely at his siblings and said "I don't need to give her anything to leave an _impression._ But I already bought her something for Christmas."

Yuuichi and Akito were caught off guard with Kyoya's statement, but they understood what he meant by _leaving an impression_. Fuyumi, on the other hand, thought that her youngest brother was being an absolute darling by looking beyond gifts.

"That's wonderful, Kyoya. I'm glad you're looking beyond material things. You have the tendency to spoil people rotten." Fuyumi said.

Yuuichi and Akito looked at Kyoya questioningly and smiled to themselves. Fuyumi will realize that Kyoya implied something else.

"How about your friends from Lobelia? Are you getting them something as well?" Fuyumi asked innocently. Her sources told her that there was a possibility that Kyoya had feelings for someone. She will always fight for the possibility that her younger brother would choose his feelings and what his heart truly desires at the end of the day. Not what people expect of him.

Her brother did not answer her question and they moved on to the next shop. The three Ootori men sat down on the couches as they waited. Each one was busy in their own little world. Yuuichi started answering some emails on his phone and read whatever proposal or document was sent. Akito was looking at the demographics and statistics of the sales of their medical equipment for the past year. Kyoya was thinking about his business plan for next year, but his thoughts drifted elsewhere.

Somehow, everything had something to do with Julia and it annoyed Kyoya to a certain extent. No matter what store, event, food, color, or anything mundane he ended up thinking about her. Even if it certain things had nothing to with her, he found himself associating everything with her. Tamaki's incessant ramblings about Haruhi suddenly made sense. The only difference was he never told anyone how much Julia occupies his thoughts. He cannot tell anyone that he fell in love with someone from a completely different industry and socioeconomic standing. He…an Ootori… Kyoya Ootori. One of the most successful entrepreneurs of his generation. He was a man who brought innovation and change to the market. He was the same man that started to raise the standards for business climate of Japan. Kyoya Ootori fell in love with a commoner crossdresser. Twice. If he might say so himself, but his pride refuses to admit it even to himself.

As usual, this was enough to keep him busy. It got the gears of his head turning. He did see some kind of pattern with women he thought was attractive. Not only physically, but the entire package. Both Haruhi and Julia did have their similarities. They both mean well, talented in their chosen field, intelligent, did not bother with gender roles, and had an open mind. Though, they had their differences too. Haruhi was righteous in anything and everything that she did. She had nothing to hide from others. Julia, on the other hand, seems to be that way, but underneath that warm exterior is someone who weighed benefits as much as he did. Haruhi is passive to a fault, but would have her head strong moments. Julia gave her all in anything and everything that she does. They are both horribly cost conscious and had a certain 'love' for food. Haruhi is quick to think on her feet, but Julia displays a different kind of cunning behavior. Haruhi would never hurt anyone intentionally, but Julia had the potential. But it would most likely be out of self-defense and her methods would be so well concealed people will not even notice that they have already paid the price.

Kyoya snapped himself out of his thoughts. It was not fair to compare the two of them. They were different women. It was a fallacy to compare apples to oranges. Both are fruits, but they are not the same thing. Apples were a completely different species from oranges…Oranges…it reminded him of the citrus smell Julia had. How her hair smelled so familiar, but he cannot seem to figure out what specific perfume she used. For some odd reason, Julia enjoyed the peach and orange marmalade Tamaki brought from France. She like her toast slightly burnt. Then he could picture her large bluish grey eyes that have this special sense of delight right before she takes a bite. There were times when he wanted to taste it for himself. She unknowingly teased him every time she bit her lip the moment she saw something her stomach wanted to consume. He wished he could just lightly bite those soft lips and…enough. He cannot let his thoughts wander there. It was dangerous territory. He was completely distracted from his thoughts when he heard Yuuichi speak.

"You look troubled." Yuuichi said. He looked cautiously at Kyoya and the hidden brotherly concern was there. They were never direct with their feelings. They were never good with expressing their feelings to begin with.

"Are you having problems with Megumi-san?" he asked passively.

"No, we're doing fine. I was just thinking about work." Kyoya replied hoping it would stop his brother from asking.

Yuuichi dropped the topic and ended his prying. Just like his brothers, he wanted nothing more than to finish this shopping trip and start working. Unfortunately, hospitals are busy places during the holidays. During the winter months, death rates always increased so there was a need to efficiently manage the hospital staff and the patients during these times. He looked at Akito who was passed out on the solo couch. It was a good thing that the mall they went to was so high end, only a few people went inside. It would be a shame if people saw his younger brother in such a state.

"Darling, which one looks better?" Yuuichi's wife asked as she held up two dresses.

"Both look good on you." He answered truthfully. To be honest the colors of the two dresses were similar so he could barely tell the difference.

His wife turned towards Kyoya. "Kyoya, what would be your pick?"

Kyoya, being a man well-versed with women and their wants and problems, knew the dilemma very well. Even if the two dresses looked similar, they were on different ends of the spectrum in the perspective of fashion forward females.

"I think the ecru colored dress is much better than the white one. It has a warmer and subtler feel to it and it appears more flattering." He said.

"You are a big help, Kyoya. I needed that second opinion."

"It is my pleasure, Tsukiko-neesan."

When Yuuichi's wife left, he looked at Kyoya. "Those two dresses were exactly the same."

Kyoya sighed. "We are in an unfortunate position of differentiating the most similar things that barely have a difference."

"How did you tell the difference?"

"Being friends with the Hitachiin brothers and running a Host Club makes you aware of these things." Kyoya replied flatly. He was not lying. That was where he gained most of his knowledge about clothing, makeup, and women. Well, the non-sexual knowledge about women at least. He did not want their club to be tainted with such a premise.

"I must admit that you gained skills in that club. I am amazed that otousama let you run it for a period of time." Yuuichi said without filtering his opinion.

"Otousama did not know I managed a Host Club until a few weeks after it opened. He would have prevented it hoping I would find another way to befriend Tamaki, but it was an interesting expereince." Kyoya said. It was the first time he told anyone in his family, besides Fuyumi, that he actually enjoyed his time at the Host Club.

Yuuichi had a small smile on his face. His youngest brother was lucky to have such an experience during his teenage years. There were burdens carried only by the eldest. Everything was much heavier on his end, but he knew that Kyoya was not given any leniency as well. In fact, he thought that the three of them had it equally tough in various ways. He had to live his life fulfilling his father's expectations. There was nothing wrong with it, really. He enjoyed the hospital and he liked managing the health facilities. People think that a hard and long path was laid out for him by his father, but nothing gives him more sense of fulfillment than this.

Akito is the same as well. He wanted to support his eldest brother, but he needed to equip himself with a different set of skills so that there was variety in the family. He asked to become an Orthopedic Surgeon while getting his MBA. It was much more realistic to have a person who knew what the equipment was for and how it can be used. He dealt with the more technical information in the Ootori Group. Most of the researches were headed by him. He was the brightest one among them. He was the best in academics and school so he would spend most of his time studying. Their own mother forced him out of his room to meet girls or friends.

Fuyumi was for the social projects of the Ootori Group. She oversaw the charities and social events of the family. It was a job only she could do. She made sure that the Ootori Group gave back to the society. It sounds like a menial job for some people, but it was extremely difficult to know who and how much money to give. Which projects would have the most benefit and much more. Though the technicalities of her responsibilities were not difficult, the emotional load that came with it was an entirely different thing.

Then there was Kyoya. He became someone else entirely. He left the healthcare business and went everywhere else. He expanded the reach of the Ootori Group like a modern conquistador. He made plenty of visions a reality. He knew that his youngest brother invested in the businesses of his peers. Especially those who took a different path from their family's original line of work. Kyoya made careful calculations with who to invest in and how much to give. Now, the Ootori Group's identity as a business conglomerate was strengthen. Originally, Kyoya was supposed to follow in their footsteps. Get a business degree and enter medical school. But Yuuichi never told anyone how dangerous it was for Kyoya to become a doctor. He observed his brother a few times. He was a good healer. He knew what to do and when to do it, but he had a tendency to get attached to patients. When the incident with the patient involved with the trial medicines Akito was developing, they had to shut the research down even if they knew the medications did not cause the death of the patient. That time he spoke to his father and asked that the truth be revealed, but he realized that it would cost Kyoya his career if word got out that medication was not the cause of death.

As an older brother, he wished he could protect Kyoya from the suffering that just happened, but the least he could do was make sure that Akito's misplaced guilt turned into anger did not reach his brother as much. Harsh words were the easiest consequence with this kind of mistake. The story would have been different if it were him or Akito because they would have been charged with malpractice had the patient died in their hands. Since Kyoya was a student, the premise of the situation was different. His father treated this patient with a different kind of secrecy that even he was not given access to. Akito only had records and was not allowed to see the patient as well. Kyoya was given a responsibility that was too large for someone in his level. To this day, he never understood his father's actions. Those were dark times he did not want to look back at. His youngest brother made a name for himself and was flourishing with success and talent he would have never achieved if he followed the original path. These were words he wished he could properly voice out, but in due time he knew that Kyoya would know his true thoughts.

* * *

That night Kyoya opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. His breath was shallow and staggered. It was difficult to move. There was a something heavy on his chest like a someone was sitting on him. When he tried to calm himself, he could barely breath and he could not move his entire body. It was like he was paralyzed from head to toe. He tried to scream, but nothing came out of his mouth. He used all his strength to scream once more, but his efforts were useless. Nothing was going to help him. No one will show up. He shut his eyes tight and reminded himself that everything was just a dream. It was like as if he was falling to oblivion and he had no control over anything. The feeling of falling and being unable to scream or moved paralyzed him with fear. He was falling into a pit of nothingness. He thought to himself that this was just a dream and repeated it to himself several times until everything went black.

When he woke up that morning, he got dressed for his shift at the hospital. He tried his best to shake off his nightmare. It was not the first time this happened. He looked at the mirror and combed his hair into place and straightened his scrub suit. Today was going to be a long day. He was more than glad to finish his round with obstetrics and gynecology. He was not sure if he wanted to see another vagina for the next few years. He also made a mental note to move far away or take a 9-month long business trip the moment he gets his future wife pregnant. The mood swings and everything that came with pregnancy was just too much for him to handle. It made the Host Club look normal.

He looked at his schedule and saw that he will be moved to the pediatric ward. He heard from the nurses that two days ago, a new patient was transferred to the pediatric ward. The patient did not say much and refused to eat. It was becoming bothersome because the child's stubbornness was already affecting her health.

'At least it isn't a fishy vagina anymore. Some kids would be better than that.' Kyoya thought to himself as walked towards the entrance of the mansion.

"Kyoya"

He looked back and bowed respectfully at the voice that called him. "Good morning, Otousama."

Yoshio nodded in return. "There is a special patient in the pediatric ward today. I expect you to take a close look at her."

"Of course, otousama." Kyoya replied.

"She is receiving trial medications. I expect that everything will be administered properly. Measure her vitals. We need every single bit of information that she can provide." Yoshio stated.

Kyoya bowed to his father once more before leaving the house. His father's assistant handed him a file with the child's photo, name, and medical history. He read through Lilian Sakamoto's file. Much of the information about her personal life has been omitted from the records. He opened his laptop and decided to look for more information about the patient his father assigned to him. There was nothing about her. It stated that the original documents were all lost during the fire in the suburbs a few years ago.

He sighed the moment he saw the short biography that was provided. The child lost her mother in a car accident 2 years ago and her father died a little over 6 months ago. She had a sibling that disappeared shortly after their father's death. Her legal guardian's identity was not mentioned in the records. Kyoya smirked to himself. He was sure his father knew this person. There was no way that he would allow someone in the hospital without the proper legalities. He read through the remarks from the caregivers and the previous hospital she was in. It stated that she hated drinking medications. She was scared of doctors and was highly uncooperative. He moved on to the vitals and review of systems and shook his head. They gave the child a mental status examination and said the results were there was a chance she was depressed.

'Some people are idiots. Let's see them lose their family and see if they would not grieve.' Kyoya thought sharply.

Personally, he admired healthcare professionals for their work ethic, but there were times when commonsense was the only thing needed in the situation. It was unnecessary to give her several psychological tests because it would give false results. Maybe if they checked on the patient a year or two from now, their assessments may have some weight. Now he understood why his father sent him. It was not the first time his father used him to put things into a more favorable situation. If the treatment of this patient was successful, the medication she was taking would be sold commercially and a large percentage of the profits should go to the Ootori Group.

When he arrived at the hospital, he clocked in and went straight to the intern's station. He saw several of his co-interns with gloomy faces.

"Man, that kid is difficult." Kimiko Sakurazuka said with a defeated expression.

Sakura sighed. "No, she's sad…" The moment she noticed Kyoya enter the room she smiled at him. "Ah, Good morning, Kyoya-san."

"Good morning, Sakura-senpai."

"Good morning, Kyoya-senpai." Kimiko Sakurazuka said.

"Good morning, Kimiko-san." He replied back. He looked at the two tired and sleep deprived women who were given the graveyard shift. It was an odd feeling to have a former Host Club customer as a colleague now. Kimiko Sakurazuka was in the same class as Haruhi and designated her regularly as well.

"The patient in room 301 is a special one." Kimiko said.

One of the nurses overheard their conversation. "I heard that her profile is top secret because she's the child of a famous actress."

"Really now?" Sakura said.

"Yamamoto-sensei said so. She looks so much like one of them famous movie stars. Such a pity that the poor thing was orphaned at a young age."

"Yes, she looks like a porcelain doll. She could even pass as Tamaki-senpai's younger sister." Kimiko said.

Kyoya felt a small part of him cringe slightly. The last person he wanted to be his patient was Tamaki. It was not because he hoped for Tamaki's good health, but he would be the most demanding and annoying patient in the universe.

"I'm sure she is just as striking as the Host King." Kyoya said with a smile. "I'll check on her vitals now. The two of you can go home now. I can handle this."

"We'll wait for Sanada-kun and Taki-kun before we leave." Sakura replied.

Kyoya nodded and took the medicine for Lilian and walked towards her room. The two girls smiled as they looked at Kyoya leave the station. The graveyard shift does not have much action so there was room for gossip. They were just talking about him during their break. He was one of the most pleasant doctors in the hospital. Patients, especially female ones, enjoyed his company. They attributed it to his experience at the Host Club until they saw his siblings and father tend to patients. It was like as if Ootoris were built to become doctors. Most people thought of them as stern and strict leaders, but towards patients they became different persons. It was only Fuyumi who seemed to be naturally pleasant even outside the hospital. They decided to follow him a few minutes after he left, just in case he needed some help with the medicine.

When they got to the room, they saw the child staring at Kyoya like as if she saw a ghost. He must remind her of someone she knew.

"Good morning, Lilian-san." Kyoya greeted politely. Not too stern and not too cheerful. "My name is Kyoya and I'll be your doctor for today."

He was expecting any kind of reaction, but the girl looked at him like she saw a ghost. He was starting to wonder if she spoke a Japanese. Maybe the language barrier was the reason why she was so cautious with everyone. He smiled warmly at her hoping to gain her trust so it would be easier for him to perform his duties.

"Y-y-you…You look exactly like…Miyabi-kun." The little girl said.

"Miyabi-kun? Was he a good friend of yours?" Kyoya asked. He was not entirely sure what the young girl meant.

"Miyabi-kun from Uki Doki Memorial!" Lilian pointed. "This is amazing."

Kyoya froze and looked at Lilian's profile. He was sure that she was only 8 years old, but how did she know about the dating sim game Renge played. How old did this otaku thing start anyways? Wasn't 8 years old too early for such things. He hid his discomfort and smiled he was about to say something but Lilian cut him off too soon.

"I'm not into those dating sim games. It's just that I know someone that looks like you." The little girl defended.

In less than a heartbeat, she started to sob and cry. The two interns watching them were amazed. No one was able to get a single reaction from her. She was very stoic the entire time, but it looks like Kyoya would be forced to stay with this patient more.

"Would you want me to get another doctor?" Kyoya asked softly. He was never comfortable with crying women regardless of the age.

"No." Lilian said with a sob.

Kyoya was about to leave the room until he felt a soft tug on his shirt. He looked at the small child with her eyes and cheeks all red. It was unsettling for him to be in a room with a crying patient. It just did not sit well with him.

"Can I ask for a favor Kyoya-sensei?"

"What is it?"

"Can I hug you?" she asked. Her request was barely audible since she was feeling entirely shy about it, but she missed her sister so much that this dummy replacement would do. He would never be as cool as her big sister.

Kyoya looked at the child hesitantly. He looked at the door and saw Sakura-san and Kimiko-san motioning for him to hug the little girl. He was uncomfortable with the entire situation, but he hugged Lilian until she stopped crying. Kyoya spent the next hour trying to soothe a crying child. He patted the little girl's back hoping that it would make her feel better. He was never good with comforting people and he was not exactly good with children. He hid his discomfort and suddenly, he felt like looking at heads of babies go through vaginas was a lot easier than this.

* * *

Hello! How was this chapter? It was more of a blast from the past really. There were some scenes set in the present, but I really put some thought with the past. There's just so much of the tale to weave. There's a need to build everything up before the explosion comes. So sorry about making you guys wait too long.

So as usual are there any comments or suggestions? What romantic situation/date would you like to see Kyoya and Julia in? Are there any pairing you guys think of? I'm curious. Also, which characters would you guys like to know more? Please leave your thoughts and review. I really find all of your comments interesting and seemingly motivating.

Also thank you for the reviews, follows, and faves!


	22. Chapter 22

I made a Christmas chapter as early as I could. Think of it as a Christmas present filled with love and some fluff.

disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

* * *

In the year 1905, Albert Einstein formulated what was called the Theory of Relativity. It states that the law of physics is the same for all non-accelerating observers, and that the speed of light in a vacuum is independent of the motion of all observers. There are three premises to this theory. First, there is no 'absolute' frame of reference. An object's velocity, momentum, and experience of time is always in relation to something else. Second, the speed of light is constant regardless of how fast the person measuring it is going. Third, there was nothing faster than light. Much like theories, there were plenty of other activities and concepts that were easier as philosophies, concepts, or models. Application was always a completely different issue altogether.

This theory would be the quite a terrible explanation for an experience that happened during a cold winter night. How does one explain the slowing of time just for oneself? That somehow everything just moved slower, but the rest of the world went on with its usual pace. It was also seen that if there was something faster than the speed of light, it was how quickly emotions change. How was a brilliant man like Albert Einstein able to look past this? Had he known that there was something there that could disprove his theory, maybe he would have done something else instead.

In their desperation to follow Julia and Kyoya to the maze, they realized that they got lost in the process. Hikaru and Haruhi lost track of the two as they watched from one of the classrooms on the second floor of the school building. This gave Chizuru and Kaoru no choice but to go through the maze by themselves. Their plan was simple. Indeed, it was certainly simple in principle and in theory. Much like the Theory of Relativity, it was predictable. As a concept, it looked like it would work. There were no downfalls to this plan.

"So…if Kyoya and Julia see the two of us, we have to act like we're on a date?" Chizuru clarified with Kaoru.

"Yeah, that's the most convincing plan Hikaru came up with." He replied.

The pair tried their best to make it to the center of the maze, but they have passed this general area three times. Hikaru and Haruhi were supposed to give them directions from a bird's eye view, but again unlike their plan, execution was a completely different issue. They ended up losing sight of both Kaoru and Chizuru as well as Julia and Kyoya.

"Do you hear that?" Chizuru whispered.

Kaoru stopped and listened to the sound Chizuru was saying. Now, the pair were at ease because they heard Kyoya's voice. They knew that they would make it out of the maze alive and in one piece. When they heard the couple coming closer to their location, they knew it was time. They cannot afford any mistakes. These were one of the most perceptive individuals. There was no fooling them, but Kaoru had a trick up his sleeve. He was not acting out his words. These words coming out from his mouth were just said at a time and place he did not expect. The pair counted to three until they were sure that their target was close enough to hear their conversation, but far enough not to feel like they were intruding something.

"Chizuru, I like you."

The sound resonated and it was taken like bait by two unsuspecting individuals who stopped in their tracks. They looked at each other with a curious expression and took a slight peek. From what Kyoya and Julia could see, they saw Kaoru confessing his feelings. From Chizuru's point of view, she saw the truth. That was when time slowed down for her and it was then and there that she realized that plans and theories were different. She knew good acting skills from true emotions. Things would have been easier if Kaoru was not telling the truth and if she was just not yet ready for any emotional attachment.

"I know that you've been through a lot, but I'm willing to wait." Kaoru said as he held the woman's had innocently. "No matter how long it takes."

"I…I…thank you Kaoru." Chizuru said. Her voice was apologetic and she had a concerned expression. "I need some time to get over everything and find myself. I've spent a lot of energy on other's I forgot about myself in the process."

Chizuru squeezed her friend's hand. "I'm not sure when I can give you an answer and if the answer I have is the one you're after."

If only the two 'actors' could see the look on the faces of the two most controlled people in the universe. It was not like they were surprised about Kaoru's feelings, but they did not think he would confess that soon. Julia was only joking when she told Chizuru that her date would tell her something soon enough, but she never actually thought he would do it. It was also one of the rare moments Kyoya did not know what to do because it was just terribly awkward to hear a friend get dumped accidentally.

Simultaneously, they needed to get out of the maze because the spice of the chicken wings they ate earlier were not agreeable to the stomach and the regret after the party was coming sooner than they expected. It was all a battle of nature and nurture. They were not sure if the call of the toilet was stronger or weaker than getting their friends embarrassed.

"What do we do?" Julia mouthed.

"I have no fucking idea, but we need to get out of here." Kyoya replied in an annoyed hushed tone.

Julia started making gestures. She was asking Kyoya to start explaining or talking. To explain something or anything.

"I told you, it's called bioluminescence." Kyoya said. "that's the light production between fireflies. Didn't they teach you that back in high school or middle school?"

She stared like him like she was talking to a mad man. Of all the topics the guy could think of, how could fireflies and bioluminescence be the first thing to come to mind?

"Well, I'm not a science freak." Julia replied.

"Excuse me. Are you implying that I'm a science freak?"

"Yes and no…Mr. I graduated at the top of my class." Julia replied with a short laugh.

"It's a basic concept. It happens in specialized light-emitting organs and for this case, a firefly's lower abdomen. The enzyme luciferase acts on the luciferin, in the presence of magnesium ions, ATP, and oxygen to produce light." Kyoya explained.

"I think your parents made a mistake in naming you. Kyoya doesn't really suite you now." Julia said.

"Alright, Madam Iron Lady. What name do you think suites me?" he asked with a slight feeling of irritation. He was being challenged and mocked and he never liked that.

"You should have been named Britannica considering you're a walking encyclopedia." Julia teased.

"So you think it's wrong to be knowledgeable with the basics?"

"I commend you for remembering all that. Can I look at your scalp though? I'm sure there must be a usb slot of some kind for you to store all that information or is your brain just that convoluted there's more than enough room to store even those kinds of information? I guess your temporal lobe is overworked."

"I'm surprised you know a bit of neurology." He said. He did not expect his companion to know much about the human body so this made things interesting.

"You're not the only one who reads up on various topics." Julia replied. "I even attended medical school for a week. Everyone knows I am never doing that again."

"Why am I only hearing this now?" Kyoya asked.

"You never asked and it wasn't because I wanted to be a doctor…That's the last thing I want to be. I'm not sticking my finger up somebody's ass or mouth." Julia said.

"What in the world were you doing in medical school then?"

"We were writing a script for an extremely good looking medical student. It's not that there weren't any good looking medical students out there, but it would be too difficult to get an authentic smart yet good looking student on screen to play a supporting character for this television drama." Julia said.

"That's because you didn't look for me." Kyoya lightly joked.

"I wish I had a drink so I could spit it out and laugh at your face." Julia replied quickly.

Then on queue they realized that Chizuru and Kaoru were having a moment underneath the sky and Julia and Kyoya would look at each other awkwardly.

"Oh, hi Chizuru…Kaoru...Sorry. Didn't realize you guys were having a moment there." Julia said with a nervous laugh. "We'll go ahead."

Chizuru smiled at Julia. "We were just about to leave as well. Shall we go together?"

"Sure." The woman replied.

Kyoya looked at Kaoru as they walked out of the maze. He thought of the small possibility that the two were spying on them, but Kaoru's eyes said it was a lie. Chizuru's out of character stiffness confirmed things. This unfortunate incident could have happened or they were just really good actors who deserved an Oscar.

"I'll see you at the shoot on Sunday?" Julia whispered to her friend.

"Yes, don't forget they changed the schedules."

"Yup. 2:30 am sharp, right?"

Chizuru nodded as she and Kaoru walked towards the west gate. Julia and Kyoya walked the opposite direction. Right before regrouping with Hikaru and Haruhi, Kaoru held Chizuru's hand.

"Everything I said back then…I meant it, okay?"

A somber smile on a man's face said more words than his mouth could utter. For a moment, time seemed to stop for Chizuru. The woman looked down and slowly let go of Kaoru's hand.

"Me too."

* * *

Julia and Kyoya started to walked back to the car in silence. They were processing everything that just happened. They were thinking about the events that just happened. While passing through one of the many gardens of Ouran, the pair stared at each other questioningly.

"Really? Bioluminescence?" Julia pointed out frankly.

"It was the first thing that came to mind." Kyoya replied in his defense.

"They're going to think we're absolute weirdos." Julia muttered.

Kyoya had a smile with the thought that they were being judged. "Aren't we? We like working for days on end. There's this insatiable hunger for food and success. We both watch historical documentaries and prefer to read books indoors."

"I don't think that's weird. That's pretty normal actually."

He found the entire ordeal mildly amusing. He knew that Julia must feel the same way as well. They had a feeling that there was a small percentage that they were being followed by the twins and their plan backfired on them.

"I'm sure they realized that their plan did not go as smoothly as they hoped." Julia said as she stared at the larger and highly intricate and ornate Christmas Tree near the main ballroom of the high school building.

She stopped to look at the entire work of art. She held her hand up as she felt one of the ribbons. Kyoya followed her as she circled around the Christmas tree that was overflowing with beauty. Julia was really a patron of the arts. He only understood now the gravity of the painting Julia gave him long ago. He watched Julia look at each of the Christmas ornaments. He must commend Yuzuru Suoh's efforts because he was able to create such a masterpiece, yet masterpiece he could not take his eyes off was busy looking at something else.

"This is amazing. Look Kyoya. None of the Christmas ornaments repeated. Each one is unique." Julia said.

Kyoya looked at the Christmas ornaments Julia was talking about closely. "Ah, I can't believe they kept all this." He said.

"Huh?"

"These decorations were made by the students over the years." Kyoya said. "For art class, we were asked to design one back in high school." He encircled the tree and found the one designed by Honey.

"Here. This was made by Honey-senpai." Kyoya said as he held out a pink and white bunny shaped Christmas ornament wearing a Santa hat.

"This is so adorable. It's very much like Honey-san's." Julia said as she tiptoed just to see what Honey made back in high school.

"A ukiyo-e inspired one by Mori-senpai." Kyoya said.

"I like how he used traditional art for this. It's very creative." Julia said. It had a different feel from Honey's pink and glittery bunny, but it had a very traditional appeal to it.

"Here's Tamaki's." Kyoya said with a smile. "He wanted to recreate some painting, but things did not go his way."

Julia looked at the Christmas ball Kyoya was pointing at with a cringe. "It's…interesting."

"It looks horrible." Kyoya said. "Ah, it's right next to Haruhi's."

"At least Mr. and Mrs. Suoh share the same adeptness in drawing and painting." Julia said.

"Feels like a chicken painted using its feet."

"You're such a good friend." Julia said with a laugh. "Where's yours then?"

Kyoya moved around and saw what he made a few years ago. He took the Christmas ornament and placed it in Julia's hands.

"Wow…" Julia said as she examined the Christmas ball. "You used Van Gogh's Starry Night as your inspiration for this, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"It's really amazing how you brought out the different shades of blue." Julia said as she gave it back to Kyoya.

He placed it back in its original position and saw a familiar set. "Ah, look. It's Hikaru and Kaoru's right here."

"I can't see it." She said.

Kyoya decided it was easier to pull the Christmas balls off then just put it back. When he took Hikaru's star ornament, Kaoru's moon Christmas ornament was attached to it. He was caught off-guard, but luckily Julia was able to catch one of the ornaments. The pair looked up to see there was a mistletoe on the string that kept Hikaru and Kaoru's work together.

"Your face is all red." Kyoya said as he looked down. He didn't realize that he said his thoughts out loud when Julia reacted by turning into an even deeper shade of red.

"Ah, that's because there's a mistletoe." She said nervously. "Good thing no one's here to see us so we can void it."

Unfortunately, Julia slipped as she tried to distance herself from Kyoya which just made the entire thing worse. Her intentions were to move away and yet here she was looking at him with their face's barely inches away from each other. There was this unsaid tension between them as they looked at each other wordlessly. Both were not brave enough to move away or close the gap. They were stuck in this position, but they were gravitating towards each other slowly. Inches turned into centimeters and it was about to become millimeters until Julia's phone rang and brought the two out of the trance they were in.

"Yes, we're on our way, Hinako-chan." Julia said.

Kyoya realized that it was such a close call. If Hinako did not call, he was sure that something else entirely would have happened. They both shook off what just happened and walked back to the car. The rest of the night was silent until they got to Hinako's home. Julia and Kyoya said nothing about what happened and no one brought anything up. They both bid each other good night and went their separate ways.

* * *

A certain Hitachiin was late for work. Actually, late was an understatement. It was already past 3:00pm and his brother had been calling him. Ever since that stupid Christmas Ball of the Miyura Family he's been off. His focus was completely gone. It vanished. Hikaru was hitting his head against the table. This was bad. Really bad. It's horrible. How could the words of that…thing even bother him? How could the words of a gold digger just strike like a dagger?

He looked at the crowd outside the café he was in in Akihabara. All the people were outside living their lives and here he was in an outdated maid café. Besides him, all the other people in here were obviously closet perverts. The man a few tables from him looked like he has not even showered in days considering his hair looked like it had unrinsed conditioner. The other table had two old looking tourists looking for something else this questionable café would most likely offer. He sipped his iced coffee ruefully as he recalled the events that happened not so long ago. He ignored the worried stares he got from the waitresses as he thought about what happened.

It was nothing special at all. The usual Christmas ball with the usual people. He and his brother charming all the ladies to try on their latest collection. It was the usual boring event. They were usual guests to the Miyura Family events because they specialized in textiles and fabrics. Their mother would always look forward to the new fabrics their family would make despite how she felt about Kazuyoshi Miyura's wife. But regardless, everything was just dull. He would force himself to go to the studio. Even Kaoru noticed his lack of motivation lately. He's been out of sync that even that woman had the nerve to tell him off.

After mingling with the other guests and watching his mother and Kyoya talk with each other, Hikaru decided to sit in an obscure corner away from other people. He went out of the main ballroom and went to the hallway. The crowd was making the air feel stuffy and he just did not feel like talking anymore. He noticed a familiar face staying in the same area as if avoiding others as well.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to entertain your guests?" Hikaru asked.

Megumi looked at him passively. "Ah, I guess so."

"Showing your true colors Kyoya isn't here to watch?" Hikaru commented snidely.

The woman raised a brow and looked at Hikaru like he was the most insignificant being in the room. "What I do is none of your concern."

"I'll be honest with you, gold digger. I do not like you." Hikaru replied.

"That's great. I believe the feeling is mutual." Megumi said as she drank the champagne she was holding.

"I honestly do not know what Kyoya sees in you. You're probably just a good lay for him. He obviously has no feelings for you." Hikaru said.

Megumi smiled at him. "I do not care whether he has feelings for me. He has something I need and I know I have something he wants. Unlike you, we have expectations we need to keep up with." She said haughtily.

"Expectations to keep up with?" Hikaru said with a snort. "Man, that's a good one. Look for someone much older that way you'd get their fortune faster. I doubt Kyoya's going to die anytime soon so I'm doing you a favor by telling you to piss off."

"Funny how someone without any direction in life is telling me where to go. You do not know the burden we face. What makes you think I want to marry like this? I know that Kyoya has no feelings for me, but it does not mean that I-" Megumi said it with a certain sense of anger she has not even faced upon herself.

She controlled the tears that were about to fall from her eyes. "Forget it. Forget I said anything. You wouldn't understand. You have it easy. You're a Hitachiin. Your entire family is rooted on the principle of finding your passion and sticking to it regardless. You are not required to continue a legacy written by someone else."

She looked at Hikaru with a scrutinizing expression and laughed. "Unless, you have no idea what you're passionate about. I don't know which one of us has the shorter end of the stick then. The one who knows what she wants, but has a path laid out for her or the man who has all the opportunity in the world to do what he loves, but has no idea where to go."

"So how long will you keep pretending that you're fine with Kyoya-senpai pretending to like you when he doesn't care about you one bit? You're practically selling your soul to the devil." he replied darkly. She hit a spot he did not want to discuss so he was going to do the same to her.

Hikaru was expecting some kind of reply from the woman but had a surprised look on his face as Megumi left him hanging. She left without leaving a trace. He knew he left a mark somewhere with that pretentious woman. It was obvious when that night right after the ball, Kyoya just dropped her home and she looked like she was silent the entire time they were alone. However, her words burned through him for days. He thought he would have gotten over it after seeing Haruhi dinner and pizza, but it did not help. What Megumi said was the truth. He had no idea what he wanted to do. He thought that fashion and following his mother's footsteps was it...It was Kaoru's passion as well. His younger brother would be excited with thought of creating a new masterpiece, but for him it would take ages to churn out any notable design.

"Hikaru-san."

He snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing his name. Seated across him was Julia. She looked at him with a pleasant expression, but something was off. Sometimes, the woman partially scared him not because she was mean, but he forgets how much she and Kyoya were so alike. She was a stingy commoner version of Kyoya. He has been so busy trying to get the two to notice their feelings for each other that he rarely thought of them of her as being the Iron Lady that kept someone like Benibara in check.

"I'm sure you're thinking about something important, but can you take your dark aura elsewhere? We usually do not mind a few bystanders in the background, but you're eating up the entire mood of the scene and I'm short on time and budget to extend the reservation." She said with a warm smile.

The warmth of her smile brought chills to his spine as she brought him out of the maid café. When they went outside, he saw the cast and crew filming a short commercial and he realized that he was in their field of vision. She dragged Hikaru like a rag doll to the tents where they were watching the actors then Hikaru was so lost in his thoughts that he did not even realize that the shooting ended already. Julia dragged him to the side street right beside the maid café and they made a left at Showa Street then went through Akihabara park until they got to another dark street where there was a hidden bar in the basement. Its dark and wooden interiors opposed the light frilly nature of the maid café he just came from. It was cozy and warm feel was comforting and scary at the same time. He felt like some Italian Mafia group would just appear out of nowhere.

"Julia…why are we here?"

She looked at him with a straight face and said. "To have a good time. You look troubled and I finished worked early."

Julia looked at the bartender and said "Yuri-kun! Two draft beers here."

She was fixing her bag as the beers arrived. Without looking up, she took her beer and drank half a glass.

The confused Hikaru Hitachiin looked at the woman seated across him. "You're a lowkey alcoholic, you know that?"

"No, but what I know is you've got a problem larger than my potential to become an alcoholic." She said.

Hikaru slouched in his seat and sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

Julia looked at Hikaru with an expressionless look as she drank the remains of her beer. "Oi Yuri-kun! Can I have two shots of Beelzebub?"

Hikaru looked at the bartender as the man started laughing. "I hope you're not having any problems there, Julia-san!" the man said.

"It's for my friend. He thinks I'm an alcoholic."

"You? An alcoholic? That's a good one. I'll give you those two shots on the house for stating the obvious."

Julia started laughing at the man's joke then she looked at Hikaru. "I'm not exactly good with loving words, hearts, and too much fluff. But whatever your problem is…if it's something you can solve there's no point in sulking."

She gave the shot glass to Hikaru and said "If the problem cannot be solved by anyone and is inevitable, why sulk? Just let it happen. There's no point in doubling your sorrow."

Somehow, Julia's words were making sense to him. There was no point in worrying. What he feared was if the problem cannot be solved. How would he find the motivation to keep on working? He might just slow down Kaoru's work with his younger twin.

"Julia, how did you know what you wanted to do in life?" Hikaru asked albeit shy with his situation. He was not used to asking advice over touchy topics.

"Ah, you're having an existential crisis…" Julia commented. She was hoping that Hikaru's problem would be something lighter like relationship problems, but this requires safer and more calculated words. She was silent for a few moments until their order arrived. "I guess that's normal for people our age, but how I find what I wanted to do will be different from how you'll find yours. It's not always the same for people." She said.

The two of them raised their shot glasses and drank the vodka based drink with hot chili pepper sauce. The drink was obviously strong that the both of them had to take in some fresh air before having another shot.

She looked at Hikaru with a certain sense of concentration like she was trying to find out his strength. "Tell me, every time people go to you for help what do they ask for?"

"Usually tech stuff. Kaoru's not as good with editing the website and handling the software we use to create virtual representations of the clothes we design so I do those."

Julia nodded. "What other 'tech' stuff do you enjoy doing? Or more like…name an activity you can do non-stop. It does not have to be work related. It can be anything. First thing that comes to mind."

"Playing videogames."

"I think most people enjoy that." She said with a smiled. "Something videogame related that you think only a few people can do."

Hikaru thought deeply about this. What can he do that was related to videogames that others did not have access to? Something uniquely his. He bit his lip until he realized the unique opportunity he had.

"Testing games." Hikaru said with a smile.

"Testing games?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, one of my classmates from Ouran works in Sony and a friend from college works at Square Enix. Before the games are released, they send me trial versions and my job is to play the game and look for bugs."

"What other things related to game development can you do?" she asked.

"I can make games. I made one for Ageha for her birthday last year."

Julia smiled at Hikaru. "So why are you lost if you already have a hobby you enjoy doing? Just make it more profitable and you're good to go."

Hikaru never thought about it that way. He felt enlightened that there was something he enjoyed doing. He wanted to slap himself for not noticing it sooner. "I cannot leave Kaoru hanging just like that…Also, I do not have the facilities and equipment needed to create games."

"So? You're Hikaru Hitachiin. People in your family are known for making things happen." Julia said. "Besides, who said you'll leave Kaoru suddenly? Try a more gradual pace and leave the company with all your deliverables complete."

"It takes a lot of money to do that. I know that's not an issue, but I do not want my parents to finance everything. I'm tired of being under their shadow." Hikaru said. He cannot believe he said it. He was not sure if the alcohol was doing its job or Julia just had a way with letting people express their deepest and darkest feelings.

"You're forgetting that one of your friends is a famous investor who can turn startup businesses into corporations."

"I'm not borrowing money from the Shadow King." Hikaru said. He does not have a death wish. The thought of making Kyoya lose money brought an unpleasant feeling to his stomach.

"I wouldn't say borrow money. Make him treat you like he does with everyone else…but I doubt he gives people special treatment when it comes to money but I'm sure his business terms would motivate or push you to fight for your life." Julia said.

"That's a dangerous route. It's not like Kyoya-senpai is stingy or a gold digger, but he will be watching every move I make." Hikaru said as he looked down at the beer he was holding.

"Then go live your life completely dissatisfied with your work." Julia said. "If you aren't willing to make risks, then you'll never get anywhere."

Hikaru somehow recalled Megumi's words. What Julia said stung just as much, but it was true. He was tired of being underestimated. People expected him to be reckless and brash because he was Hikaru. His younger and more collected brother was the one flourishing. His dark aura was filling the air again. His pride cannot take being looked down on especially by a woman like Megumi Miyura.

"I'll show her…" he muttered. It was like a weight was lifted from his chest and the path became clearer. He knew what he wanted to do. He knew how to do it. All he needed was to grab that chance.

The woman seated across him noticed the sudden change in energy and had a small smile on her face. "Yuri-kun! Two Red headed sluts and two more bottles of beer."

"You drink like Kyoya-senpai…" Hikaru pointed out.

Julia blinked several times with what Hikaru said. Her natural smile slowly became strained as Hikaru's words sank in.

"Yuri-kun! An order of Baby Eskimo." She said.

The woman gave one of the red headed sluts to her friend and was silent the entire time. When her Baby Eskimo with vanilla ice cream arrived, the only thing she said was "I do not drink like Kyoya. He does not like sweet things."

Hikaru felt like he stepped on a mine. Julia was on defense mode. Somehow it looked like Kyoya was a trigger of some kind for her, but he did not feel like finding out where this leads.

"Anyways. I think you can do it. If you have the technical skills, general knowledge of the market, you know what people like, and management skills then that's all you need for success." Julia said. "I have a good gut feel for talent. So far I have a 90% success rate."

"What happened to the 10%?"

"Those are the talents who self-destruct." Julia said right before she drank some of her beer.

"It was not because we failed to train or bring them to the right places, but these are the individuals who destroyed their careers singlehandedly by getting into trouble, breaking the law just because they think they can get away with it, drugs, or pregnancy." Julia enumerated.

"What if I fail?" Hikaru said. He knew he was being immature about the entire ordeal, but his fear of failure was kicking in. It was not like him to be this scared of making mistakes, but he will gamble a lot just to get this right.

"Don't make failure such an easy option. Start small. Try to make something with your current resources before venturing into the unknown." Julia said. "I'm not an expert with these kinds of things, but how about making small smartphone apps before you leave your current line of work?"

Then suddenly Julia took out a large accounting calculator and her cellphone. She looked at the average prices of the paid apps and all other apps that receive revenue.

"Hikaru, how much will you spend if you were to create a new game from scratch?" she asked.

"Nothing. I have enough equipment in my hands to make it happen already." He said.

Julia started computing even more. He stared at the woman writing several computations and how she was suddenly projecting his plausible income. She took out her tablet and read a few articles before she continued her computations. He just continued drinking his beer and drank all the remaining shots on the table as he watched Julia enter a different business mode.

"Hikaru, can you do any of these?" she asked as she showed him a list of skills related to the field he was planning to enter.

"Yeah, I can do those." He said. "But I guess algorithm design, user interface design, and social media management are my specialty."

"You are an idiot Hikaru Hitachiin. These are in demand skills right now. Please remind me why you haven't thought about this sooner." Julia said with a smile.

Hikaru could almost hear the "ka-ching" sound. "How about this…I want you to make a Christmas related game for an idol group I'm handling. Give it all you've got and I'll give you 1/4th of the revenue."

"Just 1/4th?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't be picky now. 1/4th goes to the agency and half with go to my boys." Julia said. The smile on her face was large and radiant. She did not think she can make this situation work for her, but another possible source of revenue if Hikaru delivered.

"Fine. When do you need it?"

"As long as you're able to release it before Christmas, then we'll be fine." Julia said.

"You'll have your app by the end of the week." Hikaru said.

He was glad that he had this conversation with Julia. Now, he felt recharged and was ready to work. Ideas were just pouring out and flowing. He knew how to impress a crowd of women. It was not the first time he made something like that. Kyoya asked him to make a small game in the Host Club website to entertain guests while bidding for items. This should just be a piece of cake.

The two left the bar and walked out to the streets of Akihabara. They went inside one of the largest video game stores with a rich collection of games. They were browsing at similar programs where he could pattern the app Julia wanted.

"How about this game, Hikaru?" Julia said.

"Uki-Doki Memorial?" he asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it's pretty popular with the girls. It's been running for so long. I remember the first edition was released when we were in high school." Julia stated.

While Julia held the game up, he noticed something extremely striking with her outfit.

"That's a nice bracelet. Where did you get it?" he asked.

Julia was too distracted to notice Hikaru's question and answered "Kyoya gave it to me."

Hikaru Hitachiin paused and did a double take. He knew his fashion and jewelry to know that was the latest Tiffany & Co rose gold bracelets. There was already a waiting list for the charms or so he heard from the models and other designers two days ago.

"Kyoya-senpai gave it to you?" he asked with a mischievous tone to his voice.

The woman realized her error instantly. She was so concentrated with creating more revenue she let her guard down. "Ah, it's a birthday gift."

"Birthday gift? Just a birthday gift?" Hikaru said with a menacing look on his face.

It was best to keep her mouth shut for now. She needed to make her answer direct to the point and clear. There must be no hint of her feelings. "Yeah. I made him exceed his year-end quota exponentially through advertisements and this was a thank you and happy birthday gift from him." Julia said with a flat delivery.

Hikaru was not buying the act. After living in a room right beside the Shadow King, he saw the peculiarities of Kyoya Ootori. They say you'll never know much about the person until you live under the same roof and that saying was true. He knew that Kyoya never gave jewelry to women except family members. That was a fact. It was also a fact that Kyoya just gave Julia a very expensive bracelet. It would be safer for him to stop bugging Julia. He cannot face this alone. He texted everyone else and called for reinforcements. He sent Kaoru a message that was loud and clear. He looked at his message and clicked send.

'Code red. Shadow King has hit the ground.'

* * *

Koharu Miyura forced her way into the Mizushima Mansion to speak to her mother-in-law that morning. The issue of succession was of utmost importance. When she arrived, there were barely any servants in the place, but the area was still heavily guarded. She walked straight to the tea room where Haruka Miyura-Mizushima spent most of her time.

"Good morning, okaasama." She said with a deep bow. Social protocols were held strictly in the family.

"Good morning to you too, Koharu." She replied as she poured some tea. "It was a good thing the guards told me you were at the door. It gave me ample time to prepare some tea for you."

"What happens now?" Koharu asked the elder woman. There were no introductions needed. The old woman needs to give answers now. Considering the state of her son, he is no longer fit to become the leader of the family. This may require her daughter to step up sooner than expected.

"Well, I'll prepare the tea and the servants will serve us some breakfast and tea crackers." The woman replied without looking at her guest.

"Okaasama, I'm sure you understand why I am here."

"I know the condition of my son, Koharu. It breaks my heart to know that his recovery will not be as fast as we hoped, but Yoshio is doing everything he can. That man is very brilliant and I have very high regard of him. I'm sure they'll restore Kazuyoshi's health in time."

"What if something happens to Kazuyoshi, okaasama? That would mean Megumi would be the next in line and I only have the best interests of our family in mind. She is not yet ready for-"

"Really? Best interest? Well, as wife to my son, your primary role is to foresee that he is getting better each day." Haruka replied. "Unfortunately, if you wanted your hands on the power of Mizushima Family, you married the wrong person. I and my descendants will not inherit whatever the company has."

"Ryusei Mizushima and his family were already murdered, okaasama. We must keep the power within the family." Koharu reasoned.

"And by whose hands were they murdered?" the woman said passively.

"I would never do anything to betray our family." Koharu defended.

"My child, I never said it was you and I never accused you of such crimes." She said sternly. "However, if I have any reason to think that you were involved in their deaths, I would have taken some kind of action by now."

"Okaasama, I fear that-"

"It was nice having this chat with you Koharu. I'm sure my son is waiting for you back home. It was quite impeccable timing that you went here since I was going to have the chauffer send his favorite stew."

Her mother-in-law made it clear to her that her husband and Megumi were not next in line. She bowed and left the room. That night, she met with Soichuru Fujiwasa at his home. The man could sense that his partner was not feeling well. Koharu Miyura aired the wine she was holding far too long. She took a deep breath and let everything sink in.

"So it confirms our suspicions." Soichuru said.

"Ryusei Mizushima still has a child that's alive." Koharu replied.

"I thought you were sure that Lilian Mizushima was his eldest and the unborn child is the second born." The man said. "We've been wasting so much time. For all we know, that heir is ready to take its place soon."

"I do not know what my mother-in-law has planned." She said spitefully.

"Something tells me she thinks you're someone that she cannot trust." The man said. He walked closely to the woman and held her wrist tightly. "Maybe you haven't been playing our game well enough, Koharu. Let me remind you that I got you the chance to be married into their family and I am expecting results."

She winced at the pain. "Be careful. I am your only ally now, Soichuru. You were destroyed by a mere child so people have left you."

"Kyoya Ootori is a formidable threat. His youth makes him idealistic with certain aspects of his life. Besides, he took something from me and I'm getting that back soon." The man said as he let go of Koharu.

"What exactly are you planning?"

"Nothing much, but I'm taking that girl he took from me. Initially, I was planning to make her my third wife since l want a young and beautiful woman at the end of the day to warm my bed, but now I have proof that the boy has no interest in your daughter except for being the next heir of the family."

"He's making a grave mistake then. That hag made an ultimatum that my husband and his children will not inherit the position." Koharu said. "Besides, what's your proof that he likes the toy he stole from you?"

"We're not sure if he knows that Megumi does not have a chance with the Mizushima Family, but I plan to break him elsewhere." Soichuru said as he threw some photos on the table.

Koharu looked at the woman Kyoya Ootori was with. "Ah, yes. Megumi mentioned this girl as well. According to her, the two are good friends."

"A man like him who stares at a woman in such a manner is in love. It does not matter if Julia has feelings for him, but I will be the last man that woman shall see." He said.

Koharu looked at the photographs intently. "Well, she is quite a beauty. Some hafus get that lovely combination of western and Japanese heritage that turn them into this. I'm jealous since you must have looked at me the same way before. Now, I am old and out of my prime."

"She's just someone I want to bed, Koharu. You are on a different level." Soichuru said. "I'll make sure the girls unwilling to do the entire thing and is conscious as I force myself in her. Then I'll kill her and leave her body somewhere for her lover boy to find."

"You have always been a sadist." Koharu stated.

"I know you enjoy it when I tie you around, but I cannot put too much stress on your body which is why I go for younger ones now." He said as he stroked Koharu's cheek.

"Now, what do we do about my husband?"

"It's easy to get rid of someone dying." He said. "I'm thinking about how I'm getting rid of Yoshio Ootori instead. If I want to finish my fight with the Mizushima Family, I need to get my hands on what his son took."

"I'm pretty sure if you hurt his wife, it will break him to pieces."

"Noriko-san?" Soichuru said. "Ah, of course. Why did I not think about that sooner? That woman has been quite troublesome. She appears harmless, but her efforts of keeping me restrained worked."

"I can't blame her. You killed her best friend."

"Kana-chan was my step sister, but she felt good while she was alive." The man said with an eerie expression on his face.

"What's our plan now?"

"We need to move slowly. Yoshio Ootori is a difficult opponent to beat, but if we hit his vulnerable pawns things will get easy soon enough."

"So who's our target?"

"Our first would be Kazuyoshi Miyura, Noriko Ootori, then Julia Swenhaugen."

* * *

Everyone headed towards the unofficial rebel base headquarters. Benibara, Chizuru, and Hinako were all on their way to the Suoh Mansion. It was their headquarters for plans like this. Everyone was able to confirm their attendance and now the next phase of their plan would come into play. Christmas parties were a big thing for most of them.

"What do we do about Julia?" Hinako asked. She was worried for her friend. This has been bugging her because she knew how difficult it was for Julia to let people in fully. Benibara and Chizuru were silent. They all knew that Julia had feelings for Kyoya but Julia herself was not ready yet. It was painfully obvious that their beloved Julia was not yet ready to open her heart. They have tried talking to Julia but she begged them not to say or do anything about it.

"We do just as we promised her." Chizuru said with a soft smile.

"We'll keep her feelings as a secret for now." Benibara said.

"They'll want to make a final plan to get those two to admit their feelings." Hinako said. "Takashi gave me an idea with what will most likely happen."

"By the way, how are things with Kaoru?" Benibara asked. She was concerned for her friend. Chizuru was like a sister to her.

"We haven't spoken since the incident." She replied. She had a distant look on her face as she spoke. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea to just let things happen."

"It's just my opinion, but I think you two would work well with each other." Hinako said. "Julia said the same thing as well when we had dinner together."

"Chizuru, what's stopping you from going out with Kaoru?" Benibara asked. "I cannot believe that I'm saying this, but he's a good man."

The woman had a solemn smile on her face. "I know he is which is why I'm thinking about it carefully. I do not want to waste his time with my indecisiveness."

Benibara and Hinako understood Chizuru's sentiments. Chizuru felt her phone vibrating and saw that there was a call from Kaoru. His timing was just perfect.

"Hello?"

"Chizuru, we've been figured out." Kaoru whispered. "The Shadow King is here with several Host Club customers and we're currently getting ready small get together with friends at his place."

"He must have thought we were snooping around." Chizuru said. "Shall we still go?"

"Yes, but try to bring Julia along that way we don't look suspicious."

Chizuru sighed. "Kyoya is far too intuitive for his own good. We're picking up Julia so we can have a small impromptu Christmas Party."

Benibara closed her eyes and smiled. "I will not be surprised if Julia is expecting us as well."

"Where is she?" Hinako asked.

"She's still in the office fixing papers so there's no work to be done until the end of the holidays." Chizuru said.

Benibara took out her phone and made a few calls. "Right after we get Julia, we're bringing her to the Hitachiin Studio."

"Why is that?"

"Hikaru has a plan." She said with a sly smile.

When they got to the studio, they saw Julia in front of several piles of paperwork. Her hair was disheveled and she was not even wearing fashionable clothes anymore, instead she and her team were wearing comfortable clothes like leggings and large shirts. Based on what they were doing, it looks like they finished everything they were supposed to do.

"Ju-chan looks like she worked them to the death." Hinako said.

The three women snickered at the corner as they saw their youngest friend end the meeting. The employees looked like a great weight was taken off their shoulders and the holiday vacation has started already. Julia had the entire place under her control. All papers, meetings, and press conferences were already arranged for next year. The schedules of the talents are all fixed and coordinated. The year has been closed and unless there is some kind of emergency, there is no need for anyone to show up to work until next year. All the work has been passed on to the respective departments and all the men and women cheered with delight.

"It looks like everything is successful." Benibara commented as they entered Julia's office.

"Of course, I accept nothing less than perfection, especially if I am held accountable. You of all people should know that." Julia replied.

"My flower, I think you should take a break from work." She said.

"If you are trying to make me go to the Christmas party tonight, I am already way ahead of you." Julia said.

"What dress did you bring?" Chizuru asked.

"Dress?" Julia asked. "Don't you mean tuxedo?" she said with a fond expression. "By the way, you can tell Hikaru to go to Tamaki-san's home since I won't be needing his beautifying services, unless he plans on making me the most handsome man in the room."

"Y-yes, my lady." Benibara replied.

It was there that Benibara, Chizuru, and Hinako realized that Julia and Kyoya were dangerous people to test. They have everything planned. They did not see any of this coming. Their plans to get the two were intercepted even before they could plan anything. They forgot that they were toying with one of the most meticulous people in their respective clubs. Nothing went past them unless they chose to overlook it. It was a painful reminder that the pair have been holding back their resources and abilities for the longest time. It made Chizuru realize that Julia must have seen through the entire ordeal. Nothing escaped her eyes. The moment she gives you that stare, you can see the gears of her head turning by the moment formulating what to do next.

"Yes, they are already here Kyoya. Just as expected." Julia said. "I would have hoped their tactics evolved over the years."

There was a pause as Julia smiled. "We both hoped for a challenge, but it looks like Plan B and C will be of no use now. I really wanted to use Plan C."

The three women stiffened as the Iron Lady let her power show again. Though they saw that Julia was enjoying herself. If such plans of keeping them in check made her see Kyoya and had a chance of creating a spark between the two, then so be it. They would humbly accept defeat.

* * *

The Christmas Party that Julia and Kyoya planned was an absolute success. They waited for the calm. When their friends got too quiet, they knew that either there was something wrong or they were scheming something. It was a modest party. Just the right amount of food and drinks and Christmas cheer to go around. The two even had something in store for the 'moe' they both knew would create a stir. When Julia or Jun-kun went through one of the doors, 'not noticing' the mistletoe over her head as she went through with Kyoya. It was not like him to play such games, but it would create such a massive force of energy that the rest of the Host Club and Zuka Club would be preoccupied for days. A short and innocent peck on the lips meant that Kyoya and Jun-kun would have at least three days of complete peace and quiet until the 'moe' of all their previous fans and customers die down.

Everything was all planned and perfectly executed. When the energy of the women died down, it was time for the rest of them to get packing and start leaving for their trips to various countries where they would spend the holidays. This gave Kyoya and Julia an additional three to four days of complete silence to catch up on their hobbies and sleep. Besides, vacationing from responsibilities, the holidays was also a time spent with family and loved ones. The comforting smell of pine and warm fires brought comfort to everyone. The sound of gift wrappers being ripped apart, luscious feasts, and general cheerfulness made this time of the year special. Spending time with those that mattered made the entire holiday special. For busy people, this was the only time they had to be together as a whole family.

Benibara and her girlfriend Tsubaki were in Hawaii with their families. The couple were looking for possible places to get married and were looking for a good honeymoon getaway. Chizuru was in London with her family and relatives. Hinako and her family as well as Mori's and Honey's family were in Hokkaido for the winter festival. The entire Suoh Family were in France to celebrate the holidays. The Hitachiin Family was at the Swiss Alps. Mei and Kasanoda were celebrating Christmas together with Misuzu at Karuizawa. Kyoya and his family stayed in the main Ootori mansion as requested by Yuuichi and Fuyumi's children.

Julia, on the other hand, was getting ready to leave for an untimely picnic. They said that snow fall would be too heavy in Shinagawa-ku tomorrow, which was why she decided to go a day before Christmas. The Holidays was a bittersweet time for her. She enjoyed the company of her friends, but this time of the year was also a painful reminder that she lost so much. Each year, she wakes up and plays the Christmas songs her mother played each year. She would listen will she would try her best to replicate her mother's cooking. Lilian loved au gratin. She liked it creamy with a hint of blue cheese. She pre-ordered her mother's favorite chicken bucket meal from Kentucky Fried Chicken. She thought it was odd how her mother accepted the culture of fast food during Christmas. She would recall how her mother befriended the local KFC manager that was close to their town so she could pre-order her own bucket meal. Japan was probably the only country where KFC meals were generally a staple during the Holidays. Her father just wanted some nabe. Julia always asked her mother to bake a Christmas cake which was a light sponge cake with plenty of strawberries and whipped cream.

She recalled that her first Christmas alone was probably the most difficult one, but it got easier as the years passed. Now that she was earning quite a sum, she had enough to always use the best ingredients and get her mother the 'best' KFC meal. While chopping some of the vegetables for the nabe, White Christmas by Bing Crosby started playing. Julia bit her lip as she imagined her parents slow dancing to the song. Tears just formed as she looked back at the distant memory. She blinked multiple times to stop the tears from falling and took a deep breath. Somehow, she just could not continue cooking. She could hear her parents singing Christmas songs like they were right beside her. Then Lilian would look at their parents in disgust and beg to change it to her favorite 'Santa' song. Santa Claus is Coming to Town was her favorite. She could not say the entire title when she was younger and would just chant 'Santa song' until they played it.

Julia wiped her tears away. There was no point in crying too much. Her family loved Christmas too much for her to ruin it with what she felt. She finished cooking the nabe and packed everything. She looked at everything she needed to bring. The nabe, chicken, au gratin, and cake were there. Picnic basket, blanket, and candles were all there. When she was about to take her coat, she saw the remaining letters that Lilian wrote to her. She still has not read all of it. It was not easy to open wounds from the past even if she has moved on. It was like reopening scars that have healed. She looked at the pile of letters and decided that there was no better place to finish reading all of it than beside her sister.

After checking if she had everything she needed, she stood behind her door. The moment she left there was no turning back. It took a lot for her to visit their graves a few weeks ago. It never got easier. Like the closer she got to the place where her family was buried, everything felt heavier. She only found the strength to visit her parents and sister a year ago and it broke her to pieces. This struggle was something she cannot share with anyone else. It was her burden alone. Julia closed her eyes and opened the door.

'It's now or never.' Julia thought to herself.

She left her apartment. It was about time she spent Christmas with her family. They have been waiting for the past 8 years. She ignored the cold air hitting her face as she walked towards the train station and instead paid attention to the people around her. She saw families getting ready to visit relatives or grandparents. Teenagers and couples going out to have a good time.

There have been light shows for the past few days, and the view of Tokyo was spectacular in a totally consumeristic point of view. There were year-end sales everywhere. Shops were filled with all sorts of promotions and discounts. Advertisements on all the gifts to get loved ones and much more. Japan has transformed Christmas into a consumer-friendly holiday considering that not a huge number of the population was even Christian to begin with. Not that Julia was a religious person. The last time she went to church was with her mother and that was more than 10 years ago. Besides the quality education, and inclination for the arts, another reason why her mother strongly approved of her scholarship at St. Lobelia was because it was run by nuns. She hoped that this would influence Julia to seek truth in other places. Though she found herself to become cynical at an early age considering everything that has happened to her.

Somehow, as the train got closer to the place she used to call home, memories of her family started coming. Both happy and sad memories were there. When she got down the main station, she noticed that not much has changed with the town center. It was still the same sleepy town as before. She walked towards the bust stop which would have a route to the outskirts to the city and from there, go down at the cemetery where her family was buried. Like everyone else, she was going to spend this day with her loved ones.

Muscle memory was what brought her to the final resting place of her family. She was not entirely conscious with how she got there. She was in an extremely vulnerable state and she would hate for anyone to see her. She placed the basket she brought with her and placed the respective food her family loved to eat on their graves. She sat on the bench as she looked at the river. There was nothing much for her to say or do, but this was the closest thing she could have to a family gathering. She cannot complain. As she ate, she ignored the tears that just rolled down her cheeks. It was pointless for her to fight at that point.

Julia took her bag and started reading Lilian's letters one by one. She was determined to read through each letter until the very last. For hours, she sat there motionless reading her sister's final words. Smiling at her sister's jokes and crying even more when sadness was expressed. She realized that Lilian knew the truth about their family, but most likely for safety precautions, she was not allowed to say anything on paper. Her sister only wrote about her daily life in the hospital and said that she found out that Lilian made friends with the doctors and nurses around her.

"I'm not surprised." Julia said fondly. Lilian was the sweetest person in the world. She could not even harm a fly.

Lilian told her a lot about her adventures with the doctor that always looked after her. The name her sister gave on the letters was Dr. Prince. She explained that he was like prince that everyone respected in the room, but since he was a doctor he became Dr. Prince. She said that Dr. Prince would travel with his friends from time to time and they would all enjoy themselves. She always said repeatedly that she wishes that Julia could meet all her friends in the hospital. Everyone's nice and it feels like a family. As Julia got to know more about Lilian's experience, it felt like she was slowly becoming friends with everyone her sister spoke of. There was this vague feeling of warmth when she read the last letter. Julia got some closure because she was sure that Lilian's final days were peaceful and her death was quick and painless. But there was something bothering her since there was someone Lilian wrote about several times and it just always caught her attention.

"It should catch your attention, Julia." She said to herself. "This person was like a brother to her…I wish I could personally thank him for watching over you. He seems like a really nice guy."

* * *

"You have a lot of chocolates with you, Kyoya-niisan." Lilian said. "Are those Valentine's day chocolates?"

"Yes, I've been accepting a lot from plenty of admirers because I know you like it." Kyoya said as he sneaked in a few chocolate bars in Lilian's hand.

"Thank you." The little girl whispered. "Can we go outside? I want to see the park."

Kyoya sighed. "I thought we had to pretend you were very sick."

"I'll take the wheelchair. You push." Lilian said innocently.

"Fair enough."

"Why am I still in the hospital, Kyoya-niisan?" Lilian asked softly.

The little girl was wise beyond her years and was observant. She knew that she was not so sick that she had to stay in the hospital for months, but here she was. She also wondered why her aunt was very specific with her instructions not to mention Julia to anyone. She was forbidden to mention anything about her siblings even to Yoshio-san and Kyoya-niisan. She was instructed not to give any information about her to anyone else.

"You're being observed by doctors just in case you get an allergic reaction with the medicines we give." Kyoya said. Like Lilian, he was kept in the dark and was doing his fair share of finding out why they placed a relatively healthy little girl in ICU.

Without anyone's knowledge, he tested the medications being given to Lilian and realized that they were all placebo, meaning she was just being administered vitamins or just water and some flavoring. Her personal doctors would claim that she has a heart condition, but it just did not add up. When he asked his father about this all the man said was for him to pick his battles wisely and not get involved. Yoshio instructed him not to go beyond what was asked of him for the mean time.

When he did his research, there was nothing he could find about Lilian Sakamoto. He assumed that the child was most likely in a similar situation as Tamaki. A child of a powerful man from a woman outside marriage. It was a plausible scenario for him. He just wished that the little girl be discharged soon before he grew even more attached. Lilian was like the little sister he never had.

"Kyoya-niisan, why is the sky blue?" she asked.

"That's because blue molecules in the air scatter blue light from the sun more than they scatter red light." Kyoya answered.

"Where did you learn all these things? I wish I was just as smart as you." She said with a pout.

"I'm sure you are just as smart or even better than me." Kyoya said.

"You're lying." Lilian said. "I think you're one of the smartest people in the world."

The child has grown very fond of Kyoya. At the start of their patient-doctor relationship, Lilian was not looking forward to seeing anyone, but she warmed up quickly to the Shadow King. They would trade secrets and Lilian would tell him stories that he promised not to tell anyone. He taught her how to draw and paint flowers and landscape. He brought her books from time to time so the little girl would not get bored. She would ask him to tell her stories about his days in the Host Club and he would bring a few pictures from time to time.

"What's that you're writing?" Kyoya asked.

"A letter."

"Is that to your friend that looks like Miyabi-kun?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes."

"What are you telling your friend?"

"I told Miyabi-kun that you gave me chocolates today and I'm writing the story of your days as a host. Don't worry. I kept your name a secret so there's no need to be scared." Lilian said.

"Why do you need to keep my name a secret?"

"Just in case someone reads my letters, they wouldn't know you had to dress as a girl to stop your friend from leaving school." Lilian said with a snicker.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. A part of him wished he never said that instance where Tamaki got this brilliant idea of dressing as women to stop Haruhi from leaving Ouran.

As days passed, he noticed that Lilian wrote a letter for her friend each day. The seasons have already changed and Lilian never stopped writing. He knew that it was never sent, but it kept Lilian busy and it gave her a sense of hope. What bothered him was how a healthy little girl started manifesting symptoms of heart disease. It started with a simple cold and no matter how much medicine they gave, her condition just got worse. He was tasked with administering all of Lilian's medication and things just did not add up. He had no opportunity to test the medicine because he was always given the exact dose. No extra for him to toy around with.

It was almost winter. Her symptoms started manifesting four months ago. Lilian's condition has not been getting better. He found it frustrating to think that there was a possibility she caught something from the hospital. He checked for infections or viral diseases, but she had nothing. They checked for other diseases common in children and even looked at the possibility of cancer. There was nothing that could be found.

"Kyoya-niisan"

"Yes?"

"You were spacing out again."

Kyoya realized that he was when he saw the blot of ink that his pen made on his notes as he was writing. He was busy trying to identify what made Lilian ill. It was bothering him because no one could identify what was happening to her. Not even the senior doctors.

"You're still writing those letters?" Kyoya asked.

"Yup, I want my friend to know that everyone here is nice." Lilian replied with a cheeky smile on her face. "I couldn't write everyday anymore though. I get tired so easily."

"Why hasn't your friend visited or replied to your letters, Lilian?" he asked. Not once did the girl get any visitors. He did not consider his father as Lilian's visitor, but occasionally his father would talk with the young girl.

"I don't know." Lilian said sadly. "I'm worried that my friend is hurt or sick too."

Lilian sighed. She continued drawing her family on the sketchpad Kyoya gave her. While changing her IV drip, Kyoya realized that Lilian was drawing her family. He kept quiet as he watched Lilian draw her parents and siblings.

"Can I tell you another secret?" Lilian asked.

"Alright. What is it?"

"This is my family." She whispered. "I'm scared that if I don't tell anyone about them, I'll forget them."

Lilian described her family briefly. He found out that her father was a busy man and her mother loved to song. She and her sister loved climbing trees to watch the stars. Kyoya was surprised because it was the first time Lilian brought up her family. They talked about her family in secret. It was there he realized that she was forbidden not to tell anyone else about them, but he could see how much she misses them. The information Kyoya found was very non-specific for things such as names, age, and other basic things. He realized there were discrepancies in the record he was given compared to Lilian's stories, but nothing was confirmed as of the moment. But seeing all the changes with the information, he had an inkling that Lilian Sakamoto was more than just a patient taking trial medications. She had significantly more value than that.

* * *

December 25th came faster than anyone expected. It was rare for everyone to be back home. The Ootori Mansion has become quiet over the years as one child after the other left to live their own lives. The place felt too large and empty for them when the entire family all lived here, what more now that it was just usually Yoshio who was home and occasionally Noriko when she was in Tokyo.

"Kyoya-ojisan! Can you teach me how to make an origami ball again?" Kyoko asked.

He looked at his niece and felt that the tables have turned. Years ago, it was Fuyumi teaching him things and now he felt like he was looking at a younger version of his sister and here he was teaching the child how to make origami figures.

"Kyoko!"

The young girl turned around and smiled at her cousin. "Satoshi!"

When Kyoya looked behind him, he saw Yuuichi with his wife and their child, Satoshi. He stood up and greeted his eldest brother and his wife. It was the usual formal pleasantries. They were not exactly very chummy to begin with. He hated to admit it, but Fuyumi and his mother aside, everyone else was pretty robotic. Nanako took Tsukiko and they went to the kitchen.

"How are they doing?" Yuuichi asked with a hint of mild concern in his voice.

"Honestly, I do not want to know." Kyoya stated.

"How long have they been in there?"

"The entire morning."

They saw Akito and their father emerge from the other room with a disturbed look on their faces. It was obvious that Fuyumi and their mother's plan of cooking Christmas dinner was not going as well. They could hear the chaos ensuing in the kitchen. They wanted to intervene, but Noriko and Fuyumi were stern with their request that they bond over simple activities like cooking. Silence filled the room as they could hear and smell what seemed to be their dinner. The men were trying to hide their dread. They knew that none of those girls knew much about cooking. Nanako was probably the most experienced one since she lived on her own, but she was not exactly a skilled cook.

"Should we help obaasama?" Satoshi asked Yoshio. Even the child could sense that things were not going so well.

"She insisted that it was a girl's bonding moment. We need to respect that decision." He said. He looked at his sons and said "Shall we arrange a contingency plan?"

"I'll handle the appetizer. I'm sure I can still find something good from downtown." Akito said.

"What kind of main course would you prefer?" Yuuichi asked.

"Whatever is available." Yoshio answered.

"I'll look for dessert." Kyoya said. He went outside and called Honey to ask if he can have a few cakes and pastries delivered.

"What can I do?" Satoshi asked.

"Make sure they do not see us ordering food." Yoshio whispered.

Meanwhile, the Ootori women stared at the battlefield they were facing. They knew that they needed help, but if they were to ask their husbands they would overrule the kitchen and most likely create something better than what they have done.

"What do we do now?" Tsukiko asked.

Noriko cleared her throat. "We will not back down from a challenge. We are able to run empires and keep companies running. Cooking should just be the same."

They all regrouped and checked the ingredients they had left. Luckily, cook made sure the pantry was overflowing with ingredients when he found out that Noriko wanted to cook for Christmas dinner instead of eating out like they usually do.

"Kyoko, make sure no one goes here. We need to make them think that we're doing perfectly fine." Noriko said.

Kyoko hesitated but she had no choice but to obey her grandmother. She overheard her mother talking to Haruhi in the hallway asking for tips, but since she was in France with her family, she couldn't really help. The little girl sighed and wished that Tamaki-ojisan never gave her mother the idea of having a 'commoner' Christmas. It was a nice idea, but she knew that no one in their family cooks.

"She's in Tokyo?" Fuyumi asked on the phone. "This is wonderful. I'll go give her a call then."

After making a few calls, Fuyumi walked back into the kitchen with a smile. She told them that she was picking up a friend who could help them with the preparations. All the women smiled. It was not like they did not want to cook, but it was a matter of pride.

"Thank god." Nanako said. Even if she spent much of her time studying and living by herself abroad, it did not mean she was a good cook. Her knowledge was limited to boiling and frying things that came in frozen packages. Anything that went beyond that was too complex for her.

"You might know her, Nanako." Fuyumi said. "The both of you went to the same school."

"What's her name?"

"Julia."

"Oh yeah, we were in the same dorm and that girl does know how to cook." She recalled.

"We should invite her to dinner as well." Noriko said cheerfully. Her value as a woman shan't be questioned that day. It was the perfect save. "That's if she has no plans, but I shall make it an offer she cannot refuse.

Fuyumi took her coat and said "That's a given okaasama. I think you've met her before though. She gave that painting of Kyoya's you liked so much."

"I barely spoke to her since she had to leave so soon." Noriko said.

"I thought Kyoya was going out with Megumi Miyura?" Nanako said. "Man, that guy's a sly one."

"We'll find out tonight if there's something. Kyoya stressed that they were just 'friends'." Fuyumi said with a bright smile. When a door closes, a window of opportunity appears. Now she not only found the person who can cook help prepare their meal, but see if the two were just really friends. She still had her regular lunches with Kyoya and sometimes he could not stop talking about Julia. She pretended not to notice, but the chemistry between the two were undeniable. She always thought that Megumi was good for Kyoya, but she never thought she would see someone perfect for her younger brother. It was not every day that there was a woman willing to go toe to toe with her youngest brother.

* * *

Yoshio Ootori looked over Kazuyoshi's chart as he went to the man's home. The gunshot wounds were not fatal, but he was not healing as fast as the doctors hoped. He saw the young Miyura heiress waiting for him at the entrance to their home. She said that her father did not want to leave the place and requested. He suspected that the young woman did not want her father out of her sight. It was a wise decision. He could see that the young woman was daddy's little girl and had almost opposite sentiments with her mother.

"Good afternoon, Ootori-sama." Megumi said respectfully.

"Good afternoon, Megumi-san." He greeted. "I hope Kyoya has been treating you well."

"Yes, he has. He tries to visit me as often as he can and he hopes for my father's speedy recovery." Megumi said.

"Is your mother around?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, no. She went out to do a few errands." Megumi said as they went inside.

He was not surprised that Koharu Miyura seems to be in high spirits. When he was in front of Kazuyoshi's room, he looked at Megumi and said "There's no need for you to accompany two old men. This wouldn't take much time. I suggest that you go eat something. You look like you're about to faint."

Megumi smiled at the man. She saw how Kyoya resembled his father, but was a completely different. She left the two of them and went on to do her on thing just for a short while. Yoshio went inside the man's room and looked at the sickly man on seated on his bed.

"Good morning, Yoshio. I hope it wasn't much of a burden to ask you to go here." Kazuyoshi said.

"It was no burden at all." Yoshio replied.

He walked towards the chair right beside the man. "I know we haven't been on the best terms, but I'm sure you understand why I've done the things I can."

Kazuyoshi nodded at the statement. "Yes, but it does not mean I agree to it. You should at least let Noriko know some of it."

"It would bother her. I cannot let her think about those petty things."

"Petty things like the death threats?" Kazuyoshi said.

"Does your daughter know about _it_?" Yoshio said instantly changing the topic.

"No. Not even my wife knows."

"Yet, you told Noriko?" Yoshio questioned. He knew that there was nothing romantic about his wife and Kazuyoshi Miyura. The man married Koharu Miyura with nothing but love in his heart even if it was not returned the same way.

"Because I know she'd tell you. Besides, if I die from this then it means I died peacefully…in a sense." Kazuyoshi said.

"How long will you turn a blind eye to this? I think that's the very reason why your mother wouldn't let your daughter become the next head of the Mizushima Family." Yoshio whispered.

"As usual, you were able to put all the pieces together." The man said. "I'm doing this for her…I know how controlling Koharu can get. If Megumi has that much responsibility on her, it won't be long until Koharu tries to get it for herself."

"So by pretending not to notice Soichuru Fujiwasa's affair with your wife, you think this will keep your daughter safe?" Yoshio asked.

"I will do anything to keep my daughter away from such things. We both know the responsibilities held by being head of the Mizushima Family. I do not want Megumi to have that. It will destroy her." Kazuyoshi said. "Which is why I asked for you…I know that your son, Kyoya, has expressed his interest in my daughter."

"I am well-aware of the situation."

There was a slight pause. It was not a talk between business partners, but a conversation between fathers.

"Does Kyoya love her?" Kazuyoshi asked. "Can he protect her? In the event that the responsibility ends up in Megumi's hands, can he be the one to shoulder the burden?"

Yoshio looked at Kazuyoshi and answered as honestly as he could. "I will be frank and honest with you, but this is just my opinion. Kyoya can protect Megumi without a doubt. If Megumi gives the responsibilities to him, he will deliver and I am sure that he will exceed all expectations, but if it is love you're looking for…I'm afraid that is something my son cannot offer your daughter."

"I see…Either way, I approve of their union." Kazuyoshi said. "I just want to keep my daughter safe. I will do anything to keep her safe."

"I understand your sentiments completely. I found myself doing the same thing." Yoshio replied.

"Megumi is misunderstood by a lot. She's really soft, but she tries her hardest to keep her head held up high. She pretends to go out with several men and keeps a reputation where it seems like she has power over others." Kazuyoshi said. "I am no fool. What kind of father would I be if I did not check up on the men myself? Most of them were not into women to begin with. They were in the same boat as her. Trying to keep appearances, but nothing makes her smile the same way once she's in the factory looking at all the fabrics we produce."

"Yes, I heard your daughter is quite adept with the Miyura Family business." Yoshio commented.

"And I want to keep it that way. If she becomes the next head of the family, she will have to let go of everything she loves to do. I'm not sure if she will have enough time for her hobbies. It will take an extremely efficient person to balance everything."

Yoshio was trying to gauge where their conversation was going. He thought that the man was going to ask for medical advice. How to lengthen the short time he has left or the arrangements for the wedding with his son. Final requests in the event that something happens, but the man was going in circles.

"I also know that you are looking for Ryusei's child." Kazuyoshi said. "You won't find this person with public documents. You know that. Ryusei loved speaking in riddles. It took me ages to realize that he's been trying to tell me that he's my uncle."

"What are you trying to say?" Yoshio asked.

"Well, Ryusei told me something months before he died. He asked if I've read any of the books and brochures he would give me. I said 'no'. Now, that I had time to do it, I realized that he left it there. The clues to his position in the family and how he wanted me to help him run it." Kazuyoshi said. "It's not far off that he's done the same to you…Yoshio, I know this is not a fair request on my part, but my grandfather always thought very highly of you. I am aware that he thought of you as his own son too…which is why I can only ask you for this favor."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Find Ryusei's child and protect Megumi. I do not know how much longer I have left. Not with Soichuru Fujiwasa waiting on me like a vulture."

"Alright, then I'll inform your daughter about the tumor and that you asked for options with your treatment." Yoshio said.

"Yes, thank you."

When Yoshio left the room, he saw Megumi pacing around the hall. She looked restless and worried with what news he had for her. He explained her father's condition and said that he still has three years left. The treatment options were laid out and she was to discuss it with her mother soon.

"Thank you for visiting on such a short notice considering it was just Christmas yesterday, Ootori-sama." She said.

"It's no problem, Megumi-san."

"Will my father be well enough to travel on New Year's Eve?" Megumi asked.

"He's well enough to travel as is. Just not too far and keep him away from areas that are too cold." Yoshio said.

"Thank you again, Ootori-sama."

He left the Miyura household and went straight to the Ootori Group Facility his wife was in. She was looking at the renovations personally herself that day. Since they were in the same general area, he thought it would be best for him to see it for himself.

* * *

Hello!

Advanced Merry Christmas to everyone. I felt horrible for leaving all of you in the dark just like that with the previous chapter, but just a little bit more and everything will be revealed. So as usual, any comments or suggestions? Thank you for the reviews. I hope that this chapter kinda makes up for my late update and terrible chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

* * *

Julia was sitting on the couch reading a book, but was so distracted with the events yesterday. She tried to concentrate with what she was reading, but her efforts were all in vain. The news said that the snow in the town where she grew up was almost knee deep making it impossible to go to the cemetery. It was a good thing that she decided to go there yesterday before the sudden snow fall. As she did another futile attempt to read more about business management, she recalled the events the previous day. It was not easy for her, but it lifted a lot of weight off her shoulders. Now she was sure that she has moved on from the past. Completely. No strings attached. She can think about everyone and all the things that have happened to her without feeling miserable. It took almost 10 years of healing. The process was slow, but it was worth it.

Though, she could not help but wonder who in the world Dr. Prince was. She wanted to thank and apologize to the man that took good care of her sister. He did something that was supposed to be her responsibility as the eldest child. She reread the letters searching for clues who and where Lilian was confined, but there were no specific pieces of information about where she was staying and who those doctors were.

"That's strange." Julia whispered to herself. "Lilian was such a detailed person. It's not like her to not know these things."

She stood up and paced around the room. Her thoughts were racing again. She fiddled with the ends of her knit sweater as she looked outside the window. She knew that there was a chance that her sister was asked not to say anything. Her father's sister seemed to be a very high profile person so it would make sense that she would not want people to think that she adopted Lilian for whatever reason. Then she recalled how her aunt mentioned something about her father's work. The offer of her continuing her father's legacy whatever that legacy may be. Julia decided to do some research on her aunt. Seeing as she was with Megumi on television, she thought that maybe her aunt was close with the Miyura family. But how was this connected to her family? Who exactly was her father? Why did he feel the need to hide so much from them?

Suddenly, Julia's stomach felt weird. Like it was twisting and turning on itself. Something was telling her that if she tries to find out more about her family and father, she will go down a path she cannot turn back from. That there was something larger and yet seemingly intangible at this point. There was this nagging feeling that she will be forced to make choices and decisions which will affect her future and career. She always felt like her parents were constantly preparing her for something even as a child. There was this sense that they were grooming her to become a certain type of individual fit for a role she was not aware of. There was a probability that she would have to let go of her passion in her efforts of continuing her father's legacy.

At the same time, she questioned if she would be content with who she was now. She was a rising star in her field. In probably ten years, she would be up there if she continued her pace and kept her track record clean. She would be living the life she always wanted, but could she bare to ignore the very thing her father died protecting? He always gave off that air of secrecy and mystery that made Julia wonder at first, but in time she stopped asking questions since they were never answered. It was always 'In due time, my love' or 'I'll explain everything soon'.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Julia said as she hugged the pillow right beside her.

She sat back down on the couch and let her thoughts drift as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Julia woke up in the middle of Tamaki's living room. She noticed that everyone in the room had a fearful look on their faces. Hikaru and Kaoru were holding each other's hands while Honey and Reiko kept a safe distance. Benibara hid strategically behind the couch and Chizuru was right beside Kyoya.

"Thank goodness you're awake." Hinako said. "We don't know what to do anymore."

"I don't know how things got to this." Haruhi added.

Julia was confused with why she was in the Suoh Mansion in the first place. "Why? What's wrong?"

Upon hearing Julia's voice, Kyoya looked at her with puppy eyes. "Juuuuliaaaa! I'm so glad you're awake." He said as he ran towards her and gave her a large hug.

She was surprised with the sudden uncharacteristic actions of the man and pushed him away. Forcefully.

"What the fuck." She said without holding back a single bit of shock she felt at that moment.

Tamaki, for some odd reason, had glasses on and walked towards them calmly. The aura of Tamaki Suoh was not his, but it was different and dark. It was unlike Tamaki to be so cool and somber. Now, Julia understood why everyone was in a state of shock.

"This may seem confusing to you, but it seems Tamaki and I switched bodies." Tamaki said. Rather it was Kyoya who was in Tamaki's body.

"…Okay…" Julia said. "I don't think that's possible."

"Unfortunately, it is." Kyoya replied.

Seeing Tamaki's face contorted with a passive aggressive look was unsettling for everyone. It was obviously Kyoya, but seeing his usual mannerisms in Tamaki's body was just for lack of a better term, fucked up.

The sound of a bag of chips being opened and consumed was heard. Everyone in the room looked towards the direction where the sound came from. It took a few moments to process the scene. It was Kyoya Ootori using Tamaki's famous pose of dejection as he was squatting on the floor while putting potato ring chips on his fingers.

"Kyoya-senpai…ah, I mean Milord…what are you doing?" Hikaru asked cautiously.

"Hush my royal subjects! Right now, I'm trying to break a world record for Guinness. I need to know whether or not I can add another potato ring, the ring-shaped snack of the common folk, to determine my true worth as a man!"

Something inside Kyoya snapped as he slammed his hand on the table. "The only thing determined by that is the length and thinness of my fingers. So would you stop salting my fingers for a stupid challenge?" he said coldly. "Besides, why do you seem so unconcerned while I'm desperately researching why we exchanged bodies in the first place?"

Everyone looked at the serious expression on Tamaki's body. The entire image was dissonant. He looked like a wicked sort of feudal lord. Tamaki was about to cry from all the stress he was feeling.

"No crying." Kyoya instructed.

Tamaki decided to lick the salt of his fingers but, Kyoya explicitly stated that he was not allowed to do such a thing. He ended up assuming his dejection pose

"Do not assume that pose with my body, Tamaki." Kyoya said.

Tamaki could not stop his emotions from flowing and ran to his wife and started crying like a child. "Haruhi! Kyoya is being mean to me. I was just trying to lighten up the mood and lessen the anxiety by eating the potato rings."

Haruhi looked uncomfortable seeing a bawling Kyoya hug her. "O-of course. It's just as you say." She replied while looking away. She just could not bear to see such a frightening expression. Who would have thought that Kyoya's pitiful crying face was just as scary as his other expressions?

Tamaki sensed that his wife was not comfortable with him. "Why are you frightened Haruhi? What was that careless answer?" He moved away from his wife and looked out the window. "What if we never switch back? Will I have to live the rest of my life as the great king of evil that my wife fears?"

Kyoya had a soft expression on his face. He walked towards his friend and decided it was in his best interest to comfort him. "Tamaki…We'll figure this out, but for the mean time I'll stand by you and help you act like me. And of course I will do the same for you."

Julia leaned over to Haruhi and whispered "So in short, he'll provide Spartan training?"

Haruhi looked at Julia with a shaken look and nodded. That was the most plausible thing Kyoya would do for the mean time while he finds a way to get their bodies back. It meant only bad news for Tamaki considering how 'merciful' Kyoya was.

Tamaki looked at his friend with feelings of hope. "Kyoya…you would really do that?"

"Of course, and it goes without saying that it will be useless if I do not effectively use my powers as CEO of Suoh Enterprises." He replied with a wicked smile.

Everyone in the room froze. They realized that a man with absolute power was only likable if he was a bit of an idiot, but someone like Kyoya was better suited for other things that needed approval of others. Then for some unknown reason, Haruhi hit her with a plate and then she woke up.

"That's…the weirdest dream I have had." She said to herself.

Julia sensed that maybe she was just stressed from everything that's happened lately. The visiting her family, sales, promotions, and unfortunately the attitude and eccentricities of the people she works with must have gotten to her. She decided it was best to leave her apartment and enjoy Christmas day. It would be a good time for some retail therapy. The company allowance for clothing and her savings have been piling up so she might as well put it to good use.

* * *

"I'm deeply sorry about your loss."

Julia bowed respectfully at their neighbor that was attending her mother's funeral. She did not want her father to take so much of the burden since he was probably the one hit the hardest when they found out about the death of Lisbeth Swenhaugen. Her mother was on her way to the doctor and she insisted that she was fine going alone. Even for someone who was 6 months pregnant, she was stronger and healthier compared to most women. She closed her eyes as she tried to control her emotions. She cannot break down in front of all these people. They need to see that someone was still capable of taking care of her sister and father.

Ryusei sat in front speaking to some police officers who were asking for details and probably giving more information about the driver of the car that hit the bus her mother was in. Julia saw the man that was driving the bus her mother was in. The old man was short and thin for his age. His hair was dyed an unnatural black color and he walked slowly towards her father. The man bowed low and his entire body was almost on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I felt like I was partly responsible for what happened to your wife. If only I saw there was a car trying to overtake the bus from the right, I could have done something."

She watched her father bend down and comfort the man. He must have felt the sincerity and guilt the old man was feeling. Honestly, she wished that the bus driver could have seen it coming or he was more prepared for such a situation, but what kind of vehicle overtakes at the shoulder while going downhill at a sharp curve? No one in the right mind would expect a car smashing with considerable force killing or injuring passengers who were seated on the courtesy seats. It was a freak accident. Most of the passengers sustained minor injuries or were not injured at all, but how is it that her mother died? She questioned plenty of things. Her mother was a good person. She was kind and soft. Her mother went to church and made sure she brought her daughters with her. She was a good wife and mother. So why? What did she do to deserve this?

At the back of the room, Lilian was talking with her friends from school. It was nice that her sister had a good support group. The company of her classmates made things lighter. Julia sighed as she looked at the urn her mother was in. How could someone with such presence fit in a vase? She found it difficult to comprehend what was happening the past few days. She was just lucky that the funeral happened over the break so there was no need for her to miss class and make everyone in school worry about her. Now she has the rest of the summer break to heal, grieve, and get used to things.

"Neesan, are you okay?" Lilian asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why don't you go back to your friends? I'll just go to the back and fix a few things while otousan is talking to the guests." She said with a tired smile.

Lilian was not buying her sisters excuse with trying to keep herself busy. She knew that her sister was exactly like their mother in that sense. If something was bothering them, they would distract themselves by doing chores and completely unrelated 'productive' tasks to keep their mind off things.

"I'll help you. My friends were just about to leave anyways." Lilian said. She was determined to support her sister.

"Okay then."

They were organizing some refreshments that they were serving to the guests. Most of the people visiting were neighbors or friends from town. Julia was hoping to see some of her father or mother's family, but so far no one has appeared. She and Lilian have been waiting to see even just a distant relative. Not even a brother, sister, mother, or father. Not even a cousin of a cousin of a distant relative. Just anyone from their parents' family.

"Won't okaasan's family visit?" Lilian asked softly as she started putting some snacks on the tray.

"I'm sure they would. Maybe they're just far and they aren't able to book an earlier flight." Julia replied.

"Maybe…what if they didn't get the news? It would be bad for them not to know." Lilian said.

Julia ruffled her sister's hair. Sometimes that girl thought about others more than herself. At a time like this, it's like people expect them to be somewhat selfish, cranky, and depressed, but they're proving them wrong so far. Well, at least outwardly that's the image they're showing.

"Otousan, do you want something to drink?" Lilian asked as her father entered the room.

"Thank you, Lilian." He said with a weary smile.

Julia noticed how swollen her father's eyes were, but said nothing about it. He must have been crying the entire night. She ignored how his eyes would start to water every single time he looked at Lilian. It was a loss for all of them. He looked like he aged 10 years the past few days. The stress was certainly taking its toll on him.

"You should rest, otousan." Julia said.

"And leave you all alone here? I don't think so." He said with dry humor.

"You might get sick."

Ryusei sighed as he pat Julia's head lightly like he used to when she was a child. "It's going to take a lot more than this to get me sick. I'll be fine. You've been doing a good job keeping the guests entertained."

"There's not much people besides the neighbors and a few friends." Julia mumbled. "Will okaasan's parents or siblings show up?"

"I'm afraid not." He replied as he had a sad yet pensive look in his eyes.

"Why is that?"

"Because your mother's family didn't like me so she was forced to choose between them or me." He replied. "I'm sorry I never told you this. Sometimes I wonder if she made the right choice."

"I'm sure she did." Julia replied. "You wouldn't get two awesome daughters if she didn't go with you, right?"

"Yes, that's true." Ryusei replied as he pinched her cheeks. "I'm sure you're going to ask why your mother's family did not approve of me."

Julia pressed her lips together. "Not exactly. I knew you were going to say something like 'I'll tell you in due time' or something along those lines."

Lilian hugged her father tightly. "Please tell us, otousan."

"Your mother was from a family that did not think that all people are equal…they believed that their daughter should only marry someone who was more established, older, and well…not Asian." Ryusei said. "I remember that day when she introduced me as her fiancé. Her parents were ready to give me the dishes and ask me to plant rice. But when they started insulting me and my heritage, she told them firmly that if they were narrow minded, she was better off without them."

"But still…wouldn't they want to visit her?" Lilian asked.

"If they have plans, then we should be ready for them anytime, right? Show them that your mother really raised you well." Ryusei said in an attempt to cheer up his children. He was not sure how to go about things anymore. His father told him to bring the two to Kyoto at once, but it was too much to take away the freedom they're used to right after the loss of their mother and brother. They needed time to heal before the plan starts.

"I'll also show them that you did a good job." Julia said resentfully. "That they're wrong with their first impression."

"Julia..."

The wife of the baker that lived a few houses down knocked and entered the room. "I'm so sorry to disturb you, but the man you were looking for is here, Sakamoto-san."

Ryusei held his children and smiled. "Just stay here, okay? I'll be back."

Julia took a peek just to see who her father was talking to but they were too far for her to identify anything. Somehow it was like her stomach fell from the sky down to the depths and core of the earth. Her gut feel was telling her that something bad was going to happen. That things were not going to get easier. She was not able to look at her father and the mysterious figure as they went outside to continue their conversation.

"Neesan, what are you doing?" Lilian asked.

"Spying."

"Sometimes, I think I'm really the older sibling." She replied with a sigh. She looked at her sister as she stepped on the chair to get a better view of her father speaking with the man outside in the gardens.

"Neesan, you're going to trip at the rate you're going." Lilian warned.

Julia could barely hear the conversation, but there were some bits of information that she could identify. The man was talking about the contract her father closed and how the entire process was happening. He asked something about shares and percentages. She could not believe this. She wanted to kick the man hard enough for him to remember that he was attending a funeral, not a business meeting.

"Sakamoto-san, if that information goes to the wrong hands, we'll be done for."

"Don't worry. I have everything under control. Just give me a few days to a week at the most to settle things here. My children were rattled with the events that just happened."

Before Julia could hear the next few words the man uttered, she fell on the floor just as Lilian predicted. The little girl had a sigh of defeat. Her sister was just starting to become just as impossible as the friends she always talked about from school.

"Julia-neesan…" Lilian said with a sense of exasperation that was characteristic of adults. "Okaasan's always asking you to be more careful and mindful of your surroundings."

"Yes, yes, yes. I know. I'll end up being accident prone like otousan." Julia said by heart and memory. The tone and expression of her mother was still vivid in her mind. It was like as if she could still hear and see her mother imploring her to be more careful.

The mood seemed to lighten up a bit for the two sisters, but an important piece of information was just heard from the conversation outside. The two looked at each other reluctantly. It was rare for them to hear their father speak in such a serious and stern tone. It was like he became a completely different person for a brief moment. The carefree and light persona they knew of became commanding and authoritarian.

"I understand the circumstances, but I am continuing the research on the biomedical research the company is funding." He replied. "It may not seem like a winning proposition, but in due time we will have rights to that technology that the world will be needing in a few years. The board has already approved the decision my team made and we will push through with the plans during the next cycle."

Julia and Lilian were uneasy with the situation. It was evident that they were not supposed to know anything about that conversation. Asking too many questions may get them in trouble. They went to the area where most of the guests were and served them some refreshments. It was easier to turn a blind eye and a deaf ear for now. When things settle down, Julia would start asking her questions and she better get a decent answer from her father.

* * *

Sadanobu Mizushima was on his way to the house of his grandson. He was already years past his prime, but he still has not slowed down his work pace. He believed that retirement would age him ten-fold each day. It was work that kept him young and sharp. As he was nearing his grandson's house, he came to the conclusion that he has lived a good life. His grandson, Kazuyoshi Miyura, was a fine young man who was skilled in the business he inherited from his father. The textile business was experiencing a boom since mass production became the norm for clothing. Even designers were doing their part in accommodating this growing need. He was even there to see his great-granddaughter, Megumi, grow up.

When he got down, he was welcomed instantly by servants. They were all scampering to make sure that he was hosted properly.

"Please, be at ease. I'm just a grandfather visiting my grandchild not a diplomat." He said lightly.

Even if he said that, the people around him were not completely at ease. It was not easy to be so open and candid when the head of one of the most powerful corporations in the company was at one's doorstep. He had this effect of intimidating others without even moving or speaking, but simultaneously, he has the uncanny ability to go around unnoticed when he needs to.

"hii-ojisama!"

The old man turned around and picked up the little girl who called him. Megumi was growing to become even more beautiful than her mother. At a young age, she expressed her interest in the Miyura Family business. He saw no fault in this. In fact, he was proud that Megumi found her calling at such a young age. But he felt wary with the reaction of her mother, Koharu. During one of the usual Sunday dinner he spent with his daughter, grandson, and his family, he noticed that Koharu did not think it was enough for Megumi to run the Miyura textile business. At first, he did not put much thought to it, except the fact that maybe his daughter, Haruka, and Koharu may have been conversing about succession plans considering he has made it clear that 'his illegitimate son' and his children will be the one next in line.

Ryusei has tried to mend ties with his sister in the past, but it is taking some time for her to accept the entire thing. She voiced out her opinion that she was hoping her son would become next in line, but even if Kazuyoshi was skilled, he did not have the factor needed to lead the Mizushima Family. It takes more than skill and dedication. It meant putting duty and one's position over themselves. For generations, the leaders of the family had to become the role they had to embody. They needed to lose their individuality. There was a need to separate personal ideals and opinions from rules and work. Kazuyoshi, much like his mother, is easily swayed by his emotions and tends to act impulsively. Even he had his own short comings as head. In contrast, Ryusei knew how to shut things off and become a completely different person while working.

"hii-ojisama, what are you thinking about?" Megumi asked.

"I'm thinking about where we can go next for your summer vacation. How does Rome sound?" he asked.

"Rome? Is that where the collusum is?"

"Collusm?" he asked. "Ah, the colosseum." He said upon understanding what she meant. "Yes, there. Do you want to go with me and your father?"

The little girl nodded with excitement. "Yes! I want to see the gladtors and the emperor of Rome! And pizza!"

"I'm not so sure if they still have gladiators around, but I'm sure the pizza will be good." He said.

He asked Megumi to show him around the gardens while waiting for her father. He wanted to speak to him in private. Without the prying ears of his wife. He needed to tell him of the news he found out from Yoshio's private police intelligence. It was risky of him to put things out in the open, but he valued the safety of his family more than his. It did not take long for Kazuyoshi to arrive. He already had a feeling that his grandfather had something important to tell him considering the urgency of the meeting. The three of them had dinner together and afterwards, the two men went to the private study and asked the nanny to get Megumi ready to sleep.

"Do you have any idea why I'm here?" Sadanobu asked.

"In all honesty, I am not certain, ojiisama." Kazuyoshi replied.

"Nothing leaves this room. If anyone asks why I went here, say we were talking about business and the usual reports."

"Yes, ojiisama."

"I have thought about how to break the news to you." Sadanobu said seriously. "I know it will not be easy for you to hear what I'm about to say, but please listen first to everything I have to say before you react."

"Yes, ojiisama."

"There have been reports of important documents being leaked from the Mizushima vault. Last week, there was a security breach in one of the banks and after all the facts were investigated, it was found that the men behind it were from the Fujiwasa Family."

Sadanobu sat down on the leather chair close to the fireplace. He motioned for his grandson to sit down since the next part was the more difficult news he brought. "It was found that the common denominator to all the accounts was your wife."

"Koharu? I don't think she would do such a thing." Kazuyoshi defended.

"I thought so too until it was confirmed that Koharu has been seeing Soichuru Fujiwasa on a regular basis. I had someone follow your wife and currently, she is in the Fujiwasa rest house in Hokkaido."

Kazuyoshi was surprised with the news. "She told me she was meeting with friends."

"There is no easy way to say this…but here are the facts. Everything in that folder covers the past two years." He said as he handed a folder with all the proof in the world needed. It was filled with photos of his wife with Soichuru Fujiwasa in different places. Some photos were not what he had hoped for. It would always hurt to see your wife sleeping with another man. Kazuyoshi looked at each photo and report meticulously. He knew his grandfather would not just show this kind of information just because he felt like it.

"I do not want to expose your wife to such cruel charges. I will not do any sort of thing to put her in a tight spot because I know she is still your wife. However, as a precaution, I am removing some of your privileges in the corporation."

"How about Megumi?" Kazuyoshi thought. He will do anything to protect his daughter. "Will her rights be permanently removed? She is innocent from all of this."

"Only temporarily. I told your mother of the news and she is taking it surprisingly well. She understood my actions and is cleaning things on her end." Sadanobu said. "I also hope you would not take any offense, but I had Megumi DNA tested just to be sure. There have been rumors that the relationship of your wife with the Fujiwasa man has been there for quite some time."

"Megumi…She's mine, right? I know she is…even if she isn't she will still be mine." Kazuyoshi defended. His emotions were starting to go haywire. At this point, he did not care if Megumi was his biologically. She was his daughter regardless of any circumstance and nothing is going to change that fact.

"Yes, she is yours. There is nothing to worry about." Sadanobu reassured.

Kazuyoshi felt relieved with the news. "I…I think it's my fault, ojiisama. I let Koharu have too much power even in the company. I care deeply for her, but at the same time I am furious and disappointed. I want to divorce, but it will not be good for Megumi to live in such an environment."

"You do not want her to become the next head, do you?"

Kazuyoshi looked down on the rug and shook his head slowly. "I do not want to pass on a responsibility even I cannot handle to her. But everything makes sense now."

Sadanobu looked at his grandson questioningly. Somehow Kazuyoshi had pieces of information that he was not aware of. Something inside him just clicked and he saw the bigger picture.

"It explains so much now." Kazuyoshi said. "All of Koharu's actions…she always pushed me to fight for my right as head of the family…Every day, I would hear her tell Megumi that she will become the next head of the family. There was that one time when Megumi said she did not want it and she got scolded by Koharu…all those lunch dates with friends or out of country trips with high school classmates…I feel like an idiot not to notice." He said as he buried his face in his hands. "I've been blind all this time. I've denied all my suspicions for all these years."

Sadanobu let Kazuyoshi process everything. At least now, everyone in the family was on the same page. Now, he can move on to the next thing he had to tell Kazuyoshi.

"Haruka has made up with your uncle as well. It's about time you met him. I'm sure you would enjoy each other's company." Sadanobu said. "We all need to work together to fix this problem. Koharu has spies and allies within the Miyura Family and Mizushima Corporation. We cannot trust anyone but ourselves for now."

"Ojiisama, no matter how much I search for any records of your son, nothing appears. I've always wanted to meet him even without your knowledge or okaasama's. I've tried searching, but there's no one named Ryuzoji Mizushima in any of the records."

"That's because he does not use that name. He chose that name for his naming ceremony, but since the title has not been formally passed to him, he still uses his given name." Sadanobu explained. "It's the same way how my name on the formal documents now is Sadanobu when I used to be Sanada."

Kazuyoshi nodded. He understood the tradition the of the previous heads of the family changing their names as a symbolic form of them accepting their new role, responsibility, and identity. Now, it was his job to make sure that his wife will do no more damage to the family. During crucial times such as this, his duty as board member of the Mizushima Coporation and position in the Miyura Family was more important that emotions. He knew it was time to take a stand. "I will do everything in my power to keep our family safe. How can I help?"

"Keep a close eye on Koharu. Do not overly cut her off. Make sure she thinks we know nothing about her involvement. We do not know for sure how deep she has infiltrated, so we need them to make a few mistakes and they will reveal themselves eventually."

"Yes, ojiisama."

Sadanobu smiled at him. "I should be taking my leave now. Are you free next week for dinner? I will ask the chef at home to prepare quite a feast. I will introduce you to the new fund manager of the company. He's around your age and I'm sure you would enjoy meeting someone you can work well with in the future."

Kazuyoshi Miyura understood what his grandfather meant. He was finally meeting his uncle. The son of the geisha as his mother always said. She was forbidden to disclose any information about him. His grandfather made that clear long ago. He always felt like his mystery uncle was some kind of legend that he never saw. Even the servants from the main mansion saw his uncle, but like his mother, they too were not allowed to speak of him. His identity was kept secret for so long and now that their family was being threatened, it was time to form a strong alliance amongst themselves.

* * *

In hospitals, there was such a thing as hierarchy based on one's position or role. Seniority and rank was prioritized over lineage, social class, and birth. Hospital management went right at the top. These individuals were practically untouchable. Their word is the law. They are followed shortly by the consultants who finished years of medical education, residency, and fellowship. After them, nurses and other allied medical professions came along. Then the other departments such as food and sanitation came next. Minimum wage staff followed shortly after this then after them was the trash, biological wastes, needle disposal, and other sharp objects. At the bottom of this chain were the interns. All the dirty work, menial tasks, lengthy and unwanted duties came to those who belonged to this level. The most stubborn and troublesome patients were thrown to the fresh meat. Unfortunately for Kyoya, he was not spared from this. No one was exempted from the rule. Even his siblings and father went through the same process during their time. Although, Kyoya had some privileges in a sense because he took the internship much earlier than his peers and was given the chance to handle patients early on in his medical career.

At certain times of the day when it felt like there was something wrong with all the patients, he would find himself thinking if getting the internship early on was a curse more than an opportunity. He hated to admit it, but he missed the company of his friends. However, his pride and lack of time to sleep, shower, and eat made it difficult to see any of them. A part of him felt guilty since he got to Japan because he did not even have time to spend with his friends. He went to school the moment he got back to the country and the daily grind consumed him. Tamaki tried his best to be understanding and considerate, but the Host King was a self-proclaimed genius. He knew that the only way to see a doctor and spend time with them was to become a patient. His plan to fake a sprain was perfect until things got too realistic.

"I told you, Kyoya. I sprained my ankle by accident." Tamaki said with tears in his eyes. The cold burn from the ice pack on his swollen left ankle was soothing and painful at the same time.

"I do not doubt the accident. What I find confusing is how you tripped on an acorn and sprained your ankle." Kyoya said as he was writing down Tamaki's vital signs on the chart.

"We all wanted to see you." Tamaki said pitifully. It was difficult to imagine that this man was the heir to Suoh Enterprises especially at the state he was in.

"Yes, I would have hoped to meet you elsewhere and not here in the emergency room." Kyoya said with his usual dull affect nature. "You're distracting the other doctors, interns, nurses, and patients."

"I cannot do anything about my tears or overflowing beauty." Tamaki said as he hugged himself.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. He did miss Tamaki, but the guy was an idiot. "Just sit still while I prepare the bandages."

"Will I be confined?" Tamaki asked. "Will we have a hospital sleepover?"

"No."

"But why?"

"It's just a sprain and a few abrasions."

"What if I get an infection?!"

"Idiot. You tripped on the acorn and scrapped your knees, elbows, and palms. I don't even understand why you were rushed to the hospital like you were dying." Kyoya said.

"How horrible Kyoya. I asked the evil twins to get me here as fast as they could. The pain was unbearable." Tamaki said. "I need to be confined."

Kyoya ignored his friend as he continued to prepare all the materials needed to 'treat' the injured person in front of him. He ignored Tamaki's puppy dog eyes while bandaging him and cleaning his wounds. All he could think about was how he could finally have breakfast/lunch right after filling up Tamaki's discharge form. They have been short on doctors and interns in the emergency room. There was just an overwhelming number of cases and not enough people to go around. Then as if Tamaki was not enough, suddenly Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru came inside the emergency room complaining of stomach pain. He had no choice but to treat these 'patients' with all their complaints, but he wanted to have real patients. Not actors faking sicknesses.

The three other interns he was with were either resuscitating the patient that came from a motorcycle accident, treating the stroke patient that was admitted just a few moments ago, or was trying to flush out all the bug spray from the child that thought it was a good idea to taste it. He was stuck with mediocre cases such as the three people with 'stomach pain' and an overly reacting sprain patient.

"If I get the four of you confined tonight, will you leave by tomorrow morning?" he asked in a slightly irritated voice.

The four of them looked at Kyoya and nodded like obedient children. "Yes, we will." They all said in unison.

"Will all of you behave while I help them treat patients who are actually dying?"

"Yes!"

He wrote down the admission papers for the four of them and gave it to one of the nurses before running to the more crucial cases in the emergency room. Tamaki, Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru looked at Kyoya while doing doctor-like things.

"Kyo-chan looks so cool." Honey said.

"He seems to like what he's doing." Hikaru said.

"So it seems. Kyoya just adapts very well to his environment." Tamaki said. "But I hope that maybe this is the path for him. It must give him a different kind of fulfillment."

"I'm pretty sure though that Kyoya-senpai wanted something else though." Kaoru said softly. He and Hikaru felt bitter towards Kyoya's family. They knew that Kyoya had plans for himself, but his responsibility as member of the Ootori family came before what he wanted to do in life. That kind of situation was something the twins were not accustomed to.

Tamaki was also concerned about that issue. He knew that Kyoya wanted to enter business and not the medical profession. Kyoya tried to fight for his passion, but was overruled by his family. He had no choice but to obey and follow the path laid out for him. That was why he wanted to see Kyoya so bad. He was worried that maybe his friend was already unhappy with what he was doing, but it was clear as day that Kyoya found something that motivated him to continue this path. When the patient they were trying to resuscitate came into a stable condition, they saw that Kyoya found something greater than monetary fulfillment. It was like he genuinely wanted to help people. The four were surprised with the Kyoya they saw inside the hospital. Something inside Kyoya changed, but they could sense that at the same time the workload was already burning him out.

"Kyoya-senpai seems more human…" Hikaru said.

Honey smiled. "I hope so, Hika-chan." It was true that this Kyoya seemed more compassionate than the Kyoya before. But this Kyoya had a mask plastered on perpetually. He has known Kyoya for years and he could see that even if Kyoya found a silver lining in this profession, it was not what he wanted for himself.

Shortly after the patient was wheeled out of the emergency room, Kyoya brought them to a ward where the four of them were to be confined. Mori and Haruhi arrived shortly after the four patients were settled. Kyoya already lost his opportunity to have a break and left them to do rounds at a different ward already.

"Kyoya-senpai looked like he lost weight." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, he looks really tired." Hikaru said. "Like he hasn't slept for days."

The nurse on duty did not mean to eavesdrop as she was preparing the pain relievers for Tamaki, but she could not help herself. "Ootori-sensei has been on duty for the past 29 hours. He was supposed to leave this afternoon, but there was one emergency patient that he had to handle right before the four of you went to the emergency room."

"So why is he still here?" Hikaru asked.

"Because it was already time for his next shift in a different ward."

"But he already did overtime." Kaoru said. "He should be allowed to rest."

The nurse shook her head. "The scheduling of shifts is different in the hospital. You arrived right before his first break for the shift so if I'm not mistaken he hasn't had breakfast or lunch yet."

Tamaki, Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru suddenly felt guilty with the entire situation.

"How much longer will Kyo-chan have to stay here then?"

"If I'm not mistaken, Ootori-sensei took the 48-hour shift." She said sheepishly. "He said he needed to finish all the remaining hours he needed for this month because it was the birthday of his friend next week. Something about him needing to take three days off, but since it was on such a short notice he had no choice but to take more than double the load for the past two weeks."

With that said, everyone in the room was silent. They felt a sense of regret because they were even theorizing that Kyoya did not really care about them anymore since he did not even bother to take the time off. Tamaki started crying softly when he heard the news. It was his birthday next week and Kyoya was trying his best to make it to his birthday dinner and three-day slumber party. He messaged Kyoya about it a last week and felt crushed because his friend did not reply or even acknowledge the invitation. When the nurse finished administering everyone's medicine and checking everyone's vitals, the room was silent. It was almost 10:00 pm when Kyoya was able to pass by their room again.

"Why didn't you tell me Kyoya?!" Tamaki said as he cried loudly. His best friend's effort meant the entire world.

"Tell you what?"

"That you've been in the hospital for two days straight and you'll be here again for another two days."

"It has no merit for me to tell you my schedule. You would show up and I have no choice but to give up my break because you're so bothersome." Kyoya said.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya shook his head. "I'm just going to stay here first while I'm still on break. I'll get something to eat later."

"We have some food here, Kyoya-senpai." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I have cake here too, Kyo-chan!"

"You're not supposed to eat cakes, Honey-senpai since you supposedly have a stomach ache." He said lightly.

He sat down on the chair right beside Mori and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Now that I think about it. I forgot to have lunch and breakfast as well."

It was a good thing Haruhi just heated some water for Tamaki's commoner instant noodles. Instead of giving it to Tamaki, she decided to give the food to Kyoya. He needed it more than Tamaki.

"Thank you, Haruhi."

Everyone in the room watched Kyoya eat the instant commoner food. Kyoya rarely indulged himself with the Host Club commoner food excursions so seeing him eat the instant noodles so normally without complaint was surprising. It was something none of them expected to see in their entire lifetime.

"What are all of you looking at?" Kyoya asked. "I've been eating these kinds of things ever since my rounds started. I only have 15-30 minute breaks so this is the fastest thing to eat."

"N-nothing really. Kyoya. I never thought you'd eat commoner food with such…gusto." Tamaki said.

Kyoya shook his head. "It's time for me to go. I'm afraid I will not be the one to discharge the four of you so I'll see you next week."

Tamaki, the twins, and Honey were so moved that they pounced and hugged Kyoya forcefully. They missed their Shadow King to bits. After the four of them were discharged, Kyoya told Lilian all about his friends visiting him forcefully while they were spending their time in the courtyard in the middle of the hospital.

"They must really miss you." She said with a grin.

"I believe so."

"I know so." Lilian said confidently. "I wish I met them. They seem nice."

"They're annoying." He said candidly. It was difficult to imagine how a young girl was able to make him more open about his emotions. Lilian had this way of making people feel comfortable with telling her things and with letting people become themselves.

"Yeah. Even oneesan says the same thing about her friends." She said absentmindedly.

"Your sister?" Kyoya confirmed.

Lilian did not realize that she mentioned something about Julia. She stiffened and looked around to make sure that no one could hear what she had to say.

"Please pretend you didn't hear me say that." She said with a scared expression. "Please. I promised that I will not say anything."

"You have my word then." Kyoya replied. He noticed that Lilian was having a difficult time keeping up the charade. This was not the first time she slipped. How could he blame her? Whoever instructed a child to do such a task was asking for too much. She was grieving and was asked not to say anything about her family. Kyoya wanted to help, but he did not know how. These were one of the rare moments when he did not know what to do. No matter how much he searched for Lilian Sakamoto, even using administrator logs, nothing came out in the system. When he tried to use the government data base his family had access to, there were still no results about her. It was like as if she did not exist.

Lilian started crying silently. She wanted to tell Kyoya everything. She wanted to tell him how her both of her parents were murdered and her sister was somewhere else and she has no idea how to find her. She wanted to tell Kyoya that her aunt was part of this very high ranking family and that she has no idea why she's in the hospital. All she wants is to go home and sleep in her own bed while waiting for Julia. Then they can watch cartoons like they used to and fall asleep on the couch.

"I understand there are some things you cannot say, but if you need my help with those just tell me. I will try my best to help you." Kyoya said reassuringly. He found himself being slightly protective of Lilian. It was like he had his own younger sibling to look after.

It did not take long for Lilian to recover before they went back inside the hospital. Kyoya really had to give it to this child. She was highly composed for someone her age. She was also more mature compared to her peers and probably even the twins and Tamaki. He was tempted to bring her to one of the more child friendly Host Club gatherings, but the paperwork to bring her out of the hospital and guardian's consent was a problem. Lilian was not exactly sick to begin with. When she was admitted, she just had regular dehydration and diarrhea. That has already been solved. In fact, it was more hazardous for her to stay in the hospital because she could catch something here. However, for some unexplainable reason, she was never discharged. Someone was asking his father to keep her in there. He wanted to find out who that person was and probably hit them in the head for keeping a child locked inside this place.

When her health started to deteriorate, Lilian tried her best to get better. It was an anomaly he cannot solve. She was not sick, but now she actually became a patient who was slowly dying. They had to resort to giving her trial medications just to keep her alive, but it was like as if she was going through a downward spiral. Then Kyoya recalled perfectly, during Lilian's last birthday, she asked him a request.

"Kyoya-niisan, can I ask you to keep this letter? It's for my sister." She said. "Please don't open my letter for her. It's our secret."

"I promise." He said. "When will I give it back to you?"

"Either you give it back to me when I'm about to leave the hospital or if my sister comes to visit me." She said weakly.

"Alright. I'll hold onto it then."

Her condition got worse each day and it seemed like the medications were not working anymore. During one of their last meetings, Kyoya did not notice that Lilian slipped a letter in his pocket. He only realized she placed it there two days after her death. It was there he found out that Lilian Sakamoto was actually Lilian Mizushima. There she said that her father was Ryusei Mizushima. She said that both of her parents were murdered and that her aunt, Haruka Miyura, was tasked to keep her safe. Kyoya slowly realized that she was placed in the hospital so it would be easy to keep track of who interacted with her. But as he read the letter, there was an appeal. It was to find her sister and give her the letter she wrote. This was why he also wanted to get closer to the Mizushima Family. This was why he was intent on even marrying into the family just so he can find the heir. He knew that he would find Lilian's sister if he found a way to associate himself. This was what also drove his search for the Mizushima heir, but it was a frustrating path that always lead to a dead end until Haruhi and his father continued the search.

Lilian's request was something he has yet to fulfill. Lilian Sakamoto was his last patient. She was like a younger sister to him. A distant memory that used to haunt him was now his drive. It would have been much easier if the building that held most of the records of the government did not burn down in the Shinagawa-ku fire years ago. He still had a large debt to pay. After all, he was partly the reason why she was all alone. His negligence had a steep price. He knew that he had to find some way to assist Lilian's only sibling. He promised Lilian that he will look for her. This was a promise he cannot break.

* * *

Fuyumi successfully sneaked in Julia inside the Ootori Mansion without the boys finding out. She did a mini-tour with all the rooms they passed by on the way to the kitchen. The briefing was made on the way to the Ootori Mansion. Julia understood the secrecy of her involvement with the cooking. From the hall, they can hear the unpleasant sound of things falling and there was this faint burnt smell that lingered. She brought Julia to the kitchen. Noriko felt a sense of relief when she saw that there was someone with more cooking experience to guide them.

"I believe we've met before." Noriko said.

"Yes, Ootori-sama. It was such a brief introduction though."

"It's a good thing I have more time to get to know who Kyoya spends his time with. Since we're bothering you during the holidays so there's no need to be formal with me. Noriko is fine… Noriko-chan…Kyoya's friend's call me okaasan so you can call me that too if you wish. Call me obaasama and I'll make sure you leave country." She said jokingly. "Thank you so much for showing up on such a short notice."

"It's no problem, Noriko-san." Julia said albeit uncomfortable with calling the matriarch of the Ootori Family so informally.

"I'm Yuuichi's wife, Tsukiko. It's so nice of you to help us, Julia-san." The woman said pleasantly.

Julia bowed respectfully. "It's nice to meet you too, Tsukiko-san."

She saw the pattern. It was nice to see refreshing and generally lively and pleasant women, but they were all quite different from their husbands. Even Fuyumi's husband had the general Ootori feel to him even if he was from the Shido family. She looked at Noriko, Tsukiko, and Nanako. They had some similar traits. She wondered why Ootori men liked girls with large eyes, really soft smiles, and are just generally more extroverted than them.

"I never thought I'd see you here." Nanako said jokingly. "You look so much like a girl now, I could barely recognize you."

The two girls hugged each other. Nanako Shouji was one of the most or was probably the most rebellious student of Lobelia during her time. She had quite a reputation for running away from arranged marriages, parties left and right, sneaks out of school, and lives life the way she wanted with barely any regard for her future. She was a known adrenaline junkie who taught Julia how to leave school by taking other paths.

"Nanako-senpai! You look so regal now. It's like you're a different person altogether." Julia said honestly. She came in closer and whispered "Who knew you'd marry such a square guy…voluntarily."

"Shut up. He has his charm." Nanako defended. "Don't you have some guy to shower your attention to?"

"I do. In fact, there are several guys. Teenage popstars take a lot of time to train and coach." Julia said.

Fuyumi had a large grin on her face. It was time for her to probe. She knew it was the perfect place to get something out of Julia. She was in foreign territory and was practically defenseless. This was Fuyumi's turf and she knew she had the upper hand. "Oh, I heard you've been spending quite some time with Kyoya."

"That's a funny story to tell, really. He's absolutely clueless with how to charm Megumi-san he asked me for help. It was really sweet of him to really put such an effort for her. I think he really likes her." Julia said. She cannot lie to these people, but she cannot fully disclose their lessons. She had to partly break her promise and save herself. Kyoya will have to defend himself. It was all for survival now.

Everyone in the room was intrigued. Julia knew her partial lie worked. Sometimes, she felt bad that she got so good at manipulating others, but the last things she needs was for anyone to see through her. To see that she has feelings for Kyoya. That would change everything.

"I always thought he'd get someone less predictable." Yuuichi's wife, Tsukiko, said. The woman was practically the ideal Japanese woman and her insight was always on point.

"Yeah, that demon gave me a real hard time in Barcelona I actually bought a voodoo doll to give him a really bad stomach flu." Nanako recalled fondly.

"Enough talk for now, ladies. Let's prepare the feast. We shall chat later because Julia-san has no choice but to stay for dinner." Noriko said.

Julia's stomach was doing back-flips, splits, and cartwheels when Noriko said that. She was having Christmas dinner with the Ootori Family. She was not nervous because they were such a powerful family or because these were all accomplished and influential people. It did not scare her that these people can literally throw her out of the country or make her head of some corporation. It was the fact that she will have to spend dinner with Kyoya and his family. That made the entire task daunting. Kyoya and his family. She was in Kyoya's house with his parents and siblings and their children. It's like she was technically Kyoya's pair that night. She came to the conclusion that Fuyumi was a dangerous person. She was the nicest and most amiable Ootori, but she was still an Ootori.

Julia started to tie her hair and she started preparing herself to cook. "What experience do you all have with cooking?" she asked. She needed to gauge how much help she was going to get so she could estimate the preparation time.

"I'm the most experienced one here." Nanako said.

Everyone looked calm and pleasant when they presented their current situation, but a part of Julia just died inside. Nanako Shouji almost burned down their dormitory back when they were still students.

"Fuyumi-san, how much time did you say I have left?" Julia said with a smile. If the women in front of her were Hinako and everyone else, she would have already skinned them alive, but it was more important for her to stay composed.

"We still have four hours left to prepare. It was a good thing you were already shopping in Ginza when I called." Fuyumi said cheerfully.

"What dishes did you want me to make again?" Julia asked. She wanted to confirm the list she recalled since most of the dishes they mentioned required slow cooking and baking.

"Salad, potato wedges, rosemary chicken, nabe, baked ziti, omurice, and really spicy curry. We can handle the dessert." Fuyumi said.

"What were you planning on making for dessert?"

"Something simple. We saw an easy to make dark chocolate soufflé instructional video." Fuyumi replied confidently. "In fact, Nanako already started making it."

Nanako showed the soufflé that was supposed to go in the oven soon. "I think it's a bit too dark, but I think it's just because of the dark chocolate."

When these women saw too much dark chocolate, all Julia saw was tar. They were practically serving asphalt and not soufflé. With these kinds of situations, it was best that they just slice some cheese and serve wine to distract their husbands. She will have to take matters into her own hands.

"Noriko-san, I need you to serve wine and keep them distracted. Fuyumi-san, you'll be in charge with serving the hors d'oeuvres, Tsukiko-san please make sure no one goes to the kitchen, and Nanako-senpai, I need you to get me something strong to drink." Julia instructed clearly and concisely. She was so pressed for time she needed a miracle and probably three extra pairs of arms suddenly growing out of her body.

* * *

Yoshio felt somewhat uncomfortable seeing his wife and Fuyumi out of the kitchen and serving them wine and some snacks. He could feel his sons giving the same quick glances to him the entire time. Things were just too perfect. There was no sense of panic in Noriko and Fuyumi's eyes. When the two ladies went back to the kitchen, he noticed how his sons huddled together just as confused as he was.

"The burning smell is gone." Akito whispered.

"Maybe they bought food and are just pretending to cook?" Yuuichi asked.

Their theory was disproved when they heard the timer and the smell just filled the room. The sound of Nanako's voice asking for more ingredients was faintly heard from the hall.

"Maybe they got one of the servants to go here on such a short notice?" Kyoya hypothesized.

"That would not be possible. They would have to pass here if they came from the servant's entrance." Yoshio said.

Before they could regroup and find out what was happening in the kitchen, Fuyumi came out with another round of wine and crackers. She and Noriko kept them occupied for a few hours. Time passed much faster than expected and then Nanako went to the living room.

"Okaasan. Fuyumi-neesan. It's time to serve the food." She said pleasantly.

Akito looked at his brothers. Something was definitely wrong. The Nanako he knew would be ready to murder someone after cooking for hours. She looked to fresh and prepared for this.

"Maybe they actually prepared beforehand." Yuuichi said.

Kyoya thought it was interesting to see how his mother, sister, and sisters-in-laws pulled off cooking. They were not exactly domesticated wives to begin with. Probably if they were asked to plan an event or banquet for 500, they would excel but to make food for ten people was a different issue altogether. When the four women emerged from the kitchen unscathed, Kyoya was sure that they had outside help. Yuuichi could sense the same thing when he felt the uneasiness of his wife. She was never good at keeping secrets so it slowly became obvious and they could all see through the ploy. Noriko and Fuyumi kept the charade a little longer until they realized that Kyoya could see through them. They needed to get out of the battlefield for now. Surrender was their only chance. They excused themselves and went to one of the guest rooms.

"How are you doing there, Julia-san?" Fuyumi asked.

"I'm almost ready."

"Can we come in?"

"Yes, I'm almost done."

When Fuyumi went in, she was awestruck with what she saw. Just barely 15 minutes ago, Julia had her sleeves folded and was sweating profusely while trying to finish everything on time. Now, she looked fresh and clean.

"You look wonderful, Julia-san." Fuyumi said.

Noriko tucked Julia's hair behind her ears. "You have a very beautiful face." She stared at girl's features. There was something about Julia that just draws attention in a subtle way. "I'm surprised Kyoya hasn't made a move on you yet." She teased.

"He's already occupied with Megumi-san. I don't think it would be wise for him to juggle to juggle several relationships." Julia joked.

"That is true. Megumi-san is lovely company though, but sometimes I can see that she's not happy with where she is. I'm not that sure if she even likes where their relationship is going." Noriko said with concern. "Oh, please forgive me. I did not mean to voice my thoughts so freely."

"It's fine, Noriko-san." Julia said with a smile.

There was just something about Julia that felt familiar. Noriko could not pinpoint what it was. She has barely met the girl, but it feels like she's met her already. "You really looked familiar. Like I've seen your face somewhere." She said.

"It might be the Hitachiin catalogue. I was forced by the twins to pose for some of the ensembles in the collection." Julia replied.

Fuyumi looked at the Hitachiin website and indeed, they saw a sharp black and white photo of Julia staring into the camera as she wore the classic coat and little black dress. It was the same photo that was displayed on the main store. When Fuyumi showed her mother the photo, they looked at Julia again.

"Maybe it was from there." Noriko rationalized. "I did go to their store a few times this month…But what puzzles me is why you do not model!"

"I was thinking of the same thing, okaasama." Fuyumi said as she held Julia.

The two women could not help themselves anymore and took a closer look at the woman. They were saying something about her looks being so natural and light. How plenty of hafus sometimes had awkwardly sharp features that did not mix well, but somehow she got a perfect balance of sharp and soft features that gave her this exotic feel. They got carried away and realized they spent too much time fussing about Julia's looks.

"Well, you look lovely." Noriko said with a soft smile.

The gesture reminded Julia of her own mother. It has been a long time since she experienced something like this. She found herself smiling back at Noriko.

"Shall we go to them now, Julia-san?"

She nodded in reply. Fuyumi took Julia's hand and started telling stories of Kyoya when he was little. When they got to the living room, Julia froze. Architects and interior designers always said that a person's home reflected his or her personality. It had a different kind of grand feeling compared to the other mansions she's been to. Tamaki's home had a grand renaissance feel to it. The Hitachiin Mansion was very trendy and it had lively colors. When she visited the Morinozuka Mansion with Hinako, it reflected the traditional values of the family. Hinako's home had more of an art deco style and Benibara's was styled just like the mansions during the 1940s. Chizuru's home was very feminine and Parisian. Now she saw the clean, crisp, and simple style of the Ootori family. It was the kind of home you would expect from a family like theirs. It was minimalist, but not bare and boring. It was not bursting with color. The large windows gave a perfect view of the garden outside.

When they got to the room, it was Kyoya who looked shocked more than anyone. Noriko could sense the feeling of realization with her two sons and husband. Now, their stellar performance in the kitchen made complete sense. Then like any attentive mother, she noticed that for a split second, Kyoya's mask slipped. Her mothering instincts were keen even at this point. She knew that Kyoya definitely had feelings for their guest. She was sure of it.

"Everyone, this is Julia-san. She's a friend of Kyoya's who happen to be free to help facilitate our cooking activities." Noriko said confidently. She ignored Yoshio's look that said 'I know that girl did everything and you must have pulled her out of her vacation on such a short notice'.

Julia bowed and introduced herself formally. It made sense that people felt uneasy with the Ootori Family. They were an intimidating bunch even if Noriko and Fuyumi were naturally warm and accommodating individuals. Currently, she was looking at the family that circulates billions in the economy. Now, Kyoya looked like the loosest person in the room. Hikaru and Kaoru were right. Kyoya seems like an uptight person, but compared to his brothers and father, he looked like he was already the life of the party. Seeing the Ootori men in photos and television was different compared to seeing them in real life.

"Are you fine with calling us by your first name, Julia-san?" Yoshio asked.

"It's no problem. My last name is quite the mouthful, Ootori-sama." She replied.

"Julia-san, just call my husband by his first name. If you keep referring to all of us as Ootori-san we'll all think you were talking to everyone in this room." Noriko said. The joke lightened up the mood of the room. It was true. Technically, everyone in here was Ootori-san.

"How did you and Kyoya become friends?" Akito asked.

Julia smiled and looked at Kyoya. She was not so sure how to tell the story. He also had the same expression plastered on his face. He was also not prepared to introduce Julia to his family. He did not expect family Christmas dinner to turn out like this. It was difficult already as it is to stop staring at Julia because she was practically radiating, but to add the sudden interview questions just placed him in an uncomfortable spot.

Satoshi and Kyoko entered the room. The two children were tasked with preparing the table under Tsukiko's supervision.

"We're done setting the table." Kyoko said.

The sudden interruption give the two time to regroup. They all went to the dining room and were surprised with the feast prepared. Kyoya's initial feelings of dread of eating something inedible turned into interest. Julia was undeniably skilled with cooking. They all saw their favorite food on the table. They all sat down and Julia felt nervous. She was sure the curry was tweaked to Kyoya's liking, but she had no idea what preference everyone else in the room had.

When Yoshio tasted the nabe, it was like he was transported to a different time and place. He knew this taste. Noriko had a similar reaction after tasting it. They looked at each other and then they looked at Julia.

"Julia-san?"

"Yes, Yoshio-san?"

"Where did you get this recipe?"

"It was how my mother made nabe. I'm not quite sure where she got the recipe. Is there something wrong with it? I can still fix it if you want."

"No need. This is good."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Julia said. The sense of relief was so evident Yuuichi actually chuckled at her reaction.

It has been years since Yoshio ate nabe with this kind of taste. He never thought that he would have the opportunity to eat it again. The nabe Julia cooked tasted exactly like how Sadanobu and Ryusei liked it. It brought back pleasant memories. He was reminded of his summers and breaks in the Mizushima residence. Then slowly he looked at Julia. There was something oddly familiar about her. He cannot seem to figure out what.

"Where were you from, Julia-san?" Yoshio asked.

"From the suburbs near Tokyo, but I mostly grew up here in the city."

"She went to the same school as me, otousama." Nanako said.

"Ah, St. Lobelia."

"Oh my goodness. I now know why you look so familiar! You must have been a performer on one of the winter concerts we saw three years ago. Nanako invited us to celebrate the 75th anniversary concert of the Zuka club." Noriko said.

"Ah, yes. I was there." Julia confirmed.

"Were you a performer?" Noriko asked.

"Yes, but mostly I was backstage making sure the event was running smoothly."

That cleared a few things in Yoshio's head. Nanako and Akito invited him each year to the same concert. He could have seen her there, but for some unexplainable reason he felt like Julia was someone familiar. Like she reminded him of someone, but he just cannot remember who it was. He noticed his wife was looking at the girl as well. Even a blind mind could see the undeniable chemistry between the girl and Kyoya. The two were civil and not too informal together, but their comfort with each other was evident. His son was not the type to be so lax, especially when there were guests around.

"What do you do for a living, Julia-san?" Yuuichi asked.

"I'm a talent manager and producer from We Entertainment."

Kyoko suddenly gasped. Everyone looked at the little girl. "Does that mean you see Mako-kun?" she asked.

"Mako-kun and all his co-stars were my first project. They were my first big break." Julia said. "Are you a fan?"

Kyoko nodded excitedly. She was talking to the manager of her idols. This girl brought those men to stardom.

"If that's the case, we should have a video call with him later." Julia said to Kyoko.

"You can do that?"

"Of course. They always answer my calls." Julia said.

Yuuichi noticed that his son was looking at Julia and Kyoya intently. He had a feeling his son was going to ask a question. He had that kind of expression every time he was thinking of something that was bothering him.

"Kyoya-ojisan?"

"Yes, Satoshi?"

"Is Julia-san your girlfriend?"

Kyoya and Julia shook their heads. "We're just friends." They said calmly.

"Were the two of you having a date in Ouran two weeks ago? By the Christmas tree near the main ballroom?"

Now that took the two by surprise. How did that little boy know they were in Ouran by the Christmas tree? Everyone in the room looked at Kyoya and Julia for answers.

"Ah, your uncle was just showing me around Ouran since we had dinner near your school." Julia said.

"So you were on a date?" Satoshi asked again. "All the girls in my class were looking out the ballroom during the Christmas carol fest. I just didn't say that I saw Kyoya-ojisan outside because I was not sure if it was him."

"I took her out to dinner because she did a good job with the commercials for the Ootori group. It created a lot of hype during the Christmas rush." Kyoya said. He needed to divert Satoshi's attention. He was too perceptive.

"Ah, you're the foreigner who spoke fluent Japanese." Yoshio said. Now he knew why Julia was familiar. He ignored office gossip, but sometimes he could hear some of the employees talking about the tiny uneventful things that happens in the main office. She was the foreigner he saw briefly when he was in the boardroom. Everyone thought she was a model. There were even rumors that maybe she had a relationship with him, but he paid no attention with the stories some of the employees conjured.

"I heard my secretary talking about it with a few other employees. It was the first time I received a proposal typed on scented paper." Yoshio said.

Julia laughed lightly. "I should have placed it on regular paper. I printed it in the office and people always knew there was something from our agency when they smelled that scent. It became our trademark."

"I do not remember seeing any new Ootori Group commercials though." Nanako said. "Which one did you produce, Ju-chan?"

"It doesn't feel like a commercial, but it's the viral video on the trailer about a doctor and a museum curator." Julia said.

"That's the one being played at the Shibuya crossing?" Noriko asked. "A lot of people were intrigued with the teaser trailers released there at exactly 8:00pm for the past few days."

"Creating a stir is Julia's specialty." Kyoya said. "I asked her to create something that did not feel like a commercial, but at the same time featured our services."

"Yes, even the news would have it on livestream because that's the only place we're airing it." Julia said.

"We should watch it then." Noriko said excitedly. "It's almost 8:00."

Satoshi took the remote control and switched the television on. The crowd gathered at Shibuya crossing was overwhelming. There were even several screens set up just to accommodate the volume of people watching. Plenty of people were watching with anticipation as the trailers from the previous days were being replayed.

Everyone watched the much awaited 1 hour special that was airing. The opening credits played and it showed various places that the Ootori Group owned or managed. Julia's plan was simple. It was to represent the company using the most relatable and sellable feeling to the public. A love story was always a good idea to sell things. Emotional appeal has a lot of magic with consumers. As the story unfolded completely, they realized that Julia cleverly represented the company by using the main characters. The Ootori Group was composed of services that valued tradition, but at the same time they placed a premium on innovation. Kyoya felt a sense of pride when he saw that the impact was much greater than what was projected. It kept everyone engrossed for an hour. From parks, hospitals, pharmacies, and groceries. All the services of the company were featured, but to the untrained eye it was just a simple movie.

"How did you think about representing the leading actor as an innovative and highly scientific doctor then make the leading actress a highly traditional person who wanted to stick to the grass roots?" Noriko asked.

"It's because the Ootori Group companies can be segregated into traditional and innovative." Julia explained. "It's a good representation, really. Having a forward-looking person fall in love with someone who valued the past and keeping its quality alive. It's basically the mission and vision of the company."

"You did a very good job. I hope you will continue to work with us." Akito said. He was initially suspicious of Julia since plenty of women stuck around Kyoya for other reasons, but he could genuinely see that this woman and his brother were the same kind of people. They were two workaholics from different industries who found a symbiotic relationship.

Somehow, the commercial shifted the focus of everyone much to Julia and Kyoya's relief. He knew that his family was curious about his relationship with Julia and after seeing her work, they wanted to know more about how she was able to create such a hype.

"I just used the same formula I did with the Zuka Club." She said. "I give off some parts of the story and let the people dwell and make their theories."

The rest of the night was spent with pleasant conversation. Kyoya had to thank Julia again for keeping his parents in the same room without fighting each other. She had this ability he wished he had for himself. It was to create and move conversations that got people talking comfortably. There were even instances when it was just his parents conversing then they would just come to an awkward pause when they realized how much they were enjoying the discussion. It was already 10:00 pm, but the children were already asleep on the couch.

"I must sleep as well." Noriko said with a short yawn. "I'm going to Kyoto tomorrow to check on the new facilities being built."

She excused herself for the night. Yoshio followed shortly after saying he also had business to take care of tomorrow. He gave his goodbyes and went to his room. Nanako also said that she had to prepare some things as well. Julia offered to help Fuyumi and Tsukiko clean up, but they insisted that she has done more than enough work.

"Please do us a favor and bring her home, Kyoya." Fuyumi said.

He smiled at his sister and said his goodbyes to his brothers. Julia walked to one of the guest rooms and took all the paper bags she bought.

"Someone was burning some money." Kyoya commented when he saw the number of things Julia bought.

"I tried out retail therapy. I'm not sure if I'm going to do it again, but it is enjoyable."

"You know my room is right beside this guest room. This was room everyone else slept in when I would kick them out of mine." He recalled fondly.

"Really now? How does your room look like?" she asked.

"You want to see it?"

"Yeah, I wonder if it's any different from your room now." She said.

Kyoya walked her over to the next room and she saw the large windows and the empty aquarium. Most of Kyoya's things were still here. He did not even bother to get it. Julia looked at the stack of high school notebooks and noticed how there were a few dents on the walls. She was about to ask how that happened.

"I had a bad habit of throwing alarm clocks." He said. It was childish of him to have done that. "Sometimes I still do though."

"So this was the room where the Host Club was conceptualized?" she asked. "Tamaki told me he visited you almost every day during the winter break just to plan it."

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Kyoya said.

"I was hoping to find the both of you here." Tsukiko said. "Excuse me I hope I'm not interrupting anything…Kyoya. I already have a paid reservation tonight to at Restaurant Luke near Sumida River. Yuuichi and I are drained so maybe you and Julia would be interested in going instead?" Tsukiko said.

"I do not mind." Kyoya said as he looked at Julia.

"Why not? I don't have anything planned and it's too early to sleep."

"Great! It comes with snacks as well. It's an exclusive reservation for the fireworks show." Tsukiko said.

* * *

Kyoya drove to the restaurant Tsukiko said. It was in one of the buildings right beside the river. It was known for its view of the bay. What he did not expect was she reserved one of the private rooms that overlooked the river and had a good vantage point for the fireworks. When they got there, the staff were already informed with the changes. Another round of drinks was served and Kyoya and Julia sat beside each other on the terrace.

"This portable heater is doing its job." She said.

"Really? I think it's the wine." He said as he poured another round for the both of them.

"Your nephew…Satoshi-kun…he's too observant for his age." Julia said. "I would not want to tell him that we were eating so much right before going there. It would be embarrassing to explain the abysmal stomach we both have."

"My parents are accustomed to my appetite. They might be shocked to know you ate almost the same amount as I do." Kyoya teased.

Julia laughed and she tucked her hair behind her ear. Kyoya noticed that she was wearing the bracelet he gave her since earlier this evening. His heart was starting to beat faster again. The alcohol was not calming him down, but instead it was making his nerves even more jittery than usual.

"I forgot to thank your mother for inviting me over for dinner. It's been a long time since I've spent Christmas with other people." Julia said. "I usually spend it working or watching fireworks alone. Before Mei-chan and Bossa nova-kun got together, we would spend the 25th with each other, but now it would just be terrible to be the third wheel."

"Who knew we'd end up spending it together?" Kyoya said sarcastically. "This was also the first time I've spent Christmas like this."

"Why? How do you usually spend it?" Julia asked. The soft glow of the neon lights on her face just brought out the blueness of her eyes. Kyoya found it impossible not to stare.

"Usually by now I would be in a hotel room with a girl since family dinners are not that pleasant. It's been years since things became that warm in our family." Kyoya said. "The last time I remember having something like that with my parents was…Christmas when I was around six."

"Really? That long?"

Kyoya nodded. "Thank you for getting my parents together in one room like that. None of us have seen them like that in a long time."

"If you don't mind me asking, Kyoya. What happened?"

"I was not supposed to be the youngest child. When I was six, my mother suffered a miscarriage. My youngest sister was still born. Then after that, things were still okay. My parents still acted like they were actually married then there were differences in opinions and plenty of other things, plus the guilt with the loss of a child." Kyoya said. He took huge gulp of wine. "Then things just exploded when my father partnered with someone my mother hated. That move placed the Ootori Group at a new level, but at the cost of their marriage. Then it just got worse each year. This was the first time we celebrated Christmas back home with everyone there. Satoshi and Kyoko begged everyone, but before that we celebrated separately."

Julia was silent at first. "Well, if I have to cook dinner for you guys each year just so you can spend Christmas together, then so be it. All of you are here…Please, spend time with your parents and siblings. That's something money cannot buy and success cannot even replace it."

Kyoya only heard stories from Tamaki who heard it from Benibara, but Julia really lost everything back then. She took several part-time jobs while studying in the university just to support herself. Most of her time was spent working, especially during the holidays when the pay was huge. They would ask her to visit relatives instead of working, until they realized that Julia had nowhere else to go. She distracted herself and just kept on studying and working. It was a cycle she did not want to break. Kyoya understood why she did that. He was the same. Somehow when he was idle, things that bothered him and gnawed on his conscience showed up. The best way to distract oneself was to become productive.

He admired her tenacity and ability to look beyond the superficial image. Julia was one of the few individuals that saw him just as Kyoya. As he became lost in his thoughts, he accidentally placed his hand over Julia's. It was like a brief electric shock ran between them but none of them withdrew their hands. The warmth became a comforting sensation. Slowly their fingers intertwined. Kyoya thought this was a bad idea. He was walking down a dangerous path. He did not let go of Julia's hand. His brain was giving all the warning signs, but he cannot stop himself. As Julia felt Kyoya's fingers fill the gap between hers, she wanted to slap herself. This man was planning on getting married to some heiress. She kept telling herself to stop this. Withdraw her hand slowly. She knew that if she let this continue she would not be able to stop her feelings anymore. However, for the first time in years their minds were ignored and their feelings won this round.

They said nothing to each other. They both were not entirely sure how to handle the situation. Usually, they had a clear-cut plan in mind, but now things went blank. When the countdown to midnight was heard and the firework show started, they watched the sky light up in uncomfortable silence. It was not like Kyoya to believe in superstitions, but for once he wished that what the twins said was true. If he kissed the person he had feelings while watching fireworks on Christmas eve, there's a huge chance that his feelings would be returned.

He turned his head and saw Julia watching the show intently, but she ended up looking back at Kyoya. She read at a magazine that if she spent Christmas with a guy, there was a chance they would end up together. It was wishful thinking, but she knew that it was unlikely. Though somehow time slowed down for the two of them as the gap between them disappeared. When their lips touched, it was like a something inside of them was being filled up. Both of them found each other reciprocating the kiss and it deepened slowly. They were unaware with the effect they had on each other.

Julia ran her fingers through Kyoya's hair as he pulled her closer. The kiss came to a halt when they both had to breathe, but Julia was already on Kyoya's lap and their actions spoke for them. They gave into their feelings and ignored whatever consequences their brain said. It placed them both at a vulnerable position, but they did not care. They looked at each other's eyes and understood that there was something between them. They were not the type of people who wore their heart on their sleeves. Both were at a loss of words so they let their actions speak as they kissed each other once more. They gave in to their feelings and placed themselves in a position that left them defenseless and exposed. They knew what they were doing was dangerous, but they hoped that time would just stop and let them be. There were not their job or responsibilities. Their principles were placed on the side for the mean time. That night, they were just Kyoya and Julia.

* * *

WHEW. It finally happened. It took some time for me to think about how this was all going to fall into place. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will try to update as much as I can, but I'm traveling for the next few weeks. Not so sure if I have the time to write, but I will not leave you hanging! Thank you for reading up to this point.

As usual, what are your thoughts? Leave a review or something and let me know. Thanks!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello! I'm back from the dead.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

* * *

Julia tried to get her makeup pouch which was at the bottom of her bag. The ability to flawlessly get something that deep within the depths of 'the bag' while walking at the train station during rush hour was a talent she can never have for herself. Individuals from different walks of life converged as they lined up to get inside the train which would lead them to their respective destination.

"We should have just taken the taxi and taken the other direction." Kyoya muttered under his breath.

"That would be too expensive and impractical."

"We both earn enough to afford it."

"That's not the point. Just wait for a few more seconds. I have the medicine for your migraine right here."

He sighed as he tried not to act like such a child. It was difficult for him to adjust to commoner living. Voluntarily shoving oneself in a train filled with strangers was something he cannot fathom. However, circumstance lead him here. There was an accident near his office and it caused a gridlock with the flow of cars. Rather, the lack of flow. Downtown Tokyo was a complete standstill. It was a seven-car collision and it was taking time to clear due to the damages it caused. They were coming from Shibuya and they were trying to get to Edogawa which was quite a distance. He desperately needed to get out of that place. It was his mother's annual charity auction that evening and the only way out of the area was through the commuter train system. He tried calling a few friends to pull some strings to get his car to pass through, but the traffic was beyond terrible that even with the special treatment, he would still not make it on time. He cannot afford to be late. Ootoris are never late.

"What's the date today again?" Julia asked.

"October 25." Kyoya answered.

Time does fly quickly. It felt like it was just last when he was opening the Host Club for business. He forgot how fast Tamaki's children grew sometimes. As if it wasn't enough, he has this mental image that his niece and nephew are still 4-5 years old of age when they were practically double that age. He never thought it was also possible that he would _glamorously_ take the train to the other side of town.

"I would like to thank you for accompanying me." Kyoya said albeit embarrassed with his situation. It hurt his pride to take the train and as if that was not enough, he needed someone to accompany him. He knew the train system theoretically and the general patterns of the stations, but to ride the train at this hour was a different experience. He needed a veteran to accompany him.

"No problem. It's one of the few things I can do for a person that saved my life." Julia said as she gave him the medicine for his migraine. "Don't worry. It will still get worse. This is the easy part."

"I'm never taking this route again." He said to himself.

"You'll make it out alive. Trust me." Julia said. She was amused with her companion's dire situation. "Makes you value your car leg room more, right?"

Kyoya looked at her with such an amiable expression it was ready to kill someone. He was the only person in the world that could make such a pleasant aura seem like the worst thing that could happen. He was in a terrible mood and he hated himself for acting like a toddler. It was too immature of him to be this irritable, but that was the cruel truth. He has been pampered his entire life that the thought of taking public transportation was not even something that occurred in their list of things to do. It was not even an option for him ever. After an hour of being stuck in a train cramped with thousands of people, he finally had a breath of fresh air.

When they got off the train station, the view of the river nearby was picturesque. The soft orange undertones just reflected off the blue water perfectly. The view was perfect for those looking for the 'perfect moment'. Julia looked at the scene that was unfolding right before her eyes. It was just like the movies.

"I'm pretty sure there's a couple dying to see this view." Kyoya commented absentmindedly. His mouth suddenly blurting out things was starting to become a habit when Julia was around. He enjoyed their intellectual sparring and conversations it was difficult to resist a challenge.

"Unfortunately, it's just the two of us here." Julia said with a light scoff.

"Absolutely. Considering you have no shot at all. This could just never be…you're just not my type." Kyoya retorted.

Julia rolled her eyes. So much for gratitude. "I'd just like to make it clear that I think I'll be making the call on that one."

"Ah…so you'll call?" Kyoya raised his brow. The smug look on his face was plastered perfectly.

"Yes. Really, _Ootori-san._ For someone as 'good-looking' as you…I'm just not feeling anything. What a shame really." Julia said with emphasis. "Maybe your moves would appeal to someone who thinks there's a chance for romance with you because frankly, I feel nothing."

"Is that so?" Kyoya challenged.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it's less than nothing." Julia said with a sweet smile.

"Good to know we agree on something."

Only the faint sound of the jazz club could be heard as the pair became silent. They walked to the venue where Kyoya needed to be. They were both mentally cursing how exclusive venues were not friendly to those on foot. Noriko Ootori made sure that her charity auction would attract the right crowd and get the targeted sum she was aiming for. When they saw Tachibana waiting outside the gate of the venue, Julia knew it was her queue to leave. The life of the rich and famous was no stranger to her, but she was aware that she did not belong. It was a tight knit group that only accepted those who were of the same standing. Anything less than that was seen as something of lesser value.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yes, Kyoya-san." Julia said. "We both know that's not the place for me."

"You can at least go with me and I can introduce you to a few people." Kyoya said in an attempt to return the favor. She did help him get all the way to Edogawa in one piece.

"I'm not dressed for the occasion. Besides, I need to get going. I have to fix a few things back home."

"I'm sure Hikaru and Kaoru would have something for you." Kyoya suggested. It was not that he wanted Julia to be with him, but he just did not like leaving unpaid debts. It made him uneasy.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll pass…If you want to return the favor, then I'll think of something more appropriate next time." Julia said as she waved goodbye.

"I'll be sure to be ready for it then." Kyoya said with a short nod as he looked at Julia take her leave. He turned around and walked towards the venue since he needed to get ready for the event.

"Kyoya-sama. I've brought the clothes you requested." Tachibana said as he handed the tuxedo.

"Thank you, Tachibana." Kyoya said right before going inside the venue.

* * *

December 25th was a date Kyoya and Julia would never forget. They stared at each other with complete awareness with the events that just transpired. Suddenly, their minds were catching up to the situation they were in. Their emotions were being placed in check once again. The pair slowly distanced themselves from each other and started straightening their clothes. They both knew the risks were too high at this point. They cannot jeopardize everything they have worked for. The silence between them was thick and awkward, but as much as they looked at opposite directions and avoiding each others gaze, their hands were still intertwined.

Julia was not sure how to go about this. There was nothing in her bank of knowledge that gives her a flow chart of 'What to do if you kiss someone you like and you think he likes you, but you know he cannot pursue you because he is dating someone else and you just do not belong in their world.' She was aware that there is something going on between them, but it is too risky. There will be losses on Kyoya's part. She cannot get in the way of his dreams and career. She loved him that much she wanted him to achieve the things he wanted for himself first.

Kyoya knew that he was for lack of better term, in deep shit. This was the real conflict. What did he value more at this point? He was cursing himself mentally for letting his guard down. He just revealed the very thing he's been hiding for quite some time. He started weighing the options. If he ended his 'relationship' with Megumi, he could be with Julia, but the rumors about her would spread. Surely, she would be branded as someone who broke a perfect alliance between two prominent families. She would be faced with unjust scrutiny that she never deserved. He did not want that kind of treatment for her. It was not her fault he used all means available to obtain more influence and power. It was his greed and being that kind of man, it was getting troublesome to balance everything. He squeezed Julia's hand in an attempt to make their current situation better. Even he was at a loss for words. They both knew how much they admitted to each other that night. No words had to be said.

"So what now?" Julia asked softly as she looked at the other buildings in front of them.

"I…I am not sure." Kyoya admitted.

The silence engulfed them again. They were trying to sort their thought and to put everything that transpired into a reasonable mental order. They were both rationalizing what just happened. Kyoya was thinking that maybe he kissed Julia out of impulse. He also thought that maybe she just kissed back because the moment brought her to do so. Julia was theorizing that Kyoya has not been with a woman for quite some time so his other _needs_ are getting to him…and maybe she was realizing that she wanted to have someone special in her life as well. Rationalization and intellectualization was a common defense mechanism they shared. They always assumed everything happened for a reason and that most things can be explained rationally with a sound basis. However, it was already killing their brains that they could not find an answer to this.

"I have to go." Julia said as she stood up while packing her things. She was in a battle she cannot fight so she had to do the next best option: run.

She left Kyoya in quite a state of shock he was unable to process what just happened. When Julia disappeared, his heart started pounding so loud he could barely hear his thoughts. If he did not run after her, it would stop whatever was happening. It would keep things less chaotic for the both of them. But if he followed her, he was going to face a future of uncertainty. Was he ready for the consequences he will face? Was she ready? At that point, he did not care so he ran after her.

When Kyoya got to the main square, he frantically searched for Julia. All he saw were a sea of commoners enjoying the festivities. There was no sign of her anywhere. When he saw a glimpse of what looked like Julia's coat he ran towards it. Luckily, it was her. She was walking to the train station. He kept a safe distance and after she bought her ticket, he lined up at the same counter.

"What station, sir?"

"I'll get the same ticket the woman in the white coat was getting." Kyoya replied with a sense of urgency.

"Alright. One train ticket to Shinagawa-ku." The teller said with a skeptic tone. "Good luck sir."

Kyoya followed Julia to the trains that went outside the city. The train was going to arrive in 30 mins. He decided to go out and calm himself. Julia was not going back to her apartment. He was not sure where she was going. What was there in a small town like Shinagawa-ku? It was a few hours away from Tokyo. He walked to the designated smoking area while waiting for the train. What was he going to tell her? What would he say? Should he tell her his feelings? He was lost in his thoughts until the announcement for the train broke the spiral he was in.

"Good evening, the train departing for Western Tokyo passing through Shinagawa-ku is departing in 10 minutes. Again, the train departing for Western Tokyo passing through Shinagawa-Ku is departing in 10 minutes."

Kyoya was surprised with how quickly time passed. He walked back inside the platform and searched for the the train he was supposed to board. He saw Julia from a distance. She entered one of the middle class carts. He walked toward the opposite side where the first class carts were. He knew that they would not cross paths there. It would also give him enough time to think about his plan. Unfortunately, he was running out of options. He needed to talk to someone. Someone who has experience with confessing emotions during difficult situations. He dialed the number and hoped that this man would pick-up.

"Good evening, Mori-senpai. Merry Christmas." Kyoya greeted politely.

"Merry Christmas, Kyoya. How has your day been?" Mori said as he tried to calm Hinako down as she was hoping it was related to Kyoya's relationship with Julia.

"Interesting."

"Is there any reason why you'd call at this hour? I hope no one's causing trouble." Mori said. The last time his friend called was because he needed some assistance with preventing his nephew's kidnapping. He hoped Kyoya called for a much lighter reason."

"Nothing really…"

Mori was not used to Kyoya not getting to the point. The man he was talking to sounded like he was on the train.

"Where are you going, Kyoya? It sounds like you're on the train."

"Ah, I'm taking a short trip. I should be back by tomorrow."

Mori looked at Hinako's expectant eyes and shook his head. She was asking if Kyoya heard anything about Julia. Hinako placed her ear close the the phone so she could hear every bit of the conversation.

"Mori-senpai please forgive my sudden intrusion. I'm sure you were probably having dinner with Hinako-san. Though, I understand that your confession to Hinako-san was orchestrated, however in the end the choice to tell your...feelings. It was all from you." Kyoya said albeit uncomfortably. He was not used to asking for relationship advice. It kept him too vulnerable. The short articles he found on the internet and wikipedia were just not helpful.

Mori and Hinako looked at each other with a surprised expression. They were not expecting this kind of call from Kyoya. They were hoping that Kaoru would have called asking for advice since he was the one who was planning on confessing again tonight. He planned a surprise near the hotel Chizuru was staying in. Somehow, the couple had an idea with the predicament Kyoya was in. They had a feeling Julia was involved.

"There's no right or wrong way of doing it. There's also no guaranteed method you'll get an answer. It's more of a gamble than anything else. Only you can tell when you're ready." Mori said.

Kyoya looked out the window and massaged his temples. There was no easy way to do this. "Thank you, Mori-senpai for the advice. I hope you have a good night."

"Good night Kyoya…and good luck"

Kyoya sighed before leaning back on his chair. Things were not going to get any easier. He needed a miracle and some sleep. He bit his lip and decided to message Julia to just ask how she was. After 30 minutes of staring at his phone, he wanted to talk to her badly. One side of him was just asking to throw everything away and the other was holding him back. His thoughts slowly brought him to sleep and he woke up a few minutes before he had to disembark.

When they arrived at the Shinagawa Station, Kyoya continued to follow Julia. The cold air was biting his skin as he watched Julia walk towards the exit. Kyoya saw the small town Julia once called home. The small buildings and quaint roads were enough proof that this was a place where time slowed down. The main avenue was lined with cherry blossoms and there was no sign of other people except for the small 24-hour drug store and convenience store across the street. Snow started to fall as she made her way to the bus schedule table. He could see her frustration as she walked to the small park beside the station. It was evident that she was just as bothered as he was with the kiss. She sat on the only bench right beside the lamp post. She would not stop pacing and looking at her phone.

Then it hit Kyoya. The courage to tell Julia his feelings. Maybe following something that was not in his plan would open a door to another world. That was it. He was going to throw all of it away. He cannot believe that he was really going to do this.

"Julia!"

The woman was too familiar with that voice. She froze in her seat as she looked to see if what she heard was real or if she was just hallucinating. When she looked up, she saw Kyoya walking towards her. She could not even think straight anymore. She was not ready to face him yet so she stood up and decided to walk elsewhere. Kyoya was the last person she needed to see. She wanted to clear her mind, but suddenly she felt a strong pair of arms embrace her from behind.

"Julia…please listen to what I have to say." Kyoya said in the most composed tone he had left.

Snow continued to fall as she stood there with Kyoya hugging her tightly.

"I know things have been complicated, but I want to know if I am an option for someone like you."

Julia turned around. She wanted to talk to him face to face. "Kyoya…you…what are you saying?" she asked. Somehow she was confused and scared with where this was going.

Kyoya closed his eyes and look directly at hers. "I want to know if I'm an option as someone you would not mind spending a substantial amount of time with."

"I don't understand. Kyoya, I'm sorry. It's just complicated if something happens between us. I-"

"I like you." Kyoya blurted out. He placed his hands in his pockets so Julia would not realize he was shaking. Putting himself out like this was uncomfortable and it made him too vulnerable.

Julia's eyes started to water. "I was afraid you'd say that. It would make things too difficult now."

"I understand if you do not return my feelings, but-"

"I like you too." Julia whispered. "But you deserve someone better. I don't have anything to my name. I'm not an heir to anything. Having a relationship with me would not bring you any merit."

Kyoya reached out his hand to dry Julia's tears. "I don't care."

"The last thing I want is for people to think lowly of you." Julia said. "You have worked so hard to get to where you are now, so you cannot have someone like me weighing you down. I know the rumors about me. I'm not blind or deaf."

"How does that affect me?" Kyoya replied. He knew what some women called Julia. "Those women are just jealous."

"You're trading your opportunity to get the influence you've always wanted. Megumi-san…She's the one who can help you. I'm just a 'seductress' who uses my good looks to get close to men and further my career." Julia said with a hint of humor in her tone. The accusations were absurd and the stories some people conjure never fail to surprise her. She could care less with what people think of her, but Kyoya's reputation was something she did not want to affect. Her problems are her own burden to carry.

Kyoya walked closer. Somehow Julia's impenetrable armor was crumbling by the second. He could see all of it. Underneath all the confidence, glamour, and smiles was someone who has been through so much. This was the person Julia's been hiding. He understood everything now. It made complete sense that he was being rejected with fear that something bad would happen to him. She was scared that she would lose him. To someone who has lost plenty, it may seem normal or easier to get over, but the pain of each loss is not forgotten.

"I love you, Julia."

"Please just leave, Kyoya…You know why _this_ cannot happen." Julia said as she tried to stop her tears from flowing. "It's not a difficult decision. The losses outnumber the gains in this transaction."

Kyoya sighed and used up the remaining courage he had left. He had nothing more to say so he hoped that his intentions would be clearer with his actions. He took Julia's hand and pulled her close to him. He placed his lips on hers once more. He knew he got the message across when Julia returned the kiss. The feeling that has been weighing them down was finally gone. Julia deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Putting so much emotion out there would take some getting used to for the both of them.

"I have a favor to ask of you then, Kyoya." Julia said as she stroked his cheek.

"I'll do it if it's within my power." Kyoya replied.

"Remember that favor you owed me for escorting you to your mother's party?"

"Yes." he recalled fondly.

"Then just until the today can we be like this? How regular couples act? Then we go back our separate ways for the mean time. I want some time to sort things out before I enter a relationship"

A part of Kyoya's heart sank, but it was a lot to ask for Julia to accept his feelings all in one go. "Of course. That gives me only a few hours. Can I at least ask for a few hours extension? Until the sun rises tomorrow, can you be mine?"

Julia nodded. "I'd like that."

"Shall we go back to Tokyo or was there something you wanted to see here?"

"Actually, there is. I wanted to see someone. Maybe its time you met my family. I hope you would not mind." Julia said.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure."

"Thank you for understanding, Kyoya."

"It's no problem."

The pair walked back to the bus holding hands. Right now, everything was surreal. Kyoya understood Julia's intentions. She wanted a trial period. A time to test the waters. It was not too much to ask. She was being careful for the both of them. At least based on Kyoya's knowledge, Julia has never had any relationships before so getting into one drastically. He needed to accept the commitment she was ready to give. This was also something new for him as well. Technically, he has never been in a serious relationship. Even if it was just for a day, the pair could not contain their happiness.

* * *

After the chat with Kazuyoshi Miyura, Yoshio decided it was best to check on his wife. The news the Kazuyoshi brought him was heavy. It was not the kind of news you would like to hear a day after Christmas. It bothered him the entire duration of the car ride. Koharu Miyura and Soichuru Fujiwasa were planning something. He needed to be on his toes. He has spent too much time and effort protecting the memory of those killed by their hands. He cannot fail now. Right now, his priority was Noriko. She was in the area as well doing some routine check up on the new establishments the Ootori Group was constructing. It was a new wellness center that ran completely on renewable energy. It was a new project Noriko headed. She used the specialties of each branch of the Ootori Group to create something that integrated all those aspects.

Yoshio looked back at his marriage and how he raised his family. He hoped that he made the right decision. When he first got married, all he wanted was Noriko's happiness. He worked day and night to provide the life he knew his wife and children deserved. However, today will be the last day he will have dinner with Noriko as his wife. It would be selfish of him to keep her tied to such a marriage.

"You really are something." Noriko commented. "Of all the restaurants in Kyoto, you chose this one."

"I thought it was appropriate." Yoshio replied as he drank his tea.

Noriko had a small smile on her face. "Yeah, sure it was…By the way, you're still buying me dinner." Noriko replied.

"I humbly accept the responsibility."

This was the most civil conversation the two could conjure. Anything with more substance might lead them to one argument to another. There have been too many unspoken issues and experiences in the past that brought them to this point. They ate silently minding their own business. Each individual was looking at their phones checking emails or answering work related calls, but no eye contact was made. The relationship was something that cannot be repaired. Noriko silently handed over the documents Yoshio asked of her the moment she finished her dinner.

"By the way, the contractor asked if it was possible for us to do another inspection visit tomorrow. So we can see how the buildings look like and make a few changes and tweaks here and there before the other structures are added." Noriko said without looking at Yoshio.

"Very well. What time did he say he wanted us to be there?" Yoshio asked. "I might need to make a few adjustments to my schedule."

"He said 4:30 pm. That gives us an hour to an hour and a half before the sun goes down to look at everything."

Yoshio nodded. "There's nothing scheduled for me by then. I'll be there."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Thank you for the dinner, Ootori-san." Noriko said as she extended her hand.

"It's always a pleasure, Saito-san." Yoshio said and he stood up and returned the handshake.

With that, Noriko left permanently. It was a difficult decision, but their relationship was something that cannot be repaired. It would be best if they went their separate ways. Yoshio opened the envelope and checked if his wife…rather ex-wife signed all that needed to be signed regarding the divorce papers. Now that he and Noriko are not bound in marriage, he hoped she could find happiness. That was the main reason he married her in the first place, but he could not seem to provide that any longer. Now, she was free to do what she liked considering she is no longer bound to the Ootori name.

He briefly closed his eyes and he continued to finish the remains of his food. This restaurant brought back plenty of memories for them. His thoughts brought him to a past that was around 40 years ago. Suddenly, in front of him was Noriko on her first day as a university student. Her radiance never faded away.

"You're buying me dinner again, okay?" a younger Noriko said. "Don't be stingy. I saw your bank books by accident the other day. Sometimes I forget that you're filthy rich."

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Yoshio replied flatly.

"It brings me no merit to act all high class in front of you." Noriko stated. "I'm sure you haven't even showered."

"That's because I came from duty." Yoshio defended. He suddenly felt conscious that me might actually smell like blood or rotten eggs. Someone had a non-healing wound an hour before his shift ended and the scent it carried was just unspeakable. No words could describe how bad the emergency room smelled.

"What interesting cases did you see today, sensei?" Noriko asked as she leaned forward batting her eyelashes in an exaggerated manner.

"You're making fun of the girl my parents introduced last week?" Yoshio said as he was trying to hold back his laughter.

Noriko used the highest pitch her voice can do and said "You're not answering my question, sensei."

Yoshio shook his head and sighed. "Nothing much. Just the usual gun shot wound, poison and overdose cases…ah wait. I got someone with septic shock. He has this wound on his left shin for almost 6 months. It's around 3x5 inches filled with lovely green and yellowish puss and you can almost see the muscles and bone-"

"I get it. I get it. Stop it. Gosh. That's disgusting." Noriko said with a shudder.

"It has the same color as the egg noodles you're eating, but the consistency of the egg yolk in your ramen."

"If you think that's going to ruin my appetite, then you're wrong."

"I never expected it to ruin your appetite. I just hope you could imagine slurping the wound."

"Okay, okay. You win. That's horrid." Noriko said. She willingly accepted her defeat.

"How was your first day in the university?"

"It was great. Ahhh, it feels so nice to have my own schedule now." Noriko said. "Now we can even have lunch together…or breakfast…If you're already awake."

"I highly doubt that."

"You are a grouchy riser. I hope when you have children, none of them inherit that trait." Noriko said. "It scares everyone. Only Ryusei is brave enough to face you." she continued.

"Sometimes he doesn't know how to choose his battles, he might get himself killed." Yoshio replied in the smoothest darkest tone his voice had.

Noriko started laughing. "Ah, that's mean…I'm sure karma will strike back by giving you a child just as stubborn and a grouchy riser as you are."

"That kid better be as smart then." Yoshio commented. "I hope you'll have a child just as noisy as you that you'd hear their voice from a mile away."

"Tsk. How bothersome. Anyways, thank you for the meal Yoshio-san. I still have to go to an event. My parents requested I be there."

"Let me bring you there then."

"It's quite far. Not exactly walking distance."

"I have a driver and a car waiting outside."

"I won't reject the generous offer then." Noriko said right before they left the restaurant.

Once they were outside, there was a commotion. People were looking at the sky and smiling.

"Snow came early this year." Yoshio said as he held his hand out.

Noriko looked at the bits of snow falling from the sky. "Why is it every time we meet here, it's always snowing?"

"Who knows?" Yoshio replied.

"Then let's make a contract."

"What for?"

Noriko took out a small notebook and wrote that Yoshio was required to visit her each year one the first day snow falls. "It's so you have a break from work. If I don't make a contract with the proper terms, you might never leave the hospital."

"So what happens each year when the snow would first fall?" Yoshio asked.

"Well, you treat me for a meal and I buy you something sweet. How does that sound?"

"I'll have to check with the company lawyer for any loopholes in that agreement." Yoshio replied.

When Yoshio closed his eyes again, he was transported back to the present. He was standing on the same pavement where he made that promise to Noriko. It felt like it was just yesterday when they spoke of it. It was a wonder how people aged, but certain thoughts and memories just never fade. Luckily, today snow was not falling in Kyoto. It was late. His and Noriko's memory of keeping the first day of snow in Kyoto as carefree as possible will not be tainted by their decisions in the present. It will always be something he could look forward to remembering on a bad day.

* * *

It was almost dawn when the first bus arrived. Kyoya and Julia have been eating whatever food the convenience store offered. They spent the entire night holding hands and talking about life in general. Their conversation just flowed from one topic to another.

"So what's the stupidest thing you've done?" Julia asked curiously. "I mean…I find it funny that people think we're the most composed and well-off individuals who have everything in life figured out, but really…I realized we just hide our weaknesses a lot better than others."

"I had to google how to cook an egg." Kyoya said as he looked at his coffee. "How about you? Tell me a secret excuse you make when you want a break."

"Okay…I tell people I'm working late on a project when I'm just in bed taking a test on the internet that tells what kind of pizza I am or something." Julia confessed. "Okay, my turn again. How do you look like when you're all alone at home and you have nothing to do?"

Kyoya cleared his throat. It seems like it was going to be a difficult question to answer. "It depends what season it is."

"Season?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand where you're going." Julia said.

"Ah, look the bus is here." Kyoya said.

"Hey! That's not fair."

"Do you want to miss the bus?"

"No."

"Then your problem is solved. Let's go." Kyoya said as he reached his hand out for his companion. "Where exactly are we going?" he asked while they were walking.

"It's a surprise."

As Julia stood up, the rays of sunshine hit her face delicately. Kyoya found himself staring longer and longer at her. He was drawn to her presence. There was something about her that made him want to know more about her. It was a force stronger than the mass greater than the earth. It took him from high up in the clouds and made him fall on the ground. How could one person have that effect on him? How could he find happiness in this temporary arrangement? When can this become the norm for them? All these questions went through his mind as he watched Julia. She was the only one who could make winter feel like spring.

* * *

Soichuru Fujiwasa stood in front of the house of a man that owed him a favor. It was amazing how far people went. This man used to be a lowly street vendor trying to pay for his tuition fee to get through college and now here he was. A successful engineer with a nice house and and family. He walked to the door and rang the bell. It was time to collect a debt he was owed. The price for paying off his men to stay away from this person finally had a value.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" A woman said as she opened the door.

"I'm looking for Ishikawa, Minami,"

"Oh, my husband is home. Please, do come in sir." the woman said with a polite bow.

Soichuru went inside the house and saw that a family of four lived here. He saw the man's children were having breakfast in the kitchen. It would be a shame if anything bad happened to a family as precious as this. He was sure their father would cooperate.

When Ishikawa, Minami saw Soichuru Fujiwasa seated on his couch in his home, he felt like he saw a ghost. His heart started pounding. The man he dared not to cross paths with again has found him and his family. If there is something a father fears most, it's not losing his life, but what harm can come to his family. He met Soichuru Fujiwasa in the most unfortunate circumstance when he lost everything. A small loan was given to him and now it was time for him to pay the price.

Soichuru's smile grew when he saw his host talk to his wife to take the children to school instantly. It was good that he did not need reminding of who he was. He did not like teaching the same lesson twice. It never ended well.

"Good morning Fujiwasa-san. What brings you to this side of town?" the man asked nervously.

"I won't even be offered a cup of tea?"

"Of-of course sir. Is there anything you would prefer?"

"I hope you have some matcha. I'm feeling quite tired. Life has been bleak…Though I admire your tenacity." Soichuru said as he picked up one of the frames on the coffee table in front of him. "You have a lovely family. How lucky of you to have a son and a daughter. It's a dream to have the best of both worlds."

Minami Ishikawa served the tea. He tried to control his hands as they shook violently. He knew that his visitor was never good news. He learned it the hard way. He did his best to put his past behind him and now he was reaping the consequences of his choices.

"I-is there anything y-you need Fujiwasa-san?"

"Yes, I'm glad you asked. I heard you were the head contractor with the Ootori Group project being constructed near the area." Soichuru said with a smile. "You see, I have a present for an old friend. I hope he would enjoy it, but since I love surprises I need you to make sure that it goes unnoticed."

"May I ask what kind of surprise this is?"

"It's a gift Yoshio Ootori will never forget." Soichuru said right before sipping his tea. "I hope you cooperate. It would be a shame if something suddenly happened to your family as they left the house today. We would not like that now, would we?"

The man bowed low on the floor and begged. "Please, I will do anything. Just do not hurt my family. They're all I have. Please."

"Don't worry. If you cooperate, you have my word that I will not harm a single hair on their heads."

"I have a friend that works in the Research Center for Earthquake Prediction. He told me we're expecting several small earthquakes on the 27th of December. Though, I need something that ends things with a bang since Noriko has always loved fireworks. A small earthquake would not suffice to bring her the shock of her life."

The man heard Soichuru's terms and was trembling in fear. He did not like the ultimatum this man was planning. He wanted a bang so that only meant explosive on the day of a small earthquake. So he wanted explosives triggered by movement.

"My men will deliver you several packages next week. I need you to make sure that Noriko Ootori gets hit and that Yoshio Ootori will be there to see the entire thing unfold."

"Yes, Fujiwasa-san."

"Remember, if you are not successful then your family pays the price. If there is any news of assassination, I will make sure your wife and children die faster than you can take your shit in the morning."

With that, Soichuru Fujiwasa left the trembling man. He knew that his job was done. It was time to pay the price. Ryusei Mizushima has scarred his businesses enough, but to think that Yoshio's Ootori son was to do something worse to him added salt to the wound. His pride could never allow such things to happen. Once he was done dealing with Noriko Ootori, he would move on to his next target. She is far simpler to reach compared to the rest. Julia Swenhaugen was not heavily guarded like the others. He just needed to strike when Kyoya Ootori would least expect it. When it would hurt them ten-fold. He wanted to make sure that time would let something blossom between the two then it would be perfect to ruin a fairy tale ending.

* * *

The powder white snow sat delicately on the branches of the trees, the short icicles that hung from the trees, and the endless white color covered the path they were walking on. Luckily, Julia knew the way by hear. The soft sound it made as her shoes made contact on the ground, and the warmth her heart had made this visit different from the rest. She never brought anyone to the graves of her parents and sister. No one knew about it except her, but now she was willing to share a secret to someone she valued.

Everything was quieter that day. There was a sense of serenity that was just appropriate for those who have passed on to the next life. Unlike the cemeteries in the city, those in the suburbs were not as crowded. There was plenty of space and lots of trees. They crossed the bridge that would lead them to the island where Julia's family rested. Nothing but the sound of the water was heard. She looked at her companion and smiled at his expression.

Kyoya was a city boy and grew up in places where buildings touched the skies. Going to the countryside or to a small town like the place where she grew up was something he did not exactly do. She could see how amazed he was with the scenery. He grew accustomed to seeing things manicured and picture perfect. Rarely does he see things in its natural element where growth was untouched by man and technology. The temperature dropped as the wind blew. The cool mist from the river and the soft breeze brought Julia closer to him.

"Are you cold?" Kyoya asked.

"Not really. Just the sudden drop made me shiver. That's all." Julia said.

Kyoya took his scarf and wrapped it around Julia's neck. "Your eyes really do look like the water." he said out of the blue.

"Where did that come from?"

"I'm not sure, but I met an old man once who had a similar shade. It's amazing how vast eye colors can get." Kyoya said. He could not remember when and where he saw the shade, but he was sure that as he saw someone in the distant past. Then he could not help himself as he stared at Julia's eyes. He leaned close and let his lips touch hers. If he only had a day to do this, he would use every opportunity possible.

"Let's go, we shouldn't keep them waiting." Julia said softly. "I know it sounds absurd but I'm actually nervous…I've never brought anyone else here. It was my secret hiding place when I felt suffocated with life."

Until then, Kyoya never fully grasped how pivotal this moment was. Julia's family was something no one dared to speak about. It brought back horrors and nightmares that needed to be forgotten. It had painful memories, but just as Kyoya could see now it also brought happiness. Now, Julia would integrate two parts she has always kept in two different boxes. She always placed the past in a different category with the present and future. He can only imagine how deep he was getting into whatever relationship they had. Once they cross the bridge, she lead him to a few steps that went down closer to the lake. There he saw three gravestones covered in snow.

"I'm sorry I forgot to bring you guys any offerings my visit was not planned but I want to introduce you to someone." Julia said with a sad look on her face. "This is Kyoya Ootori. He's the man I've been telling you about. Sometimes he makes my heart flutter and my stomach twists and turns at the sight of him, but there are times when he frustrates me to no end and makes me cry…I hope you'll like him. Don't worry. He's not some bum or narcissist. He's someone I can depend on. Actually, I'm sure you'd love him. He has a dark and sarcastic sense of humor that's practically on par with mine. Underneath the cold exterior he always puts up, he's a pretty nice guy. Just don't wake him up in the morning." Julia said with a laugh.

Kyoya bowed up to his waist. It was a traditional gesture done when introduced to the parents of someone special. "Hajimemashite. I'm Kyoya Ootori. I promise to take good care of your daughter. She's a terrible workaholic so I'll make sure she gets home safe each night. I'll also make sure that she stays healthy." he said.

Kyoya bent down to clear the snow off the stones. It was the least he could do for Julia's family. As he cleared the snow, he saw names that brought back memories on his part as well. Ryusei Sakamoto, Lisbeth Swenhaugen, and finally Lilian Sakamoto. Upon seeing the last name, he froze. It was not possible. He was too familiar with the name that it could just be a coincidence. Lilian was a common western name, but when he looked at the date written on down on the grave, he was sure that this was the very same Lilian he met long ago.

"It's tragic…what happened to my sister. I really do not know what happened to her, but I'm sure you'd like her. She's practically an angel." Julia reminisced as she bent down to help clear the snow. "She had strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes like my mother…actually Lilian looked exactly like her she did not even look like she was a hafu."

Kyoya looked at Julia to see if this was all planned or if it was her intention to bring him here because he knew her sister. After a minute of looking, he could see that she was kept in the dark. There were no traces of her knowing what truly happened and who her family was.

"Tell me, do you know what hospital your sister stayed in?" Kyoya asked.

"No. I was in New York that time. I was not allowed to return to Japan for some odd reason. I did try, but the moment the immigration officers saw my name I was instructed to go back to my apartment." Julia recalled. "Like somehow someone from high up was watching my every move. I knew of it. I always felt like I was being followed, but I never knew who it was and why they were following me. I always assumed it was related to my father's death. Maybe policemen or detectives watched me to see if I killed my father or something like that."

Kyoya was silent. He had a feeling he was hearing the other side of the story he heard plenty of times from someone dear to him. A sense of guilt was growing and weighing him down.

"I really do not know how to piece all the information I have. Remember when Megumi's family was on the news? I saw an old lady with them…the funny thing is I met this woman before. She told me she was my father's sister, but I barely knew her. By the time we were introduced, I was sent to New York by myself. Honestly, I hoped Lilian would come or at least any message from her would arrive, but nothing came. Until one day, I received a letter from the Japanese Embassy saying that I could go back to Japan. That my papers and visa were already clear. In that package I was told that I had to use my mother's maiden name and that I was instructed to meet someone the moment I got back. I had a feeling it was my aunt. Honestly not sure how I'm really related to that aunt of mine…if she's really my aunt that is. There weren't much introductions."

Julia took a deep breath. "When I arrived, there was a fancy car waiting for me at the airport and it brought me to this extremely high class restaurant. I saw my aunt who just suddenly told me that my sister died…that she was poisoned and gave me a stack of letters to read. My sisters final words were all written there. There were probably hundreds of letters that I wish I could reply to. When I asked why they never sent it to me the old woman tells me that they withheld all those letters for my 'safety'. I found myself running away from her clutching the letters tightly. I had nowhere to go and no family to go back to. I had no money, but at least I got accepted for the scholarship at Tokyo University…so at least I had that going for me, right?"

"How did you survive?" Kyoya asked carefully.

"I went to Mei-chan and her father…Remember Misuzucchi?"

"Yes."

"They took me in until I was better. They never asked questions. So for half a year, I worked until I could buy my own place. They even helped me look for the apartment I lived in now. Misuzucchi helped me with the deposit and everything. He also knew the landlady which was why I got a good discount."

Kyoya wanted to punch himself. The person he has been looking for was here all along right under his nose. He never expected his past to be so closely tied to hers. It was like old wounds were being reopened, but he had a promise to keep. It was a favor Lilian asked of him in her letter for him.

"How many letters did she write?" Kyoya asked.

"459 letters. I read all of it. I wanted to reply so badly. She had plenty of friends in the hospital. Actually…maybe you could help me here since your family works in the same field. Maybe you could find a certain doctor for me." Julia said as she stroked Lilian's grave. "I have to thank him for taking care of my sister like she was his own and I want to apologize for throwing him something that was my responsibility"

"Didn't your sister give any identification in her letters?"

Julia shook her head. "No, she was unusually vague. It was not like her to not give details. I guess she had a feeling that someone else might read her letters."

"What did this doctor look like? How old is he?"

"No clue. I just know based on what my sister said is that she saw bits of me in him…I guess that meant the doctor looks like my Lobelia stage character, but dark hair would not narrow things down in this country." Julia said.

Kyoya knew exactly who she was talking about. He knew the doctor all too well. What he was not sure of was how Julia would react the moment she found out who this person was. If it would change anything between them. However, Kyoya had to be true to his word. He took out his wallet and took a small folded purple envelope. He always kept the message Lilian left for her sister close to him. He wanted to be ready to give it the moment he found her.

"Actually…There are 460 letters." Kyoya said.

"Why 460?" Julia said skeptically.

"I have the last letter Lilian wrote." Kyoya said as he gave the letter to Julia.

She looked at him with a shocked expression. There was something about this news that caught her off-guard. She looked at the envelope Kyoya handed. It was identical to the ones she had at home.

"How long have you known?" she asked.

"Just now." he replied without looking at her.

"Don't lie to me." she said sternly.

"I'm not."

Tears started flowing from Julia's eyes as she opened the envelope. She was hoping that this was just a terrible joke, but at the same time if this was the real thing it offered her so much closure.

Dear Julia-neesan,

I hope you're doing well. If you got this letter then it means you met Dr. Miyabi look alike. Kyoya-niisan's really good. He always takes good care of me and he brings me sweets when no one's looking. If you got this letter from him, then I'm sorry. It means I wasn't able to see you come back. I'm sorry if I kept plenty of things hidden in my other letters, but there are plenty of dangerous people even inside the hospital. I pretend not to notice. During my stay in the hospital, I learned plenty of things. Actually, I want to be a doctor just like Kyoya-niisan. I know it's going to be difficult. Sometimes he forgets to eat and shower, but he really likes to help people. I want to be just like him someday.

Also, I found a hidden message in the tree at the back of the house. I couldn't open it, but I'm sure it's from otousan and okaasan. Ojiisama brought me out of the house too real fast when otousan died and when you disappeared. Please look at it as soon as you can. I think there's something important there. Ojiisama told me not to tell anyone about you, okaasan, and otousan. At first I did not understand why, but I saw that otousan's job was related to this big company that ran plenty of things. I have a feeling they sent you away to learn how to run it since otousan's gone. Koharu-obasan was really nice. I hope you meet her as well. I know they don't tell me things to protect me just in case bad people come and get me. I was so worried about you so I started writing letters hoping you'll get it and reply.

There is not much time left for me. I know the bad men have found me. At night, I pretend not to hear them in the hallways. I knew if I said something about the medicine I was drinking, Kyoya-niisan would be blamed because he's the only one allowed to give me my medicine. The medicine they gave me always made me feel sick. Sometimes I would spit it out when no one was looking. I also know that the bad men that are fixing my medicines are the same ones that killed otousan and okaasan. I heard them talk about it in the hallways when no one was around. I also know that they think I'm the eldest child. That makes me happy because I know you're safe. I love you more than anything in this world, Julia-neesan.

I asked Kyoya-niisan to give you this letter because I trust him and I know that the two of you will find each other somehow. I don't know how to explain it but I think you'll be good friends with him. I've always wanted you to have a friend you can fight with on equal ground. If he's still with you, this next part is for him too. I couldn't write everything in his letter just to be safe.

Please remember the good memories we've had together. I will forever cherish them. Please don't be sad that I died early. I was lucky to have been loved by plenty of people. Thank you for being part of my life. Also, Kyoya-niisan, my sister is stubborn. She'll never ask for help directly. I do not know how well she would be by the time she gets this letter from you, but can you take care of her too? She's scared of ghosts and dark places. She hates blood and hospitals.

Love,

Lilian.

After Julia finished reading the letter, she started sobbing. There were plenty of mixed emotions flowing out of her. She was crying because she was sad, angry, frustrated, guilty and happy. She never thought that Lilian met Kyoya in the past.

"Kyoya…I'm sorry you had to go through that." Julia said. She truly was. She knew how her sister's death affected him and it brought him here. "It's my fault…I'm so sorry. I-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Kyoya hugged her tightly."It's not your fault. We were placed in certain circumstances where we could only do so much." Kyoya said.

In the letter Lilian left for him, she implied that she knew that he was aware with who she was. She asked him not to tell her sister until she was ready. Kyoya knew that in his arms was the sole heir of the Mizushima family. She was the person he's been looking for. He was going to protect her with whatever power he had in him. No one was going near Julia. Their moment with each other was broken when his phone started ringing. Kyoya stoked Julia's hair before answering the phone. It must be urgent. His brothers rarely call him.

"Yes, Yuuichi-niisan?" Kyoya answered.

"Take the earliest train to Kyoto." he said with urgency.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Something happened to otousama and okaasama."

* * *

Haruhi Suoh was already in her study looking at the boxes that came from the Ootori Mansion. She just got back from her vacation from France. and the documents Kyoya's father sent just arrived. She knew she had to work on this soon. Soichuru Fujiwasa and Koharu Miyura have been to quite she had a feeling they were going to strike anytime soon. It was important that she found the heir before they do.

She opened the boxes that were on her table. These were the final pieces of the puzzle she needed to uncover the mystery regarding the Mizushima heir. Well, the papers Yoshio sent were not documents. They were letters, books, postcards, and other memorabilia from Ryusei Mizushima. She could understand why it took some time to send these since it was quite personal.

"What in the world is this?" she asked herself.

There were fliers about food, tourist guidebooks, and playbills. She could understand now why Yoshio did not feel the need to send these things. These were completely random objects Ryusei sent at random times. She was warned that this box might end up confusing her, but it was its plainness that made her suspect that Ryusei hid the answers here. She heard a soft knock on the door as she was rummaging through one of the boxes.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"Do you need help?" he asked. "Husbands always like helping their wives…or something like that."

"Sure. I just need you to sort all these things. Magazines go in one pile, play bills go in another, books have their own set, fliers, toys, and then the ones that cannot be classified."

Tamaki nodded enthusiastically. He loved helping his wife. Haruhi's line of work was always something interesting, but this particular case interested him. As he was looking at the magazines, he had a funny thought.

"This person has a thing for cosplay…and look…some of the playbills are from Lobelia." he said with excitement.

He opened some of the pages and saw photos of their friends and older batches. "Hey look! Even Julia is here."

Haruhi looked at one of the playbills that casted Julia, Hinako, Chizuru, and Benibara. It was a play about a princess meeting her prince. "It's even signed by everyone." she said.

She looked at the guidebooks and saw that there was one that covered Shinagawa-ku. The books ranged from classics, to children's books, and even photo books. While moving around, Tamaki accidentally tripped over the one of the stack of books.

Haruhi sighed at the mess that suddenly appeared. Sometimes bad things happen when Tamaki gets too involved. "Tamaki, how about you watch over Uno and Chiyo instead?"

"I'm sorry Haruhi! Otousan will fix this mess for you." he said as he started picking up the books frantically. In his effort to clear the mess, he accidentally ripped one of the books that was wrapped in a Bell flower patterned paper.

"Tamaki…" she said. Sometimes her husband was still an idiot.

"Haruhi! I'm sorry." he pleaded.

The moment Haruhi took the book, she removed the paper carefully and looked at the title. It was something she was not familiar with. It was still wrapped in plastic so it's never been opened. Then there was this growing curiosity to open the book. All the books had some kind of dedication inside, but this one was clean. No markings or dedications in the front or back pages. She sifted through the pages and froze. This book had a single marking. It was underlined using a pencil. It was just a single line from the dialogue. The passage was simple. It got the message loud and clear.

Haruhi read the line out loud. "And the violinist said 'I believe the person you're looking for is Julia.'"

Then all the information made sense. Haruhi ran to her laptop and quickly typed Julia's name. The moment she saw Julia Swenhaugen's profile she knew she found the heir.

"I cannot believe it." she said as she sat down on her chair.

"Did you figure something out, Haruhi?"

"The heir to the Mizushima family…it's Julia."

* * *

Noriko looked at the wellness center. It was halfway done and the structure was maginificent. This was it. It would be her achievement and her mark in the Ootori Group. Investors from all over the world were curious with the project she made. This was bound to turn heads. She made sure that it would be something unparalleled. She looked at her watch and it read 4:25 pm. Yoshio was still not there. Well, regardless if he was there or not, she would start at 4:30 pm sharp. Though it was not like him to be late though.

"Where's my husba…Where's Yoshio?" she asked her secretary. She had to correct herself mentally from now on. She was already divorced. It would take some getting used to again. They have been married for around 40 years, but being single again should not be so difficult.

"Ootori-sama on his way. There's just a slight traffic jam in the intersection."

"I see. Please tell him that I plan on starting on time. He can catch up if he wants." Noriko said.

After five minutes of pacing around, Yoshio still has not arrived. Noriko rolled her eyes and sighed. "Men just really can't be trusted at times."

She looked at her secretary and said "Please call Ishikawa-san. I want to see the place already."

"Of course, Ootori…ah Saito-sama." the secretary replied.

In less than a minute, Minami Ishikawa bowed in front of his employer.

"Good afternoon, Ootori-sama."

"I'm afraid the news hasn't gotten to you yet. I'm divorced. It's Noriko Saito now."

"I'm very sorry, Saito-sama." he replied.

"Oh I'm just joking around Ishikawa-san, but I really did get a divorce." Noriko said lightly. "Well, shall we go look at the dome or shall we stare at the flower pots right beside me and wait for the flowers to bloom?"

"A-as you wish, Oot-erm…Saito-sama." he replied.

"You seem a bit jumpy today, are you alright, Ishikawa-san? You look like you've seen a ghost." Noriko said.

"I-I'm fine. The stress has just caught up with me I'm afraid." he replied nervously. His heart was pounding and his hands and feet were as cold as ice. He just received a call from his wife that Soichuru Fujiwasa was at their home with some people from work. They were waiting for him to go home so they can all have a drink for his new project. The excitement was evident in his wife's voice, but dread filled his entire being. He knew that the man went there to make sure that he did his job or else his family would suffer.

"Please take this helmet, Saito-san. Safety is our number one priority in construction sites." he said.

"So I've heard. I would like to congratulate you since your men told me that you've done a good job with making sure there are no work related injuries." Noriko said.

"Please, Saito-sama. Your praise is too much."

"You better accept it considering I rarely give it away. It really means you did an excellent job and I'm impressed."

As the contractor and the rest of the engineers were giving Noriko a tour and explaining all the structures, Yoshio arrived at the construction site. He was still bothered with the conversation he had with Kazuyoshi Miyura. His thoughts were clouded as he took one of the helmets as he went straight to the dome where Noriko was. He looked at the site and saw his wife and the engineers not far from where he was, but he felt uneasy the entire time. Something in his gut told him that he needed to get his wife out of there. He looked at the beams and all the supporting structures. Everything seemed to be in place and there was nothing out of the ordinary, but why were his instincts telling him to get Noriko and run?

Yoshio called the head of the head of the private police over. "Search the area for any suspicious activity and if anything happens, your priority is to save Noriko."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

After looking at the outside of the building, he decided it was best to catch up to where his wife was. He continued to look around for any anomalies as he walked to their general direction. He would just stop for a few seconds to acknowledge all the workers would stop and bow right before continuing their work. He finally caught up with the group his wife was in. All the engineers and contractors bowed when he arrived.

"You finally decided to show up." she said politely.

"I apologize for my tardiness. There was a road block just a few streets from here." he replied. "Please continue your explanation, Ishikawa-san."

"Of course, Ootori-sama." Ishikawa replied.

Yoshio looked at the contractor as he continued his explanation. There was something different about the man's disposition. Ishikawa was a composed man, but even from this distance he could see that there was something bothering him.

When he was done explaining, Yoshio walked towards him and asked "Are you feeling well, Ishikawa-san? You look like you have not slept in days."

"It's just stress from the job O-ootori-sama." he replied without looking at him straight.

"Take a few days off after this meeting. You look like you need some rest." Yoshio commented. "We cannot have your productivity and effectiveness as a professional compromised."

"T-thank y-you Ootori-sama."

The tour ended where the other facilities and offices would be. It was a few floors below the ground. From there they would take the elevator shaft back to the entrance. The contractors were preparing the elevator while Noriko and Yoshio were looking at the entire structure a few feet away. A part of Yoshio calmed down. At least nothing bad happened during the tour. His chest felt lighter when he saw that the elevator was already going down from the higher areas.

"I'm feeling nauseous." Noriko said.

Yoshio walked towards her until he realized the entire ground was moving. The alarms started to ring as the earthquake was felt. All Yoshio saw was Ishikawa on the elevator going up. He realized that this was the dreaded event his instincts were telling him. He ran as fast as he could to his wife and tried to look for a place to keep her safe. The ground started shaking violently and he could hear explosives. He was sure that earthquakes never caused explosions. He knew that he fell into Soichuru's trap. His lack of insight brought unnecessary danger to him and his wife. His first instinct was to take Noriko's hand and he pushed her between the two main beams as he saw the steel beams and debris falling from the higher floors. Everything became a blur shortly after.

* * *

Yoshio opened his eyes and saw that everything around him was reduced to rubble. He could barely move his body. Somehow things were blurry and he felt light headed and disoriented. He looked at the place where he pushed Noriko.

"Yoshio! Yoshio!"

He knew he could hear his wife's voice from the small hole in front of him. It could barely fit a person. He tried to crawl through, but he suddenly felt a sharp pain course through his torso. When he looked at what could be the source of the pain, he saw one of the metals beams just pierced through his abdomen. He took a deep breath and ignored the pain as he continued to make his way to his wife.

"Noriko!"

"Yoshio?!"

"Are you okay?!" he shouted.

"Yes."

"Do you have any injuries?"

"None."

A sense of relief filled his entire being. At least Noriko was not hurt. "Just wait for the rescue team. I'm sure they're on their way here."

He crawled just a bit more and he could feel the beam breaking through one of his ribs as he moved forward. He needed to reach into the small opening. He needed to make sure his wife was fine. When he placed his hand inside the hole, he was glad to feel Noriko's hand back. She held onto his hand tightly.

"Are you alright, Yoshio?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Are you hurt?"

"No." he lied. The last thing he needed was for her to worry. "There's just some rubble here and there, but I'm fine."

"Thank goodness."

Yoshio surveyed the situation he and his wife were in. He could hear the faint sound of people digging, but he could not see any of the employees from his view. He hoped the casualties would not be as high. These men had families to feed. They cannot lose them. He could hear his phone and Noriko's ringing. Unfortunately in the position he was in, he could not reach for his pocket. Luckily, Noriko answered her phone after a few rings.

"Akito?! Please, your father and I are still alive. We're not sure what floor we're in, but I think we went a few floors deeper than our original location. I do not see any other people from where I am. Can you hear me? The signal is getting choppy. Akito? Akito?"

Yoshio tried to steady his breathing. It was the only thing he could do for now to ignore the sharp pain he felt. "They'll find us, Noriko." he said in an attempt to comfort her.

They both stayed quiet as they waited for the rescuers to arrive. Yoshio would break the silence occasionally by asking the time, but it's been two hours. Suddenly, he could feel the steel and concrete on top of them moving. He turned his head to see if it was going to get worse, but when he saw the bright construction lights, he knew they would be fine. As the rubble above them was slowly being cleared, he saw the predicament he was in.

The very beam that was lodge in his body was what kept the debris falling on top of Noriko. When most of the rubble on top of his was cleared, the head of the rescue team walked closely to him.

"Ootori-sama, we shall cut the beam so we can bring you to the hospital."

Yoshio shook his head motioned for the man to come closer. "Do not cut the beam. My wife is underneath. Get her first."

The rescue team started looking for a way to rescue Noriko without moving the beam that was in Yoshio's abdomen. When they saw a probably solution, they informed Yoshio of their plan right before execution, however, this caused some rubble to fall on top of Noriko.

"Ootori-sama, it's impossible to move the debris without cutting the beam."

"I-if you cut the beam, all of the rubble will fall on top of m-my wife…j-just move it." he said. He knew what would happen if they moved the beam. He knew that in this situation, only one of them could make it out alive.

"B-but O-ootori-sama…"

"Listen to me." Yoshio said. His voice was barely audible. "If you were in this situation, you would ask them to save your wife. Please, let this be my final order. Save her no matter what. Don't think about the consequences for me. I know what will happen if you move the beam instead of cutting it." he said with whatever strength he had left. "And please make sure she does not see me. Don't tell her I'm hurt and just say that I'll follow shortly."

All the men understood their final command. They bowed deeply to honor the man that has fed them and their families. In a swift movement, they were able to move the beam to pull Noriko out to safely. Yoshio could feel the metal moving inside his body. He closed his eyes and enumerated all the possible blood vessels and organs that were damaged. He was sure that his right kidney and a part of his liver were gone. This mean that maybe his gallbladder might be crushed as well. The moment he heard that the men retrieved Noriko and that she has already been evacuated from the site, his vision started darkening. The sounds around him have become muffled. He could barely make out what the people around him were saying. Slowly his vision started to become blurry and he felt unusually light as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Where's my husband?" Noriko asked the head of the private police force. She has been waiting in front of the entrance for the past thirty minutes. She refused to leave the area without her husband.

"He's still at the construction site, Noriko-sama." the man replied. In all his years of serving the Ootori family, he could not bear lying to the matriarch, but they were under strict orders that Noriko was not allowed to know the current state of Yoshio.

"I'll wait for him here."

"We were told to bring you to the hospital, Noriko-sama."

"I only have a small scratch on my leg. That does not need immediate medical attention. Now tell me, where is my husband?" Noriko demanded.

"Noriko-sama, please just come with us…Yoshio-sama instructed us to bring you to the hospital where it is safer. There might be an aftershock. It would be best to bring you to a less hazardous area."

Noriko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Very well, please get the car ready. I'll wait here."

When the guards left, she ran back to the construction site. She carefully avoided the guards and walked towards the direction where she was taken. She would not be surprised to see Yoshio helping the other men or providing emergency relief. As she walked closer, she froze. She saw Yoshio. Tears started forming as she saw her husband on the ground with several medics trying to stop the bleeding. Time slowed down as she looked at the emergency team around her husband.

"Noriko-sama!"

Upon hearing her name, she ran towards Yoshio. She needed to see him. She wanted to make sure that he was okay. As she got closer, she could see that he was still conscious. He looked at her and he gave a soft smile until she saw the electrocardiogram reach a flat line. All Noriko could hear was the long beeping sound and she saw Yoshio's eyes close slowly as she ran towards home. Suddenly, the head of the police squad ran took her and pulled her away as she saw the medics trying their best to resuscitate her husband. She could barely hear her own screams, but she knew as she was being pulled away she was screaming her husband's name over and over again.

* * *

Hi guys!

I'm back. I'm so sorry for the delay. I was busy. I went out of the country. I suffered a slight writer's block, but hey! I got this chapter...which really changes the entire story now. I apologize for any tears shed. I know Valentine's day was just around the corner, but yeah. Tragedy. We need a bit of it sometimes.

Thank you so much for all the reviews, all the new followers, and faves. I hope you continue to read this story. Don't worry. I'm not the author of game of thrones where I kill off characters just like that. (lol spoiler for the next chapter) but yeah. Thank you again for reading this far. I appreciate all the time and feelings you've invested. I apologize for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors I may have missed.

Edit: I made a few corrections with the grammar/incomplete sentences (sorry!). Btw, did Kyoya feel OOC during the confession? It's really difficult to imagine him in such an out in the open situation/gamble/internal conflict. I hope I did not get him to be so un-kyoya like


	25. Chapter 25

Hello! I'm back. I won't delay anymore with unnecessary chatter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

* * *

Yuuichi was the first one to break the news to Kyoya. He was tasked to make a few calls before news spreads like wildfire. An Ootori divorce would surely make its way to the headlines. With the company right in the middle of preparing for one of their largest projects for the season, news of divorce spreading was the last thing the needed. This could jeopardize the new facility their mother was heading. The media were the type of vultures to feed on this kind of news.

"Why exactly do you need me to go to Kyoto?" Kyoya asked his brother calmly on the phone.

"Okaasama sounded…off the entire morning when I was talking to her on the phone." Yuuichi replied.

Kyoya massaged his temples and sighed. "It was a bubble that was about to burst. We knew that otou-sama and okaa-sama would have done so at some point."

"Akito said the same thing. I understand where the both of you are coming from, but we need to clear all the facts and legalities before the press and other members of the board hear anything." Yuuichi stated firmly.

Kyoya nodded. His brother was right about the board and legalities implicated with these situations. Other families were no stranger to misfortune after these kinds of scenarios. He had an unreadable expression on his face as he said "I'll go there tomorrow. We must give them space for now…I'll do what I can on my end."

"I'll make some calls as well then. Thank you Kyoya. Also…you're the only one who could convince Fuyumi to delay her visit. She was determined to go today, but I think okaa-sama and otou-sama need some time to themselves first. I suggest you call her first before she does any meddling."

"Noted."

Kyoya closed his eyes and took a long deep breath. The news did not come as a shock to him, but it did not lessen the impact. It was a crumbling marriage, but they were still his parents.

"Kyoya, what's wrong?" Julia asked cautiously. The mood suddenly changed with a single phone call. It must have been heavy news.

"My parents finally divorced." he replied flatly. He felt oddly relieved about the whole ordeal.

"Oh no…that's terrible." She said out of real concern. It broke her heart to see families broken.

"Not exactly. They've been ready to kill each other ever since. I was just not sure how long they could stand pretending." Kyoya commented. "In fact, I feel relieved that they do not feel obligated to each other anymore."

Julia could see through the mask Kyoya had. She could see the sense of relief, but there was a faint look of disappointment. It was so brief that it disappeared as quickly as it showed up.

"I guess that gives them time to move on and probably find other hobbies and things to do." Julia said.

"I hope it does not involve meddling with my affairs." Kyoya replied disgruntledly. "Those two mean well at times, but it can be…"

"Too much?" Julia said with a faint laugh.

"Yes. I am the youngest. It's difficult for them to see me as an adult at times." Kyoya said with a small smile.

"That's difficult to imagine." Julia said lightly. "You never gave the youngest child vibe."

"That's because I prematurely became a 'mother' of five people." Kyoya replied.

"Ah yes, having five teenage children can be a pain in the ass." Julia said.

"They go beyond pain in the ass." Kyoya said. His manner of showing affection has never been too outright to begin with.

"You know, I think you should have done your own television show of being a young mother." Julia said. "Shadow Queen: the teenage mother."

"As if something like that would sell."

"You would be surprised what people find entertaining to watch these days." Julia said. "But you still love them to bits, don't you?"

Kyoya did not answer her question and looked away. She knew the answer and found it entertaining that he could not even verbalize his appreciation for his friends.

"Shall we go back to the city?" Julia asked to change the topic and break the unending silence between them.

"And do what?"

"Eat? What else do we usually do?"

"Engage in intelligent competitive conversation." He replied with his usual no non-sense tone of voice.

"I'd like that."

They walked slowly back to the entrance of the cemetery. Not thinking about what lies ahead. It was uncharacteristically living in the present. Something they both don't indulge in quite often. As the sun started to break through the thick clouds, they waited for the next bus in silence and Kyoya was in a situation he feared the most. Now that he knew his cards in his hand, he was at a bind. His trump card was his most dangerous bet, but it exposes his weakness as well.

Kyoya looked at Julia and was waiting for any sign that she at least had an idea the amount of power she had or who her father was. The longer he looked the more he realized she was in the dark. He was wondering why they kept it hidden from her all these years. It was possible to train her and teach her how to do things. But what stopped Haruka Mizushima from telling Julia the truth? She was technically an heiress to one of the largest companies in Japan. He needed to know why they kept it from her before he made any sudden moves. He knew it was more about safety at this point. Something beyond that was stopping the old woman from naming the heir. He just needed to find out what it was. It was an unending spiral of more questions coming after the answers have been found. However, his thirst for knowledge and curiosity would have to wait. Right now, his utmost priority was Julia's safety.

* * *

Kaoru held Chizuru's hand as they went up the stairs. He knew this surprise was bound to hit the spot. It took some time to find a place like this, but it was worth every research of places not written in guidebooks. They took a "short" side trip to Norway. It was Kaoru's idea and Chizuru's family and his were thrilled at the thought of visiting the area. He secretly booked an observatory on such a short notice took a lot of effort and coercing for his surprise. Luckily, his father was good friends with one of the individuals who heavily funded and subsidized most of the expenses and equipment. It made the seemingly impossible feat materialize.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Chizuru asked with a slight laugh.

"It's a surprise so no peaking, okay?" he said with a playful yet earnest smile on his face.

"I'm not cheating, Kaoru." She replied humorously. "It's quite cold…and windy. Are we somewhere high?"

"Just wait. If I tell you anything it would ruin the surprise. What's the fun in that?"

"I guess there's not much fun."

The pair stopped walking and Kaoru could barely contain his smile. "Okay, we're here. You should open your eyes now…don't forget to look up."

"I don't know what exactly you're planning but-"

Chizuru could not complete her sentence. The dancing colors in the sky enchanted her. The lime green lights swirled about as touches of other colors started to show. It all melted into a magnificent gradient of colors that looked even softer than silk. She stared at the Northern lights that she always wanted to see as a child. Somehow this dream was just constantly pushed for more important things like work or other gatherings that were much more important so seeing it in its full glory after all these years was just…astounding.

"You remembered." She said solemnly. It was practically a whisper. She never expected Kaoru to remember her dream to see the Northern Lights.

"I remember a lot of relevant things…Besides, it's about time you saw it, right?"

"Kaoru…I…thank you."

"It's no problem. That's one thing off the list now."

"There's a list?"

"Yeah. I told you I take note of important things."

That statement took Chizuru by surprise. She knew Kaoru's feelings for her, but she did not expect that it would be this strong. Even when she told him that she was not ready, he never stopped from being his usual self. It was a bittersweet feeling even for her. She did not want to lead him on, but he was persistent. She felt terrible that she still was unsure of her feelings.

Kaoru could sense Chizuru's thoughts. Her silence spoke well enough. He understood and knew her enough to see her uncertainty. He smiled softly and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with a sad face knowing that she was not sure about everything.

"It's okay. I don't mind being your friend." Kaoru said.

Chizuru stiffened at his bold comment. It hurt her to hear him say it out loud. She could not imagine how hard it was on his end. She appreciated the gesture and effort…really she was glad for everything, but she still was not ready for any relationship. She was not even sure if she would fall in love with a man.

"It's such a shame Hikaru had to go back early." Chizuru said shifting the topic abruptly. "I think he would have wanted to see this as well."

"He said he's working on his last project with us so he's taking up a lot of responsibility to make up for it." Kaoru replied. He knew that Chizuru was a guarded person. She was not the type that gave away everything in one glance. It was just like her to avoid things like this.

"Did he say what he was going to do?" Chizuru asked. She had no idea what Hikaru planned after leaving the fashion industry. What he would do next was a surprise to everyone. No one expected him to leave or quit his job. No one thought he was not satisfied with what he was doing.

"He's entering the gaming industry." Kaoru said with a content look on his face. He was more than happy that his brother found his place. It was going to be a rocky start, but he knew it was going to be worth it in the end.

"Game? Oh my, the casino industry?" she asked warily.

"Video games, Chizuru." Kaoru corrected.

"Oh. Thank goodness. I was worried for a second. That side of the business spectrum can be quite…shady." Chizuru said with a sense of relief.

"Yes, I knew a few people from the Sendo Clan."

"Oh dear, how did you meet them?"

"They were from Class D in Ouran. A few classmates of Bossanova-kun."

"They didn't cause too much trouble?"

"No. The Kasanoda-gumi is too powerful so no one causes trouble. That and the son of the man who owns the secret service police of the underworld is Kyoya-senpai. Not exactly the kind of crowd a mid-sized yakuza would want to cross paths with." Kaoru explained. "To be honest, I'm a bit worried about Hikaru."

"Why is that?"

"Okaasan asked him to go to Kyoto to choose the fabrics himself from the Miyura's…I hope he doesn't do anything rash with Megumi-san."

"He does have a bit of a temper." Chizuru said. "Then from what I heard Megumi-san can be the same."

"Not a temper. He's selective. I just hope he doesn't say anything to Megumi-san like the last time." Kaoru said with a long sigh. Hikaru just never learns sometimes.

"What do you mean the last time?"

Kaoru sighed. His frustration, exasperation, and worry were evident. "Well, we were at a party thrown by the Miyura family and let's just say the two had a heated conversation. It did not end well."

"He must have said something to offend her, but I guess a conversation is always a two-way street."

"Let's just say those two clash like cats and dogs." Kaoru replied with a sheepish laugh.

"That would be terrible since it seems like Kyoya-san has no plans of changing his mind about their relationship."

"I heard the Miyura matriarch talking about marriage already. It seems Kyoya has no plans of slowing down." Kaoru said sadly. "But Julia…does she have feelings for him? I don't know what Kyoya-senpai is planning, but he cannot have them both."

"I fear she has fallen too deeply. There's a reason why she always kept her distance from other people." Chizuru said.

"She's afraid she'll lose them?" Kaoru asked. It was a theory of his that Julia always kept a healthy emotional distance from people was because she has lost so much.

"I believe so. I would have loved to you to see her back then. She was a bit louder before and heavily opinionated. Not too docile, cautious, and 'agreeable' like she is now." Chizuru reminisced.

The sudden transformation of her friend startled everyone. She was still seemingly the same to those who did not know her well-enough, but the ones who really knew Julia saw the change. Chizuru had a sad smile on her face. "It started when her mother died. She didn't tell anyone in school about it. It just came as a surprise when we found out. We all felt terrible for not being there for her."

"What was she like then?"

"Oh, she was feisty. Always asleep in class and awake during break. She would sneak out to buy snacks at the convenience store after curfew."

"How did she sneak out?" Kaoru asked. He saw Lobelia before it frankly it was a fortress. It was difficult for them to break in when Haruhi was 'kidnapped' by the Zuka Club for one of their plays.

"I saw her climbing the roof once. She learned how to do that from an upperclassman who lived in the same dorm as she did."

Kaoru stiffened. He felt like he knew this infamous sensei. "Is this upperclassman by any change married to Kyoya's older brother?" he asked sheepishly.

"Nanako Shouji? Yes. That's her."

"How were they dormmates?"

"Shouji…Swenhaugen…Tsuwabuki. The letter S and T's were all in that hall. That was the Lily Hall. I was in the Rose Hall and Benibara was at the Sakura Hall." Chizuru said. "It's amazing how we all got to bond. That's why people from Lobelia tend to know each other. Technically we've lived together for most of the year."

"What about the lesbians?" Kaoru asked. He wanted to know. The secret world of girls and dorms was something he knew little of, but he's heard rumors.

"None of that shall leave the walls of Lobelia, but if you must know some of the rumors you hear are true." Chizuru said playfully. She did not want to hint about what happens in the dorms. It is something between those who lived there. No one else can know. "Most people are bisexual though so once they leave Lobelia they're back to boys again." She added.

Kaoru did not know how to take the information he just received. She was definitely hinting what he was thinking. It was a confirmation of all the things he and his classmates theorized back in high school. The secret life of all girls' school dormitories.

Suddenly, his phone rang. "Ah, it's Hikaru. I wonder what the problem is?" he mused innocently not knowing the urgency of the call.

"Oi, how are you?"

"Finally! I could get through. Kaoru! Have you watched the news?" Hikaru replied. He sounded quite worried and shaken by something.

"No, not yet. Why? Did something happen?" he asked. He still was not sure what happened.

As if on cue, Chizuru looked at her phone and saw how an 8.5 magnitude earthquake just happened in Japan. The news articles said the earthquake happened 5 hours ago. It stated that the epicenter of the earthquake was just a few kilometers outside Kyoto. She browsed as she looked at photos of the gravity of the situation.

"Oh no." she said with a sharp gasp as she looked at one photo to another.

"Kaoru, look." Chizuru said as she showed her phone.

Kaoru could feel his heart beat faster. "Hikaru! You're alright?! You're not hurt?!"

"No, I'm fine. I was choosing materials with Megumi-san while it happened. Luckily, we're both not injured in anyway." Hikaru said. "But I have terrible news…"

"What is it?"

"I saw in the news that one of the structures being built by the Ootori Group collapsed." Hikaru said.

"They should be fine. If they trained Kyoya-senpai to handle a crisis, I'm sure they know what to do." Kaoru comforted.

"No, it's not that… Kyoya-senpai's parents. They were in the construction area."

Suddenly the air felt heavy. This news weighed too much to say over the phone. "Is there any news regarding their safety?" he asked.

"None. Even Kyoya-senpai isn't sure if his parents are alive. He's going to Kyoto using the helicopter of the private police just to get there." Hikaru said. "It took me a long time to get through. The signal in Kyoto is terrible then I heard the government turned off a few of the civilian communication towers to make way for the government hotlines."

"How about Tokyo? How are the rest?" Kaoru asked. He was worried about his friends and co-workers who were back home. "Wait a second…I'm putting you on speaker so Chizuru can hear the conversation."

"Thank you, Kaoru. Yes, Hikaru is everyone okay? No one's hurt?"

"They're fine…mostly. The impact in Tokyo was not as strong, but they still felt it."

Kaoru raised a brow. "What do you mean 'mostly'?"

"No one was hurt by the earthquake unless Julia slipping during the earthquake and getting an icepack on her head counts as being hurt. But there was a small fire at the Suoh Mansion. It started near the room of the twins and Haruhi's study. The fire department controlled the situation quickly. Luckily none of them were home during the earthquake, but most of the documents in Haruhi's study and the library were burned to a crisp."

"Since when did fires just start spontaneously during earthquakes?" Kaoru asked. It did not make sense that a like the Suoh Main Mainsion which was a house so well-built, protected, and away from tall structures would just catch fire.

"Who knows? Maybe milord left a candle open. It's still under investigation. Haruhi feel terrible since most of the cases she had were stored there." Hikaru said.

"The local offices would have copies of those documents. Everything is already digitized at this day and age."

"I guess some of those were related to the big secret case she was handling." Hikaru theorized. "I'm not entirely sure. Just guessing. According to milord, Haruhi went back as soon as it was safe enough and tried to salvage what she could, but it looks like most of her work was burned down."

"That's awful. Poor Haruhi. I hope she's able to find a copy of all the documents." Chizuru said. "But how's Kyoya-san holding up?" she asked out of concern. She can only imagine how terrible it was to be in that situation.

"He did not sound too worried over the phone, but this is Kyoya-senpai we're talking about. I'm meeting him once he gets here and I'll see if there's anything I can do to help."

"We're leaving as soon as possible, okay Hikaru? Hang in there. I'll take the first commercial flight out if I have to." Kaoru said.

"Really, I'm fine. It's Kyoya-senpai I'm worried about." He replied. "I'm not sure how well he's actually holding up. I could hear Fuyumi-neesan sobbing in the background so it might be really serious."

Without any warning, Hikaru's call ended. Kaoru tried to call back several times, but it seems like the communication back home is not stable enough yet.

"He'll be fine. He told you he was okay." Chizuru said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. She can tell how worried Kaoru was for his brother and their friends. "Come on. It's getting chilly already."

Although their time together was cut short, Kaoru knew it would be wise to head back to the hotel. After a period of silence to just digest everything they heard from Hikaru, headed back to the hotel and start packing. They needed to tell their family the news they got from Japan.

* * *

Julia placed the groceries on the tabletop. It was absurd. Really. The entire ordeal of this situation they were in was making her head spin. It was not a conventional arrangement. She and Kyoya were in a definitely more than friends, but not enough to be lovers who would be seen in public sort of status quo. It was enough for there to be something, but nothing was official at the same time. There was a spark between them. It was a strong force that pulled them together. That was an undeniable fact. They were drawn to each other so much it was almost dangerous. It brought her to a place that was dangerous. It reminded her of how terribly attached she can get. From the very beginning she told herself that getting too close to Kyoya Ootori meant trouble, but curse her curiosity. Her thirst for understanding those around her. For wanting to see who exactly this man was. To know who exactly was that person behind the multiple facades.

It was a give and take. For every layer she took down from his persona, he ended up crumbling a wall of hers in return. A risk they both mutually took cautiously until everything just melted away. Underneath the cool, ruthless, and calculating exterior was something unusually warm and soft. If their 'one day trial' was a sneak peak of a probable relationship, Kyoya was unnaturally affectionate behind closed doors. For lack of a better analogy he was like a feline. Careful and distant, but once it warms up to you there's no stopping it.

"So, we're just going to watch series and do nothing?" she asked as she took out the food from the paper bags.

"Yes, is there anything else you want to do?" Kyoya replied while he was getting some wine and champagne chilled to start their day right.

"No…not exactly. I don't feel like going out today." Julia answered.

So, there it was. Both of them in their true element. They were the couple that would rather watch television, eat, and do absolutely nothing until it was time to work. Julia noticed that Kyoya's "house", if one can call it that, was emptier than usual. Usually, Nanami-san and a few members of the staff would be around, but it felt like they were the only ones there.

"Where's everyone?" she asked. Slowly feeling that her voice echoed a few times. It was ironic how a single person can own such a large place.

"They're spending time with their respective families. They're all coming back to work tomorrow." Kyoya answered.

"I still don't understand why you need such a huge place even when you live alone." Julia said. "Doesn't it feel weird?"

"Not exactly. Also, it's more convenient for me to start a family if I lived in a place large enough. It would be much more bothersome to move around while adjusting to the new living dynamics and what not." He explained.

"You really have life figured out, don't you?" Julia teased.

"I would need an heir to continue the Ootori name. It's expected that I got married and started a family. The 'who' and 'when' are the questions I have yet to answer." He replied.

Julia found herself blushing slightly at the comment. She never thought he would have gone that far with his plans. It was amazing and slightly terrifying.

"Haven't you ever thought about having children?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Of course, I have. I think I want one or two. Maybe three at the most." She replied candidly while cooking. "I think it's just adorable to have a baby to hold around and squeeze from time to time. I would most likely lessen my workload though. I don't want to leave them alone too much…I'm not exactly tiger mom quality or the doting kind, but don't you want to see your children grow up with your own eyes?"

"I guess so." Kyoya replied. He was surprised with how easy that came out of Julia's mouth. He had the plan setup financially, but the emotional responsibility for being a father was something he did not have yet. He never admitted it to anyone, but he's scared of becoming a parent. His family background was not the best example with how to raise emotionally healthy children. Yet here was Julia. She seemed ready to become a mother even if a baby fell from the sky, she could nurture it to become a decent human being.

"Where do you want to watch the movie?" Kyoya asked. The topic of family and children was making him albeit uncomfortable. He needed to divert their conversation to something less threatening.

"What kind of question is that? You have a movie room or something that I can actually have a choice where to watch?" Julia replied slightly amused.

"Yes."

"It's up to you." She said. It really didn't matter. It was a good thing none of them started watching the newest season of half the shows on Netflix so there would be no disagreements with which shows to watch.

Kyoya smirked and stood right beside Julia. He looked at her with an intense gaze she has never seen before. It felt like he was burning holes through her body with how heated his eyes were. He found it more and more difficult to control himself. After the kiss earlier, he craved for more.

"So if I suggested my room, you'd be fine with it?" he said somewhat playfully.

"We're not going to watch if we stay there." She replied firmly. The scarlet color of her face betrayed her calm demeanor. She had to admit that Kyoya was putting out a tempting offer, but she needed to be strong. She was still a strong and independent woman who decided who, what, when, where, and how that aspect of her life goes.

"The movie room it is then." He said. "I'll just get the room ready. Just call me when you're done preparing the food."

"Yes, Kyoya-boochama. Is there anything else you'd like?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "That will do."

He walked as quickly as he could. He needed to distance himself for a few seconds just to regain his control. Julia was making it difficult for him. Keeping some of his _impulses_ in check was becoming more bothersome by the minute he fears he would just give in anytime soon. Every muscle in his body was tightening. He knew he wanted more than their kiss from earlier. Thoughts that he would force of his mind on numerous occasions in the past were flooding him. He feared he would give in and indulge. She was like the forbidden apple he cannot bite and it was just becoming more tempting the longer he stared at her.

He took opened the television and took a few blankets from the storage room. He had a feeling Julia would enjoy the thought of being wrapped like a burrito while watching in this cold weather. But if it was just warmth she wanted he knew he could provide her with something much much warmer and-

"Kyoya, do you want your ramen to have fried egg or no?" Julia said as she peaked through the door.

"I'll have one." he replied. His thoughts were suddenly broken and he was brought back to reality.

This was bad. He knew that his control was slipping away by the second now. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep himself in check. It usually was not like this. He always dictated what he did, but now there was an unfamiliar force that was putting everything out of place. What was this feeling? Was it Lust? Yearning? Or…love? A combination of all three? He cannot tell anymore. He suddenly realized the problem he brought upon himself. Julia was unraveling the demons inside him. The things he always kept in check were being thrown around and he was left in a daze.

Little did Kyoya know, someone was having the exact same dilemma in the other room. The entire feeling was unfamiliar to Julia. That kiss opened doors to sensations she never thought was possible. She touched her lips and the parts of her neck and collar bone that still felt like they were burning from Kyoya's touch. The fact that they were the only ones in Kyoya's home made things even more uncomfortable. She knew she wanted more than just a kiss, but was she ready? She's never done anything like this. People have accused her of being a prude, but she did not really care about the virginity stuff. It was just some construct made by men during the olden days to put a certain value on women. It was bordering oppressive how a woman was expected to remain pure, yet the man was somewhat free to do as he pleased. She did not find the entire notion appealing. She was still a feminist by heart. Her problem was just simple: She was not interested in anyone or anything besides work until this came along. She dreaded that Kyoya would be her undoing.

"Do you need help preparing the food?" Kyoya asked. He looked amused as he saw Julia startled by his voice. She almost dropped the spoon she was holding.

"No, lunch is almost done. You can carry some of the snacks and I'll follow."

Kyoya nodded and proceeded to take the food he was instructed to carry. Both of them ignoring the growing tension that was between them. One part of Kyoya wanted to keep a healthy distance and keep a steady pace, the other part was more carnal and primitive. It involved a lot of physical contact. His futile efforts of ignoring the image in his mind that was already visualizing all the unspeakable things he could do to his companion. He could feel the muscles of his body tightening, but he needed to control himself. Julia was not just any girl. She was not the kind that did these things out of impulse. Though that did not stop his head from projected images of him pinning her down on the floor and doing as he pleased. He took a few deep breaths to regain his composure. This was already driving him mad.

He sat himself down on the couch and massaged his temples. He needed to redirect his energy elsewhere or he would lose it. Julia was not making it any easier for him. The sheer sight of her was already a strong enough stimulus.

"So, what are we watching?" Julia asked as she sat down beside him.

"Here are all the new releases. What caught your attention?"

"How about that one?" Julia said as she pointed towards one of the new releases of the series set in ancient China.

"That does seem like an interesting choice." Kyoya commented. He approved of her selection.

Initially, the pair kept a safe distance. Sitting on the edges of the couch, but as they continued watching they slowly drifted closer to each other. The suspense of why they were watching was keeping them on their toes. They conjured their theories as each episode passed and debated about who they thought was the true ruler or who was behind the crimes. They were halfway through one of the episodes until Kyoya felt Julia leaning on his shoulder while squeezing his arm. He was not sure which one was more entertaining: the reaction of his companion or the show itself. Julia felt the pair of eyes watching her after a few minutes and she looked up to see a mildly amused person.

"What?" she asked as she raised a brow.

"Nothing." He answered firmly as he looked away.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" she pressed further. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" she asked. The one word answers were driving her mad. It brought more questions instead of answers.

"Like I said, it's nothing." Kyoya answered again. He placed his chin on his hands and sighed.

Julia rolled her eyes. Sometimes she did not understand why Kyoya spaced out from time to time. "I'll get more food. You want anything in particular?"

"No thank you. Whatever you'll get is fine." He replied as he stretched his entire body. Sitting can be quite taxing at times. He felt a few of his bones crack as he relaxed. After today, it was back to work. Now was his last day of vacation. He knew that during the new year he was going to Kyoto. He needed a plan. Now that Julia was in the picture, he needed to make some adjustments. He found himself in deep thought. There was an obvious conflict of interest now.

Though, what was a movie date without a malady of some sort. For a clumsy person like Julia, it was not so far off. The moment she stood up to get food, she stepped on the edge of her comforter and the sudden force that went against her momentum was enough for her to fall. Luckily, Kyoya's reflexes permitted him to at least hold her hand, but she ended up dragging him down along with her. In effect, they found themselves in compromising position that kept things too close for comfort.

Julia was on the floor with Kyoya right on top of her. She cannot believe that she was in a shoujo manga situation. The couple always finds themselves in this position when the situation was at a complicated state much like theirs. The more she told herself to stand up and walk away, the more she stared at Kyoya's eyes. She looked at his sharp grey eyes which was growing warmer by the second. Her lips parted slightly as she realized that the man on top of her was horribly attractive.

The pair stiffened at the position they were in. Their brains were screaming 'move!' and 'this is too risky. Don't you dare do anything.' Though with the recent turn of events, their sense of control lessened. They were like magnets. Two opposing forces completely drawn to each other and unable to stop themselves from running into each other. Somehow it was like gravity did the work for them and they were already kissing each other. It started slowly. Kyoya was careful the entire time, but it was not long until both begged for more. Slowly Julia found her hands roaming Kyoya's chest and his lips started exploring her neck and his hands caressed her thighs slowly.

Somehow the tension that has been building up between them for months just broke. The feelings and desires they repressed flowed out and it consumed them. Their minds not working the entire time. Biologically, a man was wired to fulfill primal needs more than intellectual ones. Julia could feel herself shudder as Kyoya kissed her. Honestly, she as not sure if it was her or him anymore. She lets her hands feel his firm chest and brought it to the center until she felt a button and undid it one at a time.

Julia realized that in this situation she was the prey and Kyoya was a well-experienced predator. Her sense of control slowly slipped away as he kissed her again. It almost caught her off guard. She was not going to lose this fight, but the more her hands roamed the more difficult it was to stop herself from indulging. This was the contradiction that made plenty of women, herself included, want for more. It was a simple concept really. Kyoya's responsible, dependable, well-mannered exterior changed instantly into something seemingly forbidden behind closed doors. Suddenly he stopped whatever it was he was doing. In effect, he left her in shambles absolutely breathless and wanting more.

Suddenly Kyoya stop what he was doing to breathe. "If you do not want to go any further…please tell me now while I can still control myself. Otherwise I don't think I can stop anymore." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

At this point, Julia did not want to stop. She did not care about what would or could happen. She did not care about the consequences at this point. She kissed him on the lips and continued to remove one button from another. Kyoya understood the message and pulled her closer. This time, actions definitely spoke louder than words. He need not be told twice what she meant. All he knew was his room was a far more suitable place to continue their activities.

* * *

"I cannot believe it…all this time. Julia was the person we're looking for." Haruhi said as she sat down. Her mind was spinning with the newfound information.

After looking at Julia's records everything that did not make sense created a clear photo. The truth was spread so cleverly that only someone who spend a considerable amount of time to solve the puzzle would notice the connection. There was no doubt that Julia was the person she was looking for.

Tamaki felt happy that his wife has solved the mystery that has plagued the upper-class society of Japan for the past 20 years. The Mizushima Family was like royalty. During the Meiji Restoration, they kept numerous businesses at bay. Without the influence of their family, plenty of people would have starved. They were pivotal with bringing change to Japan since then. A prominent family with a rich history and lineage slowly died due to unknown inner conflicts was just about to rise from the ashes. However, even he knew that this new-found information had a price on Julia's part. Much like when he became the heir to Suoh Enterprises. Julia would have to give away something to make way for the legacy of her family.

"Do you think she knows?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't think so…Well, there's a possibility that she knows, but if Julia is the person I think I know, she would not run from a responsibility like this." Haruhi rationalized.

The shock of finding the heir after all this time still overwhelmed the couple. They did not think that she was just right there. Cleverly placed in such an ordinary place she as easily overlooked.

"At least it makes things easier for Kyoya." Tamaki said with a smile. "Now he will not have to choose between love and merit since it's found in one person."

Haruhi smiled. "Yes, I'm glad.". A sense of relief filled the room. Finally, Kyoya could find happiness. He, of all people, deserved it. He's rejected himself the love he has deserved and here was someone on equal footing with him. Someone just as crafty as he was.

"He just has to convince himself that he deserves her." Tamaki said.

"They seem to like each other a lot." Haruhi said. "It won't take long until someone confesses."

"For Kyoya, relationships are different. He is the kind of person to deny himself of the things and people he loves if he feels any sense of inadequacy." Tamaki said. "I know he loves her dearly. He loves her so much it was bringing out a different side of him. Something I've never seen before."

"We all saw that. Even Hinako spoke to me. The more Julia spent time with Kyoya, the more they saw the old her." Haruhi said. "They're really good for each other."

Looking at the case retrospectively, all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place, but it felt like something was missing. It was not the identity of the Mizushima heir, but why did Ryusei Mizushima go to that extent of hiding his family? The man did not seem to be an unreasonable person. There must have been something that pushed him to hide his family. Was it to give them a regular life? Julia's life was anything but typical already. She needed to ask Yoshio more about the Mizushima family and their dynamics. There were some answers she wanted before she revealed the heir to anyone.

Haruhi started fixing the evidence to Julia's identity. Then suddenly it hit her. Kyoya's patient was Lilian Mizushima. That meant…on record and if people were being strictly legal, he was the one responsible for her death. She felt uneasy about this fact. No one can deny that Kyoya had no plans of murdering anyone, but on the eyes of the law he was still partially guilty. How would Julia take the news? How would Kyoya take all of this in?

"Ah, I almost forgot our dinner reservation at Kaiseki. Don't forget, Haruhi." Tamaki said as he hugged his wife. He was proud of every achievement she earned herself. Her wife was the embodiment of hard work and success.

"Yeah. I'll get the twins ready. Is everyone coming?"

"Yes, it's going to be the family celebration. I'm so excited already." Tamaki said as he kissed Haruhi's forehead. "I love you, Haruhi."

She smiled at her husband. She knew she was the luckiest woman in the world. Tamaki was an idiot, but he was a loving one. "I love you too. Let's get the twins ready. We'll be late."

As husband and wife left the room, they saw Shizue Suoh was on her way to hers. Everyone was getting ready for their intimate celebration. It was her husband's birthday and Tamaki insisted on celebrating a special day of a man who brought their family to where it was now.

"Haruhi, if I may speak to you for a moment." The old woman said formally. She has learned to love Haruhi and Ranka. She thought of them as her own.

"Of course, obaasama. Do you need anything?"

"Hush, let us speak in private."

Haruhi followed the regal woman to her quarters. She silently walked towards one of the shelves where all her photo albums were placed. Shizue Suoh was a sentimental woman who kept plenty of photos. The albums that covered different events of her life were all laid out there neatly.

"I fell I have important information to share to you, Haruhi. If I know you're helping the Ootori with this case." Shizue said as she took out one of the dark red albums. "I have a few things I would like to share to you."

The woman gestured for Haruhi to come closer and sit beside her. Haruhi looked at the pages filled with memories of someone's rich past. There were photos of garden parties, important events, dinners, holidays, and even weddings.

After turning several pages, Shizue stopped at one photo. Haruhi looked at a photo of a traditional Shinto wedding. Based on the clothing and style, it was probably around 40 years ago when this photo was taken. She looked at the faces immortalized in the piece of paper.

"This was taken at the start of Yoshio Ootori and Noriko Saito's wedding." Shizue said. "At that time, marrying due to a mistake was considered a dishonor. Did you know that this union was quite controversial?"

"No, obaasama." Haruhi replied. She looked at the much younger Yoshio Ootori and Noriko Ootori. "Kyoya-senpai's mother looks a lot like Fuyumi-neesan."

"Yes, she does. Yoshio's eldest son is an exact replica of him as well." Shizue said. "Even I feel nostalgic when I look at those two."

Shizue handed the photo to Haruhi. "You see, Kyoto is filled with plenty of rich clans with histories dating back to centuries. Even older than the Haninozuka or Morinozuka families. The Saito Family was one of these. Noriko Saito was a prime trophy to be won. It raised a lot of brows when a family that was completely wiped out during the war crawls its way back to prominence."

"The Ootori family completely wiped out?" Haruhi asked. This was a story she never heard from anyone.

"Yes, the Ootori Clan was of noble descent. However, during the war some members were dispatched to serve the army. The others stayed and served those who were left here. People flocked to their homes to be cured. Unfortunately, when the bombs were dropped at the cities where they resided…" Shizue paused. "Lots of people were lost back then, but if there were families that lost more it was the Ootori Clan. Most people of high standing lost their businesses, lost a few members of their family. But none was as devastating as what happened to theirs. They lost everything. Heirlooms, history, and financial support. Only a few members remained and back then even I knew that there was no chance for their family to progress. The only one that was left was a barren woman, a husband, and wife who were almost too old to have any children of their own."

"Were these the grandparents of Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, that was them. You see, all of Yoshio's siblings died in the war. My husband's family was a good friend of the patriarch of the Ootori family who stayed at Hiroshima. Back then they already focused their efforts on medicine and apothecary. They're the reason why my mother was able to give birth to me without a scratch." Shizue said. "The Mizushima Family was a rival of the Ootori Family back then. The previous generations clashed in opinions and values. Though, there was one man that changed it all."

"Sadanobu Mizushima." Haruhi said.

"Yes, he's the reason why Yoshio is heavily in debt to their family. The old man treated Yoshio like his own son. You can even see similarities in the business structure of the two families right now."

Shizue turned another page and it showed a photo of her, her husband, Sadanobu Mizushima, and Ryusei Mizushima. "Not a lot know about Sadanobu's son, but if you knew the family well enough, you knew exactly who the boy was. It became an unspoken fact between a few prominent families."

"Obaasama, I appreciate the story, but I do not understand why I need to know all of this." Haruhi said honestly. It gave her more perspective on both families. She understood Yoshio Ootori's intentions even more, but what was Shizue's reason behind this?

"It's only a matter of time until families, especially those with ill intentions, realize who the Mizushima heir is." The woman said seriously. "The Mizushima Family is notorious for a reason. They even have a hold in the underworld of the business sector to this date. The Kasanoda Family is closely related to theirs. I believe it was through a previous marriage. I will not be surprised if they have a hand in keeping the heir safe."

"No one knows who the heir is yet." Haruhi said. No one except her and Tamaki at least.

"Like I said Haruhi, it's only a matter of time until someone finds out that your friend…I believe Julia-san was her name. Somehow, she was trained to act like a Mizushima without even knowing it. I avoid getting mixed up in things like this, but someone has to tell the girl of her fate." Shizue stressed.

Haruhi looked at the woman and was taken aback. "How did you know it was her?"

"I saw the glances some the old timers, such as myself, gave her during the birthday of the twins. Everything about her screamed the main attributes of someone from that family, but something about her was different. That individuality can fool those who did not pay close attention, but I think that was the reason for separating her from her family. She is blossoming into the ideal heir she was groomed to be."

"This is a lot to take in, obaasama." Haruhi said. "I'll try my best."

"Support her no matter what. Being head of the family is more of a burden than a blessing in all honesty." Shizue said. "Shall we get ready now? All this talk about the past makes me want to eat some ootoro."

"That sounds good, obaasama." Haruhi said with a smile as she left.

* * *

Julia looked at the sleeping figure beside her. It seems like her companion got tired with all their activities. She kept herself within the warm confines of Kyoya's bed. Not wanting to move an inch. Either way, she was unable to move since Kyoya's arms were wrapped securely around her waist.

"I wonder what time it is?" she asked herself.

She reached out for the clock on the bedside table. It was just 5:00 pm. Somehow the entire situation felt surreal. Thoughts about what Kyoya could do in bed brought a deep blush to her face. She never thought that Kyoya was skilled with using his mouth in places she did not think it was possible to even use it. It all started with Christmas dinner with Kyoya's family and then confessing their feelings, finding out who the doctor in Lilian's letters were, and now this. So much happened in such a short span of time. She was not sure how to comprehend everything. Though she was sure of. She knew she loved Kyoya dearly.

She turned around to look at the man fast asleep beside her and smiled to herself. Kyoya looked extremely vulnerable as he slept. He even looked content.

"Kyoya, wake up." She whispered.

"Ngggh."

"I'm getting hungry." She said honestly. Her stomach was already making noises and she could hear it loud and clear.

"Not yet." He replied as he pulled her closer. He nuzzled at the nape of her neck then she heard a sound of another stomach begging to be fed.

"5 minutes." Kyoya said in raspy voice.

Julia chuckled at his sudden change of heart, but she realized that the five-minute extension for Kyoya was not for sleep. She felt him nipping at the base of her neck as his hands roamed again. She could feel the smirk on his face and it annoyed her.

"I never thought I could make you beg like that." He teased. "or that you could be obedient when I ask you to say my name."

Julia turned away. Her face was turning to an even deeper shade of red as Kyoya reminded her of what they just did. "We need to get dressed."

"You really don't like it when you do not have any control of the situation, don't you?" Kyoya said with a suppressed laugh. He felt cruel for teasing her, but it was fun. Her reactions were priceless.

"Do you do this with all the girls you sleep with?" Julia said with a pout.

"No. I just do the deed and leave." He answered straightforwardly. While it was true that he's slept with plenty of women, this was the first time he made love to anyone. He did not think that the emotional connection would make a vast difference.

Out of nowhere, Julia started running her fingers though his hair and she had a small smile on her face. "Come on. Let's get changed."

"Do you want to have dinner out?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't mind, but that might put you in a difficult situation."

"I think the wigs we used are still in the closet. We can work our way around with those on." He suggested.

"That does sound fun" Julia said as she snuggled closer.

"Or we can just have food delivered." Kyoya suggested. "Then we can keep ourselves busy while waiting."

"You really are something…" Julia said. "We just did…you know…if we're going to do it again that makes it five times in a single afternoon."

Kyoya found himself trying to suppress his laughter. Julia's inability to even say the word sex amused him. For someone as headstrong as her, no one would think that she was shy around these kinds of things. As far as he was concerned, it's the 21st century and it was normal and healthy for two adults to engage in these activities from time to time.

"Why are you making fun of me?" Julia asked.

"Nothing. I just find it amusing that you're really shy about having sex." Kyoya said as he looked at her. His observation was further supported by her blushing even more with hearing the word sex. "I guess you can become a prude when you're sober. It should be interesting if you were drunk then."

"Kyoya!"

"Is there any blood left in other parts of your body or has it all gone to your face?" he said as he kissed the tip of her nose. "So, are we still getting ready for dinner?"

"Yes. We're both hungry." Julia stated. "I'm going to take a shower."

As Julia stood up, he watched her enter the bathroom. He was contemplating whether he should join her, but he decided it was best for them to get ready separately. They would finish if he joined her. Kyoya stood up and took some clothes from his closet. Luckily, Julia was using the tub so he could use the shower instead.

In less than twenty minutes, they were dressed and ready to go. On their way to the garage, they noticed Noel was making a lot of sounds and was running around the hallway. Something was bothering the cat.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked the cat. He looked at Noel's bowl and saw it was filled with food and water. "You already have food on your bowl so you can't be hungry. What is it?"

Suddenly, Kyoya and Julia felt the ground shaking. The Japanese were no stranger to earthquakes. They held onto the walls since usually these things stopped after a few seconds. Much to their surprise, the shaking got stronger and some of the furniture were moving around the house. They could hear several things falling on the floor and toppling down. The entire place was shaking violently for 5 minutes. Kyoya had to kneel to regain his balance as the earthquake hit its peak. He tried his best to crawl towards Julia as he secured her in place. When the shaking stopped, the first thing Kyoya did was open the television.

It was all over the news how the 8.5 magnitude earthquake had its epicenter a few kilometers outside Kyoto. The news showed the devastating results in the cities closest to the epicenter. They both were shocked because the after effects were frightening. As an aerial view of Kyoto was shown, Kyoya instantly recognized one of the collapsed structures being shown. His phone started ringing and he knew this could only bring good or bad news.

"Yes, Fuyumi-neesan?"

He knew it would have been fine if she could explain what happened, but based on the words between the crying and sobbing he heard he knew that this did not mean anything good.

"Breathe, Fuyumi-neesan. How is otousama and okaasama?"

His sister's voice was barely audible and coherent. It would not take long until Yuuichi or Akito called.

Upon sensing the emergency, Julia had a terrible feeling about the news she saw in television.

"You have to go." Julia said as she looked at Kyoya with concern. She understood what he was going through. The uncertainty of knowing how your loved ones are was a feeling she was no stranger to.

"I'll be fine." She assured him.

"I'll have Tachibana bring you home. Stay here, please." Kyoya said.

Before Kyoya went out, she hugged him from behind. "Please stay safe. Call me when you're in Kyoto."

He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "I'll call you as soon as I can."

With that, Julia watched Kyoya leave the house. She could see a few casualties, but the most devastating one was near where the Ootori Group facility was being built. She could see the pile of metal and the newscaster reported that there were people trapped under the rubble. He stated that the number of people trapped was still unknown, but the number of injured and dead people rose slowly as the debris was cleared.

* * *

A traditional Japanese wedding has multiple parts and each part has a significant meaning. The "san-san-kudo" or the three by three exchange is rich with meaning. It is performed by the bride, groom, and their parents. Each one takes three sips of sake from three different cups. The first three represent the three couple, the second three represents three human flaws which are: passion, hatred, and ignorance.

Another highlight of this ceremony is the rosary with 21 beads representing the couple, their families, and Buddha. They all are joint in one string to symbolize the union of the families. Though, some unions were based on politics there were some that found its way naturally.

Yoshio stood in front of the mirror as he took a deep breath. He recited the basic information about Shinto weddings to calm himself down. He could barely recognize himself since he was wearing a traditional in the colors of with Ootori family which was grey and the golden family crest which was embroidered on his montsuki kimono.

"Are you nervous?" his mother asked as she looked at her son dearly.

"Yes."

"It will be fine. You love her, right?" Chiyumi said.

"Yes."

"Then that's all you need. Everything else will follow. Don't look at anyone else, but your bride today."

When Yoshio made his way to the shrine with his father and mentor, he saw Noriko wearing the her shiro kimono. It's pure while color brought out her beauty even more. He ignored how fast his heart was beating. It lightened up as he saw Ryusei trip slightly as he ran towards him. The boy was wearing his school uniform, which was the customary formal wear for someone his age.

"Yoshio-niisama, you look like you're going to die." He said bluntly.

"Thanks."

"Just looking out for you. Besides, Noriko-neesan looks really pretty. I'm sure your pale face would turn red the moment you see her up close." He whispered.

Their conversation was cut short as the priest called Yoshio's attention. It was time to start the ceremony. He saw Noriko walk towards the entrance of the shrine right in front of her father. Yoshio ignored the glare from his future father-in-law the entire time. He knew he had a lot to prove. He was not going to fail anyone's expectations. He walked slowly and stood beside Noriko.

"Hey, how are you?" Noriko whispered.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Hungry."

Yoshio shook his head and looked at his future wife with amusement. The woman's stomach could not even pick an occasion. One of the servants opened the large red ceremonial umbrella and when they saw all the priests lined up and as their family was settled behind them, they walked towards the shrine. He could barely hear the chanting the priests were doing. He could feel his heart beating faster by the minute he was scared he would go into arrest by the time they stood in front of the altar.

He saw two tables in the center with the cups and sake ready or at least in Noriko's case, water. Some adjustments had to be made considering she was with child. He watched his parents sit beside Noriko's and the sat on their respective seats with their own cups of sake. His mother smiled and nodded at the couple.

The priest opened the scroll where he read the rights and what this union meant. The ceremony went by faster than he thought. It was time for the priest to ask for his confirmation to take Noriko as his wife.

The bald Buddhist monk in his traditional wedding ceremony clothes walked towards him. Yoshio found himself focusing at the large beads the man carried.

"Yoshio, I need you to fight."

He blinked several times at the words of the monk. He was sure that was not how the words should go.

The monk looked at him in the eye and said "We've done all we could. It's up to you now. Think about her."

Yoshio has never been more confused his entire life. He looked at his surroundings to see if they noticed the error, but everyone was looking at him expectantly. He had no idea how his words of commitment would answer the monk.

"Yoshio, come on. Fight it. You need to live. There are plenty of people still depending on you! She needs you!"

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his side and that breathing and standing up straight was difficult. He kneeled on the floor as the pain was too much for him to bear. He shut is eyes tight and everything went pitch black. He slowly realized he was not in a Shinto shrine and he could hear the sound of the familiar beep of the heart rate monitor. His vision was hazy and his senses felt dulled.

"He's fine. We can continue the operation."

"Yoshio, I need you to keep fighting. She's waiting for you outside."

As the anesthetic set in, Yoshio took their words into consideration. His eyes closed as he slept, but he was going to do as he was told. He was going to fight.

* * *

Noriko was seated on the chairs closest to the operating room. She knew it was never a good sign the moment more surgeons and doctors are called in to assist. It's been two hours since the two additional doctors entered the room. She was scared that they were barely keeping Yoshio alive. That he was already a lost cause. Somehow the thought of losing Yoshio frightened her. Her eyes already hurt from crying and she could barely keep them open anymore.

Just moments ago, the nurse handed her Yoshio's belongings. His wallet, phone, and wedding ring were all with him that time. She cannot fathom how she was barely scratched yet her husband was fighting for his life. Just a few hours ago, she saw him die. The emergency team barely brought him alive to the closest hospital.

It was also funny how life played tricks on her. Of all the hospitals Yoshio was rushed into, it was the place where it all started. The very hospital where Yoshio brought Kana-chan after Soichuru did the unthinkable. It was where he spent most of his time since all the difficult cases were brought here. It gave him the medical training he would need as the future leader of the Ootori family. Memories of her seeing Yoshio in the emergency room flooded in. The good-looking doctor who read books every afternoon at the park close by to her school. She prayed with all her heart that he would not leave her. Not yet. Not when they had a lot of things to mend and apologize for.

"Noriko?"

Noriko looked at the woman that sat beside her. "Okaasan, you came."

"Of course, I came here as soon as I could. How is he?"

She could feel her tears fall again as her mother hugged her.

"He will be fine. That husband of yours is more stubborn than the weeds in my garden."

One of the doctors went out of the operating room. Noriko ignored the blood-soaked surgery gown. The man worked with Yoshio back then. She recognized him.

"Tetsuya-san. How is it?" she asked.

"All is well, Noriko-sama. Yoshio-sama is being brought to the ICU already. He just needs some time to recover from his injuries."

"You're practically our friend. There's no need to be so formal." Noriko said.

The man smiled and bowed at the woman. "The operation was successful. We were able to bypass the major arteries that affected." The doctor replied.

"So he will recover easily?"

"Yes, but he cannot continue his treatment. I'm afraid this might pose as a future risk."

Noriko looked at him confused. "Treatment for what? Does he need additional surgery?"

The man stiffened. "He never told you?"

"I'm sorry. I don't think we're on the same page. What treatment is my husband receiving?" Noriko asked.

"Yoshio has colon cancer."

Noriko looked at the man. "Is this a joke?"

"I'm afraid not, Noriko-sama. He's currently in stage II B…We were planning on going through aggressive treatment before it progressed further, but considering his state of health I'm afraid that would not be possible."

"How is the prognosis looking up?" she asked.

"We sent samples to the pathologist. They're will confirm if the cancer is still aggressive. But currently, he cannot continue therapy. It would cause his organs to fail. He is in no condition to go through it."

"When was he diagnosed?"

"Two years ago."

Suddenly, Yoshio's actions made sense. The divorce, pressuring Kyoya to get married, purposely having most of his work in Tokyo. He was getting ready for the worst. He knew he was dying. He was making sure that everything was fixed by the time he was unable to do it himself.

"I'm an idiot." Noriko said. "How could I have not noticed?" She ignored the tears that continuously trickled down her cheeks.

"How much time does he have left?" Noriko's mother asked.

"With his current state of health…I would say a year or two at the most." The doctor looked at Noriko apologetically. He did not know that Yoshio kept this from his wife."Do you want to see him?" he asked.

Noriko nodded. She needed to make each moment count. Her mother held her hand as they followed the doctor. After passing through a few hallways, she saw the room Yoshio was in. He was paler than the snow outside. She could see the bruises on his arms and shoulders. The small stitch on his forehead. She saw the machine that helped Yoshio breathe easier, but his breathing remained labored.

"We gave him the strongest painkillers his body handle right now. It's the best we could do. He's still unstable so anything more than that could do more harm than good." The doctor said.

Noriko could see that whatever it was they gave, it was not enough. He still looked like he was in pain. She cannot believe that she has not paid a lot of attention to her husband. She did not realize that he has lost a lot of weight and how the cancer has placed its burden on his body. She knew what she had to do now. Yoshio needed her now. It was time for her to be the stubborn one.

* * *

Wooow.

Sorry for the late update. I honestly had a writer's block. I was not sure how to bring the next events to life, but here it is. So what do you think? I couldn't bring myself to kill Yoshio instantly as well. I felt bad for the guy. Also, finally Kyoya and Julia had their moment. Comments please. It's my first time writing something intimate.

Also, thank you for all the new followers and favorites. I was so surprised. Never thought a lot of people were enjoying this. I'm glad though. Thank you for all the reviews and the private messages. I feel all the love.

Hopefully I can update sooner, but since I'm preparing for my certification exams I think it might be even more delayed, but I will update after since I will have absolutely nothing to do by then but give into my passion.


	26. Chapter 26

Hikaru stood in front of the warehouse which was considered as the mecca of textiles. This was the business that Miyura family took pride in. They were the pioneers in creating whatever kind of fabric imaginable to man. All kinds of cloth with varying textures, patterns, and colors were available in abundance. It was just not as busy as he anticipated. He could see there were less staff today. One of workers directed him to the main office where Megumi Miyura was. As he passed through the balcony, the familiar factory scent of cloth engulfed his senses. He thought about how much Kaoru would have loved the place. This was his kind of dream.

"Who brought the trash inside?" Megumi said as she searched for the culprit. "Oh, my apologies. It's just the other Hitachiin."

"I heard bitches only bark, but this one talks." Hikaru retaliated bitterly. He desperately tried to control his tongue, but Megumi started it and he was not backing down without a fight.

The two glared at each other. Their feelings of loathing for each other were mutual in all respects. Being in a situation where they had to see each other was torture enough.

"Let's just make this quick. Unlike someone here, I have a life." Megumi said coldly.

"Don't worry. It will be faster than some of your one-night stands."

They decided to be as civil as possible. Work was first. The faster they finished the transaction, the better. It meant they never had to see each other again.

"Your mother asked for another round of our newest line. I only have half of what she needs since the others are in the other warehouse. Also, I'm still working on bringing out the emerald green color she was hoping for." Megumi explained. She walked towards one of the workshops to show Hikaru the samples.

"This was the first prototype. It's the exact same color, but the brilliance is lost just after a few washes. I'm making a few adjustments on the dye, but it seems like it's compromising the quality of the fabric."

Hikaru expected Megumi to know the business process, but this came as a surprise. He never knew that she was involved with the actual development of the products. At least she knew what she was talking about and that made her presence bearable.

"How long the prototyping take place?"

"Give me a week at the most. I'll deliver it to your office myself."

"Ah, the perfect opportunity for you to see Kyoya-senpai." Hikaru said sarcastically. "For all I know the fabrics really done. You just need a reason to go there."

Megumi looked at Hikaru with a stone-cold look. Something inside her just snapped. She's had it with tolerating this fiend. She's had it with everyone assuming she was always up to something. All she was doing was following her mother's orders to keep the company afloat. If that woman hadn't placed her in difficult position, things would have never been this way. She was just too tired from it all. She was done pretending.

Hikaru watched the girl leave and he was gloating at his victory. Finally! One point to the Hitachiin's. He had this feeling of satisfaction as he left the place. He was done with Megumi and he could finally start his own business. He was ready to start anew. He walked out of the building with a smug look. He couldn't wait to tell Kaoru about his win. Unfortunately, his feelings of success died down as quickly as it came. He saw the very person he hated hiding behind the dumpster. Megumi was seating on the ground with her knees close to her chest. Hikaru knew exactly what she was doing based on how her face was buried in her hands.

The guilt started to set in and Hikaru knew he was out of line already. He stood there not knowing whether he should go to her and apologize or just leave. His guilt escalated when he realized that Kyoya might not appreciate if he made Megumi cry. He'd never hear the end of it from Kaoru. Tamaki would lecture him about manners and being the true gentleman. He took a deep breath and swallowed his pride. It would only get worse if someone found out he made the girl cry. He walked towards Megumi. Unable to look at her directly the entire time.

"Hey, what I said back there. I…uhh…I didn't mean it." Hikaru muttered.

Megumi looked at the person she least wanted to see now. She rolled her eyes and stood up to leave. She did not want to have anything to do with him. She was not going to be pitied. She was Megumi Miyura.

"I'm sorry." Hikaru said. "Really. I didn't know what came over me."

"Just leave. You got what you wanted, right?" Megumi said with her back facing him.

"Look, I don't want you to think I'm such an ass. I got carried away and I'm sorry."

Megumi could feel that Hikaru was somewhat sincere in his apology. "If I accept it, will you go? I'm not in the mood to talk."

Hikaru stiffened as he saw Megumi's puffy red eyes and face. He felt helpless with crying women and he knew he was an idiot at this point. "I'm trying to be nice since Kyoya-senpai seems to be serious with you. You can at least try to return the gesture."

Megumi still could not look at him in the eye. It was bad enough she broke down, but of all the people that would see her it had to be Hikaru Hitachiin. "Thanks for being considerate then. It's so thoughtful of you."

Before the two could part ways, they felt their footing was unsteady. The moment they heard the siren's they knew they needed to find cover. Hikaru instinctively took Megumi's hand and took her to one of the open spaces where it looked safe. The act was easier said than done as the ground shook violently. Hikaru held Megumi close until they got to one of the benches near the parking lot. The sirens and warning announcements were playing. They received a memo from the institute saying that a small 2.0 earthquake was expected so factories were asked to shut down some of their generators, but what they felt was not the predicted intensity.

As the ground stopped moving, the two looked at their surroundings for any immediate danger. Luckily, except for some large rolls of cloth and broken glassware, the facility was generally fine. Megumi walked towards the part of the lot that had a good view of the business and tourist areas of Kyoto.

"That was a strong one." Hikaru said.

"The Meteorological Agency only predicted a small earthquake which was not enough to stop most businesses, but this was much stronger than expected." Megumi replied with disbelief. Their readings were usually accurate. It never miscalculated like today.

A short after shock was felt once again as they walked towards the gate. From their view, they could still see skyscrapers downtown swaying slowly, but what took Megumi by surprise was the sight of one of the new buildings under construction collapsed.

"No…" she said with gasp. She knew exactly what that place was. Kyoya had to know immediately.

Hikaru looked at Megumi while observing the effects of the earthquake. Some houses were heavily damaged. The roads were cracked and powerlines fell on the round. People slowly emerging from their homes and businesses. He was shocked with what just happened. He tried calling his family and friends and Megumi was doing the same. All the workers from the warehouse slowly went outside and were calling their loved ones too.

"Is everybody alright?" Megumi asked the foreman.

"Yes, Miyura-sama. No one was hurt, but we'll need to fix the storage rooms and account the list of broken or wasted materials."

"Do that when the aftershocks have lessened. Try to contact your families first before working." she replied. "Go to the designated evacuation sites until we have news its safe to continue operations."

The man bowed lightly. "Thank you, Miyura-sama."

"Hitachiin. Have you gotten through?" she asked albeit sharply.

"The lines have been cut." Hikaru said. His phone only had the emergency signal provided by the government. Nothing more.

"This is bad. I need to get home." Megumi said as she desperately tried to hide her anxiety. Her heart was pounding. What if her father was hurt?

"Are you crazy? It's too dangerous." Hikaru said. "I don't think we can go anywhere. The roads are blocked."

"You don't understand…"

"What could possibly be so important back home? Your bags?"

"My father is there you idiot!"

Hikaru wanted to take one of the rocks on the ground and hit himself. He has never been so frustrated with that big mouth of his. "I'm sorry. I don't know how you can get home, but I'll help you in any way I can."

"Let's start walking."

He watched Megumi walk towards the gates. Cars would have difficulty going around the city, but he had the perfect solution.

"I have a better idea." Hikaru said with a smirk.

"Oh, what is it this time?" she said with an annoyed tone. This guy was getting on her nerves already.

Hikaru walked to where his motorcycle was parked. He opened the under seat storage and gave a helmet to Megumi. "You better hold on tight and give me the right directions."

* * *

The entire Suoh Family looked at the Eastern Wing of their home and how it was set ablaze. The fire department was notified and responded quickly, but there was still some damage done.

"I'll have the engineers check the sprinkler system." Yuzuru said. "It's a surprise that it did not automatically switch on."

"At least no one was hurt." Anne-Sophie replied. "Did everyone make it out, Shima-san?"

"Yes, Sophie-sama. It happened while we were all evacuating the premises."

"It was a miracle it happened while you were all having dinner." Shima said. "It would have been terrible if you were home. The fire is too close to the room of the twins."

Haruhi knew this was no coincidence. It was a threat. Someone was watching her every move from the very beginning. Someone wanted to keep Julia hidden. She felt defeated with the whole situation. Her work for Yoshio Ootori had no other copies. All documents that proved Julia Swenhaugen was in fact Julia Mizushima is gone. She watched her husband calling a few of their friends making sure they unharmed, but based on his expression she could sense terrible news was coming their way.

Tamaki walked back to his wife with a grave expression. "Kyoya's parents are missing."

"What?!" Haruhi said.

The entire family heard the grave news. On the radio, it said that the damages in Kyoto were heavy since it was close to the epicenter. The number of injured and dead were rising. People were panicking since the last time an earthquake this strong occurred, a tsunami visited their shores and tore everything in its way.

"What do you mean they're missing?" Yuzuru asked.

"One of their facilities that was under construction collapsed…his parents were doing some inspection."

"I'm sure their businesses are well-built. What happened to this one?" Shizue asked.

"No one knows. It's just collapsed." Tamaki said. "Kyoya will be investigating the damages when he gets there."

"I hope they're safe." Sophie said genuinely. Their family has grown closer to their's over the years. She also personally enjoyed her afternoon tea with Noriko.

"Is everyone alright? I came back as soon as I could." Ranka said as he tried to catch his breath. He was just about to go to work, but the earthquake was enough to rattle down the nightlife for tonight. Most of the bars closed to clean up. "The trains were suspended from running until the aftershocks stop."

"We're fine, Ranka," Shizue said. "It was just by a stroke of luck that no one was home."

They all waited in front of their home until they were given a sign that it was safe to enter the premises. The head of the fire department spoke to Tamaki and Yuzuru in private.

"Is there any chance that there were any plugged appliances in those areas?" the gruff man asked.

"No, none at all." Tamaki said. "That's the library of my wife and it's just filled with books. My children's room has a strict no gadget policy. Not even a television is at their disposal."

"Candles? Did anyone light candles, incense, or does anyone smoke?"

"No, that area of the house is childproof. We avoid putting hazardous objects there since my children freely roam that side of the house." Tamaki said.

"We checked all the electricals, but there was nothing wrong. Even your sprinkler system was working perfectly when we did our tests. The last option is someone purposely set that part of the house ablaze."

Yuzuru looked at his son. "Were there any important documents in there?"

"Most of Haruhi's cases were there, otousama."

"Does this include _that_ case?"

"Yes, it was stored there."

Yuzuru bowed at the fire man who checked their home. "Thank you for your time and effort. We'll handle the rest from here."

"Thank you Suoh-sama. My men and I shall take our leave."

When the area was clear, Yuzuru took his son to one of the secluded areas of the garden.

"You need to tighten security, especially around Haruhi." Yuzuru said. "Someone is watching her every move. This fire is no accident. It's a threat."

"I understand, otousama." Tamaki knew that his wife was in danger, but he cannot just stop her from doing her job.

"We cannot afford any losses, okay? It's too dangerous to get too involved in cases that have been buried under lies."

* * *

Hikaru got Megumi home in no time. The servants were all surprised to see their young mistress on a motorcycle with a guest they've never seen before.

"How's otousama?"

"Kazuyoshi-sama is fine. He's already back in bed." One of the servants replied. "Are you hurt Megumi-sama?"

"No, I'm good." Megumi said. All the worry that built up just washed away. She let out a deep sigh and was thankful that her father was fine.

"Does Megumi-sama have any news on Koharu-sama?"

"No, okaasama hasn't answered any of my calls." She replied. Hopefully her mother got engulfed by some sink hole or was crushed by a building.

"Sooo…everything's fine?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, thank you for bringing me here. Would you like anything?" she offered.

"No, I should get back to the train station. I need to get home."

One of the servants walked towards them. "I'm so sorry, but I heard from the news the trains are currently non-operational until further notice. There have been several aftershocks and will postpone their trips until further notice."

Megumi closed her eyes. As much as she hated Hikaru, she owed him. "You can stay here for the mean time until you find better accommodations."

He did not like this as much as she did, but he had no choice. Going downtown to look for a hotel did not seem like the best idea. "Alright. You have a place with good reception? I need to make a few calls."

"The balcony has. Come on, I'll take you there."

She watched Hikaru try to call other people in desperation. It looked like all their efforts were futile. Their cellphones were of no use, but she needed to check on the other factories. She asked the servants to get her one of the radios that allowed her to directly contact the factories from her home. It was their last resort communication line.

Ever since her father got injured, she was placed in charge of the business. Doctors wondered why her father never seemed to heal. It was just like what happened to her grandfather. She was scared since if she lost her father, she would have no one to fight for. She needed to buy some time for him. She cannot let her mother win this time.

* * *

Fuyumi sat beside her mother and grandmother. They've been seated out in the hallway for a few days. The doctors did not permit anyone to go inside the critical care unit. She looked at her father who was practically sedated and on painkillers. She cannot imagine that her own father hid the truth from everyone. It was stage II cancer, which can be controlled but he should have at least informed someone. She looked behind her and saw her grandmother and mother seated on one of the couches. Her mother obviously hasn't slept well since the incident.

"He'll be fine. His condition is slowly stabilizing." Fuyumi said comfortingly.

"Fuyumi's right." The old woman said. "Yoshio will recover soon enough."

Noriko could not listen to her mother and daughter. It's been two days and Yoshio hasn't woken up yet. Doctors checked up on him almost every thirty minutes. She felt useless as she watched Yoshio sleep. She did not want to leave him. Not when she saw him die at a certain point. She was no doctor, but she knew that had he gotten to the hospital a few seconds later the outcome would have been different. She wanted to do something…anything, but she was just seated out here. She couldn't bring herself to work as well. Her children were handling everything from damage control, press releases, and insurance work.

"Let's go home just for now, Noriko." The elderly woman said. Matsuko Saito sighed. Her daughter looked terrible and she wanted to help, but Noriko refused to leave the hospital until Yoshio woke up. "He would get worried if he saw you in such a state. Let's get you freshened up. You need your rest."

"What if he wakes up?" Noriko said.

"I'll be right here, okaasama." Fuyumi said. "I can handle things from here. Please, rest. You might get sick too."

Matsuko could not understand her daughter. Just a few days ago, her daughter was already contemplating with what to do for her new single life, but now she was worse than a widow. She saw how her daughter's marriage crumbled slowly, but it was obvious how much she still loved Yoshio.

"Fuyumi's right. She'll stay here and call in case anything happens." Matsuko said reassuringly. Her three grandsons practically begged her to drag their mother home since she refused to listen to them. It was amazing how those boys who were feared by plenty had a soft spot for their mother.

Noriko was too tired to argue at this point. They were right. She was at her limit. These were the times when she had to display her strength, not weakness. There were rumors she heard, but rumors are just widespread gossip until evidence was found. There was no solid proof that the Fujiwasa Clan was in fact behind this. But she did not need much evidence, she heard from Kyoya's conversation with Akito that the head contractor of the construction killed himself after seeing his family dead on the same night as the earthquake. Though, there was no proof of who did this, but there was just enough trail for those who were attentive enough. This was Soichuru Fujiwasa's warning to their family. He was willing to do anything to get back what was his no matter what cost.

* * *

Julia along with some members of the White Lily Society have been organizing relief operations for the areas that were crucially hit by the quake a few days ago. They were at the Lobelia gymnasium sorting the donations that were sent. It was an overwhelming response from both the students and alumnae.

"Ju-chan…have you heard any news?" Chizuru asked.

"Yes, Miki-chan was able to contact her parents already. They're going here as soon as possible." she said. She did everything in her power and resources to located parents and family members of her talents. Some of them were just teenagers and the thought of not knowing how their parents were was unsettling. She did not want anyone to feel the same uncertainty as she did years ago. She even went to go visit one of the members of her girl group because her grandmother who lived in one of the towns outside Kyoto was seriously injured.

"Have you got any news of Sato-san's parents?"

Chizuru nodded. "They're fine. Not much damages on their side of the city."

Their job as talent managers was more difficult that people think. Behind the scenes, they needed to support their artists who were considered idols by many. They needed to make sure that all was well inside so that nothing would be disrupted.

"Kaoru sent another round of clothes for those who were displaced." Julia said. She walked towards the boxes that were sent this morning. "I'll have to send him a thank you card of some sort. Chizuru, you don't mind being those girls popping out in the middle of cakes, right?" she asked seriously.

"Julia!"

"What? I'm being somewhat serious. Your 'friend' is being charitable beyond belief. It's best we return the gesture." she said while making air quotation marks at the word 'friend'. "I mean…what kind of friend takes not of all your dreams and starts turning it into a reality?"

Hinako started snickering. Julia was definitely on a roll today, but she had her own personal set of bullets and she's been dying to bring it up. "Well, Chizuru got to see the lovely northern lights, but Takashi and I received a distress call."

"Well, his family is related to the security business so I guess he's still involved." Julia commented nonchalantly.

Hinako started skipping closer to Julia. Carefully avoiding the clothes, canned goods, and water bottles that were on the floor. "Not really…more of someone asked him how to confess feelings." she said as she looked at her friend straight in the eye waiting for any weakness or discomfort.

Chizuru looked at Hinako with wide eyes. "Did...uh…Kaoru call you by any chance?" she asked nervously.

"No. It wasn't Kaoru. It's another name that starts with the letter 'K' though." she replied in a sing song voice.

"Kyoya?!" Chizuru said.

Just the mention of the man's name made Julia hit her head on one of the shelves near her. The two girls looked at her and walked closely.

"What happened, Ju-chan?" Hinako asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she replied flatly. She cannot let her guard down now. Not when both parties were vulnerable.

Hinako crossed her arms and looked at Julia seriously. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I demand it using section 5 of our constitution."

"You cannot bind me into telling something I have no knowledge using the White Lily Society Constitution." Julia said as she dropped one of the boxes she was carrying. "It's not going to affect the performance of the club anyways."

"Yes it will." Hinako said.

"Hinako is right. Since you usually play a man's role if you were to let's say…fall in love with someone, which is basically what happened to you…" Chizuru mused.

"Your performance will be affected."

"I'm not sure if what happened what a confession so I don't know where to start."

There it was. Bingo. Bull's eye. Julia realized her error. Her friends pinned her to the ground and she had no choice but to disclose some information. "Nothing leaves this room, okay?"

The two seniors nodded.

"Please, do not tell Benibara."

"Why?" Hinako asked as she moved closer to Julia's face.

"Because she would kill me."

Chizuru blinked a few times. "Why would Benibara want to kill you? She wants you to find love and-"

The two girls froze. They looked at their underclassman who was carefully freeing herself from their grasp. Did Julia imply what they think she was implying? That she must have done something. That maybe the two are officially dating. That their dreams of seeing their youngest sister with someone was finally coming true?

"Ju-chan, something tells me more than a confession happened." Hinako said with an odd laugh.

"Virginity is just some concept men placed centuries ago to put some kind of value to us. I don't believe in those sort of things like saving yourself for marriage.." Julia explained objectively.

The silence between the three girls grew. Hinako and Chizuru weren't thinking about _that._

 _"_ Ju-chan, did you and Kyoya do something horribly intimate?" Chizuru whispered.

Julia's face turned redder by the second. "I guess you can say that."

Hinako looked like she just won the lottery. "You slept-"

Julia covered her friend's mouth before she can say anything. "Yes, I did. Yes, he was good. Yes, it was amazing and I think I'm an idiot because of the circumstances it happened."

She looked at her friend's dancing for joy and sighed. "Please, don't tell anyone. I'm not exactly proud with what happened. Technically, he's still in a relationship."

"He doesn't like her." Hinako whispered.

"But that doesn't change anything. They're still seeing each other." she replied as guilt brought that terrible feeling to her stomach.

She felt terrible in all honesty. She let her emotions get in the way and wasn't able to think about the situation properly. Luckily, her anxiety came to an end the moment she saw her period this morning. It did not occur to them that no contraceptives were used and they did it multiple times. The worst case scenario was finding herself pregnant while Kyoya was committed to someone else.

Chizuru placed her arms around Julia. "But he likes you, right?"

"Yes, but not enough to let go of the other things he wants." she said with a soft smile. "That's who he is…I've learned to accept it. Kyoya is set on getting the influence he's been working for."

"And you're fine with that?" Hinako said.

"I know I'm not supposed to be, but to a certain extent I am." Julia said with a resigned look. "He's in a difficult situation. It would have been different if the accident never happened to his parents."

"Ju-chan…"

"The ideal thing for him is to go through with his relationship with Megumi-san. It will keep both their companies afloat." Julia said sternly. "I'm not stupid. At a time like this, people in his position would chose something else."

* * *

Koharu Miyura paced back and forth. Things did not go exactly as planned, but the results were much better than they expected. It was a good thing she bribed the men in charge of disseminating information about the quake. After all, a small quake was no danger to businesses.

"How is the Ootori?" Soichuru asked right before sipping some of the scotch he was holding.

"He's awake, but he's in no condition to go against us." Koharu replied.

A soft knock was heard at the door. One of his assistants peaked at the small opening. He was scared to be the bearer of bad news. "Soichuru-sama, there's been a problem with the shipment."

"Which one?"

"The one you needed urgently sent out."

"Who's holding it?"

"We're not sure, sir. It's an unidentified person who's known as 'K.O.'"

Soichuru threw his glass towards the wall close to the door. "Well find that man and bring him to me!"

Koharu looked at the mess on the floor. The Persian rug the ambassador gave Soichuru was permanently soiled. "Oh, and please instruct one of the maids to clean the mess." she instructed to the poor man who was paralyzed in fear.

She got one of the glasses on the counter and walked towards Soichuru. "Those boys are proving to be formidable opponents." she said as she poured him another glass of scotch.

"Yoshio trained them too well." he replied as he clenched his fists in anger.

"The second born is too honorable. Much like his mother. The eldest does not have the guts to go head on head with me…but their youngest is the only one clever enough to go around the rules." Soichuru explained. "There's a reason why Yoshio hasn't named Kyoya his heir even if he's the most competent one."

Koharu smiled. "The both of you are horribly alike in a few ways. He's just more subtle and subdued." She placed a cigarette in Soichuru's mouth and lit it. "What's our next plan of action now?"

"Control the youngest Ootori."

Koharu sighed. "I might just have the perfect solution for that."

"What is it?"

"Trust me. He will have no choice but to marry my daughter." Koharu said with a wicked smile.

* * *

Megumi looked out the window of her room only to see Hikaru pushing her father around the garden in his wheelchair. The two men were conversing about something, but it was evident that her father enjoyed the Hitachiin's company. As much as she hated to admit it, she was starting to like the guy. He was proving to be a good friend. He was terrible with words, but he was an honest person. There were to layers to him.

She walked towards her dresser and to ready for the events today. They received good news that finally Yoshio woke up yesterday, but was in no condition to leave the hospital yet. So their first agenda was to the hospital to visit Noriko, Fuyumi, and Yoshio. Afterwards, she would get the donations Lobelia sent to where she studied high school. Now that the damages have been fixed, most of the roads were passable. She also heard from Fuyumi that there was also an impending investigation on the Ootori Group site. Remnants of bombs were found on site yesterday and the authorities were working on finding out who did it.

While putting on the necklace her late grandfather gave her, she realized her dresser was missing something.

"Megumi, someone left this at the kitchen." Koharu said as she held a small pill box. "We cannot afford any accidents now."

Koharu walked towards her daughter and started combing her hair. "You need to look absolutely irresistible."

Megumi watched her mother fix her hair. While getting married to Kyoya would secure her future, she was not sure if this was what she really wanted. "Okaasama, about this arrangement...I'm not sure if I want to go through with it."

Koharu took a deep breath and took the pearl earrings that matched Megumi's necklace. "Darling, it's the only way for you to save your father's company…if you get close to Kyoya-san, he will not touch any of your father's assets."

"I don't think he likes me, okaasama." Megumi said. She was nearing her limit. She heard him on the phone yesterday. He was talking to someone else and it seemed like an intimate conversation. "It's futile. I've done everything you said and it's hopeless."

"Listen to me, Megumi. Try again this week. Maybe the distance and stress has gotten to him. Remind him about what it is you have to offer." she said while putting a different shade of lipstick on her daughter. "Red suits you much better than pink."

"Okaasama, please listen to me. I'll find another way. I'll-"

"I think there are a few things you do not understand." Koharu said as she twisted Megumi's wrist. "I'll make it easier for your tiny brain to comprehend this. If you do not marry Kyoya Ootori, your father will be killed."

Koharu let go of her daughter. "Now, be a wise woman and keep your mouth shut. If you want to protect him, then follow my instructions."

Megumi looked at her mother disdainfully. "That Fujiwasa man's just using you. You think I'm stupid enough not to know? Well, you're a bigger idiot if you think he'll keep you by his side after all this."

"The faster you act, the more chances of your father living. You cannot have that in your conscience now, can you? Your own selfishness might just cost you your father's life."

Megumi turned her back at her mother, took the pills on her dresser, and left. She needed to find a way to get out of this arrangement. She rubbed her wrist which was still somewhat sore from pain. However, if nothing else can be done, knew what she had to do. Her father cannot suffer after everything he's done for their family.

She waited for Hikaru outside while the chauffeur was getting the car ready. He's been helpful with plenty of things lately. His mother asked him to stay in first Kyoto to handle the donations their family was sending. Plenty of people were temporarily displaced from their homes due to the tsunami warnings. It was also to help Kyoya around with certain things as per request of milord. He's been going around with the guy doing errands and talking to plenty of people.

"Sorry, I'm late. Your father wanted to see how the hydrangeas were."

"It's okay. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I got everything I need."

They walked towards the car and Hikaru saw a glimpse of the marks on Megumi's wrist. "Oi, who did this?"

The woman acted like as if she heard nothing. "Do you think we should get some sweets for Kyoya's father? Otousan told me he was fond of wagashi."

"Megumi-san, don't try to hide it when it's so obvious." Hikaru said as he was about to reach for her hand.

"It's nothing." she said with a stern look. "Just don't mind it. I have sensitive skin so things leave a mark easily."

Hikaru felt his irritation grow by the minute. It annoyed him that she did not want to talk about it. He knew that her mother was something, but she could at least try to fight back.

"You shouldn't let her push you around like that." he said. "I heard her talk to you the other night."

Megumi got in the car. She knew exactly what Hikaru was talking about. It was the usual insults her mother threw at her. Calling her a whore and whatnot became part of the routine and it barely hurt already. He followed her shortly. When they left the house, Hikaru still couldn't get himself off the topic.

"Why would she do that?"

She smiled at Hikaru. "It's just because I had a rebellious phase years ago. My mother and I were never able to mend the rift. I'm sure you understand."

He ignored the lame excuse she gave. "Yeah, doesn't everyone go through that?"

"I'm not sure. Kyoya didn't strike me as the type to have that kind of teenage phase." Megumi replied. She was relieved that Hikaru changed the topic and stopped asking questions about her mother. Though, Hikaru looked at her as if she said some gibberish and laughed until tears rolled down his cheeks. Megumi blinked a few times as she watched the boy beside her laugh uncontrollably.

"That's a good one!" Hikaru said as he tried to catch his breath. "This is gold. I can't wait to tell Kaoru what you just said."

"Why? I don't understand where you're coming from."

Hikaru had an evil look on his face. Much to his dismay, Megumi looked serious with Kyoya. It was time she knew a bit of the Shadow King's hidden past.

"Did he tell you he spent a few years studying in America?"

"Yes, he was taking business, right? He was also part of the honor's society." Megumi stated.

"What do you think a guy like him would do on a Friday night?" Hikaru fished.

"Study or work. He is a responsible person."

"That's where you're wrong." Hikaru said. He looked from side to side to make sure that the coast was clear. The Shadow King has ears everywhere. He needed to be careful. "Let me tell you a story that happened during one spring break."

Megumi looked at him. "You're going to make up stories about Kyoya?"

"It's up to you if you're gonna believe me, but it's better you knew more about Kyoya-senpai, right? The Demon King has a lot of secrets, but since you guys are pretty serious it's better that you know." Hikaru said. His intentions were to tell her the truth and for her to have a different perspective.

"Alright. I'm listening."

"Kaoru, Kyoya-senpai, and I have a special pact where everything we do remains secret. I'm telling you this out of the goodness of my heart."

"Just get to the point."

Hikaru cleared his throat and moved closer. He chose one of the milder stories from their escapades. "There was this one spring break where the three of us went to Los Angeles. We were jumping from one party to another and things can get pretty out of control there. The Americans party like it's their last day."

"So did he watch over you?"

"You have the roles reversed. At a certain point, Kaoru and I would have to pull Kyoya-senpai out, but there was that instance where we lost him. We found him at around 6 am in a yacht with a bunch of girls."

He watched Megumi nod slowly. Obviously she was skeptical about the information she just received. But who wouldn't be? It was difficult to imagine that someone like Kyoya had these kinds of experiences.

"So Kaoru and I dragged him out slowly. The place reeked of weed so it got us worried since Kyoya-senpai has a really low tolerance for those kinds of things." Hikaru said with a shudder. Memories of Kyoya giggling and smiling without reason while reciting his predictions for the stock market.

"Luckily, Kaoru found a few phones and deleted their photos. I don't wanna elaborate, but you can say that Kyoya-senpai had an amazing time." Hikaru continued.

Megumi looked amused at the story. It was not entirely believable, but it was plausible. Though the entire idea of Kyoya going through a wild stage was just out of question. He's too serious and uptight for that sort of thing.

"So things were all fine until we saw one of the messages on his phone. Fuyumi was visiting and she was expecting him for brunch at the Four Seasons Hotel. But with his current state, we weren't even sure if he was going to wake up. So we went to Denny's to sober him up."

Hikaru observed Megumi's reaction. It was clearer than Kyoya's stock market predictions that she did not believe a word he said. "He was smiling and giggling the entire time! He practically ate enough for the three of us, vomited everything he ate in the parking lot, and woke up three hours later with a massive headache."

"You really tell amusing stories, but how am I supposed to believe that?"

Hikaru gulped. "That's because Kyoya-senpai has a split personality."

"You're sounding even more ridiculous by the second." Megumi said with a scoff.

"No, you don't understand." Hikaru said as beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. "Kyoya-senpai's blood type is AB."

Megumi stared at him completely convinced. Had he stated this fact earlier, her interpretation would have changed. "Why you tell me this sooner?" she whispered.

She had no clue why the two of them were whispering but if felt safer to speak in hushed tones even no one else, but the chauffeur was with them. Some of Kyoya's actions made sense now. It explained why he became a seemingly different person when it was just the two of them.

* * *

Noriko watched the nurses change the bandages on Yoshio's torso. She could not take her eyes off the numerous bruises and stitches he had. When Megumi and Hikaru visited yesterday, they were just as surprised to see the man in such terrible shape. It's been a week since the accident, but he's slowly recovering. Though she has felt nothing else but relief admixed with guilt. How could she been so blind to the actions of her own husband? She should have known better. He was keeping the burden all to himself again. It was exactly the same thing he did when they lost their daughter years ago.

When the nurses were done, she went inside and sat on the chair right beside Yoshio. "Good morning."

Yoshio looked at her and nodded. He was no early riser, but the scheduling of medications, bandage changing forced him to be awake at an ungodly hour.

"Even after all these years you still wake up with a temper." Noriko said. "Well I'm not sure if you think this is good news, but Yuzuru called and said that Tamaki and his friends were going to Kyoto to help around."

Yoshio did not expect such a strong response from the companions of his son. The Haninozuka and Morinozuka family have already teamed up with the Kasanoda Clan and the Ootori Private Police to search for the people related to the case. It was also to have added protection for their family. The Fujiwasa Clan was not stupid to go against such a force.

"I guess that can explain why I was given this cat doll by the Nekozawa family." Yoshio said as he looked at the wooden figurine that was delicately placed on his bedside.

Noriko picked up the doll. "I think this is what they call the 'Beelzenef'. It's supposed to ward off bad spirits."

There was a thick silence between them. Their marriage has already ended years ago before Yoshio decided to make things official. The rift between them was vast and deep. Plenty of things have been said. Noriko threw her pride away as she stayed with Yoshio, but she had questions he owed a few answers to.

She placed her hand over his. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was nothing to discuss." Yoshio said as he pulled his hand away. "It wouldn't change anything whether or not I told you."

"I could have helped."

The man was silent. He did not want Noriko to spend her time watching over him. He did not want to add the burden of his health on her plate anymore. He was still a doctor and his health was something he can surely handle.

"Also, Fuyumi told me everything last night. Why didn't you tell me you were looking for her?" Noriko said. "Ryusei was also like a younger brother to me."

"You could get hurt." Yoshio said without looking at her. "I heard from my men that someone deliberately attacked the Suoh Mansion. They have gone that extent already, I do not want you involved in this case."

"And let you carry the burden by yourself? Don't do this to me again. Don't push me away just like the last time we lost our daughter." Noriko said as she tried to stop her tears from falling.

The experience was traumatic for them. No one dared to speak about it. It was frustrating to be the pioneer provider of premier health service, but they were unable to save their own daughter.

"I should have been more careful. I miscalculated. I did not think they would go so far as to put an abortifacient in your drink." Yoshio said as he recalled how his wife was screaming in pain when the drug took its effect. It was not a good memory to see blood trickling down your wife's legs and you were unable to do anything to save your unborn child. He knew that their child suffered a painful death. The effects were also so potent, the doctors said Noriko cannot bear any children after the incident.

The old wounds opened up slowly. It was a painful process for them. Noriko took Yoshio's hand again. "By the way, I threw the divorce papers. You're not getting rid of me this time."

"That's not how legal documents work." Yoshio said in a slightly irritated tone.

"I don't care." Noriko said as she looked at him. "You need me now. So let me carry a bit of the burden, please."

Yoshio sighed. She has completely made up her mind. Nothing he was going to do would change it.

Noriko took a damp wash cloth and started wiping his face. "Besides, we have a lot to catch up on. More than twenty years of not speaking to each other has made us strangers."

Yoshio gently shook his head. It was ironic that they were back at where they started. He looked outside the window as saw a few high school students walking to school. "I still remember seeing you for the first time in that park."

"It's been so long, hasn't it?" Noriko said. "I'm still surprised they sell the shaved ice. Maybe I should get some this afternoon. You always got the cherry flavored one."

At that moment, Yoshio recalled something Ryusei said frequently. The boy always told him to look at setbacks not as failure, but as another option to go through another path. He disagreed with this idea before, but now he saw the truth to his friend's words.

* * *

Kyoya stood up from bed and put some clothes on. He took a cigarette as he went outside the patio. It's been a long day for everyone, but he still could not bring himself to sleep. There was too much going on in his mind that nothing could silence it. He took a deep breath and watched Megumi sleep peacefully. Hikaru told him about the bruise on Megumi's wrist and his theory that Koharu was most likely behind it. Truth be told, he felt a twinge of remorse since he was no better than Megumi's own mother. He used her in his own way and had his own reasons for not ending his relationship with her. She was a valuable resource that made Koharu Miyura think she has the upper hand. Though, the woman is not as clever as she thinks. He was always a few steps ahead of her.

He and his brothers made an agreement to bleed the Fujiwasa Clan dry. Yuuichi was handling the legalities behind the case and was the one speaking to the authorities, Akito took charge of the insurance and medical attention the workers and employees needed, and his job was to stop the money flow of the Fujiwasa clan. Unfortunately for Soichuru, he buys the loyalty of others. When his bribe runs out, so will his influence and power.

Though he received something from the mail yesterday. It was a photo of Julia on her way to work. Soichuru made it clear that he would hurt her if he did anything rash. He's been avoiding most of her calls. Only replying when he was sure about the security of the area. There have been plenty of rumors in the underworld. He found out about from one of their servants about Soichuru's plan. The old man left too many areas open it was almost too easy for Kyoya to strike.

According to the intelligence gathered, Soichuru had plans of kidnapping Julia in some way. That he planned to use her for his own pleasure then dispose of her. The thought angered Kyoya to the point that he felt nothing. This was when he was most dangerous. He's kept his distance from the woman since he last saw her. It was for her own safety. If Soichuru found his weakness, he was bound to exploit it.

It did not help when he visited the home of Minami Ishikawa, the head engineer of the construction site. He was the main suspect in the case and the evidence left in his home was enought to prove his suspicions. Unfortunately, the man they were looking for was dead. At face value, the crime scene told a story of a man who killed his family and shot himself afterwards. Drugs were even planted in certain areas of the house to 'show authorities' that this was a yakuza related event.

When the results of the investigation and autopsy came back. He never thought that he could feel so much disgust for a single person. He and his brothers were practically furious to find out that the wife and daughter of the man were severely raped and tortured before they were killed. What hurt more was it seems like Minami Ishikawa and his son were made to watch the two women violated and killed before their own lives were ended.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes, Megumi?"

"Are you alright?" She asked. She looked at him and he could sense her worry.

"Yes, thank you for the concern." he said with his usual smile that masked his thoughts. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Come back inside, it's too cold out here." she said as she tried to warm herself. She was barely wearing anything, but his white long sleeved buttondown shirt.

"I'll follow in just a bit."

Megumi nodded and went back inside. She knew it was too much to ask Kyoya about his thoughts. He was not the type to disclose his feelings and worries. She wanted him to trust her, but in the end she was just someone he slept with. Something to clear his mind. She knew for a fact that Kyoya did not love her, but it did not soften the blow that his heart was with someone else. She felt bad because she can see that he was throwing away whatever relationship he had. In order to protect his own family, he had to sacrifice certain aspects of his life. They do not have the luxury of love and feelings. They were both in this relationship for their own benefit. heirs was an arrangement of stability, convenience, and safety.

Kyoya had his back pressed against the wall. He was using whatever resource he had left. He knew that his next move meant throwing everything he wanted away. It meant breaking Julia's heart. He ignored the small velvet box in his drawer. That plan of action would most certainly make things easier. He can easily gain the power and influence with a single word from Megumi. It will protect both their families. It would even keep Julia safe, but it meant living a life of regret.

* * *

Mei was helping her father around his pension. There weren't any damages in Karuizawa, but her father needed the extra hand for the preparations for spring. There would be a large influx of guests to view the cherry blossoms and their garden had its own lovely collection of flowers thanks to Kasonada and his gardening skills.

"Mei-chan, thank you for helping your otousama." Misuzu said while polishing the silverware.

"Don't mention it, old man."

Mei went out to take the trash and noticed a conspicuous expensive black cars that were meant to be 'stealthy' and 'unnoticeable' parked outside. She paid little attention to it since this was a rich neighborhood, but what took her by surprise was the old woman in an exquisitely formal kimino stepping out.

"Good morning madam, is Isao Sonada here?"

Mei was unaccustomed to such formalities. "Yes, he's inside."

"Thank you."

She looked at the embroidered family crest. It looked like a bunch of waves crashing on a few rocks. She was about to go inside, but her father went out and walked towards her.

"Mei-chan, is it alright if you buy a few things from the store? We have an important guest so otousan can't do the errand himself. Please bring Ritsu-kun with you, okay?" Misuzu said cheerfully.

She ignored the unusual cheerfulness her father had and walked to the back where her boyfriend was. She his bright red hair sticking out right behind the bushes.

"Ritsu, let's go to town. We need to buy a few things." Mei said with her usual loud voice.

Kasanoda was startled by the commotion. He was feeding one of the raccoons that stayed in their garden during the winter.

"Aahh, sure. What do we need?" he asked gruffly.

Mei looked at the list her father made. "Just the usual."

The pair walked past the window and they briefly saw Misuzu talking seriously with the lady.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Mei said.

Kasanoda knew exactly who that woman was. He has seen her in a few occasions, but she always spoke to his father. It usually meant that their men needed to sniff some information or needed to hide something. He was never given the specific information about their meetings, but this was an ally he was not allowed to disclose to anyone. All he knew was, it usually meant there was trouble that needed solving.

"Who knows? Let's just get the stuff your father needs." Kasanoda said.

* * *

Misuzu was preparing some tea for his guest. The sudden and untimely visit meant something was not going well.

"Haruka-sama, what kind of tea do you feel like having?"

"Your specialty, Misono-san." she replied. "I heard people go here for the local jams and tea. It would be best to try that."

"Of course, Haruka-sama."

It did not take long for him to get everything ready. The bodyguards were surveying the area while he was in the kitchen. He could barely make out the conversation Haruka was having with her bodyguards, but he knew that this visit had to be straight to the point. He went back to the room with everything his previous boss needed.

"Misono-san, I'm not the kind to beat around the bush. I need to make this as brief as possible. I'm sorry if we cannot exchange pleasantries." she said while spreading the jam on her toast.

"I understand, Haruka-sama. How can I be of service?"

"Get her."

"Excuse me, Haruka-sama. What do you mean by 'get her'?"

"The Fujiwasa Clan has made their move. I am most likely their next target. She needs to be within our reach or she has to leave this country for good."

"But she's not ready. She's-"

"Our only choice. I am getting old, my friend. I can only keep the family together for so long. They have gone so far as to use their connections with the Sendo Clan to burn a part of the Suoh Mansion."

"Are they aware that the Kasanoda Clan has close ties with the Suoh's?"

"Yes, and they do not care. They're practically waging war with us. The underworld is already moving slowly. Rumors of the Mizushima heir are being circulated fully and more people are becoming more curious." Haruka said urgently. "It won't be long until they find her. We can only hide her for so long."

"Haruka-sama, with all due respect but I'm not sure if she's ready for the responsibility."

"If she's not ready for it, then bring her elsewhere. I can only trust you for this. Ryusei placed you in charge of his daughter's safety." Haruka said. "Shizue Suoh called me the other day with a short warning. She figured out who the heir was and she said it won't be long until others see the connection."

"If she becomes the heir, everything about her life will be under the approval of the board." Misuzu said. "I love her like she was my own. She deserves some happiness in her life. If she accepts this responsibility, she'll never be free."

Haruka closed her eyes. "I wish the same for her, but with our circumstance it's not possible. They were able to hurt Yoshio Ootori. He's one of the most well-guarded men out there. I cannot lose her too."

Isao Sonada understood what was being asked of him, but he cannot bear to tell Julia the choice she had. "How much time can you keep the front?"

"A year at the most."

"I will do my best, Haruka-sama."

* * *

Hello!

Thank you again for all the love. There were plenty of people who started to follow and like the story. I can really feel it. So I took some comments into consideration and I decided to shorten this chapter a bit. I was told it can get long and quite boring at certain parts. But I'll be honest with something. I usually write my chapters once and check for grammatical errors. I don't spend a lot of time in a drawing board. I prefer to let things flow and I feel that maybe that makes me beat around the bush. But for those who are still reading up to this point, thank you so much! You've tolerated my long chapters and boring fillers. I'll try to avoid those from now on.

I want to thank all of you personally, but I don't have much to say. I try my best to reflect my answers to your reviews in the next chapter or whenever it's appropriate.

So leave any comments, future predictions, feelings, frustrations, thoughts, and emotions. I really want to know how this chapter hits the audience. Also, if you'd be kind enough, tell me about your feelings with how the story has progressed. Like from the very beginning sort of thing. Are you satisfied with everything that's happened? Has the quality of my writing improved? Is the delivery much better? What are the good and bad aspects if ever. Also, if there are certain chapters that were your favorite, please comment it as well. I really want to improve my craft so I can give something better each time.


	27. Chapter 27

Julia opened her laptop while at the coffee shop near her workplace. Benibara wanted to spend the afternoon with her to plan their programs that can help the communities the White Lily League supported. With the devastating damage the quake has done, they needed to do their part to help those in need. That was their mark as members of the White Lily League.

Much like other marks, so was the theatrical personalities plenty of its members had. Benibara walked in just on time. She just left the office considering she was still in her suit. She took off her sunglasses dramatically as she saw Julia.

"How's my Bellflower? I heard you hit your head during the quake. I was worried for the safety of my princess." Benibara said as she kissed the woman's hand.

Julia was used to the stares they got from the general public. It was more than the dense flowery personality the woman had. Benio Amakusa came from a well-known family and was a known LGBT advocate in Japan.

"I'm fine Benibara. I just slipped. Nothing more than the usual." she replied lightly.

"How did it happen? Maybe it's time we brought you to the doctor. What if you need an MRI?" Benibara said dramatically.

The poor girl sighed. There was nothing stopping Benibara's delusions the moment she started. She started typing away in her laptop as she vaguely listened to the woman's monologue.

"My maiden, I watched a film that showed how a young teenage girl suffered from a serious neurological disease and it manifested itself as clumsiness."

As Benibara continued her fantasies, Julia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could never tell the woman that she tripped because of the comforter she was using while watching a movie at Kyoya's home or that shortly after falling he made love to her several times. She needed an excuse. The perfect excuse.

Julia bit her lip and looked away. "I tripped on the playbills of our last play together. I was reminiscing our performances together, okay?"

The woman looked at her with glassy eyes. "I, too, will forever cherish those moments. There's no need to be shy about it, my protege."

"Let's just get everything done. The sooner we finish the plans, the faster we can send help." Julia said. "Did you contact the other members?"

"Yes, more people are sending their support. Plenty are giving money to help with the repairs." Benibara stated.

"I'll pass by the bank to check our account then. I'll inform the current auditor too."

"You really are heaven sent, Julia. Sometimes, I wonder where you learned all these things." Benibara said in complete awe.

"Let's just say I learned my tricks from an unlikely source." she said with warm smile. That was all Benibara had to know.

* * *

Chiyumi Ootori spent her summers at the rest house Yoshio built for her at Karuizawa. It was a strategic location for all of them. Here she had the peace and quite as well as the fresh air and freedom to roam around by herself. She wanted some space from the fast paced city life. She insisted on moving to the countryside, but Yoshio and her grandchildren expressed their discontent with her decision. Claiming it was too far for them to go in case something happened to her. Hence, Karuizawa was the perfect deal breaker for the concerned parties. Her friends and other families the Ootori family worked with also had some of their older members here. It was also close enough Yoshio and her grandchildren to visit on short notices.

Like most of the old timers in the area, she usually spent her morning walking around the park with the maid before heading to the market and the local grocery. It really was summer since she saw children running around the park as their mother's watched. There were also more tourists slowly coming in from the city. She cannot wait to see her grandchildren. Hopefully they will visit her soon.

"Welcome to Arai grocery. How can I be of service?"

Chiyumi looked at the young boy….rather young girl. "Good morning, would you have any peaches by any chance?"

"Yes we do, madam. Would you have any preferences with the variant of peaches?" the boy said.

The old woman blinked a few times and smiled. It was ironic how fate seemed to repeat itself. What were the odds of this scenario happening? To think the daughter of the boy she used to look after would be doing something similar to what her father did at the same age. Sadanobu would have a lot of questions to answer the next time they saw each other.

"No, dear. I just want the local variants." she said with a cheerful smile.

She watched how the girl moved the boxes around and weighed them slowly, but precisely. "Tell me, what's your name?" she asked.

"People here call me Jun." she replied.

"Alright then, Jun-chan. How about we make a deal? I'll triple my purchase each time you answer a riddle of mine." she said.

"Why are you addressing me as a girl?" she asked.

"My husband and son are doctors. I've seen my fair share of medical information to tell that you are just tall and thin for a girl your age." Chiyumi said gently. Her smile not faltering. "Also, you musn't forget to keep your brown contact lenses clean. You might get some kind of eye infection if you aren't careful."

The young girl looked at the old woman with awe mixed with skepticism. "H-how did you know?"

"I know the man who first supplied colored contact lenses in Japan. It's important to be well-versed in business." Chiyumi said warmly. It was always expected of the Ootori matriarch to know what they were supplying in the market. She knew enough to handle a few things for her husband when he was still the head of the family.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"But what if you only meant to buy a single peach? Even if you got triple the amount, that would just be three pieces." The girl mused. "I would use up too much time trying to find your answer instead of attracting more customers."

This girl was surprising her by the second. She was indeed Ryusei's daughter. It was just like any Mizushima to think like this. "Well, if I promise to get a minimum of a kilogram, will you entertain this old woman's wishes?"

After pondering for a few seconds, the girl nodded. "What riddle would you have me solve, madam?"

"What is Alive without breath, As cold as death, Never thirsty, Ever drinking, Clad in mail, Never clinking, Drowns on dry land, Thinks an island is a mountain, Thinks a fountain is a puff of air?"

The lanky girl looked at her then at her surroundings. She watched her repeat the riddle multiple times silently. She looked at Chiyumi and was unsure with the conclusion she came up with.

"A…fish?"

"My, aren't your skills impressive." Chiyumi said. The quick reply took her by surprise. It took her grandchildren at least half an hour to figure out the riddle. "Make sure to get me 6 kilos worth of peaches."

The old woman was not so sure what to do with all the fruits she was bringing home that day, but it looks like she would be passing by the grocery more often this summer.

"Well, since you seem like a clever girl, let me share with you a secret my husband taught my children." Chiyumi said.

The young girl leaned closely brimming with curiosity and anticipation. She wanted to hear what this woman had to say.

"Remember to never disclose everything in your hand. Sometimes, pretending to not know is more of an advantage than a disadvantage."

After those simple words, the woman left and Julia was more confused that enlightened. That was how her summer went. Each day, the old woman bought fruits, she answered a riddle, and got some odd saying. It was only after a few years that she understood the value of what the woman said. It took years until everything she learned that summer made sense.

Even to this day, she owed the woman a lot. She never got the woman's name, but she would never forget the experience. What she learned in that brief exposure, helped her with her current line of work. It also enabled her to do so much more. She sipped her coffee that has gone cold. Benibara left her a few moments ago and it was time for her to do some real business. She typed in her username and password for her stock market account.

'K.O.' she thought with a smile.

She did not mean for it to have the same initials as Kyoya Ootori, but what she wanted was more of a Knock Out sort of vibe. She wanted to remind Soichuru that it was not only Kyoya who was good at playing games. It will be a painful reminder that she was a force to recon with since people did not even know she was playing. This was the least she can do for Kyoya's family. She was not sure why but she had an inkling that the Fujiwasa family was related to what happened. Even if they weren't, it was her way of getting even with them.

* * *

Koharu fliched as she watched Soichuru throw the chair across the room. First it was the vase, second was the glass sculpture, and now this. Soichuru Fujiwasa was furious. He was worse than an enraged animal. His only lead was taken from him forcefully. Nothing was left for him to salvage.

"What do you mean the evidence is gone?!"

One of his men was practically on the ground. "One of our spies said that everything was burnt. N-nothing could be salvaged."

"You mean one of the sluts who applied as a maid?!"

The man kneeling low on the floor was trembling. "Y-yes, Fujiwasa-sama, but we've b-been searching f-for days, Fujiwasa-sama."

"Tell her to look harder!"

"Y-yes, Fujiwasa-sama."

"Who did this?!"

"W-we're still working on the investigation, F-fujiwasa-sama."

"Well work faster!"

Koharu took a deep breath. She watched the man pace back and forth while muttering incoherent things. It hurt his ego. The only reason he did not touch Haruhi Suoh was because she was figuring out the mystery for him. When it seems like she found the solution, it was burnt to the ground. Not even the lawyer had her own copies.

"Soichuru-"

"What?!" the man said as he glared at her.

"Please, calm down."

Soichuru sat down and bit his lip. He stared at the walls and broke into an appropriate fit of laughter. Sources were right that Haruhi Suoh was the one in charge of the Mizushima case. His connections also confirmed that she was close to finding the heir, but all of that was gone now. A fire at the Suoh Mansion. Only a madman would attempt of such a thing.

Soichuru paced as he analyzed his situation. A few days ago, things were all in his favor. Just barely a few days ago, things were going in the course he wanted to, but now he hit several road blocks.

"First, Yoshio Ootori is alive. Second, the shipments aren't moving. Now this." he said as he laughed. "Surely, the gods are testing my abilities."

Koharu walked slowly towards the man and sat beside him. "We still have other options, darling." she said as she stroked his manhood. "Things would be much easier to think about once you have a clear mind."

"I'm not in the mood for games, Koharu." he said darkly.

"Surely, I can do something to make you feel better?" she said softly. "The entire Ootori family is in our territory. Things will look better soon. We'll let them lurk around in peace until another opportunity comes."

Soichuru relaxed as he felt the woman's hands pleasure him. "Tell me then…how's the plan with your daughter?"

"She's cooperating. She values her father's life more than hers." Koharu replied.

"Good…good…and Kyoya Ootori?"

"Still senses nothing."

"Perfect."

* * *

Yoshio flinched as the doctors injected some medications into his body. Considering how weak he was, he needed all the support possible. It hurt his ego enough that he needed help sitting up and that someone had to feed him. He was too weak to even do basic tasks such as putting on his own shirt. Although he was steadily recovering from his injuries, he was still in no shape to leave the hospital. He did not feel comfortable being this dependent on others. He watched the nurse checked his vitals and adjusted the cannula on his nose.

Even breathing by himself was not an option.

"Yoshio, how are you feeling?" Noriko asked with a smile. But her eyes betrayed the pleasantries. It was filled with worry.

"Better."

He ignored the throbbing and burning he felt on his side each time he had to speak. It's been years since he's had a decent conversation with his wife. He owed her a decent reply at least or any reply he could manage.

"The results of the biopsy are back." she said faintly.

Yoshio was battling for his life. She wanted to make things easier for him. If there was any way she could lessen the pain he was feeling, she would do it. It's been more than a week, but doctors said that he was still under surveillance. Even if the man was awake, his blood pressure was low, his, blood count was not improving, he was dehydrated, and underweight. At his state, even a simple fever would leave him to a critical condition.

"It's still in the same stage. It's not yet progressing. They told me that if you improve soon, you can continue the cancer treatment." she said.

Noriko looked at her husband but it seemed like he had difficulty focusing. She noticed that his hands got cold and his lips turned almost white for a few seconds. It was not long until his eyes closed and she pressed the emergency button.

* * *

"Everything's fine, Ootori-sama." the man said as he bowed to the woman. "Ootori-sama was just hypoglycemic. We'll adjust the amount of dextrose he's receiving to compensate for the loss."

"Thank you."

"Just let him rest some more and his health should slowly improve." he continued. Speaking straight by the book. Saying the same things over and over again to all the patients here.

The woman has been trying to tell herself that her husband was getting better. But even she could see he was barely winning the battle. Each day was a struggle for them. She was constantly on her toes since the incident. She cannot describe how the past few days have taken a toll on their family. She ignored how delicate Yoshio's health was. She heard a few doctors down the hall discussing his case. The man badly needed a dialysis, but his body will not be able to handle the stress. It was an endless spiral of problems. He needed this, but he cannot do that. It almost left her despondent.

"Okaasama?"

Noriko's thoughts were interrupted as she saw Kyoya go inside the room. "How's otousama? I came here as soon as I could."

"It's just hypoglycemia." she said. "Your father does not appreciate the lack of sweets in his diet."

"Just a piece wouldn't hurt." Kyoya stated. He knew how difficult it was to imagine a man as strict as his father to have the same love of sweets as Honey.

He watched his father as he slept. It was not the first time he's seen patients in critical conditions, but it took a different set of nerves to look at your own father in this state. He could see that his father was still in pain as he slept. His breathing was still labored even with the help of machines.

He sat beside his mother and he felt her lean against his shoulder. "Why did the four of you grow up so fast?"

"Okaasama, you're a few years too late to realize we have left the nest."

"Oh stop it, Kyoya. Your sarcastic remarks are not needed now." the woman said. As they sat beside each other in silence, a certain thought came to mind. Something that caught her attention.

"By the way, how's your _friend_?" she asked.

A mother needed to know more. Kyoya never spoke about his relationships and affairs with any of them. His thoughts and activities were even more harder to access than the restricted files of the government. She wanted to distract herself from their current problems and to think about something lighter. She's been meaning to ask Kyoya about their Christmas dinner since it became intriguing, but due to the recent turn of events her attention was placed elsewhere. Now that Yoshio was resting, she had an excuse to bother her youngest. She hasn't been able to indulged in her favorite pastime which was knowing what was happening with her children.

"Megumi is doing well. Her father could walk by himself now." he replied.

Noriko placed her hand on her son's cheek. "You know who I'm talking about."

"Okaasama…I don't think it's appropriate to discuss that."

Her son's response did not surprise her. "Have you at least called her?" she asked.

"Akito-niisan asked if otousama can be transferred to a less stressful environment." he said wanting to change the topic quickly. He did not want his mother to pry on something he had very little control of.

Again, her questions were being avoided. "Stop acting like your father. Now, look at me." the woman demanded. It was the same tone she used on her children when they were kids. There isn't much of a difference except now, she had to tilt her head up to look at her son eye to eye.

"Do you like her?"

Kyoya avoided her gaze the entire time. There was even a brief pout on his face. Some things do not change. It was still the same face he had when he was still an elementary student. The Kyoya back then still found a way to resurface to the man she saw now.

"I'm serious, Kyoya. I'm just asking questions because I want a confirmation to my suspicions."

"And that is?" he said as he looked at his own mother with his best straight face.

"I think you love her."

Unfortunately for Kyoya, Noriko Ootori was good at hitting topics that caught people off guard. She noticed the sudden change in Kyoya's disposition. She knew she hit a nerve somewhere.

"Okaasama, you're bluffing and hallucinating." he replied incredulously.

"No. I'm not. I've lived with you boys and your father long enough. I've seen that look before. Don't try to play your mind games with me, young man." Noriko scolded lightly. "Besides, if you really liked Megumi, you would have felt jealous by now."

The boy raised a brow. "I don't see why."

"It's because she's more like herself when she's with Hikaru." she said.

It was obvious to anyone who paid close attention. The two ended up fighting in less than a few minutes, but it brought out a spark in them. She's seen the two interact when they visit the hospital or when she's at home. The Hitachiin has also grown to be rather protective of Megumi. She saw clearly that Kyoya did not love Megumi back.

There must have been reasons that the two did not hit off as well as she hoped. The woman recalled the person she wanted her son to know. "You know, the first time I saw Megumi, she was in their warehouse wearing these baggy worn out overalls and her face had dye all over it, but she had this smile and energy the entire time…and I was thinking maybe a passionate woman like her would enjoy your company."

Kyoya listened to his mother voice out her thoughts. He's never seen Megumi work at their factory since he had no reason to. Not because he was completely uninterested. Though the Megumi he saw was nothing like the woman his mother described.

"So I did what any mother would do, set her son up for someone that knows how to love their work just as much." she said warmly. "But when I saw the both of you with my own eyes, I saw that neither of you want this. Don't try to hide it from me. I noticed it since the Christmas Ball. She likes you enough to accept your hand, but not enough for her to be happy."

"Okaasama you know this marriage would be good for the company and-"

"It will destroy you." Noriko said with finality. She's seen this happen before. She was no stranger to the rift that came between people once fortunes and empires were involved.

The woman closed her eyes and sighed. She needed him to understand her point in all this. "Kyoya, your father and I…at the end of the day even if our intentions never come across right, we just want what makes you happy. Even if it isn't what we expected or what we initially wanted for you."

Noriko adjusted her son's tie. "Now, do you have feelings for this _friend_ of yours?"

Kyoya looked at his own mother. His mouth did not say a word, but his eyes said 'Yes'.

"Have you done anything about it?" she asked.

She needed to probe how far her son has gone into admitting his had no problems with Fuyumi. The girl cleverly got engaged to the man she wanted to marry. It took Akito ages to realize he was in love with Nanako. Yuuichi was no different, but the man was even denser than his own father. Practically hid his feelings since he was in middle school. Now, it was Kyoya's turn.

"I told her I loved her." he said as he looked outside the window. Admitting to himself was difficult, telling Julia was a challenge, and now admitting to his mother practically ruined whatever pride he had left. After all this time, his mother still had the ability to extract the truth. This was a mother's strength. They could see past the walls their children made.

Kyoya looked at all the men and women getting ready for New Year's celebration outside. The start of a new year was just a few days away. Not even a calamity like this could stop festivities. Men and women had a more cheerful aura as they walked around the park carrying shopping bags and food for the occasion.

"And what did she say?" Noriko asked albeit surprised. Her line of thinking was her son did not do anything about it and she was going to offer words of encouragement, but to think that Kyoya has done something. It brought her relief that he did not completely inherit her husband's denseness.

"She said she needed time to think."

The two were silent. A mother watched her own son process everything that's happened to him. Even if Kyoya was silent about his life, when something bothers him and she hits the right buttons, she gets him to open up easily. It was clearer than the diamond rings women wore and more transparent than the water in the most secluded spring. Her son was hopelessly in love with the girl. The woman just her way waltz into her son's impenetrable armor and left her mark. As much as it brought her joy to know that her son found someone. This thought worried her. Ootori men were not known for being direct with their emotions. If they had a bad habit, it was shunning away those closest to their hearts to avoid any weaknesses. So that no one could use these people against them. As much as she wanted to help him, it would be best for her son to find his own way. This was something he had to solve by himself.

As Kyoya told his mother about what troubled him, the two were vaguely unaware of the extra set of ears listening to their conversation. Koharu Miyura stood outside the door as she heard the conversation between the mother and son. She needed to make a short trip to Tokyo if things were to turn out in her favor. Her plans for success, all her hard work, and everything she's sacrificed was all about to go to the drain because of some commoner? Not on her watch.

She left the premises immediately. No time can be wasted. She knew that Soichuru wanted the woman unscratched when she got to him, but she cannot let something like this slide. This hafu will not jeopardize the union of her daughter with Kyoya Ootori. She could feel her anger rise and she went inside the car.

"Get me the earliest train leaving for Tokyo, now."

* * *

The godforsaken alarm clock was at it again. Kyoya got off his bed and walked towards the couch only to be hit by the closet? The sudden force made him open his eyes. He was sure that his closet was not this near the bed. He looked around to scan the area. He felt the tatami mats underneath his feet instead of the marble floors he had back home. When he looked around, he saw a suit hanging by the door and a lot of other things. The room he was in was just as big as the bathroom in his home.

In this state of confusion and unfamiliar territory, he was sure of one thing: he had no idea where he was and what he was doing there. He sat on the bed to recollect his memories or anything that could answer why he was here in the first place. It was a commoner dwelling place. He doubt he just passed out somewhere and some person just picked him up.

"Kyoya? Are you awake?"

The voice coming from outside the door startled him. He was not a man who was fond of waking up early or the unknown. But the smell of miso soup, tea, and some fish started to enter the bedroom was enough to lessen his foul mood. He could hear the vague protests of his stomach, but his hunger died down quickly as his mind tried to get a sense of things around him. He ignored the voice the repeatedly called his name. He needed to know what was happening.

"Ah, you're awake."

He turned his head towards the direction of the voice and was even more confused than before. Julia stood there with her apron and her hair tied up as she kissed him lightly on the cheeks.

"Good morning, please don't forget to pick up Shoichi at the train station." the woman said. "I have a client just outside town who needed me to look at a few things."

The woman looked at him like he was a child. "That's what you get for drinking too much with the neighbors. I told you Yamada-san's thirst for alcohol was worse than yours."

"Why do I need to go to the train station?" he asked. He had to clear his throat a few times since it was unusually dry. He was getting more questions than answers now. Things were still not adding up.

Wmhile Julia was fixing her hair into a neat bun, she looked at him oddly. "Because no one is going to fetch our son from his school trip."

"Tachibana can get him."

She walked closely towards him and sat on the bed as well. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked as she placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine just disoriented."

"Are you sure?" she pressed. "Tachibana's already retired and everyone else are working for your father now. They'll visit next week for your birthday."

"How long have they been working for otousama?" he asked.

Julia blinked a few times. "Ever since you left the Ootori Group. Kyoya, are you really sure you're fine? You didn't hit your head somewhere?" she asked with concern.

It was true that it took her husband a few years to adjust to commoner living, but he was fine after their daughter was born. No one would think that this man was formerly a member of the Ootori Group. He was the regular commoner who owned a few stores in town. He provided enough that his family could live a comfortable life.

"You don't manage pop stars anymore?" he inquired slowly.

"I quit my job, remember? Kyoya. Please tell me you aren't sick. Why are you asking me things that's happened almost 10 years ago?" Julia asked. She held his hands and looked at him with genuine concern. "If you aren't feeling well, I'll try to get Shoichi myself."

Somehow something inside him clicked. If Julia left, that would give him enough time to figure things out. "I'll do it. Sorry. I think I had too much sake."

Julia smiled at him to the point that he thought his brain would explode. The woman kissed him and left him wondering even more. Shortly after his wife's exit, he was ready to do some soul searching, but his efforts came to a sudden halt when a little girl crawled beside him.

"Papa! Park!" she said.

The young girl was probably four or five years old. She looked a lot like Julia and she was calling her his 'papa'. So he did not just have one kid, but he had two. He bit his lip as he watched the little girl climb on the bed.

She stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "Papa promised we play today and I did the magic kiss."

Something told Kyoya this was a dream, this was not what the life he expected, but he did not want to wake up from it.

"Yes, papa will take you to the park." he said with an unfamiliar warmth in his actions.

Then the rest of the day just worked out of muscle memory. He had no idea where he was going, but the rest of his body knew just where to go. He took his daughter, got changed in this tiny commoner home, and left for the park. Afterwards, he took his daughter to the ice cream shop then they went to one of the small grocery shops he managed. Things felt surreal the entire time. He just miraculously find his way around town and picked up his son from the station. The boy was not difficult to find considering he was an exact replica of him.

"We won the science fair!" the boy said. Suddenly, the boy took out a small application form from his backpack and handed it to him.

"Otousan, I really want to go to Shimizu Gakuen for middle school…I know you might not approve, but there's an integrated science program that can help me." the boy said. The look on his face was not foreign to Kyoya. He's seen the same face on himself when he was determined to get something he wanted.

"We'll talk about it with your mother." he said.

The entire day, Kyoya could not explain the feeling he had in his chest. There was this void that was being filled up. There were plenty of things he wanted for himself, but he kept it all locked away until it was forgotten. Until the need for it disappeared completely. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was living it in the moment. That this was something he truly wanted. That somehow in the end, everything he traded for to get this life was worth it.

When he got home with his children, he saw Julia already making a few snacks for the two. The smile reached her eyes as she congratulated their son. Her little kisses on their daughter made him wish for nothing else but this. He walked towards the small bookshelf where all their family photos were and he saw the lost memories of his. Photos of their wedding, birthdays, and Christmas. He never thought he would be content with having a simple life. That something like this was worth trading for the empty mansion he once called home.

While the two children were having their snacks while watching television, he held his wife close as she started getting dinner ready.

"You're being unusually affectionate." she teased. "Don't tell me you want to make baby number three already?"

"Maybe I do."

His wife started laughing softly. "You've been so odd today. Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

Kyoya stared at his greatest weakness. "Nothing. I'm just…happy."

Their intimate moment together was interrupted when they heard the doorbell ring. Kyoya heard his son run from the other side of the room.

"I'll get it!"

When the boy opened the door, Kyoya felt a bitter taste in his mouth. Soichuru Fujiwasa entered and smiled at him. "I told you I'll take it all from you when you least expect it."

He watched his own son struggle against the man's grip until Soichuru placed a gun to the boy's head. He saw the lifeless body fall on the ground. He needed to do something, but he could barely move his feet as he saw the gun aimed at his daughter. Then his wife. He couldn't hear the cry of his daughter or the screams of his wife. Things just blurred out. All Kyoya saw was how the man killed them. Soichuru smiled at him and laughed.

"See how easy it is to take things from the weak." he said as he pointed the gun at Kyoya.

When he pulled the trigger, Kyoya closed his eyes and felt a sharp pain in his chest. Things went black until he opened his eyes again. He tried to catch his breath as he looked at his surroundings. He saw the familiar paintings and wood panels. He knew he was in his mother's house in Kyoto. He placed his hand to his own chest to see if there were any wounds. He looked around to see if the family he saw had any traces here, but he found himself in his current situation.

The dream he had was too vivid for his liking. The emotions and fear felt too real that it was still lurking around. It was going back. The dreams he had. The things in his subconscious made its way here. He hated these since would usually haunt him for a few nights until he finds another way to direct his energy. He sat down and pinched his nose bridge right before taking the box of cigarettes. He needed to calm his mind. Right before he left the room, he heard his phone ringing on the bedside table. An unknown number was flashed on the screen.

"Hello?"

"We sent all the documents to the address you wanted, sir."

The sense of panic started to die down. Things already came into focus. Kyoya knew exactly where he was and who he was speaking to. This was far from the tricks his mind played. This was his reality.

"Good. You will be compensated for your efforts."

"We look forward to our next transaction."

Kyoya placed the phone down. He knew it was a risky bet to steal Haruhi's work, but it was for Julia's sake. The moment he left his home during the quake, he made a call to someone who owed him a favor. It was not a difficult task for a yakuza group to 'destroy' evidence. These were a group of men who could be bought and their loyalty was to the biggest bidder. Using the Sendo Clan's regular transactions the Fujiwasa Clan to his own advantage was the perfect scapegoat. No one would suspect a thing. Now, he was the only person with all the evidence that Julia was the heir. The secret would die with him if needed. He would protect her at all costs. He would do anything in his power to keep her safe. How he'd play the game has changed especially now when he had so much to lose.

* * *

Julia was spending her final day at the office for that year. Some of the employees were already gone. Their office will be officially closed by the 30th and they were to be graced with a one week break. Kaoru was already there waiting for the ladies to finish their final paper work for the year. Mei was seated on the couch as she did her makeup. Basically, there was nothing much to do today. Everyone there was physically present, but their minds were already on vacation. Tamaki had already convinced Benibara that they were all going to Kyoto for New Year to support Kyoya and his family.

"So Kaoru, you're going to Kyoto with Haruhi and Tamaki later?" Mei asked as she filed her fingernails.

"Mhmm. Fuyumi-neesan wanted us to help keep the place festive." he said.

"Cool. You guys do make a great distraction." she commented.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Kaoru asked jokingly. "So when are you guys going?"

"We're taking the train tomorrow morning. We'll be there by lunch."

Kaoru nodded a few times. He voiced his concernn with Julia going back to Kyoto since it might not have pleasant memories, but she said she was fine with it. No one was going to touch her since the government had strict restraining orders on all the women Soichuru Fujiwasa targeted. She also said something about a Lobelia event that was being planned to help raise funds and awareness. He was not sure what they were planning, but it was obvious that she had a lot of responsibility in her hands again.

"Have you started writing the script, Ju-chan?" Chizuru asked.

"Yeah, I'm on the third scene, but I'm not sure how it would go." she said. "I'll try the line on you, Kaoru. Then give me your comments."

The young man sat on the edge of Julia's office table. "Wait, what's the scene?"

"I'm a doctor and you're a patient I like."

Kaoru nodded as he got into position. When he saw that Julia was ready he anticipated for the heartfelt line she was about to deliver.

"Kao-chan, do you like dogs?"

"Yeah, I do."

Julia had a cheeky smile on her face and pretended to let him listen to her heart. "Neh, do you hear that? Even my heart goes dogdog…dogdog."

She looked at Kaoru's expression for a solid minute. The man had nothing to say. His lips were pressed together until it became a fine line. Chizuru was already crying since she knew what the script was for. To think one of their talents who played a doctor in a sitcom was going to sell dog food. This was the only feasible script Julia came up with. It wasn't long until the four of them were laughing. The script was terrible, but it was terrible enough to be remembered by the general public.

Kaoru tried to wipe the tears from his eyes as he caught his breath. "I hope that convinces everyone to get some dog food then."

"I hope so. Our previous script was rejected and we're short on time." Chizuru said. "Oh gosh, my cheeks hurt from laughing."

"I'll just get something from the pantry, okay?" Julia said. "All this laughing made me thirsty."

Mei, Chizuru and Kaoru could barely look at each other without snickering. Though, their little break was just cut short when a woman barged into their office. A beautiful woman who aged gracefully. She looked absolutely sophisticated and cosmopolitan. She ignored the protests of the intern until she found her target. Kaoru recognized the woman in one look. Koharu Miyura was not an easy face to forget. He was puzzled as the woman stormed into Julia's office and stood there.

"Does Julia Swenhaugen work here?" she asked haughtily. Her brows were arched higher than half of the skyscrapers in Tokyo.

Upon hearing her name, Julia walked briskly to her office with her usual polite self. She never expected a client today so this visit came as a surprise. She bowed respectfully first before anything.

"Good morning, madam. I believe you were looking for me." she greeted pleasantly. "How may I help y-"

The smack on Julia's face resonated in the entire office. Things unfolded slowly as Koharu slapped Julia's face. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the source of the commotion. Mei and Chizuru did not appreciate how their friend was being treated.

"Hey! What-"

Mei was about to pounce at the woman until they saw Julia's hand. It was a simple gesture she used when clients were about to get difficult. It meant to leave it to her. She will handle this. Koharu glared at the ganguro and snorted. Then she looked at Julia as if she were a beggar on the street.

"Stop acting all innocent. A woman with a poor upbringing such as yourself has no right to pretend to be pure." Koharu said. Each word had its own special venom as she spoke. "To think a hafu whore like you can ruin such a perfect union."

Koharu laughed as if she said the funniest joke. "So how long have you been sleeping with Kyoya Ootori?"

Julia looked at the woman confused. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me? How long have you been bedding the man? Does he call you at his bidding or do you have scheduled sessions?" she asked. "You might as well inform me with how your whoring sessions work. Whatever amount he pays you, I'll double it as long as you stay away."

"I'm sorry, I don't think we're on the same page ma'am."

The woman walked towards Julia and pulled her hair forcefully. Kaoru could not believe what he was seeing. Everyone in the room was shocked with the sudden turn of events. Everyone knew that Koharu Miyura was someone not to cross paths with. He knew from his mother that Koharu Miyura was odd, but to think she would go to this extent was beyond him.

"Miyura-san, I don't think it's right for you to do that." he said as he went in between them. He needed to intervene. He knew that she would not touch him. With the distribution of power, the Hitachiin family was still above the Miyura family.

Koharu let go of Julia's hair by then and she looked at the woman with disdain. "You couldn't even answer me…disgusting woman. You should have been raped and left for dead by that Fujiwasa man instead!"

A normal person would have fought back by now, but all Julia had was a pleasant smile. Though Chizuru could sense the woman's anger. She knew that Julia was a wise person. Inside this office, she carried the name of their company and all those associated with it. She was not just Julia in there, but a representative of their organization.

"I would like to apologize in advance, madam. I'm afraid I haven't gotten your name. I wish to address you more appropriately." she said respectfully.

Koharu scoffed at this girl's effort to remain calm. "You do not have the right to address my by name. I do not want to hear it coming out of your mouth."

The woman walked around Julia as if examining her entire worth. "So tell me, did you or did you not sleep with my daughter's fiance?"

Kaoru and Chizuru stiffened at the news the woman just dropped while Julia's amiable expression was unchanged.

"Forgive me, but at this point I don't think it matters. You seem to be convinced that I've seduced your daughter's fiance multiple times. Nothing I say will change your mind." Julia replied. The news practically stabbed her or it felt like someone just shot her, but now was not the time to show how vulnerable she was.

"Wait, Kyoya isn't engaged. If he had plans, I would have known by now." Kaoru said. He wanted to make sure that the woman was bluffing. That she was saying all this to intimidate Julia into submission.

"I'm afraid he might have kept that from you. Yesterday, he asked my husband for approval for Megumi's hand in marriage. It's only a matter of time until he asks her the question." she said. "Though a wretch like her can ruin something like this. God knows how much you've manipulated the man? Don't act like you don't have a reputation, Julia-san."

Julia took a deep breath and shut everything out. All her emotions were locked. Her expression was unreadable. For the first time, Chizuru and Kaoru saw something else in Julia's eyes. It was not anger. It wasn't at all fear, but it was strong enough to peer into Koharu's soul and see through her cover.

Her eyes slowly became soft, her smile pleasant as she said "Yes, quite a reputation. I've heard it from plenty of women like you. Women who cling at men for power. Women who have nothing better to do than bring others down. Let it be known then that I slept with Kyoya Ootori. I made sure he begged for me up until the last moment. Just like every single man I've seen."

Kaoru watched Koharu's expression change. From the high and mighty look she now had a threatened look in her eyes. The woman hid her insecurities well as she lifted her chin. She ignored how Julia's gaze just burned right through her. As if Julia said, I know your intentions, and I'm not falling for your traps. There was a sudden change in the tides.

"I don't mind the false accusations you throw at me, madam. But I'm afraid I would have to ask you to leave the premises. Unfortunately, I have nothing more to say to you and your presence is disrupting our work environment." Julia said as she walked towards the door and opened it. She called security to escort their guest to their car and to ensure her safety as she exits the building.

"I've never been treated with such disrespect in my entire life." Koharu said as she walked out.

The entire place was silent. No one moved an inch or made a sound even as Koharu left. They watched Julia as she ushered the surprise visitor just like their VIP clients. They all avoided eye contact as she walked back in.

Julia sighed and laughed for a few seconds "She still never gave me her name though. I can only assume she was Megumi-san's mother."

Mei and Chizuru looked at their friend. The looked at how Julia clenched her fists until parts of it bled. It betrayed the composure she put up. For a brief moment, Kaoru was sure that a tear was about to fall, but it was gone in a split second.

"Julia, are you okay?" Mei asked. Her loud voice was practically a whisper now. She knew Julia well enough to see when the mask was up.

"Of course, I'm sure there was just a misunderstanding." Julia said as she started fixing the papers in her filing cabinet.

Chizuru knew that their friend was bothered. The moment Julia started doing mindless menial tasks of arranging and sorting files, it only meant she needed to clear her mind. Kaoru wanted to call Kyoya to ask about the engagement and to at least help defend Julia. She did not deserve that kind of treatment. However, Chizuru told him that it was best to let things go for now.

The rest of the day, Julia acted like nothing was wrong and that Koharu never visited her. They brought Kaoru to the train station Kyoto and met with everyone else. The Host Club along with some members of the Zuka Club were going to Kyoto to distribute some relief goods and to help those who were badly affected by the earthquake.

They all got a bit of snacks before the train was scheduled to leave. It was not until Kaoru, Chizuru, and Mei told the story while Julia went to the washroom. No one suspected that Koharu Miyura would have gone out of her way just to say a few words to Julia. No one knew that Kyoya was serious in getting married with Megumi. It worried Tamaki to no end. He wanted to hear it from Kyoya himself. The plan of getting married to Megumi was something that bothered him. He knew it would not be the best idea for his best friend to lose every single bit of himself. He did not want Kyoya to turn into the man he never wanted to be. This was not the Kyoya he knew.

"Why would Miyura-san go through all that trouble?" Haruhi asked.

Kaoru was about to say something, but was interrupted by Julia herself. No one noticed that she was already back from the restroom.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I feel flattered though. To think she took such an expensive train ticket and sat here for almost four hours just to tell me all that. I didn't think I was that well-known." Julia said with a sheepish laugh.

The others laughed about it with her. They decided to make fun of Koharu Miyura the entire train ride to lessen the sting. Though Chizuru had a terrible feeling that something inside Julia was stirring. She knew her friend was hiding something and she was bound to find out what it was sooner or later.

* * *

Hikaru was going to help Megumi with the shipments his mother asked for. They wanted to finish work as fast as they could since the Host Club was arriving tomorrow. He's been going around making proposals for the new game he was planning and that afternoon she invited him back to the factory. She needed him to see and confirm if whatever product she saw making was to their liking before she had it massed produced.

"Megumi-sama, we have the dyes you asked for. It's all on the table."

"Thank you."

Megumi looked at her workspace and saw the carefully labeled bottles. Things were almost ready. She left the dye in place and started to mix the colors to get the right shade. She made multiple shades of green so that there was a plan b in the even she needed to get the colors done again. She barely noticed Hikaru snickering at her appearance.

"Nice outfit." He was surprised to see the woman who was so well manicured all day in large stained overalls.

"Watch it or I'll throw this paint at you"

This was a sight for Hikaru. He never thought that the cloth they used was made this way. Yesterday, he saw her sewing the pattern by hand as a sample and now she was dipping the cloth into a wonderful shade of green. It reminded him of the wicked witch from the Wizard of Oz, but it was not a sickening kind of green. He saw it and he felt empowered to wear it. He knew that Megumi was getting closer to the exact shade his mother wanted.

Unfortunately, as fascinating the whole process was he was bored in a few minutes. He was glad that they got the color his mother wanted, but now there was nothing else to do but wait. They were leaving it to dry hoping that the color would stick to the fabric. He watched Megumi mix a few other colors at the side. Then he looked at the clock.

It looks like he still has to wait another 45 minutes and he was already dying of boredom. But being the mischievous person Hikaru was, it would be a waste to let all the extra orange dye go to waste. As Megumi was writing things on her logbook, he dipped his hand and cupped her cheeks. Making sure all the bright orange made it's way to her face.

Megumi was surprised with what he did. No one ever dared to put dye on her. She stood up and ran after Hikaru. No one would mess with her in her territory. She took the royal blue dye and smeared it on his face.

"You look just like the blue men!" She exclaimed. She got into an uncontrollable fit of laughter as Hikaru's front teeth were partially blue.

Hikaru Hitachiin now understood why Megumi Miyura never laughed out loud in public. Why she acted so serious all the time. The moment he heard her shriek and snort in between the weirdly pitched tone of her voice, he felt like her laugh was even funnier than the joke. She tried to control herself in desperation. This was one of her weak spots. She knew how horrible her laugh sounded the moment it got out of hand.

The moment she stopped laughing, it was Hikaru's turn. He never thought that her laugh was infectious. It begged you to laugh with her or at her. Depending on one's mood. He noticed how his heart started to beat faster Megumi joined him. Their fun ended early when she accidentally spilled the hot water from the pot they used to melt the other wax colors.

"Megumi, are you alright?" Hikaru asked as he took her hand.

Without thinking, Hikaru did what he always does to Kaoru. He placed Megumi's hand close to his mouth and tried to cool it off. The girl was unaccustomed to being treated as such so she was not sure what to do. Hikaru found the cold water and placed her hand on the small basin.

"Geez, you gotta be more careful." he said as he opened the faucet. "What if that was some weird chemical? You'd get hurt or something."

Megumi felt her heart beat faster as Hikaru continued to treat the burn mark on her hand.

"Kyoya would kill me if anything bad happened to you." he said flatly.

The woman quickly recalled her situation. "Yeah, he might get worried." she said with a sad smile.

She watched Hikaru put a small bandage on her hand. She wanted to cry and just give up. She was done with her mother's games. She wanted to just do the things she wanted, but she was in too deep already. It was too late to turn back from where she was.

"Hey…are you okay?" Hikaru asked as he waved his hand a few times in front of Megumi's face. "You've been spacing out a lot."

"I'm just tired. I barely slept the other night."

Hikaru moved closer and placed Megumi's head on his shoulder. "Sleep. I'll wake you up when the fabric's dry."

"Thanks." Megumi said as she ignored the blood rushing to her cheeks.

* * *

Fuyumi placed her hand on her stomach. Her belly has been growing too fast and moving around is starting to get difficult. The little one she was carrying was starting to grow bigger. She sat down on the couch hoping her surprise for Kyoya would be perfect. She just wants him to relax a bit and his friends would just be the perfect option to lighten up the mood.

"So this is Kyo-kyo's friend?" the old woman said cheerfully. "Such a handsome man."

"Obaasama, Kyoya's an adult now. We should treat him as such." Noriko said. "Kaoru, this is my grandmother, Matsuko Saito."

"I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance, madam." he said.

"Oh my, he's charming just like his brother too."

"Obaasama, you joke around too much." Hikaru said as he scratched his head.

"Ah, quiet now. Who wouldn't want to be smothered with attention by a handsome set of twins?" she said with a light laugh.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat down across on the couch right in front Kyoya's grandmother. They can see that she was delighted to have more guests in her home. It was rare for her grandchildren to visit all at once and to even have more company than usual kept the place feeling more lively than usual. Chiyumi used to bring them here all the time, but they just grew up so fast. It was not long until an overwhelming number of local delicacies showed up in front of the Hitachiin twins. There were some items there that were considered a rare luxury even for them.

"It's a good thing I called Oiji-san to deliver his special wagashi." the woman said cheerfully. "Fuyumi, I hope your brothers delivered the box I placed on the table."

"Yes, Akito said he'll bring it to otousama." she said.

"It's a good thing his appetite is slowly returning. He's has always had a sweet tooth." the woman said.

Fuyumi felt at ease now that her father was starting to walk again. His recovery was happening smoothly. Things were finally looking up. Yuuichi and Akito gave them a comprehensive report on their father's health. They said the worst that could happen was some nerves were damaged during the accident. Luckily, all the neurological tests all came back normal. Their father should be completely recovered and back in shape in at least half a year.

"Ootori-papa likes sweets?" Hikaru asked more bluntly than he intended.

Kaoru elbowed his brother and laughed nervously. He wished that no one heard Hikaru's remark. Now was not the best time to question Yoshio Ootori's taste buds.

Fuyumi laughed. "Yes, otousama may not look like it, but he does like sweets. He's a pioneer in health care, but he's got the worst diet. I remember okaasama scolding him when I was a child."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Fuyumi. She had a nostalgic look on her face. It did seem like an entertaining idea.

"At night, he would eat half a cake just to stay up and work." she said. "He would pass me some cake when no one was looking during dinner parties too."

The twins could sense the favoritism instantly. It was obvious that Yoshio Ootori was a sucker for his own daughter. He let her have the easy way and to enjoy life without the stress and stigma her brothers had.

"Hika-ji! Kao-ji!"

The twins knew the younger set of voices instantly. It was the next generation of twins. Chiyo and Uno were growing up to be horribly talkative like their father. Tamaki would send them videos singing and talking gibberish.

"Let's play! Come to ojichan!" the twins said as they ran towards the two toddlers.

Fuyumi walked towards the door and motioned for Tamaki and Haruhi to enter. The two were busy admiring the traditional architecture of the Saito Mansion. It was quite a sight. It looked like the ancient palaces seen in old paintings. She could see that Tamaki was more than overjoyed with the setup and Haruhi had to contain her husband.

"I'm glad you could make it."

"We'd do anything to help your family, Fuyumi-neesan." Tamaki said. "Kyoya is like my brother."

Haruhi almost rolled her eyes. Tamaki had too much drama and chivalry in his system. It made him really seem like a medieval prince. His composure now was far from what she saw earlier. She had to stop a bawling Tamaki from running to Kyoya the moment they got off the train. He was like a lost puppy looking for his mother. He's been worried sick that 'okaasan' might be feeling terrible.

"Good afternoon Fuyumi-neesan." Haruhi said. She liked Kyoya's sister even if she could be overbearing at times.

Fuyumi asked for the couple to come with her. "Obaasama, this is Tamaki Suoh and his wife Haruhi." Fuyumi said. "This is my grandmother, Matsuko."

The couple bowed respectfully. This was the matriarch of one of the oldest families in Kyoto. Dating even before the Edo era. It was surreal to see how dignified she can carry herself even at her age.

"Ah, yes. I've heard a lot about you." the woman said. "You're Kyoya's best friend."

Tamaki was oozing with happiness. His okaa-san spoke of him with his grandmother. It was an honor.

"Fuyumi and Noriko told me a lot about the two of you." she continued. "It's so nice for Kyoya to have friends like you."

Hikaru and Kaoru saw the bullet that went through the Host King's heart, but he quickly recovered. "Of course, Saito-sama." Tamaki said.

"Now, no need to be formal. If you call my grandson 'okaasan', by all means call me obaasama." she said with a light chuckle. Kyoya warned her before leaving that his friends were quite energetic. Now she could see why he gave her a fair warning before he left that morning.

"Fuyumi, what time did Kyoya say he was going back?" she asked right before taking a sip of her tea.

"He said that he'll check the facilities, go to otousama, then pick up Megumi before going here."

The old woman sighed. "I'm relieved that Kyo-kyo finally found someone he fancies. I was scared that I'd never see any of his children."

"Yes, I think so too." Fuyumi said.

"Did he ask for her hand yet? I'm not getting any younger so he better hurry up."

Fuyumi shook her head. "No, I'm afraid he hasn't. Maybe he's just waiting for a better time to ask her."

The moment Hikaru heard Megumi's name. He felt something in him stir. He was angry for some unknown reason. He cannot explain it, but he just knew that he felt bad. Like someone stole something from him. Maybe it was the weather or something else completely. Kaoru noticed the sudden change of mood with his own brother. He's always been more perceptive with Hikaru's emotions. His brother was dense when it came to a lot of things, but he's still better than Tamaki in that department.

Everyone in the room was silent for a few moments. Each having their own reason for withholding their thoughts and words.

* * *

Julia bit her lip ran to her parent's room. She just woke up from a terrible dream and couldn't sleep. The hallways were dark and everything frightened her.

"Okaasan?"

She could see her mother move around. "What's wrong Julia?" she asked as she slowly sat up.

"I had a bad dream." she said teary eyed.

"Come here darling. There's no need to be scared." she said as she kissed her daughter. "You'll need to be brave soon. You're going to be a big sister."

"I know."

Ryusei could hear the commotion and woke up as well. "Lisbeth? What's wrong?"

"She had a bad dream." she said to her husband as she cradled the little girl in her arms. "Did you by any chance allow her to watch the late night shows with you?" she asked in a completely sweet yet menacing tone.

He looked at his wife with a nervous smile. "She said she wanted to watch."

"Just sleep right here then, darling." Lisbeth said as she kissed Julia's forehead. "You won't get any bad dreams if you sleep beside us, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"I promise."

She closed her eyes and found herself in a deep and dreamless sleep. Her parents were right about her not having nightmares. She curled herself closer to them as she slept. All her worries and fears washed away. Everything was perfect until she woke up and found herself seated in a train. The quickly passing scenery was the first thing she saw. The rice fields that they just passed through and the hum of the engine brought her back to her reality.

"Finally you woke up." Chizuru said. She handed Julia a tissue. "What were you dreaming about? You were crying in your sleep?"

Julia blinked a few times and she felt the dampness around her eyes and cheeks. "Nothing. Just a bad dream."

"We should get ourselves ready, my maidens! We need to look fresh in order to spread the right energy to those in need." Benibara exclaimed. "Julia, what's our schedule for today?"

"We're going straight to the towns outside the city. The other members of the Zuka Club are already there. They're just waiting for the next batch of people to come in."

"Is everything ready?"

"Of course, Benibara-sama. I made sure of it." Julia replied. "Please excuse me. I'll freshen up already."

She looked at the screens on the bullet train that gave their estimated time of arrival in Kyoto. In less than two hours, they'll arrive at their destination. She felt somewhat nervous coming back, but it was much better than staying alone in Tokyo. Her thoughts were her greatest enemy now. She needed to keep herself busy and distracted. As funny as things sounded, her intentions of going to Kyoto were quite selfish. It was a selfish motive covered up by a selfless act. Her true agenda was cleverly hidden in their plans. She needed to talk to Kyoya. She wanted to know what exactly were they. They weren't a couple, but they were most certainly not just friends. It was a gray area, really. Their relationship with each other could not fall in one category which was problematic.

Julia sighed as she washed her face. She looked at her reflection and saw that her face was still swollen from her 'short' nap.

She was not sure what to expect the moment she got to Kyoto. She knew that talking to Kyoya will not be as easy as it sounds, but she needed the clarification or closure.

"You can do this." she said to herself. She's been through a lot worse. She ignored the bottomless pit feeling her stomach had and how fast her heart was beating. There was no other way to do things but facing it head on.

* * *

Akito and Kyoya were seated in the hall close to the room to their grandmother. She always told stories while about otousama's brothers and sisters. Hearing her talk about the past was something they looked forward to.

"Akito-niisan, let's go." Kyoya whispered. His nanny would scold him if she knew he was still up.

"Is everyone else asleep?" Akito asked cautiously.

Kyoya peaked outside the door and nodded. "I think so."

The two brothers knocked on Chiyumi's door. She was not surprised to see her two youngest grandchildren waiting for her next tale.

"Are you boys here for another story?"

The earnest eyes the two had revealed their intentions. Chiyumi almost laughed hard. The two boys had their summer break earlier. It was a good thing that Ouran was more considerate with their younger students. They knew these children needed to play and move around more rather than sit behind a desk. The two boys practically begged for their parents to let them go to Karuizawa to visit her after school. She motioned for the two to sit down close to her by the fireplace.

"Now, what do you boys want to know?"

"Your stories during the war!" They said with wide grins.

She appreciated the innocence of these two. She hoped that it would remain so for as long as possible. The sound of the frogs and crickets outside was deafening. She started telling her stories from the past. Talking about her children who have left this world. She told them stories about the banquets and family reunions they all had. There were plenty of things she talked about, but the most painful experiences are the one's she wished she would forget. She thought about her eldest son, Yusuke, who was drafted to join the army. Yoshio reminded her of Yusuke each day. He was a splitting image of his brother. She can only imagine how different things would be had all her children survived the war.

There were plenty of ironies back then. Japan talked about prosperity yet all she saw was poverty clinging on the streets. Her husband and his family tried their best to accommodate as many people as possible in their hospital. She and her daughters frequently made visits to the countryside to get medicinal herbs and food. Everyday, people flocked to the residence of the Ootori clan. They were the best known doctors and medical practitioners back then.

As a mother, she had her fair share of sacrifices. But the worst sacrifice she had was letting the army take her eldest. Yusuke was a gentle soul. He was a boy who could not hurt a fly. He looked like a child playing soldier the moment he was in uniform and was asked to hold a riffle. The thought of him killing strangers he cannot hate was beyond him. The moment she received a letter and an empty box, her heart broke into a thousand pieces. But she had to remain strong. What almost killed her from the inside was knowing that all her children died from the nuclear bomb. She questioned herself. Why did she and her husband live? Why were their children taken from this world too early on?

There were plenty of questions the god's left unanswered. She looked at her two grandchildren fast asleep on her lap. It was a miracle she was able to bear a son in her old age, but to live long enough to see her grandchildren was the greatest blessing of all. This was the least she can do as a mother. Yoshio never asked for help directly. She knew he was going through a lot. Her son's marriage was not going well right now. She only hoped that things would turn out well in the end.

* * *

Lisbeth Sakamoto looked at her watch. Traveling all the way to Tokyo was taxing in its own way. She was just barely in time for her appointment with the bank manager. This was an errand she had to do on her own so she asked their neighbor to watch over Julia for the afternoon. She should be back from school anytime soon. She walked through security and went inside the bank. She overheard Ryusei's conversation with his father. She knew that it was not safe for Julia to be associated with the Mizushima family. She needed to clear the paper trail and hide the important documents.

"Sakamoto-san?"

"Yes, I'm Lisbeth Sakamoto."

"Good afternoon, Sakamoto-san. I'm Isao Sonada. How may I help you for today?"

"I'd just like to open a new account and deposit a few things there."

"Of course, Sakamoto-san. Right this way please." Isao said as he lead his customer to the office.

He opened the door to his office and saw his daughter Mei seated on his chair drawing a few things. He bowed deeply to his customer. It was unprofessional to have his daughter here at work, but he has no choice. His wife was in the hospital and no one else could watch over his daughter.

"Excuse me, Sakamoto-san. I'll just ask my daughter to stay somewhere else first."

Lisbeth smiled at the young girl. "That's no problem. I have a daughter around the same age as well. Please, take your time."

She ignored the flustered man who asked his daughter to leave his office for the meantime. Most parents only wished the best for their children. It was a sacrifice she made. She gave up her career to make sure that Julia would grow up to be a fine woman.

"May I ask what kind of account you wish to open?"

Lisbeth took the documents in her bag and got all her identification ready. "Actually, I want to open two accounts. One is under the name of Lisbeth Swenhaugen and the other is Lisbeth Sakamoto."

It did not take long for the man to process her request. Lisbeth had multiple copies of Julia's birth certificate and other documents. Though with the help of some friends, she had some of the information changed. She did not think she would have to resort to this kind of activities to protect her own child, but here she was.

When everything was cleared by the bank, she took her leave. That way she would have some time to buy something nice for her husband and daughter. She was about to cross the street until a familiar person started walking beside her.

"It's nice to see you here."

Lisbeth smiled. "Hello, otousama."

Sadanobu was glad to see his daughter-in-law even for a brief moment. "I'm planning on having some tea and snacks by the park. Would you grace this old man with your presence?"

"Of course, otousama."

She followed Sadanobu walk through the intricate streets of Tokyo until they got to a small neighborhood park with a small tea house.

"I hope Ryusei has been treating you and Julia well." he said as he sipped his tea. It was rare for him to see his daughter-in-law so he better make the most out of it.

"Oh, otousama…he would spoil Julia rotten. He's such a doting father." she said with a laugh.

"If you're talking about the wagashi, that's all from me." he replied nervously.

"And the toys and dresses?"

"Still from me."

Lisbeth shook her head and sighed. "I misjudged my husband. Now I know who's spoiling Julia rotten."

"Isn't that what grandparents do?" Sadanobu said with a light chuckle. He rubbed his knees and ignored the aching of his bones. He knew that his age was catching up with him. He sighed deeply. He had a hunch to Lisbeth's visit. She must have heard the news already. Someone has been going around the Mizushima family. Tearing it from the inside.

Sadanobu watched the children in the park playing. "Lisbeth, you understand that as a final resort, Julia might have to be sent to America."

She was silent. She knew that was the worst case scenario. If anything were to happen to them, Julia would go to America to continue her studies there. She also spoke to Ryusei about these arranged marriages. She was not a big fan of having her daughter into a lifetime commitment she did not want. Though with the circumstances her daughter was born into, this was something inevitable.

"Yes, I understand."

"Don't worry. I'll keep all of you safe for as long as I can." he said. "These are just tiny threats. No need to worry about it so much."

Lisbeth could see through the front Ryusei and Sadanobu have been keeping up front. She knew that something was happening behind closed doors. She could hear the laughter of the children running around the park as well as the rustling of the trees against the summer breeze. There were certain matters she would have to take into her own hands. That she was certain of. It was part of her instinct as a mother to protect her child. She would do what it takes, regardless of the consequences.

* * *

Hello guys!

I'm so sorry for the late update. I was busy with life in general and got sick for a few days (which added to the delay) and I actually edited the entire chapter 1 and 2 (I'm planning on editing the first 5 or 6 chapters) of the story. Nothing different plot wise. Just expanded and added a bit of dialogue just in case you want to go back and read.

Again, I'd like to thank all the new followers, faves, reviews, and PMs. I really appreciate all the feedback (even if the others were more bitterly criticizing rather than constructive but lol not my problem). I really really really feel the love.

I also added a few parts that focused on the mother's of the story. I guess you could say that it's my mother's day celebration contribution.

Then as always, I'd like to hear from you.


	28. Chapter 28

There are plenty of secrets in this world. In fact, there are too many secrets kept locked away. Secrets that are too painful to bring back to life. That was the very fiber that was intricately wrapped around society. It is the inevitable truth that the very structure and order of society was built on a bedrock of lies and secrets.

Haruka Mizushima straightened her kimono as she got off the car. It was only appropriate for a woman of her caliber to appear no less than perfect. She looked at her surroundings cautiously. Made sure all the guards and security were in place before she moved. It was time for her long overdue visit to a family friend. She walked slowly in carefully calculated steps and saw her granddaughter snickering by the vending machine with the Hitachiin boy. It did not take long for Megumi to realize her own grandmother was in their midst.

Megumi walked towards her grandmother and bowed deeply. "Good afternoon, obaasama. Please, let me carry those flowers you're holding."

"I'm fine, Megumi. I may be old, but I am not an invalid. I appreciate the offer though." she said with a smile.

Megumi closed her eyes. "Of course, obaasama. Do you need me to accompany you?"

"There's no need. Today, I'm visiting Yoshio as a friend not a business partner." Haruka said. "You have done a good job. I'm sure Kyoya-san and his family appreciate your efforts for being here."

"I'm just helping them out with the small things. Otousan also said that was the least I could do after everything they've done for our family." Megumi replied.

The old woman glanced at the Hikaru and smiled. "Thank you for keeping my granddaughter company during these trying times."

Hikaru bowed before he spoke. Talking to the head of the Mizushima family was like talking to royalty. Hikaru could understand why anyone would wish for Megumi's hand. Being the only apparent heir left. The only visible heir to the Mizushima throne would catapult anyone into an extreme position of power.

"I only did what most people would have done, Mizushima-sama." Hikaru replied respectfully. He hid his discomfort well. Megumi's grandmother seemed nice, but it did not make her any less intimidating.

As the woman continued her way down the hall. Hikaru heard Megumi let out a deep sigh. He can now see why she was always on her toes. It was hard to keep up with family members like that. Sure, his grandmother was a force to recon with, but she was not a formal person. It was a completely different aura. Hikaru watched the woman enter Yoshio's room from the corner of his eye. He saw Noriko and a seemingly unexpected familiar face was coming in from the other side. He was almost surprised to see Misuzucchi there. What was his business here?

"What are they doing?"

"I'm not sure, but the moment my grandmother is in the area, it's best we leave." Megumi said as she took her bag. "With the amount of guards circling around the place it can only mean business."

"Don't you want to listen?" Hikaru asked.

Megumi closed her eyes for a few seconds and took Hikaru's hand. She pulled him to one of the quieter parts of the hospital to make sure no one would hear what she was about to say. She looked around cautiously. Searching for any suspicious person and when everything seemed clear, she looked at Hikaru with a serious expression.

"Hikaru, haven't you wondered why I've never been named the heir to the Mizushima family?" Megumi asked. She had this placid expression as she spoke.

The man shook his head. He never involved himself too deeply with things like this. It was interesting, but it was more bothersome to be in too deep. He was confused with the sudden calmness in her voice.

"I know they're looking for the heir. My great-grandfather and my grandmother…they knew I wasn't the type to handle these things." Megumi said. She paused. Trying to put her thoughts into the right words. "Our family has these traditions that need to be upheld. I was groomed to be the Miyura successor."

"So why not you?" Hikaru asked. He also knew that Haruhi was the lawyer behind a case related to their family, but he did not want to disclose too much information. This was not the right place.

"Being the head of the Mizushima family…it's a lot of responsibility." Megumi said. "It's more of a burden if you ask me. What my great-grandfather did and what my grandmother are doing…it's no joke."

Hikaru could see how scared Megumi even with that front she kept. He held her arms and tried to steady her. "They're looking for the heir now so you can do what you want."

Megumi shook her head. "No. This person cannot be or chooses to not be found. I know that I'm next in line."

Hikaru knew enough to sense of the tension was eating someone alive. It happened often to Kaoru right before their runway shows. It was when the pressure was building up and things tend to snap. He only knew one thing during a situation like this.

"Let's go." Hikaru said as he dragged Megumi with him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." he said with a playful smile.

* * *

The Ootori family has always been a force to recon with. They've even proved themselves more to the public after the incident. The people's trust and confidence in the Ootori Group has grown despite all the troubles they've faced. Three men walked outside one wordlessly from the meeting they just had.

"I've got to hand it to you, Kyoya. You handled that well." Yuuichi said. "I couldn't have done it better myself."

Kyoya smirked. "There's a need for me to be more present now in the Ootori Group. I can't let the two of you handle everything."

Akito looked at his brother questioningly. "We're you just as surprised as we were?"

"No, not at all. It's a possibility I took into account." Kyoya replied right before closing the door behind them.

Akito had new found respect for Kyoya. "To think you gained the trust of the Mizushima board. That's a feat even otousama hasn't achieved."

"There have been plenty of whispers lately though." Akito said as he looked around. Searching for anyone listening. "Is it true that you've asked for Megumi-san's hand?"

"No, but her father confronted me about the possibility of marriage." Kyoya replied with very little interest.

"What are you planning, Kyoya?" Yuuichi asked out of genuine concern. Now was not the time to be playing games.

"I don't quite follow you, Yuuichi-niisama. I don't have any motives." He said. "Otousama's health is our priority right now."

Yuuichi and Akito looked at one another right before looking at the youngest Ootori in the room. Kyoya had a smile on his face as he moved away to talk to the other members of the board. He was charming his way in. They had no choice but to keep their doubts and reservations hidden. Though, there was one question that boggled them: what exactly was Kyoya planning? He made sure that his brothers knew he was up to something. He laid it out clear for them to be aware of his schemes. However, this did not lessen the intrigue they felt. They knew it from a young age that their brother was no ordinary man. Kyoya was good at playing games. Too good in fact. They did not realize when he started playing.

If Yuuichi were to be honest, he half thought that their father would have named Kyoya the head of the family by now. He was more than talented, but allowing him to go beyond the Ootori Group was an even better decision. As an older brother, he knew that Kyoya can never be fully trusted as well. His work was steady, but unpredictable at times. This was Kyoya's flaw. There is a certain point where he will do anything to get what he wants. He would risk everything to get the thing he craved the most. There was a time when everyone, be it friend or foe, was just a pawn to this boy. He realized that Kyoya had already started playing the game in middle school with his peers. He started playing the game much earlier than most people in his family.

He knew how dangerous Kyoya was. Plenty of people from the circle they went around with were good liars. They knew how to keep the right image, but Kyoya was not just a liar. He could manipulate people into thinking that his words are not lies, but the truth. Only one person changed his brother. Yuuichi was not sure at first if Tamaki was good at playing games or just plain ignorant. He saw how Tamaki blatantly trusted Kyoya without any reservations. He saw how Tamaki changed Kyoya slowly. It felt like Kyoya became more human after high school. Though, right now the Kyoya he saw was reverting back into his old self. Something was pushing Kyoya to do all of this. He watched his younger brothers mingle with families they worked with. He could sense a storm brewing. Something bad was about to happen and he knew that his family was in it too deep. He knew the outcome of this storm…this great game. It terrified him more than he wished. Those who lost in the game never lived to tell the tale.

"Yuuichi-san?"

The man was surprised. He was very much lost in thought he barely noticed the blonde man standing next to him.

"Hello, Tamaki-san."

"Is it alright if we have a chat outside?" the man asked cheerfully.

The two walked out wordlessly until they got to one of the exclusive areas of the building. He could only theorize why Kyoya's friend had to speak with him in private. The two men were silent at first. Not knowing where to start their conversation. Each one was wrapped in their own set of worries.

"Yuuichi-san, how has Kyoya been?"

The man reflexively pushed his glasses. "I was hoping on asking you the same question."

Tamaki sighed and sat down on the bench close to them. It was not long until Yuuichi sat beside him as well. He could see the worry and burden of the events clearly on Yuuichi's face. He looked like he needed someone to talk to. Tamaki prepared himself to listen to whatever concern his companion had. Waiting for him to speak.

"Something changed with Kyoya…" Yuuichi said. His worry was showing more than he wished, but he knew that Tamaki Suoh would have seen through his mask. A man who could see through Kyoya was no ordinary person as well.

Tamaki could see the concern of Yuuichi. He knew that Kyoya's brother had a point. These past few days, even Tamaki cannot explain it. It was like something inside Kyoya snapped. Yesterday, while having dinner at the Saito mansion he knew there was something off with Kyoya. Something was bothering his friend and he cannot seem to pinpoint what that was.

"Ah, where are my manners?" the man said. "I'm afraid I never got to thank you for everything you've done." Yuuichi said as he sighed. He looked at the ground and kept his eyes plastered on the intricate pattern of the floor. Looking at it color and design.

"What for?" Tamaki asked. He was confused with what Yuuichi was talking about.

"For being there for Kyoya." Yuuichi said. Tamaki was more of a brother to Kyoya than he ever was.

"We both know it's not in his nature to be an open book." Tamaki said with a soft smile.

Tamaki nodded. "Yuuichi-san, this may seem off topic, but may I ask something personal?"

He looked at Tamaki and motioned for the man to fire away.

"Why isn't Fuyumi-neesan part of the roster?" Tamaki said. It did not make sense to him. Fuyumi was just as competent as her brothers. There were plenty of women inheriting businesses now. It's a new age.

"Because she's otousama's favorite."

"I don't follow…"

"It's because Fuyumi's otousama's pride and joy. That's the very reason he doesn't want her to handle certain accounts in the Ootori Group." Yuuichi noticed the confusion with his statement. It was conflicting in a sense. Don't the favorites usually get the position? Don't they get the easy way to the top?

Yuuichi noticed how his words left Tamaki more confused. "Let me tell you a story that happened long ago. I doubt Kyoya has mentioned this to anyone else outside the family, but it might clear up a few things for you."

Tamaki listened earnestly to Yuuichi's narrative. The man did not mince his words and told it as it was. Before Kyoya was born, Fuyumi was kidnapped on her way home from lessons. The very same lessons Yoshio Ootori gave his sons. He gave her the opportunity to know what the Ootori Group did when their schedules permitted it. Though, there was one untoward incident where someone successfully kidnapped Fuyumi. It would be a complete lie to say not a single hair was harmed. Her kidnappers kept her for days. Starved her and interrogated her. When Yoshio found the warehouse where they kept her hidden, the private police surrounded the area. He made sure that they did not see the light of day after that. Fuyumi was terrified with the incident, but what scared her the most was her father's fury. His lack of hesitation to "return the favor" and even give much more in retaliation for what was done.

"He had a feeling that people would use Fuyumi or take advantage of her if she held a high position in the Ootori Group." Yuuichi said. "Otousama vowed to never let such things happen to her. The best solution he came up with was making sure she did not hold any position."

"How did Fuyumi-neesan take it?"

"She understood otousama…More than anyone else. Even better than okaasama." Yuuichi said. "I knew she wanted to have a more proactive role in the company, but she chose another path. More for otousama's sake than for herself."

"What's with all the reminiscing?" Kyoya asked suddenly. The two men did not notice him approaching. "Akito-niisama has been looking for you, Yuuichi-niisama."

"I'll take my leave then." Yuuichi said with a curt nod.

"Ah, you're here Kyoya." Tamaki said. He stood up and walked towards him.

"I suggest you stay there." Kyoya said. He took out his lighter and box of cigarettes. "I know how much you hate this."

"Kyoya, you promised me you would stop." Tamaki whined.

Kyoya closed his eyes and let the nicotine calm his nerves. "It's just one stick, Tamaki."

"But it's still bad for your health." he said with a pout.

"Grown men do not pout, Tamaki." Kyoya said.

Tamaki knew this was a losing battle. He sat down on the bench again and watched Kyoya finish his cigarette. "Ju-chan's arriving today."

"I know."

Tamaki wasn't surprised. Plenty of details did not go unnoticed with Kyoya. "So that's what's been bothering you." Tamaki said. At least he was certain that Kyoya still cared about Julia's welfare. He knew deep down that Kyoya's feelings for the woman still had some weight in his decisions. Little did he know how much weight Kyoya placed on Julia's safety.

Kyoya wanted to hide his irritation. These were one of the rare moments where Tamaki's all seeing eye almost made him lose his composure. "A person in the right mind would be against her returning to Kyoto. Considering what happened the last time she was here. I hope you considered that in your plans, Tamaki." Kyoya said.

"I think it's safer for her to be with us than alone in Tokyo." Tamaki defended.

In that respect, Kyoya understood his intentions. He was right in that aspect. With the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families with them, no one would dare lay a finger on them. Not even Soichuru was stupid enough to commit suicide.

"I heard about what happened at your mansion." Kyoya said. "I hope no one was hurt. I'm sorry I couldn't send my regards earlier."

"It's okay, Kyoya. No one was hurt." he said as he placed his hand on Kyoya's shoulder. "How's everyone holding up?"

"Better than expected."

There was the relief washing down on Tamaki. Kyoya's words were one thing, but looking at him and seeing him was another. This was the calm before the storm. Something was lurking in the shadows and Kyoya was doing everything in his power to keep things together. The means of keeping the peace was better left unsaid. He knew from the very beginning that his hands were not leaving this battle clean.

* * *

Yoshio looked at his guests. Their presence was causing contradicting emotions. Noriko sat closely beside him. He could feel her thoughts facing. She wanted to ask about plenty of things, but she was not sure where to start. One thing was certain though. The familiar faces they could see in the hallway were not here for a simple visit.

Noriko took her handkerchief and started wiping off some of the liquid mush on the corners of Yoshio's mouth. His distaste for both the restricted diet and sudden company was evident. "You'll have a lot of explaining to do."

The man had a resigned sighed. Accepting whatever fate he had. Haruka did not look like she was in a sociable mood. However, he must appear as presentable as possible or at least coherent enough to understand whatever it was she had to say.

"Good morning, Mizushima-sama."

"Spare me the pleasantries, Yoshio." she said with her usual sarcastic humor. "How have you been?"

"Wonderful." He said. There was some truth to his words. He was already walking around a bit. They finally took out the nasogastric tube and he was taking fewer medications already. But he still looked out of shape.

"I hope the nutritionist is to your liking…as if nutritious food can taste any better, but you know what can we do?" the woman said.

Noriko almost laughed. The woman has not changed. Not one bit. "I'm glad you're doing fine, Haruka-neesan."

"Ah, yes. I've been well. Keeping up the appearances can be tiring for someone my age." Haruka said. "Don't you get tired of it, Yoshio?"

"No, not at all."

"Of course. Who am I talking to? You were born with a pole stuck in your ass." She said with a laugh.

Noriko almost chuckled. The woman sat dignified on the chair close to them. She opened her mouth and was about to say something but instead she looked at her bodyguard with a peculiar smile. The man bowed and left the room. It was time for the real purpose of her visit.

"I did some investigating on my part." She said while looking on the patterned floors. "It seems like it really was Soichuru. The murder of the contractor was by him as well."

"It does have his signature on it." Noriko said.

"That's the signature the police look out for. They avoid the places with his stench." Haruka said sharply. "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

"Just keep them busy." Yoshio said.

"Someone already is. We were beat." Haruka said. "An unknown investor called 'K.O' just magically stopped some of his shipments. Smart person. Cutting the flow right from the source."

"Who is this 'K.O'?" Noriko asked.

Haruka shrugged. "I was hoping you two would have an idea…maybe one of your children perhaps?"

"No, I don't think so." Noriko said. Her children have been too busy to even have time to play games, but they have every reason to do that so Soichuru Fujiwasa.

There was a brief silence. Yoshio and Noriko would consider this 'K.O.' issue later. There was a possibility it was their son, but something told him it wasn't Kyoya this time.

"I hope my sons represented the company well earlier." Yoshio said. Breaking the silence that has formed between them.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Oh…too well. In fact, your youngest…the one Megumi's seeing. Well, is he…'you know'?" she said as she gestured her hands to get her point across. Unable to say the words herself.

"Is Kyoya what?" Yoshio asked.

"Is he gay? He charmed half the board and stole the old men's hearts." She said with a snort. "I wouldn't want to give my granddaughter to a man who looks for snakes and not caves."

Yoshio almost choked on the water he was drinking. "Kyoya? Gay? I think you misunderstood-"

Haruka pat Yoshio's shoulder. "Oh, I'm just joking. I know he isn't homosexual. But I've heard stories about him."

"What kind of stories, Haruka-neesan?" Noriko asked.

"Are you blind? Your son was defined by other woman as 'sex on legs'. Forgive me, but I did some research on him. Megumi may not look like it, but she's actually a soft girl. I was scared your son and his sex on legs definition would break her poor heart."

Haruka gestured for her bodyguard to come closer and whispered something. The man left shortly to go on the errand he was asked. She looked at the couple and sighed. "If I were a bit younger, I would have probably indulged in his company as well." She said laughing while some tears escaped from her eyes. "Oh, where were we?"

Yoshio wanted to bring up the heir, but he knew that the conversation never ended well with that topic. She said repeatedly that this heir will come at their own time. She cannot decide, but only give the options laid out. It was Ryusei's last wish. Yoshio wanted to respect that, but it wasn't practical any longer. Haruka was getting old and if no one succeeds her, someone else is bound to steal the leadership of the Mizushima family.

"Ah, yes. I remember now. Your son." Haruka said. "Does he have any intentions of marrying my granddaughter?"

"I'm not so sure. He's never been vocal about his plans." Noriko said calmly. Her voice betrayed the worry she felt. She knew about Kyoya's feelings and had an idea about Megumi's, but it seems neither parties are backing down.

"I am a difficult person to please." Haruka said. "He better be ready for my demands."

The bodyguard entered the room again and gave the small paper bag to Haruka. She placed it on the table right beside her and continued speaking to Yoshio and Noriko. Asking about their arrangement now, when he would leave the hospital, and more of the usual questions. It was not long until she had to leave and after their brief goodbyes she just disappeared.

Noriko noticed the small package that was left. "Haruka-neesan left something." She opened the small bag to see what it was and smiled. "I think she meant to leave this."

"What's that?"

"Your snacks." Noriko said as she took out a small piece of cake, mochi, and melon bread.

She noticed a small note at the bottom of the package and passed it wordlessly to Yoshio. The man looked at whatever Haruka had to truly say. Unfortunately, their speculations were true. They would have to get ready for quite a fight. He was not so sure if they could win this. The enemy has already cornered Haruka on all sides. It was just a question of when they would strike.

* * *

Megumi knew that members of the Hitachiin family were free spirits. Their creative streak was their trademark. It was a family of artists. With this level of creativity, came certain traits like mischief and spontaneity. She knew Hikaru was impulsive but this was too much.

"Really, a beach in the middle of winter?" she said as she crossed her arms. A failed attempt with warming herself.

Hikaru had a wide grin on his face. He was hoping that a trip to the beach would cheer Megumi up. It always worked with Kaoru so by just applying these simple rules, so he thought it would work. Though the look on her face made him doubt his choice. He did have to admit to himself, it was a tad bit too cold to stand this close to the water. He watched his companion sit on the ground with a resigned look. Even he can tell something was bothering her.

"So what's up?" Hikaru asked. He sat down beside her and they watched the waves crash onto the sand.

"Nothing important." Megumi said. But she thought about her father, mother, and Kyoya. What she wanted to do for herself was just not possible. She had responsibilities, but she was scared to face them.

Hikaru knew he was not the best person with words. He completely had no idea what to say. He bit his lip while mindlessly tracing random shapes on the sand. He glanced briefly at Megumi only to see her gazing at the horizon. Eyes filled with questions he will never know. He was left to wonder with what else he could do. She was like a friend already or at least her company was now slightly more bearable compared to before. He saw a small vending machine not too far from where they were and a small restaurant. Maybe she's like Haruhi in that sense. Food always made Haruhi feel better.

He stood up and pat the sand off his pants. "Let's go there." He said pointing at the small neighborhood restaurant. "It's getting chilly."

On their way to the restaurant, they saw a small group of men huddled together. They were the type people avoided. Hikaru instinctively held Megumi and pulled her closer. Yakuza groups were not dangerous unless provoked, but keeping a safe distance was best. He could slightly hear the conversation the men were having.

"She's here." Said one man.

"Who? The Mizushima girl?"

"Boss said to keep an eye on her."

The group shushed the man immediately. "Shut up idiot. We can't let anyone know."

"We'll bring her to the boss and he said he'll handle things from there."

Hikaru could feel his mouth dry and his heart pound slightly faster. He had to get Megumi out of here. These men could be looking for her. She's the closest thing that fits the description. Without saying anything, he took her hand and dragged her.

Megumi was surprised with the sudden urgency in Hikaru's movement. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"Quiet. They'll see you." He whispered.

They started walking back to the car. Hoping to avoid the suspicious group. Megumi was still confused with what was going on. When they left the area, Hikaru sighed. All the tension was gone.

"Those men were looking for you."

Megumi looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"They were looking for a Mizushima girl." He said. His emotions were getting out of control again. He was starting to get angry. "The closest person that fits the description is you." Hikaru said a bit more sharply than he intended.

Megumi rolled her eyes. "I don't understand you. You bring me here and then just drag me around without saying a word. What exactly are you trying to achieve?"

"I'm trying to make you-ah, you know what. Forget it." Hikaru said. "I'll take you home."

Megumi hated how Hikaru got her all worked up. His presence this effect on her. Usually she's so put together, but this person always sees her bad side. At first, she thought it was the mutual feelings of loathing, but it's more than that. Of all the people and of all the times, why did she have to fall for this dense man? Why now? She finally found someone she really liked, but circumstances will not permit things again.

"No…I'll go alone." She said. She left the car and just ran as far as she could. She did not need a bitter reminder of what she had to do.

Hikaru did not expect her to run so fast. "Damn. This girl is getting on my nerves." He muttered. He put his head against the steering wheel. Silently cursing himself and Megumi. Thinking to himself if he should run after her or not. He was so pissed. Here he was doing her a favor, but she did not appreciate or thank him for his efforts. He was so angry, but why can't he leave? She said to leave her, but he found himself running towards her direction. Why did he always find himself in this situation with Megumi?

As if things could not get worse and more dramatic, it just had to rain. Hikaru swore as he was walking around the small town that he would scold Megumi for running around without thinking. He fixed his coat as he walked through the small streets. He went through one establishment after the other and even looked at the bus stop for any sign of her. He tried calling her several times as he went around town, but she switched her phone off.

"I guess she already left." Hikaru said to himself. "What a troublesome person."

When the rain stopped, he walked on the almost pathetic seaside boulevard the sleepy town had. He looked up to see the stars shining brighter. He grew up in the heart of Tokyo where the lights where never off. He rarely had the opportunity to see the stars in its full glory. He heard the soft chime ringtone Kaoru insisted on having. It was so soft that sometimes he barely heard it at all, but it was their own special 'sound' for each other.

"What?"

"Hey, where are you?" Kaoru asked. "The hospital staff saw you leave this afternoon…it's almost midnight."

"I'm not too far. I'll be back soon." Hikaru said as he walked closer to the rocks where the water crashed.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru asked. Concerned as always for his brother's wellbeing.

"Yeah."

"You don't sound fine." Kaoru asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't even know." Hikaru said. It was the truth. Why was he chasing someone else's girlfriend? "Was Kyoya-senpai there?"

"Yeah, he was looking for you and Megumi." Kaoru said. He had a terrible feeling. Something his 'twin sense' told him. He and Hikaru always had a different level of understanding for each other. Like they knew each other's thoughts and feelings without saying a word. "Just don't do anything rash, okay?"

"Yeah, I won't" Hikaru said. "Can you stop acting like the older brother?"

"I'm really more mature than you. Get used to it." Kaoru teased.

"Shut up." Hikaru said. He could feel his stomach complaining already. "I'll call you back when I'm on the way home."

He walked around to look for any food stalls. Unfortunately, most stores were already closed, but one of the locals said that there was a small inn with a 24-hour restaurant at the end of the beach. He went in and got a room for himself. It was not long until he saw his target there drinking a bottle of beer by herself.

"Hey…"

Megumi continued to finish whatever remained of her beer. "What?"

"What 'what'?" Hikaru asked.

"Tsk…how annoying." Megumi said as she cupped her face with her hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for an idiot."

"Ah, the restroom with the mirror is that way." Megumi said while pointing to another direction. "You don't have to look so far."

"I get it. I get it. You win this round." Hikaru said. He wondered if she even acted this way around the Shadow King. He watched Megumi drink without even looking at him. This girl was going to be stubborn as hell. "Can I have another beer?" he asked the waiter.

The two were silent as they drank. Hikaru was more than annoyed with Megumi's behavior. She was being so childish. Was she not going to talk to him? He looked for her and all and this was the treatment he was getting.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. "I know you're only trying to be nice since I'm seeing Kyoya, but you don't have to go all out. I know you don't like me."

"Where did you hear that?" Hikaru asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Did you ever hear me say those words?" he asked.

Megumi shook her head. "No."

"Then don't assume to know everything, smart ass." Hikaru said before sipping his beer. "I'm here as a friend. So don't do anything stupid or else there would be a punishment game."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not playing any games with you."

"You don't have to. You'll lose anyways." Hikaru replied. "I know I'll win so it's already boring."

"No wonder you're single…" Megumi said snidely. "You're rude and self-centered."

"I'm not accepting that insult from you." He replied. "You're not the one to talk."

"Kyoya really seems like a good guy now…" she said absentmindedly.

"Kyoya-senpai may have the 'perfect guy' image, but there's one thing he doesn't have that I do." Hikaru playfully. He knew that in terms of looks everyone in the Host Club was already gifted. Brains and money were almost equally distributed. However, no matter how good genes were there were certain things people just had more of. He knew he beat everyone in this department.

Megumi scoffed. This Hitachiin thinks he's better than the Kyoya Ootori. She wanted him to get off his pedestal and put him in place. "Really? Enlighten me."

Hikaru had a smirk as he raised his shirt slightly to expose the perfectly defined body hidden underneath. He knew he proved his point when he saw Megumi's flustered face. Most girls had the same expression when they saw his abs anyways, but that was not even the best part.

"Don't you have plans of leaving?" Megumi said as she looked away.

"No, I'm sleeping here. Looking for your sorry ass is draining."

"I-I'm not sharing my room with you." Megumi replied. Filled with shock and embarrassment due to Hikaru's directness.

"Don't think ahead of yourself. I got my own." Hikaru retaliated. His cheeks flushed with the woman's assumptions.

When they finished their drinks, they went to their separate rooms. Hikaru could not bring himself to sleep. He had plenty of questions to ask Kyoya and he wasn't sure if he was going to get answers. The other day he was sure he saw his senpai talking to yakuza men, police, and politicians. Handing more than a generous amount of cash. There were also other businessmen paying their 'respects', but he knew something else was brewing. Kyoya never did anything illegal. It was against his principles, but he was starting to play dirty.

Also, why would Kyoya ask him to walk around the gardens of the Miyura family? To check for any suspicious activity. Strolling Megumi's father around the same boring perfectly manicured gardens would drive him to kill himself. He never understood why each girl he's introduced to for the first time would even suggest strolling in the gardens. He had no idea what Kyoya meant by suspicious anyways. There was nothing much to be seen. Just a regular garden with the regular plants and bonsais and the greenhouse Megumi's mother spends plenty of time in. He thought Koharu Miyura had no ability to grow anything besides ill-intent so knowing she had a green thumb of some sort surprised him. Other than that, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

Yoshio woke up and could feel his stomach grumbling. The nurses would not give him anything to eat because of the strict diet that was bound to kill him. No one could buy food for him since visiting hours ended. The food Haruka brought was all gone. There was nothing to satisfy his appetite, until he looked out the window and saw his salvation. There was a ramen stall nearby. His mouth was already watering. If he had to eat another meal in his own hospital he would fling himself out of this window.

He looked around first before standing. Carefully taking off the connection of the IV to the dextrose hanging beside him. He took his coat and made his escape. They would surely sedate him if they saw him walking around, but no one knew this hospital better than him. It should be easy enough to avoid people at this hour. He was about to leave the room, but he decided to make a small note just in case anyone notices. Noriko might have a heart attack if she gets a call without knowing where he is.

'Went out to get ramen. Will be back in 30 minutes.'

It was easy enough to move around the less crowded parts of the hospital. He made a mental note with how it was almost too easy for him to move around. Security should be increased for the welfare of their patients.

As Yoshio walked carefully around the area, memories started flooding in. It was not long until he found himself near the warmth of the ramen stall. It was perfect. No one else there. He did not want to eat in a crowded place tonight.

"What do you want?"

"Shoyu with an extra egg."

"Shoyu with an extra egg."

He paused and looked at the person seated a few seats away from him. The stranger almost did the same thing. It was an odd thing to have someone order the exact same thing.

"Ooto-" Julia was surprised to see him here.

Yoshio gestured for the woman to keep his identity. It was difficult to go around with that name at times. It had a certain weight that was even too heavy for him to carry on certain days. Though what puzzled him more was why his son was so drawn to women who had a habit of crossdressing. Haruhi Fujioka back then was a surprising case, but now even Julia? She did not even look the type to wear men's clothing.

"You know this man, pretty lady?" the stall owner asked.

Julia smiled. "Yes, I met him not too long ago. How have you been ojisan?"

"I've been better."

Yoshio stiffened. He just wanted his ramen, but now he had to conjure a story to keep his identity hidden for the meantime. He was too hungry to function well. He knew he was getting better considering his appetite was back. But now he needed a good story.

"Ah, he'll tell you he's Yoshio Ootori." Julia said to the stall owner with a laugh. "Though on other days he thinks he's David Hasselhoff. He might wave you a few 'credit cards', but I'll pay for his meal. Okay?"

The stall owner looked at him and nodded several times. "Ahhhh, so he's one of those patients?" he asked. It was not long until he smiled. "So, what would it be then Ootori-sama?"

"The name's David Hasselhoff." Yoshio replied without making eye contact.

"My apologies, David-sama. So, you'd like a shoyu with extra egg too?"

"Yes." Yoshio said.

She moved closer and sat beside him. "Ojisan, are you sure you should be out here at this hour?" she whispered.

"I left a note. I told them I'll be back soon."

He looked at the wig Julia was holding in her hand. Who would wear a suit and wig at this time of the day? Why would they even do that? He can only conclude that Kyoya has an eccentric taste for friends.

"We're actually shooting a mock movie." Julia said as if sensing his curiosity with regards to her outfit. "We lacked male extras so I had to fill in."

Yoshio nodded. There was still something peculiar about her. He just could not put it together. It did not take long until their orders arrived and they started eating. In his old age, all he could do was recall his youth. He and Ryusei would spend a night like this eating and drinking as well. As he took a sip of the broth, it was like as if his friend…no his younger brother was still there with him. He remembered how he would always have this odd look as Ryusei added other things to his ramen. It was almost disgusting. He could even smell the bonito flakes Ryusei placed too much off. In fact, the scent almost felt real. He looked at the person seated beside him.

Julia looked back and had a nervous smile as she concealed the overly generous amount of bonito flakes she was adding to her ramen. Ignoring the judging gaze she got from the head of the Ootori family.

"Don't you think you're putting too much of that?" Yoshio asked. He felt like his mind was playing tricks on him. It felt just like the old days.

The woman started mixing her ramen. "Ah, ojisan…You know, if anyone asks about the amount of bonito flakes you add in your food, you shouldn't mind them." she said as she took a heap of noodles. "Because you don't need that kind of negativity in life."

At this point, Yoshio was sure his mind was playing tricks on him. How could this woman say the exact same thing Ryusei would reply? He almost choked on his food as he watched Julia. Looking for any resemblance. It was impossible, but he needed to confirm his gut feel.

"Who told you that?" he asked. It was a long shot, but worth the try nonetheless.

"Told me what?" she said while wiping her mouth.

"About negativity and bonito flakes?"

The woman had a smile on her face. It was the kind of smile of people who reminisced. He also had that expression from time to time when he looked back. There was a bit of silence between them.

"My father always told me that." She said with a pensive smile. "But he always said that no matter how much extra eggs or bonito flakes I add, ramen will always taste better-"

"-with a friend?" Yoshio completed.

"Yes! How did you know?" Julia asked.

"I knew someone back then who placed too much bonito flakes in their ramen too." He said.

"That person must have been a good friend." she said with a smile.

"Yes, he was."

He could hear the distant voices calling for the woman seated beside him. She sighed as she quickly finished her food and paid for the meal. She quickly placed her wig back on. Yoshio looked at the woman and he felt like an old friend was greeting him once more.

"I'll see you around, ojisan." Julia said with a short bow. "Please go back to the hospital soon."

Yoshio never expected things to look this way. He almost laughed. So, this was what Ryusei meant by keeping them in plain sight. He knew he found the heir. Now he knew who he had to keep an eye on.

"No wonder the nabe she made for Christmas tasted familiar." He said to himself.

"Are you alright, old man?" the stall vendor asked while prepping a few ingredients for the next day.

"Yes, don't mind me." Yoshio said. He felt liberated from a burden of finding the heir. Finally, he can return the favor to his mentor and friend. "I'm just a crazy man having a meal."

Yoshio finished his meal in silence and he walked at a leisurely pace. It's been years since he had the opportunity to roam around the area without any guards. He could not even recall when he had his last stroll in this park. He decided to sit on the bench and enjoy this bit of freedom while he could. The crew and actors from could be seen from his seat. It must be a difficult job to act so natural with all those cameras and people watching. How does one act so naturally with all that equipment?

"Good evening, otousama." Kyoya said as he sat down. "Julia-san told me you'd be here."

"So she did. She seems like a smart girl." Yoshio said.

Kyoya said nothing. He knew that Julia was smart, but hearing it from his father really proved a point. Yoshio let the conversation die as well. He was organizing his thoughts. He overheard Kyoya's conversation with Noriko. For all their sakes, he just pretended to sleep to lessen the awkward air. It was bad enough she turned their son into a pile of mush at that time, but it did not mean he was not concerned. Especially with the circumstance of Julia. She was no ordinary woman as well. He had no words of wisdom about love, but he only knew the truth and the harsh realities of men like him.

"Kyoya, I know you had the talk with your mother." Yoshio said. He waited for any reply or questions, but none were coming. "I overheard it while you two were in the room."

"So how are you going to use her as a pawn to control me now?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm not. My question is: are you using her as a pawn to get what you want?" Yoshio asked. His voice had a certain weight to it. His words were heavy on Kyoya's part.

"No. How can I? She's a commoner." Kyoya stated. "She won't be of any use to me."

"We both know that is not the case." Yoshio said. "How long have you known? Surely your friendship was no coincidence."

Yoshio looked at Kyoya for any signs of defiance or questions, but there was no emotion present. He was speaking as a father now. Something he has not done in a long time, but if he wanted to save his own son from the same mistakes he did in the past, he had to do this. They were never the type to express their deepest thoughts and emotions, but it was his duty to his son.

"I made sure I left no crumbs for anyone to follow in my investigation, but you ended up finding it." Yoshio said. "I'm sure you know the responsibility she holds. Did you take care of the evidence in Suoh's mansion?"

"Are you saying that I burned the evidence?" Kyoya asked.

"No, but there is a chance it's you. The entire thing was too perfectly executed. No one could trace anything."

"Why are you accusing me of doing such a thing?"

"Because I would have done the same if your mother was in the same position." Yoshio said. "It would be the only way to protect her. I did the same thing when you were framed for the murder of Lilian Mizushima."

Kyoya was speechless. His father had an inkling the entire time, but not because he left any trail for people to follow. It was because Yoshio would have done the same thing as him. The old man got into a more comfortable position. They were not leaving the park anytime soon. He looked at the woman that caught his son's attention. Observing her from a distance.

"I've always known that out of the four of you, you were the most talented one. The most ambitious. The issue of succession was not much of a problem anymore. I knew who would thrive. But at that moment, I knew that you were also the most similar one to me when it comes to certain matters." Yoshio stated.

Kyoya almost laughed. His father was right. They were similar in certain aspects which was why they clashed a lot.

"Our ambition, need for success and validation…the craving for power. There's a certain greed that fuels it." Yoshio said.

"You know what I want otousama." Kyoya said. "It goes beyond the Ootori Group now."

"And I am aware of that." Yoshio said. He looked at Kyoya straight in the eyes. "Which is why I'm asking you this question. Do you love her enough to let her go?"

Kyoya was shocked with his father's question. He was expecting something related to their contract long ago, but it seems like it was something more than that now.

"Kyoya, I was and am still a greedy man. Back then, I couldn't choose between my responsibilities and my emotions. I had this need to have all of it. Power, success, and even love at some point. There are certain times I regret having this power, but I made my choice already."

"I'm not choosing between any of that." Kyoya stated. "There's no need for me to isolate my wants."

"Your greed will only hurt her." Yoshio said. "I've hurt your mother unintentionally countless times. As I look back, I can only wish I was a better person for her. That is the price we pay for our ambition. If you love her as much as I think you do, it would be wise to end it now."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't want you making the same mistakes that I did." Yoshio said. "It will also be easier for you. If you plan on using her to get what you want, you will only be disappointed. Her husband is already predetermined."

Kyoya stiffened. "What?"

"From what Haruka told me, there's a list. People Sadanobu chose himself. I only know that she needs to be married to one of those men." Yoshio said. "Unfortunately, I don't know who is in that list. You can only pray that you made it in."

Kyoya knew his father already figured out about Julia's identity. He saw the conflict he was in. If he wanted Julia to be his, he cannot let her take her position in the Mizushima family. However, the moment she rises to power, she may forever be out of his reach.

"What are you going to do now that you've found her?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing. I'll watch over her and be there whatever her choice is. It was her grandfather's final wish." Yoshio said. "I can only show her the options she can take. Whatever path she chooses, I must respect."

"Fuyumi also found your late grandmother's ring in your dresser. Are you planning on giving it to to Kazuyoshi-san's daughter? She may give you more footing with the Mizushima board."

Kyoya shook his head. "No, it was for someone else."

Yoshio sighed. He saw himself in Kyoya tonight. He hoped that his son would make decisions he wouldn't regret. He had to get back to his room soon or he'll never hear the end of it from Noriko and Fuyumi. "I'll leave you then. Goodnight, Kyoya."

Yoshio stood up slowly and walked back to the hospital. Hotta accompanied him on the leisurely walk back. Tachibana and Ajima watched Kyoya from a distance. They knew everything that Kyoya has done to protect Julia. The lengths he took to hide everything and clear her name from any documents that could link her to the Mizushima family. They thought they could have used this to their advantage, but with the information Yoshio left they knew Kyoya had to choose one: Julia or his ambitions.

* * *

Haruhi and Fuyumi were having lunch together. It was a good thing Tamaki and Honey wanted to do a bit of sightseeing so they took the kids with them. This gave the two women ample time to discuss certain matters. With the recent turn of events, all they had was this fleeting moment to act and regain their footing. They were in the mansion Tamaki had rented for their stay. Large enough to house most members of the Host Club.

"So Kaoru's getting Hikaru and Megumi from the bus station?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yeah, the car they brought got towed." Haruhi said. "Hikaru didn't pay any attention to where he left the car before storming off."

Fuyumi smiled. "Well, that should be a learning experience for him."

"If it sticks. He's too hardheaded to learn." Haruhi said.

"How's the investigation going?" Fuyumi asked. "Has the arsonist been found?"

The lawyer shook her head. "What's weird is I have documents that were partly burnt. With the amount of evidence, there should have been something left. Remnants of some kind. But it was like it was all charred up perfectly."

This made sense to Fuyumi. Something cannot just disappear. It would leave a trace. Even just a bit. "Unless someone took it." She whispered.

"What do you mean, Fuyumi-neesan?"

"If there's no proof that the documents burned, then someone must have taken it." She concluded.

"Who? No one else knows about this case." Haruhi said.

"Have you figured it out?" Fuyumi asked.

Haruhi stared at her and nodded. "But all proof for this person's identity has disappeared."

"Who is it?" Fuyumi whispered.

Haruhi shook her head slowly and mouthed. 'Not here. We'll talk somewhere more private.'

"I see. That seems like a better idea." Fuyumi said. She rubbed her stomach again. She can feel that she had a boy coming this time.

"May I hold it?" Haruhi asked. She knew ups and downs of pregnancy as well. She felt the small bump and smiled. "At least the two of you look healthy."

"Yes, I have five boys telling me to watch my health." Fuyumi said. "They're more on edge on it than I am. They're fussing too much I'm starting to think they're pregnant."

"They're just worried for you." Haruhi said truthfully. Even Kyoya had his fair share on fussing around with her pregnancy with the twins. Regularly giving Tamaki articles and books to educate him. "Is your father okay?"

"Yes, he's recovering nicely. I found out from the staff he went out to get food." Fuyumi said. "I'm glad he has some appetite."

Haruhi nodded. "That seems like a good sign."

"Though I would have to talk to him about his will." Fuyumi said.

"Why is that?"

"I think he made a mistake with naming the next chairman should anything happen to him." Fuyumi said. "The statement in itself was odd. I want you to have a look at it."

"What did your father say?"

"He wanted me to be chairman if an accident happened to him. He wanted me to be the transition. He's already named the real heir." Fuyumi said. "I don't understand why I need to take his position before turning it over."

"Maybe your father has his reasons."

"Perhaps he does. He's always been like that." Fuyumi said. "Never saying a word about his plans."

"I guess they would fight over the position with each other, but they wouldn't touch you." Haruhi said. "You're too precious to them."

Fuyumi smiled. "My brothers are like that. They always gave in to what I wanted. Doting on me like a princess."

"Have your brothers seen the will?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes. They didn't say anything and gave me all the documents that needed my signature." Fuyumi said.

"It's coming, isn't it?" Haruhi said. "Everyone in the Suoh Family is getting ready for whatever comes out of this. Tamaki made it clear that he was supporting Kyoya no matter what."

* * *

Koharu took some herbs from her garden and prepared tea for her husband. She did what any dutiful wife would do. She asked the servants to prepare the china Kazuyoshi likes. He found a certain joy in tableware.

"Where's Megumi?"

"She's on her way home, madam." One of the servants replied.

"Kyoya's bringing her home?"

"No madam. Hikaru-sama is."

Koharu almost dropped the cup in her hand. If Megumi were to at least whore herself out, she should have done it with the right man. It seems like she needed a bit more reminding of what she had to do.

"Megumi-sama just arrived, madam." The butler said softly. Careful not to interrupt Koharu from what she was doing.

"Good. Send her in."

Megumi walked in prepared for whatever insult her mother was going to throw at her. She stood there watching her mother in silence. She always prepared father's tea. He was so specific with how he liked his tea, only her mother got the formula correctly.

"I heard you skipped dinner with Kyoya-san yesterday." Koharu said. Barely looking up from what she was doing.

"Something came up."

"Well, since you're being a disobedient child you need a bit more reminding. A good lesson perhaps." Koharu said with a smile. She tucked her daughter's hair. "It will be a lesson you'll never forget."

Megumi stared at her mother. "I'll bring the tea to otousan."

"Remember also to put certain people in place." Koharu said. Almost bitterly recalling the incident. "That hafu will steal Kyoya-san from you easily if you're not careful."

Megumi slammed her hand on the table. "I don't want to play whatever games you're planning. Why are you doing this? What did these people ever do to you?"

"I'm just taking what's rightfully mine." Koharu said. "Besides, everything I do is for your own good. You just do what needs to be done."

"I made it clear that I don't want the position." Megumi said. "Why do you need it? We have enough as well."

"Simple. Power is power, my daughter." Koharu said. "You inherited your father's lack of ambition. It's no wonder you're like that."

Megumi could feel the tears rolling down. "Did you ever love us? Father and I? Or were we just tools for you as well."

Koharu turned her back and left the room. Her daughter needed a good lesson right now. Megumi would learn the hard way that her choices were bound to affect people she valued. She left the house to do some errands. Taking care of things on her end. She took out her phone to make an important call.

"Soichuru, I need a few men." She said.

"What for?"

"Just the usual errands."

"Dead or alive?"

"Somewhere in between." Koharu said. This was the lesson Megumi was learning. It was a good thing that Hikaru Hitachiin went around without much security.

* * *

Kyoya stood alone in the park. Smoking another cigarette to keep warm. He took into consideration what his father just told him. It was enough for his mind to go into a frenzy. He could briefly see another reflection on the water beside him. He observed the man he saw on the frosted surface of the water. It was a face he almost did not recognize. It was difficult to recognize himself after everything he's done. A part of him felt guilt and some remorse, but not walking down the path he chose would have caused more problems. He could briefly see another figure walk towards him.

"Why did you want to meet me?"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are you trying to prove?" Kyoya asked. His voice slightly raised. He was frustrated. Julia was keeping herself too out in the open. Too vulnerable. Too easy to take from him.

"I told you I can handle myself." Julia replied sternly. "Besides, you know why I came here."

"Why?"

"To get answers." She said. She looked at him. Her expression was soft, but unreadable. "I don't like getting late night calls from a drunk man asking me to stay away and keep my distance."

Kyoya did not answer. He knew very well who those calls were from. She need not elaborate on the inglorious experience. He composed himself and kept his emotions in check. "You can't be here." He said. "You saw what they did to my father…and what happened the last time you were here."

"I know. I don't want anything to happen to you." Julia said as she took his hand. "I have the secret weapon the Japanese government is hiding right beside me. No one is going to hurt me."

"Honey-senpai promised to watch over you like a hawk." Kyoya said. "I don't know why he had to tell me."

"Looks are deceiving. He's really deep. Probably more perceptive than you are." Julia said. "He might have figured us out."

Kyoya wanted to spend more time with Julia, but time was a resource he did not have. "We can't be seen together for the meantime. Even back home."

Julia nodded. She partly agreed with that fact. Her connection to the attempted rape case could only bring suspicion to Kyoya. She needed to keep him safe.

"Besides, K.O. I would suggest laying low for the meantime." He said. "Though I am impressed with how well you kept yourself hidden."

"Do I have a bounty on my head?" she asked. "If it's big, we can pretend you'll catch me and let's split the money."

"I guess Honey-senpai isn't the only one with deceiving looks." Kyoya said. He had mixed emotions after finding out what Julia did. She had skill, but it meant she placed herself in more danger than he wished. "It took a lot of research to find the secret bidder."

With what his father told him, he knew he had to sever ties with her. He had to let her go. He knew what he had to do, but it was easier said than done. He could feel that it was time to tell Julia. The issue that has bothered him the most. Danger will only come to her if she stays close to him. His greed will only hurt her.

* * *

Hello!

I'm so sorry for the late chapter. I had no internet for a couple of weeks and I did some serious studying. Just waiting for the results of the test to show up now. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, likes, and love! I really feel it. And I think I'm almost about the enter the final parts of the story. The reveal has begun. Thank you thank you thank you so much.

As usual I'd like to hear your thoughts. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? I purposely left a lot of open ended scenes for the big surprise soon. Also, how was the reveal for Yoshio? I know it was so plain, but I always imagined he would have found her differently. Then how did you like Haruka? It was her first considerable exposure in the chapter. Gosh, I have so much questions about how this chapter came out. Just comment whatever or send me a private message. I really enjoy all your feedback. It helps me improve my craft.


	29. Chapter 29

An average person would tell at least four lies a day. That makes 1,460 lies a year and almost 90,000 lies by the age of 60. By definition, an average man in Japanese society was a 30-year-old middle-class office worker who works a desk job. He would drink with his boss and officemates, go home and then go back to work. He would probably have a girlfriend by now and they would be engaged in a year or two and be married shortly after that. He would have a single child, continue to provide for his family with his earnings until he retires.

Though being an average person was never in Kyoya Ootori's vocabulary. The sheer weight of his family already proved that being average was almost equivalent to mediocrity. He was raised in such a way that it was against the very fiber of his being to be mediocre.

He stood there stunned. Still processing the words that just left his mouth. It felt like the night was getting colder, but it did not compare to what he felt inside. When one's strength is also their weakness, certain issues got complicated.

"You still haven't answered my question." Julia stated. "What exactly is this?"

"It was a mistake." Kyoya said his first lie. "We shouldn't see each other anymore." Then he stated his second lie.

He cannot make any mistakes here. Julia was too perceptive, but his lies needed to sound like the truth. He needed her to stay away from him. He had to let go of her for her own good. The lie he was telling had to be so good that he would almost think it was a fact.

"I don't believe you." Julia bit her lip. "Why are you trying to push me away?"

In Kyoya's mind, the answer was to protect her, but his next lie was about to show up.

"You don't have enough merit for me." He stated coldly.

"Then everything you said before? What was that?"

"It was a lie."

"So why go through all the trouble?"

"Because I was curious." He replied. "Why were all these men after you? What was there to see? It was an interesting game to play, but it got too boring."

"I don't understand you." Julia crossed her arms and looked away. Trying her best to stop the tears. "First you tell me that my lack of merit didn't matter. I told you that this cannot happen…that it would just complicate things. When I thought you returned my feelings that's-"

Kyoya took her hand and held it tightly. "I lied." He said slowly. Making sure she heard every single lie that left his mouth. "I was bored and I needed to do something interesting with my spare time."

"So, you just wanted to sleep with me? Is that it?" She knew this was a possibility from the start, but it hurt for her to say it out loud.

"Yes." He said without any hint of remorse. "Now that I got what I wanted, it's best we end this. You just helped pass the time. That's all."

"What are you going to do now, Ootori-san?" she asked.

"I'll continue on with my life and most likely marry a woman of equal stature. I suggest you do the same. I'm sure there are plenty of men who want your company more than I do." He said emotionlessly. "Also, I would appreciate if this affair stayed between just the two of us."

Julia felt like she was stabbed. Words have a way of creating scars that even time cannot heal. "Of course. I wish you the best, Ootori-san."

He couldn't imagine how painful it was to say these things. Lying was usually easy for him, but now it was the most difficult thing imaginable. Seeing Julia cry threw in a different kind of guilt. The woman didn't say another word as she walked away. He watched her leave.

Nothing but silence and regret filled his heart. He hid himself underneath the shadows of the moonlight. He's lived through his life without truly knowing what he desired and now that he found it, he had no choice but to let it go. He clenched his fists tightly. He walked the opposite direction. Pretending not to notice the figures that were listening to their conversation. This should have been enough proof for Koharu Miyura. This should be enough for her to leave Julia alone.

What good was all the power and influence he had in his hands if he couldn't protect the one he loved.

* * *

Tokyo summer was just too much to handle. The heat from the pavement was radiating and Misuzucchi could feel his clothes sticking to his skin. There was a reason why people flocked to his inn outside the city. This was far from a refreshing experience.

"Ah, goodness." Misuzucchi said while wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Even the wind is warm. Absolutely not refreshing!"

He stood by the bus stop and waited for the next one to come. Constantly fanning himself with his hands the entire time. The okama concluded that maybe he was suffering from menopause. Hot flashes were common for women around his age. Though Mei said it was impossible for him to have those, but he was sure he was having psychological hot flashes. His womanly side was acknowledging it anyways. He might as well call Mei and ask if she was having dinner at home.

"Mei-chan!"

"What do you want old man?" she answered brashly.

"Mei-chan, why are you so mean to otousan? It's not all the time I'm in town"

He can imagine his daughter rolling her eyes. "I'm having dinner at home then. So you better cook something nice."

"Anything for my Mei-chan!" he replied cheerfully. "Ah, how's the preparation for the fashion show?"

"I want to kill myself already."

"Don't worry. Otousan will help cheer you up."

"Thanks old man."

"Ah, has Ju-chan dropped by lately?" he asked casually.

"That girl is crazy!" Mei replied. "She's working three different jobs! If she doesn't stop she's going to die from working too much."

"When was the last time she went home?"

"Dunno. She's been so busy with school and work I don't even see her anymore."

"Okay, okay. I'll give her a call then."

"Good luck if she answers your call. Maybe you can pass by the café where she works. I think she works there after class." Mei said. "Seriously, that idiot is making me worry."

"I'll handle it. She listens to me." Misuzucchi said. "I'll make sure she'll have dinner with us."

"You better."

"Where does she work?"

"Two streets away from Shimokitazawa station. I think the name of the place was Coffee Express."

"Oh, how wonderful! I'm in the area already." Misuzu said. "I'll pick her up then."

Once the phone call ended, the smile on his face disappeared as well. There was this terrible feeling at the bottom of his stomach. He called Julia a few days ago, but she claims to be busy with work. It got him worried. The situation was more than complicated. Haruka was suspicious of Yoshio. They could just ask help from him to help protect Julia, but she refuses to acknowledge the man's word. It wasn't that she distrusted Yoshio himself, but he was too close to the enemy. She cannot risk another person's life.

As if the situation wasn't enough, Julia was as stubborn as a mule. He wanted to help Julia as much as he could, but she refuses help. She would insist that she's fine, but something was bothering her. Even Mei noticed it already. She was just as stubborn as her father.

The café where his 'youngest daughter' worked was just a twenty-minute walk from where he was. He thought about getting some cake since Mei would surely want some extra energy since she was getting ready for the fashion show her university was having. He was sure that Julia would never refuse cake. Now he had the perfect reason to visit her since she's been so busy with work lately.

"What a beautiful place." Misuzu said to himself. "It's so quaint and cute. No wonder Ju-chan works here."

When he was almost near the café, he could hear someone shouting. There were customers making a scene. The man held the woman's hand and was screaming at their server.

"Can't you see the ring on her hand?!" the man said. "Are you an idiot? Why are you flirting with my fiancé?"

"I only offered her a napkin, sir. I'm terribly sorry. I didn't think about flirting with your fiancé at all."

"I'll see to it our employee is disciplined properly." Misuzu saw the manager bowing profusely to the customer. "How can we make you feel better?"

The man smirked. "Make the bastard kneel."

"Dear, you don't have to do this." The woman pleaded. She held his arm trying her best to control the situation.

"Don't defend him! This man was eyeing you the entire time."

Misuzu cannot believe what he was seeing. What kind of treatment is this? Was it the Edo period? He saw his precious Julia kneel on the pavement. The humiliation was enough to shrink anyone, but what he didn't expect was the man to kick her in the face.

"What are you doing with my daughter?!" he screamed as he ran. "What kind of man kicks a girl in the face?" he helped Julia stand up.

"G-girl?" the man exclaimed. "What kind of joke is this?"

The manager was just as surprised to hear what Misuzu said. "Jun-kun is a girl?"

"Do you need some kind of proof that she's a woman?!" Misuzu was furious. He took out a middle school photo Julia gave him long ago. "Do I need to show you something like this so you don't mistreat people?!"

The two men were speechless. They were stunned to see the woman in the photo. Suddenly, the entire mood changed. A few customers took videos and started whispering. They realized the situation they were in and how terrible it looked on their end.

"People like you should rot in hell." Misuzu took Julia's hand. "We're leaving. She's never going back here so get a new replacement."

They walked away from the commotion. Misuzu was so angry tears started to trickle down his face. He was a server before. He was an okama before. He even worked in a bank before, but there was no reason to mistreat an employee like this. They went to the park and he bought some ice from the closest convenience store.

"Misuzucchi, it's fine. It's just a light kick." Julia replied.

"Ah, Ju-chan…your nose is bleeding." Misuzu said. "Oh, why do you make me worry? Why do you keep dressing up as a boy? Can't you wear pretty clothes instead?"

"The pay for male part timers is higher." Julia reasoned out.

"It's not all about money, Ju-chan." Misuzu said. He placed the ice on Julia's cheek and she winced from the pain. "This is bad. It's going to swell. Do you have food at home? Let's go there first and get you changed"

"I left my keys in the locker." She stated. "I didn't have time to get it."

"Ah, really!" Misuzu said. "Wait here, okay? Don't move a muscle."

Misuzucchi was gone for about ten minutes and came back with Julia's bag and swollen knuckles. She wasn't going to let the man kick her daughter without him doing anything about it. He was still a man even if he dressed and felt like a woman. No one hurts his daughters and gets away with it. Julia avoided his gaze the entire time and looked at the ground. It wasn't long until she started sobbing.

"Ah, even your lip is bleeding." Misuzu bit his lip and took some tissues. "What happened anyways? Why did that…animal get so mad?"

"I recognized him." Julia said. "He's brought two different women there, but I thought I was just seeing things."

"So you looked at the girl to see if they were the same person?"

Julia nodded. "Then while I was bringing their food, he stood up so fast that it knocked the glass of water in the tray I was carrying. It fell on his fiancé and she was drenched."

She didn't have to continue the story. He knew what happened next. Even if Julia was dressed as a boy she was still cute. Anyone would be slightly stunned to have a young boy act all charming and gentleman-like.

Misuzu took Julia's hands. "What will I do with you? Look at your own hands. It's got plenty of cuts and burns."

He felt Julia's hands. The cuts, burns, and callouses were all over. Her hands were dry and he noticed that she lost weight. She was working hard to earn herself a living.

"Ju-chan, where else do you work?" he asked. He noticed how Julia was just avoiding answering his question.

"At a convenience store near school and this moving company on weekends."

Misuzu was shocked. "Why do you take jobs for men?! D-don't carry heavy things! There are plenty of maid cafés you can work for…or other jobs."

"And get hit on by dirty geezers? No way."

"It's better than being kicked in the face." He argued. "Why don't you let me send you allowance? Just quit one job so you have time to rest." Misuzu said.

"I don't want to be a burden to you." Julia replied. "I know you treat me like family, but I don't want to bother anyone."

Ryusei said Julia was stubborn, but Misuzu didn't think she was this bad." Misuzu said. His eyes started to tear up. Seeing his daughter in such a situation brought so much remorse. He held Julia's face gently.

"Ju-chan, you need to take care of yourself." He took a deep breath. "I know things haven't been easy for you, but you need to learn to lean on me. Let me help."

Julia shook her head. "You have a lot on your plate too. I'll be fine."

Misuzucchi took a deep breath and cupped Julia's face. "Ju-chan, I know you don't like depending on others. You're used to doing things by yourself, but I love you like you're my own child." He said and he hugged her. "I don't know what I did right to get another daughter, but it's good karma."

He could feel his sleeves dampen with tears. He continued to stroke Julia's hair. "I can only imagine how difficult things are from you, but if someone were to shoot you thrice, I'd take two bullets for you."

Julia hugged her tighter and didn't say a word.

"I can never take away all the burden from your chest, but if you'll let me, I'll take a chunk to ease your load. Besides, your parents would want you to take good care of yourself." Misuzu uttered softly.

Julia's grip tightened. "I'm too ashamed to say this, Misuzucchi…"

"Say what?"

"How my family died." Julia whispered. "You might not want to be so close with me if you found out. That's why I never told you."

Misuzucchi could feel his heart rip into a thousand pieces. This poor girl was forced to take too much responsibility. She was thrown into reality too early. Barely having enough time to enjoy herself.

"My father was murdered in his apartment before I left for America, mother died in an accident, and they say my sister was murdered." She said in between sobs. "It's not that I don't have any money to my name, but I'm scared of the money my aunt gave."

Misuzu continued to listen to Julia's perspective. He knew very well Julia received the money, but she did not touch a single yen from what Haruka gave.

"I'm scared that my father was involved in some bad business and this is dirty money. My aunt sounded like she needed me to do something. I don't know what it is, but maybe otousan left something that only I could see. What if she uses it to do something bad? What if I end up doing something horrible?"

"Ju-chan, you're not your family. I'll accept you no matter what. Mei-chan too."

"Misuzucchi, I'm not a saint. Every night, I see their faces." She went on. "I couldn't sleep and I get so mad. Sometimes I wish they had families and that they would experience everything that I had."

Julia clenched her fists so tight. "I know who they are. I've seen some of them walk as free men, but can I do the same to them? Can I let their wives and children through the same thing? I wanted to accept my aunt's offer, but it won't bring my family back."

She continued to wipe her tears. All the pain and frustration she's been keeping in for years broke. The armor she tried so hard to keep up was crushed. The burden, remorse, loneliness, guilt, and loss caught up with her.

"I wanted to fulfill our dreams together, but it's like someone snatched it from me. I wanted to earn so much money to bring my parents around the world. I wanted them to fly first class all the time. I wanted to bring Lilian to Disney World. I wanted to get them a nice house in the city. I wanted my parents to grow old together. But they took all that away. What's the point of trying to continue if I can't share it with them?"

Misuzu hugged her tightly. He started crying as well. "You're strong, Ju-chan. Ryusei raised you well. I'm sure they would want you to fulfil those dreams with other people."

"W-wait. How did you know?" Julia was puzzled. "I never told you about my parents."

"I haven't been completely honest with you, Julia." Misuzu fidgeted with the hem of his skirt. "It's embarrassing to think about it, but I knew your father."

"Ah, where do I start?" Misuzu tucked a few strands of his hair back and wiped the corners of his eyes. Trying to keep his makeup intact. There was plenty he kept from Julia, but what he was telling her were thoughts only he knew. She deserved to know this much.

"Actually, I fell in love with Ryusei." He had a melancholic expression. "I used to be married to one of our co-workers, but I was never satisfied with myself. For years, I kept my true passion hidden. I went to a few bars with plenty of okamas and I enjoyed my time there. Then my wife's friend saw me with other men and the news spread."

Misuzu took a deep breath. "At that time, Ryusei was working under my department. When our boss found out about my hobbies, I was ridiculed and berated. Only Ryusei was brave enough to defend me. He even helped me start my pension in Karuizawa."

"I figured out you were his daughter when Mei-chan brought you home for a sleepover. He always had a photo of you and your sister in his wallet. It was easy to recognize you by then." Misuzu said. "He loved your mother and the two of you so much. He never talked about anything else sometimes. He was supposed to bring you three to the pension after your mother would give birth, but…it never happened."

"On the day of his funeral, I promised him that I would look after you and your sister."

"Thank you." Julia hugged Misuzu tightly.

"I think that's the reason why I'm both partly male and female. You need a father to help you around and a mother to comfort you. You and Mei are the most precious people to me. Don't forget that, okay?"

"I'll take care of you too, Misuzucchi." Julia said.

The empty feeling in Julia's heart was partly filled that night. She found herself another family. When they got to Misuzu's apartment, Julia asked to help removed the black dye from her hair. A few weeks later, she quit two of her jobs and started applying for internship positions. The life in her eyes slowly came back and the weight of guilt slowly disappeared. Julia became a bit like herself again.

* * *

A part of Julia was convinced that Kyoya was lying, but maybe she was just lying to herself. Maybe she misinterpreted from the very beginning. Maybe she was convincing herself that someone like Kyoya would open up to her. Maybe she was just really some trophy to be won. Maybe she set her standards too high.

These kinds of thoughts filled her head while going around. Maneuvering around the park became difficult as her vision became hazy. Tears obstructed her sight. She walked to a more secluded area of the park. She took deep breaths first. She needed to put everything in a rational order.

"Ju-chan? Why are you still out here? It's late." Misuzucchi said. His voice was filled with concern. He loved Julia like she was his own daughter. He sat beside her until he realized she was crying. Julia looked too pitiful when she cried.

He placed an arm over her shoulder and took a few tissues out of his bag. "Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

She shook her head. Misuzu sighed. "Ju-chan, I know that sometimes life gets you down. Maybe the promotion wasn't for you."

"I was promoted."

"Yes, I know you were promoted and it hurts." Misuzu repeated. Thinking that Julia was crying because someone else was being sent to Korea.

"I love him." She said whispered.

Misuzu froze when Julia's words sank in. "Wait, loved who!? You're not crying about the promotion?!"

"I love him, but it's not enough." She whimpered. "This is too embarrassing." Julia exclaimed. She looked up. Trying her best to stop her tears from falling. "How could I be so stupid? I knew he was known for being a player. I knew he was seeing someone. I knew he was bad news from the start, but why?"

"I gave everything to him. I told him so much, but he just played with me." She vented. "Why was I so naïve?"

"G-gave everything?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Misuzu said. "You fell in love with someone and you never introduced him to me?!"

"Why would I introduce you?" she muttered. "You already met him."

"How could I have met the man you were seeing? Who is this heartbreaker?! I'm going to strangle him with my bare hands! No one makes my Julia cry."

"Don't bother. It's not worth it." Julia sniffled.

"We're not leaving here until you tell me who this boy is, young lady? What did you mean by giving everything? Did he make you buy him things? Did you pay for his living expenses?"

Julia looked away. Frustrated at herself for not realizing sooner. It was almost too good to be true. How could Kyoya suddenly open his heart to someone like her? He just wanted to be the first one to get into her pants.

"Julia…answer me honestly." Misuzu said. "By everything did you mean _everything_? Did he make you do things? Adult things, darling?"

"Yes, I slept with him, okay? There I said it." Julia blurted out. "Let's just move on, Misuzucchi."

"Nobody sleeps with my daughter and throws her aside!" Misuzu exclaimed. "Who's this man? I'll kill him in his sleep and make sure he'll never want to sleep with another woman again."

"Kyoya Ootori." She stated.

"Why…the nerve of that man. Just because he's smart, charming, cool, mysterious, good looking, rich, and has such an amazing sex appeal doesn't mean he can just play around with you!"

"Are you complimenting him or insulting him?" Julia grumbled.

"Why didn't you go out with the cosmetic surgeon instead? Or the one who kept sending you flowers at work? Why not the son of the man that owns the high-class department store?" Misuzu rambled.

"Let's go back to the hotel room." Julia pressed her lips together and started looking for a cab to take them home.

Misuzu could barely sleep that night. His thoughts weren't letting him rest. He had a feeling that Kyoya knew who Julia was. The man was too talented and clever not to figure out ahead of everyone else. He always thought that Kyoya Ootori was the wild card in the playing field. His intentions were not as clear as the other competitors. His motives were questionable. Was it for his family or did he have his own reasons? It was difficult to suspect the man of anything. He's talented and barely leaves a trace for anyone to follow. However, rumors have been circulating. Kyoya's been stirring up some trouble in the business district. Soichuru Fujiwasa is in a bit of a bind because of him. But if power was his goal, he could have used Julia easily if he knew who she was and how to play his cards right. He was the only one who knew the specifics in all the documents Ryusei and Sadanobu left. Haruka had a few copies, but there were some Ryusei asked to keep just for Julia. He needed to know which side Kyoya Ootori was on before making his next move.

* * *

Hikaru watched Julia smile politely at the man she was having lunch with. He did not expect to see her in the lovely French restaurant, but he could tell she was killing herself with all the boring conversation.

"It's so nice that you're here, Julia-san." The man said.

Julia tucked her hair slowly and smiled. "Ah, yes. It's quite a coincidence."

"Are we ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Ah, yes." Komatsuzawa pushed his glasses back. "I'll just order something for the both of us."

He started ordering their specialty and pointing out things in the menu. Ordering a nice bottle of wine. "Then a salad would do nicely for her." Said Akira Komatsuzawa. He had a grin on his face as he stared at his companion.

"Thank you, Komatsuzawa-san." Julia said. This newspaper guy was getting too comfortable. "How did you know that I liked these kinds of food?"

Hikaru almost spat out his drink. Julia has been his gym buddy for some time so he knew that a salad would just infuriate her. Considering they did leg day this morning, she would probably strangle him in his sleep. He could almost hear her thoughts. She wanted ramen, two bowls of rice, katsu, and maybe some grilled salmon. A salad would not suffice.

On most days, Julia would have refused on going on dates with anyone, but she found herself in a French restaurant with Akira Komatsuzawa. An upperclassman of Tamaki and Kyoya. Previous president of the Ouran Newspaper Club. It was Tamaki's plan, after all. It was the final plan of having the two openly admit their feelings for each other. Plan: Kaozuru was a go. Hikaru and Julia nodded as they watched their target from a safe distance.

Their target was spotted in the café across the street. Chizuru and Kaoru were mindlessly typing away documents. Kaoru was doing his first show alone now. He was looking through designs and which colors to pair with. Megumi's touch on the fabric was almost heaven sent. Kaoru had a lot to thank for her efforts. Chizuru, on the other hand, had her fair share of schedules to fix. The fundraising new year concert in Kyoto was approved.

Though Hikaru and Julia did not understand why she had to go on a "date" and he had to "spy" on her when their targets were just working. They could briefly see Tamaki "stealthily" walking around the streets in his "commoner" outfit. Hikaru and Julia wanted to punch themselves for a moment. Why in the world did this man think that Tom Ford was commoner material already?

It was difficult to go with Tamaki's plan right now. There were too many variables to consider. Hikaru glanced at the fiasco on his right. The atmosphere around Julia was slowly growing with murderous intent. Her stomach must have been screaming in protest by now. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of it. Things were going smoothly already. Kaoru and Chizuru noticed the date, Tamaki was doing something utterly useless.

Finally, things were looking great. For once Tamaki's farfetched plan actually worked. The dark air disappeared and turned into plain awkwardness when Komatsuzawa gave her a necklace. That was not in the plan. Hikaru knew that as a friend, he had to rescue the damsel in distress. Rather, he had to rescue Komatsuzawa from the brewing clutches of evil.

"Actually, Komatsuzawa-san. She's with me." Hikaru said as she pulled Julia closer. Coughing a bit. He wasn't sure if this plan was going to work but it was worth a shot.

"Yes…actually…Hikaru wanted me to clear things with you." Julia said nervously. She bowed several times as she profusely apologized regarding their "misunderstanding".

"I-I see. I'm sorry for misunderstanding, Julia-san." Akira Komatsuzawa paled. He thought that the Ootori was after the woman, but after seeing Kyoya acting very close with Megumi, he assumed Julia was rejected or something. Leaving her free for his advances.

It didn't take long for the lunch to end. Hikaru and Julia were sitting beside each other as they waved goodbye to the rejected man.

"Damn…I feel bad for him." Hikaru said. He had a strained smile as he waved goodbye.

"I know." Julia replied. He's been bugging her for a date for the longest time, but she wasn't a savage. "I didn't think he would fight for that blind date position."

"Milord has too much time in his hands." Hikaru said. "He even made us profiles in dating websites."

The two sighed. The things they do for people that matter. Their energy was already drained. It was almost the complete opposite with their other accomplice. Tamaki burst in running trying to catch his breath. He was enthusiasm in human form at times. Hikaru and Julia felt wary seeing the excitement in Tamaki's eyes.

"My subjects! The target is on the move."

"Tamaki, why are you wearing all black?" Julia asked. "You stand out even more." She said to herself. How does Haruhi deal with this man?

Hikaru nodded as he snapped his fingers a few times. "Ah! You look like that actor…ah…What's his name again? The one playing a con-artist?"

"Yamashita Tomohisa?" Julia said.

"Ah yeah. That guy." Hikaru replied.

They followed Tamaki to their getaway car. As the Kaozuru Team A were walking to their exit vehicle, Hikaru realized something important. "Milord something's been bothering me. Why did _we_ have to go one dates and then Honey and Mori had to run an ice cream stall? Who buys ice cream during winter?"

"Yeah, and their disguise is just too painfully obvious." Julia muttered as she glanced at Honey, Mori, and Reiko awkwardly running the ice cream stall in the middle of the street.

"Have more faith in me, mon ami." Tamaki said. "Everything's going according to plan." He said with a wink.

The second phase of Plan Kaozuru was the next agenda. With the target in sight, they just had to lure them to the right venue. Tamaki's plan was karaoke night. Long story short, he wanted to create a mood and rekindle the flames of love through a commoner activity that would melt the walls of ice that guard Chizuru's heart and give Kaoru an edge to show his skills. So, certain things did not add up to the plan, but realistically speaking nothing was ever normal with Tamaki's schemes.

It also explained how the Host King was unable to control his impulses. Hikaru, Kaoru, Julia, Chizuru, and Tamaki were all having some afternoon coffee. It wasn't in the plan at all, but he was convinced that he needed to intervene as soon as possible.

"I'm calling Honey and Mori." Hikaru whispered. "Milord is already out of control."

Julia nodded. "Good idea." They needed all the reinforcements possible.

"Did he really have to get all these decorations set?" she whispered back. Looking at their surroundings slowly and questioningly. There was an increased number of hearts, mistletoes, and Greek statues portraying romantic love. It was too extra in all aspects. It was difficult to think that this man is running one of the largest businesses in the country and she had doubts with his sanity right now.

"That's Milord for you."

Chizuru smiled at Julia. Her smile was strained. Almost bordering forced and sarcastic. "So what brings the three of you here?"

"Coffee." She answered back.

"Oh, I see. How fortunate for you to drop by at the same coffee shop." Chizuru said as she sipped her cup. Carefully tucking her hair back.

"Yes, it was a surprise." She said with a weak laugh. She noticed that Chizuru was mad about something. Probably at them for barging in at the worst possible moment.

"We heard their orange soda was good." Hikaru said. "Look at all the reviews here." He continued. Showing everyone what he found online.

"I thought you hated orange soda." Kaoru stated. He was growing suspicious by the second.

"Doesn't hurt to try, right?"

Tamaki snapped his fingers. "A wise man once said that we are limited by the frame we place ourselves in. To grow, we need to reach out. Our beauty must not only be face value, but something deeper as well."

"Nicely said." Julia said.

As things started settling down, a group of models entered the coffee shop. All smiled at the Hitachiin twins. The pair stood up to greet the girls Kaoru said they worked with them for a few fashion shows already. Though they were painfully hitting on the brothers. There wasn't even an attempt to tone things down. One girl wrapped her arm around Kaoru's and asked him to sit beside her. The Hitachiin brothers had no choice but to continue their small talk for a few more minutes a few tables away from them. What better thing to do but eavesdrop?

"I'm so glad that we're working together again." Said the girl with glorious cheekbones. She batted her eyelashes all over the place.

Hikaru scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, this is our last show together."

"What? Why Hikaru-sama?" The girls exclaimed.

"I'm venturing out into the unknown. Getting into a new business."

"But we'll still see each other, right?" One girl said with a playful pout.

"Yeah! Sure. I still go to the same gym." Hikaru said.

As the conversation between the brothers was continuing, there was a dark aura forming in the other table. Julia noticed the murderous intent glowing from Chizuru. She was slicing her sandwich a bit more forcefully that usual.

The girl with glorious cheekbones leaned forward and placed her hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "Wow, Kaoru-sama…you really must workout a lot." She said as 'kawaii' as possible. "How do you find the time?"

Kaoru laughed nervously. "I try to take care of myself." He said as he tried to discreetly pull away from the woman's grasp. However, she was very persistent. She continued to feel a bit of Kaoru's arm until all hell broke loose.

"Please take your filthy hands off him." Chizuru said slowly. It sounded almost like a growl. She was a lioness about to strike her prey.

"Who's that?" the girl asked Kaoru with a snort. She raised a brow completely unware of what was about to happen.

The prim and proper Chizuru Maihara formerly known as 'Lady of the Lily' transformed into something else entirely. She was turning to someone ready to kill with her bare hands. Kaoru was already shaking and apologizing profusely to Chizuru. Trying to clear the misunderstanding.

She glared at the woman and stated loud and clear. "Just the girlfriend of that man you're touching!"

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Julia were more than surprised. Julia almost fell off her seat, Hikaru spat out the orange soda he hated, while Tamaki dropped his sandwich. The whole place was silent. All the other customers were shocked with the sudden commotion. The trio walked slowly and cornered the two. They pulled them away from the scene of the crime.

"How long have you two kept this?" Tamaki asked.

"You owe us an explanation." Hikaru demanded. His forehead was against Kaoru's.

"I just wasted my lunch so this better be good." Julia added.

The newly announced pair sat beside each other. Their eyes were plastered on the floor.

"Oi, the Host King asked you a question. You better answer it." Julia said threateningly.

Chizuru smiled innocently. "Well, it became official after we went to the observatory."

"We just thought it didn't feel right to tell everyone with the current circumstances." Kaoru replied.

Hikaru looked betrayed. "You couldn't even tell me?"

Kaoru bit his lip. "N-no. I…We didn't mean to keep it this long. We were going to tell you soon."

"Hey, I went on a stupid blind date to get the both of you together. You could have told me." Julia said. "But that explains why you were acting so weird when…You've done _it_ , haven't you?!"

Chizuru's face was pink all over. "Let's discuss that some other time please. Just us, Ju-chan."

"You sly fox…I'll get you for this." Julia pointed at Chizuru. She looked at Kaoru slowly with a smirk and sighed. "Though you still don't have my approval. Especially when I tell the rest about this…Who knows how they'll react?"

"Ju-chan, please understand." Chizuru pleaded. She held her friend's hand.

"It would be a shame not to tell Benibara the news right." She added. This was the final touch. "But maybe after some food and drinks I can think about it."

Chizuru smiled innocently. "That's a good idea. That way Kaoru and I can tell them tonight."

Kaoru bowed a few times. "Of course, of course it's my treat." He said as he ushered her outside. "Do you wanna go now, Julia-sama?"

"Sure, I think karaoke seems like a good celebratory event."

* * *

Benibara tugged her coat a bit closer. It was almost spring, but the nights were still cold. She placed her hands in her pocket and looked at her friends. It was her final year as a high school student. Her days as President of the Zuka Club was ending. It won't be long until her underclassmen would take their lead. The thought had a bittersweet ring to it, but the Zuka Club was slowly transforming. The new recruits they had were assimilating their club into a more modern feel. Gaining more fans from other schools. It was Julia's idea to branch out to the pop scene, but their traditional roots still had a special place in all their hearts. At least she knew the Zuka Club was in good hands no matter what would happen.

"Hinagiku, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, Benibara-sama." Hinako replied said. "It's rare for the four of us to have some time off."

"That was some karaoke session though. I might lose my voice." Chizuru said.

"Yes, it was Chizuru." Benibara said with a short laugh. "But conserve your voice for the spring musical."

"Suzuran-neesan, can you help me over the break with my solo?" Hinako asked.

Chizuru nodded. "Of course, Hinagiku. My place or yours?"

"Anywhere will do."

"Jun-chan, you've been awfully silent." Benibara said.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Julia eating takoyaki balls as they walked back to the dorms. Her mouth was stuffed with food which would explain her lack of participation in the conversation.

"Jun-chan…" Benibara shook her head slowly. "Your appetite is something, milady."

Julia bowed her head a few times while Chizuru and Hinako started chuckling at their youngest sister.

"But Jun-chan, why did you leave the karaoke room earlier with Makoto-san?" Hinako asked as she took her friend's arm.

Julia sighed. "She confessed a week ago so I had to answer."

"You've been getting a lot of letters too." Chizuru mused. "Almost as much as Benibara."

"Of course, she's my protégé." Benibara exclaimed as she pulled her apprentice closer. "The one to follow in my footsteps. Your career started well now that those vile beings are out of the picture, we can even rescue our other damsel from Ouran."

"Ah, the other scholar you kept talking about?" Julia concluded. This Haruhi Fujioka was another target of theirs. "What makes you think she wants to go to Lobelia?" Julia knew she stepped on a mine when she saw the reaction.

Benibara's eyes went wide and her hands covered her mouth. "How could I have been so ignorant? All this time…I never asked her if she wanted to join us."

As Benibara continued to overthink the situation, her friends were just laughing at her expense. The conclusions she made from the non-existent scenarios were becoming more unrealistic by the second. Julia wondered where Benibara even go the idea that this scholar student must have been in debt, ran away in the middle of the night, joined the society of midnight fleers, and is hiding in another country like a fugitive.

* * *

Julia looked at the buildings around the karaoke building. The rooftop was the only quiet place in the building. Kyoto was such a beautiful place. The entire karaoke scenario played a lot easier in her head though. She just wanted to scream her frustration out so loud. This trip cleared out plenty of things. After figuring out her little stunt with Soichuru, Kyoya said that they would need to stop seeing each other. That in the end, his feelings for her did not have enough merit. It was not worth the risk. For a brief moment, she wished she was some perfect heiress that Kyoya would want to marry. Maybe then she would be worth it.

Admitting to herself that she fell in love with Kyoya and that he actually returned her feelings brought a different kind of joy. Though, reality caught up too fast. She barely had the time to feel it. She took a deep breath to stop her tears from falling. How could she have been so stupid? She knew from the start that having any feelings for someone like Kyoya would never end well on her end. She sipped her beer and sighed. He's made his choice and it wasn't her. Now she had to move on as well.

"So you needed a break from all the singing too?" Hinako asked. "Benibara and Tamaki are doing a Miss Saigon sing-a-long now."

"They have too much energy. I wonder where they get it." Julia said as she yawned. It was almost 1:30 am.

Hinako took a deep breath. "Doesn't this feel like the old days?" she said.

Julia straightened her back and bowed. "Yes! Tsuwabuki-senpai!"

"Hey! I told you not to call me that." Hinako replied with a short huff. "I'm only one year older than you!"

"Remember when we sneaked beer in the dormitory?" Julia said.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Hinako replied excitedly. "We were such rebels back then. But why did we decide to buy beers?"

"Who knows?" Julia said while shrugging her shoulders. "How about when Rei-senpai brought a guy over?"

"The one with abs?" Hinako asked. "Yeah, they almost got caught while he was still in her room."

Julia leaned on the metal rails and started laughing. "Remember the advanced literature class with Misaki-sensei?"

It didn't take long for Hinako to laugh. "I can't believe we pulled a prank on her. I still remember her face up until now."

"By the way, Hinako…have the pole dancing classes paid off?" Julia asked. She looked at her friend with a mischievous expression and raised both her brows at the same time. "I know Mori-san is tall, but people aren't poles so-"

Hinako slapped Julia's arm before she could even finish her sentence. "Shhh! Not another word."

"It's just payback for what you did to me." Julia said. Recalling how Chizuru and Hinako cornered her back then. She looked satisfied at her flustered friend and stretched her arms. "I can't wait for spring already. Winter's just too cold."

"Yeah, let's go inside. I kinda feel bad for Kaoru already." Hinako said. "Benibara just loses it once it's karaoke."

The two women walked to see Megumi seated on the bench nearby. They can see that she was beyond stressed. Something was bothering her, but they weren't so sure if they should do anything. They nodded at each other, silently agreeing to leave her to her thoughts.

"Julia-san!"

She heard the person that called her. She was expecting something like an insult, but instead she saw Megumi bow her head a bit.

"I apologize for my mother's behavior. I didn't think she would suspect Kyoya's friends with having such intentions." Megumi said. "I'm really sorry. It must have been terrible. To think you even told me that Kyoya wasn't your type from the very beginning."

"No harm done." Julia replied. "There's no need to apologize. There was just a misunderstanding somewhere. I hope it didn't cause you any trouble."

Megumi smiled. "Oh, none at all. I trust the two of you haven't done anything like that. Kyoya said you met just for work."

"Precisely. Nothing more than that." Julia lied.

It was not difficult to hide her mistake, but there was still some guilt felt. Guilt mixed with a lot of pain and jealously. Kyoya made it clear that he was planning on proposing to Megumi soon.

"I'll go ahead." Julia said. "I'm sure they want another round of singing before we leave."

Megumi smiled back. "Sure. I'll stay out here first."

Before Julia entered the private room, she felt Hinako tug her sleeves. "You've been awfully quiet lately. Did something happen?"

"No, I'm just tired. Having Benibara as a roommate doesn't give me a lot of sleep." Julia yawned. "Let's go in before Benibara panics."

* * *

There were four men having an uneventful night together. It was not a simple get-together or some brotherly love bonding. Kyoya needed answers, but circumstances have forced him to get his hands a bit dirty. He looked at their little guest and smiled. Hotta and Ajima held the man in question firmly.

"I promise I only did what I was told."

"I'm sure you did." Kyoya leaned against the chair and crossed his legs.

"I am loyal to the Ootori family, sir." He defended.

"Are you trying to tell me you didn't enjoy it?" Kyoya questioned. "You were well-compensated, had a chance to enter this inner circle, and Koharu Miyura's legs opening for you at the end of the day? Maybe even I would enjoy that if I lowered my standards."

"Ootori-sama, please believe me."

"And I do." Kyoya replied. "I never took you as the lying type. Though I'm quite certain my father wouldn't like it if one of the squad leaders of his private police slept with Koharu Miyura."

"Please, Ootori-sama. I have a daughter and-"

"Don't worry. I wouldn't harm a single hair on Rinko-chan's forehead. Poor girl lost her mother already." Kyoya retaliated. "Do you think I'm some kind of monster to kill an innocent girl?"

Makoto Gouda was a 40-year-old man who has served before in the Ootori Private Police. He was a single father trying to pave a fruitful future for his only child. He was also one of Koharu Miyura's source of information. He was taken from his squad and brought to a warehouse outside Tokyo. It would be a lie for him to say that he wasn't scared. Koharu Miyura was intimidating in her own right, but she paled in comparison to this. He saw why Yoshio kept his youngest son at an arm's length. Kyoya Ootori was a dangerous man.

He shook his head and looked at the cold floor beneath him.

"Good." Kyoya's eyes were cold as he looked at the man. "I will not hurt her. That I can promise you."

"Thank you, Ootori-sama. I will never betray your family again. I promise to never go back to Koharu-"

"No, you won't." Kyoya interrupted.

"But Ootori-sama…"

"Continue as you were, Gouda-san. Meet up with her, give her some information, sleep with her, or whatever it is you do." Kyoya stood up and looked at him in the eye. "As long as you report everything to me."

"I'll do anything you ask of, Ootori-sama." He declared.

"Yes, I'm sure you will." Kyoya said with a polite smile on his face.

Makoto Gouda accidentally leaked their bait for any spies within the family. It compromised Soichuru his crimes were partially exposed. Now the press was eating off the trail he needed them to follow. There was a hint of disappointment when Kyoya saw one of the members of the Kasanoda gumi step inside and gave the signal.

"I think you should answer this call." Kyoya placed the phone on the man's ear.

As if things were not predictable enough for him, Koharu was on the other end of the line. The most 'Koharu Miyura' thing she can do was use Gouda-san's daughter as hostage. She casually said she was thinking of having dinner with the man's daughter, but everyone knew how to read in between the lines. She wanted him to own up to his mistake or else his daughter will pay the price. Kyoya asked one of the men to hand him a pen and paper. He wrote a short message and showed it to Gouda-san.

'Tell her that you're meeting with old colleagues tomorrow from the private police.'

Gouda looked uneasy the entire time. "I'm meeting with some old colleagues tomorrow. The one's I used to work with at the private police."

'You're going to send her information tomorrow night.'

"I'll update you with what I can find tomorrow night."

Koharu took the bait. Kyoya was too good at playing games. "Inside this suitcase is money, papers with a different identity, and passports. After two weeks of giving me information, you'll have more than enough time to leave this country safely and start anew."

He gestured to Hotta and Ajima to let go of the man and handed the suitcase filled with money tenfold of what Koharu Miyura gave the man.

"I'll send you any information as soon as I get it." He swore. He opened the suitcase and saw that these were papers for a Korean citizenship. "How did Ootori-sama know that my wife was Korean?"

"It was in your records at the company. Besides, your job isn't over yet. There's someone you need to watch over there." Kyoya stated. He was about to leave the room, but he turned around. He wasn't a fan of being a rude employer. "Ah, before I forget, Happy New Year Gouda-san. Let's start this year on the right path."

The man bowed deeply and ran. Kyoya watched the man almost trip as he ran outside. He looked at his watch and sighed. No wonder Haruka Mizushima was finding it difficult to keep things together. Soichuru Fujiwasa was a formidable opponent, but he knew he was better. Tachibana was already in the car waiting. He needed to rest soon if he wanted to have enough energy for the 'First Day of the Year Brunch Party' Tamaki organized.

* * *

Somehow, time sped up after New Year. Everyone was busy with their own work and it was already February. A new land developed by Suoh Enterprises was being launched. This occupied most of Tamaki's time already. Hikaru's first game was in the development phase. Honey was opening another cake shop branch close to Roppongi Hills. Also, Honey and Reiko just announced two weeks ago that they were expecting their first child to come this October.

"What should I get Kaoru?" Chizuru sat on the floor and leaned against the couch

"I really don't know. I don't even know what to get Mori." Hinako paced around the room. Her neck was stiff from working and sitting for too long. "Why is looking for a Valentine's day gift so difficult?"

The two girls sighed. It was easy to get gifts for other girls. Benibara had little problem looking for the perfect gift for her girlfriend.

"Did Julia have any useful suggestions?" Hinako asked desperately.

"She told me to get a nice big box, take all my clothes off, and go inside." Chizuru said. Her cheeks were red from the thought of it. She buried her face in her pillow. "I miss her already. She's been in Korea since the start of the year so I've been having lunch alone or with Mei-chan."

"When is she coming back?" Hinako asked while leaning on the countertop. Picking some of the rice crackers Mori gave.

"Not sure. The producers are experimenting with a mix of Korean and Japanese boys. They're still training." Chizuru said from the restroom. "Terrible language barrier."

As if suddenly remembering an important event, Chizuru jumped on the couch and motioned for Hinako to come closer. "I saw photos Misuzucchi took from his visit last week." Chizuru whispered. "Another talent manager is trying to ask her out."

"Let me see those pictures." Hinako took the phone and was surprised. "Oh my…he's so handsome."

"He got Ju-chan a dog."

"Did she accept it?"

"He said it needed a home and it had no family." Chizuru knew that Julia could never refuse that offer. If anyone wanted her to accept the something without question, include orphans and dogs in the picture.

"What kind?" Hinako asked skeptically.

"A corgi." Chizuru showed a photo of the sleeping puppy. Julia has officially become a dog parent.

"That sly bastard! He's manipulating her!" Chizuru cried out. "There's no way she's refusing a dog that cute!" She paced around her apartment. "We're still trying to figure out what went wrong on this side of the world and someone's already on the move?!"

"It's a cute dog though." Hinako reasoned. "And maybe Kyoya wasn't going to work out well…Most first loves don't work out too."

"She did like him a lot." Chizuru said. "I'm just worried. She's acting like nothing happened at all."

"I don't think we should open that door. Besides, Megumi's been going here often. I saw her have lunch with Hikaru the other day." Hinako said.

"Those two ended up becoming good friends. Who would have known?" Chizuru said fondly. "But let's go back to the topic at hand…how about we make chocolates?"

"That seems possible." Hinako nodded. "But-"

They were doomed as they realized their dilemma. Julia usually helped basically did most of the work. They were not good with cooking anything other than instant noodles.

"Maybe Haruhi can help us." Chizuru suggested.

* * *

Haruhi stared at the three women in front of her. She cannot believe that they all thought about baking something and somehow, she was the closest person to ask help from. Why did they decide to bake sweets? She wanted to refuse the offer, but the desperate look on their faces made her reconsider her decision. At least she can make some sweets for Tamaki as well.

"Alright, I'll help you. But you can't make a mess, okay?"

The three women nodded. Chizuru looked at Megumi and smiled. "What are you planning on making?"

"I was thinking of baking a cake, but I noticed Kyoya wasn't too fond of sweets. I'm asking Haruhi for help now." Megumi looked at the cook books Haruhi brought out.

"Why are you baking something for Valentine's day?" Hinako asked.

"Why are you, Tsuwabuki-san?" Megumi asked back.

Hinako was surprised. "I wanted to make Totoro shaped cookies for Takashi."

Megumi looked at Chizuru waiting for an answer. The woman smiled back. "Kaoru likes eating out so I was thinking of cooking dinner instead. Then maybe we can watch a movie."

Their answers were quite different from hers. Megumi was trying to get Kyoya's attention, but it always seemed like his mind was elsewhere. When they saw each other, he still maintained his usual politeness, but he was even more distant. Hikaru, on the other hand, demanded for friendship chocolates. Like she was required to give him some. The sheer sound of his nasal voice infuriated her. She'll make him chocolates for sure and she was going to shove those down his throat on the 14th.

It didn't take long for the four women to start making dark chocolates and cookies. Haruhi was surprised with how Megumi easily followed her instructions.

"So you know how to cook, Megumi-san?" Haruhi asked.

"Something like that…" Megumi stirred the cacao beans in with the milk. "I'm just used to mixing things together."

"You really dye the fabrics from scratch?" Hinako went closer and watched Megumi skillfully make chocolates. It was far from the mess she was making.

Megumi nodded. "It's something I enjoy doing."

Chizuru noticed the change in the woman's expression. Her posture eased and she looked relax. It was the first time she saw Megumi calm.

"How's Kyoya-san?" Chizuru fished. "Do you have any plans on the 14th?"

"He's been so busy with work he barely has time to eat." Megumi pressed her lips together.

"That sounds like Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi mused. "He's never been too upfront about his emotions and he has a different way of showing it."

"Yes, he's showered me with more gifts than what princesses get." Megumi started pouring the melted chocolate onto the molds.

Chizuru and Hinako looked at each other. They can confirm that things were not going on well with their relationship. It also was clear that Kyoya's priorities were elsewhere. He was not willing to go through uncharted lands for something as abstract as love. He was too practical to chase such dreams. They cannot blame him too for his decisions. People in their inner circle had certain standards to meet, but there was still a trace of resentment on their end.

* * *

Hikaru was shaking his leg while looking for any glitches in the program. He went through one stage after the other looking for any problems they missed out on. He talked to Kaoru this morning because something was weird. He couldn't understand it himself.

Why did he feel nervous around Megumi? Why did he look forward to seeing her all the time? Why was he angry with Kyoya? He groaned as he stood up. What kind of boyfriend leaves their girlfriend alone on Valentine's day? He wanted to punch the wall badly.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" Kaoru checked on his brother again.

He's been worried about him the entire week. Hikaru's been on edge. When he learned about what bothered Hikaru, he cannot believe what he heard. Hikaru Hitachiin had feelings for Megumi Miyura and he had no idea. The easy way was to tell him that maybe he liked Megumi, but the right thing to do was wait for him to realize it on his own.

"I'm pissed." Hikaru muttered incoherently to himself as he tried to patch a few problems in the program.

"I don't know why I'm so angry!" Hikaru finally burst. He walked around the room and started ruffling his hair in frustration. "If he doesn't like her, why is he keeping her around?"

"Who doesn't like who?" Kaoru asked rhetorically. He looked at Hikaru with a bored expression. Hoping that he would know the answer already.

"Shadow King and Megumi!" Hikaru almost hissed his words in annoyance. "If he's going to be an ass, just leave her out of it."

Kaoru watched Hikaru run all over the place. It was almost seven and he was meeting Chizuru at eight.

"Oi, Hikaru. I'm leaving." Kaoru took his coat and keys. "I left some food the chef made for lunch just in case you get hungry."

Hikaru started saving his work. "I'm going out too."

"Do you have a date?"

"No, I'm just going to get some obligatory chocolates."

It was no surprise to Megumi that Kyoya was busy that night. He didn't seem to be the kind that did couple activities together. He left two days ago to go on a business trip in Spain. She cannot blame him for not being there. Men like him had a greater responsibility.

What surprised her was the drenched Hikaru Hitachiin shivering outside her apartment. She stretched out her hand and offered him a towel. He thought to himself that he should just act casually. He's just a worried friend. Yes, a worried friend. Nothing more than that.

"You look worse than a wet dog."

"Congrats for noticing."

"What do you want?" Megumi started fixing the different yards of fabric in her place. Her father practically forced her to work in Tokyo for the mean time. It was on such a short notice she barely had time to pack her things properly.

"Cho-co-late." Hikaru emphasized each syllable. "Why else would I go here?"

He ignored how fast his heart was beating. He needed to act casual. Cool. Chill. "Have you eaten?"

"No, I was sending out a few shipments and lost track of time." Megumi shouted from her closet.

"Do you wanna eat out?"

"Yeah. I'm a bit hungry." Megumi looked at the refrigerator for anything to salvage, but it was empty. "There's this sushi place nearby."

"Is it a commoner place?"

"Not your thing?"

"I don't mind. I'm in the mood for a cheap thrill." Hikaru was about to say something, but Megumi threw a box of chocolates to his face. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Your obligatory chocolates, idiot."

"These actually look edible." He rubbed his cheek and opened the small box. "If this tastes bad, you're gonna get it."

The first one wasn't bad at all. The texture was good and it just had the right sweetness to it. The other chocolates had some caramel or coffee filling. He bit the last one and started coughing. Why was it so spicy? His tongue was burning. He saw there were chili seeds inside this one. Megumi smiled back and drank a glass of water.

"It's a nice punishment game for demanding chocolates."

* * *

Yoshio switched from one channel after the other. He's been out of the hospital for almost a month, but the doctors didn't allow him to return to work just yet. He tried working at home, but when Noriko realized what her husband was doing, his tools for work were confiscated. He was under perpetual observation and an indefinite sick leave. All he had were books, magazines, and television. Initially, resting was fine, but it was getting too boring. He's seen most of the movies and he found himself watching a reality tv show of young men and women living in the same apartment. It was an all-time low on his part.

"What is that you're holding?" Fuyumi took the spoon from her father's hand. There was no hiding his crimes now. "Otousama, don't spoon out cookie butter from the jar!"

"It's just one spoonful."

"If you won't stop, I'm telling okaasama."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I am not threatening you, I'm giving you a warning." Fuyumi held her ground firmly. She wasn't about to fold. She took the jar from her father's lap and handed him a tray with celery and freshy squeezed juice. "You have to go back to the hospital for your therapy. It's this afternoon, okay?"

Yoshio watched Mako-chan, the university student, interact with one of his housemates. The painfully awkward situation of a love triangle was shown. It started with a single episode and now he was hooked.

"You're watching Terrace House too?"

"You don't choose to watch this show, it choses you." Yoshio absentmindedly replied. Even in this state, he was still quite formal with how he handled himself. He sat up straight and crossed his legs. He was not a laidback person to begin with.

"The tap dancer is making his move." Fuyumi sat beside him engrossed with the show. Feelings of pity set in her heart after what she saw. "Oh, he was rejected."

"Have you seen the doctor lately?" Yoshio asked. If there was anyone worse than Kyoya with worrying about her pregnancy, it was her father. They've been keeping an eye on her as well.

"The baby is fine." Fuyumi took her father's hand. The little one was reacting to her grandfather's voice. "See?"

Yoshio's gaze never left the screen. "I know you've been meeting with Haruhi. I understand that you want to help, but you should prioritize your health for now."

Fuyumi knew that her father wasn't the easiest person to deal with, but he had his moments. Her father and brothers were an intimidating bunch for most. Fuyumi wasn't like most people so these little sparks that made its way out were free for her to see.

"Why is he talking about his sex life?" Yoshio was repulsed with the lack of manners he was seeing. "It wouldn't entice those women any further. Is this how your generation handles things?"

Fuyumi covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "You sounded just like obaasama."

"I suppose I did."

The light atmosphere disappeared when Noriko ran inside the room. Fuyumi quickly stood up to offer her mother a glass of water.

"What's wrong?" Yoshio realized the urgency in his wife's actions.

"Look at the news." Noriko took the remote from the coffee table and switched the channel.

A woman was found dead. Her body was thrown into a river and it was found in one of the water plants outside Nagoya. She was identified as Matsuriki Yamato. The police reports and forensics stated she was shot several times before being thrown into the water. Noriko wiped her tears away. She and Yoshio knew this woman. She was the maid Soichuru Fujiwasa slept with years ago back when Kana-chan was still alive. It was the very same woman Yoshio and Ryusei tried to save by accepting her into the Mizushima household.

"They're monsters." Noriko shook her head slowly. "How could anyone do this?"

They slowly started to see the warning Haruka gave. She knew she was the next target. They were going after her before she can do anything about the heir. He took the landline and dialed the emergency number. The least he can do was have extra protection for Julia. He cannot be too obvious with his actions for fear of exposing her identity.

* * *

Megumi's entire body felt sore. She pulled her comforter closer, until it stopped moving. Like there was something holding it back. She opened her eyes slowly and tried to tug harder, but suddenly the whole thing was pulled from her. She could hear a faint sound of a phone ringing on the other side of her bed. It didn't sound like it was her phone.

That was when she got to her senses. She looked at herself, the sleeping figure beside her, then her surroundings. She knew she made a big mistake. Hikaru was still sleeping beside her wrapped in her blanket. The clothes sprawled on the floor made it clear that they did something.

Last night, she and Hikaru wanted to eat the sushi bar, but it was filled with couples so they went to a yakiniku place instead. She kicked Hikaru off the bed and looked for any article of clothing to cover herself.

Hikaru sat up from the floor and rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Not really." Hikaru looked away and started looking for his pants. Some parts were a bit fuzzy, but he got the gist of what happened.

He saw Megumi picking up her clothes and avoiding eye contact. He wondered if she could recall 'that moment'.

"Do you remember anything?" Hikaru put on his shirt. He was unusually calm with what happened.

"After drinking sake at the yakiniku place, I don't remember anything."

He wasn't sure if Megumi's lack of memory would comfort or disappoint him. At least it would make things less complicated. After they came from the restaurant, they started walking around town and then Megumi was so drunk she kissed him and confessed her feelings. Hikaru realized that he liked her back and they ended up in his place. Some parts he cannot remember anymore, but there was a more pressing issue…did he use any protection?

He looked at his jacket, pants, and under the bed for any evidence that he wouldn't get Kyoya's girlfriend pregnant. Even if there wasn't any emotional attachment from the Shadow King, Megumi was still technically his girlfriend. This would make him the asshole who slept with his friend's girlfriend.

"Did you lose something?"

Hikaru looked up to see Megumi seated on the bed. Covering herself with the blanket. He couldn't bear to look at her straight in the eye. He just placed them in a compromising situation. "Did we use any protection?"

Megumi shook her head. "No, but I'm on the pill so it should be fine."

She watched Hikaru clumsily move around the place. He wasn't her type to begin with. It wasn't that he was a bad looking guy, he wasn't. He just wasn't her type. She remembered most of it clearly, but it would be easier for both of them to just forget that night

Hikaru wasn't cool like Kyoya. He was loud, short-tempered, and impulsive. He was also funny and there never was a dull moment with him. She looked at her bedside table and saw the bottlecap ring Hikaru made on the spot. For an annoying guy, he can be a bit sweet. After they went to the yakiniku restaurant, they walked around the park. He was so drunk he started talking about his feelings and she kissed him.

She also wasn't sure if she was going to be disappointed that he just left without her without saying a word. It pissed her off. But she did earn herself that kind of reputation unintentionally. Megumi Miyura was the one-nightstand girl. No strings attached. She often wondered how different things would be if she liked the guy she was with, but seeing as how Hikaru just left there wasn't much of a difference.

She stood up to get her clothes on the floor. Hopefully news doesn't get to Kyoya or worse, her mother. She went to the restroom to freshen up until she heard someone in the kitchen. She was about to leave, but Hikaru cooking breakfast with a cute apron.

"It'll be ready in a minute." Hikaru flipped the eggs and switched the coffee maker on.

"Where is this place?"

"My apartment. Kaoru and I have our own place since college, but we like going home so Ageha wouldn't get lonely." Hikaru set the food in front of Megumi. "Do you want some yogurt?"

"No, thank you."

They ate in silence. Both didn't know where to start or end their conversation. Hikaru would steal a few glances to watch Megumi eat. He ate his yogurt while watching her eat food in a peculiar manner. She mixed everything. It looked absolutely unappetizing to eat. The eggs were in shards and the ketchup was mixed with the rice. The small octopus hot dogs Haruhi taught him to make were placed in one corner. Hikaru wanted to say something, but before he fixed the words in his heads and gathered the courage to say anything she said goodbye and left.

* * *

Hello guys! I'm so sorry for the delay.

I had several versions of this chapter and it took me ages to decide which ones to use. I didn't want to make things too heavy and I wanted to have a bit of a happier chapter considering how sad the previous ones were.

Thanks for the support and the love! I really appreciate it. Then what are your thoughts? I was thinking of doing a Chizuru and Kaoru section for the next chapter. A bit of an extra. Not exactly related to the main plot, but just as cute. Also, I know I kinda broke a few hearts by separating Kyoya and Julia but it's for a cause! Please forgive me. I also want them to have a happy ending.


	30. Chapter 30

"Kyoya! I know what we're going to do for the Host Club next week." Tamaki leaned over his desk with sparkling eyes. Obviously in awe with his own genius.

"What are you thinking about?" Kyoya asked without taking his eyes off his book.

Tamaki walked over and took the book from Kyoya's hands. His smile and the gleam in his eyes said two things: this idea was extravagant and it was going to give Kyoya a major headache to start with the preparations.

"Le Petit Prince." He said in his native tongue. Dramatically looking up at the ceiling while his hands ran through his hair. "I got it all figured out."

Tamaki cleared his throat and took out a copy of the book and showed the pages he marked for each member of the host club.

"Neh, Kyoya. You'll play the pilot, the twins will be the fox, Mori-senpai is the snake, Honey-senpai can be the railway switcher." Tamaki flipped the pages too close to Kyoya's face quickly.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and leaned back to properly see Tamaki's drastic ideas once more. He raised a brow and looked the excited blonde in front on him. "How about you and Haruhi?"

"I knew you were going to ask that which is why I saved the best for last." Tamaki closed his eyes and unveiled his winning card. "Haruhi will be the Little Princess. I made some adjustments with the story since our daughter is too beautiful to be a prince."

"Okay…"

Tamaki paused for an extra dramatic effect. "And I will be the King due to my namesake. Being president and King of the Host Club only makes it right that I am the King as well."

Kyoya had an amused look on his face. Tamaki Suoh was definitely fit to be the King. "You've outdone yourself."

"Of course, okaasan. I wanted to be as accurate as possible."

"The king in the story is a puppet king, you know? He doesn't do much." Kyoya continued reading his book. "I have to commend your accuracy in that sense."

Tamaki shrank and flipped through the pages again. Kyoya couldn't be right again, can he? He read the chapter where the King showed up and slowly crawled to a corner. Feelings of rejection filled his poor heart.

"Why are you so upset? You casted everything yourself." Kyoya sighed. Tamaki was looking more pitiful by the second. Those puppy dog eyes he had was begging for a switch in the roles. He wasn't going to give in. He gave in before, but he learned his lesson. He was going to stick to Tamaki's word.

"Alright, alright. Why don't you be the pilot so you and your daughter can be the main characters?" Kyoya folded and Tamaki sat beside him like a dog who was just given a treat.

"So you'll be the King?"

"No, I'll be the businessman."

Tamaki nodded a few times. "I see, I see. That does make sense. You do fit the role of the businessman too."

"What kind of costumes will we have the twins prepare?" Kyoya opened his laptop and started canvasing for ideas to make this Le Petit Princess theme up and running in time for next week.

"We'll following the illustrations in the book." Tamaki smiled. "Can we have a rose too?"

"That can be arranged."

"Can the tables be asteroids?" Tamaki giddily pulled Kyoya's arm. "Then we'll have stars all over the ceiling. Ah! We can't forget the plane too."

"I'll see what I can do." Kyoya made a few calls to an event's designer who specialized with these sorts of things and made a mental note to contact Renge to help the twins. Who better than a cosplayer to accurately bring these costumes to life?

* * *

"Oi, Kyoya-senpai don't give Haruhi more drops of blood to clean." Hikaru snickered as he put his coat back on. "You've been getting more designations since P.E. class started."

Kaoru was fixing his tie and he sat beside their upperclassman. "Why did you and milord sign up for swimming anyways?"

Kyoya buttoning his polo while looking at the records the Le Petit Princess theme set. "Something about a little water never hurting anyone and how he's dripping with good looks…"

"You even got more requests than milord today." Kaoru stated lightly.

"There's this picture of Kyoya-senpai going around." Hikaru showed everyone the reason for the women's unrest the past few days. He flipped the screen towards them and they all saw what it was. A photo of Kyoya standing by the side of the pool wearing the prescribed Ouran swimming uniform with a small towel hanging on his shoulders.

Kyoya looked at what the fuss was all about. "It's just me standing. Did they expect me to swim in my uniform?"

"It's just Kyo-chan wearing the swimming uniform." Honey pointed out the obvious and still wondered what made it special. "All the guys wear the same things, right Takashi?"

"Ah."

"No, it's not that Honey-senpai." Hikaru's lips were pressed together. "The jammers are a bit form fitting."

Kaoru nodded. "The girls get a good view of Kyoya-senpai's legs and ass. It leaves plenty out for them to see, but there's still room for their imagination."

"Ah, that's why Renge was raving something about Kyoya-senpai looking like these characters from an anime about swimming."

Everyone started nodding in agreement. They can now see where their customers were getting at. That show was becoming popular lately. It was impossible not to know it. A group of high school friends who entered the world of competitive swimming. A show like that was perfect for a thirsty audience like the customers of the Host Club.

Honey started nodding in agreement. "You're right. You've been gaining a bit of muscle lately, Kyo-chan. Have you been working out?"

"No, I'm too busy picking up after him." Kyoya gestured towards their club president. He looked at their 'King' seated on the floor hugging his knees while sucking his thumb. "I told you to play the pilot instead."

The rest of the members sighed at how pathetic things were. Mori even started to help Haruhi mop the tears on the floor. Tamaki crawled toward Kyoya. He realized everyone went home and left him to deal with Tamaki.

"B-but okaasan must be the pilot."

"Yes, otousan, but if you're going to sulk in a corner like that you should have been the pilot instead." Kyoya knelt beside Tamaki hoping he would snap out of this tantrum soon.

"But the Le Petit Prince theme was for you." Tamaki pouted and sniffed like a child who lose his toy. "I wanted you to remember your childhood and the vitality of youth."

"What are you talking about, Tamaki?"

"I overheard your conversation with your grandmother before she died. Her final words."

Kyoya was speechless. He knew allowing Tamaki with him to the hospital would leave a mark somehow. "That has nothing to do with my plans in the future."

"She wanted you to meet someone."

"Yes, she planned an omiai."

"Is okaasan going to marry someone else?"

Kyoya sighed and sat beside his friend. "No. The secretary of the girl's grandfather and I met last weekend."

"And?"

"I rejected the meeting already." Kyoya looked at Tamaki and smiled. "So stop worrying already. I'm not getting married to anyone just yet."

Tamaki smiled and hugged Kyoya tightly. "I thought I was going to lose you already!"

"Are you done sulking now?"

The blonde nodded. He was relieved that Kyoya still had time to be a child. He thought Kyoya might not see through his message, but of course he would understand. He was Kyoya Ootori. Having a theme about people never forgetting their experiences as children and all the memories they made was perfect. The perfect reminder for his friend to enjoy things as it unfolds. It was all according to his plan.

"Let's go home." Kyoya stood up and extended his hand to help Tamaki get up.

"Can I sleepover at your place then?"

"No."

"Can we watch a movie?"

"No."

"Did you know who your grandmother set you up with?"

"No."

Tamaki stopped in his tracks. "Eh?! You didn't even check who the person was."

"It doesn't matter. Whoever that person is, I would reject it anyways." He pinched Tamaki's cheeks. "Now, go home and don't forget to do your part of our literature project, idiot. It's due tomorrow."

"But what if that was the woman of your dreams?" Tamaki whined.

"Did you want me to get married or not?" Kyoya was feeling confused and mildly irritated at the same time.

"No." Tamaki watched Kyoya walk to his car. He trailed closely to the low blood pressure evil lord's shadow. Careful not to irritate him further. "Kyoya, can I sleepover at your place? I promise not to make a mess and we can do the project together."

"Fine. Just don't sleep beside me."

* * *

Julia and Misuzucchi always spent White Day together. She made it a point to spoil her okama parent rotten. They went to this outlet shop not too far from the city. There were more than fifteen shopping bags in their hands that Misuzucchi had to get a grocery cart to fit everything.

"Do you really have to go back to Korea so soon?" Misuzu pouted. "We won't get to spend white day together if you leave so soon."

Julia nodded. "I got a short break, but that's it. The project will be over soon."

Misuzu opened the trunk of his car. Now he was at a loss. The two were wondering how they can fit everything inside his small car. A pink Volkswagen was just the right kind of kawaii for someone like him, but it wasn't the most practical car for shopping excursions.

"Didn't you want to go to the spa?" Julia sat on the passenger seat. Massaging her stiff shoulders. "Fitting everything in the back was a lot of work."

"Ju-chan, that's too expensive. I'll be fine with a simple meal." Misuzu started the car and started looking for the perfect playlist to listen on the way home.

"It's fine. We can eat at that new restaurant near your place if you want." She took Misuzu's phone and smiled. "Ah, why do you have all my talents here?"

"I'm just being a supportive person!" Misuzu took his phone. Pouting like a child the entire time. "I'm supporting the crew that shape the career of these people."

Julia shook her head and started laughing. "You're a crazy old man."

"You're in a good mood today."

"I'm usually in an okay mood."

"No, you aren't." Misuzu shook his head slowly. "Did something good happen?"

Julia leaned against her chair while looking out the window. "Not exactly. It's just good to be home."

"Is there a boy?"

"If anything, it's the lack of boys that make me happy." Julia crossed her arms. The lack of men in her life made things peaceful. Well, except for that Korean producer who's been giving her plenty of gifts, life has been quiet. The new pet corgi kept her busy.

"Hmpf." Misuzu rolled his eyes as he switched lanes. "When are you going to learn how to drive?"

"I already passed the written test."

"So why don't you have a license yet?"

The sound of air escaping puffed cheeks and frustration was heard. "I haven't passed the actual driving part, but I'm getting there."

"That's the most important part, you know?"

"But why waste my time driving when we have such an efficient public transport system?" Julia reasoned.

She did try to learn how to drive with the help of the ever dependable Hikaru Hitachiin. It was their project. She's been in Japan for a week before anyone else knew since she had to learn how to drive. However, Hikaru valued his life more than Julia's driving skills so after a day and a half of teaching her he gave up. He lasted half a day longer compared to the previous driving instructors she coerced into teaching her. Kasanoda and all his men did their fair share of work too, but some things were not meant to be.

"You still suck at it, don't you?"

"Did you see the hydrangeas near the restaurant?" Julia shifted the topic. "They were just sublime."

Misuzu started laughing at Julia's loss. He could barely breathe because he knew how terrible Julia was behind the wheel. She just stiffens and panics. It's unlike her to be so out of control. He's seen the malady called Julia driving with his own eyes.

"By the way, you might get news from Bossa Nova-kun soon." Julia's lips were pressed in a fine line. "We should force Mei to go to dinner as well."

"That's a refreshing idea! I have this new cherry blossom tea that I want to serve at the inn." Misuzu's eyes glistened with excitement. He kept on going on and on about the refreshing ideas he's been keeping and how he has a new wardrobe to greet the season with.

There was something comforting about the whole situation. Julia felt like she was home. Healing from the past was a long ang gruesome process, but now she can officially say that she's past it. She didn't move on unscathed, but she can fully accept whatever she has now. It's been so long since she's felt this sense of contentment and comfort. She would do anything to keep it this way.

* * *

Kyoya drank the entire glass of Hennessy in one large gulp. 11:00 am was still too early for him to be up and about. It was even much more too early to face Tamaki and Kaoru ransacking his kitchen. The longer he looked at the mess in front of him, the more alcohol he needed to drink.

"Why are the two of you making chocolates here?" He 'tried' to mask the irritation in his voice.

"Because it's White Day tomorrow!" They exclaimed. They were in a panic filled frenzy of some kind.

Kyoya looked at the black muck they were creating looked like plenty of things, but chocolate wasn't one of them.

"T-tono! The chocolate is on fire!" Kaoru looked at the blaze that came from the small pot of melted sweetness.

"Quick! Get some sand from the garden to put it out! The fountains! There's water there!" Tamaki was trembling. He was running all over the place. Knocking everything out of its place. "We should have just used firewood instead."

The scene in front of Kyoya was giving him a headache already. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He focused on his breathing to calm himself and counted to three before aiming the fire extinguisher at the fire and the people making a ruckus. Kaoru calmed down and Tamaki wiped the foam off his face. They looked at Kyoya and smiled innocently. Hoping to be at the mercy of the Shadow King.

"Do I look like a pâtissier to you?" Kyoya smiled at them.

The duo could feel their knees shake. Their throat was drying up. They watched Kyoya throw the pan filled with burnt chocolate in the trash. "I asked the two of you a question."

"N-no sir."

"Good. It seems we're all on the same page." Kyoya took his phone and called Honey. "I'm calling Honey and Mori-senpai over to help you cook whatever it is you're planning. I expect this kitchen to be spotless when I get back."

"W-where are you g-going K-kyoya?" Tamaki wiped the sweat off his brow and held onto the countertop to regain his balance.

"I'm going to give someone a bath." Kyoya held out his cat to show them the extent of their damage. Poor Noel was covered in flour, chocolate, melted marshmallows, and sprinkles. The feline blinked a few times and meowed at their guests.

Kaoru and Tamaki wiped the tables, washed the dishes, and mopped the floors. Making sure everything was in perfect order by the time Kyoya was done giving Noel a bath. They could hear the two from the kitchen. It seems like Noel wasn't fond of baths.

"Ouch! Stop moving." Kyoya said. "Noel, your bath is almost over."

Luckily, by the time Noel got back to the kitchen to observe the intruders the mess was gone. Honey and Mori were fixing the ingredients and making all the initial preparations while Kaoru and Tamaki sat down. Kyoya followed shortly after with a fresh set of clothes. Though Honey was still considered a 'loli-shota type' he's grown compared to his high school self. If it meant anything, he could pass for a college freshman now. He has grown mature over the years as well and his childlike speech was reserved for the closest of friends, family, and previous classmates.

"Where's Hika-chan?" Honey asked.

Kaoru shrugged. "No idea. He said he had a secret errand."

"Honey-senpai, should we make this kind?" Tamaki showed the recipe hoping it was feasible enough for them.

"This one seems like a good idea. I'm sure Reiko, Haru-chan, Chizu-chan, and Hina-chan will like it." Honey hummed while stirring the chocolate. Giving Kaoru and Tamaki easier jobs to handle. "Kyo-chan, are you planning on making chocolates for Megumi-chan too?"

Kyoya washed his hands and rolled up his sleeves. "I might as well help."

Kaoru and Tamaki poured the first batch of chocolate into the molds. Everyone was content with their work until the smell of burnt sugar filled the room.

Honey smiled nervously and walked towards its source. "Kyo-chan, I think you should help Tama-chan and Kao-chan pack the chocolates instead."

The soon to be father was aware with Kyoya's limitations in the kitchen. His friend only knew the basics and all the cooking skills needed to survive, but he wasn't very good at it. Everything Kyoya cooked was too spicy for a regular human to consume.

"Should we order some food?" Kaoru threw himself on the couch. "I'm getting kinda hungry."

"That's a good idea." Honey took off his apron and looked at the paintings around Kyoya's home. "Wow! Kyo-chan, where did you find this one?" Honey was gawking at the rose painting Julia gave.

"Someone gave it as a gift." Kyoya took a sip of water. "We can order some sushi if you like."

Mori nodded and Tamaki took the phone. "Sushi it is then!"

"Senpai, where's Nanami-san and the bodyguard trio?" Kaoru looked around and noticed no one else was home. "I was kinda hoping Nanami would show up with her famous rice cakes."

"It's Sunday so it's their day off." Kyoya answered. Concentrated on the intense chess game he and Mori were playing while waiting for the food.

"Awww, that's too bad." Kaoru watched the two play an exciting game of chess.

Being nerve-wracking and adrenaline inducing game it was, Kaoru decided to look for Tamaki who was playing Indiana Jones. Tamaki was exploring Kyoya's house for the past fifteen minutes. The blonde found himself in Kyoya's sanctuary. The basement was where Kyoya kept most of the Host Club memorabilia.

"Wow, I remember this vase." Kaoru held the white vase with blue flowers and golden etchings. "We should have followed Kyoya-senpai's advice and placed this replica out instead. But things would have turned out differently, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, but look where it took us." Tamaki looked through the old albums neatly placed on the shelf. Reminiscing the old times.

Kaoru bent over and saw a familiar photo set of the Host Club. It brought back fond memories. He blew some dust off and started flipping the pages. "Neh, why is it we all have a Host edition album but Kyoya-senpai never got one?"

"Now that you mentioned it, he didn't have an album." Tamaki looked at the door in one corner of the room. "What's that?"

"I dunno. It's my first time here." Kaoru opened the door and saw most of Kyoya's photography equipment and film stock. "Ah, it's just the dark room of the Dark Lord."

Tamaki felt like a kid in wonderland. "Look at this!" He started looking through the finished product of Kyoya's low-key pastime. "Kyoya takes really nice pictures."

"Yeah, look. This was when we went to Iceland for our winter break."

"Look! It's Chiyo and Uno." Tamaki started wiggling in his seat. His adorable children were playing in the small commoner rubber pool in the Suoh mansion.

Then there were photos of Fuyumi and Kyoko. Even Ageha was in some of the photos with Kyoko. They went closer and closer to the newest pictures until they only saw a very familiar face. It was photos of Julia laughing or eating. Mostly candid shots, but there was this feeling that they shouldn't be seeing these anymore. They placed everything back and went upstairs and didn't say a word about what they saw.

Tamaki and Kaoru started fooling around acting like as if they didn't do anything wrong. Kaoru whistled and hummed about while flipping the channels. Tamaki was asking Honey how gluten free cakes were made. Kyoya and Mori were discussing how Noel can have less anxiety provoking baths and how the cat can be soothed prior and during the bathing process.

Everyone had mutual feelings of excitement when they heard the bell ring. They were all tired and hungry from baking.

"I'll answer the door." Kyoya stood up.

Kaoru followed shortly. "I'll help you with that."

"Do you have a credit card terminal?" Kyoya asked as he opened the door.

But the person they saw was not the deliveryman, but a child in tears. Ageha's eyes were swollen. Barely able to say the right words, she held Kyoya's arm for support. Tamaki, Honey, and Mori went to the door when they heard someone crying. Poor Ageha was trembling. Kaoru ran and held his sister tightly. Trying his best to soothe her.

"What happened Ageha-chan?" Kaoru stroked her back slowly.

"Hikaru-niisan…he's hurt."

* * *

Kaoru held Ageha close as they sat in the hospital room. Kyoya arranged that only the best of the best of their staff to attended to Hikaru's injuries. Tamaki made sure that no one from the press sniffed anything about this incident. Honey and Mori were checking on their connections with the local police to see who was behind the incident.

"How did this happen?" Kaoru asked himself. He looked at his brother briefly. He couldn't stomach the injuries Hikaru had. It wasn't a fair fight at all.

Kyoya entered the room quietly and watched the video in his laptop. Hikaru was going back to the car with Ageha. They took a side road to avoid the press. Hitachiins lived highly public lives and were considered influencers in the fashion industry. The last thing Hikaru wanted was a bunch of paparazzi swarming over him and Ageha on their way back from the park. The security cameras briefly caught the fight before someone covered the lens. There were around four to five unarmed men and another two men holding bats against Hikaru. He took a few hits and made sure Ageha ran safely to the car where the driver was. Then then someone covered the lens and the next footage was the police taking off the cover and the paramedics attending to the injured Hitachiin.

"The doctors said that the injuries aren't as bad as it looks." Kyoya stated. Trying to console the two younger Hitachiins. "The wounds are superficial and he just has minor concussions. There isn't much to worry about."

"Is the Shadow King lying now Kaoru-niisan?" Ageha asked.

Kaoru shook his head gently. "Kyoya is an honest man. You should always trust him, okay Ageha?"

"Yeah, but he always lies about girls." Ageha looked at Kyoya. There was something about children and how they can see through people. "Kyoko said he doesn't like his girlfriend and likes someone else." Ageha whispered to Kaoru, but she made sure it was loud enough for Kyoya to hear.

"Hey, don't say that." Kaoru scolded lightly. "He's helping us a lot."

Ageha was about to say something, but her moment was interrupted when Chizuru went in the room. She sat quietly beside Kaoru and held his hand.

"Ageha-chan, do you want to go outside?" Chizuru pat the little girl's head. Somehow Ageha respected Chizuru and idolized her. The girl agreed without question and took Chizuru's hand.

Kaoru looked at Chizuru and mouthed a 'Thank you'. Dealing with Ageha, the press, police, and their parents took a bit of a toll on him. He sighed and held Hikaru's hand tightly. Looking at his brother's bruised face, busted lip, and dislocated shoulder.

"Sorry about that." Kaoru apologized. "I don't know where she learned that."

"She must have gotten it from her two brothers." Kyoya leaned against the wall.

Kaoru had a worried smile on his face. He knew he had to reason to worry, but he couldn't help it. Hikaru was ganged up for no known reason. It alarmed him. Something was definitely wrong. It wasn't a simple gang beating up a rich guy that pissed them off. The whole thing was done so perfectly. There was no trace of these men anywhere. He kept thinking about the possible shortlist of people that Hikaru must have pissed off intentionally or unintentionally. His thoughts slowed down with Mori's presence. His upperclassman's calm exterior had a way of rubbing off on those around him.

Mori gently closed the door. "The police want to talk to the people Hikaru recently spoke with."

"Why is that?" Kaoru asked.

"It might help narrow things down." Mori closed his eyes. "They can gather clues from there."

Kaoru understood the intentions of the police. Maybe it can help with the investigation. He nodded in agreement and Mori motioned for one of the policemen to enter the room.

"This is Ueda-san from the Elite force. He wants to speak with you first." Mori said.

Ueda bowed quickly and went straight to business. "Good day Hitachiin-sama. We have unlocked your brother's phone and we went through his call history and messages. I understand that some of the people who will be making it to our list aren't related to the crime as well, we have to speak with these individuals due to our protocol."

"Please do what you see fit, Ueda-san. I'd just like to know who these people are." Kaoru understood the inconvenience of it, but might help find the culprit.

The police officer started enumerating a few names. Starting from the ones Hikaru contacted two days ago and ending with the most recent ones. Somehow the mention of a single name brought a certain sense of discomfort to everyone. The last person Hikaru spoke to right before going into the alley was Julia.

"That last person…was it an overseas message?" Kaoru clarified.

Ueda looked at the records and shook his head. "No, it was local. It seemed like your brother was just asking the woman out for a meal."

Kaoru felt uncomfortable with two things: a bunch of strangers would read your phone messages if needed and that Kyoya was just right there.

"May I have your permission to interview these individuals before the week ends?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Ueda bowed and left the room. Then there was something awkward with the atmosphere. Kaoru hypothesized that this event could explain why Hikaru has been acting all weird around Kyoya. Could Hikaru and Julia be seeing each other? He was sure that Hikaru was aware that Kyoa and Julia had something, but it just didn't work out as well as they'd hope. He took a short glance at Kyoya to see if there was any reaction, but he was just as unreadable as ever.

"Ouch…my head."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru almost leapt from his chair and hugged his brother. "I thought you almost died."

"My body hurts so much I might as well." He complained.

Kyoya and Mori left the room to inform their friends that Hikaru was already conscious. The news they brought would ease the anxiety everyone was feeling. By the time they got to the private waiting area, Hikaru and Kaoru's parents were already running to his room. Their worries were about to end the moment they see that Hikaru is fine.

* * *

Koharu took some herbs from her greenhouse. Her husband needed all the extra supplements so this tea was just perfect for him. She prepared it religiously each day. Making sure he never missed a single cup. She placed the teapot and cups on the silver tray and brought it up.

Kazuyoshi was seated on his bed. Most likely in deep thought. Koharu placed the tray on the bedside table and opened the drapes.

"Dear, you've been quiet lately." Koharu opened the windows to let some air in. "Do you miss our daughter already?"

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course, I do." Koharu sat beside her husband. She took a damp piece of cloth and wiped Kazuyoshi's face. "She's a sweet girl. Anyone would miss her."

"That's right." He smiled.

"Kyoya-san seems like a good match for her too." Koharu poured some of the tea and gave the warm cup to Kazuyoshi. "And I think he's expressed an interest for her hand. Am I right?"

"Yes, he has." Kazuyoshi recalled that meeting. He had to help Kyoya. It was the only way to protect Megumi and the company. He transferred some of his shares to Kyoya. Making sure no one knew of this. He gave the documents his grandfather left him. The last will and testament of Sadanobu Mizushima. He never told anyone, but his mother about this.

"Koharu, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything, darling."

"Leave Megumi out of your schemes."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Koharu bit her lip. "The medication must be making you all confused."

"I know what you're doing." Kazuyoshi's gaze was stern. He needed to remind the woman of her place. "You're using the Ootori Family to get something you want. They will never give you the power to crave for."

If it was possible for Koharu to snarl like a predator, she would have already. Her eyes took a sharp gleam as she stared back at her husband. "I took you for a leader, you know. I thought you would have provided me that status. Why else would I marry you?"

"But I'm not the heir to the Mizushima Corporation." Kazuyoshi took his robe. "I never was next in line."

"That's where I made a mistake." Koharu stood up.

"Killing everyone else won't make you the head of this family." Kazuyoshi was almost warning Koharu of the danger she was exposing herself too, but it was too late.

"Don't worry. Once I get Megumi up there, I'll get rid of her too." Koharu smiled. "Too bad she's an oaf just like you. She would have been more useful if she weren't."

"Don't touch her!"

"I'm not." Koharu stood by the door. "But her little Hitachiin boyfriend did take a the hit for her."

"That boy did nothing wrong to you!"

"He didn't." Koharu smiled. "It's to make sure our little princess understands that he's going to pay the price if she doesn't cooperate."

"Don't involve other people in this!" Kazuyoshi screamed. "The more enemies you create, the more difficult things will be." He clenched his fists. "What did you do this time?"

Koharu saw no point in sugar coating her actions. Her husband must have known everything she did. "I just did the usual. A bit of a punch here and there. Something that was bound to leave a mark, but nothing too fatal."

"You weren't like this before. Why did you change?" Kazuyoshi thought about where he went wrong.

"I never changed. I was always like this." Koharu smiled. "I would do anything to keep our family in a good position. Don't misunderstand me. Everything I do is for our benefit."

"At what cost, Koharu? Your greed has blinded you."

"Your ignorance clouds what we can achieve." Koharu retaliated. "Aren't you tired of being the second choice? Now we finally can claim what is rightfully yours."

"Being the head of the Mizushima family was never my place." Kazuyoshi's words were sharp. "Leave this place." Kazuyoshi looked at her with disgust. For years, he tolerated Koharu's actions because of his love for the woman. However, his love for his daughter was stronger. His instincts as a father screamed that he had to get rid of Koharu instantly.

"Excuse me?"

"I will file a divorce. Please take all your belongings and leave."

"You wouldn't want that, darling." Koharu smiled and placed her hand on Kazuyoshi's shoulder. "Our marriage is the only reason why certain people leave Megumi be. It's the only thing protecting her from Fujiwasa-san and other men. I'm sure you don't need any reminding with how terrible he can be with women."

"Leave. The lawyers will contact you regarding the details of our divorce."

"Ah, yes. The Mizushima trademark." Koharu scoffed. "That's why you were all too easy to get rid of. Only your mother was smart enough to use force to control things."

"Do not speak about my family like that."

"Did you really think I had no idea about your cousin? I knew that he was the next heir, but the man was stubborn. Barely paid any attention to me no matter how obvious my advances were."

"Because he knew you were married."

"It didn't take long for me to piece things together. At some point, someone single would give in. So…I thought maybe he had a family of his own." Koharu paced around the room. Watching her husband's reaction carefully. "His wife was difficult to find. I knew how even you tried protecting poor little Lilian, but we both know that story."

"You killed her…"

"No, I didn't. I never touched the girl. But if you do anything rash like maybe exposing my crimes, someone else will suffer too, you know?"

Kazuyoshi now understood by what his mother meant. Haruka said over and over to keep things discreet. Now they were surrounded and corned on all sides. Not just them but other families as well. He had to warn Yoshio. Everything was in place. They were trapped.

"Now tell me…did you take those files from the Suoh mansion?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Doing something that bold was never like you." Koharu examined her nails. Bored with their conversation. "It wouldn't be long until I find that person you're hiding. I've had a lot of time to execute my plans flawlessly."

"What have you done to Koharu?"

"I don't understand, darling." Koharu said. "What nonsense are you saying this time?"

"I've only kept you around so I can find her. I only let you stay and do those things because you had her." Kazuyoshi stared at the woman. "What have you done with Koharu?"

Koharu looked at him like he crazy, but she leaned and whispered. "There's no use finding someone that's dead."

Kazuyoshi was about open his mouth, but there was a sudden sharp pain in his chest. His ears were ringing and breathing was difficult. He felt his legs give way. The last thing he saw was a smirk on his wife's face as she went outside his room slowly. He heard her feigned screams of terror. Begging for the servants to call an ambulance. Then things went dark shortly after that.

* * *

Haruhi, Noriko, Yoshio, and Fuyumi were all at a loss for words. These were the four other individuals who knew who the Mizushima heir was. When Fuyumi found out from Haruhi who it was, she had to sit down for a few moments to put everything in order. The news released was Haruka Mizushima has lost her mind and placed her own son in a coma was circulating. She was currently under house arrest. A few weeks from now, they will all be brought to court. They were one of the last people who saw Kazuyoshi Miyura.

"Poor Megumi." Fuyumi sighed deeply.

"Ootori-san, please take a look at this." Haruhi took the report. "Doesn't it look familiar?"

Yoshio read through the papers. Everything was repeating itself. At a glance everything was normal, but to the trained eye it was poison.

"His case is exactly like Lilian Mizushima's." Haruhi knew who the culprit was. Haruka Mizushima was innocent, but another woman who was wailing her heart out in the hospital like she was in a burial was the true suspect.

"Koharu has done enough. We need to stop her." Noriko stood up. She was filled with anger as of the moment. Koharu Miyura was always bad news. "Besides, I've kept something from all of you."

Everyone in the room stopped whatever it was they were doing. They looked at Noriko. Waiting for her to say what was on her mind.

"Koharu Miyura isn't who she says she is."

"What do you mean okaasama?" Fuyumi asked.

"It's just a theory. There's no basis for my words yet but it's just a hunch. Kazuyoshi told me stories about Koharu before they were married. I met her a few times while they dated." She recalled. "She used to be a different person. The Koharu I met before was not like the one we see now."

"Power changes people." Yoshio commented. He has seen firsthand how power and wealth could destroy and create someone.

"No, I recall a vague conversation with Koharu before." Noriko chose her words carefully. It was a farfetched idea, but it was possible. Unlikely the case, but it could still happen. "Koharu mentioned she had a twin. It was in passing. I'm not even sure with the validity of it, but we need to look at her files from before."

"I'll look into it." Haruhi offered. "Are you trying to say that the Koharu we see today was literally a different person from the one you met before?"

Noriko nodded. "Yes. Koharu and I spoke often before. When the Mizushima family started experiencing these things, that was when she avoided me."

Yoshio was always skeptical with these conspiracy theories. He wanted to keep an open mind, but the thought of Koharu having a twin and being replaced by this was just impossible. "Maybe she was being cautious."

"Nobody changes overnight." Noriko said. "I can't explain it fully, but something tells me Koharu is hiding something more."

* * *

Megumi slowly sat on the floor. Hikaru was severely injured by a group of thugs. She blamed herself for what happened. She wanted to go to the hospital, but it might do more damage. Her mother was explicit with her words. All she said was someone else would pay for her ignorance.

Now when she thought things couldn't get worse, they just do. She just received a call from her grandmother yesterday. She practically commanded her to stay in Tokyo. Not to come home regardless of the circumstance. It wasn't long until she found out that her father was in a coma. Then now this was happening.

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She was sure she had no mistakes. There was no chance for this to be an outcome. She took each pill religiously at the exact same time to avoid this accident. She looked at the third pregnancy test she took for that week, but all the results came positive. She wasn't ready for this. Not when all of this was happening. Not when she had to take over her father's company. Not when she wasn't sure who the father was.

She hugged her knees closer to her chest. Her sobs were uncontrollable. She placed her hand on her stomach. She was scared that she would end up like her mother. She was scared that something bad would happen to the little thing growing inside of her. All her instincts told her to run, but she cannot leave. Not when her father and grandmother were in danger.

Megumi took a deep breath and threw the pregnancy tests. This was a secret she had to keep to herself. No one else could know about it. She heard her phone ring a few times, but it's been ringing all morning. She felt too sick to answer a single call. She walked towards her bedside table and saw it was just her mother calling. She was the very last person she wanted to see now. The thought of her own mother made her nauseous.

Megumi went to the kitchen and had some dried squid and chocolates to ease her nerves. She heard a knock on her door and was glad that her fast food delivery was already there. The odd appetite that came with pregnancy was already evident.

"Good morning, Megumi." Koharu smiled. "I was worried about you. I heard from your secretary you called in sick the past two days."

Megumi looked at her mother suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"Aren't you letting your own mother in your apartment?" Koharu raised a brow. "I brought you something to eat."

"Forgive my manners. Please come in, okaasan." Megumi said bitterly.

Koharu looked around the place. Took a deep breath and was obviously displeased with something. "You should at least hire a maid to keep your apartment clean, dear."

Megumi pulled her cardigan closer. As if protecting herself from her mother's gaze. The last thing she needed was for her mother to know about her situation. "I didn't have the time to think about that. I had a few deadlines to meet."

"Good thing I brought Higuchi-san along. He'll clean the place up while we have lunch" Koharu said. She looked back at her assistant and motioned for him to come in. The man bowed at Megumi and took off his shoes.

Koharu went to the kitchen and placed the food on the countertop. "My…what an odd combination. Dried squid and chocolate? Is that why you suddenly gained weight?"

Megumi ignored the woman and was about to go to her room, but Koharu grabbed her wrist tightly. "Is that how you treat your own mother or does your little boyfriend need a bit more of a beating for you to understand things?"

"Leave Hikaru out of this!"

"I never brought him in the picture." Koharu paused. "You did…then maybe if you listened to me and stayed obedient he wouldn't get hurt in the first place."

Megumi slapped Koharu with all the force she had. "Shut up."

Koharu rubbed her cheek. "At least you have more guts than your father."

"What did you do to him?!"

"Nothing. He collapsed." Koharu said. "What makes you think I would hurt your father?"

"Because you're a monster." Megumi snidely commented.

"And you think you're any better than me?" Koharu scoffed. "The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, my dear."

Koharu could feel something off. She noticed a small paper bag on the dining table and marched towards it. Megumi wanted to slap herself because she was being careless. She tried to pull her mother away, but Koharu pushed her to the floor. It wasn't long until Koharu saw the boxes of pregnancy tests.

"What's this?" Koharu held out the box. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Get out now!" Megumi screamed. She tried her best to get her mother out of her apartment. Her strength was useless compared to the force that held her back. Her mother's assistant held her tightly.

Koharu marched to the restroom and smirked when she took the used pregnancy tests from the trash. She smirked as she held the tests out.

"Why aren't you telling me that I'm going to be a grandmother soon?" Koharu exclaimed. She held Megumi's cheek. "Now everything is going according to plan. It took longer than I expected though."

"Excuse me?"

"I better call Kyoya-kun. Ootori men are honorable people. They wouldn't let a scandal like this taint their family name. Surely they can set a wedding before a bump shows up."

"I don't know if it's his." Megumi said.

"It doesn't matter. If it's the Hitachiin's we'll get rid of it before it comes out." Koharu stated. "What's important is now you're a marriage proposal he cannot refuse."

"I'll tell him the child isn't his." Megumi threatened. "I don't care what happens to me."

"Careful…I'm sure you'll want to cooperate this time." Koharu smiled. "A little accident like a life support machine being unplugged is enough to kill your father."

Koharu placed her hand gently on Megumi's stomach. "I'm sure you'll be a great mother. You'll be just like me."

* * *

Kyoya held Megumi's hand as they walked through the crowd. The pair made a lot of polite conversation. Megumi and Koharu came to an agreement that Kyoya and his family would be the only to know about the pregnancy. However, it didn't stop the women from noticing the huge rock on Megumi's finger. It was a ring befitting of someone with her status. It told everyone that the couple was engaged without them having to say a single word.

It was just as Koharu predicted. When they told the Ootori family on news of Megumi's pregnancy, Kyoya proposed to her shortly. He was acting exactly how he should be. Now, they were at a small garden party in Shibuya. She said it was a lunch party for her husband. A small even to support her husband while he was fighting in the hospital. Most, if not all, of the most powerful families were invited. Megumi's friends and even Kyoya's friends were invited. Not a single person in their social circle was missed.

The host club members and their families were seated the same general area. Their group was already intimidating enough for some of the other guests. It was the powerhouse of families after all.

"The deviled eggs taste absolutely delicious." Anne-Sophie said to Yuzuru.

"I think so too. We should contact their caterer." Yuzuru proposed. "It seems the twins are fond of this recipe."

The doting grandparents looked at the Suoh twins. Eating their food contently.

The Suoh family exuded confidence and this light air. People were drawn to their energy. Their lifestyle attracted plenty of attention. Nobody thought that Tamaki would marry a commoner. Some weren't as welcoming with Haruhi, but she charmed everyone as the years passed. Now she was slowly being accepted in their circle.

Yuzuha Hitachiin looked at her three children. It was enough of a scene that Hikaru was being fed by both Kaoru and Ageha.

"Hey! I still have one hand that works." Hikaru looked away from the large heap of food Kaoru was trying to feed him.

"Then try this one Hikaru-niisan." Ageha offered. She held out an even larger serving in her spoon.

"Oi, how am I supposed to eat that?"

"You open your mouth and swallow…idiot." Ageha replied.

Kaoru couldn't stop himself from laughing. Things have certainly turned out for the better now. Hikaru was almost back to normal except for the cast in his arm. The thugs that beat his brother up were caught and behind bars. The light atmosphere of the Hitachiin and Suoh family contrasted from the Haninozuka, Morinozuka, and Ootori family. Their members, apart from Honey, were more reserved in comparison.

Honey held Reiko's hand and smiled. "Do you want some cake?"

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure? Maybe the baby wants more sweets."

"Too much cake would be bad for Reiko." Fuyumi pointed out. "You need to make sure she gets a balanced diet."

"Niisan looks like he's the one getting weird cravings." Chika commented. He looked at Honey questioningly. Still convinced that his brother was being controlled by aliens.

Fuyumi felt a light kick in her stomach. She was due in two months and the baby was a bit too energetic.

"Are you going to the doctor this week?" Yoshio asked in passing. He and Noriko watched over her like a hawk. They knew how vicious of an enemy Koharu and Soichuru were.

"Yes, I hope you're cooperative with the doctors too otousama." Fuyumi replied lightly. She knew that her father was a difficult man to work with. Especially if he's the patient who has to follow orders.

Before they could continue their conversation, the sound of a spoon tapping on a glass caught everyone's attention. Koharu stood up and waved. Smiling like a perfect wife and mother.

"I would like to thank everyone for taking some time off their busy schedule." Koharu said. "As you all know, our family is facing difficulties. I'm sure you've heard of the news about my husband's health…However, all of you here have been a shoulder to lean on during these trying times. I would like to thank you all, on behalf of my family…on behalf of Kazuyoshi for everything that you've done." Koharu stopped to wipe some tears that escaped her eyes. "I know my husband would have wanted us not to dwell on the negative aspects of our lives. He always made it a point to celebrate small milestones that we achieved with those that mattered…I could only wish he was here with us now."

People looked at Koharu with sadness. They can only imagine how difficult it was to be in her position. She was currently the family matriarch and Megumi was next in line to be the head of the family.

Koharu took a deep breath. "I'm sorry…but I can only wish that my husband was here with us now. To think our only daughter…our precious child is getting married to such a good man. I can only ask for so much. I can only hope that he can wake up soon to see his precious little girl walk down the aisle and meet his grandchild soon."

Megumi stood up and held her mother's hand and hugged her. Trying her best to console her mother. She knew an act when she saw one, but everyone was buying it. Her mother knew how to manipulate people. She was too good at it. She was also sure that Kyoya was not buying anything that came out of her mother's mouth.

Time passed quickly and the guests started to take their leave. She and her mother stayed to make sure the place was cleaned up well. The whole ordeal was easy enough for her to bare, but the short glances she got from Hikaru the entire party hurt her. A part of her wished that the genetic test lied, but it said it was definitely Kyoya's child. At least she was sure that her mother would do nothing to hurt the child she was bearing.

"Oh look who decided to show up, Megumi." Koharu said. She took her daughter's arm and they walked to the other part of the courtyard. "I don't remember giving her an invitation."

"She's not here for a party, okaasan." Megumi rolled her eyes. "Can't you see all the equipment? She's obviously working."

"How convenient for Julia-san to end up in the same area. Shall we greet her?" Koharu mused. "I'd like to apologize for my awful assumptions."

Koharu spoke to one of the crew and asked a bit of Julia's time. She still thought something was off with this woman, but she knew she won this round. Whatever Julia had left to cling to, it was gone. Koharu wanted to make sure she knew it.

Julia made her way to the Miyura mother and daughter duo who were patiently waiting close to the exit. Keeping their distance from most people. She just decided to be polite for the last time. Her boss said something about Koharu Miyura and the Mizushima family partly owning their company. She had to pay her respects when summoned.

"Good afternoon Miyura-sama."

Koharu barely looked at Julia while Megumi averted her gaze.

"I'm sure you understand your position now." Koharu uttered slowly. As if she was talking to someone illiterate.

"Not to be rude, but if I may ask Miyura-sama this regards to my position where?" Julia asked. She didn't mince her false politeness. She made it known that she did not want to be here as much as they did.

"Your position in this social circle, dear." Koharu chuckled. "I'm sure you've been keeping your legs together. There's no point in trying to seduce Kyoya-kun now."

Julia was silent. There was just something horribly vile about Koharu. She wanted to strangle her or probably see her drown in her own vomit and self-absorbedness. She watched Koharu gloat for a few moments. "But if you're so sure that I've learned my place why do you keep acting like I'm a threat?"

Megumi was tempted to give Julia a high-five for that comment. It was a slap to her own mother's pride and suspicion.

"Because you don't understand certain things-"

"Who are you to determine what I understand from those I cannot?" Julia challenged slightly. "All I see is a woman clinging to power desperately. Scared that someone better would take it all away. But what do I know? I'm just a lowly commoner. Compared to someone like you I'm sure my judgement is meaningless."

"Watch your mouth." Koharu hissed.

"Why did you call me then? To boast? You can't give me so much of your time just to update me. It's not that significant for me to know." Julia asserted.

There was something with how Julia carried herself. It was familiar and foreign at the same time. It brought out the worst in Koharu. Megumi just watched how Julia started to control the conversation. There was something else in her. Something special.

"I'm here to tell you that I've won." Koharu glared back at Julia. "Know your place. Kyoya Ootori isn't someone you can approach now. He's engaged and is about to be a father soon."

"Why are you telling me this?" Julia asked. "Are you trying to make me feel bad? What do you want me to do?"

Koharu crossed her arms and snorted. "Just ensuring you understand that if you go around seducing my soon to be son-in-law, you'll regret it."

"Yes…you win this game. I'll regret it. Is that what you wanted to hear Miyura-sama?"

Both were taken aback with her response. Julia looked at Megumi. "Do you love him or at least like him enough to try to understand him?"

Megumi nodded. She didn't love Kyoya, but she respected him enough to try.

"Ootori-san is a different person." Julia's eyes softened as she spoke to Megumi. "He has interests he keeps to himself. He drives like a madman. He likes the smell of new books and clothes fresh from the dryer. When he's in a good mood you can tell. There's this lightness in his actions. When he's not content with something he works relentlessly until he gets the results he was aiming for."

"How sweet of you to notice." Koharu said. "Is that a script you've prepared?"

Julia ignored the woman and kept her focus on Megumi. "He likes spicy food and hates sweets. He likes having his noodles a bit hard and not soggy. His cat always takes one of his socks and hides it in the laundry room. He's not the best cook, but he'd try to make you something edible. Then he's surprisingly nostalgic about things….And he's also got a way of hiding his fears. If you're sharp, you'd see it a few times. Bits of emotion slip from time to time. He's not as robotic and egoistic as he shows."

"Why are you telling me this?" Megumi asked. She can see that Julia still cared deeply for Kyoya. No matter how hard Julia tried to hide it.

"Because it's as your mother said 'you won'." Julia had a melancholic expression. "But what I want you to remember is Kyoya's not a prize to be won. He's more than family he belongs to. I hope you see beyond the exterior he keeps up. What you'll see beyond the Ootori name is far more precious and valuable."

"My goodness." Koharu exclaimed. "How dramatic."

"Thank you, Julia-san." Megumi bowed. "I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors."

"Congratulations in advance Megumi-san. I wish you the best as well."

Julia stood and left as quickly as she could. Her own words started to sink in. It was like a knife stabbed her in the chest. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before going back to the site. She cannot let anyone see her cry again.

Tamaki and his father silently stood on the opposite side of the door. Hearing every single word Julia uttered. Tamaki wished he could tell Kyoya everything he heard, but what for? They were both desperately trying to move on. The father and son walked to the main entrance quietly. They made sure that Megumi and Koharu were not aware of the extra ears that heard their conversation. They stood by the driveway and continued to wait for their car. Yuzuru could sense his son's frustration. He watched Tamaki who was in complete distraught.

Yuzuru cleared his throat. "Have you heard about the tale of Psyche and Cupid?"

Tamaki shook his head. "No, I'm not familiar with their love story."

"Well, Psyche was a mortal so beautiful that she was compared to the goddess Venus. However, Gods did not appreciate being compared to mere mortals…so just Psyche's sheer beauty intimidated suitors and plenty of other people. She was lonely. But Venus was so jealous she sent her own son, Cupid to play a trick on the poor girl."

Yuzuru looked at Tamaki. Hoping he could understand why he was telling this story. "Cupid was supposed to make Psyche fall in love with another mortal who would surely be intimidated by her looks. He was so taken with her beauty and instead he accidentally pricked himself."

Tamaki nodded. "What happened next?"

"It became evident that Psyche's beauty angered the gods. They brought her to the top of a mountain where they were told a monster who cannot be resisted by the gods and humans stayed. When Psyche was left on top of the mountain, she was carried by the west wind and was brought to a golden mansion." Yuzuru held one hand up in the air. Imagining the magnificence of that greek palace. "Then Psyche heard a voice. Telling her to come to the bedroom. It was pitch black and she could barely see a thing. Her husband said that his only condition was for her to not know his face. Psyche understood and when she felt her husband she was almost surprised. This did not feel like a monster. His skin and manner were soft. It wasn't long until she was with child."

"Did she try to find out who her husband was?"

Yuzuru nodded. "One night she brought a lamp to the bedroom and was shocked to see that her husband was Cupid. She was so startled that she accidentally burned him with the lamp and he fled. Psyche searched for days and went to Venus. Surrendering herself…The goddess gave her three impossible tasks to do. As she completed each one, she didn't know that Cupid was helping her in secret. The final tasks the goddess gave was to open a box, but it was filled with Stygian sleep. It was a sleep so strong she was practically dead, but Cupid had enough with their separation and tried to rescue her. Pleading for them to be together."

"Is it a happy ending?"

Yuzuru smiled. "Yes, the gods heard Cupid's plea and Psyche became a goddess as well. They lived together for the rest of their immortal lives."

"So, a couple faced with all the trials and adversities will always make it through? Is that what you're trying to say?" Tamaki wondered.

"Yes."

"Otousama, you're too poetic with your words." Tamaki laughed.

Yuzuru placed his hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "There are gods out there trying to ruin this union out of jealousy and insecurity. We need to let the main couple sort things out."

Tamaki understood his father's intentions behind the story. Julia and Kyoya would have to face more trials now and things would eventually resolve. They would find their way to each other eventually.

* * *

Kyoya roamed around his home while Megumi slept peacefully that night. He got a message from Tamaki with a story of Cupid and Psyche attached. Sometimes Tamaki's stories did help, but this lunch confirmed his suspicions. He was sure now that the Suoh Family was certain that they knew about Julia's identity. It was a metaphor most people would miss.

Their wedding was going to happen in two months. He had two months to sort everything out, but given the circumstances it was impossible. Haruka Mizushima called him earlier and explicitly told him to leave her niece out of the picture. Let her live her own life. It was too late to fight for them. Julia will have to be forced to run.

Hikaru avoided him a bit as well. He was well-aware of their relationship and he approved of it. They fought like an old married couple early on and they genuinely enjoyed each other's company. Kyoya heard light footsteps trailing behind him as he recalled today's events. He turned around and saw Megumi. If there was anyone who had to know the truth, Megumi

"Kyoya, why are you still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Megumi sat beside her fiancé. "What's troubling you?"

"Nothing of interest. Why are you awake?"

"I'm a bit hungry." Megumi laughed weakly.

"I'll get you something to eat. Is there anything you want in particular?" Kyoya asked. His concern for Megumi's health was sincere.

"A melon and ice cream."

Kyoya nodded and took the stock of ice cream Nanami insisted on purchasing and let it thaw for a few moments. The head of his household was right when she said that their pantry needs to be stocked with a wide array of food and delicacies known to mankind. A pregnant woman's craving knows no boundaries.

"Nanami-san is coming back from her trip tomorrow?"

Kyoya nodded while he sliced the melon slowly. "Do you want anything else?"

"Hash brown."

Kyoya decided it was best not to say anything about the cravings. He had to thank Nanami, Tachibana, and Hotta for shopping. Somehow everything that Megumi asked for was in stock. The last thing he wanted to do was to leave his house and look for a place that sells hash brown at one in the morning.

"She's right, you know?" Megumi took the knife from Kyoya's hands and started slicing the melon herself. "You're not the best person in the kitchen, but you really do try. She said you're a pretty nice guy, but you try to act all cool outside."

"Who's right?"

"I don't have to say her name. I know she loves you very much."

Kyoya was silent. Was he this transparent to be read so easily?

"Don't worry. I'm not jealous of Julia-san. In fact, I wish it was her who was here now. Taking my place. I'm sure you would want the same." Megumi bit the melon and let the sweetness comfort her. "Ever since I met Julia, there was something about her that felt so familiar. The more I saw her, the more I felt like we could have been good friends if our circumstances were different."

Kyoya looked at Megumi. Careful not to show any reaction that could give away his knowledge or Julia's identity. "Why is that?"

"She reminds me so much of my great-grandfather."

"Sadanobu Mizushima?"

"Ah, I didn't think you were familiar with him." Megumi exclaimed. "Yes, the great Sadaobu Mizushima. They both have the same general aura. I'm not even sure if it's a coincidence, but every time I see her eyes I feel like I'm talking to him."

"Megumi, I want you to know that your father never asked me or even gave me permission to marry you." Kyoya had to tell her the truth. She deserved this much. "He knew that something bad was going to happen to him and he wanted me to protect you. He told me to make sure that you think about yourself…not the company and not even him."

"How can I possibly do that? What kind of daughter would I be?"

"The results of the genetic testing for your child is fake. I made sure your mother and everyone in your family knew it was me."

Megumi stiffened. "Wait…are you trying to tell me…"

"That's Hikaru's child."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I had a feeling you were being used as a pawn by your mother. I knew that if she finds out that's not mine she would do something to harm you or that baby." Kyoya admitted.

"Does Hikaru know?"

"I trust your judgement when to tell him. Right now, we're both on the same side. I know about your mother and how she treats you. Hikaru would be furious after seeing your mother."

"That woman you're seeing now…that's not your mother." Kyoya looked at Megumi. "The words I'm about to say cannot leave this room."

Megumi nodded.

"Your father asked for a favor. He wanted me to look for the whereabouts of your mother."

"So I'm not Koharu Miyura's daughter?" Megumi asked.

"You are Koharu Miyura's daughter, but the Koharu Miyura we see now isn't the real one. Even I was skeptical at first. It felt like a movie plot but it is possible for twins to look exactly the same. Hikaru and Kaoru were so difficult to tell apart until they made an effort to be differentiated." Kyoya pointed out. "It was your father who noticed the change when you were much younger."

"Yes, for a time I didn't want to stay with my mother. I was about four or five at that time."

"Your instincts told you that wasn't your mother already. Koharu Miyura was an adopted daughter from her family, am I right?"

"Yes, she is. My maternal grandparents weren't able to have their own children which is why they found my mother." Megumi confirmed.

"After a lot of searching, your mother did have a twin. All papers about this other twin was almost gone. Your mother was known as Koharu Handa and her twin sister was Eri Handa." Kyoya stated. "They grew up together, but when they were around seven years of age, the orphanage shut down and they were placed in different institutions. Koharu was adopted by your grandparents but Eri was not as fortunate. She ended up being a delinquent and worked at the red-light district."

"And that's where she met Soichuru Fujiwasa." Megumi realized the ploy.

"They have been planning this for a long time." Kyoya warned. "You need to be careful. Keep your mother's trust. I promise that nothing bad will happen to you as long as you're here."

Megumi almost forgot about the ice cream they took out, but the news she just heard was just beyond belief. "Where's my mother now? My real mother?"

"She was killed so Eri can take her place."

Megumi started crying. All those years of resentment towards her mother disappeared. She thought that her memories of her mother being a loving and kind person was all in her imagination, but that did happen. Pleasant memories from her mother always involved singing. Her mother was a great singer. Every night she always sang their secret song. Her mother said it was a special song because a friend wrote it for her. A friend who felt like a sister wrote and composed that song before they parted ways. She hummed the tune as she ate in silence. Now she had more to fight for. She can't let this person take everything her family worked hard for.

* * *

Julia and Kasanoda were waiting for Misuzu and Mei to get home. Their initial plans of dinner were cancelled after her shopping session with Misuzu was delayed because Mei had an emergency appointment to go to.

"It's good you get to stay here longer. Mei misses you."

"Ahhh, Bossa Nova-kun is completely dropping all honorifics now. You're at that level already, aren't you?" Julia teased. She was glad her stay in Japan was extended. Her new talents were going to Japan to learn the language and continue their training there.

Kasanoda's cheeks were even more red than his hair now. "Mei-chan and I are getting pretty serious…"

"Is this supposed to be a proposal dinner? You are asking for Misuzu's approval?" Julia smiled mischievously. She was certain that her assumptions were correct when Kasanoda started shaking uncontrollably. Julia started patting his head. "Hey, calm down. I was just kidding."

Ritsu Kasanoda may be the head of the largest yakuza in the area, but he was a big softie to those close to him. But he was a pretty intimidating guy the moment business was concerned. He mentioned that Mori said this was the importance of balance. He needed to be hard, but soft at the same time.

"All the plants in your apartment are in good condition. The tomatoes are growing nicely, but it's still too early to harvest." Kasanoda showed Julia a few photos of the plants kept under his care.

"What a relief. I knew bringing all those plants to your place was a good idea while I left." Julia sighed. "Those were Tamaki-san's gifts actually. When I helped plan Chiyo and Uno's birthday."

She recalled that day. It was almost a year ago. That was the first time she met Kyoya too. He tried to help her carry all those plants like a true gentleman. Now they were almost strangers to each other once more.

"Julia-san, are you okay?" Kasanoda waved his hand in front of Julia's face. Noticing she spaced out for some time.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm just a bit tired." She recovered. "What's taking them so long to get here?"

"Maybe they're fighting about what to buy again." Kasanoda pointed out. It wasn't a farfetched idea. Those two were stubborn mules.

"Let's check on them." Julia suggested. They've been gone for more than an hour. That's too long for any regular father and daughter debate in the grocery.

When they went out, they saw Mei scampering and running back to the apartment. She was shaking the entire time. Kasanoda held her close.

"What happened?" He asked with urgency.

"Otousan…you need to go to him." Mei gripped Kasanoda's shirt tightly. "He needs help."

"Where is he?" Julia asked.

"The alley close to the parking area. He just told me to run as fast as I could." Mei started sobbing.

Julia didn't think about her actions for a second. She ran as fast as her legs permitted. She cannot let anyone hurt Misuzu. Not when she could do something about it. The streets went by like a blur. Her blood was filled with adrenaline and her ears were ringing. She surveyed the area quickly and saw two men cornering the okama. They had a gun pointed right at him.

Julia's eyes went wide. She memorized that face by heart. For years that face haunted her. She knew who that man was. It was the same man who killed her father. She cannot let these people take another life. Not when Misuzu had Mei and Kasanoda. She had nothing to lose anymore, but Misuzu had a family to stay with. He had so much to live for.

"Don't touch him!" Julia screamed.

"You asked your kid to bring another girl to save you?" the man taunted.

She froze instantly and saw the man aim the gun at her. Time slowed down for her. She saw the man pull the trigger and she heard Misuzu scream, but she couldn't make out the words that he uttered. Misuzu ran as fast as he could and wrapped his arms around her. Julia tried to push Misuzu away The distant sound of police sirens were enough for the two gunmen to run away as fast as they could.

"I told you I'd take a bullet for you." Misuzu's voice was soft. "You stupid girl. I told you to run."

"You should have only taken two bullets not all three. You promised me before." Julia held the okama tightly in her arms. Trying to stop the bleeding. Misuzu took most of the damage for her. "They can't take you away…he already killed my father. I can't let him kill you too."

"Shhhh, Julia listen to me." Misuzu winced. "In my dresser, there's a box. You're the only one who can open that."

"Stop talking." Julia said. She couldn't stop her tears from falling. "You'll be fine, okay? There should be an ambulance on the way."

"Lisbeth gave me that box." Misuzu placed his hand on Julia's cheek. "She told me to give it to you when the time is right. It will answer all the questions about who you are. You have been a bystander to tragedy the moment they killed your mother. Stop running and fight."

Misuzu lost consciousness shortly after those words and the paramedics took the two of them to the hospital. Julia knew what she had to do from that point on. She was done running. She was done pretending. Something always told her that her parents were getting her ready for a role so heavy. She was going to take things into her own hands now. No one can tell her otherwise.

* * *

A week after the incident, Misuzu was badly injured. He would have died if Julia didn't push him. One of the bullets would have hit his heart directly. Julia opened the drawers in Misuzu's dresser. Looking for the box he said. She found three boxes. One was filled with insurance papers, the other had emergency money, and the last one was a koyosegi. A box that had to be opened with a certain pattern.

It was a small box with waves painted all over it. At the center of the box was a wooden etching of waves crashing on rocks. It resembled those old family crests. Similar to those that the old rich families had. She took the box and decided it would be best to open in back in her home. Her real home at Shinagawa.

Julia bought train tickets beforehand and was leaving this afternoon. She took her bag and walked. She needed to sort this out now.

"You look like you could use a companion." Haruhi offered. "Mei told me you were going home."

"You don't have to go." Julia answered.

"Well, Benibara wanted you to have some space, but she didn't want you wandering the streets alone." Haruhi reasoned. "She asked me to come with you. Mei too."

"Bringing the wife of a Suoh isn't the best idea." Julia claimed.

"It's better than Benibara, Chizuru, and Hinako traveling by car or helicopter." Haruhi continued. "Besides, the bodyguards will keep their distance. We're traveling incognito."

"You're starting to sound like your husband." Julia teased.

"I guess Tamaki is starting to rub off on me." Haruhi laughed lightly.

The trip back home was uneventful. When they got on the train, Haruhi didn't ask too many questions. She respected Julia's silence which was a relief. Haruhi and Julia ate the bentos they bought from the station without saying a word. They saw how the tall buildings downtown were getting shorter and the scenery outside started to transform into a lush forest and a few rice fields. Haruhi watched Julia the entire time. She also volunteered to accompany Julia. She was the one who knew of her identity. It was best the Mizushima heir was with a trusted companion.

By the time they got to Shinagawa, they walked to the older part of town. No one rebuilt houses in this area that much. The north side was kept as is since the fire. Residents didn't want to buy land that was considered bad luck. The two women walked up the empty streets. Haruhi watched Julia navigate through the neighborhood. What used to be bread shops, restaurants, and a school were all abandoned buildings now. They walked past the park and Julia stopped to look at the swing.

"I used to bring my sister here all the time." Julia recalled. "I haven't gone here in so long."

"Is your house near?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, it's the one close to the mountain. There's even a small stream close to our house. My father said the water came from the mountains. Then if you go a bit far back, there's this part just filled with flowers." Julia's eyes watered.

Haruhi listened and knew that Julia was leading her to the place Ryusei mentioned in his clues. The braille inscriptions talked about this place already. She placed her hand on Julia's shoulder. Trying to reassure her.

"Everything's going to be fine."

"Thank you, Haruhi."

Julia stood in front of an empty lot. The foundations of her childhood home were still visible, but the house was gone. Haruhi watched Julia go to the back and there they saw a small bench.

"I can't believe this is still here." Julia said as she sat down. "My mother always sat on this bench. I thought everything was lost in the fire."

Haruhi sat beside Julia and just looked at the beauty of Shinagawa. "This place is really beautiful."

"It is, isn't it?" Julia just tried to take everything in. The sight and the smell was nostalgic. She could even imagine the smell of her mother's cooking already. "You know when I was a child I wanted nothing more than to leave this place and to be somewhere else. Back then, I only thought about what I wanted and never what I had. If I had one chance to redo things, I might have told myself not to go. Don't leave them. Go back…don't be a coward, Julia."

Julia took out the koyosegi box. Examining its detail. These were traditional puzzle boxes used in the olden times to keep valuable possessions. To open it, one must follow the correct pattern and solve the puzzle. The fact that her own mother gave this to Misuzu meant that there was something she had to know. Something she should have known long ago.

She felt for any knobs or buttons to push. Haruhi watched Julia solve the puzzle slowly. It was a complex koyosegi box. There were more than seven steps with this one. She watched Julia open it slowly and it didn't take long until they saw its contents.

Julia looked at the family photo and a small key. It was their picture on her mother's birthday. It was the last time they were together like this. She couldn't understand what her father wanted. She thought this box had answers, but it just gave her more questions. She was about to cry out of frustration until she realized something.

"The hiding place."

Haruhi almost fell from her seat in shock as Julia's voice resonated. "The what?" she asked. Startled from the sudden words.

Julia ran to the back of the house and Haruhi tried her best to keep up. There she saw the garden filled with plenty of flowers. It was unimaginable to have something like this just behind one's house. She followed Julia down a small path and she went down closer to the stream. Julia looked around and stood beside a sakura tree and started moving the stones close to it.

"J-julia…what are you doing?" Haruhi asked. She had no idea what was happening and just helped remove one stone after the other. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"A treasure chest."

Haruhi thought this was a joke until they saw a large silver metal suitcase hidden carefully. Julia took the key and opened the chest and saw what her father hid. Documents that proved her and Lilian's lineage. It provided all the answers she was looking for. All the unanswered questions about her family was about to make sense. Birth certificates, marriage certificates, and the last will and testament of Sadanobu Mizushima was there. There were plenty of family albums and even her mother's song book was there. Julia looked through each document and memory her parents left. She placed everything back inside and took the suitcase.

Haruhi looked at Julia with much concern. She cannot imagine the pain Julia was going through right now. There must have been so much for her to take in.

"I'm afraid I'll have to reintroduce myself, Haruhi." Julia said. She held the handle of the suitcase tighter and took a deep breath and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you Haruhi Suoh, my name is Julia Mizushima."

* * *

Wow, there's the reveal right there. The moment you've all been waiting for and I added a bit of a twist again. It's almost time to close the loose ends of this story now that everything's in place. I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter. I had several things I wanted to add and remove and it took be some time to think which ones to keep and exclude.

I just didn't have the heart to kill Misuzucchi yet. His character's too refreshing. It would have been the perfect thing to do, but my poor heart cannot take it.

So now you saw that, I wanna read all your thoughts. Did you expect this to happen? How about the truth on Julia's identity? How was it? Well, how was this chapter in general.

Btw, there are other characters fighting for their lives too and what happens to them will be revealed in the next chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs

* * *

Julia was shaking in pure terror as she woke up screaming. Her throat felt like it was tightening and her heart was pounding. She couldn't stop herself from trembling as she clutched her chest. It felt so heavy as she sobbed. Her breaths were short and she felt like she was choking. She could barely breathe as the tears came. She curled up on her bed paralyzed with fear.

"It's just a dream." She whispered to herself. "It's just a dream."

She said this to herself until her breaths had a constant pace and when that unexplainable feeling in her stomach left. It didn't help much though. The images in her head were still vivid. Their faces…she thought about it almost every night. She would see it over and over how her parents died. Not knowing Lilian's whereabouts didn't help as well.

"I'm sorry Lilian." Julia cried. "I'm sorry I left you."

The moment she closes her eyes, they appear. She's been getting the same dream the entire week. It was miracle she could keep up with her classes considering she could barely sleep and eat. Guilt ate her up until the sun rose. When she heard her alarm go off, it was time to put her mask on.

Julia stood up, took a shower, and got herself ready for the day. They were having lessons from one of the most prominent voice coaches in New York. She stared at the mirror and saw the scratch marks she unconsciously placed on her arms. She combed her hair and took the long-sleeved shirt and a coat to keep her warm. Being in a completely different environment and country did help clear her mind. There was a lot of new places, people, and the culture was enough to keep her distracted temporarily.

The New York pace reminded her of home, but the people here were different. There was a bit more chaos, but that was what made the entire place interesting for her. Julia held the door knob and took a few deep breaths. Once she was out there the façade should be perfect. No weaknesses. No fear. She turned the knob slowly and let the city engulf her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Alfred." Julia greeted cheerfully. She took one of the paper bags from the elderly woman's arms and helped her get into her room.

The old woman smiled and squeezed Julia's arm lightly. "Look at you. You're such a darling. Are you on your way to school?"

Julia nodded. "Yeah, I'll be home late. We have practice."

"Don't forget to pass by for muffins. I bought some from Charles before it was sold out. I got you a few pieces." The woman said. "Now run along before you get late. I heard the bus is late again, but what's new?"

Julia bowed a few times out of habit and left. She walked to the bus station and just as her neighbor said, it was late by five minutes. Something unheard of in Japan. The trains and buses were never late back home. She leaned against the post and held her bag closely and held her bus ticket. Her routine was just home, school, study, then sleep. Day in and day out. On weekends, she had practice for theater.

The middle-aged office worker beside her was tapping his foot and looking at his watch. Obviously, he was late for work. She watched him for a few moments. He had the typical suit, striped tie, leather shoes that needed a bit of polishing, and a receding hairline.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy." A young girl pulled the man's sleeve. Later she held the hand of the woman seated beside her. "Mommy, can we get ice cream later?"

"Sure dear." The woman said. Barely looking at her child. She was engrossed with what she was reading in today's paper.

A little boy started poking the young girl's arm and was snickering the whole time. Making funny faces.

"Mommy!" The little girl cried. "Jake's doing it again."

The woman massaged her temples. "Jake, stop doing that to your sister."

"But I'm bored." He complained.

Julia was almost jealous. People can only imagine what she'd do just to hear her parent's voices. She would trade anything just to see them. The weight in her chest started to grow, but she cannot let that get to her now. When her bus arrived, she went in quickly and sat by the window slowly watching the family disappear as the bus left.

* * *

Julia sat as comfortable as she could. It would be a terrible lie to say that she wasn't scared or anxious. It wasn't everyday the headmistress took time to meet students. It usually meant she was doing an exceptional job in her studies or the opposite could be true. She was a failure. A lost investment. She tried her best not to fidget as the woman looked at her records. The expression on her face only said bad news.

"I understand that you're a talented person, Julia. There's a reason why Lobelia selected you for this exchange program." The headmistress placed her hands on the table and looked at Julia's progress report. "There's no denying it, but you've been here for almost two years and you've stopped improving."

Julia nodded. "I'll try better next time. I just need a bit more practice"

"There's no problem with your performance. It's good…stellar in fact, but there's something missing. Like you cannot fully let go."

The woman saw the uncertainty in Julia's eyes. There was no doubt about Julia's talent, but her passion was missing. It was lost somewhere along the way. She's seen her videos and performances in Lobelia and there was something she had back then that was gone now. "Are you exactly where you want to be?"

"Yes madam. Theater is the only thing I've loved!" Julia defended. "My entire life I've only thought about the arts."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want to improve my skills so I can become a professional in this field."

"No…no..." The head mistress shook her head. "I don't want the technicalities. We've established that you have talent." She stood up and sat right beside Julia. "What I want to know is why do you sing? Why do you dance? Why do you act?" The headmistress gestured. "What is the meaning of all of this to you?"

"I want to excel in this field." Julia answered.

"Okay, why?" the woman probed.

"Because it's been my dream ever since I was a child."

"Why was this your dream? What made you love theater so much?"

"My mother loved it." Julia's voice was barely audible, but it was loud enough to be heard.

"Do you love it?" the woman asked back.

"Yes. I really do."

The woman took a deep breath. Mercedes Bianchi was one of the best during her time. Practically a legend in the world of performing arts. Now she was the headmistress of one of the best performing arts school in the country. She knew talent when she sees it, but she saw passion as well. Julia was a promising student. There was a right amount of talent, perseverance, and before the passion was evident in her eyes. It was in how she moved. She was so much like her mother. Lisbeth Swenhaugen was notorious for losing herself in her characters. It was like she became a different person each time, you'll think she wasn't even acting.

"You are a lot like your mother." The woman said. "I'm not the type that brings up competition, but your mother was extremely good at what she did."

"You knew my mother?"

"I was already working when I met your mother. She was an understudy of one of the supporting cast. I'm sure you've heard of Magnificence?"

Julia nodded. That was a famous musical. Controversial, modern, outstanding cast, and perfect music.

Mercedes started to prepare coffee for herself and her guest. This was going to be a long story. "Well, your mother was practically the understudy of the understudy. We were practicing one of the songs and then…let's just say someone threw a fit and things didn't end nicely." She rolled her eyes as she recalled the memory. "Then the director just called your mother to the stage. Asking her to sing the part since no one else could do it. Then that's when we were all blown away. She was incredible. Her technique, the projection…I don't even know where to begin. When I saw your performances and audition video, I knew you inherited her skills."

The headmistress handed Julia a fresh cup of coffee and she watched Julia stir the dark liquid mindlessly. "I know you have your mother's talent, but your heart is elsewhere."

"I've loved nothing else but the arts. I don't think I can picture myself anywhere else." Julia reasoned.

"Dear, there is no doubt that you love theater, but there's something that's blocking your true talent. Forgive me for my words, you are very good, but you are not the best. You are talented, but there is someone better than you. At this level, talent is not enough. Passion takes you a long way and I feel like you've lost it."

"I…I can't leave this career." Julia bit her lip. "I've invested so much on it."

"I'm not telling you to leave theater. I want you to reevaluate your position as a performer." Mercedes could feel her heart break as she said the news.

"I can't leave." Julia was unable to stop herself from crying. "It's the only way I can remember her."

"Lisbeth would want you to do something you loved." She didn't understand what Julia meant, but she just consoled and rubbed back. "At the end of the day, she found something more valuable than theater. She had you at a terrible time too."

"What?"

Mercedes almost spat out her coffee. "Don't tell me she never told you? The nerve of that woman to keep things from her daughter." She fanned herself with her hands several times. "If your mother decided not to have you, she would have outstripped me of all my awards by now…but alas your father swept her off her feet and we never saw her again."

"What happened?"

"She really never told you the story?"

Julia shook her head. "She never spoke about the past that much."

"Well, dear. Your mother was the only child of Elias and Klara Swenhaugen. They were one of the best in song composition and their tag team was unbeatable in theater and music production. They were an institution. Then like most parents, they were hoping your mother would marry a Swedish man, probably an actor or composer imagine their surprise when she first brought home a Japanese man who was still in the university and much younger than her."

"You met my father?"

"Briefly. I saw him a few times…quite a mysterious guy actually. He knew a lot about performing arts, but let's just not talk about skill. There's are certain things better left in the past." Mercedes blinked several times. "Then as if it wasn't an insult to the Swenhaugen name, your father was leaning towards the bank and finance industry."

"That is a bit…far from music."

"A bit far?" the woman scoffed. "Please, those wall street people think they're everything, but what do people live for? Business? Science?" There was a dramatic pause before she spoke. "People live for the arts. It's music, theater, painting, and dance. People live to see these. It's what gives us life."

"So my mother's parents didn't like my father?" Julia asked.

"No, not exactly. More like…it didn't seem like the relationship was going to work. Some of us dismissed it as a phase. There was a time when dating a foreigner was the in thing. So, when your parents were serious about their relationship, your mother's career was also blossoming. She was writing songs left and right. She performed on stage and we were all about to go on a world tour, but that's when she had you." Mercedes stopped.

"I never knew of the details about what happened to her after. I just knew that her parents were disappointed in her since she chose to keep you…It came to the point that our director offered to bring her to the doctor so she could terminate the pregnancy, but then your mother just left and disappeared."

"So, she chose me over her career?"

"She chose you and your father above everything else I'm sure she had no regrets."

There was a lot to take in on Julia's part. This was a story she never heard. "How did you know I was her daughter?"

"I knew you were her child even before I saw your name. You have the trademark voice and technique Lisbeth used all the time." Mercedes held Julia's hand. "So I'm saying this as a friend of your mother…I know talent and passion, but there's a part of you that doesn't feel like Lisbeth as well. I've seen you handle plays from backstage…I almost laughed when I saw how well you dealt with money…you are also your father's daughter. Half the people in this industry are allergic to math so we tend to shy away from those roles."

"You want me to take some time off to figure things out?"

"Yes, your program is ending soon as well. Rest assured you've passed everything. Where you'll go next is up to you."

Julia appreciated how she had time to think, but being alone with her thoughts frightened her. She kept herself busy so she wouldn't ask questions, and now she had nothing to do. It was like a wound that isn't healing properly was being forced open. It was painful, but it was something she needed to do to get a sense of things.

"Do you have any news about my grandparents?" Julia asked. "Maybe I can visit them."

Mercedes closed her eyes. "They died a few years ago."

"What happened?"

"People say it was a car accident. But I heard stories that something else happened. I'm not sure if the rumors are true."

"Please, tell me."

Mercedes Bianchi was not sure if she had the right to say this, but Julia deserved to know. "I heard they were murdered in their vacation house. There isn't much detail. I just know it happened a few years back. Didn't Lisbeth ever tell you?"

Julia shook her head. She knew she was instructed not to tell anyone as ordered by her aunt, but she had no choice now. She wanted to know the truth.

"My parents are dead."

* * *

Julia leaned against the ledge. Watching the water underneath her flow. It's been two months since she started searching. It took some research, but she found out a few things. First, she was sure that her mother's death was no accident. Second, those who killed her mother were most likely the same one's that killed her father. Third, she and her sister were the key people with unlocking the very thing her parents hid. What she needed to know next was what her parents were hiding and why isn't she and Lilian in any of the records? Not a single document about them could be found. Was this on purpose? Who hid their records?

The strong gust of wind and the faint smell of the sea calmed her. Whatever this was, she was sure to face it because she had to be strong. Not for herself, but for Lilian. She was her only family left. She was surviving each day on the other side of the world so when she gets home, she can take care of Lilian.

She held the metal rail as she crossed the bridge. The last time she was here was a part of her wanted to jump and just stop to feeling grief and regret. She was already standing on the ledge, but then an old woman spoke to her and how it wouldn't make things better. It wouldn't fix her problems. Reality hit her back and can't leave Lilian alone. She promised them she'd take care of her so she did everything to survive and cope with her situation.

Even if she tried to move forward, there were inner demons that pulled her back. The face of her father's killer was still clear in her mind. Thoughts of her mother dying and her unborn brother never having the chance to see the world. Somehow all these things happening just made her so numb. At some point, she just ignores certain things and it just didn't bother her. It's just like that time when one of her classmates tried to force her to sleep with him while she was in his car, but as if something that petty could get to her. Not after everything she's been through.

It took a bit of time as well, but she knew what she wanted to get into. She already sent her application to several universities back home. She wanted to study business. She listened to the sound of the waves hitting the sea wall. She was about to walk back until she noticed a man standing on the ledge getting ready to jump.

Julia ran as fast as she could. "Don't do it!"

She held his hands tightly. "Don't do it. Please."

"Let me go!" The man cried out in Japanese.

"It's not worth it." Julia replied in her native tongue. "Whatever reason, taking that route…it won't fix it."

The man didn't have enough time to be surprised that she spoke to him in Nihonggo. "What do you know about suffering? What could a young person like you know about loss? They're all gone."

"I know a lot. More than you think." Julia said calmly. Her voice was soft. She knew how it felt like to be in his shoes, but she never knew the roles would be reversed so soon. "I lost my family too…my mother died in an accident and my father was shot…I have no idea where my sister is...I wanted to jump too, but it wouldn't undo the past."

The man took deep breaths. "Not jumping wouldn't fix my problems."

"But if you jump, you'll never get a second chance." Julia gripped his hand tightly. "I know how it feels like. There's this guilt that's eating you up inside. I kept asking myself why am I the only one alive. I know that it's difficult, but I promise you…things will get better."

Julia wanted to call the police, but she was so scared that if she let go the man would jump into oblivion. She refused to loosen her grip and held on tightly. "What's your name?"

"Hyousuke Suzuki."

"My name's Julia." She tried her best to reassure the man. She was not sure what to say next, but she hoped that her presence would be enough to get him back.

"I failed them…" The man said it over and over.

"Suzuki-san, please look at me. You haven't failed them yet. The moment you jump there's no fixing anything."

The man turned around and was shocked. He bowed his head in shame. The very person he was supposed to protect was here gripping him tightly telling him not to jump. The familiar grey eyes peered at his soul. He was supposed to keep Sadanobu, Ryusei, and Lilian alive, but the Fujiwasa clan was dirtier than anyone expected. Not only did they kill the Mizushima family, but his as well. No one was spared. He felt like he was looking at Sadanobu as he stared at her eyes.

"I failed them…I'm sorry." He started sobbing.

"You haven't, Suzuki-san." Julia comforted. "The moment you jump that's when you failed them. I don't know how fate brought us to such a circumstance, but you need to fight."

He turned around and gripped Julia's arm. "I'm sorry." He quivered. "I was weak."

"You're not weak. There are just certain things that are beyond are control." Julia uttered. "Please, don't do this."

The police arrived at the scene. It seems like a few people saw the commotion by the bridge. They held Julia and she was moved away from the situation. The trained professionals were doing their job with convincing the man not to jump. Julia watched the paramedics take him and she stood there trying to take in everything that happened.

"Thank you for helping him." The police officer said. "What's your name miss?"

"Julia Swenhaugen."

"Well, Ms. Julia, my partner and I would like to offer you a ride home. It's not safe for someone your age to walk at this time of the day alone."

"I don't want to trouble anyone." Julia politely refused.

A female officer stood beside him. "You're scaring the girl, John. Let me do the talking." She gave Julia a doughnut and a cup coffee. "The name's Agnes by the way."

"Thank you, ma'am." Julia replied.

"You were brave out there." She said.

"I only did what most people would have done, officer." Julia said.

"Believe it or not, not everyone would have stayed there."

Julia let the cup of coffee warm her. "I hope he's fine."

"The doctors will do their thing. I'm sure he'll be alright." The female officer smiled at Julia. "Please, let us take you home. It would keep us at ease if we knew you got home safely."

* * *

Haruhi was never the type to be so anxious. All her senses were on edge. She practically fidgeted in her seat like a child. Anticipation, fear, anxiety, excitement swelled inside her. Finally, justice can be brought to the Mizushima family. Now that Julia knows who she is, what would happen next? Nothing could describe her emotions right now. She sat there facing Julia who was almost expressionless the entire time. She wanted to say something to the woman. Anything to console or clear her mind from what was happening.

"Hey…"

Julia turned her attention to Haruhi. She had a weak smile on her face as she looked back. "I'll be fine." She assured.

The pensive expression on Julia's face did not escape Haruhi's attention. There was more than a lot to take in. She could barely imagine it. It a split second, Julia was suddenly aware of the empire left in her hands.

"You're handling this much better than I expected." Haruhi sat beside Julia.

"Really?" Julia laughed nervously.

Haruhi held the woman's hand and felt how cold her hands were. Julia looked fine on the outside, but the turmoil inside her was a completely different story. "What do you have in mind?"

"You know, Haruhi…I've been running all my life." Julia let out a shaky breath and bit her lip. "I would be lying to say that I didn't have a hunch about this."

Julia looked at Haruhi before continuing. "At some point, you'll notice some of the people discreetly watching you from a distance or how I always felt like my parents were hiding something from Lilian and I…I couldn't explain it at first, really. But it was repeated to me over and over.. My parents always told me there will come a time when I'll have to choose what I'll do in the future and that certain paths would entail certain expectations and responsibilities."

"So, you've known all along?" Haruhi confirmed.

"No, not entirely. I knew they left something for me. I was sure it was something that entailed a lot of responsibility. I had a feeling there was something out there that was left empty just for me, but I was denying it." Julia could feel the pressure and the weight of responsibility left for her. "My aunt asked me long ago if I was willing to take my rightful place."

Julia glanced at Haruhi and saw the eagerness and curiosity in her eyes. "She asked me long ago if I wanted to take part in my father's legacy. At that moment, I knew my father left something of value. I was sure of it. I knew the right thing to do was to accept, but the thought of facing the main cause as to why my family was murdered terrified me. I did what I had to do to survive even if it meant denying my heritage."

"No one is saying what you did was wrong. You were a practically a child back then." Haruhi reassured. "And that's all in the past now you can make things right."

"Can I really?" Julia sighed. "I know that the only reason why I'm alive and that my identity is secret because someone died protecting it. People have lost family members because of me. Because I was selfish. Because…I was a coward."

"We can't undo the past." Haruhi squeezed Julia's hand. "But what happens next is something that can still be changed."

"I know."

"What are you going to do now, Julia?"

Julia closed her eyes. She knew what she was going to do. No words are needed for her intentions. She was done running. Now she's going to fight and she's going to do it her way.

* * *

Kasanoda was kind enough to harvest some fruits so his future father/mother-in-law could have the nutrition he needs. He and Julia made some vegetable soup for their recovering okama. Julia held the tray of food while Mei tried to feed Misuzu some soup. He and his men were shocked with how well Misuzu was recovering. Just last week he was in a terrible state, but now things were looking better.

"Come on old man. If you won't eat, you'll never get better."

"Mei-chan, I'm going to get fat if I eat too much." Misuzu shook his head. "The doctor said I was doing fine."

"It's just soup!" she said. "Really, you're giving me a headache. Do you want to be well when the wedding happens?"

Julia and Misuzu froze. Slowly comprehending Mei's words. "Wedding?" they asked.

Kasanoda held Mei's arm. "We weren't supposed to tell them yet."

"That's why you're in such a hurry." Julia glared at Kasanoda. "You haven't been properly included yet, Kasanoda-kun. When's the marriage ceremony? It's not acceptable until I see a ring on Mei's finger."

Mei's cheeky smile grew. She got herself and Ritsu in this mess. "The plans aren't final yet…There's plenty of room for changes." She laughed nervously and placed the bowl down. "Oh, I forgot about the appointment with our client. Ritsu, I think we should go."

"I knew it. Those two we're acting so weird." Julia mumbled. She watched the two escape the fiery of Misuzu's never ending questions on the marriage.

"It seems like everyone's getting married." Misuzu pointed out. He clasped his hands together. "How romatic…"

"Well, it was just Valentine's a month ago." Julia sighed. She sank deeper into the couch.

"Are you fine?" Misuzu asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Julia looked at him. "You should be more concerned about your health."

"Ah, my Julia is scolding me again." Misuzu pouted. "Since when did you start acting like an old man?"

"I never thought I would be thankful that your breast implants and corset saved your life." Julia fought the urge to smack the back of Misuzu's head. It was true that the man lost quite a bit of blood, but the tight corset controlled the bleeding. It was almost comical since the possibly fatal bullet got stuck in Misuzu's breast implants. The only complication they mentioned was an overly dramatic okama who needed to monitor her blood sugar.

Julia massaged her temples. When they got Misuzu to the hospital, the surgeons operated on him. "The doctors said you were being so dramatic about the whole thing. It got me all worried. Acting like you were dying and all. I never thought you were acting so sick because they'll need to redo your breast."

"Isn't that how people are when their life is in danger? Besides the bullet was so close to my heart" Misuzu cupped his face with his hands. "If I was going to die, it should have been dramatic…It would have been a refreshing performance."

"I give up." She rolled her eyes.

Considering what happened to her in a span of a week, being refreshing was the least of her concern. With Misuzu's current state, no one wouldn't even think he was shot last week. Misuzu watched Julia tap her fingers restlessly on the arm rest. She acted so much like her father.

"You saw it, didn't you?" He was careful with his words.

"Yeah, I did."

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner." Misuzu sat up. "I can't let anything bad happen to me without you knowing." He reached out and tucked a few strands of loose hair on Julia's face. "You read everything and it's all up to you. You can go back to America or go anywhere else. It can be arranged easily. No one will take it against you."

Julia was silent.

"Well?" Misuzu was hoping that Julia would run. There wasn't a need for her to stay anyways. Everything was already taken cared of if she wanted to leave. Now Julia can move forward with no regrets. However, at the end of the day the decision was hers to make. He just wanted her to choose which road she'll take.

"Well what? I've got a plan. I just need you to trust me." Julia smiled.

Misuzu could feel his eyes tear up. He was filled with mixed emotions right now. Julia looked more like herself. She's grown so much. There was this sense of happiness, but the path she chose was not going to be easy.

"Really…this okama is so bothersome." Julia scratched her head then dabbed a tissue on Misuzu's face. "Someone's going to make a comeback and they wouldn't even see it coming."

Misuzu smiled. Julia Swenhaugen…No, Julia Mizushima was back. It was almost unthinkable how she didn't even force herself to act like them. She's always been unimposing and unassuming woman, but it all came natural to her. She truly was a Mizushima.

"I'll be with you the whole time, Mizushima-sama." Misuzu whispered.

Julia slapped his arm. "Don't call me that. It's weird."

"You're ruining the moment, Ju-chan!" Misuzu whined.

* * *

Kyoya needed earplugs. He needed to drown out the noise that was right beside him. Tamaki found the black hole that sucked him in completely. Kpop was a dangerous thing. He switched songs again and was mumbling gibberish then once the English parts of the song comes in, he just loses it.

"Breath in, breath out…huuuhaaahuuuhaaa." Tamaki sang as he exaggerated the movement of his chest.

"Do you even understand what you're saying?" Kyoya raised his brow.

"Nope, but it's catchy."

Kyoya let out an exasperated sigh. Did he actually expect a different answer from this? He could see Tamaki lipsyncing and dancing from his peripheral vision. He shouldn't have answered Tamaki's phone call after having a few glasses of whiskey. Alcohol truly impairs his judgement. This wasn't the first time Tamaki had supreme control over the music in the car. An Ootori should have already learn from their mistake the first time.

"Why did you want to go to the mall? Don't you have a driver to bring you around?"

"Wow…fantastic baby." Tamaki completely ignored Kyoya's question and winked at the non-existent audience. "Dance. Ooohhhh! I wanna dance, dance, dance, dance, dance."

Kyoya bit his lip and took deep breaths. "Tamaki, why are we going to the mall?"

"Because your niece is coming." Tamaki said excitedly. "Then okaasan is going to be an ojisan, who better to teach you than me?"

"What do you know about children, Tamaki?"

"It's Fuyumi-neesan's first child. Aren't you excited?!" Tamaki beamed. "I can already imagine the three of us going to the park. I hope she'll look just like her mother."

Tamaki insisted on getting baby clothes for the newest member of the Ootori family. He sounded a bit too excited over the phone when Fuyumi said she was expected to give birth next week.

Kyoya parked the car and waited for Tamaki to stop squirming in delight. "Are we going to look for those baby clothes or not?"

He pretended not to worry so much about Fuyumi's pregnancy, but the thought that your sister was going to push out a human being into the world did scare him a bit. A woman's body goes through so much strain during labor and delivery. It doesn't help that it's her first pregnancy while he's on the other side of the world.

"Are you going home soon?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, just for a few days. I can't miss a lot in class." Kyoya answered as he looked at all the accessories for babies.

"Look Kyoya! This dress would look so cute on her." Tamaki held out a power blue dress with a matching bonnet.

"We haven't even seen the baby, Tamaki." Kyoya sighed. He wasn't very familiar on this part of the maternity business. To think Gucci had clothes for babies. "Besides, that might still be too big for her."

"Kyoyaaa!" Tamaki pulled his hand. "Look at the matching suit and dress. I wish Fuyumi had twins so we can get this instead."

"Maybe you and Haruhi should try to get twins instead." Kyoya sighed.

"Ahhh, she'd be so cute." Tamaki turned red. Just the thought of Haruhi having twins was a dream. "I never asked her if she wanted a boy or a girl."

"Do you think that would matter? This is Haruhi we're talking about." Kyoya pointed out.

"I guess you're right."

The saleslady noticed the two looking through the clothes section. Her heart swelled and was touched by the beautiful scene. "How can I help the soon-to-be parents?" she asked without any malice or ill intentions.

Kyoya froze. That thought never occurred to him. That could explain why all the women in the shop were looking at them as they went around. He wasn't offended that they thought he was married to a man. What pissed him off a bit was they thought he had the audacity to marry an idiot like Tamaki.

He took a deep breath and smiled. "We're just looking for clothes for my niece."

"Oh, I'm so sorry…I thought you two were a couple." The woman apologized.

"It's no problem." Tamaki laughed.

It didn't take long for the saleslady to realize that her help wasn't needed. It seems like Kyoya had everything under control.

Tamaki chose a few socks that would suit Fuyumi's taste. He placed it in the basked Kyoya was holding. "We've been friends for so long we might as well be a married couple, right mommy?"

"Of course, daddy." Kyoya replied.

Tamaki held a heap of clothes from nowhere and dumped it in the basket. He dragged Kyoya to the other side of the store. He had to make sure that Kyoya was going to be ready to be an uncle. "Now that we're done with the clothes, let's go to cribs and strollers!"

* * *

Tamaki, Mori, Kaoru, Nanako, and Noriko sat down comfortably. Fuyumi's second child came earlier than expected. She just went into labor at 10:00 pm and it took everyone by surprise. Tamaki watched Kyoya stand up, move around, and sit back down. This was much better than Fuyumi's first delivery. When Kyoko was being brought into this world, Kyoya looked like he was about to lose it.

"How long are they going to move around like that?" Kaoru whispered.

"No one knows." Noriko looked at the mess in front of them. These Ootori men were ferocious in the boardroom, but domestic things like this get them all worked up. They were pacing and fidgeting like mad men.

"Where is Kenji? Why isn't he here yet?" Yoshio asked. He looked ready to kill someone.

Kenji Shido's secretary bowed deeply. He cannot imagine having Yoshio Ootori as an in-law. What his employer goes through must be hell. "We called Shido-sama. He took the earliest flight possible."

Akito went back inside the private waiting area and whispered something to his father and brothers. They all sat back down trying their best to calm themselves.

Nanako took a deep breath. No one expected Fuyumi to give birth. She was five weeks early. "I never thought it was possible to enter premature labor because of excitement."

"I guess Chizuru wasn't joking when she said their talent's comeback was going to make ovaries explode." Kaoru replied.

"Well, for this case her water broke." Tamaki mentioned. "It's a good thing Kyoya and Yuuichi decided to visit her."

Nanako leaned closer and gestured for them to come closer. "Yeah, I heard Kyoya drove like crazy. Yuuichi ran around her place and took supplies they needed."

Noriko sighed. "I wonder how he thought the chopping board was an essential item."

Nanako and Kaoru started playing a game of cards. The waiting game has begun. After three hours, the newest member of their family was introduced. All the tension they felt was gone. The delivery was a success. Noriko peered through the glass and saw the baby boy in the incubator.

"Hiroki Shoji." She read.

"It fits him…he took everyone by surprise." Kyoya said.

"You'll get your own child soon." Noriko held his hand. "Are you ready?"

Kyoya pulled his hand away. "Okaasan, not in public."

Noriko saw the pout. She wasn't sure when it started, but Kyoya would pout when he was embarrassed with something so trivial.

"You never told me Megumi was pregnant beforehand." Noriko leaned against his shoulder. "You're always keeping secrets from me."

"We were hoping to get the situation under control first." Kyoya replied.

"Ah, well accidents happen. You'll make a great father soon."

"You think so?"

"I know you will."

Noriko looked for any signs or queues on Kyoya's eyes, but he wasn't giving anything away. Her instincts told her that something was wrong. She knew for a fact that Kyoya wasn't going to tell her anything, but maybe someone else would.

* * *

Noriko visited her future daughter-in-law and son. If there was anything that impressed her, it was the lengths Kyoya went through just to have his privacy. After she passed through the main gate, the entire property was grand, but simple at the same time. Nothing too over the top, but displayed Kyoya's wealth. Her youngest has gone a long way.

"The security is pretty tight." She commented. "He left no stone unturned in this place."

"Kyoya-sama has always been thorough." Her bodyguard commented.

"He must have gotten than from his father."

"If I may speak out of turn, Noriko-sama you seem to have a liking for Yoshio-sama."

"Tachibana-san, you're awfully chatty today. You're excited to see your brother?" Noriko teased lightly. There were two Tachibana's in their service. One went to Noriko and the other to Kyoya. There was this slight sibling rivalry between the two. "You're the younger sister…seeing your dear old brother."

"I'm just glad I won the bet." The woman gloated.

"Aren't you two a bit too old for bets?" Noriko questioned. "What was it on, if I may ask?"

"I told him Kyoya-sama would be married to Miyura-sama."

Noriko smiled. "Yes, it seems like you won."

Kyoya may be getting married to Megumi, but his heart was elsewhere. Noriko was silent until the car stopped. The chauffer opened the door and Noriko was greeted by Megumi and Nanami.

"Good afternoon, Miyura-sama." Nanami greeted. Bowing her head low.

She acknowledged the greeting and smiled back. "Nanami-san, where's Kyoya?"

"He's on his way home. He asked if you wanted anything to eat."

Noriko shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Please come in, okaasama." Megumi offered.

"You don't have to go out to great me, dear." Noriko said. "I wouldn't want you walking around too much. You'll tire yourself."

"It's no problem." Megumi replied.

"Kyoya hasn't been too strict with you?" Noriko asked.

"Well, not exactly." Megumi sheepishly replied. All the servants started snickering and smiling to themselves. Kyoya hasn't been strict. Not at all. Especially if having some dietician plan Megumi's meals, security 24/7, and a nurse on standby wasn't too much then their master wasn't strict.

When Noriko saw for herself the setup Kyoya prepared for Megumi, she sighed much longer than she intended. "He's really Yoshio's son."

"It's his first time. He's been taking everything well."

Kyoya proved to Megumi that he was one of the most loyal friends. The child she was carrying wasn't his, yet he watched over her and this baby like he was the father. No wonder Tamaki and everyone else were so particular with the woman Kyoya would marry. He was the type of person that gave everything he could possibly provide. He promised her that this child will be safe and he'll do anything to keep it that way. All he needed her to do was to keep Koharu busy. She just needed her mother to think he suspected nothing.

"Megumi, have you gone around the house?"

"Just a bit. I didn't have much time lately to see each room for myself."

"You're missing a lot then." Noriko took Megumi's arm. "I think it would be nice for you to see Kyoya's past. He's more interesting that me makes himself look."

"Where are we going, okaasama?"

"The basement. I heard that where he keeps most of the photo albums." She whispered.

The two women walked arm in arm to the cleanest storage room known to man. Noriko knew her sons were clean, but sometimes they just beyond her imagination. Kyoya's belongings were neatly stacked and compared to most people this was the cleanest basement. However, it didn't compare to Yuuichi's things which were sorted by topic, size, color, and how each had a code so he could track all his belongings.

They started snickering when Noriko saw a photo of Akito and Kyoya in a special Haninozuka karate class when they were much younger. Photos of an 11-year-old Akito and four-year-old Kyoya in a karate stance was adorable enough to conquer the hearts of people. Noriko briefly told stories from Kyoya's childhood. Noriko looked around the different boxes until she saw what she was looking for.

"Ah, Host Club albums."

"I didn't know Haruhi-san had a brother." Megumi said as she turned the page.

"Darling, that is Haruhi."

"Eh?"

"Don't tell me they never told you about the vase?" Noriko bit her lip. "Kyoya's been too formal with you. Basically, Haruhi was a scholar in Ouran. The poor girl found herself searching for a quiet place to study and instead she found these boys who never let her get any peace and quiet."

Megumi snickered. "It looks like they had a lot of fun."

There were photos of them wearing kimonos, policemen, vampire costumes, suits, and more. Here she saw the foundation of their friendship. It gave her a perspective that these weren't just Kyoya's friends. They were his family too.

"He's lucky to have found them." Noriko smiled. She looked at the photo where her son was laughing at something. "Their insanity kept him sane."

Megumi felt her heart skip a beat when she realized she was looking through the special brotherly love album. If Kyoya was the cool type, Hikaru and Kaoru were a completely different item. She turned one page after the other. Not only did it make her understand Kyoya more, but Hikaru as well.

"There was so much pressure on him…" Noriko suddenly revealed. "At some point, I thought I failed him as a mother. I knew how difficult things would be for him. Most people assume that the youngest gets to do whatever they want in life, but what people don't see is how they have to work so much harder than their older siblings. That no matter what they do, they'll always be compared to a certain baseline."

Megumi listened intently. She could feel the gravity of the situation.

"At that time, my marriage was about to fall apart. The only thing that made me stay were my children. I'm sure he never told you this, but when he was in middle school he saw the divorce papers in my desk. He practically begged for me not to go." Noriko closed her eyes and wiped the tears that escaped. "I could still remember him almost tear up. Begging me not to leave. As a mother, I did what he asked of me. I stayed in the marriage, but it didn't mean I was there."

"I'm sure Kyoya understood, okaasama." Megumi comforted.

"Yes, he did. I know he does." Noriko took another box and saw more recent photos of her son and his friends. "I'm trying to be a mother to a grown man. I want to make sure that he's going to be happily married, I call a few times to make sure he's eaten…It's like I was trying to make up for all those times I left when he was younger."

It was just as Noriko expected. She had this intuition that she would find something like this here. The photos transformed from family events, parties, and slowly had a monotonous theme. Megumi bit her lip as she saw photos of Julia and all the occasions she and Kyoya were together. She knew about this and even asked Kyoya about it on one occasion, but he avoided her questions.

"There's also something I've been meaning to ask. I hope you don't take any offense." Noriko fiddled with her hands.

"Yes, okaasama?"

"I noticed something between you and Hikaru before. Please tell me, is there anything or anyone forcing you to marry my son? Even if it he's the one insisting, you don't have to go through this marriage." Noriko looked at Megumi straight in the eye. "You can tell me anything dear. I promise that no harm will come to you."

Megumi was conflicted. Would it be right to tell Noriko that the child was Hikaru's? How would Noriko take it if she knew that her feelings were for Hikaru? She cooperated with Kyoya because it would also keep Hikaru out of her mother's radar. Kyoya stressed that it would be in their best interest to keep it to themselves for now, but this was his mother. Was she going to keep it from her as well?

"No, we both agreed this was the best decision." Megumi said. "I appreciate your concern, okaasama."

"Then I'll tell you as early as now, Megumi. I'm begging you to be considerate." Noriko held the photos in her hand. "I know for a fact that Kyoya is responsible for your wellbeing. He's doing everything because he's an honorable man. He follows a certain set of rules not because it was forced upon him, but he chose it. I just want to ask a favor from you."

"Anything, okaasama."

"Love your child no matter what. A mother has no choice in that and also stand beside Kyoya." Noriko held Megumi's hands and looked at her directly. "Be there for him even if his heart belongs to somebody else."

* * *

Koharu Miyura wasn't the type that let go of grudges. She kept these and held it close. This anger fueled her on a daily basis. It kept her stronger than her enemies and most importantly, it kept her on top of her game. She sat down in the office of one of the largest entertainment companies of in the country. Being the temporary chairman of the Mizushima Corporation still had its responsibilities. However, the perks outweighed everything else.

"Miyura-sama, we'll see to it that only the best of the best is in your team."

Koharu sighed in relief. She was facing one of the heads of the best talent agencies in the country. "This is just wonderful. Thank you for understanding Komatsu-san."

Minako Komatsu was one of the most talented talent managers during her time. Now she was handling an entertainment company that profited more than millions. It was almost astounding how effective their business was.

"You're in luck. One of our best teams are all in town." The woman assured. "We'll keep the press distracted. My girls know how to create a show when needed."

"You are heaven sent." Koharu emphasized. "I really cannot have the media on our trail right now considering everything that's happened."

"I'm sure you heard about the scandal from about Minami Yato." The woman whispered. "Obviously the press didn't sniff a bit of it. I'll let the same team handle you for now."

"May I see their resumes?" Koharu asked. "Of course, if it isn't such a bother. I trust your expertise…I just want to familiarize myself with them."

"It's nothing. In fact, I can call them right now so you can meet them face to face." She offered. She pressed the intercom and asked for her secretary to send in Team Kappa.

Shortly after that, an intern came in with all the resumes of the said team. She handed the folders to Koharu and left shortly.

Koharu went through the folder as Minako Komatsu waited for any reaction whatsoever. Koharu went through one page after the other. Kiko Fuji, Chizuru Maihara, Mei Yasamura, Shin Tanaka, and a lot more. A smile found its way on Koharu's face when she saw the name she anticipated the most. Julia Swenhaugen.

"Komatsu-san, this is more than perfect."

* * *

Shima asked for the day off from Tamaki so she could attend a funeral of a good friend. The young master was almost terribly affected he almost insisted to go to the funeral with her. Matsuriki Yamato was part of the Mizushima household. The poor woman was murdered brutally. Police found her body a few weeks ago and now there was a small service held.

She held the envelope tightly and offered it to the people organizing the funeral. It seems like Matsuriki-san never had any children of her own. The Mizushima family was hers. People she's never met were gathered. Men and women from different walks of life stood there silent. She can feel the grief, but the unsaid anger was there as well.

"They say she saw the Mizushima heir with her own eyes." one of the women whispered.

"Is that why she was killed?"

Shima listened to the stories about this woman. It didn't take long for her to realize that most of these people used to serve the same family.

"Is this seat taken?"

Shima looked at the middle-aged man and shook her head. "Please, have a seat sir."

"Yamato-san was the most loyal servant of Haruka-sama." The man recalled.

"Yes, I've heard." Shima answered.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" the man laughed. "My name's Hyousuke Suzuki. I used to work in the same place as Yamato-san."

"My name is Shima Maezono. I work at the Suoh household."

The man nodded briefly and smiled. "Maezono-san, is it alright if you accompany me for some tea at the back?"

Shima was skeptical about the offer, but it seems like the man meant well. "That would be nice, Suzuki-san."

The man brought her to a door at the end of the hall. When there was no one in sight, he pushed one of the cabinets and they went inside a secret room. Inside were men and women all waiting for them. Some looked like manual laborers, the others were professionals, and she could have sworn that a few were prominent members of the Suoh board.

"Suzuki-san, what took you so long?"

"I brought the woman Matsuriki-san told us about."

"Are you certain that's her?"

Shima wanted to smack the boy for speaking like she wasn't in the room. Somehow the younger generations took manners for granted.

"Yes, I am the woman you speak of." Shima answered for herself.

Suzuki gave her a cup of tea and asked her to sit down.

"Maezono-san, we wanted to talk to you because of something important to all of us." Suzuki said.

"Is it true? You know the whereabouts of our mistress?"

"How do I know if you can be trusted with such information?"

Hyousuke Suzuki bowed deeply. "I understand that we're asking a lot considering we're strangers, but we are the loyal servants of the Mizushima family. It is our job to make sure that all the members of the family are well taken care of. There used to be more of us, but some were killed over the years. Some died protecting Ryusei-sama and Lilian-sama."

The man paused and took a deep breath. "Not everyone knew of her identity, but those in this room were the one's Sadanobu-sama called to protect his grandchildren."

"Why should I tell you the information I know?" Shima asked. She needed to make sure this was the real deal. The right information in the wrong hands would kill the girl instantly.

"She doesn't have to tell you." Misuzu interrupted. He entered the room wearing a suit. Disguised as a man. However, Shima was familiar enough to know that this was the same okama friend Ranka-sama had.

The men bowed deeply. "Sonada-san. We thought you can't make it."

"Don't bother other people with our troubles." He said sternly. Everyone had a sigh of relief. Shima waited for the continuation of Misuzu's statement. It seemed like he had something more to say.

"Mizushima-sama is safe, but our jobs are far from over. We need to fight back." Misuzu said.

Shima was certain that one of the men there were indeed part of Suoh Enterprises. "We cannot move hastily, Sonada-san. The Suoh family has expressed their alliance discreetly. I'm not sure if the Ootori family will also be there to back them up. We need to look at our remaining allies. Most of them have already sided with the Fujiwasa family. The Mizushima family is dead. We don't know where Mizushima-sama is."

People in the room started mumbling. Agreeing to the man's word. It was not wise for them to fight. Not when Haruka was under house arrest. Not when the Mizushima board was under Koharu's control.

"Mizushima-sama is safe. I've kept her hidden right underneath their noses. The Fujiwasa clan and Koharu have no idea I've kept her close."

"Then what do we need to do?" Suzuki asked.

"We need to make preparations because she has accepted the call."

* * *

Julia smiled and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry Miyura-sama. I'll see to it you get the right coffee this time."

"I hope so too, Julia-san. Now remember, I want it warm with two and a half shots of expresso, a teaspoon of sugar, then just that perfect ratio of milk and water." Koharu said. "Then take the trash out while you're at it. The team and I need to discuss the concept for the commercials."

"Of course, Miyura-sama."

Chizuru stiffened. What in the world was Koharu Miyura planning? She got what she wanted, but this was rubbing salt on an open wound. Making them work with branding some of the Miyura and Mizushima products was no problem, but also putting them in charge of the publicity and image of Kyoya and Megumi's wedding and photoshoots was pushing it.

"Miyura-sama, here's our proposal for the wedding shoot." Chizuru handed a few concept photos.

It was like as if Koharu was intentionally humiliating Julia. Only the two of them were invited to go on the special meeting. However, Koharu left the tiny detail that she was with members of the Mizushima Corporation and Ootori Group board. It didn't help one bit that Kyoya was there and he wasn't doing anything.

"Maihara-san, this is amazing." Koharu pointed out. "The whole concept is just original."

Chizuru bowed slightly. "It's not only my effort Miyura-sama. The whole team had their contribution as well."

Julia placed the cup of coffee right beside Koharu. "I bought your coffee, Miyura-sama."

Koharu took a sip and it just annoyed her. This girl just doesn't get anything wrong. The first one she brought had no problems, but she would find a problem one way or another.

"It's too cold. Get me a new one please."

The whole process went on again and opened the next set of documents pertaining to the business proposal for their companies.

"Maihara-san, shall we start discussing the proposal?" Koharu offered.

"I'd love to start, Miyura-sama. However, we'll need to delay this for just a few minutes." Chizuru apologized.

"Why is that?"

"The person who wrote and knows the proposal by heart is making your coffee."

There was this thick awkward silence in the room. Yuuichi and Kyoya briefly looked at each other. Both representing the two branches of the Ootori Group that had plenty of shares in the Mizushima Corporation. They knew the board was polarized into two groups. Those who believed in Haruka's leadership and the others who chose Koharu.

"Shall we go through what we can, Maihara-san?" Kyoya offered. If they were going to wait for Koharu's second cup of failed coffee, they would be wasting more time.

"Of course, Ootori-san." Chizuru replied.

She started explaining the process with how they use the media to their advantage. Everything was thorough and all it needed was a bit of tweaking based on what the board decides to do. Most of the men and women were impressed. Even the highly critical grandmother of Hikaru and Kaoru were there. She was known to fall asleep halfway through these meetings or fixing the flower arrangements she intricately placed on her head. It was a feat that Kazuha Hitachiin's attention was caught.

It didn't take long for someone to contradict a few ideas the moment they entered the business and finance aspect of the report. Kyoya identified one of the men speaking as a close associate of the Fujiwasa family. The man was rambling about how incompetent certain people were. Obviously, he was joining Koharu's game a bit.

"Swenhaugen-san is one of the most competent members of our company. You have nothing to worry about." Chizuru defended lightly.

Kyoya wanted to punch the man in the face as he stared at Julia's figure she sat down beside Chizuru after giving Koharu her new cup of coffee.

The man smirked and commented. "Swenhaugen-san, you seem like an honest lady. Who helped you write the financial reports and projection of costs?"

"No one, Matsuda-san." Julia replied. Keeping her ground.

The man snickered. "I don't mean any offense, but you work in the entertainment industry dear. I can't put my trust in a financial report made by some fine arts graduate. You girls are just supposed to stay pretty as you create an illusion for the consumers."

Koharu sighed. "Darling, we can have one of our own business and accounting graduates from Todai check this part. There's no need for pride here."

If there was anything that Julia never let anyone dictate, it was her competence and skill as a professional. The entire time she was calm and passive. Never going against their flow, but she had to draw the line a bit now.

Julia bowed to express her respect. "I understand Matsuda-san. I share the same sentiments as well. Some who graduate with those degrees aren't well equipped to handle these things."

One of the employees of the Mizushima Corporation voiced his opinion. "Miyura-sama, I don't mean any offense, but Julia-san was from Todai as well. She was an underclassman of mine."

"Really? Julia-san?" Koharu was genuinely surprised with this. "Then explain the whole concept to us...in your own words so it isn't too difficult for you."

"Miyura-sama, if I may set an example for the proposal we have, this is similar as the one we made for Toshiku when they launched their new line household appliances. I'm sure you understand that working with famous personalities is actually a two-way street. The products certain companies sell need to match the image we are trying to project. So after selecting the appropriate line, we identified their target market as well. Single women in their 20s to 30s living by themselves or those who are just about to start a family. We incorporated their products discreetly to the variety shows, guest appearances, dramas, and other events they had. Of course, some had overt advertising, but the rest was just simply implied."

Julia opened a graph from her laptop to show the board their previous results. "By simply creating the ideal reality of these idols, people soon followed. Toshiku appliances were almost sold out in all the stores that carried these. As compared to their competitor that sold something similar, the go to brand up until now is Toshiku. There was more than a 200% increase in sales up until now. This was because we dictated the image we wanted our talents to project. Then we found the brands appropriate to our vision so we can bring this ideal reality to consumers. But of course, this was all in the past and there are plenty of competitors now. As a professional in the entertainment industry I'm sure there are more competent people to make these things. We can consult them for any possible changes."

"We'll take that into consideration." Koharu replied. She wrote a few things down in her notebook. Not coming into a concrete decision yet. Barely looking into Julia's eyes because she lost this round yet again.

Kazuha Hitachiin knew an abuse of power when she sees one. The woman rolled her eyes and sighed. She just wanted to leave this room as soon as she can. "Koharu, put the pen down. We both know you're not writing anything there."

"Does anybody have any constructive criticism about the proposal?" the woman asked. She looked around and saw no objections from the other members of the board. "Then at least a show of hands for the adequacy of the proposal?"

Majority of the members raised their hands. Kazuha smiled. "There, it seems like we've come to a rational decision. Now, I hope we can end this meeting shortly. A salon appointment waits for me. After all, the Hitachiin brand is so closely entwined with the entertainment business. I can't disappoint people by not staying pretty as I create an illusion for consumers."

The meeting was adjourned shortly after that. Julia spoke to one of her upperclassmen. The two exchanged the usual pleasantries as the other members of the board left. Kyoya and his brother went out to speak to the other members about other pressing business matters. When the room was empty, Julia's upperclassman stood beside her and helped her pack up.

"I'm sorry about Miyura-sama." He apologized.

"It's no problem senpai. I think she hates me enough so it doesn't really matter anymore." Julia laughed lightly.

"I'm really surprised you've changed a lot since college. I actually forgot you were a girl back then." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Senpai, you're crazy."

"Do you want to go out for dinner?"

Julia was about to reject the offer since she still had to go back to the office, but Chizuru just joined in the conversation. "She would love to go…. I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Shigure Honda." He bowed deeply and handed Chizuru a business card.

"I'm Chizuru Maihara."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Well, that's all in the past. You should go take Julia out for dinner. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on." Chizuru insisted.

"Only if it's fine with Julia-san." The man blushed. "I don't want to impose."

"You're not, Honda-san. It's no problem." Chizuru assured. "I'll handle things from here. You two go out for dinner."

Chizuru fixed the papers and folders. She watched the two leave the building and walked to the man's car. It wasn't all the time that Chizuru was pushy when it came to Julia's love life, but the poor girl needed a distraction. The whole Kyoya and Megumi business didn't sit well no matter how hard her friend tried to hide it. She was even hospitalized in Korea because her working hours were too long. It was just like Julia to distract herself from her problems. Chizuru and everyone else were just worried.

"How is she?"

Chizuru was startled by the sudden company she had. "She's fine, Kyoya-san. I don't think it's a good idea to ask these things considering you're engaged and if I'm not mistaken expecting a child soon."

The man said nothing. He just wanted to punch himself for being unable to stop asking about her. He found out from his father that the Mizushima heir accepted the position. It means they had to make their choice on which side they would join. He watched Chizuru leave shortly after. It wasn't difficult to understand her hostility towards him. He did break her friend's heart. He took it in his hands and crushed it into pieces.

* * *

Noriko crossed her legs and leaned against the chair. After learning from Megumi that Koharu was back in Tokyo, she decided to visit the woman. There's a bit of a problem with the Mizushima board according to Yuuichi. Half of the board was torn with giving the title of chairman to Megumi and the other half wanted to confirm the innocence of Haruka and the health of Kazuyoshi.

"How are you doing?" Noriko asked.

"Terrible. Everything's just…I can't." Koharu crossed her arms.

"Why don't you move your husband to one of our hospitals?" Noriko suggested.

"I've had enough of this."

"Koharu, I'm not here to argue. I'm just concerned for your husband's health. He's been in a coma and it's in everyone's best interest that he be moved in one of our facilities. I'm sure you know we're much better than our competitors." Noriko stated.

"I wanted to keep him at a hospital close to our home. I hope you understand. His condition is unstable I just… I can't." Koharu said firmly until she broke into tears. "I'm sorry. I've been in a terrible mood lately. I didn't want to bother anyone."

Noriko sighed. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how difficult it must be for you and Megumi. Kyoya's been worried sick about it too."

"I never thought okaasama could do such a thing." Koharu sobbed.

Noriko took everything she saw with a grain of salt. She slowly started to hug Koharu. Trying her best to comfort the woman.

"I'm so sorry, Noriko." Koharu wiped her eyes. "Everything's just been difficult."

"It's no trouble at all. We're practically family now." Noriko replied. "I got you something too. I hope this can help."

Noriko placed a small box that had a first aid kit and some fruits. "I gave the flowers to your butler. I hope you didn't mind if I got a bit carried a way and bought a vase too."

"Oh Noriko, it's no problem. I appreciate the concern." Koharu replied. "When Kazuyoshi's condition stabilizes, I'll be sure to have him moved to your hospital."

Noriko nodded. "Please do what's comfortable for you."

"Thank you, Noriko."

"I'd like to stay a bit longer, but I need to go back home. Fuyumi just gave birth and the baby is quite a handful."

"Please, don't let me take too much of your time. I'm just glad you were thoughtful enough to visit me."

"That's what we do." Noriko smiled.

Koharu ushered her to the door and into her car. When Noriko knew she was safe, she placed a few strands of hair in a small plastic bag and handed it to her secretary. Her secretary gave her another phone. It wasn't only her husband and sons who were good at playing games. She picked up a thing or two from them. She listened to the conversation the first aid kit was recording. Hopefully, this can help protect her family and Megumi as well. Noriko placed the phone close to her ear and more than enough was revealed.

"Do you have their trust already?" a familiar voice asked.

"They're eating off the palm of my hands." Koharu replied.

"We need to move faster Koharu."

'Why is that? Is there a problem?'

"Someone's planning a hostile takeover with the Mizushima Corporation. We need to get it before someone else does."

"That shouldn't be a problem. More than half of the board members are on my side." Koharu gloated. "They know the consequences if they don't cooperate."

* * *

Megumi's activities were well planned and limited. Her mother and Kyoya insisted to limit her working hours. She went to the museums her great-grandfather sponsored. She gave some money so they can maintain the grounds and offer only the best. It one of the greatest in Tokyo. She had plenty of memories here with her parents too. The area was known for its streets and a small river line with cherry blossoms. She looked at the sea of pink petals floating on the water. There were plenty of locals and tourists going around.

After everything that Kyoya told her last week, she wanted to find out a few things for herself. It wasn't enough that she got regular updates from Kyoya, but knowing how her father still hasn't regained consciousness and how a trial for her grandmother's innocence is going to take place soon. She also heard rumors from the board that there are plenty of stocks moving in the company. Both her father's company and her grandmother's. She walked down the stairs which was also covered in

Hikaru stuffed his hands in his pockets. His heart still skipped a beat even when he saw her from a distance. This ambush meeting was actually Kaoru's idea. It was closure for them. He wished he never confessed about sleeping with Megumi or figuring out he had feelings for her almost two months of not speaking, but his brother insisted that they meet.

Since Valentine's they've avoided each other and it was apparent that Megumi left her mark somewhere in his life. He couldn't eat, sleep, shower, or work properly without his thoughts just drifting back to her. With a bit of bribery on Hotta, they found out Megumi was going to one of the parks in Bunkyo.

He quickened his pace until he found himself just a few feet behind Megumi. Hikaru Hitachiin wasn't going to chicken out now. He repeated this to himself until he was almost convinced that this was a perfectly good idea. This was just for them to clear the air. They needed this to move on with their lives. No loose ends whatsoever.

"Did you miss me?" He suddenly blurted out.

Megumi raised a brow and looked at the man who walked down the steps until they saw each other eye to eye.

"Are you an idiot? Why would I miss you?" Megumi looked away and continued her peaceful stroll.

"I didn't expect you to." Hikaru awkwardly replied.

"Who do you think you are anyways?" Megumi was perplexed with Hikaru's appearance. He was the last person she wanted to see.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." He said. Pointing out the obvious.

This infuriated her. Hikaru was too cocky for his own good. His confidence sometimes went overboard. She just wanted to punch some sense into his skull. She ignored his presence and just continued the trail.

"If you wanna get rid of me, it's not working." Hikaru almost mocked.

"Alright, Hikaru. What do you want?" Megumi was frustrated with his persistence. She didn't want him to get hurt because of her. Not again.

"What exactly are we?" Hikaru's face flushed. His pride as a Hitachiin was falling and crumbling. He never wanted to define the relationship, but he needed this to move on.

"Nothing. That's what we are."

"Really? Because it didn't feel like nothing to me." Hikaru held her arm tightly. "Did…did…ugh. Did you ever have feelings for me?"

"Hikaru, I am engaged to your friend." Megumi threatened. "I don't think it's wise for us to continue seeing each other in private."

Hikaru had no choice but to come clean. If Megumi wasn't on the same page, then so be it. He would rather die a man than a coward who never confessed his feelings.

"Well I liked you!" He exclaimed. "I think about you all the time even if you seem like an annoying person. I don't care if you return my feelings, but I just needed to get that out of my chest…. Just forget I said anything, okay?"

Megumi clenched her fists tightly. She cannot break. Not now. Not when someone could be watching them. They can never know. She didn't say a word on Hikaru's confession. It was bittersweet. If only he knew that she returned it as well.

"Is it true that you're expecting a kid?"

She nodded.

"How many months is it?"

"Two."

"I guess there's nothing we can do. I wish you happiness then. I hope Kyoya can make you happy. You got what you wanted, right?" Hikaru said.

His eyes were empty and he was in a vulnerable position. He just let that all out and he knew what the outcome would be. He walked the opposite direction and looked up so Megumi wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. Little did he know that the poor girl was crying as well. If only she met Hikaru earlier. If they got into a relationship sooner, then things could have been different. All the what ifs played in her head. She wished that time would just reverse so she could fix it.

* * *

Here's the next chapter. I hope you liked it.

I was overwhelmed with all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Thank you so much for reading all my word vomit. It means the world to me. As usual, I just want to know your thoughts.

What did you like most/hate about this chapter? How is the development so far? I also felt like I had to put some New York scenes from Julia's past. It helps get a perspective with how far she's gone. What do you guys think about that?


	32. Chapter 32

St. Lobelia Girls' Academy was a prestigious all-girls school that molded young, strong, and empowered women. Making sure that all products of their school carried the same values of loyalty, grace, and strength. They were likened to flora with deep roots and that was not just meant for their sublime gardens and how everything in their school was based on the natural flora and fauna of the country. It was there to show that their students were flowers with well-grounded roots that were bound to blossom to their full potential.

Hinako Tsuwabuki was now a sophomore she held her head up with the pride rightful of being a Zuka Club member. She stood by the hallway eagerly waiting for her always punctual roommate to make her entrance. This newly recruited freshmen should turn plenty of heads.

No one would think that the pretty foreign commoner student could pull this look off. It was a gamble Julia took. Initially, she applied for a more feminine role, but there wasn't any slot left for her. The other functions of the Zuka Club were filled with people competent in what they did. So instead of leaving, Julia came back the second week of summer auditions. Practically reinvented herself.

The moment Hinako heard the gasps and squeals she knew that Julia has arrived.

"Jun-kun, good morning!" Hinako took Julia's arm.

"Good morning, senpai." Julia bowed slightly. Unaccustomed to so much attention. She traded her long copper hair for something she never thought of. A black boy cut hairdo was not in her bucket list, but it worked wonders. She didn't think her gamble would really hit the jackpot. Short black hair, glasses, and dark eyes. That should be easy enough for Lobelia girls to dream about.

"What extracurriculars are you taking? Benibara-sama and Suzuran-neesan are taking lacrosse." Hinako mentioned. "I already took that last year so I was thinking of something else. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Not sure, maybe kendo?"

"Ehh?!"

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Julia pushed her glasses and titled her head to the side. "We can pick something else if you want." She offered.

"I was just thinking of the same thing." Hinako held Julia's hand and pulled her to the sign-up area. It seems like she needed to learn how to protect herself so she better start now.

"You seem so…inspired." Julia pointed out dryly. "I didn't think senpai was so passionate with regards to martial arts."

"We need to equip ourselves against our patriarchal society. That includes learning how to defend ourselves." Hinako raised her fist in the air to stress her point.

"Yes, senpai."

The two girls made their way to the dojo at the other side of the building. Greeting a few people and acknowledging a few fans until they got inside.

"Look, it's Hinaguku-sama and Kikyo-sama." A few girls in the corner whispered in excitement. The Lady of the Daisy and Bellflower were in the same room. The Zuka Club paraphernalia of the girls in the corner was enough proof to show that they were loyal followers of the club. It wasn't common for top Zuka Club members to apply for kendo class. They usually dominated ballet, rhythmic gymnastics, or even traditional dance.

"Good morning, Hinaguku-sama." One of the girls greeted. "It's a pleasure to have you in our class."

Hinako smiled. "There's no need to be so formal. We're all classmates. I'm just glad we can enjoy our time together, right Jun-kun?"

"Yeah…" Julia nodded her head slowly and bit her lip. "I'm bit nervous if they're going to throw us around." She scratched her head and gestured towards the intimidating looking group of boys with a solid built.

Hinako looked at the unfamiliar set of men in the room. She looked at each with a critical eye as if she was judging their entire being and worth. There was no place for sexism in this room. Not in her turf. She looked at the men who were seated on the floor until she noticed a familiar face. The quiet host was there.

"Jun-kun, do you really want to take kendo?" Hinako asked. Her lips were pursed as if it would keep her irritation intact. She will not be in the same club as a Host Club member.

"I'm fine with anything, really. Hinagiku-senpai." Julia stretched her back while yawning.

Takashi Morinozuka noticed the familiar woman and bowed slightly. Hinako was taken aback at first with how civil he was, but it didn't make her any less suspicious. Those fiends cannot be trusted considering how they treated Haruhi.

"Welcome to our first session for the semester." The professor said.

Hinako knew it was too late to turn back now. She simply just took a deep breath and let faith handle things from here.

"Today we have guests to demonstrate the classic kendo stances. We have our national champion, Morinozuka-san to show off a few moves. This should give you an idea with how the movement should happen."

Mori bowed again and took his shinai. Despite the jetlag he felt, his concentration was present. His senses were sharp and his stance was strong. It didn't take much time to demonstrate the basic moves. It was practically muscle memory for him. He needed to hurry since Tamaki called just a few moments ago claiming that Fuyumi was already going into labor. The panic he felt over the phone was enough proof for him to support Kyoya and his family. The least he could do was take Tamaki out of the building to calm the poor man before anything happened.

* * *

Hinako squeezed Mori's hand and whispered. "Takashi, do you think Inu-chan will be fine?"

She was worried that the poor corgi would have some kind of separation anxiety with being all alone at the Morinozuka Mansion. The man was tasked with guarding Julia's new pet dog. She's been so busy that it was almost impossible for her to even take care of herself.

Mori nodded. "Julia's dog isn't a problem." He analyzed the situation and as much as they wanted to intervene, things were looking bleak. His calm demeanor was enough to get Hinako's worries out of the picture. Even with the placid aura Mori gave off, it wasn't enough for the tension in the dining hall. If there was something much more awkward than being the only guest at an Ootori dinner, it was eating with Koharu Miyura.

"Isn't the food just splendid?" Koharu's smile was too large and the pleasantries just looked all too forced.

Honey smiled back politely. "Yes, thank you for inviting us." He tried his best to subdue the terrible aura Reiko pointed out. The room was just dripping with dark energy and misfortune to the point that Nekozawa and the other members of the dark magic club called Reiko a few moments ago and asked about the extreme dark energy they felt miles away.

"Kaoru-kun, where's your brother?" Koharu asked with concern.

"Ah, he's been real busy with work. He asked me to apologize on his behalf." Kaoru bowed his head slightly to show his respect. "He's got more than enough work cut out for him as of the moment."

"So he really left you and your mother?" Koharu bit her lip. "That's a shame. The Hitachiin name is practically royalty in the fashion industry."

Kaoru smiled. "Hikaru found his calling. We're all glad he can finally pursue what he loves to do."

Tamaki and Haruhi looked at each other briefly. As the years passed, they had this telepathic communication where they understood what the other meant without a single word uttered.

"I hope you're finding your accommodations at our hotel to your liking." Tamaki changed the subject. If there was something the Host King learned over the years, it was how to control a conversation. He was part of a family that was heavy in the hotel and servicing business. He learned how to adjust to all kinds of situations that needed a distraction. As the conversation went on, Hinako and Chizuru noticed Megumi take a few deep breaths.

"Please excuse me, I'm not feeling so well." Megumi said.

"I will accompany you." Haruhi stood up and helped Megumi stand.

Haruhi carefully supported Megumi. They walked out of the dining room and made their way to the garden. It was weird to be in Kyoya's house even if he wasn't there in the first place. The guy was out of the country for a business trip.

"It's not easy being pregnant, right?" Haruhi sighed.

Megumi nodded and rubbed her stomach. "No, it isn't. I can't imagine how difficult it was for you, considering you had twins."

"You don't need to know." Haruhi laughed a bit. "It was an accident actually. When Tamaki and I decided we wanted to start a family, I stopped taking my birth control. What we didn't know was it had a rare side effect of causing multiple pregnancies once discontinued. It took all of us by surprise."

"You're an amazing mother, Haruhi. I don't know how you managed it." Megumi sat down and closed her eyes. She was feeling so nauseated, but she couldn't bring herself to vomit.

"I didn't take care of the two alone. I had plenty of help. Besides, I'm sure you'll be a good one too." Haruhi rubbed Megumi's back. "I hope Kyoya isn't leaving you alone too much."

Megumi shook her head. "No, not at all. He'd call as much as he could if he's out."

"Make sure Kyoya doesn't spoil that one." Haruhi leaned against the chair and looked up the sky. "I had to put my foot down or else my children would already be spoiled rotten."

"I understand. He's the doting type." Megumi almost laughed. "If he can hire someone to carry me so I don't have to walk, I'm sure he would have."

"That sounds just like him."

* * *

Koharu crossed her legs and looked at the quarterly report of the Mizushima Corporation. Things were going just as planned. All their witnesses were doing as they were told. The judges and lawyers have been paid. Even if Haruka Mizushima had more money on her end, she refused to go around the system. Koharu smiled briefly. It was much easier than expected.

She moved on to the next report and decided it was time to enjoy herself. She placed the papers down and took a deep breath.

"Julia-san!"

"Yes, Miyura-sama?" Julia tried to catch her breath. Whatever game Koharu Miyura was at, it was surely a living hell on her part.

"Did you get the package this morning?"

"Yes, Miyura-sama. I placed it on your desk." Julia motioned briefly to the table behind Koharu.

"How about the scheduling for the food tasting? Did you contact the chefs?"

"Yes, we're trying to set a date for that since some of them will be coming from France and Italy."

"Then how are the shoots?" Koharu asked. "Do you have the sample shots?"

"Yes, Miyura-sama. It's with the package already."

"You like being clever, don't you?" Koharu raised a brow. Was this woman trying to make her look like a fool?

"No, Miyura-sama, but I value efficient service." Julia bowed deeply. "Please excuse me. I'll continue the preparations."

Koharu closed her eyes. No matter how hard she tried Julia just made her look terrible. She wouldn't let a third-rate citizen treat her as such. In retribution, she made sure Julia was pushed to all her limits. She had nothing left to do in the office, but this was payback for her humiliation. It was almost 1:30 am on her watch so she just wanted to keep Julia busy. It's been two weeks since they've been at this. Two weeks of pure torment and she still hasn't broken the commoner's spirit.

"Julia-san!"

In less than a minute, Julia was there. "Yes, Miyura-sama?"

"Bring the papers from the Miyura head office to Megumi tomorrow morning. She needs to sign a few documents. I want it on my desk 8:00 am sharp." Koharu said while fixing her things. "I don't think I need to give you directions to her home now."

"Of course, Miyura-sama." Julia bowed.

"Call the driver on your way out."

Julia bowed and left the room. She had a massive migraine already and it wasn't much help that she was Koharu's slave and she was still handling her other clients as well. She had to squeeze in more than 3 different talents in whatever was left in her schedule. The CEO's instructions were loud and clear to the team. They must be there to help Koharu since she represented the Mizushima Corporation. Their entire company went afloat because of their help. This was the least they could do. She leaned against the wall and massaged her temples. Koharu was proving to be so much more difficult than all their previous clients. Usually, they all had at least some time to eat, but nothing was possible with this woman anymore.

Chizuru rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Is the devil out of the office yet?"

"In a few minutes." Julia muttered.

Mei continued with the designs Koharu demanded. It usually took them a month to do the work she was asking for, but they were forced to do everything in two and a half weeks. All the hair and makeup concepts were being rejected left and right. Nothing was going well on their part. She crumpled another piece of paper and took a deep breath.

"I swear I could murder than bitch in my sleep." Mei was trembling with anger.

Chizuru sighed. "You must have really pissed her off, Ju-chan. She's really taking it out on you."

"I know. It's the first time I've seen a client pissed since I'm doing just as I was instructed. They're usually happy with efficiency." Julia dialed for Koharu's driver. "Good evening, Miyura-sama is ready to leave."

When they heard the door close, the entire team was finally at ease.

"The demon has left the building!" Mei cheered. She took her things and just dumped everything in her bag. "Ritsu's been waiting for me outside for the past three hours. I have to go."

Chizuru and Julia watch Mei run out as fast as she could. Julia sat down and started working on the documents Koharu needed.

"Ju-chan what's that?"

"Just printing out the documents Megumi-san has to sign." Julia mentioned. "I have to bring these to her place tomorrow."

Chizuru started fixing her things as well then froze. "I'll bring it. Don't trouble yourself. I live closer to her place anyways."

"It's fine. We both know what happened the last time you delivered a document there." Julia pointed out.

"But-"

"It's fine." She interrupted. "I'll be fine. He might not even be there."

Chizuru was worried. Julia's been putting up a façade again. Even the strongest have their tipping point. It wouldn't take long until it all just bursts.

"Email me the documents too, okay? I'll bring it if you can't." Chizuru offered. She wanted to bring it there. She can't have Julia walking into Kyoya Ootori's home and acting like nothing's wrong.

"I'll be fine. Just go. I know you have a date tomorrow." Julia pushed Chizuru to the door. "Kaoru's worried about you."

"Call me when you get home, okay?" Chizuru held Julia's hand and gave it a brief squeeze.

"Promise."

Everyone else has left the office except for Julia. She should finish the documents soon so she started packing her things as well, but Koharu made sure that wasn't happening anytime soon. There were several messages already in her phone with revisions for the proposal. Koharu wanted those by tomorrow morning as well.

Julia took a really deep breath and slapped her face. Her work was far from over. Luckily, the rest of them had a feeling this would happen, so they already had an extra proposal ready. All it needed were a few finishing touches on her part. She should be done in at least two hours.

* * *

Soichuru Fujiwasa was officially a free man. Now that his probationary period is over he's free to roam around as he pleases. Sunday's were made to spend time with people. He was just doing what other people would have done. He brushed off the possibly dust on his coat and fixed his tie before he opened the door.

"Good morning, Miyura-san." He said. "You look well."

The discomfort was evident in Kazuyoshi's face. This took him by surprise he wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"Aren't you going to offer me some tea?" Soichuru wonderd. He closed the door and sat beside Kazuyoshi. "Ah, I forgot you're completely paralyzed. I heard you couldn't even talk." He chuckled. "No worries. I can serve myself."

Kazuyoshi glared at the man. He watched Soichuru move in his home freely like an innocent man. He's been a prisoner in his own home. It took Koharu by surprise when he woke up. He wanted to see his daughter as soon as possible, but his condition didn't allow for much movement.

"I know you woke up a few days ago and I'm sure you've heard the news. I should congratulate you. Being a grandfather is quite a joy." Soichuru smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

Kazuyoshi watched Soichuru sip some tea. If he could only talk, he would have exposed everything. All their lies and schemes.

"You know, Koharu…the real one, okay? Just so we're on the same page." Soichuru had a low chuckle as he lit his cigar and stared pensively at the window. "She was a nice woman. Did you know she was the one created the compound to poison your grandfather? Sadanobu was killed by his own family." Soichuru laughed.

Kazuyoshi was shocked. The Koharu he married will never do such a thing.

"It was almost pathetic. Your wife was willing to do anything to keep you and your daughter safe. She was the one who told me about Ryusei. I kept her alive long enough to figure out that the heir you're really looking for is a fake. You see, we found all the documents hidden in a shed all the way in Sapporo. It was all meant to fool us. All this time we thought there was someone else alive to run the family business, but we already killed Lilian Mizushima so it's all gone."

Kazuyoshi was confused. What documents was he talking about? He was sure that Ryusei's eldest child was still alive. He was positive about it. He knew because he was the one that organized all the remaining employees to keep her safe. He knew the heir was there because one of his servants gave the signal. Unless someone else was trying to get Soichuru and Koharu out of track.

"I really do wonder if you still understand anything or you're just awake and not really back to normal." Soichuru leaned closer. "Well, I'm sure the next thing I'm going to say will test that."

Soichuru finished his tea and cleared his throat. "Your wife was pleasing to be with for a few months. You cannot imagine the things my men and I did. I made sure at least five men had a taste of her each day until she couldn't walk. The woman's body was already filled with scars. I actually felt bad at some point."

He continued to look for any signs of reaction in Kazuyoshi's eyes. "I tortured her myself. I still remember her screams up to this day. "I beat her myself whenever she tried to run. I was forced to break her legs since she just wouldn't sit still. But you know what sealed the deal? I drove her to Megumi's school one day. I kept her in the car and made her watch how she was replaced, and no one realized. She watched her twin sister take her daughters and as they walked towards you. At that point she knew it was futile."

Kazuyoshi tried to keep himself composed. He cannot let Soichuru see through him.

"Your grandfather was perceptive though. Ryusei too. They saw through the new Koharu easily and started poking their noses at things they shouldn't have. Now they're dead and don't worry you'll have a family reunion soon." Soichuru smiled. "I'll make sure you die the same way as Sadanobu. It's more poetic that way."

The man towered over Kazuyoshi and held his respirator tightly until he saw the man gasping for air. His smile was menacing as he spoke. "Just in case you needed some reminding, you're alive under my watch. You breathe because I allow it. You might even see your grandchild if you're well-behaved."

Soichuru smiled and left the room. Kazuyoshi could feel the tears from his eyes trickling in guilt, despair, and anger. No one was more despicable than Soichuru Fujiwasa. He wasn't getting away with it any longer. Not on his watch. Not when they were preparing to strike back.

* * *

Julia woke up in an unfamiliar place. Her migraine was gone, but why did it feel like she hit her head? Her senses were all dulled and she couldn't make sense of things just yet.

"Ju-chan!" Misuzucchi hugged her tightly. "I was so worried! Don't overwork yourself anymore."

"What happened?" Julia's throat felt dry and she realized she was already in the hospital.

"You collapsed near the train station and fell down the stairs." Misuzu gripped her shoulders tightly and shook her. "I cannot have my daughter die of karoshi! She isn't even married yet."

"I'm not going to die because of that." Julia leaned back and closed her eyes.

Misuzu only heard the story from Tachibana. If Kyoya wasn't in the area he wasn't sure if Julia would have gotten to the hospital as quickly. It was 3:00 am and he was on his way from the airport after a short business trip in Shanghai. Tachibana noticed Julia walking to the station as they drove past downtown. They were at a stoplight when Kyoya just ran out of the car and carried her back in demanding be brought to the nearest hospital. Misuzu was skeptical at first when he got to the hospital with a call from the man that broke his precious daughter's heart. Though after that encounter he had a different perspective on Kyoya's intentions. He knew the man cared deeply for Julia's well-being. He asked to keep it a secret that he brought her to the hospital. It would make things even more complicated and things were already messy as it is.

"How did I get here?"

"There was a man that heard your fall. He was kind enough to call for help." Misuzu stated. "But Ju-chan, you promised me that you wouldn't work too hard anymore. These working conditions are practically abusive."

"Yes, I promise. I'll see what I can do, okay?"

"Alright. I'll tell the doctors you woke up then." Misuzu pouted.

Julia saw the origami crane, dragon, and elephant on the bedside table. That was enough for her to know the mysterious man that brought her here. She took the crane and started unfolding it until it became a regular piece of paper. There was a short message written in the crane. She knew who it was. The neat handwriting of his was quite distinct.

'I'm sorry.'

* * *

Mori wasn't sure with what to do, but this wasn't the first time Hikaru sought for solace and peace of mind at his home. The poor man was removing all the tranquility in the meditation room. Even his pet chick and racoon weren't able to comfort Hikaru. He heard some brief grunts and most likely Hikaru talking to himself. Mori took a mental note to remind Hikaru that cursing will not solve anything.

"Takashi, should be do something?" Honey leaned against the sliding door and sighed much longer than he intended.

"He has to come into terms on his own." Mori replied. His inner peace was still intact despite all the chaos.

"Hika-chan hasn't figured it out yet, hasn't he?" Honey looked down. It didn't take the two much to figure out the Hitachiin's frustration. Almost everything fit perfectly in the puzzle. The two cousins saw everything fit perfectly, but there was one thing that just didn't feel right. Why was Kyoya doing all of this?

Mori knew what Honey was saying. No words had to be said. It was safer that way. The fact that Kyoya was tight lipped about the whole ordeal meant there was something more than meets the eye.

"Neh, Takashi?"

"Ah?"

"We need to find things out, don't you think?"

The man nodded. "It might help us prepare for the inevitable."

"But what I don't understand is why." Honey opened the window to let the fresh air in. Hoping it would help put his thoughts in a more organized and rational pattern. "Reiko-chan said that everything's been black. Something bad is going to happen. She begged me to stay away from Kyo-chan."

"You know we can't do that." Mori sat down and closed his eyes. "So the rumors are true then?"

"I hope not." Honey paced again. "Hika-chan is going to be a dad soon. But things aren't looking so well."

"There was some intel from Kasanoda-kun." Mori mentioned. "There was another series of murders in Kyoto. All were previous employees of the Mizushima Corporation. It's not looking good for Megumi. Someone's targeting their family."

"Kyo-chan should know something about this." Honey thought out loud. "But still it doesn't fit the picture. All the descendants of the previous head of the family died. We saw the investigation ourselves."

Mori nodded. Their families weren't just known in the martial arts, but they had deep connections with the military and police. For sensitive cases such as these, the special armed forces personally trained by the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families were called. It was one of the most delicate cases they've seen. The apartment of Ryusei Mizushima didn't have enough evidence for them to tell who the killer was. It didn't leave any trace of his family whatsoever. There was nothing for them for them to salvage.

"Haruhi's the one handling the case." Mori said. "I'm not sure if the search for the heir has gotten her anywhere."

"Now even Haru-chan is part of this mess." Honey bit his lip. "I just can't help but think about something."

"You mean what's Kyoya's role in all of this?"

Honey nodded. "He knows something. I'm sure of it. Do you think he knows who the heir is?"

"Possibly." Mori took several deep breaths. The easiest way was to ask Kyoya, but they know that wouldn't get them anywhere.

"Why is Kyoya fighting a battle that isn't his?" Honey looked at the door of the meditation room. Hikaru's footsteps could still be heard. The poor boy hasn't figured it out yet.

"This is taking longer than we thought." Honey had a brief smile on his face. "Once it hits him, he'll know what to do."

Their actions didn't justify the anxiety they felt. Things were happening much faster than before. The trial of Haruka Mizushima was coming soon and things weren't looking good on her end. Everything feels setup. It was a perfect crime and in all honestly it was too perfect.

* * *

"Irashaimase"

The Host Club was now open, and it slowly unveiled its Halloween Theme. All the women at the third music room were gasping since the music room was transformed once again. The place was dimmed, and the room was filled with pumpkins. Lights and candles were strategically placed to add to the ambiance.

"Tamaki-sama, are you a vampire?" one of the customers asked.

He smiled and placed his hands on the woman's chin. "As long as you let me suck your blood, hime-sama."

Renge thought she was over her crush with Kyoya, but the vampire costume made him look much cooler. Just a look from him and she could feel herself melt.

"Are you alright, Renge-kun?" Kyoya asked. "You looked like you've seen a ghost." His smile went in for the attack and Renge was gone in a split second.

"Geez, Kyoya-senpai…don't give me too much blood to clean up." Haruhi sighed as she took the mop. "That's the third girl already."

"Do I hear someone with a debt complaining?" He asked pleasantly as he wrote in his notebook.

Haruhi felt like his smile would bring her nightmares. "No, no. Forget I said anything."

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled Haruhi to the corner. Honey invited Reiko and the black magic club to their event. In return, they volunteered to do some fortune telling to add a bit of spice to the usual host club activities.

"Don't you wanna know your future, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Nah, I'm good."

"How about you Honey-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

Honey ate his cake and swayed a few times. "Reiko-chan tells me my fortune every day. I'm fine. How about you Takashi?"

The man shook his head. He preferred to let things unfold naturally. Fortune telling wasn't in his list of things to do.

Tamaki peeked at the place where all the black magic club members were. "Neh, okaasan?"

"Yes, otousan?"

"I want to know what kind of man my daughter will marry."

Kyoya smiled. "I'm sure he's an idiot."

"I can't let my precious daughter marry an idiot." Tamaki raved. He marched up to Nekozawa. He stopped himself from shaking.

"Nekozawa-senpai, please tell me my future."

"Fufufu, what does Suoh-kun wish to know?"

"I need to know Haruhi will marry." Tamaki said with conviction.

Nekozawa placed Tamaki in the middle of a circle and started chanting. He walked slowly until he had an answer.

"Haruhi will marry an idiot."

"Eh?" Tamaki froze. "You're lying! My daughter will never do anything like that."

Tamaki pulled Kyoya and placed him in the middle of the circle. "Who will Kyoya marry then?"

"A commoner."

Kyoya sighed. Their answers were just as elusive as possible. He wasn't exactly curious with the answer, but it just doesn't make sense.

"What kind of answer is that?!" Tamaki pulled Kyoya. "Who are you marrying?!"

"I don't know. I don't really care."

Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing. It wasn't long until Nekozawa decided to predict their future wives as well.

"Hikaru-san will marry someone he despises and…Kaoru-san's partner is currently a homosexual." Nekozawa said.

The news on their 'futures' didn't seem so bright. Kaoru was stunned since he wasn't sure if he was going to marry a man. Same sex marriage wasn't legal in Japan yet. How would he have children? He sat in one corner quietly. As opposed to Hikaru who ranted how he could fall in love with someone he hated. Tamaki sulked in the corner since his poor daughter would be forced to marry someone stupid.

"I think they didn't like their fortunes, right Kyo-chan?"

He sighed as he and Haruhi started to take down the decorations. "He wanted to know who his precious daughter would marry."

"Yeah, he's so concerned with my marriage." Haruhi muttered. "Even more than I am."

"But who knows, maybe Nekozawa-san's predictions will be accurate." Honey beamed.

"There's no scientific basis for his words. It was all purely intuition." Kyoya reasoned. "I don't understand why they have to take it so seriously."

Kaoru calmed down and observed his surroundings. Milord has got them all under his spell. He wasn't sure when that spell would break. For all he knew they could be closer to midnight than anticipated. All that mattered was before the spell is broken, they've all made fond memories to look back to. To memories they can never forget.

* * *

Umehito Nekozawa usually avoided crowds and brightly lit areas. If he could have things his way he would stay in the underground business where transactions were discreet and less likely to cause too much of a scene. After all, besides believing in Beelzenef, the Nekozawa family supplied guns sourced from different parts of the world to government agencies and other parties in need. However, as he was meditating the previous night, there was a storm he cannot shake off. Unfortunately, his destination was the epitome of light. The Suoh Main Mansion was the pinnacle of the arts and beautiful architecture with large French windows.

He saw an old woman standing in front of the main entrance. "Good afternoon, Nekozawa-sama. My name is Shima and I am the head of the household. Tamaki-sama asked me to bring you to the library."

Like most people, Nekozawa has slowly matured. He learned how to move around without his cape at certain times of the day and if the weather is favorable enough. However, he still wears his dark wig and his Beelzenef doll is always in his right pocket.

"Nekozawa-senpai?"

"Good afternoon, Suoh-san." He greeted as he gestured with his Beelzenef doll.

"It's nice to see you. Tamaki was surprised with the urgency of your message." Haruhi walked with him to the library. "Is everything okay?"

Nekozawa looked at Haruhi intensely. Luckily, the lawyer understood. He must be bringing important news.

"Shima-san, can you please get us some tea?" Haruhi asked. She closed the windows and lowered the drapes. "Nekozawa-senpai, is this fine?"

"I'm fine Suoh-san. I've learned to tolerate a certain amount of light." He replied in his usual eerie voice. "After the incident with Kirimi during high school I continued my lessons with Renge-kun."

Haruhi nodded in approval. It was a bit of an improvement. He could walk out during cloudy days and at night without the cape. Though everything else intensified. He was more drawn to the dead and dark magic now. Last she heard, Nekozawa had a peculiar hobby called taxidermy. Somehow wearing the cape was a lot normal compared to stuffing dead animals. But to each his own right?

"Nekozawa-san, how have you been?" Tamaki smiled as he entered the room. "Sorry about that. I had to finish a call."

"It's fine Suoh-kun. Our family's doing fine."

The three sat down and didn't let any minute go to waste. Tamaki gestured for all the servants to leave the room. He watched the man take a deep breath.

"What news did you have for me?" Tamaki asked. His tone and demeanor were uncharacteristically serious. Even Haruhi wasn't used to this side of her husband.

"Someone's been buying a lot of guns from us. Well, not just us. Other companies as well. It got all our attention." Nekozawa spoke along with the doll in his hand. "The Fujiwasa Clan even bribed other companies to sell more than the usual amount."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"Ootori-kun has been making a few moves in the underworld, Suoh-kun." Nekozawa looked at his feet. "He met with me last week saying he needed weapons to supply to their private police."

"That's understandable. He's been doing a bit of his brother's work since his father's still unwell."

"It's not that, Suoh-kun." Nekozawa looked at Tamaki. "The last person I want to see in the underworld is Ootori-kun. He's a dangerous man. Even the aura beelzenef senses is no joke."

"I don't think there's anything to worry about there." Tamaki defended.

"I know the eyes of someone who's killed. Ootori-kun is getting his hands into something he shouldn't be doing." The man almost whispered. "He looked ready to kill someone. There was so much anger in his aura. It was conflicting even for me."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked. "Kyoya will never do such a thing."

Tamaki sighed. "He wouldn't do something for himself, but for another person it's possible."

"Yes! That's exactly it." Nekozawa had a wild idea, but it was worth a shot. He lit three candles and took out a set of tarot cards and placed several cards on the table. His expertise on this were never wrong. His predictions were almost accurate.

"What are you doing, Nekozawa-senpai?" Haruhi asked. "I don't think we wanted to know our fortunes."

"Not yours. Ootori-kun's." The man concentrated and closed his eyes as he took one card and placed it face down.

He said a small chant as he turned the cards over. The results were not what he expected. Ootori-kun's cards were the star, hanged man, chariot, death, and the devil.

"What do those cards mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Ootori-kun is fighting against the Fujiwasa family. He's using the Miyura family to his advantage, but he sacrificed…something his heart desired in exchange for power. Though feelings of regret continuously lurk in his heart."

Tamaki and Haruhi nodded. They knew that much even without Kyoya saying anything. "Maybe you're just overreacting, Nekozawa-senpai." Haruhi bit her lip.

"Wait…This thing he wanted…it's in danger somehow. Then…"

"Then?" Tamaki and Haruhi asked.

"The child his fiancé is carrying is not his."

* * *

Julia was on a 'permanent leave'. She handed in her letter of resignation from the project and the company. Then just like most people she would go around the shopping district aimlessly since she had nothing better to do, but unlike most people she was stuck with a moping Hitachiin. She hoped that no one knew she was in a bunny café with Hikaru. The man has resorted to women in costumes singing as they placed catsup on his omu-rice. It was both pitiful and entertaining to watch.

Julia blinked a few times. Trying to find the right words. "You look…Pathetic. Stop moping like a prepubescent girl."

Hikaru ate the omu-rice wordlessly.

"If you called me all the way here to watch you eat omu-rice in the middle of a bunny café in Akihabara, I'll leave already. I have better things to do." Julia was about to stand up, but the Hitachiin held the end of her coat.

"Wait-"

"You should at least give me an idea with what your problem is." Julia leaned on the table and cupped her face. "Is it girl problems?"

Hikaru almost choked on his food. "N-no. Not exactly."

"So…you like her, but she doesn't or cannot love you back?"

Hikaru stiffened. She really was the shadow queen. Julia knows without needing much information.

"I spoke to Megumi the other week." Hikaru played and drew with the excess catsup on his plate. "I…just…think something's wrong."

"What's wrong?"

"I think she's lying to Kyoya."

"About?"

"Being pregnant." Hikaru lowered his voice.

"I doubt. She looked very pregnant to me." Julia thought. "I saw her a few times and I'm pretty sure that's a real pregnancy."

"No…it's not that." Hikaru shook his head. He started fidgeting with his hands

"Then what's the problem?"

"Remember I slept with her? I thought about it when I was at Mori-senpai's meditation room."

"Wait, he has a meditation room?" Julia raised a brow. "That's very much like him."

"What if it's not his?"

"Pretty sure Megumi's fiancé would have records and possibly did a paternity test on that." Julia pointed out.

Hikaru nodded. "It's not far off, but there was this connection. Like I knew it was mine."

Julia sighed. "I don't know how I can help you with this. Unless you saw me as a comrade who was also discarded, then maybe I can sympathize with you."

Hikaru almost laughed. It was Julia's poor attempt at a joke. It stung a bit, but it was true. They were discarded.

"You need closure, don't you?" Julia pat his shoulder. "Just talk to her for one last time and get it off your chest. It's going to hurt a bit, but it will be worth it. I promise."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Hikaru asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Do you think he would have made you happy? Like if you became official?" Hikaru asked. "Hypothetically speaking."

"Yes, I think he would." Julia sighed. "I just don't know how long we would last...but that's not the point."

"So you think it's a good idea to talk to Megumi?"

"No, but it would make you end all the 'what ifs' in your head." Julia sipped her iced tea. "Maybe it is yours. We don't know."

"I'm pretty sure it's mine. I counted back and there's a high chance." Hikaru buried his face in his hands. "What am I talking about?"

"Did Kaoru say anything about it?" Julia questioned.

"Yeah, he told me to follow my gut feel." Hikaru almost pulled his hair off. Their answers weren't helping at all. He was so confused. He wanted to tell everything to Megumi. He wanted to know if he was the father. But if he was the father…then…that meant he had to get ready to take care of the baby and he knew he wasn't ready for that.

"I'm not ready to change diapers yet!" Hikaru stood up suddenly.

Julia was caught off guard with Hikaru's monologue. She looked around and noticed that all eyes were on them. She helped Hikaru sit down and whispered "You're causing a scene."

"Sorry." Hikaru bit his lip. "I really don't know what to do." Hikaru showed the crumpled piece of paper in his hands.

"Like I said, talk to her, and face the consequences. There's also the choice of not talking to her and facing your regrets of not doing anything. It's your choice."

Hikaru looked at the paper he almost ripped into pieces. He barely heard Julia asking for the bill. He was just stunned with what he received in the mail the other day.

The Ootori and Miyura Family together with the witnesses of marriage request the honor of your presence for the union of Kyoya and Megumi on the 5th of May at the Tropical Aqua Garden. We have two seats reserved in your honor.

"Did you know about this?" Hikaru showed her the invitation.

Julia shook her head. "I quit. There's another company I'm going to working for, but I'll have to leave." Julia stated. "Sorry for not telling you sooner."

"So you're just going to leave everything behind?"

"No, I'm going to start anew." Julia tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "It's complicated, but I'm leaving next week."

"What?! That soon?! Their wedding is three weeks from now. Aren't you going to do something?!"

"I've done what I could, Hikaru." Julia paused. She had a melancholic smile. Her weakness showed just for a bit. She was sure that Hikaru saw it, but she gave the only words of wisdom she could muster.

"Maybe you'll have better luck than me."

* * *

Kyoya just his visit to his future father in law. He left Megumi back in Tokyo, much to her displeasure and took the first train to Kyoto. He had to update Kazuyoshi with how Megumi was and how the wedding was happening even if he didn't get much of a response. He got a few nods of approval and he basically informed how he was going to be transported to the venue. Megumi refused to have a ceremony without her father in the same room.

He walked down the steps and saw Koharu leave the greenhouse. She left the mansion in a hurry to the point that she barely even noticed him. Ever since Kazuyoshi's accident, the number of staff in the Miyura household dwindled in number. There were practically three left. Just a maid, a driver, and a butler. It was pretty basic for their family.

Kyoya was about to leave, but he needed to confirm something. That greenhouse was Koharu's sanctuary. He wanted to see it for himself. He looked around making sure no one could see him and walked down the cobble stone path that lead to the greenhouse. The humidity and warmth in the place got his suit sticking to his body.

Hikaru was right. There was nothing out of the ordinary except there was an abundance of this purple plant he's never seen before. He bent down and looked closely at this and took a few pictures. He'll have to send to Kasanoda for verification. Before he left, there was another thing that caught his attention.

"What the hell?" he whispered to himself.

Kyoya saw vials of drugs, liquids, and a couple of used syringes. What in the world was Koharu up to? He took one of the vials and left without a trace. Before leaving the garden, he made sure no prying eyes were there to see him wandering around the Miyura mansion.

Tachibana stood by the main entrance. "Shall we go _there_ , Kyoya-sama?"

"Yes, let's move fast." Kyoya discreetly handed the vial to Tachibana. "I just need you to do a few errands for me."

"Of course, Kyoya-sama."

As they drove towards the city, Tachibana cleared his throat. "Mizushima-sama asked for your audience at their estate."

"There should be no problem. Did she mention any specific date and time?" Kyoya asked.

"None, Kyoya-sama. She said to go when it was most convenient."

Kyoya nodded. He messaged Kasanoda about the flowers he saw and sent the photos through mail. Luckily, the man had a sense of urgency with most things. He promised to have an answer by tomorrow. He appreciated the man's work ethic, but it's been less than an hour and Kasanoda was already calling.

"That was much faster than I expected." Kyoya answered.

"Are you feeling anything weird right now?" Kasanoda asked.

Kyoya was confused with the greeting. "Not exactly, I'm perfectly fine."

"Good. That plant…it's no ordinary flower. It's wolfsbane." Kasanoda stressed. "It's poisonous for anyone who ingests it. Are you sure you didn't ingest even a bit of it?"

"I didn't put any flowers in my mouth, if that's what you're saying." Kyoya replied.

"Did you eat anything weird?" Kasanoda confirmed. He knew how dangerous this plant was. It was banned in the country. Its growth was prohibited since it was untraceable in human blood, urine, and feces. Those who had a potent amount of wolfsbane die in 2-6 hours.

"No, I didn't eat anything lately." Kyoya recalled.

"Alright. Just go to the hospital once you feel anything within the next 6 hours."

"Understood. Thank you Kasanoda-kun."

Kyoya put the phone down and tried to recall. Koharu didn't serve him anything out of the ordinary, just tea. The same one she gave to Kazuyoshi. She even drank some of the tea with her medicine so he wasn't sure if he should suspect anything there.

"Kyoya-sama, he's here." Tachibana said.

Kyoya looked at the Russian man nicknamed "The Reviver". He was a forensic scientist who was known to identify the most unidentifiable bodies. He looked nothing more than the usual eccentric scientists he's seen. The unkempt hair, faded lab coat, crumpled clothing, and leather suitcase just played through his expectations.

"Good morning, Viktor Kuznetsov." Kyoya extended his hand.

"It's nice to meet your, Mr. Ootori." The man shook back.

"I hope the accommodations were to your liking?"

"Yes. Me no problem at all. Sorry my English…not so good. My Japanese very bad."

"ne vopros" Kyoya replied. It really was no problem. He knew some Russian words. "ya nemnogo govoryu po russki"

"vy ponimayete?"

Kyoya nodded. He knew enough for basic conversation, but if it were anything more complex than that he asked Nekozawa to meet him in secret. He sent the address of the warehouse outside Kyoto so the man could be there as well. He also had a few questions regarding those bodies. What he wasn't sure of was the person Nekozawa was looking for. He was sure his upperclassman could be trusted, but he needed to be on guard. They were doing an x-deal for this and he was going to get as much benefits from it as possible.

* * *

Megumi tugged her coat closer. The cool breeze was going through her jacket. Then pregnancy is making her tolerance for the weather all out of sync. One minute it's too cold and the next thing she knew it was too hot. Honestly, she wasn't sure if it was pregnancy or menopause. She sat down on the bench waiting patiently for her companion. Hikaru begged for one last meeting. She knew it was a terrible idea, but she was doing it anyways. She had to close this chapter for good. Luckily, Kyoya left earlier so it was easier to leave the mansion. She just wished he could bring her father and grandmother to Tokyo soon.

"Hey…"

Megumi looked up and saw Hikaru. He looked like he just left for work which was weird since it was 6:00 am on a Sunday.

"Hey." Megumi clenched her coat a bit. "Let's just make things quick, okay? I don't wanna cause any rumors."

"Gotcha."

Hikaru sat beside her and kept a safe distance. "How are you?"

"I've been good."

"And the wedding's next week, right?" Hikaru pointed out the obvious. He wanted to punch himself for saying such a thing.

"Yeah it is."

"Is the demon king treating you well?"

"Demon king? Ah, you meant Kyoya?" Megumi smiled. "Yes, he is."

There was an awkward silence between them. The sound of old people jogging and gossiping around the park was the only noise.

"Is that why you wanted to see me? To make sure I'm fine?" Megumi asked.

"No. It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Megumi asked a bit more forcefully than she meant. She just wanted to get away as soon as possible or else she wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Answer me honestly, okay? I just really wanna know something." Hikaru said without looking at her. He stared at the distance watching the group of senior citizens doing tai chi.

"We'll see."

"That kid you're carrying, you really wanted to keep it?"

"Yes, Kyoya and I agreed to that."

"And Kyoya's been really supportive?"

"Yes, why are you going in circles?" Megumi impatiently replied. She needed to move faster.

"I don't like you…"

Megumi almost snorted. He woke her up just to say this? What kind of person does he think she is? She wanted to hit him with a rock and-

"I love you." Hikaru blurted out. His face was so red and he could barely look at her direction. He heard her sniff a few times before he looked up to see her crying.

"I'm so sorry…I can't. It's not safe…they might hurt you too." Megumi sobbed. "I need to keep you safe."

Hikaru pulled her closer. "Nothing's going to happen to me." He stroked her hair slowly.

"Please Hikaru, I need you to understand." Megumi wiped her eyes.

"Then tell me honestly, that baby is mine, right?"

Megumi nodded.

"Does Kyoya know it's not his?"

Megumi nodded again.

"Tsk. That Demon king thinks he can go around still treating me like a kid." Hikaru hugged Megumi tightly. "I can protect you too."

Little did they know they were being watched. Hikaru and Megumi did not notice that there were others looking at them. They were too engrossed in their own world to realize anything beyond it. The two held hands and walked their separate ways. They hoped they could solve this problem soon enough.

* * *

"How much longer is this going to take?" Kyoya asked.

The bodies they found have been soaked in a certain formula Viktor made to make the bodies more recognizable. It's been a day since they started this. Soichuru wasn't aware than some of his men were already uncomfortable with his actions. It was almost serendipitous he met these disgruntled men a month ago. They took the bodies from the warehouse and replaced it with dummies. Promising that no one would notice a thing. Those bodies have been stored in those freezers for years.

"Telo pochti uznavayem. Drugiye tri tela mogut poluchit' otpechatki pal'tsev uzhe vzyaty, no eto zhenskoye telo sil'no iskalecheno." Viktor said.

Nekozawa nodded. "He said the bodies almost recognizable. The other three bodies can get fingerprints already taken, but this female body is severely disabled"

Viktor gestured for Kyoya and Nekozawa to come closer. When Kyoya looked at the corpse, it was Koharu Miyura. The real Koharu Miyura. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He hoped that at least for Megumi's sake, the woman was hidden somewhere.

He took the two bodies and placed it on the metal tables. "Odnako eti dva iz zapadnogo proiskhozhdeniya. Vy ikh uznayete."

"These two aren't Japanese. He's asking if you recognize them." Nekozawa looked at Kyoya.

Kyoya took a closer look at the two dead bodies and shook his head. "I've never seen those people before."

It was an elderly man and woman. Nekozawa lifted the sheet and shook. "No…no…this can't be."

"What's wrong?"

"My Aunt Klara…all this time she was here." Nekozawa bit his lip and chanted a short prayer. "May Beelzenef guide you in the afterlife."

Kyoya bowed his head in respect.

"If my parents knew the Fujiwasa clan did this to her, he would lose it." Nekozawa buried his face in his hands. "He warned her about the deathly aura that follows with unlocking secrets."

"How are you related to this woman?"

Nekozawa nodded. "She's my father's aunt, but she turned her back on the family business and married a composer."

Kyoya shook his head. "No, I've never heard of her." It was true. He didn't know any Klara Nekozawa anyways.

"Our Aunt broke ties with the family long ago. They didn't approve of the lack of dark magic in her husband. There were rumors that her daughter and children were here in Japan, but we tried to find them, but to no avail." Nekozawa said. "The last news I had of them was they were going to visit Japan a few years ago. We waited for them at the mansion, until we heard from the news they were murdered in their home in Sweden. My parents went to their home to claim the bodies, but the police didn't have it anymore."

Nekozawa took out Beelzenef and said another short prayer in Russian. "Now we can give them a proper burial. I'm sorry Aunt Klara. Had I known you were here I would have acted sooner."

Kyoya blinked a few times. How was the Nekozawa family involved in this mess? Things were getting even more complicated that he had initially hoped for. The final body was on the other side of the room underneath the white cloth. Viktor went there first and switched the lights on to get a better view of the body. The moment the white blanket was taken off, Kyoya didn't just feel sadness, but so much anger.

Viktor cleared his throat. "We identified the body as Kyoko Fujioka. She was a lawyer who was said to die of an illness according to the records. Based on the autopsy we're sure she didn't die of stomach cancer. Her medical records have been falsified, but instead we saw she was poisoned. Based on how her esophagus and intestines look like, it was a slow acting poison that mimicked cancer."

Nekozawa froze and looked at Kyoya. "This woman looks exactly like Haruhi."

"That's because this was Haruhi's mother."

Kyoya's mind was racing with questions. Haruhi's mother never came into the picture prior to this. He was sure they gave a proper burial to Kyoko Fujioka, so what was this? Was Ranka lying all this time? Why was Kyoko Fujioka involved in this case? Why would Soichuru Fujiwasa be hiding her body after all these years?

* * *

Haruka drank some jasmine tea to calm herself. Someone was pulling strings in the government and the company. The trial was in two weeks, but she's not afraid for her own safety. She knew that there was a new witness dragged into this mess. Rather, another guilty party. Someone charged for medical malpractice. He wasn't helping his own case since her little birds just told her that Kyoya was about to unlock the darkest secrets of the Fujiwasa Clan. He just unveiled a secret they've been hiding for so long.

"Kyoya Ootori, how will you save yourself now?" Haruka said to herself.

"Haruka-sama?"

"Yes? Do you have any other news for me?" The old woman sighed.

"No, but there's someone here who wants to meet you."

"Who is it?"

"Sonada-san?"

"Ah you seem confused. He goes by the name Misizucchi now. The man has turned himself into a woman. Like that other person I read from the tabloids…What was his name? Bruce Jenner?" Haruka thought. "Those Americans are something. Their reality TV shows feel staged, but this family is something. I have to give them credit."

"Shall I let him in?"

"Yes, go ahead. Did he bring the jam I asked for?"

"Of course, Haruka-sama." Misuzu smiled. "I'll never leave without it."

"Hear me out, dear. But is Koharu trying to put the Ootori family in a difficult situation?" Haruka was curious. Her daughter-in-law was a sneaky one, but this went beyond her imagination.

"Yes, she's making sure that Ootori-san doesn't change his mind in the last minute." Misuzu reported.

"So if he doesn't do anything weird, pushes through with the wedding, and plays the part of the perfect husband, they'll keep this issue in the dark?" She confirmed.

"Supposedly. I believe that's their plan."

"Then how about my son?" Haruka asked. "How long is he going to pretend that he's mute?"

"Long enough to keep things controlled." Misuzu replied.

"Who would have known those Morse code lessons paid off?" Haruka chuckled. "The Ootori family really planted a first aid kit to eavesdrop. It was a good thing their security picked up the message my son was tapping or else we would have thought otherwise."

The whole thing was hilarious for the two. Soichuru and Koharu really think they have the upper hand. They overestimated their capabilities.

"Well, I'll need to turn in early, Misuzu. I've held my ground as long as I could. I can only hope that Kyoya-san is smart enough to steal the company from Koharu."

"About the stocks…majority of it wasn't from Ootori-san." Misuzu revealed. "There was an anonymous buyer."

"My, my, my. The vultures must have heard about the situation. If they want the position of chairman, then they'll just have to fight it. I've done all I could it keep." Haruka top a sip of her tea. "Then may the best person win." Haruka said as she stood up.

"It's Julia-sama who's been buying the stocks."

Haruka closed her eyes. "She's finally decided?"

"Yes, but she said she needs to learn a few more tricks before making an appearance." Misuzu reported.

"Interesting... And just where will she get lessons for running a company? No one hands these out like ballet lessons on the street." Haruka asked.

"She said she'll learn it from someone her grandfather personally trained."

Haruka's smirked. The old woman shook her head as she laughed briefly. "When are they meeting?"

"I've arranged for them to meet this week." Misuzu's eye had a certain glint to it. All his years of defending the Mizushima Family was worth it. The fight was just about to begin. Julia wasn't holding back.

* * *

Yoshio Ootori was forcefully brought to the Karuizawa Mansion. Noriko and Fuyumi thought it would be best for him to experience the refreshing spring air. He drank some tea as he sat outside the patio while reading a good book. At least he had more time for himself now, but he was bored beyond his imagination. He already missed the rush work gave him.

"Dear, how are you feeling?" Noriko sat beside her husband.

Yoshio sighed. "I'm fine, Noriko. The doctor gave me the clearance to work so I should start soon."

"Don't you wanna slow down already? You've been working your entire life. Why don't you rest?" Noriko pouted. She knew her husband cannot resist anything she asks of once she starts pouting.

"You're too old to be pouting like that. Besides, I've rested long enough. It's been four months since the accident." Yoshio reasoned.

"Otousama, you have a guest." Fuyumi ushered Misuzu to the patio. "This is Misuzu-san. He used to work with Haruhi's father. I asked him to prepare us an authentic Karuizawa styled meal."

"How lovely." Noriko clasped her hands together. "You came all the way from Tokyo, Misuzu-san?"

Misuzu bowed his head slightly and shook his head. "No, Noriko-sama. I run a pension just nearby. It's no problem for me to prepare a meal for your family."

"Do you need any help?" Fuyumi offered.

"It's fine." Misuzu gently refused to maintain the quality of the food and because he did have some help. "Ju-chan, come over here and help me prepare the food for Ootori-sama."

Julia carried the paper bags filled with fresh vegetables, fruits, and smoked meat. She saw Yoshio and Noriko freeze the moment they saw her. She did expect that kind of reactions since she had to disguise herself in a way where she would catch their attention and send the message the right way.

"Julia-san?" Noriko gasped. She looked so much like Ryusei. How could a stranger remind her so much of Ryusei?

"What brings you here?" Noriko asked. Curious with why Julia was all the way here in Karuizawa when she had quite the demanding job in Tokyo.

Julia laughed nervously. "Change in career. I had to quit my job for personal reasons."

"That's too bad." Fuyumi sat close to them. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm going to take over the family business."

Yoshio smirked. "It takes years to prepare for such a responsibility. Can you achieve such a feat in months?"

Julia placed the first round of appetizers on the table. "I'll need to do it in a few weeks, Ootori-sama."

"Interesting. You surprise me in more ways than one, Mizushima-san." Yoshio took some of the pickled vegetables. The pickled radish just had the right amount of sourness to it.

Fuyumi and Noriko stiffened. Like they weren't sure with what they just heard. Noriko almost choked on the food she was eating. Fuyumi glared at her father for saying such non-sense. It's not safe just drop something like that.

"Otousama, what are you saying?" Fuyumi tucked her hair and wiped the corners of her mouth. "I thought I was hearing a joke."

"It's not a joke, Fuyumi-neesan." Julia sat across them. "I need to learn how to run a company in two weeks."

"Has she gone through the naming ceremony?" Yoshio asked Misuzu.

"No, Ootori-sama. We have yet to find another name fitting for her title as head of the Mizushima Family."

Julia sighed. "Misuzucchi, let's not overcomplicate things. My name is Julia. Let us stick with that."

Yoshio almost laughed. It seems like she's really made up her mind. He placed his hand on Julia's shoulder. He could feel the young girl trembling. It betrayed the stoic expression she had. With every second he spent with her, he saw Ryusei and Sadanobu more and more.

"It is of grave importance that you do not let anyone see the real Julia from now on." Yoshio stressed.

"Is it because she is not perfect?" Julia asked.

"No one is perfect." Yoshio answered. "It's just that once you start playing the game, you either live or die. There's no such thing as middle ground. Are you sure about this?"

Julia nodded. "I am aware that I am surrounded by people who think that they could do the job better…people of strong characters…people with much influence…Though for better or for worse, this responsibility was given to me. I am the next head of the Mizushima family whether they like it or not."

"Do you at least know how this game is played?"

"I've already started playing. They can't defeat an opponent they can't see." Julia's smile was pleasant and almost innocent.

Yoshio can now see what attracted his youngest son. She truly did understand him. She hid her strengths with weakness. Made sure she was underestimated, then when the time was right she would strike back. Julia Mizushima was not just a pretty face. Yoshio knew he was looking at someone who would revolutionize the Mizushima Corporation. This was the weapon Ryusei was hiding for years.

* * *

Kyoya went back as fast as he could to Tokyo. He figured out why Kyoko Fujioka was killed. It was because she knew that Koharu was a fake. She figured it out fast enough and Ranka-san was only person who could possibly know where this evidence was. He didn't waste any second, but what he didn't expect was they got here first. He stood in front a gay bar filled swarmed with policemen. Tamaki held Haruhi as she wailed. She held her father's hand tightly as the team of paramedics took Ranka away.

"What happened?" Kyoya asked Tamaki.

Tamaki shook his head. He wanted to cry as well, but he had to stay composed for Haruhi. The news hit her the hardest. He was the face of the Suoh Family now. He cannot break so easily anymore.

"They killed everyone in there." Tamaki clenched his fists as he can feel himself being filled up with rage. "They said it was most likely a hate murder."

"A hate murder?"

"Yes, they're suspecting a homophobic person did this. The security tapes were blurry, but they're going to find out who did this." Tamaki spoke as tears rolled down his cheeks. Ranka was like a father to him as well. Now, his children will grow up without their special okama. Haruhi will continue living without both her parents.

Kyoya knew what he had to do. "It's no hate crime. Someone's tying up loose ends."

"What do you mean, Kyoya?" Haruhi wiped her eyes. "Who was responsible for this?"

"We shouldn't talk here." Kyoya leaned closer to Haruhi and Tamaki. "Go to my mansion once things mellow down. I'll tell you everything I found out."

"Are you sure you wanna go home, Kyoya?" Tamaki held Kyoya's arm. "I saw the tabloids this morning."

Kyoya never concerned himself with such gossip. "I don't believe in those tabloids, Tamaki. You know I don't read that trash."

Tamaki opened his phone and showed the headlines to Kyoya. "I spoke to Hikaru about this. He didn't know why the press would create such a story."

Kyoya raised a brow and saw the headlines 'Megumi Miyura, the soon to be Ootori, is pregnant with Hikaru Hitachiin's child.' He smirked as he read the headlines. "It's fine. Like I said, I'll explain everything there."

"We'll see you later, okay?" Tamaki sighed. "I'll fix this first. Can you bring Haruhi with you?"

Kyoya nodded and held Haruhi by the shoulders. She was like an empty shell as Kyoya brought her to the car. She sat down and stared out the window as they drove away.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with going home, Kyoya? I don't want to impose " Haruhi asked. Her usual pleasing demeanor was dampened.

"Yes, It's fine, Haruhi. I'm sure the press just wanted to create a scandal." Kyoya replied. At least he was sure that someone was keeping their end of the bargain. To think he just left the message in an origami figurine. Julia worked a lot faster than he thought.

* * *

Hello!

Thank you for all the love in the previous chapters. I'm sure this chapter came as a shocked everyone. Just a little bit more of a push until this story is done. It's time to tie the loose ends. Thank you again for those who have read up to this point. I apologize for the delay. Life has been a real b*tch. I didn't have time to write at all.

I hope you enjoyed and the suspense is growing. I can't wait to read your thoughts, feelings, and comments. Again, I apologize if there were any mistakes that I missed out on. Don't be afraid to point it out so I can edit the chapter a bit. Hihi

Love you guys! Still hope you love me after this chapter. For those who aren't aware 'karoshi' means death by being overworked. It's one of the major problems faced now in Japan due to their long working hours.


	33. Chapter 33

Haruhi almost forgot what grieving felt, she couldn't remember how sad she was when her mother left, but this was different. She had the chance to tell her mother everything before she left, but her father was taken away too soon. Just last night, everyone was having such a good time. Her father, in-laws, Tamaki, and the kids. It was just perfect. Their usual house cup challenge was held. She never participated that much but the two fathers of the household enjoyed these board game challenges. Now she just felt numb. She was tired from crying and everything in her body just hurt. It was almost nighttime and Kyoya sat exactly opposite her. He stayed there like his life depended on it. Occasionally leaving to bring her something to eat or drink.

"Kyoya…I won't do anything rash. You can leave me alone." Haruhi cleared her throat. It was dryer than she expected. She squinted just to see her friend a bit clearer. Her eyes were swollen red and Kyoya insisted on taking off her contact lenses.

"I know." Kyoya sighed. He swirled his glass of whiskey and took a sip. "You don't look like you want to be left alone."

As usual he was right. She didn't want to be alone. She was exhausted, but she felt so restless. Her mind wasn't functioning right. She closed her eyes and ignored the throbbing she felt behind her eyes. Things weren't looking good for them. One problem was just following the other. How would she tell him Nekozawa's hunch? Even if she knew it wasn't her place, she should at least just tell him. It felt wrong to keep something like that from him.

"Kyoya…I met with Nekozawa-senpai a couple of days ago…" Haruhi looked up to see if he piqued the interest of the Shadow King. He looked at her expectantly.

"And?"

Haruhi knew she didn't have any right to say or even speculate. It wasn't fair, but even with this terrible timing she had to let him know. She held the blanket tightly and wrapped it around herself. "He told me something. It was related to the issue on the tabloids."

"Yes, it's Hikaru's." Kyoya's face was almost emotionless. He watched all anxiety dissipate from Haruhi's body. He knew she didn't expect that.

"You knew all along?" Haruhi asked. She saw Kyoya nod briefly. As usual, he was a few steps ahead of everyone and he kept this all to himself. There was this newfound respect for him. He's been keeping Megumi here knowing it was Hikaru's. Really, this man was one of the nicest in the world. His pride just refuses to admit it.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it's dangerous." Kyoya placed the half empty bottle of beer on the table. "Koharu…she's something else entirely." For a brief moment he knew he let his armor down. His worry showed slightly. A bit more than what he had initially intended.

"You could have at least asked for help." Haruhi saw this instantly. The fact that Kyoya was worried meant he was serious. She wanted to almost scold him for not asking for help and how he was taking all the burden again. She was about to open her mouth, but it was pointless. Once Kyoya made his mind up about something there was no changing it.

"You know exactly why I couldn't do that." Kyoya looked at Haruhi. "You and Tamaki have too much to lose. I can't just bring you into this."

"I'm the one handling the Mizushima case. I'm involved in this as well. I'm sure you know that. Is that why you removed all the files on her?" Haruhi stared back.

Kyoya smirked a bit. "You figured it out?"

"No one does a cleaner job than you, Kyoya." Haruhi reminded him that she knew him well enough. "No one else knows who burned the Suoh Mansion, but I had a feeling it was you. You knew about the spies of the Fujiwasa clan, didn't you? Is that why you did it?"

Kyoya couldn't answer. Initially, Haruhi was somewhat dense when it came to these things, but she's learned a lot over the years.

"Do you want to make it difficult to prove that she's the heir?" Haruhi's voice went up a pitch. "What exactly are you trying to do?"

"Who said the documents got burnt? I simply moved it to a safer location." Kyoya replied. "Besides, I got the approval of the Suoh Matriarch herself."

"Obaasama?!" Haruhi snapped out of her dazed state.

"She knew from the start. She didn't need any evidence to know who Julia was. She said that woman was a walking legacy of the Mizushima family. It was almost obvious with how thinks. Accodring to Suoh-sama, even her mannerisms were almost identical to her father and grandfather."

Haruhi closed her eyes. Her lids felt so heavy as she sank into the couch. As usual Kyoya was right, but to think her own grandmother-in-law knew about this. No one plays better mind games than Kyoya. Kyoya looked at Haruhi briefly. He was sure she was trying to piece everything together.

Shizue Suoh was one of the few people Kyoya truly respected in the business world. How she turned the fate of the Suoh family was phenomenal even for him. She had nerves of steel and has been playing the game much longer than he has. He was lucky to have learned something through observation. It was a rare opportunity to work with Tamaki's grandmother.

"Don't give me too much credit. That part was Suoh-sama's doing." Kyoya pushed his glasses. "She felt like you were being given too much freedom roaming around because everyone knew you were the only one who could figure those riddles out." He sighed and looked at his watch. Wondering what was taking Tamaki so long to get here.

There was this sudden urge for him to ask something he was curious about. He wasn't sure if the alcohol was removing his sense of inhibition or if the recent turn of events had something to do with it.

"What kind of person was your mother like?" Kyoya's eyes changed. Haruhi was sure she saw a hint of regret or even sadness. Silently apologizing for the boldness of his question. It wasn't like him to as personal things like these.

Haruhi enjoyed these rare moments when Kyoya turned into a child. He was just as curious for all sorts of things like her own children. This wall was only taken down when it was just the two of them. When Kyoya wasn't busy looking after their friends, he turned into an inquisitive child. The first time she saw this side of him was when she bumped into him at the trade expo back in high school. He had so many questions about commoner goods it was almost entertaining.

Haruhi smiled. There were some fond memories that just lessened the heaviness on her chest. "Okaasan was always cheerful. She never hid her emotions, but she never actually asked for help. She wanted to help those in need…" Haruhi could feel her eyes water. "She was the type that gave everything she had so she didn't have any regrets."

"You're a lot like her then." Kyoya sat closer to her. "I learned about something from your mother…Actually Ranka-san asked for a favor. I'll tell you everything when you're ready. It's fine if you don't want to hear the story now especially after this..." Kyoya made sure his words were careful. He didn't want to put too much pressure on Haruhi, but at the same time the information he found was something she needed to know.

"O-otousan asked what?" Haruhi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why would her father keep things from her? What could be so important that he couldn't even tell her about it? First her grandmother was part of this plan, and now even her father?

"Ranka-san asked me to look for your mother's medical records." Kyoya closed his eyes. He could barely look at Haruhi. When Ranka-san asked him for this favor, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but he did it anyway.

"He told me that when your mother was ill, it was nothing overly complicated. He didn't give me a lot of details, but then he accidentally took a peak at your files and stumbled on Lilian's medical records." Kyoya paused. It was hard enough for him to look at his own handwriting from years back. He wrote those reports and vitals himself. Even if he knew about how Koharu planned Lilian's death, he still couldn't shake off the guilt from being part of their plan.

He paused for a second. Trying to find the right words to say, "He said it felt so similar with how your mother started getting weaker."

"He thought that maybe whatever poison killed Lilian could be the same as what okaasan got?" Haruhi asked. She recognized that guilt. It was something Kyoya refused to let go.

Kyoya nodded. "Then something odd was with the autopsy. I counterchecked the results and even the photos and I realized that it was a different person. I asked about this but Ranka-san said he didn't have the courage to look at your mother's body after she passed away. It was just too painful for him."

He could hear Haruhi sob a bit. "I can stop here."

"No, please. I want to know everything." She wiped her tears with her already damp sleeve.

"I did some research, and someone did switch the bodies. But what I couldn't get was why. Your mother's clients were mostly basic. Labor laws and inheritance disputes. All except one case. Your mother was looking for a missing person named Eri Handa."

"That's Koharu Miyura's true identity, isn't it?" Haruhi took a bottle of beer and finished the whole thing in one go. This was a lot to take in. Speculation was one thing, but to hear the confirmation was almost too much. "Your mother had a hunch about this, but to think there's really some truth to it. I was looking for some information about it and my mother's name showed up."

"So you knew?"

"I had a feeling my mother was involved somehow, but the case was unresolved. It's just basically a record saying she handled it." Haruhi finished the beer down to the last drop.

Kyoya shook his head. "No, she found proof against this. She was about to bring this case to court, then you know what happened."

Haruhi buried her face in her hands. "Where did you find the proof?"

"Your father had no idea he's been keeping it in his own storage." There it was. Soichuru Fujiwasa and Koharu Miyura will face the consequences of their actions. She lost both of her parents because of their greed, but it was coming to an end soon. She was fighting not just for her parents, but for Julia's family as well. It was time to put an end to all of this.

"Does Megumi know about all this?"

"Partly. She knows about Eri Handa."

"What doesn't she know?"

"Everything else." Kyoya closed his eyes. Even this news was too heavy for him. "Somehow even Nekozawa was related to this. I just can't put things together."

"Why is that?"

"His relatives were also in the same freezer."

"Wait, Kyoya…how did you know all of this?"

"There are somethings you're better off not knowing." Kyoya replied ominously. He was not proud with how he got information. He didn't think he was capable of doing such a thing, but his hands were soiled. He was no better than Soichuru in this sense.

"What did you do?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Did you kill anyone?"

"No, Haruhi. That's too messy even for me. I just had to remind a few people of their place."

"I'm sorry. Of course, you wouldn't. I hope you weren't offended." Haruhi cannot imagine how Kyoya unearthed all that information. She wasn't much of a drinker, but this needed something more. "You got something stronger than this?" Haruhi held up the empty beer bottle.

"Yes, do you have any preferences? I remember you enjoyed that mixed drink-"

Haruhi shot a glare at him. It wasn't like Kyoya to crack a joke especially at a time like this, but it did work. She knew that mixed drink very well. She had no idea what was in it, but it turned her into a giddy high school girl. How else did she end up getting twins in her belly?

"Yeah, I need that drink."

"I'm calling Tamaki once you start acting funny." Kyoya teased.

Haruhi sat there wordlessly. This was more than more she thought about it, the more the puzzle pieces fit. She heard Kyoya leave his seat. She squinted again and saw a Kyoya talking to someone, probably Nanami-san.

"Haruhi-san?"

She turned to see Megumi standing in the hallway. She could tell that the woman just woke up. The pregnancy glow was already there. She was just blooming. There was already a small bump, but if Megumi wore something loose it was barely noticeable.

"Is it okay if I sit with you?"

Haruhi nodded. Megumi held her hand lightly and then hugged her out of the blue. It's been awhile since she had this kind of contact with anyone. There was something about being with other girls that just let emotions pour out naturally. She hugged Megumi back and turned into a pile of mush. She couldn't stop herself from crying. There was something unusually comforting with Megumi's embrace. It was a weird feeling. Haruhi felt calm and things just melted away.

"You're really different from the first time we met." Haruhi said. She could barely open her eyes since it was swollen red.

"I was awful, just admit it." Megumi replied.

Haruhi pressed her lips together. "No…not exactly, but you're a lot nicer than you let on. You and Kyoya are the same in that sense."

"Thank you, Haruhi-san." Megumi smiled back. It was the first genuine smile Haruhi's seen from this woman. "That means a lot coming from you."

"Kyoya-senpai, aren't you drinking too much?" Haruhi wiped her nose and looked at the bottles Kyoya was putting on the table. He placed the special drink Haruhi requested right in front of her.

"It's going to be a long night." Kyoya opened a bottle of beer and took some ootoro. He offered some to Haruhi knowing she wouldn't be able to resist. It was a good thing Tachibana found some in the store quickly. If there was anything that consistently cheered Haruhi up, it was food.

Megumi was surprised. This was very different from the Kyoya she usually sees. He doesn't sit so casually on the floor drinking beer even when she started living in his house. She's never seen him so relaxed. Haruhi noticed the change in mood.

"Really senpai? You never showed her your true colors yet?" Haruhi took the mixed drink and some ootoro. "This was just like old times, right?"

"Yeah." Kyoya replied without looking at them. He lied about not having a lot to drink. He's had a bit to stay a bit sane. This day was too much, even for him. He looked at Haruhi over and over again. Here she was pretending everything is fine.

"Did you hear any news from Tamaki?" Haruhi looked at her phone. Tamaki hasn't replied to any of her messages or calls. It was unlike him.

"Yeah, he's bringing Hikaru and Kaoru." Kyoya leaned against the couch and drank another bottle of beer.

Megumi stiffened upon hearing Hikaru's name. She wanted to see him, but Kyoya needed an explanation. She shifted in her seat multiple times. It wasn't easy, but she had to do it.

"Kyoya, can we talk?" Megumi started fidgeting with the edge of her skirt. She wanted to apologize to Kyoya about the whole thing. She didn't know how the press got word.

"It's fine. I asked a friend to keep an eye on you." Kyoya smiled. It wasn't his host smile. It was most certainly not a sincere one. It was a smile of satisfaction that said things were going according to plan. "We'll start finalizing things once we get your father in Tokyo. Right now, we need to make your mother believe that child is really mine."

"So I'll have to lay low?"

Kyoya shook his head. "No, we make as much noise as possible. Now that all eyes are on us. We'll need to distract the media from your grandmother's trial. It's a hot topic for businessmen, but a scandal like this causes a larger storm."

Haruhi stared at Kyoya. "You got it all figured out, haven't you?"

"Believe it or not, I don't. I've been winging certain parts of it." Kyoya knew that reputation mattered more to Koharu than anything else and he was willing to exploit that.

Megumi excused herself. She had to pee for the nth time that day. She already lost track.

"I'm bringing this case to Saiko Sai." Haruhi whispered. She felt her determination grow. She refused to play the game like Kyoya, but she was willing to make an exception for this. After all, she had the Suoh name to her advantage. She's even bringing in the Mizushima and Ootori families there. This was an offer they couldn't refuse.

"Really, the supreme court?" Kyoya was surprised. He didn't expect such a bold move from Haruhi.

"That way it would make even more sense to bring Megumi's father here. Leave the legalities to me." Haruhi clenched her fists. She had to give it her all too, just as her mother did. She looked at Kyoya and Megumi. They understood her intentions. It was time for them to strike back.

* * *

Yoshio Ootori was officially back in business. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He looked at Julia who was fumbling with her thumbs. She played with the hem of her coat as she watched them pass the traffic. Last week, Julia received a call from Soichuru Fujiwasa. He asked to meet with her for lunch and now here they were.

"You don't have to be here." He offered. Doing nothing would keep her safe, but that was about it. "We can find another way. There's no need to push yourself this hard."

"I'm tired of doing nothing, Yoshio-ojisan." Julia swallowed her own saliva. She could feel her mouth drying. Her heart was pounding. Even after the intensive training she got from Yoshio, she was still nervous. What she was planning was dangerous, but if they were successful it would instantly give them the upper hand.

"Like we said, it's important we water things down."

"I agree, that introducing you as a Mizushima is too much, but to bring yourself this low Julia…Even I will never allow my children to do such a thing."

"What kind of leader would I be if I couldn't even face my opponents eye to eye? I'm tired of hiding behind people. I have to look at these men straight in the eye. Some of those men were responsible for the death of my family. If it weren't for their passivity, I would still have them right now." Julia was more than determined.

"I will not degrade the next head of the Mizushima family with rumors of being a mistress." Yoshio almost scolded. He felt like he was speaking to Ryusei, but he was sure his words would fall on deaf ears.

"My reputation is the least of my concerns right now."

Yoshio watched Julia. He pushed his glasses and fixed his coat. "Are you afraid, Julia-san?"

The young woman nodded. What was the use of lying to her mentor? She was scared, but she wouldn't let this fear eat her up.

"Good. The moment you step out of this car, you're going to be officially part of the game…and this game we play is terrifying." Yoshio admitted. Even with his experience, he knew how high the stakes were. "I'm sure you'll be ready. Just keep your guard up."

"Yes, Yoshio-ojisan."

"Remember the signal just in case something doesn't feel right."

"Yes, ojisan."

"Send a message to Noriko if you need anything."

"Yes, ojisan. I will." Julia almost chuckled. She felt like she was a child on her first day of school. Fuyumi warned her about this. She wasn't kidding when she said that Yoshio Ootori was much kinder to women.

He watched Julia leave. He watched Ryusei's daughter waltz into enemy territory and he only hoped that they were a few steps ahead of Soichuru. A part of him regret teaching her the importance of keeping one's friends close and enemies even closer, but she was right if they broke Koharu and Soichuru's support, that would be the end of everything.

* * *

Soichuru never expected this meeting to happen. He didn't expect it to be so easy to get Julia to come here. The dimmed lights of the bar were enough to keep meetings discreet. It was filled with politicians, lawyers, and other businessmen who were handling their own businesses. Shady business required a secure, but equally shady location.

"I was hoping you'd come." Soichuru smirked. His gaze scanned Julia from head to toe and it stayed longer in certain areas. "I thought I'd have to get you myself."

"There's no point in resisting, Fujiwasa-san." Julia was straightforward. The shorter amount of time spent with this man, the better. "Did you read through the proposal I sent you?"

Julia moved closer to Soichuru. Strategically placing herself closer enough, but not too close. This entire meeting went against her principles, but she had to do what she deemed necessary. Julia didn't believe that loving more people brought weakness to a person. It just gave them more to lose. She was going to do things she knows she shouldn't. She was going to act like a fool to keep everyone safe and happy. Meeting Soichuru and convincing him was necessary. The only way she could solve this problem with the least number of casualties was to stop the source and divert its attention elsewhere.

"It was interesting." Soichuru gestured for Julia to sit beside him.

The woman tucked a few strands of hair back and indulged the old man. "Well, what do you think? Is it good enough for you?"

"It was satisfactory." Soichuru commented. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because we believe in the same thing."

"Which is?"

"Revenge." Julia took a sip of wine. "I can easily gain Yoshio Ootori's trust. The Ootori Group will be yours easily with my help."

"Assuming I abide with your conditions…you'll keep your end of the bargain." Soichuru placed his hand on Julia's thigh.

"Yes, as long as you keep you end as well."

"What I couldn't understand was why you resisted me in the first place?"

"Fujiwasa-san, please." Julia held his hand gently and placed it back on his lap. "I was startled with what happened back then in Kyoto. Any woman would prefer not to be drugged. To be honest with you, I'm…quite a traditional person. I believe in doing those kinds of things after marriage." Julia looked away as a slight blush formed on her cheeks.

"There's nothing to be shy about…it's only natural for a man and woman to have a certain attraction for each other."

"Yes, I know, but I'd like a more formal setup. Where you can tell me in detail what it is I have to do." Julia bit her lip. "I'm afraid I don't have enough experience in that area."

"So If I gain the Ootori group that gives me control of their private police. What do you want me to do with them?"

"It's up to you. That's none of my business."

"What else do you require?"

"Exclusivity."

"So just you alone, is that what you're trying to say?" Soichuru raised a brow. This was one thing he wasn't comfortable with. He had varied tastes.

Julia nodded. "Just me, but that's where we'll have a problem. From what I know you're trying to get your hands on another company…the Mizushima corporation?"

"Yes. You're well informed, darling."

"I have my sources. Besides, you weren't being discreet about it lately." Julia gently pointed out.

Soichuru crossed his arms. "Ah, I see…you want me to let go of Koharu?"

"Not instantly. Timing is very important. Besides, in my experience Kyoya Ootori is a clever man…Are you sure Koharu's on your side entirely? Your most formidable opponent is going to be her son-in-law. How can you sleep properly with such a threat?" Julia looked intently at Soichuru's eyes and smiled.

Soichuru understood and acknowledge her sentiments. "You're right about that, but why should I accept your proposition, Julia-san?"

"Because I understand you and I can offer you much more than the Ootori Group. Unlike Koharu, I'm younger. It would be easy to charm my way around the place. I can even get you the Hitachiin or Suoh empire if you want."

"What a bold thing to say…You're very confident."

"I know my skills, Fujiwasa-san. It's up to you if you're willing to accept."

Soichuru felt like he just hit the jackpot. This was the side Julia Swenhaugen was hiding from day one. Julia had a few strict conditions, but the benefits outweighed it all. What she wanted was simple: an influential name, money, and exclusivity. In return, she would snake her way into all these companies and he would have full ownership. With a bit of control on his libido, he can have control over all these other companies. He had a younger, smarter, and more capable woman just waltz into the room. Julia did make sense. Koharu was too old to continue his bloodline. It seems smarter to replace her with someone better.

Soichuru leaned back and pulled Julia closer to him. "Then let's say…I stick with our agreement and theoretically you become the matriarch of the Fujiwasa Clan what happens next?"

Julia leaned close and whispered to his ear. "You'll be free to do as you please."

"Then we have a deal, Julia-san."

"Please, Fujiwasa-san. Julia is enough."

At this point, Julia replaced Koharu. It didn't take long to earn the man's trust. She was nothing more than a pretty face to him. A pretty face that wasn't capable to doing any harm. Building rapport was easy enough for her. There was nothing easier to manipulate than a greedy man who thinks with the other brain between his legs. The next phases of the plan should be easier.

* * *

"Thank you for everything, Kyoya." Nekozawa waved goodbye with his Beelzenef doll in the other hand.

Kyoya just finished his much-awaited meeting with Nekozawa. He felt guilty for suspecting him of just having a ploy to be there, but even if the man was immersed with the dark arts, he wasn't a dark character so to speak. In fact, if there was anyone with pure intentions it would be Nekozawa. It was a risk, but the Nekozawa family was known for protecting their own. Julia needed every ally she could find.

"The world is much smaller than we expected, right Kyo-chan?"

Kyoya nodded.

"Who knew Nekozawa's aunt was Ju-chan's grandmother?" Honey smiled. He was always optimistic. "Are they going to meet soon?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Honey-senpai." Kyoya placed his hands inside his pocket. He was relieved that he didn't have to do any special treatment just to keep Nekozawa quiet. The man understood instantly that they had to lay low for now.

Honey stopped walking as he watched Kyoya mindlessly walk ahead. Something was bothering him. Honey could tell that much.

"Kyo-chan?"

Kyoya turned around and looked at his upperclassman. Honey was being strangely chatty today.

"Are you okay?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses before speaking. "Yes, I'm fine."

This was a defense mechanism of his. The glasses served as a barrier from hiding the truth. Somehow Honey was the only one who asked these questions. It doesn't really bother him, but it was an indication that his mask slipped even just for a short while.

"It's because of the rumors isn't it?" Honey was too intuitive for Kyoya's liking at times. It was true. Julia was always seen with his father lately. Honey rarely meddled with Kyoya's affairs, but when he did it was out of concern.

"I don't think it's true, Kyo-chan." He reassured. "Ju-chan's not that kind of person."

"I know she isn't." Kyoya stood there. He knew it wasn't true, but it made him scared.

"But it still hurts, doesn't it?" Honey stood beside Kyoya. "When all of this is over, you should talk to her and clear things up, alright?"

At this point, he did realize he was jealous and he wasn't going to admit to Honey that he was scared. What he didn't think was Julia would even go to Soichuru. He could do unspeakable things to her if he wanted. It would be too complicated for them if something happened since he couldn't do anything without ruining her cover. If Koharu knew about this, she would surely hurt Julia. He was forced to watch her play around Soichuru with nothing to defend her, but her wits.

Honey sighed. "Should we visit Haruhi? "

Kyoya nodded. "Let's get some sweets before we go there. She always like the French pastries best."

"Ah, by the way Kyo-chan…is Megumi's dad alright?" Honey knew the man being transferred to one of their hospitals in Tokyo, so he could make it to the wedding. He heard it was Kyoya's pre-wedding present for his bride.

"Yes, he's doing well."

"I'm glad you convinced his doctors to let him stay here." Honey praised him lightly. "It's really thoughtful of you."

"It took a lot of work, but it's best for everyone if he was here." Kyoya pulled a few strings with the board of medicine just to let them discharge Kazuyoshi Miyura. Koharu was adamant with keeping him in Kyoto, but all it took was a little push and funding on certain projects to bring Megumi's father under their care.

* * *

Tachibana, Ajima, and Hotta stood right outside the door of Koharu's apartment. Kyoya has given them strict orders to keep a close eye on Megumi. The entire building was crawling with members of the private police. If anything happens to her, they were ready to act accordingly.

However, Megumi did not expect to see Soichuru Fujiwasa comfortably lounging in her mother's apartment. She was supposed to look for any evidence that Kyoya and Haruhi could use in court, but it looks like her plan was soiled. This wasn't the first time she met him, but the man gave her the chills.

"Ah, good evening Megumi. I wasn't expecting you. Your mother should join us soon." Soichuru greeted. "I heard you needed some advice."

"Where did you hear that?" Megumi asked. She kept her hand inside her pocket. Her hand was ready to press the emergency button just in case he did anything funny.

"She told me you weren't playing by our rules." Soichuru grinned.

Megumi rolled her eyes. "I want to make a few things clear, I don't always follow rules. I make them and then when necessary, I break it." Megumi glared.

"You need to be careful." Soichuru warned. He got her cornered and held her wrist tightly. "You don't want me to get all mad now…especially now that you're wearing something cute, I might not be able to stop myself. You'll be just another rape story. A statistic. I don't even care if you're pregnant with the Ootori's child."

Soichuru cupped Megumi's face and she slapped his hand away. "Careful now, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Outside this door are three well-trained bodyguards. All the floors and exits are swarmed with members of the Ootori Private Police."

Soichuru froze. He knew a losing fight when he saw one. He raised his hands and backed away slowly. "I'm not going to do anything to you, don't worry."

"Since I'm short on time, I'll just get to the point…I'm not here because my mother wants. I'm here because I have my own agenda. If you think just for a second that I'm doing this to help you, you need to rethink your plan." Megumi threatened. This was for what they did to Hikaru.

"You're really a feisty one. Just like your mother."

"Oh, I suggest you stop drinking that tea." Megumi smiled back. "You know the unspeakable things that happen to those who drink tea specially prepared by okaasan... If there's anyone in this room that knows Koharu Miyura well, it's me. I know how greedy my mother is with power. Do you really think she's willing to share the glory with you? Or has she been using you like what she did to me?"

Megumi looked at her watch and bowed respectfully to Soichuru. "Looks like I'll have to take my leave. Please tell my mother I passed by."

Soichuru spat out the tea the moment the woman left the room. He thought about what Julia said and now even Megumi was saying the same thing. Could Koharu be playing him for a fool? He took his coat and threw the tea set on the wall. Watching the china break into pieces. No one fools Soichuru Fujiwasa and gets away with it.

Julia was right. Now that he opened his eyes and realized that Koharu can easily take him out of the picture. Julia said that she felt like Koharu had her own agenda. She wasn't content with being the matriarch of the Fujiwasa Clan. She craved for power. Now that he saw how his greatest weapon would be his demise, he needed to change his alliance permanently.

* * *

Yoshio waited for his bodyguards to open the door of the car. The number of stares and whispers were enough confirmation that the illusion they were projecting was perfect. He walked towards the boardroom. This spectacle was enough to cause rumors. Yoshio walked into the board room Yoshio waited for the other members to settle down. He looked glanced quickly at the other members of the board. This was the quarterly meeting of the Miyura Corporation. Megumi waited until everyone was settled and gestured for the employees to start their report.

The man cleared his throat. "Good morning, everyone. We'll start first with the reports on the textile business and we'll move on to the other issues presented by the various departments."

As Yoshio listened to his sons speak, he took a few notes. Essential information and key words needed to solve the problems they faced. He looked at his copy of the presentation. The usual reports went on as usual. All his sons were present and gave some valuable input. The three of them coming up with various propositions for the board to discuss.

"Kyoya-kun, I'm afraid you should leave this issue to the old timers. This doesn't seem like a promising option right now." Soichuru commented.

"Forgive me, but society has changed. The world as we knew it is changing right before our eyes. If we fail to adapt, we'll be left behind." Kyoya pushed. "Miyura-san's fabrics should be patented and sold not just to designers."

"But if you keep moving forward, you'll forget the grass roots…the very foundation of the Miyura family." The man almost rolled his eyes. He admired Kyoya's spirit, but he wasn't getting this organization restructured. "So at this point the best case would be to do nothing, don't you agree gentlemen? If a man is unable to control his own woman, how much so a company of this magnitude."

There were murmurs of agreement. The rumors about Megumi and Kyoya was still a hot topic. Though even if these were just 'rumors' it would hurt anyone's pride to be looked upon with such disdain.

Megumi cleared her throat. Brushing off the comment quickly as it came. "Shall we leave this kind of gossip outside the board room?"

The arrogant man who commented snidely looked at Julia. "You there. What do you think my dear? You seem like a smart girl. A penny for your thoughts?"

"It would be smart to do nothing, but history wasn't made by those who sat by passively." Julia politely rebuked. She left her message sweet, yet it had a certain sting to it.

"You are indeed a rose, my dear. Is that why you're so fond of her Yoshio?" Shizue commented. She added fuel to the fire the Mizushima heir was creating. "I never took you for the type to surround yourself with such company."

"Please, Julia-san is here as my assistant. It's been quite difficult to handle things on my own." Yoshio defended.

Though Yoshio had to agree to Shizue Suoh's comment. Julia was indeed a rose. Beautiful on the outside, but if you cling to her there are a few thrones ready to prick. She never went against the wind and was flexible and ready to adapt to any situation. Julia stood there innocently and graciously accepted the compliment. She watched the board members observing how they play the game.

It was Julia's idea to be Soichuru Fujiwasa's 'spy'. She needed to see these people in action. They let the rumors grow to his advantage. Yoshio made sure people saw Julia as someone who kept him company. He took her to discreet dinners and bought her presents. He even 'provided' her an apartment at one of the premium buildings of the Suoh family.

Initially, Yoshio and Noriko were worried for her sake. It was going to be a tough road, but she was right. They had to use all resources they had. They had the advantage of having a rough marital relationship that was well-known, and Julia needed a bit of exposure. She knew how to create an illusion. There really was talent with how she creates a new reality and people take in the whole picture without question.

As the meeting ended, Julia left. Trailing shortly behind Yoshio. Of course, the representative of the Mizushima family was here. Koharu walked beside her and her smile grew.

"My, my, Julia-san. You are a rose, indeed." Koharu smiled. "Since you couldn't get the son you moved to the father? How clever."

Julia ignored the comment. "Good morning, Miyura-san. You're looking more radiant than usual."

"Please, stop faking the pleasantries. We both know what kind of slut you really are. How shameful it is to see you walk on the same halls as we do." Koharu raised a brow.

"I only learned from the best, Koharu-sama. The standard you set was much higher than I expected, but I'll be sure to live up to your expectations."

Julia has always wanted to say that. She felt the sting on her cheek. Koharu's hand was built for slapping people. It was painful, but worth it.

"Quiet. I will not have someone like you tell lies in front of my face." Koharu was furious.

Julia felt a small cut on her cheek. Probably from one of the rings Koharu was wearing. "I'd like to say the same to you. Lies come so easy to you. But decency and concern…those must be so difficult for you."

Koharu was about to slap Julia again until she felt someone hold her wrist tightly. She regained composure immediately. "Ootori-san, you should remind this girl of her position in society. She is speaking to me."

"The more you remind people of your position, the more I question if you truly hold that power you claim to have." Yoshio's reply was cold and callous. "I would appreciate if you treat Julia-san with a bit more respect, Miyura-san. You'll be seeing her more often."

"I am the representative of the Miyura and Mizushima family. I will not be in the same room with a harlot like her." Koharu argued.

"If you truly represent the family, we wouldn't need so much reminding, Miyura-san. Now, we wouldn't want any more conflicts. Our families are about to be joined. I hope we can all have a certain level of tolerance for each other." Yoshio replied calmly.

"So it's true?" Koharu laughed. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Noriko told me everything. How could you take this woman in even if your wife is right there?"

Yoshio stared at Koharu. People sometimes forget that silence was just as powerful as words. When used properly it was just as effective. He smiled at her politely as she realized her error.

"Good day, Miyura-san." Yoshio dismissed her presence. He turned around and left the woman. It was difficult to keep a straight face at that time. This woman had the audacity to call herself the representative of the Mizushima family when she was just about to slap the heir of the family she represents. "Come, Julia-san."

Koharu stood there. Humiliated by what just happened. She watched the Ootori family walk away. Her pride has been scarred permanently. She looked behind her and saw Soichuru watching. The man sighed as he walked past her.

"How come you haven't been answering any of my calls?" Koharu whispered. It wasn't in their plans for Haruhi Suoh to move things this fast. "That lawyer just managed to set Haruka free and she's on her way to Megumi now. They're settling the case. If we don't move fast, we might get caught."

"I know." Soichuru replied. "But it won't be long until the Mizushima Corporation is mine."

"Yours?" Koharu laughed. "It's ours, dear."

"All those resources are mine…I think you need some reminding regarding our situation, Eri-san." Soichuru's voice was low and dangerous. "I took you out of the streets. You should be grateful enough for that."

"What's gotten into you?" Koharu couldn't believe what she was hearing. She clenched her fists tightly. "Our plan was perfect."

"I thought it was too, but I found something better." Soichuru smiled. Julia was right. "You wanted the Mizushima Corporation to yourself."

"W-what…what are you saying?" Koharu looked at him with disbelief. "I have been loyal to you all this time."

"And you can easily get rid of me." Soichuru glared at her. "Like you did with the rest of them."

"I-I'll never do that." Koharu broke. "What makes you think I'll betray you?"

"Because you crave for power, Eri. You always have. You were always so jealous of Koharu." Soichuru laughed. "She helped you the whole time and you threw her away. Maybe you'll do the same to me as well."

"I've just convinced Megumi to reconsider. She's willing to be the next heir. All we need to do is get rid of Haruka and Kazuyoshi and it will all be hers." Koharu said. Almost desperately.

"Yet her loyalty lies doesn't even lie with you."

Koharu stood there at a complete loss. She was powerless now that Soichuru is going to remove all his support. The man shook his head as he walked away. Briefly looking back at her wondering how he was blinded by a lost investment

* * *

Eri Handa put back her clothes on and left the hotel room. She took the professional fee which was left on the bedside table. She sighed as she picked up her clothes. The man who paid for her services slept like a log. Her life was dramatic enough to be in the movies. She was an orphan with a twin sister and they were separated once they got into the system. She was adopted by abusive parents and she ran away when she was a teenager. To make things worse, she even had a child of her own before she even finished high school. Now that she has two mouths to feed, she works as a waitress during the day and she was a hostess by night. She recently moved to Kyoto since there wasn't much opportunity back in Okinawa. She hoped and prayed for a miracle. Any miracle that would make her life easier.

She went to the park and watched all the rich men and women enter the luxury shops in the area.

"They're so lucky." Eri said to herself. She wished she could be just like them.

Eri's thoughts wandered. She imagined herself being called Madam by her servants. Going on brunches and shopping to her heart's content. Not worrying about rent or what she had to do to have a decent meal for the next few days.

"Eri?"

The woman looked up. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was trembling out of excitement. Her heart was beating so fast she felt like she couldn't even breathe.

"Koharu?"

Koharu couldn't hold back her tears. She hugged her sister tightly like her life depended on it. "Eri, it's really you. I never thought I'd see you again."

Eri looked at her sister. She looked exactly like the men and women entering those department stores. "You've always been the luckier one." Eri pat her sister's head.

"But you've always been the stronger one." Koharu hugged her sister again. She didn't think it was possible to be reunited after fifteen years. "I tried to find you, but no matter how hard I looked I never saw you. When I met your adoptive family, they told me you left years ago. I have so many questions I don't even know where to begin."

Eri was about to say something, but a man wearing a suit stood right beside them.

"Miyura-sama, the car is ready." The man bowed deeply.

Eri froze. "Miyura-sama? Are you some kind of heiress or is this a prank?"

"Cancel all my plans for the day. I have more important things to do." Koharu took her sister's hand. "Have you eaten already?"

Eri shook her head.

"Perfect. I know just the place for us."

The longer Eri spent with her sister, the more conflicted she felt. She was glad that Koharu was doing fine, but she was jealous. It wasn't fair. Why did Koharu get such a life? Why was it always Koharu? She wanted to be happy for her sister, but she just couldn't. It didn't take long until reality caught up with them. She had to go to her shift at the bar and Koharu had an event to go to. As she watched her sister get picked up in a luxurious car, she went back to her reality. It was the most painful insult she had her entire life.

"You look like you need a drink."

"Get lost. I'm not in the mood to talk." Eri replied sharply.

"Are you sure? You look like you really need it and I'm feeling a bit generous." The man insisted.

"Fine, but just one drink." Eri looked at the man suspiciously. "Can I at least get your name so I can thank you properly?"

"Soichuru Fujiwasa." The man bowed.

"Eri Handa." She replied barely looking at the man.

"Sorry if it seems like I'm prying, but how did you meet Koharu Miyura?"

"Ah, you know her?"

"Somehow. I know her husband. He owns one of the most promising companies in Kyoto and he's also part of the Mizushima family."

"The what?" Eri raised a brow. "Am I supposed to know these people?"

"Not exactly, but they're almost equal to royalty in terms of power in the business world."

The more Soichuru told her about Koharu's situation, she felt herself getting angrier. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"I thought you wanted to know more about her."

"I don't care what kind of fairy tale world my sister lives in, okay?"

Soichuru blinked a few times. "Sister?"

"Listen, I barely know you. Why should I answer your questions?"

"Because I can offer you the same life your sister has…even better." Soichuru took another sip from his drink. "Think about it well. I can help you get out of this hellhole." Soichuru left a business card on the table and paid for their drinks.

Eri went home that night to her son. She looked at her tiny apartment and how empty it was. She didn't know what kind of future that Fujiwasa man was talking about, but anything would be better than this.

* * *

Koharu Miyura went back to her apartment. After everything she did, Soichuru would toss her away just like that? She clenched her fists until her hands bled. She killed her own son and sister just for him. She threw the vase on the walls and tossed the glass table until she had to catch her breath.

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Why was Soichuru accusing her of wanting the Mizushima power for herself? She thought about any instance where she could have upset him or defied him. Then it hit her. Soichuru must have wanted the Mizushima power all to himself. She was just a pawn in his game. Now that her part was almost over, it was time to discard her. Just like everyone else they've gotten rid of.

Maybe they were all plotting against her. Memories of her son came flooding back. She couldn't have any loose ends. She was reminded again of the sacrifice she made. All she wanted was a better life for her and her son. But Soichuru didn't allow any loose ends. Why was it always her sister who was lucky? That even at the end of the day it was Koharu's daughter who was living the life she wanted for her son?

"Okaasan?"

Eri looked at where the voice came from. She turned around and saw her son holding his favorite bear.

"Okaasan, have you eaten?"

"What are you doing here?" Koharu was shaking. That was always the question he asked the moment she got home. It was also the last thing she heard him say.

"I'm always here." The little boy's innocent eyes saw through her. "I won't leave you."

"You're dead!" Koharu screamed. She found herself kneeling on the floor facing her son. "I…I killed you."

"It's alright, we forgive you, Eri." The true Koharu stood there. She was an exact copy of Megumi. Eri was reminded of her choices every single day she looked at Megumi.

"Shut up Koharu! I know what you think of me." Eri looked at her sister. It was the same eyes of pity she always had. "You think I'm a monster."

"No, Eri. I would never do that." Koharu stood there emotionlessly. "I only wanted to help you"

"You're both dead!" Eri covered her ears.

Eri threw one of the glass ornaments at the mirror. She looked at the shattered pieces of glass on the floor. She picked up one of the shards as the voice of her son haunted her. She gripped the glass tightly until she saw blood trickle down her arm.

She laughed as tears came out from her eyes. Something inside Koharu, No…Eri has snapped.

"They're all going to die. If I can't have the Mizushima power, no one can."

* * *

Tamaki came to realize that remorse was felt the most once people resumed their daily activities. It wasn't during the funeral when they were surrounded by friends and loved ones. It was trying to get back to normal and knowing that the norms have changed forever. With all the preparations for Ranka's funeral, the Suoh household was in a bit of chaos. They were all grieving, but it hit Haruhi the most. She was facing such a huge loss in her life, but she didn't even have much time to grieve. She started working as soon as possible. He could feel that Haruhi felt so depressed and he just sat there beside her. He had no comforting words to say, but he just hugged his wife. She buried her head in his chest. Accepting the comfort, she was given.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tamaki stroked the top of her head.

"Yes."

"Are you ready?"

He felt Haruhi nod her head. "I'm always here for you, Haruhi. I'll be there to support you."

Haruhi looked up and smiled. Tamaki wiped away a few tears using his thumb and he kissed her forehead. "He's proud of you. They're both really proud with how well your fighting. There's no one else stronger than you right now."

Shizue opened the door and took a peak. Tamaki looked at them and smiled. Right behind his grandmother were his parents. They didn't want to overstep their boundaries, but they were worried for Haruhi.

Ann Sophie started mouthing what she wanted to say. 'Is she fine?'

Tamaki nodded.

Yuzuru nodded and the three left. They all had a soft spot for Haruhi. It was because of this woman they became a family again. Even Shizue accepted the woman as her own daughter.

"We're going to be there, okay Haruhi?" Tamaki reassured.

Haruhi took a deep breath. "I know. I have to stay strong too. I know I can do this."

Tamaki's smile softened. He rubbed Haruhi's back. "Shall we send Ranka off?"

"Yes. It's been a long time since my parents were together." Haruhi smiled and she wiped her tears.

The Suoh Family watched the okama lying on his bed. He looked so peaceful like he was in just some kind of deep sleep. They watched the Shinto priest put on a traditional kimono on Ranka. The whole ceremony was peaceful and dignified. Everyone sat on the floor watching the ceremony. He placed the "Otousan" shirt Haruhi gave to Ranka back in high school in the man's arms.

The man bowed then looked at the family of the deceased. "Please, wipe his face for one last time as you you bid farewell."

Yuzuru looked at Haruhi and gestured for her to be the first one. As Haruhi knelt beside her father, the priest gave her the damp cloth. She wiped Ranka's face and she could hear him nagging already saying that she should at least add some moisturizer to the cloth or to always wipe his face upwards to avoid sagging.

"Otousan…" Haruhi started crying. She held her father's hand for one last time. "Say 'Hi' to okaasan for me…please. I hope you two can catch up soon. Tell her everything about our family, okay?"

Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes. Uno and Chiyo looked at their grandfather. Chiyo went beside Haruhi.

"Ojiisan always wakes up when I hug him." Chiyo took her brother's hand as they hugged Ranka. Hoping he would wake up.

Haruhi hugged her children. "Ojiisan will wake up soon, okay? You need to let him rest. He's tired."

Everyone Ranka knew watched his pink casket. His fellow okama's cried and wailed. The crowd was odd as is. One side was filled with 'commoners', okamas, performers, and friends Ranka made from the bars he frequently went to. The other side was filled with extremely prominent families that were there to show their support for the Suoh family. It was a reunion of sorts. It's been a long time since all the living members of the Mizushima family were in one room.

Julia and Mei held Misuzu's hand tightly. Their father was bent over the casket. Mei didn't care how her eye makeup was running.

"You promised me your funeral would be happy!" Misuzu sobbed. "Who's going to watch the Beyoncé concert with me next month? We worked hard to get those VIP tickets."

"Who's going to go karaoke with me when I feel down?" Misuzu bit his lip.

At some point, Julia couldn't hold her tears back as he pat Misuzu's back. It hurt to lose a friend, but it opened back memories she's kept inside. They tried to help Misuzu up and brought him to the side, so he can sit.

She watched Haruhi staring into space. Luckily Haruhi caught her gaze. Haruhi's eyes were so red and swollen she had to wear glasses that day. Haruhi walked to the side and as she hugged Julia.

"We'll get through this." Julia whispered. "It gets easier…I promise."

Haruhi started crying. She was crying not just for herself now, but now that she lost her father she truly felt the pain of losing someone. She was too young to remember most of her mother's funeral, but to be aware of everything was worse.

"That means a lot coming from you." Haruhi's breath was shaky. At some point, she tried to imagine herself in Julia's shoes. The loss she felt must have been devastating.

Tamaki went beside them and looked at the people pay their respects. Even the Ootori family had a complete attendance. Kyoya pushed Kazuyoshi's wheelchair as they paid their respects and said their apologies to a man that accidentally got caught up in their family's problems. Haruka was there too. She briefly looked at Julia and nodded.

"H-haruhi chichi…" Kaoru's lips quivered as he spoke. Chizuru wiped a few tears as she said farewell.

Hikaru was too stunned for words. After paying his respects, all he could do was hug Haruhi. Honey held Reiko's hand as he looked at the okama. He silently prayed that Ranka could have all the expensive deserts he wanted with Kyoko.

Mori and Hinako placed their hands together. "Thank you for everything, Ranka-san."

When the priest noticed that everyone was done, he cleared his throat. "Everyone, please send her off with a prayer."

All the guests placed their hands together and bowed their heads.

The priest bowed and stood by the casket. "Please allow me to close the 'window'." When he saw Haruhi's nod, he closed Ranka's casket.

The guests paid their respects again to Haruhi and the Suoh family. Yuzuru and Shizue took charge of saying goodbye to the guests. They wanted to ease the stress on Haruhi. They bid goodbye until only close friends were left in the room. Only the members of the Kasanoda Clan, families of the Host Club, Chizuru, Hinako, and Benibara were there.

Haruka stood discreetly beside Julia. "I know how much you loved my brother and I know that you are devastated by everything that happens." She paused as she watched the guests leave one by one. "The grief you feel is something everyone in this organization has felt for a long time. I have seen my grandfather, father, and brother fall because they all failed at one thing. They couldn't separate personal indulgences from their duty."

Julia looked at Haruka. Only then did she understand the gravity of her position. Suddenly it felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

"However, you need to put all your grief aside. I'm sure that you're aware of him being a casualty because of our enemies." Haruka's words were heavy. Even she had difficulty passing all this responsibility to Julia "So today, as we mourn for Fujioka-san, we remember the death of your grandfather, father, mother, and sister…but you need to mourn for one more person: Julia Swenhaugen for she has now been replaced by another person, Julia Mizushima. These two Julia's will frequently be in conflict with each other, but the fact remains that your position as chairman must always take priority. The Mizushima name always wins."

Julia nodded and watched her aunt walk towards Haruhi's family. The Suoh family was more than surprised when they saw Haruka Mizushima bowing so low. Everyone almost froze.

"Haruka, please…" Shizue instantly asked the woman to stand. "This is not your doing."

"He was a victim too." Haruka looked at Haruhi. "I offer my most sincere condolences and apologies."

"You are not at fault, Mizushima-sama." Haruhi assured.

The young woman was shocked when she saw Haruka bow low. Shizue knew the meaning behind the low bows from the Mizushima family. It was almost them saying 'our family owes a lot to yours'.

What she never expected was to see the next head of the Misuzhima family bowing down to her waist. Shizue bowed back. She knew that Mizushima-sama identified herself, because these were the very allies Sadanobu Mizushima spoke of years ago.

* * *

Kyoya Ootori paced around the room. He hasn't done anything yet, but the fear and guilt his prey felt was enough torture.

"I swear it wasn't me Ootori-sama. The others…I know they're with Koharu."

"Is that so?" Kyoya played along. "You see I told everyone that the Mizushima heir was alive. I said to Shizue Suoh she was a 26-year-old woman working in Kyoto, I told the Minamoto Clan that he was a 21-year-old college student, I hinted to Fujiwasa that she was a 24-year-old working in a maid café at Akihabara, but I told no one else but you that the heir was a 25-year-old music teacher...So I wonder how that news got to Koharu?"

"I just did what I had to do." He stood his ground.

"I just want clear something. When your men killed all of those innocent people, were you there to personally give the order?"

"Yes, those people who claim that the Mizushima heir is there for us are fools. This heir doesn't even exist." He stayed defiant. He wasn't going to let a mere child scare him any longer. "And I would do so over again. They had no idea we were all being played. They went so far as to buy my loyalty."

Kyoya raised his brows. "What an interesting thought. They had no idea you were already bought."

"W-what did you say?"

"Ah, it seems like Suzuki-san needs to see an audiologist." Kyoya gestured for Hotta to stand beside him. "Hotta, be sure to give him a brochure for our medical centers. It appears he has a hearing problem."

"You think I'll stand here just to be mocked by you? You're just a power-hungry man who'll never be next in line for the Ootori Group."

"Ah, you had to go that low for such an insult." Kyoya smiled. It was a dark smile of his that made people rethink their actions. "Unfortunately, you'll have to stand there and take it from me, unless you want it from my other companions waiting outside." Kyoya let his silence speak for itself. He watched the man sit down slowly. Remembering his place.

"Good, now that you've calmed down it's best we discuss more important issues." Kyoya crossed his arms. "I intend to serve as a board member of the Mizushima Corporation and seeing as how you're known for getting certain members into compromising situations…I'm just not as comfortable with you in the area."

His eyes widened. "Y-you can't do this. Miyura-sama will hear about this…My other allies in the company will kick you out-"

"Ah yes, Koharu-sama…you're a fool to think she's your friend." Ajima and Hotta forced the man to his seat as Kyoya walked towards him slowly.

"Koharu Miyura will hear about this! The board will know what you've done to me and-"

"No, they won't." Kyoya interrupted. He stood there hovering over the man.

"Now, Suzuki-san, do you have a passport?" he flashed a charming smile. "There's a flight leaving for Siberia in two hours, from there a friend of mine will drive you to your new residence. He said the place was quite stunning...I've never seen it myself, but I've heard the place to be beautiful in an odd, brutally freezing winter kind of way."

* * *

It took everyone by surprise that Kyoya found a seat on the Mizushima board. He saw a couple of new faces amongst them. He never thought he would have the privilege to be part of the same board as Benibara or Nekozawa. Even Honey and Mori were there to represent their families as well. The sudden shift in board members was due to a ripple Koharu started. The woman sold all stocks under the Miyura family. It caused a few others to drop their positions.

The tilt in power was happening and Kyoya can see how Soichuru Fujiwasa cannot believe what he was seeing. Haruka welcomed the new members. She was still officially, at least on paper, the chairwoman. Unfortunately, not all members were as welcoming. Soichuru indirectly threatened the new members about how fragile their position was. Especially targeting a certain third son several times. As the meeting was adjourned, the two men found themselves alone in the room.

Kyoya's smile was as amiable as ever. He placed his hand on the wall, effectively blocking Soichuru's way out of the room. "I don't like threats, Fujiwasa-san."

Soichuru looked around the empty room as if looking for another target. "What are you talking about, Kyoya-kun? Who threatened you?"

"I understand how this situation works. I am not a member of the Mizushima family."

"Sadanobu and Ryusei Mizushima were honorable men." Soichuru commented. "May their souls rest in peace."

"But I'm not." Kyoya informed. "If I hear another word from you, we'll see who plays this game better."

"I feel like I'm looking into the past." Soichuru's laugh was almost dark, yet sentimental. "You remind me of myself…that's the same look and drive I get when I see someone with something I want."

"Tell me, does Julia know that those pretty hands of yours are blood stained?" Soichuru smirked. He knew Kyoya's weakness and he'll use it to his advantage. "We may not handle things the same way. I know you prefer a more indirect method in convincing others."

"Don't give yourself too much credit, Fujiwasa-san."

"You are just a boy. She knew that I was the real deal. Why else did she come to my side?" Soichuru placed his hand on Kyoya's shoulder. "Besides, shall I tell her or your Suoh friend how your snooping around got that okama killed?" Soichuru warned.

"Then your days are numbered." Kyoya smirked. "I've been speaking with the Mizushima heir."

"That's almost a myth." Soichuru snorted. "Even that lawyer friend of yours lost all proof that this person really existed."

"Not exactly. I started that fire. The heir you seek is working in a maid café in Akihabara." Kyoya went on. "I was surprised myself, but she seemed ready to get rid of you. She even asked me to bring a message to you."

"The lies you tell yourself." Soichuru shook his head slowly.

"I saw the man you sent to kill my father." Kyoya tried to recall. "It was somewhere along those lines. She even described the man to me."

Kyoya showed a photo of the murder from Ryusei Mizushima's apartment. Even photos of the said killer. He wasn't just going to show Soichuru that he played the same games. He was going to prove the man that he was the best player out there.

"I'm sure the man is willing to sell you out to protect his family."

* * *

Noriko couldn't bring herself to face her son directly. When she saw the reports from her bodyguards, it was like her son became a different person. She couldn't believe what she just read in the tabloids, but to find out that her son created such a rumor as Haruka Mizushima's case was dismissed and how he magically found a position in the Mizushima board in that span of time. How could her dear son do such a thing? Her sweet Kyoya? She wasn't sure how she could stomach this news. But she could never bring herself to hate her own children.

She noticed that Megumi was still not used to the awkwardness that came with meal with the Ootori, but knowing that her grandmother was here was a consolation. The tension in the air was insufferable it was almost suffocating her.

"Megumi, are you alright?" Fuyumi placed the back of her hand on Megumi's forehead. Making sure she wasn't having a fever.

"Yes, the air just feels a bit heavier than usual." Megumi snapped back to reality.

They all silently ate together. Megumi looked at her grandmother and was just glad that she was fine. Leaving her all alone in Kyoto was the last thing she wanted.

"Kyoya, I expect the press to be over this issue soon." Yoshio broke the silence. "It's shameful enough that Haruka-san has to read the scandal herself."

"Enough scolding, Yoshio." Haruka placed her chopsticks down. "I'd call that a blessing in disguise. If that issue didn't magically pop out, surely the news about the Mizushima Corporation might have been all over the place. Kyoya's apologized in advance for creating such a scandal. He got the Hitachiin's permission with it anyways."

"Is it true?"

"Yes, otousama." Megumi replied on Kyoya's behalf. "I was surprised about the rumors myself, but it will die down soon."

"How's your mother, Megumi?" Noriko asked. For the first time, she found herself genuinely concerned with Koharu's well-being.

"Okaasama hasn't been feeling well. She apologizes for her absence."

"Well, just tell us when she's not getting any better. We don't run hospitals just to see our in-laws get sick."

"Thank you, okaasama." Megumi smiled weakly. She visited her mother the other day and something was just not right. Megumi shook her head briefly. That woman wasn't her mother. Her aunt was acting strange. Like something was just off. Her mother looked like she hasn't slept in days. Like there was this strange anger in her eyes.

"Megumi?"

Megumi was so deep into her thoughts she could barely hear Kyoya. Although this woman did unspeakable things to her family, she was still family nonetheless.

"Megumi?" Kyoya held her hand to get her attention.

"Ah, yes? Sorry." Megumi smiled sheepishly. "Were you saying something?"

"I was asking if you wanted more shaved ice."

Megumi noticed that all eyes were on her. She smiled nervously and bowed lightly to apologize for her inattentiveness. "No, thank you. I'm quite full already."

She went back to her regular self, but still something wasn't right. Eri and Soichuru were being too quiet. She had to tell Kyoya her hunch. There was something else happening. She couldn't pin point the problem, but she was certain that aunt had one final trick up her sleeve.

* * *

AWWW YESSSS.

This chapter was heavy, bitter sweet, and just full of intrigue. How are the feels?

Then btw, I want to make the next chapter a bit lighter or should I go darker? Any suggestions? Was there any scene or relationship between the characters that you want me to spend a bit more time with? I was also thinking of writing some extras not entirely related to the plot, but yeah. I'm not sure.

I didn't expect I was going towards this direction for Julia and Kyoya. I kinda miss their fluff and bickering at each other already. I just want them to be together and happy.

I was thinking of having a bit of screen time for Lisbeth Mizushima, but I'm not sure how to go about this.

Anyways, thank you so much especially for those who have been reading for more than a year! Thank you to all the new followers, favorites, and reviews! I would appreciate if the other silent readers voiced out their thoughts. Then if you have other friends that love Ouran or fanfic in general spread the word. The biggest gift you can give me are more people reading this story. I'm almost done with it btw so we're coming to a close soon, my friends.


	34. Omake 1

A/N: Hello!

The following are just a series of short independent stories. Just bits of details I wanted to write, but had nowhere to put basically. These aren't written in any specific order. The timelines here are a bit jumbled. I'll just make a note at the end to clear things a bit more.

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs, characters, or tankas. Just my OCs

* * *

The Karaoke

* * *

Ranka blinked once, then twice. He wasn't sure with how he could handle this situation. He took off his scarf and coat and set it on the couch. His movements were silent and nimble. Making sure he went inside unnoticed. He sat beside Misuzu as he stared at the spectacle in the karaoke room. It was too early to start the year as such.

He heard the story from Misuzu over the phone. It was a brief introduction, but basically the two were dumped. Left hanging without any closure whatsoever.

"How bad did you find these two?"

Misuzu shook his head and buried his face in his hands. "They were already like this. The owner called me begging me to bring them home. He stopped though the moment Hikaru swiped his credit card for another three hours."

Ranka found himself feeling a bit of sympathy for Hikaru and Julia. Those poor souls. Poor tormented souls. "There's nothing like two heartbroken people singing breakup songs, right?"

Misuzu wasn't sure if he would laugh, sigh, or scold the two for acting to irresponsible. The all too familiar piano sequence started to play. He found himself eating peanuts with Ranka as they watched the two.

Hikaru held his beer bottle. Mistaking it for the microphone. _"There were nights when the wind was so cold that my body froze in bed If I just listened to it right outside the window"_

Kaoru finally arrived with Chizuru to help with the mess the two okamas were facing. They found themselves sitting and watching Hikaru and Julia sing their hearts out.

 _"_ _And I banished every memory you and I have ever made!when you touch me like this…and you hold me like that…I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me."_ Julia sang slumped against the couch.

"They're not going to remember this for sure." Kaoru whispered to Chizuru.

"I hope so." Chizuru almost cringed. Hikaru was screaming all the lyrics. Every single word came straight from his heart.

 _"_ _Baby, baby if I kiss you like this and if you whisper like that It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me. If you want me like this and if you need me like that It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me. It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me. I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now. "_ Hikaru tried to sing in between his sobs.

 _"_ _But you were history with the slamming of the door and I made myself so strong again somehow and I never wasted any of my time on you since then"_ Julia sang. Her voice was weaker than usual.

Ranka and Misuzu looked at each other. Hikaru and Julia were heartbroken and wasted. It's so bad that according to the attendant, those two have been here since lunch. They've been blasting Celine Dion, Mariah Carey, and other breakup songs. Misuzu was questioning their music tastes since when he got there the two were singing Alone by Heart.

"Why are they singing western songs?" Kaoru raised his brow as he rubbed his brother's back. Trying to console him.

"No idea." Ranka replied.

"Something about them being more intense that Japanese breakup songs." Misuzu pouted.

Julia almost crawled to the karaoke machine to type her next song choice. Chizuru ran to her rescue.

"Ju-chan, what song do you want?"

"20312"

Chizuru wasn't sure if Julia was just mumbling random numbers, but being the good friend she was she inputted the number. Much to her surprise it was Someone like you by Adele. The night was far from over, but she had to respect her friend. A part of her just wanted them to snap out of it, but they were still human. They got hurt and needed to recover.

* * *

Hikaru watched the video of him being all heartbroken with Haruhi and Tamaki. Despite its self-deprecating nature on his part, it was one of his last moments with Ranka. Haruhi found herself laughing since towards the end, Ranka decided to join the heartbroken duo in their attempt to sing their sorrows away.

If there was one thing Ranka was good at, it was entertaining an audience.

"It's just like otousan to be like this." Haruhi smiled.

Tamaki sat beside Hikaru and whispered. "Thanks for doing this."

"It's nothing. I thought Haruhi should see it for herself." Hikaru pouted as he scratched the back of his head. He looked away from the Host King's puppy eyes of gratitude. "Besides, right now it's just a funny story."

"By the way, we saw how well received your new line of mobile games were." Tamaki pat Hikaru's back lightly. This was one of the weird times when Milord acted like an actual human being. "I heard there were plenty of sponsors for your mobile game."

"Renge helped a lot. She has quite a following. It's almost like a cult of otaku fans who treat her word as the law." Hikaru replied with an unusual hint of humility and modesty.

"Well, I think whatever game you created is doing fine." Tamaki pointed out. "Otousan and okaasan have been playing against each other since yesterday."

Hikaru snorted. "The chariman? Really?" It was albeit difficult to imagine Yuzuru Suoh and Anne-Sophie playing a moba game. "I guess that explains the tense atmosphere I saw when I got here."

Hikaru skimmed through the magazine on the coffee table as Haruhi continued to watch the full-length movie of his humiliation. He couldn't help but recall his grandmother talking to Tamaki's father. He never really bothered with the business talk. It bore him to death, but somehow, he had a feeling about something.

Yuzuru Suoh said something about how there was a chance the Mizushima heir was being overestimated by most. However, Kazuha Hitachiin's words were clear. She believed that people underestimated this person. Who was this ominous person anyways? He knew that the Mizushima Corporation was influential and wealthy, but it was a sinking ship. Without a strong recognized leader, it would die a natural death.

But it didn't matter…it wasn't as if he knew this mystery person anyways. Good luck to whoever got themselves in that mess.

* * *

The House

* * *

Upon moving into Kyoya's home, Megumi noticed that Kyoya Ootori was not as picture perfect as he projects. He had his own quirks just like any other person. All normal people have a certain strain of insanity and that's what makes each individual interesting in their own right.

"What's your father up to?" Megumi bent down and pet Noel. Kyoya was up unusually early on a Saturday morning. It was just 10:00 am and she could already hear a bit of commotion outside.

She walked cautiously to the patio and she saw plenty of boxes and an assembly guide. Was that the package Kyoya was waiting for all week? He cleared his schedule to do something like this?

Kyoya took a deep breath as he tried to lay things out in an orderly manner. This was the best impulsive buy he's ever done. Seriously, who would have thought that the omnipotent Kyoya Ootori bought a cat house?

"Kyoya-sama, we've finished assembling the bed." Hotta placed the oak cat bed on the floor.

"Very good. We'll move it in first before everything else." Kyoya inspected the luxurious cat bed. There was this sense of satisfaction as Noel instinctively went over the bed and started to get comfortable.

"On second thought, just leave it here first." Kyoya didn't want to disturb the feline. He went over to the other side of the room and started assembling the scratch posts and ropes.

"That's quite a setup you have here." Megumi carefully avoided all the loose parts scattered on the floor. She took the blue prints and saw it wasn't just a regular cat house. It was a multi-level pirate ship cat mansion.

"Yes, it's an investment I need to make." Kyoya lifted the base of the cat house.

Megumi nodded and rolled her eyes. Even Kyoya wasn't a stranger to being a cat parent. "I'm sure it is."

Kyoya pushed his glasses. "It really is." He glanced at Noel and sighed. "He treats my closet and restroom as his playground. I hope this setup should suffice for his adventurous self."

Megumi giggled. "That explains why some of your suits lack a button."

"I accidentally wore ripped jeans because of this cat." Kyoya said as he continued to ladder. "Kaoru thought I started reading about the current fashion trends."

Megumi never thought there would be this kind of side to Kyoya. Even if he pretends to be all annoyed with this inconvenience, deep down she can tell he just needed an excuse to buy that cat mansion. Unfortunately, Noel made it known a few days later that there's no better playground that Kyoya's closet and restroom.

* * *

The Movie

* * *

Tamaki held Haruhi's hand as they walked to the theater. He had some free time and Haruhi didn't have any class that day. Since they both started college, it was a bit harder for them to meet. Tamaki had his training for Suoh Enterprise after class and she has a lot to study for at the end of the day. It was a rare moment for them to have this much time to go out on a date. A regular commoner date just as Haruhi requested.

He squeezed Haruhi's hand and squirmed in delight. What did he do to deserve such a cute girlfriend? He watched Haruhi eat the rainbow-colored cotton candy they bought earlier. His daughter just so cute.

"Tamaki, do you want to watch this movie?" Haruhi pointed at the screen.

Tamaki checked his phone to see the reviews. He had to make sure they got the right movie. Haruhi deserved only the best movies.

"It got a low rating." Tamaki pouted. "How about this movie? The reviews are really good."

Haruhi raised a brow at Tamaki. "Are you sure? It's a thriller."

"Of course, my darling Haruhi." Tamaki twirled his girlfriend around. Surely, the adrenaline rush from this movie would be enough for his lovely daughter to cling to him for dear life. His inner mind theater pictured Haruhi with her large glassy eyes seeking for his protection and love. He heroically comforts Haruhi in the dark cinema and their bond as boyfriend and girlfriend is strengthened and taken to the next level.

"Don't worry, you can hide behind me if you get scared, okay?" He bent down and whispered to her ear.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Haruhi rejected bluntly.

Unfortunately, Tamaki was too lost in his fantasy world of Operation: Horror Movie Romance. "Shall I get two large buckets of popcorn?"

Haruhi nodded.

They walked hand in hand to the cinema. Within the first fifteen minutes, Tamaki was screaming hysterically. He threw his bucket of popcorn to the side and hid behind Haruhi. He wanted to leave but he was too scared to leave the movie house. He would be petrified if one of the haunted scenes showed up as they tried to leave. He had to endure the grueling two and a half hours of suspense.

When the movie was finished, Haruhi took his hand and smiled. "It really was a great movie. I didn't see that plot twist happen."

Tamaki was a lifeless shell that nodded.

It was exactly what the reviews said. It was the scariest movie they've ever seen. The poor man was scarred for life. That night, Haruhi had to accompany Tamaki home and he slept in his parent's room for the next two weeks.

* * *

The Dress

* * *

Back when everybody was still in the university, the Zuka Club girls and the Host Club weren't exactly friends. The nemesis aura started to dissipate because Haruhi made things clear to Benibara and the rest that she sincerely had feelings for Tamaki. Other than that, there wasn't much friendship between them. There was just the usual nods and brief acknowledgement as they crossed paths in the halls of Ouran University. That was about it.

However, there was one instance that changed everything. It started on a beautiful spring afternoon. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom. The roads were showered with pink and white petals.

Kaoru took out his camera from his messenger bag. He wanted to make sure he had all the details he needed. His mother wanted to create a different take on next year's spring collection. He thought about taking photos to help inspire his mother.

He walked through the bazaar near the school. There was just something remarkable about the contrast of the grey pavement and the pink petals. He bent down to get a better angle of it. Kaoru looked at the picture on the screen and smiled.

Today was a definitely a good day.

He looked at one of the stalls selling at handmade bag charms. He didn't notice the person beside him and he accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry."

The two simultaneously apologized to each other. Upon noticing who they were speaking to, they just gave each other a quick nod and polite smile as always.

The person he bumped into was Chizuru Maihara. He really thought she had a good sense of style. He took note of it every day. He even follows her on social media. He wanted to tell her that if he were a girl, he would want to have the same style as hers.

Today, Chizuru wore a grey off-shoulder knitted dress, black suede ankle length boots, and a crème Hermes backpack with a few orange accents as her main accessory. So, her theme today was more on the causal side. Kaoru gave a mental nod of approval.

He walked leisurely across the bazaar until he felt some kind of resistance.

"What the hell?" Kaoru turned around and saw some yarn tangled on the buckle of his bag.

He tried removing it off the buckle of his bag, but it was just too tangled. He started to pull the string as he made his way to its source. He pulled the string until he held a tiny ball of yarn in his hands. Curious where this might lead him. He noticed he was close to where he just came from and continued to follow the trail.

Kaoru traced the yarn on the ground and saw it was connected to someone's dress. He chocked on his own saliva when he realized that a part of Chizuru's undergarments was exposed. He looked around and noticed several people staring at her wardrobe malfunction.

Kaoru ran back and cleared his throat. There was no easy way to do this. "Chizuru-san…" He showed her the ball of yarn tangled on his bag and she realized the predicament she was in.

Chizuru gasped and turned around. Trying desperately to cover herself. Kaoru took off his jacket and offered it to her.

"I'm so sorry." Kaoru apologized. "I didn't notice that my bag got tangled on your dress."

Chizuru's face was so red from embarrassment. "It's a good thing you noticed before the damage got any higher."

Kaoru finally managed to untangle the mess stuck to his bag. There was nothing more awkward than this.

Within minutes, Chizuru's chauffer was ready to bring you home. "Thank you for lending me the jacket, Kaoru-san. I'll return it once I have it washed."

Chizuru bowed several times until she got inside her car. She just wanted to bury herself. There was nothing more embarrassing than getting that kind of a wardrobe malfunction with a son of a top designer.

As Kaoru watched the car leave, he walked back to the store that sold the charms. He felt guilty since he was partly responsible for today's malady. The least he could do was offer a gift of apology.

"Which one was the woman with the knit dress looking at?" he asked.

The girl took the flower keychain and handed it to Kaoru. "It was this one."

"How much is it?"

"7,000 yen."

Kaoru took his smallest bill in his wallet. "Can you have it wrapped as a present?" he asked as he handed her the payment.

"Of course, do you want a gift card too?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

Chizuru was unknowingly the jealous type. Kaoru learned that the hard way. It's a bit difficult to keep girls off a hot shot designer. She never doubted Kaoru's loyalty, but it was annoying to have too many girls surround him.

"Chizu…" Kaoru sighed as he watched Chizuru fix her hair and do her makeup. "I was thinking about something."

"What?" Chizuru replied coldly without even looking at him. The least he could do was reject the advances of those women or make it well-known to everyone that he was taken.

"Can you model a couple of dresses for me?" Kaoru leaned against the table top and blended Chizuru's eye makeup a bit more.

"You have plenty of models to do that for you." Chizuru rejected his offer and looked away.

"Yeah, but I made the collection with you in mind." Kaoru smiled sheepishly. "It would really mean a lot of I could have my inspiration wear it before anyone else."

He hugged Chizuru from behind and kissed the back of her neck playfully. "We can also do other things if you want."

"No."

Kaoru pouted. She was really mad this time. He hugged Chizuru tighter. "I'm sorry Chizu…It can't be helped that I work with women. Besides half of them were asking if you were single."

There it was. He finally said it. Plenty of girls had quite the crush on Chizuru. Why wouldn't they? She was very elegant and well-composed. Her demeanor was so light. She has a lot of followers on Instagram and is considered as a fashion blogger by some. What wasn't there to like?

He noticed a familiar charm on Chizuru's apartment keys. "Hey…was this the one?"

Chizuru pouted. "Yes."

"You kept it all this time?"

"Of course, it's a nice accessory."

Kaoru hugged Chizuru tightly. "That was the only time I was glad that I ruined a perfectly nice piece of clothing."

Chizuru smiled as she hugged Kaoru back. "Me too. Getting that dress ruined was worth it."

* * *

The Puddle

* * *

Megumi and Hikaru were walking by the French Quarters of Kyoto. With everything that's been happening, they didn't have much time for a decent meal. Kyoya asked for his patience on the matter. He had other pressing issues to attend. This was how Hikaru found himself babysitting Megumi. He wouldn't spend more than an hour with this person, but he had to help Kyoya somehow. Hikaru Hitachiin wasn't so cruel as to let Megumi waste the Shadow King's time while he had to handle all the press about the incident with their family.

"The air feels so wet." Hikaru exhaled forcefully.

"Obliviously, it just rained." Megumi replied. Hikaru really had a thing with pointing out the obvious at times.

They walked out of the French restaurant and walked towards the park. Kyoto was much nicer in terms of scenery when compared to Tokyo. Hikaru had to admit this. There was a certain charm that Kyoto had that was just seemingly absent back home.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Megumi muttered to herself. She turned around and she had this innocent smile on.

"Pat my head." She glared at Hikaru.

Hikaru was taken aback with the sudden request. "Why should I?" Hikaru raised a brow.

"Just pat it." Megumi demanded.

Hikaru hesitantly reached out to touch Megumi's hair. He cringed as he placed his hand on her hair. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Why are you making me touch your filthy scalp?"

"Can you try to look sweet while doing it?" Megumi blinked several times. "Faster."

Hikaru's eye twitched as he tried to 'look sweet'. As far as he knew, Megumi was the spawn of the devil. "Did you even wash your hair today? It feels so oily I could fry something on it."

"Just shut up, okay?" Megumi looked behind her quickly. She didn't stop her sweet plastic smile until the coast was clear. When her target was gone, she slapped Hikaru's hand off her forehead.

"Hey! What the heck was that for?" Hikaru rubbed the back of his palm. "I already did you a favor."

"There was just some guy who's been bothering me. I needed him to see that I wasn't interested." Megumi replied coldly.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Hikaru rolled his eyes. "I don't see why you have to use me as your scapegoat."

"Because he couldn't seem to comprehend my words when I said I wasn't interested in a mediocre man who couldn't do anything worthwhile."

Hikaru flinched at Megumi's statement. "You really didn't mince your words."

"Where did you park your motorcycle?" Megumi tapped her foot on the ground. "I want to go home."

"Alright, alright. Just wait your royal highness." Hikaru snarked.

Megumi ignored the comment. She just wanted to go home since her feet were killing her. All the walking they did today was more than what her Loubotin heels could handle. She carefully avoided the puddles around them.

"Megumi watch out!"

Hikaru noticed the threat quickly. He saw the large puddle of water in front of them and the speeding car. He ran beside Megumi and spun her around. Ready to form a shield.

There was no way he was letting his jacket get wet. It was dry clean only. He crouched behind Megumi as the car passed by. Carefully hiding his vintage designer jacket.

Megumi was shocked as she was drenched with side walk water. She looked at Hikaru wipe off some of the droplets on his jacket.

"That was a close one, right?" Hikaru smiled playfully. "Good thing I have quick reflexes."

"What the hell was that?" Megumi said slowly. Dangerously. She looked ready to strangle Hikaru.

He watched Megumi slowly until he saw the possible error in his actions. "Did you expect me to shield you like a princess? What are you my girlfriend?"

"E-excuse me?" Megumi couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You heard me right." Hikaru replied cockily. "Besides, that's payback for having me bike you around the gardens while you sat down on the side car. Did you have any idea how heavy you are? My legs hurt from all that uphill biking."

"Did you expect me to bike in heels?" Megumi waved her hands around.

"Did you expect me to sacrifice a vintage jacket for you?" Hikaru retaliated.

The two argued all the way until they got home. There was no greater storm than those two bickering at each other like a married couple. The other bystanders in the area watched the two cautiously. All of them thought they were having some kind of lover's quarrel. Their voices echoed as they made their way through the peaceful streets of Kyoto.

* * *

The Garden

* * *

Julia and Kyoya walked through a tunnel lined with wisteria flowers. The place was almost whimsical since there were plenty species of wisteria present. The tunnel was filled with pink, white, purple, blue, and violet wisterias. They took a five-hour bullet train ride to Kitakyshu just to see this spectacle.

"Wow, I only saw this place in photos." Julia marveled with just how breathtaking the place was. "This is a good location for the commercial."

"You think so?" Kyoya felt his eyes tear up and his nose itched. He sneezed a couple of times in succession.

"Are you allergic to pollen?" Julia asked. She was concerned since Kyoya's eyes and nose were turning red, but it did make him look less intimidating.

"Unfortunately, I am." Kyoya took his handkerchief and wiped his nose.

"Do you have your medicine?"

Kyoya shook his head "I asked Tachibana to get some from the pharmacy."

"Tachibana to the rescue." Julia commented. "What would our poor Kyoya-bocchama do without him?"

Kyoya sat down on the bench and blew his nose. "You can go ahead and check the other areas. I'll stay here."

Julia sat down beside him. "It's fine. You didn't have to reserve the entire park though. It's just an ocular visit. I'll have to let the crew know we have to film soon. We might lose the flowers if we don't hurry."

Ever since Kyoya realized his feelings for Julia, he really found mundane ways just to meet her. No matter how busy he was, there was always a means to meet with her in a valid manner. He found the place to be just as equally radiant as his companion, but the damn pollen was getting to his nerves.

"Don't hesitate to call me for any concerns then." Kyoya tited his head up and pressed the handkerchief close to his nose. He hoped that gravity would help with his runny nose.

"That makes me so lucky, then." Julia took out a pack of tissue and handed it to Kyoya. "You know, everyone told me the Ootori Group is a tough client, but you guys are probably the easiest to work with."

Kyoya had to agree and disagree with that statement. The only reason Julia found it easy to move around was because he made it clear to the people she'll talk to that he has approved of whatever concept she has. Had this been a different person, he would be much stricter with the entire process. He might not even be so hands-on with the publicity projects.

 _"_ _Tsuki no tooku_

 _Oboyuru fuji no_

 _Iroka kana"_

Julia recited a haiku she learned back from Japanese literature class. Kyoya raised a brow. He didn't always understand poetry, but it's knowledge came useful in the art of conversation. Besides, he wasn't sure how, the wisteria had anything to do with the moon, but he wasn't backing down. Kyoya closed his eyes.

 _"_ _Narukami no sukoshi toyomite_

 _Sashi kumori_

 _Ame mo furanu ka?_

 _Kimi wo todomemu"_

Kyoya said smoothly. Surely his tanka should impress the woman. He wiped his eyes and nose with tissue. It shouldn't be long. Tachibana should arrive anytime soon with his medicine. There was this feeling of pride when Julia had nothing to say. Alas, he won their unspoken competition once again.

 _"_ _Narukami no sukoshi toyomite_

 _Furazu to mo_

 _Warewa tomaramu_

 _Imoshi todomeba"_

Julia replied to Kyoya's tanka. "Are you surprised I know that?"

Kyoya shook his head. "I'd expect someone from Lobelia to know these things by heart. Your school is known for being heavy on Japanese literature and the arts."

The two sat in silence as they waited for Tachibana. It was a comfortable silence between them as they took in their surroundings. Both were too proud to admit their feelings. Both were bound by their circumstance which made things less feasible. So they secretly cherished these moments they had with each other. There was a certain light to the moments they shared. Regardless if there was thunder, rain, or sun. The weather didn't matter. They didn't care if it was bad, good, or just right, because secretly they loved every moment of it.

* * *

A/N: Julia's Haiku: The fragrance and color of wisteria seem far from the moon

Kyoya's part of the tanka: A faint clap of thunder, clouded skies, perhaps rain will come. If so, will you stay here with me?

Julia's part of the tanka: A faint clap of thunder, even if rain comes or not, I will stay here, together with you.

I don't own the garden of words tanka, but it's just so beautiful I wanted to incorporate it here.

* * *

The Fortune

* * *

There was no couple that personified the saying opposites attract better than Honey and Reiko. Honey took Usa-chan and placed him on his side as he got ready for bed. He leaned closer to his wife and watched her read black magic book.

"What are you reading?" Honey moved closer to read, but the words printed on the book weren't in Japanese or English. It looked like another language.

"Protection curses."

"What for Reiko-chan?" Honey was curious why Reiko was reading about protection curses now.

"There's a bad omen looming around, but there's good news as well." Reiko took the tea cup she used to predict the future.

The patterns left by the tea leaves showed there would be great happiness, but there was a large threat. What Reiko wasn't sure of was what the threat was. At this point, she had a feeling about the source of happiness. It just took her a bit of time to confirm things.

"Reiko-chan, do you want to have a midnight snack? I got yakuruto and some sweet cheese cake." Honey offered. What used to be a nightly midnight snack was now reduced to a once a week event. Despite his loli-shota looks, he's matured a lot.

Reiko nodded and followed her husband to the dining room. It was Thursday so that made it Usa-chan's special cake deluxe day. She helped honey place the three-tier strawberry cheese cake on the table and watched him eat it with much gusto. She liked sweets, but she didn't enjoy eating that much cake in one go. When Honey does his weekly cake binge eating, she has her own guilty pleasure.

An entire pack of yakuruto for herself. Sure, the probiotic dairy product made by fermenting a mixture of skimmed milk with a special strain of the bacterium Lactobacillus casei Shirota. She didn't care if she was ingesting bacteria or how only a single bottle is the suggested serving size. The taste has always been addicting.

"I forgot to tell you, Chika-chan is finally dating someone." Honey replied with a certain brotherly pride. "The girl he met works as a vet. I think they're a good match."

Reiko smiled. "I think so too."

"Maybe that's the good news you predicted, neh?" Honey was halfway done with eating his cake. "I should ask Chika-chan to stay on guard then. Maybe a dog might bite him."

Words never came easily to Reiko. The only reason she and Honey lasted was because he understood her even if she didn't say a word. She knew there was more good news. Now was the perfect time to say it.

"Mitsukini." Reiko called her husband's attention.

"What is it, Reiko-chan?"

"We're going to have a baby." Reiko blurted out. Hoping her message was loud and clear.

Honey placed his fork down and left his cake unfinished. He hugged his wife tightly and found tears in his eyes. Reiko found herself tearing up as well.

"Thank you, Reiko-chan." Honey smiled. "I'll keep you two safe no matter what, okay? I'm stronger than any protection curse there is."

Reiko smiled. "I know. I was casting a spell for your health."

Honey giggled. "I wonder what name our baby will have?"

"We're not even sure if it's a girl or a boy." Reiko said. "The tea leave prediction said there was a higher chance of our child being a girl."

"It doesn't matter." Honey placed his head on his wife's shoulder. "We'll love our baby no matter what."

There was this momentary silence. Honey took Usa-chan and lifted it up. He took a good look at his Usa-chan. The stuffed toy was in good condition. His prized possession made by his late grandmother. There was this bittersweet smile on his face.

"I guess Usa-chan won't be mine soon, right Reiko-chan?"

* * *

The Box

* * *

Mori swung his katana. His precision sliced through the stack of hay. He made sure to train daily. The conditioning of the mind and body were equally important. He wiped the sweat off his brow when he heard someone clapping from a distance.

"Takashi, that was amazing." Hinako praised.

Mori walked back to the mansion and smiled as he pat his girlfriend's head gently. "Thank you."

"Satoshi-kun told me all about the duck you found." Hinako stood up and scanned the area. "Where's the duck?"

Mori took her hand and showed her what happened to the pond at the garden. Hinako saw the duck curled with Mori's pet chick and racoon.

"Oh, that's so adorable." Hinako clasped her hands together.

The Morinozuka garden slowly became a petting zoo. The cat they saw the other day was warming itself on the small patch of sun on the floor. The birds they saved were flying around the place. Even the miniature pig they saved from illegal breeding was there running around. Mori and Hinako cannot find it in their hearts to refuse helpless animals. That was their weakness.

He watched Hinako greet the animals one by one. His parents gave their approval and Satoshi likes Hinako a lot. He was just thinking when he could propose. Honey and Hikaru already helped him choose a ring. It was only a matter of time when he would ask.

He placed his hand in his pocket to feel for the small velvet box, but it was empty. Mori frantically searched his hakama and gi, but the ring was nowhere to be found. He walked back to the dojo to see if he dropped it there, but it just vanished.

There was a sense of discord. He was sure he had it just a few moments ago. He wasn't going to propose anytime soon, but he wanted to make sure the ring was at a safe place. Mori walked back to the garden to check the grass.

"Eh? Tanuki-san…what's this?" Hinako looked at the small pouch the racoon gave her.

Mori screamed internally. He wasn't mentally prepared for this. He was about to open his mouth, but his secret was revealed.

Hinako held the small box and looked at Mori. "Is this yours?"

Mori took a deep breath. Timing didn't matter anymore. He was sure of his decision anyway.

"I was hoping it would be yours." Mori took Hinako's hand and knelt like a true gentleman.

The silence worried him a bit. His eyes were fixed on the ground. If Hinako were to reject his proposal, he had to prepare himself. There was no response after a minute. There were no words spoken. All he heard was a sob.

Mori looked up and saw Hinako crying and nodding profusely. He smiled as he placed the ring on Hinako's finger. He looked forward to growing old with this person. He felt Hinako kiss his forehead and pat his head gently.

"Thank you for loving me, Takashi,"

* * *

The Achievement

* * *

After years of working, all his efforts finally paid off. This was Kyoya's first official break. He never thought that earning barely 8 million yen in two weeks would make him this happy. It wasn't much for his standards, but this was all his. Not his family's, not his father's, but his.

"Kyoya-senpai, you seem to be in a really good mood." Haruhi pointed out. She just bumped into the Shadow King by chance on her way home.

Haruhi noticed since Kyoya started working on his own, his presence was scarce for Host Club gatherings. Besides, he looked like he was almost ecstatic. Well, as ecstatic as anyone could imagine Kyoya. This was basically not very different from his usual expression, but she could tell that he was pleased with something. Honestly, Haruhi admired Kyoya for stepping into the unknown. He gambled with his own money, which were shares of his earnings from the Host Club.

These past few years have been really hard for her senpai. She couldn't find herself to believe it but ever since Kyoya left medical school something changed. The whole ordeal humbled him. He feels a lot more human as compared to the Kyoya she met in high school.

After all, he just made it clear that he was treating her to dinner. No hidden conditions whatsoever. Just two high school friends going out. They found themselves at a fancy ramen stall and really was Kyoya's treat.

"You don't have to accompany me home, senpai." Haruhi said out of consideration. She glanced at her companion quickly.

"If Tamaki finds out we had dinner and I didn't even have the decency to see you home, I'll never hear the end of it." Kyoya commented. He buried his hands in his pockets as they walked.

Haruhi slowed down and found herself laughing. "I think you're right about that, but really I'm fine. I have to pass by the convenience store on the way home."

"I see you after half a year and the first thing you do is tell me to get lost?" Kyoya's tone was serious, but it was his way of joking. "You spend too much of your time with the twins. Your manners need some polishing already."

Haruhi covered her mouth as she laughed. Two jokes in one night? Kyoya was definitely in a good mood.

"Fine, but don't go around being so surprised with commoner living, okay? I get that more than I need."

They went inside one of the 24-hour convenience stores in her neighborhood. Haruhi just needed to get a few supplies. She needed some instant coffee and toiletries. Then the most important one was the item that she needs every month. Haruhi took the hescafe instant coffee by the counter and walked to the aisle at the back

Kyoya peered at the items Haruhi was purchasing. "What do you need?"

"Just the basics. Shampoo, soap, and other girl stuff." Haruhi took the products one at a time. She noticed how Kyoya was about to get his wallet. It was a terrible habit the boys had. No matter how much it was against their will, they really did try to help her financially. Kyoya was the least imposing among all of them and Tamaki was the worst. He usually over did these things. The last time she bought shampoo, Tamaki ordered a box of it and just dropped it at their door step.

"Hey, I'm paying for this, okay? Nothing you're going to do will change my mind." She stopped whatever plan Kyoya had. "Besides, did anything happen recently?" Haruhi's curiousity got the best of her. She looked at Kyoya expectantly waiting for his answer. She couldn't help but notice his pleasant demeanor.

"I just closed a deal." He replied nonchalantly.

"Congratulations! It must be a really good deal since you're in a really good mood." It didn't surprise her that it was money related since this was Kyoya Ootori she was speaking to.

"It is." Kyoya peered over the aisle and he had this smirk on his face. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay for anything? I rarely have an offer this generous."

"I'm sure of it."

"Are you sure? I can get you this entire row if you want…and I can pay it in cash too." Kyoya walked beside the shelf and looked through the displayed products. "Not even these microfiber toothbrushes?"

"There's no need." Haruhi was just glad. It was a relief that Kyoya was doing well. She walked over to the refrigerators and took one of the new drinks her co-interns were drinking at the law firm. "I think we should celebrate. Now, it's my treat."

"There's really no need, Haruhi."

Haruhi shook her head. "If there's one thing Tamaki taught me, it's to celebrate all milestones and achievements."

* * *

The Kiss

* * *

It was the winter break already. Most people were gearing up for the holiday rush. Businesses and malls were packed with customers. Accoring to the news, they were expecting that night to have the first snowfall for the season. Since it's been some time since Kyoya and Tamaki saw each other they thought it was a good idea to go out and have a drink considering everyone was of legal age now. Tamaki's dreams of drinking at a commoner restaurant were coming true. As his dream unfolded, Kyoya's nightmare began.

They were at a restaurant not too far from Haruhi's place. It was the usual neighborhood restaurant that served the usual dishes. They also had a private room with a kotatsu. This was the winning factor for Tamaki. He couldn't resist having a private room with a kotatsu in a commoner establishment.

"Kyooooyaaaa." Tamaki crawled on the tatami mat and clung to Kyoya's leg. "Let's go see the Christmas tree at Harajukuuu."

"Tamaki, are you drunk?" Kyoya tried to shake him off.

He stood up and dragged his right leg to the other side of the table. He carefully sat Tamaki up and walked back to his seat.

"Stay." Kyoya said sternly. Like a master training his dog.

"But Kyoya I'm bored." Tamaki whined.

Kyoya massaged his temples and took a sip of his drink. There was possibly no way for Tamaki to get drunk. He's only drank half a glass of beer. Surely that much couldn't get anyone drunk. He watched Tamaki play with the grilled squid and octopus on his plate.

"What time is everyone else getting here?" Tamaki fidgeted in his seat and drank some more beer.

"Soon…I hope." Kyoya was starting to get annoyed, but this wasn't new to him.

The black-haired man came to one conclusion that night: there wasn't much difference with the sane and drunk Tamaki. He was idiotic whatever state he's in. He couldn't get any worse than his current state.

He looked at his watch and hoped that the rest of their friends would come soon.

"Tamaki, don't go out of this room. I'm just going to use the restroom, okay?"

"Yes, okaasan!" Tamaki stood up and gave a firm salute. He sat down as instructed.

While Kyoya wasn't in the room, Tamaki started to play a drinking game by himself. He called it the 'How fast can I drink all the beer on the table?' game.

"Okay, timer starts now!" Tamaki pressed the timer on his cellphone and took the challenge. He was a man. He was a manly man. He was a manly man who was going to conquer this challenge. It took him four minutes to chug down all the beer on the table.

When Kyoya opened the door, he saw Tamaki Suoh dancing by himself. He wasn't too sure how to approach this problem. He looked at all the empty beer cans on the table and sighed.

"Tamaki, did you drink all of that?" Kyoya asked calmly.

"Yes, okaasan!" Tamaki smiled. "It just proves that I'm a manly man. The Host King has the perfect balance of masculinity and femininity. I am the epitome of balance."

Kyoya ignored the unusual self-absorbedness of his friend. He texted everyone to hurry up. He wasn't sure how to control a drunk Tamaki.

As he was composing his text message, Tamaki sat beside him. "Okaasan, I always wondered what you were in your previous life."

"Now is not the time for philosophical discussions, otousan. You need to sober up." Kyoya tried to push Tamaki away from him, but there was no force stronger than the dead weight of a drunk person. Kyoya found on the floor. His glasses somehow were off his face and his vision was all blurry.

"Oi, Tamaki! Get off me!" Kyoya was about to push Tamaki off him. He tried to feel for his glasses but somehow, he felt something soft on his lips.

Kyoya froze.

What. In. the. World. Was. Happening.

Tamaki just kissed him. It took a few seconds for his brain to get everything to work. First, he had to push Tamaki off. Second, Tamaki had to sober up. Kyoya's plan was perfect. All he needed was to execute it before the rest of the members of the Host Club got there, but it was too late.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, and Haruhi stared at the spectacle in front of them. It was a good thing Kyoya couldn't see the looks his friends had since his glasses were somewhere else in the room. It was for his own good. There was no way his pride could have handled such an embarrassment.

"I always had a feeling you two were going out." Hikaru commented.

Kaoru placed his arm over Haruhi's shoulders. "How does it feel to be a mistress?"

"I don't know what I should feel." Haruhi bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She wasn't sure what was funnier, Tamaki's drunken smile or Kyoya's mortified expression.

"We accept love in all shapes and sizes, neh Takashi?" Honey said with a sincere smile.

A short nod of approval was given in response.

In his rage, Kyoya had it with being considerate. He punched Tamaki in the face and kicked him off. It was here that Kyoya vowed never to let Tamaki get drunk again. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and drank some water. He ignored the laughter of his friends at his expense, but somehow, he found himself laughing with them shortly…or rather at them once he found his glasses.

Tamaki's next victim was Mori-senpai. Their ever-stoic upperclassman found his lips tainted by the Host King. Kaoru was kissed shortly after. The rest night was spent running from Tamaki and trying to stop him from becoming a kissing monster.

* * *

Waaaah, I'm so sorry for not updating any sooner.

I really wanted to have an omake first before going onto the next chapter. This is mainly for my satisfaction (and hopefully yours). I've imagined/was inspired by plenty of material, but there's just nowhere to put these in the story. It's just extra noise to the plot. I'm sure if you've read this far, I've added plenty of noise to the story as it is. (Hahahaha, I'm so sorry. Forgive me.) I also wanted to start the year on a lighter note. We don't want too much drama now. Hahahaha! I just wanted a break from all the drama and dark matter by writing this. It helps make me feel better.

So the first segment was just a few days after valentine's day. Post break up feels. I wanted to have another Ranka scene. Then it jumps to the present a bit as Haruhi and Tamaki look back at the memory.

The second story was during all the Megumi pregnancy drama already.

The Movie goes all the way back to college. I wanted to explore Haruhi and Tamaki's pre-marriage/post host club relationship. Same thing goes with Chizuru and Kaoru's moment. It just jumps to the present a bit too.

The Puddle was set after the terrible Kyoto accident. Since Hikaru had to watch over Megumi, something quirky must have happened to spark something between them, right?

The garden is set before Kyoya and Julia confessed their feelings for one another. It was that slow burn time. I've always wanted to write something like this. Forgive me. The thought is redundant, but I really wanted them to have a wisteria garden visit. I saw an article on the place online and it was just breathtaking.

The Fortune and the box is set in the present. Actually, it doesn't have a specific month. Just for sure it's after the Okinawa ball. Probably even after the new year celebration. Probably during the heavy drama chapters.

The Achievement goes back to when Kyoya was just starting to stand on his own. This was after he graduated from business after the whole mess with Lilian.

The Kiss was during their college days. I just wanted to imagine Tamaki and Kyoya acting like a weird married couple really.

So, which segment was your favorite? What are your thoughts? Feelings?

Then without fail I love you guys. Thank you for all the new readers, followers, and reviews. Also so much love for those who patiently wait for me to update. I promise the end is near. Probably two more chapters and another omake at the most? Not sure. I won't torture you guys by delaying the inevitable. There's no point in unnecessarily prolonging this.


	35. Chapter 34

Self-preservation was a natural trait people and civilizations had. Keeping oneself within that grasp of influence and power of stronger individuals and groups was unfortunately the way of survival. So, a marriage between one of the most prestigious names in Kyoto was linked to a dying family was something completely unnatural. Almost shameful and puzzling. People were wondering how much the Ootori family paid just to be associated with the Saito family. Imagine the rumors that came after word got out that Noriko was pregnant prior to their marriage and this stirred more trouble than Yoshio expected. It was a pity that the faith of the Saito family was intertwined with theirs. He expected whatever prejudice people had to die down at least a year after their marriage, but it's been much longer than that and their judgements have not changed one bit. However, today things took a sudden turn.

Yuuichi held Fuyumi's hand tightly. They were too young to understand the fundamentals of their circle. Innocence kept their views of society pure and kinder than it really was. The two pressed their ears against the thick wooden door. Hoping to hear whatever adult conversation his father was having.

"What's obaasama saying?" Fuyumi whispered.

Yuuichi gestured for his sister to lower her voice. He pushed his glasses and pressed his ear against the door. "I can't hear. Otousama's saying something about the price of something…"

Yoshio was having a private conversation with his mother-in-law. He was aware with the difficulty of the Saito family. Despite the terrible treatment from others, the Ootori Group flourished with his leadership. It overtook other families who used to be prominent players in the healthcare business. That was a feat no man has done. Now, all the best healthcare centers were affiliated, if not owned, by the Ootori Group.

Yoshio sighed as he heard his two children shushing each other. He noticed his mother-in-law chuckling lightly.

"Okaasama, excuse me. Please let my handle those prying ears before we continue." He stood up and opened the door. "What were you hoping to hear?"

The two children were frozen. They looked at each other slowly. Obviously, they were caught in the act, but even as children they had a few tricks up their sleeves. They weren't Ootoris for nothing.

Fuyumi was Yoshio's weakness. She knew she had it easier compared to her brother. She beamed her sweetest smile and hugged her father. "We thought you were planning a surprise. We wanted to help."

"Is that true?" Yoshio looked sternly at his eldest.

"Yes, otousama." Yuuichi gained his composure instantly. He cannot believe Fuyumi just lied to their father.

"Very well. I'll call you two later. For now, I want you to look after Akito." Yoshio instructed.

He called one of the servants to take the two to the nursery. The two bowed their heads in defeat. Their youngest brother was barely a year old and was always asleep. Muttering that staying with Akito wasn't that fun. He watched his two children leave and he closed the door.

"I apologize for the disturbance, okaasama." Yoshio bowed respectfully.

"That's no problem, my dear. Noriko was exactly like them at that age." The woman replied lightly. Fuyumi was almost splitting image of her mother. "Now, where was I?"

The woman paused. "Ah, I remember now. I need you to stop Noriko from snooping around. She's been spending too much time with Kazuyoshi-kun. Those two are up to no good. I found out they were trying to prove something about Kana-chan's death."

Yoshio stiffened. It's been years, but Kana Fujiwasa's death was still a sensitive topic for them. He understood how dangerous this was if Noriko went around the wrong places.

"I'll make sure to keep Noriko distracted."

"No. You will stop all her meddling, do you understand?" The woman placed her hand on Yoshio's shoulder. "You are aware with the narrow and almost strict qualifications needed to be part of this circle, aren't you Yoshio?"

Yoshio nodded.

"Just a single word from me and you will be part of the most exclusive circle in the country. It's not entirely bad, but it's not exactly the perfect system if I may say so myself. Ever since my husband's death…things haven't been easy. Considering that my daughter and I are the only ones left. This puts us at a disadvantage. I need you to take my place for the time being."

"I understand, okaasama."

"At the presentation party next week, I except you and your family to be at your best. All eyes will be on the Ootori family. Most especially you, Yoshio."

There was enough weight on his shoulders as it is, but there was this extra burden of him being the chairman now. It was starting to take a toll on his marriage already, but there's nothing he can do. Being chairman comes before being Yoshio. There are certain sacrifices most don't see with positions such as this.

* * *

Kotoko Fujioka sighed. She sighed long enough to hope that it would get rid of her problems. It was a good thing Ryoji was already home to watch over Haruhi. This case cost her an out of town trip to do some investigating. She recently found out that one of Megumi Miyura's former schoolmate lives in a small town a few hours from Tokyo.

"Why do people think I'm a detective?" Kyoko muttered. She pulled her jacked closer. "I'm a lawyer not part of the police force."

She has an anonymous client who just gave her more than enough money for her professional fees without even explaining in detail what had to be done. It was so secretive, and all her instincts told her this was a dangerous case. A part of her said to let it go, but one begged for justice.

After all, there were rumors that Koharu Miyura was abducted and replaced with someone else. There was a photograph from the previous private investigator who claimed to find where the woman was being kept. However, things were just rumors. Hearsay. That's it. Baseless rumors. This wasn't a movie where someone just has a magical twin and replaces a well-guarded woman. That somehow there was a drastic change in security and Koharu's personal assistant was found at Aokigahara two weeks after these rumors started circulating because of some American tourists exploring the said forest. Maybe the tourists finding the body was just pure coincidence, but the circumstance was suspicious. The only person who had any record of Koharu Miyura's schedule and contacts suddenly committed suicide. Things just don't work that way.

Kotoko paused to catch her breath. The uphill streets were difficult to walk on during the winter. She took out a photograph in her folder. According to the only remaining notes of Koharu's personal assistant, she met with a friend at this restaurant. Kotoko observed her surroundings, she was sure she found the place, but who would Koharu Miyura meet here? The place was empty.

It was just a regular neighborhood diner. It looked and smelled like it sold okonomiyaki for kami's sake. This wasn't exactly a posh specialty restaurant for Koharu to frequent. Kotoko walked inside and saw the wooden chairs, tables, and interiors. There were two men behind the counter preparing broth and grilled squid. They looked like a father and son duo.

"Irashaimase!" The men greeted upon noticing her presence. "What would you like to have, ma'am?"

"Do you have sukiyaki?" Kotoko replied. She placed her hand on her grumbling stomach as she sat down.

"Oi, otousan, one order of sukiyaki!"

She placed her bag beside her drank some service tea. Kotoko looked around discreetly for any suspicious characters, but there wasn't anyone. Maybe Koharu Miyura just went here for the food.

The younger man served Kotoko's meal. "Here's your food."

"Arigato." Kotoko took her chopsticks and inhaled the aroma of the soup was heavenly. The thinly sliced beef called her, and the soup had this rich balanced flavor. The seared marbled beef and vegetables was cooked to perfection. Maybe Koharu just really went here for the food. It was to die for.

One of the servers walked to a table at the corner of the room. "Oi, Gaijin-san! Where's your friend?"

Kotoko was about to put more meat in her mouth. Why would there be a foreigner in a place like this? This isn't Ropponggi or Akihabara. She turned her head slowly just to have a glimpse of this Gaijin.

A woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes sighed. "Who knows? She hasn't been answering my calls."

"It's been two months since she stood you up."

"I'm starting to get worried. She's been acting weird lately."

Kotoko knew from her records that Koharu studied abroad for a certain period. Was this the friend she met? Kotoko glanced several times at the gaijin. Long wavy light blonde hair and eyes that had the color of honey. How did this woman find herself in Japan? It wasn't very common for westerners to migrate to this country.

"Can I help you?" The gaijin smiled at Kotoko. She could feel the lawyer glance at her several times.

Kotoko bowed her head several times. "I'm sorry. I just thought you looked like someone I knew." She wanted to look into the files quickly. There were some photos Koharu had with her classmates and there was a chance this woman was in one of those photos.

"Ah, is that so."

Kotoko did what every polite Japanese citizen would do. "I'm Fujioka, Kotoko. Pleased to meet you." She handed her business card to the foreigner with both hands.

"I'm Sakamoto, Lisbeth. Pleased to meet you." Lisbeth replied.

"Sakamoto?" Kotoko was taken aback. "I'm sorry to ask but is there a chance that you're a hafu?"

Lisbeth shook her head. "No, my husband is Japanese."

There was something about Lisbeth that just makes people open up and talk about their feelings. She was warm and almost nurturing. The entire time they spoke Kotoko felt like they've known each other for so long. Her entire persona was just so light and refreshing. She found herself being so comfortable with Lisbeth that she even mentioned Haruhi and Ranka.

"Ah, I have a daughter around that age as well." Lisbeth beamed. "What a coincidence."

"I wish I could stay home more often for her though…it's difficult to balance work sometimes."

Lisbeth placed her hand over Kotoko's. "It's fine. My husband is also very busy with work, but these children understand. If communicated properly, they can comprehend that much."

"You think so?"

"I know they do." Lisbeth reassured. "My daughter misses her father a lot. Since he has such a strict work schedule I have no choice but to stay at home. There was one time he called to apologize since he couldn't make it on time for her birthday party. I thought she was going to burst into tears, but when I heard her say that's it's okay and she understands I think I was the one who found tears in my eyes. My husband went home as fast as he could after work and he was the one crying as he hugged her." Lisbeth laughed as she recalled her husband's expression.

"My daughter's the same as well. All fathers are weak against their daughters."

Lisbeth sighed. "I agree with you. I wish you could have met with my friend…She would definitely agree with everything were saying now."

Kotoko was sure that this was the friend Koharu met with. She looked around before saying anything. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but is there any chance you know this person?" Kotoko took out a photo of Koharu Miyura and handed it to Lisbeth

"Yes, I'm supposed to meet Koharu-san here actually. Did something happen?" Lisbeth took the photo and looked at Kotoko with a worried expression.

"Unfortunately, you're one of the last people she's seen." Kotoko whispered. "I'm currently handling a case regarding her disappearance."

Lisbeth blinked slowly. "Koharu…disappeared?"

Kotoko nodded. "Do you want to go to a more private place, Sakamoto-san? There are some things that can't be heard by just anyone."

Lisbeth realized that there was a chance this woman was telling the truth. "I don't live too far from here. Shall we have some tea there?"

Before Kotoko and Lisbeth could leave the restaurant, the chef blocked the main entrance and closed the restaurant. Kotoko could feel her heart race. Were these men related to Koharu Miyura's disappearance?

"Sakamoto-san!" Kotoko took Lisbeth's hand as she tried to run to the employees exit. She looked around for any weapon she could use. The first thing Kotoko saw was the chopping board and when the younger chef tried to block their way, Kotoko slapped the man's face using the wooden board.

The younger chef took out an emblem he was about to say something but Kotoko's adrenalin made her hit him again with the chopping board.

Lisbeth held Kotoko's arm. "No! Wait! It's fine, Fujioka-san."

The older man helped his companion stand and they bowed deeply. The young man stood up ignoring the throbbing pain on the side of his face. "Mizushima-sama is safe here."

Lisbeth sighed. "Otousama promised not to have me followed."

"It wasn't the chairman's idea, Mizushima-sama."

Kotoko froze. "M-mizushima?!" This foreigner was a Mizushima?! Koharu Miyura has been meeting with a member of the Mizushima family?! She spoke so freely to a member of the Mizushima family?! She spoke to someone who was part of a family that controlled only most the train system in Japan, owned one of the largest banks, and several prime lots in Tokyo and Kyoto.

"I apologize, but for security reasons I'm not allowed to reveal my identity to those outside the family." Lisbeth bowed.

The two men went on their knees and bowed. The older man spoke first "We apologize for concealing our identity as well, Mizushima-sama, but it was for your own safety. Please let me introduce myself I'm Abe, Daiki. I'm in charge of your safety and this is my subordinate."

"I'm Abe, Hideki." The younger man introduced himself briefly.

"We've heard about Miyura-sama's disappearance. There's been problems in the company right now. It seems like the Fujiwasa Clan is getting a larger share than expected. There's news about a rift between the board members too." The older man replied.

"Among those that serve the family, there are rumors going around. Although there is no evidence that Koharu Miyura is a different person, those who know her well realized this sudden change."

"You're trying to tell me that someone sent the files to Fujioka-san?" Lisbeth clarified.

"Yes, Mizushima-sama himself made sure the case would go to Fujioka-san."

"You know otousama?" Lisbeth asked Kotoko.

Kotoko nodded. She did know the chairman of the Mizushima family in a sense. Before working at the small law firm near her house, she quit her job at the Mizushima Corporation. It was a high paying job, but the stress was too much. Being a corporate lawyer was not her calling at some point she didn't feel her purpose but after going back to the basics where she could help people was where her heart raced. She never expected to be associated with their family again.

"If he asked to look into this, then it's true." Lisbeth looked troubled. "It really is possible. Koharu has a twin sister. I've never met her, but the last time we spoke she was excited about how her sister was going to work for the family."

Lisbeth couldn't believe what was happening. Back in college, she never knew about Koharu's lifestyle in Japan. They were roommates back then. When they graduated, they went their separate ways and when Lisbeth moved back to the country she decided to give her friend a call. What she didn't expect was how her husband and Koharu were related. It shocked her father-in-law and husband when they realized the two were close friends. However, considering their arrangement, they were asked to keep their friendship discreet for security purposes.

"Do you know where she is?" Lisbeth asked.

Kotoko took out her folder and showed whatever evidence she had to Lisbeth. "We have a couple of leads. A private investigator will visit some of these areas to check. I'll go to one of the warehouses as well."

"I see, if there's any way I can help please don't hesitate to call me." Lisbeth took out a business card and handed it to Kotoko.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Kotoko smiled.

"Goodbye for now." Lisbeth smiled back. "I hope we can meet soon when things mellow down."

"Yes, I think our daughters could be good friends."

Kotoko and Lisbeth bowed at each other and parted ways. It was the last time they saw each other. The next time Lisbeth saw Kotoko was during her funeral. Lisbeth watched Kotoko's husband carry their daughter out of the cemetery from a distance. She clenched her fists because she knew why Kotoko died all of a sudden. She had a feeling Kotoko found Koharu. That was the only explanation of the suddenness of everything.

Although it was just a gut feel for Lisbeth, it was true that Kotoko found Koharu, however not a single word was spoken about this meeting since Soichuru Fujiwasa threatened to kill her family if she said anything. But since the Fujiwasa family didn't want loose ends, they knew they had to kill the lawyer discreetly. When Kotoko Fujioka found Koharu, she was kept in the warehouse for almost two days. Then Soichuru made sure that Kotoko was taken cared of slowly as she got treated at the hospital. What Soichuru didn't know was Kotoko hid all files of this case to protect all those people related to Koharu so he couldn't trace anyone back. All Kotoko did was leave a code and a locker number with Ranka. That was the pivotal move Kotoko did to protect not just her family, but Lisbeth's family as well. Little did she know that code and locker number would end up with Kyoya Ootori years after her death. Little did she know how much leverage this move of hers would have caused. How after 20 years her efforts would have borne fruit.

* * *

Haruhi looked at her study. Kyoya gave back her mother's files yesterday. He thought it was more appropriate if it were with her daughter. Haruhi took a look at her mother's notebooks and case notes. She wasn't sure if she was imagining things, but the paper still had the faint lily scented perfume her mother used before.

There was also a diary that gave Haruhi a different perspective of her mother. Here she saw how her mother felt when she met her father. She saw how Kotoko married a younger man even against her parent's wishes. She really was a stubborn woman.

Tamaki sat quietly beside her. "To think this was just sitting in a train station for so long."

Haruhi felt Tamaki kiss her forehead. She placed her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm glad Kyoya found it."

There was a silent and almost solemn moment as Tamaki and Haruhi recalled Ranka and Kotoko. Up to this day her parents were still there to help her at every step of the way. She held her mother's notes tightly. Everything was complete. They can finally close the first series of cases on the allegedly missing person: Koharu Miyura. The rest of the crimes that came after that will follow shorty. Haruhi opened her laptop to start her report. It won't be long until 'Koharu' will find herself in court.

"Ha-ru-hi…"

The sudden change in mood made Haruhi very suspicious. "Yes, Tamaki?"

"Remember Renge's throwing a costume party this week?" Tamaki grinned. "The theme just makes my heart flutter."

Haruhi felt a familiar sense of exasperation coming. Things were suddenly not looking too good on her part. "That's nice."

"And you know what the best part it?" Tamaki clasped his hands together.

Haruhi shook her head slowly. "I have no idea."

"We have matching costumes!" Tamaki took out a rack filled with Victorian era clothes. "I was so excited I couldn't even choose our outfits, so I bought everything instead!"

Tamaki lifted Haruhi off the ground and went around in circles. "Otousan and okaasan are going to have so much fun today!"

Haruhi tried, but failed to free herself from her husband's grip. There was no choice but to accept her fate. She knew marrying Tamaki meant doing things like this. She'll never let him know how much fun she has anyways. He might do it too frequently than her sanity permits.

* * *

Koharu watched the soon to be husband and wife eating peacefully. Well, it was all surface value. Probably in Megumi's mind, she was already thinking how she could strangle her 'mother'. Kyoya spoke of the usual pleasantries. He kept the conversation to mundane topics.

"How's the preparations for the wedding by the way?" Koharu asked. "I've been feeling under the weather lately, so I couldn't be as present as I wanted."

"It's no problem, _okaasama._ " Kyoya replied. He was on full host mode. "What's important is your presence on our special day." Kyoya briefly looked at Megumi.

Koharu waved her hands. "Finally, I feel like my job as a mother is complete. All these years I've told Megumi to find herself a decent, stable young man who can support his family. At first she wouldn't listen to me, but you see dear…how nice it was of you to come to your senses? Kyoya is the perfect match for you."

"I am honored, okaasama."

"My, I'll never get used to being okaasama by someone like you." Koharu smiled.

"Shall I call you oneesan, then?" Kyoya joked lightly.

"Oh dear, no. What would people say?" Kohaur covered her mouth with her hand as she playfully tapped Kyoya's arm.

"Okaasan, you don't look like a day above forty. Relax." Megumi reassured. "If it helps, I asked Kyoya to make sure you're stress free since…well…you know. I never expected such a thing." Megumi looked down.

Kyoya heard his phone ring and he looked at the caller id. "Please excuse me okaasama. I need to take this."

"Go on Kyoya. Business doesn't stop." Koharu motioned for him to go quickly. She sipped her tea and looked around the area to make sure no one would hear her speak. "Are you still talking to that old hag?"

"Obaasama? Of course I am." Megumi hesitated for a moment. "If I sever ties with her, there's no way for us to achieve our goals. Who's going to handle the family business?"

Koharu nodded in approval. Finally, her daughter realized what she was working for.

"How dare she send a lawyer with a case against me? Who does she think she is?" Koharu rolled her eyes. "Well it doesn't matter. That woman is going to be history soon, Megumi."

Megumi found herself laughing. Not at the joke, but at how Kyoya was on full charm mode. He was trying to win her mother. The conversation was positioned just to make her mother feel good. To show off the cracks. She never played psychological games because she wasn't too fond or adept at it, but Kyoya did it like it was an extension of himself. Like manipulating others was easy. Too was almost frightening at a certain point. It made her see that Kyoya was a great ally, but an even greater enemy if provoked.

* * *

Kazuyoshi propped himself up. He was sent to one of the Ootori resorts because of the doctor's orders. It's like as if there was an exclusive council of elders. He looked at Yoshio and Shizue Suoh. They were having a meal as they watched the afternoon drama sitcom.

 _"I understand that plenty of things have changed." The woman looked through all the documents she needed to win this fight. "But it's just like you said…the company is at a fragile state, but I'm left scarred for life."_

 _"We all have scars-"_

 _The woman took her glass and threw all its contents at him. "What do you know about scars?!"_

 _"It's vital that we take note of every aspect and see what can be changed and what has to be retained." The male actor continued to read the newspaper._

 _"I'd hate to break it to you but Yuuta-kun is Akihiro's daughter."_

Yoshio observed the three so engrossed with the show as they stared at the screen.

Shizue gasped before having some commoner instant noodles. "That makes him the heir."

"I didn't see that coming."

Kazuyoshi looked just as engrossed with the TV show. "It's taken a completely different turn from last week's episode."

Julia nodded. "Things are finally getting interesting."

Yoshio had mixed emotions. He wasn't sure whether to be impressed with the program's ability to capture a diverse audience or if he should be worried that these people take the time each week to watch a TV drama series.

Shizue wiped her mouth with a handkerchief. The beef noodles had this superb artificial flavor to it. She'll have the servants buy some more from the grocery. "Well, that concludes today's lesson. Mizushima-san, I suggest you keep everything we've said in mind."

"Of course, Suoh-sama."

"I'll escort you out." Yoshio followed Shizue out of the room.

Kazuyoshi glanced at Julia. The poor girl was fumbling with the hem of her skirt. He knew that there was this relief since finally, she will be taking her rightful place in the family business. But it would cost her a lot.

"Ju-chan, what's wrong?"

"Is it wrong for me to say that I'm scared?" The pressure only stared to set in. After Haruhi brings the case to court, she will be the new head of the family. The first step was to expose Koharu's crimes, another lawyer was handling the issues of Koharu with regards to the corporation, then lastly Haruhi brings up the Mizushima case. She only had a few months left to prepare.

"It's normal…but there's something I want you to never forget." Kazuyoshi felt like he was talking to Megumi. The two were practically the same age, but their lives have gone at completely different directions.

"Never forget Julia. I know it contradicts what being a chairman is. I know Ootori-san and Suoh-san are telling you otherwise, but there's a reason why Ryusei and ojiisan wanted you away from the stigma of our family. They wouldn't gamble the future of our family just because they felt like it." Kazuyoshi reassured. "You were just a girl with only a name and a handful of supporters…some of those had their own agenda, but that was that. Everything that has happened now was your own doing. In a short span of time, you managed to get the company your family worked so hard to build on your own right, not because of birth or lineage. But because you won in fairly. I can't imagine how difficult it is to work behind closed doors."

Kazuyoshi could see fear in her eyes. It wasn't fear of responsibility, but it was the fear of not living up to everyone's expectations. There were certain experiences where he could be of use, but there were some things where Julia was on her own.

"Don't worry Ju-chan. We'll be there for you when the time comes." Kazuyoshi comforted.

Yoshio knocked and gestured that it was time to leave. Julia bowed before she left the room.

"Now I know how it feels like to be in a drama sitcom." Kazuyoshi said to himself.

* * *

Benibara, Chizuru, Hinako, and Mei sat there. For once, they couldn't comment or say a word. There was just pure silence. It was weird for Julia to be so heavily guarded, but it must really confirm the rumors. However, they cannot…no. They didn't want to believe it. They knew Julia and the kind of person she was. She would never bring herself to such a position. Which of these lies and deception held Julia closest to her biggest secret?

"Damn…the Ootori Private Police are in every corner." Mei walked faster. Uncomfortable with the number of escorts that went with them to one of the exclusive high rise residential buildings of the Suoh family.

"Have you spoken to Julia lately?" Chizuru asked. "I couldn't get ahold of her as much."

"She mentioned about wanting to speak to us." Benibara massaged her temples. Whatever suspense Julia was creating was surelygetting to her. She wanted an explanation instantly.

"Let's just trust Ju-chan, okay?" Hinako looked straight. If there was one thing she learned from Mori it was how things weren't always as they seemed. She wasn't going to let gossip taint her views just yet.

Another bodyguard opened the door and brought them to the living room. "Ootori-sama, I believe Julia-sama has a few guests over."

"Bring them here." Yoshio sat on the couch with his legs crossed.

Mei felt her throat dry a bit. Kyoya's intimidating nature runs in the family.

"Please, have a seat ladies." Yoshio gestured. "Would you like some tea or snacks?"

"We just had something to eat before going here. Thank you for the offer Ootori-san." Benibara replied courteously.

"Come on now. I'm sure that's a lie." Julia walked in ang hugged her friends. She hated to admit how much she missed their craziness. "How are you?"

The girls expressed how they were doing just fine, but they were more concerned with Julia.

"Actually, I asked all of you to go here because I need to tell you something important." Julia looked briefly at Yoshio.

The man nodded. He knew how much this meant to Julia. Benibara tried to stop her leg from shaking. Questions ran quickly on all of their minds. Was Yoshio Ootori going to divorce his wife to marry Julia? Was Julia already pregnant with his child? Was she informing them of their engagement?

"There's no easy way to say this." Julia took a deep breath. The whole Mizushima thing was still a foreign concept to her. It felt unreal, but that was already her reality.

"You guys know I entered Lobelia with my father's surname."

Chizuru nodded. "Yes, Sakamoto. How could we forget that?"

"Well, my father's original surname was hidden and now I chose to inherit his name and all the responsibilities that come with it." Julia said slowly.

The four women were confused.

"So I don't get it." Mei finally burst. "There's nothing wrong with changing last names. You're still you. Julia is Julia. I don't care what your last name is."

"Even if it's Mizushima?" Julia asked.

"Wait…" Benibara paused.

"Thank goodness!" Hinako broke down and hugged her friend. She understood what Julia meant. Yoshio must be protecting her. "I thought you were getting married or something with all the rumors going around between you and Ootori-san."

"It's fine, Hinako." Julia found herself crying as well. Like a huge weight was taken off her shoulders. She wanted her friends…her family to know before anyone else.

Then it slowly hit Hinako. "Wait. Mizushima? As in the Mizushima?"

Julia nodded. Chizuru saw the nervousness eating Julia from the inside. She knew why they were called. It was her call for help. Finally, Julia was leaning on them for support. Hinako and Mei saw the façade dropped and hugged their friend. The air was much lighter already. It didn't even take a second for Chizuru and Benibara join the hug as well.

"So are you trying to tell me that you never told us you were a rich person?" Mei raised a brow.

"It's not like I knew the whole time." Julia wiped her eyes. She felt more like herself again.

"You have no right to make fun of those pompous rich people anymore." Mei started hitting Julia's arm out of love and frustration. "So you're not going out with him?" Mei asked whispered while looking discreetly at Yoshio

"Of course not." Julia felt slightly disgusted. That was the image she intended but hearing it from her friends made her cringe a bit.

Yoshio watched Julia act like herself for the first time. She was lucky to have such good friends. He was about to discreetly take his leave.

"By the way, thank you, Ootori-san, for keeping her safe." Benibara said.

Yoshio bowed politely and left the apartment. He had to let those girls catch up. They spoke for hours and it mostly consisted of Julia explaining everything that has happened. It was a session of full disclosure turned slumber party.

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask?" Julia gazed at her friends. She never thought that telling them the entire story would be the most difficult thing she's ever done. It took a lot of weight off her chest though.

"Please, keep this information between us. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Hinako hugged her kohai. "Ju-chan, I wish you could have told us sooner. We've got your back, okay?"

Benibara followed and crushed the two with her tight grip. "My maiden…this is the perfect opportunity for being reborn."

Julia and Mei looked at each other briefly.

"You are just like a phoenix about to be reborn! A grand entrance must be made." Benibara proclaimed.

Chizuru and Hinako smirked. Julia needed an entrance worthy of a White Lily Society Member.

* * *

Chizuru went around Kaoru's apartment looking for her earrings. She couldn't remember where she placed it last night It wasn't like her to be this energetic. Though, if what Benibara hinted was true, then things made sense. There were other alumnae who knew or at least felt the shift in the tides. That news felt like Pandora's box so she knew better than to pry it open. It would surely get her involved in matters that are beyond her. Right now, she must focus her current project.

"Chizuru! Have you seen the news?" At least, this was what Chizuru deciphered from Kaoru's words. He was too busy brushing his teeth.

"Not yet…what's wrong?"

"Just open the T.V. now." Kaoru said from the bathroom.

Chizuru sighed. She took the remote and the first thing she saw was the breaking news. As if things weren't out of control lately. Koharu was seen storming out of court as she was chased by several reporters. Haruhi exposed the human rights cases Koharu Miyura violated as well as her involvement with illegal businesses. The press was flooding the Fujiwasa family asking for comments, but it seems as if Soichuru is completely ignoring every single comment. He was affected by this whole thing, but based on the news

"We will continue to fight for those who cannot speak for themselves. Plenty of men and women have been victimized by Koharu Miyura and we are not afraid to expose the other crimes committed by the Soichuru Fujiwasa as well." Haruhi spoke to the press.

Kaoru sat beside Chizuru "Wow, I never thought I would see Haruhi being all stern like that.

"Well, things have been pretty messy lately." Chizuru sank into Kaoru's arms.

"Haruhi's trying her best to get Koharu in jail, but even those the most heinous crimes just don't get convicted that easily considering her position." Kaoru spoke as he watched Haruhi's determined face. He looked at the pile of mush seated beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Crowd control has been difficult." Chizuru sighed.

Somehow the schedule of one of their idols were leaked so there were unusual number of fans who already camped out the night before at one of their shooting locations for that day. Kaoru held Chizuru's hand.

"It's going to be fine. You already asked for extra security." Kaoru comforted her. They continued to watch the news. The final hearing was about to happen and that would determine what happens to Koharu. He didn't notice how he spaced out and got lost in his thoughts until he heard Chizuru's voice.

"You're worried about Hikaru, aren't you?" Chizuru placed her head on Kaoru's shoulder. "As far as I know, everything's ready."

"Well, the wedding is in two weeks." Kaoru shifted his weight to get to a more comfortable position. "Everything is almost perfect. I can't believe Kyoya-senpai really found a way to make a last-minute switch."

"If you think about it, everything's almost the same except for the groom and a few changes with the seating arrangement." Chizuru held Kaoru's hand tightly. "It's going to be fine."

* * *

Months of playing this game was enlightening for Julia. Placing herself at a position easily 'disposable' brought out plenty of realizations.

First, she learned who her potential allies were. Some of them were unexpected individuals. Then, there were those who exposed their true colors. At least, she knew how to handle things. Her situation was delicate. She understood that much. She was in a position where too little action does nothing, but too much may cause more harm than good. It was frustrating to be bound to such a circumstance. She saw the extent of what she could do, but she wasn't allowed to do anything.

Second, even amongst the rich there are social stratifications. To think that "mistresses" get their own table at events. It's almost unheard of. Like they got their own table so other women could scoff at them.

Third, most of the people in this room were two-faced. With Koharu's case making all the noise with the press, there are plenty of whispers going around. No one gossips more than these rich people. They had such an ornate way with dealing with scandals and rumors like this. It was non-confrontational but you can feel the tension the entire time.

Then the last thing she learned was: she can only have so much tolerance for useless, shallow small talk.

"Oh yes, I really do think that fabric suits you." Julia beamed at the poor 30-year-old model who was engaged to a much older businessman. She couldn't remember the girl's name. The self-absorbedness of this woman has overwhelmed her.

"Where did you find such a material?" Julia asked. It was a lovely piece of cloth of you were aiming to wear something that looks like you're not wearing anything.

"I got it handpicked by Megumi Miyura herself." The woman placed her overwhelming chest on the table.

"That sounds amazing." Julia tried not to stare at the cargo on the table, but she couldn't help but wonder if having such large breast hurt the woman's back already. It must be a pain to run, walk, sleep, but it's like having a biological phone holder while on the couch. It also seems like a good snack catcher. She'll never drop nuts, popcorn, or dried fruit with those breasts ready to potentially save food.

As she engaged in a shallow conversation with those from her table, it wasn't difficult to hear Koharu's insanely loud voice from where Julia was seated. Obviously, the woman wanted her to hear something.

"I hate that woman." The woman with the large breasts said. "She thinks she's all that, but really is all talk. I'm not surprised her own mother-in-law started a lawsuit against her. Imagine someone like that marrying into their family. I never imagined that she had the audacity to even be associated with that Fujiwasa man."

"It's almost shameful but look at her pretend nothing's wrong." They all glanced discreetly at Koharu as she socialized with the most elite individuals in the room.

The other women from the table started to nod in agreement. It was the anti-Koharu fan club. Julia wondered if she should invite Hikaru over to their table. He'd fit right in.

"I'll be sure to remind that girl with her place." Koharu smirked she made sure her voice was loud enough for Julia to hear. "She'll come begging for forgiveness."

Julia ignored Koharu and concentrated on the game a few tables away from here. Yoshio told her to observe. With the trial for Koharu Miyura coming, people were taking sides already.

"She has no place in this world. To think someone like her has the guts to even show up here. It's almost atrocious." Koharu stood closer to the anti-Koharu fan club table. "Oh my, it smells like trash."

Julia smiled back and discreetly handed Koharu a piece of gum. "It's for your breath. Maybe all that talking makes you smell the stench." She turned to the other women who were also staring at the scene Koharu made. A couple of guests were whispering amongst themselves.

Luckily, Yoshio said nothing about playing games with Koharu. If that wasn't allowed she would have already died of boredom in this party.

"Don't you just find it redundant that people just insult you with the same thing over and over again?" Julia laughed lightly. "Honestly, couldn't they find anything more substantial than something in the past? How about something I did today?"

The women seated with Julia bit their lips and stopped themselves from laughing so hard. That insult must have burnt through several layers of Koharu's makeup and skin.

Koharu looked at the audience she attracted and was caught off guard with the insult and just walked away. She walked away with whatever respect she had left.

Hikaru and Kaoru saw the scene unfold and heard Koharu muttering under her breath as she walked away with her wounded pride. Their self-control was currently on overdrive. That insult was already making them cry. Their insides hurt. Their cheeks were burning. They never thought that such a classic insult could be delivered with so much finesse.

"Wow…she must be scared as shit knowing that Koharu's out there to torment her." Hikaru mocked. "Imagine that."

"I am trying." Kaoru smirked.

As far as they're concerned, Julia has had it with Koharu. She obviously wasn't playing nice anymore. Julia knew the fight was not yet finished. The thing with Koharu Miyura was, she is unpredictable, volatile, and she does anything to get what she wants. However, she gets easily distracted with the little things. Petty concerns take up much of her time and it distracts her from the bigger picture.

Julia took another look at Yoshio's table. She noted a few eyes staring at her. Those were either allies or enemies. Now that the intent has been shown, shifting through them would be much easier.

The main attraction of this "ball" was having a famous circus group perform. Everyone was asked to step outside to watch their performance. Julia maintained her distance from the crowd and watched on the other side of the foyer.

Yuzuru Suoh nonchalantly stood beside her. "Things aren't looking up for Miyura-san. Every time she deals with a single enemy, she creates two more."

A brief smile made its way to Julia's face. "It's hard to imagine how she hasn't noticed."

"Though, Koharu's game is the least of my concern. I'm more interested in what you're playing." Yuzuru said as he sipped his wine. There was much more to this woman than she let on. "After all, this is just a boring game that is just like a wheel. It continuously spins. Families rise and another falls so another can family rise to take its place."

Julia smiled. "I won't ride this cycle. I'm not even going to stop it."

Yuzuru raised a brow and look at Julia with much interest. "So, what are you planning to do Julia-sama?"

She had an expression on her face. Even Yuzuru could not put his finger around it. How amazing was it for a person to hide her true form in innocence as she did?

"I'm going to get rid of it."

Yuzuru smiled. Her actions made the playing field a lot more interesting.

"How about you? Where are you placing your bets?"

"You've had my vote from the very beginning." Yuzuru looked at her briefly. "There are just certain things I don't agree to with your method of handling this take over."

"Greater risks give back greater returns." Julia knew he didn't agree to her exposure to Soichuru. No one in the right mind would agree to it anyways.

"Ah, speaking like a true businesswoman already." Yuzuru sighed. "It was very clever of you to create that scandal though. You sold your reputation, tarnished Kyoya-kun's as well. You truly are giving it your all."

"If it keeps Koharu busy, then so be it." Julia said.

"You seem to be taking your time. The board is already questioning Koharu-san's capability of running the business. Why aren't you doing anything yet?"

"Well, I guess sometimes we fight the current, but for now it's important to flow with the river." Julia mused.

Yuzuru raised his glass and smiled. "I cannot wait to do business with you, Julia-san."

Julia was about to leave earlier than most guests. She was surprised that one of the board members from the Ootori Group decided to invite her as well. She walked out of the function room and made her way to the exit.

"Are you going to get ready to get to your hotel room? Who are you going to please this time around?" Koharu raised a brow. Blinking slowing as she snorted. "You weren't content with Yoshio Ootori so you were moving onto Yuzuru Suoh? I'm not sure if I'm going to be disgusted or amazed with your ability to move around these men."

"With all due respect, Miyura-san. I'm sure you have better things to do than to observe my every move." Julia replied.

"So who's your next target after Suoh?"

"I see the human rights cases against you are taking its toll, Miyura-san." Julia ignored her previous stated and decided to add salt to Koharu's wound. There was nothing as painful as bringing up a scandal.

Koharu was about to slap Julia but Yuzuru Suoh stood right beside Koharu. "I see you two must be talking about something interesting."

"Oh, it was nothing Suoh-san." Julia said. "Miyura-san was just simply directing me to where the restroom was."

"I see." Yuzuru looked smugly at Koharu. "Well, it seems like I'm intruding, but I think it would be best if we weren't seen together, Miyura-san. I'm not sure how I should feel about my daughter's case against you. I want it to be false accusations, but at the same time if there are any injustices that are truly happening, then I wish for those to be exposed."

Koharu glared at Yuzuru. "Well, I don't care if that lawyer married your son, but no one accuses me of such crimes."

"Of course. Ah, good evening Ootori-san." Yuzuru smiled politely and bowed.

"What are you doing with these two ladies over here?" Yoshio asked directly.

"Always straight to the point." Yuzuru chuckled. "You never waste any time at all, don't you?"

Yoshio just looked at Yuzuru. "None at all. I try to make all my waking hours productive."

"I wouldn't expect any less from an Ootori." Yuzuru joked. "Well then please excuse me, ladies. I must take my leave. It was nice seeing you around Ootori-san"

Yoshio bowed briefly and stood silently between Koharu and Julia.

"Yoshio, why don't you teach your mistress to learn her place?" Koharu smiled. "I know we're going to be family soon, but there are some things I cannot tolerate. I hope none of your sons take after you in this respect."

"I would say the same to you. Please consider it a privilege that we are not calling off the wedding considering the position you're in. Your family will need every support and you know who can offer such things."

"A-are you threatening me?" Koharu looked at the man with disbelief. "I can't believe this."

"I'm not threatening you, but I am reminding you that this is not the place to bring up personal agendas." Yoshio stated calmly.

"I'm not having any of this. My lawyers will hear about this. Don't forget we are also part of the board for your company. The next time you threaten me I will-"

Yoshio ignored Koharu and called for one of his bodyguards. "Next time you hear Miyura-san speak, please escort her out of the premises and deal with her accordingly." Yoshio glared at the Koharu. "Now, what you heard was just a threat. I'm sure you're bright enough to comprehend the difference."

Koharu stood there with her pride torn into pieces. She watched Yoshio and Julia enter their car and leave and she stood there like an idiot. What was with these men and Julia? What did that woman have to her name? She was nothing. Absolutely nothing. She had no worth in this situation. It didn't take long until her chauffer arrived.

"Take me home." She said without even looking at the man. "Make it fast. I want to rest."

She sat in the comforts of her luxury car. Then everything fell into place. How did she not see this sooner? She wanted to scream and rip Julia to pieces. Yoshio and Yuzuru weren't enchanted by Julia. They were establishing their place once she takes over. The loose end she's been looking for has been there the entire time. How could she miss have missed it? She needed to fix it before things are beyond her control.

"I changed my mind. Bring me to the Fujiwasa mansion."

* * *

It was rare for Kyoya to be invited for tea by Shizue Suoh herself. He found himself in one of the rooms he rarely enters. It's considered as holy ground for some as not everyone is given the chance to have tea at Shizue's personal tea room. The sound of the bamboo leaves swaying and the scent of jasmine looming in the air. How the Suohs maintained this much greenery in the main mansion was a mystery for Kyoya. He looked at the Edo period armors were on display. He knew that Tamaki and Shizue had the love for the samurai era in common, but to think their hobbies stemmed this deep was almost disturbing.

"I hope you enjoy jasmine and plums" Shizue said as she prepared the tea herself.

"It's an honor to be in your presence, Suoh-sama." Kyoya bowed before Shizue gave him the signal to sit across her.

"Ah yes, the Ootori charm." Shizue chuckled. "I've seen three generations of Ootori men and you were all bred to be so amiable at first glance."

Kyoya smiled. "We always try to maintain such an environment. It makes things pleasant for all concerned parties."

"So, I've heard." Shizue carefully placed the cherry blossom plums on the table. "I never got to thank you properly for what you did. Tamaki and Haruhi are lucky to have someone like you watching their back." Shizue sliced the plums as she spoked. "Ranka spoke very highly of you. Yuzuru as well."

"I only did what was necessary, Suoh-sama. Your kind words are unnecessary."

Shizue almost scoffed. "I can see Tamaki's influence on you already…I really think he idolizes you. Whenever we meet, if he's not talking about his wife and children, you're the next person he talks about the most. If I wasn't mistaken, back then all he talked about was his best friend back in high school."

"We do go back a long way. I was the original wife until he found someone more suitable." Kyoya commented.

"So you were…but there's one thing that I couldn't piece together in this situation." Shizue went into business. The mood changed instantly and there was a certain glint in Shizue's eye. The pleasantries were officially over. Kyoya was practically laying the foundation for people. He was controlling their actions without them even noticing. Shizue knew he would not harm Tamaki, but she can never be too sure. In this sense, Kyoya was ambiguous and difficult to read.

"You enjoy the game." Shizue offered Kyoya some tea. "I didn't expect that from you. And you play it well."

"I'd like to think so too."

"What do you plan to get from all of this?"

"Mostly the same things people are looking for." Kyoya said before sipping some of his tea.

"And these are things you have already." Shizue raised a brow. "Unless there's something you're hiding."

"None at all, Suoh-sama."

"I don't quite understand why you're so heavily invested in this case. A bit too much for someone who isn't directly related to the issue. If I'm not mistaken, this is something between your father and well…those people." Shizue said with a hint of disgust. Unable to even utter Soichuru's name.

"Initially, I had the same thoughts. It wasn't my fight however, they have proved to go against my own interests as well."

"I see." Shizue placed her cup on the table. "I'm sure you understand what this means, Kyoya-kun. There are certain risks and gambles when playing games with Soichuru Fujiwasa."

Kyoya just managed to get an arrest warrant for Soichuru Fujiwasa for the murder of Ranka Fujioka. It was quite eventful how it happened. Koharu was in Soichuru's home and the police arrived to arrest the man. There was also an "anonymous tip" to one of the newspapers and the press that something was going to happen. Kyoya didn't do this alone thought. Yuzuru said he would add a bit spice to Kyoya's dish, but he didn't know what kind of spice Yuzuru was talking about until he saw the news last night.

"Things are looking bleak for the Miyura and Fujiwasa alliance. Haruhi's clipped Koharu's wings and you just practically mutilated the Fujiwasa Clan." Shizue felt at ease, but in all her years in business she learned that one should never let their guard down. "Though I hope you don't take this as a sign of your victory just yet. Those two have a lot of politicians behind them. They weren't the only ones benefiting from those imports and exports."

"I understand. I've taken care of that as well." Kyoya had Ritsu Kasanoda to handle those transactions. Although as the head of their gumi, he is a kind and loyal man, he becomes a fearsome enemy that even politicians won't just go against the Kasanoda Gumi at a whim.

"Koharu is still a free woman. I suggest you keep close watch of her." Shizue warned. "I wouldn't think she has much options at this point, but you mustn't underestimate what she can do."

Shima entered the room to inform Shizue about the news. "Madame, I am sorry to interrupt your conversation, but there's something you need to see."

Shima switched on the television and the news about the bombings in Akihabara station was being broadcasted.

Kyoya stiffened. Tachibana reported that Julia was going to be in that area for the day. There was this knot in his stomach. He could hear his phone ring and he excused himself to answer the call.

He looked at the screen to see Hotta calling. "Yes, is there anything wrong?"

"Kyoya-sama, may I ask to go to the Akihabara General Hospital?"

"Of course, what's wrong?" Kyoya asked.

Hotta wasn't sure how to say this, but there was no easier way to say it. "Tachibana got caught in the explosion."

"Very well. Update me once you see them."

Kyoya placed his phone down and made another call. "It's me. Make sure Tachibana gets the best treatment possible."

Kyoya could hear the number of casualties from the television and a familiar emotion surfaced. It rarely surfaces, but this time he felt it. The guilt left this terrible feeling on this stomach as he listened to the news. This was the price he paid for waiting and not doing anything. He knew that it was only a matter of time before they did something this big. The Private Police and Kasanoda Clan already gave him intel on this on two separate occasions. He wasn't certain with the validity of this information since it was almost too drastic and implausible, but he miscalculated. Koharu Miyura was a loose cannon. Megumi said that something was off with her mother the past few weeks. He never imagined her actions to be this erratic.

"I finally understand, Kyoya-kun." Shizue stood by the door. This was where her age and experience played a huge advantage. "I never thought you of all people would go this far for that."

Kyoya smirked. "It was just as I said earlier, Suoh-sama. I only did what was necessary."

"It won't be easy to convince the board, but I'm sure she doesn't need any convincing." Shizue smiled. "I know you're probably anxious, but she's safe. Just a minor injury from what I've heard."

Kyoya forgot all about the pleasantries and ran to his car. He had to make sure that Tachibana was fine.

* * *

Haruka buried her face in her hands. She felt partly responsible for what happened. Koharu used her name to pull off this stunt. She wasn't vigilant enough to check the accounts. "Everything I did, was for the protection of my family. But Koharu did unspeakable things…things I cannot even imagine." Haruka sighed. "That was my biggest mistake. My lack of imagination. Koharu is a monster. She's a disease and I regret ignoring her and allowing her to gain power."

She never thought the woman would dare cause such an act. "Koharu said if she doesn't get the Mizushima power, she'll do something…I just never expected this."

The casualties were at an all-time high. Something just snapped with Koharu. She was being completely reckless. To the point that police were able to narrow her down as the main perpetuator for the whole charade. It wouldn't be long until there was an arrest warrant for Koharu's attempted murder, plunder, and corruption. Her crimes were slowly exposed. The woman wasn't making things easier. Running away was the fastest thing she could have done, but to cause a terrorizing event to harm civilians was beyond anyone's imagination.

Julia clenched her fists. Here she was being treated for burns, cuts, and a sprain. She was far from the explosion when it happened in the station, or else the results would have been devastating. She heard the news about Tachibana. Even some members of the Kasanoda gumi were there. What Mei told her was true, Tetsuya almost lost his left hand.

Yoshio and Haruka heard her side of the story. It seems like they were worried for nothing. It was more of a self-inflicted wound more than anything.

Julia was buying her morning coffee, she was close enough to feel a bit of impact from the station and this caused her to trip on her own feet, pour coffee all over herself, and then one of the damned vases fell on her. She was the only casualty in the coffee shop. Most people were just minorly shaken.

"She literally needs a bodyguard." Haruka massaged her temples.

"What do we do about Koharu now?" Julia asked.

"You let the law deal with her. I'm sure your lawyer is already picking up whatever she could find." Haruka closed her eyes. If this was Koharu's way of getting back at them, she was doing a good job. The Company was partly liable for the damages incurred.

"She's making it too easy though." Yoshio crossed his arms. "It's unlike her to be this direct. I feel like there's something more behind this."

* * *

Kyoya arrived just in time to see Tachibana being treated for burns and a fractured leg at the emergency room. What he didn't expect was what happened to Tachibana's wife who was also around the area. They didn't know that Tachibana's wife was in the shopping complex closest to the explosion. Hotta already told him about what happened to Tachibana's wife. Kyoya closed the curtain behind him to give them some privacy.

"Kyoya-sama, I'm afraid I have to retire soon." Tachibana sighed as he looked at his bocchama.

"Tachibana…I…I'm sorry." Kyoya bowed all the way down to his waist.

"K-kyoya-sama. Please. You did nothing wrong." Tachibana was shocked by the gesture. "I was surprised to see my wife here in the hospital as well."

"You can take a leave for as long as you need, Tachibana. You can still come back." Kyoya sat on the stool beside the bed. "I'm sorry I put you in danger."

"Kyoya-sama, I'm far too old to be your bodyguard. I've served you and your family for the past 35 years and I regret nothing." Tachibana looked at his hands. "I have gone past my prime and it's time for you to hire younger men to protect you. Hotta and Ajima will still be there to watch your back, sir."

Kyoya sat there in silence. He respected Tachibana's decision to retire.

"If I may speak informally Kyoya-sama, but you've been like a son to me. I watched you grow up as if you were my own child. I'm proud to say that I've seen you grow into the man you are today." Tachibana placed his hand on Kyoya's shoulder. "Thank you for everything, Kyoya-sama."

Kyoya nodded. "You're still welcome to visit the mansion as a guest."

"Thank you, Kyoya-sama."

Kyoya extended his hand. "I'm not your employer anymore, Tachibana. You don't need to address me as such."

"It doesn't feel right to address you so informally." Tachibana smiled.

"Hotta, Ajima you can come inside of you want." Kyoya said.

The two guards who were guilty of eavesdropping went inside. Kyoya looked at Hotta. "I guess in terms of seniority, you're the head of security now."

Hotta bowed. "Yes, Kyoya-sama. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Make sure Tachibana and his wife are well-taken cared of." Kyoya smiled briefly at his three bodyguards. "Ajima, let's go. We have some business to attend to."

Tachibana watched his bocchama leave. "It will be awhile until he settles down."

"You said it." Hotta found himself sniffling. "It was nice working with you, Tachibana. Be sure to visit us from time to time."

* * *

Koharu was waiting in her apartment for her way out, it wouldn't be long until Haruka figured out she did it but considering the chaos she had caused she knew the Mizushima board was going to crumble. If she was going to fall, she was taking everything with her. Not even Julia can resurrect what she did. She continued to comb her hair as she stared at her reflection. There was nothing like these ivory combs that kept her at peace.

"Okaasan, why did you hurt me?"

Koharu stiffened as she heard a familiar voice. She saw her son staring at her. She could see a boy standing behind her reflection.

"Why did you hurt those people?" The boy moved closer.

"Stay away from me!" Koharu took the comb and threw it behind her. She could feel her body shake. Her heart was racing, and she took deep breaths to calm herself down. It was all in her head. None of this was real.

Koharu got dressed and ready for all the photos that were going to be taken. The least she could do was look beautiful while her lawyers sorted things out. She was assured by her connections in the government that all she had to do was to probably stay abroad for a few weeks and once the issue has died down, they can go back to business. With all eyes on Soichuru's hearing today, she can take her leave discretely.

She was about to check if she had everything she needed before her trip to New Zealand. She went around the room until she heard someone knock. Koharu was startled and walked to the door.

"Yes, what is it?" Koharu asked. All her anxiety disappeared when she saw a delivery boy with an envelope in hand. This must be the documents she asked for so she can go through customs quickly.

"A package was delivered for you, Miyura-sama." The man said. "Please sign here."

Koharu quickly took the envelope and closed the door. "Just you wait, Julia-san. You think you may have won this time, but I'll come bac for you." She smirked to herself as she opened the envelope.

"What's that okaasan? Did you get a letter?"

Koharu took a deep breath. She wasn't acknowledging the voices in her head. These are all just hallucinations. They're not real.

When Koharu opened the envelope, her world stopped. It was a copy of Haruhi's next move against her. It was a case against Eri Handa. Behind was a letter from the head of the Mizushima family stating that her crimes will be pardoned if she testifies against Soichuru for today's hearing. She will be allowed to live outside Japan in peace. Eri shook her head. She wasn't going to stoop this low as she looked at the official seal of the Mizushima family with Julia's name and signature at the end of the document. She wasn't going to let them get what they wanted.

"Okaasan, where are you going?" The little boy looked at his mother as she walked aimlessly around the room. "Why is your name written in this piece of paper?"

Eri read the document that exposed all her lies from the start. Somehow Haruhi had all of Eri Handa's crimes. She read each page one at a time and it was all there. Her charade was over. She the document slid off her fingers and she opened the door to the balcony. She walked and made her way to the edge until she felt weightless. Voices of her son and sister filled her head until her body hit the pavement, and everything just went black.

* * *

"All rise." A woman announced

Tamaki stood up and watched the as the Judge went enter court room. He looked at the jury and all the men and women involved in the case. Plenty of familiar faces were there. The Ootori family occupied almost an entire row. The Hitachiin family was present as well. Tamaki looked at Honey and Mori seated at the back as well. The entire board of directors of the Mizushima was also there. Misuzu, Mei, and Kasanoda were there as well. Tamaki's hands felt cold as he watched Haruhi and Haruka sit on one side of the room directly facing Soichuru Fujiwasa and his lawyer. "She's going to be fine." Anne-Sophie held her son's hand. "Haruhi knows what she's doing."

Tamaki nodded and watched the police usher Soichuru Fujiwasa to stand at the podium in the center and took off Soichuru's handcuffs.

"You have been brought here on the suspicion of murder for Ryoji Fujioka, Kotoko Fujioka, Sadanobu Mizushima, Ryusei Mizushima, Lisbeth Mizushima, and Lilian Mizushima. How do you plead?"

"With regards to the murder of these individuals, I am innocent your honor. I have nothing to do with their deaths." Soichuru stated.

"I would like to remind all the individuals here that no lies will be tolerated in my courtroom. Now, you may proceed with your questioning." The judge gestured for Haruhi to start.

Haruhi stood up with Soichuru's lawyer watching her every move. It wasn't just having the evidence in court that brought a lawyer's victory. There were mind games behind each step.

"Your honor, I would like to begin with the murder of Koharu Miyura. As we all know, Koharu Miyura was known to have committed suicide a few days ago your honor."

"Suoh-san, I am well-aware of the current events. It is proven that Koharu Miyura died of suicide which is seen by the surveillance cameras in her home."

"Yes, but your honor that woman is not Koharu Miyura, but Eri Handa. Koharu Miyura died long ago and was replaced by her twin sister, Eri Handa, with the help of Soichuru Fujiwasa. We have documents and a recording that proves that the accused is indeed the perpetrator of these crimes. It was taken while Soichuru Fujiwasa was speaking to my client's son, Kazuyoshi Miyura in his home while he was recovering from his accident." Haruhi stated.

"Suoh-san…you'll be submitting a what?" The judge raised a brow and was confused with what he heard.

"A recording, your honor. It was a security measure done by the Miyura family since at that time Kazuyoshi Mizushima was gravely ill and was unable to speak. It was used to monitor his health to make sure that he was constantly in a stable condition."

Soichuru's lawyer stood up. "Your honor, I object. Presenting such evidence that was taken without my client knowing is against the –"

"Silence. Bring the evidence here." The police took the evidence from Haruhi's hand and they played the recording from Kazuyoshi Miyura's first aid kit.

 _"I know you woke up a few days ago and I'm sure you've heard the news. I should congratulate you. Being a grandfather is quite a joy."_ Soichuru

 _"You know, Koharu…the real one, okay? Just so we're on the same page."_ Soichuru had a low chuckle as he lit his cigar and stared pensively at the window. _"She was a nice woman. Did you know she was the one created the compound to poison your grandfather? Sadanobu was killed by his own family." Soichuru laughed._

 _"It was almost pathetic. Your wife was willing to do anything to keep you and your daughter safe. She was the one who told me about Ryusei. I kept her alive long enough to figure out that the heir you're really looking for is a fake. You see, we found all the documents hidden in a shed all the way in Sapporo. It was all meant to fool us. All this time we thought there was someone else alive to run the family business, but we already killed Lilian Mizushima so it's all gone."_

 _"I really do wonder if you still understand anything or you're just awake and not really back to normal. Well, I'm sure the next thing I'm going to say will test that."_

 _"Your wife was pleasing to be with for a few months. You cannot imagine the things my men and I did. I made sure at least five men had a taste of her each day until she couldn't walk. The woman's body was already filled with scars. I actually felt bad at some point_

 _"I tortured her myself. I still remember her screams up to this day. I beat her myself whenever she tried to run. I was forced to break her legs since she just wouldn't sit still. But you know what sealed the deal? I drove her to Megumi's school one day. I kept her in the car and made her watch how she was replaced, and no one realized. She watched her twin sister take her daughters and as they walked towards you. At that point she knew it was futile."_

 _"Your grandfather was perceptive though. Ryusei too. They saw through the new Koharu easily and started poking their noses at things they shouldn't have. Now they're dead and don't worry you'll have a family reunion soon." Soichuru smiled. "I'll make sure you die the same way as Sadanobu. It's more poetic that way."_

The whole room was silent. Haruka Mizushima was unable to hold her tears back after that confession.

"I'm being framed your honor. This recording is fabricated. I never said anything like that." Soichuru stood up.

Soichuru's lawyer stood up. "Your honor, that kind of evidence cannot be used against my client since it wasn't obtained legally with his consent. We're not sure but why would there be recording devices around the house if my client wasn't being framed."

The jury started muttering to themselves. Both sides had a point at this time. No one was sure about the validity of the recording, but that was just the beginning of Haruhi's case. Haruhi laid down each point and occasionally questioned Soichuru.

"Suoh-san, I can see how you have all this evidence which proves his involvement in other cases as well as your family's case, but there is no hard proof that he killed Ryusei Mizushima."

"I understand however your honor which is why I would like to bring in a witness for Ryusei Mizushima's murder."

"There's no witness for Ryusei Mizushima's suicide." The other lawyer argued.

"Order in my court." The judge commanded. "Suoh-san please continue."

"Your honor, I have Ryusei Mizushima's eldest daughter in this room who is willing to testify about the events that night."

"And what is the name of this witness, Suoh-san?"

"Julia Mizushima, your Honor. She's the eldest daughter of Ryusei and Lisbeth Mizushima."

"Well then, I would like to call Julia Mizushima to the testify."

The entire room was silent as the doors opened. Julia walked towards the podium. From there she revealed everything that happened that night. How her father asked her to visit him to introduce to his family, how a gunman ambushed her father in his own home, and how she was forced to see everything as she hid behind the closet. She told them how she ran to the police station to report her father's death and how her family sent her out of the country to keep her identity safe.

Soichuru Fujiwasa's lawyer was quick. He was able to get a copy of Julia's identification. "Your honor, if I may question the witness please."

"Go ahead."

Soichuru's lawyer walked in front of Julia and paced. "What exactly is your name Julia…Mizushima…Sakamoto or Swenhaugen? I have conflicting reports right here. For all we know you're just acting or pretending to be part of the Mizushima family."

"My father did everything in his power to make sure you didn't find me. He made several documents that protected my identity as the heir to the corporation since he knew about Soichuru Fujiwasa's alliance with Koharu Miyura." Julia looked straight into the man's eyes. "Don't think I don't know who you are sir. I never thought Fujiwasa-san had such a capable man in his disposal. I never thought a hitman and a lawyer could be found in just one person."

Soichuru froze.

"Your honor, I recognized this man the moment I entered the room. He was the man who killed my father. On his right arm is a dragon tattoo and a small birthmark on his other arm. This was the same man that killed my father."

"What are you saying girl?"

Haruhi stood up. "Your honor, I would like to request for him to remove his jacket and expose his arms. If what the witness says is false, then it is truly possible that Soichuru was just used by Eri Handa this entire time."

As the police restrained Soichuru's lawyer, there they saw the tattoo and birthmark Julia was talking about.

"I cannot believe it." The judge shook his head slowly. "Today's session is dismissed. We will be deliberating on Soichuru Fujiwasa's sentence for murder of the Mizushima family, Koharu Miyura, Ryoji Fujioka, and Kotoko Fujioka."

"It was Eri Handa who did all this! I was just her accomplice. She did everything and I had no choice but to follow!" Soichuru screamed as the police restrained him.

"Fujiwasa-san, please remain silent." The judge said.

Julia sat there in silence. Unable to comprehend what just happened as Misuzu started crying in relief. After all these years of fighting for the Mizushima family, Julia was there to take her place. Megumi ran towards her grandmother and hugged her tightly. Kazuyoshi was brought closer to his mother and daughter. Megumi cried as clutched onto her father for support. There was just so much to take in that day. All her suspicions had some truth to it.

"Julia, come here." Haruka motioned for Julia as she stood cautiously at the side of the room. "It's time we officially welcome you to the family."

Julia stood there albeit uncomfortable with all the attention. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened, I know this could have been prevented if I acted sooner."

Haruka shook her head. "Shhh, you aren't some kind of god, Julia." Haruka paused. "You're human just like everyone else. You've done all you could. No one expects you to handle all these by yourself."

Julia found herself crying as she hugged Megumi. "It's your turn to lean onto someone. You've handled things on your own for too long." Megumi said. "Gosh, I'm so sorry for everything I said or everything my mother- for everything Eri did to you."

"It's not your fault. Really."

"I guess that makes us something like sisters now." Megumi smiled.

"Yeah, I think so too." Julia smiled back.

Kyoya watched the scene unfold. He knew he did the right thing. Now his promise to Lilian was fulfilled. Julia would be safe now. She was officially out of his league. Kyoya decided to give Hotta and Ajima the day off. They all deserved to celebrate at this point. He watched the Mizushima family being swarmed with reporters with all their questions from the side.

"Kyoya, are you alright?" Tamaki stood beside his friend. He knew what it meant to let Julia take center stage. The matters of the heart would be put on hold.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kyoya dismissed.

"You're a patient man. I'm sure once things settle down you can make your move." Tamaki said.

"I guess so."

* * *

Kyoya was driving back home from the Hitachiin vacation house. He drove along the empty highway that evening since he still had work the next day. The Hitachiin family just welcomed their newest member of the family. Megumi just gave birth to a healthy baby boy. The entire Hitachiin family was losing in. They just had to throw a party to celebrate. Things have been peaceful. It's been months since the trial, and Soichuru was officially in jail. Things haven't settled down though. The mess the Mizushima Corporation was placed in due to Eri Handa's actions were taking its toll on the company. At least things were looking up. He and Julia finally spoke to each other. Although their conversation was brief, he knew he had a lot of explaining to do. She made sure he was going to tell her everything.

As Kyoya was about to take a turn, he felt a sudden impact from behind. It seems like someone hit his car.

Kyoya stopped at the emergency lane from the strength of the collision. He felt a bit dizzy and disoriented from what just happened. He looked at the car that hit him and walked towards it.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Kyoya knocked at the window of the driver's seat.

Kyoya shook his head. It's most likely a drunk driver. Considering the ungodly hour, it was highly plausible. Kyoya walked back to his car to call for the police, but before he could even reach for his phone he felt someone grip his neck.

"You're a witty man you know that? But nothing was funnier than your first joke. Remember the time when you turned a blind eye to what happened to your family? When you chose ignorance just to survive? When you killed Lilian Mizushima with your own hands…"

Soichuru tightened his grip on Kyoya's neck.

"To think you used yourself as a decoy to protect Mizushima-sama. I'm surprised."

He let go of Kyoya and he fell on the ground. The man tried to catch his breath. There was no turning back now.

"I was able to get out of jail, but I know this is the end of the road for me. There's no way I could leave this country alive so I thought I might as well bring you along." Soichuru pointed the gun at Kyoya. He wanted the Ootori to die slowly. Enough that his family would see him barely alive, but was practically dead.

He watched the high and mighty Kyoya Ootori fall to his knees. His crisp white shirt turned crimson. Soichuru placed his foot on Kyoya's head.

"We'll turn into dust soon." He kicked Kyoya off and watch the man fall down deeper into the forest.

Soichuru knelt on the ground. Placed the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. He was bringing Kyoya to hell with him.

* * *

Author's note: Oh my gosh. It's finally over. It's done. Thank you for all your support. I truly apologize for this late chapter. I was busy adjusting with life and I needed a mental health break from everything. I'm really sorry. It took a few months before I was able to write again. This chapter was a bit shorter than I expected. When I was writing it I thought i was at 30,000 words, but I wasn't. I apologize if there are any grammatical errors that slipped through my eyes. I'm a bit rusty considering the long break I just took.

Then if you must know, this chapter was 50% completed by February , but then things happened and I couldn't complete it. I'm just glad to be mentally healthy now and well-adjusted with my life. Don't worry, there's one (or two) last chapters/omakes. I won't leave you guys hanging.

But it's officially over. The reveal is done. Finally! They've won. The Mizushima family can rest in peace and all your hearts can too. Thank you for all the love and support. I really appreciate it. It was my dream to write and finish a fanfic about ouran. Really. You guys helped make this dream possible. Thank you so much.


End file.
